Discord
by Filomental
Summary: Porque al final la victoria es del caos, porque Discord es el señor del caos y porque una pincelada no basta para definir las cosas... El libro del caos
1. Chapter 1

Hola, los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, sin embargo espero que la historia los entretenga lo suficiente, por cierto, como la historia gira en torno a Discord lo mejor es que este también con un contenido caótico, o al menos eso creo yo.

Capítulo 1: El enclaustramiento.

Eran ya los últimos días del invierno, una época conmemorativa a la fundación de Ecuestrita, como toda festividad, me traía sin cuidado alguno incluso me vi en la obligación de dar un largo paseo por todo el bosque Everfree, mientras se hacían los preparativos para la teatralización de la noche de los corazones cálidos, la nieve era tan tranquila, tan ordenada, demasiado para mi gusto, así que con un simple chasquido configuré a la nieve para que tenga todos los colores, violeta, azul, verde, negro, menos blanco eso me parecía divertido, lástima que solo fuese por el área donde estaba caminando, el frio a diferencia de los ponis o los dragones no me importaba, el clima también puede ser caótico si me lo propongo, lanzo una pequeña sonrisa al aire al recordar que ya no me puedo sobrepasar, mi estado actual es muy confuso, pasó cierto tiempo desde que me reformaron, cosa no muy agradable de soportar cuando me lo dicen pero que sin embargo debo aceptar, pues es verdad.

En ocasiones pienso en seguir mi naturaleza caótica e iniciar una pequeña villa del caos lejos de Ponyville, pero sé muy bien que no duraría mucho tiempo, no el suficiente para divertirme, también recuerdo a mi primera amiga, Flutershy, sé que ella entiende muy bien mi naturaleza, no puedo evitarlo soy un ser del caos, pero efectivamente, ahora me siento enfermo, demasiado enfermo, tanto que solamente los chistes de pinky pie me hacen reír, entiendo que esta enfermedad me destruirá por completo, pero no quiero decírselo a Flutershy ni a nadie, que se preocupen por mí solo me haría sentir peor. De repente veo como unas pequeñas ponis regresan a por el camino de tierra, en efecto son las cutie mark crusaders, Apple Bloom es la primera en reconocerme.

¿A dónde vas Discord?

A dar una vuelta, no soporto las épocas festivas. Por cierto ¿de dónde vienen?

La pequeña del moño rojo me iba a responder pero Sweetie Bell la interrumpió.

Vinimos de traer leña para la fogata central, hoy habrá una muy grande…

De la misma forma Scootaloo tomo su lugar en la conversación sin preguntar, empujándola y haciéndola caer en la nieve, cosa que me pareció muy graciosa, esas niñas siempre buscaban sus cutie marks como si jamás lograran conseguirlas, pero al menos se divertían.

Habrá una gran fogata, fuegos artificiales, cantaremos, jugaremos y celebraremos la unión de todos los ponis.

Mientras me llevaba la mano hasta la nuca traté de no sonar como un loco mientras les respondía.

Es justamente eso lo que quiero evitar jeje, cuídense. Les dije mientras me alejaba, necesitaba alejarme de todas esas fiestas porque mi enfermedad crecía cuando me encontraba presente, me había ocurrido durante la recogida de verano, lo cual no fue algo bonito de vivir, mientras las potrillas se alejaban notaron la nieve multicolor, así que de lejos me gritaron.

No le diremos a nadie, pero la próxima vez dale algo de sabor…

No pude distinguir la voz, pero apuesto a que era la de Scootaloo, era tan valiente como su hermana adoptiva cuando tomaba algo de confianza.

La época nevada era mi favorita, porque no había nadie en las calles ni en los caminos, Fluttershy y yo podíamos mantener charlas durante toda la mañana o al menos yo la escuchaba, por alguna razón ella podía ser menos tímida conmigo y al mismo tiempo yo también le contaba las pocas cosas destacables que había hecho, quizá por ello no hablaba mucho. Era inteligente, sus observaciones me mantenían siempre a la expectativa; sin embargo su miedo a decir algunas cosas me mantenía furioso.

Aquella mañana en especial:

*******Flashback*******

Discord ¿ya te conté la vez que conocí a Angel?

No, no lo hiciste.

Pues todo empezó en un día como este….

El relato de mi pequeña amiga tuvo que esperar al ver una pequeña avalancha, todas sus gallinas se vieron espantadas y con lo que tardamos en agruparlas a todas, entonces un dragón adolescente se salió volando, buscando atraparlas, Fluttershy desesperada lo detuvo en el aire poniéndose enfrente de él, sin embargo no funcionó el intentar razonar con él, la apartó, hecho que casi pude comprender siendo el un dragón y teniendo yo algo de dragón… casi; Chasquee los dedos de mis mano derecha e inmediatamente apareció frente a Fluttershy, acto seguido me encargue de, con el mismo truco, traer a todas sus gallinas. Cuando Fluttershy se puso de pie se aseguró de que estuviese bien.

Perdona amigo, pero creo que perseguías a mis gallinas, me gustaría que no…

El adolescente aun no le hacía caso, rápidamente se puso a la cacería de las gallinas, Flutershy fue nuevamente a sus espaldas pero esta vez el dragón le lanzó una bola de fuego, cosa que la tomó con sorpresa pero la esquivó, eso realmente me enfureció, alcé vuelo y le di alcance de forma veloz, al reconocerme simplemente se dejó caer, en cierta forma las criaturas sin importar su tamaño me temían.

Disculpe mi buen caballero, creo que le debe una disculpa a mi amiga. Dije tratando de controlarme, Flutershy no consentiría que actuase de forma vengativa, en cierta forma entiendo porque Angel se aprovecha de él, cualquier criatura del bosque era importante para la potra, quizás esa es la razón por la cual ella me dio una segunda oportunidad.

Perdóneme señorita, dijo y finalmente le solté la cola, como respuesta Flutershy solo atino a mirar hacia otro lado y casi susurrar.

No hay problema, pero la próxima vez ven conmigo, tengo algunas gemas que se que le encantan a los dragones.

Enserio gracias, concluyo el dragón, típico de ella, sin embargo prefirió alejarse a buscar su comida en otro lugar.

Mientras me miraba con sus ojos azules transportaba a sus gallinas en un campo de fuerza, ahorrándole el tiempo perdido, pero sé muy bien que significa su mirada clavada en alguien.

Ahora que hice mal.

No tenías que tratarlo tan mal, solo es un pequeño dragón.

Ese pequeño dragón mide el doble que tú y te lastimó, no creo que la amabilidad hubiese funcionado más tiempo. Y recordando, ¿no les tenías miedo?

Bueno después de vivir con un dragón ya no me dan miedo.

Antes de aclararle que no era solamente un dragón; me dio un abrazo, cosa que me tomó por sorpresa.

Gracias Discord.

No hay de qué.

******Fin Flashback******

Tan pequeña aventura en la mañana, le mantuvo entretenido incluso al recordarla, a tal grado que no había notado que estaba volando y que hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había alejado del camino, o al menos al final de este, se encontraba en un lugar profundo del bosque Everfree, incluso había sobrepasado el castillo de Twilight, aunque le daba igual donde estaba, prefirió seguir adelante, debía aprovechar el tiempo para ir a reconocer un lugar en particular del cual solo él estaba consciente de su existencia.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville

Con ustedes la princesa Celestia, dijo una voz que la anunciaba.

Flutershy sabes donde esta Discord.

No Twilight, salió a pasear y no regresó.

En el mejor de los casos encontró algo mejor que hacer. Interfirió Rimbow Dash

Hay Dashie, bobita sabes que a Discord no le gustan las fiestas. Le contradijo Pinky pie

Mi hermanita dijo que lo vio en el camino de salida de Ponyville. Aclaró Apple Jack

Bueno a lo mejor no se presente, pero ahora tenemos todos los bocadillos para nosotros, concluyo Spike.

La princesa Celestia estaba vestida con un abrigo diseñado por Rarity mientras bajaba del carruaje notó la presencia de su alumna e inmediatamente se dirigió hasta ella, rara vez podían tener un contacto por tanto tiempo.

Princesa Celestia, exclamo entusiasmada la otra princesa, todo el grupo se le acerco y se acomodaron para ver las festividades.

Ni siquiera era la noche de los corazones cálidos y Discord ya se escapaba, a pesar de estar reformado era claro que no sería el amigo de todos. Pensaba para si la Pegaso del cabello rosa.

¿En qué piensas tanto Fluttershy?

No… e en nada princesa.

La mirada de la alicornio mayor buscó por todos lados, casi lo había olvidado, pero no estaba presente la silueta más llamativa.

¿Discord no quiso venir verdad?

Usted que cree. Le respondió la pegaso celeste

¿Y la princesa Luna? Interfirió la voz de una pequeña, era sin duda Scootaloo.

Ella no podía venir, tiene que ingresar en los sueños de los ponys.

Aaaawww, quería estar con ella.

Descuida Scootaloo, aquí estoy yo. Alegó Dashie.

Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron y se sentó al lado de la pegaso, siendo acurrucada a su lado con una de sus alas.

Qué lástima que tenga que perderse esto.

La fogata cobró más vida, incluso algunos animales, desde mascotas hasta los del bosque se reunieron a la distancia, sin dejar más a la espera Sweetie Bell junto con otros pequeños ponys empezaron a cantar los villancicos.

En el bosque Everfree Discord caminaba pues el vuelo se hacía más difícil, lo que menos quería era caerse al estar tan cerca, si su memoria no le fallaba existía una pequeña cueva a unos metros más adelante y en efecto ahí estaba, al entrar se sacudió cual perro cansado, se preparó para tomar una siesta. Pero no sin antes crear una fogata con un chasquido, busco detrás de una roca y encontró lo que buscaba, un pequeño peluche con forma de cabra, le recordaba a el mismo, un sentimiento profundo le produjo aquel objeto que fácilmente podría pasar como basura a cualquier ojo de los ponys.

Aquel sentimiento le produjo un terrible dolor después, sin darse cuenta había alimentado la misma enfermedad de la cual escapaba, con otro chasquido hizo aparecer un colchón y una manta, así como una almohada y un vaso de leche chocolatada caliente, se sentó y mirando en el cielo la nevada cayendo uniformemente, sobre toda Equestria, le trajo otra sonrisa, seguramente Celestia también estaba en Ponyville, como no iba a estar al lado de su alumna y sus amigas, de seguro también estaba su hermana menor, pero todo ello ahora le traía sin cuidado, ignorando todo aquello recordó como las amigas de Flutershy siempre escribían lo que aprendían a la princesa Celestia, tratando de imitarlas materializo un pergamino y una pluma, después tomo una roca y le dio la forma de cierto dragón, mientras el relataba.

Celestia, no mejor borra eso estatua de Spike, ni siquiera pienso mandársela.

A quien lo lea, bah, eso suena horrible, quien lo leería.

Lo tengooo, no, no lo tengo. El sueño logró vencer a Discord, sin embargo en sus sueños aún seguía dictando lo que había aprendido.

Señor casualidad, porque por casualidad está leyendo esto, nótese que ni eso se me escapó jajaja, lo que hoy aprendí es que la soledad es un término medio entre la amistad y la tranquilidad para estar con uno mismo, pues al tener un amigo estas constantemente al tanto de él, lo cual para muchos no es algo malo, así que por consentimiento universal lo mismo va para mí, sin embargo es un error no darse el tiempo suficiente para hablar con uno mismo, es lo que nos permite aclarar la mente, que sería de Star Swirl sin sus prácticas en solitario, sin sus estudios y tardes estando en soledad pensando, en los pocos momentos que ahora puedo estar solo y agradezco esto último, pues la soledad verdadera es un estado donde se cae presa de los peores miedos que cualquiera puede atravesar, tengo el agrado de pensar mejor todo lo que tengo para ver y aprender.

Siendo así no creo que…

Entonces una sombra gigantesca se apareció sobre el orador Discord, cubriéndolo todo, de repente la imagen de un campo nevado y al mismo tiempo cálido desapareció, dejándolo en un bosque oscuro y con una luna de color rojiza y con un cojeo de algún pony que se acercaba lentamente.

Bueno mis amigos eso es todo por hoy.


	2. Las primeras sombras

Bueno aquí les trigo el segundo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Pero antes debo aclarar que los personajes de My Little Pony no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 2: Las primeras sombras

Entonces una sombra gigantesca se apareció sobre el orador Discord, cubriéndolo todo. De repente la imagen de un campo nevado y al mismo tiempo cálido desapareció, dejándolo en un bosque oscuro con troncos putrefactos, hojas secas, una niebla densa y con una luna de color rojiza; no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el silencio tétrico fuera finiquitado por un cojeo de algún poni que se acercaba lentamente.

Hecho que no logró captar el terror de Discord, en lugar de ello, le quiso seguir el juego. De forma perezosa empezó una carrera muy floja, fingiendo desesperación.

\- Hay noooo, por favor no me lastimes, nooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Con una voz de burla.

\- Quien tiene mi herradura.

\- Yo noooooooooooo. Entonces tocó la nariz de la vieja y esta de inmediato apareció como un payaso, lo cual causo mucha risa.

Quizá ella me mantiene bajo una tortura constante, o al menos eso cree, al parecer quiere obtener algo, pero mientras actúe de esta forma no lo obtendrá. Con gran capacidad de actuación me tiro al suelo fingiendo una falsa herida hecha por un poni sin cabeza; que curiosamente se apareció de la nada. Mientras todo esto ocurre noto como un arbusto se mueve de repente, continuando con la interpretación de mi papel de víctima; me arrastro pidiendo piedad mientras me acerco más a la planta.

En un santiamén, agarro desprevenida a la poni que esperaba se encontrase detrás del arbusto con la extensión que me tengo en la cola, impidiendo varios de sus movimientos y contrarresto el uso de su magia tocando su cuerno, el poni sin cabeza desaparece, así como el payaso, pero no el lugar, al ser mi sueño, también tengo control de él.

\- Suéltame, suéltame me gritaba, de tal forma que la cabeza me empieza a doler, desaparezco su boca con un simple Chasquido y me pongo a argumentar los pocos motivos que tengo para realizar semejante desacato con la "realeza".

\- Escúchame princesa, te soltaré pero debes responder algunas preguntas que te haré, no pienso hacerte daño, pero debes calmarte ¿de acuerdo?

Esperando su afirmación con la cabeza la suelto y le devuelvo su boca. Ese era uno de mis hechizos favoritos. Al notar su silencio me tomo unos segundos más para organizar mis ideas, mientras ella me mira fijamente sin perderme de vista, de pronto me suelto un poco, ella me imita, empiezo a caminar hacia mi derecha , ella también hace lo mismo sin perderme de vista, de pronto doy una vuelta y sin esperar su respuesta ejecuto un salto extendiendo mis patas, al aterrizar hago aparecer unas cintas rojas y ejecuto dos vueltas en el aire, manteniendo la barbilla en lo alto, al verla otra vez noto como me observaba toda extrañada: con la cabeza levemente inclinada, levantando una ceja y con la boca abierta unos centímetros.

\- Bueno, no pudiste seguirme el paso, no todas pueden hacerlo ¿sabes?

Aun incrédula por mi acto, Luna me sigue con la vista mientras, hago desaparecer mi uniforme y mis cintas.

\- Muy bien pues, dime…Luna, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que ingresas en mis sueños y los conviertes en pesadillas?, ¿qué ganas haciendo todo eso?

Quitando su expresión Luna empezó una respuesta más directa de lo que yo me esperaba, mucho más.

\- Tengo dudas sobre la lealtad que le juraste a mi hermana. Esas ponis no te conocen como yo o ella, por eso ambas dudamos al respecto. Pero si no tienes nada que ocultar; me dejaras ver que hay en tu mente, a pesar de que sea lo más retorcido que pueda llegar a ver, estoy dispuesta a todo para saber si realmente te reformaste.

Esas palabras despiertan en mí una gran ira, pero me contengo al instante, sé muy bien que ella no lo dice como las demás ponis, al menos las que me liberaron. Después de todo me enfrento en aquella revolución, junto con su hermana, qué motivo tendría entonces para negarme, después de todo me daban una segunda oportunidad aun cuando desconfiasen de mí.

\- Es cierto.

\- Que, ¿qué es cierto?

\- Ehh nada princesa. Oculte mi confusión, ella no merecía el trato que en primer lugar pensé darle, pero de todas formas, creo que me dejé llevar.

\- ¿Qué quiere que le muestre princesa?

\- Una muestra de que has cambiado.

\- Eso será algo difícil. Entonces la rabia me gano, esa simple pregunta encapsulaba un significado mayor pero evidente, no confiarían en mí.

Mi frustración me condujo entonces por un momento de furia, sin demostrarlo del todo me acerque a Luna y sin su consentimiento la tome por el cuello. Sin intención de asfixiarla uní su cuerno con uno de los míos, e inmediatamente ella entro en un sueño propio, el cual era generado por mí, obviamente ella no notó ello, pues en mi sueño estaba despierta, la verdadera Luna estaba ya en un estado de sueño verdadero, no el que mantenía para entrar en el de los demás.

Entonces empezó la parte divertida, sabía muy bien que el resto de esto sería algo doloroso, pero quien era yo para negarle el conocimiento a la princesa. Tomé un espejo que se había caído de un árbol, aumentado su tamaño y llegado a mi mano, la luna empezaba a derretirse, mientras los árboles se quemaban, dejando sus llamas como única fuente de iluminación, la princesa estaba asustada.

-Tranquila no tema, le mostrare todo lo que desea saber, de forma que no lo olvidara jamás.

Entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, no sé por qué pero la princesa empezó a tratar de escabullirse, tomando el espejo lo dirigí hacía su imagen, al verse reflejada esta cambiaba, hasta volver a la primera noche que recuerda mi conciencia y note su miedo al encontrarse con la transformación de su cuerpo en el mío, pero cuando era joven.

\- Mi primer recuerdo era cuando era apenas un niño, así que pon atención Luna, porque esta es la edición resumida.

Luna empezaba a despertarse:

\- ¿qué lugar es este?

\- Este, princesa, es mi lugar de origen. No me pregunte como se llama o quienes habitaban este lugar, pues como ve, no lo pude saber.

Los impresionados ojos de Luna veían la tierra en llamas, si alguna vez había existido una civilización en aquel lugar, ahora era más que evidente que se había reducido a cenizas, el fuego sobrante aún era abrasador, sentía perfectamente como avanzaba, no parecía ser un fuego normal, sino más bien no mágico, pues como si tuviera vida propia quemaba cualquier cosa, avanzaba formando pequeñas esferas que rodaban y después de un determinado tiempo se disolvían generando llamas nuevas, otros ya se extinguían. Pero de repente observó los restos de una estatua, tenía forma de quimera, esta se parecía a Discord en gran manera, pero no del todo, por desgracia, la estatua empezó a ser consumida por aquel extraño fuego.

\- Fue impresionante, un cráter con aquel fuego por todos lados, a eso había quedado reducido lo que probablemente era mi hogar, puede que incluso mi familia.

Luna se sorprendió al observar el avance del fuego que se acercaba a su débil cuerpo.

De pronto un gran dolor la inmovilizó, este provenía de cada extremidad de su cuerpo, o al menos del cuerpo de Discord niño, el dolor era tan inmenso que se quedó en el suelo por mucho tiempo, miro al frente, notando como las llamas ya se encontraban a pocos centímetros enfrente de ella, lo cual la confundió, como era posible aquel tan alocado sueño.

Ayúdame.

Discord miró el escenario recordando aquel día.

No tengo idea de cómo llegue hasta este lugar, tampoco si mi origen tiene algo que ver con esto, pero el hecho de estar formado de distintas partes de distintos animales y encontrar en ello este dolor, es algo extraño; en cierta forma quizás se la razón por la cual el caos me eligió a mí.

¿Eligió?

Claaaaro, solo espera un momento.

Una energía proveniente de todas direcciones llegó al encuentro del niño Discord, de todos los colores, rodeándolo en la tierra donde se encontraba, sin poder comprender que estaba pasando pudo levantarse. Aquellas mágicas energías lo revitalizaban, le daban una fuerza increíble.

Hasta entonces no había notado que en su garra de águila llevaba una cabra de peluche, el único objeto con que tendría algún significado para Discord, no obstante a pesar de sentirse poderoso, el niño Discord aun sentía ese horrible dolor, con una fuerza de voluntad increíble, incluso con temblores Luna se encamino hacia el bosque, desesperadamente, camino de esta forma por horas, sintiendo cada paso como otro latigazo en cada extremidad, hasta que el frio y el cansancio la sometieron en un sueño.

Discord ya basta, reprocho la princesa sintiendo aun ese dolor imaginario del cual aún era víctima, hasta que este desapareció, esto no me explica nada.

Enserio, ¿no lo hace?, bueno estoy seguro que no pensarías lo mismo de saber que tuve ese dolor por los próximos cien años, hasta que pude generar caos.

Los ojos de Luna denotaban cierta sorpresa, pero no pena, era justamente lo que necesitaba, no quería que me viesen con pena, sin embargo aún hoy me levanto con ese dolor de vez en cuando, por lo cual me acostumbre. Pero dejando de lado todo ello, empecé a articular las palabras para que se imaginase como sería la siguiente recreación; en estado de interpretado.

Después de aquella pequeña siesta me interne en aquel bosque.

Luna advirtió de nuevo como el campo cambiaba, esta vez se encontraba en un bosque oscuro. Los pocos haces de luz provenientes de la luna que llegaban; se perdían sin lograr alumbrar el camino realmente: El único medio de luz eran unos hongos mágicos que alumbraban una pequeña zona alrededor de estos, una luz de color azul y otros de color rojo, la princesa de la noche, trató de encontrar a Discord, pero esté simplemente desapareció.

El dolor del cuerpo de Discord se hacía más ¿soportable? No sería una buena forma de describirlo, pero no tenía otra, empezó a caminar otra vez, mirando de cerca todo el paisaje que le ofrecía el lugar, a pesar de que no era mucho, no encontraba nada con aspecto comestible, mucho menos familiar, el lugar escapaba a toda experiencia previa de Luna, tampoco recordaba haber leído sobre el extraño lugar en el cual se encontraba.

El hambre afectaba al pequeño cuerpo de Discord. Pensaba que esa era la razón por la cual caminaba, así pasó lo que Luna calculaba más de media noche sin encontrar nada en absoluto; se percató también que el peluche estaba fuertemente sujetado por la garra de Discord.

Repentinamente se detuvo en seco, un olor penetrante y putrefacto envolvía el ambiente, para el olfato del Draconequus era algo insoportable, pero la pregunta que invadió la cabeza del pequeño y la de Luna fue ¿De dónde proviene ese hedor?

Entonces salido de la nada un lobo del bosque apareció, formado mágicamente, pero más feroz que cualquier otro presente en la naturaleza, incluso en el bosque Everfree, la cosa no era difícil de descifrar, Discord + hambre = comida, tan simple fórmula de la cual era parte el pequeño era la cadena de la vida, pero se rehusaba a formar un eslabón de ella, así que prefirió dar batalla, empezó una carrera.

Toda asustada Luna sintió el temor del cuerpo que hospedaba su conciencia, usando sus cuatro extremidades corría con toda su fuerza, alentado solamente por la esperanza de que milagrosamente logre escapar de su feroz perseguidor. Pero incluso en esas circunstancias su cola sostenía al peluche, algo extraño conociendo a Discord; al menos como ella lo hacía, entonces pasó lo inesperado, a pocos centímetros de su fin, cuando sentía el pútrido aliento de su confiado asesino, Discord ya se encontraba a punto de rendirse, pudo sentir una fuerte brisa en el rostro. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente se vio elevado en el aire.

E… estoy… volando, realmente estoy volando.

Un grito de triunfo se hizo presente, Luna se sintió aliviada, no sabía si realmente podía ser verdad lo que vivía, era más real que cualquier sueño. Convencida de ello, siguió adelante.

Esa noche volé hasta que no pude más.

Entonces te cansaste ¿eh?

Tener como respuesta la sonrisa de Discord le transfirió cierta preocupación.

La verdad es que no, viajé por muchas horas, soportando ese dolor y sin dirección alguna, me sentía tan libre, tan fuerte, ignorando por competo la lluvia.

Entonces Luna continuó con el extraño relato, que hacía mérito al nombre recién dado, sentía exactamente lo que Discord incluso la sensación de invencibilidad, las gotas de lluvia la mantenían en una calma constante, casi indescriptible.

En aquella madrugada se suscitó algo que no debía ocurrir jamás, un rayo golpeo al Draconequus perdiendo así la conciencia de donde estaba, pero ello no impidió que viera como era arrojado por una esfera de energía, formada por razones desconocidas, probablemente era la magia del caos y la electricidad del rayo la que produjo como resultado aquel peculiar vehículo. Sin embargo estuvo consciente de cómo lo alejaba cada vez más y a una velocidad impresionante, las montañas iban y venían con una velocidad sorprendente, si se veían gigantes colosos en cuestión de segundos se hacían más pequeñas hasta desaparecer, de la misma forma atravesó desiertos, lagos y bosques de inmensos tamaños, atravesó incluso un tramo gigante de mar.

En su paso por el mundo a una velocidad que solo se ve en sueños, alcanzó a observar una comunidad de cebras impresionadas por su rápida visita en su cielo; gárgolas sobrevolando en el cielo aun nocturno, minotauros midiendo sus fuerzas con sus musculosos brazos, naggas saliendo a la superficie, sirenas descansando plácidamente en unas rocas, un leviatán devorando una gran cantidad de peces, los tentáculos de un kraken, con unos ojos cuyos brillos salían a la superficie marina; goblins durmiendo; una reunión de dragones en la cual destacó: un dragón negro, otro dorado, para finalizar uno con cuernos en todas partes, incluso llego a ver algo que llamó multi-dragón, pues tenía propiedades de todos los anteriores, cuidando un huevo de color verde, cuando esta lo vio trató de atacarlo, el huevo se cayó del nido, pero impresionantemente no se rompió y se convirtió en una piedra con un brillo violeta. La velocidad descendía pues no hubiese visto todo aquello con tanto detalle, aquella esfera mágica lo llevo hasta una montaña, específicamente a una cueva que tenía una vista única.

En los pocos minutos de conciencia que le quedaban vio a unos seres espectrales que giraban sobre una montaña en particular, con un aspecto gélido, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta ver como una luz violeta que más tarde se transformó en un corazón se elevaba en lo alto, alejando a la fuerza a lo que más tarde entendería como windigos, la tormenta gélida cesó.

Luna despertó nuevamente, pero Discord ya no se encontraba cerca, de hecho había recuperado su cuerpo, eran las 6:00 am, Celestia se encontraba a su lado.

¿Estás bien hermana? Estabas hablando dormida.

Los rayos del sol aún no habían salido, Celestia en estas fechas lo levantaba una hora más tarde.

Por lo visto si… dijo Luna aun recordando los recuerdos de Discord.

Parece que no tuviste una noche agradable. Parece que tenías pesadillas con algo, pues te quejabas de algo.

La verdad es hermana, que entré en los sueños de Discord, pero no me espere sacar tantas cosas.

La intriga levantada en Celestia fue tal que no contuvo su emoción, si Discord era un ser de caos como siempre explicaba; sus sueños debían ser interesantes, incluso más de lo que Discord podía hacer en la realidad. Celestia se quedó viendo a su hermana, esperando algo, pero nada.

¿Y bien?

Y bien ¿qué?

¿qué viste?, ¿qué clase de sueños tiene Discord?

Con que ahora te interesa ¿cierto?

Anda, dilo. Insistió la princesa del sol

Primero debes decirlo hermana. Aseveró Luna con una sonrisa malévola.

Está bien, tenías razón, me equivoqué.

Ja, en tu cara Celestia. Las últimas sonrisas entre ambas antecedieron a la explicación de Luna.

El relato de Luna pese a que fue breve demoro una hora y media, evitando entrar en detalles como el hecho de que Discord la había tomado por la fuerza y hasta cierto punto la había obligado a ver y sentir todos sus recuerdos.

Es… simplemente sorprendente, ¿será verdad?

No tengo forma de saber, pero confío en mi intuición.

Y que te dice hermana.

Me dice que todo es verdad, el corazón de Discord como me dijiste, parece reformado realmente.

Aquella mañana Celestia se pasó pensando todos los detalles del pasado de Discord, obviamente le ganaba en edad, pero no por mucho considerando que ambos tenían una longevidad extrema en relación con otros seres.

Desconocía el hecho de que Discord, había estado presente cuando los seis embajadores de las razas de ponis fundaron Equestria, lo cual le daba un tono de misterio mayor al señor del caos, había tenido desde entonces conocimiento de los ponis y el hecho de que ni el mismo sabía de dónde provenía. Pero le sabía a poco, Discord ocultaba algo, solo el tiempo sería capaz de revelar la verdad.

Por ahora eso es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia alterna.

Agradezco a:Prodigy23 por el comentario, ciertamente a mí también me encanta el personaje de Discord, y bueno espero mantenerte a la expectativa.


	3. Como el gato y el ratón

Capítulo 3: Como el gato y el ratón.

Aquella mañana Celestia se pasó pensando todos los detalles del pasado de Discord, obviamente le ganaba en edad, pero no por mucho considerando que ambos tenían una longevidad extrema en relación con otros seres.

Desconocía el hecho de que Discord, había estado presente cuando los seis embajadores de las razas de ponis fundaron Equestria, lo cual le daba un tono de misterio mayor al señor del caos, había tenido desde entonces conocimiento de los ponis y el hecho de que ni el mismo sabía de dónde provenía. Pero le sabía a poco, Discord ocultaba algo, solo el tiempo sería capaz de revelar la verdad.

Sin embargo el relato que había escuchado de Luna le mantenía incluso con más intriga, si Discord en cierta forma vio el desarrollo de lo que hoy era Equestria ¿Por qué la tomó por la fuerza?

\- ¿Por qué estás tan pensativa hermana?

Luna la sorprendió por la espalda, un pequeño grito se escuchó por parte de la princesa del sol, acto que despertó cierta sonrisa pícara en su hermana menor. Era poco usual ver a su hermana durante la mañana, pues durante esas horas descansaba

\- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

Con cierta sonrisa inocente Luna avanzó sin responder, hasta llegar a la parte del jardín donde antes estaba la estatua de Discord, solamente se encontraba la base, que Celestia había hecho traer de vuelta. Entonces empezó a hablar.

\- Ya descansé lo suficiente Hermana, pero esto de aquí no me cuadra.

\- La mande a traer por si Discord por alguna razón volviese a ser transformado en piedra.

\- Ya veo.

El tono despectivo por parte de Luna mantuvo a Celestia preocupada, Luna, por lo general era quien más se preocupaba por este tipo de situaciones hipotéticas; pero ahora parecía estar segura de que el Draconequus no causaría inconveniente alguno.

\- Puedes explicarme ¿por qué estás tan calmada?

\- Simple, porque si hubiese querido ya habría tomado Equestria hace mucho, tú lo conoces mejor que yo. Ayer tuvo la oportunidad de tomar mi conciencia y someterla a un sueño eterno, pero no lo hizo, esa es mi razón, creo que realmente se ha reformado.

En vista de la nueva evidencia Celestia reconsidero mejor su posición con respecto a Discord. Pero después de todo no podría perdonarlo, no después de todo lo que había hecho en el pasado con sus súbditos y por supuesto con las que hoy eran las princesas.

\- Si… hermana, yo también pienso lo mismo.

La princesa del sol había olvidado que en muchas cosas Luna compartía sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

\- Y qué piensas, ¿te convence?, ¿se puede remendar todo el daño que hizo?

\- Ciertamente no, pero su esfuerzo es destacable.

Cinco minutos de retraso en las actividades de la princesa eran críticos, Celestia lo sabía; pero antes de poder anunciar su retirada, el casco de Luna en su crin la sorprendió.

\- Por hoy déjamelo a mí, al menos hasta medio día, necesitas algún descanso de todo esto y yo ya descanse lo suficiente.

La reacción de Celestia fue una risita, recordando aquella última vez que Luna se había encargado de sus tareas, asintiendo con la cabeza.

No sabía qué hacer, pensó en pasarse toda la mañana en el spa relajándose, pero sabía muy bien que necesitaba todo un día para relajarse como ella quería. Se pasó varios minutos pensando, paseando alrededor del jardín, cerca del laberinto, cuando de repente se apareció alguien muy conocido; pero cuya presencia era poco esperada por la princesa del sol.

Aquella mañana las cosas empezaron demasiado bien: me levante algo agotado por la conversación que sostuve con la princesa de la noche, he de admitir que al tener cierto contacto con su mente se me ocurrió buscar algunas cosillas de mi interés. Pero me olvide de todo ello, para poder tener mayor contacto con aquella joven princesa, me gustó bastante contarle la historia de mi pasado, aunque obvie algunas partes.

De todas formas, me dirigía nuevamente a Ponyville, cuando recordé que podía llegar con un chasquido. En efecto no me demoré ni medio segundo hasta llegar a la casa de Fluttershy, ingresé con cuidado para no despertarla, a veces, suele ser algo gruñona cuando no se levanta tarde.

\- Discord, ¿por qué no fuiste ayer a la fogata?

La voz de Fluttershy me tomó por sorpresa, por lo cual salí disparado hasta el techo, sé muy bien cómo suena la voz de la poni amarilla como para diferenciar cuando esta algo enojada conmigo.

\- Ehh Fluttershy, amiga, sabes que no me gustan las fiesta, mucho menos cuando sé que Celestia vendrá para ammm "amenizarlas".

\- Ambos sabemos la razón por la cual no quieres saber nada de Celestia.

Pude apreciar la sonrisa de Fluttershy cuando me observo de forma inocente, no lo podía creer, ella pensaba que yo sentía algo por Celestia y aunque dijese que no ella seguiría insistiendo en ello.

\- Por qué insistes en ello mi pequeña amiga.

\- Porque siempre buscas la manera de escabullirte de los eventos en los cuales ella estaba presente, pero siempre y cuando estaba presente.

\- Eso no prueba nada, sabes muy bien que no me gustan las…

La mirada cómplice entre Angel y mi interrogadora me dejaron claro que no saldría de allí sin decir lo que querían escuchar.

\- No te gustan las fiestas ehh, que me dices del segundo cumpleaños de Gumy.

\- Aaaah no sé de qué me estás hablando Fluttershy. Mientras miraba a otro lado ella sacaba las pruebas.

\- Entonces qué es esto Discord, no puedes decir que no te gustan las fiestas, además aquella noche probaste que eras casi tan alocado como Pinkie Pie, o es que necesitas pruebas para ello.

Me mostró unas fotos de las cuales no conocía su existencia pero las tenía frente a mí.

Las fotos me recordaban aquel día, había una conmigo y Pinkie Pie bailando, otra con Fluttershy mientras yo tenía la fuente del ponche en mi cabeza, otra mientras Applejack y yo mediamos nuestras fuerza; otro mientras Twilight trataba de contrarrestar el crecimiento de Spike, causado por mi obviamente; la siguiente y mi favorita, cuando convertí el piso en jabón para poder deslizarnos tranquilamente; incluso realizamos una carrera por todo Ponyville. El recuerdo que me causó cierta gracia en el momento pero después no: fue cuando Rarity me obligó a modelar uno de sus trajes, debo admitir que me sentía como todo un galán y las últimas tres cuando hice que la sidra se convirtiera en una potente poción para dormir, cuando Rimbow Dash se excedió, cosa que no me sorprende, la cargamos hasta el spa para pulir sus cascos cuando estaban a punto de finalizar se despertó y Fluttershy me susurró que corriera, pero antes de poder llegar a volar, la dueña de los cascos recién pulidos me dio la patada que jamás olvidare, la última foto era de mí en el sillón de Fluttershy totalmente inconsciente, la razón es más que evidente. Esa fue por mucho la noche más alocada que tuvimos entre los siete y cada vez que la recuerdan ríen a carcajadas.

No lo pude evitar, también me eché a reír revolcándome en el piso de madera, hasta toparme con los cascos de Fluttershy, me incorporé inmediatamente fingiendo seriedad.

La mirada de Fluttershy me tomó por sorpresa.

\- Anda dime la verdad.

\- Como te lo puedo explicar… no me agrada la presencia de la princesa Celestia en lo absoluto.

\- Entonces ¿por qué te teletransportas hasta Canterlot para recibir sus instrucciones directamente de ella?

Me sorprendía la capacidad de interrogación de la poni amarilla, así que tuve que inventar una forma de escaparme de todo ello.

\- Mejor me voy Fluttershy, teeengo muchas cosas que hacer y no sé si podré terminar antes del almuerzo.

Mientras salía a toda prisa no pude evitar escuchar las palabras poco reconocibles de Fluttershy

\- Debes admitirlo estas… de Celestia.

\- ¿qué? No te puedo escuchaaar.

Mis actividades de la mañana eran las más fáciles, ayudar a Big Mac con la construcción de un silo, y verificar la frontera con los imitadores.

De diez a once y media me dirigí a Sweet Apple Acres. Cuando encontré a Big Mac estaba recolectando algunas manzanas.

\- Hola big Mac.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Listo para la construcción del silo?

\- Sip.

\- ¿Será en aquella colina?

De un momento a otro mis cien martillos ayudantes empezaban la construcción de la base y de la estructura del silo me sentía con pocas ganas de conversar. Pero sé que a Big Mac le encanta, la misma Applejack me lo había dicho.

\- Y bien… bonito día para trabajar.

\- Sip.

\- Recuerdo que una vez hice crecer los frutos de tus manzanos cien veces, dime ¿Te gustaría que lo haga de nuevo?

\- Nop.

La hora y media pasó entre una gran conversación con el corcel rojo y al calor del sol, tanto que al terminar agradeciéndole por la charla. A lo cual su respuesta fue fenomenal.

\- Sip.

Terminada esa tarea me dirigí al reino de los imitadores, con un solo chasquido llegue al salón principal y en justo momento pues la reina estaba planeando una invasión a Canterlot, entonces tome sus planos, me dirigí hasta la reina y dije.

\- Perdone usted, los ponis no quieren hacer daño a nadie, no debería buscar problemas.

Cuando uno de sus guardias se me acerco, todo lo que tuve que hacer es cambiar de forma, hasta parecerme a la reina, después una estela de humo apareció de mi nariz, cuando se esfumó jugué a quien es la verdadera con la reina. En el cual al cabo de diez minutos perdí, pero no sin antes suplicar por que cancele la guerra.

\- Si usted cancela la invasión les daré un lunes de lluvia de chocolate con nubes de algodón de azúcar.

A lo cual sus súbditos accedieron y también la reina para evitar un levantamiento por parte de sus súbditos. Después me teletransporté hasta el palacio real de Canterlot; pero nada me prepararía para lo que experimentaría en ese momento. Bueno la verdad es que lo disfruté porque no estaba planeado… para ninguno de los dos. En mi mente tenía planeado aparecer frente al trono de la princesa para decir que había acabado con sus labores, era miércoles y ya no tenía más trabajos para la semana. Para finalizar con la típica discusión del uso de la teletransportación indebida. A lo cual haría un par de comentarios sarcásticos enloqueciendo a Celestia, la razón para terminar mis labores antes era para sacarla de sus casillas en cualquier día.

En fin cuando me materialicé en la sala de audiencias no la encontré en el trono, cuando de pronto note un fuerte empujón que me mando al suelo, furiosos me propuse a convertir al causante en una almohada para que sea más "suave" al caminar, pero mi sorpresa fue grande al notar un olor a rosas y un cabello de varios colores, entre ellos el verde, el celeste el violeta, todos claros y por supuesto un pelaje blanco. Demonios pensé para mis adentros, finalmente pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

La princesa Celestia aun pensando en lo que iría a realizar en el poco tiempo que le quedaba notó la presencia de un Draconequus enfrente, lo cual provocó que ésta accidentalmente chocara y perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de nuestro buen amigo Discord, el cual por supuesto había elegido caer de espaldas a lo cual la princesa se encontraba con una garra en su cuello y una zarpa en una de sus patas como resultado de sus reflejos para evitar caer.

Aun incrédula Celestia no mencionó palabra alguna, pasaron tres segundo entes de que Discord articulase un intento de entender lo que había pasado.

\- Celestia, podrías levantarte, una de tus patas está pisando la punta de mi cola.

Celestia se levantó con cierta confusión, sus miradas se habían cruzado, era gracioso ver el miedo de Discord, así que decidió aprovecharlo para disimular el momento. Entonando su voz con furia la princesa hablo con su interlocutor accidental como si de un futuro preso se tratase.

\- ¡Discord!

Discord empezaba a reír por dentro, la expresión de Celestia simplemente no tenía precio.

\- Princesa, g lamento haberla importunado ag.

¿Desde cuándo la llamaba princesa?, Celestia advirtió la forma en la cual Discord ocultaba su risa, sus ojos se lo aclaraban.

\- ¿Discord, acaso te parece gracioso?

Discord ya no pudo contener sus carcajadas, no sabía por qué, pero cuando veía a Celestia furiosa por sus bromas era una fuente de risa sin comparación mientras se recomponía de su ataque de risa vio que la accidentada Celestia manejaba como siempre la ira de una forma que, como siempre, lo dejaba perplejo.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan tolerante princesa?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa la timó por sorpresa, usualmente no tenía tiempo para tantas frivolidades, pero aún le quedaba media hora.

\- Porque de lo contrario no podría soportar el puesto, créeme, es más difícil de lo que parece.

\- Eso no te lo niego, pero para serlo debes sacrificar muchas cosas, entre ellas el cuidado de tu melena.

El comentario fue una bomba para el control de la ira de Celestia, pero cuando esta estalló Discord se encontraba en plena carrera hacia el jardín, Celestia lo persiguió, primeramente con un trote, después en una carrera feroz, solo quería poder ponerle los cascos encima por unos pocos segundos, hasta que pudo sentir una brisa fría entre sus flancos. Cuando miro hacia atrás observo claramente como su cola ya no estaba.

\- ¡Discord!

La risa de Discord se incrementó de repente, sus patas corrían lo mejor que podían, pero aun así le faltaba emoción a la persecución, de repente se le prendió el foquito. Extendió sus alas. Sabía perfectamente que siendo la princesa podría convertirlo en piedra nuevamente, pero valía la pena ver como se enfurecía la señorita perfecta.

En pleno vuelo se encontraba Celestia cuando vio que a Discord se le había ocurrido una la misma idea, con dirección al bosque Everfree, furiosa empezó a disparar rayos desde su cuerno para aturdir al Draconequus.

Discord inmediatamente materializó un avión de papel que tenía la misma velocidad y un curioso traje de aviador, mientras Celestia veía como Discord podía hacer de cualquier situación un chiste, disparó nuevamente, dando en el ala del extraño avión, después de todo ella no conocía esas cosas. ¿De qué parte de su imaginación Discord sacó semejante idea?

Cuando el rayo impacto en el ala derecha el avión comenzó a caer en picada, Discord se vio en la obligación de abandonar la nave. Saltando y cayendo con un paracaídas hecho del mismo material que el avión, entonces entrecerró los ojos para ver a su atacante.

\- Crees que me venciste Celestia, pero esto no se acaba… hasta que se acaba…

Entonces sacó un espejo de quien sabe dónde, usando el reflejo del sol cegó el campo de Celestia y de la misma forma obtuvo un globo lleno de agua en su otra mano, cuando lo arrojo, este dio de lleno en la cara de Celestia, lo cual causo una risa triunfal, como unos aplausos fuertes que se podían escuchar en Discord. Celestia furiosa avanzó, quería envestir al insolente Discord.

Al ver la dirección incesante del cuerpo de la princesa Discord se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría. Se limitó a sacar una banderilla blanca, esperando el impacto.

\- Nooooooooooooooooo.

Discord relentizó su propia caída para que pareciese más graciosa. Mientras lo hacía de forma ridícula miraba como el suelo estaba más cerca, al último segundo convirtió el suelo en una gigantesca almohada. Pero esta se vio convertida en un gran charco de lodo.

\- Genial.

Cuando ingresó de cuerpo entero Celestia fue quien se mató de risa, esperando ver a un Discord arrepentido, mientras se acercaba al charco. Pero lo que vio fue una garra victoriosa sosteniendo algo realmente largo, hasta que recordó una de las razones de su persecución.

\- ¡Hasta aquí Discord!, los ojos de Celestia empezaron a brillar.

Un chasquido bastó para detenerla, de repente se veía aprisionada dentro de una burbuja de tiempo, movía sus ojos incrédula, cuando había aprendido esos hechizos, ni siquiera ella los conocía.

Después sacudió toda su garra de águila limpiándola hasta que apareció el paracaídas.

Después cual mimo señalo su cola y después la señalo a ella, al cabo de unos segundos hizo desaparecer la burbuja y al mismo tiempo se cubría de pies a cabeza con una armadura hecha de almohadas. Truco que había aprendido del pequeño dragón de Twilight.

Celestia observo sus flancos, su alivio fue enorme cuando encontró su cola intacta en donde correspondía.

\- Pinky me enseño que las bromas deben tener un límite.

\- Vaya límite Discord, enserio.

\- ¿Eso fue sarcasmo?, princesa, vamos mejorando.

Celestia se sonrojo, finalmente alguien le había sacado el lado que más se reservaba.

\- De que te amargas princesa, sabes, es bueno ser uno mismo de vez en cuando.

Discord todavía mantenía el traje de aviador puesto, que consistía en una chamarra de cuero, y unos lentes parecidos a gogles. Miró con cierta intriga a la princesa, algo en ella lo dejó impresionado.

\- Sabes, nunca me imaginé que pudieras ser tan divertida.

Celestia se mantuvo callada, a pesar de toda la risa que le había producido, seguía siendo Discord.

\- Eemm, si, ahora te pido que no se lo digas a nadie, no quiero que piensen que no puedo actuar frente a esas situaciones.

\- Claro, pero debes aceptar que fue divertido, solo hacía falta que el charco fuese de chocolate.

Una pequeña sonrisa de Celestia se dibujó en su rostro, mientras todo volvía a la normalidad.

\- Deberías probarlo.

Cuando Discord lo hizo, una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro, chasqueando los dedos desapareció el charco y su vestimenta.

\- Por cierto lo de tu melena no era enserio, de hecho huele a rosas, lo cual me impresiona. ¿Cómo lo haces?

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Actuar de esta forma, te sacas tiempo para tu cuidado personal y además logras un tiempo para recrearte.

\- Bueno no siempre, de hecho por estos meses no. Todo es festividad aquí, festividad allá, no tengo tiempo para mí.

Cuando Celestia inició un nuevo vuelo hasta Canterlot Discord chasqueó los dedos transportándolos a ambos.

\- Gracias.

\- Ni siquiera disfrutas de la magia, ciertamente no te entiendo.

Discord los había transportado al jardín, entonces Celestia observo la base en donde alguna vez estuvo Discord, recordando de quien se trataba nuevamente, se cerró, adoptando nuevamente un carácter seco y frio.

\- No puedo hacerlo, debo ser responsable con todas mis acciones, que por cierto me traen responsabilidades, que debo cumplir.

El sermón de la Celestia que Discord aborrecía fue detenido de forma repentina cuando unos guardias aparecieron, a toda velocidad, pero cuya localización visual se encontraba bloqueada por una pared de hojas y hierbas. Sin embargo no evitó que se pueda escuchar su conversación.

\- Justo ahora se le ocurre hacer labores por todo el día, me agrada más el turno de noche. Pero es Luna, a veces le da por hacerse la capaz.

\- Hey, por lo que me dijeron sus guardias, Celestia está muy estresada, Luna solamente debe querer que tenga un día de descanso.

\- Bueno por ese par lo que sea.

Era raro ver a los guardias de Luna despiertos en el día, pues estos mantenían hábitos nocturnos y estaban fuertemente ligados a ella y a diferencia de los de Celestia estos eran más fuertes. No obstante rara vez eran realmente requeridos por su hermana.

\- Al fin un día de trabajo real, después de tanto tiempo de estar sin hacer mucho.

Cuando alzaron vuelo Celestia intuyó que al no haberla visto volver, Luna decidió continuar con todo el día, era muy amable de su parte procurarle un día de descanso. A Celestia no le quedó más opción que aceptar.

Por lo visto tu hermana es muy buena contigo.

El escuchar esas palabras de Discord Celestia recordó el relato de su hermana, entonces vio más directamente a Discord.

\- Si, ella es muy amable.

Discord apreció la forma en que Celestia le contestó, una voz con cierta indiferencia y al mismo tiempo, con algo de rencor.

\- No puedo creer lo que le hiciste.

Aquellas palabras reviven en mí la furia de la pasada noche, pero comprendo muy bien lo que Celestia siente por su hermana, no me queda de otra más que resignarme a las consecuencias. Ni siquiera opondría resistencia.

\- Muy bien, Celestia, has lo que quieras.

Mientras hago aparecer un blanco enfrente mío aguardo cualquier golpe que la princesa me envíe, pero no pasa nada. La veo directamente pero solo está parada mirándome, como si tratase de decirme algo.

\- Y bien, que esperas, dispara, golpea, has algo.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que quiero hacerte daño?

La vuelvo a observar, pero con cierta desconfianza.

\- Por haber llevado a tu hermana a una pesadilla en contra de su voluntad.

\- Discord no sé qué tienes en tu cabeza, pero no haré nada, solamente te pido una explicación.

La confusión que me causan sus palabras es arrolladora, la Celestia que conocí no me daría tanto beneficio de la duda.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- Claro, no hay necesidad de otros medios.

Entonces algo avergonzado desaparezco el blanco, mientras camino hacia la base donde alguna vez estuve parado por más de mil años.

\- Traté a Luna de esa forma porque ella ingresó a mis sueños para interrogarme.

\- ¿Qué quería averiguar?

\- Si soy sincero al decir que me reformé.

La princesa me sigue, percibo su desconfianza, desde el primer día. De hecho, solamente Fluttershy confía totalmente en mí. De repente un dolor agudo me sorprende, la maldita enfermedad empieza a manifestarse nuevamente, me dejo caer en el pasto. Fingiendo sentarme.

Celestia se acerca a mi lado, sé muy bien lo que está pensando, pero prefiero ignorarlo. Así que pienso en una forma para salir cambiar de dirección la conversación.

\- Pasó un buen tiempo desde que todo aquello ocurrió ¿verdad?

La princesa aturdida por mis palabras tarda en responder.

\- Si, pero tu aun no respondes mi pregunta.

\- Aunque te diga que no, no creerás en mí, ya te fallé, a ti y a todos los ponis en más de una ocasión, es por ello que la base se encuentra ahí, para recordarles que no deben temerme, porque si llego a romper mi supuesto cambio, pueden volver a encerrarme en esa prisión de piedra.

Celestia aguarda pacientemente, pero empieza a darme la razón con su silencio, me decepciono en cierta forma, pero es la verdad.

\- Ella me contó como llegaste hasta Equestria, sin embargo me dijo que no le dejaste ver más, ¿Podría saber la razón?

Bueno, de momento se me ocurrió escribir hasta este punto. Las ideas se fueron, ya volverán.

Mis agradecimientos a MoonLight1006 por tu comentario, ciertamente Discord es difícil de entender, haré un intento de entenderlo con este fic. Quizás el origen de la confusión respecto a él, provengan del caos mismo.

De todas formas, a los que leen el fic, espero sus comentarios, pues son una fuente de ánimos para seguir escribiendo y para corregir algunos errores.


	4. En la burbuja de realidad

Los personajes de MLP no me pertenecen, bueno, disfruten de este capítulo.

Capítulo 4: En la burbuja de realidad

Celestia aguarda pacientemente, pero empieza a darme la razón con su silencio, me decepciono en cierta forma, sin embargo es la verdad.

\- Ella me contó como llegaste hasta Equestria, pero me dijo que no le dejaste ver más, ¿Podría saber la razón?

La pregunta es aplastante y mucho le añade el tono cortante con el que ella lo pide. Recuerdo bien que, después de aquella noche mi vida se direccionó de una forma totalmente distinta, no es que tuviese un sueño de lo que llegaría a ser de grande, ni siquiera conocía como llegue a ser niño.

Mientras me paseo por los rincones de mi mente, observo la paciencia que posee la princesa al seguir parada observando mi mirada perdida en el infinito.

\- Y bien, ¿me explicarás o no?

Me despierto de mi ensimismamiento, si bien no es de mi agrado, no sé por qué siento que le debo alguna explicación, cuando empiezo a conjurar una burbuja de realidad, misteriosamente desaparecen los síntomas de la enfermedad, por lo cual puedo tener algo más de libertad.

Me aparezco detrás de la princesa, con dos vasos de leche chocolatada, una para mí y otra para Celestia.

\- Gracias, muy atento.

\- Muy bien princesa, el lugar se va a poner interesante, solo me gustaría tener palomitas para disfrutar de todo esto.

Cuando la alicornio trata de tomar algo de leche chocolatada, encuentra su vaso vacío, era muy interesante ese truco, mientras bebías el contenido de un vaso, realmente bebías el contenido del otro, lo que le añadía un toque distinto y además estaba el hecho de que no podía usar los vasos explosivos en este jardín. La princesa obviamente no lo intuyó de inmediato, pero cuando lo hace, empieza a tomar el suyo, descubriendo que es un vaso con truco, cuando Rimbow me lo enseñó, me dije que tenía que usarlo alguna vez, así que la leche chocolatada se derramó sobre el piso, salpicando el pelaje blanco de los cascos de la princesa.

\- Jajajajaja, deberías ver tu cara, esto… esto no tiene precio.

El ceño fruncido de la gruñona me recuerda el límite del cual me hablo Pinky. Así que con un chasquido limpio las pocas gotas que están en el pelaje blanco de sus pezuñas. Pero no recibo ningún gracias de la princesa.

Para que la experiencia fuese más real, debía tener una conexión mágica con la princesa, no obstante sabía muy bien que no me dejaría por su desconfianza, así que me aparecí frente a ella. La tomo por sorpresa, sosteniendo su cabeza con mi garra. Todo lo que necesito hacer es dar un toque con uno de mis cuernos al suyo.

\- Espera que haces Discord. Su voz denota cierta confusión, pero no miedo.

\- Tranquilízate, no te haré daño. Trato de calmarla, pues aunque me gustaría tomar su conciencia, no lo podría hacer.

Al unir la punta de su cuerno con el mío, la dejo, esperando algún acto como respuesta de ella.

\- Si querías realizar una conexión mágica solo tenías que pedirlo Discord.

Lo dijo con una voz tan inocente, tan dulce, que empecé a notar cierto rubor, que tuvo como respuesta una sonrisa suya, tapándose con una de sus alas. No estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de trato por parte de ella, ni siquiera Fluttershy llegaba a tratarme de esa forma.

Entonces una burbuja de realidad, nos rodeó a ambos, no esperaba la reacción que tuvo la princesa del sol.

\- Vaya, no tenía idea de que fueras capaz de hacer este tipo de magia.

\- La magia para el caos es más maleable, no necesita de mucha práctica.

Mientras la burbuja empezaba a crear una imagen de mis recuerdos, no dejaba de mirar hacia otro lado, menos hacia Celestia, en ocasiones su presencia realmente llegaba a molestarme, y el hecho de compartir algunos de mis recuerdos con ella, me mantenía algo preocupado.

Llena de curiosidad, mientras la burbuja generaba las primeras imagines, no pude dejar de notar la intriga con la cual Celestia, exploraba cada rincón de esta realidad generada.

\- Vaya, ¡Realmente estuviste en la fundación de Equestria!

\- Sii princesa, creo que sí.

Mientras los Windigos eran expulsados las seis ponis que pactaron las paces para la fundación previa de Equestria empezaban a salir de la cueva, ya era de día, mientras pasaba todo aquello, tanto la princesa Celestia como Discord vieron al niño Draconequus sin poder conciliar el sueño; el frio era lo de menos, el dolor de todo su cuerpo lo mantenía al tanto de todo lo que sucedía frente a él, casi no había podido dormir.

El corazón provocado por aquella mágica explosión lo intrigaba en gran medida, tenía un poder de atracción semejante al de un imán gigantesco sobre la mente del pequeño, aquel símbolo del nuevo reino con el nombre de Equestria; era situado en el fértil suelo, cuando observo a los seis ponis se dio cuenta de que todas estaban vestidas de forma distinta, algo contradictorio con lo que vio en el reino de los animales del bosque, de todas formas, se levantó para buscar algo de comida.

El hambre alejaba cualquier otro interés de la mente del Draconequus. Los rayos matutinos eran una fuente de esperanza, ya no estaba en peligro alguno, solamente el hambre lo acechaba.

\- Comida, era lo único que me importaba en aquellos momentos, ni cuanta me di de lo que vendría a continuación

Celestia que se había dejado llevar por el recuerdo, a los ojos de Discord no había pasado mucho, pero ella notó aun viendo desde lejos, que varios detalles de la historia de Equestria; no encajaban con los de los libros, sino más bien producían varios cambios. El hecho de que la bandera no mostrará a ambas hermanas era por supuesto un inicio. También pudo apreciar el hecho de que las pegaso estaban fuertemente armadas, de la misma forma, existían varios ponis cerca ¿cómo pudieron llegar tan rápido? Si en los libros estaba escrito que solamente dos ponis de cada raza habían ido en búsqueda de nuevas tierras.

\- Hasta que lo encontré, oh, era tan hermoso, tan glorioso. Taaan… delicioso.

Celestia se limitó a rodar los ojos al ver como Discord devoraba un manzano entero, no había algo más importante, y por supuesto que ya lo encontró.

\- Aun se me hace agua a la boca cuando recuerdo esas manzanas, fueron una de las comidas más sabrosas que tuve el placer de saborear.

\- Discord, el hambre es capaz de dominarte por completo.

\- No me culpes, era solo un pequeño con hambre, no importaba nada más.

Cuando el pequeño terminó de ingerir el abundante alimento concilió el sueño de inmediato. Ambos regresaron a la realidad, la burbuja se paralizó, Discord se quería ir, los recuerdos recreados en la burbuja, lo mantenían bajo una constante presión, debía organizarlos para que no se vuelva un embrollo de imágenes.

\- Me dices que esa es toda tu historia, cuando Luna me lo contó parecía más interesante, pero como tú la cuentas, es aburrido.

Discord abrió la boca, nunca había escuchado esas palabras de la princesita, pero de inmediato esbozo una sonrisa, por fin se entendían.

\- ¿Qué más quieres saber Celestia?

\- Honestamente quiero saber más sobre Equestria.

Discord hizo aparecer una cantidad enorme de libros a un lado de la alicornio.

\- No Discord, en ninguno de ellos se explican las cosas como en tus recuerdos.

El Draconequus se mantenía contento, al principio ella jamás lo hubiera aceptado, pero ahora la tenía contradiciendo lo escrito en los libros. Entonces materializó una cámara, con su traje de director, toda extrañada, Celestia, escuchó las palabras del molesto director de cámaras. Que después de un tiempo se duplicó, la copia del señor del caos tenía puesto un traje de reportero. Poco después unos guantes, junto con maquillaje se dirigieron hacia Celestia, dándole un arreglo.

\- Me cae que no Evan, mejor dale un estilo de difuminado, más profesional, más casual, más suelto, tan solo una pizca de maquillaje, exacto lo tienes Evan, vaya talento de este muchacho.

La alicornio no entendía por qué Discord le hablaba a los guantes, solamente veía como en polvo del maquillaje, corredor, brillo y demás cosas eran usadas; para aparecer frente a la cámara. Cuando Discord le mostró un espejo, lo tomó con su magia, al ver su reflejo se asustó por el arreglo que Evan le había hecho.

Su rostro estaba excesivamente maquillado, el labial rojo se encontraba corrido, el delineado de sus ojos era de color café y el otro de color verde, cada uno de sus párpados, y una g dibujada en su cabeza.

\- Discord, acaso no puedes ser gentil alguna vez.

\- Ja, algunos no reconocen mi talento, por cierto, la g es por gruñona. Acto seguido Discord desapareció a Evan y a su trabajo maestro.

\- Primeramente, regáleme una entrevista princesa. Obviamente lo dijo fingiendo una voz de reportero profesional.

Celestia asintió, algo extrañada, sin saber que era exactamente lo que Discord quería preguntarle.

\- ¿Podría explicar la razón de ver los recuerdos del amable, fiable, agradable y hermoso señor del caos?

Algo irritada, la princesa trató de responder a la pregunta. Usando también la voz real con la cual dirigía diversos encuentros de audiencias.

\- Porque posee contenido histórico diferente sobre la historia de Equestria que cualquier libro.

\- En otras palabras, diría usted que ¿rebate toda información de los libros de historia?

\- Diría más bien que los pone en cuestionamiento los escritos, pero no los rebate.

Entonces la cámara y los uniformes desaparecieron, salvo por una cinta que sostenía el Discord director.

\- Bien con eso bastará.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para estar mejor equipado cuando tenga que molestar a Twilight cuando estudia.

Una de las manos del Draconequus agarró la cinta, mientras la otra dio una vuelta sobre esta, haciendo desaparecer la cinta como su fuese un mago.

Celestia arrojó un libro en Dirección a su reportero, este desapareció al contacto, mientras el director se reía. Cuando le lanzo otro libro, más grande y con tapa de madera, su risa cesó.

\- Está bien, está bien. Que deseas saber.

Teniendo ahora la atención y la disposición de Discord la princesa se decidió en seguir con la historia que ofrecía.

\- Continua, pero cuando te diga que te detengas, lo harás, ¿De acuerdo?

\- Por supuesto princesa, no quiere unas palomitas, oh, me parece que está cansada, que tal si le traigo un cómodo sofá y de paso…

\- Por favor. Suplicó la alicornio con un tono sarcástico.

\- De acuerdo.

La burbuja inicio un rumbo totalmente distinto, las imágenes se difuminaron hasta desaparecer, cambiando por otras, ahora reunía partes de un bosque en la mañana, era en efecto, el bosque Everfree.

\- Después de aquella mañana, pasé un año espiando a los ponis, pues ellos poseían buena comida.

Celestia observaba incrédula como los cimientos de lo que ahora son Cloudsdale y Canterlot empezaban a formarse, los primeros cultivos y familias que se establecían.

\- Espera, y que pasó con los líderes de las naciones de ponis.

\- No los vi en un buen tiempo.

El pequeño disfrutaba de ver a los comerciantes, a todos aquellos ponis, que, siendo diferentes convivían en una gran paz, o al menos así lo creía.

Las mañanas que Discord había pasado espiando, también las pasaba explorando diversas áreas del bosque Everfree, es cierto, el dolor lo mantenía meditando todo el tiempo debía distraerse constantemente para ignorarlo. Mientras visitaba el bosque siempre tenía en cuenta dos cosas, la presencia de diferentes criaturas y la presencia de los ponis, no quería mantener contacto con ellos.

\- ¿Por qué te la pasabas escondido?

\- Los ponis eran demasiado asustadizos, le temían al bosque y a casi cualquier criatura, incluso a los fénix y a los animales que habitaban el bosque Everfree. De hecho no recuerdo haber visto ningún poni con una cutie mark referente a la naturaleza hasta que conocí a Fluttershy, pero claro, quizás pudo haber existido esa especialidad más antes.

\- Interesante, ¿ni siquiera los ponis terrestres?

\- En esos tiempos no.

\- Puedes detener la burbuja un segundo.

El chasquido de Discord detuvo la continuación de sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Qué deseas princesa?

\- Ves aquel tipo de allá.

\- ¿Él ridículo de sombrero extraño?

Inmediatamente le llegó un empujón de uno de los flancos de Celestia.

\- Ese es Star Swirl el barbado, él era mi amigo y mentor de magia, también el de una de las fundadoras de Equestria.

\- Nunca olvidaré su sentido del humor.

\- ¿Lo conociste?

\- SI, pero después de muchos años, en otro escenario y por supuesto, ahora es casi joven.

\- Ok, entonces sigue contándome, que más pasó en esos cincuenta años.

Nada importante, alguna que otra aventurilla, pero nada más, de hecho esos años no fueron tan importantes como lo fueron los siguientes, en ellos se quedó mi vida marcada.

La burbuja empezó a crear imágenes de Discord creciendo, así como los del reino, la construcción de un castillo del que jamás había sabido. Y la fundación de varias ciudades, los ponis empezaban a expandirse por Equestria.

\- ¿Qué… qué es ese castillo, cuando lo hicieron?

Celestia se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver a Discord negando con la cabeza.

\- De momento princesa, es mejor que no lo sepas.

\- Pero me mostrarás lo que es, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto, pero por ahora no es importante.

Las primeras fiestas de Equestria, extrañamente, de aquellos años no existía mucha información, salvo por la historia general de Equestria, Discord ocultaba algo, y Celestia se convencía cada vez más de ello, mientras se generaba otro recuerdo, no pudo evitar ser lo más directa posible.

\- ¿Discord, acaso me estás ocultando algo?

Discord chasqueo los dedos, de inmediato se hicieron presentes varios conos gigantes, se ocultó dentro de uno, y entre todos cambiaron de lugar hasta confundir a Celestia.

\- ¡Te ordeno que me muestres lo que ocultas!, tu historia no me cuadra.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte del Draconequus, la burbuja empezó a rodar otra parte de las memorias de Discord.

Eran como diez años después, Discord nuevamente despertaba de una noche pesada, ahora se lo veía más indiferente al dolor que le producía estar formado de distintas partes, al menos así se lo describió Luna, en la cueva se encontraban unos cuantos artículos poco importantes, una esfera de adivino, la magia siempre le había llamado la atención, unos cuantos libros sobre magia, una de las primeras publicaciones de Star Swirl para ser precisos y un peluche con forma de cabra. Celestia se vio atraída por las pocas palabras del pequeño.

\- Algún día seré como ese tipo ridículo, no sé cómo, pero haré magia; para ser útil, para poder ayudar a mis amigos…

El pequeño bajo la cabeza, mientras un pequeño suspiro se le escapaba, denotando el estado de tristeza en el que encontraba.

\- A pesar de que no tenga ninguno, pero con la magia tendré muchos amigos y los ayudaré, sé que soy bueno.

La princesa se extrañó más que antes, en su vida habría imaginado que Discord podía ser tan diferente de pequeño, pero algo había cambiado, eso era evidente, en fin, si sabía lo que buscaba, ¿Por qué le mostraba recuerdos de su infancia? Cuando le dijo que explícitamente deseaba ver todo lo referente a la historia de Equestria. Lo más seguro es que se había olvidado de que la esfera continuaba en funcionamiento, quizás ya se había ido. Él era así.

Era una cálida mañana, como siempre, Discord salía a recolectar su comida, era interesante, podía consumir casi cualquier cosa, le había costado un tiempo comprobarlo, podía comer cualquier vegetal, carne, incluso podía mantenerse semanas sin comer, si es que quería hacerlo.

Celestia se acercó al pequeño para verlo de frente, sus ojos denotaban aun una inocencia de niño, no podía ser el mismo Discord que tomó a Equestria por la fuerza.

De un momento al otro, varias sombras se aparecieron en el cielo, cuando ambos: tanto Celestia como el pequeño miraron al cielo, advirtieron la migración de dragones, los ojos de Discord brillaron, una ilusión se formó en su corazón, al ver su cola de dragón pensó que quizás se emparentaba con ellos.

Sin pensarlo más veces, levantó vuelo tras su pista.

En dos horas de vuelo, que cansaron de sobre manera las poco ejercitadas alas del pequeño, logró alcanzar un punto de descanso de los dragones, la mayoría yacía en el suelo, durmiendo, otros comiendo algunas joyas. Discord pasó inadvertido entre tanta multitud de dragones.

Viendo a su alrededor notó que antaño el lugar era un volcán activo, las pocas plantas que ahora crecían se encontraban en la base del mismo, el lugar se mantenía caliente. El piso era rocoso, pero al contacto seguía caliente.

En su paso hasta el centro de la multitud fue empujado, golpeado por algunas alas y tirado al piso en varias ocasiones.

\- Hey mocoso fíjate por donde vas.

\- Perdone señor.

El incrédulo dragón adulto, vio el débil cuerpo de Discord paseándose tranquilamente por tantos peligros que suponía el meterse en la migración de dragones, solo había una razón, robar las joyas, sin embargo ni tenía la fuerza ni la capacidad de poder sacar alguna joya de las garras de cualquier dragón.

Algo adolorido, pero no desilusionado el niño Discord continuó hasta llegar al centro. Algo dentro de él le decía que encontraría en ese lugar, incluso podría toparse con un futuro amigo. Mas, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar una reunión de dragones jóvenes y niños, cuidándose entre ellos para mantenerse seguros de los dragones mayores, pero la realidad era totalmente diferente para el pequeño.

Se acercó con su corazón latiendo a cien por segundo, avanzó hasta estar a pocos centímetros de la espalda de un dragón del triple de su estatura. Las pocas palabras que podía pronunciar salieron como susurros, con una voz de niño, débil e insegura en su caso, no como la voz profunda, gruesa y poderosa de un dragón.

\- Hola, amigo, cuál es tu nom…nombre.

La princesa del sol se sorprendió del valor que el pequeño había tenido para acercarse a la migración de dragones, y en especial por acercarse a un dragón joven, al ser jóvenes eran radicalmente destructivos y problemáticos.

El joven dragón se volteó para encontrar a un chiquillo, la vista le produjo una sensación de repulsión por semejante revoltijo de animales, tan distintos, sin embargo, su sonrisa macabra precedía a sus pensamientos, pero el pequeño no se movió ni un centímetro, es más, incluso le sonrió.

\- Me llamo Skygor, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

\- mmm no se… no tengo.

Skygor levantó una ceja, el no tener un nombre lo hacía en una criatura menos comprensible para su entendimiento, lo miró de arriba abajo, buscando alguna característica propia.

\- Hace mucho calor aquí.

\- Tienes razón, ven, a los muchachos les caerás bien.

Sin dejar de ver los pequeños pasos de la cosa, Skygor pensaba en todo el entretenimiento que podía dar el pequeño.

\- Te presento a los muchachos, muchachos les presento a… él.

La mirada de los camaradas del joven dragón, tuvieron la misma respuesta, una repugnancia, y al mismo tiempo lo vieron como un objeto divertido, pues era claro que no podría defenderse.

\- ¿Qué eres?

Con toda su inocencia el pequeño se dio después de mucho tiempo una definición propia.

\- Soy un dragón.

Las carcajadas de burla de los dragones, eran para él, sonrisas de dragón, pues como su voz es más grave y potente, también sus risas debían serlo.

\- Amigo, tú de dragón no tienes nada.

Esas palabras cambiaron el rumbo de las ilusiones del pequeño.

\- Pero, lo soy, soy un dragón, miren mi cola.

Como muestra de su argumento, el niño Draconequus mostró su cola, esperando la aceptación por parte del público que lo juzgaba.

\- Si, más bien pareces un lagarto.

\- No, parece una cabra.

Así entre las voces de los dragones, Discord no fue capaz de hallar conciliación, sus ilusiones yacían olvidadas. Cuando un poderoso brazo lo tomó por la fuerza, levantándolo del piso, no sabía qué hacer, no tenía miedo, pero quería que lo suelten.

\- Oigan, ya se lo que es, es un caos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sus padres eran un caos jajajaja, es un revuelto de todas las cosas, miren, hasta tiene un colmillo de serpiente.

Discord se tapó la boca con ambas patas, empezaba a sentir vergüenza se suponía que era un dragón, así como era una cabra, un león, un cocodrilo, una serpiente y demás animales, pero como lo decían no le gustaba.

\- Soy… va…varias cosas a la vez Skygor.

Una carcajada tan fuerte dio el dragón que dejó de sostener el cuerpo del pequeño, no podía creer cuan estúpido era el pequeño.

\- Eres un caos, una discordia.

\- ¡Eres Discord! Gritaron al unísono los demás compañeros de Discord.

Discord empezaba a desesperarse, no entendía por qué lo trataban de esa forma, quizás era algo que tenía mal, o simplemente el hecho de que no se había presentado correctamente. En su estado de pensamiento. Skygor lo volvió a tomar entre sus brazos.

\- Sabes que, está bien, eres un dragón.

Los ojos de Discord se volvieron a iluminar, sus esperanzas no estaban perdidas.

Mientras Celestia observaba todo ello, apreció también la confusión en los demás dragones, no se creían las palabras de su líder.

\- Pero primero debes pasar las pruebas para demostrar que eres un dragón.

\- ¿Cuáles son?

La sonrisa cómplice del resto de sus compañeros daba a entender a Skygor que habían pillado la idea que tenía.

\- Tenemos la lucha de colas…

Los dragones de diferentes edades, tamaños y colores se acomodaban para ver el espectáculo, Discord estaba en el centro contra tres dragones.

Celestia veía impresionada la perseverancia que Discord poseía, le estaban dando una paliza, la cola de uno se ponía a hacer fuerza con la cola de Discord, quien demostraba tener fuerza suficiente como para vencer, mientras los otros dos empezaron a golpearlo, no pasó mucho hasta que cedió. Pero olvidando la prueba los tres seguían golpeando con sus colas al indefenso pequeño.

Cuando las risas por el espectáculo descendían y al notar que el pequeño empezaba a rendirse Skygor lo levantó.

\- Esta bien Discord, aún tienes otra oportunidad, en el rey de la horda. Grito totalmente efusivo el joven dragón.

El pequeño se impresionó al ver la cantidad de dragones que subían para mantener el control de la punta de la pequeña colina hecha de joyas y piedras preciosas.

\- Cuando empezó su carrera por controlar el pico de la colina, fue arrastrado hasta abajo por otro dragón que sin miramientos paso sobre él, el dolor volvía, se sentía cada vez más débil, necesitaba parar, pero otra mano lo arrojó a la punta de la colina, al ver a sus rivales subiendo por el control de la colina, el pequeño se puso en posición para enfrentarlos.

Al caer al piso desde esa altura, estaba a punto de rendirse, ya eran dos pruebas, sin éxito, pero Skygor estaba dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad.

\- Esta es tu última oportunidad Discord, ¿sabes hacer clavados?

\- sí, si los sé hacer, soy un experto en eso.

\- genial, porque tu siguiente prueba es hacer un clavado de veinte metros.

Cuando lo llevaron hasta la punta de un risco se preparaba para dar el clavado, pero abandonó toda idea de ser dragón, al ver la lava, todos salvo Skygor y él se clavaron.

Asustado por la prueba, Discord dio media vuelta, aceptaría el hecho de no ser un dragón, porque no saldría con vida de esa última prueba.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharse una mano lo tomó por el cuello, lo levantó y lo dirigió hasta el abismo.

\- Amigos creo que Discord necesita ayuda, que tal si lo apoyan.

Entonces varios gritos de apoyo gritaban el nombre de un Discord casi inconsciente por la falta de aire.

Celestia no daba crédito a lo que veía, empezaba a desesperarse, si era su recuerdo, no podría haber muerto, ¿o sí?

Skygor soltó el casi moribundo cuerpo de Discord. Celestia cerró sus ojos. Discord empezaba a llorar, no podía creerlo, ni sabía quién era, ni los demás, no les había hecho daño, no, él no era malo.

No quería morir, aun no.

Al último segundo, sus alas se extendieron, quería escapar, pero una bola de fuego lo alcanzo, quemando su pata de reptil, el dolor fue lo de menos, la desesperación del pequeño Draconequus lo obligaba a escapar con todas sus fuerzas, miró hacia atrás, viendo como Skygor se quedaba atrás. Entonces una garra lo tomó por sorpresa, justo cuando se sentía a salvo, de un solo golpe lo mandó al suelo del bosque, su caída se vio suavizada por varias ramas y frutos de los árboles, una vez en el piso varios dragones lo rodearon.

Celestia se sentía impotente, por un segundo se le olvido el hecho de ver a Discord, vio más bien a un pequeño, que al igual que todos tenía vida, un tesoro con un valor inestimable.

Al cerrar los ojos Discord deseaba estar en la cueva, en lo que era su hogar, los repetidos golpes, zarpazos y golpes lo reducían, las risas de burla, de goce de sus abusadores le daban un ansia de cambiar todo, de invertir la situación… de vengarse. Una poderosa energía se hizo presente, como respuesta a su súplica dentro de su cuerpo, de pronto ya no estaba en el bosque, al abrir los ojos estaba en la cueva que segundo atrás había deseado estar.

Mirando hacia el exterior observaba la llegada de la noche, los recuerdos de todo el día lo mantenían pensativo, en esos momentos produjo una pregunta importante, ¿Cómo sabía hablar? ¿Cuándo había aprendido? Y por supuesto, el hecho de que jamás había tenido un nombre, quedándose con el nombre que le pusieron.

La única razón por la cual podían haberlo atacado era por representar algún mal, dentro de su corazón fue lo que lo destrozo totalmente, pensaba que todo el mundo era bueno, en su inocencia creyó; que quien estaba mal era él.

Celestia observaba aquella triste noche, el vapuleado cuerpo de Discord encontraba descanso, su pata quemada parecía irremediable, pues mostraba tejido expuesto, sus alas se encontraban totalmente destrozadas, incluso su mirada había cambiado. Mientras se acercaba al pequeño veía las lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos, entonces sintió algo que jamás esperó sentir por Discord; pena.

\- No… negaba con la cabeza mientras sus sollozos expresaban su sufrimiento.

\- No soy malo, yo soy bueno, yo soy bueno.

Repitió aquella frase hasta quedar totalmente dormido.

\- Espero que te haya entretenido todo este espectáculo Celestia, pero ya es hora de terminar por hoy.

La repentina aparición de Discord sorprendió a la princesa del sol, ciertamente Discord se resistía a mostrar todos sus recuerdos, en su rostro se veía perfectamente el dolor del recuerdo, una cosa era ver todo aquello y otra muy diferente haberlo vivido. Incluso Celestia se había conmovido al ver todo aquello, aun tomando en cuenta de que Discord alguna vez había sido un antagonista que hasta había llegado a odiar.

\- Entiendo si quieres estar solo Discord, gracias por tu hospitalidad

La burbuja empezaba a disolverse como pequeños cuadros de cristal que se caían y rompían, pero que traspasaban los objetos sin cortarlos, ese efecto me encantaba. Mientras todo ello ocurría no pude evitar escuchar a Celestia, había sucedido exactamente lo que quería evitar, sentía pena por mí.

Su mirada había cambiado, ahora me miraba de una forma cálida, inmediatamente le dí la espalda, no puedo soportar todo ello, en especial si viene de ella. Pero extrañamente no puedo permitirme dejarla de esa forma.

\- Si quieres…en la noche, cuando estés dormida, visítame con tu hermana. Puerta peluda con ojos verdes y boca aplastada, pregunta por mí. Por cierto, perdona, pero algunas cosas son difíciles de aceptar, pero al menos tengo una dotación de por vida de leche chocolatada.

Entonces una nube de algodón de azúcar apareció sobre Celestia.

\- Discord, ni siquiera lo pienses.

\- Bah no seas tan aburrida.

Una lluvia de leche chocolatada se produjo de la nube, pero cesó al poco tiempo de haber iniciado, Celestia relamió un poco de aquella famosa fórmula de Discord; era sabrosísima. Pero antes de darle algún cumplido al Draconequus este desapareció.

\- Y bien, ¿te divertiste?

La voz de Luna sorprendió a nuestra princesa, aun confusa por todo lo que Discord le había mostrado, quizás había visto su corta conversación.

\- Podría decir que si…

\- Eee, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero estás mojada.

\- No, estoy enchocolatada, una risa se le escapó.

Luna no recordaba que Celestia fuese tan ocurrente, algo tenía Discord, seguramente era eso.

\- Vaya, hasta pareció amable.

\- Sí, incluso me hizo un cumplido, es algo raro viniendo de él.

\- Y que lo digas. Ya no sé qué pensar respecto a él.

\- Por cierto, esta noche pásame a recoger en mis sueños, tenemos que visitar a alguien.

\- Muy bien, pero mañana me das tu postre, ¿trato?

\- Trato.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, también espero que los haya dejado algo picados, pues como bien saben, con Discord, todo puede ocurrir.


	5. La reunión antes de la reunión

_Los personajes de MLP no me pertenecen, antes de leer este capítulo y el siguiente debo aclarar que si se tornan un poco aburridos, son necesarios. Y sí, no tuve buenas ideas cuando los hice._

Capítulo 5: La reunión antes de la reunión

Había tenido un día agitado, recordar todo aquello, me mantuvo bajo un estrés insoportable, la parte de mi vida que le mostré a Celestia era una muy reservada, no me gustaba recordar esos momentos, pues en aquellas épocas tenía un sueño, uno que hasta ahora seguí. Pero del cual no estoy seguro haber logrado concretar.

Mientras me dirijo a cualquier lugar para dormir, procuro dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido, Ponyville por lo general es un lugar muy tranquilo, en el día todos realizan un trabajo que les encanta, en el tiempo que vivo en este lugar jamás escuche a algún poni quejarse por sus labores, quizás es por que adoran hacer lo que hacen, no hay nada que los ate a estar trabajando, ellos lo hacen por sí solos. A diferencia de la reina de los imitadores o al rey sombra, incluso a mi periodo en el poder, Celestia les había dado algo invaluable; libertad. Libertad para ser lo que quisiesen ser.

El mercado, con las luces nocturnas luce totalmente diferente al transcurso del día, incluso a estas horas aún hay potrillos y potrillas jugando, incluso las costumbres pueden cambiar, yo mismo lo había visto. Antes era una idea descabellada dejar a los pequeños jugar a tan altas horas en las calles.

De repente, mientras camino pasiblemente por aquellas tranquilas calles, veo de reojo una gran masa blanca, sin pedir explicaciones me hago a un lado, mis reflejos me salvan de ser aplastado por una bola gigantesca de nieve, a estas alturas, ya sé quién está detrás de semejante caos.

\- Apple Bloom, te dije que no existe una cutie mark de guerra de bolas de nieve.

\- ¿quién te dijo eso?, todo es posible para una cutie mark.

Mientras Scootaloo y Apple Bloom empezaban otra de sus famosas discusiones, Sweetie Belle, volteaba a ver si no habían lastimado a nadie. Encontrando a Discord disfrutando del caos que generaban las tres pequeñas.

\- Perdona Discord. Tratábamos de conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks de guerra de bolas de nieve.

A esas pequeñas ni el frio ni la obscuridad las afectaba, tengo que reconocer que son perseverantes, hasta el punto de ser molestas, pero me encanta que en el proceso puedan generar algún momento de caos.

\- Acaso no les hace frio.

Scootaloo y Apple Bloom se unieron a la conversación.

\- Si, pero no queremos perder nuestras cutie marks solo por un poco de frio.

Ya las había visto probar de todo, desde de domadoras de leones hasta leñadoras, pero no lograban encontrar nada en absoluto para conseguir esa marca, se veían constantemente alentadas por sus compañeras, a pesar de que las molestaban por ello, tenían una interpretación distinta de todos esos insultos, para ellas era un incentivo, algún día encontrarían aquello que las hacía especiales. Sin embargo, eso no sería hoy.

\- Discord, la tierra llamando a Discord.

\- ee, perdonen pequeñas, pero deberían irse a sus casas, podrían resfriarse.

\- Cinco minutos más, no es que vaya a venir el caballo sin cabeza.

De inmediato, le di forma del curioso caballo a un bloque de hielo, las tres pequeñas se asustaron al ver su imagen en contraluz. Corrieron hasta donde me encontraba yo, eso si que no me lo esperaba.

\- ¡El poni sin cabeza! Gritaron al unísono.

Mis risas no se hicieron esperar, las ahora enojadas cutie mark crusaders, me miraban con un instinto asesino. Me calmé para hacer aparecer una pequeña mesa de té y cuatro asientos que eran básicamente cojines, sin esperar mi invitación tomaron asiento, mientras el caballo se deshacía en pequeños trozos de hielo.

\- Y bien mis niñas, ¿Qué aprendieron hoy? Las cuestione con un periódico en mis patas, fingiendo seriedad en mi voz, actuando como alguien "maduro".

Extrañada la pegaso fue la primera en responder.

\- Tuvimos la idea de ganar la cutie mark por guerra de bolas de nieve.

Sweetie Belle la interrumpió.

\- Entonces subimos hasta la punta de aquel cerro, y empezamos una guerra.

Nuevamente Apple Bloom tomó la palabra.

\- Pero cuando no conseguimos nada, decidimos volver a nuestras casas.

\- Mientras bajábamos, una bola de nieve bajó rodando. Prosiguió Sweetie.

\- Por poco y aplasta a Scootaloo, pero la aparté.

\- No me iba a aplastar, no era tan grande.

\- Después se hizo más grande, y bajo hasta Ponyville.

\- La perseguimos, hasta que chocó con aquel banco, todo fue culpa de Scootaloo.

\- La culpa fue tuya Apple Bloom, la si hubiéramos gastado todas las bolas de nieve, no hubiera pasado todo esto.

\- Y ¿Dónde las hubiéramos lanzado? genio, es de noche, no podríamos saber si le damos a alguien.

La discusión de las pequeñas me mantenía entretenido, incluso su relato. Hasta que varias figuras se acercaron, con algo de misterio se acercaron hasta que las luces develaron sus rostros.

\- Discord, ¿qué haces con mi hermana? Me interrogó Applejack

\- Tomando el té de la noche, acaso no puedes verlo.

\- No hay ninguna taza de té. Aclaro Rimbow Dash.

Algo malhumorado materialicé unas cuantas tazas con una tetera con forma de troll que se movía.

\- Bueno aquí tienes tu té. Se les ofrece algo más.

\- Una taza de café, si no fuera mucha molestia, agregó Rarity.

\- Y por favor una taza de manzanilla. Aclaró Fluttershy, casi susurrando.

Refunfuñando alargué la mesa de té y los cojines, las tazas de té, una de café, una de té de manzanilla y otra de leche chocolatada, ciertamente no me esperaba tener una reunión a esta hora.

\- Por cierto, hoy no viniste a mi práctica de vuelo, que paso Scoots.

\- Lo siento Rimbow Dash, pero tenía que buscar mi cutie mark de guerra de nieve.

La cara de Rimbow cambió, le gusta ser el centro de atención, pero perder la atención de su hermana adoptiva era algo poco común para ella.

\- Entiendo Scoots.

Applejack se fijó en mi desinterés por la charla, así que me puso a mi como nuevo eje de la charla, cosa que me tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué hiciste en todo el día Discord? Preguntó mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

\- Eee, pues terminé con las labores de ayuda que tenía.

La mirada acusadora de Fluttershy era mi condena segura, tenía la certeza de que en cualquier momento, ella hablaría del tema que quería evitar.

\- Entonces, terminé de ayudar a Big Mac, por lo que tengo tiempo para nuestra reunión de los viernes de Cutie mark crusaders.

\- ¿Enserio?, ¡Qué bien!, estuve pensando toda la semana, así que creo que podremos conseguir nuestras cutie marks de meteorólogas.

\- Me obligarán a llevarlas a un asteroide ¿verdad?

\- Siii.

Fluttershy seguía mirándome de forma acusadora, no entiendo cómo, pero sabía lo que hice toda la tarde, y no es que fuera algo malo; si no que respecto a ese tema ella solía tener una forma diferente de mirar mi trato con la princesa Celestia.

\- Por cierto Discord, ¿Por qué no fuiste a la gran fogata con nosotras?

Antes de poder responder Scootaloo me defendió.

\- Nos dijo que no le gustaban las fiestas.

\- Si, y que a veces le gusta la soledad.

La pegaso amarilla continuaba con su mirada inquisidora, de un momento a otro ella tendría que tocar el tema.

\- Si ejem, bueno, lo que traté de decir es que las fiestas me gustan, pero no en las que Celestia está presente.

La sonrisa tímida de Fluttershy me convenció, de que el interrogatorio había terminado. Pero no, tomando su último sorbo empezó a hablar.

\- ¿Por qué será? Interrumpió la voz de Rarity.

La actitud de reto en el ambiente se incrementó, las ocho ponis ahora centraban su atención en mí.

\- Las razones son más que evidentes mi querida Rarity.

Mientras usaba mi habilidad de retórica, evitaba tocar el tema.

\- Porque no me gusta su presencia, ¿alguna vez te han convertido en piedra? No es algo que olvidas de la noche a la mañana.

Algo picada Rimbow me respondió de manera apasionada.

\- AAaa, tal vez es porque mantenías a Equestria bajo tu tiranía.

\- Dashie, Dashie, yo solamente cumplía con mi trabajo, obviamente no guardo rencor, pero aun así, no puedo confiar en Celestia.

Mientras la crin de Rimbow cambia de peinado, me siento a terminar mi vaso de leche chocolatada, mientras lo hago el vaso desaparece lentamente, junto con su contenido. Obviamente, arrojar el vaso para que explote no es considerado como algo bueno, así que tengo que improvisar.

\- Discord, regresa mi crin a la normalidad.

\- Espera, te ves fenomenal. Rarity salió en mi defensa, junto con la pequeña hermana de la pegaso azul.

Rimbow se sentó con una expresión que parecía el berrinche de un pequeño. Pero una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó.

\- O tal vez, la razón por la cual no quieres estar cerca de Celestia, sea por queeeeeee…

Los ojos de las ponis se abrieron de par en par, acercaban lentamente las cabezas, mientras esperaban las palabras finales de la conclusión de Rimbow.

\- …Celestia te gusta y eres un gallina para decírselo.

Todas vieron de forma cómplice al Draconequus, encontrando en él, cierto nerviosismo.

\- Nonononono, mi muy estimada Rimbow, no tengo interés alguno en su graaan y sabia princesa. Mientras les declaraba su indiferencia hacia la alicornio, una pequeña figura de hielo con aspecto de cierta princesa apareció en su zarpa.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué te excusas de esa forma?

\- Excusarme, ¿cómo? La pequeña figura empezó un pequeño trote, las ponis veían maravilladas como se movía hasta alzar vuelo y aterrizar sobre la cabeza de Rimbow.

\- Vamos Discord, admítelo, la princesa te gusta. Incitó la pegaso celeste, dibujando una sonrisa de total certeza en la veracidad de su enunciado.

\- No sé de dónde sacan esas ideas, pero ya me cansé de repetir lo mismo: No me agrada la presencia de Celestia, no puedo estar cerca de ella sin sentirme vigilado y estresado. Al finalizar su oración, la figura regresó al estado líquido, empapando a Dashie.

Con una mirada de regaño, Dashie se calma, la presencia de su hermana la mantiene calmada, obviamente ello me causa una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Bueno, ya es hora de que vayas a la cama terroncito de azúcar. Anunció Applejack.

\- Tú también Sweetie.

La nieve comenzaba a caer, se despidieron entre todas, a regañadientes por parte de las potrillas, que finalmente aceptaron las órdenes de sus respectivas hermanas, excepto por Fluttershy que me esperaba pacientemente. Pero no fue sino hasta que todas se fueron que me dirigí hacía donde estaba ella, el clima era impredecible, la nevada no se hizo esperar, mientras caminaba por el camino, mi amiga viajaba por el aire.

\- ¿Por qué no lo admites?

\- Fluttershy, empiezo a perder la paciencia, mejor cuéntame cómo conociste a Angel.

\- Mmmm. Déjame ver, quizá mañana, estoy muy agotada, todo el día tuve que atender a los animalitos que se despertaron antes de tiempo, me di cuenta ayer de que muchos no estaban dormidos.

Repentinamente me acordé de que tenía que hacer esta noche, Fluttershy no debía sospechar nada; puesto que a veces hablo cuando estoy dormido, era mejor no pasar la noche en su casa, pero sabía muy bien donde hospedarme.

\- Perdóname Fluttershy, esta noche me toca hacer guardia en el imperio de cristal, Shining Armor solicitó que lo ayudara.

\- Claro, pero si no te molesta, ¿me podrías traer uno de los famosos pasteles del imperio de Cristal?

\- Por supuesto, me voy.

Con un chasquido me aparecí en uno de los lugares más familiares que tuve por mucho tiempo, seguía igual, libros viejos, estantes dando vueltas alrededor de una mesa inclinada, con forma de mancha, tan desigual, me encantaba este lugar, después de todo yo lo había creado y de momento era para mí lo que podría llamar casa. El lugar era mucho más amplio que antes, para mi impresión, no había ni una sola mota de polvo en el lugar, la decoración del resto del lugar era de mi gusto, por lo visto, los encargados trabajaron muy duro.

Mi cama, por supuesto, se encontraba en el techo, tenía un simple hechizo de gravedad, solamente tenía que poner un pie en la pared y la gravedad se invertía, llevándome a lo alto, entonces, el piso y el techo invertían sus papeles.

Sin embargo, a pesar de aquel diseño muy a mi estilo, me tomó bastante tiempo recordar el lugar exacto de la pared donde tenía que pisar, pero finalmente la hallé, se encontraba en una mancha en el extremo sur.

No tenía ganas de dormir, pero le había dicho a Celestia que podría visitarme en mis sueños si quería saber más sobre Equestria. Tenía mis razones y no quería pensarlas, pues a lo mejor terminaba escapando de Equestria y regresaba al primer lugar que recordaba.

\- pfff, como si algo fuese a cambiar.

Unas gotas de leche chocolatada caían suavemente desde el nuevo techo, pero no les tomé importancia alguna, preferí cambiar de ideas y me dispuse a dormir, cuando de repente siento un golpecito en la cabeza. Mi emoción es despertada al reencontrarme con uno de los encargados del lugar que había dejado hace tanto tiempo.

\- ¡Alex! Tanto tiempo sin verte.

Un pequeño libro se movía con páginas y todo, doblándose como si fuera una hoja de papel y no un grueso libro antiguo con una tapa tan dura que en más de una ocasión había sido un dolor de cabeza jeje.

\- Quizás te preguntes donde estuve los últimos mil años y algo más.

Un movimiento de afirmación indicó la preocupación que había tenido mi pequeño amigo durante mi ausencia.

\- Bueno, es una historia bastante larga que contar, ¿te acuerdas del peluche de cabra? Está arriba, Andrea sabe qué hacer con él.

Alex empezó a hacer varios movimientos, parecía un mimo.

\- Haber… tú quieres… una estatua.

Representó un reloj y después a alguien trabajando con una picota.

\- Lo tengo, en estos años hicieron algo.

Alex asintió y acto seguido me tomo por la zarpa, pero me negué.

\- Lo siento Alex, pero debo encontrarme con alguien en los sueños, es complicado de explicar.

El libro desapareció y al cabo de unos segundos se encontraba con un vaso de leche tibia y una almohada.

\- Gracias Alex, ¿Por qué no vas a descansar?

Alex se fue como llego, con una velocidad sorprendente para ser un libro, aunque sabía volar muy bien.

Me recosté con cierta preocupación en la cabeza, no entendía que me pasaba, no solía ser así desde hace mucho tiempo, aquella sensación de ansiedad me molestaba bastante, de hecho por más que me concentrase no podía conciliar el sueño.

\- Vamos, solo es cerrar ambos ojos y dormir.

Dudaba mucho de lo que mostraría a la princesa, tenía la certeza de que no me creería, ni siquiera su hermana era tan inocente para creer en mí, y para mis sorpresa ese era el motivo de mi preocupación, es simple hecho de que a pesar de todo lo que fuera a hacer bien, jamás podría ser perdonado, siempre sería al que ven como monstruo.

En cierta forma le daba la razón a Celestia. Pues a pesar de haber pasado un buen rato con ella, a pesar de haberme reformado y haberlo probado con anterioridad, sabía muy bien que jamás podría disculparme; es más, lo que quería probar con mis recuerdos era una patética forma de excusarme. Si bien me concentraba en recordarlos tal y como pasaron y sin alterarlos, al final, no llegaría a probar nada.

Tarde o temprano llegaría el momento de mi vida en el cual tomé Equestria por la fuerza, después me vería tal y como me conoció, como un tirano, un enfermo de poder y un desquiciado.

\- Y ¿A quién le importa? Dije entre un leve suspiro, evitaba estar triste, pero en aquel instante ese sentimiento se hizo innegable.

Aun así, ciertamente, quería ser perdonado y lo que me importaba era ser perdonado por aquellas dos princesas, de hecho, por todos los ponis…

\- Estatua de Spike, toma nota.

La pequeña estatua del tamaño exacto del dragón bebé trajo consigo un libro con páginas en blanco.

\- El perdón es para mí: la oportunidad que nos dan para mejorar, más allá del hecho de olvidar los rencores y las malas acciones hechas, nos permite apreciar nuestros errores, aceptando al otro, en sus sentimientos y pensamientos. En definitiva, es darle la razón al otro, someterse a su percepción de los hechos; quizás esa sea la razón por la cual es tan difícil pedirlo en mi caso.

La pequeña estatua tomaba mi dictado, me costaba trabajo señalar aquello que sentía, hasta mi capacidad para hablar se tornaba insuficiente.

\- Aceptando el daño que hice y las consecuencias de todo ello, es que puedo pedir perdón y no debo esperar que me perdonen. Pues esperaría una posibilidad poco probable, además de ser muy egoísta de mi parte, pero no por ello debo dejar de buscarlo…

\- …Y busco el perdón, porque me siento atraído a la idea de dejar de ser considerado como alguien malo; desde que empecé a comprender el caos, pude apreciar que el caos no es malo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se me escapo, mi sentido del humor regresaba, aquellas preocupaciones se esfumaban, y la razón era simple, ya no esperaba nada.

\- En lugar de ello, va más allá de la clasificación entre bien o mal. Es como clasificar a un pájaro comiendo una lombriz, es un proceso natural, no hay maldad en ello. Pero, si logramos ver las cosas desde el punto de vista del pájaro, entonces, podemos catalogar la acción como buena; en cambio, si tomamos el punto de vista de la lombriz, denotaremos la maldad. Si me explico bien, la percepción de mal o de bien en el caos no añade ni le quita nada, este seguirá siendo caos, independientemente del tiempo, el espacio o sus actores.

De repente los parpados se me hacen más pesados, la estatua de Spike termina de escribir mis pensamientos, mientras empiezo a ceder al sueño, imagino y empiezo a temer, la idea de que tal vez las dos princesas se hayan cansado de esperar y no estén presentes para ver mis recuerdos. Después de pensar tanto, tengo muchas ganas de mostrarles todo, porque como dije, ya no espero que me perdonen, solamente hacerme digno de su perdón, pero como ya dije, sin esperar que se me otorgue.

_Eso es todo por hoy jeje, como dije antes, este capítulo era algo aburrido, espero haberlo mejorado. Dejando de lado todo eso, gracias por leerlo. Sus críticas y comentarios sirven me ayudan a pensar mejor la trama, así que no sean tacaños, comenten. Empiezo a creer que el comic es tan bueno que los deja sin palabras jejeje._


	6. Noche entre hermanas

Bueno en el anterior capítulo los deje con un Discord pensativo, espero haber dejado claro que a pesar de ser el señor del caos no deja de ser como el resto de los seres, y producto de ello, tiene sentimientos y pensamientos que, para este fic debo desglosar según mi interpretación y blablablablalbalbalblablablablabla. Mejor ya no los aburro.

Capítulo 6:

De repente los parpados se me hacen más pesados, la estatua de Spike termina de escribir mis pensamientos, mientras empiezo a ceder al sueño, imagino que tal vez las dos princesas se hayan cansado de esperar y no estén presentes para ver mis recuerdos. Después de pensar tanto, tengo muchas ganas de mostrarles todo, porque como dije, ya no espero que me perdonen, solamente hacerme digno de su perdón.

*********** Tres horas antes en Canterlot **********

Luna recorría los pasillos en total silencio, procurando no alarmar a nadie, sus pisadas eran tan insonoras que hacía más ruido el imperceptible aleteo de las moscas, después de la noche de nightmare, su pasatiempo era asustar a algún poni desapercibido para después conversar por un tiempo, de hecho se había vuelto popular en el castillo y en la guardia real gracias a ello, aunque obviamente sus guardias recibían de mejor manera sus bromas y hasta se las devolvían.

En su paseo nocturno por el castillo, se le ocurrió una idea fenomenal, asustar a Celestia, al recordarlo, su trote se hizo notorio por la emoción clop, clop, clop, unas pisadas formando un pequeño baile, con una sonrisa malévola se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana.

El ambiente donde reinaban sombras y colores oscuros, iluminado por unas cuantas lámparas y los pocos haces de luz de la luna que llegaban a los pasillos, le daban al color del pelaje de Luna una ventaja, no podía ser ni oída ni vista, así que tenía una "ventaja estratégica" como lo pensaba la princesa de la noche, para cumplir su divertido capricho.

Se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Celestia, esperando a que esta saliera, era estricta con sus horarios, sabía muy bien que tenía que dormirse lo más pronto posible para llegar a tiempo a su clase de historia como lo había descrito ella, con el profesor Discord termino agregando ella, recordando su ridículo baile cuando lo visitó en sus sueños. Lo más extraño es que irían las dos juntas, la última vez que habían visto a Discord juntas fue cuando lo enfrentaron, para después convertirlo en piedra.

Extraño, esa era la definición que Celestia usaba para describir el actual estado con el Draconequus, si bien, él había declarado estar reformado, nada podía demostrar que no mentía, simplemente quedaba confiar en sus palabras, Luna lo dijo tan segura que incuso Celestia, se vio en la obligación de replantear su postura con respecto al que en antaño fue su enemigo, nadie se lo esperaba, pero la culpa recaía en ella, ella lo había enviado a reformar, por lo tanto, debía confiar en que Fluttershy haya hecho bien su trabajo; de la misma forma debía fiarse de su intuición.

Mientras mantenía la cabeza en las nubes, no se dio cuenta de que tras la puerta se encontraba una alicornio de pelaje blanco; fundida con las sombras, aguardando el más mínimo descuido por parte de su objetivo y en efecto, Celestia ni notó la presencia de la princesa de la luna. Quien con su silencioso galope se acercó lentamente hasta casi poder alcanzarla, cuando de pronto la puerta del baño se cerró frente a ella, golpeando su hocico.

Refunfuñando en silencio Luna se sentó en un escondite cerca de una antigua armadura, las sombras la cubrirían hasta que Celestia saliese de su escondite temporal, hasta entonces tenía unos minutos para esperar, con lo que odiaba tener que esperar, si, definitivamente la paciencia no era lo suyo.

Las sombras le eran tan familiares, incluso aquella antigua armadura se veía más interesante en la noche, momento, un brillo particular, casi imperceptible, de hecho, más parecía un leve color verde claro, pero mantenía un destello intermitente se hizo presente en la armadura de metal. Pero cuando intentó encontrar el origen de aquel singular brillo, este terminó por desaparecer, acerco un casco, si su vista le fallaba, a lo mejor su sentido del tacto, le podría aclarar el misterio que por las circunstancias, era todo lo que tenía cierto interés.

Una pequeña fisura se le presentaba a su tacto, parecía una especie de marca, era muy probable que aquella armadura, haya estado presente en una guerra donde se llegó a usar magia, pero se le hacía tan lejano el uso de magia en la guerra, desde la vez en la que…

Levanto una ceja, producto de la conclusión a la que le había llevado aquella indagación, pues, la última vez que se usó magia en alguna guerra y de hecho, la última vez que los ponis tuvieron acciones bélicas fue hace miles de años, cuando vencieron a Discord, los recuerdos ya se le hacían confusos. La imagen de aquel pequeño, le vino de repente; entonces, comprendió la causa por la que su hermana, se encontraba buscando los recuerdos de Discord tan fascinada.

Si lo se veía de esta forma, el atractivo de los recuerdo de Discord se hacían realmente valiosos, ¿Qué pasó para que hiciera todo lo que hizo? Si era sincera consigo misma, Discord no parecía alguien capaz de ser totalmente malvado, pues, hasta para ello se requería seriedad y preocupación, cosas que Discord no poseía.

La presencia de una luz, atrajo toda la atención de la princesa, la luz provenía del cuerno de su hermana; algo muy extraño, pues ella no usaba magia si no era necesario. Escondiéndose detrás de la antigua armadura, escuchaba las pisadas de su hermana, hasta que esta se acercó lo suficiente, con una velocidad asombrosa, Luna se apareció ante Celestia y con un grito atroz: la combinación de un grito de dolor y desesperación de una poni al principio, combinados con el aullido de algún ser espectral. Seguidos por una presentación de un rostro con unos ojos rojos con un brillo intenso, con unos colmillos que hacían juego con todo el espectáculo y para finalizar con broche de oro, varios murciélagos se aparecieron, volando alrededor de la princesa del sol.

La respuesta por parte de Celestia fue un grito del susto que había recibido, Luna se echó a reír, desde hace muchos tiempo que no le había hecho ese tipo de bromas a su hermana y seguía cayendo de lleno en esos pequeños juegos.

Mientras los pulmones de Celestia se volvían a llenar de aire observaba a la responsable del gran susto que le habían dado, sus ojos se posaron en los de su hermana, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de sus súbditos se atrevía a hacerle bromas como aquella, incluso Twilight no lo hacía, en un día Discord y su hermana le habían jugado más bromas que en mil años.

\- Te veías muy aterradora, casi más que nightmare Moon.

Luna replicó su afirmación con rezonga, tratando de dejar de lado ese tema que se hacía algo intocable para ella.

\- Solo bromeaba, enserio te encanta sorprender a los demás.

\- claro hermana, más cuando no les dieron un buen susto en milenios. Respondió contenta Luna, golpeando con su flanco derecho al flanco izquierdo de su hermana mayor.

\- Qué me habrás querido decir.

\- jajaja, tranquila, aun no estás tan vieja, jajaja.

Celestia se limitó a darle un pequeño coscorrón con el casco, lo que tuvo como respuesta la seriedad de su hermana, Celestia tenía sus años, pero aún se mantenía joven, para impresión de sus súbditos.

\- ¿Por cierto no tenías que estar protegiendo a los ponis de las pesadillas?

\- En estas fechas no, por alguna razón todos duermen plácidamente en los días cercanos a la noche de los corazones cálidos.

\- Aam genial, entonces no tienes trabajo por toda la noche.

\- Lo que tengo es ganas de descansar, no estoy acostumbrada a tu horario de trabajo.

Celestia recordó que su hermana la había cubierto durante todo el día, mientras ella se la estaba pasando jugando con Discord, por un segundo se sintió avergonzada, pero al siguiente desapareció, después de todo seguía siendo una poni.

Celestia inició una caminata hacía los dormitorios, Luna acepto su invitación, mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Celestia inició otra conversación.

\- Y al parecer no sigues hablando de forma elegante.

\- Si, me tomó mucha práctica, pero finalmente, después de leer muchos libros de jergas nuevas, lo logré.

\- Ea, pues qué alegría me da su triunfo mi pequeña princesa.

Luna volvió a mirar a su hermana con cierto enojo, lo había dicho exactamente como hablaba ella, pero incluso Celestia hablaba de esa forma hace mil años atrás.

\- Muy graciosa, hermana.

\- je, tranquila, sabes, tengo una idea, porque no traes unas camas, unas almohadas y tu cepillo.

Los ojos de Luna se iluminaron de inmediato al oír esas palabras, después de casi una eternidad, volverían a hacer esas pijamadas que tanto le gustaban.

Después de un tiempo aproximado de cinco minutos, Luna se encontraba galopando contenta, mientras cerraba los ojos entraba en la habitación de su hermana.

\- ¿Lista para la mejor noche de todas?

Con una sonrisa cómplice, la princesa del sol, recibió a la princesa de la noche en su habitación, a pesar de que no era fanática de este tipo de cosas, sabía muy bien que a su hermana le encantaban. De hecho, antes de ser princesas, cada viernes tenían una pijamada.

\- Antes de empezar, para las diez debemos esta dormidas, no quiero que Discord se enoje por hacernos esperar, puede que incluso se vaya.

\- Claro, pensaba en lo mismo.

Primeramente, Luna empezó a sacar unos cepillos, el de su hermana y el de ella, era una costumbre cepillar la melena de la otra mientras hablaban.

Primeramente fue el turno de Luna, ella se sentía como cuando era una potrilla, en aquellos tiempos, los temas de conversación eran sobre sus pensamientos acerca de cómo poder liberar a los ponis si tuvieran la oportunidad. Era un sueño que entre ambas habían logrado perseguir hasta que realmente lo lograron, desde luego, al principio, jamás se les ocurrió llegar a ser princesas o siquiera llegar a concretar aquel sueño que tenían. Pero ahora no tenían nada de qué hablar, o al menos, ningún en común, pues a pesar de pensar igual en muchas ocasiones, sus gustos eran diferentes.

\- Dime, ¿Cómo te va en el turno de noche?

\- Pues, entrar en los sueños de los ponis es extraño y cuando debo resguardar las fronteras de las ciudades, a veces debo enfrentarme a algunas criaturas, pero no es nada que no hayas visto antes.

La charla era algo aburrida, entonces a Celestia se le ocurrió un tema que, extrañamente, no habían tocado en su juventud, mientras cepillaba cuidadosamente la melena de su hermana, ordenaba sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu poni especial? ¿Alguien en mente?

Luna no se esperaba esa pregunta, para ser sincera, jamás habían pensado en esos temas, siempre primaron sus sueños, aquellos sueños de liberación, de poder sacar a delante a todos los ponis, dejando de lado cualquier interés persona que fuese más allá de aquel sueño.

\- Eee, no, todavía no, pero hay muchos ponis que son muy tentadores.

\- Enserio…

\- Si, está ese corcel de pelaje rojo de Sweet Apple Acres, ¿cómo se llamaba?…

\- Te refieres a big mac, el hermano de Applejack.

\- Noooo… ¿por qué?

\- Es tranquilo, siempre mantiene la calma y es muy trabajador, además de tener esos músculos, se nota que es muy tierno.

Era interesante escuchar todo aquello, en especial porque lo decía su hermana, siempre parecía ser algo más clasista, pero eso ya no le importaba más.

\- Sabes, tienes una melena muy hermosa, en la noche siempre tiene ese cambio asombroso, me recuerda mucho al cielo nocturno.

\- Te parece, a veces es un poco molesto, cuando tengo que usar un peinado, debo peinarlo de una forma específica, es muy aburrido hacer todo eso, y luego están esos vestidos. Me gusta más usar el traje con truco que usé en la noche de Nightmare del año pasado.

\- ¿El que se convertía en varios murciélagos?

\- Si, ese mismo, es muy cómodo y funcional, pues me puedo fundir con las sombras más fácilmente.

\- Tú y tus gustos, a mí me gustan más los diseños simples, pero elegantes y por supuesto, que no me incomoden, por eso me gustan la mayoría de los diseños que hacer Rarity.

La noche se hacía cada vez más presente, los pocos sonidos que aún quedaban, eran los ruidos de unos grillos y el combustible en combustión procedente de las lámparas

Celestia se sentó en una almohada, era su turno, la melena de Luna no se resistía en lo absoluto, la suya en cambio era rebelde a más no poder, así que tomaría su tiempo y pondría a prueba la paciencia de su hermana.

\- Auch, Luna, se más cuidadosa.

\- Lo siento hermana, pero había olvidado que tu melena es… como lo digo… un desastre.

\- Aunque no lo creas, no eres la primera en decirme eso.

\- A no, quien lo hizo primero.

La mirada de Celestia cambió a una más aburrida, entrecerrando los ojos, al recordar el ataque de furia que había tenido hace horas atrás con el Draconequus.

\- Discord…

\- jaja, si, él no parece tener problema en molestarte.

\- Si, pero después me hizo un cumplido, o al menos eso creo.

Cada pelo de la melena de Celestia parecía tener conciencia propia, pues se encontraban en un completo caos, enmarañándose unos con otros, Luna, con una paciencia infinita se centraba en no cepillar esos pelos rebeldes con toda sus fuerza. Entonces decidió devolverle la pregunta que la había lanzado antes, solamente que en este caso, se complicaba un poco más con su hermana. Pero de todas formas, lo hizo.

\- Y ¿Cómo está tu poni especial?

Un suspiro se le escapó a la princesa del sol, pues sabía muy bien, que su "recuperación" llevaría su tiempo y ni siquiera sabía si se recuperaría realmente.

\- Sabes que no hermana, no sé cómo está.

Luna se sintió algo culpable, la pregunta tenía otro sentido, lo había hecho para seguirle la corriente pero de todas formas, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

\- ¿Aún estás enamorada de él?

\- Si, pero no volveré a verlo, eso lo tengo claro.

\- Te entiendo hermana, ese rey sombra era totalmente opuesto al que tenemos en esta dimensión.

\- Si, y como lo conocí y en las circunstancias en los que lo conocí lo hacen inolvidable, a veces, cuando estabas lejos de mí, me sentía muy sola, él llenó el vacío que tenía.

La mirada de Celestia cambió, la tristeza invadía sus ojos, hecho que Luna no pudo evitar notar, tampoco pudo evitar entristecerse también, recordando todo el tiempo que había estado en su claustro en la obscuridad del espacio, miró hacia otro lado, pensando en cómo hubieran sido las cosas si no hubiera tratado de apartar a su hermana, para tomar el poder y el amor de todos los súbditos.

\- No quería hacerlo, enserio que no, pero no me dejaste otra alternativa, amenazabas con destruir el mismo reino por el cual luchamos.

La menor de las hermanas reales sentía el dolor con el cual, su hermana mayor, incluso su voz se quebró mientras se lo decía.

\- ¿Qué somos? No somos ni realeza ni somos unos ponis sometidos, no queda de nosotros nada, nada que no sea la decisión de hacer algo con lo que hicieron de nosotros.

Celestia había recordado las palabras de uno de los discursos más hermosos de su hermana, por alguna razón, Luna tenía una gran capacidad para persuadir y también para calamar a cualquier poni, ese discurso fue en concreto, el último que había compuesto, poco antes de enfrentar a Discord. Aún recordaba las palabras exactas de aquel pequeño, pero significativo argumento que sostenía, repitiendo al mismo tiempo que su hermana las palabras exactas y al unísono.

\- Nuestra es la responsabilidad del cambio, nuestro es el derecho de la libertad, nuestro debe ser cada segundo de nuestras vidas, pues hoy, aun si perecemos, tomaremos lo que es nuestro por derecho y ya jamás permitiremos que se nos arrebate.

Ambas hermanas sonreían mientras se veían a los ojos, aquellas palabras se mantuvieron hasta el día de hoy.

\- Hiciste lo correcto, no te culpo por nada hermana, acepto mi culpa y debo cargar con ella para recordar que no puedo traicionarme a mí misma, por muy duras que sean las circunstancias, porque; después de todo, ambas somos ponis y no debemos escapar de ese simple hecho.

Celestia se sentía reconfortada con las sabias palabras de su hermana menor, la apaciguaban y al mismo tiempo mantenían la realidad sin cambiarla, no era mentira todo aquello, es más, a veces dudaba de poder ser la princesa que toda Equestria merecía y necesitaba, a tal punto que se había acostumbrado a vivir ocultando varios sentimientos, varias emociones; pues, si se dejaba enceguecer con todos aquellos sentimientos de culpa y dolor, no podría tomar las decisiones más simples.

\- Te entiendo, quizás por eso te enamoraste de él, porque no tenías que ser la princesa Celestia cuando estaba contigo, solo Celestia; así como me veo obligada a ser la princesa Luna y no Luna.

\- En parte. Sin embargo él tenía una gran compasión, amor y tolerancia, hacía todos sus súbditos. De él pude aprender bastantes cosas.

\- La última vez que hablamos de ello me dijiste que lo superarías con el tiempo, tal parece que aún no lo lograste.

\- Hermana, a pesar de que su ausencia me provoca un gran sufrimiento, no es la única alegría que tengo, no es toda mi felicidad, te tengo a ti y a todos los ponis de Equestria, cada uno de ellos es la razón por la cual las princesas debemos velar, y sé que suena como uno de esos antiguos libros de liderazgo que Star Swirl nos daba para leer, pero lo que hay en escritos en ellos es cierto.

\- Es por eso mismo que entiendo que me hayas encerrado en la luna, aún si eso te alejaba de mí, tomaste la decisión correcta y lo mismo cuando cerramos el portal hacia la otra dimensión.

Celestia se sentía mejor, pero fue sorprendida por un abrazo por parte de su hermana, finalmente se deshacía de una de las cargas más pesadas que había tenido que soportar. Entonces apreció que su melena había sido cepillada de forma exitosa, no lo podía creer, una tarea tan monumental había sido cumplida por su hermana, le encantaba sentir cada uno de sus pelos en armonía con el resto, no enmarañados como siempre los tenía, aunque sabía disimularlo muy bien. Ni Twilight se había dado cuenta

Unos segundos de silencio se introdujo de repente, las miradas de ambas hermanas buscaban algo que hacer, pues el sueño aun no llegaba y ni siquiera eran las diez.

\- Estoy aburrida y no sé qué hacer, ¿qué hay de ti Luna?

\- Shhh, escucha…

En las afueras se podía escuchar las voces de algunos guardias, junto con sus pisadas, perfectamente sincronizadas. Entonces a la princesa de la noche se le prendió el foquito mientras se escuchaba la marcha de los guardias por los alrededores.

En el laberinto, estaban los guaridas de Luna, mientras que por el cielo y en los pasillos se encontraban los de Celestia, era extraño verlos tan separados, parecía que tenían cierta rivalidad, pues cuando los imitadores trataron de invadir Canterlot, crearon grupos separados para mantenerlos a raya.

De un momento a otro Luna ingresó a la habitación con una montaña de almohadas elevadas sobre el piso con su magia.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste tantas almohadas?

Luna apuntó hacia un libro sobre la mesa de noche, cuando Celestia lo revisó, se sintió extrañada, no había visto aquel libro y menos por el hecho de tener un autor desconocido o al menos el seudónimo que usaba. "Hechizos de magia inútiles, pero divertidos" por Magic Donkey.

\- ¿Qué idea tienes en mente?

Luna levanto una ceja, mientras una sonrisa siniestra se asomaba en su rostro.

**** Momentos después ***

\- ¡Auxilio, Guardiaaaaaaas!

Los guardias de los pasillos y de los cielos acudieron al unísono, buscando a la princesa dueña de la voz, por supuesto Celestia era su principal preocupación, mientras los guardias de los laberintos acudían con un paso más lento. Sin embargo este se aceleró al escuchar la voz de Luna al gritar.

\- ¡Guardiaaaas, necesito su ayuda!

\- Enserio Luna, necesito su ayuda.

\- Bueno, es que no quería parecer tan indefensa.

Los encargados de la seguridad de ambas princesas llegaron en pocos segundos, algunos levantando una polvareda, otros deslizándose sutilmente por el aire.

\- Princesa Luna, princesa Celestia, ¿Ocurrió algo?

Mientras ambas caminaban en direcciones contrarias iniciaron una charla.

\- En efecto, ocurre que nuestros escoltas, no pueden convivir, al parecer ni pueden mantener una guardia sin separarse.

Luna empezaba a pasear tranquilamente en un gran círculo, que encerraba a todos los guardias, con aquella voz tan autoritaria que podía lograr.

\- Lo que dice mi hermana menor es cierto, que pasaría si invadieran Canterlot y no estuviéramos aquí, ¿se separarían?

Con cierta vergüenza ambos grupos coincidieron en un silencio afirmativo, era un hecho que no les gustaba la forma de trabajar a la hora de proteger y resguardar. Incluso sus manuales de la academia eran diferentes.

\- Entonces, se nos ocurrió, practicar una simulación de una invasión.

Los guardias extrañados se veían entre si, no sabían a dónde llegarían con esta pequeña práctica.

\- La mitad de este grupo, venga aquí, ordenó firmemente la princesa de pelaje oscuro.

\- La mitad de aquel grupo, la misma acción, prosiguió su hermana.

Siguiendo las disposiciones de ambas hermanas, sin darse cuenta, ambas bandas fueron combinadas.

\- Muy bien, ambos equipos, imaginen que están defendiendo el castillo, para después defender todo Canterlot, mientras el otro equipo son invasores que quieren destruir el reino y a sus habitantes.

Mientras se hacían a la idea, los nuevos equipos, apreciaban la llegada de dos montones de almohadas, cada una con una marca propia, casi como una cutie mark.

\- A pesar de que se ven como simples almohadas, tienen trucos ocultos, muy bien, yo iré con este grupo si no te molesta Luna.

Luna asintió con la cabeza, mientras se dirigía al otro bando, tenía que pensar en una estrategia, este tipo de actividades le encantaban y porque le encantaban, no quería perder.

\- Scout Wing mira si alguna de las almohadas que nos tocó tiene una insignia de una construcción, el resto escúcheme atentamente.

Los ponis se acercaron atentos a la princesa de la noche.

\- Sé que les parecerá ridículo, pero no me gusta perder estos juegos, cómo te llamas, si tú, el grandote que me mira asustado.

\- Big Shield Princesa Luna.

\- Dime Luna solamente, bien, escúchame, entre todos, guardias podemos defender el castillo, ahora díganme. ¿Están dispuestos a defender el Castillo y a los habitantes de Equestria?

\- Si, dijeron de forma tímida.

\- No los escuche, ¿Están dispuestos a mantener el bienestar de Equestria y de sus princesas?

\- ¡Siii! Gritaron con fuerza.

Mientras del otro lado se encontraba Celestia, animada por la actitud apasionada de su hermana.

\- Atención, somos lo que queda para defender a Equestria, ¿Dejaremos que Equestria caiga?

\- No, gritaron sin habérselos pedido.

\- Muy bien, Star Shelter, Lighting armor, ustedes me ayudan a dirigir el grupo, el resto, usen bien las almohadas, si encuentran alguna con forma de una edificación cualquiera, no duden en usarla como defensa, mientras que las que tienen golpes ocultos, úsenlos sabiamente.

Mientras del otro lado, Luna planeaba su estrategia de campo junto con su equipo.

\- No se sabe qué tipo de trucos posee cada almohada, algunos los harán dormir de inmediato, otros les darán un fuerte golpe, otros los atraparán, pero eso será siempre y cuando los golpeen, así que más vale que los esquiven.

Entendido. Afirmaron los guardias al unísono.

Big Shield y Scout Wing, ustedes vienen conmigo, todos defiendan la posición mientras nosotros iremos por los flancos.

\- Está listo tu equipo Luna.

\- Si, y el tuyo.

\- También.

\- Pues que gane el mejor equipo.

\- Ganará quien pase la línea detrás de su área.

\- Hecho.

\- Bien, ¡inicia la práctica!

Entonces ambos equipos empezaron tirando al suelo una almohada con una marca con forma de pared, esta inmediatamente hizo formó una pared de color blanca, era como un gran colchón, con gradas y dos pequeñas torres, inmediatamente dos ponis subieron a cada una con unas cuantas almohadas, mientras tanto, el resto intentaba decidir cómo entrar al campo de batalla.

En el lado de Celestia, los guardias decidieron tomar el control del campo usando las torres como principal punto de ataque, Celestia se contentó con su plan, incluso iría con el grupo de carnada para sacar a la luz al equipo contrario, mientras trataban de atinarles, los guardias con mejor puntería de su equipo los sorprenderían desde las torres. Era un plan simple, pero efectivo.

Luna rebuscó una vez más si no existía una almohada de edificación extra.

\- Eureka, pronunció, al encontrar una con forma de pared y otra con forma de escudo.

\- ¿Para qué quiere esas? Pregunto Big Shield.

\- Por si acaso mi amigo, debemos ser precavidos.

Cuando su equipo observó a la princesa Celestia junto con una pequeña cuadrilla acercarse con un trote en zigzag, salió a su encuentro.

\- Alto, es una trampa. Pero ya era tarde, desde las torres del otro equipo, varias almohada cayeron, una con una marca de varias almohadas en diferentes direcciones, resulto ser una explosión de almohadas, que entorpecieron el paso de los corceles, mientras dos almohadas de sueño, enviaron a dormir a dos guaridas, y otras tres de golpe, mandaron a volar a tres guardias, levándolos hasta muy lejos, pero eso ya era descalificación y por último, una con el símbolo de enredadera, atrapó al sexto y último poni que había salido en caza de la pequeña cuadrilla. Siendo atrapado, para después darle el golpe de gracia con una almohada de sueño.

Celestia y su avanzada regresaba a su defensa, pero una última sorpresa ocurrió, habían encontrado la almohada cañón, esta, al ser arrojada contra una parte del colchón gigante de Luna, los atravesó, llevándose al guardia de la torre izquierda, equipos de quince integrantes contando con las princesas y Luna ya había perdido casi más de la mitad, tenía que pensar en una movida y rápido.

\- Dígame Lighting armor, cuantas bajas tuvieron.

\- Seis Celestia, creo que ganaremos.

\- No te confíes, Luna puede ser muy buena en estas situaciones, de momento, que una cuadrilla de cuatro salga a distraerlos, que no se arriesguen.

\- A sus órdenes, ustedes, atraigan su atención, Star Shelter, mantenlos seguros.

\- Bien.

Segunda ronda, los guardias conjuntos del equipo de Celestia se mantenían en un trote constante, atentos a los ataques, pero no pasaba nada, hasta que de repente, frente a ellos, aparecieron dos guardias del equipo rival, lanzándoles almohadas enredaderas, estas se sujetaban al piso y al mismo tiempo, cubrían con su contenido al poni al cual golpeaban, pero no recibían el golpe de gracia, los ponis se fueron inmediatamente.

\- Se olvidaron de descalificarlos enuncio un guardia, mientras los dos ponis del bando contrario eran alcanzados por almohadas y eliminados del juego.

\- Solamente le quedan siete integrantes.

\- Yo diría seis, uno se distrajo y subió a la torre de Luna, y pues, le di.

Celestia ya sentía el placer de la victoria, Luna siempre le había ganado en juegos de estrategia, finalmente perdía.

Cuando seis ponis de su equipo salieron para auxiliar a sus camaradas, fueron sorprendidos por una lluvia de almohadas provenientes de la única torre que le quedaba a Luna, tuvieron que buscar recaudo, buscando el primer escondite que tenían. Celestia veía nerviosa como se desarrollaba la que sería la jugada final de su hermana.

Ambos guardias de sus torres comenzaron a apuntar, esperando el momento oportuno, Celestia, se decidió para finalmente salir con cuatro guardias que le quedaban para dar la estocada que finiquitaría al equipo contrario.

Entonces, de su escondite salió Luna, con dos almohadas de sueño, dejando fuera de juego a los guardias de la torre, subió a toda velocidad hasta las torres, hecho esto, lanzó una almohada de división, cuando esta descendió, hasta ubicarse cerca de la pequeña división de su hermana, está exploto en una lluvia de almohadas gigantes, haciéndoles perder el sentido de donde se encontraban, perdiendo de vista todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Mientras la explosión de suavidad se llevaba a cabo, los seis ponis se encontraban tratando de salvar a sus camaradas enredados, pero fueron sorprendidos de inmediatos por varias almohadas de golpe, eliminando a más de la mitad de ellos, quedaban dos ponis de pie, y los dos enredados en el piso.

La princesa de la luna, inmediatamente tomó el control del armamento restante de Celestia, galopó a gran velocidad para sorprender a los dos guaridas de pie, sin preámbulos una almohada de sueño y otra de golpe acabaron con su poca resistencia, sorprenderlos desde la obscuridad era bastante fácil para la princesa de la noche, dos de los integrantes de su equipo salieron, eliminando a los oponentes enredados, Luna lanzó la almohada de fortaleza que había traído consigo.

\- Vayan a las torres, ataquen al restante equipo de mi hermana con todo lo que tengan.

\- Si, Luna.

Otros dos integrantes del equipo de la princesa de la noche se apoderaron de las dos torres de la pared de Celestia, por último, Luna se posicionó del lado este del campo, teniendo así el control de las cuatro direcciones, no tenían escape, estaban rodeados.

\- Big Shield, ¿recuerdas la almohada con la marca de un gran escudo?

\- Si, lo tengo aquí mismo.

\- Bien, úsalo…

Había pasado todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Celestia y lo que restaba de su equipo no tenían donde esconderse, ni siquiera tenían la protección de las torres, Luna había sido tan hábil que había puesto su ventaja en contra suya. Además, ahora los superaban en número.

\- Princesa Celestia, ¿qué hacemos?

Era evidente la derrota, pero no se perdería sin dar pelea.

\- ¿Dejarán que Equestria sea tomada?, ¿Se rendirán así de fácil?

\- No, gritaron con todas su fuerzas.

\- Entonces esto será hasta el final.

Ates de lanzarse a la batalla, Luna se acercaba por uno de los flancos, sin prisas, sin ninguna almohada.

\- Perdió princesa Celestia, ríndase ahora que puede.

La atención de todo el equipo de Celestia se centró en Luna. ¿Cómo podía ser tan confiada?

Celestia, no pudo evitar notar la ausencia de equipamiento en Luna, pero había tenido tanta confianza que no podría encontrar mejor oportunidad para al menos, dejarlos sin líder. Con la magia de su cuerno, lanzó, al mismo tiempo que sus guardias, la cantidad restante de sus almohadas. De inmediato, varias almohadas terminaron con lo que quedaba de su equipo.

Poco antes de que las almohadas llegasen a golpear a Luna, Big Shield salió de la nada, llevando el escudo es un costado, saltando enfrente de su líder, quien con una sonrisa escuchaba plácidamente el sonido de los cuerpos de su hermana y del resto de su equipo caer.

-Lo logramos big, lo logramos.

\- Y que lo diga.

**** Media hora después ****

\- ¿Qué, qué pasó?

\- Perdiste hermana.

Los ojos confundidos de Celestia aún se acostumbraban a la tenue luz de las velas de su cuarto. En cuestión de segundos comprendió que una almohada de sueño la había golpeado.

\- Al menos te pude dar una almohada de golpe.

\- No exactamente, Big Shield trajo consigo un escudo, me protegió de los golpes y después fueron aplastados por una montaña de suavidad jjajaja.

A Celestia no le extrañaba ese tipo de jugadas por parte de su hermana, era muy buena para las estrategias, incluso cuando tenía todo en su contra no dejaba de pensar en una solución para ganar. A pesar de todo ello, el tiempo había pasado volando, buena forma de pasar el tiempo, por lo visto, Luna tenía una imaginación sorprendente para entretenerse, a pesar de que perdió, la princesa del día se divirtió.

\- Sé que no es el momento para decirte esto hermana, pero ya son las diez y media.

Alarmada, Celestia se acomodó rápidamente en su cama, esperando poder dormirse, pero nada, no podía.

\- No puedo, no puedo dormirme.

\- Tranquila, yo me encargo de eso.

Luna sacó una almohada de sueño y se la arrojó, Celestia se desplomó de inmediato.

\- De nada.

Luna cerró ambos ojos, buscó inmediatamente el subconsciente de su hermana, un sueño empezaba a generarse, pero era totalmente extraño, Celestia comenzaba a aparecerse en el mismo cuarto en el cual sus cuerpos descansaban, Luna sabía muy bien que era un sueño. Sin embargo, las paredes empezaban a aparecer también, cada pequeño detalle de la habitación de Celestia, cuando de repente, está se despertó.

\- Aún no estoy dormida.

\- Te equivocas hermana, ya estás dormida, este es tu sueño…

Lamento no haber escrito en más de dos semanas, los exámenes me mantiene ocupado de momento, pero pude darme una escapada jaja, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, entonces, ¿qué pasó con los recuerdos de Discord? No se lo pierdan en el próximo capítulo de Discord... por cierto, gracias por darse un paseo por el fic.


	7. El sueño: parte 1

Es de suponerse que los personajes de MLP no me pertenecen, así que disfruten con el fic que hice con ellos…

Capítulo 7: El sueño

Luna cerró ambos ojos, buscó inmediatamente el subconsciente de su hermana, una vez encontrado ingreso en él, un sueño empezaba a generarse; pero era totalmente extraño, Celestia comenzaba a aparecerse en el mismo cuarto en el cual sus cuerpos descansaban, Luna sabía muy bien que era un sueño. Sin embargo, las paredes empezaban emerger del mismo modo que Celestia, junto con cada pequeño detalle de la habitación de Celestia, cuando de repente, una vez hubo finalizado la construcción del sueño, la princesa del sol se despertó.

\- Aún no estoy dormida.

\- Te equivocas hermana, ya estás dormida, este es tu sueño…

Ciertamente Celestia no tenía buena imaginación, su sueño era algo común.

\- Atenta, Discord debería enviarnos la puerta o mostrarnos el camino, conociéndolo, es probable que nos envíe un mapa ridículo.

\- O una vela…

\- Ehh?

Una de las velas empezaba a parpadear, su intermitencia se vio precedida por un incremento de sobremanera en su combustión, toda la vela comenzaba a inflamarse, producto de ello, empezó a derretirse, tomando una extraña forma de flor, mientras flotaba por el aire, en dirección de las princesas. Una vez que estuvo a centímetros de ellas, se consumió de forma rápida, quemándose y al mismo tiempo, en lugar de cenizas, se transformaba en un pedazo de papel.

"Sigan las flechas rojas nada más"

Atte: Discord

Celestia revisó mejor el pequeño papel, había una flor dibujada en el extremo inferior derecho de la hoja, cuando se acercó percibió un aroma exquisito, cuando su hermana trató de imitar la acción, un chorro de agua salió despedido del papel. Celestia dio una pequeña carcajada.

\- Ag, acabemos con esto.

Había una flecha amarilla en la ventana, otra verde en el armario y una roja en la puerta de la habitación de Celestia.

\- Me pregunto, ¿Qué habrá detrás?

\- Mejor sigamos las flechas amarillas, creo que nos quiere poner a prueba.

\- Él, ponernos a prueba, vamos, apuesto a que lo hace solamente para molestarnos, apuesto a que hay un león detrás de alguna de estas o algo bizarro.

\- Tienes razón, pero es mejor seguirle el juego.

De mala gana Luna acompaño a su hermana por hacia la puerta, tenía el presentimiento de que los sueños de Discord no serían una simple pesadilla donde uno cae por un barranco y no aterriza.

Se esperaban cualquier cosa, menos un simple pasillo, con una alfombra magenta y paredes blancas, bien iluminadas, un candelabro en la mitad, con unos cuantos floreros, sobre mesas pequeñas.

Un breve empujón por parte de Celestia hizo avanzar a su hermana menor, todo estaba sumamente tranquilo. Sus pasos las dirigieron hasta el final del breve pasillo, justamente como lo había dicho el Draconequus, Celestia se centró en buscar la puerta peluda.

Casi al final del pasillo, fue cuando encontró una puerta extraña, realmente tenía pelos, de forma inesperada, cuatro ojos totalmente negros y del tamaño de una canica se abrieron.

\- Qué desean pequeñas ponis. Una voz gruesa y algo ronca sorprendió a ambas hermanas.

\- Aaa, la puerta habló. Declaro la hermana menor, con cierto susto. Definitivamente, eso era obra de Discord.

\- A quién le dices puerta, yo soy un guardián y mi nombre es Larco, ¿Qué se les ofrece? La extraña criatura hablaba de forma lenta.

Celestia se aclaró la garganta para hablar. Pero luna empezó a hablar, poniendo un casco sobre su pecho, aquel guardián le resultaba bastante interesante.

\- Mi buen Larco, deseamos pasar a ver los sueños de Discord, él nos prometió que nos mostraría varias cosas que queremos saber, si lográsemos entrar en sus sueños.

\- Discord… mmm recuerdo que algo me dijo sobre dos princesas, supongo que si llegaron hasta aquí, lo mínimo que merecen es una reunión con él.

\- Gracias Larco.

\- Adelante.

Entonces, las fauces de Larco se abrieron, dejando ver que dentro de ese curioso ser se encontraba una escalera sumida en una gran obscuridad, la poca iluminación que existía no parecía provenir de ningún lugar, sin embargo, iluminaba las escaleras, las cuales estaban formadas de diferentes materiales, la primera era de piedra, la segunda de marfil, la tercer de madera y así, cambiaban con cada uno de los peldaños existentes.

\- Vamos, ya llegamos hasta aquí.

Ahora Luna quería seguir adelante, se notaba en los suaves empujones que le daba a su hermana mayor. Cuando empezaron a bajar los escalones, Larco cerró su boca, pero al mismo tiempo empezó a hablar, ambas escucharon atentamente sus palabras.

\- Si Discord se despierta, ustedes también lo harán, si notan que empiezan a sentir molestias en sus cuerpos, traten de despertar o sino tendrán que volver por donde vinieron.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, Celestia vio horrorizada como sus alas y su cuerno, también los de su hermana, empezaban a desaparecer, desintegrándose.

Las gradas parecían ser infinitas, casi habían pasado diez minutos de recorrido y aún no notaban que estás llegasen a un lugar determinado, cuando de repente, unas voces de niños jugando se hicieron audibles, de pronto, varios objetos aparecieron flotando frente a ellas, desde puertas, hasta mesas, vasos, piedras, plantas con sus maceteros, libros y cualquier cantidad de chatarra.

Ambas hermanas se distrajeron, en especial con un marco con una foto en su interior, tenía en concreto la foto de Discord junto con las mane 6 en diferentes poses, increíblemente la foto cambiaba, hasta llegar a una foto de Discord con una de sus molestas sonrisas, incluso parecía estar matándose a carcajadas.

\- Aa, tenía que ser Discord. Rezongó Luna.

Ninguna de las dos noto que las escaleras finalizaban en un vacío, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, Celestia perdió el equilibrio, pero luna llegó en su auxilio, sujetándola de los cascos, no dudaba de su fuerza, pero el sonido de unos cascos bajando alertó a ambas.

\- Luna puedes soltarme, volaré.

\- No quiero que te asustes, pero no tienes ni tus alas ni tu cuerno.

\- Lo había olvidado.

Era un gran inconveniente no tener alas ni un cuerno con el cual poder levitar, más en este momento en el cual realmente los necesitaban, la mirada de ambas se cruzó, buscando una respuesta en la otra.

Un fonógrafo se materializó al lado de Luna, comenzaba a reproducir el sonido de una conversación, Luna pudo reconocer la voz de Discord al instante.

\- No me malentiendan, realmente me encanta como decoraron, pero yo jamás podría aceptar la responsabilidad; me reforme, no lo recuerdan.

\- Si claro, esto tiene tus huellas de pezuña en todas partes. La voz de Rimbow Dash se hizo presente en el lugar, las pisadas de casco se hacían más cercanas.

\- para que sepas, yo solamente tengo una pezuña. De pronto el sonido del casco, se detuvo cuando se acercó a Luna.

Al igual que en el recuerdo, la pata de mamífero de Discord le dio una patada Luna en sus flancos, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

\- AAAAAAA.

\- Discord, cuando te encuentre, juro que me las vas a pagaaaaar.

Sorpresivamente, la pata desapareció con un destello de luz tenue, así como los demás objetos flotantes y el fonógrafo.

La caída se demoró por mucho tiempo, era muy seguro que no saldrían de esta. Luna trató de abrir los ojos y regresar a la habitación de Celestia, sin embargo, por más que tratará, no podía despertar, solo había una posibilidad.

\- No puedo despertarme, hermana, Discord atrapó nuestras conciencias.

\- No sabía que él podía hacer eso.

De pronto, la caída se vio amortiguada sorpresivamente por un trampolín salido de la nada, el cual las expulso en dirección contraria a la original. Se dirigían hacia un costado, las pupilas de los ojos de ambas se abrieron al ver un tobogán gigante, con varias irregularidades, incluso llego a ver una araña gigante.

Por un segundo, ambas aterrizaron en una superficie plana, sin inclinación alguna, fue un gran alivio. Hasta que esta empezó a inclinarse levemente.

\- Bueno, ya llegamos hasta aquí, qué más da.

Ambas se lanzaron sin pensarlo, producto del valor hacia lo bizarro, el tobogán era realmente aterrador, durante la bajada, vieron como la araña trataba de atrapar a Luna, un salto salvó a Celestia de entrar a un agujero que, conociendo al Draconequus, no tendría fin, depues habían varios agujeros pequeños, al principio parecían inofensivos, pero cuando estos empezaron a disparar varios chorros de agua se vieron obligadas a esquivar la mayor parte de ellos, después vieron colgados letreros, uno tenía mal dibujado un pez, decía: Está saliendo de la chapoteada feliz.

Al poco existía otro letrero colgado de las paredes de la cueva, había dibujado lo que parecía un volcán. "Días de calor"

\- Pff, se le acabaron las ideas, exclamo toda valerosa la hermana menor, no ocultaba su furia contra el dueño de tan curioso sueño.

\- Luna, no creo que debas hacerlo enfadar.

Al ingresar de forma obligatoria, por efecto de la gravedad, ambas generaban chispas con sus cascos sobre la resbalosa superficie del tobogán, Celestia estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, sin embargo, en vista de no tener ni su cuerno ni sus alas, sonreía al pensar que aún tenía sus cascos para pagarle a Discord el tour. No sabía porque, pero a pesar de que el Draconequus la sacaba de quicio, también sacaba el lado "divertido" de la princesa del sol.

Del techo caían gotas de lava, tan caliente que derretía el piso por el cual resbalaban.

\- Luna, ten cuidado hermana, no creo que nos pase algo si nos quemamos, pero no quiero saber cómo se siente ser quemada por lava.

\- Tranquila, era la mejor en el arte del movimiento, esto no es nada.

\- La mejor ¿eh?, deberías ver tu crin.

\- O ¡nooo!, juro que me las va a pagar.

La crin de Luna tenía quemaduras, algo de humo aún salía cuando terminó el recorrido por ese mini volcán, se asomaron de manera algo lenta hacia el final, un letrero se hizo presente en la entrada de una especie de conducto. "usted está ingresando a la conciencia de Discord, por favor, no sea un aguafiestas"

Al ingresar en el conducto, resbalaron sin dificultad por un tobogán sin ningún truco, algo poco inusual, siendo un sueño de Discord. Al menos eso pensaba Celestia, pues cuando dejaron de ser impulsadas por la gravedad y empezaron a dirigirse hacia la salida; Una figura de Discord apareció de la nada frente a ellas.

\- ¡AAAAA!, el leve grito como reacción del susto que les dio, fue suficiente para activar una cámara, con un potente flash, que las cegó temporalmente.

Cuando finalmente salieron de lo que resultó ser una cueva, vieron una pequeña ranura, de la cual salió una foto con sus expresiones gravadas en él.

\- Jej, saliste muy graciosa.

La cara larga de Celestia expresaba su disconformidad con su retrato.

\- Y a ti, hermana, el peinado no te favorece.

La mirada fulminante por parte de su hermana menor, produjo cierta satisfacción en la mirada de Celestia.

\- Por cierto tia, ¿qué es este lugar?

La mayor de las hermanas, observo el entorno a su alrededor, encontrando solamente arena y algunos cactus.

\- Parece ser un desierto.

Era extraño que en un desierto, la temperatura sea totalmente fresca, detalle que no escapó de las observaciones que Luna realizaba, en cinco minutos de recorrido, vieron a la distancia un pequeño pueblo, algo dentro de ella le decía que Discord estaba ahí.

Los cacos de las princesas chocaban con la arena del pequeño pueblo, que curiosamente, estaba caliente; cuando de pronto, vieron una figura, no pudieron ver muy bien su rostro, pero la figura era muy conocida, cuerpo largo, casi como una serpiente y extremidades distintas.

\- Estuve esperando su llegada comisarias.

Discord tenía una paja en la boca, mientras hablaba, el sol no dejaba ver su vestimenta, una chaqueta de cuero café, un sombrero como el de Applejack, junto con una camisa a cuadros violeta algo desteñida y unas botas negras, junto con un pantalón de montar.

Ambas princesas se quedaban inmutadas, no sabían que decía o porque, no se dieron cuenta hasta ver que iban vestidas con conjuntos de ropa parecidos a los de Celestia, Luna acercó con su casco una insignia en forma de casco.

\- ¿Comisaria Luna? Discord deja de jugar.

\- No me llamo Discord, yo soy Kid Discord.

Celestia rodo los ojos, Empezaba a hacerse cada vez más molesto.

\- Ay, no puede ser, deja de jugar.

El silencio se apoderó nuevamente del lugar, una brisa movía un pequeño fardo de paja, levantando la arena, Discord con un sexto sentido de la oportunidad empezó a hablar.

\- No hay lugar en este pueblo para dos, o tres de nosotros, así que, creo que es hora de reducirnos.

Un reloj de pronto apuntó a las doce, empezando las campanadas. Discord sacó de una funda que llevaba en el cinturón un envase de Kétchup y en la otra, un envase de mostaza.

El contenido de ambos envases fue vaciado cuando Discord disparó, pero estos eran tan lentos que ambas hermanas tuvieron tiempo para esquivarlo.

\- ¿Kétchup?, ¿mostaza?, Discord, deja este juego ahora.

Discord se escondió detrás de un muro, recargando sus municiones de salsas, cuando el muro cayó de repente, había olvidado la fuerza bestial de Luna. Quien lo tomo con sus cascos.

\- Escúchame, tuve un día muy estresante, no tengo más paciencia para tus juegos tontos.

Discord algo decepcionado por la finalización de su juego empezó a pararse.

\- Está bien, acto seguido inició una caminata hacia la taberna.

\- ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?

\- Y tienes el descaro de preguntar. Le respondió Luna algo indignada, sobre todo por lo de su melena.

\- Tranquila, lo que pase aquí, no pasará realmente, es un sueño ¿Recuerdas?

Mientras entraban en la taberna, Discord aprovechó para dar un pequeño disparo de mostaza a la melena de Luna, quien tuvo retener sus fuerzas por calmar al Draconequus.

Celestia encontraba graciosa la escena, su hermana ya se había calmado y el Draconequus seguía molestando.

\- Y bien, ahora que estamos reunidos aquí, espero que no esperen, que yo sepa que es lo esperan ver al haber esperado tanto tiempo.

Celestia calmó a su hermana, se notaba a leguas que empezaba a hervirle la sangre.

\- ¿Qué pasó después?

\- ¿Después de qué? Luna no tenía idea de lo que ambos hablaban.

\- Bueno, si quieren comenzar desde aquel momento…

Mi chasquido se hizo presente, cambiando el entorno, al ser mi sueño, era mucho más fácil crear las imágenes.

Las paredes de la antigua taberna cambiaban, tomando un color obscuro, su forma finalmente cambio, hasta ser las paredes de la cueva que por aquel entonces fue mi casa, el paisaje también había cambiado, regresando a un día soleado, en Equestria. Entonces aparece un altavoz, que tomo con mi garra.

\- ¡En el último episodio nos quedamos con el pequeño Discord tirado en la cueva! ¿Qué pasó con él?, ¿Recuperará su pata?, ¿Controlará el caos?

La cara de Celestia era un poema, ciertamente me acostumbraba a dejarla perpleja, sin embargo, Luna no se inmutaba aun, cosa que no me sorprende.

\- No se pierdan… Los recuerdos de Discord.

El entorno se creó de forma rápida, ahí estaba yo, materialice un sofá volador mientras ambas princesas observaban atentas el estado de mi pequeño yo.

\- Después de una semana seguía en el mismo lugar.

Ambas hermanas veían impresionadas el estado del pequeño, su pata de reptil estaba totalmente infectada, empezaba a regenerarse, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba con un líquido amarillento, sin olvidar a las moscas que lo acechaban desde todas direcciones.

Los ojos del pequeño se posaron en su peluche con forma de cabra, la única pertenencia que realmente le pertenecía, el resto eran cosas que se habían caído de las carretas de los viajeros, una taza de té, un plato y demás enceres que le servían de mucho.

\- Eran tiempos confusos, aún no sabía qué hacer, incluso con mi estado lamentable, con hambre, con sed y enfermo, solamente pensaba en que haría, cuál era la razón por la cual estaba ahí.

\- Y qué pasó con tu pata, supongo que lograste limpiar la infección.

\- Bueno, yo no lo hice.

El pequeño empezaba a levantarse del suelo, las pocas energías que tenía, las usaba diariamente para buscar comida y agua. Salía lentamente de la cueva, dirigiéndose a la laguna que se encontraba a pocos minutos a vuelo.

\- Creo que van a necesitar esto.

Una pequeña caja apareció en mi zarpa, otra en mi garra, ambas tenían la imagen de sus cutie marks. Cada una tomó su respectiva caja, al momento de tener contacto, las cajas desaparecieron y por arte de magia, sus alas aparecían nuevamente.

\- Sería bueno que siguieran al pequeño, enserio.

Salieron de la cueva al mismo tiempo, tras la huella del pequeño Draconequus, quien volaba atento, bajo ninguna circunstancia quería ser visto, después de lo ocurrido con los dragones tenía la idea de que su presencia no era la más grata.

Finalmente después de cinco minutos llegaron a una pequeña laguna, el lugar era sencillo pero bello, el agua totalmente cristalina y los pocos animales alrededor, que escaparon al ver la llegada del pequeño, constantemente lo confundían con un dragón o un león u otros depredadores, sin embargo para el entendimiento de Discord, simplemente lo repudiaban.

El pequeño frotaba la infección de su pata con su garra de águila, era bastante molesto tener aquel bulto con ese líquido hediondo. Ni siquiera le dejaba caminar, puesto que ya no sentía tanto dolor, pero al mismo tiempo era como si estuviera adormecida.

Abriendo con cuidado la inflamación de piel con su afilada garra, liberó una cantidad considerable de pus. Desde hace días repetía la operación, sin lograr algún resultado satisfactorio, de pronto percibió un leve mareo, hecho que también venía sucediendo desde hace días atrás. Pero algo nuevo sucedió, el mareo no se iba, de hecho se hacía más fuerte, seguido de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Luna observaba los alrededores, no existía poni alguno, se suponía que a estas horas los ponis que se dedican a los trabajos en el bosque, tendrían que estar en los alrededores; pero por más que intentó no puedo hallar señales de actividad por parte de los ponis.

Entretanto, Celestia veía como el pequeño empezaba a ver al infinito, tambaleándose, a duras penas alzo vuelo nuevamente, la princesa del sol supuso que buscaba un refugio para descansar, seguramente ese refugio estaba en la cueva. Luna por otra parte se continuaba buscando en los alrededores, sin encontrar nada de interés.

\- Luna, Discord se va.

\- Esta bien, ya voy.

Las imágenes se hacían cada vez más borrosas, la vista del enfermo empezaba a ofuscarse, sin saber la razón, pensaba que era mejor estar en la cueva, de la piel que había abierto, aún salían gotas de pus, pero para impresión de Celestia, este líquido cambiaba de color, convirtiéndose en uno violeta, con líneas de color negra difuminándose dentro del líquido. ¿Acaso eso era sangre? Al ver hacia abajo, notó como las gotas, al caer sobre una planta, la hacían crecer y cambiar de forma, hasta convertirse en algo totalmente diferente, empezaban a caminar y a vagar por la extensión del bosque.

Luna siguiéndolos de cerca apreció como varios sectores empezaban a desaparecer, siendo un sueño, era demasiado raro ver aquello, la memoria de Discord después de todo la de un ser viviente y material, solo recordaba lo que había visto. Sin embargo, varios de sus recuerdos estaban algo retocados, como por ejemplo el detalle del paisaje, incluso lugares que no había visto en ese entonces, seguramente los había complementado con recuerdos posteriores.

Cuando llegaron nuevamente a la cueva las estaba esperando con algunas palomitas, tenía la certeza de que tendrían varias preguntas, pero cuando llegaron se mantuvieron calladas, incluso empezaron a comer algunas palomitas, de todas formas, el silencio me molestaba un poco.

Las imágenes se hacían más borrosas en un momento y al siguiente, se aclaraban, El pequeño estaba totalmente mareado, apenas si sabía dónde estaba en sus cortos instantes de conciencia observaba atentamente al pequeño peluche, este empezaba a tener una importancia capital.

Celestia observaba al pequeño, sintiendo algo de temor por su estado, empezaba a olvidar nuevamente la identidad del muchacho.

Discord se levantó de su asiento, también empezaba a tomar algo de atención, volando de cabeza se acercó a Celestia.

\- Este momento es mi favorito.

Celestia dio un pequeño respingo por la repentina intromisión del Draconequus, sin embargo no desvió la atención de lo sucedido.

¿Qué, qué es esto?

Al levantar al peluche, vio cómo se abría una ranura, Luna también se acercó a observar la escena, dentro del peluche, había un pequeño envase cilíndrico de cristal, con un líquido blanquecino, el envase poseía varios agujeros con diferentes formas, pero el líquido no escapaba del interior.

De pronto, unas convulsiones se apoderaron del pequeño, perdiendo rápidamente el equilibrio, su vista, así como su respiración se hacían más violentos, el peluche cayó cerca de su pata el pequeño cilindro salió de su interior, rodando lentamente hasta chocar con la pata del moribundo.

El entorno empezaba a obscurecerse para desparecer, era una señal evidente de que la conciencia del pequeño comenzaba a irse.

Luna observaba impresionada como el paisaje se volvía completamente negro, hasta llegar a la entrada de la cueva, lugares como el techo e incluso piedras empezaban a desaparecer también, lo que no desaparecía era la luz del sol, pero no se sabía de donde ingresaba pues todo desaparecía lentamente.

Una gota de sangre manaba lentamente desde la herida que se había hecho hasta el pequeño cilindro, cuando la gota cayo, el envase la absorbió de forma inmediata, cambiando de color blanquecino a uno azul con líneas de color rojo y violeta.

\- ¿Qué es eso Discord?

\- No tengo la menor idea, pero… deberían probar estas palomitas, estas realmente sabrosas. Aclaró el ahora no tan joven Discord, dejando caer varias palomitas al suelo y llenándose la boca con una gran cantidad.

La visión del pequeño se hizo totalmente borrosa, el lugar desaparecía por completo, hasta dejar visible solamente el lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de Discord y el peluche, el frasco lentamente vaciaba su contenido, este tomaba forma por si solo, los sonidos producidos se hacían completamente irreconocibles, un pequeño círculo se formó debajo del peluche, el contenido del frasco se dirigía levitando hasta él, impregnándose en este de forma que Celestia pudo afirmar que era magia.

\- ¿Qué tipo de magia es esa? Preguntó Luna.

\- Como ya dije, no tengo idea.

El círculo empezaba a girar, perdiendo su radio progresivamente, hasta desaparecer debajo del peluche, una luz empezaba a emitirse del pequeño objeto, tomando forma cada vez más grande.

Sin embargo Discord perdió finalmente la conciencia, toda imagen posible desapareció de inmediato.

\- Espera, ¿Qué pasó después? Inquirió Luna.

\- Bueno, estuve desmayado, pero podemos ver que pasó después.

\- Ok, pero hazlo de una vez.

\- Está muy inquieta princesa.

La vista del Draconequus se recobró, por lo tanto, la imagen también se restableció.

Celestia, así como Luna buscaron al peluche, mientras el pequeño observaba su pata con un vendaje y se hallaba en su cama, una sombra se plasmaba en el piso de la cueva, un calor sorpresivamente confortante llamó su atención.

El cambio fue radical, era ya de noche y el lugar había sido reorganizado de pies a cabeza, incluso había una fogata, cosa que Discord no pudo hacer tiempo atrás.

Luna y Celestia se encontraban mirando la figura a contra luz de la Luna antes de que Discord se diese cuenta de su existencia. Al verlo, el pequeño se impresionó de sobremanera, ¿Acaso él lo salvo de su muerte segura?

\- eh, disculpa.

El dueño de la sombra se levantó, era más grande que Discord, con un cuerpo casi tan difícil de asimilar como el de su interlocutor.

Dos piernas de Minotauro, sin pelo, con una piel extraña, con una tonalidad azul con líneas negras dibujadas desde la base de sus pies, subiendo por su espalda y pecho, que por cierto, no presentaban forma antes vista, los músculos que deberían estar dando forma de pecho, al menos como se ve en los minotauros o criaturas bípedas, tenían varias divisiones formando diferentes secciones que se podrían llamar bíceps.

No parecía tener órganos, ambos brazos estaban forma musculada, pero sin exagerar, sin embargo sus hombros eran muy sobresalientes, así como su espalda, lo más impresionante fue cuando la vista de los tres llegó a la cabeza de aquel extraño ser. No poseía nariz, ni boca, mucho menos oídos, al menos, no se podía apreciar nada "normal", poseía una venda atada alrededor de los ojos, pero todo parecía apuntar a que tampoco poseía dicho sentido.

La tenue luz no permitía reconocer con más detalle aquella curiosa criatura. Con algo de temor el pequeño se acercó con unos pasos débiles, pero seguros.

La cabeza de aquello, empezaba a girar, como si lo siguiera con la vista, del mismo modo, Discord mantuvo la suya en contacto constante con la de él, a pesar de que no sabía si tenía ojos o no.

Entonces con un par de pasos, ello atravesó media cueva, levantando a Discord del suelo sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo y sin resistencia por parte del pequeño, con sus manos con tres únicos dedos, dadas las circunstancias, las dos espectadoras no sabían que pensar, era tan bizarro aquel ser, que simplemente no podían clasificarlo en bueno o malo.

Lo acurrucó nuevamente en la cama, negando con la cabeza y señalando la pata en recuperación de Discord. Este se quedó en la posición en la cual lo dejó, sin cuestionar más. De forma inesperada, una de esas grandes manos se dirigió a su pecho, sacando el cilindro, enseñándolo, lo acerco a Discord, cuando este tomo el pequeño recipiente con el nuevo color, aquel extraño ser se volvió más pequeño, hasta transformarse en el peluche que había tenido desde hace bastante tiempo.

Mágicamente, en el cilindro aparecieron dos imágenes en el líquido, tenían cierto brillo y mantenían una forma, recreando primeramente un escudo, para después tomar forma de letras, que Discord leyó de forma rápida.

\- A…¿Argos? Su nombre es Argos. Dijo algo asombrado el pequeño.

No se había dado cuenta de que era lo que tenía aquel peluche, pero si se daba cuenta de que Argos le había salvado la vida, incluso sentía que el ardor y las molestias se habían calmado, la fogata por otra parte empezaba a levantarle la moral, el calor que producía era perfecto, por fin dormiría una noche sin sentir frio. Tomando a Argos, lo envolvió junto a su manta y su brazo, para después dormir.

\- ¿Qué era esa cosa?

\- Aggg, Celestia, me estoy cansando de decir que no lo sé, simplemente no entiendo muchas de esas cosas, pero no ves que el mundo esté de cabeza por no saber algunos pequeños detalles ¿verdad?

La princesa me fulminaba con la mirada mientras las imágenes del día siguiente se generaban, a veces, me cuesta bastante trabajo entender la importancia que le da a detalles como aquellos.

\- Sirve de algo decir que no hay manera de saber todo ¿aquello?

\- Serviría mejor un perdón Discord.

Giré la cabeza, solamente para ver su expresión de burla, ¿de dónde había salido esta nueva Celestia?, Bueno, no me quejo.

\- Me desperté al día siguiente.

\- Dime, qué importancia tiene aquel tipo.

\- Bastante, pero debes ser paciente Luna.

\- Creo que ha llegado la hora de ponernos serios princesas. En el acto, Discord apareció vestido con un elegante traje negro y blanco, con un diseño tan caótico que solamente Discord podría crearlo.

Las imágenes se trasladaron a la mañana del día siguiente.

La cueva recibía ya, los rayos del sol, a juzgar por su inclinación, la princesa del sol, advirtió que eran aproximadamente las 7:00 de la mañana. El ahora recuperado Discord despertaba con un agudo dolor, era ese dolor que lo agobiaba desde hace aproximadamente seis años, cada vez lo toleraba más, sin embargo, por ello no dejaba de ser molesto, de forma floja puso ambos pies en el piso rocoso de la cueva.

Ahí estaba, parado en la entrada de la cueva, Argos, no tenía idea de cómo regreso, al parecer solo cuando aquel extraño envase se encontraba dentro del peluche podría "cobrar vida". De forma cautelosa intentó comunicarse con él.

\- Tu… tu nombre es Argos cierto.

El insólito rostro de aquel ser se dio vuelta, afirmando con la cabeza, el muchacho había olvidado que no tenía una boca. Mientras su mirada bajaba hasta su recuperada pata, le retiraba las vendas, hasta que encontró una infusión de distintas hierbas.

\- ¿Lo hiciste tú?

Argos volvió a asentir, su cabeza era muy extraña, nunca antes había visto una cabeza igual a la de aquel ser tan peculiar. Pero, alejándose de aquel hecho, empezó a intrigarse por los misterios que guardaba su acompañante.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Argos se levantó de la posición de loto en la cual se encontraba, para levantar dos piedras, cuando cogió la más pequeña, señalo a Discord y después a la piedra.

\- ¿Soy yo?

Argos asintió, para después señalar su mano derecha y después a él mismo.

\- ¿Ok, ese eres tú?

Por último puso su mano delante de la piedra pequeña, para arrojar la más grande en dirección a la pequeña, cuando su mano se interpuso entre el choque de estas dos, Discord comprendió lo que trataba de decirle, recordando también la imagen del escudo que había visto la noche anterior en el frasco.

\- Proteger, protección, guardia, ¡Guardián!, eres algo así como un guardián.

Argos asintió, al mismo tiempo señalo al pequeño, al cual se le iluminaron sus ojos al comprender el significado de las señas que le hacía.

\- ¿Eres mi guardián?

No hizo falta asentir, ni confirmar las dudas del muchacho, el coloso cuerpo de Argos se hizo a un lado mientras el pequeño daba unos pequeños brincos por la cueva.

\- Bien Argos, es hora de ir por comida, tu…¿Comes?

Argos negó, sorprendentemente, a pesar de ser algo fácil de entender, para la razón del pequeño, al no tener boca, no podría comer ni alimentarse.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo obtienes energías?

El escolta acercó una de sus manos al hombro de Discord, este a su vez emitió un resplandor violeta en el sector.

\- wow. ¿Cada cuánto tiempo debes… alimentarte?

Argos señalo el sol, mostrando con sus dos manos la cantidad de cinco, pues, al tener solamente tres dedos en cada una se le dificultaba un poco.

\- Así que cada cinco días.

El bosque Everfree ya no era tan preocupante para el joven, ahora que tenía a su guardián, se sentía seguro, súper seguro, ya no tenía que temer a nada; porque Argos se veía capaz de mantenerlo seguro, hasta, de un dragón. Así que, comenzó a vagar con más tranquilidad por el bosque, sin mucha prisa, ni mucho cuidado, después de todo era una mañana preciosa, los pájaros cantaban, la tranquilidad del sonido del agua de un afluente cercano, creaban una orquesta a la cual el pequeño Draconequus jamás había prestado atención como en aquella situación.

Existía cierto orden en todo aquello, un orden tranquilizador, casi tanto como lo fue ver aquel corazón formado de magia, y no cualquier magia, era una magia tan sublime, tan pura, en las cuatrocientas páginas de su libro del tipo ridículo, se describía todo aquello como la magia de la amistad, de la cual no había escuchado hablar a los pocos ponis que había logrado espiar en sus breves y temerosas incursiones al interior del bosque Everfree.

De pronto, ambos escucharon la voz de un poni adulto, sin darse cuenta, había tenido un contacto con quien menos quería tenerlo.

Gracias por los comentarios y por las críticas, aunque no hay ninguna, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y quédense a la expectativa, pues con Discord todo puede pasar.


	8. El sueño, parte 2

Capítulo 8: El sueño, parte 2

Espero que les esté gustando la trama, los personajes de MLP no me pertenecen excepto Argos, él ya está patentado jajaja. Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

\- Mon… Monstruo, quieto. Una voz temblorosa trataba de sonar autoritaria, el dueño de esta misma se encontraba detrás del Draconequus.

\- Tranquilícese, yo no soy ningún monstruo, me llamo Discord.

El explorador, producto de sus nervios, empuño a duras penas su espada con la boca, señalando a Discord.

\- Dije ¡quieto!

Discord puso de inmediato sus dos extremidades superiores en alto, el corcel poseía un símbolo que había visto antes, cuando vio a esos windigos marcharse, una de las banderas poseía un símbolo idéntico al que llevaba aquel pegaso en su armadura de metal.

\- Me dijeron que existían monstruos en este sector, como guardia real, tengo órdenes de proteger a los campesinos del sector.

Para asombro de Celestia, el guardia no poseía el símbolo de Equestria sino más bien el del reino de los unicornios, previo a la fundación de Equestria. Sin embargo, ya se había creado Equestria, en otras palabras los ponis ya se tenían que encontrar unidos bajo un solo reino; también estaba el hecho de que trataba a los ponis terrestres de forma muy despectiva, podría decirse que incluso con cierto rencor. Empezaban a crearse en su cabeza varias dudas.

\- Disculpe señor, pero no soy un monstruo y no pienso hacer daño a nadie, solamente vine a buscar algo de comer.

\- Seas lo que seas, no puedes pasar, será mejor que vuelvas por donde viniste o si no, no me haré responsable por lo que pueda sucederte.

\- Solo quiero algo de comer.

Al dar unos pasos hacia adelante, el pegaso se abalanzó al ataque, en una fracción de tiempo, su dirección cambio de rumbo, cayendo en la tierra.

El terror en los ojos del guarda se hizo presente al ver la figura frente a él, era incomprensible a sus ojos, las vendas de aquella criatura que escudó al monstruo evitaban el contacto visual, pero daban una impresión mayor, así como se encontraba, ¿Cómo era capaz de ver?

El pegaso se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, solamente para ver un montón de tierra, que lo cegó inmediatamente, frotándose con cierta desesperación, pudo advertir que ninguna de aquellas criaturas se encontraba en el lugar, mientras se limpiaba la cara, se prometía no decir nada a ninguno de los guardias.

\- Desde aquel momento, los ponis me parecieron más atractivos, sin duda tenían algo muy valioso como para estarlo defendiendo de esa manera.

\- Se tenían a ellos mismos Discord, el guardia quería proteger a los suyos. Decía Luna con cierto orgullo por el trabajo del guardia

\- También creí eso Luna, pero debes mirar el resto

\- Y que pasó después. Interfirió Celestia, sus dudas empezaban a ser cada vez mayores, hasta el momento varios de los escritos de historia empezaban a perder consistencia con lo que había visto en el guardia.

\- Es algo muy largo de explicar y de ver. La seriedad de Discord al mantener ciertas conversaciones como esta, era señal de que habían cosas complicadas.

Pero la expresión de Discord cambió de inmediato, convirtiéndose en su risa habitual, una que no tenía sentido en absoluto, empezaba a volar de cabeza nuevamente, o levitar, pues empezaba a caminar de cabeza.

\- Aquella mañana descubrí cuanto me encantaban los ponis.

Mientras Argos llevaba a su escoltado, este último empezaba a cuestionarse el porqué de la violencia que le lanzaba, podría aceptar ese tipo de trato de parte de los dragones, y vaya que lo había aprendido a las malas, pero de parte de un poni, era otra historia, totalmente diferente. Es cierto, aún le atraía como el imán al metal.

En aquel momento, algo que no pudo explicar, un extraño efecto, algo dentro de él le obligaba a seguir adelante, sabiendo que delante se encontraba un pequeño pueblo.

\- Argos, si no te importa, suéltame.

El centinela se paró en seco y con cuidado bajó al Draconequus, quien inició un andar hacia el bosque.

\- Sigamos adelante, pero por la maleza, hay muchos viajeros matutinos.

Argos obedientemente lo siguió de cerca.

Cuando por fin se encontraron dentro, protegidos de la vista de cualquier poni, se encaminaron de forma lenta, el trinar de los pájaros y los sonidos producidos por la naturaleza cubrían perfectamente los pocos sonidos que generaban sus torpes pasos por la maleza, Discord, impulsado por aquel deseo involuntario comenzaba a perder la emoción, preocupándose cada vez más por las posibles consecuencias que existían si su pequeña incursión resultaba en un fracaso, no quería ser buscado cual bestia salvaje.

Pensaba en esto porque en el libro de Star Swirl que poseía, existía un breve opúsculo referido a las "proezas" realizadas por algunos caballeros, que, después de una cacería brutal, liquidaba a la bestia, convirtiéndose en un héroe y una fuente de inspiración para los habitantes de Equestria.

También estaban esas pequeñas fábulas de los aterradores monstruos que rondaban el bosque, que, mientras observaban con ojos llenos de ira, seguían de cerca a los equinos desventurados, hasta que en su desesperación por salir, se internaban más, logrando perderse por completo; una vez, sin dirección, sin esperanzas, eran atacados de forma impía por estos monstruos, desapareciendo misteriosamente, pues ni sus cuerpos eran hallados.

Aquellas historias eran muy conocidas en aquellos tiempos, en parte muchas se basaban en hechos reales, quizás incluso aquellas bestias existían realmente, pero la imaginación llegaba a ser desbordante, justamente, Star Swirl se planteaba en el libro: encontrar y estudiar los diferentes tipos de "monstruos" para comprobar que de monstruos no tenían nada, salvo el aspecto.

Una propuesta interesante por el tipo del sombrero ridículo, a Discord le llamaba bastante la atención el saber que el autor del único libro que poseía aún se encontraba en el pequeño pueblo.

A Celestia le vino un escalofrío, producto de su intuición, aquel lugar, estaba exactamente donde se encontraba Ponyville; pero, extrañamente, todo era completamente diferente, a pesar de verlo desde donde se encontraba el pequeño, podía apreciar diferencias a lo lejos, aquel lugar no era Ponyville, no, no podría ser.

Intentando hallar respuestas, la princesa se acercó con pasos apresurados, quería ver con mayor claridad aquel lugar, a lo mejor era una confusión suya, Luna la seguía con un paso más lento, pero fue detenida en el acto, chocando con una especie de muro que no era visible, cayendo al piso del bosque de forma brusca sobre su flanco derecho.

\- Jajajaja, Celestia, ¿por qué no me escuchas?

Discord se hallaba frente a ella, sus ojos, al igual que toda su expresión de burla, se hacían muy visibles.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Bueno, técnicamente no fue mi culpa, escapaste del recuerdo.

\- Explícate mejor. Inquirió la menor de las princesas.

Discord se dio un pequeño golpe con la zarpa en su rostro, bajándola lentamente, para indignación de ambas.

\- Agg, como odio dar explicaciones, bueno, los recuerdos se forman a base de las sensaciones y experiencias que vamos recuperando, en esta reconstrucción, solamente podemos ver, oír y sentir lo que yo sentí en aquel momento, y con las limitaciones de espacio y tiempo que también tienen los sentidos, pero si de algo te sirve, pronto llegaremos allá.

Celestia se levantó del piso, increíblemente todo aquello le había dolido.

\- Discord, quiero que me respondas algo.

\- Es que acaso te diste cuenta de cómo me puedo ver tan hermoso. Es un secreto. Dijo el Draconequus, transformando su rostro en uno con ojos algo grandes, con pestañas equivalentes en tamaño, así como labios algo inflados, mientras hacia el ademán de besar a alguien en el aire.

Luna hizo cara de desubicada, pero viniendo de Discord no se podía esperar otra cosa.

\- No, nada de eso, todo esto que nos muestras ¿Es verdad?

Las imágenes se detuvieron, el aspecto del Draconequus regresó a la normalidad, sus ojos se centraron en los de la princesa de la noche, y esta a su vez se concentró en la mirada de su interlocutor, durante varios segundos, Discord mantuvo una mirada entre indignación, interrogación y euforia. Cuando Celestia se cansó de ver todo aquello interrumpió.

\- ¿Puedes contestarnos?

\- Si tanto insistes.

Discord buscó una rama pequeña, cuando la levanto, pasó lentamente el objeto alrededor de su pecho, formando un círculo, y mientras levantaba su garra de águila le respondió.

\- Les muestro la verdad, y solamente la verdad, no tengo intenciones de mentirles, ahora, de ustedes depende ver o despertarse.

Ambas hermanas se miraron, llegando a una conclusión entre la breve discusión de sus miradas.

\- Por favor, prosigue.

\- Que bien.

Discord se había aparecido al lado de Luna y mientras decía esas breves palabras tomaba a la alicornio por el cuello, mientras una cámara delante ellos les tomaba una foto.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Tomando una foto, pocas veces soy tan serio. Mientras el flash cegaba a Luna, Discord hacía una expresión de seriedad, irónicamente, era muy graciosa, unos ojos estirados, una expresión de seriedad y un traje de color negro, con un peinado en su crin, con un mechón rebelde escapándose, a pesar del notorio gel que tenía para mantenerlo peinado.

\- Anda Celestia, no me creerían que en realidad fui serio si no me saco una foto con la poni más estirada de Equestria.

Con el ceño fruncido Celestia dejó que el molesto Draconequus se sacara una foto con ella, antes del flash, Discord se apoyó en el cuello de esta, la cegadora luz de la cámara les señaló que la foto ya se había tomado.

\- Muy bien princesas, continuemos. Dijo mientras los dedos de ambas patas, chocaban el uno con el otro, de forma inmediata, las imágenes continuaron su accionar.

El movimiento del pequeño regresó, sus pasos se hacían cada vez menos cuidadosos, como si existiese algo que le quitase todo uso de razón o prevención que había tenido hace tan pocos segundos atrás, avanzo sin cuidado.

Tales eran los pasos que había logrado dar, que la distancia que recorrió en tan corto tiempo, llegó hasta pocos metros de aquel pueblo, Celestia inquieta, así como Luna, se desesperaban por ver más, de hecho, con cada paso que daba el pequeño Discord, ellas se mantenían en la punta de aquella expedición, tratando de empujar inútilmente aquella barrera que las alejaba de aquel misterioso pueblo.

De repente, un zumbido desvió su atención, poco después, se pudo escuchar como la tierra era perforada, una flecha gigante se había clavado en el suelo, muy cerca del pequeño dejándolo petrificado por el miedo, podría haber sido él, sin darse cuenta, otra flecha se dirigía hacia este, cuando Luna apreció lo peligroso que aquella última flecha podría ser, –pues se dirigía a la cabeza de Discord- esta fue detenida en seco por un tronco, que, sujetado por Argos, era un escudo ideal para el momento.

Sin embargo, Discord empezó a alejarse, y junto con él, las princesas se vieron forzadas por el límite del recuerdo, a seguirlo de cerca, pero ahora tenían una buena razón para seguir al pequeño.

Las flechas seguían cayendo, pero el pequeño se las ingeniaba para esquivar de forma eficiente cada una, al tener forma de serpiente, su cuerpo podía zigzaguear de manera más eficiente, logrando confundir a sus atacantes, al igual que las princesas, tenía una vaga idea de quien estaba atacándolo y sin embargo no quería marcharse, aquel lugar ciertamente tenía algo mágico, algo que ansiaba poder apreciar, pues ni él mismo sabía que era exactamente.

Argos seguía de cerca a su protegido, no dejaría que nada lo dañase, ese era su único fin, pues, como más tarde comprobaría el Draconequus, no poseía voluntad propia y los sentimientos que llegaba a sentir eran muy limitados, en aquella existencia, solamente habitaba una sombra que se podía relacionar con la vida y eso era justamente, el instinto de protección, que era dirigido exclusivamente al del pequeño.

La carrera de ambos por lograr escapar, cesó cuando una trampa atrapó al escoltado, una red fuertemente hilada lo levanto del suelo, hasta la altura de las ramas más gruesas de los árboles, Argos en medio de aquella situación, forzó la salida de una filosa garra de uno de sus tres dedos, sin dificultad, saltó desde el piso del bosque hasta la posición donde se encontraba el ser al cual resguardaba, para impresión de Discord, la garra fue tan filosa que cortó la red, en plena caída, Discord inició un vuelo, pero nuevamente era atrapado por algo, esta vez, no lograba ver que era, no era una trampa común.

Desde otra posición oculta, un unicornio mantenía su hechizo de levitación sobre el joven Draconequus, arrastrándolo a tierra, no escaparía.

Una cuadrilla entera se lanzó al ataque de Argos, cinco pegasos y dos unicornios, mientras un unicornio trataba de detener los movimientos del guardián, el resto de su equipo lanzaba una red y al mismo tiempo se acercaban con espadas y lanzas para lisiarlo en caso de que fuese necesario.

La impresión de aquella escena mantenía a las princesas bajo una exaltación constante, justo cuando creían que Discord no escaparía, veían como Argos se preocupaba más por el joven que por él.

Cada vez más cerca de tierra, Discord no podía pensar con claridad, incluso Argos se veía reducido por aquellas redes, y al igual que él, la magia de aquel unicornio limitaba aún más su movimiento. Esta vez tendría que ocurrir un milagro para que salieran con vida de aquella situación, un milagro como cuando…

Momento, eso era, las imágenes de cuando había desaparecido ¨milagrosamente¨ de las garras de los dragones y cuando Argos puso su mano en su hombro, este desprendió un aura de varios colores, era capaz de usar la magia, tenía ese singular don; ahora tenía que salir con esa magia de su muerte segura y de la de Argos.

El escolta de Discord mantenía fiera lucha con la magia que el unicornio invocaba para reducir su fuerza, los pegasos trataban de asestar golpes mortales en su corazón o cuello, para dejarlo fuera de combate, pero este, aun con la magia en contra, se movía hacia atrás, evadiendo las estocadas que lanzaban las espadas, las lanzas en cambio, debían ser apartadas con sus extremidades, y en dos oportunidades habían conseguido acertar, para sorpresa de los ponis, Argos no poseía sangre, pero sus músculos eran desgarrados, limitando aún más el movimiento en su brazo derecho y en su pierna izquierda, pero no lo detenían, con un impulso bestial, consiguió saltar, para asestar un golpe de sus colosas manos a un pegaso que planeaba atacarlo desde arriba

Cuando el golpe noqueó a dicho poni, Argos, en una fracción de segundo sujetó su espada, que para él era pequeña, pero que dadas las circunstancias, le era muy útil, ahora eran cuatro pegasos, cuando se dividieron, para tomar cuatro direcciones distintas, Argos tenía las de perder, pero cumpliendo primeramente con el objetivo de su existencia, arrojó la espada en dirección al unicornio que sujetaba a Discord, este al esquivar el golpe, soltó automáticamente al recluso de su magia.

Una vez en el piso, Discord, con toda velocidad se acercó a Argos, evitando que una espada cortase su cola y una lanza que por poco secciona parte de su espalda, cortando unos pocos pelos de su crin, posando su pata sobre la cabeza de Argos, cerró los ojos y deseó estar en la cueva, con la misma intensidad que cuando los dragones lo vapulearon de forma tan brutal.

En milésimas de segundo, cuando las espadas y las puntas de lanza de los pegasos se acercaban terriblemente, los cuerpos de Discord y Argos desaparecieron del lugar, los guerreros tuvieron que parar en seco, para no herir a sus compañeros.

\- Rayos, como le explicaré al mariscal Wind blade lo que ocurrió.

\- No te preocupes JC, no tenemos que decir nada, digamos solamente que un jabalí se apareció de forma abrupta y lo espantamos. Además esto es culpa de esos unicornios, no pudieron contener a ninguno de los monstruos.

\- Buena idea, el nunca se fija en el estado de las defensas.

\- Aún no me explico cómo cruzaron a los vigilantes del tercer anillo.

Solamente aquel fragmento de la conversación llegaron a escuchar, al parecer, el sonido podía viajar junto con ellos, incluso segundos después de que se hubiesen transportado.

Discord se dejó caer en su cama, mirando al techo de la cueva, por otra parte Argos observaba sus heridas, mágicamente, estas se habían curado cuando Discord puso su pata en su cabeza, obviamente, absorbió una parte de la energía de Discord, pero esta se regeneraría con el tiempo.

\- Porque me tratan así, ¿es que acaso soy malo? No recuerdo haberles hecho daño, o quizás sea por mi aspecto.

Las dudad del pequeño no parecían despertar el menor interés en su guardián, de hecho, este se levantó para ir a buscar comida y leña, Discord debía recuperar energía, siendo el equivalente a un potro, la magia y la energía que este poseía era limitada y necesitaba cierto reposo mientras se recuperaba.

\- Como me gustaría tener más libros de estos…

Argos escucho el deseo del pequeño, deseo que por razones desconocidas se hizo orden, regresando a la cueva observo de forma detallada dicho libro, observando su forma, sus hojas y su color, si tenía suerte, encontraría algún "libro" en el bosque.

El joven Draconequus ni siquiera notó la ausencia de Argos, simplemente pensó, cogiendo nuevamente el libro del piso, prestándole toda la atención posible al escrito, cual era la razón por la cual siempre lo recibían como enemigo.

\- Star Swirl, magia y lo más básico.

Nombre extraño, Celestia sabía que aquel era el primer libro escrito por Star Swirl, pero jamás lo había leído, pues, no encontró ningún ejemplar. Lo poco que conocía de él, era que lo había escrito cuando la Equestria tenía unos pocos años desde su fundación. Por el título, era evidente que no existía mucha información sobre la magia, pero cuando se acercó para ver la primera página.

La magia y el mago

El aprender magia

El miedo para el mago

La causa de la necesidad de la magia

\- Cuatro diferentes capítulos, en los cuales, el tipo ridículo hablaba sobre como la magia se ve limitada por el miedo que sienten los ponis, este a su vez es transportado a los magos, pues estos son amigos de los ponis.

\- vaya, y de que más hablaba.

\- La innecesaria cuota que tenían la escuela para unicornios superdotados y demás instituciones dedicadas a la enseñanza de magia.

\- Eso tiene lógica, Star Swirl el barbado aprendió magia fuera de cualquier academia, se dice que aprendió de diferentes criaturas, diferentes tipos de magia. Aclaró Luna con cierta emoción al que antaño había sido su maestro de magia y el de su hermana.

\- Fue algo asombroso el último capítulo, él tipo hablaba de como el temor a lo existente fuera de la comprensión de los ponis los obligaba a mantener dos instituciones fuertemente militarizadas, la magia dirigida por los unicornios y obviamente la militar que estaba a manos de los pegasos. Decía con cierto tono de importancia el Draconequus, mientras se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sofá, vestido con una bata roja, con una pipa que expulsaba burbujas y unos lentes gruesos.

\- Afirmaciones demasiado fuertes para un unicornio con tan poca experiencia en la magia y con conocimientos meramente empíricos, debo aclarar que no es ni un político de los terrestres ni un intelectual de los unicornios, solamente es alguien que sueña con la grandeza de ser algún día un mago de verdad. La voz de Discord era de remedo y de total burla

Celestia no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella sátira a los críticos de Star Swirl. Sabía que efectivamente había tenido críticas aplastantes por parte de los unicornios académicos, pero ellos también habían tenido avances considerables en la magia.

\- Y después que decía. Exigió Luna con gran duda.

\- Veamos, sostenía que todo aquello era solamente por miedo, miedo a las diferentes criaturas y se atrevía a decir que entre los ponis mismos, esa era la causa para el uso y estudio de la magia, al menos por parte de las instituciones.

\- Y que más.

\- Ya me aburrí Celestia, mejor mira lo que pasó.

Las miradas de las princesas del sol y de la Luna se centraron en el pequeño, pero se desvió al ver el atardecer.

\- Me quedé leyendo aquel libro tooooda la tarde.

Profundamente cautivado por las ideas de Star Swirl, el pequeño se sentía más tranquilo.

\- Así que solo me tienen miedo, no soy malo en realidad. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, después de días finalmente sonreía un poco, pero así como notó su sonrisa, también reparó en la ausencia de Argos.

Argos, ¿dónde estás?

Una sombra familiar se presentó en la entrada de la cueva, era Argos, y tría consigo un saco repleto.

\- Argos ¿dónde estuviste?

Argos señaló el bosque, se acercó a la cueva, levantando dos rocas las hizo chocar, produciendo varias chispas, hasta que finalmente unas llamas débiles antecedieron a una fogata, Argos sostuvo en lo alto el saco, para después vaciar su contenido en el piso de la cueva, apartándolo de la fogata.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?

Habían varias manzanas, leña y lo que parecía ser un libro, la curiosidad del joven lo incitó a ver el contenido del libro.

"Magia elemental por Star Swirl"

La tapa estaba totalmente dañada, la imagen que hubiese en esta era irreconocible; sin embargo, el contenido se encontraba intacto, bueno, una mancha por líquido y varias páginas arrugadas, pero aun así se convirtió inmediatamente en un tesoro para el pequeño que no dejaba de ver el objeto que había traído su guardián.

Pero eso no era todo, debajo de las ramas de diferente grosor, existía un objeto similar, un libro más pequeño, pero igual de atesorable, cuando lo levantó con las manos se percató de que la portada estaba intacta.

\- "Amuletos, artefactos y sus poderes escrita por Von de Laclai"

En un instante de fugaz emotividad, Discord no pudo evitar abrazar a Argos

\- Gracias, muchas gracias.

Argos en ese instante se inclinó para levantar el último libro, lo había obtenido acercándose nuevamente al pueblo, pero de forma más sigilosa, evitando todo contacto con los vigías, casualmente, se topó en el basural, que quedaba a gran distancia del pueblo, entonces, un poni llevaba una carreta, conde había solamente basura, pero en aquella pila, encontró, en la punta, un objeto que coincidía con la descripción de libro que había logrado extraer.

Esperando pacientemente, argos vio cómo se marchaba aquel corcel sin alas y sin cuerno, mientras se alejaba, varios animales se servían de aquellas sobras como alimento.

A cada paso que daba, los animales se alejaban, sabía exactamente donde había botado aquel libro, pasando lentamente, detrás de una pila de basura lo halló, recogiéndolo, lo mantuvo en su mano, pero después observo una tela grande con una cuerda a su lado, al inspeccionarla, parecía resistente y con la cuerda bastaba, tomó la tela y haciendo varios agujeros con sus garras los atravesó con la cuerda, creando un saco improvisado, en el cual depositó el libro.

Al parecer se encontraba en buena racha, pues a su derecha existía otro libro, lo tomó sin mayor contemplación, de hecho habían muchas cosas útiles en aquel lugar, lamentablemente, la presencia del sonido de unos cascos acercarse hizo que se marchara a toda velocidad.

Así, después de unas horas recolectando frutos y algunas ramas secas par la fogata, Argos se mantuvo ocupado.

Regresando a la cueva, Discord se veía profundamente agradecido y entusiasmado con los pocos libros que poseía, no podía esperar para darles una revisada, en especial al libro sobre magia elemental, estaba tan seguro de que podía hacer magia, que la emoción le hacía sentirse incompleto, pues, tenía el planteamiento que si podía hacer magia del mismo modo que aquel tipo del sombrero ridículo, entonces dejarían de verlo como alguien malo a quien temerle. En cambio lo verían como alguien dispuesto a realizar grandes bienes, y serían sus amigos.

Aquella noche, Discord durmió de forma plácida, sabiendo que podría cumplir aquel inocente y noble sueño, por toda la noche, su sonrisa permaneció apacible y sin cambio alguno, mientras Argos se sentaba cerca de la pared, preguntándose que tenía de interesante aquel objeto al que el joven llamaba libro. Sin encontrarle sentido alguno, más que las imágenes detalladas que llevaba dibujadas, existían diferentes amuletos y objetos, desde un collar con forma de cabeza de unicornio, hasta báculos, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue la sección del libro que trataba sobre armas, todas con aspectos curiosos.

Con el tiempo, argos regresó al estado de peluche, perdiendo su tamaño y movimiento, quizás el también necesitaba reposar.

\- Así que ni siquiera tenías poderes.

\- No, no sabía que existía magia dentro de mí.

\- Eso explica porque no la usaste con aquellos guerreros.

\- sí, eso creo.

Las imágenes se hicieron borrosas de nuevo, pero la razón esta vez cambio.

\- ¿Qué pasa Discord? ¿Qué haces?

Discord se encontraba sentado en un sillón, con la cabeza agachada mientras con su pata empezaba a frotarse la misma, como si estuviese tratando de alejar algún dolor.

\- No es nada princesa, solamente mi cabeza, mi mente empieza a cansarse, generar estos recuerdos normalmente es trabajo del subconsciente.

\- Si no deseas continuar te entendemos, ya mostraste suficiente por hoy.

\- No, si salen ahora, no podrán volver a entrar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque la conexión mágica debe llevarse a cabo por toda una noche, hasta entonces, las consciencias de los que quieren tener el vínculo deben interactuar por al menos seis horas.

\- Cierto, lo había olvidado.

\- No se preocupen, tengo todo el día para descansar, de momento, veamos que pasó el día siguiente.

\- Bueno, si insistes…

Para sorpresa de Celestia, su preocupación por el Draconequus fue una pizca más grande de lo que pensaba. Y al parecer, Luna pasaba por algo similar.

Otro día empezaba, los rayos del sol tocaron el rostro del Draconequus, quien despertó instantáneamente, por otra parte, Argos se encontraba en su forma de peluche, sentado en la entrada, con aquellos ojos representados con botones negros mirando fijamente la entrada de la cueva. Era extraño, el libro pequeño se encontraba abierto, en la página referente a escudos, al darle una ojeada, Discord entendió que le interesaba al guardián.

\- Escudo tortuga, en más de una ocasión, este escudo ha sido producto de búsquedas infructuosas por parte de comandantes de ejército, se dice que el escudo posee un encantamiento mágico hecho por los antiguos naga, de los cuales no se sabe absolutamente nada, según leyendas, este escudo originalmente estuvo en las profundidades del mar, en donde permaneció hasta la emigración naga, en la cual se perdió, cuando los viajeros encargados de los tesoros fueron atacados.

\- Dícese que se halla en uno de los afluentes principales del rio del bosque everfree, pero se halla custodiado por varios lobos feroces y por mantícoras, se desconoce varios de sus poderes, pero resulta muy atrayente por las leyendas, pues se dice que al poseerlo, las heridas regeneran de forma sorprendentemente rápida, otros afirman que si el escudo se llega a romper, se repara por sí mismo y lo último que se pudo confirmar, es que de ser necesario, un tentáculo sale de uno de los orificios del escudo con forma de caparazón de tortuga.

Toda aquella información era interesante, inservible pero interesante, incluso tenía un mapa para ubicar un área cercana a los objetos.

Argos contemplaba de cerca aquel mapa, esperando a que Discord se aburra del libro, en cambio este levanto la mirada del libro para preguntar.

\- Quieres ese escudo ¿No es cierto?

Argos afirmaba con la cabeza, entendía perfectamente donde estaba la localización de dicho escudo, pero no podía dejar a su escoltado, pues si algo ocurría con este cuando se fuera, fallaría al único fin de su existencia.

\- Entonces ve por él, yo solo te retrasaré, además, estaré todo el día aquí leyendo y viendo que puedo hacer con la magia.

Argos afirmo nuevamente mientras buscaba el saco y el libro pequeño, pero volteó la cabeza hacia Discord, como si tratase de preguntar algo.

\- Llévatelo, te servirá de mucho.

Una vez dadas esas instrucciones, Argos se marchó con una carrera increíble.

\- Escudo tortuga, ¿enserio?

\- Si, esos tipos no tenían buena imaginación, pero en fin, no se imaginan mi sorpresa cuando trajo consigo el escudo.

\- ¿En verdad existe?

\- Duhhh siii, por que creer que von mentiría.

Luna empezaba a irritarse nuevamente, pero cambiando de tema observo al pequeño empezar a tomar el libro.

\- Ese libro era muy concreto y práctico, con el aprendí muchas cosas. Admitió Luna, al ver como el pequeño comenzaba a prestar atención al primer capítulo del libro.

-Si, también yo. Prosiguió Celestia. Y tú, ¿Qué sacaste de bueno?

Discord tosió un poco a manera de aclararse la garganta, para después evitar sonrojarse al ver que el pequeño tiraba el escrito al piso de forma descuidada y con todos los ánimos del mundo.

-A ver, dice que para hacer el hechizo de levitación, debo mantenerme enfocado en el objetivo, vamos, vamos, levántate.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales la paciencia de Luna se vio mermada.

\- Vamos, no es nada del otro mundo.

\- La primera vez si lo fue. Le respondió Celestia, ella tampoco lo había logrado a la primera, a pesar de su talento.

Los intentos de Discord fallaban, simplemente no podría lograrlo, en un ataque de frustración arrojo la pequeña piedra que desde hace horas había tratado de levantar.

\- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

La paciencia del Draconequus se había acabado, pero no las ganas, debía haber una forma de lograrlo, pero ¿cuál?

Mientras se asomaba con cierta prisa a la entrada de la cueva, pensaba en una forma de hallar una solución.

Para su sorpresa, la respuesta estaba en sus narices, el pueblo que yacía a una distancia considerable de la cueva, podía ser la respuesta. Como en anteriores oportunidades, el pueblo lo llamaba, se sentía fuertemente atraído hasta él y sin darse cuenta empezaba a volar en dirección a este.

Ambas princesas recuperaron aquel ímpetu por ver el recuerdo.

La pared invisible avanzaba junto con ellas, Discord por otra parte, seguía a su yo del pasado, mientras este avanzaba como si estuviese hipnotizado.

Sin prestar atención, aquel deseo lo llevó por arte de magia al pueblo mismo, hecho que dejo asombradas a ambas princesas, pensaban que irían de forma lenta, pero ya estaban en el pueblo, por desgracia, era de día, los ponis lo verían.

Celestia, en total espasmo, observo junto con su hermana el pueblo, era mediodía, pero nadie estaba presente, no había ningún poni, los puestos estaban vacíos, las casas daban la misma impresión, era una imagen opuesta a la de Ponyville, no obstante, mantenía ciertas similitudes, como por ejemplo el lugar donde se encontraba edificado todo el pueblo.

Una repentina nube de humo y el sonido de varios bocinazos provocó tanto en las princesas como en el joven; sensaciones diferentes, en ellas curiosidad, en el miedo, así que decidió escapar, junto con sus pasos, el límite del recuerdo empujó a ambas hermanas a seguir al joven Draconequus.

En su desesperación por escapar, Discord olvidó que podía desaparecer y regresar a su cueva, entonces, buscando con la vista un lugar donde esconderse, encontró una edificación grande, con la puerta entreabierta, sin cuestionarse más, se dirigió a toda velocidad a dicha construcción.

La puerta opuso cierta resistencia, pero finalmente pudo ser abierta, una vez adentro, la mirada de Discord se maravilló con lo que había dentro de aquel edificio, estanterías completas, llenas de diferentes libros, habían tantos libros, como si estuviera bajo una posesión Discord se apresuró a buscar la sección de libros de magia, después de una búsqueda larga, los encontró, se encontraban en una repisa superior del fondo.

Por la ventana, la hermana mayor observaba el pueblo, se encontraba totalmente perpleja, solo habían ponis terrestres y estos se encontraban con una expresión de cansancio y sumamente sucios, polvorientos, transitaban al mismo tiempo, en diferentes direcciones.

Aún desorientadas, ambas princesas observaban aquel extraño pueblo, que definitivamente no era Ponyville, mientras tanto, el joven Draconequus daba un breve paseo por la biblioteca.

\- Vaya, son más libros de los que pensé que podrían existir…

En las diferentes secciones existían títulos atractivos para sus curiosos ojos, desde historia de los ponis, hasta libros de física elemental, pero sin lugar a duda la que se encontraba bajo la clasificación de Magia atrajo toda su atención, existían libros de todos los tamaños colores y contenido, con cierta emoción tomó un libro de la repisa superior mientras se elevaba con un vuelo suave, en su emoción por ver el contenido de aquel escrito, no lo sostuvo con la fuerza necesaria y este, naturalmente, cayó al suelo provocando un sonido muy potente.

Con un ligero respingón, Celestia y Luna observaron el lugar en donde se originó el sonido, notando al mismo tiempo el movimiento de la puerta principal, que se hallaba a un costado suyo.

Si antes se habían quedado perplejas por el extraño pueblo, ahora estaban aturdidas, no podían creer quien se encontraba en la puerta.

\- Por lo visto el conocimiento no solo es buscado por los ponis.

Discord se quedó petrificado, lo habían descubierto, tenía que escapar de aquel lugar.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo tanto como yo cuando lo escribí; estoy saliendo de época de exámenes así que tengo más tiempo para pensar en la trama, así que ya saben, estén a la expectativa.

Por cierto, gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan a pensar mejor en la historia, bueno, hasta el próximo cap.


	9. El sueño, parte 3

Los personajes de MLP no me pertenecen y que… Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 9: El sueño, parte 3

Si antes se habían quedado perplejas por el extraño pueblo, ahora estaban aturdidas, no podían creer quien se encontraba en la puerta.

\- Por lo visto el conocimiento no solo es buscado por los ponis.

Discord se quedó petrificado, lo habían descubierto, tenía que escapar de aquel lugar.

El poni se acercó con pasos algo lentos, el sonido de sus cascos mantenía a Discord con cierta desesperación, ¿aquel tipo le haría daño?, esta vez no permitiría que siguieran atacándolo.

Debía escapar de allí, entonces en un lapso muy corto de tiempo, recordando que podía usar magia empezó a recordar la cueva y a desear estar en ese lugar, cuando vio finalmente que el sujeto no se acercaba más y se quedaba parado observando el libro que había hecho caer producto del miedo.

\- Magia de los objetos materiales ¿eh?, jaja, no creo que estés listo aún para esto, si me lo permites, te sugeriría primero empezar por la magia para principiantes.

Ahora el pequeño empezaba a tener menos miedo, al mismo tiempo, su curiosidad le instaba a quedarse unos segundo más en aquel lugar.

\- ¿Acaso es usted un mago?

\- No, no lo soy, para ser mago se requiere estar en esas tontas academias de magia, yo soy más bien un unicornio al que le gusta la magia y vive por y con la magia.

Aún más perplejo el pequeño yo no sabía que decir, pero bueno, yo sé muy bien cómo me sentí en aquel instante; pero dejando de lado todo ello, Celestia comenzaba a inquietarse, pude ver lo mismo en su hermana, así que preparaba la respuesta a las preguntas que harían.

\- Discord, cuando dijiste que lo conociste no imaginé que fuese de esta forma, no creo que estés diciendo la verdad.

\- y por qué les mentiría Celestia, acaso no les prometí que les mostraría las cosas tal y como pasaron.

\- Mientes. Interrumpió su hermana.

\- Si realmente te conoció cómo no nos habló de ti jamás.

Entonces decidí devolverles sus cuernos, con un chasquido, otra caja apareció frente a ellas, para mi sorpresa decidieron no tomarla.

\- Anda, responde.

\- No sé qué esperan, solamente nos cruzamos en una librería, debió tener razones para no decirles nada acerca de mí.

Celestia simplemente no se lo podía creer, sus ojos y oídos seguían de cerca la conversación entre ambos entes recordados, sintiendo varias cosas a la vez y con la mente muy confusa, tocó la caja que flotaba delante de ella, entonces su cuerno se materializo en donde debía estar.

\- Al fin, creo que el vínculo está a punto de finalizarse.

\- Así parece, que pena que la función tenga que quedarse aquí.

\- Estás loco, quiero ver que pasó.

Los síntomas de la maldita enfermedad ya llevaban más de dos horas, me estaba agotando, pero ver que Luna me pedía de forma tan acalorada seguir observando, me devolvió el ánimo.

\- Si tanto quieres verlo.

Entonces un sofá gigante se apareció, Celestia y Luna se sentaron sin invitación alguna, y por supuesto me aparecí en medio, mi lugar favorito.

\- Mi nombre es Star Swirl el barbado, cual es el tuyo eem… muchacho

\- mi… mi nombre es… mi nombre es, me dicen Discord. Respondió el Draconequus con cierto temor en su voz, aunque estaba seguro de que aquel sujeto no le haría daño, saldría del lugar en cuanto le diera señales de hacerlo.

\- Con que Discord, he oído nombres extraños, pero nada parecido a ese, no te ofendas, pero ¿qué es exactamente lo que eres?

Al no saberlo, Discord trató de inventar algo, pero no pudo.

\- Eee, yo, soy un yo.

\- Vaya respuesta más inteligente pequeño, aunque veo que tienes partes de todo tipo, un dragón, unos mamíferos, reptiles, aves, vaya que eres todo un caso.

Algo avergonzado e irritado el pequeño vio directamente a Star Swirl, quien con la magia de su cuerno hacia levitar el libro que había hecho caer, hasta dejarlo en el lugar donde originalmente lo había hallado el visitante de la biblioteca.

\- Es muy extraño ver a alguien en este lugar, si estabas tratando de escapar de los ponis, le diste al clavo niño, dime ¿qué te trae por estos rumbos?

Procurando su seguridad Discord se vio obligado a mentir.

\- Eee, me caí mientras volaba sobre este pueblo.

\- Ah enserio, y ¿no te buscaron los guardias?

\- Emm, no, no lo hicieron.

\- Que sorpresa, ellos no suelen dejar que nada salgo o entre.

Para estas alturas, Discord ya se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, con el interrogatorio que Star Swirl le lanzaba lo cierto era que no sabía mentir. Así que bajando la cabeza comenzó a hablar…

\- Estaba cerca de aquí cuando observe este lugar y aparecí en medio del pueblo…

\- Fascinante, me parece que no buscabas este lugar en específico, pero por lo visto puedes hacer magia.

\- Si, pero no sé cómo.

\- Estás en el lugar adecuado, hay demasiados libros de magia.

\- Y usted, puede enseñarme.

Con una mirada fría como el hielo y cierto tono de tristeza, el que había sido alguna vez maestro de Celestia y Luna fijó su mirada a un punto lejano en la ventana.

\- No, no puedo enseñar magia.

Ambas hermanas se quedaron viendo el rostro de Star Swirl, aquel rostro que combinaba pena e indiferencia era desconocido, aquel unicornio no era Star Swirl.

\- ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo? Preguntó finalmente Discord, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había apoderado del unicornio.

\- Porque soy un tonto, es por eso.

Después de un suspiro corto, el gran mago inició una caminata hacia el fondo de aquella biblioteca.

\- Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

La figura de aquel extraño poni desapareció junto con las sombras, Discord por su parte inició una búsqueda infructuosa para hallar el libro que le había recomendado.

¿Qué significaba todo ello? Star Swirl jamás había actuado de esa manera, en la experiencia de la princesa del sol no existía un solo momento en el que el ánimo y el buen humor de su maestro se vieran corrompidos.

No era posible, aquel sujeto no era Star Swirl, no podía ser, simplemente era un poni indiferente a la magia, como era eso posible, más cuando tenía un estudiante frente a él, porque Star Swirl solía dedicar horas instruyendo a diferentes estudiantes que no eran suyos, Celestia recordaba muy bien aquello.

\- Discord, no puedo creer que él sea Star Swirl.

Un chasquido hizo detener el recuerdo y al mismo tiempo la imagen de Star Swirl se produjo enfrente de Discord.

\- Yo creo que si es él, no ves el sombrero ridículo, la barba exageradamente grande y esa expresión de risa.

\- Solo que, no tiene esa expresión.

El Draconequus se posicionó detrás de la imagen para señalar con ambas patas cada detalle distintivo del que alguna vez fue el mejor mago entre los ponis.

\- El sombrero ridículo, la toga o lo que sea, la barba y por su puesto su expresión de niño, para mí que es Star Swirl qué opinas tú Luna.

\- Si lo pones así, es él, pero no lo conocimos de esa forma.

\- Un público exigente, a ver, qué les parece así.

Inmediatamente la imagen de Star Swirl cambió, ahora tenía zapatos de payaso, una nariz roja gigante obviamente de payaso, el sombrero aún más ridículo y unos ojos saltones, después se dedicó a dibujar una sonrisa con lápiz labial.

\- Basta Discord, está bien, él es Star Swirl; pero deja de burlarte.

Al oír esas palabras, trató de limpiar todo el maquillaje con su codo, pero en lugar de limpiar, como si de maquillaje se tratase, toda la imagen del rostro se difuminó.

\- Ups, jeje, mejor sigamos con el recuerdo.

Un chasquido hizo desaparecer la imagen del mago y reanudar el recuerdo.

Varias horas habían pasado desde que el Draconequus trataba de hacer un hechizo de levitación; sin embargo, no lo podía lograr, no tenía un buen dominio de la magia y ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar a canalizar la energía para que la magia funcione.

El barbado veía con cierta gracia los intentos de aquel individuo, ciertamente no tenía talento o era un novato sin idea de lo que hacía, sin embargo veía tanto de él en aquel insólito ser, al que pronto empezó a ponerle más atención.

Totalmente agotado de tantos intentos, el joven Draconequus recordó de repente que Argos lo buscaría incansablemente si no lo hallaba en la cueva, seguramente ya se encontraba de regreso y con las manos vacías, así que decidió irse de aquella biblioteca.

Star Swirl creía al muchacho sin talento alguno, pero, después de que este gritó.

\- Me voy Star Swirl, regreso mañana.

Por supuesto, tendría que ver si tenía algún avance, así que su respuesta fue.

\- Esta bien, nos vemos…

Desde una ranura de la puerta observaba si el pequeño se iría con un hechizo de teletransportación, aunque para su nivel y para la poca aptitud que poseía, era esperar demasiado, o al menos eso creía el gran mago.

De repente con un destello leve de luz, el Draconequus desapareció del lugar, sorprendiendo al mago si no podía realizar un simple hechizo de levitación, cómo era capaz de hacer uno de teletransportación. Ciertamente aquel muchacho era una rareza, la expresión que hacía era de total extrañez, su experiencia no poseía conocimiento alguno sobre este tipo de excepciones en la magia.

Tanto las princesas como ambos Draconequus regresaron en un parpadeo a la cueva donde el Draconequus menor mantenía residencia.

Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, Star Swirl, uno de los magos más grandes de toda la historia de los ponis estaba más cerca de lo que había imaginado y aunque parecía poco probable, tenía la esperanza de que le enseñaría, de una u otra forma a usar la magia; entonces sería capaz de tener amigos si, ya no estaría solo.

Requeriría mucho esfuerzo, eso era seguro; pero finalmente hallaba una forma para hacer cosas grandes, cosas buenas, finalmente hallaba un medio por el cual sería querido por los demás.

Mientras estos y más pensamientos cruzaban por la mente del joven y cansado Discord, una sombra se asomaba por la entrada de la cueva, juntamente con los últimos rayos de sol, era Argos; traía consigo lo que parecía ser un caparazón de tortuga aplastado y con forma de escudo, a pesar de ser poco probable, había hallado el escudo tortuga.

\- Vaya…

Argos extendió su mano, junto con el escudo, pasándolo a su resguardado. Cuando este lo sostuvo, apreció hasta el último detalle de dicho artefacto.

\- Es mucho más raro que en el libro, no sé cómo lo conseguiste, pero valió la pena, espero que te sirva de mucho.

Acto seguido, el Draconequus devolvió el escudo a su guardián, teniendo en mente que era propiedad de Argos, pues él lo había hallado.

Un gran bostezo por parte del Draconequus comunicó el cansancio de este y la necesidad de un buen descanso. Mientras este se acurrucaba no pudo evitar darle un trato distinto a su guardián.

\- Buenas noches Argos, que descanses.

Argos sin el menor caso al enunciado del joven se posiciono en su puesto de guardia, en la entrada de la cueva; transformándose en un peluche nuevamente para resguardar al Draconequus durante la noche.

Las imágenes empezaban a acelerarse de forma progresiva, entretanto, ambas princesas se preguntaban por qué Discord no interrumpió las imágenes o trató de hacer uno de sus chistes tan inoportunos.

La princesa del día giró lentamente su cabeza, hallando al Draconequus rendido sobre el sillón que había hecho aparecer momentos atrás, no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa; por lo visto hasta el "señor del caos" necesitaba descansar.

Cuando Luna volteó a ver, observó el estado del Draconequus, ¿cómo era posible que pudiera dormir en su sueño? Pero de todas formas, se encontraba tan apacible que ambas hermanas se miraron, asintiendo con la cabeza, informándose el deseo de no despertarlo.

De forma independiente al dueño de los recuerdos, el subconsciente de Discord continuaba recordando lo que pasó el día después, mientras el consciente del mismo se rendía, producto del cansancio.

La noche se alejaba lentamente y junto con los primeros rayos de sol que iluminaban la cueva, el joven Draconequus al igual que su guardián empezaban a mostrar signos de actividad.

Aquella mañana tenía algo especial, algo muy diferente a cualquiera de las anteriores en la corta vida del joven, debido a que por fin había encontrado una forma de cumplir sus sueños más grandes: dominar la magia y con ello poder brindar una gran ayuda a los demás, para así, poder tener lo que su corazón anhelaba de forma tan desesperada; amigos, que no lo viera como un monstruo sino más bien como alguien bueno. Las esperanzas del pequeño recaían en ello.

Seguramente Star Swirl no se encontraba despierto, así que debía esperar un par de horas para regresar a su biblioteca, ya había comprobado que la magia era muy complicada como para hacerlo todo por su cuenta, sin embargo una idea se le cruzó por la mente, en su memoria se mantenían frescos los pasajes del libro de principiantes que tenía escrito, así que por qué no empezar ahora.

\- Levitación; hechizo de nivel inicial que requiere de una concentración que depende de la práctica y habilidad del que la realiza. Haber, sé que lo puedo lograr.

Discord empezaba a recordar letra por letra cada palabra y la repetía al mismo tiempo.

\- Suficiente con las formalidades, el truco está en mantenerse concentrado y pensando en el objeto que quieres hacer levitar – te sugiero que sea uno con peso liviano – el poder de la magia viene de la concentración, en otras palabras, de la relación que tu mente tiene con los objetos que están fuera de ella.

\- Es un proceso muy complejo de explicar, pero básicamente la magia es una forma de manipulación de tu entorno, por lo cual, los hechizos se realizan en dos planos, el de la mente y el físico.

\- Resumiendo todo eso, debes concentrarte al imaginar que el objeto que quieres hacer levitar, al mismo tiempo debes enfocar toda tu concentración en el objeto, mantener la mirada en dicho objeto ayudará a que te concentres, pero después deberás hacerlo sin ver el objeto.

Discord permanecía sentado en el piso de la cueva recordando todo aquello, mientras Argos mantenía su guardia con el pequeño libro de artefactos mágicos en su mano.

Con la vista fija en su viejo libro de Star Swirl, Discord notaba como el libro comenzaba a moverse de un lado hacia otro milímetro a milímetro.

\- Vamos, vamos, sé que lo puedo lograr.

De forma cómica, el Draconequus comenzaba a mover las manos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por las princesas.

\- Me recuerda a cierta hermana menor… agregó de repente Celestia.

Luna también recordaba esas primeras lecciones, cuando su poca paciencia le jugaba malas pasadas.

\- Hechizo de levitación, el más simple y el más complicado.

\- Para los que no son pacientes lo es, pero si te calmas y mantienes tu concentración…

Celestia interrumpió su lección, otra vez olvidaba que el muchacho era un recuerdo y al mismo tiempo olvidaba que era Discord.

\- Vamos, vamos, vamos, anda, levita, levita. Empezaba a desesperarse, su concentración comenzaba a verse mermada por la pérdida de paciencia

En un intento por recuperar la concentración, el joven Discord inició movimientos cada vez más desesperados; acción que recordó a ambas princesas los primeros momentos en los que, al igual que el Draconequus, daban los primeros y complicados pasos en la magia.

Discord sin embargo, no lograba tener un gran avance, hasta que sin tener conciencia de lo que hacía, chasqueó los dedos para concentrarse, entonces por un breve instante, toda su concentración se centró en el sonido del chasquido, identificando a este con todo el proceso mágico que realizaba. Cuando realizo este simple proceso de indentificación, los objetos a su alrededor comenzaron a levitar, no solamente el libro, sino su cama, piedras, los restos de la fogata, incluso Argos comenzaba a levantarse del suelo.

\- No puedo creerlo lo logré. Grito con emoción.

La alegría que todo ello le provocaba, le hacía dar saltos por toda la cueva un giro en el aire y finalmente se calmó al observar que los objetos y Argos eran solo el principio, en las afueras también pasaba algo similar, piedras de pequeño y gran tamaño por toda la montaña se elevaban en el aire, en un pensamiento veloz como el rayo, Discord se dio cuenta de que debía parar todo aquello, de lo contrario se darían cuenta de su ubicación.

Imitando las acciones que realizó para hacer un lio tan grande, se concentró y con un chasquido los objetos regresaron a la normalidad, salvo por varias rocas fuera de la montaña que rodaron cuesta debajo de forma estrepitosa. Discord miró con cierta expresión de incredulidad todo aquello, ¿por qué no lo pensó bien?

Después de varios minutos, cuando la polvareda producida por las rocas se difuminó, Discord se encontraba en la entrada de la cueva con Argos, sosteniendo el pequeño libro.

\- Argos, hoy me quedaré fuera por unas horas.

El coloso puso toda su atención, levantándose para acompañar al Draconequus en lo que sea que este fuera a hacer.

\- Tranquilo, estaré bien, iré a una biblioteca, pero si no te agrada la idea, puedes buscar este objeto.

La atención de Argos se desvió hacia la ilustración del libro que Discord tenía en las manos.

\- Se llama pluma de roc, de hecho son dos, una para cada uno, y lo que hacen es transportar a quien sostenga una de las plumas hacia el lugar donde se encuentra la otra.

Argos entendió al instante lo que Discord trataba de explicarle.

\- Así si me meto en un problema puedo regresar a donde estés tú o viceversa.

El guardián del joven asintió con la cabeza, buscando el escudo tortuga y su saco, la búsqueda de dichos objetos implicaba que estaban resguardados de alguna manera.

\- Las plumas de roc se encuentran en dos puntos distintos de Equestria, la primera en los desiertos de oeste y la segunda en la costa este.

Argos tomó el mapa en una mano, sería fácil, llegar al desierto y desde allí transportarse a la costa para finalmente regresar a la cueva, a pesar que le llevaría casi todo el día realizar dicha tarea, debido a su incapacidad para cansarse, asintió tomando los pocos objetos a su disposición empezó una carrera en dirección al oeste.

A medida que Argos se alejaba a toda velocidad, Discord con una sonrisa devoraba las pocas manzanas que quedaban, estaba muy ansioso por regresar a aquella biblioteca, después de lo que pasó hace poco tiempo, estaba convencido de que tenía un gran futuro con la magia y siendo sincero consigo, estaba realmente feliz por eso.

Cada bocado, cada sensación, cada color, empezaba a ver cierta belleza en todo lo que le rodeaba desde la manzana silvestre que comía, hasta la roca más insignificante de la cueva.

Celestia no pudo reconocer aquella mirada en el Draconequus, pues jamás la había visto y dudaba cada vez más de que aquel joven Draconequus que en dos pies ya la alcanzaba en estatura fuese el mismo que el actual.

\- amiñana tammmmm. Una leve murmuración por parte del dormido Discord la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

\- Bien, creo que es tiempo de visitar a Star Swirl.

En un parpadeo las princesas se encontraban nuevamente en la biblioteca de Star Swirl, Luna no pudo evitar avanzar hasta la ventana, pero a diferencia de antes no podía ver más allá del límite que establecía el marco de la ventana, si trataba de asomarse a un costado, solamente veía un vacío en color blanco y negro.

\- ¿Así que decidiste volver?

Los tres visitantes de la biblioteca vieron al mago con una mirada de reto, dirigida al Draconequus, sin perder contacto con este, el Draconequus en cambio, se sentía con un instinto de auto preservación.

\- ¿Acaso piensas que la magia es un estudio que se realiza en unos cuantos días?

Discord en aún confundido por las preguntas trató de defenderse de la mejor forma posible.

\- No, no lo creo, usted parece aún estudiarla.

El gran mago, ofendido con la respuesta del joven que extrañamente era cierta, se calmó, no era el primer candidato a estudiante que pensaba ser el centro del mundo y no sería el primero que lograba irse por esa causa.

\- No se ofenda, pero todos los unicornios hacen magia hasta que mueren, es como si la magia.

\- Fuese parte de su vida… También pienso eso, y no solo eso Discord, también es una forma de comunicación con el mundo exterior.

Maravillado por las palabras del mago, el Draconequus se paralizó, observando cada movimiento que este realizaba.

\- Y ciertamente, ningún estudiante mío debe dejar de pensar en esto.

\- Y qué hay del bien, acaso no debemos procurar el bienestar de nuestros ammm… amigos.

Star Swirl, maravillado por las conclusiones del joven que tenía delante prosiguió con la plática.

\- Eso díselo a los de la academia.

Entonces una carcajada por las palabras que el mismo había pronunciado, ciertamente aquel joven entendía la magia de una forma menos ególatra, no buscaba poder, no buscaba que le tuvieran miedo, sino buscaba el bien de todos; y eso era lo que caracterizaba – en el criterio de Star Swirl – a un buen mago o hechicero. A cuántos estudiantes no había dejado ir por ese simple hecho y es que si no están dispuestos a tratar de hacer bien por los demás, como podría su magia mostrar todo su potencial, cómo no se podría corromper junto con ellos, provocando su sufrimiento y destrucción.

Celestia dio un suspiro con una carga emocional tan fuerte que Luna logró sentirlo.

\- ¿Qué pasó hermana?

Cierto retroceso en el pasado en la mente de Celestia se definió en unas pocas palabras.

\- Sunset Shimmer…

Luna entendió lo que Celestia trataba de decirle, no sabía mucho de aquella unicornio, pero si sabía que marcó una extraña y nueva definición para Celestia de lo que debía ser una princesa o una estudiante de magia, esto a la vez, fue anteriormente transmitido por Star Swirl, pero Celestia no pudo distinguir, o al menos eso parecía.

\- Ella está bien hermana, no veo por qué no pueda regresar algún día, ya lo verás, sé que ella cambio.

Con una sonrisa, Celestia confirmo su calma. Otro error que debía combatir sola y al igual que muchos otros, debía mantener en secreto.

Discord mantenía la vista fija en el mago frente a él, hasta que de pronto, este convencido de las capacidades del muchacho frente parado frente a él y pese a su aparente talento, decidió darle una oportunidad.

\- Ningún estudiante mío debe alejarse de estas ideas y por supuesto no debe fallar en el hechizo de levitación.

Discord con una sonrisa y los ojos abiertos de par en par, producto de las palabras del barbado, se sintió feliz, pues había entendido las indirectas.

\- Con que un hechizo de levitación ¿eh?

\- Tómate tu tiempo, después de todo solo eres un principiante, muchos no logran realizarlo en días y hasta semanas.

\- y que lo digas. Inquirió repentinamente la voz de Luna, al recordar el tiempo y los arranques de ira que le llevó dar esos primeros y difíciles pasos.

Un examen sencillo, que también tuvieron que cruzar las hermanas reales, examen que era recordado de forma distinta por los resultados que ambas obtuvieron.

Star Swirl mantenía una expectativa baja con respecto al muchacho frente a él, quizá tenía talento, pero no por ello sería el mejor, pues su concepto de mago estaba constituido por más que el manejo de la magia, hasta ahora, Discord había probado tener el corazón de un mago solamente faltaba que tuviera un poco de paciencia para aprobar el difícil examen del barbado.

Discord mantenía la mirada fija en un libro en la estantería, sería simple, hacer levitar el objeto hasta él para sostenerlo con su zarpa, al no poder lograrlo, empezó a calmarse en lugar de desesperarse, recordando cómo lo hizo en la cueva imitó aquel efectivo truco que había descubierto, un chasquido fue todo lo que necesitó para poner no solamente el libro deseado en el aire, sino los estantes, las mesas, las bancas y varios objetos; desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes.

El mago no daba crédito a lo que observaba, en un día el muchacho había logrado lo que los mejores magos lograban en años de práctica, entonces diferentes sensaciones se produjeron dentro suyo, ambas princesas lograron observar los gestos y los movimientos que su maestro efectuaba al ver tal nivel de destreza, quedando anonadadas una vez más.

De inmediato, el mago cambió su expresión cuando el muchacho volteó a verlo, existía cierto secreto en sus ojos, ambas princesas pudieron notarlo, en cambio el joven Discord en su emoción no apreció ese simple hecho.

\- Entonces… ¿puedo llamarlo maestro?

Star Swirl se inmutó con la pregunta de Discord, indudablemente había aprobado su examen, pero su indecisión lo tenía contra la espada y la pared.

\- Discord, no puedo negar que pasaste la prueba, sin embargo, mis estudiantes deben estar dispuestos a trabajar sin descanso, a forjarse a través de la disciplina y el fracaso.

\- ¿Fracaso?

\- Si, fracaso, que seas talentoso no quiere decir que lograras vencer siempre o que todo el tiempo tengas las respuestas…

\- Quiere decir que aún si me esfuerzo en leer y aprender todos esos libros, al final no podré hacer nada.

\- Si y no, la magia no tiene la solución a todos tus problemas, debes saber que algunas cosas simplemente ocurren y que no lo controlas todo.

\- …Pero puede ayudar en muchas ocasiones con a controlar las cosas ¿verdad?

\- Si, pero ello no evita que fracases en tu intento, por lo cual debes tener en cuenta que la magia es poderosa y al mismo tiempo, que es una parte de ti que no debes dejar de usarla para el bien del resto y el tuyo. Y al mismo tiempo que las cosas no siempre saldrán como tú quieres, pero no por ello debes rendirte, esa es realidad tras aceptar el fracaso.

Discord quedó desilusionado una vez más; pero en esta ocasión el dolor era demasiado grande, pues no era físico, era un dolor que se internaba en lo más profundo de su ser, en cierta forma debía aceptar que todos sus planes podrían terminar en un rotundo fracaso, pero aun así, como le dijo Star Swirl, no se rendiría.

\- Comprendo maestro.

\- Y después de eso, ¿aun quieres estudiar magia?

\- Si, no me rendiré.

El barbado se mantuvo complacido con la respuesta de Discord, evidentemente, era material para ser uno de sus alumnos más brillantes, por lo cual, solamente faltaba una pregunta para finalizar el trato.

\- ¿cuándo quieres iniciar?

\- De inmediato.

Celestia observaba la ilusión en los ojos del pequeño y en los saltitos que daba de vez en cuando, lo cual le recordaba a Twilight cuando era pequeña y había aprobado el examen de admisión para la escuela de unicornios superdotados.

\- Bien, prepárate muchacho, pues el estudio de la magia es muy pesado, en especial con los libros de los estirados de la academia.

Discord movió ligeramente la cabeza, al ver como maestro hacia levitar una variedad incalculable de libros a su alrededor, las páginas empezaban a pasar en cada uno y Star Swirl los leía uno por uno con una rapidez tan grande que parecería que los leía todos de una sola vez.

\- Empezarás con Black y después deberás practicar lo hechizos de Heart y no olvidemos las estructuras básicas de la magia planteadas por Lancer.

Una risita se escuchó por parte del muchacho, la cual distrajo al barbado.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes?

\- Lo siento maestro, es que sus nombres son muy graciosos.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- Tratan de parecer serios, jajaja.

Extraña forma de ver las cosas, pero era verdad, los sujetos publicaban sus libros con seudónimos que inspiren cierta confianza y respeto.

\- Si, lo hacían desde que se dieron cuenta de su aspecto ridículo… no pudieron inventar algo tan original como yo.

Una carcajada más grande se hizo presente, Discord se sentía muy apenado, pero le daba risa, pues la ropa que llevaba su maestro era original, tan original que ingresaba en la comedia.

\- Más respeto a tu maestro muchacho…

\- Lo siento, es que su sombrero es muy gracioso.

La risa de Discord cesó, al retumbar la puerta con golpes secos y fuertes.

\- Star Swirl, abra.

De inmediato Star Swirl empujó al joven Draconequus a un rincón y con sumo cuidado de no levantar la voz le comunicó a su nuevo alumno.

\- Debes irte Discord, no todos los ponis tratan de comprender a otras criaturas, es mejor que no estés aquí.

\- Esta bien, me voy, pero mañana continuamos con lo de hoy ¿cierto?

\- Si, pero ahora vete de aquí.

Las puertas eran golpeadas con más fuerza que antes, la poca paciencia de aquel corcel era clara y el barbado sabía muy bien que no era nada agradable hacer enojar a los soldados traídos de Cloudsdale.

\- Nos vemos mañana Discord.

\- Hasta mañana.

Cuando el mago se encaminó a la puerta la curiosidad del pequeño se hizo tan grande que no pudo soportar y encontrando un rincón obscuro en un vacío de la repisa superior de un estante grande con tomos enormes sobre magia avanzada, decidió meterse dentro para ver la razón por la cual su maestro se encontraba tan agitado.

Tomando unos leves segundos para entrar en personaje, el barbado abrió la puerta; de inmediato, empujando la puerta, un pegaso color plomo y con la melena roja ingresó dentro de la biblioteca, pero no estaba solo, otros tres pegasos de color blanco lo siguieron y por último un unicornio de pelaje cian.

\- Estamos buscando a una criatura que nos fue reportada hace unas horas.

\- Una criatura ¿por qué vendría a una biblioteca?

El pegaso descendió al piso de madera para tomar al mago con sus cascos y ponerlo contra la pared.

\- Escúchame bien unicornio, sabemos de tu fascinación por esos monstruos, así que es mejor que nos digas lo que sabes o si no.

\- Él es Star Swirl…

\- Cállate novato, toda su raza es igual, siempre manteniéndose sobre los demás.

\- Mi nombre es…

\- No importa cuál es tu nombre novato, no mereces estar al lado de una especie tan fuerte como los pegasos, todo lo que sabes hacer es con magia.

Cansado de aquellas palabras, el barbado retiro con calma los cascos de aquel pegaso.

\- Te aseguro que no sé nada de ninguna criatura, en esta biblioteca no hay ni un fantasma.

\- Y no los culpo, con semejante cantidad de libros estúpidos, ¿Quién se interesaría por un lugar tan aburrido?

\- Por lo visto nadie.

No te pases de listo…

Una patada con ambas patas por parte del soldado dejó a Star Swirl en el piso casi inconsciente, casi…

Desde donde se encontraba su alumno pudo observar todo lo ocurrido, por poco sale de su puesto, pero el zumbido generado por el veloz pasar de uno de los soldados que revisaba el lugar lo detuvo, era mejor no darles más razones para agredir a su maestro.

Al terminar tan innecesaria muestra de fuerza, aquella patrulla de soldados salió de la biblioteca… todos menos el unicornio

\- Lo siento, pero sé que pronto nos libraremos de estos plebeyos, el rey está moviendo las últimas fichas para eso.

Con aquellas palabras el unicornio se alejó, corriendo detrás de su patrulla nocturna.

El dolor pasaba lentamente mientras Star Swirl se reincorporaba, Discord decidió en aquel instante regresar a su cueva, varios pensamientos invadían su mente, no sabía muy bien que era aquello que sentía; pero mientras se retiraba, más intenso se hacía aquel sentimiento.

Luna y Celestia contemplaban aquella escena, no lograban entender la causa por la cual aquel pegaso trató de aquella forma a su maestro. Mientras aparecían en la cueva del joven Discord, notaban que ya era de noche, el día había pasado de forma tan rápida que apenas se había dado cuenta. Argos se encontraba con la fogata y con un objeto en cada mano… Había descubierto las plumas de roc. Pero antes de poder ver cómo eran, Discord se despertó con cierto malhumor.

\- Bueno princesas, eso es todo por hoy. La voz de Discord se hizo presente, mientras las imágenes se disolvían de la misma forma que una pintura con agua ras.

\- Hey Discord, quiero saber un poco más… Los intentos de Celestia por pedir unos segundos más fueron inútiles, Discord con una pijama a rayas y sosteniendo en su garra a su cabrita de peluche empujo de forma cómica a ambas princesas hacia un agujero recién formado de las imágenes que se habían disuelto.

El agujero absorbió al instante a ambas princesas, que sometidas en una gran obscuridad, gritaban en una caída que no parecía tener fin, Discord movía su zarpa en señal de despedida mientras volvía a quedarse dormido y con la sonrisa propia de él.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, por cierto, son muy hábiles para adelantarse a los hechos gracias por sus reviews, en especial a la décima por ser la décima y bueno, gracias en general por leer mi fic y más por dejar sus comentarios, críticas, etc, son bien recividas y apreciadas.

Hasta el próximo capítulo…


	10. Preparativos para dos fiestas

Antes de leer el capítulo 10 – no puedo creer haber llegado a escribir tanto, honestamente pensé que llegaría hasta el 8 pero ya que – me gustaría revelar un detalle personal, y es que Discord es mi personaje favorito porque al igual que todos los personajes posee un pensamiento y a través de sus apariciones, frases pude develar su pensamiento, pude comprender el caos desde su punto de vista.

Ahora bien, en todo el fic desarrollé y desarrollaré sus pensamientos según mi interpretación realizada en el tiempo libre que tengo al subirme al transporte público y viajar en él, jeje me sirve para el ocio y no para estar en los típicos vicios… Espero que les guste el cap.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Preparativos para dos fiestas

Viernes…

6:00 am….

Celestia se levantó de repente, se encontraba con una agitación increíble, respiraba de forma rápida y su corazón tenía contracciones aceleradas que fueron bajando poco a poco, Luna de la misma forma, a su lado, se encontraba igual. Mientras ambas se miraban, recordaban todo lo acontecido en los sueños.

\- No puedo creerlo… fue lo que la hermana mayor mencionó…

\- ¿Así son todas tus visitas a los sueños?

\- No, por lo general yo tengo el control, esta vez Discord nos introdujo en su consciencia y no fue un simple sueño.

\- Eso pensé…

Debido a que las actividades de ambas se realizaban en distintos horarios, Celestia debía levantarse temprano, mientras que Luna se quedaba en las noches; pero en esta oportunidad, quería quedarse a ver los diferentes preparativos para las fiestas antes de la noche de los corazones cálidos.

\- Mejor alístate rápido hermana, no quiero perderme ni un solo detalle.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo lenta?

\- Aaammm ¿no?

Con cierta complicidad ambas se miraron mientras se ponían sus coronas, sus hermosas y delicadas herraduras y por supuesto, sus distintivos yugos. Era un día muy particular, de hecho de los pocos días libres que ambas princesas podían tener; pues les habían dejado el mando de las diferentes actividades a los ponis de cada ciudad, pueblo, región, etc. e incluso en Canterlot los habitantes organizaban las festividades, el teatro y las actividades en honor a la fundación de Equestria.

\- ¿Qué te parecería ir primero a Ponyville y visitar a la princesa Twilight? Después de todo faltan unos días para la noche de los corazones cálidos.

\- Me parece bien, he oído que los pasteles de los Apple son legendarios.

\- Bien, apuesto que te gustarán.

Debido a que el clima tanto en Canterlot y los lugares aledaños tenían una temporada de nevadas y frio, debían preveer un buen abrigo, por lo cual Celestia se decidió por usar el mismo abrigo que había usado en la fogata, uno sencillo, con un ligero tono de violeta y los bordes afelpados, esos que parecen pelos, de color blanco, el color contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos.

En cuanto a Luna eligió un conjunto de abrigo con un tono plomizo y una bufanda de color Azul marino.

Ni bien salieron encontraron a varios guardias cubriendo las distintas zonas de seguridad de forma mixta, incluso los que salían junto con ellas como escoltas, se encontraban hablando.

\- Entonces le dije… Al notar la presencia de ambas princesas, Big Shield se calló, dejando lugar a uno de los guardias de Luna, de quien aún no podía memorizar su nombre pero era muy amigable.

\- Buenos días princesas, piensan ir a algún lado.

Las carrosas se encontraban preparadas para cualquier salida por parte de ambas y lo interesante era que ambos equipos de guardias se unieron de tal forma que parecían una sola partida.

\- Por lo visto les sirvió aquella charla ¿no es así?

\- Si princesa, nos fue muy útil.

\- Me alegro, creen ser capaces de llevarnos a Ponyville.

\- ¡Sí! Gritaron al unísono los diversos guardias.

**** Mientras tanto en Ponyville ****

Me desperté con cierto cansancio, pero lo que realmente me despertó fue aquel dolor, extrañamente me empieza tener cada vez más preocupado, sin embargo me siento bien, la nieve empieza a caer de forma lenta y agradable, bueno, a mi gusto debería ser de otra forma; pero no tengo tantas ganas como para divertirme, me reservo para cuando me encuentre en el pueblo.

\- Te dije que la nieve no se quita de esa forma, tienes que sostener la pala de esta forma. Ella debía ser Applebloom

\- Aggh déjame hacerlo a mi modo Applebloom. Definitivamente ese tono rebelde era de Scootaloo.

\- Saben, no veo las cutie marks de barredoras de nieve. Una voz demasiado dulce, seguramente ella era Sweetie Belle.

Mientras continuaba con mi caminata, una cantidad inmensa de nieve me llegó a la cara, cuando la quite con un chasquido, estaban enfrente de mí las pequeñas hermanas de las amigas de Fluttershy.

\- Lo sentimos Discord, pero nos esforzamos…

\- Por sus cutie marks, ya lo sé, esta vez que trataron.

Mientras hacía una pose con la boca abierta y llena de nieve les hablaba, aunque creo que no lograron entender mi dialecto.

\- Cutie mark crusaders devoradoras de nieve.

\- ¡no!

Cambiando de imagen me puse unos guantes de cuero un cincel y un pequeño martillo.

\- Cutie mark crusaders escultoras de hielo.

\- ¡no!

\- Bueno no tengo más ideas.

\- Cutie mark crusaders barredoras de nieve.

Mientras levantaba del piso a las tres potrillas, haciéndolas levitar en el aire y poniéndolas ligeramente de costado, vi con una lupa si lo consiguieron.

\- Nop, nada por aquí, tampoco aquí y por supuesto, aquí nada de nada.

Mientras las rechazaba, las dejaba caer en la nieve.

\- Basta Discord, no tuvimos éxito, pero aún tenemos que preparar el pueblo para la noche, habrá una fiesta con fuegos artificiales, sidra ponche y más.

\- Sí, y después iremos a la noche de los corazones cálidos en Canterlot.

Una sensación extraña se apoderó de mi cabeza, involuntariamente, deseaba estar en esa festividad y no sabía por qué, pero presentía que Celestia y su hermana estarían presentes.

\- ¿Irás a la fiesta? Preguntó la pequeña unicornio.

\- Quizás Sweetie, pero primero debo encargarme de este listado.

Un pergamino gigante apareció en mi zarpa y mientras este se desenrollaba sobre ellas me ponía unos lentes gruesos y grandes para revisar mis actividades del día.

\- Mmmm… haber que tenemos aquí, desayuno d caos de 8:30 a 11:00 confabulaciones de 11:15 a 2:00 derrocar a Celestia de 2:30 a 6:00…

\- ¡Discord! Gritaron al unísono. Había olvidado que no les gusta esa broma.

\- La verdad es que puedo hacer un poco de tiempo para la noche pero no les prometo nada pequeñas.

\- Por cierto, ¿A dónde vas? Inquirió la pequeña del moño.

\- A Ponyville, aquí dice que debo ayudar a decorar la plaza, no será muy difícil.

\- Nos vemos en la noche. Scootaloo fue la primera en despedirse.

\- Nos vemos pequeñas.

Mi trato hacia esas potrillas había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses, a veces me preguntaba si se consideraban mis amigas; pero supongo que si lo soy, después de todo, no podrían haberme hecho miembro de su club si no fuera así.

Mis pasos se hacían más rápidos, hasta que inicie un vuelo para más tarde transportarme a la casa de Fluttershy, algo me tiene muy preocupado y sé exactamente lo que es: Celestia; no quería que toparme con ella, menos con Luna, era mejor si me apresuraba a completar esas dichosas tareas que me habían dado. Ya me encontraba en la casa de mi amiga, pero no había nada, nada en absoluto, ni siquiera un movimiento.

\- Debe estar en el pueblo.

Entonces con un chasquido me transportó a la plaza misma, los pocos ponis que se encontraban paseando por el lugar hasta sus respectivos puestos me miraron extrañados, incluso la maestra de mis pequeñas amigas.

\- Hey Cheerilee, ¿No sabes dónde está Fluttershy?

\- La vi dirigirse hace rato al castillo de la princesa Twilight…

\- Gracias.

Otro chasquido me mandó a la entrada del castillo de Twilight, sin embargo, necesitaba divertirme, así que de inmediato chasquee los dedos, haciendo caer nieve de varios colores, que distrajeron a los guardias.

Una escabullida por las paredes me mantuvo bajo un buen ejercicio mientras me encaminaba cual jeco por las paredes hasta llegar al balcón que tenía en el lado oeste, sacudiendo el polvo que tenía en el pelaje por haber ingresado de esa manera. Pasé por la entrada hasta ver un corredor al interior del castillo, donde se encontraba el salón sonde estaban reunidas las princesas y las amigas de Twilight y ahí estaba, la tímida y amable Fluttershy sentada a un costado.

Mis presentimientos sobre la presencia de las hermanas reales se hicieron realidad, incuso estaba Cadance, me acerqué con cierta lentitud, pensando que decir. Pero noté un casco detrás de mí y al mismo tiempo una gran cantidad de guaridas, de hecho cuando me di la vuelta noté que había un guardia de cada princesa, uno de cristal que obviamente era de Cadance, otro de pelaje obscuro con unas alas y crin estilizadas, sin olvidar sus distintivos ojos que supongo era de Luna, otro de pelaje blanco que fácilmente era de Celestia y finalmente un guardia sin muchos rasgos particulares, este era el que me había puesto el casco encima, seguramente era de Twilight.

\- ¡Quieto! Ordenó con un tono claro de autoridad en su voz.

Ciertamente esa era una gran entrada, mucho antes de que el grupo voltease a ver, una nube de polvo me envolvió junto con los guardias…

*** Cinco minutos antes ***

El grupo de aquella reunión, integrado por las princesas, las amigas de Twilight y un dragón, se encontraba en una charla amena. Las princesas Luna y Celestia habían llegado de improvisto, fueron muy oportunas, pues Cadance ya había llegado para pasar el día con su cuñada y sus amigas.

\- Entonces Shining Armor empezó a tambalearse de un lado a otro mientras trataba de quitarse esa cubeta de agua de su pata.

\- ¿Y lo ayudaste?

\- No, me dijo que podría hacerlo solo.

De pronto una voz muy conocida se hizo presente en el salón.

\- Buenos días princesa Twilight.

La mirada de todas las presentes, así como su atención se centró en ambas princesas que ingresaban en la estancia.

\- Princesa Celestia. Twilight se levantó de inmediato para saludar a su maestra y amiga.

Una reverencia por parte de las amigas de la menor de todas las princesas presentes fue el saludo que estas le dieron a las recién llegadas.

\- Princesas, por favor tomen asiento.

\- Gracias Twilight, pero no hace falta tantas formalidades, después de todo, sigues siendo mi alumna.

\- Perdón, es que aprender todos esos códigos de conducta me tiene algo confundida.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte, veo que estabas reuniéndote con tus amigas.

\- ¿Están listos los preparativos para la noche?

\- Todavía no Luna, es muy temprano y son pocos los ponis que se despiertan a esa hora en estos días.

Mientras ambas hermanas tomaban asiento, observaban una tetera y cubos de azúcar, así como panecillos de noseque en la mesa, sin duda sabían sabrosos y estaban frescos.

\- ¿Y cómo te va en tu reino Twilight?

\- Es un poco agitado, pero creo que lo estoy haciendo bien.

\- Y que lo digas… comentó Applejack.

\- Si, es verdad, Ponyville ha estado mejorando desde que tú llegaste. Continuó Rimbow Dash.

\- Me encanta escuchar eso Twilight, supongo que no tienes tiempo para darnos un recorrido a Luna y a mí por el pueblo, es que ella no ha visto fiestas como esta en mucho tiempo.

\- Si, después de la noche de Nightmare, no tengo tanto tiempo y bueno, por estas fechas mi hermana y yo tenemos tiempo libre…

El rostro de Twilight expresó una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras, por fin tendría algo de tiempo para estar cerca de Celestia, hace tanto tiempo que no habían tenido oportunidad de sociabilizar.

Tan pronto como Fluttershy notó la presencia de una figura familiar, una nube negra se apareció en el pasillo que conectaba al salón con una alcoba.

Las palabras de Flash Sentry atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, ninguno de los guardias sabía cómo actuar cuando Discord estaba presente, obviamente estaba reformado pero qué tal si no, además no tenían órdenes estrictas de dejarlo pasar o retenerlo.

El Draconequus de inmediato salió volando por un extremo, al lado del guardia de Luna, quien inició un vuelo violento para alcanzar a este; después otro Discord se apareció al lado del guardia de cristal, este repitió la acción de su compañero; no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que otro Discord saliera de dentro de la pantalla de humo restante y atrajera al guardia de Celestia.

Para finalizar con broche de oro, un último Discord apareció enfrente del guardia de Twilight, quien de inmediato se puso correr con sus cuatro patas.

La persecución individual de los cuatro guardias por el salón fue el centro de toda la atención, tanto de las princesas como de las amigas de Twilight. Eran tantas direcciones, tantas maniobras que Rimbow Dash se emocionó y salió detrás del Draconequus más cercano, acercándosele de forma constante y con una velocidad superior.

Finalmente cuando estuvo a punto de capturarlo con ayuda del guardia de Celestia, este dio un giro imposible en U, pues giro su cuerpo como una serpiente, casi rosando su cola, después de esta maniobra, Rimbow y el guardia tuvieron que parar en seco para dar la vuelta, en ello el Draconequus ya se encontraba con una buena ventaja, sin embargo, no se rendirían tan fácilmente.

\- Esto, no puede ser. Argumentó Twilight.

Las demás se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

\- Vaya que les gusta armar alborotos por cualquier cosa.

Todas voltearon la vista de inmediato hacia la mesa, Discord se encontraba sentado y tomando una taza de té tan tranquilo que hasta levanto su meñique.

Todos los Draconequus desaparecieron con un destello de luz. Mientras los guardias recuperaban el aliento para continuar persiguiendo a lo que sea que fuesen aquellas cosas con aspecto de Discord.

\- Fluttershy queriiida, queriiida, hoy es día de pasar tiempo de calidad con mi mejor amiga en el mundo.

Discord hablaba mientras tomaba el té de una manera tan educada que mantenía la espalda recta, una delicadeza al partir el panecillo que comía y lo hacía con una voz ridículamente fingida.

\- Ammm, lo siento Discord, pero tengo que ayudar a Twilight a preparar la fiesta de esta noche y…

\- Ejemm. Twilight trataba de llamar la atención de un Draconequus que parecía ignorar a todos salvo a Fluttershy.

\- Creo que te olvidaste de alguien. Alegó Cadance moviendo ligeramente su casco y con una sonrisa.

Entonces, Discord con una expresión de sorpresa vio al resto de las comensales sentadas.

\- No las vi, digo, con ese humo negro y todo, creo que tendrías que limpiar mejor Twilight.

\- AAggg. La furia por parte de Rimbow Dash no se hizo esperar.

\- ¿Qué quieres Discord? Cuestionó Applejack.

\- No, nada, solo quiero pasar el día con la dulce y amable Fluttershy. La atrajo hacia el con su zarpa y con la garra palpaba su melena rosada.

\- Lamento decirte esto Discord, pero no podré pasar el día contigo.

Una cara de pocos amigos se reveló en la expresión que puso Discord.

\- Y si no me equivoco, tú también tienes que ayudar con la decoración de la plaza. Aclaró Twilight sin dejar de observar el curioso apego que el Draconequus tenía a Fluttershy.

\- Esta bien, lo haré, pero ni crean que les prepararé el almuerzo.

Celestia observaba a Discord, se encontraba una pizca menos irritable que de costumbre y al mismo tiempo no podía evitar observarlo desde una nueva perspectiva, simplemente era como si este fuera un nuevo Discord; así que no dudó en iniciar una conversación con él.

\- Así que dime Discord, ¿Qué piensas hacer en la noche?

\- Bueno, creo que me iré a dormir. Respuesta que provocó la mirada furiosa de Celestia.

\- jeje, creo que estaré visitando un lugar lejano de Ponyville, quizás el reino de los Crisalys, he oído que tienen un seminario de cómo absorber los sentimientos de forma más rápida y eficiente.

\- ¿Estás bromeando cierto?

\- O quizás solo vaya a mi árbol de meditación…

\- y por qué mejor no vienes a la celebración de esta noche.

\- Depende, ¿qué se celebra?

\- Bueno, esta noche las fundadoras de Equestria se encontraban separadas solas y desesperadas, estaban a punto de volver a sus reinos anteriores, pero decidieron seguir un día más.

\- Así que ¿qué dices?

La invitación por parte de la princesa a Discord lo tomó por sorpresa, lo que menos esperaba era ser invitado a estar presente en la fiesta de aquella noche…

\- No se… no creo que tenga tiempo.

\- A no, ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

Un pergamino gigante apareció en la zarpa de Discord, inmediatamente paso a revisarlo.

\- Veamos, hasta las 8:00 PM estoy ocupado.

\- Haciendo ¿qué?

\- Bueno, aquí dice derrocar a Celestia.

Un bufido y una mirada con el ceño fruncido por parte de todas las presentes hicieron cambiar a Discord de parecer.

\- mmm, pero puede decir provocar molestia, quien sabe, es que mi letra es terrible.

\- El pergamino esta en blanco Discord. Agregó Rimbow Dash, quien se había dirigido detrás del Draconequus para comprobar sus actividades.

\- Es que soy un amante de la tinta invisible, no todo tiene que ser tan colorido como tu melena amiga.

La pegaso simplemente se fue a sentar a terminar su té, no tenía caso tratar de razonar con el señor del caos.

Paradójicamente el señor del caos no sabía cómo actuar en estos casos, nunca antes había sido invitado a participar de acto alguno, en especial por estas fechas.

\- Si Discord, te hace falta salir a hablar un poco, incluso los ponis ya olvidaron tus "errores" del pasado. Agregó Cadance.

\- Muy bien princesas, iré, solo si dejan de insistir, me harán poner colorado.

Un chasquido hizo cobrar vida a la tetera y a la bandeja de pan que, de forma veloz pasaron a servir al Draconequus.

\- Otra vez no, basta Discord. La pegaso cian empezaba a recordar la primera cena que tuvo con el Draconequus y sobre todo, cuando se vio obligada a luchar con utensilios que habían cobrado vida con un chasquido.

\- No te preocupes, estos no se ofenden tan fácilmente con tus insensibles palabras.

Algo ofendida, Rimbow volvió a sentarse, observando cómo tanto la bandeja como la tetera, preparaban lo que sería el desayuno de Discord.

Un sabor destacable del resto, pero el invitado inesperado se deleitaba con el simple hecho de mantenerse en el centro de la conversación.

Las presentes y el dragón pensaban que Discord ya había agotado sus ideas, pero al ver como comía cabeza abajo entendieron que no quedaba de otra más que tomarlo como algo normal en él. La gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando empezó a leer un libro salido de la nada que se le hacía muy familiar a Twilight.

\- Espera Discord, de dónde sacaste ese libro.

\- Qué, ¿este pequeño diario?, salió de una mesa junto a un espejo con forma de herradura supongo.

\- ¡Ese es el libro con el que Sunset Shimmer y yo hablamos! La furia de la menor de la joven alicornio fue muy perceptible para el Draconequus, por lo cual con otro chasquido devolvió dicho objeto al lugar de donde había salido.

\- Lo siento amiga, es que la curiosidad que me da el ver este nuevo palacio para ti es incontenible.

\- Pues tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo.

\- Y ya que hablamos de curiosidad, ¿quién es esa Sunset Shimmer?

La princesa del sol recordaba claramente la noche anterior, seguramente Discord había escuchado el nombre de su ex alumna y sintió curiosidad por saber quién era.

\- Sunset Shimmer fue mi estudiante, antes de Twilight.

\- Ah, ya veo y dónde está esa poderosa y talentosa poni. Sentenció comiendo una pequeña tarta de manzana y sorbiendo la taza de té, pero en lugar de vaciarse su contenido, la taza parecía estar en estado líquido, pues esta era bebida por el señor del caos mientras el té se quedaba flotando en el aire.

Celestia quería terminar con la charla que había empezado, pero Twilight la interrumpió y se adelantó a sus conclusiones.

\- Ella escapó de Equestria a través de un portal hacia otra dimensión.

\- ¿Y por qué hizo eso Celestia?

\- Ahora soy yo la que dirá que el mundo no se acaba por no saber pequeñeces como esa.

Acto seguido – y para sorpresa de las presentes, salvo su hermana – Celestia se levantó y salió a caminar sin antes despedirse de forma cordial.

\- Con su permiso, creo que me hace falta estirar un poco las patas.

Discord, ni falto ni perezoso quería salir tras de ella, esperando una respuesta, aunque obviamente, debía hacerlo con cierta cautela.

\- Muy bien querida Fluttershy, fue un gusto poder hablar contigo.

\- Pero no hablamos na…

\- En otra oportunidad pasaremos el tiempo de calidad que merezco, quiero decir merecemos.

Con un chasquido podría alcanzar a Celestia, Discord estaba seguro de que no podría haber empezado a galopar o volar, pero dónde estaban sus modales.

\- Chaito mis pequeñas ponis, nos vemos en la noche.

\- Espera, no se te olvide decorar la plaza. Comunicó Twilight con un tono de mando en su voz.

\- Ash, esta bieennn. Sin otro percance mayor, el invitado se transportó con la acostumbrada luz y el sonido extraño que producía hacer todo ello.

Con un cálculo sorprendente, Discord apareció frente a Celestia que por poco da un grito al ver al señor del caos aparecerse frente a ella, en los pasillos que conectaban al salón con una alcoba. Al notar su expresión, Discord sonrió con cierta mirada juguetona mientras se preparaba a dar otro chasquido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Esta vez Celestia no jugaba, sus palabras sonaban más como una defensa que como una pregunta.

Extrañado por la reacción tan inusual de Celestia y al mismo tiempo contento por el mismo motivo, el Draconequus chasqueó nuevamente, con un destello de luz apareció un sillón parecido a los que usaban los psicólogos y otro sofá con un espaldar tan alto, que Discord perfectamente podría usarlo, algo desconcertada, la princesa del día no supo que hacer hasta que escucho otro chasquido, al instante apareció echada sobre el sillón y solo hizo falta levantar un poco la mirada para ver a su interlocutor sentado en el sofá con una pequeña libreta de apuntes, una pipa que expulsaba burbujas y unos lentes. Sin embargo, el desconcierto de la princesa se alejó de forma tan repentina como había llegado.

Con cierto desánimo, Celestia trataba de levantarse; pero el Draconequus detuvo sus intentos con unas pocas palabras.

\- Solamente quiero saber más de ese poni, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Cursed Sinter o era…

\- Sunset Shimmer, Discord, no quiero hablar de ello.

\- Pero si a ti te encanta hablar, podrías quedarte a hablar sobre cómo es bueno hacer cosas por los demás como aquella ocasión o cuando tratas de dar una de tus aburridas lecciones.

\- ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia?

\- Justamente porque no quieres hablar de ella, entonces debe ser algo muy grande como para quitarle el ojo de encima. Mientras decía todo esto, sus anteojos flotaban con la imagen de dos ojos atentos en los lentes.

Ante tanta insistencia por parte del señor del caos, el interior de Celestia deseaba hablar, decir todo aquello que por años no había logrado decir, incluso a su hermana. Pero, ¿era Discord el indicado para hablar de todo ello? Y ¿Era este el momento indicado? Las dudas empezaban a recorrer los pensamientos de Celestia.

Era fácil para Discord, que había conocido a Celestia de forma diferente a todos, reconocer la duda presente en sus ojos, que se encontraban fijados en el infinito mientras trataba de aclarar sus dudas.

\- Y bien Celestia…

Al instante la mente de Celestia tomó una decisión sin pensárselo mejor.

\- Sunset Shimmer fue una alumna mía – un leve suspiro por parte de la alicornio la relajó para adentrarse en su relato – fue la más talentosa, de eso no tengo duda.

Discord se quedaba perplejo ante la actitud nueva que había tomado la princesa, la sinceridad de sus palabras y el tono taciturno de su mirada.

\- ¿Más poderosa que Twilight?

\- Lo cierto es que lo fue, no puedo mentirte respecto a ello; sin embargo, a pesar de que poseía el talento para ser princesa, pero no tenía el corazón de una princesa.

Celestia más relajada, empezó a acostarse y con el ánimo tan relajado por empezar a tocar uno de los temas tabú que tenía consigo misma.

\- ¿El corazón?

\- Si, el corazón; sabes, crecí junto con las enseñanzas de Star Swirl y mi hermana, todos aquellos años que nos manteníamos viajando de lugar en lugar, escapando.

\- No recuerdo momento en el cual Star Swirl nos dejara de decir que debíamos ser perseverantes, pacientes, amables y sobre todo amorosas.

Unas cuantas risas cortadas por parte de Discord se hicieron audibles al oído de Celestia, sin embargo, ella toleró aquel gesto tan poco profesional cuando este se disculpó de forma inmediata.

\- Disculpa, es que recordé un buen chiste de Pinkie Pai – de forma notoria se aclaró la garganta – por favor continua, no se repetirá.

Los esfuerzos de Discord por no sacarla de quicio impresionaron a la princesa, por lo cual continuó con mucha más seguridad en sus palabras.

\- Después de que me vi forzada a encerrar a mi querida hermana a la luna muchos años atrás, tenía un vacío, un dolor inexplicable que era causado por su ausencia, ella llenó gran parte del vacío que dejó, sé que suena muy egoísta de mi parte, pero veía a Sunset Shimmer como mi hermana menor, ignoré muchas de sus aptitudes y no quiero admitirlo, pero ignoré sus cambios.

\- ¿Cuáles cambios?

\- Ella era impaciente, – las palabras de la princesa empezaban a ser entrecortadas, debido a la dificultad que tenía para recordar, pues le aun le producía cierta culpa todo aquello – necia, ambiciosa y muy vanidosa, no pude notarlo a tiempo, pero en su soledad anhelaba el poder.

\- ¿El poder?, Celestia, estás segura de que no era nada más que eso.

Aquella pregunta acabó con la poca resistencia que Celestia tenía y que de manera tan férrea había tolerado dudas, pesares y pensamientos.

\- No lo sé, todo pasó tan rápido que no tuve tiempo para analizar la situación, un día se encontraba tan feliz paseando por los pasillos de la biblioteca y por Canterlot; pero al siguiente estaba buscando hechizos más difíciles, conocimientos más avanzados y lo hacía todo para alcanzar un poder mayor.

\- Sé que te sonará tonto, pero ella ¿Tenía padres?

\- No, no los tenía, digo, antes de estar en la escuela de unicornios superdotados vivía en una casa y recogía su pensión semanal en un banco.

Con cierto asombro, Celestia empezaba a comprender por donde observaba las cosas el Draconequus.

\- Después pasó a vivir en el palacio real conmigo, así como Twilight, pero nunca le mostré lo importante de la amistad, nunca exigí seriamente que saliera a conocer a los demás ponis, jamás viajo ni trató de entender a los demás, lo único que le importaba era… era…

La alicornio quería ver a su interlocutor mientras develaba las conclusiones que no había sacado antes por evitar constantemente el tema y por suspenderlo de tal forma que al final termino olvidándolo. Al menos así era hasta que regresó por la corona de Twilight.

Desde entonces, los sentimientos y por supuesto la culpa la perseguían, de igual forma que con el destierro de su hermana, definitivamente no era similar, pero tenía un tinte tan profundo, puesto que la mayor parte de la culpa recaía en ella.

Teniendo todo esto en mente, cuando estaba a punto de hablar con el Draconequus de frente, vio como este se encontraba con la cabeza girada hacia un lado y tan metido en sus sueños que estaba segura que nada lo despertaría, con gran indignación y furibunda, la paciente decidió marcharse del lugar, dejando atrás el sonido de sus cascos.

\- Agg, solamente le faltaba babear.

La noche que pasé creando el vínculo de la conexión mágica, además de las interrupciones que tenía que hacer para crear las imágenes de mis recuerdos, sin olvidar el día agitado que tuve teniendo que hacer la burbuja de realidad y por supuesto, haciendo las labores que Celestia, con ayuda de Fluttershy me obligaban a hacer, fue muy corta como para descansar, me encontraba tan cansado que cuando Celestia empezaba a contar la parte más interesante de su historia, el sueño finalmente me ganó.

Lo que me despertó de aquel breve momento de sueño fueron los ecos de los cascos de Celestia mientras esta caminaba, inmediatamente intuí que ella se encontraba furiosa; entonces, cuando me dispuse a ir por ella, una extraña sensación me detuvo en seco, un pensamiento me llegó a la cabeza, en cierta forma me sentía mal por algo que no había hecho.

Empecé a correr detrás de Celestia, la historia que iba a contar era muy importante para mí y no quería irme de aquel lugar sin saber cómo terminaba. Cuando finalmente la alcancé, se encontraba en la puerta del balcón, observando la nieve de colores que por descuido había olvidado hacer desaparecer.

Al parecer ella notó mi presencia, pues sin darse la vuelta u observar donde me encontraba, hablo con una voz algo distinta a la de siempre.

\- Vaya, creo que estás cosas te salen por instinto.

\- Se podría decir que sí.

\- Sería bueno que regresaran a su estado normal ¿no crees?

\- Pero se ve mejor así.

\- Sí…

No sabía explicarlo, pero parecía como si una astilla se le hubiese enterrado en una de sus patas, aunque claro, ella tenía cascos. Y de la nada, como si adivinara lo que buscaba, ella cambió de tema.

\- Ella se fue, no está más en este mundo.

\- ¿Acaso cruzó a otra dimensión? o es que está…

\- Lo primero, cruzó a través de un espejo al mundo humano, no sé qué fue de ella, todo lo que sé es por Twilight y gracias a ella, Sunset al igual que tú se reformó.

Los copos de nieve continuaban descendiendo, mientras rayos de luz rebeldes pasaban por pequeños orificios en las nubes, dando un brillo aún más colorido a los copos, Celestia se encontraba mirando al infinito nuevamente, una brisa movía ligeramente su melena; si hubiese podido, la habría convertido en piedra en ese mismo instante, de no ser por los problemas que eso me traería.

En aquel silencio, nuevamente sus palabras cobraron vida.

\- A veces puedes ser un poco tonto – ni siquiera hizo falta que le devolviera el cumplido, ella se encontraba con una expresión de burla.

Sin esperar nada más, Celestia comenzó a mover sus alas y elevarse, se alejó sin despedirse, lo que me hizo pensar que quizás se encontraba algo molesta conmigo, extrañamente aquel simple detalle me importaba.

Sin más preámbulos, me dispuse a ir a la plaza a decorar el lugar; pero mi curiosidad no me dejaba en paz, quería ver cómo era esa tal Sunset Shimmer, pues había logrado algo que creía imposible: reformarse en un ciento por ciento.

Sin debatir más sobre el tema, Discord se transportó al salón donde las mane 6, Luna y Cadance se encontraban a punto de salir a pasear por el pueblo.

\- Discord, ¿por qué te apareciste de nuevo?

Con cierto nerviosismo, el Draconequus ordenó sus pensamientos antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Quería ver si no tienes un diseño de cómo decorar la plaza y de paso, quería saber dónde está esa Sunset Shimmer.

La princesa Twilight algo extrañada peticiones tan disparejas buscó un libro en un pequeño estante que se encontraba en un rincón del salón, detrás de unas cortinas.

\- Aquí tienes y con respecto a Sunset Shimmer, ella está en el mundo humano, en otra dimensión.

\- ¿De casualidad en esa dimensión usan manos en lugar de cascos?

\- sí, cómo lo sabes…

Después del sí de Twilight Discord desapareció, dejándola con la duda, en efecto, al ser el señor del caos imprevisible lo era también la forma por la cual había adquirido ese conocimiento. Sin embargo, confiaba que el Draconequus no haría nada ningún daño con lo que fuese a hacer.

En las afueras de Ponyville, para ser más exactos dentro del bosque Everfree, Discord miraba al cielo, hace tiempo que había dejado de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- Bueno, no es nada que no hubiera hecho antes, además, ya me hacía falta volver a ver a los humanos…

Una piedra diminuta fue recogida con la zarpa del señor del caos, seguidamente, con todas sus fuerzas y por supuesto con ayuda de su caótica magia la arrojó lo más fuerte que pudo en dirección a un punto específico del cielo.

Desde lo lejos, unos ojos asustados observaban la escena, la piedra llegaba a una velocidad tal que producía algo parecido a la raimplosión de Rimbow, solo que en lugar de disparar un arcoíris, este dejaba atrás una nube de color violeta, gris, verde y azul obscuro, de la misma forma, este se abría, pero en ese instante, un chasquido del que había arrojado la piedra detuvo en seco la expansión de la nube.

\- Muy bien, burbuja de tiempo – decía mientras llevaba en su garra un pergamino – después agregue tres yemas de huevo. ¿eh?

Revisando mejor el pergamino, la expresión seria de Discord cambió.

\- Receta equivocada – cambiando el pergamino con el correcto, el señor del caos sonreía – ok, haber, ah sí, revertir el tiempo.

La nube retrocedió en su paso, regresando al punto donde se había generado, convirtiéndose en un pequeño punto poco después, un nuevo chasquido hizo de este punto una línea con un aspecto de la nube inicial, que lentamente tomó forma de círculo mientras su color cambiaba hasta convertirse en un rojo intenso y luminoso.

\- Ok, ya está.

Discord empezó a volar en dirección al círculo tomándose su tiempo, aquellos ojos tímidos se movieron entre la maleza del bosque, observando atentamente los movimientos del Draconequus, cuando este finalmente pasó por el círculo, este se cerró otra vez, tomando forma de línea roja y brillante; Discord había desaparecido.

\- ¡oh no!

* * *

Fin del capítulo amigos, espero no ser tan evidente con lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo y aunque no lo planee, la temática de las próximas entregas de "Discord" son los de la noche de los corazones cálidos y navidad, extrañamente jeje, así que cómo un regalo de mi para ustedes, habrá doble entrega para el miércoles 24 de diciembre.

Que pasen estas fiestas de la mejor manera – ya verán ustedes cómo hacerlo a su modo y como consideren mejor – nos vemos en el próximo cap.


	11. La propuesta

AJajajajaja debo admitir que me costó tiempo entender a Sunset Shimmer, pero espero haber comprendido su personalidad, a pesar de que pedí ayuda para hacerlo – muchas gracias a los que lo hicieron – en fin, los personajes de MLP no me pertenecen pero la historia sí ¿o no?

* * *

Capítulo 11: La propuesta

Había sido una mañana nublada y con nieve constante, Sunset Shimmer se encontraba paseando por los pasillos de Canterlot high, había sido un buen año, las cosas aun estaban algo complicadas, pero iban mejorando sin duda.

Ya no era tan odiada como antes e incluso empezaba a ser aceptada en diferentes grupos de actividades. La razón por la cual se encontraba la mañana de aquel día de vacaciones en el los pasillos de su secundaria era para realizar un par de trabajos, como parte de su reinserción e indemnización de daños, por así decirlo.

Estaba vestida con una sudadera violeta y con unos vaqueros desgastados por el uso, que, antes seguramente eran de color azul claro, el frio de aquellas épocas cercanas a navidad no permitía a ninguna chica en sus cabales usar falda.

Sus botas producían el único sonido por aquellos pasillos vacíos, estaba tranquila, debía llegar al auditorio para reparar el sistema de sonido, después inspeccionar las ventanas de toda la institución y por último, comprobar el estado de la estatua donde se encontraba el portal, pese a que nadie le prestaba atención. Sin más preámbulos se puso a cumplir con sus tareas, haciendo que el tiempo pase de forma rápida.

Ya había revisado la estatua, ahora debía revisar todas las ventanas y por último iría al auditorio pues sus amigas se reunirían con ella a las diez en el anfiteatro, tenía una hora para inspeccionar ventana por ventana.

De pronto, otro eco se escuchó en los pasillos, eran pasos que se sincronizaban con los de Sunset Shimmer; cuando ella reparó en aquel sonido, se detuvo de forma inmediata y junto con los sonidos de sus pasos, también los otros.

\- Debo estar volviéndome loca – La adolescente continuó con su trabajo de revisión –.

Durante toda la duración de sus labores dentro del colegio, la nueva mane se mantuvo al tanto de su entorno, estaba acostumbrada al silencio desde hace bastante tiempo, pero no eran los sonidos los que le preocupaban, eran detalles simples, como una tiza que se caía de un pizarrón y aterrizaba de pie, sin caerse de lado; hojas de papel caían de forma tan lenta mientras se balanceaban de un lado a otro; pero lo que se llevó el premio fue cuando varios copos de nieve empezaban a tornarse de un color distinto, tan imperceptibles que creyó que solamente era una jugada de su mente.

Se apresuró a dirigirse al anfiteatro donde hace unos meses había ayudado a Twilight y sus amigas a luchar contra esas tres… ya ni siquiera recordaba que eran, en el camino las nubes extrañamente comenzaban a moverse de forma violenta o lenta, de modo aleatorio, varias gotas de agua eran detenidas en su caída, como si alguien les hubiese puesto pausa, varios cuervos se encontraban trinando y pese a que el sol se encontraba bloqueado, habían rayos de luz en algunos lugares. Varios detalles como estos fueron ignorados por la muchacha que se encontraba cavilando de forma muy profunda, tomando atención solamente de lo que tenía en frente de sus botas.

En entrada principal del anfiteatro se encontraban las cinco amigas de Sunset, aquellas que la habían ayudado a reformarse, con una sonrisa en el rostro las saludó, mientras con la mano Pinkie Pai hacia el ademán de estamos aquí.

\- Cariño, ¿es todo lo que conseguiste para la temporada?

\- Si, me basta con esto.

\- Nada de eso, después de esto, vamos a mi casa para que pueda mostrarte unos nuevos diseños que tengo, estoy segura que hay algo que combinará perfectamente con tus ojos y tus botas.

\- Gracias Rarity, pero no debería…

\- Insisto.

\- Van a seguir así todo el día, démonos prisa con lo que tienes que hacer y así podremos ir a comer al centro comercial ¿trajiste la sidra verdad? Inquirió Rimbow Dash a su amiga de Cloudsdale.

\- Emm, si, está en mi mochila.

\- Perfecto, es una de las mejores sidras que los Apple han producido…

\- Gracias Rimbow, es que esta vez le pusimos mucha dedicación y esfuerzo, más del acostumbrado.

\- Sí, además recuerden, esta noche hay pijamada en mi casaaaa. Añadió Pinki con un tono melódico.

De pronto, un sonido proveniente del interior del anfiteatro, hizo que dieran un salto del susto, en especial Fluttershy. Al parecer, alguien ahí dentro estaba jugando con el sistema de sonido.

\- Ay no, si la directora Celestia ve que algo le pasó al sistema me va a caer encima.

En su apuro por ingresar dedujo que la puerta estaba abierta, pues debía ser así para que alguien hubiese ingresado dentro, – nadie podría escalar esas paredes – por lo cual, se decidió a entrar a toda velocidad para dejar menos tiempo de reacción al vándalo, fue seguida de cerca por sus amigas. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando trató de empujar la puerta y esta le devolvió la fuerza, deteniéndola de forma brusca y poco después sus amigas pasaron por lo mismo.

\- ¿qué demon…?

Se paró con toda la fuerza que tenía, sacando las llaves y buscando la indicada, en el proceso se preguntaba por qué todas se parecían, cuando finalmente abrió la puerta ni ella ni sus acompañantes esperaron e ingresaron con una velocidad sorprendente, en especial Rimbow Dash, comiéndole los talones Apple Jack seguida de las demás.

La primera en darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal era Rarity, al notar varios de sus cabellos despeinados de forma rebelde, pues siempre los tenía tan perfectos, Sunset al ver su peinado, así como todas las señales anteriores se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando; eso fue pocos segundos antes de que Rimbow observara una extraña estatua en el escenario.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

**** Regresando a Ponyville ****

\- Oh no oh no oh no oh no, no puede ser, como se fue, que hizo.

Las palabras que Fluttershy había mencionado hace unos minutos atrás la mantenían aun pensativa, como era posible lo que su amigo hubiese hecho, jamás había visto que hiciese eso y mucho menos sabía exactamente lo que había hecho ese círculo y esa línea roja tan brillante.

Cuando se acercó a ver, comprobó que las cosas cerca de ella estaban detenidas, una nube había entrado en un espacio cercano se encontraba detenida, pese a que el viento soplaba fuertemente y de la misma forma una pequeña mariposa.

Twilight, junto con sus amigas y las tres princesas se encontraban decorando la plaza que cierto Draconequus no había hecho antes.

\- Perdonen princesa, cuando vea a Discord, ag, mejor ni lo digo.

\- Tranquila Twilight, es muy bonito sentirse parte de la celebración y lo es más participar de ella. Aclaró Cadance.

\- Sí, nunca antes había participado de esta fiesta y la experiencia es mejor, cuando participas de todos los momentos. Dijo algo entusiasmada la princesa de la noche.

\- Bueno, si lo ponen así, supongo que después podemos pasar a comer los pasteles de Apple Jack en la granja Apple.

Los planes que realizaban se vieron detenidos cuando una pegaso amarilla salió a toda prisa de entre la multitud de ponis en búsqueda de sus amigas, reconociendo fácilmente la expresión de susto en su rostro, Rimbow Dash fue la primera en acercarse para enterarse de lo que fuese que mantenía a su amiga en ese estado.

\- Fluttershy, ¿qué te pasó?

\- Twilight, Cadance, Luna, Celestia, neceito hablar con ellas – para aclarar las ideas de una forma contundente y certera, hicieron falta pocas palabras – es Discord.

Como acto reflejo, la pegaso de pelaje cian se dirigió donde su amiga, la princesa Twilight, las demás de se acercaron de forma inmediata y sin pedir explicación alguna, salvo claro, la de Fluttershy.

\- Fluttershy que pasó con Discord, ¿qué hizo esta vez?

Con una voz entrecortada y con cierta vergüenza, la pegaso habló.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿cómo es eso?

\- No lo sé, lo vi hacer algo parecido a la raimplosión con una piedra y después abrió un círculo en el aire y… - la explicación se hacía cada vez más complicada, de modo que la tímida pegaso pensó en una alternativa para mostrar lo sucedido – mejor síganme.

Desde la plaza, todo el grupo se apresuró a seguir a Fluttershy, quien por cierto en momentos como este mostraba ser casi tan veloz como Rimbow Dash, quien debía esforzarse para no ser dejada atrás por su amiga desde Cloudsdale y ni hablar de sus demás amigas, Applejack galopaba a toda velocidad pero nada, Pinkie pai con unos saltitos tenía una velocidad impresionante. Para sorpresa de Twilight, Celestia y Luna mantenían un vuelo veloz detrás de su amiga de crin arcoíris.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar del suceso en el bosque Everfree, el cansancio empezaba a hacerse presente, sin embargo, eso no evitó que los ojos de las presentes observasen la línea roja de la cual les había hablado la guía de la carrera.

Twilight se puso a investigar el lugar antes de que las demás reaccionaran, no podía comprender cómo se había generado todo aquello.

\- Fluttershy, explícame que hizo exactamente.

\- Bueno, primero lanzó una piedra, la lanzó tan fuerte que hizo algo parecido a la raimplosión de Rimbow Dash, después la detuvo, creo que hay…

\- Burbuja de tiempo. Completo Celestia, debía existir una explicación a todo lo que había hecho.

\- No veo que haya hecho algún tipo de daño al lugar, supongo que volverá dentro de poco tiempo. Luna dejó boquiabierta a las man Cadance, menos a su hermana, era un hecho que ambas confiaban en Discord, eso bastó para que las demás estuviesen de acuerdo con sus opiniones.

\- Entonces qué hacemos.

\- Confío en que Discord regresará tarde o temprano, lo mejor sería regresar al pueblo.

\- Princesa, ¿Está segura de confiar en Discord? Preguntó con cierto tono de histeria la pegaso con el pelaje cian.

\- Sí, créanme ponis, él me ha dado signos de estar verdaderamente reformado.

Debido a la confianza que le tenían a su princesa, todas se alejaron junto con ellas, todas menos Fluttershy que se mantuvo por unos instantes parada en el mismo sitio.

\- Vamos Fluttershy, no te quedes atrás.

Mientras se decidía a encaminarse junto con sus amigas, la pegaso amarilla daba unas últimas observaciones a aquel curioso hechizo que Discord había realizado en frente suyo, no podía evitar sentir preocupación; pero finalmente concluyo que no servía de nada quedarse parada esperando en aquel lugar.

\- Espero que vuelvas sano y salvo mi amigo…

**** Canterlot High****

Los ojos de Sunset Shimmer se abrieron de par en par, sabía exactamente lo que era aquella estatua, pero qué hacía aquí, cuando Rimbow se acercaba para observarla mejor, Sunset la alcanzó, tomándola de la muñeca.

\- Chicas, es mejor que nos vayamos, debemos llamar a Twilight.

\- Otra vez algún malvado de Equestria regresó para tratar de dominar el mundo y ser detenido por las fabulosas Raimboms. Gritó emocionada Pinkie Pie.

\- Sí, pero este no es uno común y corriente.

Todas acompañaron a la integrante más reciente de las mane hasta la entrada principal, una vez ahí, cuando trató de abrir la puerta esta se encontraba cerrada, tratando de no perder la paciencia sacó nuevamente las llaves, probando una por una; pero todos los intentos eran igual de inútiles.

\- Tranquilas, puedo saltar desde la terraza hasta abajo y escribir en el libro de Sunset a la princesa Twilight. Se ofreció Raimbow.

De las hendiduras de la pared comenzó a salir una cantidad inmensa de agua, que se transformaba en hielo de forma instantánea, como si tuviese vida propia, subía las paredes, encerraba objetos como las llaves que Sunset había dejado caer por el susto, para convertirse en frio hielo.

\- Mejor nos damos prisa – acto seguido todas empezaron a correr gradas arriba.

Una vez en aquel balcón, por el cual Trixie había intentado saltar en la batalla de las bandas.

\- Muy bien chicas, hay nieve abajo, así que la caída será más suave.

\- Tienes que darte prisa Dashie.

Cuando Raimbow Dash intentó saltar por encima de la terraza, se chocó con un campo de fuerza, fue como chocarse contra una pared de concreto, en otras palabras, le hizo ver estrellas. Rarity fue a comprobar si rodeaba todo el lugar, mientras Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie veían si su amiga estaba bien.

\- Está rodeando todo el lugar.

Aquella agua misteriosa subía las gradas, consciente de ello, Sunset no tuvo más alternativa que ir al centro, si él hubiese querido eliminarlas, ya lo habría hecho; entonces, debía querer algo más y si él se empeñaba en evitar que escaparan en lugar de simplemente hacerlas desaparecer, quizás ese algo que quería era que se acercaran.

\- Chicas, debemos ir donde se encuentra Discord.

\- ¿Discord? Preguntaron al unísono.

\- Sí, síganme.

Si la conclusión a la que llegó Sunset era correcta, no pasaría nada más si se acercaban; de hecho cuando se encontraban en camino, hielo se derretía, los copos de nieve empezaban a caer, pero con los tonos rojo, cian, violeta y más.

Detalles cada vez más extraños se hacían presentes: los asientos reclinables de las butacas empezaban a moverse de forma desorganizada, las luces del escenario se prendían y apagaban, las cortinas del escenario se movían como si un poderoso viento las azotara y por último, una extraña música empezó a sonar.

\- ¿Stravinsky? Se preguntó a sí misma Rarity.

\- Cómo sabes quién es. Le preguntó su amiga del sombrero.

\- Es que Octavia me hizo escuchar música clásica y bueno, esa música pertenece a Stravinsky.

\- Jamás fui una amante de esa música – añadió Raimbow – pero no se supone que estas cosas pasen cuando alguien planea hacer algo no sé, malo.

\- Es porque ya se los dije, no es un villano normal, su nombre es Discord: el señor del caos.

\- Que título más fascinante – expresó la de cabello rosa – pero qué es un Discord.

\- Bueno, todo lo que sé de él es por libros de historia y relatos de la princesa Celestia.

\- Y que es querida, dilo de una vez.

Se encontraban ya en el escenario y sin bajar la guardia se acercaron a la estatua de aspecto muy diferente a todos los enemigos que alguna vez hubiesen enfrentado antes.

\- Es un Draconequus, parte dragón, parte poni y posee como ven, partes de toda clase de animales, en el pasado, mucho antes de que yo naciera, Discord gobernaba Equestria, él mantenía a todos los ponis bajo trabajos forzados mientras los hacía sufrir.

\- ¿Qué clase de sufrimiento?

\- No lo sé, en los libros y en la leyenda solamente dice sufrir.

\- Entonces, era una clase de dictador tirano.

\- Si lo pones así, sí. Pero fue derrocado por Celestia y Luna, quienes usaron el poder de los elementos de la armonía para transformándolo en una estatua de piedra.

\- Entonces por qué está aquí.

\- No tengo la menor idea, pero se está aquí es que de alguna manera el escapó o salió de su encierro.

Pinkie Pie le dio pausa a la música que se encontraba reproduciendo el sistema de sonido, casi al unísono la estatua comenzó a resquebrajarse, expulsando una luz por las grietas.

\- Pinkie Pie, no debiste quitarle su música.

\- Cómo iba yo a saber que se enojaba cuando le quitaban su música.

\- ¿Quién no se irrita cuando le quitan su música? Le reprimió la chica de color cian.

\- Cálmense chicas, Discord es un ser de caos no sé muy bien si se alimenta de la desarmonía, pero dejen de pelear.

Con una luz intensa la estatua se rompió en varios pedazos pequeños que fueron volando por el aire, las presentes se cubrían con ambos brazos el rostro para evitar que los trozos ingresasen en sus ojos.

\- Prepárense chicas…

\- Aggggg… una figura deforme se podía apreciar a contraluz, una densa capa de vapor lo cubría mientras estiraba ambas extremidades.

Fluttershy aterrada por la visión pensó en escabullirse detrás de Rimbow Dash de forma instintiva. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos fueron borrados al instante, debía ser fuerte y enfrentar a aquel extraño ser junto con ellas, era no solamente lo correcto, sino un deber.

Sunset de la misma forma sentía algo parecido al miedo, no estaba segura de por qué el Draconequus estaba en este lugar; las terribles historias que giraban en torno a él tenían un toque distinto a cualquier enemigo enfrentado con anterioridad. En los pocos esbozos que tenía de su historia, que eran más de los que había contado, sabía que aquel ser caótico no tendría miedo en hacerlas a un lado de la forma más cruenta posible, pero extrañamente no lo hacía.

Un destino trágico sin duda; pero dejando de lado todo ello, lo que Discord hacía realmente era eliminar todo rastro de orden o poder, era raro pero su antigua maestra no se lo había comentado, pero el poder, riquezas o vanidad no parecían ser los motivos principales para que realizara todas sus inusuales acciones.

El vapor finalmente desapareció, dejando ver a un ser que debía ser comprendido por secciones, una pata de cabra, una de león, una de águila y una final de un reptil; cola de reptil, pero una nunca antes vista con pelos en la punta que si se observaba bien podían moverse como dedos; dos alas distintas: una de murciélago otra de un ave azul; todas ensambladas en un cuerpo tan largo como el de una serpiente, con pelos de diferentes animales y finalmente una cabeza de cabra con cuernos y unos ojos con expresiones irreconocibles.

Aquella extraña criatura hizo aparecer un espejo de la nada y mientras se miraba el rostro empezaba a sonreír.

\- Perdonen, es que con tanta prisa olvide que los humanos son fáciles de asustar, en especial tú Fluttershy.

Con cierto asombro la muchacha de color amarillo observo de forma distinta a la criatura; mientras chasqueaba las garras de su zarpa y con un resplandor su forma cambiaba al instante, convirtiéndose en un muchacho con piel gris ojos amarillos con pupilas rojas y con un tono más obscuro en sus párpados y sus alas se mantenían rasgando una polera blanca, logrando finalmene salir por unos forzados orificios; un Jean de color rojo, del mismo tono que su cola y finalmente botas con pequeñas insignias, en una tenía la marca de un casco, mientras que en la otra; la de una imagen del colmillo de un reptil. Su cabello de color negro y blanco se encontraba totalmente desordenado, sin peinado alguno.

\- Espero no asustarlas si me veo así.

Ciertamente el grupo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal curiosa presentación; que malvado se había presentado de esa forma antes, la muchacha pelifuego dio unos paso atrás cuando este se acercó, a pesar de que lo había visto en piedra en los jardines del palacio real su aspecto en la realidad la había dejado impactada. Pero que cambiara su aspecto solo para dejarla menos impactada había hecho lo contrario. Todo lo que pasaba era realmente inverosímil, no tenía lógica alguna.

\- Por lo visto, no esperaban una llegada de esa clase, pero no las culpo, suelo ser algo "diferente" a todo lo visto antes; sin embargo necesitaba darme prisa, pues aun mi magia en esta dimensión desaparece con el tiempo.

\- Escúchame, mi tiempo aquí es limitado, Equestria… te necesito para dar el golpe final a Equestria – miré directamente a los ojos de Sunset Shimmer y su respuesta no se hizo esperar, de igual forma, toda su concentración se centró en mí – Sunset Shimmer, te necesito para conquistar Equestria.

***** Mientras tanto, en Ponyville *****

Las horas comenzaban a pasar, el tiempo había pasado volando la tímida pegaso se encontraba preocupada por el estado de su amigo, era algo distinto cuando se le daba la oportunidad y se sabía tratar con él. Estaba segura que con el pasar del tiempo tanto sus amigas como Discord encontrarían la forma de convivir de forma tranquila.

\- En que piensas tanto Fluttershy. Interrumpió Rimbow Dash

\- Amm, en… nada, solo pensaba que quizás Discord no esté bien, digo, que tal si no regresa o fue atacado o…

\- Tranquila, todas nos preocupamos por él, pero dudo mucho que algo pueda pasarle, está demasiado loco como para que algo le ocurra.

\- Creo que tienes razón.

\- Y ¿cuándo no la tuve?

\- Recuerdas la vez en que…

La conversación había despertado en Celestia el recuerdo de lo último que le había dicho a Discord, sin embargo era poco probable que se haya dirigido al mundo de los humanos, no podía usar el espejo pero… ¿qué tal si no lo necesitaba?

\- A mí también me preocupa lo que está haciendo allá, ¿le dijiste algo acerca del otro mundo?

Su hermana menor había estado cerca y ni cuenta se había dado; no obstante, había pensado exactamente lo mismo.

\- Me pidió que le contara sobre Sunset Shimmer, y después me fui.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Porque estaba furiosa, puedes creer que se durmió cuando empecé a contarle sobre lo que realmente sentía por ella.

\- Bueno, así es Discord, impredecible, y lo sabes.

Era cierto. Pese a ello, había confiado en que Discord la escuchaba que trataba de comprenderla y cuando hizo ese gesto de burla, fue una decepción para la princesa que pensaba que Discord se encontraba totalmente reformado. Pero alto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Discord fue al mundo de los humanos y puedo apostar a que está detrás de Sunset Shimmer…

\- Y exactamente qué es lo que quiere si se puede saber.

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea.

\- Bueno, cuando vuelva apuesto a que te lo dirá. La voz de Luna era de total calma.

\- Por qué lo dices. Celestia se encontraba algo confundida por las palabras de su hermana que se preocupaba mucho más por este tipo de cosas.

\- Porque ya te lo dije, si hubiera querido nos habría mantenido en un sueño eterno, no creo que planee nada malo, tu tranquila.

Celestia desistió de la idea de que el Draconequus se encontraba conspirando un plan para apoderarse nuevamente de Equestria, así que dejando de lado esas ideas empezó a recordar a su ex alumna.

Luna se había ido al mercado para ver unos juegos de participación libre y en una búsqueda rápida con la vista había encontrado al corcel de pelaje rojo con crin amarilla, recordando la última competencia que había realizado en pareja con él, se le acercó buscando una ventaja estratégica para ganar esos juegos.

Big mac, por supuesto se sorprendió al ver nuevamente a Luna y cuando esta le solicitó su compañía para la competencia este respondió moviendo la cabeza con una sonrisa, recordando también aquel día.

Celestia con cierta sonrisa observaba a ambos ponerse un equipo de protección para el salto de vallas con competencia de comida al final.

Antes de que la competencia iniciara, Celestia se encontraba mirando la línea roja que era visible desde la esquina de afuera de una casa empezó a preocuparse nuevamente.

Sunset Shimmer, no sabía que pensar al respecto de lo que Discord haría con ella…

***** Regresando a Canterlot high *****

La adolescente no podía creerlo, la proposición que le hacía el Draconequus estaba fuera de foco, su atención a ambas iris rojas de su interlocutor era tal; que no apreció como sus amigas eran encerradas en un parpadeo dentro de un iceberg de hielo mágico que las mantenía bajo un sueño profundo, era un costo muy alto de la magia que le quedaba, pero otro chasquido cubrió todo el anfiteatro bajo una burbuja de realidad, los bloques de hielo empezaban a alejarse y una obscuridad se hacía presente cubriéndolo todo.

La pelifuego se dio vuelta para ver a sus amigas dándole la espalda y alejándose, algo dentro de ella empezaba a quebrarse.

\- ¡Chicas a dónde van! Gritó con cierta desesperación.

\- Sabemos lo que vas a elegir, no tiene caso que nos quedemos. Era la voz de Applejack

\- Sí, siempre supimos que eras mala, si nos quedamos contigo era para ayudar a Twilight a encontrar otra solución para no mancharse las manos. Añadió Raimbow Dash con un tono tan despectivo y con tanto odio que una lágrima rebelde escapó de los párpados de la adolescente.

\- Cómo me hubiera gustado que te lleve con ella, no sabes cuan insoportable eres cuando hablas de tu vida con Celestia. Palabras que Pinkie Pai no podría haber pronunciado y sin embargo, lo había hecho.

\- Amigas, no se vayan por favor. Una mezcla de grito y un sollozo por parte de la pelifuego fueron ignorados por completo mientras sus amigas ingresaban en una neblina negra que las absorbió de forma inmediata.

Antes de que echara a correr detrás de ellas sus paso fueron detenidos por un rayo violeta que cayó a unos cinco metros enfrente de ella y dentro de su cráter una pared de llamas verdes y azules rodeaban a una poni pequeña con la crin similar a la de ella y del mismo modo su pelaje, cuando se trató de acercar, esta volteo la cabeza… era ella. No era posible.

La mirada fijada en ella, viéndose cuando era una potrilla, la una y la otra no perdían contacto, el miedo que todo ello provocaba en la ex alumna de Celestia provocaba que diera pasos atrás de forma lenta, cuando la poni empezó a esbozar una sonrisa, los pasos se aceleraron hasta que Sunset sintió como su cuerpo chocaba con otro cuerpo, era Discord.

Con un grito, sus emociones comenzaban a tener rienda suelta en medio de la incomprensión que todo el escenario causaba en la adolescente, sus ojos se posaron en los de Discord, que de forma sutil la tomo de la mano mientras volvía a llevarla al escenario del cual había saltado, sus alas eran tan fuertes que los cargaban a ambos, ella aun paralizada comenzaba a recobrar la razón, por lo cual se soltó de la mano del tipo que tenía en frente.

Discord interrumpió en el silencio que hace pocos segundos se había apoderado del lugar

\- Qué dices Sunset, únete a mí y nos apoderaremos de Equestria.

La pelifuego comenzaba a temblar por dentro, la propuesta de Discord era cada vez más confusa, sin embargo algo dentro de ella se oponía, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

\- No, no puedo… la adolescente hablaba con un susurro débil y con cierto dolor en su voz.

El Draconequus no se inmutó en continuar con sus palabras.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes? Te ofrezco ser mi mano derecha, tendrás un poder absoluto sobre los demás y si lo deseas, este mundo también puede ser dominado en un futuro.

La duda penetraba cada vez más en la mente y el corazón de Sunset Shimmer, sus ojos empezaban a moverse de lugar en lugar sin fijarse en nada, buscando alguna respuesta en toda la obscuridad que invadía el lugar.

\- No lo sé, tengo amigas, no soy la misma de antes.

\- Y cómo eras antes, qué cambio.

Sunset se volvió a inmutar. Ella no lo sabía, pero sus amigas se encontraban en los icebergs de hielo, totalmente conscientes; el sueño había acabado de un momento a otro, cada una se esforzaba en salir, pero no lo lograban; Rimbow Dash gritaba y golpeaba las paredes de su prisión con tanta fuerza que esperaba poder atraer la atención de su amiga, pero nada, por fuera ningún sonido se hacía audible y también habían visto imágenes de sí mismas hablando, extrañamente podían escuchar la conversación entre ambos.

Cuando Sunset observo al lugar donde se encontraban un atisbo de esperanza se hizo presente en las mane 5 pero esta desapareció cuando observaron la mirada de Sunset, una mirada de perdición, era cómo si ella no estuviese presente, sus ojos veían al infinito.

\- Cómo. Discord continuaba con una voz cada vez más leve.

Sunset seguía inmóvil, cuando el Draconequus reconoció su mente ida del lugar, la tomó por los hombros para voltearla, Fluttershy dio un pequeño grito dentro de su prisión cuando este gritó.

\- ¡Cooomoo!

En un acto reflejo, la pelifuego con el mismo tono de voz y con desesperación respondió.

\- ¡No lo sé! Acto seguido se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas girando su cuerpo a la misma dirección donde antes había estado posada su mirada, dentro suyo aún tenía la esperanza de que sus amigas regresarían por el mismo lugar por donde se habían ido.

Otra lágrima se hizo presente, Discord sabía muy bien que los momentos de una debilidad tan marcada eran ideales para continuar con sus planes para manipular la mente de sus víctimas.

\- Ellas te dejaron Sunset, estás sola.

\- No, no lo estoy, ellas son mis amigas, ellas no me pueden haber abandonado de esa forma.

Con una sonrisa, Discord pasaba un dedo por la mejilla de su víctima, bajando hasta la barbilla y con ayuda de su pulgar la sostuvo y sin mucha fuerza cambió la dirección de su mirada hacia él nuevamente.

\- Pero lo hicieron cariño, ahora estás sola y ya pudiste ver que no te quisieron, eres un monstruo para ellas y lo peor es que sabes que nada dentro de ti ha cambiado.

La cabeza de la adolescente comprendía palabra por palabra el significado de todo el enunciado del señor del caos, era cierto… pero esa sensación no se iba.

\- Los… los elementos de la armonía, te vencerán… La adolescente aún oponía resistencia.

\- Los elementos están destruidos, aún no lo saben, pero el árbol de la armonía fue destruido hace pocos días por mí junto con los elementos, verás, su poder solo funciona cuando las portadoras los usan; sino son solamente unos collares que pueden ser fácilmente destruidos.

Las palabras de Discord sonaban tan reales y eran fulminantes para la voluntad de la pelifuego dejaba de dar batalla, un amargo sabor de boca que no había sentido en bastante tiempo como para olvidarlo se hizo presente dentro de ella, una cantidad descomunal de pensamientos se formularon de forma veloz dentro de su cabeza.

\- No, no soy así, sé que soy diferente.

Perdiendo el control Discord dio un toque a la cabeza de la muchacha, sus ojos dieron un pequeño palpitar cuando eso ocurrió. Y después de realizada esta acción Discord se alejó con un vuelo corto.

\- No les importas, te ven como un monstruo y tú sabes que eso es lo que realmente eres. Siempre te movió el ansia de poder y ahora decides rechazarlo cuando viene en bandeja de plata.

Unas llamas verdes rodeaban a Sunset, su imagen de pequeña poni se derritió como cera de vela. Los gritos de Discord se hacían cada vez más espectrales y la obscuridad comenzaba a mostrar la ciudad en llamas a través de las paredes en ruinas del anfiteatro, varios escombros del escenario se encontraban cerca de los dos, unas tinieblas negras continuaban en el lugar de manera aleatoria, cubriendo a sus amigas que estupefactas observaban a varias personas correr, gritar, sufrir, la visión de la ciudad en llamas, de la destrucción del colegio y el cielo de color violeta, verde, negro y rojo con una luna rojiza partida en dos separándose lentamente.

El impacto que todo ello causo en Sunset Shimmer un vacío gigante dentro de su corazón y unas llamas violetas que se movían en su dirección se acercaron a tal punto que pudo sentir su calor infernal, hasta que cambiaron su dirección hacia otro rumbo.

Esta es tu última oportunidad, vienes conmigo y destruyes Equestria o tu pequeña e ignorada existencia desaparece.

Un sentimiento de odio dentro de ella se produjo, odio hacia todos: Equestria, sus amigas, Twilight y ella misma. Pero aquella sensación tan profunda no sé resignaba a irse, producto de ello sus ojos posados en los de Discord cambiaron al parpadear; sus ojos hermosos y azules pasaron a ser dos ojos totalmente negros con una pequeña cantidad de humo negro y azul saliendo de ellos. Cuando estaba a punto de empezar a correr en dirección a Discord, este chasqueó los dedos.

Unas enredaderas negras tan fuertes como el acero envolvieron a la pelifuego.

\- Última oportunidad, vienes o no.

Con un grito de voz autoritario y seguro de las consecuencias que su respuesta traería Sunset Shimmer contestó.

\- ¡No!

Una sonrisa se presentó en él, mientras su mano se preparaba para dar un chasquido, un agujero se presentaba en el suelo y dentro de este unos dientes deformes y en todas las direcciones emergían, las mane atrapadas observaban impotentes la escena, Fluttershy se tapaba los ojos, mientras que Applejack y Raimbow Dash golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas las paredes de sus prisiones, Rarity y Pinkie Pie no dejaban de ver la escena, el peinado de Pinkie se volvía lacio.

La mirada de Sunset Shimmer se posaba en la de Discord, algo dentro de ella la mantenía fuerte y evitaba que sucumbiera ante el miedo que sentía, sabía los horrores que le aguardaban, pero no cedería, mucho menos dejaría de mirarlo, debía ver lo fuerte que se mantenía.

Discord sobrevolando sobre ella dio el último chasquido.

\- Tac –

* * *

Sé que les prometí doble entrega, no se preocupen tendrán doble entrega pero la publicaré dentro de unas horas, es que debo darle la última revisión, así que nos vemos dentro de unas pocas horas.

Posdata: ¿qué les parece esta Sunset Shimmer?


	12. ¿Reformarse?

Bueno, como les prometí aquí tienen la segunda entrega. Disfrútenla.

* * *

Capítulo 12: ¿Reformarse?

Fluttershy había cerrado ambos ojos con fuerza y se había tapado con sus manos ambos parpados para evitar ver lo que Discord haría con su amiga; pero al final, tomó fuerza para verlo, cuando quito todos esos impedimentos observo como la ciudad en ruinas, los escombros, las tinieblas y el tenebroso cielo empezaban a desaparecer, borrándose como las imágenes en esos programas de computadora, casi como un efecto de cine.

Sus amigas más asombradas que ella observaban todo ello desaparecer y ver como la nieve multicolor continuaba cayendo de forma lenta, el cielo azul comenzaba a reaparecer nuevamente y los copos se hacían más coloridos con la luz del sol. Entonces cada una se dio cuenta, que, para estar dentro de un bloque de hielo, su prisión era cálida.

Sunset había esperado su fin al escuchar el chasquido de Discord, pero en lugar de ello, todas las imágenes empezaban a desaparecer, y su interlocutor bajaba al suelo de madera del escenario cerca de ella, las enredaderas se deshacían cual papel en el fuego, las emociones de la adolescente se mantenían aun a flor de piel.

\- Lo siento Sunset Shimmer, pero era nec… De inmediato, Sunset se abalanzó sobre Discord, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y mientras este se caía de espaldas junto con la pelifuego, se impresionaba de la brutal fuerza que poseía su atacante.

Unas bofetadas potentes fueron lanzadas, así como golpes al pecho del Draconequus. Después, en esa forma de desatar cada uno de los sentimientos que había contenido dentro, cuando Discord estaba comenzando a levantarse, Sunset se vio presa de todas ellas y sin pensarlo lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, acto totalmente incomprendido por todos los presentes, incluyendo claro a ella misma.

Discord sentía la calidez de sus brazos, el intenso latir de su corazón, entendía perfectamente que las emociones de la muchacha habían tenido un desborde tremendo y le encantaba haber causado un poco de caos. Pero no esperaba que fuera a abrazarlo, de hecho, esperaba que fuera a vapulearlo nuevamente.

En el tiempo que se encontraba prisionero de aquellos incómodos y fuertes, pero delicados brazos, se dedicó a oler el cabello de Sunset Shimmer, extrañamente la fragancia de su pelo era muy parecida a la de Celestia, como si le hubiese dado otra bofetada dejo de pensar en pequeñeces como esa moviendo la cabeza levemente.

Sunset después de tranquilizarse de toda aquella sobreacumulación de emociones, tomó conciencia de todo lo ocurrido encontrando la falta de toda posible de lógica; en primer lugar, el tipo al que estaba abrazando había tratado de acabar con ella o al menos eso parecía, segundo, no era exactamente de su tipo y tercero, era el señor del caos, enemigo de Equestria.

Cuando lo soltó y lo alejó, este se levantó de forma inmediata.

\- Descuida, nadie debe saberlo.

\- Gracias.

\- Me refiero a todo lo que pasó, y por nadie me refiero a Twilight.

Mientras miraba en dirección a todos lados observaba la prisión de hielo dentro de la que se encontraban sus amigas.

\- Libéralas ahora mismo.

Moviendo el dedo índice y con cierta seriedad, el Draconequus respondió de forma irrebatible a la petición de su interlocutora.

\- No lo haré, quiero que esta conversación quede entre nosotros dos.

Sunset asentía levemente con la cabeza, era poco razonable todo lo que había pasado; pero debía tratar de encontrar alguna explicación.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste todo aquello?

Discord de pie, comenzaba a alejarse para ver la base de la estatua, la ex villana se levantó también para ver el mismo objeto, leyendo el grabado que tenía en un cuadro:

\- Draconequus, mitad poni mitad otros animales…

Más abajo existían muchos otros grabados que fueron hechos por varios de los combatientes de la revolución de las princesas.

\- La justicia para ti es ver como tu reinado del caos ha finalizado y dado paso al orden y a la armonía -

\- Tu castigo es permanecer todo el resto de tu vida presa de tu cuerpo y de tus acciones -

\- La mejor memoria para los caídos son tus restos en piedra, siempre verás el amanecer y el anochecer de las princesas que aman a su pueblo y no lo tiranizan -

\- Ni un señor del caos puede con el deseo de armonía y paz existente en los corazones de cada poni, una lección para los futuros malvados que quieran conquistar Equestria -

Cada uno de los dichos compartía un odio entre líneas hacía Discord, quien de pronto, miró lo que quedaba de la base que se había roto cuando se liberó.

\- Como te iba a decir antes de que me golpearas y después te volvieras loc…

Notando la mirada avergonzada y el rubor en las mejillas de la pelifuego, el señor del caos prefirió no mencionar más la segunda parte e ir directo al grano.

\- Bueno, era necesario, no podía no hacerlo.

El muchacho de piel gris tomaba aire mientras se preparaba para decir a la chica que tenía enfrente, la razón para todo aquel alboroto que había causado.

\- Hoy en la mañana estuve hablando con Celestia.

Una expresión de impresión se dibujó en su rostro, llevando adelante unos pocos centímetros el tronco y cabeza, la ex alumna de Celestia cuestiono aquella afirmación.

\- ¿Hablaste con Celestia?, ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Cómo? Am… El dedo de Discord funcionó como un candado para los labios de Sunset Shimmer.

\- Tranquila, responderé todas tus molestas preguntas, pero cálmate de acuerdo.

La pelifuego alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza.

\- Bien, hace ya casi más de un año si no me equivoco, pude burlar la prisión en la cual Celestia y Luna me encerraron, pero no paso mucho hasta que la que ahora es la princesa Twilight junto con sus amigas me encerraran de nuevo.

\- Y…

\- Después de unos meses Celestia me subió a una carroza y me llevó a las afueras de Ponyville, una vez ahí les dio la tarea de reformarme al grupo de Twilight. En especial a Fluttershy.

\- ¿A Fluttershy?

\- Sí, no entiendo por qué se impresionan cuando lo digo.

\- Y después qué pasó.

\- Bueno, ella lo logró, creyó en mi cuando nadie más lo hizo… Entonces de forma melodramática, Discord sacó un pequeño pañuelo con la cutie mark de su amiga bordada en ella para sonarse la nariz.

\- Después pasaron muchas otras cosas, pero básicamente eso es todo.

\- y ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Buena pregunta, esta mañana como te dije, estaba hablando con Celestia cuando me comentó algo sobre ti y sobre cómo llegaste hasta aquí.

El escuchar nuevamente el nombre de Celestia y del tipo menos esperado fue una razón para empezar a recordar el pasado que empezaba a dejar atrás.

\- Y qué te dijo sobre mí.

\- No lo sé, me dormí antes de saber muchas cosas.

Una mueca despectiva se hizo presente en la adolescente. Hecho que el Draconequus no ignoró.

\- Me mantuve todo el día anterior ocupado y dormí muy poco, que esperabas que me quede despierto…

\- Recuerdo unas pocas palabras, pero es tu turno de responderme a mí.

\- Bueno, pues, como sabes yo escapé de Equestria hace bastante tiempo atrás, no hay día en que no lo recuerde.

Todo lo que había iniciado hace ya bastante tiempo se culminó aquel fatídico día…

***** Flashback *****

Varios rayos caían a lo lejos, el estruendo de los truenos cubría todo el castillo las gotas de agua acumuladas fluían por las ventanas. Pero entre los pasillos más recónditos del mismo una sombra se movía a toda velocidad, iluminada por la luz proveniente de los rayos, la crin roja y amarilla de Sunset Shimmer se movía de un lado a otro mientras esta galopaba, unas gotas de agua salían volando producto de la fuerza con la cual se movía virando, saltando, subiendo escaleras y parando de vez en cuando para ver en qué lugar se encontraba.

Finalmente, su carrera se vio recompensada al ver la puerta cuyo letrero decía "magia negra – no entrar" esperaba encontrar toda una guardia real a la cual eludir, pero sus expectativas se vieron frustradas por la ausencia de toda seguridad, en lugar de varios pegasos salidos de las mejores academias de Cloudsdale encontró a una bibliotecaria dormida.

En su afán por encontrar toda la información respecto a un espejo en el cual se vio a sí misma como alicornio buscó sin cuidado ni mucha paciencia el libro donde dicha información pudiese estar plasmada.

La bibliotecaria por supuesto fue despertada de su sueño por el ruido causado por los libros al caer con fuerza en el piso de piedra. Al ver a la alumna de Celestia revisar tan apasionadamente los libros de magia negra: salió a todo galope a buscarla.

Cuando finalmente halló lo que aquella visión significaba en el segundo volumen de la historia del castillo de Canterlot, su asombro fue colosal; pues, según lo que había escrito en él: ella podía ser una poderosa alicornio al tener un potencial tan grande y también existía un hechizo para poder convertirse en una alicornio, pero este solamente podía ser efectuado por otra alicornio.

No existía duda, ella merecía ser una alicornio, había probado tener el potencial incluso ya hasta podía poner y levantar el sol, había experimentado por su cuenta todo aquello sin olvidar que se encontraba todos los días en la biblioteca investigando, estudiando viendo Equestria desde el punto de vista de una princesa, lo único que le faltaba era el poder tenía en frente la posibilidad de completar el sueño que había tenido desde que era una potranca.

Investigando un poco más, al dar vuelta a la página encontró otra información y no pudo evitar leerlo en voz alta.

\- El espejo de cristal… cada treinta lunas se abre un portal a… ¿otro mundo?

De pronto una voz muy familiar se presentó detrás de ella, dándole un susto…

\- No es algo que deberías saber ahora, ¿no es así?

Cuando la joven unicornio se posicionó para enfrentar a su maestra y, hasta entonces, amiga; su furia explotó por saber los secretos que le había ocultado.

¡cómo te atreves a ocultarme ese tipo de magia! Sabes que estoy lista para esto, puedo ser grandiosa.

La ira era contagiada a Celestia que con un tono más autoritario que descarriado tomó la palabra.

-Podrías serlo. Creí ver compasión y sinceridad en ti. Pero no había más que ambición. Estás siendo egoísta, tienes que parar y pensar en lo que haces.

Las palabras de la princesa de nada sirvieron, la indignación de Sunset Shimmer iba en aumento, por lo cual aún más furibunda no cambió de parecer.

\- ¿Soy egoísta? Ese libro de ahí dice que podría volverme tan poderosa como una princesa alicornio. Podría gobernar aquí. Tú eres la egoísta por no darme mi merecido lugar.

En su ataque de ira arrojó el libro que hace pocos instantes llevaba en los cascos, en dirección a su mentora, este fue bloqueado con un campo de fuerza de esta; que a su vez detenía al guardia que había sido contagiado por la indignación de ver a su princesa ser ofendida de ese modo.

\- Merezco estar a tu lado y ser igual… quizá incluso tu superior… Conviérteme en una princesa.

La gota que derramo el vaso, los ojos de Celestia se fijaron en su alumna con una expresión de furia nunca antes vista por ella que en cierto modo, hicieron que dé un paso atrás dentro de sí, empezaba a reconsiderar las cosas.

\- No, ser una princesa es algo que debes ganártelo… he tratado de enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber, pero no lo has aprovechado… Cada vez que dices "merecer" obtener algo sin haber hecho ningún esfuerzo, me demuestras que no estás lista todavía.

Poco después, en una decisión tomada por las circunstancias la princesa fijó su imperativo final con respecto a su alumna.

\- Sunset Shimmer, te retiro de tu posición como mi alumna. Como no podemos superar esto, tus estudios terminan aquí. Eres bienvenida de permanecer en Canterlot, pero ya no serás recibida en el castillo.

Sunset sintió una astilla profunda clavada en su corazón, las cosas empezaban a perder sentido de forma gradual, dentro de ella, la furia creció a tal magnitud que Celestia ya no era más ni su maestra ni su amiga, era un enemigo que pretendía quitarle aquello por lo que tanto se había esforzado de forma ciega, no sabía lo de convertirse en alicornio, pero durante cada tarde, mientras se quemaba los ojos leyendo libros de magia, cada una de las horas que se había desgastado practicando todo lo que estaba escrito en esos libros tenían por dentro la semilla de la esperanza.

Esperanza de que algún día, de alguna forma, ella podría ser algo parecido a una princesa, que finalmente sería necesitada, valorada… querida.

Todo eso se venía abajo y era inaceptable, por lo cual decidió no solamente ver a Celestia como una enemiga, sino cuestionar sus órdenes con sus propias ideas nacidas del desprecio de su esfuerzo pasado.

\- Nunca podremos superar esto, porque no puedes ver lo grandiosa que merezco ser – Y finalmente, con una pequeña esperanza de ver a la mentora que había querido por tanto tiempo lanzó una pregunta - ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?

La respuesta de Celestia no se hizo esperar, sin dubitar, sin vacilar, con un tono tan frio como el hielo y carente de sentimiento alguno Celestia le respondió

\- No: los guardias te escoltarán a la salida.

Sunset sabía que no debía dejar ver al enemigo su dolor, estaba escrito en varios libros, así que ocultando el llanto que tenía dentro de sí lo camufló con una mirada llena de odio hacia todos y de la misma forma; su voz anunció.

\- Este es el mayor error de toda tu vida.

Los guardias seguían de cerca a Sunset Shimmer, quien dentro de si veía como dejaba atrás lo que hasta ahora había sido su vida, sus esfuerzos… su sueño. Pero no, no permitiría que se lo arrebatasen de aquella forma, daría batalla, aunque eso significase su propia destrucción.

De forma salvaje ingresó por la puerta donde sabía que se encontraba el espejo, cuando los guardias fueron a detenerla una ráfaga de magia que parecía fuego salió de ella, noqueando a ambos sin mucha dificultad, no hubo tiempo para impresionarse por todo aquello, tenía muy poco tiempo y ya casi eran las doce, con un hechizo de teletransportación se fue a su habitación, para tomar unas pocas pertenencias depositadas en un cajón.

Al volver todo se mantenía igual, los guardias seguían en el piso y el espejo aún se mantenía en su lugar. Volteó para ver un reloj de arena automático, faltaba un minuto y medio, así que no debía perder tiempo, los guardias comenzaban a recuperar la conciencia abriendo levemente los ojos, a toda velocidad Sunset se dispuso a saltar por el espejo.

Faltando pocos centímetros para pasar por el portal, se detuvo en seco, por veinte segundos su mente recorrió todos los recuerdos, su infancia sin padres, su ingreso en la escuela de magia y por supuesto a Celestia, la única amiga que había tenido la certeza de tener, una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla derecha, plasmando todo el dolor que venía sintiendo desde hace minutos atrás.

Una cantidad exorbitante de pensamientos llegaron a su vez, causando que la unicornio perdiera más tiempo, mientras se veía en el espejo nuevamente, veía a una criatura bípeda con alas, con piel roja y con un poder inconmensurable con fuego y magia de color azul verdosa recorriendo su cuerpo.

¿Acaso era ella? No había tiempo para más, los cascos de Celestia se escuchaban no muy lejos, su decisión fue tomada sintiendo el odio más intenso que había sentido y todo estaba dirigido hacia la que alguna vez fue su maestra, así que salto hacia el portal.

El viaje fue algo molesto y muy difícil de explicar, pero cuando finalmente salió del otro lado, debajo de una estatua, vio como había cambiado su cuerpo y la ausencia de magia de la cual se había percatado al leer aquel libro. Pese a que se sentía incompleta mantenía la compostura de forma impecable, tanto que hasta pudo tener la confianza de decir para sí misma y al mundo que tenía en frente.

\- Vaya… vaya que devenir tan interesante.

****** Fin flashback ******

El relato que Sunset contaba lo hacía con muchos sentimientos que trataba de esconder, pero ciertamente, cada uno de ellos fue revivido durante la transcurso de este.

Con tristeza en los ojos Sunset observaba a Discord que mágicamente había mantenido la seriedad durante toda la duración del relato.

\- Esperaba que me contaras algo que no sabía – mientras estiraba sus brazos y tronco, Discord pensaba en una mejor pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué estás triste?

\- Es que hasta ahora no la puedo perdonar por más que trate.

Incrédulo por la respuesta de cierto repudio hacia la poni más querida de toda Equestria, Discord contento quiso saber un poco más.

\- ¿A qué se debe eso? Mientras una taza de chocolate caliente aparecía en el aire para ambos.

\- Gracias.

Mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida caliente, Sunset notaba en el piso de concreto nieve de color blanca combinada con la nieve de color que Discord hacía caer, formando una figura parecida a la de un poni con una crin de varios colores, casi como el de Celestia…

Un suspiro se hizo audible para el Draconequus mientras esta alejaba la taza de chocolate, Sunset se ponía cada vez más triste, a pesar del sabor tan agradable del chocolate.

\- Hace much…

Discord la calló nuevamente poniendo el dedo índice en sus labios.

\- Aguarda penurias, déjame hacértelo fácil.

Una especie de cable de color verde apareció en la mano de Discord, poco después para susto de la adolescente, el cable fue dirigido a la cabeza de la pelifuego, quien pudo sentir un piquete en la nuca.

\- Auch, dolió.

\- No importa, ahora podremos verlo en alta definición.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tú solamente cuéntame.

\- Muy bien.

Mientras Sunset recordaba, se asustó al ver como se creaba una imagen en el centro del escenario pero finalmente comprendió a que se refería con alta definición.

\- Cuando era pequeña…

La imagen de una pequeña potra se apareció, era tan dulce, casi tanto como lo eran las otras pequeñas de las CMC, su melena era muy adorable, pero se encontraba totalmente sola en una nevada similar a la que Equestria acostumbraba en fechas cercanas a la noche de los corazones cálidos.

Varías lágrimas caían por sus ojos, estaba sentada en la nieve, y tenía una mancha roja en su pecho, al parecer había tenido un accidente, viendo más de cerca, incluso las amigas encerradas notaban con impresión aquella poni pequeña que se encontraba llorando.

Las paredes de sus prisiones individuales se habían fusionado, dejándolas con una prisión común.

\- Déjame ver Pinkie Pie. Decía Raimbow Dash mientras apartaba el peinado rosa de su hiperactiva amiga.

\- Y yo que creí que no te gustaban las escenas de melodrama. Incitó Applejack.

\- No es eso, es solo que no, no me gustan.

\- entonces te gustan.

\- Mejor veamos quieres.

\- Está bien.

Delante de la pequeña una piedra estaba semioculta bajo la nieve, se había tropezado de tal suerte que su pecho había ido a dar con la parte más afilada de la misma.

\- Lloraba como siempre, lloraba hasta que me cansaba y entonces comprendía que nadie vendría, nadie trataría de consolarme, nadie me llevaría al médico, nadie vería si estaba bien o no, estaba sola. Como siempre.

Las palabras de Sunset Shimmer le recordaban tanto a sí mismo que Discord no pudo evitar poner más atención a su relato.

La potranca se levantaba mientras apreciaba que la herida eran varios puntos pequeños de los cuales habían salido pequeñas gotas de sangre, de todas formas iría al hospital más cercano, esa tarde bajo ninguna circunstancia debía perder el tren hacia Canterlot, pues esa noche sería la noche de los corazones cálidos.

Después de una atención rápida con desinfectante y una paleta por ser valiente, salió de una clínica ubicada no muy lejos del banco, al cual también ingresó, se le había acabado el dinero y tenía que gastar de sus reservas.

\- Banco de Manehattan, ¿en qué puedo atenderla? Pregunto una poni terrestre con el pelaje de color celeste.

\- Quisiera hacer un retiro por favor.

\- Muy bien, me facilitas tu identificación por favor.

Era algo poco usual ver huérfanos en Manehattan, generalmente se encuentran en Ponyville o en pueblos aledaños donde los campos para jugar son enormes y donde la comida es más sabrosa y se puede conseguir con gran facilidad, Manehattan era un lugar más agitado y no era exactamente idóneo para que niños sin padres estén caminando solos.

Cuando revisó mejor la tarjeta de Sunset, esta decía huérfana y estaba habilitada con la cuenta que era tan sagrada para cada banco que hasta tenían la mística de administrarla rigurosamente y al mismo tiempo de brindar el mejor de los servicios posibles a los niños que no tuvieran padre y madre, pues esta cuenta era solamente para huérfanos y los acompañaba hasta que tuvieran los 21 años, hasta entonces recibían una suma de 1200 bits mensuales, distribuidos en ingresos de 300 por semana que se podían sacar, considerando que en alimentación y hospedaje recibían un descuento del 50 por ciento, les quedaba 900 bitts que eran más que razonables para satisfacer sus antojos.

\- Vaya, eres una gran administradora, veo que tu cuenta tiene ahorros muy grandes, espero que sepas muy bien gastarlos.

\- Lo sé.

\- Y en que los vas a gastar.

\- No tengo la menor idea, todo lo que necesito es comida y pagar la renta de mi departamento.

\- Am, te doy un consejo, cuando tengas tu Cutie Mark no dudes en gastar la cantidad que sea necesaria para hacer lo que realmente te gusta hacer, aquello para lo que eres buena.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.

\- ¿Cuánto deseas retirar?

\- Cien bits.

\- Muy bien toma, y no pierdas tu tarjeta de acuerdo.

\- Gracias, feliz noche de los corazones cálidos.

\- No hay de que, a ti también pequeña.

Listo, Sunset ya tenía la cantidad justa para ir a Canterlot y quedarse un par de noches para ver la actuación de la noche de los corazones cálidos.

Así que solamente decidió irse a su departamento, a dormir, al no tener amigos, eso era todo lo que hacía en las tardes, eso y las tareas que le enviaban, mientras subía por el ascensor de su edificio miraba las afueras de la ciudad donde generalmente salía a pasear y donde se había hecho esa herida.

Extrañamente todos los banqueros le aconsejaban irse a lugares que no fuesen ciudades, ahí la vida es menos agitada y los pequeños juegan hasta el anochecer, sin embargo, tenía miedo de dejar su ciudad natal, su madre había muerto dando a luz y nunca supo nada de su padre; pero vaya que le hacían falta. Se quedaba por que dentro de ella, sentía que estando en esa ciudad tenía al menos una conexión con ellos.

Sin muchos problemas se encaminó a su cama, mientras se metía en la misma observaba el libro de magia que había comprado meses atrás y que había dejado de leer por falta de interés.

Abriéndolo nuevamente vio un subtítulo interesante. "Levitación, el primer paso"

Luego sin más preámbulos leyó cada párrafo mientras el sueño se hacía cada vez más grande.

Habían pasado 4 horas desde que se acostó y ya eran las cuatro y cuarenta, con prisa se levantó, alisto sus alforjas y se fue galopando hasta la estación de trenes que quedaba a quince cuadras a lo lejos, llegando con un tiempo record de minutos, ingreso en el tren rojo con destino a Canterlot.

Dentro del tren, en su paso por el tramo nevado común en aquellas fechas, Sunset volvió a abrir el libro de magia que, curiosamente, había puesto en su alforja sin darse cuenta.

Al llegar finalmente, con una sonrisa se dirigió al palacio real, la función sería dentro de muchas horas, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que se dirigiese al palacio real.

Disfrutando del sonido de sus cascos en la piedra finamente tallada de las gradas en la entrada principal, Sunset veía todo el castillo con asombro, los pasillos, los jardines…

\- Alto, alto, alto, alto, pausa. Discord pausó la escena de la cual todas estaban disfrutando.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Mira por allá.

\- Entrecerrando los ojos la pelifuego observó la una pequeña figura, parecía un cuerno y estaba esculpido.

\- Ese pequeño… cuerno.

\- Si, es mio, no crees que se ve adorable.

Todas, tanto las que estaban dentro de la prisión de hielo como la que estaba fuera rodaron los ojos.

\- ¿Puedo seguir?

\- Ja, mal agradecida, le doy una imagen en alta definición y así me lo agradece.

\- Como decía. Argumentó la pelifuego con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Continuando con la escena, los pasos que Sunset Shimmer daba eran de total libertad y por total libertad me refiero a que no sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía, pero se asombraba con el paisaje que nunca antes había visto de día.

Hasta que llegó a una torre on entrada exterior, había un letrero de madera.

\- Hoy E.M.A.

Entonces detrás de ella una unicornio entrada en algunos años la empujó por los flancos con magia, Sunset no sabía que decir pero ella sí.

-Vamos jovencita, el examen está a punto de comenzar.

\- Alto, yo no…

\- Si terminas antes, antes podrás ir a reservar tu asiento para la función de esta noche.

Sin dejarle tiempo para hablar, la unicornio impulsó a Sunset gradas arriba de un solo tirón de magia, en el piso final se encontraba una fila de un solo unicornio.

\- ¡El siguiente! Se escuchó desde dentro, nervioso, el unicornio de pelaje café ingreso.

Sunset desde el portón podía ver lo que hacían.

\- Muy bien, joven, muéstrenos el hechizo en el que ha estado trabajando.

Entonces, mostrándose algo nervioso el unicornio empezó a emitir un brillo naranja de su cuerno, Sunset jamás había visto magia, salvo por las veces que iba a la noche de los corazones cálidos, y es que en Manehattan no existían muchos unicornios sino más bien habían más ponis terrestre, los cuales por supuesto no usaban magia. Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que ella no congeniaba mucho con otros ponis durante aquella época.

Sacándola rápidamente de sus recuerdos, el unicornio de pelaje café elevó una planta en el aire.

\- Hechizo de constitución, muy difícil.

La planta empezó a cambiar, hasta transformarse en una flor demasiado hermosa como para ser natural. Pero al poco tiempo esta comenzó a perder su color a uno café y por último mientras agujeros se abrían en sus pétalos, estos se tornaban grises, hasta desaparecer. Sunset al ver todo aquel desarrollo tan inusual tuvo una impresión distinta a la de los jurados.

\- Bueno, no hace falta saber que reprobó, tiene hasta el mes entrante para perfeccionarlo, hasta entonces disfrute la función de esta noche y no lo olvide tiene 30 días para realizarlo de forma adecuada. El tono despectivo del jurado que con seguridad era el más severo, fue suficiente para que el unicornio saliese con la cabeza en alto.

\- Bien, creo que eso es todo… La voz de una yegua interrumpió al jurado.

\- Falta una estudiante que llegó a última hora.

\- Fascinante, una estudiante que se cree tan buena que pretende ser el broche de oro. Dijo el mismo jurado con cierto sarcasmo.

Cuando la pequeña poni fue empujada a pasar a salón donde daban el E.M.A (examen de magia avanzada). Ni bien ingresó en el salón, el jurado se quedó impresionado, nunca antes una unicornio tan joven había ingresado a dar un E.M.A.

\- Bien, adelante, muéstrenos el hechizo que ha desarrollado.

\- Emm, ¿qué?

Mientras el único jurado macho de los tres bajaba con su magia de color verde sus lentes, daba un pequeño suspiro.

\- O sea el hechizo que mejor te sale.

\- ammm, ok.

La pequeña unicornio jamás había hecho ningún hechizo antes, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que recordó aquella parte del libro que había leído.

-Muy bien, solo dice que debo concentrarme en el objeto, así que no debería ser muy difícil.

\- ¿Está hablando con nosotros?

\- No, solamente estoy hablando sola.

\- Dese prisa, el tiempo para las pruebas es de máximo quince minutos y usted ya perdió la mitad.

Durante un minuto de intentos fallidos con quejidos callados por parte de la unicornio, el jurado se vio escéptico de la capacidad de la pequeña.

\- Debo admitirlo, tienes mucha confianza al venir aquí de esa forma. Pero no es un buen día para hacernos perder el tiempo jovencita, si tiene algo que mostrarnos, que sea ahora.

De pronto, como si obedeciese la orden la magia de la unicornio hizo levitar el libro, una maceta cercana y los anteojos del jurado con un gran control. Dejando de lado la emoción de la pequeña que parecía ser la primera vez que hacía un hechizo; el corcel se mantuvo con una expresión seria, a la cual la pequeña no prestó ni la menor atención.

\- Ejem…

El hechizo se detuvo, dejando caer los diferentes objetos, entre los cuales, la maceta al igual que los anteojos se rompieron al caer, la atención se centró en el jurado que había tomado voz por todo el grupo.

\- No entiendo a qué juegas pequeña, pero los E.M.A. son para magia avanzada… La voz grave y despectiva del instructor fue interrumpida por las dulces y melodiosas palabras de la unicornio.

\- Pero si yo apenas aprendí a hacer este hechizo hoy.

\- Entonces nos hiciste perder el tiempo en vano – bajando la voz que había hecho asustar a la pequeña y llevándose un casco a la cabeza, el instructor trataba de relajarse, esa no era la forma de tratar a una potrilla – escucha, estos exámenes están hechos para los unicornios más avanzados, no para principiantes.

Una integrante del jurado, la más joven de crin algo alocada de color violeta se levantó siendo esta vez quien interrumpió al rígido instructor.

\- Sin embargo, si en verdad es tu primera vez haciendo magia, tienes un gran talento, pero deberás aprender mucho antes de dar este examen nuevamente, pero quien sabe, tal vez nos volvamos a ver – al ver un resplandor en los ojos de la pequeña, la instructora le sonrió y mientras señalaba la salida – puedes retirarte, y por favor, no te olvides de practicar y aprender.

Con pequeños saltitos, Sunset Shimmer salía a toda prisa de la habitación, sintiéndose muy feliz…

\- No puedo creer que haya tenido el atrevimiento de hacer tofo eso solo para mostrarnos un hechizo de levitación.

\- Haber, ponte en la siguiente situación, si fuese una estudiante de magia elemental, ¿Cuánto le pondrías?

\- 10 de 10 sin duda, pero este es un E.M.A. no un E.M.E.

\- Llámame loca, pero creo que no tenía ni idea de que hacer aquí.

\- Tú siempre tan optimista; pero quien sabe, como dijo nuestra colega, tal vez la veamos nuevamente algún día.

Mientras Sunset Shimmer se alejaba de la torre, sus pasos se hacían cada vez más seguros.

\- No sabía expresarlo muy bien, pero hasta aquel día no tuve mi Cutie Mark, ni tenía idea de que era lo qué me hacía especial, qué función tenía realmente no sabía para que servía. Pero después de aquella tarde, supe muy bien lo que iba a hacer, la magia me había cautivado. Sunset relataba de forma tan tranquila aquel instante, que casi parecía revivir las emociones que había sentido en aquel instante.

De repente, los pasos de la pequeña unicornio se pararon en seco cuando pasó frente a una librería, su cabeza y su corazón de manera conjunta, como nunca antes lo había hecho le instaban a ingresar, una especie de luz invisible la guiaba a la puerta y sin darse cuenta, ya había ingresado a la misma, haciendo que las pequeñas campanillas sonaran y advirtiesen al vendedor de su presencia, corriendo a la sección de magia, abrió varios libros al mismo tiempo y por cortos instantes se sintió que verdaderamente era aquello lo que la hacía diferente, aquello para lo que estaba hecha…

\- Aunque mi Cutie Mark no apareció en aquel instante, sabía que tenía que ver con la magia, así que aquel día, con el poco dinero que me quedaba decidí alquilar un cuarto en las afueras de Canterlot, en un suburbio cerca de la montaña, donde no había mucho ruido ni muchos vecinos. Sunset en medio de la nevada se paraba nuevamente, sonriendo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

La potranca aquella noche durmió tan plácidamente, que parecía no tener ningún sufrimiento, ningún dolor dentro de ella.

Su sueño en aquella apacible noche fue muy peculiar, se veía a sí misma, estando al lado de la princesa Celestia, levantando el sol; el día antes de la recogida de invierno para que los ponis pudiesen trabajar, recibiendo algunos presentes por haberlo hecho y también se veía a si misma ayudando con diferentes labores; también haciendo que llegue el ocaso, junto con Celestia para levantar la Luna.

Se levantó aún con una sonrisa, pese a que fue un sueño bastante loco, algo dentro de ella le decía que se podría hacer realidad, podría hacer realidad aquel sueño y sin dudarlo, salió de su nueva casa a recoger una gran parte del dinero que había acumulado para comprar una cantidad inmensa de libros que llevó consigo con el único hechizo que se sabía. Cosa que dejó impresionado a más de un unicornio y estudiante de magia avanzada que la veía en el camino.

***** insertando letra de Soundtrack *****

*Somos yo y mi sueño

De mi camino yo soy el único dueño

No hay nada más que me importe

Jamás aceptaré de mi un no podré al final

Porque… el esfuerzo no vale sin los sueños

Cada gota de sangre; sudor; lágrimas

Al final hacen...

Lo que soy…

Al final hacen...

Lo que soy…*

Sunset empezaba a tener una rutina muy estricta, que se forjaba día a día con sus prácticas y lecturas constantes, Discord observaba como las fechas en el calendario pasaban volando, meses y en última instancia observaba como pasaban las estaciones en un árbol lejano, cuando estaba cubierto de nieve, cuando se encontraba totalmente verde y vivo, cuando las hojas caían, de la misma forma, Sunset se hacía más grande, comía, hacía magia y dormía, esa era su rutina durante tres años en los cuales, su poder de la misma forma se incrementaba junto con la cantidad de hechizos que había aprendido, que, eran tan variados que hasta le costaba acordarse de todos.

*Y la verdad, desde aquel mágico momento

En el cual el suelo ya no es sedimento

En el cual nos sentimos libres y únicos

Ya no hay más momentos tristes ni lúdicos

Somos lo que hacemos de nosotros

Nadie: ni ellos ni esos otros

Harán de nuestros sueños logros

Habrá momentos de dolor y miedo

Pero en tu cueva eres el único fuego*

Sin embargo, cada vez se sentía más preparada y al mismo tiempo preocupada por no aprobar el dichoso examen, pero dejando de lado todo ello, una noche mientras se encontraba practicando los hechizos de más alto nivel sonreía, pues no era tanto aprobar el examen, sino que en tres años había logrado avanzar de manera tan aplastante y sin asistir a ninguna academia o escuela de magia.

*Somos yo y mi sueño

De mi camino yo soy el único dueño

No hay nada más que me importe

Jamás aceptaré de mi un no podré al final

Porque… el esfuerzo no vale sin los sueños

Cada gota de sangre; sudor; lágrimas

Al final hacen...

Lo que soy…

Al final hacen...

Lo que soy…

Mi su_eñoo…

Yo y mi sueño*

Sunset apagaba la radio que se encontraba emitiendo una música que por esos tres años la acompañó, había llegado el momento.

\- Mañana es el día… Dijo mientras observaba el calendario y la fecha del día después con marcador rojo diciendo "gran día".

Sin más, Sunset se metió en la cama, tratando de dormir…

\- Eso es algo interesante, no sabía que te gustaba el rap.

\- Bueno no tanto, es de los pocos temas que me gustan.

Discord hacía aparecer otro vaso de chocolatada, mientras arrojaba el que había terminado, que al hacer contacto con el piso del escenario explotó. Pero mucho antes de ver la reacción de la muchacha habló.

-Perdón, es que lo puse en automático…

\- Tienes que arreglarlo.

\- Claro…claro, pero dime, que pasó después.

Volviendo a voltear para ver la imagen tan parecida a Celestia que se formaba en un rincón del anfiteatro totalmente derretida Sunset cabizbaja y con cierta melancolía en su voz respondió.

\- Después llegó ella…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de que esta pequeña visita de Discord no ha terminado todavía ya deben ir imaginando como saldrán las cosas y por cierto, supongo que ya se hace evidente y tedioso tener que ver si este fic tendrá Fluttercord o, como le llamen al Celestia x Discord. Así que no se ilusionen, puede ser cualquiera de los dos – aún no me decido jaja.

Bueno que tengan una feliz navidad, que reciban los regalos más preciados, cada uno tiene las razones precisas y verdaderas bajo su propio contexto, en fin, hasta el lunes.


	13. Sacrificio y poder

Capítulo 13: Sacrificio y poder: el corazón de una princesa

Bueno como ya saben los personajes de MLP: FIM no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a quien sea que los creo, empaquetó, selló y patentó.

Antes de leer, quiero aclarar que en este capítulo trató de profundizar un poco a Discord en cuanto a su pensamiento, en específico la crítica que Discord le hace al poder en Equestria así que lean atentamente y piénsenlo, quizás me esté equivocando pero todo apunta a que es verdad.

* * *

Aquella mañana, tenía un resplandor, distinto a cualquier otro, después de bastante tiempo, Sunset empezaba a mirar a su alrededor, a ver y escuchar varios pájaros de diversos colores que con su canto le daban la bienvenida a la entrada de Canterlot, varias mariposas, sentía el calor traído por los rayos de la luz del sol en su rostro, la pureza del aire, poco apreciable en Manehattan.

Los pasos de la pequeña la guiaban de forma lenta a la misma torre donde hace tres años atrás había recibido la inspiración que la había guiado hasta aquel preciso momento y desde luego, esperaba poder ver al mismo jurado para que viesen cuanto había cambiado en un periodo de tiempo tan corto.

Pasando nuevamente a última hora para repetir todo, pero de una manera distinta y por supuesto, no trataba de esperanzarse en ver al mismo jurado, había escuchado que cambian conforme pasa el tiempo. Mientras llegaba a la puerta de ingreso a la torre, leía en el letrero Hoy E.M.A. (examen de magia avanzada).

Una mueca de risa se dibujó, habían aprendido algo de ella, subiendo de forma segura las escaleras observó a dos estudiantes de la escuela de magia avanzada bajar con una expresión de pocos amigos uno de ellos no dudó en verla de tal forma que ella se ruborizó, no solamente su nivel en la magia había cambiado. Al llegar al piso final encontró al mismo jurado de antes, saliendo del aula.

\- Ya decía yo que volverías algún día, pero llegaste tarde.

\- Lo siento, es que me levanté temprano y me puse a practicar el hechizo que preparé para hoy.

\- Muy bien señorita, debido a la impresión que me dejó la primera vez que estuvo presente, creo que no debo desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta – Decía con el mismo tono de vox de antes, aunque en esta oportunidad con cierta sonrisa en su expresión, invitó a unicornio a pasar al aula donde se realizaría la última prueba.

\- Adivinen quién regresó.

Los miembros hembra de la terna que calificaba a los distintos aspirantes de un nivel superior de magia se vieron sorprendidas por la aparición de la ahora más joven y por supuesto más segura Sunset Shimmer.

\- Creo que la última vez no nos dio su nombre señorita, le importaría dárnoslo en esta oportunidad.

\- Si claro, mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer.

\- Aja, edad.

\- Quince años.

\- Muy bien, un último dato: escuela de donde usted proviene.

\- No vengo de ninguna escuela, usé distintos libros para aprender lo necesario para este examen.

La impresión que aquellas palabras provocaron en la terna fue de carácter amplia, desde un escepticismo hasta unas ansias por ver lo que había logrado por si sola en un periodo de tiempo tan corto para prepararse para un examen de nivel tan alto como el que estaba a punto de dar. Mientras Sunset Shimmer pasaba al centro del aula para estar en clara visión del jurado sus pensamientos se tranquilizaban, pasase lo que pasase, ella se sentía feliz, completa…

-Puede proseguir.

\- Muy bien, aquí voy – Se dijo para sí misma, mientras recordaba cada paso exacto y cada momento para realizar el hechizo con todo detalle.

\- El hechizo que escogí es el número 214 de Star Swirl.

Sus palabras dejaban al jurado sin palabras, incrédulo por el hechizo que había escogido la unicornio, el jurado macho, se levantó esperando escuchar que era una broma o que se hubiese equivocado de número; sin embargo la expresión de seguridad de la aspirante lo convenció.

\- Bien, continúe.

El hechizo 214 era con seguridad uno de los más difíciles de realizar, era un eclipse de sol realizado con magia, solo que en lugar de mover la luna para realizarlo, su magia debía bastar para obscurecer el sol, eliminando los rayos de luz que este desprendía en dirección a Equestria o un lugar determinado, al eliminar la luz, también eliminaba el aspecto del sol, haciendo que este se tornara de un color obscuro, casi como un eclipse. Sin embargo, resultaba ser un hechizo de tal dificultad que existía una lista muy corta de los que habían realizado dicho hechizo. Entre ellos se encontraban Celestia, Luna, unos cuantos unicornios e incluso el legendario Star Swirl.

Expulsando aire, Sunset Shimmer se preparaba para realizar toda la complicada mecánica que el hechizo requería, si bien había pasado mucho tiempo practicando y realizando el hechizo con total éxito en la casa donde habitaba, era muy distinto realizarlo a la escala que estaba a punto de hacerlo, de pasar a unas decenas de metros cuadrados que representaba la extensión de su casa, ahora debía realizarlo con una extensión que se extendía unos cuantos kilómetros.

No había problema, su concentración no se veía amenazada, pues los presentes sabían la importancia de mantener el lugar tranquilo para la realización de hechizos de complejidad tan alta, sin embargo, la esperanza a la realización de dicho hechizo de los tres se encontraba mermada, nadie, ni siquiera las princesas lograban hacer ese hechizo en un tiempo tan corto.

Celestia regresaba de un festival de Cloudsdale, sus cascos se encontraban algo cansados y aún no terminaba el día, sin embargo, cuando pasó por la torre donde sabía que se realizaba el E.M.A. anual para ingresar al nivel más alto de la escuela para unicornios superdotados se sorprendió al observar varios puntos negros aparecer en el cielo, no podía ser ese hechizo ¿o sí?

Ambos ojos de la aspirante comenzaban a brillar de un tono amarillo intenso, su magia comenzaba a extenderse en el cielo, absorbiendo los rayos solares, al igual que su luz, desde donde se encontraban, los jurados analizaban la excelencia con la cual Sunset Shimmer lanzaba el hechizo al cielo, desde los primeros puntos negros que formaban el eclipse hasta la completa extensión de estos, el unicornio macho quedó simplemente satisfecho con el resultado de la prueba de la unicornio.

La emoción de Sunset Shimmer iba en aumento, de la misma forma, el área del eclipse iba en aumento, ahora se encontraba sobre todo el castillo y seguía en aumento; los presentes empezaban a preocuparse de la reacción que causaría el eclipse en la población, así que decidieron dar por terminada la prueba.

\- Sunset Shimmer, recibe diez de diez en todas las áreas, su examen ha finalizado.

Mientras el eclipse empezaba a borrarse, algo empezaba a salir mal, los ojos de Sunset Shimmer se volvían rojos y los puntos negros comenzaban a transformarse en los que parecían ser ondas que irradiaban una luz poco intensa, casi parecía ser una aurora, de color naranja, amarilla y roja combinadas de tal forma que parecía fuego, sin darse cuenta, el hechizo se había transformado en uno de inmolación, frecuentado por poderosos hechiceros antiguos y solamente se encontraban gravados en piedra en varias ruinas arqueológicas halladas en lo que antes era la tierra de los unicornios.

\- Señorita debe culminar el hechizo que se encuentre realizando o me veré obligado a reprobarla.

\- Eso intento –Sunset comenzaba a desesperarse, sin embargo recuperó la cordura de forma veloz en momentos como aquel era necesario no perderlo – vamos, vamos.

La aurora empezaba a desaparecer de forma lenta y justo a tiempo, pues el calor que esta desprendía comenzaba a invadir cada rincón del castillo, la temperatura fue bajando de forma gradual, junto con la aurora.

\- Sí, lo logre. Fue la exclamación que la unicornio pronunció para si misma; una vez finalizado el hechizo dio media vuelta solo para ver a Celestia con su cuerno brillando, ¿la había ayudado? O ¿fue ella quien detuvo la aurora?

\- Creo que tenemos algo de qué hablar, ¿vienes? – los cascos de Celestia indicaban la salida mientras ella le hablaba con un tono amable.

\- Veo que pasó el examen, espero no haber importunado su clase profesor silver dust.

\- Ee… no, prosiga por favor, mientras discuto con mis colegas sobre la nota que recibió.

\- No veo por qué no pueda aprobar. Respondió Celestia mientras observaba la luz del sol ingresar nuevamente por las ventanas al salón.

\- Bueno, debemos apreciar algunas cosas…

\- Está bien, creo que ustedes son más indicados para darle la calificación que se merece.

Sunset Shimmer se encontraba afuera de la torre, en el jardín, alunas puntas del pasto se encontraban algo chamuscadas, no podía creer que el hechizo hubiese cambiado de forma tan repentina, no había pasado antes, ¿cómo era eso posible?

Lo que pasaría no sería nada bueno, de eso Sunset Shimmer estaba segura, por lo cual, tenía dos opciones: quedarse y ser vetada de cualquier colegio de magia avanzada o irse e intentarlo otro año, cuando el jurado cambie y la princesa simplemente se olvidase de ella; sí, esa era la opción que la sacaría de la situación en la que estaba metida.

Justo antes de iniciar una carrera a toda prisa, sus ansías fueron fácilmente detenidas por las palabras de la princesa Celestia que se encontraba detrás de ella.

\- Espero que no estés intentando huir – La alicornio se acercaba hasta la posición en la cual se encontraba la unicornio frustrada – Sunset Shimmer ¿cierto?

No había tiempo para sorpresas, que supiese su nombre, no cambiaba el hecho de que pronto empezarían las consecuencias de sus actos. Las pocas palabras que logró articular en ese momento trataron de calmar la ira imaginaria que pensaba que traía contenida la princesa favorita de todos.

\- Perdóneme princesa, ju… ju… juro que no fue mi intención… verá, yoooo estaba realizando el hechizo 214 de Star Swirl, cuando, cuando, cuando.

Celestia se limitó a tocar el lomo de la ya de por si asustada unicornio, una sonrisa cálida de su parte fue todo lo que necesito para tranquilizarla y al mismo tiempo observaba tanto en el pasto como en el vapor que salía de una fuente cercana; las consecuencias del hechizo la poni que tenía al lado había efectuado momentos atrás.

\- Yo sé que no lo fue, pero debes aprender a controlarte y creo que no hay nadie mejor para eso que yo.

\- Q… qué, ¿Está diciendo lo que creo…?

\- Claro, si no quieres quedarte en el castillo o prefieres continuar tus estudios de forma autodidacta, no puedo obligarte.

Aun incrédula por las palabras de la princesa, Sunset Shimmer no pudo evitar estallar por dentro, mientras daba un leve suspiro, tratando de dominar las emociones que se habían producido por la petición de la princesa, observaba a la princesa que tenía en frente, no dudó ni un solo instante en dar su respuesta.

\- Sí, quiero quedarme con usted princesa.

Sunset comenzaba a ver con una clara furia a la que por aquellos momentos era el ser más especial que podía tener al lado.

\- ¿Qué pasa niña? Es que acaso le puse mucho azúcar al chocolate o ya actuó el purgante…

\- ¿Qué es lo que dices? La pelifuego le respondió con gran intriga.

\- Que si tienes un guante, es que hace mucho frio.

\- Claro, ten.

Un guante de lana color violeta era arrojado por la adolescente que lo había sacado del bolsillo de su canguro, Discord con una sonrisa se ponía el guante. Mientras juntaba las manos para recibir el calor, su interlocutora se encontraba observando la escena, que, junto con la pausa que había realizado en su relato, había tenido una pausa; observaba la mirada tan cálida de la princesa y aún hasta estos días no podía creer todo lo que había pasado entre las dos. Con una fuerza venida de quien sabe dónde sacó el otro guante y lo apretujó.

\- Ella puede ser muy buena para fingir. Incluso los sentimientos.

Las imágenes comenzaban a acelerarse mostrando los momentos más significativos en el transcurso de su estadía en el palacio real de Canterlot.

Mañanas y noches en constante estudio y práctica de tomos enteros, Celestia siempre se encontraba presente en algunos de ellos, después de todo, era una princesa y no podía brindarle todo el tiempo a Sunset Shimmer, eso estaba claro, sin embargo cada vez que Sunset la requería dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para ver en el problema que se había metido o el hechizo que le quería mostrar.

\- Esos fueron los momentos más felices…

Se veía claramente como celebraban juntas el cumpleaños de la unicornio, con un pastel pequeño y la cara de Celestia completamente llena de pastel, al ver sonreír a su alumna por lo que le había obligado a hacer, esta le devolvió el favor lanzándole una pieza en la cara, pero esta con un campo de fuerza hacía que este fuese detenido en seco.

Otra ocasión ella se encontraba dormida sobre un escritorio, Celestia llegaba y con cierta dulzura la hacía levitar en el aire y la acostaba en su cama; extrañamente se despedía revolviendo con gran cariño la melena de su alumna.

\- Todo fue tan rápido, no recuerdo en que momento dejé de darle importancia a lo que ella quería decirme o cuando las dos cambiamos.

Celestia cada vez se presentaba menos, hasta que finalmente eran contadas las veces en las que se la podía ver su presencia, la soledad empezaba nuevamente a ser el común denominador de las escenas, estudiando, practicando, comiendo o haciendo casi cualquier cosa; Sunset sabía muy bien que se encontraba sola y la princesa empezaba a olvidarla, pero siempre encontraba una buena razón para explicar su cada vez más grande ausencia. Desde una festividad hasta un merecido descanso, nada quitaría el hecho de que Celestia la quería y ella a Celestia.

Un invierno, otoño, primavera, hasta llegar a la última estación, verano, durante el último año, Sunset se había encerrado aún más, hasta el punto de ser hostil con los otros estudiantes; exámenes, pruebas y seminarios de magia eran lo único que la sacaban de la biblioteca; ya no se tomaba tiempo para pasear por Canterlot o por ir a ver algunos actos al teatro o el cine. Incluso comenzaba a fallar en varias de las citas en actos que Celestia hacía.

Un buen día, mientras se encontraban comiendo en un picnic…

\- Me preocupas Sunset, te estás encerrando demasiado, pienso que deberías ir a algún lugar a despejar la mente y descansar, no todo es estudio…

\- No creo que vaya a aprender nada de otros ponis que no pueda aprender por mi cuenta.

\- Aunque no lo creas, siempre necesitamos de los demás y ser humilde es una buena forma de demostrarlo e igualarte al resto.

\- Y por qué querría igualarme al resto, no se supone que soy superior a ellos.

\- De ninguna forma, Sunset Shimmer, debes comprender que nada te hace superior a ellos, ni siquiera ser una princesa como yo.

\- Aunque es obvio que no voy a ser princesa, la magia y su poder me hacen superior Celestia, incluso tú eres superior a ellos, no veo donde está el problema en ayudar con un poder superior a los que están por debajo de ti.

Con cierta mirada de reprimenda, Celestia se levantó.

\- Deberías ir a Ponyville, quizá te saque de muchas dudas.

Después de aquel día, Sunset estaba más convencida en de que el poder, la magia era suficiente para ser apreciada, porque solo con el poder de la magia lograría llevar a cabo hazañas grandiosas, solo con ella su ayuda sería tan grande para quien la necesitase que la valorarían de mayor forma.

Pronto llegaron al momento cumbre, en el cual Sunset se vio obligada a dejar Equestria y de forma inmediata las imágenes se detuvieron, el cable se esfumó; pero la cabeza se Sunset Shimmer todavía tenía la sensación que le había dejado recordar aquel último momento. Una lágrima se contuvo por salir cuando ella observó nuevamente la imagen de Celestia ya totalmente derretida.

\- No fue justo…

Discord se limitó a seguir de cerca a la pelifuego.

\- ¿Qué no es justo?

La adolescente se dio vuelta mientras el Draconequus la observaba con una mirada de total confusión.

\- No lo ves, ella me quiso usar, quiso que yo fuera un títere más en su fabuloso reino. Ni siquiera le importé, todo lo hizo para forzarme a ser una princesa como ella deseaba.

Discord se quedaba impresionado por las palabras de la ex alumna de Celestia, en cierta medida eso era cierto y compartía esa sensación, pero era evidente que la adolescente "necesitaba ser escuchada" como le diría Fluttershy y extrañamente había aprendido eso de ella, así que contuvo sus palabras por unos segundos, hasta que la pelifuego continuó con las suyas.

\- No me quería, no sentía nada por mí y jamás valoró lo que yo estuve dispuesta a hacer por ella, es más, yo sé… sabía que ella me usaba para llenar el espacio que Luna había dejado… ¡y no me importaba!... – grito mientras la lágrima dejaba de resistirse y comenzaba a caer; al mismo tiempo sus gritos se volvieron sollozos – no me importaba…

\- Ella siempre fue la buena, ella siempre estuvo ahí para mostrarme alguna de sus lecciones, pero no era por mi bien, era por el bien de Equestria, yo solo era un medio para que su querer se expandiera y cobrara aún más fuerza – la voz de Sunset estaba más quebrada.

\- Y yo no le negué nunca nada, siempre traté de estar a la altura que ella merecía, todo, todo porque quería algún día ser tan querida y valorada como ella. Porque de alguna forma ella era mi ejemplo a seguir.

Los pasos de la adolescente cada vez eran más débiles y las rodillas le empezaban a temblar, pronto cederían.

\- Y cuando más necesité de ella, lo único que quiso hacer fue alejarme de ella, me traicionó sin sentir ni una sola pizca de dolor, me hizo a un lado como si no fuera nada y buscó a otra que ocupara mi lugar…

Las rodillas de Sunset Shimmer cedieron finalmente.

\- No sabes cuan doloroso es haber sido tan feliz y de un día para el otro darte cuenta de que esa felicidad era ilusoria, que cada momento fue actuado, que los ponis a los que querías eran todos falsos, sus palabas, sus caricias, todo era mentira…

\- Por eso, jamás podré perdonarla…

Entonces el Draconequus se agachó a su lado, haría exactamente lo que Fluttershy haría cuando ella decía "ahora necesita las palabras" pero obviamente lo haría a su manera.

\- Tantas emociones son algo pesadas y aburridas – acto seguido se sentó al lado de Sunset mientras ella asomaba la mirada para encontrar a Discord chasqueando los dedos y haciendo reaparecer la imagen de Celestia en la nieve con una nariz de payaso - ¿cómo sabes qué Celestia no carga con eso?

\- Tuvo todo este tiempo para venir por mí o incluso hablarme y no lo hizo, tuvo la oportunidad para hacer mil cosas diferentes en lugar de hacerme a un lado, una parte de mí esperaba verla pasar por el portal pero nada, ella no sintió nada por mí.

Discord empezaba a arrojar bolas de nieve a la imagen de Celestia, acto que dejó algo confundida a Sunset Shimmer.

\- Y si te dijera que no es así.

-Estarías mintiendo.

\- Bien, pero mentiré de buena forma, Celestia siempre se pone triste cuando hablan de ti.

\- Han de ser sus remordimientos.

\- Bueno en parte sí, pero hay una buena razón por la cual ni siquiera quiere pensar en ti.

\- Eso no ayuda. Respondió la pelifuego al saber de la aversión que le provocaba a la princesa.

\- No me malentiendas, ella no es perfecta, eso lo sabemos mejor que nadie, cometió algunos errores es cierto y uno de sus errores más grandes a mi parecer fue ser princesa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me dijiste que ella trató de usarte para el bien de Equestria y no el tuyo.

\- Si, eso hizo.

\- Tienes razón, solo que ella no quiso usarte; ella te estaba enseñando el camino para ser una princesa y creo que en el aburrido reino de Equestria las cosas son distintas a lo que pensabas. Los gobernantes son pocos porque pocos son los que están dispuestos a sacrificarse por el reino, Celestia es aburrida y estirada porque simplemente no puede permitir que nada interfiera en su trabajo de gobierno, ella se encarga del sol, de la administración y bla bla bla.

\- Entonces el poder requiere de un gran esfuerzo, ¿Eso es lo que quieres decirme? Porque yo le demostré que era capaz de esforzarme lo suficiente o quizás más que eso.

\- No... respondió el Draconequus mientras levantaba otra bola de nieve.

\- Entonces ¿qué? Le respondió la pelifuego sujetando su mano para evitar que arrojara otra bola de nieve.

\- El esfuerzo es importante, pero no es más importante que el amor – decía mientras hacía una expresión de asco – ese es el corazón que toda princesa de Equestria debe tener.

Dejando con una expresión de incredulidad Sunset comenzaba a sonreír como si fuese una broma.

\- No queda otra opción, nadie estaría matándose día tras día asegurándose del bienestar de ponis que ni siquiera conoce, a menos que los ame de una forma tan asquerosamente grande, que se permita entregarles su tiempo y esfuerzo.

La sonrisa de Sunset Shimmer se esfumaba, nunca lo había visto desde ese punto de vista.

\- Celestia fue tan tonta que sacrificó todo para asegurar el bienestar de Equestria y supongo que esa es la razón por la que todas las princesas son tan queridas; todas realizan ese sacrificio.

Las palabras de Discord, por más que sonaban alocadas resultaban ser ciertas.

\- Ella no podía permitir que alguien amenace con destruir Equestria, y no hablo solamente de ti, también hablo de Luna, su propia hermana, en cierta forma se olvidó de ella y de todos sus sentimientos para encerrarla y para finalizar tus estudios.

\- No, mientes, Luna regresó.

\- Pero fue después de reformarse, también yo, a pesar de que me esté usando, pero qué más da al menos tengo una amiga y estoy libre. Y respecto a ti, creo que ella te quería de una forma distinta a la forma en la que quiere a Twilight y a pesar de que cometió una infinidad de errores contigo, no se olvidó de una cosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Trató de mostrarte el medio para acceder al poder más grande.

\- ¿Y ese es?

\- Los elementos de la armonía, ¿con qué más podrían vencer al señor del caos? Justo en el momento en el que se proclamaba como el máximo peligro una estela de humo verde se aparecía en forma de hongo detrás de él dibujando la palabra caos.

\- A sí, ahora lo recuerdo.

\- La única forma de acceder a ese poder es mediante la amistad, el amor y la constante preocupación por el resto, de otra forma su magia no se activa.

Sunset recordaba su plan fallido para tomar Equestria, no podía creer que había sido tan ingenua.

\- Y créeme, la estirada evita el tema para no tener que estar sacando esta conclusión; le costaría mucho aceptarla pero creo que es verdadera. Dijo mientras lanzaba otra bola de nieve al rostro de la princesa de Equestria.

Un momento de silencio se hizo presente, Discord dejaba de lanzarle bolas de nieve al rostro de la imagen de Celestia, para observar los ojos de Sunset Shimmer. Podía ver perfectamente a través de ellos y recordaba lo bien que se sentía hacer cosas por otros y aunque su conclusión era algo riesgosa, era lo que necesitaba.

\- Lo cierto es que Twilight es la alumna estrella – Sunset recordaba a su ahora amiga Twilight, aceptando la realidad sin mucha dificultad, nadie podía decir que era mentira, ni siquiera Discord –; pero tú fuiste la alumna más talentosa, más ambiciosa y por supuesto con la que Celestia se identificaba más y con la que tuvo una gran contradicción de emociones.

Sunset tenía una mirada iluminada, en algún lugar de su nuevo corazón, se cerraba una herida y en cambio dejaba un dulce sentimiento indescriptible.

\- Pero cómo… -Discord calló a la adolescente nuevamente con un dedo en la boca, pero esta vez ella lo retiro para proseguir, pero Discord fue más veloz.

\- Alguna vez Celestia y yo fuimos enemigos; sé muy bien cuando ella siente ciertas cosas o cuando algo le afecta, no puede fingir conmigo, aunque es muy gracioso ver que lo intente.

De repente la burbuja de realidad cesó, los bloques de hielo comenzaban a desaparecer y Discord empezaba a sentirse débil.

\- Qué ocurre, ¿te pasa algo? Pregunto la pelifuego con preocupación y tomándolo del brazo para evitar que se cayera a un costado.

\- No es nada, mi tiempo se acaba, el portal se cerrará si no me voy ahora.

\- Muy bien, vamos te acompaño. Dijo Sunset con gesto de amabilidad, casi tan parecido como el de Fluttershy.

\- Si insistes.

El resto de las mane se encontraba algo atónitas por su amiga, sin embargo la siguieron de cerca evitando levantar sospechas de su presencia.

-Ay, Dashie, no levantes tanto las rodillas. Se quejaba Fluttershy,

\- Lo siento, pero es que Pinkie Pie me tapa la vista.

\- Dejen de pelear o nos verán.

Los pasos que Sunset y Discord se dirigían al portal que Discord había abierto; se encontraba sobre la misma estatua donde estaba el portal por el que Twilight había pasado meses atrás para ayudar a vencer al trio de melodiosas voces.

\- ¿Qué es esa línea roja sobre la estatua?

Discord sacó unos lentes pegados con cinta blanca or el medio y una bata blanca con unos bolígrafos colgando de los bolsillos.

\- Es mi portal, solo yo puedo atravesarlo. Lo malo es que tiene un tiempo de duración limitado y por supuesto, anula toda la energía de la estatua esta, tenía que evitar que Twilight venga, pudo haber malinterpretado las cosas.

\- Espera, la energía volverá ¿no es así?

\- claro, después de que se cierre mi hermoso portal la estatua recuperará su energía gradualmente.

\- Muy bien, no sé cómo decirlo pero pensaba que eras diferente.

\- No te engañes cabellos de fuego, las cosas pueden ser caóticas pero no por ello son buenas o malas.

Levantando ambas alas el señor del caos se proponía regresar a Equestria, pero se detuvo por un instante, un pequeño detalle estaba a punto de olvidársele, sacando un libro de dentro de su guardapolvo le dio un soplo fuerte, sacando todo el polvo y cayendo sobre la cabellera y rostro de Sunset Shimmer, quien no se lo esperaba.

\- Así es como tratas a tus amigas.

\- Ejem, no exactamente, nunca dijiste que lo fuéramos.

\- No hace falta.

\- Para mí sí, de todas formas, acepta este regalo. Dijo el Draconequus acercando el libro a la pelifuego.

La pelifuego podía reconocer con toda facilidad la cubierta del libro, era muy similar al que tenía en su casillero, el libro que había traído desde Equestria y que le había sido muy útil para contactar a Twilight cuando esas tres sirenas causaban problemas.

\- Supongo que ya conoces este tipo de libros, Star Swirl solía usarlos para contactar a varios de sus amigos, creo que hay cosas que necesitar resolver con cierta poni aburrida.

\- Por qué lo haces.

\- Eres mi amiga ¿verdad?

Antes de que Sunset pudiese responder la pregunta del Draconequus, este ya se encontraba ascendiendo con sus alas por encima de la estatua, la línea roja empezaba a convertirse en un círculo dentro del cual se podía ver el cielo y parte de los bosques de Equestria.

Las mane jamás habían visto Equestria, solamente habían escuchado de ella, al asomarse un poco más de su escondite, cada una tuvo una vista del panorama que existía dentro del portal no muy lejos se podían ver algunos pegasos en pleno vuelo, los árboles, el pasto incluso el cielo eran diferentes, los ojos de Pinkie Pie se quedaron abiertos de par en par, de hecho de todas incluida Fluttershy cuando vio a un hipogrifo.

-Bueno, no puedo seguir en este lugar por mucho tiempo, para que este portal no cause problemas en tu dimensión debe tener una estabilidad muy corta, así que antes de que se rompa debo salir de aquí.

\- ¿Volverás?

\- No lo sé, pero si vengo, te darás de cuenta fácilmente.

Una sonrisa se esbozaba en Sunset Shimmer mientras esta se despedía, Discord por otra parte ingresaba en el portal dándole la espalda, ni bien pasó a través del mismo, este se cerraba de forma inmediata, aquel color rojo intenso resultó ser una especie de polvo que se esparció en una onda para desaparecer en el aire a los pocos metros de extenderse el radio de la onda.

Las amigas de la adolescente no dudaron en acercarse, ella aún se mantenía viendo al cielo con una sonrisa ¿Sería cierto todo lo que Discord le había dicho? Se preguntaba la ex alumna de Celestia, apreciando el presente que le había dado el Draconequus.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Rarity con un tono de incredulidad bastante convincente.

Existía un punto donde lo bizarro tenía un toque distinto, sin embargo, este no lograba ser suficiente para explicar todo lo que había acontecido aquella mañana en Canterlot High. Pero a quien le importaba, había sido una buena terapia de catarsis para la adolescente y con eso bastaba para explicar tanto "caos".

\- Digamos que era un ex villano como yo.

\- Entonces todo lo que hizo fue por… Raimbow Dash estaba punto de finalizar con su oración cuando Applejack la interrumpió.

\- No sé tú Sunset Shimmer, pero con amigos como esos, quién necesita enemigos.

\- Es complicado de explicar amigas, mejor vayamos por esas hamburguesas.

\- Esa es la actitud. Le respondió la mejor jugadora de futbol del grupo.

El portal del mundo humano se había disuelto, Discord desde el otro lado revertía nuevamente el tiempo y el portal de Equestria se disolvía de la misma forma que el otro, nada tan maravilloso para quien viaja por el tantas veces como él lo había hecho.

Le había tomado más tiempo de lo esperado, no podía perder más, tenía que realizar la decoración de la plaza pues ya casi eran las seis de la tarde, podía apreciarlo por la poca luz que había, con un chasquido se transportó a la plaza.

Al llegar vio que el lugar se encontraba ya decorado y bueno, debía admitirlo, se veía bien, salvo claro por el excesivo orden, así que con un chasquido varios listones y carteles se quedaron un poco chuecos o muy juntos, el toque justo de caos, ni más ni menos.

Pocos segundos pasaron hasta que el Draconequus recordara que debía estar en otro lugar, había fallado en decorar la plaza, pero al menos tenía oportunidad en llegar a la celebración que estaba pocos minutos de iniciar.

Otro chasquido lo situó detrás del ayuntamiento, donde se realizaría el evento, con cierta lentitud, el señor del caos caminó hasta la entrada de la edificación y ahí estaban, la alcaldesa junto con otras ponis que no conocía se encontraban recibiendo a quienes acudían a lo que fuese que se iba a celebrar aquella noche.

De pronto varias figuras conocidas se hicieron presentes, se encontraban saliendo del ayuntamiento y eran justamente las ponis que quería ver, así que se acercó y con un chasquido la nieve del techo cayó sobre ellas.

\- Pero qué, ay, seguramente es Discord. La voz tan altanera era obviamente de Raimbow Dash.

\- Tranquila Dashie, apuesto a que no lo hará más si dejas de reaccionar así.

\- Rarity tiene razón, cuando dejé de molestarme porque comía mis manzanas dejó de hacerlo.

Mucho antes de que Raimbow Dash considere lo que sus amigas le decían el señor del caos se apareció detrás de ellas.

\- ¿Saben dónde puedo encontrar a Twilight?

\- ¿Para que la necesitas? Respondió Applejack.

\- Es que supongo que tengo que explicarle por qué no pude decorar la tediosa plaza.

\- Descuida, eso ya lo hicimos nosotras, pero si quieres decírselo, está con las princesas ayudando a Fluttershy a traer leña para la fogata.

\- Vaya que les encanta las fogatas, bueno, mejor voy para allá.

Antes de poder chasquear los dedos, Raimbow Dash encontró el momento idóneo y las palabras justas para devolverle el favor a Discord por haberle echado nieve encima.

\- Si mejor ve donde tu querida Celestia. El tono de burla de sus palabras fue un detonante instantáneo para el Draconequus.

Sin dignarse a responder, Discord dio un chasquido, transportándose y haciendo caer más nieve sobe las tres ponis.

\- Por qué debemos pagar por tus riñas. Cuestionó la mejor agricultora de manzanas, agitándose para quitarse la nieve de encima.

\- Se parece demasiado a Scootaloo, interrumpió la voz de una poni con un moño en la melena. Applebloom junto a sus amigas se aparecieron de la nada, cosa a la que Raimbow Dash siendo hermana mayor adoptiva de la pegaso obsesionada con su cutie mark del grupo, no se había acostumbrado todavía.

\- No es cierto, ustedes siempre terminan metiéndose en más problemas que yo.

\- no o.

\- si i.

\- Ya basta chicas, no quiero perderme la comida que debe haber ahí adentro. Las tres corrieron dentro. A todo galope, solamente faltaba el polvo, pero como es invierno pues ya ni modo.

\- Te dije que no hacía falta esperar Raimbow Dash, son lo suficientemente grandes como para caminar en el bosque solas.

\- Es que me preocupa que… bueno, sí, a veces yo me preocupo por Scootaloo, es porque soy su hermana mayor y bueno… eso es lo que se supone que debo hacer.

\- Sí, pero no exageres.

\- Ok...

Un destello de luz mandó al señor del caos al bosque, Fluttershy se encontraba recogiendo madera no muy lejos de s ubicación, sabía perfectamente que la pegaso amarilla difícilmente se adentraría al bosque si podía encontrar lo que buscaba fuera de él.

Con una sonrisa su amiga recibió a Discord cálidamente, como solamente ella sabía hacerlo.

\- Que bien que regresaste, me tenías preocupada y ya que estás aquí, me ayudas con la leña.

\- Si claro amiga, un chasquido hizo cobrar vida a varias ramas que salían por montones del boque.

\- Gracias Discord, pero no sería mejor hacerlo tú mismo.

\- Fluttershy ya hablamos de eso, si es mi magia entonces cuenta como si lo estuviera haciendo yo.

\- Si, entonces por qué no usaste esa magia para decorar la plaza. Twilight se acercó, no se encontraba lejos cuando observó algunas ramas moverse por cuenta propia y no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta quién había causado todo aquello.

Discord de forma inmediata, como una serpiente se dirigió donde Twilight, pellizcando sus cachetes para formar una sonrisa.

\- Verás, estuve muy ocupado charlando con cierta poni.

\- Espero que no le hayas hecho nada a Sunset Shimmer.

\- ¿Yo? ¿hacerle algo a Sunset Shimmer? Oye, quién crees que soy para hacer esas cosas.

Twilight se limitó a fruncir el ceño para calmar el teatrito que el Draconequus empezaba a armar.

\- De todas formas ya lo hicimos nosotras, tienes suerte de que a Luna le encante preparar las fiestas.

\- Si, mucha suerte, dónde está esa inquieta.

\- Se fue a pasear al pueblo con big mac.

\- Vaya. Dijo el Draconequus con expresión de impresión, no se esperaba eso de la princesa.

\- Si, ya lo sé es muy raro.

Tratando de no darle mucha importancia, Discord cambió de tema, haciendo aparecer un vaso de chocolate y mientras le daba un sorbo preguntó.

\- Y dónde está Celestia.

\- Uuuuu, fue todo lo que Twilight respondió, Fluttershy se acercó con los ojos típicos que ponía cuando algo le fascinaba.

\- Para qué buscas a la princesa Celestia. Twilight se aseguró de pronunciar sílaba por sílaba la palabra Celestia y de mover las cejas al hacerlo.

\- Bueno, en este momento estoy seguro de que no verá venir esta bola de nieve.

\- ¿cuál?

La expresión de Twilight cambió cuando observo una bola gigante de nieve, su tamaño bloqueaba la luz del sol y era seguramente dos o tres veces más grande que Celestia, sin embargo tenía cierta certeza de que solamente era una forma de distraerla.

\- Apuesto a que no eres capaz de lanzarle esa bola de nieve.

\- Tu solo dime dónde está y perderás. Una sonrisa malévola se hacía presente en la cara del Draconequus.

\- Estaba buscando leña cerca de la lagunilla de allá.

\- Gracias, muy amable. Dijo Discord con sarcasmo mientras la bola de nieve lo seguía flotando por el aire.

No dio muchos pasos hasta toparse con la figura de Celestia que convenientemente se encontraba de espaldas, sin dudarlo, Discord arrojó la bola de nieve, pero está en pleno viaje se hizo más pequeña, hasta transformarse en una bola de nieve normal, del tamaño de su zarpa y plas, la bola dio de lleno en la nuca de la princesa, quien dio inmediatamente la vuelta para ver la mirada de burla del Draconequus.

\- ¿No te cansas de hacer esto todo el tiempo? Inquirió la princesa tratando de no salirse de sus casillas.

\- No, es muy divertido. Respondió cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

Una bola de nieve inesperada hizo que Discord sonriera aún más, la Celestia divertida había salido.

Otra bola de nieve se dirigía a la alicornio, pero esta con extrema agilidad la esquivó, haciendo levitar tres nuevos proyectiles y lanzándoselos al Draconequus, quien desapareció y reapareció detrás de Celestia con una bola inmensa, justo cuando estaba a punto de soltarla, la princesa con su magia derritió la bola de nieve, el agua por efecto de la gravedad empapó al Draconequus.

\- Ja, mírate señor del caos.

Un chasquido hizo aparecer una nube normal sobre Celestia y despidió una lluvia de forma torrencial.

\- Iguales. Una bola de nieve llevada directamente en la boca de Discord.

Ya cansada de tanto juego, Celestia se hincó al lado del Draconequus, que se había caído al intentar caminar.

\- Al parecer te hace falta mucha práctica para esto.

\- Mira quien lo dice, me esperaba esto de Raimbow pero no de ti.

\- ¿Y dejar que me sigas lanzando bolas de nieve mientras te sigo diciendo lo infantil que eso es?

Discord se calló, cosa poco común cuando Celestia le hablaba, ella miró hacia abajo, viendo claramente la capa de hielo que se había creado sobre la lagunilla, recordando que Sunset Shimmer adoraba patinar sobre el hielo, a pesar de que no era muy buena.

\- Dime, te dijo algo sobre mí.

Las palabras de Celestia se habían tornado de una alegría a una tristeza en un plas, incluso más rápido que los chasquidos del señor del caos, odiaba que pasara todo aquello, pues significaba que debía tratar de no ser tan él y de escuchar los sentimientos y pensamientos de alguien más, exceptuando a Fluttershy, no le agradaba hacer todo aquello si no sacaba nada de ello, pero tomando algo de aire, se determinó a escuchar, pero no sin antes sentirse algo cómodo, con un chasquido hizo reaparecer nuevamente el sillón de psicólogo y el sofá para Celestia, así como el atuendo correspondiente.

\- Ya me preguntaba por qué no lo hacías.

\- Bueno, mejor acomódate, porque si me habló de ti.

Para antes de que Celestia hablara, Discord sacó una grabadora de quien sabe dónde. Cuando Celestia escuchó la voz de Sunset Shimmer, no hablo, se quedó callada, escuchando lo que su ex alumna fuese a decir.

No me quería, no sentía nada por mí y jamás valoró lo que yo estuve dispuesta a hacer por ella, es más, yo sé… sabía que ella me usaba para llenar el espacio que Luna había dejado… ¡y no me importaba!... no me importaba…

\- Y cuando más necesité de ella, lo único que quiso hacer fue alejarme de ella, me traicionó sin sentir ni una sola pizca de dolor, me hizo a un lado como si no fuera nada y buscó a otra que ocupara mi lugar…

\- No sabes cuan doloroso es haber sido tan feliz y de un día para el otro darte cuenta de que esa felicidad era ilusoria, que cada momento fue actuado, que los ponis a los que querías eran todos falsos, sus palabas, sus caricias, todo era mentira…

En la expresión de Celestia se hacía presente una expresión que denotaba claramente sus emociones, pero por mucho que intentaba, no podía ocultarlo.

\- Por eso, jamás podré perdonarla…

Aunque presentía que su ex alumna pensaba y sentía exactamente lo que acababa de escuchar, no esperaba que fuera a ser tan… no sabía como explicarlo.

\- Por lo visto no fuiste la mejor princesa – Discord empezaba a sonreír de forma leve, pese a que no intentaba hacerlo.

\- Jamás dije que lo fuera – Celestia bajaba la mirada para encontrar nuevamente el hielo y verse reflejado en él – lo extraño es que todo es cierto – esbozó una débil sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa de Discord – Es una broma tonto…

Era bastante interesante ver que Celestia mantenía la compostura en aquellos momentos, pero el señor del caos no esperaba menos de la princesa que lo había convertido en piedra.

\- Entiendo que ella sienta eso por mí y lo merezco, nunca estuve ahí cuando me necesitó, sé muy bien que fui una mal maestra con ella. Pero aun así, Equestria me necesitaba, aún me necesita y necesita más princesas.

Discord estaba cansándose de esperar, cómo era posible ver a la señorita perfecta admitiendo sus errores.

\- Quisiera poder pasar aunque sea un día con ella, verla nuevamente y decirle que todo fue mi culpa y sobre todo decirle que la decisión de suspender sus estudios fue una de las decisiones más dolorosas que pude tomar porque yo la quería y la quiero…

\- Sin embargo, Equestria no podía tener una princesa como ella, su corazón no era el de una princesa.

Discord recordó a su más reciente amiga y comando la pipa la arrojó al hielo, este a causa del fuerte impacto comenzó a quebrarse, pero ninguno de los dos le dio importancia.

\- Perdona, pero ¿Qué no tenía el corazón de una princesa? Celestia, ella quería ser como tú, exactamente igual de sacrificada y estirada que tú.

\- No podía, Discord si no era capaz de sacrificarse por alguien más.

\- No me mientas, ella sacrifico tiempo, amigos y todo para qué, ¿para que la dejes abandonada?

\- Pero era por ella, no estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por Equestria.

Discord comprendió a dónde quería llegar la princesa, pese a que tenía razón, él tenía un argumento más que sacaría pese a que no venía al caso.

\- ¿Así como haces tú?

\- Discord, por favor, no sabes cómo es gobernar Equestria…

\- No pero sé cómo eres tú, mírate, mil años a la basura por ponis que ni se lo merecen, mil años Celestia, perdiste más de lo que pudiste obtener, te matas por dentro y por fuera, te desgastas y sufres para qué, para qué te reconozcan en la calle y digan hey, ahí va la fabulosa hermosa y amable Celestia.

Pese a que Discord usaba un tono sarcástico y burlón, Celestia no pudo evitar que las palabras de Discord lleguen a cierto punto de ebullición que fue controlado con facilidad.

\- Y también tenemos eso, por qué te sacrificas a tal grado que ni te permites sentir, ni siquiera eres capaz de sentir con libertad, incluso si eso representa echar fuera a los que más quieres, como eres capaz de soportar todo eso por ellos.

Celestia miro fijamente a Discord, antes de hablar, sus ojos mostraron una pizca de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo aceptaban lo que su interlocutor decía.

\- Porque quiero a cada poni, porque el mero hecho de que tengan un hogar, amigos y estén felices me hace feliz, si no fuese así, sería una tirana como tú, me quedarían esos apodos que me pones como molestia, trollestia y como sea que me digas.

Todo aquello encajaba perfectamente con la explicación que Discord le había hecho a Sunset Shimmer antes, pero aun así él se quedó de brazos cruzados mientras Celestia hablaba.

\- Sé que debe ser muy difícil de entender, pero lo hago por mi voluntad y no necesito nada más de ellos, ese es el corazón que toda princesa debe tener, por eso sacrifiqué todos mis sentimientos, envié a Luna y a Sunset Shimmer fuera y por ello te mandé a reformar.

Discord captaba bien lo que le decía, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que no podía soportar tal desperdicio de vida.

\- Y sin embargo, deseas salir de todo ello ¿no es así?

\- Somos lo que decidimos ser Discord, yo decidí ser la princesa Celestia, sé que tú decidiste reformarte, no hace falta que te explique esto.

Sin más comentarios, en un momento de ingravidez mental, Discord dijo algo que dejo sin palabras a la alicornio y de las dos ponis que se encontraban detrás de un árbol, espiando.

\- Te volverás loca si no sacas todo eso de vez en cuando…

Antes de responder, la garra de Discord estaba a punto de jalar la melena de Celestia para sacarla del trance y hacer que olvide la conversación que habían tenido, pero el hielo debajo de ellos se desplomó, Discord con un reflejo felino se salvó tomando vuelo, pero Celestia cayó en las heladas aguas.

\- Jeje, al menos salí de esa conversación.

\- Princesa Celestia, la voz de Twilight se escuchaba no muy a lo lejos.

Antes de cualquier cosa, Discord con un chasquido hizo aparecer a Celestia en el lugar, se encontraba tiritando y aprovechando la ocasión, Discord hizo aparecer un vaso de chocolate caliente en forma de burla.

\- Bueno, supongo que es hora de irme princesa, espero que te vaya bien en la celebración de esta noche. Dijo mientras dejaba el vaso en el piso.

\- Es…pppp…era, ttte, invittte aaallll eventtto de esst esta noche, debbes ir.

\- Vamos, hice muchas cosas por ti hoy, aprendí una lección y te ayude, que más quieres.

\- Qque vavavayas al evento.

\- Está bien, allá nos vemos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el fic hasta el momento, pero dejando de lado eso, la razón para hacer este fic es para entender mejor a Discord, claro agrego momentos falsos o imaginados dentro de la serie, pero es para develar su pensamiento, pues a fin de cuentas Discord es para mí uno de los personajes más intrigantes y ciertamente es divertido explotar la veta histórica entre su pasado y la liberación de Equestria por las princesas, pues es inmensamente rica.

Tonos más, tonos menos, pero aun así realizo este fic para que puedan ver esta perspectiva de Discord como señor del caos.

Agradezco sus comentarios y el apoyo que dan, no sean flojos, critiquen comenten, ya que es un fic que se propone dar una comprensión de Discord profunda, no duden en criticar, en dar su opinión.

Obviamente, de forma humilde, daré al fic la mejor trama que pueda, así que para los que no estén tan interesados en lo primero, también disfrutaran de mi muy torcida, poco afinada y algo nueva pluma al momento de escribir el fic. Sinceramente, gracias por acompañar y seguir el fic.


	14. Fiesta y el día después

Capítulo 14: Fiesta y el día después

Los personajes de MLP: FIM no me pertenecen. Antes de leer el capítulo me gustaría aclarar que mientras tejo la trama de los próximos capítulos del pasado de Discord, no tengo tantas ideas; así que pueden saltarse este capítulo y aun así entenderán perfectamente la trama. Por lo tanto este capítulo es como un capítulo auxiliar, prescindible. De todas formas si lo leen, espero que les guste.

* * *

Cuánto puede aguantar un Draconequus una aglomeración de gente en un lugar como el ayuntamiento sin caos, seguramente poco, pensaba Twilight. Sin embargo Discord se había mantenido sentado en una fila intermedia de asientos, cuando se daba por iniciada la fiesta de aquella noche con unas cuantas palabras de la alcaldesa y claro, de Celestia después de ella.

Sin embargo, el señor del caos se mantenía impaciente, de forma muy sutil ya había jugado bastantes bromas a los diferentes ponis que pasaban, detalles simples, que no arruinarían a gran escala la velada eran su medio para dar el caos necesario a la fiesta; agregar un poco de purgante al ponche, tapar todos los baños y detalles que no eran visibles.

Para cuando la fiesta inició Discord ya se encontraba aburrido, de qué servía una fiesta si no podía divertirse… si no lo hacía a su manera, no se divertiría, esa era una regla de oro que resultaba cierta.

Sin embargo sus expectativas de lo que sería una noche poco divertida, por no decir aborrecible, se vieron descartadas cuando vio ingresar un abastecimiento de sidra en el lugar, pese a que el sistema de los ponis se volvía un poco más "alegre" con dicha bebida, necesitaban una cantidad considerable para llegar a este; así que no lo dudo un segundo y se dirigió hacia el preciado cargamento, sin completar el plan en su cabeza, con un simple chasquido incrementó el sabor y por supuesto, la substancia responsable de la reacción de los ponis, después cual araña en su red, se sentó esperando que sus presas llegaran.

En un lapso relativamente corto, la pegaso de melena multicolor llegó a la mesa con una sonrisa.

\- Espera Raimbow Dash, no empieces con la sidra tan rápido. Advirtió Applejack, al escuchar aquello Discord hizo una seña de frustración.

\- Oh vamos Applejack, no es que me la vaya a pasar toda la fiesta bebiendo la fabulosa sidra de Sweet Apple acres. La sonrisa de Discord no tardó en aparecerse, hecho que Luna notó desde el otro extremo.

No conocía muy bien a Discord como para saber cómo era en las fiestas; pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no sería exactamente del tipo tranquilo, así que sorteando a varias parejas de baile, unas sillas mal ubicadas y un vaso de ponche salido de la nada, sus cascos la llevaron en dirección al Draconequus, hasta que un color de pelaje familiar se hizo visible entre toda la alegre multitud que se encontraba celebrando.

La crin amarilla, el pelaje rojo y por supuesto el característico yugo, unidos formaban al corcel que le llamaba la atención desde hace tiempo, se encontraba transportando varios barriles de sidra y desde luego, mientras lo hacía recibía la mirada de más de una admiradora, que por suerte, ignoraba de forma involuntaria.

Se habían separado después de que ganaron las competencias en la plaza principal, ni siquiera les había alcanzado el tiempo como para hablar, pese a que no era del tipo conversador, era muy acogedor hablarle, de todas formas, mirando para otro lado se vista se dirigió hacia el Draconequus que ya se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia, cuando este percibió la llegada de Luna, tomó un vaso de ponche y se lo ofreció, Luna desde luego tomó agradecida el vaso.

\- ¿Por qué no sales a bailar Discord?

\- Es que no me sé el paso, créeme si bailo, debe haber un poco de caos, y ¿qué me dices tú?

\- Pues, me encantaría bailar con un corcel ahora, pero se nota que está ocupado.

\- Una poni más hermosa que tú supongo.

\- ¿Qué? No nada de eso, solo está trabajando. Respondió mientras daba los primeros sorbos a la bebida.

\- Ya veo... – decía mientras no quitaba el ojo de encima de Raimbow Dash, pronto las tres o cuatro jarras de sidra que llevaba tomando harían efecto.

\- Raimbow, no crees que deberías dejar la sidra unos cuantos minutos – advertía algo tímida Fluttershy, tratando de vencer a la potencia del volumen de la música.

\- Ok Fluttershy, pero solo si bebes esa conmigo.

\- De acuerdo… Fluttershy junto con su amiga de Cloudsdale chocaron las jarras y al unísono terminaron el contenido de las mismas, dejando las jarras en la barra, ambas se dirigieron a la pista a sacudir los cascos junto con el resto de sus amigas.

Ya solamente era cuestión de tiempo, la mayoría de los ponis había pasado a refrescar la garganta un poco, ya sea con ponche o sidra, pronto harían efecto y Discord podría divertirse a su modo; sin embargo cuando las tres potrillas llegaron para tomar algo de sidra, el Draconequus no pudo evitar pensar el efecto que la bebida tendría en las pequeñas, por lo cual su cola de dragón, como si de una de sus garras se tratase, hizo un chasquido, haciendo que las bebidas de sus amigas volvieran a la normalidad, era más caos del que necesitaba para divertirse, al menos para aquella noche.

\- Hey, ¿qué es exactamente lo que estás haciendo?

\- Nada princesa, solamente me preparo para salir a divertirme un poco.

\- Con la idea que tienes de diversión prefiero no arriesgarme.

\- Vamos, menciona una vez en la que me haya abusado de mi diversión.

\- Déjame ver… ah sí, cuando metiste a mi hermana en una laguna de agua fría. Decía la princesa de la noche con sarcasmo y recalcando la palabra hermana.

\- Eso solo fue un accidente, si hubiera querido convertirla en hielo, habría empezado con su melena.

Luna miró extrañada al Draconequus mientras daba otro sorbo a su ponche – que por cierto, estaba delicioso.

\- Es que se parece a uno de esos conos de helado arcoíris que venden en Cloudsdale.

Luna no pudo evitar reír por la ocurrencia de su interlocutor, era cierto, en más de una ocasión había llegado a pensar lo mismo de la melena de su hermana, sin embargo…

\- Estoy segura de que se resfrió, eso significa que mañana tendré que levantar el sol.

\- Pensé que te gustaban los retos, o es acaso la princesa de la noche no puede con todo…

\- Ja, ya lo hice más de una vez, esto no será nada para mí.

\- De todas formas, ¿qué hiciste con la sidra?

\- Algo diferente de lo que hice con el ponche.

Entonces el purgante comenzó a hacer su trabajo, en el estómago de Luna se libraba una batalla que era muy graciosa de ver para el señor del caos, cuando finalmente entendió a lo que se refería, tomó a Discord con ambos cascos y le dijo.

\- Esto no se quedará así…

Acto seguido galopó a toda velocidad hacia los baños, bueno, era más que seguro que no se lo pasaría de lo mejor allá. Discord se contentó con su primera broma; sin embargo había otra que era el plato fuerte de la noche, no debía perder de vista a Raimbow Dash.

La pegaso cian se mantenía bailando y bebiendo varias jarras de sidra cuando paraba por un rato a descansar, se encontraba junto a Fluttershy, cuando el efecto de la sidra empezaba a hacerse cada vez más notorio en ambas, Fluttershy empezaba a ser un poco más abierta, a tal grado que cada vez era menos tímida con unos corceles que la venían siguiendo, Raimbow Dash por otro lado no dejaba de ver todo aquello y unírsele en la pista cuando esos dos se peleaban para sacarla a bailar.

\- Te dije que no me dieras tanta sidra. Le decía Fluttershy mientras daba pasos de baile demasiado buenos para ser de ella.

\- Jeje, solo diviértete amiga. Poco después, ambas parejas de baile daban una vuelta, ambas pegasos dieron una vuelta en el aire de forma sincronizada al encontrarse del otro lado.

\- No creas que eres la única que puede hacer esos pasos.

\- ¿Estás retándome? Decía Raimbow extrañada y al mismo tiempo emocionada con la forma de actuar de su amiga.

\- Desde luego, la perdedora debe dejar de beber sidra.

\- De acuerdo, solo un round, porque no necesitaré menos.

\- Muchas palabras amiga, no veo que bailes.

Apelando a la debilidad que Raimbow tenía con la sidra, Fluttershy le daba mayor interés a la pequeña competencia que habían hecho, Raimbow Dash desde luego, considerando lo que estaba en juego aceptó moviendo la cabeza, se aceró un poco al corcel que bailaba junto con ella.

\- Escucha, espero que sepas bailar bien.

Sin esperar más palabras, ella empezó un movimiento continuo, fluido de sus cascos, hasta que pudo lograr sincronizar con el corcel una, de derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha, las cuatro patas de ambos hacían dar giros lentos mientras no perdían contacto visual, sin esperar más, Raimbow se sujetó de su cuello y se arrastró con sus rodillas por debajo del corcel, empujándolo de forma suave; rodando por el piso suavemente, el cuello y la fuerza del poni hicieron exactamente lo que Raimbow deseaba – se entendían bien –,eso era rodar sobre si.

Ella levantaba un suave vuelo por sobre él, siguiendo la trayectoria de su acompañante y sin perder el contacto visual, mantenía sus alas en un movimiento suave y llamativo, a tal grado que parecía que cada de una de sus plumas seguía un patrón de movimiento en línea. Ese truco llamó la atención de gran parte de los que se encontraban bailando, por lo cual se hicieron a un lado para deleitarse con el espectáculo que ofrecía la conocida pegaso cian.

Cuando el poni terminó de dar la vuelta en el piso, Raimbow lo tomó de uno de su cascos, acto seguido lo atrajo hacia ella y comenzaron a bailar de forma conjunta, Raimbow se alejó un poco y mientras ambos se paraban en dos cascos, él la tomaba por uno mientras ella se daba un par de vueltas, lo cual gracias a su melena multicolor y la luz de un reflector que se había encendido gracias a ella.

Se alejó un poco más, soltando el casco de su compañero para dar dos vueltas más y por último, una voltereta en el aire, para aterrizar finalmente con el corcel, quien mantenía un paso constante y bien ejecutado, no obstante Raimbow era el centro de atención de todos los presentes.

Sin vacilar un segundo más, se pusieron frente a frente mientras Raimbow movía sus flancos de lado a lado de forma sutil y leve, lo suficientemente seductora como para entrar en el baile y no en lo ridículo, entrecerraba los ojos mientras con una sonrisa observaba a su compañero de baile, quien le devolvía el gesto, un dos tres, un dos tres, los paso sincronizados junto con el sonido de las trompetas y violines de la música hacían de sus pasos simples los mejores.

Vinyl y Octavia eran buenas, pero cuando decidían unirse para realizar un grupo – que se separaba la misma noche en la que se creaba –, eran inigualables, la música que creaban era simplemente grandiosa, combinaba los instrumentos de Octavia con las mezclas electrónicas de Vinyl, esa música simplemente tenía de todo. Esperando una fracción de segundo hasta que las trompetas callaran, las mezclas de Vinyl empezaran a ser de bajos y de sonidos que eran cada vez menos notorios, dándole a Octavia el tiempo para lucirse, Rainbow dio unos pasos atrás, sentándose y atrayendo a su pareja con ella, con un cuidado extremo Rainbow puso ambos cascos en el estómago del corcel, empujándolo con suavidad para que entendiese que quería que diera una vuelta en el suelo nuevamente, pero en lugar de soltarse, cuando la vuelta del corcel finalizó, él se concentró en impulsar a su pareja de baile hacia arriba.

Rainbow en un movimiento singular, levantó un vuelo, haciendo un círculo perfecto por toda la pista de baile, los presentes simplemente se deleitaron con el baile de la pareja era algo muy hermoso de ver, para finalizar, Rainbow aterrizó con ambas rodillas en la pista, deslizándose, junto con su pareja unos centímetros, ambos tomados de un casco terminaron de forma impecable su baile, la pegaso cian, desde luego hizo un gesto de reto a su amiga amarilla y de momento su oponente.

Los aplausos no faltaron, Discord por su parte no se esperaba aquel tipo de caos, pero debía admitir que era muy divertido ver a Rainbow bailar, no tenía idea de que ella pudiera bailar tan bien; tampoco sabía la razón de tal multitud de ponis, cuando se acercó, vio cómo Fluttershy se encontraba en el centro de la pista, los reflectores ahora se habían centrado en ella.

Fluttershy no pudo tener una reacción menos cotidiana, puso uno de sus cascos sobre el lomo del que sería su compañero.

\- No nos quedaremos atrás.

Afirmando con la cabeza, el corcel le dio a entender que daría lo mejor de sí. La música empezó, ahora Octavia ayudaba con un acordeón y tenía preparada una guitarra para después, Vinyl era quien dirigiría, Octavia se lo hizo saber guiñándole mientras situaba sus cascos en su instrumento.

La pista inició con unos cuantos sonidos electrónicos no muy llamativos, Octavia siguió de cerca a su socia con el acordeón, amenizando y dando cierta armonía a dichos sonidos, cuando de repente, Vinyl con un disco de un tema poco conocido, empezó a hacer una fusión impresionante.

Un tanto movida y al mismo tiempo con unas maracas, era parecida a un tema caribeño y junto con la cooperación de Octavia se formaba una pista bailable, movida, alegre y con tonos sutiles del característico acordeón de Octavia, que desprendían unas notas que a cualquiera le partirían el corazón.

Fluttershy inicio con unos pasos lentos, que empezaron a acelerar su ritmo, hasta concordar con el de la música, su acompañante no tardó en imitarla, juntos empezaban a alejarse centímetro a centímetro, estratégicamente, Flutershy se posicionó delante del reflector, puede que Rainbow Dash usara la luz para crear un efecto de arcoíris, pero no era la única con trucos bajo las herraduras.

Flutershy se sentó y bajó la cabeza, la luz ocultaba su rostro en la sombra y lentamente levantaba su rostro con un gesto de timidez y ternura, para después llevar uno de sus cascos a su pecho y moverlo lentamente enfrente suyo, en ningún momento perdió aquella mirada dulce y tierna.

Los pasos que ahora estaban totalmente sincronizados por la pareja, se vieron interrumpidos con los pasos de Flutershy, lentos hacia el corcel y mientras habría ambas alas, se acercaba aún, hasta quedar pocos centímetros cerca, desde ese momento, la actitud que había mantenido cambió, empezaba a alternar los movimientos que realizaba; movía sus cascos de lado a lado, moviendo levemente la cabeza y mientras su la sonrisa única distraía al público, ella y su pareja se levantaron en dos patas, entonces, al igual que Rainbow ella dio un giro mientras el casco de su compañero se unía con el de ella, aterrizando de nuevo en la pista, la tomó de ambos cascos y con toda su fuerza impulsó a su compañera en el aire.

La pegaso amarilla demostró un control de vuelo que Rainbow desconocía, bajando lentamente, mientras el corcel levantaba las patas frontales, haciendo una seña imperceptible, Fluttershy desde luego la vio y entendió lo que quería decirle, con las alas extendidas y mientras daba aleteos lentos y suaves, ambos juntaban los cascos, de las patas traseras en el caso de Fluttershy y delanteras en el del corcel, en tres pasos hacia adelante, ambos caminaron en dos patas, Fluttershy por supuesto se apoyaba en los cascos del corcel, moviéndose en total sincronía.

Los presentes ya se encontraban fascinados con el cambio en Fluttershy; sin embargo les aguardaba lo mejor, tomando fuerza, el poni bajo a Flutershy hasta cierta altura, sin dejar de mantenerla sobre sus cascos, y después, una seña de ella fue suficiente para que le diera cierto impulso, ella se elevó en el aire, extendiendo las alas y levantando sus cascos en alto; fue un momento exacto para que su amigo Discord la apoyara haciendo aparecer varias mariposas de color amarillo y celeste saliendo de su melena, la idea era causar un poco de caos, pero nadie se alarmó, quizás si hubiese usado abejas… pero no podía hacerle eso a Fluttershy.

Los aplausos, ovaciones y silbidos fueron repartidos, incluso algún poni había conseguido un ramo de flores y lo lanzó, Fluttershy solamente se dejó caer en las patas del corcel, quien la recibió.

Era evidente quien había ganado, Rainbow se lo hizo saber dejando la jarra de sidra y buscando a sus amigas, ella de la misma forma la siguió, Discord pudo perderlas de igual forma, por un segundo se sintió celoso del tipo, no obstante no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que tomase el ponche, así que las cosas estaban bien.

Por su parte, el grupo de pequeñas potras se encontraba ya muy cansada, su energía se había retirado en la pista de baile, ni que decir de sus hermanas mayores, todas estaban ya exhaustas, entre las tres consideraron mejor irse con ellas.

A poca distancia se encontraban Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash sosteniendo una conversación efusiva.

\- No puedo creer que supieras pasos tan increíbles, por qué no me lo dijiste antes.

\- Ya lo sabes, soy un poco tímida.

\- De todas formas, ya me quería ir, se está haciendo de noche y tengo que levantarme a primera hora para retirar unas nubes.

\- Bueno, a ver si nos vemos para tomar un helado o algo.

\- Es mejor si vamos todas ¿no?

\- Claro, además, necesitarás algo para hacer pasar los efectos de la sidra.

Rainbow rio levemente, le gustaba esa Fluttershy, pero era un poco raro verla así.

\- Rainbow, ¿Me llevas a casa? La poni que seguramente era su mayor admiradora y hermana adoptiva jaló su crin para llamar su atención.

\- Por supuesto Scoots, dame un segundo y nos vamos.

De la misma forma, las integrantes de las CMC se dirigieron donde sus respectivas hermanas; teniendo la misma respuesta. Igualmente la fiesta estaba acabando, pues el auntamiento empezaba a vaciarse.

Discord por su parte sentía como si hubiese pasado una prueba de fuego, cuatro horas sin hacer ningún caos que estuviese dentro de su gusto, en otras palabras su diversión había sido casi nula, salvo cuando vio a sus amigas bailar.

Las calles de Ponyville se llenaban con los que se retiraban de la fiesta, Discord se disponía a volver a lo que podríamos llamar casa, sin embargo una voz muy conocida lo detuvo.

\- Estoy muy feliz por ti, lograste quedarte tranquilo por mucho tiempo.

Su mejor amiga se encontraba cerca y un par de aleteos la pusieron a su lado, en aquel momento, no hubiera querido estar con nadie más que ella.

\- No pude creerlo, bailaste como si no hubiera un mañana y le ganaste a Rainbow – decía mientras una figura hecha de nieve imitaba los movimientos que la pegaso había realizado en la competencia.

\- Si, pero no me lo digas, creo que bebí mucha sidra, soy un poco menos tímida cuando bebo una cantidad de sidra, se me olvidaba, gracias – un abrazo fue suficiente para compensar a su amigo por su ayuda, por muy pequeña que esta hubiera sido era un buen avance en se reformación.

Por unos segundos Discord no supo contestar, no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto y de hecho el siempre solía ser quien los daba, bueno a su manera, ya saben a lo que me refiero.

\- Por nada, eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no es cierto?

\- Claro que sí, creo que aprendiste más rápido de lo que imaginé – Fluttershy soltó finalmente al señor del caos, los efectos de la sidra se mantenían vigentes en ella, sin embargo sus palabras no dejaban de ser sinceras.

\- Gracias a ti, no recuerdo haber estado en un lugar por tanto tiempo sin aburrirme.

Fluttershy a veces no comprendía a Discord, al pasar tanto tiempo con él o al menos más que cualquier otro poni, sabía muy bien que el significado de las palabras del Draconequus tenía, en ocasiones, un significado oculto; al parecer le encantaba el misterio.

Después de aquella conversación, la caminata de ambos fue totalmente silenciosa; sin embargo obviando el hecho de que a su amigo le encantaba conversar, Fluttershy notaba la mirada de Discord perdida en una cavilación tan profunda que vio poco conveniente despertarlo, hasta que llegaron a su puerta, en aquel maravilloso jardín sobre la colina, Discord se acercó al barandal mientras observaba a la luna, llena sin duda, su luz era todo lo que necesitaban para observarse el uno al otro.

\- Nunca vi que estuvieras callado por tanto tiempo.

\- Jaja, es que no tengo nada interesante que hablar.

\- Eso tampoco es común.

Discord observaba a su mejor amiga, la luz de la luna hacía que los rasgos más destacables de su rostro fuesen más notorios, sus ojos la reflejaban, aquellos ojos trataban de develar el misterio que Discord mantenía oculto.

\- ¿Qué te pasó?

No podía dejar que ella supiera, no debía, era algo que simplemente no tendría caso y que no tendría el valor de decir; causarle dolor a ella era una de las cosas que se había prometido a si mismo.

\- Ese poni, ¿lo conoces?

\- No mucho, es un familiar lejano de Applejack, pero vaya que bailaba bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Nada en especial, solamente parecía que le estaba gustando bailar contigo.

\- A mí también me gustó, pero era una competencia y gané, es bueno ganar en algo de vez en cuando.

\- Si, ¿viste la cara de Rainbow cuando terminaste de bailar?

\- Sí, fue genial, no recuerdo haberme divertido tanto haciendo algo que no me gusta tanto hacer.

Fluttershy comenzaba a bostezar, el cansancio se apoderaba de ella, gracias a la pegaso cian, Discord sabía que no tardaría en dormir, así que la hizo levitar mientras la puerta se abría, al mismo tiempo una manta con la imagen del mapa de Equestria.

\- Hey, creo que puedo volar hasta mi cuarto sola.

\- Un amigo está para ayudar ¿recuerdas?

\- Entonces, gracias Discord, algún día te pagaré todos los favores y regalos que me hiciste.

Discord estaba cambiado, de eso no había duda, mientras llevaba a una adormilada Fluttershy escaleras arriba, Angel notó la presencia de ambos y los siguió de cerca.

\- Muy bien, hogar dulce hogar. Mientras hacía levitar a la pegaso, esta se quedaba totalmente dormida, confiando en su amigo.

Discord en cambio se observó a la pegaso amarilla durmiendo con una reconfortante sonrisa, una que no veía muy seguido. Se acercó para hacer un puño y restregarlo por su melena, poco después la observó sintiendo cierta melancolía en algún lugar dentro suyo; a continuación la acostaba en la cama para después cubrirla con la manta que había hecho aparecer. Se veía tan dulce, tan apacible.

Un movimiento involuntario, hizo que uno de los mechones de su melena se despeinara, con una de sus garras movió al rebelde, la sensación se hacía más profunda e incómoda al mismo tiempo.

\- No necesitas pagarme por nada, yo soy el que te debe y creo que no poder pagarte por todo.

Sin más, Discord desapareció del lugar, regresando al mismo lugar donde llevaba descansando desde hace días.

Varios de los estantes se detuvieron, unos anillos moviéndose en diferentes direcciones bajaban del techo; Discord observo con cierta sonrisa el objeto bajando, cuando este comenzó a despedir una luz, una sonrisa apareció en la cara del Draconequus, después de mucho tiempo no la había visto y ahora se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia.

\- Hola Andreia…

/**** Una noche de descanso es lo que había en casi toda Equestria, en aquella época la paz y la tranquilidad reinaban con mayor intensidad en toda Equestria, de tal suerte que sus habitantes tenían sueños felices, ninguna pesadilla, solamente falta de sueño por algunos guardias o ponis con insomnio a causa de comer muchos dulces o estaban en el turno de noche en la guardia, ja, tipos con la mala suerte de haber sacado el palillo de mayor tamaño; en fin, dejando de lado a todos esos casos especiales no había nadie que no estuviera plácidamente dormido en una cómoda cama.

Sin embargo, no muy lejos de donde sería la noche de los corazones cálidos en el mismo castillo, una poni tenía un sueño turbio, pues dentro de ella, su cuerpo empezaba a tener una reacción por los bruscos cambios de temperatura, los primeros ronquidos, su garganta comenzaba a secarse. No existía duda alguna, el resfrío estaba llegando.****/

*** Al día siguiente (unas horas después del amanecer) ***

\- Ya te lo dije, estoy bien, puedo cuidarme muy bien por mi misma.

\- Lo sé princesa, es que una vez el me jugó una broma fingiendo un resfriado.

\- Twilight, la venganza no es buena.

\- Lo sé princesa, pero hágame este favor, Discord aprenderá algo, estoy segura.

\- Enserio te importa tanto que el pase por lo que te hizo pasar.

\- Princesa usted no estuvo cuando lo hizo, fue demasiado odioso como para olvidarlo.

Celestia se puso a considerar mejor la situación, así que, teniendo en cuenta que Twilight se lo pedía, que su resfriado tenía era en gran parte la culpa de Discord y que incluso ella quería que este tuviera algún tipo de castigo: tomó una decisión.

\- Está bien Twilight, pero debe aprender algo, de lo contrario, esto será como darle de su propia medicina.

\- Entiendo princesa, pero ¿acaso no crees que es lo que se merece?

\- Dos problemas de un tiro, eso es lo que creo.

Twilight se quedaba parada mientras empezaba a realizar el hechizo de convocación para traer al Draconequus a la habitación, desde hace tiempo que bastaba con su magia para poder realizarlo; Celestia supervisaba el hechizo de cerca, aun no podía creer lo que su amiga le había convencido hacer.

Una descarga de luz en círculo develó donde sería transportado el señor del caos, dando un giro completo la luz desapareció gradualmente, dejando ver al mismísimo señor del caos, acostado en el piso, la princesa del sol esbozó una sonrisa; al parecer nada lograba despertarlo y su aspecto era gracioso, qué señor del caos duerme con una pijama con diferentes huellas estampadas en ella, además tenía un peluche de una cabra algo viejo en su brazo. Twilight, por supuesto no podía esperar para despertarlo y darle la noticia, así que se acercó con gran alegría, casi dando saltitos por cierto.

\- Discord… - No pasaba nada.

\- Discord… - El mismo resultado.

\- Disc… -La boca de la alicornio desapareció.

El Draconequus dio vuelta, su descanso se veía interrumpido, otra vez no dormiría lo suficiente, un segundo, Celestia podía reconocer el peluche, acaso era…

\- Ustedes no saben el tiempo que requiere un sueño reparador de belleza no es así, sus ojos seguían cerrados, como si se resistiesen a dejar de descansar.

\- Discord, debes hacerte responsable por tus actos.

\- Y que actos serían esos oh majestuosa y sabia Celestia, o debería decir molestia, algunos no conocen los sueños de belleza no es así. El señor del caos hablaba con los ojos cerrados y frunciendo el ceño, Twilight por otra parte no dejaba de emitir sonidos que no llegaban a ser comprensibles por la falta de su boca.

\- Ayer cierto Draconequus provocó que el hielo sobre el que me encontraba colapsara, adivina que pasó.

\- Jajajaj, las carcajadas de Discord no se hicieron esperar.

\- Entonces, adivina quien tiene que reparar los daños.

Discord cambió de expresión, era más que notorio que Twilight se encontraba sonriendo, a pesar de que no tenía boca con la cual hacerlo.

\- No lo creo Celestia, tú te caíste, no te empujé ni nada.

Twilight logró revertir el hechizo que Discord había hecho.

\- Pero lo causaste, eres responsable directo y debes quedarte a hacerte responsable de tus actos. La alicornio ahora si podía mostrar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Estoy segura de que no necesitaré llamar a Fluttershy para convencerte. Agregó Celestia.

\- Está bien, pero no esperes que te prepararé sopa. Discord había cedido fácilmente, dentro de él, planificaba una forma de devolverle a Twilight el favor, pero la descartó al instante, no tenía caso.

\- Bien, princesa, Discord – al mencionar el nombre del señor del caos le dio un tono sarcástico – es mejor que regrese a Ponyville, vendré en la noche para ver la función.

\- Bien Twilight, cuídate.

\- No se olvide de lo que hablamos.

Extrañado y somnoliento, Discord aún no sabía que era lo que le esperaba, sin embargo, para cualquier tarea tendría una solución ligeramente caótica, Celestia podría atacarlo con lo mejor que tenía.

La princesa del día solamente esperó a que Twilight saliera del castillo, hasta que el sonido de sus cascos se hiciera inaudible, una vez que eso ocurrió, empezó a dirigirse a su habitación, Luna la cubriría en las pocas tareas que tenía por esas fechas.

\- Bien Discord, puedes irte. Dijo evitando toser.

\- ¿Es broma? Me traes aquí para pedir que me haga "responsable de mis acciones" y luego me dejas ir.

\- Twilight te trajo, yo solamente le seguí el juego, creo que quiere hacerte pagar por la vez que te hiciste el enfermo o algo así.

Quizás fue psicología invertida o un simple desdén por el cuidado del Draconequus o incluso una independencia hacía el apoyo externo; pero las palabras de Celestia provocaron en él lo contrario a lo deseado.

\- Lo que dices es que no crees que pueda encargarme de ti.

\- No es eso, es solamente que no me gusta que cuiden de mí.

\- Nononono nada de eso, acaso crees que no soy capaz de hacerlo.

\- No, apuesto a que serías capaz. Pero como te dije, no me gusta que cuiden de mí, es solamente un pequeño resfriado.

\- Nada de eso mocosa princesa, yo cuidaré de ti. Un termómetro gigante, unas pastillas para la tos y una gran cantidad de objetos medicamentos, incluso una caja de saborizante de sopa aparecieron.

El caos se avecinaba, Celestia lo podía percibir, rodaba los ojos, si no declinaba pronto las cosas se pondrían caóticas.

\- Escucha, yo te agradezco… Discord se aproximó y cerro sus labios con un vaso lleno de leche chocolatada.

\- No hay de que más hablar princesa, ahora, primero necesitamos unas pastillas para la tos, necesitamos "un vaso con agua"

En las afueras del castillo, Big Shield se encontraba haciendo guardia, cuando de repente las puertas se abrieron de forma violenta y después una gran cantidad de agua Salió de ellas, llenando los jardines y siendo absorbida por la tierra de los mismos.

\- Discord, te dije que no era necesario. La princesa del día comenzó a toser por causa del agua, para su sorpresa, su garganta se despejaba.

Discord se encontraba con un respirador, un flotador en la cola y unos lentes para piscina.

\- Perfecto, sigamos, nos queda inyección.

\- Espera, creo que ya me mejoré, fingir haberse recuperado era lo único que podía hacer; pero por desgracia engañar al señor del caos era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

\- Buen intento. Si no querías la inyección solo debías decírmelo. Acto seguido, un chasquido dirigió a ambos dentro de la habitación de Celestia.

\- Discord enserio, enserio, no necesito que nadie me cuide, puedo hacerlo yo sola, solamente debo hacer una poción y eso es todo.

\- La fórmula 25 de Von supongo.

\- ¿La conoces?

\- Sí, pero es muy aburrida, que de divertido tiene perderse estar en cama, comer lo que se te antoje y quejarte por todo.

\- Esas son las razones por las que los resfriados no son considerados divertidos.

\- Que locos están los ponis.

Acto seguido, Discord puso a Celestia en su cama, con un chasquido, ella por supuesto trató e levantarse, pero como si las sábanas tuviesen vida propia, la sujetaron contra su cama.

\- Discord esto no se considera como cuidado de un enfermo.

\- Y tú no eres exactamente alguien a quien cuidaría sin pedir nada a cambio, pero míranos aquí.

\- ash… La furia que el Draconequus provocaba en la princesa se hacía evidente. En todo caso, cualquiera esperaría que usara un hechizo para librarse del agarre de sus propias sábanas; pero dejo de esforzarse y se acostó, era mejor si dejaba que Discord hiciese todo lo que estaba en su lista de cuidar enfermos.

\- Haber, el penúltimo paso es… sopa – los ojos de Discord se centraron en la enferma y los dedos de sus extremidades superiores dibujaron un pequeño tazón en el aire.

\- Ay… nooo.

Un chasquido fue suficiente para traer una cocina flotante y unas ollas, así como ingredientes distintos que el señor del caos mezclaba, picaba, condimentaba y en fin, la velocidad Celestia veía el desorden que hacía en su habitación, obviamente no se quedaría para limpiarlo.

Después de casi quince minutos y estar a punto de causar lo que se llamaría un tornado en un pequeño lugar de la habitación, el Draconequus terminó de preparar la dichosa sopa.

\- Aquí tienes Celestia.

\- Emmm, gracias, pero no debería estar ya sabes, ¿parada?

\- Tienes razón – un chasquido la puso nuevamente sobre el piso de madera.

\- Anda, toma algo de sopa.

Discord se quedaba observando atentamente a la princesa, quien se preparaba al sabor más extraño que se atrevería a probar, podía ver algo brillando en el fondo del tazón. Tomando aire para soportar lo que fuese que el señor del caos le hubiese dado, dio un sorbo al alimento.

Para sorpresa de su paladar, era exquisita.

\- Deberías ver tu rostro, parece que te esperabas de todo menos esto.

\- Está muy deliciosa, ¿cómo es que?

\- Alguien que estuvo conmigo mucho tiempo, sabía preparar los platillos más deliciosos combinando las cosas con aspecto más feos. Aprendí algunas recetas de él.

\- Bueno, ciertamente no fue Star Swirl, de solo recordar su ensalada de frutas se me quita el apetito.

\- ¿La probaste? No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera con magia lograba hervir agua.

Las carcajadas de ambos se extendieron por unos segundos y por toda la habitación. Hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron, Discord se encontraba agotado, tres días sin dormir bien no eran exactamente el estilo de vida que llevaba. Pero en cierta medida, habían valido la pena cada una de las circunstancias en las cuales había decidido sacrificar su descanso.

En esta ocasión, las cosas eran confusas, dentro de él sabía que no valía la pena haber hecho tantas cosas por la princesa, no obstante, en otra zona algo le decía que sí. Pero no estaba para discutir cosas sin importancia como esa.

\- ¿Cuál es la última?

\- Una historia para dormir.

\- Bien, ¿Cuál me contarás?

Varias líneas de color verde se aparecían, la habitación comenzaba a desvanecerse, Celestia, con la típica curiosidad que le provocaba observar la burbuja de realidad y las imágenes que generaba.

* * *

Bueno mis estimados lectores, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si no bueno, serán recompensados en los futuros capítulos.

Gracias por sus reviws, comentarios, como les digan y a propósito, respondiendo a una pregunta, lo que le pasará a Argos o lo que le paso (saben a lo que me refiero) será develado en los próximos capítulos (respuesta muy evidente, lo sé XD) bien, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	15. ¡Bienvenidos a Iron Mane!, parte 1

Sí, finalmente terminé de escribir este capítulo; espero que les guste y más porque les dije que estaba tejiendo la trama, al no ser una lámpara de ideas, tuve que decidir entre pocas posibles historias, pero al final me decidí por esta.

* * *

Capítulo 15: ¡Bienvenidos a Iron Mane!, parte 1

Las dimensiones de la burbuja de realidad terminaban de dibujarse, de manera conjunta las paredes empezaban a desparecer, llevando a ambos a una recreación del pasado.

Celestia por su parte se encontraba recostada sobre sus patas sobre su cama, para observar el recuerdo.

\- La última vez vieron al hermoso, paciente, talentoso y enigmático Discord en medio de una redada, su raro maestro fue interrogado; pero todo salió bien.

\- Pero le dieron una paliza a Star Swirl.

\- Yo estaba bien, él estaba bien, a mí me basta con eso.

La princesa del sol se limitó a mirar de forma sarcástica al caótico relator, quien la ignoró sacando la lengua.

La burbuja empezó a generar la imagen de la biblioteca, la luz proveniente de algunas lámparas con velas puestas en diferentes direcciones sugería que era de noche, la alicornio lo comprobó al ver la ventana cerca de la puerta. No demoró mucho hasta encontrar a un joven Draconequus dormitando mientras un libro estaba levitando; tal era su concentración que incluso cuando se encontraba con la cabeza ladeada a medio dormitar, los libros seguían girando a su alrededor, el cansancio era más que evidente. De repente, un estrepitoso golpe contra la mesa lo despertó del sueño.

\- Está prohibido dormir durante los estudios… - Star Swirl mantenía una regla de madera grande en sus cascos, su expresión era de total seriedad.

\- Lo siento, es que estoy cansado.

\- Cansado mis cascabeles, tú quisiste entrar en magia avanzada, insististe y tu falta de paciencia trajo esta cantidad de libros y hechizos, antes de poder pasar a un nivel mayor de magia, primero debes pasar por esto.

Star Swirl suspendió en lo alto un examen con varios hechizos, preguntas y demás requisitos escritos en un papiro de aspecto antiguo, Celestia había pasado por lo mismo. Sin embargo, Discord era demasiado apresurado, a ella le habían tomado casi cinco años tener el nivel necesario.

El Draconequus se sentía cansado por las exigencias constantes que le imponía su maestro, no se esperaba que el cómico e indulgente unicornio, fuese un tipo tan estricto y rígido; pero admitiendo las cosas como son, él se lo había buscado hace semanas atrás, cuando le pidió entrar en libros y hechizos no tan simples. El viejo mago separó con su magia del grupo de libros que se encontraban girando alrededor de su estudiante, tenía la tapa de color verde y se titulaba química básica. Con una expresión de incredulidad se dirigió a su estudiante.

\- Por cierto, de qué te sirven libros de biología y química, en estos momentos solo deberías leer libros de magia.

\- Son útiles para entender la complejidad de la magia maestro, el de biología me ayudó a comprender el hechizo de crecimiento y el de transformación.

\- Son hechizos complejos, no deberías poder realizarlos sin antes realizar los de aceleración y desaparición.

\- Creo que este es un buen atajo.

\- Bueno si puedes hacer crecer la flor que está por allá, te permito usar el método que desees, si no te sujetarás al mío. Dijo mientras señalaba hacia una maceta algo vieja ubicada en un rincón donde se podía percibir que llegaba el sol unas pocas horas, al parecer la flor no necesitaba de muchos cuidados.

\- Está bien maestro. Discord con una certeza dentro de él, caminó por el pasillo, seguido del mago, no era precisamente el momento para estar nervioso.

Star Swirl se comentó con apoyarse en la pared; su estudiante, por otra parte, se encontraba recordando los pasos exactos para realizar el hechizo de crecimiento, estaba a punto de realizarlo cuando su maestro dio un fuerte estornudo, que lo desconcentro totalmente.

\- Perdona, puedes proseguir. Dijo el unicornio con una expresión de burla en su rostro, era evidente que lo había hecho a propósito.

\- Bien, el joven Draconequus volvía a concentrarse en recordar los pasos exactos, debía sorprender a su maestro y ya tenía una idea de lo que haría. Cuando nuevamente Star Swirl empezó a aclararse la garganta y a dar unos golpes contra el piso de madera.

\- Oh lo siento, es que hoy estoy muy ansioso. La sonrisa de su maestro parecía tener sentido, ¿acaso pretendía distraerlo para no pasar la prueba?

Las dudas de joven Draconequus, se vieron aclaradas cuando el viejo unicornio repitió la acción por tercer y cuarta vez.

\- No sé qué me pasa hoy.

\- No hay problema maestro. Acto seguido el joven Discord prosiguió con su prueba.

\- Muy bien, creo que te toma más tiempo del que necesitas, por lo visto no estás listo para llevar adelante un método nuevo. Esta fue la última distracción que el mago creaba para poner a prueba a su estudiante. Sin embargo este lo ignoró por completo y prosiguió con su hechizo.

La pequeña flor creció hasta alcanzar el techo el cual estaba aproximadamente a unos seis metros encima del piso – esto debido al tamaño de los estantes que Star Swirl utilizaba – ni bien este alcanzo dicho tamaño, su color y forma cambiaron también, las hojas se hacían violetas, los pétalos se coloreaban de un celeste intenso y las raíces empezaban a moverse por sí solas; con el pasar de los segundos, las raíces adquirían grosor, se unían, hasta formar dos patas, las hojas también lo hacían, pero en lugar de formar patas similares a las de las raíces; adquirían forma de garras. El tallo de la misma forma se convertía en un cuerpo, lentamente cada parte se convertía en una criatura. Una raíz rebelde se convertía en una cola.

Mientras el viejo Star Swirl observaba incrédulo lo que su estudiante podía hacer, este traía consigo un libro, titulado dinosaurios. Cuando se acercó a su maestro abrió una página marcada con un papel y señalo la imagen que había en esta. Su maestro volteó para ver cómo había logrado hacerlo.

\- Tyranosaurio, lagarto tirano, extinguido en… Discord, ¿cómo…

Antes de terminar su oración, el maestro se calló, lo que antes fue una flor terminó su transformación, sin embargo, no se movía, no hacía nada de lo que esperaba.

\- Es un defecto, puede hacer lo que quiero o pienso, es confuso, la cosa es que no tiene cerebro, la magia es lo único que lo mantiene vivo.

\- Y esta es limitada. Finalizo el mago.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el gigante se desplomara en el piso, su cuerpo entero se desintegraba, el barbado, no había visto hasta entonces la cabeza, esta se encontraba formada de pétalos, tenía forma de dinosaurio, pero sus ojos eran dos capullos sin abrirse. Aterradora, pero bellísima, la criatura empezó a desintegrarse, los tejidos eran consumidos por la misma magia que lo había creado, como si se estuviese quemando, en pocos segundos, el cuerpo entero, salvo por algunos pétalos y por supuesto la maceta a medio romper, con la tierra afuera, desapareció.

\- Me tomó mucho tiempo, pero finalmente pude manipular las moléculas. En otras palabras puedo crear casi cualquier cosa.

\- Entiendo, puedes usar tu método. Pero no vuelvas a hacer esto delante de mí. La expresión de Star Swirl alarmó de sobremanera a Discord, sin embargo, se encontraba feliz de poder realizar sus estudios como él quería.

\- Por cierto, no le dolió, tenía sistema nervioso, pero no tenía cerebro, aún no puedo crear cosas tan complejas como un cerebro u ojos. Decía el joven Draconequus para ver si podía calmar a su maestro.

\- Entiendo, pasaste al siguiente nivel, ahora si me permites debo ir a reunirme con el rey, no sé qué pasó, pero debe haber ocurrido algo malo para que me mande a llamar.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

\- No, es muy peligroso, aun si usas el hechizo de transformación es muy peligroso que vayas conmigo, créeme.

\- Está bien maestro. Respondió el Draconequus con una mirada de decepción.

\- No te pongas triste, volveré después de unos días o semanas, además puedes venir aquí a estudiar, deberías empezar con la magia avanzada de Black y dale una revisada a Bourn, él fue uno de los pocos magos que se atrevió a salir de la academia a experimentar.

\- Sí, lo haré.

Sin mediar más palabras, Star Swirl salió de la biblioteca - hogar, Discord pudo escuchar cómo cerraba con llave la puerta.

De pronto, el sonido del crujir de una puerta se oyó, interrumpiendo la escena.

Cuando Luna pasó a ver a su hermana, esperaba verla descansando o al menos tratando de llenar papeles, que era lo más seguro; pero en cambio la encontró acostada en su cama con una expresión que denotaba el resfriado que había pescado y sentado en un sofá, estaba nadie más ni nadie menos que el señor del caos y en medio de la habitación se encontraba las imágenes de una puerta a medio cerrar.

\- Eh, hermana, ya terminé con todos los pendientes y vine a ver si estabas bien, pero creo que no lo estás tanto.

\- Tranquila – de pronto Celestia sonrió al ver a Discord sin que este se diese cuenta – aunque suene muy loco, Discord me está cuidando.

\- Pero yo pensé que lo echarías con una excusa y te meterías a la cama por todo el día en lo que la poción hacía efecto.

\- Pues no, él la desecho y me dio sopa.

\- Bueno – sin esperar más, Luna ingresó en la habitación, cerrando la puerta y recostándose al lado de la cama de Celestia empezó a ver las imágenes – y ¿qué es lo que estaban viendo?

\- El clima en yeguatania. Dijo Discord con sarcasmo, lo cual causó la reacción más normal en Luna, indignación. Para evitar cualquier teatrito de Discord, la princesa del sol habló en su lugar, para su sorpresa su garganta ya se encontraba curada.

\- Me mostraba cómo fueron los días en los que Star Swirl fue donde el rey.

\- Bueno, si ya terminaron con su tierno reencuentro, me gustaría seguir con el recuerdo, dejarlo en pausa es gastar energía en vano, ustedes dos no pagan mi factura de magia.

\- Está bien, por favor prosigue. Le pidió Luna.

La puerta se cerraba y el joven Discord se mantenía inquieto, había pensado mucho en transformarse en un poni y recorrer las calles de aquel pueblo, obviamente se transformaría en un unicornio para disimular la magia que realizaba.

Se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa donde había estado estudiando las últimas ocho horas, su estómago empezaba a hacer ruidos, pero fue ignorado, los pensamientos de Discord se robaban toda la atención.

Era de noche y seguramente los pegasos lo detendrían si salía a dar un paseo veloz, entonces podría salir unos minutos en la mañana, cuando había pocos ponis fuera, quizás visitaría la plaza principal que se encontraba a unas pocas cuadras. Pero debía ser rápido, sí, además si pasaba algo malo no dudaría en usar la pluma de Roc para aparecerse donde Argos.

Un momento, Argos, él ya debía de estarlo buscando, la cabeza de Discord no tardó más que la transportación del coloso a la habitación, había usado la pluma de Roc para aparecerse en la biblioteca, estaba armado con el escudo tortuga, un brazalete que había hallado, el brazal del dragón, las botas de araña y demás objetos que había logrado capturar en aquel tiempo.

Los movimientos del guardián fueron tan veloces, que para antes de que Discord lograra empezar a decir algo, este ya se encontraba al frente del Draconequus en guardia a lo que fuese que pusiera en peligro la vida de su protegido.

\- Tranquilo Argos, no pasó nada, es que me quedé a estudiar un poco más, eso es todo.

Argos bajó ambos brazos para ver alrededor, al no haber estado en un lugar como la biblioteca antes, Argos apreció casi cada centímetro del lugar con su avanzado sentido de la vista. De inmediato, este fue a uno de los estantes y sacando un saco grande de papas de una especie de alforja vieja que llevaba amarrada con una cuerda en uno de sus fuertes brazos – debido al tamaño del cuerpo de Argos, debía usar su brazo derecho para llevar la alforja y esa extremidad era del tamaño de un poni – inicio un vaciado de todos los libros, metiéndolos de cinco en cinco, a pesar de su gran grosor y peso.

Las órdenes de Discord habían sido claras.

**** Breve flashback****

Si ves un libro, tráemelo por favor, así puedo empezar una colección propia como Star Swirl, pero primero necesito unos estantes, sin necesidad de más palabras, Argos inició la construcción de tres estantes tan grandes como la cueva misma, sin embargo, con los míseros cinco libros que habían logrado reunir, la biblioteca de Discord era un fiasco.

\- ¡Alto Argos! Gritó alarmado el joven Draconequus.

Argos se detuvo al instante, volteando su rostro en dirección a Discord.

\- ¿Por qué te estás robando los libros de Star Swirl?

Argos respondió señalando a su protegido. Este recordó lo que le había dicho meses atrás, pero al recibir solamente dos libros, había olvidado por completo el pedido que le había realizado a su protector.

\- Am, verás Argos, yo me refería a que si encontrabas libros en el basurero o en la carretera me los trajeras, no de una biblioteca, ¿entiendes?

El guardián azulado asintió con la cabeza, sacando los libros del saco y poniéndolos nuevamente en el estante.

Argos se detuvo para apreciar mejor la pared del sur, en lo alto se encontraba un abecedario en letra imprenta, de color negro y con varios dibujos que representaban la inicial correspondiente a cada letra; el viejo Star Swirl había puesto el letrero para instruir a los potrillos en la lectura, sin embargo, para decepción del mago, la biblioteca era el lugar menos visitado por cualquier poni, así como en el pueblo y como en toda Equestria.

\- Ese es un cartel para aprender a leer.

Argos de inmediato señalo un libro.

\- Exacto, sí sabes leer, podrás entender lo que hay en los libros

El guardián se señaló al letrero, para después señalarse a sí mismo y por último a Discord, el desde luego, al haber pasado tanto tiempo al lado de Argos podía entender la mayoría de las cosas que él quería decir con señas.

\- ¿Quieres aprender a leer?

El joven Discord no había considerado la idea, siempre había pensado que los sentidos de Argos eran tan distintos a los suyos que no alcanzaba a ver las letras, sin embargo, sus dudas merecían ser confirmadas.

\- ¿Puedes ver los signos?

Argos afirmó con la cabeza, lo que se consideraría como su sentido de la vista tenía ciertas diferencias, el guardián tenía una vista con un ángulo de casi 360 grados, lo cual le daba gran ventaja, los colores que apreciaba eran limitados, pequeñas luces que se prendían y apagaban, al mismo tiempo poseía la agudeza de ojos de águila. Los colores que podía ver sucedían cuando Discord o cualquier otro ser realizaba magia, sus ojos al mismo tiempo mostraban de un color rojo a cualquier ser vivo a una distancia limitada. Las letras u otros objetos inanimados se mostraban de color blanco y negro, con ligeras tonalidades temporales.

\- No, no lo sabía, muy bien, mañana te enseñaré, no creo que sea tan difícil.

El joven Draconequus vio hacia afuera por la ventana, era de noche, pero alto, por qué Star Swirl se fue de inmediato, en la noche, era muy sospechoso todo aquello, su mente no se conformaba al pensar que todo aquello era normal, no, su curiosidad en torno a esta cuestión crecía; pero no tanto como la que le provocaba el pueblo que se encontraba fuera. Entre más rápido se iría a dormir, más rápido podría salir afuera al día siguiente.

\- Es mejor que nos vayamos Argos.

Discord chasqueó los dedos y en un parpadeo, ambos se encontraban nuevamente en la cueva, los estantes vacíos recibían a ambos, totalmente cansado, Discord se tumbó sobre su rústica cama, preparándose para dormir; Argos se acercó a la entrada de la cueva, había sido un día agotador y lo mejor era que había recolectado tres nuevos artefactos, había construido una especie de mueble con varias cajas, dentro de las cuales ponía todos los artefactos reunidos; debía preveer el bienestar de su escudado y con los artefactos dentro, resguardados por él, sucedían dos cosas, la primera, evitaba que cualquiera los utilizara para dañar a Discord y en segundo lugar tenía en reserva más instrumentos con los cuales podía protegerlo. Por ello recolectarlos era de suma importancia para el protector. Su forma cambió nuevamente a la de un peluche.

\- Buenas noches Argos… decía su protegido en sus sueños, su expresión de niño no había cambiado en nada, dentro de él, pensaba que no faltaba mucho hasta que formara parte de aquel lugar que le parecía mágico, aquel pueblo.

En las pocas oportunidades que había tenido de asomarse por la ventana, Discord había visto a una comunidad que trabajaba, era tranquila, feliz. Varios unicornios se encontraban caminando siempre por los alrededores, con una sonrisa, realizando sus distintos trabajos. De hecho rara vez había logrado ver a pegasos o terrestres. Pensando en esto, aún con la expresión de calma que a Celestia le costaba mucho trabajo creer, el Draconequus se durmió.

Las horas nuevamente pasaron volando, seis segundos pasaron seis horas. Con un salto, Discord despertó, Argos ya se encontraba de regreso a la cueva, con el saco de manzanas y demás frutas. El futuro señor del caos prácticamente devoró toda la ración y junto con él, Argos tomaba algo de su magia para alimentarse.

\- Bien Argos, me iré primero, usa la pluma de Roc y aparecerás a mi lado.

Antes de transportarse, Discord se transformó en un unicornio de pelaje gris con la melena azul, por supuesto, se aumentó unos años para no parecer tan joven, la cutie mark de un llama verde y negra se apareció en sus flancos.

\- Será fácil reconocerme, solamente debes mirar esto. Acto seguido, Discord con uno de sus cascos apuntó a su flanco derecho, señalando su cutie mark. Poco después tomó un pequeño reloj de arena que había en su estante.

\- Espera hasta que la arena de este reloj de arena se vacíe para usar la pluma.

Argos asintió con la cabeza, al ver todo aquello, Discord desapareció del lugar, junto con los espectadores del recuerdo. Celestia comenzaba a animarse. Al igual que Luna, pronto vería aquel pueblo misterioso, la última vez ese había sido el blanco de su curiosidad, ahora serían capaces de ver aquello que anhelaba su mente.

El joven Draconequus por otra parte observó el cartel donde estaba el abecedario, tenía un minuto entero para pensar cómo enseñar a leer a un ser que no podía hablar, esto por supuesto representaba una dificultad mayor, pero no sería un gran reto. Argos aprendía de forma rápida cualquier cosa.

El minuto pasó y el guardián se apareció al lado de Discord, para gracia del Draconequus su protector había traído consigo el brazal de dragón y las botas de araña.

\- Tranquilo, es una biblioteca, aquí no viene nadie.

Argos tomó asiento, el piso detuvo su peso con un crujido.

\- Bien, estos signos son letras – Decía mientras señalaba con una vara de madera la letra B – las letras son representaciones de cada fonema, o sea de cada uno de los sonidos que somos capaces de articular para formar palabras, por ejemplo, cuando digo andar, uso los sonidos a, n, d, a y r para entonarla y crear así la palabra.

\- Ahora bien, hace mucho tiempo atrás, los que inventaron la lengua escrita buscaron la forma de graficar estos sonidos para poder representarlos en un papel, las letras no son más que representaciones de cada uno de estos sonidos que tenemos en nuestra lengua. Existen más, pero usamos solamente estos 27.

Discord paró para ver a Argos, quien levanto su pulgar para indicarle que todo iba bien.

\- Ahora, lo único que debes aprender es saber que sonido representa cada una de estas letras, usualmente deberías repetir conmigo, pero como no hablas, supongo que debo hacerlo yo.

A, Be, Ce, De, E, eFe, Ge, acHe, I, Jota, Ka, eLe, eMe, O, Pe, Qu, eRe, eSe, Te, U, Ve, doble V o doble u, Equis, Ye y Zeta.

\- Con estos sonidos somos capaces de crear una infinidad de palabras, el truco es que sepas escuchar bien cada sonido y representarlo con cada una de las letras.

Argos asintió nuevamente.

\- Bien, ahora sígueme. Discord tomó la delantera, detrás de él se encontraba Argos, dando sonoros pasos, se acercaron a una pizarra con tizas blancas.

Esto es una tiza, sirve para escribir en este pedazo de madera negra, adelante siéntate.

El guardián se sentó, haciendo crujir nuevamente el piso de madera.

\- Recuerda, cada sonido es representado con cada letra. Símbolos de allá sirven para representar cada una de las palabras que hablamos, recuerda el sonido y así podrás escribir.

De inmediato, Discord levantó una tiza y escribió su nombre. Señalando cada una de las letras, el joven Draconequus separó en sonidos independientes cada una de las letras de su nombre.

\- D-I-S-C-O-R-D. Es mi nombre, por qué no escribes el tuyo.

Argos asintió y tomando una tiza dirigió su gran mano al pizarrón.

\- A-R-J-O-S.

Muy bien, casi lo logras, pero mira bien cada una de esas imágenes, tu nombre lleva una g de gato no una jota de jarro.

Argos no tardó mucho tiempo en comprender y reescribió su nombre.

\- A-R-G-O-S.

\- Bien, ya lo tienes, pero debes hacer mucha caligrafía, ahora quiero que escribas en la pizarra todas las palabras que sabes, y si no te queda espacio, puedes borrar lo escrito con esta almohadilla.

Discord se asomó por la ventana, aún no salían los ponis, pero la guardia de los Pegasos, había terminado, no había perdido tanto tiempo.

\- Quédate haciendo eso mientras voy a dar una vuelta.

Argos automáticamente se levantó y fue detrás de Discord.

\- Tranquilo, no hay nadie afuera, además, puedo volver en un santiamén, ¿recuerdas?

El guardián se limitó a volver al pizarrón, a practicar lo aprendido.

\- No te preocupes Argos, regresaré en una hora.

En menos de un segundo, Discord despareció. Luna y Celestia se vieron contentas al ver las calles de aquel pueblo, no había ningún poni cerca, el cielo de hecho aún se encontraba obscuro, el sol aún no se asomaba, el frío de la madrugada no detuvo al joven, impulsado por su curiosidad, quien inició una caminata por el pueblo, la calle que llevaba hacia la plaza principal tenía los faroles encendidos, el aroma fresco no era para nada parecido a lo que le decía su maestro, de hecho había una gran cantidad de humo saliendo por una de las fábricas que realizaba turno nocturno.

El pueblo aún seguía dormido, salvo por aquella fábrica, de todas formas, estaba seguro que los trabajadores salían a las siete de la mañana y después ingresaban los demás. Así que cruzó enfrente de la fábrica; siguiendo de forma continua sus pasos lo guiaron hasta la plaza principal, donde pudo apreciar tres diferentes estatuas. Aquella pequeña señal alarmó a la princesa del día, era cierto que aquel pueblo no debía existir, Ponyville fue el primer y único pueblo asentado en aquel lugar, ya no pudo aguantar más.

\- Discord, antes de Ponyville, jamás existió ningún pueblo en este lugar, yo envié a la familia Apple a este lugar.

\- Bueno Celestia, hagamos algo, me canso de repetir que no miento y que no me crean, así que les mostraré el recuerdo como un cuento o una leyenda, ustedes decidan si creen o no en ella.

\- No era para que te enfades.

\- Enfadado yo… ja, quizás algo cansado mi resfriada princesa, pero no enfadado, no eres tan quisquillosa como para hacerme enfadar seguido.

\- Mejor sigamos ¿sí?

\- Me parece bien.

La plaza se acercaba más ante la vista tanto del joven Discord como de las princesas, era una plaza con una raza impresionante, simple en cuanto a su diseño, pero complejo en cuanto a su decoración y materiales.

Existían tres estatuas, cada una hecha con diferentes materiales, Celestia pudo reconocer a la princesa platino, era una de las estatuas, hecha don marfil y decorada con algunos adornos de oro, debajo había una inscripción: conocimiento, sabiduría y magia son lo que nos hacen diferentes.

Después, Luna contemplo al comandante Hurricane en una estatua de piedra, con una armadura de hierro con varios detalles en ella. También tenía una inscripción: orgullo, determinación y constancia nos dan la fuerza para sostener en nuestros lomos la carga más pesada.

Por último, la mirada de ambas, así como la del Draconequus se posó en la última estatua, conformada por chatarra, aun así, se podía apreciar la figura de Smart cookie, abajo, gravado en madera se podía leer: Trabajo, respeto y humildad, son todo lo que damos.

Demasiado extraño, las palabras grabadas en las estatuas no estaban registradas ni se las conocía, de hecho esos lemas mostraban el distintivo que cada raza de poni llevaba consigo antes de la fundación de Equestria, pero que significaba todo aquello.

\- Si pueden ver bien, la vista de las tres estatuas se dirige a una sección del pueblo.

Efectivamente y para sorpresa de Celestia, cada sector era distinto, la dirección de la princesa Platino tenía casas lujosas, ordenadas y calles limpias. El del comandante Hurricane se dirigía a una sección de casas construidas con concreto, fuertes sólidas y con una uniformidad constante y unas calles impecables. Por último, el sector de Smart Cookie conducía hacía unas casas hechas con madera, muchas a punto de colapsar y con madera podrida, casi improvisadas y con unas calles llenas de basura, sin muchos cuidados y a simple vista se podía deducir que no existía un buen alcantarillado.

De forma involuntaria, el joven Draconequus se acercó a la sección de Smart Cookie, no podía ser cierto se repetía Celestia, simplemente no; pero después de la reacción de Discord prefirió guardarse las palabras. Luna de la misma forma veía incrédula todo aquello.

Los pasos involuntarios de Discord se detuvieron a los varios minutos de encontrarse caminando. La luz ya había salido, cuando de repente, su atención fue sorprendida con un objeto tirado en el piso; unos harapos entretejidos de forma muy rustica, casi descuidada con grasa y mugre en algunas partes formaban la figura de un oso deforme.

\- ¿Oso es no? Dijo una voz tierna y dulce. Sorprendiendo a Discord que veía al peluche, inmediatamente, un pequeño potrillo, que no debía tener más de dos años levantó al peluche tan maltrecho y con el cariño que solamente un niño puede dar, lo apretujo contra su cuerpo.

\- Perdone señor, es que él es muy joven. Otra voz le sorprendió, era una potra pegaso que no debía rebasar los diez años de edad, sin cutie mark y con una desnutrición evidente, incluso el pequeño. Celestia por supuesto no pudo evitar sentirse agobiada por la escena, nunca antes había visto a alguien en ese estado tan deplorable. Luna de igual forma se sorprendió, esa pequeña era tan idéntica a Scootaloo, que solamente le faltaba tener el mismo color de pelaje y crin; los ojos por otra parte eran idénticos.

\- No, no es problema, dónde están sus padres.

El pequeño bajo la cabeza, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, se acercó lentamente a la pegaso y esta lo tomó entre sus cascos sentándose.

\- Nosotros no tenemos padres, murieron, somos huérfanos.

Discord sorprendido por el parecido que tenían y al mismo tiempo la diferencia abismal que había entre ellos, se alejó lentamente, su cabeza así como la de las espectadoras no podía con todo aquello.

\- ¿Oso es no? Le dijo el menor a la pegaso.

\- Si, le contestaba, acariciando la melena de su hermano adoptivo, con uno de sus resquebrajados cascos.

\- ¿Oso es no?

Discord se alejó, su mente no podía borrar esos dos rostros, no tenían magia como él, no tenían un guardián como él, no tenían un maestro como él, de pronto, una idea se le cruzó por la mente, fue tan repentina que no la pensó dos veces y se dirigió al mismo lugar en donde los había encontrado, tuvo que doblar en una calle acelerando no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar al pequeño, seguramente los encontraría y les pediría a ambos irse con él, Argos podría cuidarlos e irían con él a comer todas las manzanas que quisiesen, pero cuando regresó al lugar exacto ellos ya no estaban ahí.

El sonido de un pitido informaba que ya eran las siete, los ponis terrestres salían de a cientos de las diferentes fábricas, sucios, cansados y por supuesto con un aspecto desgarrador para las princesas; más extraño aún era observar que muchos no tenían aún su cite mark. Unos cuantos unicornios, con uniformes impecables, así como tenían el aspecto distintivo de realeza que tenían todos los unicornios antes de la fundación de Equestria; poco después, salieron por el aire el grupo de seguridad de los pegasos, con armaduras y por supuesto la típica apariencia de guerrero de esos tiempos, muy común entre su especie.

Era simplemente increíble, cómo era posible todo aquello, era lo opuesto a lo que describían los libros de historia de Canterlot.

Intrigado por todo aquello, Discord se mantuvo caminando por las calles, pero fue detenido por un casco ajeno.

\- Señor, no es muy seguro pasearse por estas sucias calles, los terrestres son algo envidiosos.

\- ¿Qué envidian?

\- Obviamente, nuestra superioridad y nobleza, ellos jamás podrían llegar a nuestra altura.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No tienen ni magia ni son muy inteligentes, apenas aprendieron a manejar sus estaciones de trabajo, créame, son unos salvajes.

\- Está bien. Pero dígame por dónde es bueno que pasee.

\- Oh le sugeriría personalmente que fuera al mercado central, está a unas pocas cuadras de aquí. Dijo el unicornio vestido con un saco y un lente en uno de sus ojos, señalando una calle al sur.

\- Gracias, que tenga buen día.

\- Usted también mi estimado. Acto después se sacó el sombrero y se fue.

A los ojos de Discord era algo nuevo y difícilmente podía ser criticado, había leído algunos libros referentes al trato hacia los ponis terrestres, pero jamás le había tomado importancia, Star Swirl por el contrario mantenía siempre el discurso de igualdad, incluso le había dicho que era tonto mantenerlos así.

En cambio, los ojos de Celestia se indignaban con todo aquello, Luna lo pasaba de la misma forma, ella fue quien se levantó.

\- Basta Discord, una sociedad así jamás existió en Equestria, después de que la noche de…

Discord se enfureció en ese instante, no era precisamente agradable escuchar a dos sabelotodo rebatir sus recuerdos.

\- Qué saben de aquella noche, nada, si prestan atención no hubo cronistas ni historiadores que escribiesen todo aquello, si en esos tiempos entraban a la biblioteca verían que los libros de historia hablaban de un acuerdo mutuo de no agresión y por supuesto, los más beneficiados serían los unicornios, después los pegasos y al último los ponis terrestres.

\- Eso es mentira.

Discord pensó bien lo que iba a hacer, finalmente se le ocurrió una forma para demostrar su punto. Hizo aparecer una hoja de papel y un lápiz, de inmediato escribió algo en ella en el anverso y el reverso. Después se lo pasó a Luna.

\- Equestria se fundó una noche de invierno, entre siete ponis y un dragón…

Extrañada, Luna miró a Discord y este le hizo el ademán de leer el reverso.

\- Equestria fue fundada en el ocaso, en una noche de arduo debate y pactos entre los representantes de las tres naciones ponis; finalizó cuando amaneció.

\- A qué quieres llegar con esto.

\- La historia escrita es solamente un escrito, puede decir lo que sea, no solamente lo que pasó, puede ser manipulada a voluntad.

\- Entonces quién la manipuló.

Un pequeño agujero se abrió en el papel, cuando Luna lo observó, recibió un chorro de agua.

\- jajá, todo a su tiempo.

No habían prestado atención al joven Discord de la imagen, quien se había movilizado al mercado central, en cuestión de minutos llegó y junto con las princesas pudieron ver el nombre de aquel pueblo en un cartel a unos cinco metros sobre el suelo.

"Bienvenidos a Iron Mane" Colonia ejemplar de Equestria

No lo habían podido poner más claro, aquel pueblo no era el único con una organización tan inequina. De hecho Celestia dedujo que los demás pueblos o colonias no eran muy diferentes a este.

Al ser un lugar tan apropiado para la agricultura y por supuesto para proveer de alimentos a Canterlot, donde se encontraba el rey, extrañamente, cuando Luna y Celestia alzaron la cabeza vieron a Cloudsdale como una fortaleza, sin arcoíris, sin pegasos volando y revoloteando, se podían escuchar sus gritos, seguramente estaban en sus prácticas de vuelo o instrucciones tácticas.

Los ojos de Discord se cautivaban con los objetos que había a la venta, los mercaderes eran de todas las razas, no obstante se dividían de la misma forma que la ciudad, por lo cual Discord prefirió cambiar de forma a la de un poni terrestre, no fue muy difícil y también cambio de vestimenta para camuflarse con los aldeanos.

Algo dentro de él le decía que el mercado en el que se encontraba le mostraría más de lo que él quería saber, ambas hermanas sintieron lo mismo.

* * *

Bueno, espero dejarlos con la intriga…


	16. ¡Bienvenidos a Iron Mane!, parte 2

Los personajes de MLP: FIM no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 16: ¡Bienvenidos a Iron Mane!, parte 2

Los sonidos típicos de un mercado repleto de una gran cantidad de ponis, se hicieron presentes en todo lugar, el joven Draconequus paseaba por la división de los ponis terrestres, había mil reliquias, baratijas, chucherías, algunos puestos de comida y por supuesto, muchos ponis se reunían en lugares estratégicos para la compra y venta de cualquier mercancía.

Pese a que eran las primeras horas del día, el lugar se encontraba en una actividad frenética, la mayoría de los ponis entre los visitantes del mercado, eran los trabajadores que habían salido dela fábrica.

\- Vengan, vengan y prueben nuestro famoso jugo de frutas, nuestros suculentos pasteles de plátano…

\- Todo lo que quiera, usado, nuevo, viejo, lo tenemos aquí, solamente diga un precio razonable.

\- Adelante, compramos joyas, oro, todo lo que tenga valor, incluso el reloj del abuelo tiene un precio por el que estamos dispuestos a pagar.

Las ofertas ciertamente no faltaban; sin embargo, tanto Discord como Celestia podían observar la diferencia entre los puestos de comerciantes, todos los ponis terrestres subsistían con lo poco que lograban recolectar, la agricultura debía realizarse en gran medida para poder dar el dinero suficiente a los que la efectuaban, las baratijas eran, a la vista, el recurso más desesperado de los terrestres, pues por su aspecto muchos de ellos se encontraban flacos, débiles y con una expresión que a cualquiera podría llamar la atención.

Si los recuerdos anteriores fueron ciertamente un reto a todo lo escrito en piedra en los libros, este último los reducía a polvo. Celestia quería creer que nada de aquello era cierto, aún resfriada no podía evitar sentirse fortalecida por lo visto, en un momento quiso levantarse e ir al pueblo a mejorar la situación tan inverosímil; pero después recordó que era solamente una imagen.

Un grupo de pegasos se apareció, Discord pudo reconocerlos de inmediato, eran los mismos que habían golpeado a Star Swirl. ¿Qué estarían haciendo aquí? El líder de dicho grupo de soldados avanzó con toda seguridad y con una superioridad que se podía sentir, los ponis se mantenían mirando a otro lado, menos al grupo.

Mientras avanzaban, todos se hacían a un lado, no era aconsejable buscarse problemas con los soldados, ese era un imperativo que había sido impuesto de la forma más brutal.

\- A un lado anciana, dijo el líder, empujando con fuerza a la vieja poni,que al impactar contra el piso tuvo que evitar emitir cualquier sonido, así como ver a su agresor.

\- ¿Es que acaso todos los terrestres tienen que ser tan bestias?

Aquel tipo le recordó a Skygor, aquel dragón, la furia se dibujó en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué haces? – interrumpió un susurro, un comerciante se había fijado en la expresión de uno de sus semejantes – no lo veas.

La advertencia llegó tarde, Black feather ya se había fijado en la expresión tan retadora del poni terrestre.

\- Hey tú, ¿qué estás mirando? Discord bajó la mirada, lo que menos quería causar era problemas.

El pegaso, con su grupo por detrás se, acercó con pasos fuertes al insolente, sin perder contacto visual con él ni por un segundo.

El comerciante de repente se paró para hablar.

\- Disculpe señor, es que este joven es mi ayudante, acaba de llegar del sur.

\- ¿Del sur? Preguntaba el capitán de la guardia de pegasos de Iron Mane entretenido.

\- Sí, soy del sur. Respondió tratando de imitar el acento.

\- Tu ayudante es muy insolente, creo que necesitaré darte una lección a ti. Acto seguido, el capitán levantó una joya antigua que se encontraba entre los artículos del mercader.

\- Señor, esa joya es muy valiosa, perderé mi casa si se la llev… Un golpe seco de uno de los cascos delanteros de Black Feather se presentó de lleno en el rostro del poni terrestre.

\- No dije que hables, es culpa de tu ayudante, espero que le hagas reflexionar.

\- Sí…

\- Sí qué. Gritó el pegaso con una fuerza casi aplastante.

\- Sí señor.

Con una sonrisa, el pegaso con armadura miraba al poni Discord, quien trató de contener su ira, no sería lo más inteligente hacer cualquier cosa, incluso si usaba su magia para hacer algo, solamente empeoraría la situación.

Cuando se alejaba lo suficiente, una cubeta de metal vacía se interpuso en su paso, al ver que no lo notó, uso su magia para hacer que este se moviera a un lado, cualquier provocación a su orgullo sería peligrosa.

Discord rápidamente se dirigió al mercader que se frotaba el área donde había recibido el golpe, con una mueca de dolor; lo vio directamente y con unos ojos vidriosos habló, antes siquiera de que el Draconequus lograra disculparse.

\- Esa joya tenía que ser vendida hoy, no necesitaba la ganancia, pero iba a darle el dinero a unos potros que no tienen padres.

¿Acaso se refería a la pequeña pegaso y a su hermano adoptivo?

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Son una pequeña pegaso y un poni terrestre, la pegaso fue rechazada de la academia de vuelo por ser huérfana y por no poder superar el nivel necesario para dar el examen final; el niño perdió a sus padres en una revuelta que hicieron los pegasos, por orden del rey platino. Lo único que genera algo de comida para esos dos, son las sonatas que la pegaso realiza para los unicornios con un viejo violín.

\- Entiendo, lamento haberte hecho perder la joya, pero creo tener una por aquí.

De inmediato, Discord recordó lo fácil que era crear un rubí del tamaño de su zarpa, dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su harapiento traje, sin más busco con su boca dentro de uno de los bolsillos parecido a alforjas la joya y se lo dio al comerciante, quien observo de manera detallada, la piedra preciosa.

\- Es verdadero. Gracias, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Puedes llamarme Discord, trabajo en la biblioteca de Star Swirl.

\- ¿Star Swirl? Eres afortunado muchacho, ese viejo unicornio es de los pocos que nos ven como algo más que… El comerciante se calló, era difícil, muy difícil admitir el estado de sus semejantes, de toda su especie. Sin embargo, la vieja a la que habían empujado se encontraba en el lugar escuchando atentamente la conversación y no dudó en completar la oración del comerciante.

\- Esclavos.

De repente, algo se apoderó de la anciana, una fusión de furia, dolor, angustia, indignación y por su puesto rabia, poco más de unos segundos, su viejo cuerpo se vio imbuido de una energía de la que solo un joven es capaz de gozar, caminó hasta pararse sobre unas cajas de los embalajes de verduras, tiradas sobre la calle de tierra del mercado.

\- Esclavos, eso somos para ellos, no somos sus iguales no somos lo suficientemente equinos para que logren vernos a la cara sin sentir asco, nosotros somos quienes mantienen a Equestria andando, no ellos.

\- ¿Y qué recibimos a cambio? Nada, nos tratan como escoria y nos ven como tal.

Una muerte de un poni terrestre no importa, porque somos muchos, lo único que importa es que les llevemos la comida, que construyamos sus puentes casas y castillos.

El aglomerado de ponis terrestres iba en aumento, Luna al ver y oír el discurso de la anciana no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por sus palabras; incluso el poni Discord se encontraba atento. Sin embargo, no duraría más tiempo, Black Feather junto a su pequeño grupo de guardia se acercaron a la escena, e inmediatamente dos de los pegasos tomaron por la fuerza a la anciana, quien pataleó, pero finalmente su cuerpo no pudo oponer resistencia alguna a los atacantes.

La simple presencia del pegaso fue suficiente para calmar los sentimientos de los presentes, entonces, aprovechando la situación, así como la atención del público se paró donde hace pocos instantes la vieja poni se había puesto a hablar.

\- Ustedes no tienen ni nuestra fuerza de un pegaso, ni la magia de los unicornios, en Equestria no son más que parásitos. Lo único que pueden hacer es colaborar con su trabajo, entre más rápido lo acepten, más rápido dejarán de sentir dolor.

Sin más palabras, la cuadrilla entera se fue, llevando a anciana atada de los cascos.

\- ¿A dónde se la llevan? Preguntó un preocupado Discord.

\- Será enviada a la "montaña" una prisión que está en una montaña del frio norte de Equestria, es prácticamente invulnerable y está a cargo de los pegasos, ahí dentro están todos los ponis que se han opuesto al rey, también soldados condenados por la corte marcial.

Las imágenes llegadas a través del relato del comerciante, llegaron a la cabeza de la princesa de la noche, recordando el tiempo que había estado presa en la Luna, tenía una percepción más cercana a la prisión que cualquiera de los presentes. El pelo de su crin se erizo en las raíces, estar bajo un encierro era una de las cosas más horribles que había experimentado y ver que existía una prisión solamente por pedir lo justo, era simplemente inaceptable para su comprensión.

La anciana junto con la cuadrilla desaparecieron a los pocos segundos entre las nubes, para todos los ponis presentes en el lugar, todo lo visto fue borrado por arte de magia, en un lapso de tiempo realmente corto, todos hicieron como si no hubiesen visto nada.

El comportamiento de la población, tuvo tanto poder que incluso Discord empezó a caminar, sin siquiera despedirse del comerciante que lo había salvado de la cuadrilla; en aquel desconcertante momento incluso él, había imitado el comportamiento de los demás, hablar cosas indebidas y hacer lo que el rey no quería que hicieras era un error que debías evitar cometer a toda costa. Los pasos del joven Draconequus no tenía dirección fija, solamente pretendían alejarlo de todo lo ocurrido.

Alejarse, ciertamente fue algo que su mente no pudo lograr, aquellas imágenes se quedaron grabadas a fuego dentro de su raciocinio; sus pasos se detuvieron de repente; sin saberlo, lo habían dirigido a la biblioteca de Star Swirl. Al verla, no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en lo ocurrido momentos atrás en el mercado; pese a ello, mantenía la idea de que si se ponía a estudiar y a pasar el resto del día enseñando a Argos a leer, se olvidaría de todo aquello.

Sin mediar más pensamientos dentro de su cabeza, Discord ingresó dentro de un callejón y usando el hechizo de transportación ingresó nuevamente en la biblioteca, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver la pizarra y toda la pared sobre la que se encontraba suspendidas; estás estaban completamente llenas de palabras con letras de todos los tamaños y con un cuidado tan peculiar que cada letra parecía estar literalmente dibujada por una mano de artista.

Argos – Discord –Guardián –Proteger – Ayudar – Cueva – Hogar – Fuego – Escudo – Espada – Amigo – Magia. Esas fueron muchas de las palabras escritas con tiza blanca, azul, roja e incluso negra.

El joven Discord por supuesto se recibió la imagen con la boca abierta, a falta de tizas, el guardián había utilizado trozos de carbón que había en la hoguera.

\- Argos, te dije que solamente escribieras en la pizarra y borraras lo que ya escribiste.

El fornido ser se limitó a pararse y alzando otro pedazo de carbón, escribió sobre un papel usado, tirado en un costado, tardando un minuto en lograr escribir.

\- No querer hablar dejar palabras no borrar.

Aquellas palabras fueron en cierta forma una respuesta a los problemas y cavilaciones que la mente de Discord tenía. Las palabras, lo que hacemos, absolutamente todo… es para justificar, para reconocer, para darle significado a la vida; ser callado, en cierta forma es aceptar la perdición de todo esto y en última instancia: la muerte.

Al estar callado, Argos no lograba ser entendido, no lograba ser conocido, su existencia, su vida no podía ser vista por otro; era más que seguro que jamás dejaría de escribir. Los pensamientos de Discord habían penetrado tan profundo dentro de él, que por unos breves segundos, todo su cuerpo parecía una estatua

\- Me queda claro algo, tengo que enseñarte ortografía y redacción.

Argos como si entendiera las palabras de su protegido, asintió con la cabeza, el Draconequus sonrió de manera débil, no entendía muy bien a su extraño guardián; pero ello no evitaba que a veces imaginara una sonrisa en aquel inexpresivo rostro.

Mantener aquellas palaras en la pared sería una irresponsabilidad por parte del estudiante de magia, así que usando un hechizo de invisibilidad, cada uno de los trazos fue borrado a sus ojos, pero ya que era magia, Argos todavía podía observaros; haciendo de esta la mejor solución, al menos así lo creía Discord.

El resto del día, Discord, así como Argos se la pasaron leyendo, al principio, Argos apoyado en la pared leía una hoja por hora, reconociendo letra por letra y con el paso de las horas, su velocidad mejoraba. Discord en cambio mantenía su mente en dos cosas totalmente distintas; la primera era el libro de Black que tenía en sus garras y la segunda eran aquellas imágenes que habían regresado y continuaban de manera incesante.

Cada vez que se preguntaba el por qué, de todo aquello, surgía una respuesta diferente, igual de convincente que la anterior. Sin embargo, no lo dejaba en paz; por lo cual, mientras caminaba por la biblioteca vio por casualidad, un libro de tapa roja, al ver el título se sintió atraído por su contenido.

\- Las diferencias, el lugar de cada poni en Equestria.

Toda la atención de Discord se centró en aquel delgado libro. El contenido explicaba, de una forma que hasta ahora él no había considerado, el orden de Equestria y hasta llegaba a explicar, de cierto modo, el trato que le tenían a los ponis terrestres.

"Equestria es más grande que todas las naciones ponis por separado, posee el orgullo y la tenacidad, así como la búsqueda constante de la excelencia de los pegasos; la nobleza, determinación y la constancia de los unicornios. Nunca antes se había visto que la magia de un mago y las habilidades de combate de un guerrero se combinaran en una nación, hasta aquella noche donde los líderes de las tres razas de ponis se juntaron en una cueva y terminaron uniéndose para vencer a un enemigo común.

El problema sin embargo, son los ponis terrestres. Pues al ser estos incapaces de entablar batalla con el enemigo como los pegasos o dominar el poder casi insuperable de la magia de los unicornios, no pueden hacer casi nada en comparación. Su inferioridad no los hace seres menos dignos, ese es un error que muchos cometen, su inferioridad es justamente lo que les da un deber para con los demás ponis de nuestra amada Equestria. Los ponis terrestres, poseen una capacidad abrumadora de trabajo y en esa cualidad está su deber, así como los pegasos tienen el deber de proteger a todos los ponis de Equestria, o los unicornios tienen el deber de levantar y poner el sol; el de los ponis de tierra es de trabajar por sus hermanos ponis.

Este deber, a pesar de todo, es muchas veces ignorado por varios ponis, pero para eso estamos sus hermanos pegasos y unicornios, debemos hacerles recuerdo de cuáles son sus obligaciones y deberes para con nuestra tierra y sus hermanos ponis. El trabajo es lo único que los ponis terrestres pueden ofrecer a Equestria, por lo cual siempre se pide a los pegasos que recuerden a los hermanos terrestres su deber en Equestria.

Así que si alguna vez, ve a un poni terrestre que trabaje en puentes, casas o edificaciones, que siempre, coseche y se encargue de traer la comida a su mesa, siéntase orgulloso de él, pues contribuye a Equestria y la hace un mejor lugar donde vivir. En cambio, uno que se niegue a trabajar, es una plaga que se alimenta de Equestria, indigno e infame; al no cumplir su deber con Equestria, solamente la daña al igual que una plaga daña las cosechas de tan maravillosa unión de hermanos."

Lo escrito en esas pocas páginas era tan claro, tan lógico que Discord se contentó con leer todo aquello, le calmó la mente y aquellas palabras se grababan en su memoria; claro, no podía ser de otra forma.

Sí los pegasos eran la fuerza y los unicornios la inteligencia, el único lugar para los ponis terrestres consistía en ayudarlos a perfeccionarse, encargándose de sus tareas y así darles mayor oportunidad para hacer mejor a Equestria, era un planteamiento tan simple que Discord se burló de su ingenuidad dentro de sí.

Aquel debate de ideas dentro de él cesó finalmente, por lo cual pudo ayudar a Argos con algunos problemas de sintaxis que tenía, que por cierto, eran horrorosos.

A comparación de la mañana, el resto del día pasó de forma rápida, por supuesto, Discord se había comido ya un libro de Black antes del anochecer y argos había logrado entender el significado de veinte páginas del libro de artefactos mágicos. No había duda, ahora llevaría el libro consigo, para así capturar de forma rápida y sin molestar a Discord, todos los artículos, había marcado con carbón en la esquina superior derecha de las imágenes o dibujos, todos los artículos que anteriormente había recuperado, por lo cual pudo inferir que le faltaba tres cuartas partes.

El atardecer ya empezaba a apreciarse por la ventana, tanto el guardián como el protegido se cansaron de encontrarse sentados leyendo, pese a que en el caso del guardián, su lectura fue demasiado difusa, pues habían palabras de las cuales no conocía significado alguno.

Con toda normalidad, Discord se dispuso a retirarse con un libro para la noche, titulaba "física avanzada" entendía muy bien que con algunos cálculos y paciencia, mucha paciencia, lograría invertir la gravedad, así como hacer que los objetos cambien de forma; teniendo en cuenta el considerable avance que había tenido, unos hechizos como aquellos no serían tan difíciles de hacer. Discord se levantó de su escritorio y con un chasquido, tanto él como Argos regresaron a la cueva.

\- Impresionado ¿no? Es el hechizo de transposición, no es tan distinto del de transportación, pero, en fin. Que descanses Argos.

El guardián asintió mientras se sentaba en la entrada de la cueva, con el libro entre las manos, leería unos instantes más con la luz de la luna mientras hacía su acostumbrada guardia.

La noche empezaba a acelerarse, era necesario, no tenía nada de productivo ver al joven Discord roncando a pata suelta en la noche.

Celestia, así como su hermana veían una expresión distinta en el Draconequus, observaba las imágenes que conformaban sus recuerdos con cierta furia, esa era la manera más apropiada de decirlo, los ojos totalmente centrados en cada una de las imágenes, como si revivieran cada segundo, cada sensación.

Al percibir todo aquello, ambas princesas se sentían más convencidas de la veracidad de todo lo que les mostraba, a pesar de que dentro de ella, la princesa del sol, quería creer que era mentira, no soportaba observar de forma impotente, los sucesos que el Draconequus había presenciado de forma tan cruda; sin embargo, dentro de ella surgían muchas preguntas, preguntas que merecían tener una respuesta.

\- ¿Qué pasó contigo, por qué no hiciste nada?

\- Ese no era mi problema, dijo el señor del caos con una expresión de indiferencia.

\- ¿Eras tan indolente que podías ver sufrir a los demás sin hacer nada? Preguntó nuevamente la princesa del sol, sin ocultar su enojo.

\- Era bastante ingenuo – respondió Discord con cierta pena – quizás si Star Swirl o alguien me hubiese explicado cómo eran las cosas, yo hubiese actuado de forma distinta.

\- No hace falta ser un genio para ver el bien y el mal, Discord, eso se puede intuir. Ahora Celestia hablaba con un tono de voz más calmado.

\- Quizás porque quien lo hace vive viendo cosas buenas y malas, yo en cambio tuve pocas experiencias así – el Draconequus volteó para ver a la enferma – mira, no estoy aquí para hablar sobre mis preferencias de un lado o del otro, las cosas simplemente pasaron, depende de ustedes clasificarlo.

Nunca antes habían visto al señor del caos comportarse de esa forma, su intuición le decía que algo terrible debió haber sucedido para que Discord actuase así y para crear semejante anomalía de comportamiento en un ser tan "calmado" como lo era el señor del caos, seguramente era horrible.

Las imágenes serían desde ese momento, claves para comprender exactamente qué pasó, aun cuando Celestia deseaba ya no saber más, su mente la obligaba a seguir adelante. Con total atención, las hermanas se pusieron a ver detalladamente lo que prometía ser el aclarador de todas sus dudas; las cuales, curiosamente jamás se habían presentado de no ser por lo que habían visto.

El sol comenzaba a salir nuevamente, las primeras horas, Discord se la había pasado durmiendo, sin embargo, varios de sus sueños lo habían despertado durante toda la noche, dichos sueños siempre finalizaban en el momento en el cual la anciana desaparecía en las nubes o la mirada de aquellos niños totalmente desnutridos hasta tal punto que podía ver sus huesos sobre su pelaje, aquellos ojos, era una imagen que perseguiría a Discord hasta el final, de eso estaba seguro.

De forma sigilosa el Draconequus se levantó de la cama, fue a buscar algunas frutas o algo para comer; su sorpresa fue grande al ver un pescado sobre la mesa, estaba crudo y por lo visto había sido pescado recientemente, de inmediato, Argos entró en la cueva al sentir que su protegido había despertado; seguramente ya había encontrado el alimento que tenía reservado para él.

\- Argos ¿Por qué trajiste un pescado a la cueva?

Argos como respuesta le mostró un libro al Draconequus, con cuidado, señaló un párrafo del mismo con uno de sus extraños dedos.

"La dieta de muchas águilas consiste en pescado y carne de mamíferos pequeños" Discord miró extrañado el libro de zoología, sin embargo, no habían argumentos que contradijeran lo que el guardián había pensado, de hecho era una buena idea si se olvidaba de que era algo que nunca había tenido el agrado de hacer.

Comer carne era el peor tabú para los ponis, ambas princesas tenían en claro que ningún poni, por muy desquiciado que llegase a estar, comería carne, eso no era natural; Discord por el contrario, al ser una extraña combinación de varios animales tenía una gran probabilidad de poder digerir carne, vegetales, frutas; en síntesis era un omnívoro.

Celestia sonrió al pensar que Discord tenía el estómago de un cerdo, pero la risa no duró por mucho tiempo; al ser poco común para las princesas ver a un animal comer carne, vieron atentamente a Discord acercar el pescado a su boca; dándole una mordida en el vientre, saboreó el alimento experimental.

\- Está rico, muy rico.

La lengua bífida de Discord limpió sus labios después de haber comido el pescado crudo; Argos por su parte levantó su dedo pulgar en lo alto, en afirmación de lo ocurrido y señalando la pata de águila de Discord.

\- No lo sé, tal vez se deba a eso, tal vez no.

El Draconequus desde luego, quería dirigirse cuanto antes a la biblioteca a ver si había más libros sobre la situación de Equestria, nuevamente, algo en su cabeza no cuadraba. Los datos estaban recogidos de primera mano, lo que los provocaba sin embargo: resultaba ser una mezcla que aún no lograba entender. Pero si existía una ruta para llegar a lo que se encontraba detrás de todo aquello, se encontraba en la biblioteca de Star Swirl.

\- Bien Argos, hoy te enseñaré algo de redacción y el uso del diccionario, imagino que no entendiste muchas palabras del libro.

Argos se acercó, para desaparecer junto con su escudado, en un parpadeo, las princesas lograron ver nuevamente el interior de la biblioteca de Star Swirl, instintivamente Discord buscó los libros de magia avanzada y algunos libros de pensadores.

Irónicamente, existía una sección de libros que se encontraba algo escondida, entre dos estantes, su maestro le había pedido hace tiempo leer algunos de esos libros. Pero no le llamaban la atención como los libros de magia; ahora era todo lo contrario, un estante que no pasaba de los veinte centímetros de ancho, ubicado estratégicamente entre dos paredes, exactamente en el ángulo de noventa grados que formaban, camuflado entre los bordes de dos estantes de libros, era donde Star Swirl , mantenía libros prohibidos. No obstante, había una pequeña abertura formada por los estantes, que tenía el largometraje necesario para que el futuro señor del caos pudiese meter su garra de águila.

Mientras sacaba la lengua, trataba de saber exactamente qué libro tomar de aquel estante, como si tuviese ojos en su garra tomó el que tenía una textura de metal sobre madera. Al sacarlo fuera, se machucó uno de sus dedos con el borde de una de los estantes, el dolor hizo qu sacara de forma rápida su garra haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Entonces comprendió, el truco consistía en sacar el libro con magia o moviendo los estantes, cosa extremadamente difícil, así que sin dudarlo por más tiempo, un chasquido puso el libro frente a él.

"El fracaso de la noche de los corazones cálidos por Smart cookie"

El título ya de por sí era bastante fuerte para el joven Draconequus, ni hablar de las princesas, ambas se pusieron de pie, Celestia no notó que el resfriado ya había pasado; se acercaron al piso que por el momento cumplía la función de escritorio, acercaron la vista lo más que pudieron, notando el aspecto deteriorado del libro, de hecho, se encontraba con sus bordes quemados.

Al saber tan poco de la historia de Equestria y de su fundación, el Draconequus no supo exactamente a qué se refería el libro, pero tenía una vaga idea de la noche de los corazones cálidos, en alguna ocasión su maestro le había comentado algo de eso; sin embargo su poco interés en lecciones de historia de Equestria lo mantuvo al margen de ese aprendizaje.

Luna por supuesto esperaba ver el contenido de aquel libro y quería hacerlo ya, el ya crecido Draconequus era demasiado lento para calmar la curiosidad que sentía.

Para sorpresa de ambas, Discord dejó para después el libro, un chasquido sacó otro más interesante a sus ojos, su contenido sería de vital importancia a futuro y podía que incluso a partir de aquel instante.

"La verdadera magia negra, maldiciones, embrujos, pociones" por Star fall

Libros tan desconocidos no podían ser posibles a menos que pasasen dos cosas, la primera: los libros desaparecieron antes de que cualquiera de las princesas nacieran; segundo: Star Swirl ocultó la ubicación y existencia de dichos libros. Con cada nuevo detalle, los recuerdo de Discord cuestionaban de forma profunda todo lo que las princesas estaban seguras de conocer y eso ciertamente era una experiencia nunca antes sentida por ambas.

Las horas pasaron volando, nuevamente, Argos había decidido estudiar por su cuenta, lo que menos quería era interrumpir a su escoltado; aún si tardaba un día completo en entender los conceptos básicos de la sintaxis, lo haría por su cuenta. El joven Draconequus por otra parte se encontraba fascinado con los hechizos que se encontraban en el libro.

\- "Resultaba que la magia negra era un título que se le daba a los hechizos que no encajaban en la moral de la academia de magia de Canterlot y por tanto no eran magia… buena" dijo Discord de repente, rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de él en las últimas horas.

\- Creías que magia negra significaba magia proveniente de otro lugar que no sea la magia común.

\- Sí, perdón por no ser una troll sabionda.

Celestia frunció el ceño, el odioso Discord había regresado.

\- Ahora si me permiten, acto seguido, un vaso de leche chocolatada apareció en su garra, la bebió de forma paciente mientras las imágenes mostraban a su joven yo aprendiendo hechizos avanzados dentro del área llamada magia negra.

Una vez terminado el contenido del vaso, Discord se dispuso a tirarlo. Celestia sabía lo que pasaría si el vaso tocaba el piso, así que con su magia detuvo la atracción que la gravedad ejercía sobre dicho objeto. Discord, con una risita malévola observo el vaso. Este comenzaba a inflarse como un globo.

Luna dio unos pasos atrás, al igual que Celestia, ambas temían a la explosión, aun con la presencia del señor del caos en el lugar, este era capaz de hacer explotar uno de sus benditos vasos frente a él, el vaso llegó al punto máximo de ensanchamiento y simplemente exploto como cualquier globo. Eso sí cualquier globo tuviese una cantidad innumerable de confeti, bolitas de pintura y serpentina.

Luna con una serpentina sobre el hocico y con retazos de confeti en su hermosa melena trató de calmar sus ganas de agarrar a cascorrones al culpable.

\- Enserio.

\- Hey, te dije que lo mejor de estar enferma es que puedes quejarte, si no tienes nada de que quejarte, yo como buen amigo, te doy algo porque quejarte.

\- Un plato de sopa y un millón de cosas que recoger, a veces no entiendo tu gusto por el caos.

\- Y yo no entiendo tu obsesión con el orden, orden por aquí orden por allá, como si todo fuese a salir según tu plan ordenadito.

Mucho antes de que su hermana mayor viese la discusión de esos dos, era mejor olvidarse del desorden y ver las imágenes.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con el primer libro?

\- No lo leí, es que me quede todo el día leyendo el libro de magia negra y haciendo sus hechizos, que al final no tuve tiempo para leerlo.

\- ¿Por qué no te lo llevaste?

\- Buena pregunta, tu hermana podría aprender algo de tu interés por la historia.

Celestia con cierto sarcasmo miró a Discord, este por supuesto le devolvió la mirada.

Quién lo diría, los que antes eran enemigos, ahora se trataban como un par de niños peleando por un juguete; raro, pero cierto, aquellos momentos eran en cierta forma caóticos y organizados, impredecibles cuando Discord junto con Celestia pasaban tiempo y era algo que ninguno de los presentes pretendía contar a nadie por razones obvias.

Las imágenes detuvieron su acelerado avance, para mostrar la puerta de la biblioteca, se encontraba a punto de ser abierta por las llaves que la habían cerrado, al escuchar el sonido, Argos se transformó en su apariencia de peluche de cabra; Discord por su parte, con un chasquido hizo desaparecer todas las palabras que el gran aprendiz del lenguaje escrito había trazado en sus prácticas.

Para cuando Star Swirl ingresó en la biblioteca, Discord había transposicionado a su guardián a la cueva, pero no sin que este se llevase consigo el libro de redacción, sintaxis y lenguaje.

\- Buenos días, por lo visto si estudiaste y además te tomaste tiempo para revisar el libro de magia negra. El viejo mago no sabía que pensar respecto a donde le había llevado la curiosidad de su estudiante.

No era muy común que algún unicornio dominase la magia negra, no era algo aprobado por la academia de magia, por lo tanto su aprendizaje estaba reservado a meros estudios de magia e investigaciones respecto a su poder.

Hubieron en el pasado muchos que trataron de aprender magia negra para tener un poder más grande que las espadas de los pegasos y la magia del consejo del rey; magos de gran talento y por supuesto la línea defensiva más poderosa de toda Equestria. Aquellos libros eran de los pocos que quedaban, la magia negra tenía la fama de corromper a sus practicantes, los vaciaba de toda bondad y los convertía en seres sedientos de poder.

A fin de cuentas, el viejo mago resolvió mirar a su aprendiz que parecía tener un sexto sentido para sus enseñanzas – sermones.

\- No puedo creer que no te lo dijera antes; pero la magia negra es peligrosa para quien no sabe lo que quiere. Así que antes de que sigas adelante te preguntaré. ¿Qué es lo que quieres sacar de todos los conocimientos que te imparto?

La pregunta de Star Swirl tenía un tono totalmente profundo, la respuesta sería la que definiría si los estudios de su estudiante continuaban o se estancaban; la mirada del mago era de total seriedad, lo cual era una prueba de que nada de eso era broma.

* * *

Perdón por no haber publicado el capítulo la anterior semana - parece que el lunes se convirtió en el día de publicación de los capítulos de Discord - es que tuve que inscribirme en la U; los papeleos y la burocracia son de la cosas que más me agotan.

Espero que no puedan adivinar a dónde va todo esto, sin embargo, a los iluminados con un dote de intuición pueden tratar de adivinar… Pero ya enserio, espero comentarios, críticas y dudas que tengan respecto a algún tema del fic, estaré encantado de aclararlas.

¿Qué piensan de Iron Mane? Un bonito lugar para vivir ¿no es cierto?

Y ya que mencioné la palabra duda, me gustaría tocar un último punto, el fic de las páginas perdidas del diario de Star Swirl (no puedo creer que no se me ocurriera un nombre más corto) está dedicado a la misma trama de este fic; pero me temo que le he quitado algunos méritos y virtudes, por lo tanto, aclaro que desde este momento, será un punto de vista distinto de la trama de este fic. Obviamente dependerá de lo que pase en este fic. Pero ahora tiene un carácter que lo hace especial y este es el de mostrar la perspectiva desde la cual Star Swirl vivió los años en los cuales toma parte este fic.

No hago propaganda del otro fic (a pesar de que hablé mucho lo reconozco) sin embargo, si les gusta este fic, sería bueno que leyeran al otro y por cierto, denle algún comentario, el pobre se muere de hambre XD.


	17. ¡Bienvenidos a Iron Mane!, parte 3

Capítulo 17: ¡Bienvenidos a Iron Mane! Parte 3

Ejem, bueno, los personajes de MLP no me pertenecen, los OC´s desde luego que sí, espero que les guste el cap.

* * *

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres sacar de todo el conocimiento que te imparto?

Una pregunta que se había repetido en contadas oportunidades; en todas tuvo la misma respuesta. Sin embargo en esta oportunidad, Discord se encontraba dubitativo, lo que había visto, por muy limitado y breve que había sido, le había impactado de tal forma que incluso aquella certeza con la cual había comenzado sus estudios con el gran mago se encontraba en cuestionamiento.

El mago no necesitó de mucho tiempo para indagar en la mente de su estimado aprendiz; para sorpresa de este, el mago se sentó con un leve suspiro mientras buscaba palabras para expresar lo que sea que fuese a decir. Para Luna el aspecto actual de su ex maestro y amigo, fue probablemente, desconocida hasta la fecha, pues casi siempre mostraba sus emociones; pero ahora era más que claro que trataba de ocultarlas.

\- ¿Saliste al pueblo verdad?

Discord impresionado, se limitó a bajar la cabeza asintiendo como lo hacía Argos.

\- Entiendo – terminando con ello, el mago se sentó en el piso de madera, dejando la silla en la que se encontraba y mientras tomaba un trozo de carbón con su magia, extrañado por el desgaste que tenía continuo – debió haber sido algo difícil de asimilar y comprendería si quieres seguir viendo el pueblo.

\- ¿Cómo es posible todo aquello? Respondió el aprendiz con voz baja.

\- No lo sé, algunas cosas simplemente pasan, los ponis se acostumbran, hasta que finalmente se vuelve parte de su realidad.

\- ¿Realidad?

\- Sí, realidad, lo real generalmente es lo que es aceptado por la mayoría – una expresión de tristeza se dibujó en el rostro del maestro de Celestia y Luna

Ambas princesas no pudieron evitar contagiarse del sentimiento que sus ojos tenían, estos, observaban a un viejo sombrero con cascabeles, no era del tamaño de la cabeza del famoso mago, Luna no tardó mucho en sospechar que el sombrero era de Clover la sabia, quien había sido la estudiante de Star Swirl antes que las princesas; o al menos eso creían.

\- Los que tratan de cambiar esta realidad, generalmente son considerados meros soñadores con ideas absurdas, son encerrados, enjuiciados y perseguidos… – una pequeña descarga de furia fue liberada por el viejo que fue reflejada en un golpe con su casco en el piso.

\- …Y si son útiles… les dejan con vida para usar su naturaleza filequina para asegurarse del bienestar de su pueblo, al mismo que usan de forma salvaje para mantenerse en sus castillos.

Aquella actitud tan difícil de comprender para Discord, fue como gasolina para el fuego, su cabeza en pocos segundos generó muchas posibilidades muchos escenarios de lo que fue y de lo que podría ser. Sin embargo, eso no pudo evitar que se acercase a su maestro para tratar de entender mejor lo que quería decirle.

\- Quiero hacer cosas buenas por los demás, el bien debe hacerse ahora o de lo contrario no se hará nunca maestro. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Discord, ahora se sentía con un reto enorme sobre los hombros.

Mientras las imágenes mostraban aquella escena desconcertante, tanto para las princesas como para el joven Draconequus, Discord no pudo evitar detener la escena para manipular nuevamente el rostro de Star Swirl hasta darle el aspecto de un payaso con una sonrisa y la típica nariz grande.

\- Al menos podrías tratar de no arruinar el momento. Luna se irritó casi de inmediato.

\- Hey, le hacía falta reír, que tiene de interesante una encantadora historia cuando un par de escenas tristes lo arruinan todo.

\- Tiene mucho de interesante, Star Swirl nos ocultó todo esto por una razón Discord, necesito saberlo.

El Draconequus movía de forma maniática sus patas mientras se acercaba a Celestia, que ya se había recuperado por completo, una caja pequeña con papel de regalo mal envuelto aparecía entre su mano, conforme sus pata giraban alrededor de la caja, esta cambiaba de forma, hasta convertirse en una caja triangular deforme. Después de mostrar su acto de prestidigitación, la caja fue dirigida en el aire hasta estar enfrente de Celestia, quien con su magia la hizo levitar hasta su mesa de noche, no estaba de humor para las bromas de Discord.

\- Oh Luna, ya te estas poniendo igual de aburrida que tu hermana, para empezar que es tan interesante.

\- El sombrero de cascabeles.

\- Ah cierto, a él no le gustaba hablar de eso, siempre cambiaba de tema, creo que fue de una alumna suya.

\- Entiendo. Ahora tenía la certeza de que la dueña de aquel sombrero era Clover la sabia.

Celestia observaba levantando una ceja a ambos Draconequus, el joven tenía una personalidad totalmente distinta que el Discord actual, aquel al que le gustaba bromear y no tomaba absolutamente nada en serio; no quería admitirlo, pero el joven Discord tenía un toque que le hacía recuerdo al rey sombra de la dimensión paralela, aquellas ganas por hacer el bien por sobre cualquier cosa. Todo ello era algo que ciertamente hacía que viera con ojos distintos al señor del caos y su desquiciante risa; algo dentro de ella empezaba a preguntarse ¿realmente son el mismo ser? Sin embargo, en menos de una fracción de segundo, esos pensamientos se detuvieron cuando la mirada de ambos se cruzó, Discord dejó de burlarse y Celestia prefirió mirar hacia otro lado.

Luna desde luego, notó la reacción de ambos; pero prefirió no decir nada y seguir observando el recuerdo.

El silencio se había apoderado tanto del aprendiz como del maestro, cada uno tenía un pensamiento distinto del otro. Con cierta tristeza, Star Swirl fue el primero en romper con el silencio.

\- Nunca te olvides de eso que estás diciendo; pero tampoco dejes que ello te dejes llevar por estas ideas.

El libro de Smart Cookie fue señalado por su casco; al haber leído ese libro, entendía muy bien que no era precisamente una novela de la cual se pudiera dar una lectura libre y sin ningún juicio previo.

\- Estos son tiempos complicados mi joven aprendiz, debes saber que muchos de los caminos que se eligieron son inciertos; no sería bueno que te dejase ir a verlos solo. Pero tampoco sería bueno que trate de ocultarlos.

\- ¿Usted cree que es bueno lo que los pegasos y unicornios hacen?

Star Swirl negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a hablar.

\- No sé qué pasó para que todo se convirtiese en esto, un lugar donde la armonía y paz no existen realmente, este pueblo no es el único lugar donde existe esta forma de vivir, mi amigo, me cuesta decirte que toda Equestria se encuentra bajo el mismo estado.

Con aquellas palabras, aquel mágico pueblo, con su enorme poder de atracción sobre el Draconequus perdió su magia, en aquel momento no pudo entenderlo, pero lo que Discord había sentido era la perdida de toda posibilidad de ser aceptado por aquellas criaturas de aspecto amable, dulce, comprensivo.

Dicha pérdida le permitía pensar en una solución, sin mucho esfuerzo, el menor decidió quedarse de todas formas, aún tenía la esperanza de poder lograr su tan anhelado sueño, a fin de cuentas, tenía todo que ganar y nada que perder.

\- Ya le dije, si se quiere hacer algo bueno, debe ser ahora y más en momentos como estos.

\- Muchacho, para hacer cosas buenas, debes saber distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo, lo justo y lo injusto; ¿eres capaz de hacer eso? Star Swirl comenzaba a hablar de forma tenaz y con un cuestionamiento directo.

El joven se quedó inmutado, mientras su cabeza asimilaba y buscaba en lo más recóndito de si, la respuesta, no obstante, su silencio era interpretado como una manifestación negativa; su maestro tenía razones para dudar del futuro de su alumno, alguna vez en el pasado, había creído que era lo mejor. Sin embargo, ahora consideraba esa actitud de forma distinta; así que decidió tomar una salida.

\- En ese caso, quiero que trates de hacerlo – El mago se acercó a la ventana, mientras observaba al pueblo en plena obscuridad de la noche, dio un suspiro y se dirigió al joven – pero quiero que cuando lo hagas, consideres bien lo que es bueno y lo que es malo.

La petición resultaba muy extraña para el caótico ser, enmarañaba aún más sus pensamientos, discernir entre lo bueno y lo malo era algo que no podía hacer del todo bien, curiosamente, Star Swirl le había hablado por mucho tiempo sobre estos temas antes; dentro de su cabeza no lograba entender el porqué de tal esfuerzo.

Mientras su cabeza procesaba todo esto seguía de cerca a su maestro, el sonido del único casco del futuro señor del caos era callado por los de su maestro, este se dirigía al estante de libros oculto.

\- Desde mañana visitarás a los ponis, ve al mercado, a sus reuniones. Observa lo que hacen y escucha lo que tu corazón dice que es bueno.

Escuchar aquellas palabras de alguien como Star Swirl, era algo nuevo, el no parecía de los que creían en esas cosas; pensar que todos nacían sabiendo discernir era algo que Celestia conocía, sin embargo para el joven Discord se trataba de un pensamiento inverosímil.

\- Es que acaso usted cree que el bien y el mal se conocen instintivamente.

\- Instintivamente no, sino más bien racionalmente, es algo que se puede intuir, no escapa de nuestra naturaleza mí estimado estudiante.

\- Espero que así sea, hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana.

Un chasquido devolvió a Discord a la cueva, Argos se encontraba en la puerta, como siempre, ahora tenía el hábito de leer, eso por supuesto, era un buen pasatiempo para sus guardias nocturnas.

\- Que duermas bien Argos.

La noche se aceleraba nuevamente, llevando a los espectadores del recuerdo al siguiente día.

Luna por su parte se encontraba agotada, dentro du unas cuantas horas sería la noche de los corazones cálidos y las princesas de Equestria tendrían que estar presentes en la función de teatro que se realizaba en conmemoración a aquella noche que había marcado la historia de Equestria; o al menos eso creía.

Lo que Discord mostraba, era suficiente para creer que aquella festividad era falsa, ¿cómo pudo haber sido cierto que existía armonía, amor y tranquilidad en Equestria? Si todo se encontraba en una realidad tan desesperada.

Celestia no pensaba diferente y ya hasta tenía pensado volver a revisar los libros de historia e incluso, si era necesario, el escondite que en antaño tenía con Star Swirl en busca de algún documento que respalde lo que Discord sostenía.

Si bien se lograba sacar algo de aquellas incursiones que el joven Draconequus hacía en la sociedad de aquellos ponis, puede que no llegase a ser exactamente lo que Star Swirl esperaba. Pero era necesario que Discord viese a los que en un posible futuro fueran quienes él ayudaría, las esperanzas que tenía en su aprendiz, eran los suficientemente altas que causaban en el mago un ligero presentimiento de lo que sucedería.

El canto, de unos pájaros que habían instalado su nido en un lugar aledaño a una de los desfiladeros de la montaña despertó al aprendiz de magia, quien no dubitó en recibir el nuevo día con energías recargadas, la rutina con el tiempo, se había convertido en algo poco grato para él; pronto tendría que ir a su rutinaria clase de magia avanzada con el mejor mago de toda Equestria.

Aquel día sin duda rompería la rutina, ir de visita al mercado de Iron Mane siempre rompía con la regularidad con la cual llevaba cada día, ahora sin embargo, tenía un toque distinto, las palabras de su maestro aún circulaban por su cabeza ¿sabes distinguir entre el bien y el mal?... Es algo instintivo.

Si tan solo fuera así de sencillo diferenciar entre ambos, a esas alturas ya comprendía que por lo que pasaban los ponis terrestres era algo malo; esos dos niños huérfanos también pasaban por una mala situación. Pero, ¿Eran los unicornios y los pegasos malos? Aquella duda era demasiado extensa, desde que había leído el libro que explicaba las razones por las cuales trataban a los ponis de forma tan infame: su cabeza en cierta forma aceptaba aquellos argumentos, pero por dentro, sentía que era malo; sin embargo hacer algo malo no convierte necesariamente a alguien en un malvado.

Un ejemplo claro de ello era la criatura que había formado a partir de una flor. Pese a que no sufrió, le había quitado la vida, eso era algo malo, pero no lo transformaba en un ser con maldad. Incluso la magia negra tenía la capacidad especial de curar, mejorar, ayudar a quien la efectúa o es blanco de ella, muy a pesar de los costos que tenía.

Desde ese punto, no consideraba a los unicornios y a los pegasos como seres malvados, sino como lo que son, seres con capacidad de realizar varias acciones en constante decisión de dichas acciones, en cuanto a lo justo, era evidente que la situación por la cual los ponis terrestres pasaban era de total injusticia.

\- Discord llevo hablando más de cinco minutos y al parecer no estás escuchando.

\- Yo, que, cuando ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

\- Te transportaste sobre mi sombrero de cascabeles, no entiendo porque lo hiciste.

\- Perdone, creo que estaba pensando.

\- ¡Pensando! Vaya novedad, y que sería lo qué estabas pensando si pudiera saber.

Discord se llevó una garra a la nuca o espalda en este caso, mientras articulaba las palabras.

\- Si como magos, nuestra tarea es ayudar a los demás, ¿significa que debemos velar por que se haga justicia?

\- Debemos velar por el bienestar de los demás, la justicia es parte de ese bienestar; sin embargo eso no nos vuelve unos verdugos y jueces. Pese a que muchos de los peores ponis creyeron y pudieron serlo, no lograron absolutamente nada.

El aprendiz, confundido, trató de entender a dónde quería llegar el viejo unicornio, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lograba un resultado que lo convenciera.

\- ¿Por qué no lograron nada?

\- Porque en esa búsqueda de justicia, velaron por lograr que el culpable pague a cualquier precio, entonces sus corazones se llenaron de venganza, odio y al final, terminaron siendo incluso peores que los culpables.

\- Algún unicornio en específico.

\- El autor del libro de magia negra que leíste ayer, es un buen inicio, el uso de la magia negra lo corrompió debido a su sed de venganza. La magia negra es muy poderosa, pero debe ser controlada por un corazón noble, sincero y por supuesto, íntegro.

\- ¿íntegro?

\- Sí, un corazón que no desee el poder de la magia negra, uno que no busque devolver el daño que le hicieron, solamente el que tenga ese corazón, lograra dominar la magia negra y no ser dominado por ella.

\- ¿Qué pasó con él?

\- No logró verlo a tiempo – El maestro entonces, dirigió su mirada hacia una piedra de color negro, semitransparente con forma de diamante dentro de una caja de cristal – y tuvo que ser detenido.

Poco o nada se sabía de los autores de magia negra, a pesar de que existía una buena cantidad de libros de magia negra, sus autores eran u misterio, hasta entonces Luna no había podido comprender que les había ocurrido, pero cuando Star Swirl habló en aquel tono y viendo la piedra, pudo adivinar lo que les había pasado.

\- Se llama cuerpo finito. Es una gema mágica hecha por Black y muchos unicornios dominados por la magia negra, es muy especial porque puede atrapar la vida de cualquier ser dentro suyo; no tengo la menor idea de para que la crearon, pero sé que no es bueno.

La información en este momento resultaba inútil, pero interesante, al observar atentamente la semitransparencia de esta, se podía apreciar que por dentro contenía un espacio vacío, no había duda de que el objeto resultaba muy interesante.

\- Volviendo al tema principal, mi estimado alumno, cuando la justicia sobrepasa la línea de lo bueno y lo malo. Solamente podemos esperar más injusticia.

\- Entonces ¿cómo espera hacer algo por los ponis terrestres?

\- Esa, amigo mío, es una pregunta que me he realizado por mucho tiempo.

\- Y cuál es la respuesta.

\- De momento, escucharlos.

Cómo era posible, primeramente el viejo unicornio le dijo que debía siempre procurar el bien entre los ponis y ahora le decía que hacerlo, tenía sus limitaciones. Quedarse parado escuchando sus quejas no era distinto de hacer nada.

\- Sé que después de lo que te dije de forma tan insistente, quieres ayudarlos lo más antes posible; pero debes tener paciencia, el momento está muy cerca, puedo presentir que pronto habrán cambios en Equestria.

El joven Draconequus con cierto asombro, miró la ventana; el día de rutina de los ponis de las fábricas volvía a repetirse, Star Swirl reparó en el hecho de que su estudiante deseaba salir y dado que le había dado ya el visto bueno de hacerlo, con cierto temor dentro de él, se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de su amigo y estudiante.

\- Creo que ya es hora de que vayas a ver y escuchar, obsérvalo todo y no lo olvides; el bien y el mal son fáciles de intuir solamente debes escuchar a tu corazón.

Discord asintió con la cabeza y se despidió del barbado.

\- Espera…

\- Qué pasó.

\- ¿No crees que se te está olvidando algo? – acto seguido, Star Swirl guió con la mirada a su estudiante de magia, llevándolo a su totalmente destrozado sombrero con cascabeles.

\- Cierto, disculpe. Un chasquido fue suficiente para devolverlo a su estado original y transportar a Discord a un callejón cercano al mercado, con su aspecto de poni terrestre.

Los ponis del mercado seguían exactamente igual que el día anterior; no obstante, pudo advertir nuevas emociones dentro de él, en esta ocasión las cosas serían vistas con nuevos ojos, ahora tendría que tomar en consideración más de un factor, para poder intuir lo que Star Swirl le había dicho que intuyera.

Ni bien salió del callejón, el ahora poni Discord pudo observar a un par muy familiar; aquellos pequeños potros se encontraba en la calle, la pequeña se encontraba tocando un violín con gran maestría, pese a que no escuchaba música con frecuencia, podía jurar que la producida por aquel viejo instrumento era simplemente celestial; hasta entonces no había logrado deleitarse con música como lo hizo con aquel violín, mientras sus cascos creaban aquella triste música; sus ojos se encontraban cerrados.

No fue hasta entonces que apreció la cutie mark de aquella potrilla que había conocido el día anterior. Si bien nunca había observado la de Star Swirl, ya que él la ocultaba, sabía que las cutie marks eran la marca que describía el talento, la función especial que cada poni tenía. La de aquella brillante violinista era una nota con una lágrima debajo de ella; no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que vio a su hermano adoptivo, agarrado fuertemente de los harapos que hacían la función de ropa, con su deforme y maltrecho oso de trapos.

\- Vaya, la pequeña broke feather ya es toda una yegua.

\- Tranquilo Wings, yo ya la pedí.

\- Jajaja, no puedo negarme, perdí aquella partida de póker y una apuesta es una apuesta.

\- Espero que lo recuerdes siempre.

No muy lejos de donde el poni Discord se encontraba parado, dos soldados venidos de Cloudsdale se encontraban hablando.

\- Es una lástima que haya fallado en su examen final.

\- Por lo visto no le importa

El joven Draconequus se encontraba espiando la conversación, no tardó en ser descubierto.

\- ¿Qué miras?

Pensando en la salida más inteligente, el caótico poni bajó la cabeza en señal de perdón.

\- Disculpe, solamente estaba de paso.

Normalmente aquello habría bastado para que lo dejasen pasar. Sin embargo, su cutie mark así como su aspecto fueron fácilmente reconocidos por los soldados.

\- Espera, ¿no eres tú el poni insolente que interrumpió a black feather?

\- Em, sí, pero ya conozco las reglas de los citadinos, es más, hoy quería darle esta gema en señal de mi aprendizaje y perdón de mi error.

Entonces, el poni buscó dentro de sus alforjas con su boca un rubí, que, desde luego hizo materializar con su magia; su método de hacer magia le permitía crear piedras preciosas y metales con suma facilidad.

\- Que considerado de tu parte. Por lo visto no todos creen ser mejores que sus hermanos.

\- Sí, ahora terrestre, sal de nuestra vista.

\- Sí señor.

El poni sonrió de forma leve, era más que evidente que sus habilidades para persuadir le funcionaron bien y solamente le costó un insignificante rubí, los pegasos no eran difíciles de dominar.

A Luna no le tomó por sorpresa la forma de actuar de Discord, causar problemas era algo natural en él, pero tenía un sexto sentido para saber cuando y donde.

El nuevo habitante de Iron Mane continuaba su paseo por el mercado, la distracción que había tenido con los soldados le había hecho perder la pista de los hermanos huérfanos, conforme pasaban los minutos en su camino por el mercado, observaba, apreciaba mejor aquel lugar, que en un principio le había fascinado de tal forma que no pudo evitar ingresar; pero que ahora le tenía en una constante preocupación.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó al mismo sector donde se había armado un lio por su causa hace un día atrás.

\- ¿Eres tú Discord? Una voz familiar tomó por sorpresa a Discord, que se encontraba en una cavilación tan profunda que caminaba sin tener una dirección en específico.

El poni volteó la cabeza en búsqueda del dueño de la voz, resulto ser el comerciante que lo había ayudado el día anterior.

\- Sí, soy yo. Vine a comprar algunos artículos que Star Swirl necesita para la biblioteca y también vine a darte esto. Nuevamente el poni terrestre hizo el ademán de buscar dentro de su alforja una gema más grande que la anterior que había "regalado" era un diamante.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste ese diamante? ¿No estarás robando?

\- No, es que en mi colonia era jefe de minería, no se imagina cuantas gemas quedan sin dueño con la mala administración de allá.

\- Entiendo, ¿por qué me das esto?

\- Es para los huérfanos, ¿Cuántos bits puedes sacar de esto?

\- Suficientes como para comprar una casa en el sector más alejado de Iron Mane.

Aquellas palabras fueron bien recibidas por Discord, quien se mostró feliz con las mismas, era increíble que aquella pequeña habilidad que tenía pudiera ser de tanta ayuda. Al fin creía haber hallado una forma de procurar el bienestar de los demás y sería aquella la que le daría un hogar a los huérfanos de Iron Mane en primer lugar, después seguirían los ponis terrestres, ellos también necesitaban ayuda y claro que se las daría.

El comerciante se sintió de forma similar, al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar pensar que aquel nuevo habitante de Iron Mane era un poni que no debía evitar dejar ir. Así que se acercó y con murmullos inició una plática distinta.

\- Discord, quisiera que me acompañases en la noche a un lugar.

\- ¿A dónde exactamente?

\- No te lo puedo decir en este instante; pero serías un tonto si no vienes conmigo.

Pensando en el tiempo y en los peligros que debía correr para ir a "ese lugar" Discord se sintió atraído por la idea, más porque tenía un leve presentimiento de saber de qué se trataba, así que no dudo en asentir con la cabeza.

\- Bien, nos veremos en el callejón que hay frente a la biblioteca de Star Swirl, como es tu primera vez, tendré que mostrarte el camino.

\- Cómo hago para quedarme en la biblioteca hasta esa hora.

\- Dile a Star Swirl que tienes mucho trabajo, no sé, inventa tu propia excusa.

\- Está bien, nos vemos por la noche. Acto seguido, Discord se dirigió hacia la biblioteca nuevamente ansioso por saber a qué lo llevaría el comerciante.

Los cascos del Draconequus lo volvieron a llevar al callejón, esta vez, sin chasquido alguno apareció dentro de la biblioteca con su forma verdadera. Su maestro se encontraba en su habitación organizando unos cuantos objetos que nunca antes había visto.

\- Veo que ya volviste de tu paseo por el mercado.

\- Sí, estuvo muy interesante.

\- Y bien ¿qué aprendiste?

\- Lo justo y lo bueno pueden venir de distintas formas.

Star Swirl hizo una mueca de extrañado, pero finalmente esbozo una débil sonrisa.

\- ¿Y?…

\- Las formas en que vienen son las que cuentan, si se persigue el bien, este debe hacerse buscando primeramente el bien y jamás por intereses que no sean el bien.

\- ¿Cómo entras tú en esa relación?

\- Como mago y como parte de la sociedad, soy el que hace de medio, por lo cual no debo dejar que mis intereses propios afecten las acciones que realizo.

\- Me impresiona lo que aprendiste en un solo viaje, hasta diría que has estado en el mercado antes. Unas alforjas levitaban por la habitación del maestro de Discord, llegando a su lomo.

\- Sí jeje, hablando de eso. Dijo Discord algo apenado. Pero el barbado no le dio tiempo para explicarse, parecía tener prisa.

\- ¿Recuerdas los libros de magia negra?

\- Sí, ¿pasa algo malo con ellos?

\- Cuando los leas no te olvides de quien eres y lo que quieres.

El Draconequus pudo intuir que su maestro quería despedirse, no había pasado ni un día completo y volvía a abandonarlo, ¿qué podría ser más importante que su alumno favorito?

\- No me mires con esa cara Draconequus, tengo un trabajo muy importante que cumplir, te prometo que cuando vuelva, te enseñaré la magia negra a profundidad.

\- ¿y qué hay de la otra?

\- La otra es para ti pan comido, la has dominado ya.

\- Enserio.

\- Y que lo diga lo hace más real, tienes que perfeccionar algunos detalles, pero ya eres capaz de realizar hechizos muy avanzados. Ten cuidado con la magia negra.

Hubo un momento antes de decir adiós en el cual, Star Swirl miró a Discord con tal preocupación que hasta parecía que no quería irse. Desde luego este detalle no fue apreciado en ese momento por el Draconequus, sin embargo Celestia y Luna lograron captarlo.

Solamente una vez habían visto aquella mirada en su maestro, esta había sido cuando ambas estaba a punto de partir en la que sería, hasta entonces, la misión más importante de sus vidas: recuperar Equestria.

\- Nos vemos dentro de unas semanas… mi amigo.

Discord lo miró extrañado, rara era la vez en la cual le decía mi amigo y generalmente era para introducirlo en una de sus reflexiones rompecabezas. En esta oportunidad parecía que lo hiso por el mero hecho de disfrutar hacerlo.

El mago había sido muy obtuso en la exposición de sus emociones.

\- Hasta luego maestro.

La puerta se cerró casi de inmediato dejando al Draconequus en el lugar con demasiadas dudas que se vieron opacadas por otras dos: lo que pasaría en la noche y lo que contenía el libro de magia negra que tenía en repisas superiores. No dudó en darle una lectura intensa e iniciar con la práctica de la magia negra.

\- "Muerte y putrefacción" que extraño título.

De uno a nada, de nada a uno

Vivos hay, pero eternos ninguno

Lo que hoy existe, mañana será una sombra

Entonces, obedeciendo el complicado hechizo, la magia de Discord formó unas esferas de energía parecían estrellas, tenían el tamaño de un casco de poni, brillaban y relucían un color violeta, negro y rojo, la nube automáticamente se posicionó sobre una maceta con una flor, dentro una pequeña araña se encontraba envolviendo una mosca que había caído en su trampa mortal.

Los pequeños seres vivos que se encontraban en el lugar empezaron a moverse de forma rápida, menos la flor, la araña empezaba a mover frenéticamente sus patas, así como la mosca, la flor por otra parte empezaba a deteriorarse, el Draconequus desde luego se vio a si mismo, realizando el hechizo a los hermanos huérfanos de Iron Mane, su respuesta fue inmediata, un chasquido sería suficiente, sin embargo por mucho que lo intentara, no lograba frenar el hechizo.

\- Vamos, vamos, deja de hacerlo, por favor, para ya.

Pero la nube no se detenía, chasqueaba los dedos, pero nada, pronunciaba un antihechizo y se mantenía de la misma forma. Entonces, en un chispazo de genialidad, intuyo lo que estaba pasando.

Otro chasquido hiso crecer a la flor, la nube desapareció.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?, se supone que ese hechizo de magia negra no se puede frenar hasta que consume la vida de todos los afectados.

Las imágenes se detuvieron nuevamente, Celestia se veía impresionada, pues aquel hechizo había representado para ella un reto que no superó.

\- El hechizo crea un desvarío en el curso de las energías que maneja la magia – acto seguido, dos vasos aparecieron en las patas del Draconequus mayor, una tenía una cantidad de agua y en la otra un líquido – usualmente ambas se mantienen en relación pasiva, en otras palabras, no tratan de imponerse sobre la otra.

Discord acercó ambos vasos, el cristal impedía que se mezclasen.

\- Pero cuando se realiza el hechizo, la energía negativa empieza a imponerse sobre la positiva y al mismo tiempo inicia a consumirla, junto con todo lo que se encuentra en contacto con ella.

Entonces, una cantidad del vaso con el líquido negro fue vaciada en el vaso de agua, de inmediato, esta comenzó a burbujear, perdiendo casi la mitad de contenido, junto con este, el líquido negro desapareció.

\- Tuve que crear una cantidad de energía positiva mucho más grande que la existente en el lugar, la energía negativa terminó por desaparecer.

Pero ya era muy tarde, la araña se encontraba muerta, así como la flor que había perdido todos los pétalos y ya se encontraba marchita.

Ver aquello creaba en Discord una sensación de culpa, pese a que pocos les importaría haber hecho todo eso, el joven Draconequus no lograba dejar de darle importancia, no por el simple hecho de haber destruido una flor o una araña, eso se podía hacer caminando sin darse cuenta. No, lo que había hecho era quitar la vida a seres inocentes, no había mucha diferencia entre ellos y los ponis o incluso él.

Definitivamente no volvería a realizar aquel hechizo, sin embargo ni bien terminó de arrepentirse por lo que había hecho, quería seguir continuando con aquel curioso aprendizaje.

Para Celestia fue impresionante el talento que Discord mostraba tener; a diferencia de él, ella había tenido muchas complicaciones con la magia negra, contradicciones con sus ideas, con lo que ella quería y frustraciones por ver las capacidades que aquella energía tenía. Aprender magia negra no había sido algo de lo cual estar orgullosa.

Discord de la misma forma observaba a su yo del pasado, con el libro de magia y en un estado de abstracción tan grande que no podía poner atención a cualquier cosa que no fuese el libro.

Luna en cambio, observaba el nacimiento del Discord del cual hablaban los libros de historia, un ser cruel, malvado y despiadado.

De pronto, por casualidad, Discord observó el reloj de arena de Star Swirl ¡Ya eran las ocho! Así que tomando una forma de poni terrestre con capucha se transportó al interior de su cueva.

\- Argos, hoy estaré en una reunión por unas cuantas horas, si pasa algo apareceré en este lugar.

El guardián rápidamente sacó una pequeña insignia del saco que tenía cerca, una insignia con forma de ojo, al mismo mostró una página del libro de artículos.

\- ¿Amuleto del vigía?

Argos asintió.

\- Está bien, no tengo tiempo para saber lo que hace, pero si te hace feliz, lo llevaré conmigo.

Acto seguido, el poni Discord reapareció en la biblioteca con sus alforjas y una capucha que usaría como medida de emergencia para esconder su identidad – aunque esta estaba muy bien escondida – sin pensar en otros detalles, el joven Draconequus se dispuso a salir, no daría pistas de que podía hacer magia, así que tendría que pasar por la calle sin ser descubierto por los soldados de Cloudsdale.

Mirando atentamente al cielo y a todas las direcciones de donde probablemente llegarían los soldados, Discord galopó con velocidad hasta llegar al callejón donde el comerciante lo había citado.

Desde luego, las sombras protegían a quien estuviese en aquel callejón.

\- Tardaste mucho Discord, llevo esperando más de quince minutos.

\- Perdona, es que tuve que convencer a Star Swirl que me quedaría a dormir en la biblioteca.

\- Descuida, sé que es difícil convencer a los unicornios de algo.

La imagen del comerciante se hizo clara debido a una nube que se alejó, dejando pasar la luz de la luna, esta iluminó una sonrisa del poni terrestre muy extraña.

\- Que bien que hayas venido, créeme, no te arrepentirás.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, por cierto, perdón por demorar una semana en traerles este nuevo capítulo, sé que no me comprometí a entregar un nuevo capítulo cada semana pero de igual forma, siento como si tuviera que hacerlo.

Espero comentarios críticas ya saben, lo de siempre y un último detalle: posiblemente el fic cambie de categoría o ranking o como se llame, pasar más, gracias por leer Discord. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	18. ¡Bienvenidos a Iron Mane!, parte 4

Bueno, los personajes de MLP:FIM no me pertenecen, de momento (quien sabe XD).

* * *

Capítulo 18: ¡Bienvenidos a Iron Mane!, parte 4

Dos sombras se movían entre la espesura de la neblina, una con forma de alicornio y a otra con forma de unicornio, las huellas que dejaban en la nieve eran borradas fácilmente, por la nevada que caía de forma débil.

\- Anda vamos cariño, nunca te vi tan cansado por dar uno de nuestro paseos.

\- Tienes que entender que esos pesos fueron hace mucho tiempo, además, nos alejamos mucho del reino de cristal, ¿no crees que se sentirían algo preocupados sin su princesa cerca?

\- Cálmate Shining, disfrutemos algo de este hermoso paisaje.

El hermano mayor de Twilight observo todo su alrededor en busca de algo interesante que no fuera nieve, pero solamente había nieve y uno que otro cristal.

\- ¿Cuál paisaje?

\- Hey, tu quisiste acompañarme.

\- Porque siempre fui el guardia galán de la princesa Cadance, dijo el unicornio con voz fingida.

\- Sí, y no fue fácil ¿verdad?

\- No, a decir verdad tenías un gusto especial para los problemas, ya sabes.

El comandante de la guardia real recibió un golpe de casco débil en una de sus patas.

\- No me lo recuerdes, sabes que fueron divertidas.

\- Si, pero no es más divertido que esto. Shining se acercó a Cadance, ella por supuesto correspondió y en corto tiempo ambos se encontraban recostados en la nieve.

\- ¿En un lugar público? Definitivamente eres un poni malo.

\- Es que no me puedo resistir.

Ambos se encontraban a las faldas de una montaña de tamaño considerable, lo suficientemente grande como para bloquear la vista de cualquier mirón, aun si este se encontraba en el aire, a pesar de que aquel lugar estaba completamente deshabitado y a una distancia amplia del reino de cristal.

Los movimientos desesperados que ambos amantes empezaban a efectuar en su búsqueda por la boca y caricias del otro, fueron detenidos inmediatamente por otro movimiento: varias cantidades de nieve cayeron sobre ambos, quienes, se levantaron velozmente.

\- Celestia. Una voz profunda, gruesa y ronca, tan fuerte que solamente podía haber sido producido por una criatura de gran tamaño, sometió a los tímpanos de ambos a una sesión de terror sin precedentes.

\- Celestia. Otra vez esa voz.

De forma inesperada, la montaña de nieve se vino abajo. Del nevado suelo donde se encontraban ambos ponis, no muy a lo lejos, varias copas de árboles gigantescos se levantaban. La vista de ambos no supo donde posicionarse exactamente, hasta que cuatro luces del tamaño de gran tamaño se aparecieron en la débil niebla que había entre ellos, dentro de lo que parecían ser cuevas, que se encontraban donde hace instantes atrás se encontraba la montaña.

Momento, esas no eran cuevas se decía a si mismo Shining Armor y esos troncos no eran troncos, esas sombras que se levantaban ¡Eran garras!

Cadance ni necesito que le dijera que se mueva, ella empujo a su esposo en dirección contraria a la cueva, quien inició a galopar, las luces se movían en su lugar, siguiendo sus movimientos como si fuesen ojos, sin embargo, las garras que Shining Armor había intuido, se cerraron a su alrededor, enterrándose nuevamente en la nieve y dejándolos en una prisión.

\- Celestia, no huyas. Las garras comenzaban a cerrarse, la alicornio desde luego, lanzó un rayo de magia para atravesar una de las terribles garras que se acercaban, para desbloquear una ruta de escape, sin embargo, no surtió efecto, todo lo que logro fue desprender pedazos de hueso, nieve y hielo de aquellas garras.

\- ¿Son huesos?

Efectivamente, todas las garras resultaban ser huesos gigantes y aquellas cuevas eran las cavidades donde alguna vez estuvieron los ojos de aquella criatura. Ya era demasiado tarde para volar, pues el espacio que dejaba libre la ya reducida celda no le permitiría salir. Intentaría una descarga repetida de rayos, pero enfadaría a esa cosa y no quería poner en peligro a Shining Armor, Cadance se volteó para ver mejor a lo que fuese aquella cosa.

\- Celestia. De forma lenta, la niebla se desvanecía, dejando ver el cráneo más grande jamás visto por la pareja, tal era su tamaño que un mísero diente del centenar que tenía aquella mandíbula era del tamaño de Cadance, la princesa podía jurar que incluso era más grande que ella, por lo cual aquella criatura debía ser todo un titán.

\- Celestia. Aquella voz sonaba enojada, era difícil no poder escucharla.

\- Celestia. Los inmensos ojos de la criatura se enfocaban en la alicornio, aquel gigantesco cráneo estaba de costado y ahora si se podían ver claramente: los cuatro orificios en los cuales se alojaban cada una de esas luces que parecían ojos, así como los dientes. Parecía el esqueleto de un dragón o algo similar.

\- ¡Celestia! Las garras amenazaron con cerrarse, aquel dragón o lo que fuese no ocultaba su ira y eso era malo, Cadance recobró la calma antes de hablar.

\- Yo no soy Celestia. Respondió la alicornio, elevando la voz.

La criatura se calló, y aquella furia se detuvo.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, ni Cadance ni Shining Armor entendían lo que estaba pasando, todo aquello había sucedido de forma inesperada, de hecho, jamás piensas ser atacado por una de esas cosas en un día normal.

\- Dime dónde está Celestia.

****** Cambio de escenario ******

Las sombras protegían a los dos ponis que se encontraban encaminándose al otro extremo del pueblo, en el área de los ponis terrestres, el cual, ultimadamente estaba siendo más resguardado, no era una mera coincidencia que hubiesen enviado dos escuadrones más a la guardia del lugar.

\- Disculpa, pero ¿a dónde vamos? Precisamente.

\- No te lo puedo decir ahora, pero debes creerme, a un poni como tú, le encantará lo que vas a ver.

Los sigilosos pasos de ambos los dirigieron rápidamente a la plaza central, pero antes de pasar por ella, el mercader observó el cielo en busca de guardias, tenía el tiempo cronometrado, eran veinte segundos de vía libre por la plaza, desde que pase una patrulla de pegasos, hasta que la patrulla de los unicornios diera su respectiva guardia por la plaza y calles aledañas.

\- Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. Ya. Susurró el acompañante de Discord, quien obedeció y siguió a su guía a través de la plaza, llegando al inicio del sector de los ponis terrestres.

Los soldados pegaso pasaron volando a los pocos segundos después de que ambos ponis terrestres se refugiasen en otro callejón del lado de los ponis terrestres. Los unicornios desde luego ignoraban aquellos callejones.

\- No sé porque aumentaron la vigilancia, pero debemos ser rápidos y sigilosos, la reunión está a punto de comenzar.

\- Reunión de qué.

\- Faltan unas pocas manzanas, tienes que verlo por ti mismo.

Un pegaso pasó por encima de ellos, tuvieron suerte de que no los vio, pues ambos llevaban capuchas del mismo color que la tierra.

Los encapuchados finalmente llegaron a una especie de casa en ruinas descubierta, la entrada estaba completamente devastada y existían varios muebles de madera convertidos en carbón.

No obstante, la casa tenía una puerta que llevaba a una habitación obscura, ambos entraron con sumo cuidado, el mercader abrió la puerta con total facilidad, invitando a Discord a ingresar dentro de ella, quien ingresó sin más preámbulos.

Las princesas seguían de cerca los movimientos que realizaban en la obscuridad, sin iluminación alguna, guiados únicamente por el sonido de los pasos del poni terrestre, Discord siguió al poni, hasta que este le susurro que se detuviera, al instante, un sonido parecido al crujido de la madera se oyó.

\- ven, sigue el sonido de mi voz y llegaremos.

Discord dio unos débiles pasos, temía que la insignia que Argos le había dado terminase siendo una forma de hechizo de vigilancia o algo así, no sabía cómo llamarlo, y llegase al lugar con la pluma de Roc. Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió.

El camino estaba completamente lleno de piedras e irregularidades, que se mantuvieron por un extenso descenso, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un lugar plano.

\- Escucha, ya estamos en las cuevas, desde aquí son solamente unos metros más y verás algo que te sorprenderá.

Los ojos del poni Draconequus se acostumbraban lentamente a la obscuridad, pese a que no existía luz alguna.

Por el eco de los sonidos Celestia pudo distinguir que se encontraban dentro de túneles, habían bajado a una especie de mina abandonada o quizás el alcantarillado que ya no se utilizaba en el sector.

Los pasos de ambos ponis terrestres los llevaron hasta un tramo final, donde se podía ver claramente unas luces, el túnel finalizaba en un espacio de tamaño considerable, parecido a una habitación, lo impresionante fue que las luces no provenían de antorchas ni de fuego alguno, sino de focos de vidrio; era luz eléctrica.

\- Espera, la luz eléctrica no fue descubierta hasta quinientos años después de que te... Celestia se calló antes de terminar su frase, aunque era cierto, pensaba que no debía hacerle recuerdo de aquel pasado que compartieron como enemigos. Después de todo, ahora por muy ilógico que sonara, algo en ella trataba de ser amable con Discord.

\- Lo sé, solamente les muestro lo que vi, Tia. Discord sonrió de forma leve, era un hecho que nunca antes le había dicho así. Solamente una vez había escuchado ese apodo.

\- Pero como puede ser verdad. Interrogó Luna, extrañada por lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Discord se puso su zarpa en su nuca, buscando una forma de explicar lo que veían, no tenía que sonar tan loco; de pronto, algo llegó a su cabeza.

\- No te ofendas, pero Fluttershy me contó algo sobre otra dimensión poni, donde la tecnología se encontraba muy adelantada a la de esta dimensión. Ahora ponte a pensar, sí ambas dimensiones se encontraba en casi el mismo nivel de edad y desarrollo, porque incluso ustedes hermanas cascarrabias estaban ahí.

\- Sí, nunca olvidaré el enfrentamiento con mi gemela, admitió Luna.

Celestia por su parte se quedó callada; cada vez que se comentaba algo referente a aquella extraña e inolvidable dimensión, recordaba al único amor que había tenido en su extensa vida: el rey sombra, del otro lado, el bueno, antes de haber absorbido todo el mal de su homóloga en aquella dimensión, (bueno, ustedes entienden). No pudo evitar quedarse estática, mientras recordaba aquellos bellos momentos junto a su amado.

Luna como la atenta hermana menor que era, se sintió algo preocupada porque sabía muy bien el motivo de las cavilaciones de su hermana.

\- Bien, si todo era así, ¿Por qué nuestra Equestria no tuvo el mismo desarrollo?

El cerebro de Luna conjeturó de forma velocísima las premisas, si hubiera podido hasta hubiera hecho una raimplosión sónica, pero es solo un cerebro. Lo cierto era que aquella simple bombilla explicaba que fue así, el desarrollo, al menos hasta aquel entonces sucedió de forma simultánea.

\- Bueno, la cosa es que sí se desarrollaron al mismo tiempo, pero digamos que ese desarrollo se perdió.

Mientras una multitud llenaba el espacio que debía ser igual al de la plaza central, ambos ponis terrestres eran recibidos con una que otra mirada por parte de los curiosos, el joven Draconequus, obviamente se distraía por aquellas miradas, no entendía muy bien porque varias de ellas eran celosas, como si estuviesen ocultando algo.

\- Hermano Swamp, estoy contento de verlo de nuevo, comenzaba a preocuparme, lleva ya dos semanas sin asistir. Dijo en voz alta y autoritaria un poni que se encontraba sobre una elevación de madera, al parecer, él era quien dirigía a aquella multitud de ponis.

\- Lamento las ausencias, es que la tienda me ha tenido muy ocupado.

\- Entiendo, siempre es muy difícil por estas épocas; pero ya no por mucho tiempo. Dijo aquel poni de aspecto firme.

Los ojos de Swamp se abrieron de par en par, como si esas palabras causasen una oleada de energía, sus ojos resplandecieron, pero antes de cualquier cosa, primeramente, debía presentar al nuevo miembro de aquella junta de ponis terrestres.

\- Hermano Burn hallé a un nuevo miembro, su nombre es Discord, es justamente lo que necesitamos.

Burn paseó alrededor del que podría ser el nuevo integrante de aquella organización, observando de cascos a melena al espécimen que tenía en frente.

Discord desde luego se sintió algo nervioso, aquel poni terrestre parecía tener un sexto sentido, trabajando en develar hasta el último de sus secretos, que, obviamente ocultaba. No perdió la oportunidad de observar al poni terrestre que lo acechaba con la mirada. Una melena algo corta, extremidades bien tonificadas, algo raro en la mayoría de los ponis. Un parche en el ojo derecho, ocultaba lo que había sido un terrible incidente, para finalizar, su pelaje de color café se encontraba en estado deplorable, sin embargo el único ojo que tenía guardaba una profundidad, así como una tenacidad que parecían ser infinitas.

La inspección de Burn continúo un tiempo más, a cada instante parecía discutir en su cabeza diferentes aspectos del aspirante. Hasta que al final se paró en seco delante de Discord y con una mirada desafiante, habló de forma tajante.

\- Cuál es tu nombre chico.

\- Me llamo Discord señor.

\- Oh no, nada de eso, aquí todos somos hermanos, señor es una palabra estúpida que nos enseñan los pegasos y los unicornios.

Intrigado por la afirmación que el poni café había realizado, Discord no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué?

Una risa algo acallada por parte de Burn, antecedió a un acercamiento, mientras acercaba un casco sobre el lomo de un confundido Discord.

\- Entiendo que todo esto sea nuevo para ti, pero… no sentir que te falta algo, o sentirte preso en este pueblo infame, es algo difícil de creer.

\- Disculpa hermano, pero él es nuevo en el pueblo, trabaja para Star Swirl.

\- Con que Star Swirl ¿eh? Burn dio un paso atrás, pensativo.

La mente del poni café, rápidamente llegó a una conclusión.

\- ¿Por qué un poni como Star Swirl confiaría en uno de nosotros?

Discord desde luego, pensó bien su respuesta, los ponis que se encontraban presentes comenzaban a dudar de la misma manera y al igual que Burn, estaban en guarida para reaccionar a cualquier escenario, eso estaba claro en sus miradas acosadoras.

\- Porque es el único unicornio que conozco que cree en la igualdad entre las razas de ponis.

\- Eso es cierto. Pero, cómo puedo confiar en un poni que en dos días gastó la fortuna más grande que he visto acumular a un poni terrestre.

\- Cómo sabe eso.

\- Swamp me lo contó en el mercado, te estuvo vigilando desde entonces y pese a que no pasó mucho tiempo, depositó su confianza en ti.

Swamp se hizo a un lado, esperando que su apuesta de confianza, aquella corazonada que sintió al ver al extraño poni la primera vez, fuese correcta.

\- Verá, anteriormente trabajé en una mina regida por unicornios, son tan arrogantes, que ni siquiera daban una tercera revisión de los minerales obtenidos.

\- Y ¿sabes cuál es el castigo si te sorprenden?

\- Em, no.

Burn bajó su parche con ayuda de su casco e indicó la cavidad que se había creado a falta de su ojo.

\- "Si tus ojos no dejan de ver lo que no te pertenece, la mejor cura es dejar de ver" dijo, recordando las palabras de aquella estúpida ley que habían creado los unicornios con ayuda de los pegasos.

\- Sabes, lo gracioso es que no lo hice por codicioso, lo hice para que tener algo que pagar al médico que atendía a mi hijo, al final, me quitaron todo, mi casa, mi esposa y la joya, que por supuesto, también me quitó a mi hijo.

Aquellas palabras eran pronunciadas por segunda vez para todo el público y por primera vez para Discord, sin embargo, para ambos escuchas, el relato resultó ser una fuente de pena e indignación similar.

\- Cuando conté lo que le sucedía a mi hijo, ¿sabes qué me dijeron?

\- No.

\- ¡¿Sabes qué me dijeron?! Gritó con toda razón y desde el fondo de su corazón.

Discord negó con la cabeza, de pronto las fuerzas y las ganas de hablar se le esfumaron.

Un breve flashback se inició en la mente de Burn, recordando perfectamente la forma en que se lo dijeron dijo así como dueño de la voz que se lo dijo, tomando algo de aire repitió aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que trajeras al mundo a otro poni inferior como tú?...

\- Perdiste a toda tu familia. Articuló Discord con cierto temblor en su voz.

\- Sí, me lo quitaron todo; es por eso que estoy aquí. Lo que pasamos los ponis terrestres no es justo, somos meros ponis de carreta que halan a esos ingratos, siempre ha sido así.

\- ¿Siempre?

\- Claro, la noche de los corazones cálidos fue una inteligente jugada de los unicornios y pegasos, todos teníamos la idea de que un mejor mañana vendría después de aquella noche; pero míranos ahora.

Discord giró la cabeza, viendo nuevamente a ponis terrestres en tal estado de desnutrición que los huesos del tronco de la mayoría eran visibles a través de la piel, sus ojeras eran de aspecto fatal producto del sobreesfuerzo al cual se encontraban sometidos, muchos también tenían los cascos resquebrajados y Discord sabía muy bien que los cascos en los ponis no volvían a crecer.

\- Nos mantienen como esclavos, así es como nos ven y tratar de exigir nuestro lugar es un intento de sublevarse, no, ni siquiera eso, es una ofensa. Como hermano de sufrimiento, cada poni terrestre guarda por dentro esta sed de igualdad, esta sed de cambio.

El caótico poni recordaba varias de las palabras que encajaban con la palabra sed, hasta que cambio la palabra sed de cambio por sed de venganza, pudo deducir uno de los problemas de los que Star Swirl le había hablado anteriormente.

\- Tienen Sed de venganza.

Burn no se inmutó ni un poco, era muy cierto lo que el poni le decía, sin embargo, el interpretaba aquella deducción como algo bueno.

\- Sí, pero – entonces volvió a subir a la elevación y elevando aún más la voz para asegurarse de que todos los ponis escucharan las palabras, continuó – no es acaso necesario cambiar los papeles, no se merecen el peor de los castigos, no se han ganado ya el lugar de enemigos de los ponis terrestres – Una pausa dramática se generó para que Burn tomara aire nuevamente – ¿Acaso no nos han hecho suficiente daño ya?

Ese era el momento exacto, en el que Discord debería discernir entre el bien y el mal del que le había hablado el barbado; era difícil, muy difícil saber cuál era el camino "correcto", justo y a fin de cuentas, el bueno.

Al ver a su alrededor, el caótico poni pudo observar a la multitud de ponis terrestres en total sincronía, era evidente que sentían lo mismo y que pensaban lo mismo; las palabras de Burn habían encendido las llamas dentro de ellos. Era indudable que dentro de ellos, habían acopiado varias emociones, desde dolor hasta rencor, desde el amor hasta el odio; a través de quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Ahora Discord podía ver que el mal afloraba dentro de ellos, pese a que buscasen el bien, terminarían por no encontrarlo; pero quién era él para oponerse a sus deseos y más aún a lo que era justo.

\- Un fuego que no se apagará aun cuando caigamos en nuestra búsqueda por el cambio, no cederemos, no flaquearemos y dentro mío sé, que no perderemos.

Los ponis asintieron con la cabeza, sus miradas llenas de aquella sed de venganza, de la que había hablado con su maestro estaba imbuida dentro de sus corazones, Celestia así como Luna, pudieron observar aquello. Ahí estaban los ponis más inefables para la comprensión de ambas. ¿Dónde estaban los siempre buenos ponis terrestres que creían conocer?

En aquellos pequeños periodos de tiempo, Discord pasaba por lo mismo, Si era cierto que podía intuir entre el bien y el mal, definitivamente esto no era bueno, pero tampoco era malo; o al menos no del todo, la mente de Discord se encontraba en confusión respecto a ese punto, pero si quería lograr aclarar las cosas, debía quedarse para ver más.

\- Tienes razón, el fuego que consumirá las cárceles en las que nos mantienen, un fuego que está dentro de todos los que alguna vez soñaron con la libertad, con la igualdad, con el final de los tiranos.

A Celestia le tomó por sorpresa la respuesta que Discord había dado; justo cuando parecía conocer a Discord, él tomaba un camino distinto a simplemente observar el caos que todo aquello ocasionaría, lo cual era confuso ¿en qué momento Discord tomó Equestria? Esa sería una duda que dejaría que se respondiese por si sola mientras los recuerdos del Draconequus pasaban. Pese a que no creía del todo en su credibilidad, la curiosidad la obligaba a seguir viendo las imágenes hasta el final, después vería si eran verdaderas o falsas.

Luna pensaba lo mismo, incluso la forma en que Discord se encontraba enseñando todo eso era diferente, hace unos pocos días ya estaría tratando de sacarla de sus casillas, ahora se limitaba a quedarse sentado mientras observaba a su hermana, momento ¿qué? La princesa de la noche agitó su cabeza, para aclarar su vista; al observar nuevamente vio como Discord en realidad había estado observando a Burn que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de donde se encontraba su hermana mayor, sonrió al ver que había sido una mala jugada de su mente. Pensar que Discord y su hermana podían hacer pareja era más que ridículo, en su mente, se imaginó a ambos en un campo florido, con un hermoso atardecer, mientras ambos hablaban. Lo cual causó cierta risa callada de su parte, produciendo ese típico sonido.

\- Mgg mgg. Trató de calmarse en ese instante, pues Celestia la miró de forma rara y Discord entretenido.

\- Perdón, es que recordé un buen chiste.

Celestia rodó los ojos. Discord por su parte tenía ganas de saber cuál era ese chiste, seguramente era muy bueno, sino porque haría reír a aquella semiestirada hermana de Celestia.

Ni bien terminó aquel breve discurso que dio el Draconequus, Burn se dio por convencido de que el poni que tenía en frente no resultaba un peligro, sino por el contrario, puede que resultase ser de tremenda ayuda; de hecho, para aquel entonces, necesitaba todos los cascos posibles.

\- Te entiendo, todos te entendemos, es por eso que es necesario el cambio, por los medios que sean necesarios.

El único ojo de Burn se centró por última vez en el nuevo.

\- Creo que te gustará saber que dentro de poco, se harán varios cambios en Equestria.

Entonces, una bandera nunca antes vista por las hermanas reales se desenrolló detrás de Burn, no era tan grande como la que colgaba en la plaza central; pero tenía el necesario para verse nítida.

Una pluma, un cuerno y una herradura, unidos dentro de un marco de color rojo, con dos franjas por toda la bandera, una verde y otra roja.

\- Rojo por la sangre que sacrificaremos por nuestra libertad e igualdad, verde por la vida que somos capaces de crear y mantener, así como la que mantuvimos en nuestros lomos.

Todos dieron una ovación con la voz apagada, casi murmullos. Pero ello no quitaba el hecho de que los presentes se encontraban emocionados con las ideas y con un futuro mejor; futuro que aquel tuerto les ofrecía.

Aquel espectáculo, aquellas palabras, todo se encontraba explicado de forma tan seccionada, tan desordenada, que Discord no pudo entender todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, intuía que algo malo pasaría; pero no sabía exactamente lo que sería.

\- Por favor, únete a nuestra reunión, pues eres un hermano poni terrestre.

El transformado Discord paso al inicio de la multitud que se encontraba escuchando, al lado de unos ponis de color café con manchas que provenían de la maquinaria de las fábricas.

\- Llegaron las órdenes que estábamos esperando, directo desde Green field, nuestro rey nos pide que nos preparemos, dice que el día de está cerca, primeramente las colonias se rebelarán, después nosotros.

Una mezcla entre ansiedad, felicidad y miedo se hizo presente entre los ponis terrestres, sus ojos guardaban una sombra visible solamente por los corazones más susceptibles a sus intenciones, por supuesto Celestia y Luna pudieron ver dentro de aquellas miradas: desesperación, ira, ¿esperanza?

Y en medio de aquella mirada, Celestia desvió su atención hacia el joven Draconequus, sus ojos amarillentos con iris rojos se encontraban en búsqueda de una salida, en completa duda, sus cascos estaban temblando; ladeó la cabeza, ese no era Discord.

La furia de los ponis terrestres se haría presente en toda Equestria, exigiendo lo que era justo, aún si la misma Equestria se quemaba en el proceso, la victoria a toda costa era todo lo que les quedaba, pues tenían todo que ganar y casi nada que perder.

Mientras el ambiente se cargaba de todos esos pensamientos, temores, angustias y esperanzas por la promesa de una vida mejor, inmerso en su desasosiego, el poni más reciente entre aquel tumulto que pronto sería el actor de un levantamiento, no dejaba de pensar en que todo aquello era un error, él no estaba dispuesto a conformar parte de aquella revolución, su cabeza y su corazón no estaban en el lugar correcto, aunque por un momento, llegó a pensar que sí.

\- Muy bien mis hermanos, la próxima reunión será el viernes, a la misma hora; por cierto, procuren actuar normalmente. Nuestro rey debe tener todas las ventajas posibles y nosotros podemos darle el factor sorpresa.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, incluso el joven Discord, que con la mirada fija en el infinito, caminó junto con los demás a la salida; su mente empezaba a confrontarse con todo lo que había visto en los últimos días, pero ahora con cierto juicio.

\- Muy bien, saldrán en grupos de dos, los que viven cerca serán los primeros. Por lo general, la vigilancia es menor a estas horas.

Desde luego, de forma organizada, los ponis siguieron las instrucciones que Burn les había dado.

\- Ya. Susurró el poni líder.

Dos parejas salieron de inmediato al escuchar sus palabras, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó hasta Discord, quien vivía, supuestamente, del lado de los unicornios.

\- Bien, nos iremos juntos, llegarás a la biblioteca sin ser descubierto, confía en mí. Susurro cuidadosamente Swamp.

\- Gracias, esta reunión me abrió completamente los ojos.

\- Te dije que no te arrepentirías, dentro de poco seremos libres. Menciono con emoción el comerciante.

\- Si llegamos a salir con vida. Aclaró Discord, con cierta pena.

Swamp se conformó con ver el cielo nocturno, la luna se reflejó en sus ojos, al parecer, él también tenía razones de sobra para luchar.

\- Somos libres cuando sabemos su precio y aun así luchamos, no importa si no llego a ver el mañana, lo que cuenta es que luché por ello.

El de ojos rojos observó el cielo en busca de aquel lugar de dónde aquel comerciante había sacado palabras tan inspiradoras. Entonces, al ver el manto negro alimentado por pequeños destellos de luz en lo alto, sintió algo tan indescriptible (sí, también para el autor de este fic, lo siento, no tengo el talento suficiente para describirlo, pero lo intentaré, lo mejor sería que el lector lo experimentara), que el tiempo se detuvo; al ver cada uno de esos brillos ubicados a una distancia tan grande que su propia vida no alcanzaría para alcanzarlos, pudo percibir cierto límite; al ver toda aquella inmensa obscuridad que lo cubría todo, pudo apreciar su propia pequeñez frente a todo aquello y por último, un leve palpitar de su corazón frente a todo aquello, le instaba a tratar de llegar tan lejos como pudiera, pues era él mismo, lo único que realmente tenía, lo único que realmente podía valer la pena alcanzar. Libertad.

\- Apúrense, esperaron bastante tiempo. Dijo Burn elevando la voz unas milésimas, mostrando así su alteración.

Ambos ponis salieron de la casa quemada, con una velocidad media, acallando el sonido de sus cascos, nuevamente, como un par de ladrones debían esconderse y caminar con una cautela felina, para no ser descubiertos.

Las calles se encontraban poco resguardadas, o al menos lo aparentaban, un grupo conformado de tres pegasos y dos unicornios se cruzaron en frente de ambos terrestres, de inmediato con reflejos superequinos, Swamp empujó a Discord a un callejón, las calles que se encontraban cerca de la plaza principal eran muy anchas, por lo cual, los movimientos de Swamp fueron suficientes para ocultar a Discord dentro del callejón; pero su silueta no pudo entrar a tiempo.

\- Hey tú, quédate donde estás. Era la inconfundible voz de Black Feather.

El sonido de los cascos de los unicornios se acercó de forma rápida, y era seguro que los pegasos estaban mucho más cerca, Discord quiso usar su magia, pero antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa, Swamp lo miró y mientras se alejaba susurraba unas palabras de despedida.

\- Recuerda, no pueden quitarnos la libertad.

De pronto, a la velocidad del sonido, Black feather lo derribó con sus cascos, ambos salieron de la vista de Discord, que se encontraba obstruida por las paredes de las casas que formaban el callejón donde se encontraba. Los unicornios no tardaron en pasar a toda velocidad frente a él.

\- Ahora si te ganaste tu pasaje a la montaña pequeño salvaje.

\- Pero no te va a salir gratis.

Entonces, el sonido de varios golpes secos y algunos quejidos callados, seguramente de Swamp, fueron escuchados por Discord, quien retrocedió de forma torpe, hasta que su flanco chocó con unas cajas de madera inservibles apiladas. El sonido producido por su caída alertó a los dos pegasos.

Pero cuando se asomaron por los aires a ver el lugar, no había nada.

\- Seguramente fue el viento.

\- Sí, mejor volvamos, aquel tipo está a punto de recibir la paliza de su vida.

\- Espero que Black Feather lo deje con vida.

La Transportación fue rápida, el interior de la cueva se encontraba en completa calma, Argos se encontraba alimentando la fogata; seguramente lo había estado esperando todo este tiempo, una idea alocada se le cruzo por la mente, transportarse con Argos al pueblo y ayudar a Swamp. Pero fue descartada de forma instantánea, era demasiado tarde y solamente causaría más problemas.

\- No pude dormir. Aclaró el Draconequus del presente, la imagen, así como la pequeña burbuja de realidad empezaron a desaparecer.

La forma esférica de la burbuja comenzaba a desvanecerse como si se estuviera quemando, a excepción de pequeños fragmentos que se desprendieron y cual papel se fueron volando.

Ambas hermanas se encontraban tan inmersas en aquellas imágenes que no observaron la hora y cuando se dieron cuenta, faltaban solamente 45 minutos para que dé inicio la noche de los corazones cálidos.

Celestia se levantó de su cama lo más rápido que pudo, no se podía permitir llegar tarde, su deber era estar en la celebración junto a su pueblo, Luna no pensaba diferente, aunque se levantó de forma más floja.

\- Muy bien hermana, tenemos media hora para darnos una ducha, arreglarnos y 15 para llegar antes que todos los ponis a la noche de los corazones cálidos. Anunció la mayor como si de un reto se tratase.

\- No suena tan complicado. Dijo la menor con confianza.

Era evidente que Discord no formaba parte de aquella preparación de la que estaban hablando, así que antes de que lo echasen, decidió irse por su propia cuenta, pero no sin antes darle un poco de emoción a su retirada.

\- Muy bien, Discord, supongo que tienes cosas más interesantes que hacer que…

Celestia fue interrumpida, Discord desapareció del lugar, solamente para aparecerse detrás de ambas, con un movimiento rápido, único ambas melenas con sus dos garras y sin realizar alguna otra acción, reapareció en el mismo lugar donde había estado segundos atrás.

\- Muy bien princesas, nos vemos en otra ocasión y por cierto, esta noche deseo descansar.

Acto seguido, con la típica luz que producía su magia desapareció del lugar.

\- Muy bien, es mejor que nos demos prisa.

Luna asintió. Sin embargo, cuando Luna se aceleró el paso para irse a su habitación, sintió un fuerte jalón en su cabeza, su cuero cabelludo tuvo un gran castigo sin duda y desde luego el dolor provocado por aquel jalón fue muy doloroso. Discord había unido mágicamente la melena de ambas.

\- Juro que cuando lo vea lo voy a… agggggggg grito Luna con todas sus fuerzas.

Celestia desde luego se enfureció, pero se calmó y vio mejor la parte fusionada de sus melenas, había un pequeño papelillo amarillo entre el pelaje de ambas melenas.

"no cortar, solamente pasar con la tijera" estaba escrito.

\- Muy bien, Luna pásame la tijera.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? Pregunto Luna con cierta preocupación, pues perder su hermosa melena no era una opción.

* * *

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo el capítulo tanto como yo disfruté haciéndolo, bueno, me gustaría responder algunas de las pocas preguntas que dejaron.

1.- Bajo la mirada de este fic (también otros que quiero hacer) y con lo que pude observar en la serie de MLP: FIM: no existen orfanatos en Equestria, los huérfanos de alguna forma se encuentran ocultos por los creadores de la serie, pero me acerque un poco a los potrillos en general y todos se encuentran bajo las mismas condiciones, tanto económicas como sociales. Por lo cual el uso de una especie de seguro o fondo para que ellos pudieran tener un lugar donde vivir y alimentarse, así como darse sus gustitos, no me pareció una idea tan alocada. (al menos así parece hasta el momento)

2.- La primera respuesta me obliga a responder una parecida; pues Sunset Shimmer para mi es una huérfana – detallaré él porque más adelante en el fic – y no necesitaba el cuidado de nadie, obviamente eso no significaba que no necesitara cariño, comprensión y amor. Eso explicaría gran parte de su carácter (en mi humilde opinión).

3.- El fic cambiar ranking mayor porque el futuro contenido del fic será algo más fuerte, pero estoy seguro de que ya intuyeron la causa, es que simplemente la historia está tomando ese rumbo. No obstante haré mi mejor esfuerzo por mantener la idea y forma de relato que el fic tiene.

Sin más que decir, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo. Y no lo olviden, preguntas comentarios críticas, sugerencias y/e/o/u (jajaja por fin usé las cuatro) reclamos a través de un review se solucionan.


	19. Feliz noche de los corazones cálidos

Antes de iniciar, me gustaría informarles: que las futuras publicaciones se harán los sábados posiblemente a las doce, debido al poco tiempo del que dispongo; espero que disfruten el capítulo, los personajes de MLP no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 19: Feliz noche de los corazones cálidos

****Horas antes de la noche de los corazones cálidos en un lugar lejano del reino de cristal, en el frío e inhóspito campo glacial de Equestria.***

\- ¡¿Dónde está Celestia?!

Lo que sea que fuese aquella cosa, realmente tenía un problema con la princesa de toda Equestria, el gigantesco ser, observó de manera fija a la pareja, quienes se quedaron inmutados viendo aquellos cuatro ojos que eran totalmente distintos: el primero era similar a una bola de fuego, el segundo tenía los colores relucientes de distintos tonos de azul y celeste; el tercero tenía el color amarillo y dorado, que se movían lentamente formando líneas similares a las del rayo, solo que muchas líneas y por último el cuarto era blanco, lo cual lo volvía casi invisible, salvo por el iris de color verde, que se parecía al de un reptil, en tal concentración se encontraban que pudieron notar que este último era el único de aquellos espeluznantes ojos, que poseía un iris.

Cadance desde luego, tuvo que recordar algunas de sus lecciones más importantes de ser princesa y mantener la compostura, así como la calma en estas situaciones; evitando pensar en el peor de los escenarios posibles se levantó y ajustando sus cuerdas vocales para enunciar las palabras que apenas lograba concordar en su cabeza.

\- Escucha, te exijo que nos liberes en este instante.

El frio esqueleto se quedó callado por breves segundos, hasta que soltó una carcajada, con su tétrica voz, tuvo un efecto inmediato, o al menos así tenía que ser, Cadance no dubitó en su exigencia ni por un segundo, por lo cual la criatura pauso su risa y se mantuvo sin actividad por otros segundos.

\- ¿Qué me asegura que te quedarás aquí?

\- Te doy mi palabra.

\- Tu palabra no significa nada pequeña poni.

Tenía razón suficiente para dudar, pero Cadance realmente se iba a quedar si lo prometía.

\- No tienes por qué desconfiar de mí, mira te juro que no es fácil hablarte cuando me mantienes encerrada en una jaula que podría cerrarse de repente.

El silencio que se generaba cada vez que aquella cosa se preparaba para hablar era desesperante para la pareja que se encontraba en dentro de sus gigantescas garras.

\- No confío en ti poni. Un silencio se volvió a generar, el crujir de los gigantescos huesos de aquellas garras que mantenían presos a ambos, lo rompieron y poco después, la criatura habló.

\- De hecho, debería aplastarte en este mismo instante.

Entonces, las garras se cerraron por varios metros, asustando a ambos ponis; dejando un espacio tan reducido que podían ver los huesos congelados con total claridad, muchos de ellos se encontraban con varios tejidos de color negro colgando de ellos.

Cadance no pudo evitar dar un grito. Logrando la respuesta que la criatura quería escuchar.

\- Ahora que entiendes lo que puedo hacerte si me engañas. Quiero que me prometas que te quedarás hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber.

\- Está bien yo te prometo que me quedaré – por un breve momento, el subconsciente de Cadance se preocupó por Shining Armor, la criatura la quería a ella, no a él – pero debes dejar ir a Shining Armor.

La criatura movió sus tétricos ojos hacía el esposo de la princesa, quien no dudó en hablar.

\- No, nos quedaremos juntos, tu y yo Cadance.

\- Cadance. Nunca había escuchado ese nombre, por lo visto, no eres un poni como el resto, eres una alicornio y seguramente has de ser una princesa.

La criatura podía parecer la típica bestia salvaje, pero tenía una intuición superior a la de una.

\- Confiaré en que no dejaras a tu reino sin su líder y a un marido sin su esposa. Tú puedes irte unicornio, esta pequeña estará bien, siempre y cuando cumpla con el acuerdo.

El unicornio estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Cadance se acercó y lo callo con un beso. Y después de este, acercó su boca a la oreja de su esposo para hablar suavemente.

\- Escucha, tienes que confiar en mí, ve al castillo lo más rápido que puedas.

Shining Armor afirmó con la cabeza, sabía que cuando Cadance se ponía tan segura, era mejor seguir sus planes por muy alocados que estos pudiesen llegar a sonar.

\- Te estaré esperando…

\- No te preocupes, te apuesto a que estaré allá antes que tú. Se despidió la alicornio.

Shining Armor empezó a galopar con todas sus fuerzas, lo único que quería era ver a su amada en el catillo, pensando que entre más antes llegara a l lugar, más antes la volvería a ver y dejaría de sentir aquella preocupación.

\- Es momento de que me digas lo que quiero saber.

La colosal cabeza de aquella criatura se movió de un lado al otro, dejando ver el otro lado de aquel rostro, los movimientos que realizó dejaron caer enormes cantidades de nieve en el piso. Para evitar ser aplastada por aquella nieve, Cadance tuvo que alzar vuelo hasta estar muchos metros sobre la cabeza de la criatura.

Desde el aire, el panorama era más sorprenderse, la cabeza rea tan enorme que había conformado aquella montaña por si sola y los huesos que constituían columna vertebral se encontraban enterrados mucho más abajo, no cabía duda que el cuerpo de aquella cosa, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella se encontraba debajo. La boca de la gigantesca cabeza se abrió, provocando un chirrido, así como un crujido, debido a que era un cráneo conformado únicamente por huesos, pudo ver varias luces dentro de la cabeza, que eran cada par de ojo que poseía; sin embargo faltaba una de esas luces, por lo cual eran siete.

La princesa descendió lentamente, junto con la cabeza de la criatura, que a su juicio era un dragón supercrecido, sus ojos la seguían en su descenso al frio piso. No sabía cómo, pero se había metido en un lio muy grande.

Ni falto ni perezoso, la cosa inició una plática.

\- Solamente habían dos alicornios, ¿de dónde saliste tú?

Cadance tragó algo de saliva, aquella criatura parecía tener conocimientos algo profundos sobre los ponis.

\- Bueno, yo nací en Equestria y conozco a otros tres alicornios.

\- Entonces son cuatro. Cuatro alicornios. El cerebro, o lo que sea que funcionara dentro de la cabeza del dragón empezaba a realizar una operación racional, antes de volver a hablar.

\- ¿Conociste a Celestia?

\- Em, bueno, si la conozco…conocí. Cadance cambió las palabras, si aquel dragón que parecía siniestro, tenía intenciones con la princesa más conocida de toda Equestria, estas debían ser poco agradables.

\- Así que sigue con vida. La voz de aquella criatura se hacía cada vez más temible.

Cadance debía pensar en una forma de distraerlo de sus pensamientos, así que ideó una pregunta que no venía al caso, pero con suerte lo distraería.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre por cierto?

La cabeza se movió en la dirección donde se encontraba la alicornio, extrañado, se dignó a responder.

\- Mi nombre es Iniar y soy una un organismo compuesto por las tres especies de reptil gigante: dragón, hidra y Wyvern.

Cadance conocía la existencia de aquellas criaturas, cada una era bastante temida, de hecho no había marinero, aventurero o explorador que no temiese a esas criaturas, incluso siendo una princesa con magia le daban miedo los Wyverns, a pesar de que ellos se encontraban extintos. Entonces, de ahí había sacado la forma de cráneo tan peculiar. Con cuernos al costado y con una placa osea parecida a la de un dinosaurio (triceratops).

\- Vida de dragón, regeneración y variación de hidra, muerte de Wyvern, alteración mágica de Draconequus y demonio, la combinación de todo ello me creó a mí.

\- Pero ya es hora de que me digas dónde está Celestia.

Cadance sabía que era una mala idea, pero no se quedaría a averiguar lo que Iniar quería a hacer con Celestia.

De forma repentina, Cadance alzó sus alas; tomando por sorpresa a un desprevenido y de momento inmóvil Iniar, que intuyó lo que iría a pasar fracciones de segundo antes de que Cadance se elevara por el aire.

\- ¡Mentirosa! El rugido de Iniar solamente logró que la alicornio aleteara con más fuerza, en busca de más velocidad, ahora debía concentrarse en el castillo de cristal para transportarse ahí.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón desconocida, quizás instinto de supervivencia, Cadance volteó para ver a su perseguidor, todo el suelo lleno de nieve se vino abajo, dejando un cráter, de él salía el cuerpo completo de huesos que conformaban la totalidad corpórea de Iniar, era exactamente del tamaño de una montaña, tan gigantesco que ella era una simple mosca en comparación con aquel dragón, hidra, Wyvern o lo que fuese.

\- ¡Me mentiste! La ira de Iniar no se hizo esperar. Su cuerpo finalmente comenzó a andar y para sorpresa de la alicornio, tenía cuatro gigantescas alas, que se abrieron, pero la criatura prefirió moverse con sus cuatro patas.

Pero incluso de esa forma y negando cualquier conocimiento sobre la lentitud aparente de las criaturas gigantes, Iniar se movió con tal velocidad que alcanzó a Cadance en cuestión de segundos, provocando temblores y colapsos de enormes monolitos de hielo a su paso, se encontraba a pocos metros de Cadance cuando la misma garra que los había encerrado se levantó en lo alto para atraparla una vez más.

Con toda aquella emoción a su alrededor, la princesa no perdió la concentración, pensando en volver al castillo y ver a Shining Armor, el hechizo de transportación se llevó a cabo, justamente cuando la garra bajaba para atraparla o matarla.

Iniar en su furia y frustración al no poder conseguir su objetivo dio un grito gutural, tan fuerte, tan enérgico que llegó al imperio de cristal de forma acallada poco después de que fue emitido (considerando la velocidad del sonido XD). Uno que otro poni de cristal pudo apreciar aquel sonido, pero todos en general lo descartaron por considerarlo un sonido hecho por el viento u otro objeto.

***** Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Canterlot, para ser precisos en el Jardín *****

La noche de los corazones cálidos, definitivamente una festividad que no comparto con los ponis; tengo razones para no estar en esa celebración y ciertamente pocas son las razones a las que puedo escuchar y definitivamente son menos las que puedo aceptar.

Mientras mis pasos son borradas por la nieve multicolor y ahora también multisabor, voy caminando por el jardín vacío del castillo de Canterlot; después de algún tiempo fuera de este lugar, donde alguna vez fui encerrado en una prisión de piedra, cierta nostalgia me invade, ¿Por qué? Me pregunto de repente al ver la base donde alguna vez, lo que podría llamar enemigo me encerró.

Una pregunta algo difícil de responder, por dentro, sé que en parte estoy aquí gracias a la utilidad que mi magia puede ofrecer a Equestria, lo cual es confuso, debería sentirme bien; sin embargo, no logro sentirme así.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Celestia y Luna me transformaron en una estatua, que aún me cuesta recordar que ya pasaron más de mil años desde que lo hicieron; a veces me levanto y pienso en mi vieja rutina de caos y desarmonía, pero luego recuerdo todo, para después sonreír, la verdad es que no recuerdo haber estado tan… tranquilo en mucho tiempo.

Con toda la nieve caída, puedo ver de forma distinta el lugar donde Celestia me puso por todo aquel tiempo, este jardín gigante me resulta poco familiar después de estos dos años de libertad, las hojas, las paredes, las fuentes incluso, el increíble césped, todo lleno de nieve multicolor y sabor, eso es lo que le da un poco de mi toque a este lugar.

Sin embargo, cuando me acerco a la base donde mi estatua estuvo en pie, en otras palabras, donde yo estuve de pie, siento un extraño escalofrío al recordar la sensación de convertirse en piedra y no es precisamente algo placentero sentirlo.

Aún recuerdo cuando un pequeño instante de caos entre tres potrillas me liberó de aquella prisión. Debo admitir que fue un día muy divertido y pude observar mejor a los ponis, había algo diferente en ellos, algo que los hizo mucho más fuertes de lo que pude haber imaginado, sin duda, no podía haber ganado de ninguna forma, pero al menos el teatro que armé fue lo suficientemente bueno como para que quedara en un vitral del castillo.

**** Cambiamos nuevamente de escenario (sí, lo sé, desespera un poco, pero no será por mucho tiempo). ****

Todos los ponis se encontraban esperando a que la función de recreación, en memoria de la fundación de la noche de los corazones cálidos inicie; Celestia por su parte se mantenía al tanto de todo y al mismo tiempo, pensativa en temas distintos a lo que acontecía en el lugar; hasta que llegó la princesa del imperio de Cristal, que fue anunciada por un vocero. Pasó a sentarse en su lugar y entre las tres princesas presentes verían aquella representación. Que Celestia había visto por más de mil años seguidos.

Quién diría que una princesa podría aburrirse de ver historia hecha teatro, solamente ella sabía muy bien que se sentía.

\- ¿Y dónde está Twilight?

\- Ella interpretará la función. Respondió Luna con gran emoción, el año pasado había logrado ver bien toda la recreación y este año pidió personalmente a la nueva princesa, así como a sus amigas que volvieran a actuar en la obra, desde luego, ellas no se negaron.

Mientras la obra transcurría, Celestia no pudo evitar pensar en los recuerdos de Discord, después de mucho mucho tiempo, la obra se hacía interesante, pues como estaba basada en los libros de historia, le ayudaba a recordar los eventos de aquella noche.

Todo transcurrió sin ningún problema, salvo por la última parte de la obra, cuando las tres líderes de las tres tribus de ponis empezaban a pelear, se encontraban dentro de la cueva, la princesa recordaba el lugar exacto, y sí, desde donde partieron la princesa platino y su consejera, Clover la sabia, pasaron por una cadena de montañas, no muy a lo lejos, existía una montaña con una caverna mucho más grande que en la que se encontraban las seis ponis que fundaron Equestria.

Seguramente, Discord se encontraba en aquel instante, llegando de aquella forma tan misteriosa. Los windigos incrementaban su gélida magia, los tres líderes, el comandante Hurricane, la princesa Platino y el Canciller cuyo nombre Celestia había olvidado quedaron atrapados dentro de icebergs de hielo; entonces quedaban las tres ponis que eran, por así decirlo, las segundas al mando.

De pronto, Clover la sabía – cuyo papel era interpretado por la princesa Twilight – emitía una ráfaga de magia tan poderosa que espantaba a los windigos lejos del lugar.

Era justamente en aquel momento, en el cual Discord se sintió atraído al corazón mágico, que se formó como señal de la amistad así como la armonía y que en ningún momento se podía ver en los recuerdos de Equestria después de su fundación, en el cual Discord había cruzado su camino con los ponis.

Entonces, la idea de que el pasado que Discord contaba se hacía más posible; sin embargo, eso no explicaba la presencia de los ponis terrestres el día siguiente, si hubo paz y armonía, cómo esos ponis terrestres llevaban armas, todo ello no podía ser cierto a no ser… a no ser que los ponis terrestres hubiesen llegado primero y después de alguna forma, se hubiesen visto amenazados por los Windigos, entonces, la llegada de los unicornios y pegasos se hacía necesaria y casi obligatoria por la escasez de alimentos.

Entonces, las tres ponis hallaron no solamente la forma de mantener alejados a los windigos, sino de alejar cualquier peligro, esta se hallaba en la magia que producía la amistad. Pero también representaba la unión igualitaria de las tres razas de ponis. La princesa repetía muchas de las palabras de Discord, pero ahora las entendía mejor.

La traición, si es que la hubo, no fue solamente contra aquellas tres ponis… lo fue contra todos los ponis, era más que claro que el canciller era demasiado ingenuo como para liderar a los ponis terrestres, por lo cual era más que seguro, que había llegado a su puesto con bastante ayuda y con respecto a Smart Cookie, ella era la clave para comprobar la veracidad de aquellos hechos que Discord había planteado, en ese momento, el libro escrito por aquella poni se hizo tan necesario que Celestia quería tenerlo. También deseaba saber que había pasado con las otras dos. Ya que la historia de Equestria no contaba nada más de ellas.

****Un último cambio de escenario, al menos por este capítulo****

Mientras Discord observaba el lugar, dos recuerdos distantes, de hecho, ambos habían caído completamente al olvido, hasta que vio aquella base con diferentes escritos.

Hasta ese momento, no pocos conocían la historia de cómo había llegado hasta aquel lugar. Pero nadie lo conocía a él. En mil años, solamente dos ponis habían pasado por aquel lugar buscando una respuesta diferente a la que daban los libros de historia.

El primero fue nadie más ni nadie menos que Star Swirl, el viejo del sombrero ridículo, con una mirada de tristeza se sentó en el nevado piso, donde su cola y para derritieron la nieve con el pasar del tiempo, siendo una criatura conformada por distintas partes de animales, debía regular mágicamente la temperatura, de lo contrario los tejidos de reptil se congelaban y podían entrar en hipotermia, hasta morir, el resto de su cuerpo era una historia diferente.

Nunca se había imaginado la visita de su antiguo maestro, pero fue a verlo, parecía algo decepcionado, bueno, siendo honestos, después de lo que hizo quién no estaría decepcionado.

Los copos de nieve seguían cayendo, Discord sacó la lengua para saborear cada uno de ellos, desde tutifruti hasta pollo.

En aquella ocasión, el barbado se quedó parado viéndolo, sin decir palabra alguna, comunicó muchas cosas solamente con sus ojos fijos en los de la estatua del Draconequus, el recuerdo se encontraba entrecortado, pues la mente de Discord pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en un sueño profundo, casi sin actividad, casi sin vida.

Para sorpresa de Discord, la segunda visita fue de quien menos se lo esperaba; la por entonces aún joven Celestia. Fue hace tanto tiempo que el recuerdo era muy vago, pero en los pocos fragmentos quedaban eran demasiado confusos.

Recordaba una alicornio de color blanco, con una melena con colores del arcoíris, su mente en aquel entonces se despertó casi del todo y con una velocidad única, capturó aquella mirada, aquellos ojos, aquellas palabras susurradas, todo lo concerniente a aquella poni que se encontraba enfrente de su pétreo cuerpo.

Fue solamente por una fracción de segundo, pero la presencia de aquella poni de alguna forma le dio cierto… calor, no sabía describirlo; sin embargo, hasta entonces no había sentido nada similar.

"¿Quién eres?".

Esas habían sido las palabras que pronunció de forma tan leve, que ni siquiera Fluttershy podría haberlo dicho más bajo. Palabras que debido a la concentración que su mente había puesto en ella, pudo escuchar y grabar, pero que hasta entonces no había logrado recordar, quizás por la poca importancia que tenía o por el mero hecho de no querer recordarlo, así como muchas cosas que había preferido olvidar.

La mirada tan intrigada, tan pacífica y casi inocente que tuvo en aquel instante, hizo que el Draconequus dudara que aquella princesa fuese quien lo encerró y liberó a todos los ponis.

Una descarga de luz y magia llenó el castillo, Discord desde luego sabía por qué ocurría aquello, por lo cual vio la punta del teatro donde los ponis seguramente habían terminado de rendir homenaje a los héroes de la fundación de Equestria. El brillo violeta intenso, claro, producido por la magia de la amistad brotó de todos aquellos ponis reunidos, para convertirse en un corazón, simbolizando así la era de la unión, de la paz, de la tolerancia y el amor mutuo entre todos los ponis.

El brillo se reflejaba en el piso lleno de nieve, los colores de los diferentes copos reaccionaron frente a la luz, creando así un espectáculo para la vista de todo aquel que guste de dichos colores.

Sin embargo, dejando de lado aquella pequeña muestra de lo que Equestria realmente significaba, la mente de Discord se encontraba en un lugar distante de aquellas sensaciones, un lugar demasiado profundo, demasiado obscuro, donde aquellas luces y colores no podrían llegar jamás.

Por último, se agregaba a todo ese meollo la pregunta que, para él, no tenía respuesta: ¿Por qué no lo había ejecutado? Después de todo lo que había hecho; ese era el castigo "justo" que merecía. Era tan fácil, solamente tenía que tirar la estatua al piso y si se rompía de aquella forma, su cuerpo también y ya estaba. No, en lugar de ello lo dejó en un rincón de aquel jardín donde todos los ponis podían verlo y plantearse la misma pregunta que la princesa había hecho siglos atrás. Pero estaba seguro que ninguna de aquellas preguntas buscaba la respuesta que su ex enemiga buscó cuando se preguntó aquello.

Extrañamente los siglos pasaron inadvertidos para el Draconequus, junto con su edad, en un sueño tan profundo que solamente recordaba los breves momentos en los cuales parte de su mente despertaba al igual que muchos de sus sentidos; pero esos momentos eran claramente poco importantes, salvo por esos dos que había recordado.

Mil años, y todo aquel tiempo Equestria había olvidado absolutamente todo lo que Discord había hecho, solamente quedaban dos princesas que recordaban una pequeña parte de toda aquella atrocidad. Pero era él y nadie más que él, quien conocía la historia de principio a fin; cuando se dio cuenta de aquello, inmediatamente supo que no podía engañar a nadie, aunque les mostrara a las princesas todo, aunque ellas lo perdonaran; aun así, la triste verdad era que todo ya estaba hecho y debía admitirlo, nada podría cambiar las cosas.

La luz comenzaba a desaparecer, aquel espectáculo desaparecía conforme la luz lo hacía, el lugar regresaba a estar iluminado con la tenue luz de la luna, para esos instantes, todo el mundo salía de del teatro a celebrar lo que quedaba de aquel día conmemorativo. Los ponis irían a sus casas a descansar, todos abrazarían a sus amigos, pasarían estas últimas celebraciones con ellos o en una fiesta respectiva, lo cierto era que había más de una forma de festejar en aquel día.

Discord se limitaba a ver nuevamente a las estrellas, pero esta vez a diferencia de aquella oportunidad no pudo ver nada en absoluto, las cosas no son tan simples, se decía a sí mismo, aunque todo el tiempo el Draconequus hubiese tratado de hacerlas lo más simple posible.

Pero en aquella meditación, observó los últimos instantes de vida de aquel mágico corazón. Entonces, pudo comprender porque seguía haciendo todo aquello, la razón principal para tan alocada andanza, era muy distinta a simplemente conseguir un perdón, era algo tan atrayente que incluso había sido la clave para que Fluttershy lo "reformara" o al menos para que se deje reformar.

Por muy tonto que pudiese llegar a sonar, deseaba aquel calor que había sentido cuando vio el corazón por primera vez, incluso el calor que había sentido de manera fugaz hace siglos con la visita de aquella poni. Fue una sorpresa demasiado grande para el señor del caos, que algo dentro de él deseara que aquellos ojos, volviesen a verlo de forma tan…

Un golpe fuerte detuvo sus pensamientos, precisamente en su cuello, el frio le llegó casi de inmediato, había sido una bola de nieve la que lo había golpeado; Discord desde luego volteó la cabeza para ver ¿quién le había lanzado la bola de nieve?

Una risa poco conocida se presentó antes de que lograra ver al responsable; esa voz, todo concordó cuando vio a la mismísima princesa del día detrás de él, haciendo levitar una bola de nieve en el aire.

\- Me debías esta y muchas más, me dejaste caer en un lago congelado, ¿recuerdas?

Tan fugaz fue el momento en el que Discord deseó que aquella poni estuviese cerca, que lo desechó casi de inmediato; sin embargo, como si sus deseos fuesen escuchados, ella se encontraba a pocos metros, acercándose con un paso algo cansado.

La mirada del Draconequus se posó de forma involuntaria, Celestia desde luego se sintió algo incómoda con ella, así que uso la bola de nieve para que tuviera algo con que distraerse, la bola tuvo una trayectoria tan certera que dio de lleno en el rostro del señor del caos. Quien rápidamente despertó de su trance y volviendo a ser Discord, con dio un chasquido, una cantidad de nieve mucho mayor a la de cualquier proyectil lanzado, se levantó desde el piso, envolviendo a Celestia como si fuera un pequeño tornado compuesto de nieve, en segundos, todo el cuerpo de la princesa se encontró en el centro de aquel tornado.

De repente el tornado comenzó a lanzar varias bolas de nieve, pero la princesa no permitiría toda aquella exageración, sabiendo que Discord no la escucharía, decidió usar un escudo mágico, todo el contenido del tornado se gastó en una cantidad innumerable de bolas de nieve, para cuando el pequeño tornado cesó, Celestia se encontraba sin un solo copo de nieve encima.

\- Aja, dijo Celestia entretenida, pero cuando observó el lugar donde Discord se encontraba, este no se encontraba en el lugar.

Una pequeña luz se hizo presente al lado de Celestia, dentro del escudo para las bolas de nieve, Discord apareció poco después y con una sonrisa sarcástica, como si estuviera diciendo, mejor suerte para la próxima, Discord, que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de distancia, arrojó una bola del tamaño de todo el rostro de la princesa, quien podía jurar que la bola tenía la forma de su cabeza con una expresión de susto.

\- Aja, respondió Discord nuevamente con sarcasmo.

Con un chasquido, una burbuja de tiempos se generó alrededor de Celestia, Discord desapareció del interior y reapareció fuera de este, con un ramo de flores en la zarpa, de mantener todo movimiento en constante pausa, la burbuja pasó a relentizar el movimiento, Discord desde fuera veía entretenido como las dos cabezas de Celestia (una de nieve obviamente), su sonrisa se extendía por cada centímetro menos de distancia.

Finalmente, después de veinte segundos, la burbuja desapareció, dejando ver a Celestia con toda su cabeza y melena cubiertas por nieve multicolor

\- Jajajaja, deberías ver tu rostro, no tiene precio.

\- ¡Discord! Quieres cuidarme otra vez.

\- Si veo esa expresión que haces cuando estas enojada, valdría totalmente la pena jajaja, ayyyyy. El Draconequus se quedó sin aire rápidamente, mientras lo recuperaba, Celestia pudo notar la nieve derretida en su pata de reptil.

\- Qué te sucedió en la pata.

\- Ah, ¿esto? – dijo mientras observaba su pata y su cola – es que mi cola y mi pata son de dragón y reptil, ambos de sangre fría y si no los caliento me resfrió.

\- Vaya, estás lleno de sorpresas.

\- Y que lo digas

\- Nunca pensé que eras tan frágil, dijo la princesa en tono de burla, no dejaría que el Draconequus alimentara su ego tan fácilmente.

Discord se limitó a poner una cara de pocos amigos, mientras Celestia comenzaba a reír. Era bueno no tener que estar seria todo el tiempo.

\- Veo que la Celestia divertida está aquí, dijo Discord de repente, había pensado en voz alta, pero no importaba.

La alicornio se sintió algo alagada y picada a la vez, algo demasiado raro para ella; nadie mejor que el señor del caos para molestar y alagar al mismo tiempo.

Los pasos de Celestia la llevaron al lado de Discord, quien volteó nuevamente para ver la misma base que había visto la última media hora.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Preguntó la princesa mientras se sentaba sobre sus patas, al lado del Draconequus. En vista de que se encontraba cansada, Celestia sacó la lengua, probando la nieve que caía, una tenía sabor a plátano y la otra de sandía, manzana y muchos más.

\- Mejoraste tu nieve, pero prefiero tu lluvia de chocolate.

El señor del caos se impresionó del cambio que la princesa más estirada de toda Equestria dijera aquellas palabras.

\- Es que me aburrí de la llucia, además por estas fechas esta nieve pasa inadvertida.

Un silencio se generó nuevamente, Celestia observaba fijamente la misma base que el Draconequus había observado por bastante tiempo, podría apostar que Discord pensaba en el tiempo en el cual se encontró convertido en piedra.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel día. Mencionó de repente.

\- Sí, pero supongo que me lo tenía merecido. Pero sabes un pequeño secretillo.

Celestia levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Casi todo el tiempo que estuve encerrado permanecí bajo un estado de sueño.

\- Sabía que eras un tramposo, pero no tanto. Respondió Celestia, con cierta sonrisa, alguna ocasión se había imaginado ese posible escenario.

\- Aun no entiendo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- De todos los castigos que merecía, por qué elegir el mantenerme encerrado en una estatua.

Celestia observó al Draconequus, su pregunta era entendible, pero difícil de responder.

\- Sí piensas que merecías ser ejecutado, estas en lo correcto; pero cuando te vencimos, era el inicio de una nueva Equestria, un nuevo lugar para todos no solamente para los ponis, sino para todos los que habitasen Equestria. Tus métodos de sufrimiento no serían usados nuevamente.

Celestia tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar, en ese lapso breve de tiempo pudo hallar los atntos ojos del señor del caos posados en los de ella, como si tratase de encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta antes de que la dijera.

\- Pero que no hubiésemos querido ejecutarte o hacerte pasar por los mismos sufrimientos, que hiciste pasar a los ponis, no significaba que te dejaríamos sin un castigo apropiado; ver como los ponis volvían a sonreír, desde una prisión de la que no podrías escapar, era un castigo más que justo.

\- Entonces, no debí contarte lo de quedarme dormido.

\- Sí, pero eso ya es cosa del pasado Discord; al igual que tus recuerdos. Celestia levantó la vista, fijándola hacia las nubes de color rosa que se encontraban sobre ellos, de las cuales caían esos caóticos copos de nieve.

¿Qué sería sino una extraña ironía de la vida? Aquella pequeña reunión entre ambos, totalmente diferentes y con un pasado tan marcado por un antagonismo, que existía desde siempre y hasta siempre. Bastaba con observar aquellas dos figuras sentadas en la nieve, nadie creería que hace poco más de un milenio ambos jugaron los típicos papeles del bien y el mal, esto, según muchas definiciones, convertían a dichos actores en enemigos acérrimos.

Quizás esta forma tan natural y de común aceptación de ver este eterno dance, repercutía en esos instantes tanto en la princesa como en el señor del caos, quienes trataban de batallar inútilmente contra el silencio tan incómodo que se producía al finalizar de decir lo que les venía a la mente.

Era tiempo de ser honesta, se decía Celestia; sí dejaba atrás, como había dicho anteriormente, el pasado; Discord resultaba ser un completo desconocido, de hecho, no sabía casi nada de él, quizás su gusto compartido por la leche con chocolate, o su inclinación incomprensible hacia el caos.

Discord no pensaba diferente de ello, en realidad, dejando de lado el papel que jugaron hace bastante tiempo atrás, ninguno sabía exactamente nada relevante del otro; en otras palabras eran dos extraños, que de pronto, se vieron en medio de aquel ambiente insólito de copos coloridos con sabores y con frio a causa de la nieve y las brisas invernales que de vez en cuando los alcanzaban.

Todo esto se pudo concretar cuando ambos posaron sus ojos sobre los del otro, viendo exactamente lo mismo: un desconocido.

\- Sabes, es extraño que recuerdes tu infancia desde tan pequeño, yo no recuerdo nada antes de los diez años.

\- No te creo, espera, ¡ya lo sé! Dijo el Draconequus, con tal seriedad que Celestia creyó que le diría la razón.

\- Es que de pequeña te caíste de cabeza, eso te volvió una estirada, una molestia para los que les gusta el caos y – Celestia ya empezaba a ponerse algo molesta por lo cual Discord tenía que usar una de sus herramientas de charla favoritas – y en una fabulosa has del cielo.

Celestia se limitó a negar con la cabeza, habían cosas que si parecía conocer de aquel supuesto desconocido.

\- No puedo creer que me derribaras en pleno vuelo me consideraba el mejor volador, hasta que te vi.

\- Bueno, tenía una buena razón para derribarte, ¿lo olvidas? Dijo la alicornio con modestia. Y siendo sincera eres muy malo volando. Bueno, hasta ahí duro la modestia.

\- Te apuesto a que puedo volar más rápido que su alteza. Dijo el Draconequus algo picado.

\- Tal vez en otra oportunidad, estoy muy cansada.

Debido a que ambos se encontraban en una charla tan abierta, que sus palabras expresaban pensamientos distintos, desde los más profundos, hasta los más triviales, Discord no pudo evitar aprovechar, en parte inconscientemente, la oportunidad para responder a la pregunta que tenía desde hace tiempo y que regresaba cada vez que observaba esa base de piedra frente a ellos.

\- ¿Por qué me liberaste? (si Pinkie pudiera anunciar lo que aquellas palabras ocasionaron en la charla, probablemente diría que era un momento incooomodo)

Celestia recordó aquella ocasión, en la cual había citado a su alumna junto con sus amigas a las afueras de Ponyville, para reformar a Discord. Aquel día había sido un tanto preocupante, que la princesa ni siquiera pudo comer, bueno quizás un pastelillo o dos. Pero se preocupó por el bienestar de Twilight y de las ponis de la aldea; pero también tenía cierta certeza de que Fluttershy, con su amabilidad y con el trato que tenía con diferentes criaturas era la indicada para la tarea.

\- Aquel día fui algo egoísta y debo admitirlo, era cierto que tu magia podía ser de gran utilidad para Equestria, pero también quería ver si la magia de la amistad era ser tan fuerte que lograría reformarte, quizás porque pensé que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. O tercera, no creas que me olvidaré lo de Tirec tan fácilmente.

\- Hey, el prometía algo que tú no me darías jamás. Aclaró el Draconequus mientras una prisión de hielo se formaba alrededor de la princesa. Caos.

\- ¿Por qué esa obsesión con el caos? Mencionó con bastante intriga.

\- Algún día te lo explicaré. No me mires con ese rostro de hidra, es que la explicación es muy larga y además, lo verás en uno de los capítulos del programa de burbuja de realidad más popular de toda Equestria.

\- De acuerdo, pero baja los barrotes, me hacen sentir más frio.

Mientras los barrotes de hielo se derretían, Discord no pudo evitar bostezar, por lo visto, el también necesitaba descansar.

\- Recuerdo que una vez, mientras paseaba por este jardín, me topé con tu estatua, entonces… me pregunte algo como quien eras o como eras, no recuerdo bien, pero me dí cuenta de que no te conocía y no sé, sí en realidad tú no eras tan malvado, quién era yo para saberlo, solamente podía juzgarte.

\- Entonces me liberaste para juzgarme con mayor exactitud.

Celestia se levantaba de forma lenta, estaba tan agotada, pese a que no había realizado la rutina real que tenía, sentía que tarde o temprano caería rendida y prefería hacerlo en su cama.

\- Es el pasado Discord, ahora sé que no eres el Draconequus que pensaba que eras, me has demostrado a mí y todos que has cambiado. Terminó diciendo la alicornio que empezaba a retirarse a su habitación.

\- Ahora si me permite su caótica señoría debo retirarme a mis aposentos, Celestia sonrió al recordar a la forma de hablar tan desactualizada que tenía su hermana meses atrás.

El de ojos rojos se quedó extrañado y la sensación incremento cuando una bola de nieve le dio nuevamente en la espalda.

\- ¡Hey, creí que habías aprendido!

\- Esta vez es diferente, es una costumbre que en la noche de los corazones cálidos todos se den una muestra de amistad, esta es la mía, así como tu me diste las flores.

\- Ehh, si, las flores, dijo Discord algo sonrojado y con la zarpa rascándose la nuca.

\- Buenas noches Discord.

\- Buenas noches… Molestia.

Celestia rodó los ojos antes de usar un hechizo de transportación hasta su habitación, era irresponsable, pero necesario, pues era mejor no arriesgarse aquedarse dormida mientras caminaba.

Definitivamente aquella noche de los corazones cálidos tuvo un toque distinto para muchos, porque incluso Rainbow Dash se animó a decirle que sí a Rarity, cuando esta le propuso salir a un día de campo y después al spa, esa sería su muestra de amistad, una muy dura muestra.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Como ya dije antes, ahora que iniciaron mis clases en la U, no podré publicar capítulos de forma continua, así que les pido paciencia, gracias por sus comentarios y cualquier crítica.


	20. Publicidad y lo público

Los personajes de MLP: FIM no me pertenecen, esta historia sin embargo…

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 20: Publicidad y lo público

Cadance se paseaba intranquila por su corte real, al estar vacía la mayor parte del tiempo, era el lugar perfecto para poder mantenerse pensativa mientras los sonidos producidos por sus cascos al andar, llenaban la habitación, curioso tic, propio de ella.

La razón para aquel peculiar comportamiento, era lo sucedido el día anterior antes de ir a la noche de los corazones cálidos en Canterlot; no podía sacarse la imagen de Iniar, aquella criatura era demasiado intrigante y debido a que casi todos los ponis tienen una naturaleza curiosa, deseosa por conocer lo desconocido, Cadance no pudo evitar sentir un deseo por saber que era exactamente lo que Iniar se traía entre garras; en esta preocupación también ingresaba el hecho de que si ese hibrido entre hidra, dragón y wivern con no sé qué cosa más, se encontraba cerca del imperio de cristal, era muy probable que algún día se le ocurriese dar un paseo y se toparía con el imperio.

Entonces, ella había puesto en peligro al reino de cristal, porque si ese escenario se llegaba a dar, Iniar no tardaría en enterarse quién era la princesa de aquel reino y entonces haría todo lo que estuviese en sus garras, para alcanzar a la princesa que había traicionado su confianza.

La solución a tal problema era sencilla; no mandaría un ejército para derribar a la colosal criatura, sería una locura, iría ella misma a hacer las paces por adelantado y si para ello debía darle la información que requería lo haría, pero primero debía asegurarse de que sus planes no eran los que ella había imaginado.

Sin que ningún guardia se enterase, pues ni siquiera le había contado a Celestia de su encuentro con la gigantesca criatura, fue en búsqueda de su amado esposo. Buscó por todo el castillo pero no lo encontró, eso dejaba solamente una opción.

En los cuarteles de entrenamiento, Shining Armor se encontraba dando instrucciones a los guardias primerizos, el entrenamiento resultaba de por sí demasiado exigente y con Shining Armor la cosa no mejoraba; su labor como comandante de la guardia real le daba un cargo superior y entre sus responsabilidades se hallaba tener que entrenar a todos los guardias, o al menos inmiscuirse en el mismo.

Cuando Cadance ingresó, todos hicieron una reverencia a su majestad, el unicornio desde luego no se encontraba observándola, así que cuando preguntó el porqué de la reverencia, la respuesta vino directamente desde la misma princesa. Shining desde luego tuvo que hacer a reverencia, por formalidad), para después ser anticipado por su esposa de su salida.

\- Escucha, debo ir a una reunión con la princesa Celestia, no sé cuánto tardaré, pero quiero que los soldados hagan un ejercicio de práctica, específicamente de una invasión. Hasta luego querido, te extrañaré. Un beso dejó sin palabras al unicornio y con la boca abierta a varios soldados.

Cadance no sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero valía la pena el riesgo, si es que quitaba la posible amenaza que Iniar significaba.

Sus aleteos la dirigían a las afueras del imperio de cristal, justamente donde se encontraba la gigantesca criatura; sin embargo, pese a que la buscaba con la vista, no la hallaba debido a la constante nevada que había en el lugar, dicha tormenta parecía arreciar conforme pasaba el tiempo.

El avance constante, aunque lento, de la princesa del imperio de cristal, se detuvo de forma imprevista, cuando esta pudo localizar una figura de gran tamaño que se encontraba a unos cientos de kilómetros en la lejanía, su visión se encontraba parcialmente obstruida por la nevada, pero aun así pudo distinguir la forma de la cabeza de Iniar, que seguramente había vuelto a enterrarse bajo la nieve, pues solamente su cabeza se encontraba a la vista en aquel manto blanco que cubría toda la superficie terrestre.

Sin tener una idea clara de cómo apaciguar al gigantesco hibrido, la princesa se acercó de forma sigilosa, buscando en el aire un lugar que estuviese a favor del viento, para ocultar su rastro. Lenta pero decididamente, sus aleteos se hicieron más débiles, hasta el punto de poder caminar sobre la nieve.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que la alicornio pudiese alcanzar una posición lo suficientemente prudente, como para estar segura y a la vez, lo suficientemente lejos como para escapar en caso de que Iniar diera señales peligrosas.

Tomándola desprevenida, por segunda vez, aquellas enormes luces, ojos, se abrieron de par en par; fijándose directamente en la alicornio, que de forma rápida supero la impresión y se posicionó para despegar en caso de que aquella criatura decidiese atacar.

\- Tú… La voz de Iniar, desde luego la paralizó temporalmente, de hecho aquella profunda, ronca y fuerte voz, paralizaría a cualquiera, de ello no había duda. Sin embargo la alicornio se repuso de forma veloz, no podía dejar que el miedo obstruyese su capacidad de acción.

El suelo comenzó a vibrar debido al movimiento que la cabeza del enrome se movía para visualizar de frente a la alicornio. Cadance estaba punto de salir a toda velocidad, pero se quedó decidida hasta el último segundo, arriesgaba mucho, no obstante, la recompensa podría ser muy fructífera; tanto para ella como para su reino.

\- Tienes más valor que cualquier poni que haya conocido. La cabeza de Iniar se volvió a posar sobre la fría nieve, Cadance por su parte se mantuvo alerta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres… pequeña? La voz de Iniar se puso un poco más leve; sea lo que fuese, aquella criatura tenía un carácter especial, diferente a todo monstruo que se hubiese visto antes en cualquier libro.

\- Yo… yo estoy aquí, para cumplir con mi promesa. Dijo la princesa del imperio de cristal con gran duda en su voz; de lo cual, Iniar se constató al instante.

\- Eres una pequeña muy tramposa, primero dices que te quedaras, después rompes tu promesa y pretendes cumplirla viniendo después de haber escapado; no vienes aquí por lo que dices, vienes aquí porque me tienes miedo.

\- ¡Escucha! Gritó la alicornio para conseguir la total atención de la criatura y evitar, así que se terminase con su deducción.

\- Escapé porque me tenías aterrada, es cierto, pero te di mi palabra y cumplir con ella es algo que debo hacer.

\- Entonces, realmente eres una princesa y estás aquí porque temes que algún día te encuentre.

La alicornio no podía entender el poder de deducción que poseía aquella cosa, definitivamente no era una bestia; pero tenía el poder de una o quizás más. Por lo cual era necesario tener un trato distinto con él.

\- Sí, temo mucho que encuentres el reino al que protejo, no creo que mi reino deba pagar por lo que causé.

Iniar se quedó callado nuevamente, esta vez dos pares de sus siete ojos se cerraron, entonces, una risa gutural se hizo presente, logrando infundir en la princesa el miedo suficiente como para dar unos pasos atrás y prepararse nuevamente para el vuelo.

\- Sinceridad, parece que vales más que un traidor. Aquellas palabras tranquilizaron a Cadance, sin embargo, no se desconcentraría ni por un segundo, Iniar no dejaba de ser un coloso que podía eliminarla sin mucho esfuerzo.

****** Volvemos a Canterlot******

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde la noche de los corazones cálidos y para la princesa del sol, todo había regresado a la normalidad; bueno, no tanto, de vez en cuando recibía a Discord en el salón principal para darle las tareas que debía completar; obviamente no le daría tareas muy importantes, aún se había ganado tanta confianza. Se decía a si misma cuando recordó la traición que el Draconequus había hecho al aliarse con Tirek hace no mucho tiempo atrás.

Sin embargo, comparando a aquel Discord con el nuevo, el cambio era más que obvio; el había insistido en ir a pedir más tareas para que realizara, lo cual era algo que definitivamente mostraba los cambios que había tenido y sin embargo, cada vez que se aparecía nuevamente en el centro del salón real, lo hacía a su manera, generalmente vestido con algún traje gracioso o con un comentario sarcástico en contra de ella o su hermana.

Sea como fuere, el Draconequus le daba a sus días un toque caótico, pues siendo princesa, una se acostumbra a seguir un régimen estricto, Discord, era todo lo contrario a una organización y ciertamente de él, Celestia aprendía a estar preparada para cualquier contratiempo, cualquiera…

Un pequeño tratado se presentó enfrente de la princesa, Kibits (el asesor de la programación real) se lo acercó con su magia, las actividades reales estabana punto de empezar, iniciando con ese tratado que aprobaba la búsqueda de minerales en los cañones de la parte desertica de Equestria, los ponis terrestres tenían pruebas suficientes de la existencia de estos, así que Celestia lo aprobó.

Una partida de mineros, ecologistas y demás funcionarios implicados en ese tipo de obras, salían del salón en grupo, haciendo una reverencia antes de salir por la puerta.

Era algo extraño que de pronto comenzase a pensar en Discord en medio de una junta tan importante; Celestia quitó aquellos pensamientos turbios rápidamente.

\- Bueno, esas son las primeras actividades para este mes. Aclaró Kibits, mientras observaba su reloj de oro, levantando una ceja le comunicó a la princesa.

\- Felicidades princesa, se ha ahorrado cinco minutos, si seguimos con este paso, el su tiempo libre del medio día se alargará un poco más.

\- Sí, realmente necesito descansar un poco. Dijo la princesa algo apenada.

\- Es muy difícil volver a habituarse a esta rutina, es por eso que estoy en contra de las vacaciones.

Conforme los pasos de la princesa se alejaban del trono, el asesor real la seguía de cerca.

\- ¿Cuál es el próximo deber de la lista? Dijo la princesa al acercarse a la puerta de la habitación.

\- Bueno, lo próximo es preparar el salón de fiestas para el baile de primavera que se realizará hoy a las seis, recuerde prepararse con los vestuarios que la señorita Rarity le mandó desde Ponyville.

\- Bien.

\- No se preocupe, tiene tiempo de ventaja suficiente, puede que incluso haya tiempo para tomar una pequeña siesta.

Todo avanzaba de maravilla, de hecho era bastante para ser un día común y corriente, la mente de Celestia, de forma supersticiosa esperó lo inesperado, era similar a esperar que una manzana cayera de un manzano, no se sabía cuándo, pero se podía presentir que pronto caería.

En efecto, una explosión de color verde con una luz intensa se hizo presente en el salón, tuvo tal intensidad que dejó el cabello de la princesa ladeado al frente y arruino el peinado de Kibits.

\- A qué no adivinas quién llegó. Esa voz era inconfundible, Kibitse se llevó un casco a la cabeza, tratando de arreglar su melena mientras Celestia rodaba los ojos. Pero extrañamente y para su sorpresa una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Kibits, ¿tienes la lista que te pedí?

\- Sí princesa, la prepare esta mañana, no quedaban muchos trabajos, así que me tomé la libertad de dejar algunos problemas de Ponyhattan en sus… mmmm… capaces garras.

\- Yo también creo que es el momento para darle responsabilidades.

Antes de que Celestia se dirigiese al inoportuno visitante, Kibits levantó la voz para hacerse oír, no podía culparlo por su enojo, Discord sabía ser muy molesto cuando se lo proponía y a Kibits nada le molestaba más que tener inconvenientes que no estuviesen en la lista.

\- Ejem, Señor, ¿no cree que sería mucho más idóneo que pidiera una cita real con la princesa?

Cuando el humo se disipó, la distinguible figura del Draconequus se hizo visible, al ver que se encontraba estirando sus patas delanteras, la princesa pudo deducir que recién se había levantado. El señor del caos no pudo ver a nadie delante de él, hasta que volteó la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la de Celestia, para después encontrarse con Kibits.

Imitando la voz de Kibits de forma sarcástica, Discord le respondió.

\- ¿Qué clase de señor del caos sería si no llegase en el momento menos oportuno Kibits? Acto seguido el horero, minutero y segundero del reloj de bolsillo del unicornio se movieron sin control.

Cuando Celestia observó al caótico visitante con desaprobación, las manecillas del reloj volvieron a su posición original dando unos cuantos giros alocados. Teniendo en cuenta que esos dos no se llevaban para nada bien, la princesa del sol tomó con su magia el papiro, donde se encontraban las actividades que el señor del caos debía cumplir.

\- ¿Qué tal si me esperas en el salón Kibits?

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted su alteza, pero sigo pensando que no tiene caso que usted prepare el salón, habiendo tantos ponis especializados en eso.

\- No tardaré mucho.

El unicornio bien vestido y elegante se fue con un andar que le hacía mérito a su título, ni muy apurado ni muy despacio, mientras este se retiraba, Celestia volteaba a ver al Draconequus, que había desaparecido del lugar donde estaba antes, solamente para aparecerse en su trono, sentado o más bien recostado sobre él, con toda la espalda en el cojín para sentarse.

Celestia desde luego, frunció el ceño, recordando la paciencia que debía tenerle, se acercó con cierta lentitud.

\- ¿No crees que me veo demasiado bien en este trono?

\- Déjame pensar, no. Le respondió de forma algo seca.

\- Vamos tia, sabes que era una broma.

\- Aun así, sabes que no puedes sentarte en mi trono.

\- Pero no me estoy sentando, me estoy recostando, y pensándolo bien, creo que llego el momento de que me des tareas un poco más significativas.

\- ¿Significativas?

\- Sí, ya sabes, combatir algunas criaturas, ayudar a Luna en su guardia nocturna, estoy cansado de ayudar a construir puentes o de encargarme de tareas simples; no creo que esta sea la razón por la cual me liberaste.

Celestia mostro su enojo haciendo levitar a Discord de su trono, para después bajarlo al piso.

\- Primero, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, no tienes lo necesario para ser una princesa de Equestria.

Celestia contuvo la risa que le provocaba imaginarse a Discord como una princesa alicornio, solamente para ser sorprendida por el aspecto cambiado del señor del caos, un solo chasquido había transformado al caótico ser, en una princesa alicornio, o al menos algo parecido a eso, con pestañas alargadas, una mirada de cachorrito, unas alas iguales y un cuerno, con una tiara con una gema verde; que tenía escrito la palabra "caos".

\- Ya, basta. Dijo la princesa entre risas. Pero antes de que Discord lograse entablar uno de sus famosos comentarios, la princesa siguió con lo que tenía que decir.

\- Segundo, aún no te has redimido de tus errores pasados, sigues bajo vigilancia.

Discord bajo la cabeza algo avergonzado (lo que era algo raro, muy pero muy raro de ver), en la cabeza de ambos, la memoria se activó, mostrando a Discord, unos meses atrás, cuando había ayudado a Tirek, cuando no había ayudado a Twilight a resolver el problema del árbol de la armonía, e incluso cuando se liberó por primera vez. Lo extraño en que en las últimas dos, la alicornio había sido afectada de forma directa.

Celestia levantó una ceja de forma inquisidora, tratando de presionar a Discord, sin embargo, este no cedía ni un poco.

\- Entiendo, pero enserio no tienes algo un poco más digno de un señor del caos.

La princesa sonrío al recordar la tarea que Kibits había mencionado como poco importante para que ella lo completara.

\- Si tanto quieres una tarea de esas, te la daré.

A continuación, una pluma junto con un tintero que se encontraba al lado de su trono flotaron por la habitación, cuando llegaron, comenzaron a escribir sobre el papiro de color café; la curiosidad del señor del caos se activó. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que esperar.

Era demasiado inverosímil, pero delante de la princesa del sol o de Fluttershy, el trataba de contenerse, no sabía exactamente el por qué y de hecho, siempre trataba de tranquilizar su naturaleza caótica, quizás por no irritarlas.

\- Muy bien, aquí está – antes de que Discord usase su magia para desaparecer el papiro, Celestia puso un casco en alto – espera, debes prometer que cumplirás con todo lo que está escrito y me refiero a todo – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de Celestia, esperaba la respuesta del Draconequus.

Una mirada entrecortada por parte del señor del caos, fue todo lo que recibió de su interlocutor. La curiosidad, bien podría ser algo bueno cuando uno se encuentra investigando algo o por el gusto de aprender, como diría Twilight; pero en este momento resultaba ser una especie de cebo para que el señor del caos cayera en una trampa, eso era más que perceptible. Sin embargo, aun sabiendo éste, que Celestia le tendía una pequeña jugada, Discord no pudo contenerse y afirmó con la cabeza, la curiosidad, había resultado tener una consecuencia poco deseada por parte del señor del caos.

Inmediatamente después de afirmar, un chasquido apareció al papiro frente al señor del caos, Celestia simplemente no pudo evitar reír al ver la expresión que puso al leer las primeras dos actividades en la lista.

\- Haber, haber, que reto tienen para el increíble – un sombrero que imitaba al de Marengo Napoleonis (Un caballo de Napoleón Bonaparte y sí, el sombrero es el mismo que el de Napoleón) –, adorable – las pupilas del mismo se agrandaron mientras unía ambas manos en una pose adorable – y guapo – una melena que se podían ver en las historias de héroes de Equestria, se formó en su cabeza, así como una camisa con los tres primeros botones sueltos - Discord.

Entonces todos los atuendos que se había puesto desaparecieron.

\- Uno, ayudar a los pioneros a construir un pueblo a las afueras de los cañones del desierto. Por qué no me lo imaginé.

\- Segundo: ayudar al señor Kibits a preparar el salón de fiestas para el baile de primavera. ¡¿Qué?! La expresión que puso el señor del caos no tuvo comparación alguna.

\- Eso es lo que tienes que hacer hoy Discord, espero que sepas comportarte frente a Kibits.

Una expresión de protesta se dibujó en el rostro del Draconequus, ¿En qué momento Celestia le había tenido tanta confianza? En vista de lo sucedido, una pequeña emoción se le presentó, un chasquido puso a la princesa frente a él dentro de una burbuja de tiempo. Pero de forma rápida reconsidero la idea, así que poniendo una expresión de pocos amigos, bajó nuevamente a la princesa al piso, haciendo desaparecer la burbuja de realidad.

\- Em, se me olvidaba: segundo, solamente mi hermana me llama así, no es un apodo que quiera estar escuchando todo el tiempo.

EL Draconequus frunció el ceño, la princesa había olvidado por completo el hecho de que ella casi había pasado por una broma; para centrarse en su apodo.

\- Agh, la princesa estirada ha regresado, pensé que tú no me volverías a mostrar a Celestia la estirada, sino a la Celestia la divertida.

La alicornio desde luego, se ofendió; sin embargo ese no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ese tipo de cosas.

\- En este momento, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas Discord, tú prometiste que cumplirías con todo lo que estaba escrito y te ruego que no molestes a Kibits, podrías aprender una cosa o dos de él.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la princesa salió de la habitación llevándose el sonido de sus cascos con ella. Discord por otro lado, se quedó con la boca abierta, no sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero aquella alicornio había sido capaz de contener su naturaleza caótica. Entonces, suponiendo que cumpliría con su palabra, era mejor hacerlo lo más antes posible, para que termine lo más antes posible.

Una luz brillante precedió a la transportación, llevando al Draconequus al instante al salón de fiestas del castillo.

Celestia se encontraba en el pasillo, su corazón aún se encontraba acelerado, enfrentar al señor del caos de esa forma era una locura; sin embargo, había logrado convencerlo, quizás eso era lo que sentía Fluttershy cada vez que lo convencía para hacer algo o quizás ella lo pedía de forma distinta. De cualquier forma, "convencer" a Discord no había sido nada fácil; pero ya estaba hecho, él se encargaría de una de sus tareas, así que si se apresuraba al completar las otras, tendría tiempo suficiente para tomarse un poco de tiempo para arreglarse y quizás tomar una siesta para descansar un poco.

Una vez en el salón, Discord pudo ver no solamente la tarea que le habían dado, sino la tareota – mi estimado/a lectora/lector me encanta inventar palabras XD – el salón era tan grande, que el señor del caos, pudo entender porque Celestia le había dado esa tarea, sin embargo, cuando terminase no dudaría en darle una visita más, tan solo para aclarar algunas cosas.

\- Pero ¿qué hace usted aquí? Kibits se acercaba hacia el señor del caos con relativa velocidad y con fatiga al pensar en lo que se vendría en el caso de que la princesa del sol hubiese enviado al mismísimo señor del caos, a ayudar.

\- Celestia me envió para ayudar con la decoración de este lugar. Tomando en cuenta el pedido que la alicornio le había hecho antes de dirigirse al salón, Discord se limitó a poner el papiro frente a Kibits, quien no tardo en leer su contenido, quedándose más impresionado que Discord cuando lo leyó, quien por cierto, no terminó de leer la lista.

\- Aquí dice que debe quedarse para recibir a los invitados.

Por segunda vez en el día, la princesa cruzaba la línea, haciéndolo enfadar.

Kibits se limitó a aclararse la garganta para continuar con la plática poco agradable que se daba casi siempre entre ambos.

\- Entonces, creo que es tiempo de empezar, tanto usted como yo, no disfrutamos de la presencia del otro, así que mejor démonos prisa.

\- Tienes razón Kibits, por fin algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, mientras ambos integrantes del grupo temporal de preparación del salón, decoraban, limpiaban y acomodaban todo en el lugar idóneo; siendo nada más el encargado de mantener horarios y organizar, Kibits se vio en la obligación de preparar el lugar, debido principalmente a que Discord tenía un sentido distinto de lo que significaba decoración. Por lo cual debieron pasar tres errores, antes de que lograran un avance significativo.

Primeramente, Kibits había tenido que ir al baño por unos breves segundos, en ese tiempo: las mesas habían subido al techo, las sillas comenzaron a volar por el aire, las alfombras se fueron a la pared, para finalmente encontrarse pegadas como tapiz y por último todos los parquets flotaban unos centímetros sobre el piso, dificultando el paso a quien se atrevía a caminar sobre ellos.

Después de ello y de una discusión entre ambos polos opuestos, la segunda oportunidad que Discord uso ese chasquido para cambiar el orden del lugar: las sillas se encontraban en el centro de la pista de baile, el escenario tenía dos mesas, los instrumentos se encontraban apilados en la entrada, las puertas se encontraban abiertas de par en par, lo que parecía estar en orden… parecía, pues cuando Kibits trató de salir al jardín, la puerta lo llevó al baño y cuando trato de salir del baño apareció en el techo del salón, pero antes de caer, una red detuvo su caída.

Otra charla demasiado candente se tuvo que realizar, en la cual, Kibits por poco pierde los estribos, Discord desde luego se entretuvo con todo aquel caos que ocasionaba.

\- Muy bien Discord, solamente limítese a seguir mis instrucciones y todo estará bien.

\- De acuerdo, pero debe haber al menos algo de caos, si no le doy mi toque, me niego a decorar. Terminó diciendo el Draconequus como amenaza, a lo cual Kibits no pudo negarse, estaba seguro que podría haber un poco de caos, solamente había que pensar cómo hacerlo.

\- Está bien, pero antes de eso, ¿no cree que sería mejor ponerlo todo en oren para ver en qué lugar se vería mejor el caos del que me está hablando?

Discord se puso pensativo, el carácter de aquel unicornio, sin duda era demasiado como para tolerarlo, pero debía admitirlo, tenía una labia bastante convincente.

\- Me parece bien, ¿con qué empezamos?

\- Qué le parece las mesas las sillas y poner todos los instrumentos de la orquesta en su lugar correspondiente.

\- De acuerdo.

Un chasquido puso en su lugar a todos los objetos citados, incluso los instrumentos se encontraban tocando una melodía.

\- Demasiado bien si me lo permite decirlo. Kibits levantaba una ceja por la impresión que ello le causaba.

\- Acaso dudaste de mis capacidades, terminó diciendo el Draconequus con cierto tono engreído. Pero cambio la poca charla que ambos tenían en un instante.

\- Y bien, tú conoces a Celestia mejor que yo, ¿por qué se empeña en que conozca tanto a los ponis?

\- Mmmm, yo diría que más bien es al revés, creo que ella quiere que los ponis lo conozcan a usted, "limpiar" su imagen será un proceso largo, por eso ella le da trabajos como esos construcción de diferentes obras, o cualquier trabajo que pueda ser visto por una cantidad considerable de ponis.

\- ¿Publicidad?

\- Efectivamente, los ponis deben ver que usted ha cambiado, con su inteligencia, entenderá que pocos son los que se creen los chismes.

\- Sí, pero no podría ser en otra ocasión, no me gustan este tipo de fiestas.

\- ¿Acaso teme que se lo coman vivo? Dijo el unicornio con expresión de burla.

\- No es eso, es que no tolero que todos estén divirtiéndose tanto y que yo no pueda formar parte de esta diversión.

\- Descuide, eso es temporal, si usted continúa con esta campaña de publicidad, será querido y aceptado por los ponis.

La amena charla que ambos habían tenido se había llevado a cabo en todo el tiempo que les tomó arreglar el resto del salón con decoraciones en la pared, algunos globos discretos, listones elegantes y una alfombra que no tenía nada que envidiar a la belleza de la naturaleza.

\- Muy bien Discord, en qué lugar cree usted que se vería mejor su toque de caos.

Discord observó bien el lugar, hasta que una mesa le llamó la atención, está en particular era la mesa donde estarían los diferentes alimentos y refrigerios (obviamente pueden cambiar el nombre por uno más elegante, pero siguen siendo lo mismo). Un chasquido hizo una escultura de hielo con el agua que se había usado para limpiar el piso.

Kibits ladeó la cabeza tratando de comprender la escultura, tenía una constitución particularmente inusual, ninguna de sus pares era simétrica, tenía tanto figuras incomprensibles hechas con triángulos y cuadrados en distintas partes, así como sectores hechos con curvas, y figuras ovoideas, acumulados todos de tal forma, que parecía una cantidad inmensa de agua cayendo por una cascada. Por último, los resquicios y escorias que habían en los baldes llenos de agua que formaron la escultura, se encontraban comprimidos dentro de un huevo, que a su vez se encontraba dentro de la escultura. Pequeñas columnas de hielo sin forma definida posibilitaban la vista del interior donde yacía este huevo de hielo. Dentro del huevo, las escorias formaban una figura, quizás la única reconocible dentro de toda aquella escultura: un ave conformada por varias partes de distintas aves, un ala de águila, la otra de pelícano, un pico de picaflor con los colores de un tucán, un ojo de perdiz, el otro de frailecillo; una pata de pato, la otra de un pingüino, el plumaje era de distintas aves del paraíso, excepto por el cuello y el pecho, donde claramente se podía apreciar el plumaje de un cóndor (y obviamente la escasez de plumaje en el sector del cuello) y por último la cola de un pavo real.

Kibits se quedó parado observando aquella pequeña figura, no podía creer que algo tan caótico, pudiera verse tan… bello.

\- Muy bien Kibits, es mejor que me vaya a preparar para esta noche; nos vemos.

\- Hasta una próxima ocasión Discord "el señor del caos".

\- Oh vaya, sí, si entro a la fiesta quiero que me anuncien de esa forma.

Discord desapareció, dejando a un sorprendido Kibits.

*** Dentro de la habitación de Celestia ***

La princesa del sol había tenido una mala siesta, el sueño en particular, había sido algo que le venía de vez en cuando; en el mismo, ella se veía a sí misma, junto con el rey sombra (el rey sombra de la dimensión paralela, mostrado en los comics en la trama de la historia que se sitúa en los comics 17 al 20), en aquellas últimas ocasiones que se vieron y todo ello solamente quedaba como nada cuando recordaba el último momento en que pudieron verse, antes de que ese sombra se vuelva malvado para salvarlos a todos.

Aquel sueño no era precisamente una pesadilla, pero evocaba en ella un dolor que el tiempo no había podido borrar, una astilla enterrada en lo profundo de su corazón y que, por distintas razones, debía enfrentar sola; sus pasos la llevaron hasta una pequeña cajita de madera, tan simple que fácilmente podía pasar por un pedazo de chatarra.

Cuando abrió la pequeña caja, se encontró con sus tesoros más preciados, un chupón (el de Luna), un cascabel del sombrero de Star Swirl y demás chucherías de pequeño tamaño; pero entre ellos se encontraba aquello que estaba buscando: el pedazo de cristal que había quedado del espejo que la llevaba a aquella dimensión donde había conocido a su poni especial.

Una lágrima bajo por su mejilla derecha, a esto, a esto se había reducido todo sentimiento propio, todo aquello que se encontraba debajo de la princesa Celestia. En cambio, la poni Celestia (o alicornio, ustedes entienden) tenía un pesar tan profundo que había aprendido a vivir con el dolor, mientras volvía a pensar en ello, sostenía el cristal en sus cascos, como si fuera el diamante más grande del mundo.

Una luz se presentó en el lugar, seguida del sonido inconfundible que producía la magia de Discord, fue tan rápido que Celestia no tuvo tiempo alguno para ocultar todo lo ocurrido dentro de su habitación.

* * *

¿Qué pasará? ¿Será este fic un Dislestia como muchos pensaron? ¿Qué tiene que ver Iniar con esta historia? No dejen de leer Discord.

Muy bien, ya terminé con la publicidad, ahora puedo ser sincero (XD).

Espero que este capítulo no los haya aburrido, sin embargo, es clave para entender los próximos o al menos así está planeado, gracias por sus comentarios. Por cierto, el tiempo en el cual publicaré los capítulos variara de forma rotunda, no se asusten si no hay nada en tres semanas, yo terminare este fic aun si debo amanecer todos los días, sin más, les doy un sincero gracias por leerlo y más por comentar y criticar.


	21. Agridulce

Capítulo 21: Agridulce

Bueno, ya tomé mi decisión. Los personajes de MLP:FIM no me pertenecen.

* * *

Los copos de nieve caían de forma progresiva, tapando el esquelético cuerpo de Iniar, centímetro a centímetro, el típico silencio que Iniar hacía cuando pensaba, o lo que fuese que hiciese, tenía a Cadance, bajo un estado constante de alerta; pues ciertamente sería un grave error confiar que éste no le haría daño alguno. Es más, Cadance casi podía apostar a que fue una mala idea haberse presentado de aquella forma, sin embargo sería consecuente con sus palabras, no le quedaba de otra.

Iniar se mantuvo quieto unos segundos antes de que sus espectrales y grandes ojos se dilataran, provocando en la alicornio otro escalofrió, considerando el tamaño, ni el más valiente (o tonto) se sentiría diferente. Esa misma consideración era la que Iniar tenía, a pesar de que podría ser fácilmente devorada, aquella princesa no se iría y en gran parte, eso era más que bueno, por lo cual, era mejor no mantenerla bajo un estado constante de miedo; su utilidad se basaba en su sinceridad, por lo cual, debía evitar asustarla, pues podría mentir para salvarse el cuello.

\- La sinceridad es algo que pocos poseen, no me he comido a criaturas sinceras desde hace siglos.

La cara de la alicornio empezaba a reflejar el miedo que le daban aquellas palabras.

\- Siendo un cadáver resulta inútil tratar de comer algo que no sea mi propia energía, salvo claro por los cristales negros.

Un momento, ¿cristales negros? En las últimas semanas, varios fragmentos de los cristales que el rey sombra habían dejado atrás, desaparecieron de forma misteriosa, aunque nadie los extrañaba claro; resultaba intrigante el porqué de su desaparición.

\- Entonces, tú te comiste esos cristales.

\- Son una buena fuente de magia y como no puedo digerir a ninguna presa, mi único alimento son esos cristales.

Esa magia era magia obscura, traída directamente por el mismísimo rey sombra, como era posible que aquello se pudiese comer esos cristales.

\- Mi cuerpo tolera la magia, y en este estado de muerte de Wivern, la magia es todo lo que me mantiene con vida.

Absolutamente interesante, Cadance podía dejar de preocuparse de ser comida de Iniar; pero eso no la ponía a salvo.

\- Pequeña poni, ¿cuál dijiste que es tu nombre?

Cadance elevó la voz para poder ser escuchada por aquel gigantesco ser.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Cadance!, ¡Princesa del imperio de cristal!

\- El imperio de cristal, ¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que desapareció junto con el rey sombra.

Nuevamente Cadance olvidaba que Iniar poseía un intelecto diferente al de otras bestias; incluso sus conocimientos se asemejaban más a la de un poni, mas, dejando de lado ese hecho, la cosa esa poseía información poco conocida, o al menos lo era en la época en que Iniar todavía estaba con vida.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar vivo y muerto a la vez?

La boca de Iniar se abrió, lo cual era extraño, ya que el sonido de su tétrica voz salía de quien sabe dónde, menos su esquelética boca.

\- Ya te lo dije, muerte de wivern, los Wiverns mueren dos veces, la primera es su cuerpo, se consume volviéndose energía mágica, hasta que sus tejidos desaparecen, cuando la energía se consume pasa la segunda y última muerte. Mi energía no desaparece porque los cristales del rey sombra tienen magia que puedo extraer con mis dientes de dragón.

La extraña forma de vida del coloso, era casi salida de un cuento fantástico, nunca se había escuchado de una criatura o bestia tuviera semejante… ciclo de vida. Entonces, las luces del interior de la cabeza del gigantesco ser, debían ser sus ojos y su cerebro. Cadance lo pudo comprobar cuando este abrió la boca, un cumulo de energía tan grande como una casa de poni, se hizo visible a través de la abertura de la boca de Iniar.

\- ¿Cómo sabes del imperio de cristal? Cadance no pudo evitar sentir una intensa intriga por saberlo, sin embargo, Iniar pareció enfurecerse.

\- Pequeña, estas aquí para responder mis preguntas, no para que yo responda las tuyas.

Las palabras de Iniar eran más que claras, Cadance no dudaría en escuchar lo que el dueño de esos enormes y aterradores ojos estaba a punto de decirle.

\- ¿Dónde está Celestia? Dijo finalmente, con un tono autoritario.

Las palabras directas tuvieron un efecto inmediato en la alicornio, quien ya no opondría más resistencia, no tenía caso; sin embargo, en caso de estar tomando la peor de las decisiones posibles, a la princesa del imperio de cristal, se le ocurrió una idea ingenua. Pero en cierta forma, calmaba todas las inquietudes que le daba el compartir esa información con el gigantesco ser.

\- Te lo diré, pero debes prometer que no le harás daño.

\- Agjajajaj. La voz de Iniar hacía de una simple risa, la más tétrica jamás escuchada por la alicornio. Sin embargo esta se mantuvo firme ante su petición.

Iniar al ver la pose tan temeraria de la poni, calló su risa.

\- ¿Así como tú mantuviste la tuya?

\- Estoy aquí, ¿no es cierto?

Aquella preocupación por otros, era más que entendible en la princesa alicornio, de hecho, Iniar recordó por un breve instante, aquel tiempo en el cual él había sentido algo no muy diferente a la amistad, hacía seres más pequeños y débiles que él.

\- Esta bien criaturilla, si me dices lo que quiero saber, te prometo que no haré daño alguno a Celestia; pero ella debe cooperar conmigo y darme cierta información.

Por tercera vez en el día, Iniar sorprendía a Cadance, quien empezaba a no confiar en su experiencia con los seres como Iniar. Sin embargo, la palabra "información" causaba un suspenso, ¿Qué tipo de información podría ser tan importante para que una criatura como Iniar la buscara? Era algo que Cadance tenía que saber; pero antes de poder intentar interrogar al inmenso hibrido, fue callada y desconcentrada por la voz del mismo.

\- Si eres la princesa del imperio de Cristal, ¿qué pasó con el rey sombra?

\- Fue derrotado. Cadance se concentró en dar la información principal y ocultar la existencia de Twilight y sus amigas, incluso la existencia del corazón de cristal podría resultar crucial en caso de que Iniar no cumpliera con su promesa.

\- Entiendo, entonces eso te deja únicamente a ti como soberana del imperio de cristal.

\- Efectivamente, Celestia me nombró princesa del reino y también soy su protectora.

Los ojos de Iniar se posaron en la lejanía, para después volver a enfocarse en la alicornio que se encontraba frente a él.

\- Ponis de cristal, cuando vine aquí, pensé que eran solamente un mito. Pero supongo que estaba equivocado.

\- ¿Venir aquí?

\- Sí, este no es mi hábitat original, de hecho no tengo uno en específico; vine aquí porque es un lugar casi deshabitado por cualquier ser vivo. Expresó el hibrido, mientras sus ojos se posaban nuevamente en el horizonte helado.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo em… viviste?

La atención del descomunal esqueleto se volvió a posar en la princesa.

\- Mil años, quizás un poco más. Pero salimos del tema principal, es momento que me digas dónde está Celestia, ya te prometí que no le haría daño a ella y supongo que tampoco debo hacerle daño a su hermana o a sus reinos.

Cadance ya no podía distraer más la atención del enorme hibrido, aunque debía admitir que no era precisamente una criatura que se pudiera considerar como altamente peligrosa; ello no quitaba el hecho de que, llegado el momento, podría serlo.

\- Debes cumplir con tu promesa.

Los ojos de Iniar observaron, nuevamente, el horizonte en busca de algo, esta vez, Cadance debía saber lo que era.

\- Entra dentro de mi boca.

Aquellas palabras, tuvieron un efecto de miedo en la alicornio, que se mantuvo extrañada cuando la gigantesca boca de Iniar se abrió, esparciendo la nieve que había acumulado en el lapso de tiempo en el que se había quedado echado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que entres a mi boca, se acerca una tormenta de nieve y hielo, las criaturas de tu tamaño no tienen oportunidad contra una tormenta, dentro de mi boca estarás a salvo.

Cadance había visto en una ocasión esas tormentas; en una de sus salidas con Shining Armor, estas tormentas tenían la característica de llevar con ellas varios fragmentos y hielo que se desprendían de las montañas más lejanas de aquella ubicación, el viento los volvía en proyectiles potentes. Al poco tiempo, una cantidad innumerable de ratillas de hielo, así como una que otra lechuza e incluso unos osos polares ingresaron dentro de las costillas del cuerpo del gigantesco ser, quien movía a voluntad dichos huesos para crear una especie de pared protectora para albergar a quien ingresase en las costillas.

Al ver aquel acto realizado por Iniar, Cadance dejó de dudar de sus intenciones; mas, no por ello ingresaría a buscar protección en su boca, puede que no fuese a hacerle daño, pero no podía arriesgarse de esa forma tan innecesaria, además, esta resultaba ser una oportunidad más que idónea para salir de aquel lugar.

\- Iniar, debo irme, no puedo arriesgarme de esta forma, tengo un reino que proteger y guiar. La voz de Cadance mostraba la preocupación que sentía por aquel posible escenario.

La boca de Iniar se cerró, dejando una protección adicional para más criaturas que venían corriendo en busca de la protección que ofrecía el gigantesco híbrido.

\- ¿Qué me asegura que regresarás? Iniar volvía a enfurecerse y era observable por el movimiento repentino de una de sus garras que emergía del suelo, apartando una copiosa cantidad de nieve.

\- Escucha, te prometo que voy a volver, puede que no hoy, pero volveré, debes confiar en mí.

\- Confiaré en ti princesa, pero si no vuelves en menos tiempo que un mes, yo mismo buscaré a Celestia, y sabes el costo que implica que yo lo haga por mis propios medios.

-Lo sé; pero volveré.

Sin necesidad de un adiós, Cadance se transportó nuevamente a su castillo en el imperio de cristal, observando antes de transportase, la cantidad de nieve y hielo que empezaban a azotar al cuerpo del gigante; extrañamente, sus huesos parecían estar hechos de piedra y cuando un fragmento de tamaño considerable logró dañar uno de sus huesos, este empezó a regenerarse. Definitivamente aquel extraño hibrido era fascinante desde todo punto de vista.

****** Ahora sí, volvemos a Canterlot ******

Una lágrima bajo por su mejilla derecha, a esto, a esto se había reducido todo sentimiento propio, todo aquello que se encontraba debajo de la princesa Celestia. En cambio, la poni Celestia (o alicornio, ustedes entienden) tenía un pesar tan profundo que había aprendido a vivir con el dolor, mientras volvía a pensar en ello, sostenía el cristal en sus cascos, como si fuera el diamante más grande del mundo.

Una luz se presentó en el lugar, seguida del sonido inconfundible que producía la magia de Discord, fue tan rápido que Celestia no tuvo tiempo alguno para ocultar todo lo ocurrido dentro de su habitación.

La rebelde lágrima continuó su camino hasta llegar al piso de madera, Celestia de forma rápida se limpió las que se encontraban en sus ojos y mejillas. Discord se encontraba observando la curiosa escena, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, sin embrago, algo tenía que ver con lo que Celestia tenía entre sus cascos.

\- Sé muy bien que tienes que limpiar este lugar, se ve terriblemente sucio, pero no creo que limpiarlo basura por basura realmente te ayude. Un chasquido hizo aparecer un saco de papas y dentro de este, toda la basura acumulada, así como el polvo de toda la habitación se aparecieron dentro de éste.

La ventana, era un lugar idóneo para echar la basura lejos, así que el saco de papas salió volando con unas alas salidas de la nada, a un basurero lejano. Hecho esto, cuando se acercó para ver lo que Celestia tenía en sus cascos, perfectamente pudo concebir aquello como basura.

\- Déjame encargarme de eso. Ni bien el Draconequus terminó de decir aquellas palabras, el pedazo de cristal y el desaparecieron.

\- Espera, Discord no… Celestia se desesperó al instante, no podría dejar que aquel objeto tan precioso para ella peligrara.

\- Nada de eso, un simple chasquido bastó para que el pedazo desapareciera.

Celestia no tardó en enfurecerse, el valor de aquel objeto era inconmensurable y Discord lo había botado como si no fuera nada, la princesa enfurecida, hizo levitar al señor del caos.

\- ¡Devuélvelo en este instante Discord!

Las palabras de Celestia, como lo dijo y exactamente la emoción en sus ojos era más que perceptible para el caótico ser, quien no supo exactamente lo que había hecho; pero de alguna forma había lastimado a Celestia.

\- Déjame pensar, no, no puedo hacerlo.

\- ¡Devuélvelo! Celestia estaba a punto de explotar, Discord sabía exactamente cuándo se daba ese pequeño paso que la convertía en una auténtica guerrera, sin precedente alguno entre los ponis; sin embargo, realmente no podía y debía explicárselo, a no ser claro que quisiera soportar la otra cara de Celestia.

\- No, te juro que no puedo traerlo, lo llevé a donde llevo la basura que me mandas a limpiar.

\- Dónde.

\- ¿Conoces el volcán boca de dragón?

Celestia se dejó caer, en un instante su furia desapareció, pues esta se controló.

En ese momento, pudo sentir que su poni especial, del que se había enamorado de forma tan profunda, era alejado, una vez más, una lágrima se escapaba por sus bellos y cristalizados ojos, dejando ver, esta vez, la pena que le causaba perder definitivamente al poni del que se había enamorado desde el primer segundo.

Discord, al ver a la poni más sería y fuerte que había conocido, sentada y llorando: no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho, podría crear una réplica de aquel objeto, pero de nada le serviría.

\- ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué acaso no te gusta el desorden? Fue lo que Celestia pudo articular, escondiendo nuevamente sus sollozos, mientras trataba de no enfurecerse nuevamente con Discord

\- Es que a ti sí te gusta, supongo que pensé que te gustaría ver el cuchitril que armaste ordenado. Dijo el señor del caos con tono sarcástico, al decirlo, no supo exactamente que sentía, pero se dejó llevar por aquella emoción.

\- De todas formas, solamente es un pedazo de espejo roto, no creo que debas llorar por algo tan insignificante. Nuevamente el señor del caos trataba de provocar a Celestia, esta vez con un plan, mientras mentalmente cruzaba los dedos para que funcione, pues siendo tan inexperto en este tipo de circunstancias, había que esperar lo inesperado.

¿Insignificante? El pedazo de aquel espejo mágico era todo menos insignificante; Celestia observó fijamente a Discord, de momento, al observar los ojos rojos del señor del caos, no pudo evitar parase frente a él, provocando cierta risa dentro de él – su plan había funcionado -.

Aquel momento, pasó de forma tan lenta, Discord por primera vez observó a Celestia de forma totalmente alocada, jamás se imaginó observar así, a la poni más estirada y aburrida de Equestria de esa forma, el tiempo de pronto pasó de forma tan lenta que parecía que cada segundo pasaba entre fotos y fotos.

Cada curva, cada uno de los pelos de la melena de la alicornio, cada centímetro de su cuerpo de pelaje blancuzco era observado por el señor del caos, desde sus cascos cubiertos con elegantes herraduras doradas, los cuatro colores de su melena, sus facciones y por último, aquellos ojos, en los cuales veía el dolor del que había sido causante. Ese simple hecho le causaba, además de culpabilidad, arrepentimiento, pena, no sabía exactamente que era, pero no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuese aquella mirada donde, de momento, el señor del caos se perdía hipnotizado hasta el último pelo de su ser.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta cuando la princesa lo interrogó, hasta que de pronto, el tiempo regresó a su paso normal y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mundo y de que ella le estaba hablando.

\- ¿ee, qué?

\- Que no es insignificante, Discord, ese espejo era importante para mí. La pena de Celestia le era contagiada al de ojos rojos, quien no entendía el porqué.

\- Lo siento pero no puedo devolvértelo, a monos que quieras que te haga una réplica.

\- No, no es necesario. De inmediato, la princesa se limpió nuevamente sus ojos, quitando las pocas lágrimas que habían, para después asomarse por la ventana.

Alguna parte de ella, comenzaba a encontrarse en condiciones para hablar con el señor del caos quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima por nada; ella desde luego no apreciaba este hecho debido a que toda su atención estaba en sus pensamientos, sombra, el amor de su juventud, era ya inalcanzable, de hecho, era así desde que el espejo fue destruido; sin embargo, lo más cercano que tenía de él era aquel trozo de espejo que ahora ya estaba derretido en la lava de un volcán.

Discord no tenía la culpa, eso era indiscutible; sus emociones en cambio eran seguían asediándola de tal forma que algo dentro de ella se encontraba roto, frio, destrozado. El silencio tomó un papel de ejecutor entre la socialización ambos, que a ninguno de los dos le importaba no hablar con el otro y de hecho, así estaba mejor.

Celestia en la ventana, mirando al infinito, encontrando en éste a su amado y Discord observándola a ella, tan lejana, debido a la concentración de ambos, no pudieron notar que varios muebles comenzaban a levitar, incluso el trono que Discord, convenientemente había hecho aparecer.

Era tan hermosa, tan pasible, tan fuerte, tan buena, tan generosa, tan etcétera – para evitar hacer un listado demasiado amplio XD – que Discord se quedaba inmutado, nunca, nunca antes había tenido aquella sensación, ni siquiera cuando se encontraba con Fluttershy. Ambas sensaciones de hecho, no se podían comparar, eran diferentes, de eso Discord estaba seguro.

El palpitar del corazón del de ojos rojos se incrementó cuando Celestia se volteó y sus pupilas se abrieron. Un sentimiento que se aceleraba de forma tan rápida e imparable, no podía ser un sentimiento cualquiera, fue en ese momento en el que Discord pudo entender lo que todo ello podría significar y la idea no le gusto para nada.

\- Discord, pon todas las cosas en su sitio. La voz de Celestia había vuelto a la normalidad.

Entonces, el Draconequus pudo ver el lugar y el caos que se había generado en el lugar. No supo exactamente en qué momento su magia había causado tanto caos.

Agua del vaso flotaba en el aire, la cama de la princesa se encontraba en el techo y por supuesto, había algo durmiendo ahí, pero era mejor no saber que era, aunque parecía un cocodrilo. Un chasquido solucionó todo, incluso al cocodrilo, dejando todo limpio, bien ubicado y en su sitio.

\- También las nubes.

Cuando el Draconequus se asomó par la ventana, observó varias nubes de algodón de azúcar en el cielo, las cuales también pasaron por el mismo proceso de descaotización.

\- Gracias, creo q…

Discord de inmediato hizo aparecer un ramo de flores en su patada de águila, la forma instintiva en la que actuaba era poco conocida por éste, sin embargo se dejaba llevar por ella.

\- Espero no haberte molestado con lo que hice.

Momento, ese era Discord, ¿realmente ese era Discord? La mente de Celestia comenzó a preguntarse ello, no se había dado cuenta, pero se estaba portando muy considerado en comparación a sus actos pasados, por lo cual, la princesa se limitó a oler las flores, percibiendo un aroma que nuevamente le recordó a su amado sombra, ese olor, era el mismo que el olor de las rosas y flores del jardín de los deseo que habían visitado junto con sombra.

El efecto fue inmediato, la cabeza de la alicornio volvió a perderse en aquellos recuerdos, dejando a Discord desconcertado, si bien ese sentimiento tuvo una especie de nacimiento, o quizás simplemente culminación, era como uno de esos pastelillos llenos de azúcar, que lo dejan a uno totalmente inquieto.

Sin embargo, esta ocasión, Celestia puso nuevamente los pies en la tierra, de forma rápida, el Draconequus permaneció callado mientras ella hacía un gesto de perdón.

\- No fue tu culpa, creo que ya es hora de que te vayas a preparar para esta noche, espero que no hayas hecho enfurecer a Kibits.

Descuida tia, yo y él nos llevamos como la leche con chocolate y hablando de eso. – un vaso de la bebida de la que habló apareció.

La alicornio frunció el ceño después de escuchar a palabra tia.

\- Que no me llames tia, solo Luna me dice así.

\- Vamos tia, no es para tanto.

La princesa simplemente sonrió, por lo visto, el señor del caos no dejaba de ser el señor del caos, aun en momentos como ese; a pesar de ello, Celestia comenzaba a sentirse mejor. Quien podría imaginar que un poco de caos era algo efectivo para ese tipo de males.

Por su parte, el Draconequus no tenía intenciones de dejar el tema atrás, al preocuparse tanto del dolor ajeno a él, se constató de qué le causaba una intriga demasiado grande como para dejarla sin resolver.

\- ¿Por qué estabas llorando? La voz del señor del caos cambió de forma repentina, provocando que Celestia se pusiera algo más flexible en cuanto a su conversación.

\- Son cosas sin importancia. El tono claramente fingido de la princesa solamente alimentaba la intriga que sentía su interlocutor.

\- A mí no me engañas, tiene que ser algo muy grande como para lograr que la princesa más estirada de toda Equestria llore como una potrilla.

Nuevamente la actitud atrevida de Discord, lograba ver debajo de la actuación de la princesa. Quien dentro de si misma debatía acerca de lo que podría decir y lo que no.

Desde luego, contar algo como eso a Discord, era un poco descabellado; no obstante, este había demostrado ser comprensivo y discreto, cuando realmente debía serlo, así que pese a ser un riesgo, algo dentro de Celestia necesitaba soltar todo el veneno acumulado durante el corto lapso de tiempo, así que dentro de ella, decidió contar lo más importante, pero de momento no se le ocurrían palabras exactas para decirlo.

\- Y bien, si me lo dices, me volveré a poner mi atuendo de viejo psicólogo. Dijo el Draconequus en un intento gracioso de soborno.

\- Veamos, no sé si eso sea suficiente, que más puedes ofrecer.

\- No sé tú dímelo, soy el señor del caos, hay pocas cosas que no puedo hacer.

\- Mmmm – Celestia se divertía pensando en una forma de pago que le podría dar Discord, pero cuando halló la indicada, su sonrisa se extendió al saber que su petición sería escuchada.

\- Quiero que te vistas elegante para el baile de esta noche y además, quiero que socialices con los invitados.

El rostro de Discord se convirtió en uno de protesta.

\- Y si aceptas, deberás comportarte y reducir el caos que haces, ¿aceptas o no?

El Draconequus comenzó a murmurar en voz baja, algo que Celestia no pudo descifrar, pero que de todas formas disfruto ver, pues era una clara señal de que había ganado.

\- Esta bien princesa, pero a cambio me darás mejores tareas.

\- Trato, lo que sea por verte en traje que por cierto deberá diseñar Rarity. Y las condiciones continuaban agregándose.

\- Bien, pero primero deberás teñirte un mechón de tu melena del color del de tu hermana. Exigió el Draconequus

\- Deberás peinarte.

-Tú tienes que usar herraduras distintas.

\- Todo el conjunto que vistas deberá ser diseñado por Rarity y el diseño será solo suyo, sin que le pongas un poco de caos.

\- Tu vestido deberá tener mínimo cinco colores.

\- Estarás presentable durante todo y me refiero a todo lo que dure el baile.

\- De acuerdo, pero deberás ir bailar a mitad del evento.

\- Me parece bien; pero solo si tú bailas conmigo. Le respondió la princesa, a quien el hecho de ganar en la fuerza de los requisitos para el trato, había perdido el interés en sus peticiones.

\- Por mí no hay problema. Trato hecho, respondió el señor del caos con una risa maliciosa en su rostro y estiraba su pata para estrechar la de la alicornio.

Celestia abrió los ojos de par en par, se había dejado llevar por la situación y ahora tendría que ir al baile de primavera con una apariencia distinta a la Celestia que todos conocían; por si fuera poco, tendría que bailar con Discord, puede que a él le costara pasar vergüenza, pero a ella le costaba mucho más que eso, además en el baile de primavera, ella no bailaba.

Debía arreglar el asunto y debía hacerlo en ese instante, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Discord hizo aparecer un megáfono pequeño.

\- No se diga más – el megáfono desapareció y Discord se sentó en su trono – ahora cuenta.

\- Antes.

\- Nada de eso Celestia, no se te ocurrirá fallar a un trato hecho en situaciones justas y de consentimiento mutuo ¿no es así?

Celestia se quedaba sin palabras, el Draconequus le había jugado una treta muy inteligente; aunque ella no quería aceptarlo, él tenía razón, mas, también debía cumplir con el trato y contarle la razón por la que la había encontrado en esa situación. Se las había arreglado para sacar dos cosas que quería a la vez.

\- Muy bien; pero quiero reconsiderar las condiciones.

\- Si la historia es tan buena como mis recuerdos, lo haremos, si no, pues creo que no tendré otra cosa que hacer que bailar contigo. Discord no pudo evitar sentirse extraño al decir esas palabras, incluso Celestia pudo percibir cierta pena en las palabras del señor del caos.

(Antes de iniciar con el relato de la princesa Celestia, debo aclarar que la historia ya está en los comics, así que solamente escribiré unas pocas partes ya que no cambiare el contenido, a diferencia del de Sunset Shimmer que modifiqué en menor medida; pero el tiempo, así como el relato de Celestia cuentan dicha historia en su totalidad y transcurren en un tiempo largo)

\- … Entonces, cuando Star Swirl y yo pasamos a través del espejo, no supimos dónde estábamos.

\- Espejo… entonces sí pudo lograrlo.

\- Sí.

\- De acuerdo, continúa.

Transcurre el relato, mientras Discord come unas palomitas, toma un vasote de limonada, unas semillas negras (sí, de esas que se convirtieron en raíces negras y atraparon a Celestia) un algodón de azúcar, unos pastelillos y una banana. Tirando la cascara en un lugar estratégico.

\- Después, cuando pasamos al Jardín de los deseos…

En ese momento, Discord comenzó a sentir un sentimiento que conocía bien: celos, lo había sentido cuando Fluttershy le dio más importancia a Angel que a él, pero no creía que llegase a sentirlo por trollestia, eso no era bueno, lo que sea que causaba todo eso, Discord no lo disfrutaba, al menos no en ese instante.

A estas alturas, Discord comenzó a estar más atento, así como también empezó a sentir celos más profundamente, no podía creerlo. También tuvo que ir al baño un par de veces.

\- …Después, sombra nos salvó sacrificándose, al capturar dentro de suyo toda la magia negra que había en nuestras equivalentes del otro mundo.

Para el final, Celestia contaba toda la historia entre sollozos, mientras Discord se sentía frustrado, triste y bueno, con una punzada clavada directo en su corazón. Si en un momento llegó a ver en Celestia algo hermoso, algo que lo hacía ser mejor, ahora sabía muy bien que todo aquello era del rey sombra alterno o como le quieran llamar a su contraparte dimensional.

\- Bravo Celestia, fue una historia cargada de emoción, suspenso, drama, comedia y acción, una de las mejores, creo que es tan buena que debería estar en una película o un comic cuando mucho.

\- No seas payaso, eso es solo mío y supongo que no es necesario que te diga que es secreto; pero de todas formas de lo diré, no debes contárselo a nadie me ¿me oyes?

\- Claaaro trollestia, todo está en las mejores manos.

\- Trollestia, sabes que ese apodo no me gusta para nada.

\- Prefieres el de trollestia o el de tia.

\- Solo dime Celestia, ¿tanto te cuesta?}

\- Todos te dicen Celestia, le quita el chiste.

\- Y que tal princesa.

\- Ni lo sueñes.

El humor que Discord poseía era distinto, ciertamente Celestia no había tenido tiempo a detenerse a analizarlo, mucho menos en ese instante, ya que el reloj de arena marcaba las cuatro menos cuarto, se suponía que ella debía estar en el salón a las siete; a pesar de que tenía tiempo, debía estar preparada.

\- Bueno, mi historia te gusto, así que debemos reconsiderar las cosas.

\- En el baile princesa, en el baile.

Acto seguido, el señor del caos salió del lugar con una luz resplandeciente y con el sonido característico de su magia, no sin antes hacer desaparecer su trono y hacer aparecer una nube de algodón de azúcar sobre la princesa, quien nuevamente se vio bañada en una lluvia de chocolate.

\- Agh, Discord.

Nadie sabía exactamente lo que pasaría en aquella noche, era por así decirlo, un posible caos.

* * *

Uff, literalmente, me costó la gota gorda hacer este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Bueno, por lo visto aquí ya es clara mi decisión con respecto al Dislestia, pero antes de que algunos sonrían y otros empiecen a darle más atención a los recuerdos de Discord. Quisiera decirles las razones por las cuales decidí que fuera un Dislestia (con la sinceridad y humildad correspondiente claro)

Existen tres razones por las cuales me decidí por el Dislestia, aparte de que me gusta más que el Fluttercord claro, de las cuales solamente podré develar una, ya que las otras dos les dirían como terminará la historia – a pesar de que para algunos puede ser predecible XD –.

Si comparamos el Dislestia con el Fluttercord, lejos de todo posible escenario o fic, en la mayoría de los casos, el Fluttercord ofrece una facilidad, esta se basa en que Fluttershy no tiene a ningún poni especial, mucho menos a uno que esté cerca de serlo, solamente Discord; en el Dislestia, en cambio, el autor (en este caso yo) en el argumento de su historia – en cuanto al shiping – debe pasar por un bache en la historia de MLP: FIM éste no es nada más ni nada menos que su pasado con el rey sombra alterno. Es por eso que lo elegí en primero lugar, después porque me gusta este Shiping XD.

Aunque la idea de un Fluttercord es buenísima. Y esa es otra razón por la cual el shiping de este fic se demoró hasta este capítulo, porque para mí, el shiping es secundario, al menos en esta historia.

Espero no haberlos aburrido y/u ofendido con esta explicación.

Gracias por los comentarios que me estimulan a continuar escribiendo, y gracias en general a todo el que lee el fic.


	22. Charala charala charla charle

Capítulo 22: Charala charala charla charle

Vaya, me tardé bastante tiempo, espero que la espera valga la pena.

* * *

No había pasado ni una semana desde que la princesa del imperio de cristal, fue al encuentro del gigantesco dragón–wivern–hidra y la intriga la invadía cada vez más, por lo vual tanto su mente como su cuerpo no se encontraban haciendo, de manera conjunta, las tareas que ella tenía que realizar como princesa del imperio de cristal.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que Iniar quería? ¿Cómo era posible que algo de su tamaño estuviese escondido por más de mil años de los ponis? Esas eran algunas de las muchas dudas que su cabeza mantenía respecto al hibrido y estas debían ser aclaradas. No obstante, pese a que Iniar se dejaba conocer un poco más en cada ocasión, esto no bastaba para aclarar dichas dudas, de hecho solamente creaba nuevas interrogantes: ¿cómo sabe de la existencia de Celestia, sí ningún otro poni lo había visto antes? ¿De dónde provenía y cómo fue creado?

Al no poder concretar una respuesta, Cadance decidió volver a salir en busca del gigantesco ser, así que tomando un abrigo especial para aquel clima; decidida por salir nuevamente a ver al hibrido, fue detenida de forma repentina.

\- Cariño, sales a algún lugar. La voz del poni especial de la alicornio la alcanzo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

\- Sí, debo ir a vigilar si no hay nada extraño en la frontera con el norte. Dijo ella, sabiendo que por extraño, debía entenderse la existencia y actividad del coloso que se habían encontrado hace ya un buen tiempo atrás.

Shining Armor, desde luego, recordó a la bestia con la que se habían topado en las afueras del imperio de cristal; pero no sabía nada de lo que su esposa había estado realizando las últimas semanas, cuando decía que iba a una cumbre de princesas, reuniones con Celestia o incluso unas festividades que debía supervisar. Esto era normal, teniendo en cuenta que el trabajo de ambos tendía a separarlos unas horas al día; pero era demasiado extraño que todo aquello se presentase de forma tan continua.

Qué más podría hacer otro corcel en su posición si no preocuparse. Si Cadance tenía este tipo de comportamiento de forma continua era porque escondía algo. Así que Shining Armor se acercó a su esposa y sosteniendo una mirada inquisidora, lanzo una pregunta.

\- ¿Es verdad?

\- Yo… Aquella forma de actuar desubicó a la princesa, a tal grado que ella tuvo cierto remordimiento por esconder sus acciones a su esposo, pero era por su propio bien y el bien de su reino.

\- No. Dijo finalmente, maldiciéndose a sí misma por haber sido sincera, ahora debía explicar bien las cosas, pues la mirada de Shining Armor, con una expresión hasta entonces desconocida, la seguía de cerca.

\- Entonces ¿qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

Cadance bajó la cabeza, articulando lo que sería su defensa.

\- ¿recuerdas a aquel dragón gigantesco?

\- Cómo olvidarlo, esa cosa por poco te come.

\- Bueno, sí y no, Iniar…

\- ¿Iniar?, no me digas que has vuelto a ver a esa cosa. Interrumpió el unicornio con cierta molestia y preocupación en su voz, lo cual era más que comprensible.

\- Sí, pero no es como tú piensas, él no me hizo daño y estoy segura de que no lo hará.

\- No puedo creerlo, ¿te das cuenta cuán irresponsable es todo lo que hiciste? Acusó con enojo la pareja de la princesa.

\- Sí; por favor, trata de entender mi vida, lo hice por el bien del imperio, Iniar solamente quiere saber dónde está Celestia, me dio su palabra de que no haría ningún daño a nadie si se lo decía.

\- Y si no se lo dices, entonces él nos hará daño, ¿es eso? ¿no piensas que lo hará de todas formas?

\- Hay momentos en los que debes confiar en la intuición, Shini, sé que él no es como nosotros lo imaginamos la primera vez.

\- Entonces, ¿debo suponer que el intento que tuvo de atraparte o matarte fue una mera ilusión?, él es una amenaza, y no permitiré que arriesgues tu vida y el imperio de cristal solamente por creer en lo que él dice.

\- Te digo que no es así, Iniar es diferente a los monstruos de las leyendas.

\- En que te basas para decir eso, respondió el comandante de la guardia real secamente y con escepticismo.

\- Sigo aquí, justamente porque él no me hizo daño, se le presentaron varias oportunidades y aun así, respetó el trato que habíamos hecho, si trató de atacarme aquella vez, fue porque yo incumplí con la mía.

Shining Armor, no sabía exactamente que pensar, obviamente, dentro de él pensaba que creer que aquella cosa no era capaz de ser una amenaza, era una total locura; sin embargo, si Cadance decía la verdad, Iniar o como se llamara, demostraba ser un "monstruo" distinto a todo lo antes visto.

\- Ponte en mi posición Cadance ¿crees que es fácil para mí, ver a la poni que más quieres, ponerse en peligro solamente por cumplir con una promesa?

\- No, yo también actuaría de esa manera. Pero debes confiar en mí, te lo pido. La alicornio se había quedado sin defensa alguna frente a la argumentación que el unicornio había hecho, mientras el silencio empezaba a otorgarle la razón al mismo, éste se dirigía a observar con más detenimiento, el rostro de su amada, pero esta bajó la cabeza, pues la culpa de todo aquello recaía en ella y solo ella.

\- Tú puedes venir conmigo, quizás cambies de opinión si lo ves tú mismo. La voz de Cadance era ya de petición, a la cual, el unicornio no supo responder. Pero viendo esos ojos, de los que se había enamorado, una señal de súplica, raras veces visto antes, su cabeza tomó una decisión de último momento.

\- Está bien, pero que pasa si después de eso, sigo pensando que Iniar es un monstruo malvado.

\- Yo no volveré allá nunca más. Dijo Cadance emocionada, pues era casi una victoria.

Shining Armor buscó su armadura dorada; mientras le daba el lomo a Cadance, una sonrisa se le escapó, pues aquella escena le recordó sus tiempos en los cuales, tanto ella como el, entraban en ciertas aventuras de diferente índole, pero que se quedaron plasmadas en su memoria; momentos de los cuales tanto ella como él reían y rememoraban en alguna que otra noche o en una cena que raras veces podían tener.

Sin embargo, cuando se volteó, ya completamente listo y armado, en caso de que tuviera que defender a su amada, su sonrisa se borró; había olvidado por un segundo lo que irían a ver.

\- Sé que no te arrepentirás, ya verás. Dijo una ansiosa Cadance.

La magia de la alicornio hizo un rápido despliegue, transportándolos cerca de la última ubicación donde Cadance se había quedado a hablar con el coloso.

\- Pero que…

Las palabra de la alicornio no podían expresar de mejor manera lo que estaba ocurriendo en el lugar; el suceso no podía ser más inesperado y al mismo tiempo creaba distintas reacciones, tanto en el unicornio como en su amada, quien se había quedado sin palabras con lo ocurrido.

***** Ponyville *****

En una boutique conocida por todos aquellos que hayan visto la serie (claro, si no que otro motivo tendrían para leer esto XD), se encontraban dos figuras en movimiento, bueno, de hecho una más que la otra.

\- Una hora es poco tiempo para hacer un traje que pueda hacerte ver… ejem… Elegante, decente, no sé, no tan tú. Decía una unicornio, con un tono de voz elegante y sofisticado, mientras trataba de ser respetuosa en su forma de dirigirse al cliente de último momento que tenía en la boutique carrusel.

\- Gracias Rarity, lo recordaré la próxima vez que decidan hacer una fiesta. Dijo Discord con cierto tono despectivo en su voz, maquinando una posible represalia a las ofensas bien disfrazadas que la unicornio más hermosa de Ponyville – según Spike – le lanzaba.

\- Vamos Discord, no es para tanto. Pero enserio, si la princesa Celestia te pidió ir al baile de primavera en Canterlot, no es nada de qué avergonzarse, no sé porque te resistes tanto a dejarte conocer con los ponis. La unicornio ya hacía levitar telas, listones, tijeras, aguja e hilo, así como tizas una cinta métrica y un montón de herramientas que de alguna forma terminarían convirtiendo y haciendo un traje a la altura del baile de primavera.

Estar parado frente a una plataforma, mientras la unicornio tomaba medidas y hacía diferentes criterios y posibilidades dentro de su cabeza, no era exactamente un momento del cual se pudiera disfrutar; era A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O, sobre todo porque no sería algo que el señor del caos estuviese complacido de usar y menos en frente de los demás.

Uno que otro pinchazo por parte de un alfiler mal ubicado, en su mayor parte debido a la poca armonía existente en la anatomía del señor del caos, dificultó bastante la simple tarea de tomar medidas.

\- Tienes medidas realmente muy difíciles Discord, y dime, ¿exactamente de qué hablaron tú y la princesa?

No era muy común tener conversaciones tan amenas con las amigas de Fluttershy, sin embargo, Discord realmente disfrutaba de conocer mejor a las que ahora, también eran sus amigas.

\- Bueno, nada importante, ella me ha estado dando tareas un poco degradantes. Decía el señor del caos, mientras se sentaba sobre un sofá parecido al sofá para desmayos que tenía la unicornio.

Imitó la forma exacta del melodrama de la unicornio, quien rápidamente entendió la indirecta muy directa y se limitó a fruncir el ceño. Un ramo de uvas se apareció sobre el Draconequus, bajando hasta encontrarse con la boca del mismo, para ser comidos con todo el gusto, merecía un premio por haber estado tanto tiempo en calma.

\- Degradante no es la palabra que usaría, Big Mac me contó que le ayudaste a levantar un silo.

\- Bueno, sí lo hice pero ¿cómo lograste hacerlo hablar? A mí solamente me dijo si y no durante toda la conversación; pero debo admitir que es un gran conversador.

La unicornio se rasco la cabeza mientras trataba de comprender lo que el señor del caos le decía. Sin embargo, la respuesta a su duda era interesante.

\- Big Mac es un poni algo tímido, debe ganar algo de confianza para poder conversar, supongo que por todo el tiempo que convivimos en los politonos, me gane algo de su confianza.

\- Ya veo, pero la tarea sigue siendo denigrante, merezco algo que esté a mi talla. La unicornio levantó una ceja por sobre sus anteojos.

\- Debo recordarte que cuando te la dieron, Equestria casi terminó en ruinas. Discord volvió a recordar a Tirek, ese pequeño incidente, por lo visto, no se les olvidaría en mucho, mucho tiempo.

\- Alguna vez olvidarán todo aquello.

\- Mira, podemos tener tropiezos, pero para mejorar, debemos admitir cuando estamos errados.

\- Sí, sí, fue mi culpa Rarity…

\- Y también está la vez que trataste de separarnos a todas.

\- Sí, también esa…

\- Y cuando… Volvió a interrumpir la unicornio.

\- Ya te dije que lo siento, qué más quieres de mí.

\- Lo que todas queremos Discord.

\- ¿y eso es?

\- Que ya no vuelvas a hacerlo, si eres nuestro amigo, no nos harías daño. Era impresionante como Rarity podía concentrarse en más de una cosa a la vez, pues mientras empezaba a costurar y administrar cada corte, escuchaba y conversaba con el señor del caos.

\- Sí, supongo que tuve algunos tropiezos; pero no hay nada que no se pueda hacer cierto.

\- Muy cierto, solamente debes esforzarte.

\- Tirek me dijo algo que hasta hoy me tiene preocupado. Dijo Discord, mientras hacía desaparecer el sillón y lo que quedaba del ramo de uvas.

\- Bueno, eso me tiene intrigada, ¿qué es lo que te dijo para convencerte?

\- Me dijo que para ser amigo de ustedes, debía renunciar a mi naturaleza caótica.

\- Bueno, quizás sea así; pero dime ¿acaso no te sientes mejor con amigas y amigos?

\- Sí; pero sin el caos, yo no soy yo, me piden renunciar a algo que es parte de mí, dime qué tipo de amigo puede pedir semejante cosa.

Discord había tenido bastante razón en lo que decía; pese a ello, la unicornio busco en su memoria alguna experiencia referente al tema tocado en ese momento. Pero sin éxito, tuvo que someter todo ello a una comparación con su trabajo y con ello, nuevamente sin éxito, pero fnalmente recordó una experiencia pasada.

\- Bueno, se lo que se siente no poder hacer todo lo que quieres, una vez tuve que pasar por lo mismo. En Ponyville, aunque no lo creas, hice un gran caos aquel día; pero un buen amigo me hizo ver la realidad.

\- Enserio, el señor del caos se posó sobre sus patas, mientras habría los ojos de par en par para escuchar a la unicornio.

\- Sí, todo en nombre de la moda, pero tuve que dejar de hacerlo, porque causaba bastantes molestias a mis amigas; Discord, ¿te sentiste bien cuando viste a Fluttershy en aquella burbuja en la cual Tirek la encerró?

Rarity comenzaba a darle ciertos toques especiales al traje que Discord iría a usar, aún no había iniciado con el saco, ni que decir de la parte baja y media de su cuerpo; debía fabricar una herradura y no sabía qué hacer para su pata de reptil.

\- No, por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Hubieras hecho lo que sea para evitar sentirte así?

\- Claro, quién no.

\- Ahí está Discord, debemos sacrificar algunas cosas para no hacer daño a los que queremos, pero eso no significa que abandonemos ser lo que somos; debe de haber una manera para que conserves sea "naturaleza caótica".

\- Bueno, sí, creo que la…

Un portazo, que casi hizo trizas la campanilla sobre la puerta frontal de la boutique carrusel recibió toda la atención de ambos, una poni familiar se movió de forma veloz por el corto camino que había entre la entrada y la unicornio de pelaje blanco, su velocidad hacia que su melena con los colores del arcoíris creara la ilusión de un arcoíris de verdad.

\- Rarity, tienes que ayudarme, mi vestido se rompió cuando estaba haciendo una acrobacia, sé que me dirás te lo dije, pero por favor, necesito que lo arregles antes de ir al baile de esta noche.

Esa era indudablemente la pegaso cian más conocida de Ponyville (y por los que ven la serie también) Discord se impresionaba por la facilidad con la cual ella podía dejarse llevar por la situación, así que simplemente se hizo a un lado para evitar que lo quitara de en medio, en su carrera por encontrar a la solución de sus problemas.

La pegaso empezaba a tomar oxigeno de forma acelerada, había recorrido un buen trecho a pie y juraba haber roto su record personal; pero eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era solucionar sus problemas actuales.

Aunque no gustaba de la moda, ese vestido le había encantado de tal forma que no pudo evitar hacer una acrobacia privada para Scootaloo con él, pero en una curva mal practicada, un pedazo había quedado atrapado en las ramas de un árbol y después este se vio sumamente dañado por la fuerza impresa en el vuelo de la pegaso.

Solamente después de que todo aquello pasase por su mente, pudo ver a Discord a su lado, mientras llevaba sobre él lo que sería el saco de un traje.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? La voz despectiva de la pegaso ya no era sorpresiva para el señor del caos, Rainbow Dash resultaba ser una amiga fiel; pero de la misma forma mantenía cierta distancia o rencor de quien antes había sido su enemigo.

\- L prin estia m do a rme u tra. Susurró el Draconequus apenado.

\- ¿Qué? habla más fuerte.

La unicornio dejó de hacer su labor para ver por un instante la divertida situación que se suscitaba en el lugar, es muy difícil ver a Discord apenado. Así que decidió por hablar por él.

\- Es que la princesa Celestia envió a Discord a hacerse un traje para asistir al baile de primavera.

Un corchete se formó en la boca de la unicornio, cerrándose y evitando así que esta continuase con su plática con la pegaso.

La de melena arcoíris, al escuchar todo aquello, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tirarse al piso a reír a toda fuerza de pulmón, aquel acto molestó casi de inmediato a Discord, quien no tardo en poner a su magia en acción, Raimbow Dash apareció en menos de un segundo, vestida con su vestido de gala para aquella noche, junto con el rasguño que le había hecho. Su risa cesó en ese instante; al poco tiempo, lo que antes había sido una pequeña hendidura, pasó a ser una división completa, el vestido de la pegaso, el único que le había gustado tanto, cayo alrededor de su cuerpo, pues, ya se encontraba dividido en dos, como si se lo hubiese forzado.

\- No. La furia de la pegaso no tardó en hacerse presente, incluso Rarity se sintió ofendida, había sido un trabajo bastante arduo, pues los gustos de Rainbow eran realmente exigentes.

Pero antes de que el caos generado en el lugar creciera hasta que los tres perdieran la cabeza: la boca de Rarity regresó a la normalidad y el vestido de la pegaso apareció nuevamente alrededor de ella, totalmente reparado. Ambas ponis, al presenciar todo aquello, ser quedaron estupefactas, el señor del caos, había evitado hacer caos.

\- Em…. Gracias, creo. Rainbow fue a observarse mejor frente al espejo de la boutique.

\- Quedo como nuevo. Dijo la pegaso, con cierta alegría al ver que su vestido favorito se encontraba en las condiciones adecuadas.

Rarity se quedó extrañada por la reconstrucción que había sufrido el vestido. Si podía reparar un vestido, nada evitaba que pudiera ayudarla a crear su traje para la noche.

\- ¿Discord, puedes hacer aparecer un saco negro?

Una prenda con una mitad verde, la otra negra y varios puntos de color azul se apareció sobre Rainbow Dash, apartando a su vestido.

\- Oye.

\- No Discord, me refería a que lo hagas de esa forma, primero me parecería un saco de color negro y segundo hazlo aparecer en ti, no en Rainbow.

\- Esta bien. Un chasquido fue suficiente para que la prenda que llevaba la pegaso desapareciera y reapareciera en Discord, aunque claro, agrandándose y cambiando de forma anatómica, así como cambiando de color a uno negro.

\- Bien, ahora dale unas tonalidades más de plomo.

\- Lo haré, pero antes de eso; ¿no tienes algo más importante que hacer, en otro lado? Dijo, observando a la pegaso cian, quien sonriendo se sentó en su lugar.

\- Valdrá la pena quedarme a verte. Por cierto ¿la princesa te invitó? La pegaso abría sus ojos en su interrogación al señor del caos, aun teniendo su forma de ser por muy diversa que esta fuera, ninguna poni ni siquiera los corceles podían evitar disfrutar de un buen chisme como aquel.

\- Sí, respondió el Draconequus, evitando sonrojarse por la pregunta, ya que extrañamente le daba un poco de pena hablar sobre Celestia.

Rarity también se sintió atraída por la duda, desde que Fluttershy habló de sus sospechas amorosas de Discord hacia Celestia, todo el grupo se encontraba picado, en especial Twilight, quien no podía pensar en una unión entre ambos; lo que era comprensible, pues ella conocía mejor a Celestia y al ser su mentora, aprendió a tenerle un respeto particular. Por ello, era impensable que Discord y ella pudieran ser algo más que conocidos lejanos y al mismo tiempo, conocidos cercanos. Ya que se conocían de diferente forma, antes de que Twilight existiera siquiera.

\- Y… anda, acepta que Celestia te gusta. Dijo segura Rainbow, mientras una sonrisa cómplice junto con Rarity se formaba en su rostro y acercaban sus cabezas para escuchar mejor la declaración que el señor del caos daría.

\- No sé quién les mete esas ideas en la cabeza; pero estoy harto de repetir que no. Dijo Discord, disfrazando el sí que se había generado en estos últimos y extraños días.

\- Vamos querido, solamente tienes que admitirlo, la duda nos está matando a todas. Añadió la diseñadora de la boutique carrusel.

En esta ocasión, Discord no pudo evitar ruborizarse, ciertamente hablar de Celestia en tercera persona era algo frente a lo cual él no sabía reaccionar; es decir, puede que hace solamente una hora atrás, sintiera una especie de mariposeo en su estómago, pero ahora todo era distinto, sentía una mezcla de distintas emociones, tan caóticas que las disfrutaba, pero debía evitar que todos supieran eso, su subconsciente le ponía ello como imperativo.

\- Enserio, me cansé de decirles que no, ¿cómo debo decirlo para que lo entiendan?

\- Di que sí y con eso me basta, le respondió la pegaso.

\- Está bien, sí.

\- Ajá, lo sabía, la princesa Celestia te gusta.

\- No, solo lo digo para que dejes de molestar, por favor, tiene mil y tantos años; es más vieja que la misma Equestria.

Ambas ponis refunfuñaron, pues que Discord no sintiese nada por Celestia era una cosa; pero tratar de ofenderla era otra cosa distinta; incluso siendo ex enemigos, no tenía el derecho de tratarla de aquella forma.

\- Además, ¿se imaginan el tiempo que ella tiene para cosas tan mundanas?

Dashie y Rarity pensaron en el enunciado y en efecto, este tenía toda la razón, la princesa Celestia tenía poco tiempo como para entablar una relación; sin embargo, ella parecía no sufrir por ello.

\- Y ¿cuál es la razón por la cual te invitó al baile de primavera?

\- Aaaaaa, no lo sé, Kibits me dijo que era para ganar cierta popularidad con los ponis; pero yo creo que es para que vean que ya no represento un peligro para los ponis.

\- Entonces, es una oportunidad que no podemos desperdiciar, quiero una línea violeta en el costado izquierdo de tu saco.

Cuando Discord lo hizo, la unicornio se llevó una pata al mentón mientras observaba de manera crítica el atuendo que vestía el señor del caos; le faltaba algo, quizás el color.

\- Me parecería mejor que el color tuviera una tonalidad de color verde, pero hazlo de forma discreta, que no deje de parecer negro y ponle la hombrera derecha un poco más ancha para que el conjunto sea simétrico.

Rarity hablo como una ametralladora; pero hasta Rainbow Dash, que no sabía lo más mínimo de moda, pudo entender bien lo que dijo.

\- Muy bien, quizás un poco más de entallado, te daría un poco más de espalda, no recuerdo la última vez que tuve que hacer un saco para un bípedo, pero solamente necesita que ajustes los botones y afines las costuras.

Nuevamente la magia de Discord actuó sobre la vestimenta, logrando crear un fino saco de color negro con un ligerísimo toque de escarlata en lugar de verde, toque que la unicornio no negó, así como una línea que sería lo suficientemente llamativo como para hacerse visible y discreto.

\- Debo admitirlo Rarity, te luciste, convertiste al sujeto más caótico en alguien elegante.

\- Ja, atrevida. Respondió Discord, que había hecho aparecer un monóculo, juntamente con un sombrero que hacía juego con el traje, así como una camisa y una pañoleta roja que sobresalía de su pecho. Yo, un salvaje, está usted equivocada, acto seguido, un guante blanco del tamaño y forma de su pata dio una sueve bofetada al lado izquierdo de la pegaso.

\- Estás comenzando a hartarme.

\- Usted empezó señorita Dash. El Draconequus seguía manteniendo un tono de voz formal y fingido, que claramente eran una burla.

\- Gracias señorita Rarity, le daré mis recomendaciones a todas mis influencias. Acto seguido un resplandor se apareció, transportando al señor del caos a otro lugar desconocido para las ponis.

\- Rayos, evitó hablar de Celestia. Dijo Rainbow, cruzando sus patas mientras se sentaba en un sofá de la boutique.

\- Cielos querida, no sé porque tú y Fluttershy insisten tanto en esa pareja imaginaria, es imposible que alguien como Discord se enamore de alguien como Celestia.

\- Te digo que sí, Rarity, confía en mí.

\- De acuerdo, pero si no es así, tú y yo nos vamos nuevamente al spa. La propuesta puso los pelos de punta a la pegaso, quien por su competitividad no podía rechazar la apuesta, pero ella también tendría que tener una buena recompensa si ganaba.

\- Y si tengo razón, tú vienes conmigo a acampar a cualquier lugar, sin repelente, sin tienda y sin equipaje, salvo por una alforja con cantimplora, cuerda y una cosa de tu elección.

\- Bien, como sí no te hubiera gustado pulirte los cascos. Dijo Rarity sonriendo al recordar aquel día, lo cual provocó en Raimbow rubor.

****** Esta vez nos dirigimos a la casa de Fluttershy *******

Discord se apareció de repente, haciendo que la pegaso hiciera caer el tazón de comida de Angel.

\- Perdona amiga, un chasquido fue suficiente para reparar el daño.

\- Sería bueno que tocaras la puerta, por cierto, te estaba esperando.

La pegaso alzó vuelo, hacia su cocina, después de dejar el tazón en el piso, Angel tardaría un poco hasta hacer un berrinche y finalmente comer su comida. Había aprendido a hacer eso con Discord.

\- Espero que te guste, la manzanilla que usé para el té, la recogí esta mañana. Acto seguido, la pegaso amarilla, tomó su taza y comenzó a sorber una cantidad de té.

\- Esta riquísimo Fluttershy, Dijo Discord que se había sentado en frente de su mejor amiga en todo el mundo.

\- Y ¿cómo te fue en la semana?

\- Bien, no tengo muchas tareas por estas fechas, así que repare la casa de mis gallinas e hice nuevos nidos para unas águilas. También tuve que ir junto con un equipo de ponis a replantar los árboles de roble y sauce para el aserradero; cada vez es más fácil volver a producirlos, porque el abono producido con tu magia es muy potente, ¿qué le pones?

\- Te prestaré el libro un día de estos, pero quiero que lo hagas con ayuda de Applebloom, ella tiene cierto talento para preparar pociones.

\- Está bien, parece que quieres pedirme algo, anda, dilo. Interrumpió la poni, mientras observaba a su conejo favorito comer su comida producto del hambre que se había apoderado de él.

\- ¿Irás al baile de primavera de esta noche?

-Sí, ¿cómo sabes de eso?

\- Es que Celestia me pidió, bueno, me obligó a ir y sabes que no me gusta estar parado frente a tantos estirados.

\- Yo y mis amigas también estaremos ahí.

\- No me refiero a ustedes mi pequeña Fluttershy, lo que quiero decir es que no me gusta estar en fiestas donde sé que no me divertiré ¿podrías acompañarme durante la velada?

\- Por supuesto que sí Discord, ya aprendí mi lección, debo quedarme con mis amigos y ¿qué tal si vamos a ver los animales del jardín de Canterlot? Dijo la poni de los ojos más tiernos, con cierta emoción dibujada en su rostro.

\- Sí, eso me sacaría de la fiesta unas horas. Respondió el señor del caos con una emocion semejante ante la idea.

\- Bien Discord, lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo contigo, pero tengo que alistarme para el baile.

\- También yo Fluttershy, también yo.

\- Ya quiero ver cómo vas vestido. Añadió como despedida la mejor amiga de Discord, imaginando un montón de locuras. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que fuera a la ducha, Discord desapareció del lugar ni bien ésta salió de la cocina. Lo que se venía era una velada que prometía ser interesante.

* * *

Por fin terminé el capítulo tardé como tres semanas, ustedes entienden.

Bueno, si el capítulo les resulto algo aburrido, es temporal; es necesario desarrollar el fic de esta forma, así que nada más tengan paciencia, el equipo de Filomental trabaja en esta y otras ideas para fics, por cierto ya que toque este tema, no se pierdan el Spoiler de un futuro fic que iniciaré ni bien termine con este.


	23. Baile de primavera

Capítulo 23: Baile de primavera

Por fin terminé, me fue difícil tratar este asunto, sobre todo porque como ya explique anteriormente, el Shiping CxD tiene tres retos fundamentales, aquí trataré de afrontar el segundo. Así que espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Aunque aquellos momentos no eran precisamente los más cómodos, no cabía duda que eran, en cierta forma, placenteros; pues cierto Draconequus, empezaba a ponerse algo inquieto con la espera que estaba realizando escaleras abajo, en el salón donde se realizaría el baile de primavera. Curioso nombre por cierto, ya que pocos eran los que se animaban a dar algunos pasos en la pista y más curioso sería que aquella velada, por diversas razones; entre estas pocas parejas, él tendría que bailar con Celestia, el solo hecho de saberlo hacía que se sintiera algo apenado, nervioso e incluso con cierto temor; pero eso sí, sonreía al recordarlo.

Celestia por su parte, seguramente estaba terminando de darse los últimos arreglos y de no ser eso, estaba dando en persona los toques finales para aquella noche. Su sentido del orden resultaba ser tan aburrido, que Discord simplemente no quería estar cerca, cuando ella comenzaba a dar sus discursos sobre como todo puede ser mejor si… Era el señor del caos, había muchas cosas que no iban con su naturaleza y dejar de hacer caos era precisamente uno de ellas.

Las cavilaciones del señor del caos se vieron apagadas, cuando la mismísima princesa Celestia bajaba por las escaleras, llevaba un vestido simple; pero elegante, algo que a Discord le gusto desde luego y más porque cuando pasó por el cuarto escalón, un pequeño balde de pintura verde se vació sobre ella, quien frunció el ceño por la sorpresa pues ni siquiera ella se lo esperaba.

Antes de siquiera poder decir o tratar de revertir la situación, un chasquido hizo desaparecer todo rastro del incidente que se había producido intencionalmente.

\- Disculpa, es que no lo pude contener.

La princesa se limitó a calmarse, en vista de que los modales del señor del caos habían "mejorado", sin embargo, nada le impedía devolver la ofensa, después de todo, se había dicho a sí misma que la mejor manera de lograr que actúe de esa forma era dándole su propia medicina, por lo cual: hizo levitar en el aire una esponja con detergente para pisos, que se había quedado en una cubeta obviada por el apuro, y sin mucha demora, se dirigió como un proyectil a la cara del Draconequus, provocando una risa en la princesa.

\- Muy gracioso Celestia.

Cómo si Celestia leyera la mente, levantó un vuelo ligero sobre las escaleras, las cuales se convirtieron en un tobogán con agua de jabón. La princesa se limitó a mostrar la lengua al señor del caos. Quien se había quitado todo rastro de haber sido el blanco de la esponja.

La princesa del sol se acercó lentamente al piso donde se encontraba el Draconequus, entonces, se dio cuenta de que él se encontraba con un traje muy elegante, así como un peinado algo formal. Ciertamente, había algo distinto en él y aunque fuese increíble, Celestia se quedó observando al señor del caos por unas milésimas de segundo, olvidando haberlo conocido de otra forma que no fuese en aquellos últimos meses.

Poco tenía a su favor, es cierto, no era el modelo de belleza que cualquiera quisiera adoptar, pero viendo a su expresión tan vivaz y la personalidad que tenía, la princesa momentáneamente se quedó callada, esperando poder observar más atentamente lo que el caótico ser haría.

Discord por su parte, de dispuso a tratar de convertir la melena de Celestia en un helado; pero considerando que no había mucho tiempo para ese tipo de juegos, decidió sentarse en un trono que apareció frente a él.

\- Así que… lista para bailar. Una pequeña risa se escapó del señor del caos, no podía esperar a ver la cara que pondrían los invitados, al ver a su princesa vestida de forma ridícula y por supuesto bailando al compás del señor del caos, que desde luego, ya tenía preparada una pieza especial para aquella noche… muy especial.

La princesa del sol, recordó rápidamente lo que había ocurrido horas atrás; pero en realidad, nada de aquello podía pasar; era una locura pensar que ella se encontraría bailando o más bien haciendo el ridículo.

\- Discord, sobre eso.

El señor del caos se apareció al lado de la princesa, pasando su pata de león sobre e lomo de la princesa, para después apoyarse en ella, hizo el ademán de callarla.

\- Nononononono, nada de eso Tia, vine solamente por eso, tú lo prometiste.

-Deja de llamarme Tia – dijo la princesa, transportándose con su magia a unos pasos del lugar, haciendo que el Draconequus perdiera su apoyo y equilibrio, sin embargo, un baston de madera elegante se apareció en su pata para recuperarlos – y sabes muy bien que no puedo cumplir con esa promesa.

Una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del señor del caos, se venía una buena oportunidad para atacar a la alicornio donde ningún poni la atacaría.

\- ¿Es que acaso la grandiosísima princesa de Equestria debe mantener su imagen de estirada todo el tiempo? Menciono el de ojos rojos de forma sarcástica y burlona.

\- Aggg, no puedo ser de otra forma frente a los habitantes de Equestria, ellos esperan lo mejor de mí y debo tratar de serlo.

\- Vamos, princesita, sabes que no eres así.

\- Princesa Celestia para ti y aunque debo esconder algunas cosas, es parte de gobernar de forma justa y correcta.

\- No importa, lo prometiste y debes cumplirlo, a no ser claro que la señorita perfección rompa sus propias reglas.

\- Pero lo que hicimos fue un juego, tú solamente lo estás haciendo para ponerme en ridículo.

\- Oh, claro que sí; pero no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad de bailar conti… El Draconequus se calló al analizar de forma rápida o que estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ejem, que no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad para bailar y ponerte en ridículo.

Celestia creyó haber escuchado otra cosa; seguramente estaba algo sorda después de practicar con su hermana la voz que debía mantener durante el baile, desde luego que la voz real causaba sordera cuando la que la utiliza esta cerca de tu oído. Poniendo cara de seriedad habló nuevamente.

\- Ya te dije que no se podrá, si tanto te importa una promesa de juego, te la pagaré en otra ocasión, pero esta noche no. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ver el mejor lugar para recibir a los invitados.

Algo decepcionado, pero no vencido, el de ojos rojos chasqueó los dedos para cambiar las vestimentas y el aspecto de la princesa del sol a la que habían acordado que usaría esa noche, un mechón de su melena era igual al de su hermana, por no decir que lo tomó prestado de ella, quien dio un grito al ver como una parte de su melena desaparecía.

En menos de dos segundos, la princesa del sol se veía con el aspecto que habían acordado esa noche, los cascos de diferente tamaño y color, así como un vestido algo ridículo y gran parte de su melena totalmente despeinada.

\- Así está mucho mejor, no te parece. Dijo el de ojos rojos, elevándose de cabeza frente a la princesa del sol.

\- Para nada. El cuerno de la princesa hizo lo suyo, revirtiendo la magia caótica del señor del caos.

\- Ash, aguafiestas.

\- Irónicamente estamos en una fiesta Discord. Dijo la princesa, sonriendo al saber que no sería exactamente una noche de esparcimiento y diversión para el Draconequus, eso se ganaba por tratar de sacarla de quicio y lograrlo en algunas ocasiones.

\- Podrías seguirme, sugirió la princesa, a lo cual, no tuvo la negativa de su interlocutor que la seguía de cerca.

Era algo raro, pero Discord no podía dejar de observar a la princesa, no sabía muy bien lo que le estaba pasando, pero ahí estaba otra vez, esa extraña sensación, haciendo que su corazón se acelere un poco, que su garra de águila tiemble levemente y que se le forme un nudo en la garganta. Cuando la princesa se volteó, ambos se miraron el uno al otro por breves segundos.

Al ser impredecible, Discord no era precisamente el tipo de amigo al que se le puede quitar el ojo de encima, Celestia se quedó algo intrigada por saber qué es lo que haría a continuación. Sin embargo, por unos segundos, él, se quedó parado observándola y logrando hacer que se incomodara un poco ¿qué estaría maquinando en esa cabeza suya?

\- Ejem.

Discord salió de su trance, solamente para darse cuenta de que había estado hipnotizado un buen rato, viendo a Celestia.

\- ¿Si?

\- Bueno, iba a decirte que me gustaría que te quedes un tiempo conmigo en este lugar, cuando los invitados lleguen, debo recibirlos y saludarlos, sería bueno que te quedarás a recibirlos conmigo, no eres un príncipe; pero estar al lado de una princesa te da cierta importancia y así podrás hacerte buena propaganda.

\- Pero Tia, sabes que me aburre estar con gente tan estirada, incluso tú puedes llegar a ser molesta a veces. Dijo el señor del caos, en cierto tono de provocación, por lo visto, lo que fuera que tuviese en la cabeza se había ido.

La princesa se limitó a no sentirse ofendida, para no darle el gusto al señor del caos, y pasó a ajustar mejor el pañuelo que tenía en su elegante traje.

\- Será bueno para ti y si lo hace bien, puede que llegues tener tareas más importantes.

\- ¿Es acaso un condicionamiento?

\- No, nada de eso, te aseguro que algún poni te pedirá que le ayudes con algún problema más significativo que un silo.

\- De acuerdo princesa, pero que no se te olvide, esto aumenta lo que me debes por haber acordado lo de esta tarde y créeme que los intereses con el señor del caos son altos.

\- Bien. Dijo la princesa sonriendo al imaginar como Discord tendría que estar comportándose "bien" durante un buen rato.

\- Bien entonces, que comiencen los saludos.

Entonces el trono del Draconequus se apareció, provocando un temblor leve al caer sobre el piso de madera.

\- Discord…

\- Está bien…

**** Mientras tanto, en el tren de la amistad ****

\- Cielos Twilight, no pensé que Angel tardaría tanto en dejarse convencer de quedarse con Spike.

\- No te preocupes Fluttershy, después de todo los primeros momentos del baile de primavera son un poco aburridos.

\- Además ya saben chicas, esta vez nos quedaremos juntas. Aclaró Rainbow Dash, desde la Gran Gala del Galope, las seis habían aprendido la lección y no estaban dispuestas a pasar por lo mismo dos veces.

\- Sí, hablando de eso… la voz de Fluttershy se puso un poco más baja de lo habitual, pasando a ser inaudible.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Inquirió la poni terrestre rosa con una expresión de cuestión, como solamente ella podría hacerlo.

\- Emmm, Discord…

\- ¡Oh! Ya lo sé querida, él me dijo que vendría a este baile. Interrumpió la unicornio con pelaje blanco.

\- Sí, debieron haberlo visto, llevaba puesto un traje y estaba actuando como un corcel de la guardia. Acotó la pegaso cian.

\- No, enserio. Twilight, junto con el resto del grupo abrieron más sus orejas para escuchar a todo detalle lo que ambas ponis habían visto.

\- Sí, vino a media tarde a mi boutique para que le hiciera un traje. Estaba algo enojado porque la princesa Celestia lo había obligado a asistir al baile de primavera.

Twilight se impresionó al escuchar todo aquello, alguna vez su mentora y amiga Celestia, le había comentado que Discord era más complicado de lo que muchos pensarían; para que ella insistiera en una mejora de su imagen, así como su comportamiento, hacían la idea más verdadera.

\- Y oigan la mejor parte. Él dijo que le gustaba la princesa Celestia.

En esos momentos, todas estaban comiendo unos pastelillos, Twilight se atragantó al escuchar la afirmación de Rainbow Dash, lo impensable estaba sucediendo.

\- No exageres Dashie, él lo dijo solamente para que dejemos de molestarlo con Celestia.

\- Enserio chicas, de todas las ideas locas que pudieron tener, la de juntar a Discord y a la princesa Celestia como pareja es la más ridícula.

\- Sí, incluso él dijo que era cosa de locos, porque ambos eran totalmente incompatibles.

\- Emmm, chicas, Discord pasará un tiempo con nosotras.

La expresión de las cinco ponis restantes del grupo, pasó de ser una expresión de risa a una de extrañeza.

\- Sé que Discord puede ser un poco irritante a veces.

\- ¿A veces? Eso es poco Fluttershy, él es así todo el tiempo. Mencionó irritada la de melena arcoíris.

\- Yo sé que él puede serlo; pero la peor tortura para alguien como él, es estar en medio de una fiesta donde no puede hacer nada de lo que considera divertido y con nosotras, tendrá un momento para divertirse.

\- Está bien, dijeron casi al unísono. Recordando lo que habían vivido en la Gala del Galope tiempo atrás.

\- Les prometo que se comportará.

***** Regresamos a Canterlot *****

Media hora, media hora desde que la alicornio blanca le pidió quedarse junto con ella a recibir a los invitados y ya estaba suuuper aburrido, varias parejas e invitados llegaban al baile; debía saludarlos a todos, así como lo hacía la princesa Celestia, el único detalle era que la mayoría no sabía que el señor del caos estaba ahí y simplemente lo ignoraban. Después de todo, ninguno consideraba imprescindible tener que saludar al señor del caos o simplemente decían señor Discord y daban por terminado el asunto.

Meras formalidades, mantenían a Discord demasiado aburrido como para quedarse dormido y precisamente eso planeaba hacer.

\- Debo ir a dar una vuelta, estar aquí parado me está matando.

\- Está bien, solamente un invitado más y te puedes ir.

El Draconequus se dio la vuelta para observar mejor al último invitado que tendría que recepcionar; no creía poder ver al poni más serio que había conocido, parado junto a su esposa con una sonrisa al ver al señor del caos en un extraño momento y lugar.

\- Buenas noches su alteza. Era la inigualable voz de Kibits

\- Buenas noches señor Kibits, le deseo una noche agradable y recuerde no excederse.

\- No se preocupe su alteza, sé que mañana tendremos un día arduo de trabajo.

Sin más palabras, el administrador de tiempo pasó al lado de Discord, Celestia esperaba algún intercambio de palabras algo subido de voz; pero lo único que paso entre ambos fue un saludo.

\- Señor Discord. Dijo Kibits ajustándose el monóculo.

\- Corcel Kibits, espero que se divierta.

¿Qué había pasado entre esos dos? Celestia no lo sabía, pero se contentaba con saber que no trataban de comerse vivos en sus particulares discusiones.

\- Muy bien Celestia, me voy a dar una vuelta, que te diviertas haciendo tus aburridas actividades.

\- Son necesarias.

\- Como sea, lo bueno es que ya no me necesitas, creo que hice la propaganda suficiente como para que media Equestria sepa que he cambiado.

\- Pienso lo mismo.

Durante su paso por el vestíbulo y el salón donde se realizaría el baile, el señor del caos no perdió la oportunidad para hacer aparecer uno que otro pez de gelatina en el ponche, de cambiar el color de las melenas de las yeguas, de arruinar el arreglo de los trajes de gala de los corceles y por supuesto de convertir temporalmente el piso en jabón líquido. Obviamente, esos cambios duraron el tiempo suficiente como para hacer que los presentes se imaginaran que algo estaba realmente mal y se alarmaran; solamente para darse cuenta después que fue una broma o una mala jugada de su cabeza.

Sin problemas, se transportó hacia el techo de una de las torres del castillo de Canterlot, haciendo aparecer una manta y convirtiendo parte del tejado en una construcción de almohadas, lo mejor sería darse una pequeña siesta para no causar problemas y para no aburrirse. Así que cerró ambos párpados para no tener que esperar a Fluttershy.

En un lugar del salón de eventos del castillo, la princesa de la noche se encontraba tomando algo de ponche, cuando sintió que algún poni en Equestria estaba durmiendo, la noche era muy joven; ¿quién podría dormir a esa hora? Bueno, tenía que ver si no era tenía una pesadilla, así que cerró ambos ojos para dar un pequeño vistazo.

La típica penumbra por la que pasaba hasta llegar al sueño de otro poni, se hizo un poco más extenso de lo habitual, por lo cual, Luna empezó a pensar de quien era el sueño o pesadilla al que estaba ingresando y no sería precisamente el más agradable de todos los sueños.

Dicen que un sueño, es el lugar donde todo puede pasar, donde nuestros deseos más inconciliables se presentan, donde todo lo bizarro dentro nuestro puede presentarse en un solo segundo, donde podemos proyectar nuestros miedos más profundos, nuestras aspiraciones más sinceras y donde podemos ser nosotros mismos, en un punto alejado de las reglas del tiempo y el espacio.

Este sueño no fue la excepción, Luna ingresaba a este con cierta cautela, si antes Discord se enfureció cuando ella lo espiaba y trataba de interrogarlo; ahora que estaba de curiosa, Discord realmente podría mostrarse furioso, sobre todo porque parecía que, de alguna forma, lograba controlar sus sueños.

Pero hasta pudiendo controlar sus sueños, no significaba que su subconsciente no dominase en sus sueños; cuando Luna finalmente ingresó en el sueño, en su totalidad, se encontraba en el salón de fiestas donde se estaba realizando el baile de primavera. Muy extraño, considerando que los sueños del señor tendrían que ser caóticos. Aquí, todo estaba relativamente ordenado, es cierto, una que otra mesa se encontraba caminando y podría haber jurado haber visto a un camello caminar sobre el techo, pero no era algo demasiado sorprendente.

De pronto, una cantidad significativa de ponis desapareció y los que quedaban se hacían a un lado, sentándose en unos cojines de diversos colores y formas; pero lejos de darle atención a ese hecho, ella buscaba que lo había causado, buscando con un perfil bajo, vio cada centímetro del salón, pero todavía no encontraba nada, hasta que se cercioró de que cada centímetro del lugar empezaba a obscurecerse, hasta casi desaparecer, ella desde luego, se fundió fácilmente con las sombras.

Como en una función teatral, el centro del salón se vio iluminado por una luz de origen misterioso, sin embargó, no se encontraba iluminando el piso, sino más bien el techo de aquella réplica del salón de eventos del castillo de Canterlot.

Al levantar la vista, la alicornio pudo notar dos figuras, una frente a la otra, la primera era Discord, la segunda era… los ojos de la princesa se abrieron de par en par, ¡Era su propia hermana!

Ese sueño era lo más inesperado que se pudiera imaginar, la imaginación de la princesa entonces se desbordó, imaginando ver no solamente a una pareja imaginaria, sino a un posible sentimientos de Discord hacia la princesa del sol; eso desde luego, era mucho más sorpresivo que un foso de lava.

Sin embargo, la princesa se vio atrapada por aquella imagen de su hermana y Discord bailando una pieza sencilla, pero de forma tan armoniosa, que dentro del sueño, parecía que ambos estaban enamorados ¿sería aquello producto de uno de los deseos más profundos del Draconequus?, ¿podría hacerse realidad? Preguntas que se generaba disminuían cada vez más la atención al lugar.

Luna no notaba que los ponis a su alrededor empezaban a desaparecer, así como varias secciones del salón. De la nada, el camello que había visto minutos atrás, se presentó en el techo, mirándola fijamente con unos ojos más grandes que lo habitual hasta que, sin razón aparente, se disolvió en varias partículas en el aire. La princesa recupero su atención, observando cómo cada uno de los ponis restantes, junto con todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, comenzaban a adoptar formas distintas, muchos de ellos, se convirtieron en parte de un paisaje de un hermoso valle, con rocas, pasto, árboles y demás detalles que no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para apreciar. En el cielo, su hermana y Discord continuaban bailando, esta vez más juntos, tanto que sus rostros necesitaban unos centímetros de distancia para fundirse en un beso, el techo del salón no había desaparecido, se encontraba a medio aparecer en el aire, tapando el ambiente nocturno de este.

Las pequeñas partículas del camello flotaban libremente en el aire, formando el patrón más extraño que había visto… momento, ese no era un patrón, era la forma de algo.

De pronto, varias partes del valle comenzaban a quemarse, algunas se congelaban, otras empezaban a tener cráteres humeantes. Luna se olvidó de las partículas mientras observaba a su alrededor, pero de pronto, una gigantesca figura sombría se formaba en la lejanía, la alicornio no pudo reconocer bien su forma, pero tenía pequeña intuición de lo que sería. Sin embargo, cuando la cabeza de un gigantesco monstruo parecido a un dragón con cuatro pares de ojos se apareció en la bruma, Celestia y Discord seguían bailando en el aire.

Luna se asustó al ver tan inmensa criatura, incluso más grande que una osa mayor, lo que fuera aquello abrió su boca, mostrando el interior de su boca, se acercaba tanto a la pareja como a ella, estaba a punto de gritar, pero notó que sus cuerdas vocales no le respondían. Trató de salir del sueño, pero no podía hacerlo. La boca se acercaba a gran velocidad, mostrando la inmensidad de su dueño.

Luna cerró los ojos tratando de salir nuevamente del subconsciente del señor del caos, pero nada pasaba, hasta que repentinamente, sintió un empujón hacia el suelo de tierra, ingresando en él como su de agua se tratase; pero no sin antes ver como aquella boca devoraba a la pareja.

La vista borrosa antecedió a una pregunta en voz alta.

\- Dónde… ¿dónde estoy?

\- En donde no deberías.

Luna se encontraba en el mismo pasillo desde donde alguna vez habían ingresado al subconsciente de Discord. Y si aquel lugar era el mismo de hace unos meses atrás, quien le hablaba seguramente era Larco.

\- Tuviste suerte, tienes un don muy especial, pero usarlo en Discord es ponerte en peligro.

\- Perdone Larco, pero no supe donde entraba exactamente.

\- Que no se repita señorita Luna, la mente de Discord es un lugar muy peligroso para quien trate de ingresar en ella.

\- Sí, ahora lo sé. Nos vemos Larco.

\- Trate de no volver. Dijo Larco, despidiéndose de la princesa, quien empezó a galopar en dirección a la puerta de donde habían salido con su hermana la última vez.

Al abrirla, una luz la llevó a la realidad, abriendo los ojos en el salón de eventos del castillo de Canterlot, jurándose a sí misma no volver a ingresar a los sueños de Discord sin avisarle.

Los jardines del Castillo de Canterlot eran, según la opinión de muchos ponis, los más bellos de toda Equestria y en aquella noche, un lugar sin tanto movimiento era perfecto para que Discord disfrutase de la compañía de su mejor amiga, quien se encontraba volando a su lado, algo bastante raro, pues ella prefería caminar cuando podía elegir entre los dos.

\- Y esa es la razón por la que Rarity no puede cortarle las uñas a Opal. Fluttershy estaba entretenida mientras hablaba con Discord, él siempre se quedaba callado escuchándola, era alguien a quien podía contarle lo que pensaba sin temor a verse juzgada o criticada por ello.

\- Vaya Fluttershy, enserio me salvaste del aburrimiento, esta fiesta es algo aburrida para mí.

\- Lo sé Discord, es por eso que te saqué por un rato de ese ambiente, este lugar es mejor para pasear y pensar.

\- ¿No te molesta haber dejado a tus amigas?

\- No, esto será solo un momento, ellas podrán sobrevivir sin mí.

\- Gracias amiga, estoy muy feliz de tenerte como mi amiga.

\- Hablando de eso, creo que te hiciste amigo de la princesa Celestia ¿verdad?

\- Basta de hablar de eso Fluttershy, ya me estoy hartando de que Rarity y Rainbow me molesten con ella, ahora tú.

\- Perdona, es que supongo que nos gusta imaginar lo imposible.

A lo lejos, desde el balcón superior, ambas princesas se encontraban platicando por un tiempo, en una habitación especial para que ellas se prepararan para el baile.

\- Te lo digo, fue la cosa más grande que jamás había visto, tenía el tamaño de una montaña o quizás más grande.

\- Pero solo fue un sueño y fue un sueño de Discord, ¿acaso esperabas ver un jardín de flores?

\- Sí, pero… La princesa de la Luna se calló, aún no había mencionado la parte donde ella había visto a su hermana y a Discord en un momento prometedor.

La alicornio mayor levantó la ceja en señal de intriga; pues ¿Qué tan a menudo tienes oportunidad de ver los sueños de alguien más?

\- Eee, nada.

\- Anda dime, estoy segura que estaba soñando con mi derrocamiento o algo parecido.

\- Algo así, pero… como lo digo

\- ¿Qué es tan difícil de decir para una princesa con tu elocuencia? Dijo entretenida la princesa del sol, haciendo énfasis en la palabra elocuencia, pues sabía cómo molestar a su hermana.

Debido a las ganas por devolver la ofensa, Luna pensó bien sus palabras.

\- Soñó contigo, pero no te estaba haciendo nada malo. Dijo, poniendo un acento sensual al decirlo.

Un relinchido leve fue producido por la alicornio blanca, las palabras de Luna daban un número de posibilidades intrigantes e incómodas. Por lo cual observó de forma amenazadora a su hermana, quien descifró al instante lo que quería decirle con sus ojos. O me dices que era o me las pagaras, típico en cualquier poni, simplemente no podían aguantar la intriga.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Oh, nada, mi elocuencia no es suficiente como para decirlo.

Celestia se acercó a su hermana, la actitud que la una tenía con la otra no cambió, aún después de tanto tiempo, seguían teniendo el comportamiento de dos hermanas comunes, pero eso era mejor mantenerlo en secreto.

\- Anda, dilo.

\- ¿Por qué tan interesada? Lun definitivamente había aprendido a usar todo a su favor.

\- Por nada, solamente quiero saber lo que soñó.

\- Aja, sí, no te creo. Luna levantaba las cejas confiada y con gran presunción.

\- Vamos, ¿piensas que podría haber algo entre Discord y yo? – entonces, el pasado hizo una aparición en la mente de la princesa – ¿Qué acaso no viste como me dolió perder a sombra?

Luna se dio un golpe mental, no quería poner triste a su hermana, solamente quería molestarla un poco.

\- Eee, disculpa, no era mi intención.

\- Descuida, sé que no lo fue, pero dime que fue lo que soñó.

\- Nada importante en realidad, él y tú estaban bailando, eso es todo. Pero debiste ver esa criatura, no puedo creer que Discord podía tener algo como eso en su imaginación.

\- Am, era eso. Dijo la princesa con cierta soltura de voz.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Es que quedamos en tener una pieza ridícula de baile esta noche, pero le dije que no podría.

\- Vaya, lo que me perdí. Luna estaba cada vez más extrañada, ¿desde cuándo esos dos tenían una relación con tanta confianza?

\- Es mejor que bajemos al baile.

Antes de bajar, ambas hermanas vieron a Fluttershy y Discord paseando por el jardín del castillo, a la luz de la Luna; Discord no causaba problemas, se encontraba tranquilo y no trataba de molestar a Fluttershy, es más, hasta parecía estar escuchándola sin tratar de contradecirla o burlarse de ella.

Entonces, en un pequeño rincón dentro de ella, algo sintió envidia por la forma en que Discord trataba a Fluttershy, esa pequeña parte quería ser tratada como ella: inverosímil, Celestia no supo realmente que pasaba con ella, pero tenía una pequeña cantidad de furia por el hecho; sin embargo, este fue mitigado rápidamente cuando se dio la vuelta para salir junto con su hermana.

\- Deberías presentarte para el final del baile, creo que necesitas mostrarte un poco más.

\- No mi pequeña Fluttershy, enserio me aburren estas cosas, prefiero ir a dormir; pero antes debo despedirme de nuestras amigas. Dijo el Draconequus abrazando a la pegaso amarilla.

\- Nos vemos.

En el pasillo Luna y Celestia se encontraban caminando lentamente, hasta que una luz se apareció, llevándose a Celestia.

\- Discord… fue todo lo que Luna pudo decir, con tono despectivo. Pues ahora tendría que enfrentarse sola a toda la multitud de ponis que estaban en la otra habitación.

La luz transportó a Celestia al tejado, no sabía exactamente la razón, pero estaba molesta con Discord.

\- Discord, creo que necesitamos hablar sobre el respeto y el uso de la magia, no puedes hacer eso con ningún poni sin su consentimiento.

\- Tranquila princesa, no actúes como trollestia. Finalmente Discord le había dicho princesa, con lo cual Celestia se tranquilizó.

\- Solamente te traje aquí para quedar la pieza que bailaremos. Celestia pensaba que ese problema ya estaba aclarado, pero ahora lo dejaría claro.

\- No, ya te dij…

\- Jaja, deberías ver tu rostro cuando te enfadas, no me canso de verlo. Interrumpió el señor del caos

\- Entonces por qué me trajiste aquí.

\- No lo sé, a veces me gusta molestarte en el momento menos esperado, es relajante creo.

La princesa del sol frunció el ceño, lo que el caótico ser decía no ayudaba en nada a apelar a su favor, pese a que el realmente no quería hacerlo.

\- Bueno, quería decirte que no me quedaré lo suficiente como para que des por finalizado el baile, me aburriría si no le hago bromas a unos cuantos ponis, así que es mejor que me vaya ahora.

\- Entiendo. Celestia estaba algo impresionada con lo que Discord decía ¿desde cuándo era tan considerado?

Antes de que Discord transportara a ambos a lugares distintos, Celestia recordó un detalle que había olvidado durante todo ese tiempo.

\- Espera, ¿por qué ya nos muestras a mi hermana y a mí tus recuerdos?

\- Pensé que no les gustaba.

\- No, no es tan aburrido. No tanto. Dijo la alicornio tratando de no alimentar el ego del Draconequus.

\- Muy bien, esta noche será perfecto, ven con tu hermana, esta vez no habrá ni tobogán ni nada. Discord trató de fingir, pero esconder la tristeza a Celestia es una de las cosas más difíciles que se puede hacer, pues ella era una experta en hacerlo.

\- De acuerdo. La alicornio observó mejor la expresión del Draconequus, y esta la observó a ella, sintiéndose como si fuera un libro abierto para ella. Extrañamente, algo dentro de él quería que Celestia lo supiera, por lo cual, no dejó de observarla durante todo el tiempo que tomo chasquear los dedos.

Ya volví al lugar que puedo considerar mi hogar, es extraño, pero mi enfermedad empieza a tener un periodo silencioso, ya no me causa dolor, sin embargo, sé que sigue ahí. Quizás estoy triste por eso, pero no lo creo, estoy triste por lo que voy a mostrar y sobre todo, aunque me cuesta aceptarlo, estoy triste porque Celestia es quien debe verlo.

* * *

Eso es todo por esta semana; ahora me toca responder una pregunta que lanzaron o pueden habérseles generado.

El fanfic de Star Swirl se complementa con este y avanzará en la medida en que los recuerdos de Discord avancen, y posiblemente termine antes que el de Discord (quizás termine cuando se lance el capítulo penúltimo de Discord).

Sin más, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	24. Adiós a Iron Mane…: parte 1

Capítulo 24: Adiós a Iron Mane…: parte 1

Por fin volvemos a los recuerdos de Discord, pero antes me falto hacer un pequeño desarrollo del anterior capítulo, así que la primera parte de este capítulo se encargará de ello y la segunda de los recuerdos de Discord.

* * *

La noche aún no había terminado y Celestia se encontraba caminando hacia su habitación, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que su hermana menor tratase de asustarla, hecho que había aprendido a confrontar durante las últimas semanas. Sin embargo, no había forma de saber dónde estaría escondida, debía admitirlo, ella tenía un talento innato para esconderse.

Por esa razón, la alicornio caminó por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación con extrema cautela, hasta el más mínimo movimiento de las sombras producidas por las ramas de un árbol cercano; eran vigiladas, pues su hermana, tenía la suerte de tener un pelaje tan idóneo para fundirse con las sombras que fácilmente podía pasar como una sombra.

Aun así, por razones desconocidas, su mente regresó al tema del que no había podido escapar durante el resto de la velada, desde que Discord se retiró para "no causar problemas", este tema no era otro más que el rey Sombra alterno. En gran parte, su hermana tenía la culpa por haber ocasionado que ella regresara al pasado, así como Discord; aunque en ambos casos, todo fue accidental.

Era demasiado extraño, pues ahora, de alguna forma, el equivalente del rey Sombra se encontraba más lejano, cosa que en parte provocaba un vació en la princesa y al mismo tiempo, era como un bálsamo (de esos de acción super lenta, que te curan una herida en semanas), por supuesto, medir el dolor es una de las cosas más difíciles, pero podía asegurar que este había reducido en cierta medida. No obstante, el diálogo que mantenía con su consciencia acerca del pasado con su yo del ahora; mantenía un curso similar al que había mantenido durante mucho tiempo.

Ella no tenía culpa por haber sido tan irresponsable, pero no tenía ninguna culpa por enamorarse, pues algo como el amor, no se puede controlar y más cuando se es joven. El hecho era, que tanto ella como Sombra – entiéndase por Sombra al Rey Sombra del mundo alterno – eran víctimas de aquello que no se puede controlar, azar, coincidencias o como se quiera llamar; pero que sin embargo, habían provocado en ambos un lazo que el tiempo y las decisiones, para bien o para mal, no podrían cambiar.

Sin embargo, aquel diálogo consigo misma, dio en aquel momento, un giro nuevo, sorprendente y absurdo, todo al mismo tiempo.

\- Discord, dijo levemente. Agitando levemente la cabeza.

Una argumentación tan fuertemente construida y que hasta entonces, ella consideraba como el mejor tranquilizante del dolor que le causaban las heridas del pasado; era cambiada con total facilidad, al ingresar en ella la palabra Discord. Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en su rostro, era la locura más grande que había imaginado, quizás a causa del sueño que su hermana le había contado.

Sin embargo, la duda volvió, esta vez con mayor fuerza: Discord repitió en su mente nuevamente, pero si entró en aquel tema que nada tenía que ver con el latoso señor del caos, ¿qué significaba exactamente?

La respuesta a esa interrogante, era algo aún más absurdo; pues significaba que ella, en cierta forma, pensaba que Discord era capaz de llenar aquel vacío que el hermoso, galán, noble y justo Rey Sombra empezaba a dejar atrás, suponía que él y Discord, eran comparables, eso desde luego, era ilógico, una simplemente no podía comparar a dos seres totalmente opuestos y por supuesto, al ser el amor tan puro, ella no podría poner a compararlos. Pues desde ese punto de vista, el amor era ciego.

Pero – la princesa empezaba a perderse en sus pensamientos, dejando de prestar atención a su alrededor – entonces, ¿Por qué se puso como se puso cuando lo vio con la amiga de Twilight? Bueno, debía ser sincera consigo misma, ese sentimiento tenía nombre, pero no quería admitirlo, no era otra cosa más que celos, por muy pequeño que hubiese sido su duración, fueron celos lo que sintió y eso, era algo confuso, debido a que pocas veces había llegado a sentirlos.

¿Por qué sintió celos? Estaba segura de no sentir nada por Discord, eso era más que claro; entonces, su causa seguramente se debía a que él no la trataba como trató a Fluttershy, se notaba que la tímida pegaso era muy apreciada por él; puede que incluso él estuviese enamorado de ella, al pensar en ello, esos sentimientos volvieron a acosar a la alicornio, quien se espantó al notarlo, no, no era posible.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Una especie de aullido – difícil de describir con vocales – parecido al aullido de un lobo, con el bufido de un cocodrilo furioso y de un Dragón atravesó el pasillo, juntamente con los gritos de la princesa del sol, retumbando en las paredes y regresando al lugar. Su hermana había logrado su cometido.

\- ¡Me asustaste! Gritó la mayor de las alicornios, liberando gran parte de los sentimientos provocados en sus cavilaciones. Y elevándola en el aire como a una potranca mal portada.

\- Tranquilízate. Luna regresó al piso usando su magia para liberarse.

Ambas princesas se olvidaron de todo aquello cuando Luna sonrió, en señal de satisfacción, nadie más que Celestia conocía el lado juguetón de aquella aliconrio, que hacia la hacía pensar en lo afortunada que era al tenerla como hermana, solo unos segundos después de haber pensado en darle un cascorrón – cascorrón en este fic, quiere decir: golpe que un poni da con su casco, a otro poni en la cabeza/ el equivalente a un coscorrón, la cosa es que ellos no tienen nudillos, así que es justo que se invente esta palabra – Luna por su parte, se acercó a su hermana, para recorrer juntas los metros restantes a la habitación de su hermana.

\- Vamos, sabes que adoras esta parte de mí.

\- No todo el tiempo, por cierto, no te olvides lo de esta noche.

\- Sí claro, solamente debo encargarme de ver los sueños de todos los súbditos.

\- Ajá, ¿pero iremos a nuestra extraña lección de historia cierto?

\- Sí, sí, no te preocupes, a mí también me gusta ver esos locos recuerdos, sean o no ciertos, son divertidísimos.

\- Y ¿si son ciertos? Preguntó la mayor de las hermanas, con toda la duda que había surgido en ambas desde que el Draconequus había mostrado sus curiosos recuerdos.

\- Bueno, no hay forma de saberlo, ambas se quedaron en la puerta de la habitación de Celestia, pero ella no se iría hasta escuchar la respuesta que su hermana seguramente había estado formulando durante un buen tiempo.

\- Solamente nos queda decidir que es cierto y si decidimos que lo que nos muestra es verdadero; bueno, supongo que los libros de historia estarían equivocados.

\- Sí, buenas noches. Se despidió la princesa, entrando a su habitación.

\- Dirás hasta luego, recuerda donde tenemos que ir.

Entrando a su habitación, la princesa empezaba a dejar atrás todos los problemas, no sabía por qué, pero dentro de su habitación, podía olvidarse de todos los problemas; tan curioso era ese hábito, que cuando habían problemas en Equestria, no ingresaba a su habitación ni para dormir, por miedo a que el lugar perdiera aquel agradable efecto.

Sin más demora, se sacó su yugo de oro, así como sus herraduras especiales y su corona, haciéndolas descansar en un cojín de terciopelo, aunque estaba acostumbrada a exhaustivas horas de trabajo, dormir era un lujo que no podía prohibirse si se presentaba la ocasión.

No dudó en meterse en su cama, tapándose con una cobija blanca con un bordado de diversos colores del arcoíris. Una muestra del afecto de una poni que ahora era residente de una dimensión diferente alguna vez le tubo; obviamente, al estar hecha con cascos inexpertos, era una serie de puntos inconciliables, con una forma algo difícil de entender, incluso para ella; sin embargo, sabía que el arcoíris era por su melena, el blanco por el resto de su pelaje blanco, también tenía un sol, que quizás era su cutie mark y al final, no muy lejos de su rostro, se encontraba el detalle más apreciado por ella. Unas letras bordeadas con cierto esmero al principio y con impaciencia al final.

"Con amor Sunset Shimmer"

***** En cierta habitación, no muy lejos de Canterlot High*****

Cierta pelifuego, se encontraba algo indecisa, desde hace días atrás que había descifrado lo que el caótico ser le había regalado, un libro similar al que usaba para comunicarse con la princesa Celestia, pero la pregunta era ¿quién tenía el otro libro? Estaba segura de que el otro libro estaba en posesión de la princesa Celestia, quien había sido objeto de muchos pensamientos.

Habían muchas posibilidades, la más probable era que simplemente no le respondieran; pero no perdía nada intentando. Entonces, tomando una pluma escribió en la primera hoja del libro las primeras palabras que le llegaron a la mente.

"Hay alguien ahí"

***** Regresamos a Equestria *****

La pequeña pirámide de madera empezó a vibrar, pero antes de que Celestia pudiera hacer algo, este se abrió, dando paso a un libro de color rojo con líneas amarillas y un sol dibujado en él.

La princesa desde luego, reconoció la tapa, así como la curiosa vibración que tenía el libro, abriendo los ojos al reconocer la Cutie Mark de su ex alumna dibujado en la tapa. ¿Podría ser? Sin más preámbulos, abrió el libro, leyendo el contenido de la primera página.

Esa letra, aunque había mejorado, Celestia tenía la certeza de saber quién estaba escribiendo todo aquello, desesperada, tomo la pluma y tinta más cercana; a toda prisa, articuló las palabras de tal manera que expresaban el deseo más profundo que tenía en ese momento.

"Sunset Shimmer, ¿eres tú?"

El mensaje fue enviado en un santiamén.

Del otro lado, la pelifuego no lo pudo creer, sí había funcionado y esa letra era… era de ella. Extrañamente, sin saber que responder, ya que no era exactamente un chat común y corriente o una conversación que puedes tener con cualquiera, no tenía idea de que decir; bueno, si la tenía. Pero en ese momento, era muy complicado hallar palabras para expresar lo que pensaba, sentía y deseaba. Por lo cual, se quedó cinco minutos en total silencio, pensando bien las palabras; pero sin resultados.

En Equestria, Celestia empezaba a tener cierto sentimiento de desánimo, la respuesta a aquel mensaje debería haber sido sí, pero no respondían del otro lado. Sin embargo, estaba absolutamente convencida de que era Sunset Shimmer, el regalo que Discord le había dado, no era una broma como ella pensaba. Pero más importante aún, ahora tenía una forma de comunicarse con ella y eso era invaluable, aun cuando ella parecía haberse acercado para irse, el simple hecho de que haya tratado de comunicarse con ella, era ya una señal prometedora, ella estaba ahí y tal vez necesitaba tiempo.

Con una sonrisa, la princesa, volvió a meterse en su cama, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una nota mental de darle las gracias a Discord por el regalo.

No demoró mucho hasta quedarse dormida, entrando en un sueño pacífico y tranquilo.

Varias nubes de color rosa se aparecieron alrededor, Celestia recién había abierto los ojos y ya se encontraba en alguna de las locuras del señor del caos. Sin embargo, las nubes se dispersaron, llevándola a su habitación nuevamente, pero esto era un sueño, podía apostar que lo era. Luna no tardó en entrar por la puerta de color verde.

\- Sí, estamos soñando, Tia, sígueme.

La princesa del sol no cuestionó la orden de su hermana, caminando al lado de ella, ambas pasaron por la puerta de color marrón. Que al abrirse, mostró el mismo pasillo que la última vez.

\- Última puerta a la izquierda. Repitió la menor de las hermanas, recordando la primera vez que habían ingresado a los sueños de Discord. Obviamente, esta vez, serían más cuidadosas.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? La voz de Larco se hizo audible.

\- Nosotras, las princesas Luna Y Celestia.

\- Discord me dijo que vendrían, pasen. La boca de aquella extraña puerta se abrió, mostrando un cuarto con machimbres de madera.

Con cierta cautela, ambas hermanas cruzaron la puerta, cuando esta se cerró, desapareció, solamente entonces, ambas notaron que se encontraban en una habitación sin puertas ni ventanas, ni nada.

\- Hasta que llegaron. La voz de cierto Draconequus retumbó en los cuatro paredes, llegando a los oídos de ambas princesas.

De pronto, una cantidad inconmensurable de un líquido negro, parecido al fango, bajó desde el techo, pasando por la pared, hasta llegar al piso, donde se acumuló, las dos no sabían exactamente que pensar de todo ello, más que el hecho de que daba asco.

De forma constante, aquel líquido se acumuló hasta cubrirlas totalmente, junto con su visión; instintivamente aguantaron la respiración y se buscaron la una a la otra, hasta tener contacto corporal, ni bien lograron encontrarse en la inmensa obscuridad que producía aquel líquido, el piso en sus cascos desapareció, haciéndolas flotar en aquella obscuridad líquida, en cualquier dirección a la que miraban, todo estaba completamente obscuro. Sus pulmones empezaban a pedir aire, por lo cual, su búsqueda por una salida se hizo más desesperada.

De pronto, ambas sintieron que una especie de gravedad las atraía hacia abajo, donde enfocaron su vista inmediatamente; en el fondo de aquel lugar, había un pequeño punto blanco, que empezaba a agrandarse conforme ellas bajaban por efecto de aquella curiosa gravedad. No había forma de saber cuán lejos estaba aquel punto o la velocidad a la que se acercaban a él; pero cualquier cosa sería mejor que aquel lugar de obscuridad.

El punto blanco se agrandaba más y más, hasta que finalmente, ambas hermanas se volvieron a ver la una a la otra, ahora se encontraban en una habitación de color blanco, el líquido se encontraba suspendido en el techo y cuando tocaron el piso de la habitación, pequeñas gotas del mismo, bajaron junto con ellas, pero sin estrellarse con el piso; en cambio, flotaron por el aire, incluso los residuos que se encontraban en el pelaje de ambas, comenzaron a desprenderse, realizando la misma acción.

\- No saben cuan molesto es esperarlas. Debido a que la voz del señor del caos rebotaba en las paredes, ninguna de las dos hermanas supo ubicar el lugar donde se encontraba.

\- A esto llamas una entrada sin complicaciones.

\- Bueno, es el atajo, tienen que entender que entrar conscientemente a la mente de otro: no es precisamente un paseo por el parque.

Luna afirmó con la cabeza, aunque su método era más simple, el de Discord, unía las mentes hasta que ellos quisieran que el vínculo exista.

\- Bueno hermanitas cascarrabias, olvidé donde nos quedamos la anterior vez.

\- Creo que atraparon a tu amigo, su nombre era Swamp, creo.

\- Ah sí, muy bien, entonces que siga la función.

La habitación comenzó a transformarse, el techo lleno de líquido empezaba a formar el techo y paredes rocosas de la cueva donde Discord moraba; varias gotas comenzaban a transformarse en piedras, árboles lejanos e incluso el cielo azul que se encontraba fuera de la cueva; lentamente, el ambiente era generado, siendo fácilmente apreciable para los sentidos: desde motas de polvo, hasta el olor de la madera quemada, el sueño se tornaba incluso más real que la burbuja de realidad.

Los haces de luz provenientes del exterior, tocaron el rostro del joven Discord, que se encontraba recostado en su cama, las pocas horas que había logrado conciliar el sueño no habían bastado para dejarlo con energías nuevas; sus ojeras eran más que evidentes, toda la noche había pensado en lo que había pasado con Swamp, en todos los escenarios posibles que pudo imaginar. Desde una noche tortuosa, hasta dejarlo encerrado en una celda de la montaña por el resto de sus días.

Lo más seguro era que haya compartido el mismo destino que la vieja poni que se había puesto a decir sus pensamientos más profundos; un gran deseo por saber lo que había en el libro de Smart Cookie se conjeturó al pensar en la razón de todo aquello, quizás ella lo había dejado escrito. Smart Cookie, tenía que averiguar mejor su historia y también de las otras cinco ponis presentes en la fundación de Equestria; desde luego que no buscaría un libro por cada biografía de cada una; si mal no recordaba, había un libro donde estaban sus vidas o al menos un breve resumen de ellas.

Sin embargo, ante tal empresa, él, de momento, se sentía agotado, con una flojera tan grande como la luna, joven Draconequus se levantó, olvidando de momento, todo lo que había pasado la noche anteriormente, Argos se encontraba en la puerta, como siempre protegiendo la entrada. No obstante, esta vez llevaba en sus extrañas manos, el libro que había comenzado a leer; sin embargo, este no era ese, tenía una tapa roja.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo Argos?

El guardián mostró el contenido del mismo, este libro trataba de una vieja leyenda, con varios dibujos hechos a casco, podía deducir que su antigüedad databa de hace más de cien años, debido a que no tenía escrito el autor, sino más bien, la marca de su casco, pues en aquellos tiempos, no cualquiera podía acceder a cierto tipo de información. Por lo cual, aquel debía ser un libro hecho para la realeza.

"Existen varias armas, mas ninguna iguala a los elementos de la armonía"

En la primera página, los había seis piedras dibujadas de forma detallada. La descripción continuaba en la siguiente página.

"Sin embargo, un poder tan grande no puede arrebatarse sin antes hacer un pago"

Una imagen de los elementos y un poni aparecían.

"El portador de los elementos, ha de ser aquel que posea los atributos análogos a la voluntad de los elementos, no se crea que son simples piedras o que las piedras tienen vida propia".

El mismo poni tenía un dibujo circular, dominando los elementos, que giraban en torno a él.

"Pero, que pequeña puede ser nuestra comprensión de la magia y que triste es no poder controlarla".

Los elementos empezaban a girar en un remolino que el poni no controlaba, parecía como si la magia contenida en ellos, realmente tuviese voluntad propia.

"Y sin embargo, que cruel puede ser el destino con los que no logran entender la simplicidad de los elementos"

El poni se convertía en piedra, un efecto peculiar, pues a los ojos de las princesas, era una especie de adelanto de lo que le pasaría a ese Draconequus joven.

"Poder, magia, energía sin límites aguarda dentro de los elementos, a quien no los busque y que sin embargo, los encuentra en sí mismo y en sus allegados, en quien pueda ser justo y honesto, en quien pueda ser lo suficientemente valiente como para ser amable; en quien sea leal hasta el final; el que combata la amargura, la tristeza y el odio con sonrisas y afecto; en quien vea la necesidad de los demás y no dude en prestarse en tal cruda empresa al ser generoso y por último, en quien pueda comprender y tratar todo este proceso con suficiente esmero como para poder ser quien represente la magia fuera de la magia, la magia contenida en este proceso tan complicado que solamente puede ser comprendido por alguien con el corazón puro de intereses vanos y falsos, en quien realmente busque el bien común, aun sin saber exactamente cuál es este".

El gráfico de varios ponis felices se mostraba, fundiéndose en uno solo, funcionando como partes de un todo.

El resto de las páginas habían sido rotas, dejando a las princesas con el deseo de saber más del contenido del libro.

Argos señaló las piedras y después señaló los objetos que había logrado recuperar; todos dentro de un vitral especial, donde cada uno tenía la medida justa e ingresaba de manera perfecta. Con un trozo de carbón escribió en un borde de la página la palabra "peligroso". Este acto fue comprendido con celeridad por el joven Draconequus.

\- Descuida, es una leyenda de los ponis, esas cosas realmente no existen.

Celestia y Luna se sorprendieron, ¡en esos tiempos los ponis no conocían los elementos de la armonía! Era sumamente interesante, entonces.

\- Entonces ¿qué los mantenía a salvo de los peligros? Pregunto de forma impetuosa la alicornio menor.

\- ¿Acaso crees que un poni no puede encargarse de esos problemas con sus propios cascos? En esos tiempos, era el ejército el que se encargaba de mantener la seguridad en Equestria.

En ese caso, los pegasos eran los que mantenían todo bajo control, lo que era muy racional, ya que según la historia, esa era la naturaleza de los pegasos, que había dejado varios rastros pequeños de su existencia pasada en el presente.

\- Ahora, me encantaría que dejen de interrumpir y vean la asombrosa vida de Discord. Un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales se inició a las espaldas el señor del caos, quien al no recibir nada por parte de las princesas, más que una mirada despectiva, se sentó en su trono y continuó la reconstrucción de sus recuerdos.

Aquella lectura había despertado del todo al adormilado Discord, ahora sentía esa sed de conocimiento que había despertado tiempo atrás.

\- No vemos en dentro de unas horas Argos.

El guardián se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Un destello de luz llevó al Draconequus a la biblioteca de Star Swirl, donde aún no había señales de vida; bueno, considerando que había pasado un día y medio, no era mucho tiempo como para preocuparse por su viejo maestro.

El día empezaba de forma tranquila, en aquellas calles, todos amanecían con una sonrisa, saludándose entre vecinos y manteniendo la cordialidad tan propia de los unicornios, sin perder más tiempo, el Draconequus fue directamente a buscar los libros, primeramente buscaría el libro donde yacía la pequeña biografía de cada una de las ponis y después buscaría el de Smart Cookie, lo que importaba era que varias de sus dudas se aclararían, al menos así lo veía él.

\- Haber, veamos, donde estaba…

En una repisa superior del ala derecha de la biblioteca, en el área de historia; un libro titulado: "breve historia de Equestria" un libro no muy extenso; sin embargo, para bastaba para averiguar lo que él quería averiguar.

Aquel libro, era muy conocido, incluso en el presente, no había poni que no tuviese el libro, sin embargo, había una gran diferencia: este era más pequeño que el otro. Lo cual, no fue un detalle importante para ninguna de las dos princesas, pues era su información era un resumen de toda la historia de Equestria, no entraba en detalles.

En las primeras páginas se encontraba el capítulo titulado La fundación de Equestria y debajo de este, luego de la descripción de las tres grandes naciones que existieron antes de la fundación de Equestria, se encontraba un subtítulo denominado breve biografía de los fundadores de Equestria.

"Comandante Hurricane: Nacida en Cloudsdale, fue la pegaso más destacada de la academia, incluso en el frente, llegó a rivalizar y superar al capitán Snow, el tiempo, junto con su carácter fuerte y rígido, así como una obstinación en sus ideas la llevó a comandar el ejército de Cloudsdale en más de una batalla, logrando una reputación intachable; fue además quien reclamó el gobierno de Cloudsdale al padre del capitán Snow, logrando cambiar la forma de gobierno en la ciudad de los pegasos, pues en lugar de dos cabezas, una militar y otra gubernamental, ahora ambos poderes recaían en el cargo superior del ejército".

"Canciller Pudinhead: El mayor de sus hermanos y según dicen, el más incomprensible de los ponis terrestres o el más obtuso, fue en su momento la representación de los ponis terrestres, pues supo emplear de forma astuta cada voto de sus conciudadanos para revocar el poder a Earth Hoof".

Durante el tiempo que estuvo al frente de los ponis terrestres, realizó cambios en la burocracia interna, la simplificó y llegado el momento, tuvo que tomar decisiones totalmente absurdas para sus congéneres.

"Princesa Platino: Hija del Rey Gold Mane, tuvo una formación distinta a cualquier princesa anterior, basado en economía, retórica, lógica y ética y moral; sin embargo, ello no impidió que varias características de su padre fuesen aprendidas e imitadas por ella.

En su momento, ella fue la mano derecha del rey, cumpliendo papeles de embajadora, así como juez en varios tribunales, dictaba, redactaba leyes, las cambiaba y hacía cumplía una variedad inmensa de papeles donde se requería, siempre tuvo un carácter algo frio, soberbio para algunos.

Pese a que sabía actuar en momentos de crisis, siempre llevaba consigo a su amiga y compañera Clover la sabia, de quien admitió haber aprendido a ser feliz".

"Clover la sabia: Unicornio nacida en Iron Mane, desde joven se interesó en la magia y pese a las dificultades existentes, logró hacerse con la protección de Star Swirl, quien la acogió como estudiante y como protegida; luego de más de diez años de estudio arduo, salió como una de las unicornios con más talento jamás conocida, así como una de las ponis más generosas y amables de Equestria según muchos ponis terrestres.

El rey Gold Mane notó sus habilidades y así como él tuvo a Star Swirl como mano derecha, la puso al lado de su hija, en sus tareas. No obstante, en ese tiempo, se pudo ver la influencia que Star Swirl, así como el pensamiento de muchos otros ponis, habían conformado parte del suyo, lo cual la llevó junto con el soldado Pansy y Smart Cookie a encontrar un nuevo tipo de magia y esta fue la que alejó a los windigos en la noche de los corazones cálidos".

"Soldado Pansy: Una pegaso sin precedentes, fue la única de su generación en haber sobrevivido a examen final de la academia después de haber fallado en las primeras dos etapas, ganando el reconocimiento del rayo, motivo suficiente para hacerse mano derecha de la comandante Hurricane, quien siempre la definió como una pegaso tímida, humilde graciosa y honesta; en otras palabras como un fracaso; sin embargo, nunca la mantuvo lejos de su lado.

Tenía la característica peculiar de ser enfermiza y al mismo tiempo de mostrar fortaleza en momentos de necesidad, sin embargo, nunca cazó a ninguna criatura ni hizo daño a un poni; cosa poco común en los pegasos, estas características, terminaron siendo la causa de su muerte; no obstante, en la noche de los corazones cálidos, fueron esenciales para mantener la magia que Clover la sabia había realizado y desde luego, permitió ganarse la simpatía de Smart Cookie y en especial de Clover la sabía, con quien no perdieron comunicación".

"Smart Cookie: La poni terrestre más inteligente de ese entonces, según el mismo canciller Pudinhead, vivió en Yeguatania hasta los diecisiete años de edad, siendo una autodidacta de temple fuerte pero comprensivo, entró fácilmente al consejo de los ponis terrestres y en poco tiempo ocupó el cargo de secretaria de la canciller, quien en más de una ocasión mantuvo un afecto especial hacia ella.

No obstante, siempre fue el polo opuesto de Pudinhead, usando siempre el sarcasmo para mostrar su oposición a las ideas de Pudinhead, no le costó mucho esfuerzo hacerse notar como una pensadora de los ponis terrestres, una de las pocas que objeto en contra de la formación de los ponis y la primera en afirmar que un gobernante se debe ganar el lugar a base de estudio, disciplina y comprensión de su gente; siendo este un argumento que muchos usaron para refutar la democracia existente entre los ponis terrestres y apostando por una aristocracia; un trágico accidente terminó con su vida cinco años después de haber fundado en Equestria.

Publicó un libro, donde yace su pensamiento y que sirvió como mecha para la anarquía, traicionando los principios con los cuales ella misma había fundado Equestria".

Después de haber leído todo aquello, tanto el joven Discord como las princesas, se hallaban en confusión. Smart Cookie ¿traicionar? Esas palabras no se llevaban, los cuentos de los ponis terrestres decían que Smart Cookie había sido una poni consecuente con sus palabras y leal a su manada.

\- Discord, esos párrafos no existen en nuestros libros de historia.

\- Es porque en la cuarta edición los omitieron y los reemplazaron por una descripción más amplia de la fundación de Equestria.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que la historia fue cambiada?

\- Sí, era mejor esconder muchas cosas para que todo cuadrara.

Las cosas empezaban a complicarse, sin embargo, las hermanas reales se calmaron, esperando poder encontrar más adelante la explicación de todo aquello.

Discord se sintió más atraído al libro, por lo que lo busco con gran ahínco, tenía que leerlo. Pero cuando lo encontró y sacó de la repisa escondida, un poni ingresó en la habitación. Al instante, se olvidó de que el libro ya estaba en una mesa para ser leído y se concentró en su imagen, la cual cambió de forma inmediata a la de un poni.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? El que había ingresado era nadie más ni nadie menos que Black Feather.

\- ¿Discord? Dijo con tono despectivo. – pensé que Star Swirl había viajado, me llamaron para revisar si no había un ladrón.

\- Sí, si salió y me temo que me confundieron con uno, sin embargo, me encontraba realizando algunas instrucciones que me dejó antes de irse.

\- Pues hazlo y no hagas que me llamen de nuevo o te arrepentirás. El pegaso buscó alrededor con sus ojos, como si supiese que había algo extraño en el lugar, hasta que divisó un libro en la mesa.

\- Conozco ese libro. Con total decisión el pegaso caminó hasta encontrarse con el escrito.

Discord no supo reaccionar, solamente quedaba una posibilidad, que su mente conjeturó de forma rápida.

\- Eee, sí, esa es una de las instrucciones que el señor Star Swirl me dio.

\- ¿Qué tienes que hacer exactamente?

\- Quemarlo.

\- Pues ese viejo es muy sabio, este libro está vetado, debe quemarse inmediatamente. Acto seguido, el pegaso lo hecho a la pequeña hoguera que se encontraba a pocos metros, el papel se quemó casi de inmediato. Pero la cosa no terminó en ese instante.

\- ¿Me crees estúpido?

\- No, por qué lo dice.

\- Porque lo leíste. Sin que el joven Discord se lo esperase, el pegaso lo tomó por sus patas, hasta llegar a su pecho.

\- Debería llevarte a la montaña en este instante, ¿leíste el estúpido libro no es así?

\- No, le juro que no se leer, en la mina no me sirve ni aquí.

\- Enserio debes aprender a mentir. El casco del pegaso tomó estaba a punto de lanzarle un potente golpe, pero este tenía como blanco la pared.

\- Ja, eso es más que seguro, ustedes son tan salvajes que no pueden aprender a leer. Continúa con tu trabajo y no me hagas llamar nuevamente o te arrepentirás de haber dejado la mina.

El futuro señor del caos se levantó de forma inmediatamente cuando el capitán de la guardia se fue. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar el libro intacto, pero no encontró nada que se pueda salvar, salvo por una pequeña página a medio quemar; en ella yacía lo un pequeño escrito que él no tardó en apagar con su magia, eliminando el oxígeno del lugar.

La página salvada de forma tan milagrosa, levitó con su magia hasta llegar a una mesa, el Draconequus no tardó en echarle los ojos encima y las princesas se abalanzaron por leerlo.

El olor de la página quemada se asociaba con lo que el Draconequus había leído en ese momento y recordaba hasta la última palabra de aquel pequeño poema que Smart Cookie había escrito.

Míranos a los ojos

Míranos de frente

Crees que somos otros

Acaso no puedo ser elocuente

Acaso no puedo sentir miedo

Acaso no puedo sentir dolor

Esta noche he terminado siendo

Aquello que me designaste al creerte superior

Esta noche me has matado, me has pisado

Me has esclavizado y más de mil veces me has matado

Será que tu gran vanidad hace que me desprecies

Será que somos realmente diferentes especies

Será que entre más te temo; más de mi desees

Lo que tengo en mi boca es el sabor del vinagre

Lo que queda en todos los lugares es mi sangre

Sangre de los míos, sangre de mis antepasados

El dolor de los eternamente atormentados

Es lo que debes temer, y este se volvió odio

El amanecer está cerca y su luz aún no dio

El resto del poema no se pudo leer, ya que la página se encontraba quemada, así como el libro completo; sin embargo, aquellas pocas palabras de Smart Cookie habían bastado para el joven Draconequus, despertando en él un sentimiento de esperanza.

\- ¿Luz? Se preguntó el joven y vivaz Discord, mientras observaba una ventana que se encontraba en la parte superior de la biblioteca y permitía el paso de la luz, que ingresaba haciendo a cada rincón visible.

¿Era posible? Fue lo siguiente que el joven Draconequus pensó.

* * *

Hasta aquí por esta semana, en este punto, me costó entender que las que fundaron Equestria fueron todas chicas, pues eso hará un poco extraño la trama histórica que estoy desarrollando, pero sí leen una breve exposición de ideas respecto a Equestria que haré en el foro Cloudsdale, tendrán una mejor receptividad de ellas – como sugerencia claro –, aunque no tienen una participación esencial en el fic. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

PD. El título del tema que expondré se llama "Un poquito de Equestria: gustos y disgustos" y lo publicaré entre hoy y mañana.


	25. Adiós a Iron Mane…: parte 2

Capítulo 25: Adiós a Iron Mane…: parte 2

Me arruinaron la ilusión de poder plantear este fic como una comprensión de Discord, así que bah, qué más da.

* * *

El día aún no había acabado, de hecho, el reloj de arena indicaba que eran las diez de la mañana; y pese a que Black Feather había frustrado inconscientemente sus deseos de leer el libro de Smart Cookie, aquella página que sobrevivió, le bastó para mantener cierta esperanza.

\- quién sabe – se dijo a sí mismo – quizás sea posible que yo pueda llegar a ser un mago como Star Swirl.

Magia, esa palabra, cambió la expresión que el joven Discord tenía, pues había recordado la razón principal por la que se encontraba en aquel lugar: el aprendizaje de la magia y no serían precisamente las lecciones más sencillas, su maestro le había confiado sus estudios en magia negra, así que no debía fallarle, sin embargo, algo le decía que los consejos que le había dado, con respecto a no olvidar quien era y que era lo que quería, tenían que ver con la magia que realizaba, más que con el mero hecho de leer lo que se encontraba en aquellos libros de apariencia tétrica.

Si pensar más en aquella pequeña intuición, sacó unos dihos libros, que se encontraban en otra repisa superior, iniciaría sus estudios con los hechizos de la magia negra que había encontrado anteriormente.

Dentro de sí, el joven Draconequus se recordaba a sí mismo lo que quería y al mismo tiempo, no dejaba de pensar en lo quién era, pero… ¿Qué significaba exactamente eso? Es cierto que él era Discord, pero quién era Discord, qué lo distinguía entre todos los millones de millones de seres existentes sobre la faz de la tierra. La respuesta a ello, era mucho más confusa.

Con su mente en dos partes aparentemente distintas, él de ojos rojos mantenía el libro levitando frente a él con su magia; no obstante, cierto temor llegó a él, temor por el pasado, por la experiencia que había tenido anteriormente, aunque aquellos insectos y aquella planta eran casi insignificantes; por un momento, llegó a pensar que esas criaturas eran ponis. Pues, el efecto habría sido el mismo en ambos casos.

El tiempo pasaba con lentitud, mientras el muchacho leía el contenido de aquel libro prohibido por la academia de magia, sus manos, así como su cola se movían con inquietud, mostrando los nervios que le producía el hecho de volver a realizar aquella horrible magia; hecho que al mismo tiempo, le empezaba a producir cierto cosquilleo, pero este era un cosquilleo que nunca antes había sentido.

Tanto Celestia como Luna, entendían perfectamente por lo que el joven Draconequus estaba pasando, entonces; la mente de ambas conjeturó la posibilidad de que fuese en ese momento, justo en ese momento, en el cual, Discord se había convertido en una de las criaturas más viles que jamás se haya conocido. Porque ellas también habían sentido aquel goce que brinda la magia negra cuando se la utiliza. En especial Luna, que había llegado a odiar la magia negra, recordaba aquel placer que se sentía al utilizar la magia negra.

Discord… soy Discord, repetía la mente del joven, sin saber exactamente quién era, para llenar este espacio en blanco que se había generado, el joven Draconequus empezó a recordar el pasado mientras leía el hechizo o maleficio, como se suelen llamar a los hechizos de la magia negra.

\- "Control corporal",

"Carne y hueso pueden componerte

Mas solo tu voluntad puede poseerte

Y mi deseo en tu voluntad se convierte"

El maleficio había tenido éxito, una rana de prácticas, que se encontraba en el ala de experimentación y estudio de la biblioteca, se levantó, lo cual dejó sorprendido al joven Draconequus y también a las hermanas alicornio. Luna se ponía algo celosa ¿Cómo era posible? Ese inmaduro lograba los hechizos más difíciles a la primera y ella que se esmeró tanto, solamente había logrado que medio cuerpo del batracio se moviese a su querer.

Desde luego, el anfibio se encontraba muerto desde hace años atrás, un hechizo proveniente de los chacales llamado "Momificación" mantenía sus tejidos, incluso sus órganos en perfecto estado de conservación.

El sapo, se encontraba en posición para saltar, obviamente, el maleficio podía funcionar con criaturas vivas y muertas, pero por seguridad de las primeras, el libro sugería hacerlo con un sujeto como la rana.

El sujeto de pruebas, no abría los ojos, no croaba ni respiraba solamente la magia movía sus articulaciones y músculos, el joven Draconequus se impresionó de la facilidad con la que el maleficio había logrado realizarse; no obstante, debía mantener la concentración, pues si se distraía, tendría que realizar el hechizo nuevamente.

"La energía negativa posee una acción más directa con el cuerpo y su interacción con este, es de inmediata, tenga cuidado al experimentar con seres vivos".

Sin embargo, al pie de la página, existía una nota.

"S.S. Mi querido alumno, seas quien seas: si llegaste hasta aquí, quiere decir que has superado el nivel superior de magia basada en energía positiva; sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que la magia basada en energía negativa es mejor, definitivamente no, ambas tienen sus dificultades y recuerda que este tipo de magia puede curar con mayor facilidad heridas o enfermedades, pues como está escrito u comprobado, tiene una relación directa con los cuerpos vivos. La positiva o tiene con los objetos inertes."

No había motivo para preocuparse, la rana seguía estática y cuando el joven Discord imaginaba a la rana saltando esta empezaba a saltar, algo muy tétrico y al mismo tiempo, fascinante.

Luna se paró a ver la expresión de Discord del recuerdo, este parecía no tener otra emoción, hasta que de pronto, el extraño cosquilleo, se volvió a hacer presente, esta vez con mucha más fuerza.

El placer producido por este, era muy elevado, era como si cada parte del cuerpo estuviese adormecido, de la misma forma, pequeñas pulsaciones de espasmos repetitivos en zonas aleatorias se hicieron presentes, atrapando toda la capacidad sensitiva del joven Draconequus, que no supo combatir aquellas sensaciones placenteras, la rana se quedó inmóvil en su posición.

Aquella sensación no paró, el de ojos rojos, tuvo que tomar asiento para no sentir el mareo que empezaba a producir, que era simplemente, extasiante.

Pero de pronto, su mente recordó un pequeño momento del pasado, la imagen de sí mismo siendo perseguido por aquel lobo feroz en aquel extraño lugar donde había despertado; esta imagen cambió rápidamente, para llevarlo a la imagen de él, siendo atormentado por los dragones; el temor comenzaba a invadirlo, ciera confusión; las imágenes continuaban, mostrándole rayos, animales salvajes, peligros que había tenido que enfrentar solo, incluso la primera vez que vio a Argos.

Pero las emociones cambiaban, lentamente su expresión cambiaba, sus ojos dilatados, veían al infinito mientras su cuerpo yacía en el suelo – pues a tantas sensaciones contradictorias, su cuerpo sencillamente había sucumbido – un espasmo, dos, uno más pasaban mientras todo el miedo a los dragones que lo habían atormentado, en última instancia, a Black Feather empezaban a convertirse en odio, una sed insaciable de venganza, con la cual, venía una carga más fuerte de placer, ahora de un pequeño cosquilleo, este se convertía en un calor, en un frio, en un cosquilleo más intenso, su piel comenzaba a sensibilizarse de tal manera que podía sentir cada uno de sus pelos y escamas hacer contacto con el piso, lo cual desde luego, conllevaba a más sensaciones placenteras.

Pronto, aquel deseo de venganza, comenzaba a seducir la imaginación del joven Draconequus, que hasta entonces no había logrado crear imágenes como las que comenzaba a generar dentro de su cabeza, Skygor sin cabeza, Black Feather sin sus alas, sufriendo, gritando y rogando por una muerte rápida.

La loca sonrisa del joven Draconequus se hacía escuchar por todas las paredes de la biblioteca, las hermanas, se quedaron extrañadas y espantadas por lo que veían; habían escuchado de los efectos de la magia negra, pero nunca los habían visto de forma tan cruda, Discord comenzaba a tener ojeras, su visión empezaba a mostrar colores desconocidos, formas totalmente alocadas. Y sin embargo, a pesar de haber perdido casi todo sentido común o bondad, en un segundo, algo dentro de él, apago la llama que se había producido gracias a la energía negativa que se encontraba manipulando. Que irónicamente, lo había manipulado a él.

Producto de aquella intensidad de magia, la rana abrió los ojos, poco después su boca se abrió, y de un segundo para el otro, de su boca, un sonido horripilante fue liberado, era un chillido de auxilio, parecido al de un cachorro, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el joven Discord se diera cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, la energía negativa estaba sobreacumulándose en aquel cuerpo pequeño, estaba muerto, nada podría cambiarlo, pero sus tejidos estaban siendo sobreestimulados, lo que, además de generar un show inverosímil, creaba una escena que se quedaría grabada en la mente del Draconequus. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que varios de sus huesos comenzaran a romperse y salir por la piel, perforándola hasta cortarla y liberarse, sus dedos se extendían retorciéndose y su espalda comenzaba a arquearse en sentido contrario al natural, provocando que toda su columna se partiese vértebra por vértebra, con el sonido correspondiente. Hasta que por fin, los músculos del cuerpo explotaron, reventando la piel como un globo y salpicando los pocos jugos que se habían coagulado.

Definitivamente la magia negra, era algo que no pensaba realizar nunca más, ese estado se volvió tan despreciado que el joven Draconequus se vio obligado a salir, no sin antes transformarse en un poni, caminaría, hablaría, comería, haría cualquier cosa, con tal de olvidarse de lo que había ocurrido en aquel lugar. Al menos de momento, se sentía demasiado débil como para confrontarse con su incapacidad.

\- Me juré nunca más hacer magia negra. Dijo de repente el Draconequus, que se encontraba sentado en su peculiar trono.

Celestia desde luego, no le creyó, era obvio que nunca había cumplido con esa promesa, así como no cumplió promesas en el pasado; en cierta forma, algo dentro de ella seguía molesta con Discord y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta. Sí, molesta porque no podía cumplir con sus promesas, porque había sido capaz de traicionar su confianza y eso, era algo que ella no olvidaría, por mucho que el cambiase.

Luna por su parte, empezaba a cuestionarse si aquel momento: era el inicio de lo que hoy sería conocido como el señor del caos; pero… de ser así, Discord estaría más loco de lo que se encontraba actualmente, es más, estaba convencida de que la magia negra jugó un papel importante, pero no el fundamental. Sin embargo, todas esas hipótesis debían esperar para ser aclaradas.

Las princesas siguieron al joven Discord hasta la puerta, cuando este la abrió, se vieron envueltas en un despliegue de luz solar muy fuerte, tan deslumbrante que por unos segundos, se quedaron cegadas.

Sin embargo, era un día hermoso, los tres comenzaron a caminar por el pueblo y desde luego, los tres se sorprendieron al ver que todo procedía con total tranquilidad, de hecho, era como si todo estuviera igual que ayer, aún cuando la noche había habido tanto escándalo. Pues los pocos ponis terrestres se encontraban cumpliendo sus trabajos de forma normal, con la misma expresión de siempre.

Ahora sabían que detrás de esa expresión, se encontraba toda una "conspiración"; pero ello no quitaba el asombro producido al saber del talento que cada poni tenía para guardar secretos.

La tierra ligeramente seca e infértil del mercado hacía que la mente de Discord se distrajera, pronto los sonidos de los distintos comerciantes llamó su atención con mayor fuerza; su vista se concentró en todos y en ningún lugar en conceto, pues buscaba más de una cosa, pero la primera fuera de dudas, era a su amigo Swamp. Tenía que encontrarlo y ver como estaba, nuevamente el temor se apoderó de su corazón al pensar que quizás no lo encontraría, imaginando lo peor: continuó su andar por el mercado de Iron Mane, no se encontraba muy lejos del puesto de Swamp, por lo cual, aceleró sus pasos un poco.

Hasta que finalmente llegó al lugar donde esperaba ver al comerciante que apenas conocía, pero que le producía gran preocupación.

La figura de un poni fornido y con un parche se presentó en el lugar, la mente de Discord rápidamente llegó a una conclusión, pero no quería aceptarla, aún tenía esperanzas. Por esa razón, siguió con sus pasos hasta acercarse a la figura que se encontraba en frente del puesto, dicho poni lo llamó con la mirada, moviéndose y haciendo un gesto con su cabeza, para indicar que lo siguiera, orden a la cual, el joven Discord no discutió.

Ambos se movieron entre la multitud, hasta llegar a un puesto de distintas frutas, hecha de madera y por lo visto, también era una casa. Burn, sin mayor cordialidad, le invitó a pasar con el mismo gesto con su cabeza, el Draconequus disfrazado pasó sin esperar más invitaciones; Burn observó a ambos lados de la calle para ingresar a su puesto, cerrando la puerta por la que habían ingresado. Ambas princesas desaparecieron del lugar y reaparecieron dentro de la habitación donde el joven Discord se encontraba.

\- ¿Qué pasó exactamente anoche? Burn fue directo al grano, pues no tenían mucho tiempo que perder y mantenía la voz baja, como si los estuviesen espiando.

\- Yo… él… nos atraparon y… me empujó a un callejón para salvarme.

\- Entiendo. Burn agachó la cabeza y guardó silencio por unos segundos. Después la volvió la vista hacia su interlocutor.

\- Es mejor que vengas conmigo.

Nuevamente, el poni terrestre salió de la tienda-casa junto con el joven Discord; que de momento no sabía exactamente que pensar, puesto que todo lo que había vivido durante los últimos día, incluso semanas, había sido tan repentino, tan crudo, tan inesperado que podría decir que se encontraba en un mundo de tinieblas, pero que poco a poco iban develándose, desde luego, no ninguna de las cosas que veía, sentía o aprendía eran agradables.

Burn se mantenía constantemente vigilando a todos lados, era un sujeto que por lo visto, siempre llevaba los ojos en el lomo; no obstante sus pasos hacia su destino eran decididos, pues no había poni que no se quitara de su camino.

\- Buenos días Burn.

\- Buenos días señora Pie. Varios saludos se realizaron durante el camino que Burn trazaba y Discord lo seguía de cerca.

\- Muy bien, muchacho, ya llegamos.

Al principio, el joven Draconequus no supo a donde observar, pues no había nada relativamente llamativo, hasta que encontró un letrero hecho de madera, pintado con blanco y con varios escritos en él.

"Delincuentes de Iron Mane" titulaba, inmediatamente, debajo de este, estaban escritos varios nombres, con diferentes cargos y para finalizar, muchos de esos nombres se encontraban tachados con una equis roja.

Examinando con detalle, el muchacho no tardó en hallar el nombre de Swamp, tachado con una equis roja.

\- Me lo temía, dijo de repente el fornido poni.

\- ¿Qué?

\- En este letrero no solo están los delincuentes de Iron Mane, también están todos aquellos que piensen en contra del Rey Gold Mane, es por eso que los que no respetan el toque de queda son arrestados inmediatamente, son los sospechosos número uno de confabulación.

"cargo: Anarquismo, negligencia y traición"

Burn comenzó a caminar nuevamente, esta vez, sus pasos se dirigían en dirección contraria por la que habían venido. Discord lo siguió desde luego, no tardaron mucho tiempo hasta llegar una casa descuidada, con varios agujeros en el techo y de un solo piso. Las princesas, así como el joven Draconequus no tardaron en inferir que aquella casa era de Swamp.

Burn buscó de forma inmediata algo en específico, empezaba a caminar de lugar en lugar, en lo que duraba aquella búsqueda, cerró la puerta y comenzó a hablar con el muchacho que recién había conocido.

\- Cuando los nombres están tachados con rojo, quiere decir que atraparon a esos ponis y los llevaron a La Montaña.

\- Eso quiere decir…

\- Sí, Swamp no regresará. El joven Draconequus dejó que sus rodillas cedieran ante el peso de su cuerpo, que se había hecho más pesado por las emociones que le producía escuchar aquello.

\- Escucha, estas cosas pasan, los que estamos implicados en esto, sabemos el precio que tiene todo esto.

Discord miró al único ojo que Burn tenía, su mirada inspiraba valor, energía, por lo cual, no perdió el contacto con ella.

\- Es que… es mi culpa, yo dejé que se lo llevaran.

\- Hiciste lo mejor; si hubieses salido, te hubiesen llevado junto con él y todos los que son cercanos a ti, incluso Star Swirl serían sospechosos.

Discord se sentía arrepentido. ¿Por qué no regresó con Argos para impedir todo aquello? Con su ayuda, hubiesen sacado del lugar a Swamp, puede que hubiesen tenido que escapar; pero lo habría salvado. Aunque lo pensase, ya estaba hecho, todo aquello había pasado sin darle tiempo para reaccionar de forma adecuada.

\- Swamp sabía que esto podría pasar y lo acepto. Mírame, nuestra lucha se realiza en todos los campos y puedo asegurarte que verás caer a más de un amigo, a más de un camarada; pero nunca olvides la causa por la que luchamos, pues a ella le hemos entregado nuestra vida; fallarle es fallarle a todos los nuestros.

Mientras la búsqueda de Burn continuaba, Discord pensaba y repensaba las palabras que el fornido poni le había lanzado, era cierto que Swamp se había entregado a aquel fin, mejorar la vida de cada poni terrestre, traer una igualdad, un mejor mañana y al mismo tiempo, comprendía el significado de "todos los campos" .

\- Ayúdame con esto. Burn había sacado unas alforjas de algún lugar, dentro de ellas, era evidente que habían varios objetos preciosos y de gran valor.

\- ¿Qué haces con eso?

\- Es un protocolo, si nos descubren y no tenemos hijos, se debe sacar inmediatamente todas las posesiones valiosas, gemas, metales raros, incluso bits, para donarlos al rey bastardo.

\- ¿Rey Bastardo?

\- ¿Nunca oíste de él?

\- No, nunca.

\- Realmente me sorprende, debiste haber venido de las cuevas de Yeguatania. Porque su fama se extendió por toda Equestria.

\- ¿Quién es él?

\- Bueno, resumiendo la historia, es un poni terrestre que se autoproclamó como rey de los ponis terrestres, debido a sus acciones del pasado, tuvo el apoyo de más de un poni y por poco genera una revolución. Gold Mane le permitió tener un pequeño territorio a nombre de la amnistía que se debía mantener entre los ponis.

\- ¿Y luego?

\- Bueno, entonces supimos que podíamos luchar, que Gold Mane podía ser cuestionado y sobre todo, nos dio esperanza. Es por eso que muchos ponis van a Green Field, a trabajar incansablemente para reunir los recursos necesarios para la revolución.

\- Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer ante un monstruo tan fuerte como Gold Mane?

\- Levantarnos, eso es todo lo que podemos hacer y luchar hasta el final; el mañana es algo por lo que hay que luchar, de lo contrario se está sometido siempre.

Las palabras de Burn, siempre sonaban tan convincentes e irónicamente su oratoria era comparable a la de la princesa Luna, quien se maravillaba con las inspiradoras expresiones que salían de la boca de Burn.

De momento, el que en algún momento se convirtió en el señor del caos, se encontraba reflexionando las palabras, los hechos y desde luego, recordando el horror que significaba enfrentarse a un enemigo que parecía no tener puntos débiles.

\- Es mejor que te vayas antes, sacar estas cosas de aquí es considerado un delito y comprendo si no quieres participar de esto; pero tengo un deber que debo cumplir, así que no te pondré en peligro, eres libre de irte y si cambias de opinión, sabes dónde encontrarme.

El joven Discord salió a todo galope del lugar, temeroso de más de una cosa, incluso de sí mismo, pues ya se consideraba un peligro para el resto y no solo por las acciones que podía realizar de forma inconsciente, sino de las que podía causar por seguir aquel camino que Burn le había planteado, un camino difícil y con un gran sacrificio.

Tanto Celestia como Luna se sorprendieron al ver el temor dibujado en los ojos del joven Draconequus; era claro que de momento, no podía manejar todo aquello. El galope del poni Discord no se detuvo hasta llegar a la biblioteca de Star Swirl.

Dentro de la cabeza de Celestia, la imagen del Discord que había conocido hace más de mil años, empezaba a difuminarse y a ser reemplazada por la de aquel Discord, que tenía sentimientos tan comprensibles, tan no caóticos, sentimientos que ella también había experimentado en el pasado, en cierta forma, podía verse en los ojos del muchacho y entender por lo que estaba pasando; aun cuando la veracidad de aquellos recuerdos era incierta.

Luna de la misma forma, se levantaba de su lugar para analizar mejor la situación, seguía de cerca la carrera del joven Draconequus, pese a que las imágenes se habían vuelto estáticas – es decir, que se reproducían al igual que en un televisor, donde no tienes que moverte para seguir la carrera de Discord – se acercó para analizar los gestos, para leer las expresiones que el Discord el pasado debelaba; hallándose al igual que su hermana con la pregunta ¿Qué pasó con Discord?

Se encontraban en la misma habitación, esta vez con paredes negras, y mirando a una pantalla.

El seños der caos del presente por otra parte: se encontraba a dormitando, mitad de su cuerpo había desaparecido, producto de la poca consciencia que quedaba operando aquel recuerdo, su subconsciente comenzaba a ayudar en la recreación del pasado.

De forma inesperada, las imágenes volvieron a convertirse en una recreación móvil, por lo cual, las princesa tuvieron que galopar detrás de Discord del pasado, la habitación, así como el Discord del presente, desaparecieron. Pero ambas princesas no dieron mucha importancia a ese hecho.

\- Debo admitir que es rápido, dijo de repente la hermana menor.

\- Sí, como una lagartija del desierto. Respondió la mayor, provocando una risa entre ambas.

De vuelta en la biblioteca, Discord pasó a ingresar al mundo del que había querido escapara horas atrás, ahora debía enfrentarse a lo que había ocurrido.

Quedaba claro que la magia negra lo mantenía aterrado, pero no pararía hasta dominarla, así que levantó nuevamente el libro de maleficios y comenzó a leer otro hechizo.

\- "Lo que no puede construirse

\- Puede destruirse

-Lo que puede destruirse

\- Puede convertirse"

Lo que quedaba del batracio comenzaba a conformar las partes del cuerpo que aun podían formar entre sí, la piel, los tejidos así como gran parte de los líquidos del cuerpo del anfibio se reencontraron, reconstruyendo gran parte de su cuerpo.

Discord trataba de no pensar en nada que no fuera el sapo reconstruido, pero las imágenes de Swamp, de Star Swirl y de muchos otros recuerdos volvían a su mente, aquel cosquilleó regresaba nuevamente, pero esta vez, no dejaría que se le saliese de las manos, debía controlarse o no tendría efecto.

El cosquilleo continuaba de forma incesante, nuevamente su cuerpo era presa de aquellas emociones placenteras. Los recuerdos regresaban y de forma inconsciente, Discord deseaba ver al responsable de todo aquello y hacerle sufrir, hasta que le pida clemencia, para luego tomar su vida y… Ambas hermanas podían ver las imágenes que surgían en la cabeza del joven Discord, fuera e ser meras ilusiones, lo más inconsciente de Discord, recordaba aquellos pensamientos venidos de lo más obscuro de su ser.

La impresión que todo aquello dejaba, no hacía más que confundir a la princesa Celestia, pues ella no había pasado por todo aquello cuando dio los primeros pasos en la magia negra, Luna en cambio, recordó cada instante en el que fue Nightmare Moon, aquellos pensamientos no diferían de los suyos con respecto a su hermana; no pudo evitar avergonzarse de su pasado y al mismo tiempo, comprender esa parte de Discord.

El cuerpo del señor del caos, nuevamente comenzaba a ceder, pero esta vez, la resistencia del joven Draconequus era fuerte; hasta que de repente, unas palabras simples fueron mencionadas.

\- ¿Por qué?

Por qué habría de luchar una batalla que no era la suya, por qué habría de arriesgarlo todo por unos ponis que después escupirían en su rostro, como lo hicieron con los mismos fundadores de Equestria.

Una risa despiadada se hizo presente en su rostro, los sonidos del sapo volvieron a escucharse y en esta ocasión, su cuerpo comenzaba a abultarse, cambiando de forma. Pero en todo aquel trance de obscuridad, Discord se dio cuenta de que si existía una razón para todo aquello. Las princesas por su parte, observaban bajar de las partes más recónditas de la habitación, unas tinieblas totalmente negras. Pero estas se detuvieron cuando el joven Draconequus se paró.

\- Porque al final, yo soy bueno y debo hacerlo. Se dijo a sí mismo, aceptando los debidos sacrificios que debía realizar para lograr hacer lo que de momento, podría denominarse como lo mejor.

De pronto, el batracio paró de transformarse y recobró su estado original, las tinieblas se extinguieron y aquella sensación placentera se hizo más conllevable y hasta pudo disfrutar de ella al pensar que había frenado alguna enfermedad en algún poni.

Cuál sería la razón exacta de aquellas sensaciones, Discord no lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría. En ese momento, pudo notar que enfrentarse a los problemas era algo difícil, pero se debía hacer pues simplemente no se puede escapar de ellos y al enfrentárseles, de alguna forma, se podía conocer a sí mismo, de igual forma, lograba mejorar en aspectos que no conocía.

Con esta nueva lección, inferida de su reciente experiencia con la magia obscura, una pequeña señal de ilusión apareció en su rostro, era posible; sonrió al repetirlo nuevamente, era posible lograr el bienestar entre todos, era posible que algún día lo quisieran como a un mago y él siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudar. Así lograría obtener aquel bienestar que sintió cuando vio aquel corazón formado con magia en la fundación misma de Equestria.

Sin embargo, tenía mucho trabajo por delante, entre ellos, ayudar a Burn y a los ponis terrestres a liberarse, era muy probable que con su ayuda, su chance por recuperar su libertad se incrementara. Fue así que en un solo instante, el joven Draconequus creyó en una causa, de todo corazón, sintió que su finalidad era ayudar, servir y procurar la felicidad tanto a sí mismo como al resto; fuera de este planteamiento, no había lugar a temor alguno, ni siquiera al fracaso, pues como le habían dicho, era una lucha que debía hacerse incluso cuando las cosas estuviesen en su contra.

Con esta decisión, el joven Draconequus, salió de la biblioteca, transformado en un poni terrestre y con una alforja en su lomo, su magia le permitía llenarla de varias gemas que donaría a la causa, con las que podría reparar unas cuantas casas o incluso le alcanzaría para comprar algo de comida para los huérfanos, las posibilidades eran casi ilimitadas para alguien con su magia y lo sabía.

Decidido, inició su camino hacia el área de los ponis terrestres, lo primero que haría, sería ver a Burn, después de todo, él le había ofrecido unirse a la causa.

Extrañamente, las calles se encontraban algo vacías, muchos de los ponis que normalmente se encontrarían en sus puestos de venta no estaban, ni ellos ni sus puestos; definitivamente había pasado algo y él no se había dado cuenta. Por el momento, se limitaría a caminar lentamente a la casa de Burn, sin descuidarse por un segundo, dado que los ponis podrían ser muy impredecibles, era mejor andar con cuidado.

Dejando de lado aquel pequeño detalle que lo había alarmado, todo estaba normal, desde el clima hasta la actitud de los ponis que se encontraban comprando los diferentes productos del lugar. Sin demorar mucho tiempo y con la misma decisión de antes, el joven Discord llegó al kiosco-casa de Burn. Se acercó con cierta cautela, subiendo las escaleras para ingresar en el pequeño espacio donde habían estado en la mañana.

Los sonidos de unos cascos antecedieron a la voz del fornido poni.

\- Buenas tardes, bienvenido a la tienda de Burn, ¿qué? Discord… Burn esbozo un intento de una sonrisa, al ser un poni tan serio, ver que aún tenía la capacidad para sonreír era satisfactorio.

\- Burn, lo pensé y decidí que lo mejor es…

\- Espera, antes de cualquier cosa, hay algo que Swamp te dejó.

\- ¿Me dejó? Dijo totalmente intrigado el Draconequus disfrazado.

\- Sí, verás, los que estamos sirviendo al rey bastardo, tenemos la costumbre de dejar todas las cosas de valor en los basureros antes de cada reunión, así nos aseguramos que nuestros últimos deseos o pendientes sean realizados por alguien de nuestra elección.

Discord se entristeció al recordar a Swamp, no lo había conocido tan bien, pero estaba seguro de que hubieran sido buenos amigos.

\- Él dejó unos cuantos papeles y entre ellos, dejó este título de propiedad que compró a tú nombre, dice que tú le diste unas gemas para comprar dicha propiedad.

\- Sí, le di algunas gemas de las que robé de la mina antes de escapar.

\- ¿Para qué le pediste que comprara la propiedad si tu podías hacerlo?

\- Es que soy nuevo aquí y Swamp era el único que podía conseguir la propiedad a un precio tan bajo.

\- Una propiedad no te sirve, aun cuando tengas el título de propiedad, te lo quitarán cuando mueras y siendo nosotros, no es muy aconsejable obtener más bienes que un pequeña casa.

\- No lo sabía, pero no para mí, es para unos potrillos huérfanos que siempre están caminando en la calle.

\- Ya veo, entonces, deberías darles el título de propiedad a ellos, estoy seguro de que les va a encantar la sorpresa.

\- Sí, pero te pido un favor, entrégaselos tú.

\- Yo ¿Por qué?

\- Nunca fui bueno para estas cosas y suóngo que siempre quisiste darles una sorpresa así.

\- Bueno sí, pero ¿estás seguro?

\- Seguro.

\- De acuerdo, son las tres, deben estar en el restaurante de los unicornios, será mejor que vaya a darles la noticia ahora.

El joven Discord se tomó su tiempo para repensar por última vez lo que había decidido.

\- Burn espera.

\- Sí.

\- Tomé mi decisión y estaré encantado de ayudar en la causa.

\- Me alegra oír eso Discord, nos vemos después.

\- Claro.

Celestia no podía creer lo que había visto, es cierto que sabía lo de regalar la propiedad a los huérfanos, pero cumplir con ello era un acto de generosidad desinteresada por parte de Discord, así no era Discord.

* * *

Volviendo con lo que dije antes de empezar con el capítulo, resulta que la magia de hacer un fic es sentirse el escritor de una historia que conoce y darle su propio toque, lo que él espera y desea ver, por ello hay una temática amplia de fics, sin embargo, me olvide de un detalle importante que hay que tener en cuenta antes de escribir un fic y este recae en que la historia no nos pertenece, para dejarme entender, los personajes, su identidad "real" (dentro de la fantasía oficial claro) le pertenecen al creador original, en este caso a Hasbro y a su creadora .

Cuando me planteé dar una explicación de Discord, en parte quise explicar lo inexplicado, ahora eso de nada servirá y la razón de ello es que el equipo que crea los comics, que tienen valor canónico, creará cinco comics explicando el pasado de cinco antagonistas de la serie y es más que seguro que Discord estará entre ellos.

Con ello, el creador original, destruye el humilde cometido de este fic, que es el de dar una interpretación de Discord; sin embargo, es absurdo que me oponga a la continuación de una historia que no es la mía, por lo cual, este fic, en cuanto a su cometido original, ya no tiene sentido.

Debo admitir que tenía la intención de que esta interpretación estuviese en el fandom como una posibilidad, al menos hasta que se sacara la posibilidad final, que es la que tienen los creadores originales, bueno, era inevitable y también debo admitir que mi pretensión era muy elevada, por lo cual existen dos posibilidades de solución a este problema que se ha presentado.

La primera es continuar con el fic hasta dar por terminada esta historia alternativa y que se tome como una interpretación puramente subjetiva – o sea la mía.

La segunda es finalizar con el fic ahora, pues la razón principal para su creación se ha visto destruida.

Este es un problema que deberé meditar durante esta semana; espero su comprensión en el caso de que elija la segunda opción y su interés en caso de que elija la primera, interés porque este no es el único fic que pueda o vaya a realizar.

Hasta un próximo fic o capítulo.


	26. Adiós a Iron Mane… Parte: 3

Capítulo 26: Adiós a Iron Mane… Parte: 3

Los personajes de MLP no me pertenecen, disfruten del capítulo, pues el tengo pensado continuar con el fic hasta el final. Gracias por su apoyo.

* * *

Nada se comparaba a ver a dos potrillos felices; más cuando uno había participado para que dicha felicidad se haga realidad, Burn les había llevado el título de propiedad, de una casa ubicada en el borde de la ciudad, con pilares de piedra y techo de tejas viejas; no era una mansión, pero eso no importaba, aunque tuviese algunos agujeros en e techo, unas ventanas rotas y una puerta algo chueca, para los pequeños, fue un lujo tan grande que la potranca no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

Discord pudo ver la escena desde el kiosco de Burn, apreciando cada segundo, incluso cuando ambos potrillos le daban un cálido y afectuoso abrazo de agradecimiento; pero de pronto, Burn agachó la cabeza, diciendo algo y después señaló al poni Discord, los pequeños lo obsrvaron, sonriéndole y agradeciéndole bajando levemente la cabeza, al parecer entendían la pena que Discord tenía.

Ambos pequeños no podían esperar para entrar, se notaba en sus miradas y lo único que esperaban era una señal, así que Discord, con su casco hizo la señal de continuar; de inmediato, ambos entraron corriendo a la que sería su nueva casa. Nada, absolutamente nada se equiparaba a la satisfacción que había producido aquel noble acto, el joven Draconequus se sentía bien, exactamente como había querido sentirse durante todo el tiempo que se encontró aprendiendo magia, se había imaginado aquel momento y ciertamente, aquella sensación, superaba a todo lo que había imaginado.

La veracidad de aquel recuerdo se hacía cada vez más dudosa, Celestia no podía imaginar a un Discord tan… bueno, tan austero, en caso de ser una mentira, estaba bien hecha, pues hasta los ojos del joven Draconequus inspiraban una dulzura, generosidad, amabilidad y bondad; algo que jamás había visto en Discord o al menos hasta ese momento. Luna, de la misma forma veía incrédula todo aquello; Discord las creía demasiado ingenuas o realmente había pasado por todo aquello.

Sin embargo, creer todo aquello era demasiado cándido, nada de era creíble, debido a las experiencias pasadas con el señor del caos hace más de mil años atrás y para sorpresa de Celestia, tener la imagen de un aquel Discord, le producía cierta calidez, pues empezaba a recordar la discusión que había tenido consigo misma, era un algo loco claro, pero no quitaba la emoción que sentía al ver a un Discord como jamás lo había visto. Pronto su mente borró el recuerdo de que alguna vez se había enfrentado con el señor del caos y en lugar de ello, ese recuerdo era sustituido por la imagen del Discord que tenía frente a ella, alguien que no podría lastimar a nadie, alguien con una nobleza, bondad y todo ello empezaba a mantener su mente dando vueltas sobre el mismo tema. Discord, dijo su mente, al pensar nuevamente en las emociones confusas que se generaban en su corazón.

Dichas emociones concurrían dentro de ella de forma incontrolable y aunque no quería, le gustaba, pues sensaciones como esas hacían honor a sus atributos atrapantes, dulces y placenteros.

De pronto, Discord se levantó, sorprendiendo a ambas princesas con un megáfono.

\- A ¿dónde llegamos?

Las imágenes pararon juntamente con los gritos de ambas princesas que se encontraban concentradas en distintos puntos. Con su garra, el joven Draconequus tocó el megáfono y este desapareció.

\- Veo que ya llegaron aquí. Cierto tono despectivo generó cierta contradicción con lo que había ocurrido en el recuerdo.

\- ¿por qué lo dices?

De pronto, las imágenes se aceleraron de forma constante, mostrando varios días en los cuales Discord se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca por las mañanas y salía por las tardes a juntare con Burn, con el cual mantenían largas charlas y vendían las frutas existentes en su puesto.

\- ¿En serio no tienes mucho trabajo?

\- No, Star Swirl se fue hace semanas atrás, pero me dejo mi de dos meses por adelantado, así que no creo que vuelva por un tiempo.

\- Bueno, eso es bueno, sobre todo porque tú has contribuido con más de lo que yo he podido hacerlo en todos estos diez años que estoy en la sociedad.

\- Bueno, cuando salí de la mina, supuse que de algo me servirían robar tantas gemas, mintió el joven Draconequus.

\- Jajajaja, las risas de Burn eran algo tenebrosas, pero venían desde el fondo de su corazón y cuando ese tipo de risas son fáciles de contagiar.

Nuevamente las imágenes se aceleraban, mostrando a Discord con varias nuevas casas para ponis que habían tenido una vivencia difícil, incluso dando primeros auxilios a un miembro de la guarida alada de Iron Mane. Pero en esta ocasión, las cosas cambiaron un poco.

\- Espera Discord, no lo hagas.

\- Por qué, está herido y sin consciencia, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es llamar a la guardia para que se lo lleven.

\- Ayudar al enemigo es algo que no debemos hacer – la expresión de Burn era de total desprecio al pegaso de nombre desconocido que tenían en frente – nunca ayudes al enemigo, porque cuando se encuentre bien, lo primero que hará será darte atacarte, sin importar que le hayas salvado la vida.

\- Por qué lo dices.

\- Porque los monstruos como él nunca cambian.

Unos pegasos se acercaban al lugar por el cielo, mientras Burn salía del callejón donde aquel pegaso había sufrido una caída, Discord al saber todo aquello, salió del lugar, cuestionándose sobre la actitud que habían tomado, ni siquiera conocían a ese pegaso y Burn ya lo odiaba.

\- Espérame.

Las imágenes aceleraron hasta llegar a un recuerdo del pasado que Discord había olvidado, observó la escena que tuvo un efecto inmediato sobre él, esto era perceptible por la atención que había puesto en lo que se estaba repitiendo frente a él, Luna pudo constatarlo.

La pequeña que tenía la Cutie Mark de una nota musical, empezaba a tocar en un restaurant donde solamente había unicornios y pegasos comiendo su almuerzo, un pequeño sombrero deteriorado y con varios parches se encontraba en el suelo a sus cascos, con algunos bits dentro, la pequeña y frágil pegaso, desde luego, se encontraba ganando el almuerzo para ella y su "hermanito" que se encontraba a pocos metros cerca, jugando con el mismo osito hecho de harapos.

De un momento para el otro, la pequeña pegaso inició una función musical con el violín que traía en una alforja especial, también improvisada a partir de varios retazos de tela, las notas que su instrumento desgranaba en todas direcciones era único, en su experiencia escuchando música, Celestia había conocido a pocos ponis con aquel talento tan singular con el violín.

Sus movimientos, los sonidos, incluso sus expresiones mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, eran la prueba infalible de que todo su ser se encontraba en armonía con aquel instrumento, expresándose, sintiendo cada una de las notas; estas por su parte, tenían la característica de ser tan conmovedoras, tan tristes, que varios ponis se acercaron para echar algo de dinero sobre el sombrero, sin embargo, aquella mágica forma de tocas se vio interrumpida por dos pegasos de la guardia que ingresaron en el restaurante.

El pequeño corrió instintivamente a las patas de su hermana mayor, haciendo que esta perdiera su concentración por tanto, haciendo que la bella música emitida por su instrumento fuese interrumpida de forma poco agradable para los oídos.

\- Aquí no pueden entrar basuras terrestres. Dijo un guardia señalando al pequeño.

\- Escucha, me iré pronto, si pudieras ser tan amable… un golpe con el casco del poni a la mejilla de la pegaso fue suficiente para callarla. No obstante, no dejó de mirar al pegaso mientras recogía sus cosas para irse junto con su hermanito que se encontraba sollozando a causa de lo que había visto.

\- No te preocupes, le susurró la pegaso, mientras levantaba su sombrero. Pero fue detenida al instante por el otro guardia, quien arrancó con total facilidad los pocos bits que había dentro del sombrero.

\- Tienes que pagar por las infracciones de esa pequeña ratita. Acto seguido, sacó más de la mitad del contenido en monedas del interior del sombrero, para después arrojarlo a los cascos de la pegaso, que de forma humilde, tuvo que levantarlo, pues de no hacerlo, se quedarían sin ningún recurso para comprar alimentos para el almuerzo.

Ambas princesas se indignaron al ver todo aquello, cuán miserable podían ser aquellos guardias, no se equiparaban a sus guardias amables honestos y serviciales, no, estos eran poco más que ratas actuando como verdaderas pestes en el esfuerzo y dignidad ajenos.

El joven Discord no se sentía diferente; pero tratar de hacer algo, en ese instante era una estupidez, como alguna vez le había dicho Burn, hay una línea delgada entre ser un héroe y ser un imbécil. Por lo que aguardo unos instantes, caminando en dirección a los huérfanos.

Sin embargo, la valentía de aquella pegaso era tan grande que no pudo evitar dar un final a todo el espectáculo musical que había hecho, llenando sus pulmones con aire, con su hermosa voz, entonó una pequeña melodía, pero esta tenía la peculiaridad de ser tan melancólica, que no solamente cargaba su dolor convirtiéndolo en música, sino que se llenaba de la rabia que sentía hacia aquellos dos guardias y por unos breves segundos, todo el restaurant, desde los clientes hasta los cocineros y demás personal, se quedaron atrapados dentro del cúmulo de emociones contenidas en las notas musicales que la pegaso creaba con su garganta, los dos guardias no sospechaban el significado de aquel canto, tampoco les importó. Cuando su la bellísima voz de la pequeña pegaso terminó de efectuar su trabajo expresivo, se fue junto con su hermano.

El joven Discord se acercó al lugar y tomando un rubí del tamaño de un casco, se inclinó ante la pequeña pegaso, que observó extrañada la imagen del poni más generoso que jamás había conocido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

\- Que sean felices. Dijo el Draconequus disfrazado, mientras depositaba la gema dentro del sombrero, sin duda aquella gema nunca podría representar el valor que tenía aquella voz o a su dueña pues estos eran muchísimas veces más grandes que una simple piedra preciosa.

Aquella pequeña aventura serviría como punto de reflexión en el futuro y también como un recuerdo que se llenaría de dolor con el tiempo.

Nuevamente las imágenes aceleraron, mostrando a Discord dominar libros de magia obscura avanzada, de esa cuyos libros parecen tener vida propia, ya que se abren y cierran solos.

\- Tú talento con la magia negra no me sorprende. Dijo despectivamente la princesa de la luna.

\- Sí, supongo que tenía un don con ella.

\- Claro, no es en vano.

Era un hecho que Discord no dejaría de ser considerado como un ex villano en mucho, mucho tiempo; pero hasta el momento ya había tenido un avance sorprendente, pues hasta Rainbow Dash, la poni con el orgullo más grande, se había dignado en hablarle después de haberla traicionado.

Las imágenes continuaban con su avance, pero para Celestia, aquellos ojos se habían quedado grabados y sin darse cuenta, busco aquella mirada del Discord del pasado en el Discord del presente, que al igual que ellas se encontraba observando las imágenes, debido a su atención, él no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo espiado; sin embargo, por cuestiones del azar, su hermana pudo percatarse de ello con su vista periférica. Poniendo una expresión de incredulidad, observó a su hermana, jamás la había visto así, con excepción de aquella oportunidad en que se reencontró con el Rey Sombra alterno.

Discord no recordaba conscientemente muchas de las escenas y eso se debía en gran medida a que su memoria había preferido olvidar gran parte de esos momentos, que al realizar su regresión, causo cierta tristeza en su corazón, pues esos hasta entonces, habían sido los momentos que se podrían considerar como los más felices que había experimentado y solamente podía haber experimentado nuevamente cuando Fluttershy le había demostrado ser una amiga sincera.

Varias imágenes pasaron hasta llegar a una noche en específico, las reuniones se habían intensificado durante aquella semana, la razón, se centraba en que varios enviados desde Green Field llegaban de forma constante. Ya sea por unas cuantas cartas con mensajes escondidos o con un representante en persona de Green Field.

\- El rey bastardo está pidiendo que estemos atentos a las señales.

\- Pero Burn, ¿cómo serán esas señales?

\- No tengo forma de saber, es muy peligroso mandar la señal exacta; pero tú y yo no podemos estar distraídos, el rey por fin ha reunido lo necesario para la revolución.

La emoción que todo aquello causó en el joven Discord, fue incontrolable, dentro de sí, sus pensamientos se centraban en la imagen de una nueva Equestria, donde todo podría ser más simple, donde los ponis terrestres finalmente lograrían liberarse; donde casos tan tristes como el de los pequeños huérfanos no se volverían a repetir.

El autocontrol que todo aquello exigía, era muy elevado, pero la mente de Discord se dejó llevar por aquellas ensoñaciones de las que siempre hablaba Burn en cada reunión; a pesar de cualquier dio, a pesar de cualquier contratiempo, nada podría detener a una causa tan justa.

Burn se limitó a agachar la cabeza con una sonrisa como señal de despedida, de la misma forma, el disfrazado Discord se alejó por la plaza, caminando con total tranquilidad. Una vez Burn se alejó del lugar, su magia lo devolvió a la cueva donde Argos lo esperaba con un libro en sus manos. Al verlo, el joven Draconequus supo exactamente lo que era y ya estaba cansado de ver aquel libro y sobre todo, de que el guardián estuviese insistiendo en la loca idea de que esos "elementos de la armonía" de aquella antigua leyenda existían.

\- Por última vez Argos, ya te dije que esas cosas no existen, te pasarías la vida buscándolos y no los encontrarías jamás porque no existen.

De pronto, el Guardián ojeó las páginas, hasta llegar a un gráfico donde se mostraba el dibujo de un árbol.

\- ¿Es ese el árbol de la armonía? Se preguntó a sí mismo, era interesante ver que Argos poseía una sed de conocimiento no muy distinta a la de él.

Argos asintió con la cabeza, señalando un párrafo escrito a casco en el extremo superior izquierdo de aquella página.

"Se dice que el árbol de la armonía es tan difícil de encontrar, que hasta ahora solamente ha llevado a varios exploradores a un destino fatal, los pocos que llegaron a verlo – entre ellos el autor de este dibujo – fueron asombrados por su belleza singular, así como por el hecho de tener varias piedras con diferentes grabados en ellos".

\- Vamos Argos, son cuentos para potrillos, esas cosas no existen, puede que el árbol de la armonía sí, pero los elementos no. Porque nadie los ha usado antes. Porque de haberlo hecho, ponis como Gold Mane, jamás habrían podido llegar donde llegó.

El coloso señaló la palabra peligro que había escrito en la pared de la cueva, para después señalar a su protegido, al mismo tiempo, sacó la pluma de roc que había olvidado.

\- Perdona, es que salí con mucha prisa, no se me olvidara de nuevo. El Draconequus, desde luego se encontraba muy cansado como para mantener una charla con su guardián.

Argos se limitó a acercar la pluma a su escoltado, dentro de su cabeza, no había objetivo distinto que el de mantenerlo seguro; pero ello se debía a que su existencia se encontraba atada a la de él.

En sus ansias de vivir, haría lo necesario, en otras palabras al ser la la fuente de la magia que lo mantenía con vida, debía mantener a Discord a salvo a toda costa, pues a diferencia de él, el guardián podía realizar varios sacrificios, su cuerpo podía recibir castigos que dejarían muerto a cualquier otro ser vivo. Esas cosas eran ignoradas por el joven Draconequus, así como las dos hermanas, quienes veían en el coloso, a una criatura con una valentía y coraje inigualables, aunque claro, sabían muy bien de su ignorancia respecto al origen de Argos.

El rostro del guardián, iluminado por la luz del fuego fue algo que Discord vio durante un buen rato; ciertamente, no entendía muchas cosas respecto al ser que tenía en frente, pero considerando que no conocía su propio origen, no podía esperar saber más acerca de Argos, quizás sus padres lo habían enviado junto con él. De todas formas, tener a un guardián como aquel, era un regalo poco común y del cual estaba inmensamente agradecido, pues Argos era lo más cercano que tenía de una familia, pues pensar en esa posibilidad era lo más cerca que podría estar de una familia.

Argos se levantó del piso de la cueva donde se encontraba sentado y salió de la cueva en busca de leña para la fogata, debía mantenerla encendida toda la noche; su mente se encontraba centrada en la búsqueda de los elementos de la armonía, los cuales eran una mera leyenda para Discord, pero si existían, se convertían en el objeto más peligroso; pues no le era difícil imaginar el escenario en el cual los ponis terminarían utilizándolos para detener a su protegido y al hacerlo, lo más probable era que lo destruirían; o al menos eso había leído en aquel pequeño libro.

Todo el día había hecho una búsqueda infructuosa de posibles lugares donde aquellos elementos se encontraban, el libro hablaba de la existencia de un tal árbol de la armonía, donde residían seis piedras que contenían una cantidad gigantesca de magia. Aunque sus conocimientos de magia eran casi nulos, entendía que la magia contenida en aquellos elementos era un peligro del que no se debía tomar a la ligera.

Discord se había quedado dormido, Argos se limitó a poner su mano cerca del cuerpo del Draconequus y este de forma inconsciente, le dio al coloso la magia que necesitaba para seguir con vida. Generalmente esta era la hora correcta para tomar algo de magia, pues de día su protegido se encontraba en Iron Mane, fuera de su alcance.

Después de tomar el único alimento que lo mantenía con vida, el guardián fue a sentarse en la entrada de la cueva, pensando en las posibles ubicaciones de los elementos de la armonía.

La noche pasó con total rapidez, ambas princesas habían visto el silencio que el señor del caos había mantenido junto con su guardián, definitivamente era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbradas, el hecho de ver al señor del caos, mantener la boca cerrada.

Aquel día, inició como cualquier otro, de hecho, el cielo parecía haber sido despejado de tal manera, que cuando el joven Draconequus se despertó, no pudo evitar observar todo el paisaje que se había generado en el cielo: desde el cielo azul, con varios rayos de sol rejuveneciéndolo todo, hasta las brisas matutinas, junto con los cantos de varias aves no muy a lo lejos.

Discord se quedó unos minutos observando la belleza de todo aquello, pues esta simplemente era espectacular. Los prados verdes, la pequeña laguna a la que solía ir por agua, varias flores silvestres de todos los colores haciendo de la imagen un poema para los ojos, que de la forma más natural, se contentaba con apreciar todo aquello, por ver como todo aquello tenía vida y al mismo tiempo poseía una magia incontrolable, más allá del poder de cualquier ser.

Pero tenía que ir a la biblioteca, debido a que aún le faltaban bastantes libros por terminar, sus progresos con la magia negra eran, excepcionalmente veloces, en poco menos de un mes, había logrado llegar a un nivel tan alto como los hechiceros más temidos en las historias de los ponis; sin embargo, eso no era algo de lo que estar orgulloso, al menos así era como él lo veía hasta ese entonces.

Si el objetivo era ser feliz haciendo felices a los demás, Discord sabía que tenía un camino muy duro por delante, sobre todo porque pronto tendría que enfrentar sus temores más grandes, al ayudar al rey bastardo en la causa más justa de todas, estaba dispuesto a morir por dicha causa; ya que para que todo pudieran vivir en un mundo donde todos pudieran ser felices y tuviesen la menor cantidad de obstáculos posibles, era necesarios realizar varios cambios, esa era la causa que seguía el rey bastardo y esa era la causa que el defendería, sin importar quien estuviera en ella o a quien tendría que ayudar para ello.

Pero al menos, el interior de la biblioteca se encontraba muy pacífico, el joven Draconequus tomó asiento en un sofá que creo con su magia e inició la lectura del último libro de magia negra que había, en el cual, se pasaba de las conjuraciones con la voz a conjuraciones con la mente, es decir, si lograba dominar los conocimientos impresos en aquel libro, lograría realizar magia obscura sin necesidad de estar pronunciando palabras o hacer ciertos ritos.

El último libro de Sick Horn, el famoso hechicero mudo, habían historias aterradoras de su capacidad de control sobre otros cuerpos, usando solamente la mirada. Fue uno de los hechiceros más despiadados, hasta que Star Swirl lo detuvo. Poco o nada se sabe de su pasado; sin embargo, ello no influía en conocer la larga incursión que había realizado en la magia negra.

"Al tener energía negativa, la magia negra es más fácil de controlar para cualquier ser con la capacidad de controlar la magia. Pero no se deje engañar, dominarla sin un centro de concentración como lo son las palabras o ritos es extremadamente difícil, pues a diferencia de la magia que usa de la energía positiva, esta varía con solo un pensamiento.

En otras palabras, si la magia normal requiere un nivel de concentración alto, la magia negra requiere una concentración absoluta."

Básicamente todo el libro lleno de terminología complicada y palabras obscuras se simplifibaba en esos párrafos que el amable Sick Horn había escrito al inicio del libro.

Contento con la finalización de sus estudios en magia negra – con los principales obviamente – el joven Discord se levantó de su sofá y con un chasquido lo hizo desaparecer, al mismo tiempo, cambiando de aspecto, se decidió a salir; pero antes de cruzar por la puerta, percibió unos gritos repentinos. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, tenía una idea de lo que podía estar pasando afuera.

Al abrir la puerta, junto con los rayos solares, las imágenes del exterior, se abalanzaron sobre el joven Discord, del mismo modo, las princesas vieron asombradas lo que acontecía.

Varios unicornios corrían como locos, el cielo empezaba a llenarse con pegasos que se encontraban armados y dividiéndose en grupos bajaban a tierra de forma salvaje, el sonido de espadas chocando era suficiente como para advertir del peligro. Sin embargo, la cabeza de Discord pensó en aquel momento en varios ponis a los que debía ir a ver, entre ellos, Burn y los huérfanos.

Varias bolas de fuego empezaban a bajar del cielo, destrozando a su paso las casas del sector de los unicornios y pegasos; también lograban mantener a raya a las fuerzas de ambos lugares.

Pero en ello, una del tamaño de un poni bajó a toda velocidad del cielo hacia la biblioteca y Discord tuvo que reaccionar con los reflejos necesarios, tirándose al piso y levantándose para galopar en dirección al sector de los ponis terrestres. Al caer la bola de fuego, fue directamente a las princesas, quienes dieron un grito, pero no sucedió nada, pues todo aquello era una imagen.

En medio de todo el tumulto y confusión, Discord fue totalmente ignorado por las fuerzas de represión, que tenían órdenes estrictas de liquidar a los ponis terrestres.

El ruido de diferentes combates a la distancia era ensordecedor, los gritos pidiendo auxilio, las bolas de fuego, impulsadas por catapultas desde una lejanía considerable nublaban la vista con el humo tóxico que expelían; el camino fue dificultoso, sobre todo porque él se encontraba galopando en sentido contrario a la multitud de ponis que querían salvar su vista a como diera lugar.

Sin embargo después de un esfuerzo que lo dejo muy agotado, llegó a la zona donde se centraba aquel conflicto, varios ponis terrestres salían de sus casas en una dirección, galopando a toda velocidad, muchos eran alcanzados por los soldados pegaso, que les clavaban la espada de forma brutal, pero no se detenían; los pocos soldados terrestres que habían estaban armados con espadas, lanzas, así como ballestas y se encargaban de hacer frente a las guarniciones de pegasos que iban tras los civiles que salían de Iron Mane, la plaza se encontraba con varios enfrentamientos entre terrestres y unicornios, habían varios niños corriendo, llorando a los pies de su madre o padre muertos; pero Discord no podía hacer nada, más que pensar en los pequeños que se encontraban no muy lejos de aquel lugar, pero tenía que ser muy cuidadoso.

Pero antes de poder partir, recordó que la magia negra podía ser lanzada sin dar señales de ningún tipo, así que usando toda su concentración, se movió entre todos los combatientes y si alguno se encontraba lo suficientemente como para ser peligroso, usaba su magia para lanzarlo lejos del lugar; recordó también aquel experimento con la flor en la biblioteca de Star Swirl, cuando observó una margarita, usó su magia normal para transformarla; pero en lugar de pensar en un dinosaurio, se imaginó a un tigre e inmediatamente, esta adoptó la forma de un tigre; pero a diferencia del otro, se movía, rugía y estaba bajo el control de la voluntad de Discord, quien hizo que lo siguiera a través de aquel campo de batalla.

Continuaban su avance, ya no le importaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni siquiera que los mismos ponis terrestres lo vieran realizar distintos hechizos de magia para abrirse camino; en más de una ocasión había estado a punto de recibir una estocada mortal, pero el tigre lo mantenía a salvo, abalanzándose con ferocidad sobre sus atacantes.

Entonces en medio de todo ese mar de violencia y sangre pudo divisar a los pequeños huérfanos, fuera de su casa acorralados por un grupo de pegasos, obviamente la intención era llevarse a la potranca y dejar al potrillo morir en todo aquello, pero Burn salió del humo de una bola de fuego extinta y atacó a un soldado con una espada, causando su deceso.

Los otros tres no tardaron en separarse y desenfundar sus espadas, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que redujeran al fornido poni.

Discord se concentró en atacar a uno de ellos, su aspecto era demasiado familiar: era Black Feather junto con lo que quedaba de su escuadra, el tigre hecho de materiales vegetales no dudo ni un segundo y fue corriendo tras su nueva presa; pero los reflejos de Feather eran lo suficientemente buenos como para ver llegar a la bestia y en un santiamén, lo esquivó y le cortó la cabeza, el animal hecho de magia y materia vegetal dejó de moverse en el suelo.

\- Por lo visto hay un unicornio que necesita aprender modales, me encargaré de el después. Dijo mientras se acercaba a Burn, ese habpia sido un enfrentamiento que había esperado con ansías y esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Sus compañeros se limitaron a tratar de separar a ambos hermanos, pero varias flechas salidas de quien sabe dónde los atravesaron.

Mientras la atención de Discord se mantenía sobre los dos pequeños, no pudo ver la batalla que Burn y Feather llevaban, Burn ya tenía una pata con una boca abierta, producto de una estocada que su contrincante le había hecho. Después de todo, era un poni de tierra sin entrenamiento militar, contra un especialista, no había muchas oportunidades, pero en ello, una piedra le llegó directamente al ojo de Feather, nublando su vista.

Burn se le lanzó de inmediato; mientras una bola de fuego, destruía la parte frontal de la casa de los huérfanos. Discord había usado su magia para apoyar a Burn, pero necesitaba más que eso, así que, una espada apareció gracias a su magia y este la empuñó, debía ser discreto, sabía muy bien que si Burn lo veía hacer magia lo atacaría.

Los huérfanos estaban petrificados, la potranca observaba el lugar buscando la salida más segura, pero su hermano lloraba, debía mantener la compostura.

Poco antes de que Burn diera una estocada mortal, Feather lo bloqueó con su espada y le proporcionó un golpe con sus patas traseras después de haberse tirado al piso; vio venir al poni Discord y con cierto disgusto tuvo que darle un golpe con sus patas traseras, le había llegado a caer bien.

Discord cayó de mala manera, la fuerza que Feather tenía era asombrosa, pero en el piso, sin poder reaccionar dedido a la velocidad que todo aquello pasó: el pequeño había se había separado de su hermana, por recuperar su peluche del suelo y esta no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, pues una columna de madera de su casa cayó, debido al debilitamiento que sufrió por la bola de fuego y la su trayectoria estuvo en frente del pequeño, en un menos de dos segundos, el cuerpo del pequeño fue aplastado por la columna y los gritos de la potranca no se hicieron esperar, lo más traumático para ella fue ver las patas de su hermanito moviéndose por los reflejos involuntarios y uno que otro espasmo.

Pero ella no tendría destino diferente al de su hermano, la pared que se encontraba detrás de ella también empezaba a caerse; pero Discord reaccionó y utilizando su magia, controló el peso de casi toda la casa a duras penas.

Burn recordó lo difícil que es tener un flanco ciego las primeras veces, así que no tardo en ir por el lado derecho, que era donde Burn había recibido el impacto con la piedra e imprimiendo todas sus fuerzas en sus patas traseras, se dio media vuelta para golpear al guardia al que le tenía más rencor.

Este desde luego, recibió el golpe que lo mandó a volar, pero en el aire dio una vuelta e inició a volar, no tenía caso luchar en tal desventaja y tomando su espada, la lanzó de tal manera que parecía una lanza. Burn la esquivó a duras penas y levantó la vista, solo para ver como Feather escapaba.

Sin embargo, cuando observó a Discord, se dio cuenta de que no era quien decía ser. A esas alturas la gran parte de los ponis terrestres se encontraban en camino a Green Field, para la segunda parte del plan. Sin embargo, Discord era un peligro y dado que los refuerzos de Cloudsdale llegaban a montones, no tenía tiempo para repensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, así que corrió donde estaba la pequeña potranca y la sacó del lugar, Discord dejó caer la pared y debido a que había usado una gran cantidad de energía para mantener la pared estable, estaba agotado.

\- Vamos, Burn dejó que el joven Draconequus fuera delante y en menos de un segundo, sus cascos traseros fueron a dar a su nuca.

El poni Discord cayó de inmediato, inconsciente.

\- Nunca lucharé al lado del enemigo. Dijo finalmente Burn, recordando el odio particular que tenía hacia los unicornios,

Después, se fue a toda velocidad, con la pegaso en su lomo, que había visto todo aquello, pero no dejaba de observar el cuerpo de su hermanito aplastado. Entonces, se desmayó.

Al estar inconsciente, Discord perdió el control de su magia y su disfraz desapareció a los pocos minutos.

\- Mira que tenemos aquí…

* * *

Bueno, quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que me han dado, es cierto, un fic es la interpretación que puedo dar y bueno, hago lo mejor que puedo.

Así que el fic seguirá el camino que tracé y descuiden, ahora tengo más ganas de terminarlo de la mejor forma.

Y por último, otra vez, gracias por los comentarios, en especial esta última semana, me sirvieron para pensar en mi decisión y para inspirarme para escribir un fic corto llamado Unos Segundos en el Arcoíris, que se me ocurrió al ver el corto de EG: Rainbow Rocks, llamado al ritmo de Pinkie, en agradecimiento a su apoyo – ya que no puedo darles dinero XD – les dedico humildemente ese pequeño escrito.

Hasta un próximo capítulo.


	27. Adiós a Iron Mane… Parte: 4

Capítulo 27: Adiós a Iron Mane… Parte 4

Antes de empezar, me gustaría aclarar que debido al contenido explícito en este y futuros capítulos, me veo obligado a cambiar la clasificación del fic; sin embargo, suponiendo que el lector haya dado un paseo por el amplio material del fandom – específicamente en los creepypastas – no tendrá mucho problema en leer este contenido, pues a mi juicio no es tan perturbador, ni trata de dañar su subjetividad – pues me empeñe en hacerlo lo más digerible posible.

No obstante, el curso del fic necesariamente debe pasar por esta etapa y dada la posibilidad de que existan lectores con cierta susceptibilidad que aún quieran leer el fic, me tomé la libertad de usar un símbolo (#) para señalar los pocos momentos censurados. Aunque dudo mucho de esta posibilidad, pues hoy en día, la inocencia es lo que más rápidamente se pierde, sobre todo cuando existe Internet.

* * *

El temblor, producido por los choques de las ruedas de la carretilla con las piedras despertó al joven Draconequus, quien lentamente reconstruyó los hechos que lo habían llevado hasta ese lugar: Un ataque a Iron Mane, quizás el inicio de la revolución de la que Burn le habló, trató de ayudar a los huérfanos y a Burn; pero después, un fuerte porrazo por parte de los cascos de Burn lo dejó inconsciente.

Fue después de recordar todo aquello, que tuvo una idea de lo que probablemente había pasado con él; pues aún no se daba cuenta del estado en el cual estaba, poco después de ver su pata entendió mejor lo que estaba pasando, por alguna razón se encontraba sobre la carreta y esta a su vez se hallaba con varios barrotes de madera afianzados con uniones de acero. Lo más extraño era que se encontraba cubierto por una lona azul marino, tan gruesa que no podía ver a través de ella.

Los temblores seguían, debido a que lo estaban transportando, al instante, chasqueó los dedos para volver a la cueva, no quería saber más del lugar en el que estaba o lo que pasaría después.

Su espanto fue enorme al notar que no podía hacer uso de la magia, trató más veces, pues existía la posibilidad de que no se hubiera concentrado en el lugar al que quería llegar, pero por mucho que se esforzó en sus intentos, no lo logro ¿Qué había pasado?

Empezaba a inquietarse, las barras de madera eran lo suficientemente gruesas para ser impenetrables por la fuerza, al menos la que él poseía, su zarpa no serviría y sus garras se desgastarían antes de cortar la mitad de una de las barras.

Pronto se tranquilizó, respirando profundo para hallar una respuesta al problema; hasta que recordó a Argos, la pluma, esa era la respuesta; pero la misma no apareció en el lugar, pues le habían quitado las alforjas y toda posesión que tenía, incluso algunas escamas así como plumas fueron extraídas, seguramente como trofeos de guerra.

El movimiento de la carreta era lo único que podía percibir, pero agudizando sus oídos, escucho, los ecos de varias voces en medio de una discusión, los cascos de los ponis que conducían su prisión móvil e incluso, el sonido de un mazo.

Finalmente, el sonido sincronizado de varios cascos, probablemente eran los pegasos que habían participado en la batalla de Iron Mane.

De repente, la carreta se detuvo, pero sin realizar otro tipo de acción, el Joven Discord tuvo que mantenerse con los oídos atentos.

\- Mi Rey, es peligroso realizar un contraataque al rey bastardo, aun cuando sus fuerzas son brutas e inexperimentadas, pondría en peligro a su reino.

\- Tiene razón mi Rey, si los terrestres pueden levantarse en un pueblo tan cercano a su ciudad capital, imagínese en las colonias exteriores, no dudarían en levantarse.

\- Si es que lo saben. La voz de Gold Mane, Discord la reconoció de inmediato.

Al encontrarse dentro de la jaula-carreta junto con el joven Discord, ambas princesas podían escuchar lo que el anterior gobernante de Equestria.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- Quemen el pueblo, saquen a todos los habitantes que queden y llévenlos a otra colonia, pero amenácenlos para que no hablen nada de esto.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Debemos hacer que todo esto parezca un accidente, los ponis terrestres del resto de Equestria no deben saber sobre lo ocurrido en Iron Mane.

\- Pero es muy probable que hayan estado en constante comunicación, varios soldados de la guardia de Yeguatania y las canteras me informaron de la presencia de señales en las rocas y varias cartas quemadas.

\- Por lo visto el espía que envié me ha fallado, pero me encargaré de él más tarde.

\- En ese caso, envíen escuadrones en cada frontera, pero de forma discreta Hurricane: ¿tenemos solados suficientes como para cubrir la extensión que pido?

\- Desde luego que sí, mis pegasos estarán listos para controlar cualquier desorden.

\- He oído del guardia que estuvo al frente del contragolpe en Iron Mane.

\- Sí majestad, lo traje conmigo.

\- Black Feather ¿no?

\- Sí majestad.

\- Tu valor es admirable, hasta te pareces a Hurricane cuando tenía tu edad, siga con su trabajo y prepare a sus ponis, lo enviaré a las cuevas de Yeguatania, es un lugar estratégico que esas ratas pordioseras no podrán evitar.

\- Sí señor.

\- Se me olvidaba señor, Black Feather trajo un pequeño regalo para usted.

\- Haber, enséñamelo muchacho, necesito algo que me distraiga de todos estos inútiles sin ideas.

Los cascos de Black Feather se acercaban, y la carreta comenzó a andar nuevamente.

-Sé lo mucho que a usted le gustan las criaturas feroces para sus celdas especiales, así que espero que le agrade este rarísimo espécimen.

La lona fue levantada y tanto el joven Discord como las princesas observaron el gran espacio en el que se encontraban: una consejo que constituía una media luna estaba ubicado frente al rey y este se encontraba en su trono.

\- Black Feather de dónde saco a una bestia tan particular.

\- En la batalla de Iron Mane, se inmiscuyo para salvar a una potranca, pero parece tener habilidad para la magia, solicité a dos unicornios para que le hicieran un hechizo inhibidor y procedimos a cortarle los cuernos.

Entonces Discord se tocó la cabeza y encontró solamente la base de sus cuernos.

\- ¿Qué le hizo pensar que puede usar magia?

\- Pudo detener a distancia una pared y porque puede cambiar de forma.

\- ¿Cambiar de forma? Como un imitador (Changeling).

\- Exacto, pero extrañamente tomaba forma de un poni que trabajaba de ayudante en la biblioteca de Star Swirl.

Discord pudo contemplar horrorizado el cambio de expresión de Gold Mane, de un gesto de interés, pasó a sonreír con gran furia, si es que eso se podía, él era la muestra de ello.

\- Gracias por el regalo Comandante Hurricane, creo que es tiempo de dejar esta sandez para después. Llévenlo a una celda y usen el hechizo inhibidor cada media hora.

\- Los ponis que llevaban la carreta se llevaron al joven Discord a una celda del calabozo del castillo.

El temor comenzaba a invadir a Discord, sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente una salida del lugar; pero no halló escape alguno. Sin magia, sin guardián, en esos momentos empezaba a ver la realidad de las palabras de Burn, el precio de estar en la causa del rey bastardo era fácil de aceptar cuando se hablaba de justicia o de perseguir un mejor mañana; pero ahora que observaba un futuro tortuoso para sí mismo, todas aquellas ideas que defendía, quedaban en duda, el miedo era un virus que llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser.

Quince minutos pasaron como una eternidad, mientras la daga del terror se clavaba más en su corazón, convirtiéndose en directriz de sus pensamientos, incluso unas gotas de sudor comenzaban a emanar de su frente, su imaginación conjeturaba todos los posibles futuros que podía, cada uno más catastrófico que el anterior.

El sonido de las herraduras pertenecientes a Gold Mane resonaron por el pasillo, el joven Discord se sentó en la banca para esperar al Rey, en el pasado Star Swirl le había contado de la infamia de la cual era capaz. Por lo cual, se tragó todo el temor que sentía, dentro de poco tiempo se enfrentaría a uno de los más grandes adversarios de su maestro y al único que no había logrado vencer.

La figura de pelaje morado de Gold Mane se apareció, era la primera vez que las princesas lo vieron, su mirada se asomó temporalmente en un lugar fuera del foco de vista del joven Draconequus, ignorando su presencia, poco después se volteó para verlo. Sin embargo, el de ojos rojos no perdió la compostura ni por un instante, una mirada de reto fue a dar contra el Gold Mane; quien se limitó a sonreír y menear la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si de un chiste se tratara.

\- Por lo visto, Star Swirl te ha enseñado más de una cosa. La voz del Rey tenía un tono de burla.

Cómo sabía de su enseñanza con Star Swirl, era una interrogante con respuesta obvia; pero su actitud de seguro tenía que ver con el pasado común entre ambos.

\- He aprendido cosas más grandes que una simple vanidad.

\- Ja, un soñador solamente sueña, alguien realista como yo: crea un imperio.

\- Mancillando el nombre de sus héroes, qué valor tiene un creador tan infame.

\- No me entraré a un debate inútil de moral o ética contigo, el gobierno de los ponis es solamente para los que tienen la fuerza suficiente como para cruzar la línea y volver fingiendo no haberlo hecho. Entonces una sonrisa llena de hipocresía e injuria se dibujó en su rostro.

Claramente, aquel rey tenía un pensamiento distinto al de las princesas, quienes no lo aprobaban.

\- Lamentablemente, tú elegiste el bando de los perdedores y en un tiempo muy corto, recuerdo que Clover tardó más de veinte años en terminar en donde tú estás – el Rey empezó a caminar de un lado al otro, para exponer cierta parte del pasado – y créeme que no terminarás diferente.

La mirada de reto de Discord seguía a la majestad por todo el pasillo, desde luego, el Rey lo ignoraba, darle importancia a alguien que había caído tan bajo como Clover la sabia e incluso su maestro.

\- Al principio pensé que serías una buena mascota; pero el hecho de que seas el estudiante de Star Swirl es una coincidencia muy afortunada, tu maestro es tan malo que falló en una simple misión.

\- ¿Cuál misión?

\- Ya que pronto te irás a la montaña, no pierdo nada diciéndote la razón por la que te vas allá.

\- Resulta que tu maestro debía evitar la revolución que ese estúpido rey bastardo inició esta mañana y falló, espero que lo hayan capturado y quieran hacer algún intercambio, me dará gusto sacrificarlo con una buena excusa.

Aquella tiranía, aquella maldad era parte constitutiva de Gold Mane, a tal grado que Discord en aquel momento, así como Smart Cookie, se contagió de una ira hacia él.

\- El rey bastardo se merece el trono de toda Equestria, él no es un tirano como tú.

\- Jajaja – las carcajadas de Gold Mane eran tan despectivas que Discord no pudo evitar sentir más rabia – Un rey que da falsas esperanzas a sus gobernados, de un mejor mañana a base de violencia y sangre, difícilmente será mejor que yo. Eso es algo que Cookie no pudo entender y que Hurricane, así como yo, comprendimos bien, incluso antes de fundar Equestria, solamente necesitábamos unos peones para mover en el tablero.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que un poni tan inmundo como tú pueda llegar al trono?

\- Porque lo quieras o no, la inmundicia de este mundo no se puede eliminar, ya que está en cada corazón, puede que existan ponis que eligieran una vida llena de virtudes y con un corazón puro. Pero son los déspotas como yo, quienes evitan que se coman unos a otros, nosotros mantenemos nuestro mundo girando y si deben rodar algunas cabezas, si deben sufrir unos cuantos, pues que así sea.

Palabras tan descabelladas, pero que tenían cierta fundamentación en la experiencia, cobraban vida dentro de la cabeza del joven Draconequus, quien grababa aquellas palabras, cuya veracidad parecía ser cierta; aunque poco creíble.

\- Bueno, no perderé más tiempo contigo, tu transporte acaba de llegar y dado que seguiste los mismos pasos que Clover, lo justo es que termines de la misma manera. Gold Mane se alejó, con una expresión de triunfo en su rostro.

Aquellas palabras, fueron la sentencia final del joven Discord, una salida de todo aquello era en lo que pensaba, aun cuando sabía muy bien que hacerlo era prácticamente imposible, incluso Argos no lograría sacarlo de aquel problema, no podría hallarlo.

Tan inmerso en sus pensamientos estaba el joven Draconequus, que no se dio cuenta de que tres pegasos y dos unicornios ingresaron en la jaula. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que podía escapar, ya se encontraba flotando en el aire y los pegasos tuvieron que darle unas patadas en diferentes áreas del cuerpo, desde sus patas hasta sus costillas y su estómago sufrieron de un castigo, tan fuerte, que le quitó todo deseo de escapar.

Uno de los pegasos acercó un pequeño palo, con un pañuelo atado a un extremo; estaba empapado con un líquido de un hedor peculiar. Dicho líquido era especialmente fabricado para sedar a las bestias mediante el aire, Discord no fue la excepción, necesitaban la menor resistencia de este durante el traslado a la montaña y tenían órdenes estrictas sobre el traslado y encierro de aquella extraña bestia.

Una obscuridad se generó, debido a que Discord estaba inconsciente y por tanto no tenía recuerdo alguno de lo que había pasado en ese periodo de tiempo.

En aquel velo de sombras, donde ambas princesas se encontraban, de pronto una vela salió flotando, iluminando el lugar; sin dejar tiempo a reaccionar, una transportación fue realizada, haciendo aparecer a Discord en el lugar.

¿Cómo va el mejor espectáculo del mundo?

Una pregunta tan inapropiada solamente podía ser mencionada por el disque señor del caos.

\- Supongo que no tan bien. Respondió Luna con sinceridad, pues ver todo aquello no era exactamente como ver una obra de teatro.

\- Entonces, piensas que vamos a creerte. Aclaró Celestia, que a pesar de la cantidad de imágenes y momentos llenos de tanta emotividad, continuaba pensando en la mirada del joven Draconequus que había visto minutos o tal vez horas atrás, pues en los sueños, era realmente difícil tener una noción verdadera de tiempo.

Agggg, puedo creer que tengan poca creatividad, pero hasta yo sé que es aburrido preguntar lo mismo a cada rato, ya se los dije, solamente les muestro lo que viví y si lo consideran como algo real es cosa suya. Además, pagué mucho por la conexión mágica, la energía mágica no es gratis saben.

Un pequeño bufido fue efectuado por la alicornio de pelaje blancuzco, burlándose de las palabras del señor del caos, quien no pudo evitar sonreírle, hecho que fue correspondido por la alicornio y que dejó algo despistada a la princesa de la noche.

\- Bien, quedan unas cuantas horas de noche, dijo Discord mientras observaba un reloj de arena pegado a un reloj de muñeca y que por cierto, no tenía ni un grano de arena.

Un chasquido apresuró aquel vacío en la memoria del señor del caos, hasta que de pronto, todo el cuarto se vio inundado por un pequeño haz de luz, proveniente de una línea recta en el frio piso de piedra en el cual el joven Discord despertaba.

Salvo por aquel pequeño acceso de luz, todo e lugar se encontraba totalmente a obscuras, la vista del joven Draconequus se posaba los ángulos posibles; pero sin éxito, hasta que finalmente sus ojos, se adaptaron a la luz, aclarando las imágenes que veía y por tanto, las imágenes de los recuerdos también lo hacían.

Ambas princesas observaban el lugar al que Discord había sido trasladado, era una habitación no más grande que una prisión, con muros de piedra, así como el piso, sin nada en absoluto, salvo por unas cuantas ratas que pasaban de vez en cuando y por un pequeño agujero en el techo, por el cual también se filtraba un pequeño rayo de luz, visible gracias al polvo que existía en el lugar.

Sin embargo, la luz era tenue, a diferencia de la que provenía del piso, un momento, aquella línea era el de una puerta, entonces comprendió en donde se encontraba, era una celda; realmente lo habían enviado a la montaña.

Pero mucho antes de poder reaccionar frente a tal hallazgo, la cerradura de la puerta se abrió y en menos de dos segundos, dejando pasar una luz que cegó al reo, debido a la costumbre que había cogido en la obscuridad, una sombra se asomó por la puerta, sus rasgos se vieron ofuscaos por la ceguera temporal del joven Draconequus.

\- Bienvenido a la montaña, acto seguido, una cantidad grande de agua fría fue liberada sobre el cuerpo del señor del caos. Quien reaccionó de inmediato, sintiendo un temblor por todo su cuerpo, así como los chasquidos de sus dientes, cualquier intento de divagación se vio frustrado.

\- Soy el alcaide Broken Wing, y debo darte las reglas de esta prisión. Número uno, y más evidente, no trates de escapar, sufrirás aún más si lo haces; número dos, no llores, no te desquicies ni trates de pedir perdón o una muerte rápida, no se te concederá. Y por último, no trates de suicidarte, créeme que no te gustará saber que te pasara si lo haces.

Otro balde con agua fue vaciado sobre el cuerpo del nuevo prisionero de La Montaña.

\- Espero que sigas las reglas al pie de la letra, después de todo, tu estadía aquí será breve y por favor, apégate a la segunda regla, los lamentos tienden a ser algo contagiables a los demás hospedados de esta pequeña posadera. Jajajaja, Broken Wing salió del lugar con relativa calma.

\- Por cierto, el Rey me comentó sobre tus cargos y también me dijo que quería un trato especial contigo, así como el de la última unicornio que estuvo en esta suite de lujo.

Al principio Discord no comprendió lo que el pegaso le comunicó; pero no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que lo averiguó.

#####################

\- Adelante caballeros, prosigan con el "trato especial".

\- Sí señor. Dijeron al unísono dos pegasos y un unicornio antes de entrar a la celda donde Discord se encontraba.

El joven Draconequus empezó a agitarse, sabía que lo que vendría sería una pesadilla.

\- Espera, tú, usa ese hechizo.

El hechizo inhibidor de magia se renovó con la magia de aquel unicornio.

\- Muy bien, prosigamos, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no pueda escapar de aquí.

Discord vio la oportunidad perfecta, el flanco derecho había sido descuidado; si lograba salir de aquella habitación, no sabía exactamente lo que haría, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse presa del miedo.

Tres, dos, uno, el momento perfecto se presentó, pero cuando los músculos de sus extremidades se pusieron en acción, se vio frenado en seco, algo sujetaba sus patas; su cuerpo se encontraba engritellado a la pared, incluso su estómago se encontraba sujeto y lo más confuso fue que hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de su estado actual.

\- Por eso mismo debemos romper algunas partes de su cuerpo. Dijo fríamente uno de los carceleros, dejando claro que ya lo había hecho con anterioridad.

Unos cascos fuertes tomaron a Discord por el cuello, la fuerza que las cadenas le regresaron, lo habían tirado al suelo. El joven Draconequus trataba de dar pelea, estaba seguro de que sus garras podrían servirle como arma, pero estas se encontraban cortadas de raíz.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, un par de patadas en sus costillas fueron suficiente como para hacerlo desistir, pero nuevamente se levantó y trató de escapar por otra dirección, soltándose del agarre que le había efectuado uno de los ponis.

El sonido del arrastre de una pieza hecha con metal y que al parecer era pesada, atrajo su atención y potenció su miedo cuando se constató de que provenía de un mazo de hierro oxidado.

\- Rápido, tráelo antes de que quiera hacerse al héroe,

El sonido se acercaba nuevamente, Discord recibía más golpes en diferentes secciones de su cuerpo, por lo visto el unicornio se había unido en aquel terrible acto. Aquella figura con el mazo en lo alto se le quedó grabado, la luz cambiante del fuego que encontraba cobijo de aquella escena en el suelo le daba más horror a la vivencia.

Las princesa observaban estupefactas lo que estaba ocurriendo, en la obscuridad de aquella celda aquel Discord tierno, amable, bueno, sería torturado, por razones injustas y viles.

El mazo hizo su recorrido por el aire hasta su objetivo, produciendo un zumbido previo al sonido del golpe, su peso y la fuerza acumulada en la cabeza fue tan grande que al instante, logro romper los huesos de la pata de lagarto de la criatura, quien trataba de mirar a su torturador.

Crac, como unas simples galletas, los huesos de sus patas inferiores eran inutilizados, el joven Discord comenzó entonces a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, debido al terrible dolor causado por la ruptura de sus huesos. El sonido solamente empeoraba la situación.

\- Que no se mueva, ahora viene la parte más difícil. Señaló el guardia.

El mazo se irguió nuevamente, esperando la señal adecuada, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a Discord se veían mermadas por golpes constantes sobre su cuerpo. Mientras su pata de león era arrastrada a la fuerza por dos cascos, por lo visto, más personal había venido a encargarse del asunto.

\- Ahora.

El mazo volvió a seguir el mismo curso que hace instantes atrás, esta vez su objetivo era la pata de león, y sin mucho esfuerzó, rompió todos los huesos de su antebrazo y lo ramató con otro golpe en la base de su pata, haciéndola totalmente inservible e incrementando el dolor que Discord sentía, a esas alturas, sus pulmones estaban exhaustos, su garganta empezaba a quebrarse.

\- La otra pata.

Esta vez, no tuvieron que esforzarse, y la pata de águila fue estirada con facilidad, para después seguir el mismo proceso; pero en esta oportunidad, los huesos astillados salieron por la piel, expulsando una cantidad basta de sangre.

\- Lo arruinaste, ahora no pasará de los dos días. Mmmmm… pero podremos arreglarlo después de encargarnos de esas molestas alas, ve por una antorcha.

Discord se encontraba semiinconsciente, observando la luz que provenía de la antorcha mientras esta se aproximaba.

Ambas alas fueron tomadas, sin resistencia alguna, pues el joven Draconequus se encontraba casi a punto de desmayarse.

\- O no, debes ver todo, dijo el guardia, dando un pisotón con su casco al hocico y cabeza de la bestia reiteradas ocasiones, hasta que de forma desconocida, despertó de su estado.

Entonces, ambas alas fueron bañadas con aceite caliente, que no tardo en derretir piel y plumas a un paso lento y doloroso.

Los gritos del joven Discord se hacían más fuertes, hasta que una patada en su boca lo calmó.

Debido a aquella cuasi mutilación, al estrago causado en su cuerpo, este dejó de responderle y debido al miedo, al estado en el que lo habían dejado en pocos minutos, su cuerpo se encargó de cumplir una función básica de forma independiente.

\- Míralo, se orina encima. Las carcajadas de los guardias no se hicieron esperar.

\- Hasta una próxima miedosín. Se despidió el guardia que le había roto los miembros.

El dolor finalmente llegó a su límite y se vio anestesiado temporalmente mientras las lágrimas le salían y bajaban por su cuerpo, mientras sus sollozos y lamentos rebotaban en las paredes.

############

En algún momento del proceso del desmayo, el joven Draconequus recordó la última imagen de Star Swirl y el paso que había decidido seguir, aquel que siempre pareció escapar de él, entonces, de forma audible, pero casi irreconocible, varios de sus sollozos guardaban la frase que repitió desde que era un pequeño.

\- Yo soy bueno, yo soy bueno, yo soy bueno...

Peculiar forma de tomar las cosas, pues siempre creía que era por su culpa, creía en el hecho de que las cosas malas, solamente les pasaban a los malos, entonces debido a la creencia en aquella ley imaginaria, negaba ser malo; independientemente de la consideración de la perversidad presente en los corazones de los demás.

En breves minutos, Celestia y Luna observaron todo lo que había pasado.

\- Discord. Fue todo lo que Celestia mencionó, ya que lo estaba buscando, necesitaba saber más de una cosa.

Pero nadie respondía, al parecer, nuevamente habían entrado a un recuerdo del cual Discord no quería hablar y ahora era evidente la razón por la cual se encontraba actuando algo raro, en comparación con lo habitual claro.

Celestia no podía evitar sentir pena por Discord, pasaro por todo aquello debió haber sido una experiencia completamente traumática, quien podría adivinar que detrás de esa sonrisa se encontraba alguien que había sufrido tanto. Además, esa frase que tenía, en esos momentos resultaba ser una acción desconcertante para ella, en ese instante, no sentía necesidad de venganza, como muchos otros villanos.

Evidentemente, al desmayarse nuevamente, no había recuerdo alguno. Luna estaba perturbada con lo que había visto, no podía imaginar el dolo de aquella tortura a la que había sido sometido, además, al estar en una montaña, el frio empeoraría la situación; pero evitaba que varios insectos fuesen por sus tejidos expuestos y que sus heridas se infectaran con facilidad.

Los ojos del joven Draconequus se abrieron en la noche de aquel mismo día, no tenía idea de que hora era exactamente, el único indicio que tenía era el agujero en el techo, la obscuridad del cielo lo hacía evidente, así como el frio que sentía en todo el cuerpo; ni bien pudo percibir dicha sensación, muchas más se le vinieron encima, desde sus patas hasta las ronchas y heridas de sus alas, muchas de ellas habían llegado al hueso y eliminado todo tejido, incluido los nervios, lo cual amplificaba el dolor que sentía, además se encontraba casi inválido; pero se habían removido los grilletes que lo mantenían aprisionado a la pared, ahora se encontraba libre de aquellas ataduras.

Pero de nada le servía, pues no podía moverse, además, su sangre había formado un charco y las heridas en sus alas no le dejaban apoyarse en la pared, por lo cual, tuvo que mantenerse echdo de costado en la fría celda.

Los segundos comenzaban a pasar, cada vez más lentamente mientras la mente de Discord divagaba de un lado a otro; en primera instancia, para buscar una posibilidad de salida, después, empezó a recordar varios momentos de su corta infancia a la zar, sin razón o finalidad específica, más que olvidarse temporalmente de su estado actual; pero inevitablemente siempre regresaba a aquella prisión, por muy emotivo y atrapante que su pasado resultase para su consciencia, siempre regresaba a aquella prisión y enloquecía nuevamente al buscar salida, al desear ser libre.

Concentrando su mente en cualquier cosa lograba evadir la realidad de la cual era parte, aunque solamente había pasado una hora de tortuosa agonía, mientras sus huesos rotos comenzaban a comunicar el dolor, mientras su sangre se coagulaba en las heridas y se convertía en una substancia pegajosa sobre su pelaje, el olor de sus desechos lo mantenía despierto y originaban que regresase de nuevo a la realidad cuando empezaba a alejarse de ella.

La mente de Discord no podía aguantar tal estado, las circunstancias no solamente eran dolorosas, eran atroces, perversas, injustas e incluso absurdas; su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas al tema, mientras pensaba en lo que podía haber hecho, lo que no hizo y lo que debería hacer, aunque todas las salidas apuntaban a lo mismo, morir en aquella celda, sin que nadie pudiera ayudarle.

Sin embargo, la idea de una muerte como aquella era completamente inaceptable, se negaba a morir así, se negaba a morir, no estaba listo, aún no. Entonces comenzó a pensar en el futuro que se le iba negar, no habría más magia, no llegaría a ser el mago filequino que quería ser, no podría ser aceptado, mucho menos querido por los ponis, no llegaría a ver el rostro de su maestro cuando este alcanzase a ver la habilidad que tenía con los dos tipos de magia, no, todo aquello se perdía en una abrumadora, tétrica obscuridad que no dejaba nada a su paso.

Lagrimas comenzaron a escurrirle por los ojos, más que por el dolor, era por la agonía que le ocasionaba pensar en todo aquello; en una tarde, habían logrado hacer lo que muchos años de vivencias y desaventuras no habían logrado hacer, apagar la esperanza latente en su corazón, si cumplir con aquel sueño lo mantuvo con vida, ahora que su posibilidad se veía anulada, empezaba a morir por dentro, de forma lenta y dolorosa, su cuerpo no era muy diferente, a esas alturas, el frio acumulado en su cuerpo se sentía hasta en los huesos, su garganta empezaba a inflamarse, evitando que sus gritos de dolor fueran escuchados a más de cinco metros.

En silencio, volvió a llorar, recordando el pasado y observando su incapacidad, trató de levantarse en más de una ocasión con toda su fuerza de voluntad; sin embargo sus extremidades no le respondían, así que simplemente se rindió ante el dolor y la incapacidad de moverse, mas no se rindió mentalmente, pues constantemente buscaba alguna posibilidad de escape, alguna posibilidad de esperanza.

Sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente, en esta ocasión deseaba dormir hasta el final.

Las escenas se apresuraban nuevamente, evitando ver varios momentos de tortura, de inequidades contra el joven Draconequus, varios lapsos de tiempo en los cuales la desesperación se apoderaba de su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente, una noche luego de pasar por una sesión de agua fría y unos golpes, lo dejaron en el piso y antes de cerrar la puerta, la luz iluminó la pared donde yacían clavados los grilletes, revelando la palabra Clover, hecha con un elemento corto punzante, tanto las princesas como Discord no tardaron en deducir que era su propio cuerno.

Entonces el joven Draconequus recordó la frase de su maestro.

\- No olvides quien eres.

¿Quién es Discord? Se preguntó el futuro señor del caos, mientras sus respiros se hacían dificultosos.

Celestia no pudo observar bien al joven Discord, pero no demoró mucho tiempo en deducir las pequeñas sombras que se producían por la luz de la luna que ingresaba por el agujero, se llevó un casco a la boca.

Discord se encontraba con sus heridas a medio regenerar, muchas de ellas estaban gangrenadas, la hinchazón en su rostro era del tamaño de un casco, varios dientes de diversas formas en el suelo, reflejaban la luz debido a su blancura, sus alas ahora se encontraban totalmente destrozadas, parecían ramas resquebrajadas, había perdido varios mechones de pelo, montones de escamas y las pocas plumas que le quedaban se encontraban en el suelo. Debido a la falta de movilidad, sus desechos se encontraban en un rincón, cada vez que necesitaba expulsarlos daba unos cuantos movimientos con su pata de águila como punto de apoyo y fuerza para arrastrar su cuerpo como una serpiente, para finalmente excretar unos metros más allá de su ubicación inicial, desde luego ello no impedía que el lugar estuviese lleno de el hedor de toda aquella materia de desecho.

Su estado era tal, que Celestia soltó una lágrima al verlo, ahí estaba el Discord que le había causado una impresión distinta, muriendo…

Luna en cambio, presto atención a la palabra Clover, imaginando que ella lo había escrito en las mismas circunstancias que Discord, no podía tolerar la idea de que una de las fundadoras de Equestria haya pasado por semejante ultraje, ¿cuánto debió haber sufrido?

Pero de pronto, un sonido llegó del exterior, un sonido metálico, parecido al producido por las espadas, varios gritos y al poco tiempo, varios ponis se movieron por el pasillo, sus sombras se dibujaron por la pequeña franja que existía entre la puerta y el piso.

* * *

Vaya capítulo, me tomó cierto tiempo pensar en esto, además admito que me tomó por sorpresa la imaginación que tuve para crear semejante escena. En un sentido amplio de la palabra, espero que les esté gustando tanto como a mí.


	28. Adiós a Iron Mane… Parte: 5

Capítulo 28: Adiós a Iron Mane…: parte 4

Este capítulo me resulto algo extenso por la cantidad de cosas que debía tocar, en fin, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Pero de pronto, un sonido llegó del exterior, un sonido metálico, parecido al producido por las espadas, varios gritos y al poco tiempo, varios ponis se movieron por el pasillo, sus sombras se dibujaron por la pequeña franja que existía entre la puerta y el piso.

Desde la diminuta celda donde se encontraba, Discord pudo percibir la gran cantidad de movimiento que existía en los pasillos, el sonido de los cascos de distintos ponis se hicieron escuchar, así como varios temblores; también advirtió la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento armado afuera, pero ¿cómo? Si todos los reclusos estaban tan inutilizados como él, no podían realizar una revuelta, mucho menos cuando la mayoría de ellos jamás había empuñado un arma.

Desde dentro, el irreconocible Draconequus, puso más atención al exterior mediante sus sentidos, una oreja estaba apoyada en el suelo, la otra en el aire, moviéndose de lado a lado para captar cualquier sonido nuevo y extraño.

¿Quién estaba ahí fuera?

Entonces, sus ojos rojos se abrieron de par en par cuando pensó en Argos, sí, quizás su guardián lo había seguido hasta allí y había esperado el mejor de los momentos para sacarlo, la noche era un momento idóneo para semejante operación de rescate. Una chispa de esperanza se encendió dentro de su corazón, pronto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al pensar en aquella posibilidad.

Celestia se inclinó a su lado, para ver mejor la expresión casi irreconocible, debido a la deformación de su rostro, la inflamación de su rostro era lo peor. Nunca antes había sentido semejante preocupación por Discord y esperaba olvidar ese hecho, pues al ser un recuerdo, no había nada que hacer, ya que Discord seguramente había salido con vida de aquel lugar. Sin embargo para ser franca consigo misma, deseaba que el recuerdo terminase en ese instante, pues temía que los siguientes recuerdos mostrasen aquella mirada tan noble, tan buena, borrada para siempre. Odiaba saber cómo se había originado el mal en su corazón y deseaba no ver como este afloró; pero debía hacerlo, por diferentes motivos.

No comprendía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo con sus emociones, el hecho de ver a Discord en tal estado haría que cualquiera sintiera tristeza, pena, incluso compartiera el dolor de semejante tortura; pero lo que le hizo sentir fue algo mucho más profundo, y aunque aquel no era el momento de pensar en ese tipo de cosas, su corazón estaba realmente preocupado, tan devastado, que de pronto, volteó nuevamente para encontrar a Discord en aquella extraña habitación, pero seguía sin aparecerse, tenía una necesidad incontrolable de curar las heridas que el joven Discord había mantenido hasta el presente. De forma ciega, sus sentimientos empezaron a desbordarse, haciéndola desear hablar con el Draconequus, ver si había superado todo aquello y de no ser así, tratar de ayudarlo a hacerlo.

Los latidos del corazón del joven Draconequus no paraban de incrementar, la esperanza de salir de aquel lugar infernal que lo veía morir era tan fuerte que incluso comenzó a arrastrarse por el piso a la puerta, para ahorrarle tiempo a su guardián y este pudiese sacarlo lo más pronto posible.

Muchas veces, cuando deseamos algo desesperadamente, cuando el miedo nos invade de forma sigilosa y atrapante podemos ser presa fácil para las más descabelladas palabras de aliento, presas de nuestra esperanza, el reo Discord se encontraba en un estado tan lamentable que su corazón y mente, ingresaron en aquel laberinto con salidas falsas.

La expresión de su rostro cambió cuando la puerta se abrió, no era Argos, era un poni terrestre, obviamente no lo conocía, pero este al parecer sí, ya que lo reconoció de inmediato.

\- Lo tengo, está en esta celda.

Un grupo de ponis galoparon hasta el lugar.

\- Dense prisa, los refuerzos no tardarán en llegar, debemos irnos para cuando lleguen. Dijo otro poni.

La luz del fuego era algo único, sentir nuevamente su calidez, aun después de un tiempo tan corto, en relación al que seguramente Clover y otros habían pasado, era sencillamente conmovedor; pues a esas alturas empezaba a aceptar la triste muerte a la que lo habían sentenciado.

Sin embargo, no tenía la menor idea de lo que hacían aquellos ponis en un lugar como La Montaña, aunque por el momento no necesitaba más explicaciones.

-Debemos sacarlo rápido.

\- No se puede mover, tiene las patas completamente fracturadas y está perdiendo sangre.

\- No hay problema, ustedes dos, vengan y ayúdenme a cargarlo.

Sin mucho cuidado ingresaron en la celda, tres ponis terrestres y levantaron del suelo al joven Draconequus, quien tuvo que contener sus gritos de dolor, ya que no podía llamar la atención.

\- ¿Qué hay de los demás ponis? Preguntó uno de aquellos rescatadores.

\- No podemos llevar a más de uno y Sharp pidió que le llevemos exclusivamente a este. Respondió el que parecía el capitán del pequeño grupo.

Los pasos de los ponis se aceleraban y Discord era extraído del lugar que estaba destinado a ver sus últimos y amargos momentos, sin embargo, no pudo evitar observar la pared donde yacía el nombre de Clover. Aquella unicornio seguramente había demostrado llegar al punto del control y la aceptación de su muerte, pero sin arrepentirse por lo que había hecho, a diferencia de Discord, que se había dejado morir en esos instantes. Y ahí yacía la prueba palpable, Clover la sabia estuvo aquí, no dejo que estas cuatro paredes devoraran su interior, por grande que fuese el dolor, el miedo y el sufrimiento que sopesaron en su lomo.

Ahora que los pasos de los ponis lo alejaban más y más, sentía que si salía de aquella prisión atroz, saldría incompleto, pues una parte de él se había quedado prisionero de aquellas paredes, las mismas que lo habían sentenciado al olvido, al anonimato.

Los pasillos se hacían cada vez menos sofocantes, dando paso al aire y la esperanza propios del exterior, aquellos aires inexistentes en el semejante claustro; el joven Draconequus estaba siendo rescatado finalmente, aquella posibilidad que se había vuelto nula volvía a presentarse.

Unos minutos fueron como una eternidad, mientras la mente del prófugo imaginaba cien posibilidades, en las cuales los planes de sus liberadores era frustrado y lo volvían a encerrar en aquella espeluznante celda.

\- ¡Se acercan! Anunció uno de los ponis.

\- Descuida, ya estamos cerca de la salida, apresuren el paso, en tierra somos más veloces que ellos.

Pero si salían, entonces no perdían aquella única ventaja, cómo era posible que los ponis terrestres pudieran pensar en aquel plan tan alocado, porque además, se encontraban en un territorio que solamente los pegasos podían ocupar de forma eficiente, pues su vuelo les daba una ventaja mayor que cualquier espada.

\- Las puertas, se están cerrando.

El galopar del grupo que llevaba en sus lomos a Discord de manera sincronizada, galopando flanco a flanco se incrementó. Debido a la falta de movilidad, así como de energía, Discord se limitó a observar el techo, el camino recorrido por sus salvadores daba muchas curvas e incluso se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de puertas, seguramente en una de ellas Swamp y la anciana habían muerto. ¿Por qué entre todos ellos, lo salvaban a él?

\- Vamos, estamos a punto de lograrlo, no nos impedirán salir de esta maldita prisión.

\- ¡Deténganse en este instante! Esa era la voz de Broken Wing, y a juzgar por el sonido de sus cascos, se acercaban más y más, quizás debido a la carga que los ponis terrestres tenían que llevar.

Cuando finalmente pasaron por la puerta principal, el prófugo pudo observar los gruesos barrotes de acero, con una terminación en punta a pocos centímetros sobre él, estaba cerrándose; una vez más, agradeció dentro de sí, aquel regalo que le habían dado: la posibilidad de seguir con vida y de seguir con su sueño, eso desde luego, era más grande que cualquier fortuna.

\- Dense prisa, el transporte no tarda en llegar.

El joven Draconequus se mantuvo tranquilo, sintió una leve punzada en la espalda, pero no le tomó la menor atención; ya era libre y eso era lo que importaba ahora.

De pronto, fue puesto en el suelo con rapidez, obviamente sin el cuidado debido, logrando el dolor de las fracturas del ex reo le enviaran señales de dolor inaguantables.

\- Rápido, dale un poco de anestesia.

\- Gracias. Dijo de repente el futuro señor del caos mientras una inyección le era administrada; pero lo dijo con tan poca fuerza – que era lo que le quedaba después de una experiencia tan horrible – que su agradecimiento no fue escuchado, debido a que el sonido del viento era más fuerte.

Sus ojos se iban cerrando, para descansar. Sin embargo, pudo sentir como unas patas, no muy distintas a su garra de águila lo sujetaban de sus antebrazos.

\- Rápido, tenemos que sacarlo de este lugar.

Acto seguido, el cuerpo del Draconequus le comunicó, que de alguna forma estaba volando por el aire.

\- Ustedes los grifos son muy convenencieros.

\- Estamos del lado de los ganadores y ciertamente, los pegasos perdieron hace bastante tiempo.

Después de estas últimas palabras, el Draconequus se quedó inconsciente.

Las imágenes, así como el sonido se cortaron, nuevamente debido a la falta de consciencia que Discord tuvo en el momento.

En aquellos momentos, nuevas dudas surgieron.

¿Por qué lo habían salvado? ¿Cómo era posible que los grifos traicionasen de esa manera a los pegasos si siempre fueron aliados naturales? ¿A dónde llevaban al joven Draconequus?

Ni Luna ni Celestia pudieron responder a las interrogantes; por lo cual debían esperar, era más que evidente que saldría con vida de todo aquello, pero no de esa forma, pues ambas llegaron a imaginar que Argos era quien había ido a salvarlo.

La obscuridad continuaba dentro de aquel espacio imaginario; sin embargo, el sonido de varias provino de todas partes, formando un eco que ambas pudieron escuchar atentamente, no reconocían la voz, pero por lo visto, no se encontraban más en La Montaña.

\- Señor, algo nos está siguiendo desde hace más de quince minutos.

\- No, no puede ser, derribamos a los pegasos y un unicornio no es tan veloz.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Dijo una voz horrorizada.

\- No parece ser un minotauro. Informó otra voz. También pudieron escuchar el sonido del viento que pasaba por el lugar.

\- Lo bueno es que estamos en viajando por aire, el no podrá alcanzarnos.

\- Vuelen más rápido. Ordeno una de las voces.

De pronto, el sonido se enmudeció, nuevamente la habitación se encontraba bajo una obscuridad y silencio completos. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los sonidos volvieran a hacerse presentes.

\- Se tardaron mucho tiempo, está en muy mal estado, no podrá servir para los estudios que el Rey quiere hacer.

\- Nos costó tres ponis traerlo hasta aquí, no puede ser por nada.

\- Lo lamento capitán, pero no vivirá el tiempo suficiente para sacarle nada de provecho, quizá una disección, pero no podré sacar muchos conocimientos útiles para la causa.

\- Sharp, tiene que, el sacrificio de nuestros camaradas no puede ser en vano.

\- Lo intentaré capitán, pero usted debe venir conmigo.

\- Desde luego que sí.

Nuevamente los sonidos se detuvieron, al parecer la consciencia de Discord pudo retener alguna información cuando este se encontraba bajo efectos de aquel sedante que le habían suministrado.

No obstante, aquella cantidad tan minúscula de palabras, era un indicador de la respuesta al por qué lo habían recatado, probablemente era para experimentar con él. Pero en el conocimiento de Celestia, los ponis no conocían de ciencia avanzada hasta después de trescientos años después de que ella y su hermana encerraran a Discord en su prisión pétrea, ¿qué significaba todo aquello?

Luna se preguntaba lo mismo, pero también le surgía la duda ¿qué era el conocimiento útil para aquellos ponis?

Las voces de ambos ponis se hicieron audibles nuevamente. Retumbando en las paredes de aquella extraña habitación donde se encontraban.

\- ¿Por qué lo trajo al laboratorio? ¿Acaso no dijo que no serviría de nada una disección?

\- Lo trajimos aquí porque este no es un hospital y mis conocimientos de medicina son limitados. Tráeme aquel pedazo de plata que está sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Para qué lo necesita?

Sus heridas abiertas no cicatrizarán y además están gangrenadas, debemos cortar una gran cantidad de músculos y hueso. No puede perder más sangre, por lo cual deberemos cauterizar las heridas.

\- Eeem está bien.

\- Agarre esta extremidad.

\- La pata de águila.

\- Sí, deberemos amputar sus garrras, el resto se puede salvar.

Los sonidos se volvieron a apagar, esta vez, de forma pausada, conforme pasaba el tiempo, el sonido de distintos instrumentos se presentaban de forma aleatoria, en un completo desorden, hasta que de pronto, una imagen comenzó a generarse.

Las paredes comenzaban a desaparecer, conformando una niebla blanca, dificultando la vista entre ellas; pero ello no importaba, pues la imagen principal se encontraba justo en frente. Pero estas no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando.

El joven Discord empezaba a recordar momentos del pasado, momentos fugaces, pero felices que había tenido en aquel corto lapso de tiempo que llamaba vida.

\- Discord, es mi nombre y soy el mejor mago del mundo. Decía mientras se encontraba sobre una piedra en el lago, haciendo flotar varios objetos en diferentes direcciones, sin que ninguno de ellos llegase a chocar – observaba su reflejo mientras sonreía antes de pronunciar otras palabras – muy pronto…

\- Discord, deja de jugar, concéntrate. Decía Star Swirl mientras lo hacía levitar en el aire.

\- Perdone maestro, es que su sombrero se ve ridículo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Mi sombrero es único, ninguno de los magos se atreve a ser tan original como yo.

\- jajajaja.

\- Deja de reírte…

\- Gracias por su ayuda, decía la pequeña huérfana mientras su hermano menor le obsequiaba su oso de trapos.

\- Descuiden, solo hago lo que debo hacer…

Pero las imágenes cambiaban hasta llegar al día en el cual fue capturado, para pasar violentamente al momento en el que había sido torturado y cambiando nuevamente al momento en que pudo conversar con Gold Mane.

\- …un soñador solamente sueña, alguien realista como yo: crea un imperio…

\- … me dijo que quería un trato especial contigo, así como el de la última unicornio que estuvo en esta suite de lujo…

El tiempo pasaba volando mientras aquel estado de sueño que Discord tenía, continuaba avanzando, hasta llegar a una imagen artificial. En la cual se encontraba junto con una gran cantidad de ponis, estos lo rodeaban y sonreía, Discord hacía de su magia un medio para facilitar el bien común, pues hacía aparecer casas, curaba enfermedades y trataba de solucionar problemas entre los ponis y estos le correspondían de forma agradecida y aunque no le dieran nada a cambio, salvo su agradecimiento y aprecio, Discord estaba feliz.

Pero en mitad de aquella imagen reveladora para las princesas, la propia voz de aquel Discord resonó en las paredes.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Se repetía una y otra vez.

Hasta que de pronto, las imágenes comenzaban a obscurecerse hasta desaparecer, junto con la pregunta ¿por qué? Que se hacía cada vez más débil, hasta convertirse en inaudible.

Una pequeño punto de luz se creó e inicio a agrandarse, hasta mostrar una imagen.

El joven Discord se quedaba en una habitación algo amplia, sobre una camilla.

\- Sharp, el espécimen ya despertó.

\- Muy bien, iré en seguida. Las voces provenían desde fuera de la celda, por lo cual, Discord no pudo ver a sus dueños.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que las princesas y Discord viesen el estado en el que se encontraba.

Había perdido su pata de águila, así como sus alas, trato de levantarse, pero si no podía mantenerse sentado debido a los mareos momentáneos que tenía, mucho menos podría caminar o pararse. Así que se limitó a revisar su cuerpo mientras se mantenía acostado sobre la camilla.

El horror de perder su pata de águila lo atormentaba, pero mantenía la compostura para revisar mejor el resto de su cuerpo, sus patas se encontraban entablilladas y dos dedos de su pata de león habían sido cortados de raíz, dejándolo con gran incertidumbre; además, varias seccuines de su cuerpo tenían suturas, desde el tamaño de la punta de un dedo a la del tamaño de un pincel.

Pero algo lo detuvo en su revisión, tenía una sutura en su pecho, ignorando la gran cantidad de pelo que había perdido hasta entonces, pudo apreciar una protuberancia en su pecho. Era muy molesto, pues lo que fuera que estuviese dentro de su pecho y muy cercano a su corazón creaba una presión que no le dejaba respirar y que se sentía con cada latido de su corazón.

¿Qué era todo aquello?

El sonido de unos cascos provenientes advirtió la presencia de algún poni, posiblemente era Sharp. Quien abrió la puerta con una llave que guardó inmediatamente después de entrar, era un poni terrestre con el pelaje de color magenta, su cutie mark era una lupa y llevaba puesto un guardapolvo, su estilo de vida al parecer era muy agitado, pues su melena estaba completamente despeinada y grasosa, así como su cuidado físico, pues poseía una figura algo curvada en el lomo y una una falta de musculatura en todo el cuerpo, sin embargo su mirada fría y decidida se posaba de forma persistente en el joven Draconequus, tratando de analizar lo que había dentro de este, tratando de descubrir sus secretos.

\- Mi nombre es Sharp ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

\- Discord.

\- Muy bien Discord, supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta del precio que tuviste que pagar para seguir con vida. Dijo indicando su pata y observándolo.

\- Me gustaría que me siguieras para explicarte mejor una pregunta que de seguro te has hecho durante el corto tiempo que has estado despierto. Traigan la silla aquí.

Acto seguido, un grupo de ponis terrestres llevó consigo una silla hecha de metal, con ruedas y unas agarraderas atrás. El joven Discord desde luego pudo intuir para que servían, así que cuando los ponis se acercaron para llevar al joven Draconequus a su transporte, este no dudó en dejare llevar.

Una vez que lo sentaron en la silla, uno de los ponis se quedó para empujar la silla, mientras el otro se iba a ocuparse de su trabajo.

\- Gracias corceles, ahora, ven conmigo. Ordenó el extraño sujeto de la bata blanca, mientras el poni empezó a empujar la silla en la cual Discord se encontraba sentado y con la cola enrollada sobre sus patas.

\- Este lugar es desconocido por todos los ponis, incluso los terrestres, esta es la clave para ganar la revolución que nuestro Rey lleva junto con nosotros.

El paseo continuaba mientras ambos pasaban por una plataforma de metal, desde la cual se podía ver una gran cantidad de ponis trabajando, algunos con bata blanca como Sharp y otros como el poni que lo empujaba, con un overol de color verde.

\- Ir contra las fuerzas del Gold Mane sería una locura, todos lo saben y creen que esa supuesta superioridad es permanente. Siempre nos creerán inferiores.

\- Pero esa es su debilidad, tanto pegasos como unicornios son demasiado vanidosos como para pensar en la capacidad de los ponis terrestres.

\- ¿Capacidad?

\- Desde luego que sí, tenemos la capacidad de trabajar más que cualquier otra raza de equinos, nuestra resistencia al trabajo es mucho más grande que la de cualquiera.

\- Pero eso es lo que siempre dijeron de ustedes, es por eso que…

\- Sí, pero nunca entendieron bien nuestra capacidad especial, no solamente se centra en el trabajo duro. Mira bien este lugar, en menos de diez años hemos logrado lo que ellos lograron en más de cinco décadas y en conocimientos hemos avanzado más allá de lo que ellos lo han hecho.

Discord observó el lugar y pudo apreciar la veracidad de sus enunciados. Los ponis terrestres se encontraban trabajando de manera conjunta sin dubitar por un instante, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- La clave para conseguir nuestra liberación se encuentra en nuestra capacidad, llevada a todos los campos, no podremos utilizar la magia como los unicornios, pero podemos manipular los elementos, creamos acero, creamos medicamentos, podemos cambiar nuestro entorno.

\- No podemos volar como los pegasos ni cambiar el clima, pero podemos plantar, cosechar, y podemos ser soldados si lo deseamos.

\- Pero una batalla contra ellos es una locura.

\- Claro que sí, si vamos casco contra casco tenemos las de perder y eso es lo mejor, pues todos piensan que es así como será.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- No podemos generar soldados con capacidades iguales a las de ellos, pero podemos generar armas que anulen sus capacidades. Un ejemplo es el cristal negro de los Umbrum – debido a la existencia de los ponis de las sombras (Umbrum), puedo intuir que los cristales donde yacen que serían también los cristales respectivos del rey sombra con los cuales se anuló la magia que Shining Armor podía realizar – anulan la capacidad de realizar magia en cualquier criatura una vez entra en contacto con ellas.

\- Entonces piensan usarla contra los unicornios.

\- Desde luego que sí, pero debemos fabricar un arma mejor que el arco y flecha, estamos trabajando en ello y cuando esté lista, serán presa fácil para nuestros soldados.

\- Creer que podemos superarlos es el motor que impulsa a todos aquí, cada nuevo conocimiento debe ser utilizado al máximo, esta ventaja es la que nos asegura el éxito.

\- Y si ganan ¿qué es lo que van a hacer?

\- Someterlos al mismo destino desde luego, pero no seremos tan ingenuos como ellos, nuestra superioridad será eterna y de eso Smart Cookie estaba segura antes de morir. Dijo mientras su mirada se posaba en un mañana mejor para los ponis terrestres y sonreía.

No podía creerlo, ahora el pensamiento de la poni terrestre era tergiversado y quizás ya no había marcha atrás. Pero Discord comenzaba a perder interés por aquella revolución, es más, deseaba alejarse completamente de ella, ya que no lograba igualar las cusas, mucho menos cambiarlas, solamente aseguraba otra cabeza, pero el cuerpo de malvad, infamia y sufrimiento continuaba existiendo.

\- En eso entras tú, veras el teniente Burn nos informó de la capacidad de magia que poseías y debido a que estás de nuestro lado, estoy seguro de que nos ayudarás con la magia.

\- Lo siento pero…

\- A estas alturas, temo que debes ayudarnos, quieras hacerlo o no. La mirada de Sharp se convertía en la de un poni desquiciado, desde luego, fue razón suficiente para que Discord chasqueara con dolor los dedos, tratando de salir de allí.

\- Me temo que estarás aquí el tiempo necesario, después te podrás ir. Pero tu magia no es exactamente lo que quiero.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Aprender sobre la relación entre la magia y la mente, debe haber una razón para que alguien pueda controlar la magia, en los libros de magia de ponis no hay nada referido a esto, solamente se preocupan por como hacerlo, pero nunca del porque o como es posible hacerlo, si logro averiguarlo, posiblemente los ponis terrestres podamos usar magia en un futuro.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te ayudaré?

\- Nada, puedo averiguarlo por mi cuenta, en especial si tengo un espécimen de experimentación y de magia como tú. Mira lo que una gota de tu sangre puede hacer. Dijo mostrando un pequeño frasco donde yacía un pequeño escarabajo hecho de piedrecillas.

\- La magia que posees es distinta a cualquier otra que haya visto o estudiado y quizás sea la clave para entenderla.

Sharp observó con su mirada fría a Discord, quien chasqueó nuevamente los dedos, tenía que salir de allí.

\- No te molestes, te implante un trozo de cristal Umbrum en tu pecho, si tratas de sacarlo, te arriesgas a quitarte la vida.

\- Por qué lo hacen, hay mejores formas de lograr la igualdad.

\- Eso creímos desde hace siglos atrás pero ya es tiempo de ser ingenuos y lograr nuestra libertad de la tiranía de los pegasos y unicornios, si para ello debemos destruirlos, que así sea. Llévenlo a su celda, debo ir a revisar el experimento 57.

\- Mientras era enviado a su respectiva celda, en su estado de impotencia, el joven Discord observó un cascaron de huevo, del tamaño de un puño, la criatura debía estar cerca y cuando dobló en una esquina de la plataforma, elevada sobre aquellas gigantescas instalaciones que seguramente se encontraban bajo tierra, pudo observar a una pequeña criatura, no más grande que el tamaño de un casco. Y hasta pudo escuchar a los ponis que seguramente estaban a cargo de aquel experimento.

\- Es un fracaso, su cuerpo está muriendo, avísenle a Sharp, el cruce entre especies Dragonidae fue posible, pero existen varios problemas.

\- Pienso que un nuevo espécimen podría ser factible, después de todo, si ofrece la capacidad de domesticación de las hidras bebes, pero es una investigación alargo plazo y no creo que tenga utilidad inmediata, nuestro Rey tendrá que esperar para tener criaturas como está a su servicio.

\- Correcto, tomen algunas muestras de sangre y lleven a disección esta misma tarde. Dijo finalmente Sharp quien había llegado a tiempo para escuchar las conclusiones de sus colegas.

\- Y qué pasará con el nuevo espécimen.

\- Tomaré muestras de él y lo sacrificare en la noche, una disección completa y análisis de tejidos nos darán los resultados que queremos.

Cuando el joven Discord llegó a su celda, fue puesto sobre la camilla y encerrado nuevamente. Era irónico, su celda había mejorado, incluso su trato, pero aún moriría y peor aún su muerte sería aprovechada para esparcir dolor y sufrimiento, qué sentido tenía todo aquello, ¿realmente debía pasar todo aquello?

Las preguntas destrozaban el poco control que Discord tenía sobre sí mismo, ya nada tenía sentido, todo era absurdo, incluso su muerte resultaba no ser tan mala ya.

¿En algún momento él fue libre de elegir? ¿Qué podía hacer frente todo ello? Su respuesta fue simple. Nada, nada era lo que podía hacer, no había ningún significado detrás de todo lo que acontecía. Entonces, una risa se apareció en su rostro, ambas princesas vieron entonces surgir de las cenizas del joven Discord, a un nuevo Discord.

La risa de Discord era tan falta de objeto, tan demencial que no tardó en llamar la atención de varios guardias.

Pero de pronto, pudo observar dos mariposas en su celda, extraño claro, pero estas volaban la una junto a la otra, ignorando el proceso por el que estaba pasando, ignorando su muerte, incluso cuando una de ellas se cayó al piso, porque se acercó a una esfera que despedía luz sin necesidad de fuego.

La otra mariposa seguía volando, entonces, el lo comprendió, el orden y el caos, estaba constantemente dando vueltas, uno hacía un movimiento mientras el otro realizaba uno distinto, uno perdía otro ganaba, uno quedaba, para después ser aplastado por el otro y este por el otro así sucesivamente.

Aquella iluminación explicaba todo lo que había pasado, explicaba el porque de todo aquello y también mostraba un hecho esencial y este no era otro que el orden; todos deseaban el orden, si no era el orden impuesto, querían imponer uno nuevo, siempre artificial, pues el orden y el caos que no podían ser comprendidos por la mente eran desechados, odiados y temidos. Pero entre estos dos, el caos siempre resultaba evadido, siempre daba miedo y siempre resultaba ser el destructor del orden.

Era tan claro, nadie podía tolerar el caos, nadie podía tolerar el caos verdadero. Aquel que es espontáneo, aquel que es inesperado y desde luego aquel que terminaba poniendo en evidencia la falta de perfección de todo y de todos. Este cuestionamiento casi natural, era evitado a toda costa, pues nadie estaba dispuesto a enfrentársele.

EL caos era aquello que él deseaba, pues este se alejaba de todo y al mismo tiempo lo cambiaba todo, junto con el orden, solamente el caos era capaz de cuestionarlo y destruir todo orden, para que después este regresara de su destrucción, cambiado, justamente lo que Discord estaba realizando consigo mismo.

El orden artificial era el más deseado, el más apreciado y al que consideraban siempre como bueno, como perfecto y era defendido valientemente por los que creían en él, escapando así del caos, de la incertidumbre y de su poder transformador, cuestionador y destructivo.

Tanto les costaba a los ponis y a los seres con uso de razón aceptar el caos, tan perturbador y destructivo era que nunca nadie en su sano juicio lo elegiría, pero en aquella celda, un ser de entre todos ellos volteó su vista y se entregó al poder más indeseado de todos, al poder del caos y al hacerlo, se destruía a sí mismo.

Dejaba todas sus emociones, todos sus sueños, aspiraciones, todo aquello por lo que había luchado, dejaba el bien y el mal atrás para poder ser consumido y consumir el caos; saboreaba su esencia perdiendo la capacidad de sentir; lo pensaba, perdiendo la razón; se encontraba a sí mismo encontrándose en el olvido. Dentro de aquella celda, la magia comenzaba a generarse, una contradicción de energía negra positiva y negativa, donde ninguna ganaba, donde ninguna tenía un sentido exacto, las paredes comenzaban a derretirse, el piso se convertía en espuma de jabón, los barrotes en palillos, mondadientes gigantes, otros simplemente desaparecían y aparecían cosas nuevas, ina flor en el techo, una mosca del tamaño de un poni en el piso, un delfín del tamaño de una cabeza nadaba en la espuma, para salir volando, la camilla comenzaba a flotar en el aire, su mirada se convertía en una mirada sin sentimientos, sin sentido, no expresaba nada en absoluto, pero en cambio producía en las princesas temor, incertidumbre.

El joven Discord ni se molestó en levantarse, seguía pensando, seguía destruyéndose a sí mismo, perdía la razón a cada segundo o mejor dicho, cambiaba de razón, su mente empezaba a ser cuestionada, a ser destruida y reconstruida, la nobleza se marchitaba, la maldad se desquiciaba, el bien perecía y el mal desaparecía, creando un vaciado de todo lo que Discord hubiese sido en el pasado creando al único señor del caos que había logrado renunciar a todo, incluso a sí mismo, elevándose y cayendo al mismo tiempo. Perdiendo todo sentido.

Demencia era la única cosa que Celestia pudo tener en mente, Discord empezaba a convertirse en un loco, en un demente, nada tenía sentido ¿cómo era posible semejante transformación?

Cuando llegaron varios guardias pudieron observar el estado en el cual Discord se encontraba.

\- No es posible, no tiene sentido.

Pero antes de que pudieran actuar, un brazo poderoso los noqueó de un solo golpe, la fuerza fue suficiente para enviar a los tres guardias por los aires.

Discord se distrajo. No tardó en apreciar a Argos en la entrada.

\- Hola Argos, has venido a sacarme. Dijo en tono irónico y riéndose de ello.

El guardián ingresó en la habitación, llevaba puesto un dige de invisibilidad, así como varios artículos, entre ellos el brazal de transportación, que tenía un límite, seguramente Argos ya había llegado a dicho límite. Él había seguido a Discord hasta ese punto.

\- Anda Argos, sácame de aquí, tenemos mucho, pero mucho trabajo por delante.

Argos levantó a su protegido con sus manos, llevándolo de forma cuidadosa.

\- Me impresiona cuán lejos puedes llegar por un amigo.

Argos se detuvo en seco, pero continuó caminando a los pocos segundos, aún quedaban residuos de la personalidad de Discord, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, estos eran consumidos de a poco.

Argos comenzó una carrera, sus sentidos le indicaban que varios guardias se encontraban detrás de ellos, su energía era mínima y no podía extraer nada de su protegido, la salida no quedaba lejos del lugar, debía hallarla.

Discord se quedaba al borde de la inconsciencia, sin embargo, no se permitiría entrar nuevamente en ese estado, debía quitarse el cristal Umbrum de su pecho.

\- Saca el cristal Umbrum. Ordenó, pero no fue escuchado, Argos continuó su carrera, la cámara de basura se encontraba cerca, si lograban llegar, cumpliría la orden del Draconequus, pero antes debía ponerlo a salvo.

\- Vamos, están por allá.

\- Déjalos, el servicio especial se encargará de ellos, vamos a cerrar las puertas.

\- Ignorando sus palabras, Argos se dirigió a la cámara, pronto saldrían de allí. La pluma de Roc era inservible, pues el lugar de destino era el castillo de Gold Mane.

No tardaron en llegar a la plataforma, Argos saltó por ella e inmediatamente llegaron a la planta baja, el ducto que enviaba a la cámara de basura era del tamaño de Argos, podrían salir sin problemas, ya que al cámara no era más que un elevador que enviaba la basura a lo más alto, y su salida estaba escondida en una cueva hecha de piedras, desde la cual el equipo de limpieza se encargaba de llevar al incinerador, juntándose con la basura de Green Field, lo cual servía para no levantar sospechas.

Discord recordó unas cuantas cosas.

\- Espera. Argos se paró en el acto.

\- Llévame allá. Dijo el joven Draconequus señalando a su izquierda.

"Experimento 57 se leía en la parte superior"

Debido a la lenta velocidad con la que Discord se destruía, aún podía permitirse sentir diferentes emociones.

\- Levántalo, nos lo llevaremos. Ordenó a su guardián.

Una criatura del tamaño de un casco fue levantado cuidadosamente por la mano de Argos, quien tuvo que mantener a Discord en su hombro.

Una vez lo levanto, Discord lo tomó con su pata de león, ignorando el dolor de sus huesos rotos.

\- Muy bien pequeño, saldremos de aquí.

Argos continuó con su carrera, pero unos temblores se hicieron sentir en toda la habitación. No estaban solos.

Discord observó a todos lados, habían apagado varias luces, dejando una visión eclipsada.

\- Aplastar…

Esa era la inconfundible voz de un troll, a eso se referían con equipo especial, Argos dejo a su protegido en el piso. Debido a sus sentidos agudos fue fácil determinar la ubicación de su enemigo. Pero esperaría el tiempo preciso para que dejara un flanco descubierto.

Discord comenzó a reptar como serpiente con la pequeña criatura en su sepalda, esta solamente daba quejidos de dolor.

\- Aplastar. El troll se acercaba al sonido producido por aquella pequeña criatura Argos usó el brazal de transortación para aparecer detrás de él, y con la fuerza propia de él, le dio un golpe en la nuca, esperando que fuese mortal, sin embargo el troll solamente dio un paso hacia adelante y no tardó en usar su maza para dar un potente golpe al guardián en el área media, enviándolo contra la pared rocosa de aquellas instalaciones.

Discord continuaba avanzando, hasta que finalmente llegó al ducto a donde Argos lo quería llevar, había entendido muy bien sus ideas, pero ahora tenía que pasar por el.

Mientras tanto, el guardián era alcanzado nuevamente por la maza, pero poniendo su brazo junto con el escudo tortuga, pudo absorver el golpe con cierta dificultad.

\- Pequeño, te voy a aplastar.

Argos tomó su cinturón de dragón y lo puso en el piso debajo del troll, en pocos segundos, una bola de fuego quemó gran parte de sus extremidades inferiores.

\- Aggggh, ya verás. Acto seguido el Troll corrió en dirección al Guardián, quien quizo utilizar el brazal para transportarse al ducto, pero no funcionó, nuevamente se había agotado su poder.

Entonces un mazazo llego directamente a su cabeza, liquidando la mayor parte de sus funciones, tambaleándose por el golpe, Argos fue rematado por otro golpe de maza que lo envió por los aires, dejándolos en el piso, el troll no tardó en acercarse. Y poner un pie sobre este.

\- Jejejejeg, Aplastar. Dijo el Troll, saltando sobre Argos y haciendo que su peso aplaste huesos, músculos. Extrañamente, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de forma a la de un peluche. Dejando todos los artículos en el piso.

\- Yo gane, yo gane…

Discord pudo apreciar que las cosas habían salido mal para Aros, una rabia comenzó a generarse dentro de su corazón.

Sin embargo, debía avanzar; no tardo en escuchar a dos ponis hablar arriba.

\- El jefe me dijo que la trajera aquí, la usaron para extraer cristal Umbrum en estado puro y ya sabes lo que hace con las criaturas vivas.

\- Ni siquiera quiero verla, solamente tírala.

Una gran coincidencia, pero catastrófica, Discord pudo observar el cuerpo de una potra caer por el agujero, hasta el fondo, una pila de cartón y papel amortiguó su caida. Pero cuando se acercó, pudo contemplar horrorizado el aspecto de la pequeña, era la huérfana…

El efecto que el cristal Umbrum tenía sobre seres vivos era letal, la piel de la pequeña se encontraba colgando como gelatina, sus ojos empezaban a salirse de las cuencas y lo peor era que seguía con vida, al observarse el uno con el otro, ella no pudo evitar derramar varias lágrimas, Discord desde luego no dejó de verla.

Sus patas no servían, sus alas desgarradas se encontraban inservibles, las plumas se desprendían.

Su bella voz ahora era un ronquizo.

\- Aghaaag, gaaaaaaaaa. Tan horrible era el sonido que alguna vez fue hermoso, que Discord continuó su autodestrucción, ¿qué sentido tenía una revolución si no lograba borrar horrores como aquellos?

\- Aaaaa, espera, no hagas esto, pequeño poni con cuerno.

Un flash precedió a la aparición de Star Swirl, quien vio con horror la escena.

\- Discord.

Pero este no le prestó atención alguna, sus garras habían vuelto a crecer, de forma extraña, sin temor alguno, se abrió el pecho y tomó el cristal Umbrum, para después chasquear sus dedos y curarse con la lentamente con la magia negra.

\- Esto es lo mejor que pueden hacer. Dijo el Draconequus mientras lanzaba el cristal de Umbrum al rostro del barbado.

Ambas princesas no sabían que esperar de aquella reunión, por lo cual su atención se centró en ellos, prestando la máxima atención.

\- No los juzgues por estas cosas, ellos pueden ser…

\- Pueden, sí, pero esa no es la realidad, soñadores que serán enviados a dormir para siempre o servir al rey, eso somos, tú, yo, Clover y cualquiera que intente pensar de forma distinta cualquiera que piense en un orden diferente.

\- No pienses eso, el mañana es mejor, mi querido estudiante, aún estamos a tiempo, tú y yo podemos cambiar las cosas, lo sé.

\- Yo también lo sé, pero eso no es lo que quiero.

Entonces, una vez todo el cuerpo de Discord se regeneró por completo, este desapareció y reapareció detrás de Star Swirl, quien no espero algo como aquello.

La garra de león de Discord se dirigió al rostro de Star Swirl, este lo esquivó, pero un trozo de su oreja izquierda fue arrancado por una de sus garras.

Un chasquido hizo que una pila de basura cobrara vida, mientras este se abalanzaba sobre el barbado, Discord se movía cual fiera, moviéndose instintivamente, con un rayo salido de su cuerno, Star Swirl eliminó a la criatura y con sus cascos traseros evitó que el Draconequus se le abalanzara.

\- No seré tan noble como Clover, ni tan ingenuo como tú, aunque en un futuro, nos veremos las caras nuevamente.

Discord despareció y reapareció nuevamente al lado de Star Swirl, quien recibió un golpe de la cola del Draconequus y perdió la concentración, inmediatamente un golpe venido desde el suelo por una mano gigantesca, hecha con metal lo envió por el aire hacia un ducto creado de la nada.

Ahora no tenía tiempo para su maestro, debía pensar en más de un detalle, quería y debía actuar como el señor del caos, pues era eso: el señor del caos.

Sin embargo, los residuos de su antigua personalidad, que nunca desaparecerían, le mandaban hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría para siempre. Su magia trajo a Argos y a todos sus objetos al lugar, en ello, pudo constatarse de que la piedra que Star Swirl le había enseñado hace tiempo se encontraba entre ellos ¿Cómo la había conseguido? No le importaba, pero la usaría.

Tomándola entre sus garrar, la acercó a la cabeza de la potranca de pegaso y la gema cambió a un color violeta, con un aspecto aterrador, ya que dentro de ella, existía un líquido de color rojo esparcido de forma aleatoria y en movimiento.

Discord no tardó mucho tiempo en recoger todo en una alforja que hizo aparecer.

Y sin más preámbulos, chasqueó los dedos para usar un hechizo mágico que había tenido en mente, pero que nunca pensó utilizar. Para desaparecer al poco tiempo.

Una pequeña esfera, del tamaño de un guisante se apareció en el centro de aquellas instalaciones, al principio parecía no ser nada, pero con el tiempo, las cosas del lugar, comenzaron a elevarse por los aires, dirigiéndose a la esfera, la cual los comprimía y continuaba con ese proceso, tragándose ponis, animales, experimentos y finalmente columnas paredes y el piso de las instalaciones. En menos de cinco minutos, todo rastro de que alguna vez hubiese existido aquel lugar del cual Discord no sabía el nombre desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

Las princesas que se habían quedado estupefactas ante todo lo ocurrido no se dieron cuenta de que el sueño se iba alejando cada vez más, hasta que Celestia y Luna se abrieron los ojos y se encontraron en sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, desde luego, ahora espero que el estilo de escritura no haya sido algo tosco, admito que en esta semana me faltó algo de emoción, sin embargo, lo mejoraré para el próximo capítulo, comentarios, críticas y dudas serán bien recibidas y respondidas.


	29. Pequeñas Dudas

Capítulo 29: Pequeñas Dudas

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, me gusta crear diálogos en este tipo de capítulos; este no es la excepción.

Este capítulo o dividí en dos diálogos, el primero entre Celestia y Sunset Shimmer, la segunda entre Fluttershy y Discord, me gustaría que se tomaran su tiempo para leer este capñitulo, es algo aburrido, pero esencial para comprender el resto del fic. Ahora sin más preámbulos.

* * *

La obscuridad de aquella habitación de pronto se marchó, en un parpadeo, Celestia apreció la luz que ingresaba por la puerta del balcón donde solía sentarse en ocasiones para relajar su mente observando los astros del cielo. Las cortinas, así como la alfombra y varios muebles se encontraban en un completo desorden, entonces, la alicornio recordó el desastre que el pequeño regalo de Discord había hecho; sin embargo, no le importaba.

Volteó su cabeza para prestar atención al valioso presente; un libro con la cutie mark de Sunset Shimmer, olvidando todo lo que vio en el sueño, la princesa uso su magia para tomar el diario y abrirlo, observando la página donde su corta conversación con su ex alumna había tenido lugar.

Una de las cosas más difíciles de ser una gobernante de Equestria, era que las acciones del pasado, por muy correctas que hubiesen sido, siempre tenían consecuencias; Sunset Shimmer era una de ellas. Una parte de ella quería creer que su aún querida ex estudiante podría perdonarla, ciertamente el afecto que le tenía difería con el sentido por Twilight, así como su relación; la segunda nunca trató de dar la contra a ninguna de sus órdenes, nunca trató de cuestionar su autoridad; siempre fue una estudiante aplicada y de carácter noble. El amor que le tenía se asemejaba bastante al de una amiga y hermana; era afortunada por haberla conocido como lo hizo.

Al recordar a la princesa de la amistad, la alicornio sonrió, pues no solamente recordaba el afecto que le tenía, sino las aventuras que había vivido, incluso los momentos más insignificantes entre ambas fueron de total concordia y afecto. La había visto crecer y convertirse en una princesa, ese era un motivo para estar orgullosa y feliz, pues Twilight era feliz.

Pero Sunset Shimmer, ella no fue exactamente una estudiante estrella ejemplar.

La princesa del sol observó el cielo de fuera, faltaba poco tiempo para el amanecer y debía cumplir con sus deberes, así que se levantó inmediatamente para salir al balcón y usar su magia para levantar al sol, iluminando los campos de toda Equestria, desde la última colina de Ponyville, hasta el más grande edificio de Manehattan.

Al observar los rayos solares, los recuerdos la invadieron y desde luego, eran sus recuerdos de Sunset Shimmer, un pequeño suspiro se le escapó… incluso la forma en la cual sus caminos se cruzaron fueron tan parecidos y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes. Se avergonzó por un segundo al pensar en ello, pues hasta una princesa como ella no podía evitar comparar experiencias, en este caso eran Twilight y Sunset Shimmer.

En el principio, como si realmente existiese un destino, ambas realizaron sus exámenes de forma consecuente con su futuro, la primera mostró su talento haciendo que Spike creciera de forma extraordinaria y casi imposible para cualquier unicornio principiante, todo ello debido a un incidente, según explicación de la propia Twilight. La segunda demostró no solamente estar preparada para magia avanzada, sino que también mostró una magia tan diferente de Twilight, que, de no ser detenida a tiempo, hubiera causado un desastre en todo el castillo.

Sunset Shimmer fue la alumna que siempre la cuestionó, pensó mientras caminaba de regreso a sus aposentos para reorganizar un poco antes de prepararse para las actividades reales que tenía por delante.

Ella siempre buscaba más hechizos, más jugadas, más trucos para ganar, era una estratega nata, pues en cualquier actividad, a diferencia de Twilight, no velaba por seguir las reglas, sino por una forma de usarlas a su favor; cuando no les podía sacar provecho, las rompía, siempre tenía un as bajo la herradura, en magia y en casi toda acción que realizaba. Sin duda era más talentosa que Twilight y difería bastante de esta.

Recordó alguna vez que la poni de melena de tonos rojo y amarillo que emulaban el fuego, no pudo pasar un examen sorpresa de biología sobre las hidras, que constaba de 5 preguntas. Twilight habría perdido la cabeza con la nota que ella sacó; pero Sunset Shimmer, ni tartamudeó, solamente le dedico una sonrisa y se fue; salió fuera del castillo y de Canterlot por una semana completa. Cuando regresó venía toda andrajosa sucia y despeinada, sin embargo, traía consigo todo un diario de campo lleno de diversos estudios de las hidras, con un contenido hecho con los que había en los libros como los que ella había hecho por su cuenta.

Desde luego, fue sorprendente y ¿qué fue lo que hizo después de regresar? Comió como su hermana Luna, o sea atragantándose con los bocados, y después se fue a dormir durante un día completo. Nunca ningún poni supo lo que hizo para acercarse tanto a las hidras como para dibujarlas e incluso tomar muestras de escamas y cascarones de sus huevos, pero lo había hecho.

Su estadía junto con ella, fue de una complementación constante, nunca dejaban de aprender la una de la otra y a pesar de que había bastantes momentos donde ambas se vieron envueltas en debates tan largos, que cuando se daban cuenta, eran las seis de la tarde.

Pero luego, todo aquel talento, todo su genio y carácter se vieron envueltos en una bruma tan obscura, que no pudo reconocer a la Sunset Shimmer que tenía en frente, pocos fueron los momentos en los cuales sintió tanto dolor, como cuando tuvo que expulsarla de su lado.

En esos momentos, cuando sentenciaba su desconocido futuro de princesa, sentía que junto con su relación, su corazón se despedazaba. No se lo había dicho a Discord, pero mirar de frente a la estudiante que más había llegado a querer, mientras le quitaba todo por lo que había trabajado, fue la cosa más dura que experimentó como maestra y como amiga.

Pero eso no era todo, Sunset Shimmer había sido lo bastante atenta o considerada como para aceptar el pequeño complejo que la princesa del sol vivió junto con ella. Reemplazar el amor que le tenía a su hermana, con el de Sunset Shimmer, imaginando que la pelifuego era Luna, fue una de las cosas más egoístas que hizo, verla como si Luna estuviese ahí, para mitigar el dolor que le causaba aquella otra decisión.

Aquella noche, le costó tanto trabajo no llorar y mantener una emotividad fría frente a su estudiante, que no se reconoció a sí misma; durante toda aquella conversación final, se repudió, al mismo tiempo que tragaba el amargo sabor del odio de una de las ponis que más amor le había tenido, fuera del título de princesa, ella realmente entendió sus afecciones, ella trató de ayudarla.

Pero frente al sacrificio que Sunset hacía, ella no hizo mucho, es más, dejó de ponerle atención cuando más la necesitaba. Entonces recordó las palabras que Discord había grabado.

\- No me quería, no sentía nada por mí y jamás valoró lo que yo estuve dispuesta a hacer por ella, es más, yo sé… sabía que ella me usaba para llenar el espacio que Luna había dejado… ¡y no me importaba! Se repetía en su mente.

\- Y cuando más necesité de ella, lo único que quiso hacer fue alejarme de ella, me traicionó sin sentir ni una sola pizca de dolor, me hizo a un lado como si no fuera nada y buscó a otra que ocupara mi lugar…

En ese momento, cuan cortantes y verdaderas resultaban sus palabras. La princesa se inclinó para observar el edredón que su ex estudiante había bordado, leyendo la inscripción, como siempre lo hacía. "Con amor Sunset Shimmer".

A esas alturas, Celestia se sentó sobre sus patas, volviendo a tomar el libro que Discord le había regalado y agradeciéndole por ello, aunque claro, jamás se lo diría, pues sería como llenarse de miel e ir donde un oso.

No se sentía capaz de entablar conversación alguna con la pelifuego, mas no dejaba de mantener el libro flotando en frente de ella, esperando a que sucediera algo que pudiese darle el valor suficiente como para hablar a quien en antaño había lastimado. Hasta que este comenzó a brillar y vibrar, despertando a la princesa de su trance, para después mantenerla bajo un estado de duda, leer o no leer.

Leer, se dijo mentalmente; abriendo el libro buscó la página donde las palabras de aquella unicornio quedaban impresas.

**** Cambiamos de escenario

La noche fue demasiado larga, el amanecer demasiado extenuante; sin embargo, la pelifuego no cesó de pensar en su pasado, para ella era normal voltear al pasado para encontrar sus errores, para reflexionar el presente y para ser mejor en el futuro, habían tantas cosas que no sabía acerca de la amistad o del nuevo rumbo que su vida había tomado, que en ocasiones tenía miedo de volver a caer en el mismo error del pasado.

El piso de madera era el lugar perfecto para sentarse, desde las tres de la madrugada se dejó caer en él, recostándose o acostándose, sin poder cerrar los ojos por más de cinco minutos, pues la duda invadía su cabeza y no era cualquier duda, era una pregunta que, pese a que la ignoró todo ese tiempo, era realmente importante.

Cuando los rayos de luz tocaron sus pies, transmitiendo su calor e iluminación, la adolescente pudo constatarse del hecho; pero, ¿qué debía hacer? Se preguntaba desde las cinco de la madrugada ¿Qué podría decir para responder todo aquello? Y más que todo ¿Lograría tener una respuesta?

Teniendo en cuenta la posibilidad de fracasar, tomó el libro que podía conectarla con la única poni capaz de dar respuesta a sus preguntas. Sin embargo, se quedó quince minutos pensando en las palabras para dirigirse a alguien como ella, hasta que observó la conversación de la noche anterior: Sunset Shimmer ¿eres tú?

"Sí" escribió, esperando que aquellas fueran las palabras idóneas para iniciar con la charla que podría resolver algunas de sus dudas más profundas con respecto a su pasado.

El mensaje no tardó en llegar a Equestria, mientras ella esperaba pacientemente la posible respuesta, del otro lado, la princesa del sol observaba la única palabra que había escrito, pero que tenía una significación más amplia que cualquier oración que hubiese usado en el momento.

Ante el escrito, la alicornio tomó una pluma, así como su tintero; del otro lado, la adolescente se sentaba en el piso de madera, sobre una pequeña alfombra afelpada, extendiendo los dedos de sus pies para que se calienten con el sol y para sentir el roce de cada uno de los pelos de la alfombra, para calmar sus nervios.

"¿Estás bien?" escribió la princesa con toda la sinceridad posible, teniendo en cuenta que la pregunta era bastante habitual, pero que pocas veces se pronunciaba con una preocupación verdadera.

Del otro lado, la pelifuego recibió el mensaje y observó desde su ventana el sol que ya había salido por completo, a ella también le gustaban los balcones, su dormitorio compartía esa característica con la de Celestia, a lo lejos muchas aves comenzaban a volar, en busca de comida o para estirar las alas, observar todo aquello le recordó todo lo que había pasado durante el último año.

Desde que Twilight la venció, junto con las que ahora eran sus mejores amigas, un cambio profundo se había llevado dentro de ella, al principio era solo un cascarón vacío, pero con el tiempo, se convirtió cada vez más en una Sunset Shimmer de quien su corazón lograba sentir felicidad.

"Ahora sé que estoy mucho mejor que antes ¿Y tú?"

Celestia había olvidado que Sunset Shimmer casi siempre la tuteaba, se había acostumbrado a su trato con Twilight que siempre la trataba de usted.

"Algo agitada, Twilight me ha contado que tuviste muchas experiencias con la magia de la amistad."

Sunset esbozó una sonrisa, era cierto, aunque no siempre como una amiga, de hecho había sentido el poder de la magia de un elemento de la armonía en su contra y no era precisamente algo que quisiera repetir.

"Bastantes, ahora sé porque ella se convirtió en princesa" Entonces ingresó de forma violenta al campo que quería tocar, ese era el momento adecuado "puede unir a todos, por medio de la amistad, es algo que yo jamás podría haber logrado cuando fui su estudiante."

Celestia desde luego pudo percibir hasta cierto punto el anzuelo que Sunset había lanzado, después de mucho tiempo, no se olvidó el talento que su ex estudiante tenía para pensar de forma estratégica, incluso en aquel momento, no dejaba de ser hábil para poner un tema determinado, para sacar la información que ella deseaba.

"Es verdad, cuando te fuiste, Equestria perdió a una futura gran princesa"

Celestia había mordido conscientemente el anzuelo, y ahora ella delimitaba el tema de conversación, posiblemente la charla terminaría tocando temas que ambas habían esquivado, y al hacerlo, las emociones, pensamientos, dolores e incluso la culpa con la que cargaban las dos serían expresados.

Desde el otro lado, Sunset tuvo que contenerse para no precipitarse, su conversación con Discord le había hecho reflexionar lo suficiente, como para ver el asunto desde los ojos de una princesa de Equestria como lo era Celestia.

"Posiblemente; pero admitámoslo, nunca tuve madera de princesa" Y dibujo una carita triste de poni en al finalizar la oración, olvidando que aquel libro no era exactamente un chat.

Por su parte, Celestia no pudo comprender la forma tan natural en la que Sunset se refería a su pasado, entonces se sintió algo más serena para continuar.

"Ciertamente, pero eso nunca te detuvo"

"Quería ser como tú, pero no una princesa" Respondió la adolescente mientras recordaba aquella vez que se observó en el espejo mágico y se observó como un demonio de las leyendas de Equestria.

"Entonces ¿Qué querías ser?" Celestia estaba intrigada, no se había planteado esa posibilidad antes.

"Una unicornio reconocida por los demás y con poder sobre ellos" Sunset era sincera, aunque le costaba recordar cómo pasó todo aquello de forma tan rápida.

"Pero tu objetivo no difiere mucho del papel de una princesa de Equestria"

"Es porque nunca quise dar nada a cambio, nunca pude sacrificarme por alguien que no fuera yo y Discord me hizo entender que ese era el corazón de una princesa"

"Entiendo, yo se lo dije antes de que fuese al mundo donde estás ahora"

Sunset se limitó a sentir el calor que el sol le transfería a su cuerpo, alguna vez ella había salido en la madrugada junto con Celestia para levantar el sol, aunque claro, ella se quedaba sentada mientras observaba a la alicornio.

"Tenía razón; pero no era lo que yo quería."

Celestia empezó a acicalar su pelaje con su magia, debía prepararse para iniciar su día de actividades reales. Pero no por ello dejaría de poner atención al libro por el cual mantenían charlas con su estudiante.

"¿Qué piensas hacer en el futuro?" La princesa empezaba a preocuparse por la estadía de un habitante de Equestria en un mundo alterno, la idea era un poco alocada; pero Sunset Shimmer había escapado, pero ahora que estaba reformada, ya no había motivos para que se quedase.

"Quedan unos años de preparatoria, pienso terminarla y después no sé, volver a Equestria tal vez, pero ya veré que se presenta."

"Si vuelves, me gustaría volver a verte" Escribió la alicornio con cierto deseo contradictorio en su corazón, pues en parte verla sería de nuevo era algo que ansiaba desde que se fue; pero no se sentía capaz de poder mirarla a los ojos nuevamente.

"A mí también me gustaría; pero creo que falta un buen tiempo para que vuelva a Equestria, después de todo, mis amigas están aquí y disfrutaré la cercanía que tenemos hasta el último día de clases".

La adolescente se dio cuenta de las palabras que su mentora usó; entonces, se levantó de su sitio, caminando por su dormitorio, llegó hasta su mesa de noche, para levantar un marco con la foto de sus amigas y ella, que se habían sacado en una feria de la conciencia ambiental que Fluttershy había ayudado a organizar.

Cada una estaba con disfraces de distintos animales, Fluttershy era tenía un disfraz de conejo, son sus orejas ladeadas, lo cual le daba una ternura increíble; Pinkie Pie llevaba puesto uno de león, al cual le había pintado la melena de color rosa; Rarity estaba vestida con un traje de mariposa, con unas alas diseñadas especialmente por ella, tenía que dárselo a Fluttershy, pero esta tuvo que negarse, pues a Rarity le había gustado bastante su creación; Applejack tenía puesto uno de lobo, con unos colmillos falsos; finalmente Rainbow llevaba una cara algo seria, había querido un disfraz de águila, pero como llego tarde a la tienda, lo único que pudo conseguir fue un disfraz de pollo; pero por último y no menos importante, estaba ella, debido a que le gustaban los fénixes, tuvo que diseñar su traje junto con ayuda de Rarity y pues el resultado le encantó.

Lo importante de aquella foto, no eran los disfraces, era el hecho de que junto a todas sus amigas, se podía observar totalmente diferente a cualquier foto que se hubiera sacado antes, en ella no había malicia, envidia ni falsedad alguna; lo que se hallaba en ella era una sonrisa sincera, muestra de toda la felicidad que experimentaba cerca de ellas y sola en general, pues ahora su corazón sentía que toda amargura pasada había sido borrada, sus heridas curadas y un camino nuevo por recorrer.

Una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro y hasta entonces la princesa Celestia ya había respondido.

"Debiste aprender un montón de cosas"

"Sí, ahora veo cuan equivocada estuve al principio. Aunque debo admitir que quise volver a Equestria en más de una ocasión".

Celestia no vino venir aquella respuesta, pero debía seguir con la charla, se lo había prometido a sí misma

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

"Porque sabía que si regresaba, el escenario para mí estaría peor que cuando me fui, sabía que era una enemiga de Equestria".

La sinceridad era una virtud de Sunset Shimmer, pero tendía a ser poco delicada para decirlo y por muy fría que fuese para decirlo, tenía razón.

"Además, no es como si hubiera alguien me extrañara"

Era cierto, pocos o nadie sabían de la existencia de Sunset Shimmer, siendo una huérfana sin familia, tan cerrada frente al mundo social, era difícil que alguien más que Celestia se acordara de ella; de hecho, de no ser por el incidente con la corona de Twilight, su nombre, así como todo lo referente a ella simplemente no existiría en la memoria de nadie. Pero…

"Yo te extrañé" Escribió la princesa, abriendo su corazón para lo que continuaría a su respuesta.

Sunset en cambio sintió que una de sus dudas se veía resuelta, no obstante, aquella respuesta difícilmente podía dar cuenta de todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos años.

"¿Por qué?"

Celestia se vio arrinconada cada vez más, sabía muy bien que Sunset dirigía la conversación, así que se decidió responder a sus dudas, pues la culpa en este caso era de ambas; sin embargo, la alicornio consideraba que la mayor parte era suya.

"Porque yo te amaba Sunset y aún lo hago"

"No te creo, aquella noche actuaste como jamás lo imaginé, destrozaste mis sueños, me mostraste tu lado más cruel y déspota."

"¿Déspota?"

"Claro, si algo no era como tú lo decías, lo rechazabas y como me atreví a ver el mundo de forma diferente a la tuya, decidiste terminar conmigo."

Las palabras de Sunset salían de noches de análisis y reflexión profunda.

"¿No es verdad?"

"Sunset, cuando un poni se considera superior a toda la especie es cuando se equivoca. Tú nunca pudiste verlo a tiempo y además ¿piensas que no me dolió alejar de mi lado a la unicornio que amé como a una hermana?"

La pelifuego se mantuvo controlada mientras Celestia escribía todo lo que había sentido aquella noche, entonces, una de las razones principales por las cuales había dejado de creer en Equestria, en Celestia y en el bien ajeno era refutada.

"Fue una de las cosas más duras que atravesé y sabes bien que la actuación es parte de la vida normal de una princesa, tuve que guardar mis lágrimas, tuve que actuar conforme al bien de Equestria, eras peligrosa y sabía que jamás tendría el valor para enviarte a la luna o para enfrentarte a muerte."

"Entonces ¿Por qué se olvidó de mí, por qué me abandonó cuando más la necesite?"

"No lo sé, todo fue tan rápido que para cuando me di de cuenta tú ya no eras la dulce unicornio que conocí."

Sunset debía reconocer la culpa, durante algún tiempo todo fue culpa de Celestia, pero ahora veía mejor que antes que la culpa era también de ella ¿Acaso no podía discernir el camino correcto? ¿Acaso dependía tanto del juicio de la princesa?

"Sí, todo pasó tan rápido, incluso para mí"

"Mi querida Sunset, espero que algún día me puedas perdonar por lo que te hice."

Ante tantas revelaciones, la estructura que la adolescente mantuvo durante tanto tiempo, colapsó, dejando lugar a una nueva definición, a una nueva consideración.

Ahora, considerando todo aquello, las emociones, así como la razón, coincidían en una respuesta a la que Sunset no podía negarse ni dejar de sentir.

"No pida perdón, princesa, las cosas simplemente pasaron como pasaron, mi pasado no me define, porque el pasado no es hoy. Estoy feliz de poder iniciar desde cero."

Un gran peso era descargado del lomo de la alicornio, al parecer, aquella unicornio de corazón tan bueno que conoció, había vuelto y por lo visto, iniciaba con un camino nuevo.

"Espero que nos veamos pronto" Escribió la pelifuego, no podía creer que ya era hora de ir a la secundaria, sus amigas le habían llamado para ayudarlas con una actividad extracurricular. Acto seguido, cerró el libro, para levantarse, prepararse e irse, tenía muchas dudas colgadas; pero eran minucias que podía dejar pasar por ahora.

En Equestria, Celestia se sintió aliviada, era algo estupendo sentir a alguien tan distante, alguien con quien había compartido una historia complicada tomar un rumbo diferente y desde luego, que entre ambas hayan podido olvidar, perdonar los errores del pasado. Sin embargo ese sería un día bastante arduo, por lo cual debía darse prisa.

**** En otro lado, en Ponyville, cerca del bosque Everfree****

Una casa camuflada con la biósfera propia del bosque Everfree, mantenía la visita de un amigo reciente de la dueña.

De vez en cuando se podía apreciar algún evento extraño por esas inmediaciones, sobre todo cuando Discord iba a visitar a su mejor amiga, el césped se movía solo, algunos animalillos huían del lugar, una que otra nube hecha de algodón de azúcar se aparecía de la nada, cosas poco caóticas como para aterrorizar a medio mundo.

El interior de la casa de la pegaso no se veía, diferente: todos los muebles se encontraban en perfecto orden, los animalillos tranquilos, nada flotaba, ni explotaba, todo se encontraba en un orden relativamente aceptable, salvo por la ausencia de Ángel en la sala. Debido a la presencia del señor del caos, quien no toleraba el trato que el conejo le daba a su amiga y no dudaba en mantenerlo bajo un suplicio constante.

Desde luego, el mejor lugar para descansar momentáneamente era el sofá de Fluttershy, mientras ella se preparaba para su trabajo de la mañana, repartir alguna que otra comida a los diferentes animales, educar a unos cuantos pichones en el vuelo, etc.

\- Es un día muy hermoso, incluso el bosque parece tranquilo; pero dime ¿Por qué pareces tan cansado?

\- Oh, no es nada Fluttershy, anoche me desvelé un poco eso es todo.

\- Pero si te fuiste antes ¿Qué hiciste para mantenerte despierto hasta tan tarde?

\- Cosas de poca importancia, a veces me pongo a leer algunos libros de Twilight, pero no se lo digas; es más divertido sí lo hago sin su permiso.

\- Emm… no deberías hacerlo.

\- Oh vamos Fluttershy, se los devuelvo en el instante en el que termino y no me imagino la cara que pondría si se diera cuenta de que le falta uno de sus preciados libros.

\- No creo que eso esté bien.

Discord se limitó a quedarse callado, estaba algo cansado. Realizar una reconstrucción en la mente, para que alguien más la vea no era precisamente la cosa más sencilla de realizar; a diferencia las princesas, que pasaron la experiencia onírica con total normalidad, él tuvo que recordar, reconstruir y administrar todo el sueño, su consciencia trabajó de forma extraordinaria, sin descanso alguno, pues tenía que velar por la conexión, por los sonidos, las imágenes, e incluso por que la forma por la cual percibían el sueño no fuese en primera persona, pues de haberlo hecho así, ambas habrían sentido todo lo que el sintió.

\- Te noto muy callado hoy, anoche no parabas de hablar sobre la facilidad con la cual el castillo de Twilight podría venirse abajo.

\- Pero claro, su base es un cimiento muy débil, si yo hubiese sido el árbol de la armonía, me lo hubiera pensado dos veces. Aunque no sé si esa cosa ridícula puede pensar.

\- Discord, tú tienes ideas más alocadas que Pinkie Pie.

La pegaso volaba de un lugar a otro, mientras repartía un saco lleno de comida para diferentes animales y en el proceso, era evidente que todo su contenido se vaciaría ¿de dónde sacaba tanta cantidad de alimento? Era un misterio.

\- Dime Shy, hasta que hora se quedaron.

\- Mmm… media hora después de que te fuiste. Por cierto, me gustó la escultura que hiciste.

\- ¿Quién se los dijo?

\- Creo que el unicornio que administra el tiempo de Celestia ¿cómo se llamaba?

Al parecer Kibits había hecho gala de su gran capacidad para organizar; pues en cierta medida, había logrado mantener al señor del caos bajo un régimen de actividades.

\- ¿Les dijo que estaba hecha con agua sucia?

\- No, pero ahora que lo dices…

El señor del caos se echó a reír, ni se habían dado cuenta del material usado, solamente en la belleza de la escultura.

\- Pero aun así, fue muy hermosa mientras duró.

\- ¿Duró?

Discord tenía algo extraño, Fluttershy lo había percibido desde el momento en el que iniciaron aquella charla, estaba más recatado, más calmado que de costumbre.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Discord? ¿Bebiste mucha sidra anoche?

\- No, pero apuesto a que Rainbow sí.

\- Estuvo a punto de meterse a una carrera contra un caracol, no me preguntes como, porque fue una historia bastante extraña.

\- De acuerdo. El señor del caos seguía con esa actitud tan inusual, era tal que empezaba a incomodar a la pegaso.

¿Cuál era la razón de todo aquello? Más bien razones, la caótica cabeza de Discord tenía dentro de sus intrincados razonamientos, varios factores a considerar, todos unidos en una respuesta que no le gustaba para nada.

Si aquella mañana fue a visitar a su mejor amiga, fue para calmar su angustia reciente.

El pasado, era el tema que menos quería tocar de momento; su pasado no era el mejor de todos y al ser una cuestión tan personal, le fue difícil mostrárselo a las princesas. Pues ahora que habían llegado hasta el punto donde trazó el inicio de su camino, debía mostrar el resto ya que el final era algo que ambas conocían, el final de toda esa historia era el momento en el que fue convertido en piedra por los elementos de la armonía. Pero el transcurso era totalmente desconocido, los libros de historia, todos los que afirmaban conocerlo, fueron vilmente engañados. Sus ojos entonces se posaron en un árbol distante, observando los frutos que caían.

Al final, debía cosechar lo que sembró y ese era el problema, la cosecha no era nada grata, incluso en su situación actual.

\- Me tienes preocupada, nunca antes te vi tan preocupado. La voz de la pegaso amarilla lo devolvió a la realidad.

\- ¿Por qué ayudaste a reformarme? Pregunto Draconequus, lanzando la pregunta de forma inesperada y tomando por sorpresa a su mejor amiga.

Una pregunta que nunca antes le había hecho ¿qué pasaba con Discord? Fluttershy se vio asaltada por la curiosidad; sin embargo sabía que su caótico amigo no daba razones para hacer lo que hacía, simplemente lo hacía. Se calló durante unos segundos, para después dejar la bolsa de comida y sentarse frente a su cuestionador.

\- Mira Discord, debo ser sincera contigo… Al principio solo lo hice porque la princesa Celestia me lo pidió.

\- Y después.

\- Pensé que nadie podía ser malo del todo, pero tú eras alguien complicado, no te entendía ni creo entenderte aún. Fluttershy se rascó la cabeza para tratar de ser lo más amable posible en su explicación.

\- A ti no te podíamos obligar, porque tarde o temprano encontrarías la manera de salir de cualquier control. Entonces tuve que tomar el riesgo y ofrecerte algo que creí que no podrías rechazar.

\- Tú amistad. Dijo finalmente el señor del caos.

\- Sí, porque cuando te convertimos en piedra, pude notar la soledad por la que pasabas, imaginé que nunca tuviste un amigo o alguien cercano a ti como para considerar el daño que podrías ocasionarle.

Entonces, se armó toda una estrategia, arriesgada es cierto, pero tan eficaz en ese caso, que realmente logró tocar en el único lugar débil del señor del caos, aparte de la muerte: su corazón.

En un manto de incertidumbre, en un corazón severamente destrozado, aquel acto de amistad sincera, fue tan arrollador que convirtió a uno de los villanos más temidos de Equestria en alguien diferente. No obstante, hasta la fecha, dicho cambio tardaba en concretarse, pues Discord jamás estaría dispuesto a renunciar a la naturaleza que lo había acobijado de forma tan fuerte, aquel al que había elegido.

\- Pero Debes creerme cuando te digo que realmente traté de ser tu amiga y lo hice porque yo no hubiera soportado tanta soledad, sin importar tu historia pasada, merecías una amiga.

El Draconequus se quedó mirando a la pegaso que inició nuevamente con sus labores; en realidad ella se había atrevido a hacer algo tan impensado, tan arriesgado, solamente para dar una segunda oportunidad, por decirlo así. Ese acto requería de un valor tan grande que pocos ponis se le igualaban y eso le constaba.

Ese valor, era desconocido por muchos y de los que lo conocían, nadie lo apreciaba como Discord, pues ese valor lo había salvado no solamente de volver a su estado pétreo, sino de continuar en un camino de soledad, donde ni la maldad ni la bondad tienen papel alguno. Era por ello que jamás podría dejar de agradecerle.

Pero si bien lo había sacado de aquel estado; nada podría sacarlo de su pasado y a ello iban sus preocupaciones, su camino desde el momento en el que decidió mostrar su pasado, se dirigió a un final que conocía muy bien, no habría salida y a pesar de que lo había aceptado, ahora el arrepentimiento era más profundo, ahora deseaba que dicha historia no continuara.

La razón de todo aquello se limitaba a pocas palabras; entre ellas la felicidad.

Si la sentía en aquellos momentos, pronto se vería borrada.

Celestia, si en verdad comenzaba a enamorarse, era realmente irónico que fuese justamente de ella.

Aquellos pensamientos flotaban por la cabeza del señor del caos y no le dejaban apreciar nada fuera de estos.

\- Discord ¿Quieres acompañarme al bosque Everfree? Preguntó la tímida pegaso, reinsertando al Draconequus a la realidad.

\- Claro.

* * *

Espero no haberlos aburrido mucho. No pude imaginar otra forma de expresar estos elementos necesarios más que de esta forma, en especial el diálogo entre Sunset Shimmer y Celestia, el cual les aclarará una futura parte de este fic.

Nos leemos pronto y bque tengan una buena semana.


	30. Dirección

Yay, capítulo 30, nunca creí que el fic sería tan extenso, de hecho jamás pensé en realizar un fic tan largo, me gusta hacerlos cortos. Así que espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 30: Dirección

La poca visibilidad que generada la nieve impulsada por la ventisca dificultaba la observación del fenómeno que ocurría en aquellas inmediaciones gélidas. La pareja real se encontraba desconcertada, lo que antes había sido la criatura más gigantesca que habían visto, ahora se encontraba sin señales de vida, por decirlo así.

El esqueleto de Iniar ya no tenía brillo alguno, la nieve a su alrededor se acumulaba, sus huesos comenzaban a desprenderse; no realizaba ningún movimiento. Pero pese a que lo habían visto en un estado parecido a un sueño profundo, esto no era igual.

Hace pocos días atrás aquel gigantesco esqueleto poseía vida, consciencia ¿se le había agotado la magia? Se preguntaba la princesa del reino de cristal con bastante preocupación, ya que el gigantesco ser apenas había iniciado a develar sus misterios y también estaba el hecho de que Shining Armor estaba presente, no podría convencerlo del carácter distinto que poseía el híbrido.

Pero de repente, una luz de color diferente, se encendió desde dentro de la enorme caja torácica del aterrador gigante, ganaba intensidad por un momento, para perderlo al siguiente; pero lo más peculiar era que dicha luz parecía emitir un frío mucho mayor que el del ambiente en el que se encontraban. El piso se convertía en hielo y empezaba a generar más conforme pasaba el tiempo.

A un paso muy lento, aquella luz pasó por la columna vertebral de la criatura, ubicada a una gran altura sobre la que se encontraban ambos ponis, mientras iluminaba un gran sector de los huesos a su paso, haciendo visible el deterioro repentino que estos empezaban a adquirir; pronto llegó hasta la cabeza del esqueleto de Iniar.

Las luces de sus ojos se encendieron con varios parpadeos, se posaron sobre la pareja casi de inmediato, provocando cierto temblor en ambos, en especial en Shining Armor, pues Cadance se estaba acostumbrando a aquella mirada espectral.

Cada hueso del gigantesco ser se movía de forma voluntaria, trabajando en conjunto para crear movimiento, las patas delanteras del hibrido se estiraron, la cola se levantó en lo alto, los huesos de sus alas se estiraban, seguramente debido al reflejo que adquieren todas las criaturas aladas, junto con sus movimientos, cada articulación desprendía una cantidad considerable de hielo, dejando caer trozos gigantes sobre el nevoso suelo y produciendo un sonido al ser quebrados.

Como siempre, las palabras tardaron en ser pronunciadas, Shining Armor aprovechó el silencio para observar a la inmensa criatura, el tamaño de una montaña era el que poseía al elevar sus alas sobre su cuerpo, superando el tamaño de una osa mayor; ridiculizando el tamaño de un dragón cuando poseía un tesoro inmenso. Sin lugar a dudas, era un reto a la lógica con la cual se regían las criaturas, pues para mantener ese tamaño en vida, seguramente tuvo que comer a todas horas y desde luego, una gran cantidad de alimento.

El suelo debajo de los cascos de la pareja tembló levemente cuando el coloso se levantó, dando unos pocos pasos en su lugar para posicionarse de mejor manera. Shining Armor trató de poner a su amada detrás de él para protegerla, pero esta le puso un casco en el lomo para calmarlo, el híbrido dejo caer su gigantesco esqueleto para echarse nuevamente sobre la nieve, su cabeza estaba de frente a la de sus visitantes.

Cadance desde luego ya tuvo tanto miedo como antes, sabía que Iniar no le haría daño, sin embargo, sus movimientos parecían estar poco coordinados; los ojos del gigantesco híbrido se posaron en la pareja real, quienes apreciaron como las luces que hacían las veces de ojos se encontraban creando el mismo efecto que la luz que se hallaba en su caja torácica.

\- Hace tiempo que no veía ponis tan valientes como ustedes; generalmente salen corriendo al verme.

\- Y no los culpo. dijo Shining Armor entre dientes.

\- Sí, se puede decir que teniendo mi aspecto es difícil entablar una conversación decente con cualquier criatura; pero al menos los tengo a ustedes dos.

La princesa se mostró desconcertada ¿a qué se refería?

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- Gaj jag ja ja, me acerco al momento final, eso es todo, cuando mis últimas energías se consuman, dejare de existir.

\- ¿Significa que estás…muriendo? Pregunto la alicornio con cierta preocupación.

\- Se podría decir que sí Cadance; sin embargo no quiero irme sin que antes cumplas con la parte de tu trato.

La princesa asintió con la cabeza, su instinto ahora le decía que él monstruo no era un peligro, asimismo su razón le sugería completar con aquel último deseo de aquella criatura desconocida, al mismo tiempo varias preguntas surgían, si Iniar dejaba de vivir, muchas de esas preguntas se verían sin respuesta, pero ¿cómo plantearlo?

\- Cadance, tus ojos muestran una clara señal de preocupación… y sé que no es por mí, tampoco por Shining.

El unicornio observó a su esposa, él también conocía la mirada perseverante de la princesa, más cuando deseaba conocer algo.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti, si no te molesta…

\- Por lo visto no puedes aceptar un no como respuesta ¿cierto?

\- No. Dijo claramente la princesa del reino de cristal.

\- Pues si tanto lo deseas, yo no puedo negártelo, además a los viejos como yo nos gusta contar nuestras vidas; quizás es porque en parte nos aterra la muerte. Pero eso es charla para otro día jajaja.

La princesa se sintió triunfante ante aquel hecho; por lo cual se sentó en la nieve para estar más cómoda, Shining Armor se acercó para sentarse junto a su esposa, después de todo lo había arrastrado hasta ahí y desde luego, ver el pasado era el mejor modo para dar un juicio sobre el monstruo que tenía en frente, a pesar de que de nada serviría, pues no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

La criatura posó su mirada a lo lejos, para observar el manto de nieve, recordando el tiempo en el cual fue menos que una simple lagartija.

\- Antes debes llamar a Celestia, no me queda mucho tiempo y debo hablar con ella.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Ya lo sabrás cuando ella llegue. Respondió el gigante.

\- Está bien. La princesa se giró en dirección a su esposo, este entendió perfectamente el mensaje.

\- Querida, espero que estés en lo correcto.

\- Confía en mí. Fue todo lo que Cadance necesitó para convencer al unicornio.

Mientras el corcel utilizaba su magia para transportarse al castillo, pues su magia era limitada como para viajar a Canterlot, Iniar ensamblaba bien sus palabras, pues lo que contaría sería una historia de extensión suficiente como para entretenerlo en su espera por Celestia.

\- Te dije anteriormente que soy una mezcla entre hidra, dragón y Wivern.

\- Sí.

\- Verás, cada uno tiene una peculiaridad en su nacimiento, un dragón tiene memoria desde el primer momento después de salir del huevo, un Wivern nace con sus sentidos suprimidos, salvo por el oído y finalmente, una hidra es increíblemente pequeña al nacer. La voz grave y profunda del híbrido concentraba toda la atención de la princesa.

\- Entonces, si eres un híbrido ¿Naciste con todas esas cualidades?

\- Exactamente, no pude ver nada ni moverme, lo único que puedo recordar eran las voces de los que me vieron nacer. Dijeron que era insuficiente, que estaba destinado a morir y así era.

\- ¿Cómo? No logro entender.

\- Mírame ¿crees que algo como yo es de precedencia natural?

\- La verdad, no. Dijo la alicornio mientras observaba el gigantesco y antinatural cuerpo del híbrido.

\- Exacto, es porque no lo soy; me crearon a base de una experimentación, soy el resultado de una combinación entre tres especies diferentes, que sin embargo, tienen un parentesco inimaginable.

\- No lo sabía. Pero si es así, tú debes tener una edad de más de mil años.

\- Eso no importa ahora; los Wiverns tienen la capacidad de reproducción más asombrosa que hay entre los reptiles, porque pueden hibridar con otros tipos de reptiles, no todos obviamente, pero el azar quiso que fuera con un dragón y una hidra.

\- Pero solo puedes tener dos células reproductivas ¿cómo es posible que seas la combinación de tres especies?

\- Bueno, ahí es donde entra una característica de Hidra, las hembras se reproducen con varios machos y sus genes son transferidos con normalidad; conformando de esa forma cada una de las cabezas de la cría. Pero al reproducirse, el gen que transmite es del primer gameto del macho que fecundó al de la hembra.

Cadance recordó haber leído en una investigación, efectuada por una estudiante de Celestia que no llegó a conocer, donde se hablaba de una posibilidad parecida; sin embargo, aquel conocimiento no llegaba tan profundo.

\- Los que me crearon tuvieron demasiada suerte, en la realidad, jamás se habría dado esa posibilidad, pero en el proceso falló algo, porque cuando nací, no podía respirar bien, no podía moverme y siempre me mantenía durmiendo. Al parecer ellos sabían de mi estado y por ello fui un fracaso.

Una historia bastante bizarra, de hecho, era tan alocada que de no ser por la presencia del híbrido enfrente de ella, no podría haberle dado crédito alguno. Pese a ello, la historia se hacía cada vez más fascinante.

\- No tengo la menor idea de porque me crearon, pero por cómo me trataron supongo que la finalidad de mi creación era hacer de mí una herramienta.

\- ¿Para qué? Preguntó la princesa levantando una ceja.

\- Creo que esperaban crear una bestia que pudieran amaestrar, como una hidra y tan destructiva como un wivern y un dragón juntos. Pero al ver mi estado y mi tamaño descalificaron la idea, por lo cual debía ser eliminado.

\- Ya veo pero ¿Por qué sigues con vida?

\- Buena pregunta, como no conocía su lenguaje, no pude descifrar lo que me pasaría, pero mi instinto me decía que no me quedaba mucho tiempo; sin embargo no podía moverme.

\- Entonces ¿Qué pasó?

\- Recuerdo que unas garras me sostuvieron, no eran cascos como los que me sujetaban de forma brusca, eran garras que se esforzaban en agarrarme de forma suave. Desde entonces aquel instinto se acalló, recuerdo que escuche palabras brutas, después pasos pesados, después fui depositado en un lomo peludo, me sacaron del lugar donde me encontraba, mucho después, creo que hubo una batalla entre el que me sostuvo y alguien a quien llamó maestro, poco después de que ese maestro fuera vencido, una sensación de ingravidez rodeó todo mí cuerpo.

\- ¿Ingravidez dices?

\- Sí, después supe que fue un hechizo de transportación.

\- ¿Entonces conociste a tu salvador?

\- Sí, pero vamos un paso a la vez princesa.

**** Regresamos a Ponyville, para ser más precisos a la sección exterior del bosque Everfree****

En la espesura de aquel bosque, dos figuras poco habituales caminaban por un sendero hecho gracias a los caminantes que solían pasar por allí; Fluttershy desde luego se conocía más de un sendero para llegar a cualquier extremo de la inmensidad de Everfree, obviamente, no se atrevía a pasar la parte exterior del bosque, adentrarse sola era un peligro muy grande.

Discord por su parte, disfrutaba del paseo, que lograba alejar su mente de las preocupaciones recientes; preocupaciones que podían llegar a ser tan molestas que simplemente quería alejarlas, pues para él era bastante fácil saber con certeza lo que se venía.

\- Enserio Discord, me preocupas, ni siquiera dijiste una sola palabra. Dijo la pegaso mientras caminaba observando diferentes plantas, tratando de hallar algunas especias silvestres, así como unas cuantas manzanillas para preparar el té de la tarde.

\- Es que estos días he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, Kibits pone un montón de tareas en la lista que Celestia me da, así que ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes.

\- Entiendo, a veces yo también mastico más de lo que puedo tragar.

\- Y que lo digas. Discord debía fingir, después de todo, había planeado compartir sus secretos solamente con Celestia y Luna, porque solo a ellas les concernían los puntos que tocaba, nadie más que ellas podrían saberlo.

\- Y dime ¿Estuviste muy ocupado charlando con Celestia?

En esos momentos de lo que menos quería hablar era sobre la alicornio; era extraño que su mejor amiga quisiera verlo en una relación un poco más estrecha con la princesa de Equestria.

\- Pues sí, hablamos de lo mucho que nos gustaría estar lo más lejos posible el uno del otro.

\- Vamos Discord, yo sé lo que sientes por ella, en el jardín no dejabas de hablar de ella, aunque fuesen en sentido negativo.

\- Es que es un… Antes de poder continuar, la pegaso continuó con su argumentación, acallando a un desprevenido Discord, pues se puso enfrente de él con una mirada digna de un gran interrogador.

\- Déjame terminar, no pierdes oportunidad para lanzar un comentario ofensivo hacia ella, aun cuando no estemos hablando de ella, estas más distraído que de costumbre y por si fuera poco, es más difícil molestarte y sobre todo porque no pierdes oportunidad para ir donde ella.

Argumentos tan sólidos solamente podían sustentar una idea: Discord estaba enamorado de Celestia, Fluttershy no era ninguna poni tonta o ingenua, de eso el señor del caos estaba seguro. Pero que pudiera llegar a tal nivel de observación era sorprendente. Al no poder decir nada para convencerla de lo contrario y ya que confirmaba su estado emocional actual, no pudo decir otra cosa más que rayos, dentro de su cabeza. Sin embargo su mente trabajo velozmente en una salida que podría funcionar.

\- Bien Fluttershy, supongamos que es verdad, que yo estoy enamorado de la princesa Celestia, que de alguna forma misteriosa la poni que más me desagrada llega a ser algo más que una simple princesa para mí.

\- Aja, ¿Qué más?

\- Bueno, dime, ¿No sería la idea posibilidad más alocada de todas?

\- Claro que sí, pero así eres tú. Dijo la pegaso mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, el Draconequus comenzaba a hacer evidente sus emociones. Aunque claro esas cosas eran más notorias para una poni como ella, pues ya había visto miles de casos similares en el pasado; todos con las mismas características.

\- Bueno, en todo caso, sabes muy bien que la princesa Celestia es la última poni de Equestria por la que sentiría algo más que aburrimiento.

\- Ajá, como digas Discord. Dijo en tono sarcástico la pegaso, quien con el lapso del tiempo había tomado más confianza con el Draconequus, ya que siendo amiga de él, tenía un trato distinto con este, pues la forma en la cual se relacionaba con otros era tan distinta que sacaba como respuesta un comportamiento distinto.

\- Oh amiga, si tanto insistes en esa alocada probabilidad, dime, ¿cómo haría yo para acercarme a ella? Dijo el Draconequus mientras tomaba una rama baja de un árbol y la convertía en un cono de helado, trató de compartir uno con Fluttershy, pero esta negó con la cabeza, a lo cual el barquillo se convirtió nuevamente en una rama del árbol.

\- ¿Más de lo que ya estás? Por lo que me contaste creo que es suficiente, si quieres ser su amigo claro… Respondió la melena rosa mientras emitía una risilla sutil, su amigo estaba a punto de confesarlo.

Discord arrojó el helado fuera, cuando este tocó el piso se convirtió en una semilla. Observó a su mejor amiga con cierta mirada fulminante, odiaba cuando ella se ponía tan testaruda; pues finalmente terminaba ganando, debía admitir que tenía cierta debilidad para sus peticiones, después de todo le debía más de lo que podría pagarle.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Preguntó algo alterado.

\- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, tú sientes algo por Celestia y no quieres admitirlo; pero con tal de que seas feliz me basta. Y sin mediar más palabras la poni salió caminando del lugar, haciendo el ademán de buscar especias entre la frondosidad del bosque, ocultando su sonrisa de satisfacción, pues sabía muy bien las debilidades del señor del caos.

El de ojos rojos observó la indiferencia repentina que tuvo la pegaso amarilla, eso siempre terminaba molestándolo, pues de pronto dejaba de tener toda su atención y lo ignoraba hasta que le diera la respuesta que quería; no obstante, ese método no siempre salía bien. Pues dos podían jugar aquel juego de interrogación.

\- Celestia es muy estirada sabes, muy ocupada y completamente aburrida; pero hay momentos en los que es muy divertido estar con ella.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Durante estos meses conocí a Celestia de modo diferente y pude ver que ella es alguien con un montón de defectos, con un sentido del humor, incluso un gusto por la leche con chocolate.

La pegaso abrió los ojos de par en par, sus orejas se ajustaban como radares a las palabras que la garganta del señor del caos convertía en palabras. Nunca antes lo había oído hablar de aquella manera.

\- Además es lo suficientemente caótica cuando se lo permites y más que todo, es capaz de mantenerme en un orden y calma que no conocí antes. La pegaso no podía creer que palabras como aquella salieran de Discord por poco y abría la boca de la impresión.

Sin embargo un pequeño papelillo salió volando de la zarpa del Draconequus, al poco tiempo aguantó su risa; pero poco duró antes de salir una carcajada que borró toda primera impresión de la pegaso. El papelillo bajó hasta los cascos de la melena rosa, quien lo observó, pudiendo distinguir todo lo que su amigo había dicho escrito con una letra horrible.

\- Vamos Fluttershy, ¿en verdad tú y tus amigas creen en algo así? El tono de burla del señor del caos finiquitó en ese instante con las pretensiones de la pegaso amarilla, quien cambió su expresión por una más seria, no le gustaba tanto la broma.

\- ¿En algún momento hice algo para que pensaran en ello?

\- Bueno, las razones que tenía eran las que te di anteriormente, también está la vez que Twilight obtuvo su castillo, tú le reglaste flores a Celestia si no era porque estabas enamorado ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Porque debía mostrar que estaba arrepentido de lo que hice, de algún modo debía pedir perdón por lo que hice.

\- Pero solo se lo diste a Celestia, que hay de Luna y Cadance.

\- Nada de eso, habían tres ramos de flores, es su problema si no sacaron el suyo.

\- Am, bueno… Dijo la pegaso decepcionada por no haber sacado la respuesta que esperaba; juntamente ahora la idea de una relación amorosa entre el señor del caos y la princesa del sol se hacía más incierta.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría salvarse de admitir sus sentimientos? Discord no estaba seguro; cada vez su amiga se acercaba más, por lo cual sus esfuerzos por mantenerlos debían ser más grandes. Sin embargo entendía que tarde o temprano ella lograría averiguarlo, era emocionante hacerlo, es cierto, pero ahora tenía un carácter más serio, si antes le daba la contra por ser mentira, ahora que era verdad realmente se mostraba más brío en mantener su posición con respecto a ocultar aquel pequeño e insignificante detalle de su vida personal.

La caminata de ambos se detuvo, Fluttershy finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando.

\- Hongos de lluvia y estas hojas me servirán para preparar unos bocadillos espectaculares. Inmediatamente la poni puso todo en su alforja.

\- Bueno, creo que nuestro paseo ha terminado Fluttershy, es muy bueno hablar contigo. Dijo el Draconequus a modo de despedida.

\- Te espero dentro de unos días, tenemos un té y esa vez quiero que traigas sándwiches de pepino.

\- Está bien amiga. Dijo el Draconequus dejando que la poni lo abrazara y devolviendo la muestra de afecto, era extraño que después de tanto tiempo aquellas pequeñas muestras de afecto de cualquiera, en especial de Fluttershy hicieran que sonriera; era una sensación poco conocida y muy intensa, incluso cuando las CMC lo perseguían con preguntas incesantes se sentía bien, podría decir fácilmente que era feliz, ahora sí.

\- Nos vemos Discord, espero que reconsideres la idea de Celestia. Se despidió la pegaso mientras sonreía débilmente, con la timidez tan usual en ella. El señor del caos se limitó a sonreír, como si de una broma se tratase.

**** Ahora vamos a Canterlot ****

Las actividades de una princesa por aquellas fechas se hacían más intensas, lo bueno era que la rutina había hecho de Celestia una alicornio que podía lidiar con problemas que competen al gobierno de Equestria; existían problemas de los más variados, desde simples problemas de alcantarillado, luz, agua, implementación de medidas temporales hasta problemas delicados como el límite territorial con otros reinos, entre ellos estaba el reino de los changeling, cuya limitación había que realizar de manera pacífica; obviamente la reina Crhysalis nunca era estaba bien dispuesta a tener un proceso sin alteraciones. Sin embargo durante los últimos meses en los que envió a Discord a tratar el problema, este casi desapareció, no tenía idea de cómo lo hacía, pero funcionaba.

Su pequeño descanso durante el tiempo que tenía para ir de un sector del castillo a otro le bastaba para refrescarse y para reordenar sus ideas; no obstante, debido a la calma que existía en aquel momento, era la oportunidad perfecta; Discord salió de la nada con la luz que generaba su magia.

Celestia dio un brinco del susto, agradeció en silencio que nadie se encontrara en el lugar.

\- Hola Tia, vine para decirte que ya termine con todas las aburridas tareas que Kibits puso en el pergamino.

\- Ya veo, ten. Dijo la princesa mientras transportaba otro pergamino al lugar.

\- Espera, se supone que Kibits siempre tarda un día en completar esas aburridas tareas. Dijo el Draconequus mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Bueno, es tu culpa, siempre terminas tus tareas antes de tiempo y a Kibits se le ocurrió prestar tus servicios a quienes lo quisieran y ¿qué crees? Dijo la princesa mientras hacía una mueca de satisfacción al ver el rostro del señor del caos.

\- Tuvimos más de doscientas solicitudes, así que Kibits las organizó por orden de urgencia en tres listas, así que aquí tienes, la mayoría son de Canterlot, así que, puedes empezar ahora.

Las órdenes no eran precisamente algo que Discord apreciase, pero debía cumplir con todas esas tareas, aunque fueran demasiado fáciles para alguien con su dominio en la magia. De inmediato se puso a revisar lo que había escrito en aquel pergamino, centrando su atención en las diferentes actividades que tendría que realizar, estaba en lo cierto, la mayoría de las tareas eran simples.

Celestia se paró por un segundo mientras el señor del caos posaba su vista en el pergamino, de repente recordó todo lo que había visto en el sueño, obviamente ahora era algo así como un adulto, aunque se comportase como una cría, no podía creer como una diferencia tan grande se produjo entre su juventud y su actualidad. Mirando su cuerpo recordó las heridas que le habían hecho, todas las flagelaciones por las que había pasado; entonces llegó a recordar aquel momento en el que lo observó como alguien totalmente distinto al Discord que conoció la primera vez que se le enfrentó.

Su mirada, sus gestos, incluso la forma de hablar que tenía, diferían y creaban a un Discord que era indescifrable, si antes que lo conocía solamente bajo el título de enemigo, no pudo responder a la pregunta ¿quién era? Ahora que empezaba a conocerlo, la respuesta se hacía más inalcanzable.

Pero dejando de lado el detalle de no poder encajarlo en una definición, podía ver la bondad que había en su corazón, estaba muy oculta, pero la tenía después de todo, a pesar de haber perdido aquella mirada que tenía cuando era más joven. Estos detalles, además del hecho de que a su lado empezaba a sentirse más… ¿a gusto? No sabía describirlo, pero cuando él estaba cerca fácilmente podía ser ella misma, sin actuar, sin fingir, realmente podía ser Celestia.

Y esa era la característica más esencial de aquella extraña amistad que habían entablado: cada uno parecía complementar al otro; eran palabras demasiado fuertes para el gusto de la princesa, pero debía admitirlo, también estaba el hecho de que durante toda la historia que había revivido durante el sueño que compartieron, se preocupó en más de una ocasión por el joven Discord, se horrorizó y hasta sintió muchas de las emociones que él sintió durante su estadía en los lugares donde lo llevaron.

En ese momento, una sutil, pero fuerte emoción tomó control de la princesa, observar al señor del caos a contraluz, junto con la nueva definición que iba formando de él conformó una extraña sensación de ligereza, de atemporalidad, de irrealidad. Simplemente lo observó con otros ojos, como nunca lo había imaginado antes; de alguna forma, aquel extraño ser, se convirtió en un objeto de contemplación, sus sentidos se prestaban a tomarle atención, tratando de develar sus secretos más ocultos. Pero este levantó la vista del pergamino, una vez que sus ojos hicieron contacto, ella inmediatamente regresó a la realidad, tratando de evitar el rubor en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? Estás menos molesta que de costumbre. Dijo el Draconequus

\- Nada, respondió la princesa, dando un golpe en la cabeza al señor del caos con el pergamino, después de haberlo enrollado en el aire con su magia.

\- Espero que esta vez te tardes una semana, no es muy grato ser víctima de tus apariciones repentinas.

\- Oh, ya me preguntaba dónde estaba Trollestia.

\- Bueno, hoy no tengo mucho tiempo y de hecho estoy retrasada, así que nos vemos dentro de una semana, ¿te queda claro?

\- Esta bien su molestia real.

La princesa se limitó a fruncir el ceño y sacar la lengua, para después salir corriendo.

Lo bueno de realizar las cosas sin una planificación estricta, era que los contratiempos solo ayudaban a ver posibilidades de acción en lugar de fracaso. Entonces, si no podía molestar a Celestia, podía molestar a otra princesa.

De forma casi mágica se apareció la princesa Luna en el pasillo, llevaba sus vestimentas de vigilia nocturna, armadura y casco, había escuchado la sugerencia de Kibits de mejorar su imagen a partir del gran aspecto que ganaba con su vieja armadura real.

Cuando ambos se vieron inmediatamente supieron lo que pasaría.

\- Oh no.

\- Vamos, sé que lo disfrutaras. Acto seguido el señor del caos chasqueó los dedos, ambos aparecieron en el techo, sentados en una mesa grande, con un desayuno digno de la princesa.

Extrañamente los platillos donde se encontraban los distintos bocadillos, pasteles, etc no se caían, la gravedad parecía estar invertida solamente para los dos.

\- ¿No puedes hacer esto de otra forma?

\- Si quieres podemos desayunar en la ventana, pero es demasiado raro.

\- No mejor déjalo como esta. La princesa de la luna levanto un pastelillo de chocolate. Al darle un bocado, este cambió de color y sabor inmediatamente.

A veces la caótica magia del Draconequus podía ser muy llamativa, a lo cual la princesa dio otro bocado, esta vez el sabor era de frutilla, disfrutando de aquel pequeño gesto que el caótico ser tenía con ella.

\- Está delicioso, pero espero que esta vez no tenga purgante.

\- Nada de eso Luna, las mejores bromas son las que se hacen solamente una vez.

\- Oh, pero que alivio. Respondió la princesa en tono sarcástico.

El señor del caos tomo la taza de café mientras levantaba el pergamino.

\- Celestia me contó que no podías mantener una rutina.

\- No, la rutina es quedarse en un orden de acciones, hacerlo de forma aleatoria me parece mejor.

\- Bueno, debe existir algo de orden, el caos no puede manejarlo todo.

\- Concuerdo contigo, pero es mejor aprender a vivir con la cantidad justa de caos.

\- No sé muy bien si es lo mejor; pero cambiando de tema, tengo que decirte que me parece genial que trates de pasar más tiempo con Celestia.

Discord se limitó a levantar una ceja, esperaba aquellas palabras de cualquier poni, menos la hermana de Celestia ¿Qué tenía todo el mundo con las historias de amor imposible?

\- Esperaba esto de Fluttershy y de sus amigas, pero no de ti, pensaba que eras la única que podía pensar de forma cuerda en este tipo de cosas.

\- Es que el amor no tiene un sentido racional; cualquier cosa puede ser posible dentro de él, eso lo convierte en cierta forma en algo caótico y ¿acaso no te gusta el caos?

\- Bah, con los ponis no hay caso.

\- Cálmate. La princesa de la Luna podía ser más molesta que su hermana y al mismo tiempo tener razón, era extraño, pues Discord simplemente no pudo refutar sus razonamientos.

La princesa se limitó seguir comiendo su pastelillo multi sabor con una expresión de victoria en su rostro.

\- Entonces, me dirás por qué sueñas con ella o no.

\- Así que has estado entrando en mis sueños.

\- Fue un accidente, pero sí, sí lo hice. Dijo la princesa, adoraba tener al señor del caos contra las cuerdas; después de todo esa era la mejor manera de cobrarse todas las bromas que le había estado haciendo durante los últimos meses – ahora dime ¿cuál es la razón para estar bailando con mi hermana en tus sueños?

Discord puso su garra en su mentón, para pensar en una salida, mientras trataba de tomar su pastelillo, pero le fue arrebatado por la magia de la princesa de la noche; para evitar que se llene la boca para no responder o en el peor de los casos, para evitar que hable con la boca repleta.

\- Bueno, como entiendes los sueños sabrás que son momentos aleatorios y sucesos fuera de toda lógica o control, cualquier cosa puede pasar, recuerdo la vez que soñé que te convertía en piedra y te coloreaba con una linda tonalidad de rojo y amarillo con puntos negros, claro que antes te puse una nariz de payaso y un maquillaje demasiado gracioso.

Lejos de sentirse intimidada, la princesa se dio por satisfecha.

\- Sí, es así; pero espero que tus inclinaciones no hayan interferido, porque de ser así, debo advertirte que mi hermana es una poni complicada, no sé mucho de su pasado romántico, pero sé muy bien que ahora es mucho más difícil llegar a su corazón.

Sin mediar más palabras, la princesa desapareció del lugar, evitando cualquier represalia en forma de bromas, dejando a un Discord confundido, pensativo. Quería evitar ese tipo de pensamientos, pero ahora ya los tenía en la cabeza. Luna había jugado muy bien sus fichas, el único consuelo que tenía era el de haber puesto gusanos en el ingrediente del pastelillo.

* * *

Bueno mis estimados lectores, eso es todo por hoy, lamento la demora, es que me encuentro en época de exámenes y trabajos finales, por lo cual no tendré mucho tiempo para continuar con el fic (al menos durante este mes). Sin embargo tengo planeado terminarlo antes de que salga Equestria Girls 3, porque quiero realizar otro fic (del que saque un Spoiler XD como si fuese una película), el cual tratará de profundizar la magia de la amistad (y con el que me siento muy emocionado).

Así que se puede decir que el final se está acercando. Nos leemos luego.


	31. Inclinaciones

Capítulo 31: Inclinaciones

Yay, por fin me libré de tantos trabajos y exámenes, por fin puedo escribir tranquilamente, gracias por la espera, espero que el capítulo no los decepcione.

* * *

no sé mucho de su pasado romántico, pero sé muy bien que ahora es mucho más difícil llegar a su corazón.

Aquella pequeña frasecita llevaba rondando la cabeza del señor del caos por más de dos horas, junto con el tono de voz que la princesa de la luna había utilizado durante su pronunciación, era demasiado molesto como para no prestarle atención y lo que era aún peor, la alicornio de melena estrellada parecía no tener nada en contra de aquella "posibilidad" de su enamoramiento de Celestia, no, definitivamente lo más molesto era que en cierta forma ese hecho le agradaba, como si estuviese buscando la aprobación de la hermana menor de aquella alicornio que de momento tenía algo, que lo atraía de forma un fuerte que por cortos lapsos de tiempo se sentía descontento, en otros se sentía como el tipo más feliz de Equestria y en ocasiones sentía que su corazón se le saldría por algún lado, aunque claro, siendo el señor del caos podría hacerlo, pero que aquella sensación se presentase de forma tan constante y que precisamente fuese cuando se encontraba cerca de Celestia era completamente irritante y nuevo.

El gran campo en el que se encontraba tomaban parte de las primeras tareas de la lista, quitar un poco de maleza, abonar la mayor parte del campo y sembrar en la parte faltante, después comenzar con la reparación de tres molinos, de dos puentes y por último: edificar un pequeño silo donde se guardaría la harina de avena que se preparaba en aquellos campos ubicados en las afueras de Manehattan. Hasta donde sabía uno de los dueños de aquel emprendimiento era un familiar de Applejack, pero debido a las cavilaciones en las cuales su mente se encontraba abstraída del mundo, no le importaba nada de aquello.

Días extraños, sí señor, definitivamente los pasos nuevos que el Draconequus daba en cuanto a sentimientos eran confusos; pero se acostumbraba de forma rápida al caos. Un chasquido fue suficiente para realizar la mayoría de las tareas, era cierto que si estaba dispuesto a cooperar, su magia realmente era de ayuda; aunque había detalles de los cuales tenía que encargarse personalmente para que no fallasen. Los puentes, de tamaño relativamente mediano, debían conectar ambas orillas de un río; debía comprobar que soportaba el peso, que el material resistiría un tiempo considerable y que no fuera caótico. Así que en persona puso a un elefante sobre amos, después a una osa menor, a la cual tuvo que hacer aparecer parada sobre una pata, al ver que soportaban semejante peso, les puso a ambos puentes un último detalle, una insignia en el primer tramo de ambos que tenía su imagen mostrando el dedo pulgar, así como una mirada con una sonrisa y un casco de obrero, con las siguientes palabras escritas alrededor: seguridad comprobada contra casos caóticos.

Listo, los molinos empezaban a repararse solos, las herramientas, así como la madera, piedra, etc se movían solos en la labor, desde luego, aquella tarea no significaba mucho en cuanto energía. Pero como distracción, fue pésimo, pues su mente continuaba pensando en la alicornio de pelaje blanco. Pero no daría un segundo más para pensar en algo tan repetitivo y aburrido como sus sentimientos por Celestia, un chasquido lo sacó del lugar.

El flash que producía su magia se presentó en la extraña biblioteca que tenía como suya. Una luz roja comenzó a descender desde lo alto de la biblioteca que se encontraba construida de forma circular, con varios pasillos que conectaban con muchas más habitaciones, algunas nuevas. Alrededor de la luz, diversos anillos metálicos flotaban de forma aleatoria, respetando su centro, que era justamente la luz.

Cuando la luz finalmente tocó el piso hecho con diferentes materiales, desde madera hasta porcelana, inicio a transmutarse, hasta tomar forma de un poni; pero antes de que dicha transmutación finalizase, Discord habló.

\- Por favor, sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso.

Inmediatamente la luz perdió su forma, hasta adoptar nuevamente su figura cambiante. Una voz se emitió desde una caracola del tamaño de un poni, en frente del círculo de metal sobre el cual los anillos aparecían, para desaparecer cuando terminaba su giro alrededor de la luz.

\- Pasó mucho tiempo Discord, la biblioteca se extendió un kilómetro, los nuevos libros se encuentran en el sector sur, desordenados como lo pediste.

\- Gracias, en verdad ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que vine.

\- Mil cinco años para ser más exactos, pero parece que no envejeciste desde que te fuiste, ni un poco.

\- Eso es porque me transformaron en una estatua de piedra, ¿acaso no lo sabías?

\- Algunos libros hablan de ello, pero ahora hay una producción tan grande de conocimiento que incluso yo no puedo retenerla en su totalidad.

\- Hablando de retener ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de…irte? El Draconequus observaba la luz, recordando quien era aquella luz, o mejor dicho quien había sido en el pasado, el hacer semejante aberración al ciclo natural de la vida, sin duda era uno de los peores errores que había cometido, esa era la razón por la cual evitaba ver aquella intrigante luz roja.

\- He pensado mucho tiempo en ello y considero que ya llegó el momento para irme, pues cumplí mi propósito hace mil años. La voz era tan mecánica, que no había muestra de sentimiento alguno en el sonido, mucho menos en la forma de la luz roja.

El Draconequus se limitó a observar a lo que en el pasado había sido una poni no muy distinta a las Cutie Mark Crusaders, sin embargo, ahora era un espectro del pasado una mera energía de magia pura, vacua de cualquier sentimiento, solamente con una razón instrumental; es cierto, por lapsos cortos podía sentir, e incluso preocuparse y hasta lamentarse, pero en comparación con cualquier otro ser "vivo", incluso pese a que podía atrapar la fascinación de cualquiera, resultaba ser una existencia insignificante; a tal grado que incluso ella daba cuenta de ello y justamente esa era la razón para que estuviese de acuerdo con su fin.

Discord por otra parte se sentía culpable por ello, el retazo de energía mágica pura tenía cierta conciencia de su estado, por lo cual sufría; aquellos sentimientos momentáneos eran la peor tortura para ambos, pues cuando llegaban, ella trataba de aguantar el dolor, la melancolía, el sufrimiento de la perdida de sus seres queridos, de los sueños rotos y de su actual estado, el culpable de aquello debía observar aquel melancólico espectáculo, sintiendo en lo más profundo la consecuencia de sus acciones. Lo irónico era que ni siquiera conocía su nombre, la había llamado Andreia en honor a una biblioteca famosa; su finalidad no era distinta que de ser administradora de la biblioteca más grande jamás construida y de la cual jamás se conocería su existencia. Mas, ella se había fijado una meta llena de los sentimientos de su pasado y que se habían cumplido mucho antes de que Discord pudiese conocer su prisión de piedra, incluso antes de saber de la existencia de los alicornios, por lo cual, ahora simplemente era un vacío de lo que alguna vez fue, sin posibilidad de cambio, sentenciada por el propio señor del caos, aunque con la mejor de las intenciones.

\- Andreia, lo siento, lo siento mucho. El de ojos rojos observó como la luz comenzaba a perder intensidad, como se iba apagando lentamente.

\- Tú me dijiste que las cosas simplemente pasan y que lo importante es hacerles frente, esperé mucho tiempo para este momento, porque ya les hice frente, ya hice lo que quería hacer, está bien que mi vida termine en este momento.

Aquellas palabras provenían de la poni original, lo poco que quedaba de ella se desprendía del mundo, dejando atrás solamente lo que había realizado, despidiéndose del mundo con la consciencia de saber que había hecho frente a los sucesos que pasaron y que había prevalecido frente a ellos.

\- Yo estoy lista para esto, ¿lo estás tú?

\- No aún no. Respondió Discord mientras se sentaba en el piso de madera, los dolores que no se habían presentado durante un mes regresaban con más intensidad, paralizaban su cuerpo.

\- Deberías darte prisa, no te queda mucho tiempo para hacerlo y descuida… no tienes que disculparte… Las últimas palabras eran casi como un susurró. En cuestión de segundos aquella luz inició a comprimirse hasta casi desaparecer, para después expandirse por toda la inmensa biblioteca, superando la luz proveniente de hongos plantados en diferentes lugares.

\- Adiós Andreia. Dijo el señor del caos mientras los dolores incrementaban sus pulsaciones, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

***** Regresamos al gélido entorno de las afueras del Imperio de Cristal*****

El aire lleno de partículas de hielo y copos de nieve hacían de su presa a la princesa, que se mantenía con una temperatura estable a base de algunos hechizos de fuego, un cambio tan brusco se debía a la energía que el híbrido mantenía dentro de su cuerpo.

\- Entonces, él nos salvó cuando me trajo el corazón de cristal.

\- Fascinante… cuando era una cría, los ponis detestaban a los dragones.

\- Bueno eso ha cambiado, incluso tenemos una urbanización exclusivamente diseñada para dragones en Fillydelphia, los tiempos cambian.

\- Un dragón tan pequeño como ese Spike del que me hablas, es diferente a todos los dragones que conocí, incluso al que fui.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Los dragones lo considerarían como inferior por hacerlo y de hecho, ponerse al servicio de unas ponis no es exactamente un lugar donde un dragón pueda estar por mucho tiempo.

\- Spike es único, no solamente convive entre ponis, si no que se considera uno.

\- Los dragones son dóciles en la infancia; pero si pueden coexistir con ponis cuando son adultos, supongo que tienes razón.

\- ¿Entonces qué sucedió contigo después de que te sacaron de aquel lugar? Cadance volvió al tema original, había sido una desviación interesante, pero el tiempo era vital.

\- Recuerdo que estuve por mucho tiempo en una bolsa de tela fina, quien me salvó me llevaba consigo, tenía hambre, sed y sueño, pero ni siquiera podía moverme, lo único que podía hacer era emitir quejidos. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó, pero quien me salvó caminaba sin rumbo fijo, hasta que de pronto se acercó a un lugar frio. Ahí fue donde escuche una voz mucho más aterradora que la mía.

\- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?

\- No recuerdo las palabras, me quedé inconsciente, solo recuerdo haber sentido unas garras tomándome de las alas. Entonces fue cuando sentí miedo, después un calor intenso recorrió mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Era magia? Preguntó la princesa con interés.

\- Sí, pero era una magia diferente a la de cualquier criatura que haya conocido o comido en mi vida. El punto es que me curó casi instantáneamente, pude abrir mis ojos para ver el rostro de quien mi salvador, primero la luz fue demasiado fuerte, pero luego dos de mis ocho ojos se abrieron para ver a una criatura que me salvó. Las hidras, así como muchas criaturas, abren los ojos para reconocer a su progenitora, se memorizan absolutamente todo, desde el aspecto hasta el olor y se quedan con su madre hasta que pueden valerse por sí mismos. Bien, yo me memoricé el rostro de aquel extraño ser.

\- Entonces ¿recuerdas cómo era?

\- Solo lo vi por unos segundos y después me dormí.

\- Pero sabes quién te salvó ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto, pero dejemos eso después.

\- De acuerdo. La princesa comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más a gusto con la presencia de la criatura, parecía tener el mismo afán de un anciano al contar su vida, con la misma narrativa llena de recuerdos distantes y de sentimientos reencontrados durante la misma.

\- Durante mucho tiempo fui un pequeño dragón del tamaño de tu casco, por alguna razón no podía crecer; así que no podía salir de la cueva donde vivía junto con quien me salvo.

\- ¿Quién era?

\- Mmmm tenía la cabeza de una cabra, cuernos de distintos animales, cuerpo de serpiente, cola de dragón…

\- Un momento ¡Era Discord! El asombro de la princesa fue demasiado evidente.

\- Exactamente, el me llevó a una cueva donde me crié. Siendo pequeño e indefenso me fue demasiado difícil salir de la cueva sin su protección, por lo cual pasé mucho tiempo sobre su cama, comiendo carne de pescado que él me traía. También recuerdo que comía insectos, aunque claro, habían arañas del doble de mi tamaño y debía evitarlas.

\- Así que Discord te crió. Cadance comenzaba a conjeturar en su mente aquel inesperado escenario, tratando de adelantarse a los hechos; pero fue detenida por las palabras de su interlocutor.

\- NO, el simplemente me daba comida, me tuve que criar solo mientras él estudiaba.

\- ¿Estudiar?

\- Sí, tenía una cantidad inmensa de libros, a veces solía echarme al lado de él para ver que eran esos objetos; pero terminaba aburriéndome. Durante aquella época, el mundo era básicamente la cueva y las laderas aledañas de la montaña; hasta que un día comencé a dormir para no despertar en una semana, cuando lo hice Discord me estaba observando de cerca, preocupado. Pero me sentía más fuerte, desde entonces comencé a crecer conforme pasaban los días, él me dijo que crecía a un diez por ciento de mi tamaño cada día y por supuesto, la comida necesaria aumentaba, de hecho cada vez comía más y más. Imagina un pequeño híbrido de 20 centímetros creciendo a diez por ciento de su tamaño cada día, a los pocos meses pude salir de la cueva sin temor a las águilas y conforme crecía, mi fuerza también, nunca olvidaré la primera vez que pude lanzar fuego por la boca, quemé un libro de Discord.

\- ¿Y no te hizo nada?

\- Me cerró la boca con un hechizo y mientras estuviese en la cueva tendría que mantenerme así; al menos hasta que pudiese controlarlo. Pasaron meses hasta que pude controlar mi cuerpo a la perfección, podía volar, escupir fuego y desde luego, enfrentarme a otras criaturas.

¿Por qué lo hacías? Preguntó intrigada la alicornio, pues dentro de su lógica: si el híbrido tenía asegurado un techo y comida, no tenía necesidad de batirse en enfrentamientos con otras criaturas. Por lo cual, la naturaleza explicada por él le era completamente ajena a la experiencia, pues no conocía de ningún poni semejante.

\- Porque es la naturaleza de una hidra, de un dragón y de un wivern, el tener cierta… ferocidad en su comportamiento. Así que desde mis dos años de edad cacé, combatí y busque a distintas bestias, cada vez más fuertes, insectos grandes, ratas; conforme iba creciendo también mi necesidad de superar la fuerza de otras criaturas. Sin embargo, no pude conocerme por completo, pues al seguir mis instintos, mi racionalidad era limitada, entendía algunas cosas y otras no, pensaba poco y actuaba de forma irracional. A los ocho años por fin comencé a entender que era algo distinto a todo lo antes visto.

\- No te diferenciabas mucho de un pequeño potro. Dijo de repente Cadance, tratando de aclarar su tono, así como de comprender mejor el desarrollo del narrador.

\- No, era lo más cercano a una cría súper desarrollada.

Cadance sonrió un poco ante la broma del gigantesco ser. Su historia escondía muchos detalles; pero era interesante saber cómo llegó a ser una criatura tan inmensa.

\- Mis recuerdos de aquella época son vagos, obscuros, gran parte de ellos son meros momentos, recuerdo que uno de esos lobos hechos de madera y maleza me mordió la cola en una ocasión. Pero no evito que lo venciera.

\- No puedo entender cómo fuiste algo tan… agresivo desde un niño.

\- No hay mucho que entender princesa, solamente la naturaleza de un híbrido, tan ciega como eficiente.

\- ¿Eficiente?

\- Sí, un viejo amigo me contó alguna vez que la eficiencia de mi naturaleza recaía en el fortalecimiento de mi cuerpo, en la mejora de mis habilidades como un depredador. Cosa no muy distinta pasaba con muchas criaturas, la única diferencia era que yo podía con casi todas las criaturas existentes.

\- Entonces, me dices que tu naturaleza era vencer y devorar a otras criaturas.

\- Sí, al menos así fue por mucho tiempo. Mis presas eran cada vez mayores y cuando adquirí cierto uso de razón, comencé a preguntar por más y más presas, de mayor tamaño y con mayor fuerza a tal grado que por un tiempo, en mi cabeza rondó la idea de ser la criatura más fuerte de todas.

En el transcurso de la historia, Equestria vio ir y venir distintos villanos, la mayoría con un objetivo no muy diferente al suyo, lo cual despertaba la preocupación de la princesa; sin embargo, tenía un pequeño detalle.

\- ¿Y conseguiste vencer a la criatura más fuerte?

\- En mi búsqueda, enfrenté a la criatura más fuerte de todas en esos tiempos: un kraken. Entonces comprendí que era el más fuerte de todos y también comprendí que la fuerza bruta era solamente una pequeña porción del poder. Existían tantos trozos del poder real, que el mío era insignificante ante todos. Aun con mi fuerza, aun con mi tamaño, nunca podría ser el ser más poderoso, porque este no existe realmente.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Para serlo tendría que buscar a todos y cada uno, tendría que vencer tanto a las criaturas del pasado y del futuro; lo cual es imposible. Además, como te digo, existen varias formas de lograr el poder, el conocimiento, la magia, más de una vía y si quisiera ser el más poderoso, tendría que recorrer todos esos caminos e igual que con la fuerza, tendría que recorrer todos los habidos y todos por haber. Así que comencé a dejar de dar el interés a aquella búsqueda imposible.

\- ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

\- Observé el cielo y me pregunté por mi pasado.

Aquella pequeña frase le recordó a la princesa el mismo problema de identidad por el que Spike, el pequeño dragón amigo de Twilight, pasaba.

\- Busqué a mis congéneres y entonces comprendí mejor cuan solitario estaba realmente.

\- Y qué pasó con Discord, qué el acaso no era tu familia. La princesa recordaba el caso del único dragón que conocía, comparando así a dos seres distintos.

\- Él siempre trató de ayudarme, pero decidí ir por mi cuenta, así que me despedí y me fui. Mi nueva búsqueda me llevó por más rincones de los que podrías creer. Hidras, Dragones e incluso los último Wiverns, todos me rechazaron, todos me trataron con repudio, no podían comprender algo que no les fuese semejantes.

\- He oído que los Wiverns atacaban a cualquier ser que no les fuese idénticos.

\- Trataron, pero para esos tiempos tenía el tamaño de dos dragones y medio, casi llegando al tamaño de una osa mayor. Comprobé que no era Wivern, ni dragón ni hidra, así que un día, después de mucho tiempo regresé a la cueva donde Discord vivía y entonces la oportunidad de probar mi fuerza se revitalizó.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Preguntó la princesa intrigada, el relato de aquella inmensa pila de huesos era sorprendente.

\- Porque él descubrió la forma de llevarme en el tiempo, me consiguió la oportunidad de continuar con el incremento de mi fuerza. Imagina a las criaturas más fuertes, del tamaño de una osa mayor, incluso más grandes, con diferentes capacidades, todas vencidas por mí, todas siendo devoradas en señal de mi respeto y mi deseo de que su fuerza se mantuviese dentro de mí.

¿Salvaje? ¿Violento? ¿Irracional? Existían muchas etiquetas para semejante comportamiento, era cosa de locos pensar de aquella forma, ¿por qué demostrar la fuerza bruta aniquilando a otras criaturas? Y más aún ¿Devorarlas como signo de respeto? Cadance comenzaba a considerar un error el llevar a Celestia frente a aquel monstruo que de pronto comenzaba a revivir el miedo que le tuvo en la primera ocasión en que lo vio.

\- Durante ese tiempo, o mejor dicho, tiempos, mi crecimiento continuó hasta llegar a mi tamaño final; llegué a una conclusión con respecto a mi búsqueda – el dragón de repente extendió las alas y abrió la boca mostrando sus dientes, así como lo que en el pasado fue su inmensa boca, en la cual Cadance ocupaba el mísero lugar de uno de sus centenares de dientes – yo era el resultado de un desarrollo entre millones de desarrollos, lo importante recaía en centrar mis capacidades en algo.

Nuevamente el híbrido tomó por sorpresa a la alicornio, quien escuchaba con total atención el relato del híbrido.

\- Entonces busqué a Discord por última vez, deseaba venganza, orden y una dirección que seguir.

El dolor ya tenía cinco minutos de ausencia, el señor del caos apenas podía moverse, sin embargo se recuperaba lentamente, su respiración regresaba a la normalidad, ya casi podía levantarse del piso. Si quería lograr su propósito, debía darse prisa.

Sin pensarlo más, tomó la lista de tareas que tenía que realizar e inicio a completarlas de forma acelerada, bueno, usando su magia cúanto podía tardar. En menos de dos horas, las treinta y cinco tareas escritas a casco fueron finalizadas con éxito, salvo por la reparación de una calle pavimentada para Ponyhattan, le encantaba el caos que se podía crear con un solo día de cerrar el paso por aquella calle, simplemente puso a trabajar a las herramientas lentamente.

No sabía exactamente qué decir, cómo actuar, le costaba mucho pensar cuando ella estaba cerca, incluso el caos que realizaba era distinto cuando ella se encontraba presente; ¿sería especial? Más aun ¿sería ese alguien especial? Del que Fluttershy le habló en una ocasión que arruinó el picnic de una pareja en el día de los cascos y los corazones o como sea que se llamase. Temía mucho la respuesta y en el fondo ese era el problema, el peor de los problemas: que le importe demasiado su opinión.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando la puerta de su habitación, mucho menos se dio cuenta de que se había transportado a Canterlot.

La princesa Celestia se encontraba pensando dentro de su habitación, hace ya casi media hora que había bajado el sol para dar paso a la noche, ahora su hermana debía cumplir con sus deberes; en su cese de actividades reales, su cabeza comenzó a pensar en asuntos poco tocados por ella durante meses: ella misma.

Debía ser sincera consigo, estaba enamorándose del poni, del equino equivocado; no, no podía, no debía. Era la peor de las acciones que podría realizar, conocía su pasado, sus errores, incluso el más reciente y aun así él lograba revivir viejas emociones que no volvió a sentir desde que conoció al Rey Sombra del mundo alterno, ¿por qué? Porque él era capaz de sacar la parte más oculta de ella sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, lograba sacarle una sonrisa real, no la trataba como la princesa Celestia, sino como Celestia y hasta se podría decir que era un amigo como pocos. Además, si era verdad que cada poni posee un alma que tiene afinidad con otra alma, esta era la de Discord, él la complementaba ya sea con sus acciones inmaduras y tontas o con sus palabras paradójicamente llenas de cierta sabiduría salida de quien sabe dónde.

Entonces, como si de una poni veinteañera se tratase comenzó a preocuparse por un hecho que hacía presencia en cada tragedia, en cada mala historia de amor dejada por los ponis a lo largo de sus vidas sentimentales; el hecho de ser correspondida. Si bien aceptaba que Discord comenzaba a enamorarla, ahora debía afrontar la cruel realidad: muy posiblemente él no tenía ojos para ella, sino para Fluttershy. Entonces volvió al punto que había evitado hace tantas noches atrás, estaba celosa de la tímida pegaso, no precisamente por el trato distinto que tenía por parte del señor del caos, sino por la razón de todo ello. Su cabeza se recostaba en una almohada, comenzaba a taparse con la sábana bordada por Sunset Shimmer.

¿Y si Discord estaba enamorado de Fluttershy? La idea comenzó a martillar dentro de su cabeza. Media hora tratando de distraer a su mente no funcionaron, la idea volvía y volvía.

\- Y qué, de todas formas no es posible. Susurró, tratando de calmar sus pensamientos, pero no bastó con una simple falacia.

Por qué, de todos por qué a él, empezaba a admitir cada vez más el estado sentimental al que llevaba cayendo desde hace tiempo atrás, pero ahora dicho sentimiento se abría paso frente a cualquier excusa que se le ocurriera inventar, incluso rompía cierta lógica con la cual parecía guiarse la afinidad entre ponis y en primer lugar, no era un poni.

Dando un giro sobre su cama, la princesa quiso encontrar una posición más cómoda, quería dormir y evitar tener esos pensamientos tan poco productivos. Pero no podía, la idea de Discord la atormentaba, el simple hecho de pensar en que no era correspondida en el sentido que anhelaba y de hecho, que él sintiera eso mismo hacia otra poni tenía un efecto inmediato en el corazón de la alicornio, conjeturar conclusiones sin tener certeza de ello era algo que no frecuentaba hacer, bueno, siendo princesa no podía permitirse ese lujo pues podría llevar a muchas confusiones que resultarían en un desastre; pero ahora, en este caso particular, no podía evitar sacar conclusiones alocadas, incluso empezó a recordar los pocos cumplidos que le había dado el Draconequus, eran tan implícitos que difícilmente podría aseverarse que estaba consciente de ellos.

Un leve suspiro fue expulsado por sus labios, aquellos sentimientos eran inoportunos, indebidos y desde luego, acarreaban con ellos una mezcla de felicidad, junto con la auto reprimenda que la princesa se daba, era realmente tonta si se enamoraba del señor del caos; no obstante, no era su culpa y peor aún, desde este punto de vista, era inevitable.

Justo en aquel instante la puerta de su habitación sonó, de inmediato la princesa se levantó ¿Acaso era Luna? Al abrir la puerta, su corazón por poco salta de la emoción, era él.

El Draconequus se había convertido en una estatua de piedra durante cinco segundos sin necesidad de hechizo alguno, miedo, quizás vergüenza cinco segundos incómodos en los cuales tanto la alicornio como el Draconequus se quedaron estáticos observándose el uno al otro, ambos con pensamientos no muy distintos con respecto al otro, pensando exactamente qué decir. Ambos salieron del breve trance al que habían ingresado, mirando a otro lado y tratando de recordar dónde estaban y qué estaban haciendo.

\- Hola Troll… Tia, ya terminé con los trabajos que me diste. Dijo de forma mecánica el Draconequus jugando su carta de excusa.

\- Yo te dije que no regresaras dentro de una semana. Respondió la princesa, contraatacando y al instante preocupándose por la repercusión de su frase.

El Draconequus desde luego comprendió la indirecta, pero no se rendiría tan fácil, era obvio que existiría algo de resistencia por su inoportuna aparición – al menos toqué la puerta – se dijo a si mismo poco antes de continuar con su comportamiento normal frente a la princesa.

\- Claro que sí Celestia; pero imagina un solo día en el que siga tus órdenes al pie de la letra. Yo no hago eso. Dijo mientras observaba la ausencia de su corona, de hecho sin ninguno de sus accesorios se veía más natural, más hermosa.

\- Siempre con tus caoticidades.

\- Vaya, hasta te creas palabras de la nada, empiezo a pensar que soy una buena influencia para ti princesa. Exclamó el señor del caos mientras ingresaba cual serpiente dentro del cuarto de Celestia, subiendo por el muro hasta el techo con su característica sinvergüenzura

\- ¿Influencia? Va, le comunicó, para después sacar la lengua y hacerle una mueca de burla – cuando mucho el amigo raro.

La expresión del Draconequus cambió, las bromas e la princesa a veces eran golpe directo a su ego y por alguna razón le encantaba que fuese así. Desde el techo, el de ojos rojos observaba a la poni más especial que había conocido, su pelaje blanco y su melena completamente despeinada tenían cierta estética particular para él, jamás se había imaginado que pudiera ser tan caótica en su aspecto, aunque claro, no era voluntario.

\- Además de ser un maleducado, debes esperar a que te inviten a pasar sabes. Reprochó la princesa, fingiendo su tono y cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, se olvidaba de todo lo pensado para disfrutar del momento.

\- Y si tenías el lugar completamente desordenado, no podía perderme tanto caos por parte de la señorita perfecta. Dijo el señor del caos mientras sostenía una taza de té que desapareció tan pronto como llegó.

Desde luego, el señor del caos era irritante cuando quería serlo, pero se controlaba hasta cierto punto, para no "cruzar la línea". Pero no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo, así que inició a experimentar con una frase.

\- Sin tantas chucherías te ves menos molesta.

Ahí estaba otra vez, aquellos insultos de doble sentido, aunque parecían ser de todo corazón, debía asegurarse de ello.

\- Y tú te ves bien con traje. De hecho fue muy interesante ver que no actuases como bobo durante la fiesta. Dijo la princesa con un tono sarcástico y haciendo el ademan de ponerse una corbata.

El Draconequus volteó la mirada para fulminar a la princesa con ella. Lo atacaba por donde menos se lo había esperado, cumplidos ofensivos; pero dos podían jugar ese juego.

\- Bueno, tú vestido era mejor de lo que esperaba. Su sarcasmo se hizo claro extraña forma de tratar de ofender a alguien,

\- Gracias. Fue todo lo que la princesa pudo decir antes de ver la expresión de burla en el rostro del señor del caos, mientras una muñeca de alicornio del tamaño de un casco caminaba por su pata, estaba vestida de la misma forma que Celestia la noche anterior, por no decir que tenía el mismo color de pelaje y melena, salvo por su nariz de payaso y maquillaje exagerado.. Inmediatamente comprendió el juego.

\- Bueno, tu peinado quitaba más de una mirada. Pronunció la princesa, tomando la melena del señor del caos para peinarla mágicamente.

\- No se comparaba con su tocado y maquillaje su alteza. El juego iba en incremento al decir cumplidos de forma sarcástica; ambos mostraban al otro lo que exactamente deseaba saber, todo ello sin decirlo directamente, es más, de hecho eran completamente sinceros, aunque lo dijeran en tono sarcástico e hicieran lo posible por burlarse del otro.

\- A pues los colores de tu vestido resaltaban tan bien tu melena que casi me caigo por las escaleras. Dijo Discord, esta vez sin hacer ninguna mueca, sin ninguna referencia a broma alguna, solo extendiendo los brazos.

\- No, ¿enserio?, tú forma de comportante fue tan impecable que por poco me acerco a bailar.

El Draconequus y la princesa se dieron cuenta de que el juego se ponía cada vez más intenso, al mismo tiempo notaban cierta sinceridad en el otro.

\- A sí, pues te veías tan hermosa que me arrepentí de haber dejado pasar la apuesta. El Draconequus incrementaba su tono de voz.

\- No me digas, yo también. La princesa tenía las de ganar, sus cascos hacían la imagen de un corazón mientras sonreía de forma burlona, desde luego, eso tuvo una repercusión en más de un sentido en el Draconequus.

\- Bueno, pues soñé que te besaba mientras bailábamos. En esa última frase no hubo sarcasmo alguno, no hubo expresión graciosa ni nada, solamente un Discord que comenzaba a ruborizarse, cuan caótico podría ser estar en situaciones como aquella, era cierto, se estaba divirtiendo pero ahora temía la reacción de la princesa.

\- Bueno tú ganas. Dijo la princesa, tratando de evitar todo lo raro que había en aquella frase y optando por tomarla por la mejor de las interpretaciones posibles, por muy poco probable que resultase

\- Perfecto, arruinaste mi descanso ¿necesitas algo más?

\- Me gustaría salir a pasear, quiero enseñarte algo. Discord esperaba un no, estaba seguro de que esa sería la respuesta, pero nunca se esperó la respuesta que la princesa le dio.

\- De acuerdo, pero no quiero tus bromas pesadas.

* * *

Estoy feliz de volver a escribir después de dos o tres semanas, me parecieron eternas XD; sé que me tardé un montón, pero ahora estoy seguro de que podré terminar el fic sin más contratiempos, no olviden comentar. A propósito, sé que no se me da muy bien escribir acerca de enamoramientos y cosas románticas; pero prometo mejorarlo antes de terminar este fic (además de tener una idea en producción).

Nos leemos pronto.


	32. Un amor caótico

Capítulo 32: Un amor caótico

Los personajes de MLP: FIM no me pertenecen.

Antes de leer este capítulo advierto que este tratará únicamente el enamoramiento entre Celestia Y Discord, traté de sacarle el mejor brillo posible; así que espero que esté acorde a sus expectativas. Además debo admitir que bajo mi interpretación de Discord, este capítulo resultó ser el más difícil de escribir hasta el momento.

* * *

El viento nocturno traía consigo el perfume proveniente de distintas partes del jardín del castillo real; Celestia se deleitaba con el aroma mientras sus pasos acompañaban a los de Discord, quien se había callado desde hace un buen tiempo, logrando que ella ingresase a sus pensamientos nuevamente.

La duda era quizás la peor de las torturas en el transcurso de una relación tan extraña, la princesa consciente de ello observaba a lo lejos, primeramente esperaba que Luna no lograse ver una situación tan sugerente; pero luego ello dejaba de tener importancia ¿por qué la criatura más habladora que conocía se quedó tan callada de repente? ¿Qué le quería mostrar?

Tratando de disfrutar el paisaje nocturno, el sonido de unos grillos, de una fuente de agua cercana y de la luz proveniente de la luna nueva, la princesa mantenía sus pensamientos dentro de su cabeza; aunque esta llegase a pensar la situación más alocada de todas, ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa de pronto, era muy loco pensar en aquello.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? preguntó el señor del caos dejando ver su preocupación, incluso él se había puesto a pensar en aquellos temas insólitos.

\- Nada, respondió la princesa, ocultando su estado emotivo, era demasiado buena para ello. Pero no lo suficiente.

\- Está bien.

El de ojos rojos volvió a mirar hacia el frente; por muy extraño que pareciese, deseaba caminar sin emitir sonido alguno ¿A quién quería engañar? La razón para estar paseando por los jardines donde alguna vez fue parte de una exposición del caos, era para poder apreciar a la poni que ultimadamente le estaba quitando el sueño, por muy corto que fuese a ser la duración del paseo, anhelaba compartir aquel instante con la princesa, la causa del silencio era poder concentrarse en observar la belleza de la alicornio, la luz blanca reflejada en su pelaje, su melena aún despeinada, la ausencia de sus ornamentos reales, los pasos tan firmes como delicados, la luz reflejada en sus ojos con el contraste del verde más obscuro de la vegetación; caos y orden en perfecto equilibrio, así se sentía.

La alicornio se limitó a caminar junto con el Draconequus, tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no pudo percatarse de la mirada fija que este tenía; breves fueron aquellos minutos, hasta que llegaron a una fuente de agua, el sonido que generaba el flujo constante de agua incitó a ambos a hablar, para que el otro no se olvidase se su presencia.

\- No sabía que las noches en este lugar fueran tan tranquilas, inició Discord.

\- Pues lo son, Star Swirl solía dar muchos paseos nocturnos, todos en la sección donde tú te encontrabas. La princesa notó la reacción que sus palabras causaron en su acompañante.

\- Sí, ese viejo ridículo era un poni especial. No sabía por qué, pero Discord deseaba expresar sus sentimientos, desde luego, hecho que le era completamente extraño.

\- Así que fue tu maestro, dime: ¿Fue estricto contigo? Preguntó curiosa la princesa, quien extrañamente deseaba conocer mejor a su interlocutor, sintiéndose libre con sus sentimientos hacia él, disfrutando de aquella conversación.

\- ¿Acaso no viste mis recuerdos? Él era un verdadero viejo loco, me hacía leer más libros que Twilight, era muy exigente.

\- Sí, fue igual conmigo y Luna; prometes guardar un secreto.

\- Na – dijo con sarcasmo para después observar la mirada de Celestia y cambiar su respuesta – por supuesto que sí.

\- Cuando era nueva en la magia, tenía celos de Luna.

\- ¿Por qué? Preguntó el señor del caos entretenido.

\- Porque era muy talentosa, tuve que esforzarme mucho para poder superar su avance.

\- Pero es menor que tú.

\- Lo sé, pero aprendía mucho más rápido que yo.

El señor del caos se limitó a sonreír mientras observaba la Luna.

\- El viejo Star Swirl… Dijo suspirando, al recordar más de un momento del pasado.

\- Sí, al principio no pude creer que fue tu maestro.

\- ¿A no? ¿Qué acaso no ves el parecido que tenemos? Respondió el de ojos rojos mientras un sombrero similar al del barbado se aparecía en su cabeza. Provocando una sonrisa en la alicornio, quien se sentó en el paso.

\- Pero después noté su carácter y me di cuenta de que no mentías.

Pronto la princesa se recostó sobre sus patas, había sido un día muy agotador, su cola se desplazó hacia adelante, levantándose sobre el suelo, el Draconequus simplemente se quedó observando la escena, como si fuese la más hermosa de todas las imágenes ¿Qué está pasando? Se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras trataba de controlar los latidos de su corazón o el repentino calor que sentía su cuerpo.

\- Recuerdo que una vez me vino a visitar. Mencionó el señor del caos.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Nada, siendo una estatua, dudo mucho que esperase una respuesta – ironizó el señor del caos – pero me observó por un rato.

\- Bueno, él siempre tuvo un gusto pésimo para el arte. Dijo burlonamente la princesa.

El señor del caos solamente levantó una piedrecilla y la arrojó en dirección a la melena de la burlona.

\- Hey, no te desquites con mi melena.

\- ¿Alguna vez me visitaste? Preguntó de repente el señor del caos, tomando por sorpresa a la alicornio, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

Aquella pregunta no tenía por qué ser incomoda; pero lo era, no por el pasado detrás de la forma pétrea del señor del caos, sino por el presente.

\- Sí, recuerdo que una vez visité por accidente tu estatua.

\- Así que tú eres la que garabateó mi cola, esas cosas no se hacen Celestia. Dijo Discord, burlándose de su pasado de forma tan peculiar que la princesa no supo exactamente cómo reaccionar.

\- Adivinaste. Dijo la princesa mientras cerraba los ojos en señal de arrepentimiento. Siguiéndole el juego.

El pasado era tan distante, tan perjudicial y en esos momentos, tan poco importante para ambos, ignoraban de forma voluntaria toda la historia hasta los últimos meses en los cuales convivieron; algo fuerte surgía, eso era evidente para ambos, cuando sus ojos se cruzaban, cuando sonreían, incluso en aquella charla de temas poco importantes ambos sentían que no había cosa más importante que escuchar al otro y comunicarse con él.

\- Nunca imaginé que pudieras ser tan divertida. Soltó de repente el señor del caos.

\- Y yo jamás pensé que me pudiera sentir a gusto a tu lado.

\- Y dime, que fue de…

El señor del caos observó fijamente a la princesa, quien se sorprendió al ver la intensidad de la mirada del Draconequus.

\- Celestia, no me gusta hablar del pasado.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me muestras tus recuerdos?

\- Supongo que tienes el derecho y el deber de conocer mi pasado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me venciste hace más de mil años y me perdonaste la vida creo… a veces ni yo sé la razón de las cosas que hago.

La princesa ladeó levemente la cabeza, definitivamente Discord era un caso especial. Pero dejando de lado la razón por la cual mostraba su pasado; Celestia recordó al joven Discord, evocando el momento exacto en el cual observó todo su sufrimiento, toda aquella iniquidad de la cual había sido presa, en ese momento no pudo hallar respuesta a cómo aquel joven superó todo aquello; ahora entendía hasta cierto punto la verdad, no había podido con todo, tanta maldad, tanta perversidad era capaz de acabar con cualquier corazón noble, pero el señor del caos, de alguna manera conservaba ciertas minucias de aquel pasado; sin embargo sus ojos se encontraban llenos de pena, de dolor, tan taciturno que no podía sostener la mirada.

De no ser porque conocía ese pasado, Celestia jamás se habría percatado del dolor presente por esos instantes en la mirada del Draconequus, ella era contagiada por ese dolor, ver el sufrimiento de alguien a quien ella quería y hasta cierto punto empezaba a amar, era desgarrador. Otro aspecto del momento resonó dentro de sus recuerdos, en ese instante, ella deseó decirle al joven Discord que nada de aquello había sido su culpa, que tuviera esperanza.

Discord llevaba heridas tan grandes que no se habían cerrado por completo, otras incluso se habían conservado igual; no deseaba recordar, es más, lo odiaba; pero debía. Desde hace algún tiempo, empezó a detestar su pasado, lo que hizo; lo que no hizo, todo aquello era ya inalcanzable; el presente realmente era un regalo, el más valioso de los momentos de toda su vida, pues ahora podía sentirse feliz y de hecho lo era, más de lo que alguna vez pensó y mucho más de lo que se merecía. De pronto, sus sentidos se agudizaron solamente para ofuscarse en un hecho, unos cascos lo rodearon, un cuerpo ajeno al suyo se encontraba demasiado cerca, podía sentir su calor, podía sentir su pelaje, incluso el aroma de aquella melena que tanto le fascinaba.

Celestia de un momento al otro se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, no daba cuenta del momento en el cual se levantó de su lugar para acercarse donde el Draconequus y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de curar sus heridas, tratando de borrar aquella mirada llena de melancolía, llena de dolor. Mágicamente todo aquel sufrimiento se esfumó. El de ojos rojos se limitó a cerrar los ojos, para deleitarse con las fuertes palpitaciones del corazón de la princesa, su melena toda desordenada, aquellos cascos que lo aprisionaban y apretujaban. Su pelaje era tan suave, sus cascos tan delicados, por breves segundos se sintió en un paraíso.

Una vez que Celestia recapacitó, se separó rápidamente del de ojos rojos, esperando no haber arruinado la velada; pero el vacío que generaba la ausencia de aquella poni en el Draconequus era tan grande que le hizo anhelar más, pronto tomó su casco que se encontraba en pleno repliegue, para después halar de él y causando que el cuerpo entero de Celestia se arrimara, instintivamente observó los ojos hermosos de la alicornio iluminados con la luz blanca de la luna, revelando el color violáceo de los mismos, para después acercar sus labios a los de ella de forma lenta pero impulsiva. La alicornio desde luego no esperaba semejante comportamiento por parte del de ojos rojos, sin embargo lo deseaba. Mientras sus labios se juntaban con inocencia en caso de Discord y con experiencia en el caso de Celestia, ambos sintieron lo mismo, una sensación tan placentera, que recorría su cuerpo a velocidad sorprendente, como esas descargas de estática que dan cuando se toca un objeto metálico, no, mucho más fuerte, el corazón de ambos se aceleró, Discord cerró los ojos para poder degustar mejor de aquel momento, la princesa imitó aquel acto; sin bien el señor del caos jamás había experimentado sensaciones como aquella, estas superaban las expectativas que tenía.

La magia del Draconequus se salió de control sin que este se percatase de ello, mucho menos la princesa, pues al hallarse ambos tan absortos en aquella manifestación de su amor hacia el otro; pronto tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire, pero ello no evitó que juntaran los hocicos – supongo que es normal, en la serie se ve muy a menudo, así que por que no XD – sus ojos se vieron profunda e inocentemente, ambos era completamente sinceros en lo que sentían y en la forma en la que lo demostraban, aquel sentimiento tan puro, tan inocente envolvía el ambiente, lo hacía todo más hermoso, ofuscaba toda realidad externa, los sujetaba de forma tan recia y delirante que no necesitaron palabras; bastaba con la mirada, con el contacto que sus hocicos hacían.

En ello, un recuerdo inoportuno, lejano y punzante llegó a la princesa, sus ojos rápidamente viraron a otro lugar, mientras se mordía el labio inferior; aquello no era correcto, por más de una razón. Discord desde luego pensó que era por algo que él hizo, así que por unos segundos se quedó callado, esperando alguna señala para actuar.

En su regreso al mundo, Celestia comenzó a sentir que su cola tenía un peso mayor a lo habitual, por lo cual volteó su cabeza para observarla; al hacerlo pudo apreciar el cambio que todo el entorno había sufrido, para empezar todo el piso se convirtió en un estanque de agua, salvo por el lugar donde ambos se encontraban, el agua era tan cristalina que podía ver peces de gran tamaño nadando en la superficie, parecían estar hechos de piedra, con fuego en lugar de cola o aletas; estatuas de todo el jardín se elevaban en el aire sin detenerse; varias esferas de agua que se movía en diferentes direcciones, se levantaban del estanque, este a su vez se encontraba completamente estático, pese a que varios peces de piedra saltaban sobre él esa extraña agua no se movía, no salpicaba ni nada, en un árbol cercano comenzaban a brotar flores de todos los colores, pero tan pronto como se abrían, sus pétalos se convertían en burbujas que bajaban al estanque, para reventar y liberar un pigmento del color de la flor a la que pertenecían, el resto de la flor se esparcía de la misma forma que un diente de león. Las raíces se comenzaban a hundir en el agua y pese a la claridad de esta, Celestia pudo percatarse de la gran profundidad que tenía, pues un sinfín de peces de características similares a los que vio empezaban a surgir desde lo más profundo, pero se hallaban a una profundidad tal que solo eran pequeños puntos; mariposas compuestas básicamente de magia comenzaban a volar alrededor, ingresando y saliendo de las esferas de agua.

Tanto caos era simplemente… bello, al menos así pensó la alicornio por un momento, apreciar tanta luz, tanta obscuridad, tantas leyes quebradas, tanta absurdez; tenía cierta belleza casi inexplicable, no era muy diferente que la de Discord; sin embargo, cuando volvió a observar el agua cristalina del estanque, la estatua de un poni comenzaba a hundirse en ella ¿era el rey sombra? Su vista parecía engañarla, pero en un simple parpadeo la imagen desapareció, no, aquello no era magia, era conciencia. Comenzaba a torturarla nuevamente, como hace pocos instantes atrás el recuerdo de aquel unicornio que fue su primer amor, aquel que nunca se olvida, aquel que por el cual había sufrido y por el que se había considerado la poni más feliz del mundo. ¿Por qué? Se decía a sí misma, tratando de hallar la respuesta para un meollo tan grande que difícilmente podría responder, pues sus sentimientos hacia Sombra desaparecían, haciendo que sintiera cierta extrañez ¿acaso era por la distancia? O ¿tal vez por una actitud egoísta? Habían tantas posibles respuestas; pero ninguna cambiaba el hecho de que su amor hacia el Draconequus comenzaba a tomar parte en lo más profundo de su ser, donde alguna vez existió otro poni.

¿Era correcto? Se preguntó nuevamente ¿Era correcto enamorarse de otro poni cuando prometió amor eterno a otro? Incluso cuando ese poni se sacrificó por ella, incluso con su nobleza, su gallardía, en conjunto su esencia tan buena, rozando lo máximo, incluso todo eso no bastaba para que su corazón de forma rebelde buscase un… reemplazo ¿Reemplazo? ¿Discord era un reemplazo? Tan profundo calaba aquella interrogante que no pudo prestar atención a la forma con la que el de ojos rojos la observaba, él aún continuaba en un estado de hipnosis con sus ojos, reflejaban sus emociones y el señor del caos pensaba que se debía a él.

Cuando sus miradas se juntaron nuevamente, ambos cambiaron, haciendo como si nada de aquello hubiese ocurrido, Discord se limitó a chasquear los dedos para reparar el caos que había generado de forma involuntaria. Pronto el también recordó un hecho fundamental que no tuvo en cuenta, el rey Sombra, por un momento se cruzó por la mente la conjetura de que la princesa seguía enamorada de él, algo que, incluso ella desconocía.

\- Emm, espero que te haya gustado. Fue todo lo que el Draconequus dijo antes de usar su magia para desaparecer.

Su cobardía salió a flote, de momento su carácter normal se encontraba ausente, sus reacciones eran completamente diferentes, ni un chiste, ni un comentario sarcástico o mofa; algo tan simple como chasquear los dedos, alejándose del lugar. ¿Cómo pensé en eso? Se decía dentro de su cabeza, no le importaba exactamente el lugar, solamente quería salir del allí. Él único rechazo que realmente no quería afrontar era el de ella. Prefería no recibir el no y tomarlo como dado; pero de todas formas aquella pequeña ilusión que habían creado en aquellos segundos fue lo más hermoso que pudo experimentar.

\- Me gustó. Respondió la princesa en la soledad del jardín.

Ese era el problema, le "gustó" demasiado, de hecho, más que cualquier otra experiencia anterior y para el peso de su conciencia más que el Rey Sombra, era tan cierto que el arrepentimiento, él podría haber sido así si hubiese hecho esto llegó a su cabeza, sus sentimientos se batían a muerte en el interior de la princesa, a tal grado que evitó todo contacto usando una transportación a su habitación, pero de la justicia y el amor no se escapa. Y ella deseaba terminar con todos esos pensamientos de una buena vez, ya no escaparía, se les enfrentaría.

Era curioso que de todos los lugares posibles, el de ojos rojos recordase otra parte del jardín del castillo, para ser más exactos, el lugar donde su estatua había estado alojada, su cabeza daba muchas más vueltas que de costumbre, nunca antes había pasado por aquello y hacerlo era incómodo, la luna se mantenía en lo alto mientras sus cavilaciones comenzaban a producir cierto malestar dentro suyo. Para comenzar había hecho caos sin quererlo, algo que solamente había experimentado una vez, dentro de la celda de los ponis terrestres, mientras pensaba en ello chasqueó los dedos para transportarse al techo del castillo, tenía sentido cambiar las tejas por queso.

Su humor no podía cambiar, aun cuando le puso mayonesa y salsa picante a cada teja, no podía sonreír. Cierta tristeza lo embargaba, pues cuando percibió aquella mirada de Celestia, pudo notar la confusión dentro de ella y por último la negación inminente que le daría; luego de pasar por algo que lo había hecho tan feliz, no deseaba ser lastimado. El rey sombra del mundo alterno, vaya título. Cuando el señor del caos repensó lo sucedido pudo dar inmediatamente con sus recuerdos.

Y es que cuando Celestia le contó toda su historia romántica del pasado, lo hizo con tanto sentimiento que prácticamente tenía el corazón en la boca; era muy cierto que Sombra era en muchos sentidos su opuesto; de hecho, todo lo que apreció de la descripción de la alicornio era en esencia, algo tan diferente, que no solamente llegaba ser su opuesto, sino también que llegaba a coincidir en muchas cosas con su yo del pasado. Pero bien sabía que Sombra era el primer y seguramente el único amor que Celestia tenía. Ya sea por la inseguridad o por el simple pesar que apretujaba su corazón; el señor del caos sentía un revuelto en su corazón, le hacía sentir de forma maravillosa y al mismo tiempo le daba un dolor mayor al de su enfermedad, de cualquiera que haya experimentado antes.

Tratando de relajarse, hizo aparecer una nube rosa en frente de él, del tamaño de su puño, después un vaso de cristal, que posteriormente llenó de leche chocolatada, ese líquido tuvo un efecto inmediato en su cabeza, logrando que pensara con cierta lucidez. Sin tomar en cuenta lo sucedido durante los últimos días con la princesa ¿Estaba enamorado de Celestia? O era un estado pasajero; por muy ridícula que fuese la pregunta, pues esta se había repetido con anterioridad y en todas las ocasiones con una respuesta afirmativa, era necesaria para continuar con su forma caótica de pensar. Bien, admitiendo la realidad, sí, estaba enamorado. Se respondió a sí mismo, mientras lanzaba el vaso varios metros abajo, de pronto se dio cuenta que el vaso causaría más caos del que necesitaba en ese momento, así que un chasquido hizo que el recipiente desapareciera antes de chocar con el piso.

Continuando con la respuesta: ¿Quién era él? Era el señor del caos, respuesta simple. Muy bien: ¿Por qué le gustaba la leche con chocolate? El de ojos rojos se acarició la barba para pensar mejor, quizás porque los diferentes ingredientes se podían mezclar de diversas formas, en distintas medidas, todo ello al final obtenía como resultado un sabor distinto, desde el más amargo hasta el más dulce o más grasoso, existían tantas probabilidades.

Perfecto: ¿La nieve podía ser de color violeta? Efectivamente, si algún poni del clima lo deseaba podía darle color a los copos de nieve, incluso él con su magia podía dar colores a la nieve.

El Draconequus sentía que la respuesta se acercaba cada vez más, pero faltaban un par de preguntas más: ¿Una piedra podía ser solamente una piedra? En su larga vida, había comprobado que una piedra podía adoptar formas, convertirse en objetos distintos, podía incluso ser arte o una herramienta con el trabajo, pero técnicamente no dejaba de ser piedra, así que no.

¿El ayer es hoy? Desde luego que no.

Entonces, la respuesta se encontraba allí, él era el señor del caos, habían mil y un posibilidades de vivir su vida, él era el resultado de sus acciones, de sus decisiones y aunque el pasado fue gran parte de su vida, el hoy era la oportunidad perfecta para reinventarse, para tomar las posibilidades y seguir cada una de ellas; alguna vez lo había pensado, pero ahora tenía algo que en ese entonces no: la voluntad de hacerlo.

Entonces ¿Qué era Celestia para él? Obviamente su primer amor y muy probablemente el último. Quien le complementaba y a quien complementaba, algo tan distante y al mismo tiempo tan cercano; aquella poni que ingresó a lo más profundo de su ser y sacó de forma impensada, puede que incluso sin que ella se diera cuenta, aquello que lo convertía en el ser feliz que era: amor, esperanza y dolor. El amor era la palabra que expresaba todo aquello.

Si tan solo la alicornio sintiese lo mismo, se dijo recordando su expresión de rechazo; aun sentía una gran punzada en su corazón por ello, sin embargo ahora lo afrontaba con un enfoque distinto, ahora entendía que ese amor sobre el que había pensado tanto y bajo el cual se había encontrado los últimos meses, ese sentimiento tan puro, tan poético y al mismo tiempo tan absurdo, tenía una dueña o al menos algo parecido a ello, esa parte tan grande era hacia Celestia, en cierta medida era suyo, pues provenía de él. Pero no era precisamente gracias a él y peor aún, era entregado a Celestia, en cada acto, en cada palabra, incluso en aquellos momentos, ese bello sentimiento era parte suya, desde luego y conformaba todo lo que él era o podría ser, tan solo una parte dentro de lo que se halla bajo el nombre de Discord, pero aquella parte era únicamente de Celestia, ya que estaba entregada a Celestia, independientemente de la voluntad de Celestia, aunque pareciese extraño. Más bien, era el deseo, no, la voluntad de Discord la que obsequiaba aquel bello sentimiento, aquella pequeña parte suya a la alicornio, aun si resultaba lastimado, aun si la adversidad terminaba por finiquitar con la relación existente entre ambos, era suyo. Dependía de ella aceptarlo o serle indiferente.

Independientemente de lo que hiciese la princesa, él era feliz de sentir algo tan especial; por supuesto, dentro de su cabeza se formaba el mejor de los casos, imaginaba un amor correspondido, un mañana diferente, imaginaba a Celestia admitiendo lo mismo; al fin y al cabo, era un deseo que le sabía tan natural. Pero sin dejar lugar a la imaginación en exceso, debía ser sincero, la realidad era distinta a como lo pintaba su mente. Su amada estaba enamorada y no era de él. Ahora ¿Existía la posibilidad de amar a más de un poni? Pues de ser así, tenía una oportunidad.

Sombra era un poni de corazón noble, cualquier poni se hubiera enamorado de él, de eso estaba seguro, él definitivamente era lo que Celestia se merecía, pues estaba a la altura de esta; ahí se encontraba la línea que separaba las cosas de forma innegable. Lo más seguro era que los ponis se enamoraban no del aspecto o de las pertenencias, sino de lo más profundo de otro poni. Lo había entendido durante los últimos años al lado de sus amigas ponis, no en vano buscaban su denominado poni especial por mucho tiempo, probando más de uno. En ese momento el señor del caos deseó haber puesto un poco más de atención a aquellos detalles.

No obstante la idea era bastante clara, los ponis y toda criatura capaz de sentir amor, mira dentro del corazón, esa era la razón por la que lo habían reformado, al menos por parte de Fluttershy; pero volviendo al asunto. Sombra era muchas veces mejor en el fondo de lo que el de ojos rojos podría ser. Era cierto que alguna vez su interior relució un brillo singular, quizás tan grande como el de Sombra, pero él había optado por un camino distinto a aquel. Si bien ahora se encontraba en un proceso de catarsis o de recuerdo, sabía que no se merecía a Celestia.

Ese inmenso muro se levantó dentro de la cabeza del señor del caos, era algo que el caos no podía romper, pues él se ajustaba a ese orden, lo aceptaba sin rechistar, porque era un designio que venía de los más profundo de su ser.

Qué hacer frente a aquello. Tal cual estaba planteado, su mente y corazón coincidían en una jugada, de la cual ganase o perdiera, hacía lo mejor que podía frente a tantos obstáculos. Pero de pronto, el sonido de unas bisagras sin aceitar se escuchó un piso más abajo. Cuando asomó la cabeza, observó a la causa de tan molestas preocupaciones.

Celestia había mantenido una línea firme, debatiéndose contra ella misma. El pasado era un problema que cada poni afronta tarde o temprano, pues su pasado, al menos sentimental era Sombra.

Había prometido amor eterno, pero ¿por qué dicho amor ya no volvía? ¿Por qué su corazón apuntaba en dirección a Discord? Se sentía mal por ser alguien tan… egoísta. Sombra la había amado tanto que había dado su reino, su vida por ella. La alicornio abrió los ojos de inmediato ante el hallazgo: Sombra, el Rey sombra que conoció y amó estaba muerto en cierta forma.

Nunca regresaría, su corazón se encontraba corrompido, ahora formaba parte de una vida distinta a la de antes. Pero su amor no se encontraba ahí, se supone que debería seguir amando al Rey, pero no lograba sentir nada más que un sentimiento fosilizado en la lejanía del tiempo; él ya no estaba, pero ella sí. Esa simple diferencia era la razón del problema; su egoísmo se basaba en su necesidad, en la necesidad de cada poni: el ser amado o amada era parte esencial de la vida de cada poni. Ella era parte de esa realidad, su corazón, aun con sus heridas, aun en su estado lamentable, se encontraba listo para amar a otro poni, pero sin dejar de recordar a Sombra.

Sombra siempre ocuparía un lugar en su corazón, pero el ya no estaba, su amor ya no estaba y siendo franca, la había hecho sufrir durante un tiempo considerable. Si es cierto que los ponis buscan la felicidad, ella la encontraba con Discord. Él era la razón por la cual había carcajeado, incluso jugado, sintiéndose como una potranca, sacándola del tedio de una princesa y sobre todo, compartiendo gran parte de su caos con ella, aunque en primera instancia era molesto, ahora reconocía que ese era el trato especial que tenía del Draconequus, un trato distinto al que tenía con Sombra y ahora debía admitir que entre uno y otro, Discord era quien la hacía más feliz.

Su corazón se sentía en forma para amar nuevamente, a otro poni y en este caso a un Draconequus, ella también deseaba ello, quería dejar el dolor del pasado e intentar un rumbo distinto con el ser menos pensado por cualquiera: Discord, pues él había curado sus heridas y debía aceptarlo, la había enamorado aun si él no lo hubiese querido.

No le importaba si Fluttershy era la poni de sus ojos, tenía la necesidad de comunicar sus sentimientos y aunque el Draconequus no la correspondiese, le estaría agradecida por tratar de forma tan caótica sus heridas. En esos detalles donde mostraba la nobleza de su corazón, la pureza de sus sentimientos, por muy pequeños que fuesen, Celestia se percataba de estar enamorada del señor del caos, no del joven Discord. Entonces, saliendo por a la alcoba, la princesa suspiró, estaba nerviosa por lo que haría la próxima vez que el señor del caos se presentase. Pero ¿Por qué esperar si podía llamarlo? Aquel acto de poca paciencia ciertamente era algo que había aprendido del Draconequus.

Los ojos de Discord se posaban en la figura que se encontraba en el balcón, apreciaba su belleza, pues poco era el tiempo que le quedaba para hacerlo.

* * *

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto el escribirlo; he de admitir que tuve que releer los comics del arco de los reflejos y pensé demasiado la resolución del primer problema que planteé este shiping, así que si el capítulo les pareció más un debate o una especie de tratado, es porque realmente me puse a pensar en una salida "creíble", no tengo nada en contra de la forma normal de hacer el Dislestia. Pero por alguna razón no me satisface lo suficiente, esa es una de las razones por las que hago este fic.

Por cierto, existen muchos detalles que pueden parecer confusos, estos se aclararan conforme vayan pasando los capítulos del fic, espero acabarlo hasta antes del número cuarenta; pero quién sabe. Caminen con cuidado, coman saludablemente y no se olviden de comentar, nos leemos pronto.


	33. Inflexión

Capítulo 33: Inflexión

Los personajes de MLP: FIM no me pertenecen y además, en este capítulo doy un breve Spoiler de un fic que pienso trabajar ni bien termine con este fic (si termino después de que se estrene EG: 3)

* * *

Había pasado más de una semana desde que Celestia vio a Discord, lo cual era extraño, antes se presentaba aunque sea para pedir los pergaminos llenos de tareas. Le preocupaba que el señor del caos se mantuviese lejos debido a lo que pasó entre los dos, peor aún era el hecho de que esa preocupación la asaltaba en momentos inoportunos, como por ejemplo cuando se encontraba en medio de una cumbre real, por poco y menciona su nombre en uno de los títulos de extracción que proveía a los ponis mineros de Yeguatania.

En cambio, en Ponyville las actividades se realizaban con la mayor cotidianidad; algunos se habían levantado tarde para atender su negocio, otros se encontraban de regreso del mismo, incluso las adoradas huertas de unas ponis empezaban con el mantenimiento. La mayor parte del tiempo, la vida por dicha localidad era pacífica y afable, pocas preocupaciones agitaban al pueblo, a comparación de las grandes ciudades como Fillydelphia o Ponyhattan. Dos figuras se encontraban paseando por la calle principal del pueblo, en dirección al restaurante.

\- Así que dime Discord ¿Por qué te sientes tan mal?

\- No estoy seguro Fluttershy, la última vez que me sentí así fue cuando comí un pastelillo podrido.

\- Agg, dijo la pegaso, adivinando los problemas intestinales que el Draconequus hubiese tenido.

\- Descuida, ya estoy en la última etapa, ya pasó medio día ¿te gustaría comer algo?

\- Claro que sí.

\- Bien.

Un chasquido fue suficiente para transportarlos hasta un árbol que ni bien aparecieron, creció hasta mostrar gran parte del bosque Everfree, a la pegaso amarilla le encantaban los picnics, la naturaleza era su vida; realmente la amaba. Lo había comprobado cuando ambos observaron a una hidra comiéndose a un venado, semejante escena era muy fuerte para algunos, pero ella, aun con su personalidad comprendía que eso era parte de la naturaleza e incluso se impresionó, observando la perfección con la cual las tres cabezas se repartían la presa, aunque todo iba a un mismo estómago. El árbol se convertía lentamente en una plataforma llena de hojas y ramas que empezaron a moverse por sí solas para formar en conjunto una mesa para que pudieran almorzar.

\- Un plato de revuelto de margaritas con alfalfa y petunias por favor. Solicitó la pegaso, se había esperado que Discord la llevaría al restaurant de Ponyville, pero en cambio la trajo hasta aquel lugar; con el tiempo ella había comprendido la forma tan interesante que su amigo tenía de hacer las cosas y debía admitir que la mayor parte del tiempo no resultaba ser tan malo.

\- Algo más. Respondió el señor del caos mientras los platos aparecían en el aire, para que después las ramas restantes las tomaran y sirviesen todo, incluso llevaban un pañuelo con cuadros a colores sobre ellos, para emular las patas de los mozos del restaurante.

\- Un vaso con agua y una ensalada. Respondió la pegaso, observando a su alrededor. Cielos Discord, este paisaje es hermoso.

\- ¿Enserio? Yo solo veo maleza, maleza y más maleza, bueno, allá hay un nido de fénix y una serpiente alada.

La comida del señor del caos apareció en un plato de madera, bueno sus comidas, para empezar un pescado frito del tamaño de su cabeza, luego una pierna de cordero, junto con una porción de pasto con tierra y todo, junto una cantidad pequeña de gemas y un vaso de leche con chocolate. De la misma forma que con su forma de hacer las cosas, la pegaso había comprendido la dieta que su amigo debía seguir.

\- Si quieres me como la carne en otro momento.

\- No está bien Discord, tú eres así, además no tuviste que cazar a ningún animal para traer toda tu comida aquí ¿cierto?

\- No, para nada, la comida cazada produce muchas encimas y le da un sabor horrible, aprendí a crear carne de diversos tipos. Así que adelante.

La poni comía de forma educada, lenta y con los cubiertos que el Draconequus le había provisto. Pero este comía como cada animal, devoraba el pescado como un águila o un cocodrilo: engullendo; después desgarraba la carne para facilitar su digestión, era increíble ver que su colmillo no hacía nada más que perforar la carne para después halar de ella, tan rápido como comenzó se cansó, así que un chasquido convirtió toda la carne, en presas de pequeño tamaño.

\- Y dime querida ¿cómo anda el trabajo?

\- Ah, bien, ahora que me lo preguntas, hay una migración de mariposas monarca en una semana, me gustaría que fueras conmigo, ninguna de mis amigas podrá.

\- Desde luego que sí, ahí estaré. Respondió Discord mientras levantaba un pedazo de carne con sus garras para arrojarla en el aire y engullirla.

\- ¡Discord! Que te dije de comer con cubiertos. Reprochó la poni.

\- Está bien. Dijo el señor del caos mientras hacía aparecer una espátula.

\- Vamos. Insistió la pegaso mientras observaba a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Oh bien, ya hasta te pareces a Celestia. Respondió el de ojos rojos mientras la espátula tomaba forma de tenedor.

\- ¿Qué tal con los chicos? Cuestionó el señor del caos mientras observaba el rubor en el rostro de la pegaso.

\- Mmm… nada, hay uno que otro, pero todavía no hay uno que me haga sentir esas mariposas.

\- Vaya que eres exigente.

\- Encontrar al poni especial es un proceso largo Discord, no todas pueden hallarlo a la primera.

\- Entiendo.

\- ¿Y qué tal tú con Celestia? mencionó la pegaso mientras observaba a otro lado para evitar la mirada fulminante de su mejor amigo.

\- Nada, sigue siendo un dolor de cabeza. Respondió con total frialdad al respecto.

\- Algunas cosas nunca cambian supongo. Respondió la pegaso mientras tomaba un vaso con agua.

Discord acabó la carne con bastante rapidez, para después proseguir con el pasto, no sin antes tomar un vaso completo de leche con chocolate inmediatamente este volvió a llenarse.

\- Es porque no cambian como tú quieres que cambien. Agregó el señor del caos.

\- Supongo que es cierto ¿Por qué viniste hoy? Se supone que tendríamos nuestra fiesta de té el domingo.

\- Porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, además pasar el tiempo contigo es relajante.

El bosque Everfree era un lugar de naturaleza salvaje, los ponis no tenían control alguno de su clima o de la naturaleza existente en el lugar, Fluttershy a veces ayudaba a una criatura que llegaba a sus cascos; pero exceptuando ese caso, comprendía muy bien que no tenía mucho que hacer allí.

\- Pinkie Pie está organizando una fiesta para esta noche: ¿Te gustaría ir?

\- Por supuesto que sí. Respondió, mientras una cantidad inmensa de pasto ingresaba en su boca.

Pero pronto el sonido del aleteo de un pegaso sacó a ambos comensales de su charla que empezaba a tornarse aburrida.

\- Discord no sé qué hiciste esta vez, pero la princesa Celestia solicita tu presencia. Era Twilight que tenía cierta expresión de desconfianza.

\- Jaja, debe querer su cepillo de dientes de vuelta, sentenció el Draconequus para calmar a sus amigas, la noticia le tomaba por sorpresa, Celestia no lo había vuelto a llamar desde que le dio la misión de capturar a Tirek.

Twilight hizo una mueca de incomprensión ante el cepillo de color rosa que tenía ente sus garras, al parecer había tenido un uso distinto al de lavar dientes, pues tenía una gran cantidad de pelo enganchado y manchas verdes en distintas partes del mango y la cabeza, incluso en las cerdas. Si la historia de Discord era correcta, entonces se estaba pasando de la raya.

\- Discord, eso no se hace, definitivamente no, los ponis no recuperan los dientes perdidos. Aclaró la pegaso que alguna vez había querido ser dentista.

\- ¿Ah no? Entonces creo que le invitaré una gran cantidad de dulces. Aclaró el señor del caos mientras dejaba caer el cepillo, para poner cara de malvado.

\- Bueno Fluttershy, creo que mejor voy a ver que desea Molestia. Nos vemos luego.

Un chasquido fue suficiente para quitarlo de escena antes de que la nueva princesa de Equestria explotase en su cara, era un gran pecado meterse con Celestia frente a ella, bueno, él era el único que lo hacía. Era mejor ir donde Celestia, antes de que Twilight lo sermonease durante una hora acerca del respeto con argumentos históricos, etc.

Fue en el último milisegundo, cuando el trono de la princesa se hacía visible que recordó porque no había ido a verla durante la última semana; la amistad de Fluttershy realmente podía alejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento, era ya tarde para dar vuelta atrás, así que sacando el cepillo de su espalda en alto, se presentó en la habitación donde usualmente visitaba a la princesa. Para su sorpresa, absolutamente nadie se hallaba en el lugar, ni guardias, ni Luna, ni siquiera Kibits se encontraba en su lugar de costumbre, mucho menos Celestia. Era tan extraño que la corte de la princesa se encontrase tan abandonada; todo estaba en su lugar, limpio, ni una mota de mugre era apreciable a simple vista. El señor del caos avanzó con cierta cautela por el pasillo lleno de vitrales; los colores producidos por el paso de la luz a través de los cristales de cada vitral, pintaban el piso con sus imágenes correspondientes. Pronto llegó al vitral que representaba su derrota frente a las mane six; ¿sabían todo lo que ocurrió el mismo día?

En ese momento por alguna razón, se quedó observando a Celestia, incluso se vio tentado a salir a charlar con ella, obviamente en ese momento, hubiese hecho otra cosa más que gritar enfurecerse y tratar de convertirlo nuevamente en piedra. Pronto se aburrió de ver los vitrales ¿Dónde están todos? Se preguntó, era evidente que en el castillo no había ni una mosca, quizás se estaba realizando una festividad de la cual no sabía nada. Una idea le vino a la cabeza, pronto chasqueó sus dedos, el efecto fue inmediato, una serie de transportaciones al azar se realizaron, por unos segundos se aparecía en un estudio, para después aparecer en un pequeño baño que por suerte no estaba siendo utilizado, después llegó al comedor, donde soltó el cepillo.

Sus esfuerzos no se veían recompensados, sin embargo, casi valieron la pena cuando por accidente llegó a la habitación de Luna, se encontraba durmiendo a pata suelta. El Draconequus se quedó pensando por varios segundos ¿Debía o no debía?

\- Qué más da, sé que lo pagaré después jejeje. Su sonrisa se alargaba al imaginar las posibles bromas que podría hacer; sin embargo se decidió por una simple pero efectiva.

Un vaso con agua tibia se materializó en su garra de león, con mucho cuidado la posicionó al lado de la princesa que dormía tan apacible que incrementó aún más las ganas que tenía el señor del caso, se aproximaba el momento más complicado, ahora debía levantar el casco de la alicornio para depositarlo en el vaso, sin respirar y con un cuidado quirúrgico, el de ojos rojos levantó el casco de la princesa, una gota de sudor empezaba a brotar de su frente, la ejecución de tan delicada acción requería toda su concentración; de pronto la princesa entreabrió sus ojos, para observar al señor del caos, seguía profundamente dormida quien sabe con lo que estuviese soñando, pero pudo mascullar unas palabras.

\- Tienes un aspecto poco grato mi amigo.

La risa del señor del caos tuvo que ser contenida por el mismo, necesitaba completar su plan maestro, al menos eso hacía que su visita a castillo valiese la pena, pues Celestia al parecer no deseaba verlo. Probablemente le habían jugado una broma entre Twilight y Fluttershy, de ser así, había caído de lleno.

\- Muy bien, que tengas un sueño bonito y mojado. Susurró Discord mientras se transportaba a los jardines, ese era el último lugar que le quedaba por registrar.

La luz del día convertía a los jardines algo totalmente distinto a lo que eran de día, los colores verdes en sus distintas tonalidades, incluso llegando a convertirse en azules, las diversas flores de color rojo, blanco, violeta, rojo e incluso amarillo y el azul más impresionante de todos; definitivamente aquel jardín no tenía nada que envidiar a otros paisajes de afuera, usualmente el Draconequus no se había quedado a apreciar la naturaleza por tanto tiempo. Pronto escucho el sonido de unos cascos paseando por el camino de piedra que él había ignorado por razones obvias. Por fin encontraba a un poni despierto. Sin embargo los cascos se escuchaban más pesados, como si estuviesen recubiertos con metal.

Al darse vuelta, Discord pudo apreciar la figura de Celestia aproximándose hacia él, llevaba puesto su yugo, así como sus distinguidas herraduras doradas, sin olvidar su corona. Su mirada tenía algo en particular, mostraba un semblante sereno, mucho más de lo normal. Cuando ambos cruzaron la mirada, no hicieron más que sonreírse mutuamente, el señor del caos esperó pacientemente, cuando finalmente la princesa se acercó lo suficiente empezó a hablar.

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste? ¿Necesitas que atrape a un nuevo villano busca líos? Preguntó mientras movía a un lado la mandíbula inferior mientras hacía con sus puños el ademán de golpear a alguien.

\- Ya quisieras, debes ganarte la confianza primero. Advirtió la princesa, haciendo caer el ego del señor del caos, puede que estuviese enamorada; pero no loca dejaría la seguridad de Equestria en sus patas, al menos no por ahora.

\- Bah, al cabo que ni quería dime: ¿Por qué el castillo está tan vacío?

\- Es que es día feriado; es el día en el que mi hermana y yo te dimos una paliza ¿no lo recuerdas? La risa de la alicornio era entrecortada, el tema de conversación era algo inapropiado, por más de una razón.

\- Yo recuerdo que les pateé los flancos más de una vez antes de que me vencieran, el señor del caos toco la nariz de la alicornio en señal de mofa.

Burlarse del pasado tan antagónico, en un momento tan inusual, era una particularidad que Celestia compartía con Discord y solo con él; pues en primer lugar, él siempre se burlaba de su pasado. Si intentase hacer algo similar con su hermana, era seguro que esta le propinaría un cascorrón en la nuca o una mirada tan fría como el hielo e intentaría cambiar la conversación.

-Pero al final, debo admitir que ganaron; por cierto, no volveré a repetirlo así que espero que tengas los oídos limpios. Gracias. La palabra desconcertó a la princesa.

\- Por qué. Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir; el señor del caos era simplemente impredecible.

\- Si no me hubieran transformado en piedra y si no hubieses decidido reformarme, jamás habría conocido la… msd mds mfmf.

\- ¿Qué? El de ojos rojos había murmurado en lugar de hablar.

\- Agh, no hubiese conocido la magia de la amistad y con ello la felicidad.

¿Felicidad? Realmente era algo extraño, pues la princesa siempre había considerado que haciendo caos, siendo un bebé crecido con caprichos y sentido del humor exagerado, de alguna forma su interlocutor era feliz. No podía imaginar un "estilo de vida" sin la felicidad como fin. El rostro de confusión de Celestia aclaró que no había explicado bien su pasado, de hecho si no entendían ese simple hecho, jamás podrían entender el rumbo que alguna vez siguió.

\- De nada, pensé que eras un cascarrabias sin remedio. Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa, mientras empujaba al señor del caos con su flanco derecho. Este desde luego chasqueó los dedos para aparecer una nube rosa sobre la cabeza de la princesa, pero esta abrió un paraguas, transportado desde su habitación, reteniendo la leche chocolatada, pero antes de que esta pudiese llegar al suelo, hizo levitar todo el líquido para después vaciarlo sobre el señor del caos.

\- Ah sí, dijo sorprendido el Draconequus.

\- Deja de jugar bromas tan gastadas, respondió la princesa, para después tocar la nariz del mismo modo que él lo hizo hace breves instantes.

\- Bueno, hay una que nunca pasa de moda, replicó, para chasquear los dedos, poco después la cola de Celestia apareció en las garras del Draconequus. La princesa lo miró con cierto enojo y al mismo tiempo con intriga.

\- No sabes cuán molesto es que hagas eso ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- Ahora que lo preguntas, no lo sé, creo que es porque nunca te lo ves venir.

\- Devuélvemelo antes de que pierda la paciencia.

\- Vamos, eres pura boca, nunca te atreverías a… El Draconequus fue derribado de inmediato por la princesa, de tal suerte que ella se encontraba sobre él, con ambas patas a cada lado de su cabeza.

\- Solo tenías que decir por favor, exclamó el señor del caos, inmediatamente la cola de Celestia regresó a su lugar.

Sin embargo, ambos se quedaron en su lugar, viéndose, Discord levantó sus patas para tomar la melena de Celestia, era raro, siempre había deseado tocar aquella melena que casi flotaba por sí sola, se veía tan sedosa. Así que no dudó en hacerlo. La princesa desde luego dejo que aquello ocurriera, era extraño pero se sentía a gusto. Los ojos rojos la mantenían bajo el mismo trance que hace noches atrás; pero esta vez, ella se abalanzó para unir sus labios con los de él, nuevamente el tiempo se detuvo, las sensaciones de las más variadas clases tomaron parte dentro de ella. Él simplemente se dejó hacer, a quién engañaba, ella era mejor que él para esas cosas. Pero la princesa se separó de repente.

\- Tenemos que hablar de esto. Expresó la princesa de Equestria, no quería perder más tiempo, no quería aplazar más el momento de la verdad, el todo por el todo. Algo le decía que tenía las de ganar, que todo realmente tenía pinta de salir bien. Mucho más después que el señor del caos asintiera con la cabeza.

\- Anda, no creo que un corcel como tú sea tan tímido como para bailar una pieza conmigo.

\- EEE nop.

El sueño de la alicornio estaba convirtiéndose en algo cada vez más extraño pues pronto sintió un frio en sus piernas, sobre todo en su vientre, ni que decir de su cola. Pronto el salón comenzó a inundarse con agua, rápidamente se despertó, de un salón de baile, ahora pasaba a estar en su habitación con una gran humedad alrededor de la mitad de su cuerpo para abajo, su caso por alguna razón se encontraba en un vaso con agua tibia.

\- Oh no, fue todo lo que dijo antes de conjeturar los hechos para sacar una conclusión. Conocía aquella broma, sabía quién podía jugársela, pero su hermana no era la única que podría hacerlo.

\- Discord. Murmuró la alicornio frunciendo el ceño, era hora de darle su merecido.

En menos de dos minutos, se dio un baño para después salir al único lugar donde sabía que Discord estaría, el jardín. Su hermana se lo había dicho. Pero al llegar, observó cómo ambos se encontraban sentados el uno al lado del otro; perfecto se dijo a sí misma para darse la señal de ataque.

El Draconequus tomó aire, para dejar salir los nervios que le daba sentarse a hablar de temas tan… poco conocidos para él; pero deseaba hacerlo. Pero de repente, en un inesperado movimiento, un pastel le llegó a la cara, después una inmensa cantidad de espuma, para finalmente terminar con un golpe en la cara con algo hecho de hule, pronto descubrió que era un pollo de hule.

\- Esto te enseñará a ser más respetuoso con los demás. Luna estaba algo enfurecida.

\- ¿Pero qué ocurrió aquí? Preguntó al aire, no sabía bien a cuál de los dos preguntar.

\- Algo personal hermana. Le respondió la alicornio de pelaje obscuro, ni muerta dejaría que alguien más, particularmente su hermana, se enterase de la broma que le había jugado el Draconequus.

Discord se limitó a limpiarse la cara con su lengua bífida, para después chasquear los dedos, para quitar todo rastro de la broma que la princesa le jugó, por cierto era demasiado buena para provenir de Luna.

\- Buena esa Luna, pero te olvidaste de las plumas. Ironizó el señor del caos.

\- Pides más verdad.

\- No mejor no. Respondió levantando las patas en signo de paz. Al menos por ahora.

Pronto la princesa de la noche observó a ambos, no estaban haciendo nada, así que la duda la invadió.

\- Díganme ¿Qué hacían los dos?

Por telequinesia o por cualquier otro motivo, ambos sabían que el tema que llevaban hace solo instantes, debía ser secreto.

\- Em… estaba… tratando de mostrar una pequeña parte de mis recuerdos. Respondió el Draconequus, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por adelantar las cosas.

\- Bueno, anda, me gustaría verlo. Luna se sentó sobre sus flancos, esperando ver la recreación que generaría el señor del caos.

Un chasqueo de dedos fue suficiente, el de ojos rojos creó una burbuja de realidad, por alguna razón, esta era más pequeña que la usual, incluso comenzaba a cansarse más rápido. Al parecer, alguien no quería que Discord y Celestia tuvieran tiempo para tratar sus temas.

\- Esto ocurrió días después de que salí de aquel lugar, nunca supe su nombre, llamémosle laboratorio.

\- Bueno. Respondió la princesa de la noche.

La pareja de opuestos se observaba el uno al otro, debían aplazar su plática para otra ocasión. Aunque el Draconequus preferiría no mostrar sus recuerdos; pues de allí en más, la historia se complicaba, con una voz algo cortada y con cierto nudo en la garganta, no solo por el recuerdo, sino por lo que pasaría al mostrarlo, dio las pautas necesarias, para comprender bien lo que realmente quería mostrar.

\- ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron cómo me convertí en el señor del caos? Preguntó el de ojos rojos, observando intensamente a Celestia, quería decir algo con sus ojos, lo percibió, pero por más que intentaba, no lograría descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente.

\- No. Respondió Luna, algo emocionada por saber la respuesta. Pero sin olvidar que seguía enfurecida por la broma que Discord le jugó.

La burbuja comenzó a generar imágenes, también sonidos, el primero que pudieron escuchar era de vientos fuertes, pero aparte de ello, nada más. Varios granos de arena comenzaron a volar, este recuerdo era más realista que otros, pues incluso el calor comenzó a acrecentar. Era un desierto.

\- No sabía qué hacer, no tenía dirección alguna, el caos habitaba dentro de mí, pero no sabía exactamente que era o qué hacer con él. Estaba vacío, frio, tenía miedo y deseaba volver con Star Swirl. Pero ya era tarde,

El joven Discord se figuraba en medio de aquel desierto, debía mantenerse en movimiento, cualquier lugar que conociese era peligroso, pues en todos existían ponis, no obstante, también deseaba escapar de todo, su vida había sido salvada por Argos, ahora se daba cuenta de cómo todo su pasado se iba perdiendo en la arena, era sepultado en el desierto, sus lágrimas se secaban con el calor, sus heridas eran cauterizadas y recubiertas con arena, los espejismos eran las ilusiones que dejaba ir; en la medida en que sus pasos pisaban el ardiente y cambiante piso del desolador desierto, dejaba atrás todo lo que había sido.

Su rostro se iluminaba con el implacable sol, el polvo ingresaba a su boca jadeante, pero aun con toda la sed, aun con sus caídas por las dunas, algo lo llamaba en una dirección, no sabía explicarlo, ignoraba la vida que tenía, ignoraba los quejidos de la criatura que había salvado, incluso su hambre se encontraba aislada de su voluntad; estaba demasiado débil para hacer cualquier hechizo. Sus pasos se borraban conforme avanzaba.

Las princesas no podían ver el horizonte debido a la gran cantidad de arena que era impulsada por el viento, las imágenes se aceleraron, un par de veces, el joven Discord se desplomó de repente; pero luego de unos instantes se recuperaba para seguir con su caminata, se tambaleaba y cada vez se mostraba más débil ¿qué lo impulsaba?

A la distancia una sombra se figuró, parecía ser un oasis, los pasos del ex convicto se apresuraron, ahora deseaba saciar su sed. Varios cientos de metros después se dio cuenta de que no había sido una alucinación, era agua real, pero al instante se percató que esta tenía un color negro, las criaturas sedientas, al igual que él se encontraban muertas alrededor del charco, las pocas palmeras que figuraban en aquel extraño paisaje eran de color rojo y púrpura, sus raíces se encontraban en movimiento, demasiado lento, pero se movían en dirección a los cadáveres, habían algunos ponis y minotauros, también habían criaturas que él nunca conoció. Su cansada vista se posó en diferentes direcciones, se encontraba desesperado por agua, pero no tomaría aquel veneno.

Pronto encontró un montón de rocas, apilada de tal forma que lograba formar una entrada. Sus cansados pasos avanzaron hacia ella, el quejido de la criatura que traía en su alforja era todo lo que lo animaba a seguir. Al llegar, observó como aquella entrada que pareció ver, era un conjunto de piedras en forma rectangular. Se sentó, era muy probable que su vida terminara allí mismo, así que sacó a la criatura de su alforja, la había salvado solamente para que muriera junto con él. Dentro de su alforja, también llevaba la gema, está en cierta forma contenía la vida de la pegaso huérfana.

\- Perdóname pequeño, traté de salvarte, pero ni siquiera sirvo para eso. Sus palabras sonaban apagadas, casi como murmullos.

Las princesas inspeccionaban el lugar mientras paseaban por él, pero tardaron un tiempo en comprender que el señor del caos tenía varias contusiones, varias hinchazones por donde antes se encontraban sus heridas que había curado con su magia, en especial la del pecho. No sabían cómo saldría de aquella, realmente parecía no tener oportunidad.

Pero pronto la pared de piedra donde el Draconequus se encontraba recostado se hizo añicos, el ingresó a la fuerza, rodando por varias gradas, la criatura que llevaba consigo también comenzó a rodar, el joven Discord a sentía una especie de contracción mágica aparte de sentir cada golpe que se daba contra los peldaños de piedra por los que descendía, algo era diferente, no era precisamente una alteración de la magia, simplemente era diferente. Cuando por fin llegó al final de las escaleras, sintió que algo se acercaba, trato de pararse pero ya no tenía fuerzas.

\- Por fin llegas, llevo días llamándote.

¿Llamar? ¿Cómo? Se preguntaron las princesas, mientras buscaban el dueño de aquella voz tan tétrica, era similar al crujir de los huesos, el sonido de varios gritos y un aullido gutural. El joven Draconequus levantó la vista. Pronto el dueño de la voz se apareció, era… Una criatura que ni las princesa ni él habían visto.

Tenía dos cuernos parecidos a los de Tirek, sus ojos resplandecían como el fuego, el interior de su boca también tenía cierto brillo y mostraba dos hileras de dientes que terminaban en una punta tan fina como una aguja, las su cabeza emitía fuego, lo cual iluminaba su piel escamosa y violeta. Sus brazos tenían marcas de diversos tipos, eran similares a las cutie marks, poseía una cola que terminaba en una escama que parecía bastante afilada; sus extremidades eran similares a las de un minotauro pero se hallaban vestidas con una armadura de color negra con blanca, con letras desconocidas hechas de oro, que relucían, incluso en sus botas de piel de quien sabe que animal; tenía sus hombreras con los mismos adornos. Pero su rostro era lo más peculiar, se encontraba cubierto por una especie de máscara, hecha de hueso o quizás ese era su rostro, como fuese, sus ojos eran lo único que parecía tener vida en dichas facciones.

\- No te preocupes por mí, solamente dime ¿quién eres tú?

El joven Draconequus bajó la cabeza, no tenía energía para nada.

\- ¿Dónde están mis modales? Déjame ayudarte, después de todo, ha sido un viaje muy largo y no cualquiera sale con vida de él.

Una estela de fuego cubrió al joven Discord, este de inmediato comenzó a revitalizarse. Pronto pudo levantar la cabeza y observar mejor a su salvador, incluso su sed y su hambre se veían saciados. Le daba miedo entablar conversación con un ser tan… imponente, pero tenía que hacerlo. Debía mantenerse calmado, al parecer aquella criatura disfrutaba del terror en sus ojos.

\- Gracias, pero por qué me llamaste.

El ser de aspecto feroz y cruel se giró para indicar a su invitado a seguirlo.

\- Iré directo al grano, sentí tu magia hace pocos días, y también tú deseo impío. Presiento que tiene que ver con los ponis.

\- Sí. Se limitó a responder el señor del caos.

\- Perfecto, te ofrezco un trato. Lo que sea que hagas, si tienes éxito, dejarás con vida a una unicornio en específico y a cambio yo te doy ciertos conocimientos.

\- ¿Conocimiento? Creo que ya tengo suficiente.

\- Nunca se tiene suficiente de eso, es como el poder. Aunque volviendo al punto, digamos que estos conocimientos no los posee nadie más que mi especie.

\- Entonces, puedo obtenerlos de otro igual a ti.

\- Parece que no entiendes, yo soy el último.

\- Y por qué es especial esta poni. Inquirió el señor del caos, aquí había algo extraño, lo percibía.

\- Porque soy un idiota, me enamoré de una poni y no dejaré que algo malo le pase.

¿Cómo era posible todo aquello? La cabeza del joven Discord se hallaba en una encrucijada.

\- No te contaré como sucedió, pero si te diré que el amor es algo tan poderoso que me ha dejado sin nada, teniéndolo todo.

\- No lo creo. Negó el joven Discord dejando a Celestia impresionada, aquella criatura no se diferenciaba de Tirek y lo rechazó de forma plana.

\- Veo que quieres más, bien, veo la determinación en tus ojos; bueno, adivina donde estás.

\- No tengo la menor idea, pero quiero irme.

El fuego que antes lo curó, lo rodeó nuevamente, pero esta vez para debilitarlo, no sentía su magia, era similar al cristal que le pusieron los ponis terrestres.

\- Bueno, estamos en una mina de tritio y vulcanita. Metales demasiado raros. Si aceptas son tuyos. Además te doy este contrato de veintitrés mil firmas.

\- Para qué quiero eso.

\- Es un contrato de esclavitud, los firmantes son mis esclavos por toda la eternidad, pero si te paso el control a ti, puedes liberarlos, y créeme, no hay nada que deseen más que su libertad.

El precio ascendía, empezaba a sonar convincente, aunque el joven Draconequus no tenía cabeza para aquello, quería irse. Pero le intrigaba ese contrato del que hablaba.

\- Es solo una hoja de papel.

\- En eso te equivocas, es un contrato mágico especial, solamente mi especie sabe realizarlo, se firma con magia y sangre, si alguno de los firmantes desobedece, muere junto con toda su familia o como me gusta llamar, garantes.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Ese conocimiento no es para ti. Respondió ser con cierta furia en su voz.

\- No firmaré hasta saber.

\- Hagamos un intercambio, yo curo a la criatura que llevas en tu alforja y te digo cómo usar la gema que llevas en la alforja a cambio de cualquier otra exigencia, además te daré magia suficiente para ir a tu hogar.

No sabía exactamente qué responder, le ofrecía bastante a cambio de un precio bajo; pero no tenía nada planeado, aun no deseaba hacer nada en contra o a favor de los ponis, pero la oferta era vital, pues deseaba curar al híbrido, sin meditar más se aclaró la grganta.

\- Trato.

La sonrisa de la criatura se mostró, era más aterradora que su rostro, pues sus dientes se iluminaban con la luz proveniente de su garganta.

\- Perfecto, aquí tienes el contrato, deberías leerlo. Si no cumples con las clausulas, mueres junto con la criatura que curaré.

El joven Draconequus observó mejor el pergamino que sostenía. No tenía una descripción como los documentos normales, solo poseía las cláusulas.

La unicornio conocida como Hope debe ser protegida de cualquier amenaza a su vida o integridad física.

La descendencia de Hope debe ser cuidada, particularmente aquella descendencia que sea víctima de una enfermedad hereditaria.

Dos simples cláusulas eran todo lo que contenía el contrato. Discord se dispuso a aceptar, pero no tenía una firma.

\- Solo necesito una gota de sangre, una pluma o un pelo, lo que quieras.

El joven Draconequus entonces decidió tomar uno de sus pelos para ponerlo sobre el contrato, de inmediato este fue absorbido de forma lenta por el contrato.

\- Has hecho un gran trato. Afirmó la criatura mientras tomaba al híbrido entre sus garras, el mismo fuego mágico que curó a Discord, se centró en la cría que el monstruo sostuvo con sus garras. Una vez terminado, inmediatamente se lo pasó al joven Discord.

\- Es interesante que una criatura así surgiera, aunque estaba destinada a perecer. La reconfiguré, quizás te sea útil en el futuro.

El Draconequus se quedó observando los ojos del pequeño híbrido, pero estos terminaron por cerrarse, ingresando en un sueño profundo.

\- Vuelve dentro de unos días, mis esclavos, ahora tuyos tendrán todo listo para salir de aquí.

\- ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

\- Afortunadamente no, no viviré lo suficiente como para arrepentirme de este trato, vete ya. Exclamó la horripilante criatura.

Un chasquido llevó al joven Draconequus a la cueva, junto con el varios pergaminos se aparecieron, era el conocimiento que le había prometido.

Al hojear el primer pergamino se asombró de que pudiera leer la extraña letra con la que estaban escritos. "Vórtice temporal/atemporal" cuando inició su investigación, pues no quería saber nada mas de Iron Mane o de cualquier otra cosa, se sorprendió al hallar la coincidencia del extremadamente complicado hechizo descrito en el pergamino y el que venía creando, si bien podía comprimir el espacio a una esfera del tamaño de una canica, no sabía exactamente como contraer el tiempo, pero ahora con la ayuda de los pergaminos, podría terminar ese hechizo.

La burbuja de realidad comenzó a disiparse de repente, el señor del caos se encontraba cansado, su magia era cada vez menor. Además el tiempo había pasado volando, ya eran las cinco de la tarde.

\- Lo siento hermanitas roñosas, pero tengo una reunión a la cual debo asistir. Era la mejor excusa que podía usar, lo salvaba temporalmente.

\- Espera, aun no nos has mostrado como te convertiste en el señor del caos.

\- ¿No lo vieron? Ambas negaron con la cabeza.

\- Fue un proceso lento, se los explicaré en otra oportunidad. Por diversas razones, el de ojos rojos quería salir de allí, por muy vagas y torpes que sus excusas fuesen, saldría de allí. Nada lo detendría.

Un chasquido fue suficiente para sacarlo del lugar; dejando a las princesas totalmente extrañadas ¿Qué pasaba con él? Se preguntaron a sí mismas.

\- Ya enserio Celestia ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí? Preguntó de repente la princesa de la noche.

* * *

Es todo por hoy mis amigos ¿Qué les pareció? Estoy seguro de que adivinan cómo continuarán los recuerdos de Discord. Nos leemos pronto.


	34. Una caótica despedida

Capítulo 34: Una caótica despedida

* * *

¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí? Volvió a preguntar la menor de las hermanas, al tiempo que se levantaba del césped. Por lo visto su hermana se encontraba en shock con la pregunta.

\- Emm… ya te dije Luna, me estaba explicando cómo se convirtió en el señor del caos, después hablamos de cosas sin sentido, ya sabes, lo mala que soy para contar chistes y lo inmaduro que es él.

\- Interesante charla, pero al parecer no te hizo nada. Algo bastante extraño, a mí me jugó todo tipo de bromas por hacerle perder la paciencia.

\- Por cierto ¿Qué broma te jugó para tenerte tan enfadada? Preguntó la alicornio mayor, esperando cambiar el tema.

\- Nada de tu incumbencia Tia, nada de tu incumbencia. Respondió la menor, mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección al castillo, prefería ya no hablar más, lo cual fue un alivio grande para Celestia.

***** Nos dirigimos a Ponyville, para ser más exactos a Sugar Cube Corner*****

El velo nocturno comenzaba a cubrir el cielo, la luna llena se alzaba en lo alto con todo su esplendor, incluso se veía mucho más grande que lo habitual, algunos ponis de la ciudad se dirigían al encuentro que Pinkie Pie organizó, la mayoría llevaba una bandeja de bocadillos o un regalo. Sin embargo, eran pocos los invitados que asistirían esa noche; mucho mejor pensó Discord, quien se encontraba acostado en un tejado de paja cercano, mientras observaba el estrellado cielo que ofrecía el ambiente nocturno.

La pesadumbre lo invadía por esos escasos momentos. ¿Qué pasaría después de mañana? ¿Había forma de escapar del futuro que selló? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Al observar la luna, recordó a ambas hermanas que se habían hecho muy cercanas a él; hasta las podía considerar como sus amigas, bueno solamente a Luna. Celestia… era especial, el futuro se veía incierto, más porque al ser el último día para afrontar el curso que su relación había tomado con ella, no pudo concretarlo; pero no era culpa de nadie más que suya, su cobardía colaboró en gran medida para que todo se quedase así.

Sentía como las fuerzas comenzaban a dejarlo, de forma progresiva y más acelerada; su tiempo se acababa, los latidos de su corazón se hacían arrítmicos, aunque no fuese perceptible por ningún poni, la magia que creaba cada vez era menor; pronto se reduciría a cero, entonces, lo peor sucedería. Sin embargo, no tenía temor ya por el fin inevitable, sino más bien por perder todo lo que había ganado en los últimos años al lado de sus amigas, en este campo, Fluttershy ocupaba un lugar especial, ella era su mejor amiga en todo el universo y en toda su vida, por ello jamás podría pagarle.

El resto de sus amigas, junto con Luna, también ocupaban un lugar en su corazón, ellas también le habían enseñado muchas cosas, le habían enseñado el valor de una acción buena, la confianza, el afecto y aunque no siempre lo seguía al pie de la letra, el respeto. El carácter impulsivo de Rainbow Dash; la tozudez y confianza en el famoso sentido común de Apple Jack; los cambios repentinos y en ocasiones excesivos de humor de Pinkie Pie; el sentido de la justicia y la quebrantable percepción de realidad de Twilight, la casi inquebrantable autoestima de Rarity, casi. Y desde luego el valor de Fluttershy, en el pasado había apelado a ellos para invertir sus elementos de la armonía, salvo por Fluttershy, pero ahora eran el perfecto recuerdo de sí mismo, pues eran el reflejo exacto de la instancia por la cual pasaba su vida, todo ello combinado de forma caótica, como es de esperarse.

Felicidad, alguna vez escuchó decir que no era algo constante, sino que era la unión de varios momentos tan efímeros como valiosos; ahora comprobaba cuan era cierto. Durante estos últimos días, quizá meses, estaba seguro de que había alcanzado la felicidad, incluso después de haberla olvidado por más de un milenio y medio. Pero existía un pequeño problema, no debía, no podía vivir de forma tan gratificante, tan dulce porque no lo merecía. Maldecía mil y un veces a su conciencia y maldecía muchas más veces las decisiones de su pasado. En realidad, era eso lo que quería, borrar su pasado, pero no podía, no podía escapar de sus decisiones, de su pasado y al final eso le quitaría todo, absolutamente todo lo bello, todo lo bueno que había ingresado a su vida. Por muy corta que fuese su estadía, agradecía a las ponis por la felicidad perdida que recuperó.

Metas, aspiraciones del pasado, incluso su parte más oculta y casi difunta renacían en medio de un vacío gigante, gracia a sus amigas. Incluso lo más perturbador de su ser se sentía a gusto con el proceso por el que había cruzado, pero en cierto modo esa parte los consideraba como resultados más que como coincidencias indulgentes ¿Acaso su malestar tenía otra causa? La respuesta se encontraba en lo más profundo, tan oculto que ni él mismo podía sacarla a flote.

Unos faroles se encendieron a lo lejos, iluminando la entrada de Ponyville, en conmemoración a su pasado histórico, así como a mayor parte de las calles, sin embargo, las casas tenían en su mayoría luz eléctrica. Sugar Cube Corner ya se encontraba en funcionamiento y el Draconequus debía aprovecharla, así que cambió su expresión, dejó sus preocupaciones, para aparecerse en la entrada. No llevaba ningún aperitivo, así que una jarra de leche con chocolate con forma de, bueno, con una forma que no se parece a nada, alguna media esfera, un lado cúbico; lo único que parecía tener sentido era la oreja.

Al ingresar, varias miradas lo recibieron, los ponis aún tenían cierto temor al señor del caos; no obstante, el Draconequus pasó sin prestar la menor atención a cualquier poni que no fuese una de sus amigas, aun así pudo percatarse de la presencia de Big Mac, las CMC, /. Continuó su camino hasta llegar al final del salón de fiestas, donde se encontraba el mostrador de la pastelería, confitería, etc. de Sugar Cube Corner, quería encontrar a sus amigas lo más pronto posible y Pinkie Pie siempre tenía un agradable sentido del humor.

\- Hola puedo atenderlo corcel, yegua, potro, dragón o quien sea usted. Pinkie salió de inmediato con los ojos cerrados mientras llevaba un gran pastel sobre su cabeza, era para la fiesta del salón.

\- Nada Pinkie, estoy seguro de que necesitas ayuda para hornear.

Los ojos de la poni rosa se abrieron, inmediatamente puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Claro, nunca está de más un casco de ayuda, ve a la cocina, iré contigo pronto.

En menos de cinco segundos desde que Discord se apareció en la cocina, su magia se puso en marcha, los utensilios cobraron vida, así como los ingredientes, se mezclaban entre sí completamente, los recipientes donde se guardaban parecían generar ingredientes en lugar de guardarlos, pues su contenido debió haberse vaciado en los primeros intentos de sacar una receta.

Cuando Pinkie volvió, su melena se enrizo aún más, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

\- Hey, no te dije que te acabaras todo lo que hay ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Probando recetas querida. El rostro del señor del caos se divertía con el cambio de humor repentino de la poni; pues al captar esta de forma rápida los detalles de la caótica preparación que Discord hacía.

Una nube verde del tamaño de la melena de Pinkie, otra violeta, otra gris, otra rosa, cada una expulsaba un líquido diferente, los ingredientes harina, saborizantes, extractos, esencias, sabores, frutas, diferentes tipos de leche, etc. flotaban, reptaban, caminaban, para encontrarse los unos con otros, chocaban, bailaban, luchaban; para después batirse con los utensilios o espolvorearse, convertirse en polvo, convertirse en jugo, para al final tomar forma de pastel, cup cake, mufin, dulce, pie todo tipo de presentación, se cocinaban de inmediato, la poni se sintió algo frustrada, no podía poner los cascos en ningún utensilio o preparación, pues estos de inmediato o se alejaban o le daban un golpe en el casco, pronto sus ansias se hicieron incontrolables. Sin embargo no importó la velocidad que adoptase, lo mucho que trató de atrapar una simple fruta, siempre escapaban de ella. Sin embargo, cuando observó la cocción de cada uno de los resultados que se veían exquisitos, se sintió más impotente pues muchos se quemaron o se quedaron crudos.

\- Bueno querida, esta es la forma caótica de preparar pasteles, dijo finalmente el señor del caos, entretenido por las expresiones de la poni. La producción paró de repente. En menos de quince minutos, Pinkie Había visto más de un millar de pasteles diferentes ir y venir. Así que tomando un pañuelo, se lo ató al cuello para no mancharse, acto después se puso a probar pastel por pastel, los sabores eran tan diversos; desde el más horripilante hasta el más dulce, agrios, salados. De la misma forma con las texturas, juró haber probado nueces con maní en una cubierta de merengue roja con chispas de coco y cereza. No era posible experimentar tantos sabores, saltó en su lugar, diciendo sí y no a cada uno de los pasteles que probaba, los que eran rechazados desaparecían inmediatamente, a los que les decía sí, se reconstruían y se duplicaban. Sorprendentemente eran muchos más los que tenían sabores pésimos. Por lo cual solamente veinte pasteles de todo el centenar de pasteles que habían sobrevivido a la caótica preparación se quedaron.

\- Gracias, dijo finalmente Pinkie, quien tenía la barriga a punto de estallar y manchas de pastel por todo el rostro, incluso en su melena tenía restos de pastel y una bota que había sido un ingrediente accidental de un pastel con sabor a pollo quemado con azúcar encima.

\- De nada mi hiperactiva y alocada amiga.

\- ¿Me podrías dar las recetas?

\- No tengo la menor idea querida, se hicieron caóticamente, sin orden o conocimiento alguno; te recomiendo disfrutarlos mientras duren, es poco probable que pueda volver a producirlos.

El rostro de la poni se alargó, el señor del caos desde luego se contentó con su rostro y de inmediato hizo desaparecer todos los pasteles para que se apareciesen en la barra de la fiesta, de inmediato todos pasaron a sacarse una rebanada de pastel.

\- ¡Oye al menos déjame una tajada! Grito la poni, quien no había tenido oportunidad de engullir un pastel.

El Draconequus se limitó a salir de la cocina para dirigirse al salón; era divertido ver a Pinkie, pero no era la única de sus amigas al salir de la cocina, ahí estaban todas las restantes, desde luego que cuando Rainbow y Rarity lo vieron pusieron cara de pocas amigas, no podía recibir menos de sus blancos preferidos. Twilight y Applejack lo moraban con cierta preocupación, ellas eran siempre las víctimas colaterales de sus bromas, por alguna razón. Pero la única que lo recibía con una mirada amigable purgada de otro sentimiento era Fluttershy que de inmediato voló hasta donde estaba.

\- Por fin llegaste. Le dijo con su tono tímido de voz.

\- Estaba ayudando a Pinkie con sus pasteles. Explicó el de ojos rojos con una sonrisa malévola.

Al poco tiempo la poni rosa salió de la cocina, su expresión pasó de triste a contenta al instante; pronto se dirigió al centro con su inexplicable velocidad para sacar un megáfono.

\- ¡Listos para la fiesta ponis!

\- ¡Sí! Gritaron al unísono, excepto Big Mac que dijo su típico siiip y Fluttershy que se limitó a susurrar.

Inmediatamente el tocadiscos de Pinkie comenzó a reproducir un disco de vinilo, la música se generó de inmediato, los diferentes ponis iniciaron a bailar, otros esperaron hasta que la pista se vacíe, tomando algo de ponche, sidra y con una charla muy acalorada.

El Draconequus se quedó con sus amigas, disfrutando de la fiesta, desde la música hasta el mero hecho de verlas sonriendo.

\- Después me dijo que no sabía la receta… Dijo Pinkie con su característica forma de relatar, su sentido del humor pudo convertir el relato en un buen chiste para sus amigas.

\- Vaya Discord, no sabía que se te diera tan bien cocinar. Mencionó Rainbow Dash con cierta mueca de superioridad.

\- Bueno, estoy seguro de que no quemo tantos platillos como tú Rainbow. Respondió entretenido el señor del caos, las mane no tardaron en tener la misma respuesta, sabían muy bien que la pegaso cian era la peor cocinera del grupo, si no es que de Ponyville.

Algo avergonzada, la mejor voladora aceptó la crítica y bajó a tierra, pues se había mantenido en vuelo. Cuando la canción cambió por una más movida, la pegaso empujó a todo el grupo a bailar, Pinkie lo hacía de forma hiperactiva, inventando veinte pasos diferentes, todos tan alocados, era como combinar Break dance con salsa con ballet y terminar haciendo el paso del poni robot; incluso su melena se movía de forma robótica, adoptando ángulos rectos en lugar de sus rizos distintivos.

\- Alguna vez logrará bailar sin empujarnos, mencionó Twilight.

Discord que se mantenía parado y con movimientos leves de sus patas chasqueó los dedo; al instante Cheese Sandwich apareció con un cono de fiesta en la cabeza y su gallina número dos en el lomo.

\- Haber si con se calma con eso. Dijo Discord, las demás lo observaron desde luego.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? Preguntó intrigada Twilight.

\- Leí su entretenido diario lo olvidan. Respondió el señor del caos mientras tomaba dos bastones de caramelo y los unía por los extremos, formando así un corazón.

Cuando se vieron las caras, ambos supieron al instante que deseaban bailar con el otro; de inmediato Pinkie tomó a Cheese por los cascos, para que este se le una en la pista, obviamente este olvidó que se sentía desconcertado por haber sido transportado de la nada. Sin embargo la pareja se entendió al instante, pues sus pasos no eran muy distintos; al final, el remedio terminó siendo peor, Discord solamente disfrutó del caos que generaban.

Después su mirada pasó a otra poni, en ese momento, todas supieron que, aunque era algo incómodo, innecesario incluso indebido, la siguiente tendría un resultado no muy diferente. Junto con los ojos rojos del Draconequus, sus miradas se dirigieron a Applejack quien se venía venir los planes del Draconequus.

\- Escucha Discord, no te atrevas a…

Sin embargo su chasquido fue mucho más rápido que las palabras de la poni terrestre. De inmediato, la característica luz de su magia hizo aparecer a un unicornio de aspecto algo fornido, con cierto aroma a cerezas.

\- Trent ¿Eres tú? Cuestiono la poni, mientras se acercaba.

\- ¿Applejack? ¿Qué pasó? Respondió el unicornio.

\- Discord. Dijo ella, explicando con aquella palabra toda la situación.

Era un detalle algo incómodo, las mane lo sabían, Applejack había rechazado al unicornio hace algún tiempo atrás, tampoco estaba escrito en ningún diario.

\- Vamos Applejack, el corcel este vino desde muy lejos solamente para bailar una o tres piezas contigo, no creo que sea para tanto. Alegó el reciente dueño de la fiesta.

\- Permíteme unas piezas como amigo, no te pido más que eso Applejack. Solicitó unicornio, la granjera estrechó su casco hacia adelante, el tono petulante de voz de Trent había cambiado, incluso su postura era diferente y qué decir de su aspecto influyeron bastante en su aceptación era eso o la cantidad de sidra y ponche extra azucarado de Pinkie Pie que había tomado junto con sus amigas.

Ni bien ambos partían a la pista, la mirada de Discord dio varios giros en trescientos sesenta grados pues ahora se hallaba en el centro del grupo, como si del juego de la botella se tratase, todas se miraban ansiosas por saber que les esperaba. Cuando los ojos de Discord se detuvieron, se encontraban detrás de él, por lo cual tuvo que girar para ver realmente a quién habían seleccionado de forma aleatoria. Rarity mostró una mueca algo chueca, presentía qué pasaría, pero no sabía exactamente cómo lo haría. El chasquido trajo a un poni desconocido para la mayoría, Twilight pudo reconocerlo después de un tiempo, era de color violeta suave con ojos de reptil. Era Spike en versión poni.

\- Descuiden, el cree que es un sueño, así que no se preocupen. Susurró el señor del caos, Rarity pudo oírlo, pero el adormilado poni ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

\- Diviértanse, señalo el señor del caos mientras subía y bajaba su garra.

\- Oh, Rarity qué pasó preguntó el dragón transformado en poni.

\- Nada querido ¿No te gustaría concederme esta pieza? Preguntó la unicornio, no había nada malo en bailar, Spike aceptó de inmediato, observando que ahora poseía cascos. En lugar de espantarse continuó con la situación como si de algo normal se tratase, al parecer sí creía que era un sueño.

Esta vez, el colmillo de Discord giró en el aire, la punta de dicho colmillo designaría cuál de sus amigas seguiría. Cuando frenó de forma lenta, apuntó a la princesa. Quién se sonrojó, era realmente poco probable que el Draconequus supiese de sus gustos. Sin embargo, las miradas cómplices de sus amigas comenzaron a verla con cierta pizca de conspiración entre ellas.

\- Flash Sentry aclamaron todas al unísono, incluso Fluttershy. El señor del caos de inmediato recordó al pegaso guardia del reino de cristal.

\- ¿El de pegaso de melena azul cierto? Cuestionó el de ojos rojos antes de chasquear los dedos, al escuchar el sí de sus amigas transportó al pegaso de inmediato.

\- ¡En guardia! Gritó el guardia, con su espada en lo alto.

\- Calma héroe, advirtió el señor del caos mientras convertía la espada en dos palomas que ingresaron dentro de un sombrero de mago.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Cuestionó el pegaso, esas preguntas eran algo repetitivas debido; pero no aburrían a las yeguas presentes.

\- La alicornio simplemente se acercó al pegaso.

\- Lo siento, mis amigos te metieron en este problema.

Era la princesa Twilight, Flash había recibido más de una tarde de ejercicios y de prácticas de esgrima con Shining Armor debido a las miradas que a veces intercambiaban en los desfiles y en cada oportunidad que tenían de cruzar sus caminos, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad; pues intuyó más o menos lo que ocurría en el lugar.

\- Me permite una pieza mi lady. Dijo de forma caballerosa el pegaso naranja mientras agachaba la cabeza, lo cual solo logró un rubor mayor en la princesa.

\- C…claro. Le respondió. Por consecuencia ambos salieron a la pista.

La siguiente era Rainbow Dash, el Draconequus simplemente la apuntó pues dejó lo mejor para el final. La pegaso se sentó en sus flancos, no podía escapar, se encontraba algo sonrojada, era inevitable que sus amigas la llevarían a un escenario no muy distinto; pero no dejaría que Discord utilizase su magia para hacer algo que ella quería, era como facilitarle el trabajo. De forma segura se puso de pie, su rubor se fue para un lado, sus pasos firmes la dirigieron en dirección de un poni en específico.

\- ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Rainbow Dash! La animaron sus amigas que habían dejado de bailar de momento. Lo cual tuvo el efecto esperado en la pegaso, era un secreto que mantenían entre todas, pero que ahora debía ser rebelado; aunque tarde o temprano se hubiera sabido, que mejor que aquel momento.

Los pasos se la pegaso fueron directo a donde se encontraba Big Mac, se encontraba disfrutando de un pastel de calabaza con cubierta y relleno de quién sabe qué.

\- ¿Me permites esta pieza? Preguntó la pegaso y sin esperar el sip del corcel, haló de este y casi de inmediato lo sacó a la pista.

Discord no hizo sino asombrarse, su boca se abrió solamente para que una mosca tratase de ingresar por ella, lo cual le dio más de una idea. Las ponis sonrieron de forma pícara mientras en el rostro de Rainbow se dibujaba una sonrisa.

\- Bueno Fluttershy, quedamos tú y yo. Mi miga, le dijo mientras la sacaba a la pista, esta simplemente salió junto con él, era muy divertido disfrutar del caos de Draconequus; pues con el tiempo este había aprendido a generar el caos suficiente, para no dañar a nadie.

Pero un chasquido nuevamente paró el tocadiscos de Pinkie, para remplazarlo por Vinil (Dj Pon 3) y Octavia, acompañadas de una cantidad gigantesca de instrumentos en el caso de la segunda y de un mezclador junto con una gran variedad de vinilos en el caso de la primera, ambas se miraron extrañadas; pero sin dejar lugar a interrogaciones por parte de las mismas, fueron enviadas a una especie de plataforma de madera del tamaño, una contra la otra. Usualmente eran buenas amigas, pero ahora entendían el trabajo que el señor del caos les estaba dando.

Dj Pon 3 puso uno de sus cascos en el disco y su suelo de mezclas, era increíblemente sofisticado y los colores iban junto con ella. Por otra parte Octavia se puso un moño de color negro con un traje hecho especialmente para los y las directoras de música. Sin embargo el funcionamiento de los instrumentos dependía no de sus órdenes directas, sino que reproducían la música que le pasaba por la cabeza. Poco después, el techo se elevó de forma inconcebible, las parejas lo notaron observando directamente al de ojos rojos, con cierto temor, esperaban lo inesperado.

Vinil y Octavia iniciaron a tocar su música respectiva, pero en lugar de tener como resultado unos sonidos incomprensibles molestos y absurdos, se generaba una música distinta para cada una de las parejas de baile.

\- Vamos a ver: vals para Twilight, por qué no me sorprende; rock para Rainbow Dash (cuando tenía pasos complicados); el alocado remix de Pinkie; un difícil tango para Rarity, pobre Spike oh country para Applejack, interesante gusto.

\- La música que se generó para Discord y Fluttershy no fue otra cosa que el trinar armonioso y rítmico que los pájaros que la pegaso lograba al entrenarlos.

\- Bueno, creo que puedo bailar esto, pero primero – una fuente de ponche se apareció en la cabeza del señor del caos, vaciando su contenido. La pegaso solamente sonrió mientras alzaba vuelo para ejecutar pasos aéreos simples a modo de pasos de baile, el Draconequus movía su cuello, movía sus patas e incluso se enrollaba como un resorte alrededor de la pegaso, Pinkie no era la única con pasos alocados.

En cierto momento, el señor del caos no lo pudo evitar y cambió de lugar a la pegaso cian y al corcel rojo; en lugar de que Big Mac levantase en lo alto a la pegaso con su característica fuerza de poni terrestre, Rainbow levantaba a este con suma dificultad, pues su masa corporal era mucho mayor desde luego su yugo no facilitaba la tarea, sin embargo, con un esfuerzo logró levantar al poni por varios segundos mientras giraba. Todas se rieron del espectáculo, incluso Big Mac, que se encontraba algo desinhibido a causa del ponche de la poni rosa, posó con un casco en la nuca mientras los cascos de Dashie lo mantenían en alto. Pero cuando la fuerza comenzó a agotarse en la pegaso, este se retiró de forma inmediata, cayendo de cascos. El aplauso no se hizo esperar; esperar lo inesperado se repitió el señor del caos.

Las diferentes ponis se encontraban contentas mientras bailaban; sin embargo, el Draconequus no se perdería de la diversión, por lo cual chasqueó nuevamente los dedos, las mane six junto con sus parejas de baile fueron transportadas dentro de una ronda conformada por ellas Discord y Fluttershy, caga diez segundos las parejas cambiaban de forma aleatoria, de tal forma que todos los integrantes de la ronda bailaron entre sí, Big Mac con Flas Sentry, Applejack con Fluttershy, Discord con Twilight, Spike con Rainbow Dash, en fin, todos terminaron bailando con todos, con un gran cansancio, pero con más de una carcajada. Flash Sentry por poco levanta a Trent en el aire; Pinkie hizo dar tantas vueltas a Rarity que se cayó; Cheese de la misma forma trató de marear a Discord, pero este se entretuvo tanto que giro sobre sí mismo, tomando la forma de rueda con todo su cuerpo, al liberarse del agarre de Cheese, rodó alrededor de las ponis.

El tiempo se agotaba, así que el Draconequus, chasqueó los dedos para regresar a los corceles y al dragón al lugar de donde los habían sacado. Era demasiado divertido vivir aquella fiesta con sus amigas, no había notado de momento que tanto la Dj como la músico clásico se encontraban realmente cansadas, pues hacer más de una música para diferentes ponis era realmente complicado. Por lo cual, ellas también tuvieron que desaparecer, calmando el ambiente un poco, los ponis que seguían de pie y aún no habían caído a causa del cansancio en un sofá o simplemente sobre sus patas, empezaban a apreciar como el techo del salón continuaba creciendo hasta llegar a un punto que parecían hormigas ante tal inmensidad. Momento, ellas se estaban haciendo más y más pequeñas, hasta adoptar el tamaño de unas hormigas, pues todo a su alrededor crecía y se distanciaban cada vez más.

Pronto unas luces artificiales comenzaron a sobrevolar por lo alto, desperdicio o uso irresponsable de magia, quizás se decía Twilight, pero era muy divertido ver como Discord rompía las reglas que siempre tenía en claro. Luces de diversos colores se pronunciaban debido a los diversos fuegos artificiales; no obstante cuando algunas luces se quedaban encendidas en lo "alto" se transformaban en mariposas de luz, cada vez que abrían sus alas, expulsaban el brillo del que estaban compuestas, volaban alrededor de todos los ponis que apreciaban sentados, cautivados por tanto esplendor, pues las luces se encontraban apagadas. Desde luego, las mariposas eran más grandes que las mismas ponis.

Rainbow no pudo resistir el echar vuelo para alcanzar a las mariposas, pero se desanimó de forma rápida, pues cuando se acercaba lo suficiente a una, esta cerraba sus alas para desaparecer entre la obscuridad momentáneamente provocando al mismo tiempo su caída y debido a la falta de visibilidad, aparecían de pronto en una ubicación distinta a la que la imaginada por la pegaso.

Al poco tiempo, el señor del caos se aburrió, por lo cual los fuegos artificiales, así como las mariposas se desvanecieron, la obscuridad se extinguió debido al encendido repentino de las luces y finalmente todos recuperaron su tamaño normal.

Después de tanto espectáculo, la fiesta siguió con los sucesos comunes o mejor dicho posibles dentro de una fiesta ofrecida por Pinkie, aunque Discord ya se había llevado las palmas debido a su caótica magia, en gran parte porque nadie se esperó que semejante espectáculo pudiese ocurrir por manos del Draconequus, quien se limitó a sacar su cámara de fotos instantáneas, sabía muy bien que sus amigas no necesitaban un montón de magia para hacer cosas alocadas.

Las instantáneas rebelaban la alocada fiesta que tuvieron; en una se podía ver un pulgar, bueno en cinco diferentes fotos había un pulgar en medio.

En la primera Pinkie estaba a punto de devorar un pastel completo, pero poco antes de que pudiera engullirlo de un solo bocado, todas sus amigas, incluyendo a Discord bajaron un trozo debido al antojo. La siguiente foto mostraba a Pinkie atrapando en un abrazo a todas sus amigas quienes tenían una barba de pastel alrededor de toda la boca.

La tercera foto mostraba a Applejack y Rarity tomándose de los cascos con fuerza sobre una mesa de madera, sí, estaban a punto de hacer un concurso de fuerza; la foto que le precedía sin embargo, mostraba el casi resultado de aquella medición, Rarity estaba a punto de ganar, alguien había dicho algo acerca de su peinado para enfurecerla. Pero otra foto mostraba como la mesa se partía a la mitad antes de que se presentase una ganadora.

La siguiente colección de fotos revelaba el momento en el que Twilight se encontraba pensativa, con el casco en la barbilla, tratando de hallar una carta del kit de magia de Pinkie, pero por muy concentrada que estuviese, siempre se equivocaba, las fotos eran prueba de ello, hasta que finalmente buscó dentro de la esponjosa melena de la poni rosada para hallar finalmente la carta que buscaba.

En la próxima Fluttershy se mostraba toda capaz con una araña de hule, poco después esta araña era insertada cuidadosamente por la pegaso en la melena de Rarity, esta desde luego dio un grito monumental que quedó plasmada en una foto. A continuación, Fluttershy se disculpaba por la broma mientras la unicornio de pelaje blanco se reía a carcajadas junto con sus amigas.

Por último, Rainbow se encontraba con unos cuantos vasos de ponche de más y debido a su efecto des inhibidor, se acercó sin querer a Big Mac, con quien comenzó una plática, no obstante, el señor del caos no podía olvidarse de una de sus víctimas favoritas de bromas, por lo cual el peinado de la pegaso cambió a gran velocidad, primero una forma esponjada como Pinkie, después una melena lisa y bien peinada, parecida a la de Rarity, así fue cambiando para evitar que converse con Big Mac en paz, la última foto de aquella pequeña colección mostraba a la pegaso dirigiéndose hacia el camarógrafo a toda velocidad, por lo cual salió borrosa.

En fin, fue la noche más divertida, Discord se encontraba observando las fotos de celebración tan conmemorable en su cómoda cama, algunos dolores venían nuevamente, logrando que arrojara las fotos, cada vez se hacían más insoportables, por no decir que cada vez se sentía más y más débil. No obstante ya había concretado sus planes para el día, tomó el pergamino de sus tareas y lo dejó caer al piso. No tendría tiempo para terminar esas tareas; finalmente una foto de Fluttershy se apareció en su mesa de noche. Había cancelado su fiesta de té del domingo y la visita a las mariposas monarcas, de hecho le había dicho que se iría de viaje por un largo, largo tiempo. No deseaba que su mejor amiga en el mundo se enterase de su estado.

Mientras cerraba los ojos, sabía que muy probablemente no volvería a ver a sus amigas, a Ponyville, incluso a ella; una lágrima recorrió sus mejillas, debía, pero no quería.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por esta semana mis estimados lectores; por sus comentarios sé que la mayoría está adivinando el final; pero aún falta un poquitín para llegar a él XD; por ello agradezco sus comentarios, me dan ideas y me muestran ciertos vacíos que tiene el fic.

Nos leemos pronto.


	35. La pesadilla: el prólogo del caos, 1

Capítulo 35: La pesadilla: el prólogo del caos, parte 1

* * *

Era una tarde radiante en las afueras de Canterlot, la princesa no había salido de día de campo en mucho tiempo, los rayos de sol eran bloqueados por un sombrero de paja hecho a casco, con un listón rojo y un girasol a un lado, la alicornio paseaba por aquellos prados silvestres. A lo lejos varias figuras la llamaban, se encontraban debajo de un árbol frondoso, cuyas hojas caían de una a una por efecto de la brisa. Por alguna razón estaba feliz de acercarse ellas, la animaban a seguir. Conforme se acercaba, podía distinguir las figuras con más claridad, la más cercana era Twilight, pero pronto otra se levantó de su sitio para acercarse a todo galope, era Sunset Shimmer quien se abalanzó para poder llegar a su lado y darle un abrazo, la alicornio desde luego le correspondió de inmediato, volver a verla era demasiado grato.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta darse cuenta de que Twilight y Sunset eran unas potrancas, más jóvenes, pero tenían alas y sus cuernos: eran alicornios, pero ello pareció ser de lo más normal para la princesa del sol. La corona de Twilight se encontraba en su lugar y tenía su aspecto normal, pero la de Sunset era de un metal negro y reluciente, dos turquesas que combinaban con el color de sus ojos se alzaban a los costados y finalmente en la parte frontal su cutie mark se encontraba representada por ámbar en lugar de la sección de color amarillo y rubí en la sección de color rojo.

\- Vamos decían ambas, mientras saltaban y jugueteaban entre ellas.

\- Calma, respondía ella, al ver como las pequeñas alicornios reían al mismo tiempo que jugaban y se tironeaban por la colina verde en la cual estaban, Sunset terminó sobre Twilight, quien se rendía.

\- ¡Te gané otra vez! Dijo la pelifuego.

\- ¡No se vale, no estaba lista! Exclamaba Twilight quien se levantaba para seguir a Sunset carrera arriba.

\- Solo es un juego pequeñas. Advirtió la princesa.

\- Creo que lo saben. Una voz muy conocida se escuchó detrás de la alicornio, las pequeñas siguieron de frente, para llegar al dueño de la voz.

Cuando la alicornio se volteó, pudo ver a Discord probando una manzana del tamaño de una cabeza.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Cuestionó la princesa.

\- Solamente vengo disfrutar de nuestro picnic ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

\- No, por supuesto que no. Se excusó la alicornio, pronto se apareció Luna con una expresión algo dulce.

Discord caminó hasta detrás del árbol, esfumándose de repente.

El sueño de Celestia era demasiado hermoso, Luna se veía contemplando aquel jardín silvestre. Hace media hora que sus actividades como princesa de la noche habían terminado e ingresando a los sueños de los ponis, el mismo Discord se apareció, pidiéndole que se reunieran con él. Esa era la razón por la cual se encontraba en el sueño de su hermana, Discord también se dirigió al mismo; no sabía muy bien la razón por la cual parecía algo apresurado.

\- Celestia, debemos ir con Discord, creo que nos mostrará sus recuerdos nuevamente. Explicó la menor de las alicornios.

Entonces Celestia recobró gran parte de su racionalidad, las potrancas pronto se convirtieron en lo que realmente eran: ilusiones. Sin embargo, ver a ambas le provocó cierta ternura y ciertos sentimientos distintos, pronto, entre sus juegos, Sunset derribó nuevamente a Twilight, pero esta vez se acostó sobre esta.

\- ¡Ya ya, me rindo! Decía entre risas la pequeña Twilight.

Pero la pelifuego no se levantaba.

\- No lo veas, es una de esas pesadillas que nunca recuerdas. Comentó Luna mientras empujaba a su hermana al árbol, pronto la corteza de este se abrió, mostrando unas escaleras en un pasillo de bajada, angosto y con poca iluminación.

Celestia observó hacia atrás para ver qué había sucedido. Las alas de Sunset Shimmer ahora se conformaban de fuego, sus ojos tiernos y adorables mostraban ahora un sentimiento de ira. Twilight no se levantaba. Pero cuando la pequeña alicornio naranja volvió a observar a Celestia después de comprobar el estado de su amiga partió en llanto.

\- Perdón. Decía en la lejanía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Desconcertando de sobre manera a la princesa del sol.

Luna observaba la casi pesadilla, obviamente aquello nunca ocurrió y nunca ocurriría.

\- Olvídalo, nada de esto es real.

Sin mediar más palabras, ambas bajaron por las escaleras, el árbol volvía a cerrarse, evitando así que la princesa del sol pudiese ver la escena que se suscitaba en la curiosa pesadilla.

Cada uno de los peldaños desaparecía conforme ellas bajaban, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a una puerta de color marrón, al abrirla pudieron notar la alfombra, las paredes, incluso una pequeña mesa con un reloj: era el pasillo por donde ingresaron las últimas veces a la mente de Discord. Luna no podía comprender cómo el señor del caso podía hacer eso. Pero, un recorrido visual revelo que paredes comenzaban a verse algo viejas, la alfombra presentaba varios agujeros, así como manchas por todas partes, algunos cuadros se habían caído, pero el vidrio era absorbido por los pelos de la alfombra, la madera de la pequeña mesa se encontraba toda astillada, deteriorada y con su color era ahora irreconocible por todo el moho que se acumulaba; el techo presentaba varias grietas, incluso la madera del piso rechinaba con cada paso. Ambas princesas pudieron advertir los extraños cambios; pero nada de ello se igualó al aspecto que presentaba Larco, perdía pelo, varios de sus colmillos no estaban, incluso sus ojos parecían perder vitalidad, curiosamente en los lugares donde ya no existía pelo, se develaba una puerta de madera.

\- ¿Qué está pasando Larco? Preguntó Luna, observando el aspecto lamentable de la "puerta viviente".

\- Época de vacas flacas princesa, Discord las está esperando. Inmediatamente la boca de la criatura se abrió por la mitad, mostrando las escaleras de bajada hacia la mente de Discord.

Extrañamente, el pasillo constaba de un deterioro no muy diferente que el existente en el pasillo, cada escalón presentaba distintas fisuras, como si de papel se tratase, la obscuridad se hacía más profunda, varios sonidos escapaban de lo más profundo. Celestia fue la primera en llegar a tocar el final de la escalera, no había ninguna sorpresa, ningún viaje, nada.

\- Me alegro de que llegasen tan rápido. Como ven estamos haciendo unas remodelaciones en el lugar. Discord se apareció entre la obscuridad, que prontamente se disipó para mostrar una gran cantidad de copias de sí mismo, transportando tablas de madera, llevando martillos clavos, papel, nubes y demás objetos.

\- Emm, si estas ocupado nosotras podemos… Luna fue interrumpida de inmediato por el señor del caos.

\- Na Lulu, solamente están dando algunos retoques ¡No es así Discord!

\- ¡Sí, lo que digas!

Un pequeño destello cambió el lugar, varias líneas comenzaban a dibujarse mostrando el nuevo escenario; mientras se recreaba el recuerdo del Draconequus, Celestia no pudo evitar observarlo con mayor intensidad, de la misma forma, el posaba su mirada en la princesa, su aspecto no era su favorito, pero seguía siendo la poni más hermosa que conocía. Luna desde luego, ignoró todo aquello para centrar sus cinco sentidos en el recuerdo, varias partes de le cueva comenzaban a tomar forma.

El señor del caos tenía una mirada triste, no podía fingir frente a ella, no podía decir nada más, el rumbo de aquella historia entre ambos no podría ser; por más de una razón, el destino al que se encontraba atado lo alejaba de su amor, le quitaba toda posibilidad de un futuro a su lado; pero no podía quitarle aquellos momentos junto a ella, cuando aún podía amarla y cuando ella aún podía amarlo.

\- Alguna vez se preguntaron cómo me convertí en el señor del caos.

\- Nos lo mostraste la última vez, el señor del caos comienza a perder la memoria. Dijo burlonamente la princesa de la noche.

\- ¿Ah sí? Entonces dime tú, cómo me convertí en el señor del caos.

\- Bueno, el demonio ese te dio un contrato y…

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver, bueno, al menos no es la razón principal.

El escenario se generaba, la cueva estaba ya finalizada, el joven Discord se encontraba sentado en una silla rústica, hecha con unos cuantos troncos, frente a un escritorio de características similares, una lámpara de aceite era la luz en aquella noche tranquila en las afueras de iron Mane, Luna se aventuró hasta salir de la cueva; este recuerdo era especial, tenía una reconstrucción mayor, no debería existir nada afuera de la cueva, pero ahí estaba, Iron Mane a lo lejos, con algunas luces nocturnas.

\- ¿Cómo sabías lo que pasaba afuera? Cuestionó la alicornio, mientras ingresaba nuevamente a la cueva.

\- Me puse a estudiar los pergaminos que gané por el pacto. Los conocimientos que contenían eran fascinantes, mira bien la pared rocosa.

Cuando Luna salió a comprobar las diferentes piedras existentes, una en particular, escondía a una lagartija inusual, su cola se encontraba con líneas de color rojo, sus ojos brillantes reflejaban las luces de Iron Mane.

\- Es un vigía, procesa toda la información que sus sentidos logran detectar y me los manda directamente a mí, me tomó un mes lograrlo.

Los pergaminos de diferentes pieles tenían varios rayones, se encontraban tirados en el piso de la cueva, algunos llenos de tierra. El joven Discord tenía el último de siete pergaminos, los jeroglíficos irreconocibles podían ser comprendidos por el joven Draconequus.

\- Habla de un hechizo llamado portal, es una transportación sin límites, cualquier lugar, cualquier tiempo, cualquier realidad y cualquier universo. Se encontraba incompleto,

Celestia observaba la concentración que el joven Discord ponía en los escritos, parecía que su vida dependía de saber lo que había dentro de ellos; entonces recordó a Star Swirl, por un tiempo, él también se encontró en estudios similares hasta que finalmente logró abrir un portal en un espejo.

\- El problema era más grande de lo que me imaginaba, todo dependía de la magia que se usaba.

El estudioso con sus ojeras de mayor tamaño al habitual comenzaba a quedarse dormido, no podía encontrar solución al problema planteado en los manuscritos, poseía una gran cantidad de información, estudios sobre la magia, además de mantener diversos gráficos mágicos, incluso existía la imagen de una criatura más horrible que la última con la cual concretó el trato. ¿Amor? Se preguntó de repente, ahora que lo analizaba, era tan poco creíble la razón por la cual la horripilante criatura pactó con él. De inmediato, su sueño se fue, pues una entidad ingresó a la cueva por la entrada frontal, su boca se encontraba cerrada. Pronto comenzó a emitir un quejido.

\- Hasta que aprendas a controlar el fuego que produces, no abrirás la boca aquí dentro Iniar. Advirtió Discord con cierta sonrisa en su rostro al ver cómo el híbrido se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud, incluso empezaba a crecer.

El pequeño monstruo se fue a la cama del joven Discord para dormir, las hermanas observaron asombradas el desarrollo que tenía, varios cuernos empezaban a salir alrededor de su cabeza; sus escamas adoptaban el grosor de las de un dragón. Pero lo más impresionante eran los tres pares de párpados adicionales que se formaban en su cabeza, dichos ojos no se abrían.

La frustración del joven de ojos rojos no se borraba, hasta que salió de la cueva para observar con su propia vista al pueblo donde, en parte, había crecido. Incluso aquel Discord que cursaba la última etapa de maduración en su aspecto, no poseía el carácter caótico que Celestia conoció, su caótico narrador tenía razón, aun no era el señor del caos.

Entonces, el casi maduro Draconequus se sumergió en sus recuerdos, para ser más específicos sus días dentro de la celda del laboratorio; había enloquecido, al menos así lo consideraba, buscaba algo sin saber lo que era, sus estudios ahora solamente versaban en la magia, para olvidarse momentáneamente de su reciente locura. Para dejar en el atrás aquellos pensamientos de fuego y desoladores. Magia, aquella magia era tan distinta, tan… caótica.

Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par, posiblemente era una locura, pero tenía una inmensa esperanza en que funcionase. Varios intentos de reproducir aquella magia prosiguieron a su intuición, todos sin éxito sus emociones explotaban en cada uno; ya se encontraba tirado en el suelo por el cansancio, por la frustración, entonces recordó el pasaje de Star Swirl: "los pensamientos, los sentimientos, todo lo que somos se refleja en la magia".

En esos momentos, el parágrafo ayudaba a llegar a una revelación de la magia nunca antes sospechada. Toda la magia se basaba en un orden consecutivo, ordenado, por ello no se permitía sentimientos o pensamientos inadecuados, espontáneos; porque quitaban el control, porque no permitían el orden de la realización de la magia. Tanto la magia negra como la magia normal tenían este pilar fundamental. Aunque con diversas energías. Además al hacerlo, una energía superaba a la otra, creando así la magia normal o la magia negra. Esa era la razón por la cual el hechizo no funcionaba, porque exigía una fuente de magia distinta, una que pueda retar a la realidad, una magia capaz de romper con la realidad. Pero, la magia era una extensión del practicante, por lo cual, si este nuevo tipo de magia requería de una falta de control, de una irresolución en cuanto a su energía principal. Entonces, él debía ser igual, al descubrirlo, su mente simplemente se apaciguó, junto con todo su ser. De una locura pasaba a ser una elección voluntariamente, un camino nuevo se debelaba, la expresión del casi maduro Discord cambiaba, sus ojos empezaban a adoptar una nueva forma de ver el mundo. A este tipo de magia, de comportamiento y de existencia, no podía quedarle otra explicación más que caos.

Al descubrirlo, de inmediato hizo levitar su librero, para vaciar su contenido sobre el piso, su escritorio también fue lanzado al piso junto con su silla, alarmando así al híbrido, quien saltó de la cama para aparecer en una pared cercana, sus alas le permitían volar hasta cierto punto. Las princesas no podían comprender lo que había ocurrido, pues en un momento tenían al mismo Discord que conocieron durante los recuerdos y ahora estaba completamente cambiado. Ahora abrazaba una nueva forma de llevar su vida. Finalmente, después de muchas noches en insomnio sus párpados se cerraron de forma plácida; su mente finalmente se despejó de sus antiguas preocupaciones, entregándose a unas nuevas, su nuevo rumbo lo aguardaba; pero primero tomaría su merecido descanso.

La noche entonces comenzó a acelerarse. La imagen del futuro señor del caos se hacía difusa, mas al contrario las imágenes por fuera de la cueva seguían nítidas debido a los vigías. Luna revisaba el perímetro.

\- En ese momento lo descubrí, masculló el Draconequus con cierta emoción.

\- ¿Qué? Inquirió la princesa del sol.

\- Descubrí la magia del caos y descubrí que al ser el único que se planteaba usarla, me convertía en su señor. Desde entonces pude proclamarme como señor del caos.

Sí, un camino tan destructivo, tan vaciante y al mismo tiempo tan liberador, Celestia podía comprender hasta cierto punto la razón de ello. Había perdido casi todo, había visto e incluso sido víctima de la crueldad, de la tiranía, de la infamia presente entre los ponis; lo cual dotaba a sus memorias de una mayor probabilidad de ser falsas ¿Pretendía explayarse o quería mostrar su transformación? La mente de la alicornio de pelaje blanco sostenía tesis similares; su corazón en cambio descartaba las más crueles, quería creer, quería entender.

Cuando los ojos del joven Discord se abrieron, una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro; sus ojos que ahora eran casi antinaturales a cualquier emoción observaban a la lejanía ¿Era esa expresión de alegría? ¿De locura? La menor de las hermanas no podía concretar respuesta alguna; sin embargo podía intuir que su mente se encontraba trabajando, pues observaba al infinito… no, Iron Mane, entonces pudo darle un origen a la sonrisa: era venganza la causa principal. Pero ¿Contra quién?

\- Buenos días Iniar. Dijo con preocupación. El híbrido solamente lo observó mientras se estiraba para salir de la cueva. Parecía haber crecido unos centímetros durante la noche, lo cual era imposible.

Un vaso con agua se apareció, junto con unas cuantas manzanas y un pescado, era el desayuno que consumió durante los meses pasados. Después de mucho tiempo observaba a Iron Mane sin sentir dolor, sin remordimientos; aquello a lo que había llamado locura ahora invadía hasta el último de sus sentimientos, de sus deseos. Permeaba en todo su ser a tal grado que llegaba a sus recuerdos, su sonrisa se debía en parte a sus nuevos ojos, a su nuevo yo. Sin preocupación alguna, consumió el agua, pero ya no le sabía igual, un chasquido la cambió por leche con chocolate, una bebida que nunca le gustó, al deleitarse con su sabor amargo en esta ocasión, se contentó. Las manzanas y el pescado fueron devorados de inmediato. Las hermanas no hacían más que observar el cambio tan repentino que tenía el joven Discord.

Su garra de águila acarició su barbilla, ahora su cabeza comenzaba a centrarse en el futuro, su autodescubrimiento era el primer paso, pero ahora ¿Qué hacer con ello? Somos lo que hacemos, se dijo. Ahora el señor del caos debía ser tal por medio de la acción. Sus ojos observaron radiantes el reloj de arena que se encontraba roto en la entrada de la cueva.

\- Ser el señor del caos no es nada fácil, más cuando no sabes cómo serlo. Explicó el de ojos rojos con seriedad en su voz, era necesario explicarse bien.

Las princesas optaron por ver atentamente al joven señor del caos, su magia aún no era caótica pero cada vez se hacía más parecida a la del Discord actual; un chasquido transporto al caótico ser a la cueva donde hacía meses atrás, había realizado el pacto con el demonio. Pues la horrorosa criatura concordaba con las leyendas que ambas escucharon acerca de los demonios. Dentro todo permanecía igual; pero cuando el joven Draconequus sacó un pergamino de anchura tal que debía sostenerlo con toda su pata de león y su cuerpo, una pared de piedra del tamaño de un dragón se hizo añicos ante sus ojos. Dentro de ella, se encontraba todo un complejo construido de manera precaria con piedra, poseía varios cargamentos llenos de rocas, algunos otros de metal, cada carroza se elevaba por el suelo, líneas de color naranja brillaban en la base. Seguramente era una especie de hechizo o magia rúnica.

El calor era insoportable, las princesas lo pudieron percibir al instante, poco tiempo después, el sonido de gigantescas masas de metal chocando con las paredes de la mina inundaron el lugar, los temblores no tardaron en hacerse sentir, ahí dentro había algo. Cuando el extranjero se aventuró aún más adentro de la cueva, pudo observar una gran cantidad de lava, pero esta se movía por sí sola, no era a causa de la gravedad. Tenía forma de gusano. Las princesas pudieron advertir una cantidad incontable de pequeños gusanos conformados por lava recorriendo las paredes de la mina, la cual tenía perforaciones de distinto tamaño y por lo visto, se encontraban en el centro de toda la mina, pues el tamaño era inmenso y tenía cientos de agujeros en todas direcciones, con pilares tanto de madera como de metal y piedra. El eco de los diferentes instrumentos era una sinfonía entristecedora para ambas, pues bien sabían que todo ahí dentro eran esclavos.

De pronto, una de los gusanos de lava se percató de la presencia del joven Draconequus, no tardó en aproximarse, detrás de él varios de los suyos imitaban su accionar, desde luego, cuando abrieron lo que podríamos denominar como boca, los presentes se dieron cuenta de que sus intenciones no eran las mejores.

\- ¡Alto! Gritó el joven de ojos rojos, intimidado por el calor infernal que despedían los cuerpos de tan curiosos seres; pero ello no le impidió sacar el pergamino de tamaño y grosor considerables, para ponerlo en el escabroso piso de piedra.

Automáticamente las criaturas frenaron su ataque, para quedarse en su lugar; sin embargo no eran los únicos seres vivientes del lugar, pues al poco tiempo llegaron insectos de tamaño gigante con relación a la mayoría de los bichos, pero pequeños en relación a Discord, tenían el tamaño aproximado de la mitad de sus patas, o sea de su rodilla hasta su casco. Sorprendentemente uno de ellos traía consigo dos pergaminos iguales a los que el demonio le dio hace meses atrás después de realizar el pacto, simplemente aparecieron junto a él, pero por lo visto no eran todos.

Al tomarlos, el señor del caos pudo entender lo que eran, estaba escrito:

"_Si has venido a pedir tu parte del trato, te servirán estos pequeños tips:_

_Las especies que están dentro de la mina son todos los esclavos que aparecen dentro del contrato, son los Vulcanos y Los escarabajos Hércules. Ambas especies son las últimas que pude esclavizar antes de que los ponis tomaran todo el continente para sí mismos, pensé en utilizarlos para atacar a su amada Equestria, pero son insuficientes y además son poco eficientes en combate._

_Reunieron materia prima en esta mina durante los últimos cien años, muchos han perecido, y muchos han nacido dentro de esta mina, su esclavitud es hereditaria a todos sus hijos. Así que si piensas quedártelos, tienes un potencial enorme de trabajo sin mucho a cambio. Su alimentación es específica, los vulcanos comen piedra para generar más lava alrededor suyo, su núcleo tiene un límite de materia que puede contener, así que cuando la exceden, se crea otro vulcano; los Escarabajos Hércules comen frutas y vegetales, pero de vez en cuando debes darles excremento de animales carnívoros._

_Los vulcanos mueren a causa del enfriamiento de sus núcleos o cuando estos ya han perdido su energía; son una especie extraña, como ninguna otra en el planeta, viven a base de magia que de alguna forma extraen del calor que produce la lava, si tienes alguno a punto de morir, échalo dentro de un volcán, la mayor parte del tiempo se recuperan, pero a veces su núcleo no logra sobrevivir a la temperatura, pues la capa de aislamiento de su núcleo no logra mantener la lava fuera de este. Debo mencionarte que su núcleo es como organismo viviente inmóvil, se asemeja mucho a una planta, pero es tan frágil como el cristal, si algo llega hasta el núcleo, ten por seguro que el vulcano morirá._

_Los escarabajos Hércules son mucho más resistentes, su exoesqueleto es tan duro como el acero y lo mejor de todo es que pueden perderlo; que no te engañe su tamaño, son tan fuertes que pueden levantar más de mil veces su peso. Les encanta vivir bajo tierra, así que los lleves donde los lleves siempre debe existir tierra húmeda, nada de arena o rocas._

_Los metales que extrajeron son:_

_Vulcanita, esta tiene la propiedad de separar el intercambio de temperaturas de los objetos, en otras palabras si te envuelves en este metal y entras a un volcán o te echan fuego o aceite hirviendo, no te quemarás; pero recuerda, no deben existir fisuras, de lo contrario el calor ingresará por ellas. _

_Metrivita, conocido también como metal vivo, este metal interactúa con la magia de tal forma que puede moverse a tu voluntad sin usar una sola pizca de energía, es fácil confundirlo con mercurio, pues en estado natural ambos son líquidos; no obstante, hace falta solamente un amuleto, un colgante que contenga energía mágica para que el metal se mueva según la voluntad del que realiza la magia o en caso de un amuleto, de quién lo posea, también cambia de estado líquido a sólido a voluntad, cuando esto pasa, su dureza se equipara a la de un diamante. Ambos metales son tan raros que se consideran como meras leyendas"._

Al terminar de leer el primer pergamino, pasó al siguiente. Los esclavos lo observaban sin perder detalle, listos a seguir sus órdenes, pues meses atrás su anterior amo les explico todo lo que debían saber.

"_La piedra del alma_

_La piedra de color rojo carmesí que traías contigo es la piedra del alma, un artefacto diseñado por mi especie a lo largo de los siglos, la desechamos porque puede procurar la inmortalidad, pero al usarla, dependes de magia externa para seguir con vida. Por no decir que tu cuerpo ya no existe. Te convierte en energía pura y te contiene dentro de ella, las conexiones de tu cerebro, o al menos la mayoría se trasladan a la gema y esta es de dureza similar a la de un rubí. Ahora bien, para darle cierta autonomía a la conciencia que existe dentro de la piedra o lo poco que queda de ella, debes procurarle energía mágica, pero debe ser alimentada constantemente, así que la solución es usar hongos mágicos, estos crean cierta cantidad de energía mágica en su fotosíntesis, pero necesitarás al menos mil de estos hongos quinientos plantados en el exterior y quinientos plantados en el interior, los externos generarán energía positiva mientras que los internos generarán energía negativa. Ello mantendrá con vida a la conciencia dentro de la gema si es que esta puede conectarse con fotosíntesis energía. La solución a esto se encuentra en una maquinaria que diseñe: Los anillos de despojo. Estos se hacen a partir de cualquier metal que denomino estéril por su falta de interacción con la magia; fundido con Metrivita, las propiedades reactivas con la magia pasan al combinado de ambos, pero re direccionan la mayor parte de la energía que atraen al lado del metal estéril. El truco para usar esta propiedad está en fundir ambos metales en un 50 y 50 % en una barra de metal delgada, después debes hacer una circunferencia a partir de la barra, la parte del Metrivita debe ir en el exterior mientras que el metal estéril en el interior, usa las runas de levitación en una estructura que sostenga a por lo menos dos anillos de este tipo y hazlos girar sobre su diámetro en diferentes direcciones, no sobre su centro. En el centro debe ir la gema, a esta también debes ponerle una runa de levitación de rango igual al centro de las circunferencias, de esta forma siempre se alimentará de la energía que el Metrivita extraiga de los diferentes hongos. _

_Nota: Los anillos tienen un área de atracción equivalente a mil veces el tamaño de su radio, si el radio del anillo es de diez centímetros, el radio de absorción mágica será de cien metros._

_Nota: Los hongos mágicos producen energía dependiendo de la luz solar, si tienen producen energía positiva, también tienen generan una sabia venenosa que puede detener el corazón; si no tienen luz solar, generan su propia luz y también generan energía negativa. Además de adquirir propiedades curativas en el tallo"._

Después de procesar toda esa información, el señor del caos se quedó pensativo, las criaturas lo observaban atentos.

\- Nuestro amo nos dijo que te dejaba el contrato a ti y que nos podías liberar ¿Es eso cierto? Sorprendentemente uno de los Vulcanos comenzó a hablar.

\- Sí, pero ahora debo pensar ¿Qué tal si traen todo el metal que hayan recolectado?

\- ¿Incluso el oro y las piedras preciosas? Cuestionó uno de los escarabajos.

\- Sí, también todo eso.

\- ¡Vamos! Gritó el mismo escarabajo.

\- ¿No ayudaran ustedes? Les pregunto a los Vulcanos.

\- Nosotros podemos derretir los metales al transportarlos, es por eso que solo los extraemos con sumo cuidado.

Picotas de diversos tamaños hechos con Vulcanita evidenciaban ello, además, los exoesqueletos de los escarabajos tenían Vulcanita alrededor. Si no se la podía fundir, entonces ¿cómo se le daba forma?

Los escarabajos traían cajas, montones de cajas sobre ellos con suma facilidad, su fuerza era brutal. En poco tiempo todos los esclavos se reunieron en el centro de aquella inmensa mina.

\- Nos iremos a un lugar distinto, supongo que será como un descanso para ustedes afirmó el Draconequus, cuya expresión se hacía cada vez más parecida al Discord que antaño las princesas confrontaron. Un chasquido de su magia realizó el hechizo de portal, sin tener contacto con ninguno, sin saber quiénes era, incluso sin concentrarse y sin sentir algo en particular, el hechizo se llevó a cabo. Todos aparecieron en una isla del tamaño de lo que en la actualidad conocían como Manehattan.

\- ¿Qué lugar es este? Pregunto Luna que nunca había sabido nada de islas como aquella. Pues existían varias islas del tamaño de Ponyville, sin vida más que algunas gaviotas y cocoteros.

\- Es la isla cascabel, ya no existe en nuestro tiempo. Por aquel entonces, los ponis temían naufragar cerca de sus costas, pues la isla estaba maldita o algo así, la cosa era que si llegabas, nunca salías.

El joven Draconequus se sentía a gusto rompiendo las reglas nuevamente, pero en esa isla todos estaban más a salvo que en cualquier lugar de Equestria. Su cabeza comenzaba a procesar datos, recuerdos, todo lo aprendido hasta ese momento; sabía del lugar gracias a leyendas, pero su ubicación era incierta, en gran parte la magia del caos le ayudó a transportarse a un lugar concreto del que nada sabía, demasiado raro, pero así era. Equestria, caos, caos en Equestria. Entonces recordó lo que se había dicho a sí mismo en la celda del laboratorio. Demostraré que su orden es frágil, demostraré que su orden es un simple chiste, eso era, su deseo, su voluntad se fundía con la del caos; más allá de su vista, existía una nación llamada Equestria, donde los ponis vivían su vida conforme a un orden que ellos mismos habían construido, cada uno estaba tan seguro de su orden, de su realidad que hacía cualquier cosa por él, cambiaban su realidad conforme al orden que cada uno quería y ese era el hecho por el cual Gold Mane prefirió torturarlo, por la cual era el tirano más grande; esa era la razón por la cual el Rey Bastardo junto con los terrestres luchaban, en el fondo deseaban su propio orden instituido, pues creían en él, morían por él y no podían ver más allá del orden que deseaban.

En su rostro se dibujó nuevamente una sonrisa, pero esta vez tenía ansias, ansias de fuego, de destrucción, de incertidumbre: de caos. Finalmente las princesas pudieron reconocer la mirada de su antiguo enemigo. El señor del caos había nacido.

\- Al final todo se resume a una prueba. Aclaró el señor del caos a las hermanas que pusieron atención de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué prueba?

\- El caos es el opuesto del orden, tanto natural como racional. Ambos están destinados a danzar por siempre, el caos destruye el orden, lo retuerce y lo pone a prueba, si el orden resiste, se modifica, si se destruye, de sus cenizas se genera un orden nuevo.

Las palabras del señor del caos encerraban todo su ser caótico, su comprensión del mundo. Pues dentro de estas, el figuraba como el señor del caos; entonces ese era su objetivo.

\- ¿Suena lindo no? Se cuestionó el señor del caos a su yo joven.

\- Pero… debía comprobar que esto era cierto, se respondió el señor del caos.

Ambas hermanas se sentaron en el piso, no lograban entender del todo lo que Discord hizo para llegar a una conclusión como esa.

\- Mi autoaprendizaje comenzó en ese instante, me propuse comprobar la veracidad de mis palabras.

El joven Discord observaba al infinito, allá Equestria, no necesitaba caos… pero lo tendría.

\- Amo ¿Qué quiere qué hagamos?

\- De momento nada ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Buglar. Respondió el escarabajo mientras regresaba con sus compañeros esclavos.

De pronto, varias cabezas se aparecieron del agua, parecidas a las de los caimanes, echaban varias burbujas y emitían un ruido similar al de los reptiles cuando bufan. Aquellos seres eran completamente extraños, los esclavos se percataron de su presencia, la cual era muy amenazadora, poco antes de que Discord lo hiciese.

* * *

Finalmente llegué hasta aquí, comenzaba a desesperarme un poco; pero por lo visto si les gustó el capítulo anterior, aunque comenzaba a extenderme mucho en el presente de Discord, en fin, espero que les guste lo que se viene…

Nos leemos pronto.


	36. La pesadilla: el prólogo del caos, 2

Capítulo 36: La pesadilla: el prólogo del caos, parte 2

* * *

Varias de las cabezas se sumergieron, otras se alzaron para mostrar un cuerpo lleno de escamas, eran una especie que pocos ponis conocían, Discord recordó el nombre que ellos se daban, Naggas, a diferencia de los Kelpies, estos tenían fama de ser relativamente pacíficos en la antigüedad pero ahora no parecían ser exactamente amigos.

Cuando uno de ellos salió del arrecife para ingresar en la playa, todos pudieron apreciar la cola de serpiente marina, las escamas, las aletas prominentes alrededor de su espala, y rostro de aspecto similar al de los reptiles, sus ojos se cubrían de vez en cuando con una membrana especial, como la de una serpiente, además, traían consigo un tridente hecho de una especie de piedra y por los músculos marcados en sus cuerpos, era fácil adivinar que eran lo contrario a un pueblo pacífico.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Preguntó con una voz que más parecía un bufido que una voz.

\- Los traje aquí para que permanezcan tranquilos. Respondió Discord, era poco inteligente enfrentarse a un enemigo sin saber su cantidad, habilidad y desde luego, hasta que ellos usasen sus tridentes, aún no eran peligrosos.

\- Ni los ponis ni ninguna otra criatura es bienvenida a esta serie de islas, informó antes de elevar su tridente, sus aletas comenzaban a estirarse, las membranas existentes en ellas cambiaban tenían pequeños capilares que comenzaban a llenarse de sangre, la marea lentamente retrocedía para volver en una ola gigantesca.

Un chasquido fue suficiente para desaparecer a todos incluido él, por unos cuantos segundos.

-Escucha, estamos aquí porque los ponis nos echaron de nuestras tierras.

La destrucción llevada a la isla era menor, unas palmeras caídas, junto con una gran cantidad de vegetación se vieron arrasados.

\- Si puedes desaparecerlos a todos, estoy seguro de que pueden irse de forma pacífica. Advirtió el Nagga, quien volvía a levantar en alto su tridente.

\- Espera, sé que tu pueblo ha debido pasar una gran cantidad de malestares a causa de los ponis, tenemos algo en común y nos podemos ayudar. El Draconequus trataba de sonar convincente.

El tridente bajó, las aletas del nagga perdieron su color rojizo. Las palabras del extraño ser resultaban ser sinceras, aunque poco creíbles.

\- Mira, sé que ustedes se vieron forzados a salir de su ciudad natal, porque halle esto. El escudo tortuga que Argos recolectó apareció frente al señor del caos y frente al nagga quien observó atónito el artefacto de su pueblo.

\- Eso es… espera aquí mismo. Ordenó el reptiliano.

\- ¿A dónde más podría ir? Preguntó el Draconequus, quien de cierta forma seguía metido en su mente.

Cuando el nagga regresó al mar, los esclavos que temían por sus vidas, en su mayoría observaron extrañados al Draconequus, otros comenzaban a buscar una forma de salir de allí ; pero para todos en general su nuevo amo era distinto al anterior, les había procurado un lugar decente donde vivir, además de salvarlos de caer presas del agua de mar, lo cual era mortal para los Vulcanos, en especial los pequeños del tamaño de unos gusanos cuya capa de lava perdería sus altas temperaturas en pocos segundos; pues los que ya tenían el tamaño suficiente, podían sobrevivir al cambio repentino de temperaturas. Por último, su antiguo amo les habría ordenado entrar en combate de inmediato, con él a la cabeza y muy probablemente los nagga quedarían esclavizados.

De la misma forma, Celestia y Luna creían ver en el Draconequus un rastro de bondad; sin embargo, nada de ello era cierto, el señor del caos los había salvado porque empezaban a figurar en sus planes.

Ahora que daba los primeros esbozos en su papel como señor del caos, su magia crecía junto con él, pues hace meses atrás, se habría agotado con tantas transportaciones en masa, pero ahora era como si no hubiese gastado nada de su magia; era extraño pero no le importaba el poder, no deseaba gobernar a nada ni a nadie, los esclavos que ganó tenían participación en los planes que realizaba en su cabeza, pero los liberaría ni bien terminasen su trabajo, tener poder sobre ellos era algo superfluo; cambiar el mundo era parte del plan del antiguo Discord, el nuevo deseaba destruir el orden del mundo, el cambio que eso generase no le era interesaba.

Nuevamente el nagga salió a la superficie.

\- Aquí está mi Reina, el extraño ser.

El Draconequus se impresionó al observar a la Reina, esta tenía el rostro algo más estrecho que el de los guardias, no poseía corona alguna, pero tenía dos brazaletes de oro y un adorno en el cuello hecha de alguna piedra preciosa.

\- Mi nombre es Paida y él es mi general y guardia imperial Turian ¿cuál es el suyo?

\- Me llamo Discord, vengo de las afueras de Iron Mane, ellos vienen del desierto. Dijo el Draconequus mientras mostraba con su mano al grupo de esclavos que se encontraban en la isla, los Volcanos resultaban ser contrarios a los Nagga, pues desde el momento en el que uno de ellos observó al Turian, no quería acercarse, el agua era peligrosa para un Vulcano y un Nagga no imaginaba vida sin agua.

Cuando Paida observó el escudo tortuga, se percató de que era exactamente el escudo que su padre perdió durante la última migración de los nagga, antes de que perdiesen su ciudad para siempre. El Draconequus entregó de forma inmediata el escudo a la Reina quien se mostró agradecida junto con Turian del gesto de buena voluntad que Discord hacía.

\- No tenemos con qué pagarle sir Discord. Nuestra gente sufre una hambruna desde hace años, tuvimos que vender nuestros tesoros a distintas naciones, incluso a los ponis, el tiempo nos ha hecho hostiles y territoriales, pues estos arrecifes son todo lo que nos queda.

\- Por lo visto están en tiempo de crisis, díganme, cómo era su antigua ciudad.

\- Qué extraña petición hace, nuestra ciudad se encontraba donde ahora yacen los kelpies, tenía arrecifes de gran capacidad, los peces no faltaban, migrábamos al este de Equestria por medio de los ríos para que el área tuviera tiempo para crecer y regenerarse, pero cuando los ponis se expandieron, aniquilaron nuestros preciosos arrecifes de coral, cuando crearon sus puertos, contaminaron con su basura las aguas, incluso su pútrido rey se alió a los kelpies para que nos invadieran, porque nos consideraba peligrosos.

\- Entonces ¿Eran pacíficos?

\- Por aquel entonces éramos un pueblo pacífico y próspero, teníamos lo suficiente para vivir tranquilos; pero después de que nos atacasen desde tierra y mar, tuvimos que migrar, Gold Mane nos dio la oportunidad de irnos lejos de Equestria. Prefería a los Kelpies, porque eran más parecidos a los ponis y porque ellos le juraron lealtad. Nosotros no estábamos de acuerdo con su forma de gobernar a los ponis, aunque debo admitir que su presencia jamás fue placentera.

\- Si habitan en el mar ¿Por qué no pueden ir de nuevo a su ciudad? Cuestionó el Draconequus, que comenzaba a disfrutar del relato de Paida.

\- Es una locura buen señor, la única forma de llegar aquí es mediante tierra y en cierta época del año, cuando el Kraken busca aguas más cálidas.

La historia que la Reina contaba era interesante; el interés de Discord en ayudar era mínimo, pero se revertía al saber de una sociedad submarina con cierto orden. Pues ellos ya habían perdido el suyo, aunque eso no evitaba que crearan uno nuevo. Kelpies, quizás podría experimentar su talento de caos con ellos.

\- Me temo que lo único que puedo ofrecerles es una estadía pacífica en esta isla. Este escudo es todo lo que nos queda de nuestra vieja gloria y acostumbrábamos dar siempre más de lo que recibíamos.

La tristeza en el rostro de Paida era evidente, las princesas no comprendían la indiferencia que Discord tenía, era obvio que la Reina esperaba su ayuda.

\- Hasta pronto Paida, sé que nos volveremos a ver pronto.

\- Hasta luego Sir. Discord. Dijo antes de ingresar nuevamente al agua marina junto con Turian siguiéndole de cerca y observando al Draconequus de reojo.

De repente Buglar se acercó al señor del caos, sus diferentes compañeros se adentraron en la isla buscando refugio de la misma, después de generaciones que no habían visto la luz del día ni el cielo azul, él podía darse el lujo que su padre y su abuelo no pudieron darse.

\- Mi anterior amo habría aprovechado la situación para sacar ventaja de los Nagga, parecen tener más alimento que nosotros ahora. Advirtió el escarabajo.

\- Es que a mí no me importa Buglar. Fue la respuesta de Discord.

\- Aquí tienen alimento, techo y están a salvo. Hasta que regrese: recobren fuerza y espérenme, tengo muchas cosas que pensar antes de hacer algo aquí. Dijo el Draconequus antes de desaparecer del lugar, dejando a todos sus esclavos que comenzaban a adentrarse en la selva.

Al regresar a la cueva, Discord ya se veía a sí mismo como el señor del caos, entendía que su deseo, su voluntad era hacer descender el caos sobre toda Equestria, al menos para probar que sus palabras eran ciertas. Entonces recordó la propiedad del portal… cualquier tiempo, cualquier lugar, cualquier universo. Su sonrisa volvió a esbozarse antes de iniciar un viaje, no sabía lo que sacaría de este, mucho menos sabía que le aguardaba; pero joven señor del caos asumía su papel, su respectivo bando. El hechizo se abrió inmediatamente él lo conjuró, no sabía dónde, ni cuándo o qué era lo que vería.

Las hermanas se hallaban asombradas por los cambios tan repentinos que surgían en el joven Draconequus, era como si el anterior Discord realmente hubiese muerto, su mirada risueña, bondadosa e inocente era reemplazada por una mirada penetrante, despectiva y desquiciada. Una mirada que conocían muy bien; pero que empezaron a olvidar hasta ese entonces.

Aquel hechizo era tan poderoso que envió a Discord a la primera parada, junto con el híbrido que había volado cerca en el último momento, perdiendo el bozal mágico que pegaba sus labios, así como sus mandíbulas. Los ojos de ambos recorrieron el inmenso desierto que los rodeaba, la temperatura era levemente más fresca, extrañamente. El pequeño reptil mágico se impulsó con sus alas a lo alto, al ver como varios seres extraños a su experiencia se acercaban, decidió volar hacia otra dirección, buscando su seguridad ante una posible amenaza.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Estas gatas no pueden escapar. Una cuadrilla compuesta por siete criaturas bípedas con cabezas de perro perseguían a tres gatas de aspecto particular, una tenía el pelaje cian, otra púrpura y una última lo tenía amarillo, junto con un collar dorado, sus colas eran distintas a las de los ponis; pero eran más ágiles que los bípedos, por lo cual, los dejaron atrás en cuestión de segundos.

Pero, cuando ellas se encontraban a distancia segura, una trampa se activó, levantándolas a las tres en el aire gracias a una red. Estaba oculta en la arena y solamente cuando ellas pasaron por encima, las atrapó y se rebeló, Discord observaba atónito el ingenio que tenía.

\- Ustedes malditas esclavas, tienen muchas agallas, pero poco ingenio. Se alabó uno de los bípedos que era desconocido por las princesas que veían fascinadas a la criatura.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa Discord?

\- Es un chacal, la especie dominante del imperio de Anugipto, ustedes aún no encuentran sus restos porque sus expediciones no se adentran en los desiertos del sur.

\- Entiendo. Respondió Luna, tomando nota mental de enviar un grupo a investigar. Aunque claro, debía realizar todo un inventario para el viaje, asegurarse de un millón de cosas y ese no era su estilo.

\- Estamos en una época anterior a Equestria, de hecho es hace más de tres millones de años, cuando los ponis aún no existían.

A ambas les resultó bastante interesante, pues el desierto parecía ser algo diferente y los chacales no eran precisamente una sociedad con la que compartiesen costumbres, no obstante, sabían que antes de Equestria existieron muchas civilizaciones; pero no tenían datos específicos de cuáles.

El rostro del capitán era de completa satisfacción.

\- Son un grupo muy problemático, siempre que las separamos vuelven a juntarse. Entiéndanlo, su emperatriz está muerta, nuestro rey Anubis ahora es el señor de todas estas tierras y de ustedes.

\- No lo creo, la gata de pelaje púrpura, trató de abalanzarse sobre él, pero la red era demasiado fuerte, por no decir que sus amigas estaban siendo amenazadas por unas lanzas. Decidió calmarse, esperando la piedad de sus captores.

Celestia se sorprendió al ver el asombroso parecido que tenía a Twilight, sus amigas también se parecían a Rainbow y a Applejack. Sin mucha dificultad, dos chacales levantaron a las gatas para ponerles unas esposas que unían sus cuatro patas, para después elevarlas sobre un tronco de palmera algo delgado, pero respetable, amarraron a las tres por las esposas y después ataron el otro extremo de la soga al tronco. Así, entre dos chacales llevaban a las prisioneras evitando sus garras. Luna se indignaba al ver tal situación, aunque en el pasado ella no pensó cosas diferentes.

El joven Discord siguió de cerca a los misteriosos seres, cuya vestimenta consistía en un taparrabo de color turquesa, con unas hombreras de medio cuerpo hechas de oro, que dotaban al aspecto de lo que seguramente eran soldados, una apariencia de mayor fuerza. Pronto llegaron a lo que podría llamarse ciudad, diferentes calles, construcciones piramidales; incluso brillos provenientes de oro se podían apreciar en el centro; sin embargo en la periferie, existían canteras de piedra, donde varios gatos trabajaban sin descanso, azotados por los chacales.

Al ver semejantes actos las princesas no hicieron más que sentirse tristes, pues nada podían hacer por frenar lo sucedido, aunque aquellos gatos pasaban por una situación no muy diferente a las de los ponis terrestres en el tiempo del joven Discord. Los chacales se perdían en la inmensa ciudad, el de ojos rojos contemplaba a los diferentes esclavos y esclavas, uno que otro caía muerto producto de la insolación, la falta de hidratación así como de alimento. Pero el chacal que los supervisaba, azotaba los cuerpos para comprobar si seguían con vida; entonces, cuando resultaban estar muertos, otro chacal los sacaba del lugar, llevándolos a una especie de fosa común donde los escarabajos carroñeros se daban un festín con la carne en descomposición.

La mirada de Discord ya no reflejaba compasión, ya no reflejaba preocupación. A Celestia se le partía el corazón, también a Luna, pero cuando la alicornio de pelaje blanco observó la expresión del joven Draconequus, contemplo una indiferencia perturbadora. Incluso Tirek habría sonreído, ni dudar del rey sombra; pero el joven Discord observaba aquello con, atención, como si tratase de develar algún secreto, era evidente que todo ello era malo, la princesa no podía verlo de forma distinta. Mas el Discord del recuerdo parecía ya no tener corazón; mientras profundizaba sus conclusiones, el de ojos rojos volteaba a ver más detalles, pronto pudo percatarse del gusto hacia el oro que los chacales poseían; pero por lo visto, poseían cierta cantidad mesurada del mismo, a diferencia de Gold Mane.

Un chasquido lo desapareció, algo le decía que el buen Anubis se encontraba dentro de la pirámide más grande y adornada, con un ojo en la entrada y varias columnas con jeroglíficos. Así que intuía lo que debía hacer para acercarse a una distancia lo suficientemente prudente de este.

Dentro de la pirámide, Anubis se encontraba sentado en su trono, complacido de la recaptura de las tres escapistas rebeldes. Quería que ellas observasen de cerca a sus congéneres débiles e ineficientes vivir de forma miserable y humillante, anhelaba que sufriesen, por ello había mandado a fabricar una celda donde pondría a esas tres junto con otras tres gatas de comportamiento similar. Los diferentes vasallos incluidos ponis se encontraban ovacionando, alabando a su Rey – Dios, cuando un destello llevó al señor del caos en medio del salón real. Todos se sorprendieron, era la primera vez que observaban magia tan avanzada, incluso los unicornios no pudieron comprender bien el hechizo. Luna y Celestia se sorprendieron ¿Cómo los ponis podrían estar del lado de seres tan crueles?

\- La historia de los ponis es algo interesante, fueron de civilización en civilización, sus jóvenes capacidades apenas representaban un peligro para los imperios a los cuales se extendieron. Si mal no recuerdo, Anugipto es la penúltima civilización a la que sirvieron, antes de crear una propia o mejor dicho, tres distintas, pero ustedes conocen el resto de la historia. Explicó mientras guiñaba con un ojo a las princesas.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Cuestionó Luna, quien no podía comprender exactamente las "jóvenes capacidades de los ponis".

\- Bueno, son como las vacas, los cerdos y las ovejas en Equestria, realizan ciertos trabajos: mayormente de carga transporte e incluso son ciudadanos, pero no desean más que comida y protección, aún les falta mucho tiempo para madurar como civilización.

Las princesas no tomaron en cuenta ese pequeño hecho, era cierto. Pero no podían creer que los ponis fuesen conciudadanos o que vivieran junto con seres tan horribles, es más hasta ayudaban a la expansión y sustentación de dicho reino.

\- ¡Buenos días su alteza! Me llamo Discord. Se presentó el señor del caos con una sonrisa y con una gran cantidad de oro a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién eres tú? Cuestionó de inmediato el Rey, sus orejas se levantaban y comenzaba a mostrar los colmillos al igual que un lobo o un perro.

\- Un amigable aliado ¿Qué acaso no puede ver mis ojos de cachorrito? Advirtió mientras adoptaba la forma de uno y se paraba en dos patas para ladrar, lo cual provocó más de una sonrisa en los diferentes súbditos del lugar. Incluso Anubis.

\- ¡Me honra darle este obsequio, como muestra de amistad! Aclaró el Draconequus. Quien bajaba la cabeza y extendía la mano.

\- No conozco a ninguna criatura como tú Discord ¿Qué deseas a cambio de este obsequio? Preguntó el canido, de forma relajada, el extraño ser le cayó bien a la primera.

\- Nada más que acompañarlo su majestad y aprender de su cultura, soy un erudito – un bastón se aparecía en su pata de león, el Draconequus envejeció de forma veloz, temblaba, sus transformaciones repentinas entretenían y lo hacían agradable al público, incluso el disfrutaba de sus bromas – que solamente desea aprender, hay más de donde saqué esto.

\- Vaya, esperaba peticiones mucho mejores que esa, pero si te contentas con tan poco, salgo ganando.

Las imágenes se aceleraron. Dejando a las princesas con el amargo sabor de saber las relaciones que el joven Discord comenzaba a trabar.

\- Nubi fue el primero de los gobernantes a los que pude estudiar, era ingenioso pero algo engreído. Sus generales me enseñaron estrategia militar de alto rango, sus estudiosos me enseñaron astronomía, anatomía, arquitectura e incluso cocina. Aprendí mucho de los chacales, pero Nubi fue de quien saqué los primeros estudios que me interesaban.

Las imágenes ahora daban saltos, primeramente mostraban a Discord en distintos templos, plazas, bibliotecas llenas de pergaminos, cocinas extrañas, etc. Mientras el cada vez era más aceptado, incluso entre los chacales del ejército. El tiempo que pasaba con Nubi hacía sospechar que hasta podían ser buenos amigos de la infancia; sin embargo…

\- Aprendí que el orden en el que se cree, llega a ser tan absoluto; porque realmente llegas a pensar que cierta forma de comportamiento, que cierta forma de llevar la vida, incluso el uso de esclavos felinos puede ser normal, una vez que el entendimiento llega a aceptar su entorno, sus leyes y todo como lo normal, como lo real. Entonces el orden ha alcanzado su punto mayor y debe ser puesto a prueba. Discord hablaba de forma tan elocuente como Star Swirl, pero su teoría era demasiado extraña.

\- El caos no es sino la prueba del orden que se construye, del orden de las cosas. Lo que aceptan como bueno, lo que tratan como normal lo es porque han aceptado ese orden, porque se adaptan a él y porque ya no pueden vivir sin él. Es por eso que la demencia puede llegar cuando el orden es destruido.

Las imágenes cambiaron, ahora se encontraban en una vista aérea, recorriendo Anugipto que comenzaba a verse cada vez peor conforme las imágenes pasaban, los chacales se reducían en número, los ponis escapaban, los gatos comenzaban a actuar de forma rebelde, cada vez más, varias pirámides caían

\- Y una vez que el orden llega a tal grado, entonces llega el caos. Advirtió Discord con una sonrisa mientras observaba la sinfonía de desesperación en las calles de Anugipto se llenaban de fuego, de enfrentamientos, de sangre de gatos y chacales por igual, sin embargo los felinos tomaban la ciudad en sus garras.

Los chacales eran superados en número y vencidos lentamente, su gente escapaba y varias construcciones de madera comenzaban a arder. La misma gata violeta que fue encarcelada hace poco tiempo, ingresaba a la villa imperial con completa libertad, mientras luchaba con diferentes cánido, junto con sus cinco amigas.

Mientras la gata se abría paso, emocionando el sentimiento de lo justo y lo correcto en las alicornios, las imágenes comenzaban a cambiar nuevamente, llevando a los espectadores a los momentos finales de Anubis, se encontraba en su trono, lucía desnutrido, mancillado y con la poca cordura que le quedaba. Su pena era evidente, sus guardias le servían fielmente; pero cuando Discord llegó al lugar, no tuvieron oportunidad de defenderlo, todos flotaron en el aire para después desaparecer.

\- Acaso vienes a darme el golpe de gracia maldito traidor. La sorpresa y la impotencia del rey se reflejaban en su expresión.

\- Nada de eso Nubi, yo te advertí que no tengo amigos, yo te advertí que el orden no tiene nada de divertido. Estoy aquí para darte una oportunidad, no para ti, sino para tus guerreros.

Anubis agachó la cabeza, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, Discord, al que alguna vez concibió como su amigo observaba su final de forma horrorosamente insensible. Pero se calmó rápidamente, sus guerreros eran su pueblo y su reinado, aunque corto, siempre se basó en dar a su pueblo la mayor prosperidad posible. Incluso Discord le había colaborado en ese propósito.

\- ¿Qué harás? ¿Los salvarás? ¿O les darás una muerte rápida e indolora?

\- Los sacaré de aquí, a todos ellos.

\- ¿Qué harás con ellos?

\- Buena pregunta Nubi, los desapareceré para que vayan a otro lugar, Anugipto desaparecerá de una forma u otra, aun puedes ser un buen rey y evitar la muerte de todos tus guerreros o al menos los que quedan. Dijo Discord evitando la pregunta.

Anubis se quedó agachado mientras pensaba, Discord siempre escondía sus objetivos reales, pero ya que podía, debía evitar la muerte de sus guerreros.

\- Sé que no sirve de nada, pero prométeme que no serán esclavos.

\- Ellos actuaran por voluntad propia, te lo juro. Respondió el señor del caos. Quien chasqueó los dedos para traer a varios guerreros al lugar incluido el general Seti, el último de que dejaron con vida y se estaba encargando de la defensa de la villa imperial.

\- Dilo. Ordenó el Draconequus.

\- Llévate a mis guerreros, las gatas no les perdonarán la vida. Llévatelos.

\- ¿Aún si necesito sus talentos para un solo trabajo? Presionó el señor del caos, mientras las puertas eran claramente asediadas.

\- Sí, pero sácalos de aquí.

Un contradictorio acto de nobleza, Discord lo entendía por el tiempo que pasó junto a él. Pero no era el caso de Celestia y Luna, que veían en Anubis a un tirano despiadado. El Draconequus chasqueó los dedos despidiéndose con la otra mano. Las puertas fueron finalmente abiertas, el rey se levantaba para perecer como lo que alguna vez había sido: el gobernante de la civilización más grande de su tiempo. La felina de pelaje púrpura con unos mechones rizados de color verde ingresó primero, observando al enemigo número uno de su pueblo, deseaba verlo arrodillado, suplicando; pero este esperaba su fin parado, mostrando una fortaleza similar al de ella misma, lo cual convertía al momento en uno digno de estar plasmado en la historia. Pues cuando Anubis tuvo la oportunidad de escapar, decidió quedarse en el lugar, junto con sus súbditos y perecer junto con su pueblo.

\- Se llamaba Baast, una gata muy atrevida y ciertamente una magnífica líder, la apoyé con unos cuantos recursos, incluso le di cierta información para liberar a su gente y vencer a Nubi.

Luna no podía creer la bipolaridad del señor del caos, primero se unía al bando injusto, para después ayudar al bando justo, al bueno ¿Qué clase de rufián era si no tenía un bando?

\- ¿Bromeas verdad?

\- No bromeo Lulú, su vida terminó en ese instante, pero no puedo mostrarlo porque no lo vi.

Las imágenes se aceleraban nuevamente. En cuestión de unos pocos años después de recuperar su libertad, las gatas se quedaron con la ciudad, aunque no poseían esclavos, el trabajo conjunto de todos pudo construir una ciudad nueva, con varios monumentos conmemorativos, era lo justo o al menos así lo veía Luna. Pero de pronto, el sueño ingresó en un nuevo giro, una sequía, una plaga de parasprites, una división entre gatos y finalmente la disolución del reciente imperio terminó con la civilización, dejándola a meras estructuras de piedra y una infinidad de arena.

\- Los gatos no solo perdieron su civilización, sino que se extinguieron cien años después de rebelarse.

Esa era la gota que derramó el vaso. Discord, con tantos poderes alocados no podía, mejor dicho, no quería hacer nada por sus amigos o aliados, no ayudaba en momentos de desesperación y para empeorarlo, los traicionaba sin sentir remordimiento alguno; pero lo que empeoraba todo era que no buscaba nada en particular, parecía entretenerse con la miseria y el dolor ajenos.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Ya se los dije, cuando el orden no puede soportar la prueba que el caos impone, se destruye, si lo sobrevive, cambia. Es un ciclo continuo y eterno. Siendo el señor del caos, aprendí a ver el mundo a partir del caos y no del orden.

\- Y como ves el mundo. Luna comenzaba a enfurecerse, Celestia, aunque no lo hacía notar empezaba a recordar al Discord del pasado, incluso el Discord que tenía enfrente, no se parecían en nada al Discord que conoció durante los últimos meses. Temía lo peor.

Las imágenes aceleraban nuevamente, mostrando una nueva civilización: Coltlántida la civilización de los Kelpies, las imágenes se aceleraban, mostrando de forma rápida el aspecto que Discord tomó para ingresar en la ciudad, era un Kelpie con una aleta algo rota, como si un tiburón se la hubiese arrancado, con una mancha en uno de sus ojos. En poco tiempo mostraba como una democracia perfecta o que decía serlo confrontaba a dos senadores de la cámara en una elección a la que todos los habitantes acudían con su voto.

Pero durante la campaña, los dos partidos comenzaban a ponerse cada vez más militantes, a tal grado que solamente hizo falta una pequeña jugada sucia para que toda la civilización ingresase en un estado de conmoción, de enfrentamientos, de revueltas, desconfianza y una lucha de ideas tan grande que Discord estuvo de parte de ambas mientras la lucha férrea de ambos partidos continuaba. La población en cambio, comenzaba a temer más a los políticos, quienes ejercían ya un poder dictatorial en sus partidos y en los sectores que los apoyaban. Cuando finalmente se decidió por un bando, el otro comenzó un ataque. Miedo y horror era todo lo que se sintió durante los conflictos de aquel majestuoso reino submarino. Hasta que las sirenas llegaron, alimentándose de la energía negativa, dejando a Discord observando el final de otra especie, sus enfrentamientos irracionales terminaron siendo música para los oídos de Discord, quien vio en el decaimiento de toda la civilización: la gran capacidad de autodestrucción que la búsqueda del poder tiene.

Mientras casas completas, arrecifes de coral artificiales caían, mientras los Kelpies se mataban los unos a los otros, Discord salía de la ciudad, nadando con calma, incluso contando un par de chistes acerca de lo ocurrido. Sus conocimientos adquiridos eran todo lo que le quedaba. Bueno eso y una cabeza pensando en qué iría a hacer después. Pues luego de diez años, resultó algo poco esperado que todo finalizase en menos de tres meses.

\- Fui de aquí a allá, de arriba abajo, del pasado al presente. Pero no futuro porque odio los Spoilers. Actué de obrero, pensador, ladrón, diputado, juez, méndigo incluso de mono. Vi como el caos tomaba su papel decisivo a lo largo de la historia. Me preparaba para tomar las riendas como señor del caos.

Las imágenes mostraban distintas civilizaciones, incluso cuando no había civilización, en el tiempo de los dinosaurios y para ser precisos, el momento en el que cayó un inmenso meteorito en lo que hoy es Appleloosa, acabando con todos ellos.

\- Estudie el caos, me esencie con él, asumí mi papel y me preparé para el presente. Aclaraba el señor del caos.

En esos momentos pensar en algo que no fuese mostrar su pasado era funesto, el simple hecho de pensar en Fluttershy o en Celestia hacía que el Draconequus desease dejar de mostrar su pasado. Por lo cual, debía olvidarse de todo ello para mantener el papel que debía desempeñar, el de un comunicador, el de un relator y al mismo tiempo el de un querellado.

\- El presente, algo me dice que es antes de que conquistaras Equestria. Luna comenzaba a enfadarse, no quería ver más. Pero no podía salir del sueño, tampoco despertarse, fuese como fuese, vería lo que Discord quería mostrarles.

Las imágenes mostraron un pequeño valle, cubierto por miles de montañas cuya sombra a través de un manto de neblina, debido a la altura y a los rayos de sol que pasaban sobre ellos era lo único visible, lo único cercano a un cielo eran pequeños agujeros que se formaban en la espesa neblina que se acumulaba en lo alto. El piso estaba completamente quemado, al parecer una erupción de lava había invadido el lugar, pero su cantidad debió haber sido descomunal, pues casi la totalidad de tierra visible. No había señales de vida. El Joven Discord se encontraba en la ladera de una montaña, buscando algo.

\- ¡Señor solamente pudimos encontrar siete! Comunicaba Buglar desde una ladera cercana

\- Y yo encontré tres, supongo que esto es todo lo que pudo sobrevivir a la erupción.

De pronto en el ambiente comenzó a subir la temperatura, ambas alicornios buscaron la causa de ello y encontraron una gran cantidad de lava que bajaba desde una de las montañas; se había equivocado, era un volcán.

\- Perfecto, con diez basta, ahora vámonos de aquí.

Un chasquido cuyo eco retumbó en el escarpado escenario, advirtió la huida de los exploradores, pues aquella tierra desconocida era ajena a cualquier lugar de Equestria.

El portal los llevó hasta la isla, ahora existía una gran cantidad de seres dentro, incluso los nagga salían a platicar con los chacales, con los escarabajos y los vulcanos. Cuando Discord entró, todos sabían que algo pasaría, no sabían qué, pero estaban seguros de que el cambio estaba muy próximo.

* * *

Eso es todo por esta semana, seguro que la mayoría ya sabe que vendrá para los próximos capítulos: espero no dejar algunas lagunas en la trama, de ser así, no duden en comentar, ultimadamente ando muy ocupado y realizo el fic en mi tiempo libre o a veces en la madrugada, por lo cual puede existir uno que otro error en la edición (gramática, puntuación, etc) así que perdonen si alguno les causó confusión.

Nos leemos pronto.


	37. La pesadilla: el prólogo del caos, 3

El señor del caos miraba complacido los rostros de lo que había logrado reunir durante sus viajes por el tiempo, ahora su madurez, al menos corporal, estaba completada, tenía la estatura, la barba, incluso las cejas blancas; las princesas apreciaban los cambios casi finales que su cuerpo presentaba a la fecha, el Draconequus comenzó a pasearse por la isla.

\- Tráiganlos, ordenó el ya maduro Discord, mientras extendía uno de los pergaminos que recibió del demonio.

"_Maleficio de resurrección_

_Para comenzar, resucitar a un muerto tal cual fue en vida es imposible; aun con la magia de los demonios, no se puede recobrar al ser muerto, cuando se muere, la conciencia se pierde para siempre, lo que es, sus memorias, al menos las no instintivas se pierden; es por ello que este hechizo es considerado como un maleficio. Usualmente se usa para revivir cadáveres de los enemigos en el campo de batalla, tiene un efecto más emotivo que físico, pues por alguna razón a los guerreros les cuesta combatir con el cadáver de sus camaradas. El cuerpo que se revive mediante este maleficio recupera la mayor cantidad de sus funciones, sus tejidos, incluso su cerebro se reconstruyen, aunque este último se hace tan precario que no es capaz de razonar, solamente regula su cuerpo, cumple funciones motoras y análogas._

_El maleficio requiere de magia negra, la energía positiva es insuficiente para realizar el hechizo, en lugar de revivir, termina por degradar el cadáver. No es recomendable usarlo en cuerpos cuyo estado de putrefacción es completo. Si es que la criatura a revivir tuvo la capacidad de controlar magia de una forma u otra, la recuperara, no obstante, para que controle magia, será necesario que el conjurador tenga el control sobre el revivido._

_Nota: Para controlar a los revividos, es necesario usar el hechizo del vigía en primera instancia, luego se debe realizar una vinculación mágica; este control solo sirve para los revividos, no es un control mental"._

Después de los párrafos aclaratorios, un montón de palabras se encontraban escritas de forma distinta, el maleficio; sin embargo, el señor del caos no las leyó, se sentó a examinar los cuerpos que habían traído junto con su equipo, los diez esqueletos dentro de diversos bloques de cristal chamuscado, se asemejaba al esqueleto de un ave, huesos huecos, delgados; tenía una columna vertebral bastante gruesa, algunas muescas de sus plumas se podían ver, pero lo extraño era que parecía tener una cola articulada por varios huesos que, a diferencia de la mayor parte de aves, tenía el largo de la caja torácica del ave.

\- Eso es… Buglar comenzaba a tartamudear al reconocer el esqueleto de la criatura que Discord observaba.

\- ¿Sabes lo qué es?

\- Sí, creo que es un Kundor Kari, nuestro anterior amo una vez dijo que eran criaturas que no pertenecían a estas tierras.

\- Y estaba en lo correcto, son de un continente lejano, inundado en lava. Pero ¿sabes lo que hacen? Cuestionó el señor del caos mientras levantaba la ceja, provocando un susto en su interlocutor.

\- Dijo que eran criaturas difíciles de comprender, el demonio que trató de conquistarlas fue derrotado. En su tiempo, ellos elevaban el sol. Pero también mencionó que su forma de vivir era diferente.

La información era difusa, pero era algo. Discord sabía que esas cosas tenían un poder inmenso, rastrearlos en el tiempo era una mala idea y más por el hecho de que pudieron contra un demonio. La fascinante cabeza de la criatura mantenía tanto a las princesas como al reciente señor del caos en un deseo por ver el potencial de dichas aves. Un chasquido liberó a los cadáveres de su prismática prisión. Ahora el señor del caos no solamente rompía las reglas, sino que enfrentaba a la mismísima muerte. Un chasquido dio inicio a su magia caótica, los huesos se levantaban por sí mismos, los tejidos comenzaban a reconstruirse; nuevamente, sin saber cómo, Discord podía apreciar cierta… dirección en su magia, era como si realizase lo menos esperado, pero haciendo más de lo que se esperaba, su poder era incontrolable, pero por alguna razón seguía cierto deseo que él tenía, aunque no siguiendo un hechizo en particular hasta cierto punto, se podría decir que era el caos de su mente, vuelto realidad.

Las plumas comenzaban a reconstruirse, envolviendo su cuerpo, el poco tejido muscular a que las extrañas aves recuperaban se iban pegando a los huesos, mientras crecía fibra por fibra. Varios movimientos involuntarios comenzaban a suscitarse, espantando a Buglar e Iniar, el pico se reconstruía, tenía la cabeza semejante a la de un cóndor, con un pico afilado y estrecho, por lo cual sus ojos tenían una visión binocular; pero se encontraban incompletos: sus plumas se reconstruían de forma lenta. Entonces, a varios de los esqueletos se les comenzó a reconstruir dos extremidades, con garras similares a las de un águila, pero tenían la piel gris; las cuencas de sus ojos aun no daban rastro de tener órgano de visión alguno. Su cráneo era más grande que el de un fénix pero su cuerpo era casi del mismo tamaño, aunque con diferencias esenciales; pues este animal parecía no tener vísceras, no tenía estómago o molleja, cuando sus plumas terminaron de reconstruirse, las princesas se sorprendieron al ver que la criatura no tenía ojos. Poseía dos patas con algo parecido al pulgar de los minotauros, una envergadura superior a la de los fénix y muchas aves, así como una cola parecida a la de las serpientes, pero con plumas tan grandes como la mitad de una de sus alas y se hacían más pequeñas conforme llegaban a la punta de la cola. De sus alas salían pequeñas cantidades de humo negro; cuando realizaban un movimiento repentino, una cantidad significativa de ese humo era lanzad al suelo, junto con unas motas de polvo. Pese a ser feos, no parecían ser la gran cosa. De cualquiera podría decir que se estaban a punto de morir, pues su aspecto raquítico, con la piel de la cabeza y cuello arrugados, que pasaban de las tonalidades rojo, blanco, rosa y gris demostraba el deplorable estado de salud que poseían.

Sus movimientos algo lentos a sus dos patas y al arrastre constante de sus colas no parecían intimidar a nadie; de hecho la mayoría de los presentes dejó de impresionarse cuando las extrañas aves comenzaron a pasearse por la isla.

Discord sin embargo, utilizó la segunda parte del hechizo; al hacerlo, se sorprendió de la vista que el Kundor más cercano le proveía. Tenía un sentido de la vista altamente poderoso, podía ver hasta un kilómetro de distancia con tal claridad que hasta pudo observar a una ballena con todos sus detalles; pero ello no era nada en comparación a las diversas corrientes de colores que pudo apreciar en el aire, eran de distintos colores, cuando el revivido volteó la cabeza para observar la energía de color rojo intenso dentro de un vulcano contenida en su núcleo, después al ver a otro Kundor, pudo apreciar la ausencia de energía, sin embargo, cada ráfaga que se le acercaba era atraída y utilizada para generar una especie de llama de color verde fosforescente y violeta.

\- ¿Por qué te quedaste tan bobo? Cuestionó Luna quien también había perdido el interés en la criatura de aspecto poco intimidante.

\- Lo descubrirán después princesas. ¿Dónde iba? Ah sí.

\- Pasé mucho tiempo aprendiendo, observando, detallando e incluso jugando. No creerán que tantas horas de estudio son divertidas sin una que otra pausa para relajarse.

Discord apareció con un sombrero de verano y un vaso de leche chocolatada con una sombrilla encima.

Las imágenes continuaban pasando, Iniar ya no aparecía en ellas, ambas princesas pensaron que escapó a la primera oportunidad o bien le había sucedido lo peor. La cueva comenzaba a ser nuevamente el centro de acción del señor del caos mientras este usaba su portal para visitar distintos tiempos, así como distintos lugares.

\- Espera… si el portal te permitía viajar en el tiempo, tú decidías cuando volver ¿No es así? Inquirió la alicornio de pelaje blanco con la mirada penetrante.

\- Sí Tia, el portal me permitía salir del tiempo e ir a otros lugares, otras fechas y volver al segundo después en que me fui, Iniar se quedó en cada oportunidad en un nuevo lugar, era una criatura muy traviesa. Dijo mientras recordaba el carácter destructivo de la criatura que para esas alturas era ya tan grande como una osa mayor; pero que afortunadamente aún no mostraría a las hermanas.

\- Entonces, pudiste aprender mucho más que cualquiera en ese lapso de tiempo.

\- cuatrocientos años son el tiempo suficiente para entender el caos Celestia, al menos de forma decente. Aclaró el señor del caos que ahora tenía un gorro de graduación, junto con un título enrollado con una cinta dorada.

Las imágenes continuaban avanzando, mostrando más civilizaciones desconocidas, universos diferentes. Incluso un mundo donde existían seres que concordaban con las descripciones de "humanos" que Twilight le había dado.

\- Con el tiempo fui más caótico, comprendía el poder, su poder, lo creaba, lo mantenía, incluso llegaron a considerarme un Dios en muchas partes.

Y en todo ese tiempo, el señor del caos no hizo sino completar su transformación, su sentido del humor también comenzaba a aparecer.

\- Era muy divertido ver como el orden era cuestionado, destruido, ver como los sentimientos contradictorios de los que creían en él eran corrompidos; los amigos convirtiéndose en enemigos, hermanos traicionando hermanos, cuando en tiempos de prosperidad todos se juraban amor y lealtad eternos, llegaba el caos y se convertían en los seres más despiadados, hipócritas e inconsecuentes que pudieses conocer.

Era cierto, de alguna forma, los distintos seres a los que el caos invadía terminaban por romper con sus juramentos, la bondad en sus corazones era extirpada de manera inmediata. Eran sometidos a distintas pruebas de las cuales Discord solamente era el observador o cuando mucho solamente decía unas palabras, empujaba a un ser, insultaba a otro. En conclusión sus acciones no eran de gravedad, pero terminaban desencadenando un caos que era inminente.

En los distintos tiempos, el Draconequus se quedaba viendo lo que acontecía con un humor recurrente, sonreía al ver el caos dilatado en toda una sociedad, al ver la desesperación, la incertidumbre, la escases, el miedo, todo combinado en desgracias, aversiones, enfrentamientos. La caída de un gobierno, una revolución, guerras, hambrunas, tiranías, democracias en descenso, políticos a la cabeza, el pueblo a la cabeza, soldados a la cabeza; diferentes órdenes, forma de organización, de gobierno, de vida, de pensamiento, conocimiento, arte, ciencia, arquitectura. Los distintos seres, desde humanos hasta changelings, pasando por los grifos, montones de especies desconocidas. Todas con un final repleto de distintos matices, desde la proclamación de la justicia, lo bello, lo bueno hasta exigencias de un destino, de un futuro mejor. Civilizaciones enteras, razas completas, todo el "orden" era destruido de la forma más vil posible, dejando claro el poco control que poseían, el chiste en el cual su historia se convertía, para finalizar de forma más estruendosa entre más grande el imperio; pero finalizaba de todas formas.

\- Ninguno, ninguno pudo ser permanente. Dijo de repente el señor del caos con una sonrisa de éxito.

\- A qué te refieres. Bufó Luna que ya se encontraba furiosa ¿Cómo era posible que alguien con los poderes de Discord no hiciese nada en absoluto más que quedarse sentado observando y hasta incitando a semejantes acciones? Celestia pensaba de forma similar, aunque dentro de su corazón escondía cierta comprensión irracional, quería creer que Discord no era malvado, aunque el pasado era muestra de lo contrario.

\- Todos pasaron por distintas pruebas, en cierta forma, se cumplía lo que les dije, si el caos, en cualquiera de sus presentaciones o pruebas no lograba destruir el orden al cual los habitantes se regían y proclamaban, su orden sufría modificaciones; cambiaba. La mayoría sobrevivió a innumerables pruebas que generaba varios resultados, experiencias, reformas; como sea, si sobrevivía todos se quedaban con el orden con ligeros cambios para evitar futuras calamidades similares. Pero llegaba siempre un momento en el que se creía el orden como absoluto, como el final y el perfecto; por ejemplo, cuando los Changelings tomaron la democracia como si fuera la forma de gobierno final, como el mejor de todos y comenzaron a expandirse. Ellos mismos generaron su prueba final.

Las imágenes recorrían de forma inmediata el hasta ahora desconocido imperio changeling en su máxima expresión, dejando a toda la Equestria de los ponis como un simple pueblo precario. Calles hermosamente pavimentadas, ciudadanos abundantes y con una gran riqueza; recursos fuertemente explotados, un sinfín de criaturas en cautiverio de las cuales se alimentaban por su particular magia.

La reina Crhysalis no reinaba todavía, sin embargo toda la civilización parecía indestructible, fuerte e inquebrantable. Pero las imágenes mostraban como sus ciudadanos comenzaba a adoptar posiciones cada vez más radicales, como los peores gobernantes era puestos en el gobierno, la falta de atención de todos los pedidos; la preferencia a los Changeling más cercanos al gobierno, el abandono de algunas ciudades alejadas, el empobrecimiento de dichas ciudades; lentamente la democracia se fosilizaba, pues las decisiones eran del pueblo, mas, aquellas opciones por las que votaban eran propuestas únicamente por el gobierno quien rechazaba cualquier propuesta de alguien ajeno a su partido.

Pronto las ciudades de la periferia comenzaban a confabular contra los poderosos; una guerra civil antecedía a periodos de escases a causa de la falta de alimentos, los sectores sociales tomaban partidos, muchos de los ya corrompidos ciudadanos solamente actuaban conforme a sus beneficios, pérdidas de vidas innecesarias durante consensos eternos que al final no solucionaban nada, la sociedad convulsionaba, los políticos se regían seguían usando sus estrategias políticas, los votos finalmente terminaban beneficiando a los ricos y poderosos. Sin embargo, las ciudades no aceptaban el resultado tan manipulado, una revolución estallaba, pero los changeling al mando de esta buscaban una posición similar al de presidente, otros buscaban el control absoluto de sus ganancias, sin dejar nada al estado. Las luchas sangrientas derramaban su horror por todas las calles; pero era ya bastante tarde para cualquier cambio. Discord sentado en el palacio de gobierno, mientras este se encontraba en llamas, observaba como la ciudad principal de todo el magnífico imperio, era destruida por las diferentes criaturas que ahora eran libres, los Changeling se quedaban sin su preciado alimento, que los atacaba a diestra y siniestra, en menos de un mes, todo el imperio era reducido a escombros y cenizas; pero una joven salió de la ciudad con varios huevos en su lomo, observaba a lo lejos la ciudad capital de su antigua nación en llamas, que no eran más que palabras lanzadas al aire.

Discord chasqueó los dedos para que de un risco, cayese una corona junto con un mapa del continente. Extrañada, la joven tomo ambos, poniéndose la corona, comprendió que la función que tendría desde ese momento, era la reconstrucción de su pueblo, pero ya no bajo la democracia, ni bajo una consideración igualitaria de todos, el poder sería únicamente para ella. Celestia tardó en reconocerla, pero pudo percatarse de que aquella pequeña era: Crhysalis.

\- Sería un nuevo inicio. Pero el reino de los Changeling no sería como fue antes. Nunca regresaría al poder supremo en lo que conocen como Equestria.

Acaso era ego aquello que había detrás de la exposición del Draconequus, o realmente se entregó al camino del caos de forma tan… demencial, repulsiva e irracional. Celestia se desentendía cada vez más, el señor del caos era poco ameno cuando ella y su hermana se enfrentaron a él en repetidas ocasiones; sin embargo, el pasado de sí mismo que los recuerdos le mostraban, era realmente infame, debía admitirlo. Aquel Discord no era para nada similar al Discord que conocía o creía conocer, incluso al Discord joven. Su corazón nublaba su juicio a más no poder. Parecía alimentarse del caos que existía en todos los lugares, parecía disfrutar de la "destrucción del orden" como lo planteaba él, sus ojos se realzaban con las llamas de la ciudad, con su devastación. No le agradaba nada el aspecto que poseía.

Un portal se abrió nuevamente en la isla. Esta vez Discord lo atravesaba con una mirada de apariencia feliz, solamente un demente podría entender el motivo de semejante placer, aquellos ojos observaban el mundo como una especie de juego, como mera diversión, el Discord que creía en lo bueno, en lo justo yacía olvidado, inerte en algún rincón, menos en su corazón. Los esclavos se avecinaron a su encuentro de forma rápida.

\- Seti, Buglar, Ix. Vengan. Tres representantes de cada especie que existía en la isla se encaminaron directamente hacia su amo.

\- ¿Creen que sus respectivas razas se han recuperado?

\- Sí, afirmaron los tres gradualmente.

El aspecto de los diferentes siervos de Discord cambió durante todo el tiempo, incluso la isla ahora era una especie de ciudad-cuartel, con muros altos y estructuras defensivas; ambas princesas pudieron percatarse de la presencia de varios naggas dentro del gran baluarte. Existían diferentes cosechas alrededor de toda la isla para los escarabajos, así como cerdos para los Chacales y una cantera completa de piedra para los Vulcanos; su subsistencia dentro de la isla tuvo que ser planificada, pues no existían barcos para salir, además no podían romper los distintos pactos con su señor, los unos por un contrato demoniaco, los otros por el honor y el deber. Finalmente, los Kundor Kari se hallaban en lo alto de una torre de madera, su dieta era carne podrida, por lo cual debían esperar mucho tiempo para comer y dado que no poseían voluntad propia. Aguardaban a su amo sin pedir nada a cambio.

\- Bueno, ustedes se ganarán su libertad dentro de unos meses, pero hasta entonces, deben prepararse. La risa totalmente inapropiada del señor del caos no se hizo esperar entre los siervos, quienes atendían impasibles a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

\- Ustedes tres parecen ser los líderes de sus respectivos grupos. Bien, reúnanlos a todos.

La orden fue acatada en el acto, las diferentes razas se encontraban alojadas dentro de la isla asistieron al llamado; sin embargo solamente los chacales se encontraban en una formación idónea o al menos así lo creían. Lo más probable era que no estaban preparados para superar la prueba, salvo por los chacales que formaban con disciplina militar, sin moverse ni un solo centímetro, con la vista en frente y sacando pecho, lo cual dio la oportunidad perfecta para que Discord molestase a unos cuantos; ya que no se movían por nada, puso algo de arena en las patas de uno, le hizo muecas de burla a otro y finalmente le puso una peluca al último de la fila izquierda.

\- En primer lugar, no quiero que formen de esta manera, es más no quiero que formen, solamente escuchen. No me sirve que pierdan el tiempo aprendiendo a formar. Explicó el Draconequus mientras vestía un uniforme militar desarreglado, con botones fuera, con una bota a medio romper, la otra sin agujetas, lentes sin cristales y una boina manchada.

Los chacales se desagruparon al instante, sin saber qué hacer, después de todo, es difícil dejar la costumbre que trae una vida bajo una estricta disciplina militar.

\- Bien muchachos, lo único que van a aprender en este periodo es un simple entrenamiento caótico. Así que no pierdan la cabeza de acuerdo. La cabeza del Draconequus aparecía en una bandeja de plata que se apareció en sus manos.

Los sirvientes no comprendían el extraño sentido del humor de su señor; pero tampoco decían nada por temor a ofenderlo.

\- Bien, pongamos a prueba su capacidad de enfrentarse al caos. ¿Ven su fortaleza tan bellamente construida?

Los tres capitanes comprendieron de forma inmediata a dónde llegaría el señor del caos. Por lo cual Buglar fue el primero en salir al frente antes de realizar su petición.

\- Disculpe señor, pero los escarabajos no tenemos un entrenamiento mili…

\- Claro que no poseen entrenamiento, de hecho ninguno de ustedes posee el entrenamiento necesario para resistir esta prueba, pero gracias por arruinarlo Buglar, te felicito.

\- Bueno, como iba diciendo, ustedes pueden ganar su libertad este mismo día.

Todos pusieron aún más atención en las palabras del Draconequus, quien se contentaba con la atención de los presentes, salvo los nagga que estaban de curiosos.

\- Lo único que deben hacer es resistir dentro de su fortaleza durante una hora. Los que aun sigan dentro del juego o no hayan escapado serán libres.

\- ¿Qué debemos defender?

\- Buena pregunta Seti, ten una galleta. Un pequeño saco de galletas apareció en la mano derecha del ex general de Anubis – defiéndanla del caos.

De inmediato, todos los siervos fueron transportados dentro de los muros de la fortaleza, Seti temía que ninguno lo lograse; las princesas simplemente se asomaron dentro de la fortaleza, los diferentes esclavos se encontraban en el interior, esperando que algo ocurriese. Sin embargo, el lugar se encontraba en completa normalidad. Por cinco minutos, la paciencia de los defensores se veía mermada, a tal grado que muchos comenzaban a bajar la guardia, salvo por los chacales que comenzaron a realizar un patrullaje del perímetro, dividiéndose en grupos de a diez; el desconocimiento en estrategia militar o entrenamiento por parte de los vulcanos y escarabajos se contrastó, pues ellos no hacían más que dar vueltas sin orden, o mantenerse en una posición vigilando el área. ¿Cuál sería la prueba que debían enfrentar? Un viento repentino refrescó el lugar, incluso las princesas se encontraban alerta, aguardando el caos prometido.

Un reloj de arena se apareció en el centro de la fortaleza, seguramente era el tiempo que faltaba. Cinco minutos más pasaron; nada se aparecía y de hecho, Discord se mantenía en una silla de playa, tomando una especie de jugo de color blanco, llevaba una toalla en la cabeza para cubrirse del sol. Los defensores observaban extrañados la forma tan poco intimidante que poseía.

Una cantidad incontable de cocos cayeron de su respectivos árboles, al caer a tierra, se unían unos con otros para formar una especie de oruga que se arrastró de forma lenta a la fortaleza, a través de la arena una partida de chacales partió inmediatamente para frenar su avance; pero hasta que ellos lleguen, varias semillas cayeron del cielo, ingresando en la arena para convertirse en distintas plantas, tanto por fuera de los muros como por dentro. Pero las plantas tenían una particularidad, todas poseían una flor de tamaño demasiado grande, esta se encontraba sin abrirse. Faltaban treinta y cinco minutos.

La oruga era asediada por lanzas fabricadas por los chacales durante su estadía, sin embargo no servían de nada, pues al momento de darle a un coco, este simplemente se caía, pero la criatura seguía con vida. De forma inesperada, una especie de brazo conformado de la misma materia que la oruga se formó en su espalda y sin mucho esfuerzo, golpeo a los diez chacales que trataban de detenerlo. Desde luego, un golpe tan fuerte como para enviarlos a la playa debía haberlos eliminado. Al ver ello, Seti se asombró. No obstante, no perdería la calma en ese instante, su viejo batallón lo necesitaba.

\- Reagrúpense, tenemos que defender los muros.

Los chacales de forma ordenada acataron la orden, regresando a la fortaleza, tenían una cantidad suficientemente grande de lanzas como para derribar a la criatura, además de poseer redes que los mismos nagga les habían obsequiado.

Ix sabía que no podía dar órdenes como esa, es más, sus congéneres se hallaban en igual o peor situación, no sabían enfrentarse, pero darían batalla.

\- ¡Vamos! Tenemos que luchar.

Los vulcanos partieron de inmediato al campo de afuera.

\- ¡Esperen! Eso es lo que él quiere. Dijo Seti, mientras un coco le llegaba al pecho, tirándolo al piso.

Sin que nadie se diese cuenta, las flores cerradas empezaban a moverse, Buglar pudo observar de cerca como una criatura parecida a un león se asomaba por una flor. Entonces entendió lo que se venía de las miles de plantas que surgieron de la arena.

\- ¡Las plantas, destrúyanlas! De inmediato, varios escarabajos empezaron a destruir las plantas, arrancándolas de raíz sin mucho esfuerzo. Los especímenes que yacían dentro adoptaban un color cafecino, hasta marchitarse por completo, pues eran plantas, todos se parecían a animales, pero en realidad eran plantas.

Seti al igual que muchos chacales ayudaron en la labor.

Los vulcanos que salieron de la protección de los muros comenzaron a dar golpes, a usar la lava que cubría su núcleo para quemar toda planta, pero en ello, las arenas de la playa comenzaron a moverse por su cuenta, adoptando la forma de escorpiones que inmediatamente se subieron a los seres ícenos. Pero a diferencia de las plantas, estos no se quemaban, en lugar de ello, se derretían. Pero el tiempo era aprovechado por estas criaturas, para usar su aguijón y penetrar el manto de lava de sus víctimas y así ingresar a los núcleos; Seti observaba horrorizado como criaturas de poder tan inmenso perecían, perdiendo su forma y quedando nada más que lava en la arena, el sector donde esta llegaba se convertía en cristal fundido. Ir a ese punto sería mortal. Por lo cual Seti no hallaba salida posible para sus canidos.

Todos se encontraban espantados. Pues descubrían lentamente que Discord solamente deseaba eliminarlos, había sido una treta. Nadie con esos poderes los necesitaría realmente. Ix logró sacar a los pequeños vulcanos de la playa, ingresó en la fortaleza para ponerlos a salvo, pequeños como esos nunca debían merecer semejante fin.

\- Nos eliminará. Advirtió Seti, su rostro era de total indignación, aunque no podía esperar menos del traidor más odiado de Anugipto.

El Draconequus se limitaba a observar entretenido la masacre que sus creaciones realizaban. Cuando las plantas que restaban liberaron sus "frutos" diferentes criaturas hechas de tejido vegetal salieron, contra toda lógica o ciencia. Las plantas no podían moverse, recordó de forma inútil el general chacal. En menos de diez minutos, diferentes criaturas terminaron por ingresar en la fortaleza y por muy férrea que la defensa de los esclavos se mostró. Los tigres, los dinosaurios-planta, los escorpiones, las orugas-coco, incluso algunas aves hechas de hojas de palmeras, pues el ataque aéreo fue detenido hasta cierto punto por los Kundor que al final también perecieron debido al excesivo número de los voladores, atacaban a diestra y siniestra, mostrando un instinto altamente letal. Pero nadie se percató de las aves, más que Discord, quien esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta del potencial de sus revividos.

Seti se defendía con maestría, un rinoceronte-planta era atravesado en el pecho con su lanza, evitaba un zarpazo de un león, un coco; después usaba su lanza como proyectil para quitar de encima a una especie de lobo que se encontraba sobre un escarabajo, para finalmente terminar en las fauces de un tiranoplanta. De la misma forma, Ix golpeaba a otro Dinosaurio-planta, convirtiéndolo en cenizas, controlaba su masa líquida para rodear a dos chacales, evitando que las plantas superiores en número los atacasen, no sabía por qué, pero no dejaría que ningún esclavo más sufriese aquella matanza, no solo le importaba su especie, sino también el resto. Por ello cuando Buglar se vio presa de una araña de arena, su brazo se extendió hasta el lugar para aplastar con su peso y quemar con su temperatura. Su brazo se desprendió a causa de la distancia a la cual lo había extendido, regresaría pronto, se dijo; pero su tamaño se redujo considerablemente. Entonces, una de las aves de palmera se lanzó en picada, apuntando al núcleo, sacrificándose para eliminarlo. El éxito fue incuestionable, Ix finó en ese instante, la lava que su nucleó controlaba terminó cayendo sobre los chacales que defendió anteriormente. Faltaban dos minutos, aun existían varios vulcanos pequeños, una cantidad considerable de chacales se defendían y los defendían haciendo un círculo, dentro del cual Buglar utilizaba su fuerza para enviar rocas a los distintos animales-planta, sí perecían, sería dando batalla, si se salvaban, lo harían juntos.

Los pequeños Vulcanos se apresuraban para derretir arena, piedras cercanas e incluso trataban de convertir el tejido vegetal en lava, sin éxito. Algunos adoptaron el tamaño de un chacal y de inmediato se unieron a la defensa. Diez segundos, el reloj de arena apuntaba que su prueba estaba a punto de terminar. Lo iban a lograr; pero nuevamente las plantas gaviota se lanzaban en picada, usando sus afilados picos como arma mortal, eliminando así a casi todos los presentes, solamente quedaban unos cuantos Vulcanos. Los cuerpos de las distintas plantas-bestia, un par de orugas-coco se hallaban en el campo, sin vida, algunos destilando un líquido verduzco semejante a la sangre. Pero extrañamente los cuerpos de los esclavos no figuraban en ningún lugar de aquel campo.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. Cuando el último grano de arena cayó al fondo del reloj, este se rompió, liberando una gran cantidad de arena que fue directamente a los muros de la fortaleza, golpeando violentamente los mismos, para finalmente tirar abajo todo el muro. Al lado de Discord había otro reloj de arena, aquel si llevaba la cuenta real del tiempo. Por lo cual, los pocos sobrevivientes quedaron sepultados bajo arena.

\- Muy buen trabajo muchachos, se sacaron un diez por el esfuerzo, aunque les falta mucho para que puedan hacer algo de caos.

En ese instante, todos los que aparentemente perecieron en el enfrentamiento fueron transportados a la playa, todo el casos suscitado en el lugar dio marcha atrás, volviendo a su lugar de origen. ¿Cómo era posible?

\- Si se preguntan por qué no están muertos, es porque solamente fueron transportados a otro lugar, las armas, las bestias, incluso la arena tenían algo de magia, así que si los tocaba con la fuerza suficiente o daba un golpe mortal, simlemente eran transportados a una prisión debajo de esta isla ¿Buen truco no?

Seti, al igual que la mayoría de los esclavos que sobrevivieron al ataque mortal, sintió un enorme escalofrío por lo sucedido. Esa magia no se parecía a nada de lo que presenció en su vida, ni siquiera Anubis tenía un nivel similar, crear vida era un poder de único de sus dioses ¿Acaso Discord era un dios?

\- Dicho esto, me gustaría que conocieran a lo que será un ejemplo para ustedes. Inmediatamente, un peluche de una cabra se apareció en la garra del Draconequus.

\- Se llama Argos y junto con Andreia me ayudará a darles cierto entrenamiento. Aunque claro, ellos les enseñaran lo necesario y yo los adecuaré al caos.

¿Por qué era tan importante el caos? ¿Acaso era el Dios del caos? Se cuestionaba Seti; Ix junto con Buglar en cambio entendían que Discord era un amo, debían servir fielmente a su amo. Los años dentro de esa mina terminaron con todo rastro de voluntad propia, el tiempo junto con su antiguo señor los había convertido en esclavos, aunque él les procuraba alimento y los cuidaba como si realmente les importase. No obstante, entendían que no debían apegarse a su nuevo amo, pues pese a que su libertad era algo tan ajeno, un sentimiento, una necesidad dentro de todos ellos los impulsaba a buscarla.

\- Bien, mientras Andreia llega y Argos vuelve, me debo encargar de unos cuantos asuntos antes.

Un chasquido quebró el espacio tiempo, abriendo un portal del tamaño de una montaña, nadie se esperaba lo que pasaría por él. Hasta que una criatura lo suficientemente grande como para justificar el tamaño del portal pasó desde otro tiempo.

\- ¿Recuerdan al pequeñín travieso? Preguntó el Draconequus a las princesas.

\- Em Iner, Aner, Iniar ¿no?

\- Exactamente, bueno digamos que se dio un estirón, ya saben, la pubertad, la adolescencia, el comlejo de identidad y bla bla bla…

La cabeza conformada por varios cuernos de distinto diámetro y largo fue lo primero que se pudo apreciar, sus gigantescos ojos se equiparaban al tamaño de una casa poni, la cabeza en total, era del tamaño de un dragón. La imaginación no bastaba para crear semejante criatura, Luna que siempre se fascinó con bestias, se sentía atemorizada por semejante aberración. Poco después, dos pares de alas conformadas por membranas, unas más pequeñas que las otras se aparecieron junto con su cuerpo, sus patas delanteras se parecían a las de un dragón, Sus patas traseras en cambio eran desconocidas para ambas, pues en lugar de tener cuatro o cinco garras, tenían dos; pero al mismo tiempo, tenían otras dos del lado contrario, era como las garras de un águila. Finalmente su cola era casi tan larga como sus alas, las cuales por lógica medían al menos dos veces el cuerpo del híbrido.

\- Iniar, tú oponente se encuentra en el mar, espero que te agrade la idea de enfrentar algo nuevo. Mencionó Discord que se transportó al lado del oído del gigantesco ser.

\- Pude con marinos antes, no creo que signifique un reto. La voz del colosal híbrido era superada solamente por el hecho de que pudiera hablar. Los presentes, incluso las princesas quedaban anonadados, la experiencia indicaba que criaturas de gran tamaño apenas podían tener algo de inteligencia. Pero Iniar, era algo único.

\- Pues yo sé que no sabes lo que es un Kraken.

Los diez karis se alzaron en vuelo para dar alcance a la criatura.

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas?

\- Mmm unos amigos, te ayudarán a encontrarlo. Explicó el señor del caos con cierto tono pintoresco, lo que hacía no era precisamente por probar a Iniar, aunque aprovechaba la oportunidad.

\- Esta bien, pero cómo sabré si lo encontraron. Cuestionó el inmenso mientras observaba a su antiguo salvador.

\- Te lo indicarán Iniar, ellos lo hallarán donde sea que esté escondido. Cuídate mi pequeño dragonzuelo. Dijo el Draconequus con cierta burla, mientras apretaba una escama del híbrido como si de un cachete de potrillo se tratase.

El chiste obviamente no hizo reír a nadie, ni siquiera a las princesas, eso no era ser valiente, era ser estúpido o loco.

\- Deje de ser pequeño hace mucho. Advirtió la colosal criatura mientras mostraba sus dos hileras de dientes, una por dientes tan grandes como una mantícora, los otros del tamaño de una alicornio.

\- Lo sé, pero si quieres lograr tus objetivos, debes salir sin muchos rasguños.

\- Y ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

\- Porque no tiene chiste. Respondió el señor del caos con desdén – además, ellos necesitan algo de inspiración, son sus primeros pasos, así que se sentirán bien al tener a un… tú de su lado.

Sin dar lugar a respuesta a la monstruosidad, el Draconequus se transportó al fondo del mar, tenía una reina a la cual visitar.

\- Espera ¿Qué pasó? Inquirió Luna, algo desesperada, pues deseaba ver al enorme ser en acción, ya que las imágenes mostraban a Discord en el fondo del mar, tenía unas agallas lo cual era aún más extraño.

\- Es que eso es paga por evento Luna ¿qué me darás a cambio de verlo?

Luna fulminó con la mirada al Draconequus quien sonriendo recreó las imágenes de la superficie.

\- Yo quiero ver lo que pasó con la reina. Afirmó Celestia. Discord separó a ambas hermanas por una línea de color amarilla.

\- De este lado está mi junta con la reina, de este el enfrentamiento del siglo. Aclaró el señor del caos con unas palomitas y lentes 3D.

Independientemente, cada hermana observó el evento de su interés.

Iniar volaba con sus inmensas alas, provocando vientos terribles debajo de él, las olas incrementaban su tamaño, golpeado violentamente las costas de islas menores cercanas. Sus ojos no podían ver de la misma forma que los ojos de los Kundor que volaban en un perímetro cercano, les era difícil volar con la corriente que las alas del híbrido creaban, por lo cual todos se apresuraron a acercarse al híbrido y posarse con sus fuertes garras en el cuerpo del mismo, desde las cuatro gigantescas patas del gigante, los Kari podían usar su agudo sentido de la vista para hallar al Kraken.

\- Deberías usar estos. Señaló el señor del caos a la alicornio, quien de inmediato tomó los anteojos del señor del caos, al ponérselos pudo apreciar cómo era la vista de los Kundor, se quedó impresionada, sus ojos eran realmente especiales.

En las profundidades Discord se aparecía en la corte real de Paida, Turian llegó instintivamente para detenerlo.

\- Tranquilícese Paida, vengo a informarle que el Kraken será… enfrentado.

\- ¿Quién está tan loco como para hacerlo? Cuestionó el guardia imperial, mientras su tridente se preparaba para enfrentarse al señor del caos.

\- Calma mi estimado cetáceo.

\- Reptil.

\- Bueno, mi reptiliano aliado, no tengo intensiones malas con tu reino, de hecho, lo único que deseo es un intercambio de servicios.

\- ¿Cuáles? Cuestionó finalmente Paida que pensaba bien sus movimientos. Discord tenía magia muy extraña, pero no dejaría que la intimidase.

\- Bueno, en estos momentos está siendo cazado por uno de mis aliados, como muestra de mi buena voluntad.

\- Escucho.

\- Los ponis los han afectado, yo deseo caotizarlos un poco y lo lograré; así que si me ayudan, los dejaré pasar a su antigua ciudad con una escolta. Además, estoy seguro de que les gustará las nuevas costas que descubrí.

Uno de Kari encontró finalmente al Kraken, Luna podía ver el haz de energía que desprendía su cuerpo. La extraña ave se soltó inmediatamente para caer en picada hacia el mar. Cuando Iniar se percató de ello lo siguió. A unas cuantas decenas de alcanzar el objetivo, el Kari fue atrapado por un tentáculo. Pero de alguna forma, todo su cuerpo se transformó en humo negro y apareció nuevamente en el lomo del híbrido.

\- ¿Cómo hizo eso? Se preguntó Luna, supuestamente aquella magia era muy avanzada para criaturas así. Quizás el ave de aspecto frágil resultaba ser más de lo que aparentaba.

Los Kari despegaron antes de llegar al mar, saliendo del rango de alcance del Kraken. Pero Iniar, fue inmediatamente atrapado por los tentáculos cuyas ventosas se pegaron al cuello del gigantesco ser. Una, dos patas se encontraban atrapadas por aquellas extremidades flexibles y fuertes. Pero un tercer y cuarto tentáculo salieron a la superficie para aferrarse del cuello y de una de las alas del híbrido, provocando de inmediato que perdiese fuerza, Luna podía predecir que la criatura terminaría ahogada. La boca de la criatura se asomaba a la superficie, que junto con los movimientos violento que el hibrido hacía, salpicaban cantidades enormes de agua por todas partes, sus dientes se hacían cada vez más visibles, su boca era del tamaño de la cabeza del híbrido, lo cual significaba que su tamaño era aún mayor al de la criatura. En la isla, los esclavos observaban atónitos el final del temible monstruo.

\- Se lo va a comer. Gritó un chacal. Desde luego, Iniar no lo pudo escuchar, sin embargo, algo parecido a una sonrisa se apareció en su rostro, acto seguido, cerró el par de ojos que poseía, para abrir después el par de ojos frontales. Su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar de color, como una iguana, adoptando una tonalidad escarlata en la espalda que lentamente se iba difuminando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la gris ceniza que poseía en el estómago, unas líneas de amarillo indio se aparecían por el sector de sus ocho párpados. Su cuernos se redujeron de tamaño, finalmente, abrió su boca para liberar una cantidad inmensurable de fuego. Que chamuscó cada uno de los tentáculos que el Kraken tenía fuera.

Nadie nunca escuchó el grito de dolor de un Kraken, pero se asemejaba al sonido de una ballena junto con el trueno, combinados de tal forma que primero se podía escuchar el segundo sonido para después darse cuenta que existe el primero. Nuevamente los ojos del híbrido se cerraron, Luna se puso nuevamente los anteojos y pudo ver una cantidad enorme de energía alrededor del cuerpo del monstruo que ahora atacaba a la bestia marina.

Esta vez, los ojos penúltimos ojos antes de llegar a la nuca se abrieron. Los cuernos de Iniar crecieron de sobre manera, el color de su espalda nuevamente cambió de tonalidad hasta convertirse en un dorado intenso, con líneas ocre, pintando de forma similar el cuerpo del híbrido, pero esta vez, en lugar de escupir fuego. Apuntó con la punta de su nariz de la cual un cuerno de tamaño pequeño, comparado con los existentes en la nuca y cuerpo, también se podía apreciar una serie de espinas a lo largo de la espalda, desde la punta de la cola, toda esta cornamenta emergía para conformar un nuevo ataque. En menos de cinco segundos, una descarga eléctrica, parecía al rayo pasó desde las espinas del lomo del dragón hasta la punta de sus cuernos en la nuca, para finalmente tocar la punta del cuerno de la nariz; sin pasar en ningún momento por su cuerpo, toda la descarga fue en un santiamén al gigantesco monstruo acuático. Que quedó aturdido temporalmente.

Para finalizar, el híbrido cero nuevamente sus ojos, para abrir los últimos que quedaban. Al hacerlo un color blanco con líneas turquesa se apoderó del color de su cuerpo, sus espinas, así como sus cuernos se perdieron totalmente en su cuerpo. Nuevamente abrió sus fauces, para soltar fuego gélido. Aquel fuego era legendario, le decían fuego porque los ancianos no supieron darle otro nombre – se XD, soy malo para los nombres – no quemaba; congelaba. El agua alrededor del Kraken lo aprisionó de forma inmediata, pero como aún no se movía, el hibrido bajó en picada para sacarlo del agua. Pues el hielo obligó al cuerpo a salir a flote. Con sus poderosas extremidades, el híbrido tomaba al gigante marino, para después usar sus gigantescas alas en un intento por levantarlo. Era increíblemente pesado. Por lo cual Iniar sufrió bastante para sacarlo hasta la mitad de su gigantesco cuerpo; pero se las ingenió para llevarlo a la costa, mantuvo su boca emitiendo fuego gélido en todo el trayecto, pues si los tentáculos de su oponente se movían para atacarlo, estaba perdido.

Con esfuerzo, el coloso llevó a su aún más gigantesco enemigo a las costas, una vez allí, todos se impresionaron del tamaño real del Kraken, medía unos cuantos cientos de metros más que Iniar, pero su boca era gigantesca. El híbrido se elevó en el aire cerrando sus ojos para abrir los ojos "de trueno" como los conocerían después.

En menos de los cinco segundos que le tomo ascender a una altura lo suficientemente considerable, su cuerpo volvió a alineare, para finalmente lanzar una última descarga eléctrica, el impacto que causo en el cráneo de la criatura fue suficiente para que un enorme agujero se abriese en su cerebro, ya que todo el aura estaba congelada. Su vida terminó en pocos segundos de movimientos involuntarios. Cuando Iniar descendió nuevamente, utilizó su cola para dar un golpe a una parte de la cabeza carnosa de la bestia. Para después devorarla.

\- He triunfado, ahora tú me alimentarás con tu carne y con la experiencia que gané al vencerte. Rugió el híbrido.

Nadie podía creer que semejante criatura existiese. A Luna jamás se le hubiese cruzado por la mente el hecho de que algo así tuviese vida. Pero analizando bien el pasado del híbrido, ni la naturaleza lo permitió, entonces aquel demonio era la causa por la cual Iniar seguía con vida y poseía un potencial bélico equivalente a su enorme tamaño.

Celestia estaba observando el recuerdo que su hermana había obviado.

\- Ellos querrán escapar, ya tengo cubierto el aire y la tierra. Pero el mar es lo único que me falta.

\- Somos una raza pacífica.

\- Lo sé, por eso lo único que tendrán que hacer es hundir todos y cada uno de los barcos de los ponis o cualquier cosa que flote en las costas. Pero será dentro de unos cuantos meses, me queda algo de trabajo por realizar.

\- Si le sirve como muestra de nuestro agradecimiento, nos comprometemos a ayudar en su causa.

La sonrisa del Draconequus se hacía notar, muy pronto, se decía a sí mismo.

* * *

Espero que estén intrigados/intrigadas con la continuación del fic, por cierto, gracias por los comentarios, me subieron algo el ego XD, pero, el equipo de Filomental se hace lo mejor que puede y por equipo me refiero solamente a mí. Bueno nos leemos la próxima semana.


	38. La pesadilla: El descenso del caos, 1

La pesadilla: el descenso del caos, parte 1

Bueno, fue una semana larga, sobre todo porque estoy trabajando en nuevas producciones, en fin, espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

Las imágenes terminaron en el momento en el que Iniar lanzaba un rugido tan fuerte que se escuchaba hasta la isla. Los esclavos se atemorizaron y al mismo tiempo se sintieron afortunados de tenerlo como un aliado. Era difícil creer que una criatura tan imponente fuera capaz de razonar, incluso de cooperar con los Kari.

Celestia escuchaba las palabras de Paida, parecía ser una gobernante abnegada a su pueblo, pues su aspecto no distaba de sus súbditos, incluso había repartido su comida entre los guardias cercanos. Turian era un general celoso, decidido y hasta impetuoso pero también amaba a su pueblo; Discord los envió contra las cuerdas de forma tan sutil que ni ellos mismos se percataron de ello.

\- Acepto Sir Discord.

\- Bueno, cuando termine lo que vine a hacer, les daré un mapa donde podrán hallar las costas de las que les hablé.

Con su característica magia, Discord salió del lugar complacido con la respuesta. Iniar seguía devorando a su contrincante pedazo por pedazo; pero evitaba tocar los tentáculos, sería increíblemente irónico que se ahogara debido a una ventosa pegada a su laringe.

\- Bien hecho Iniar, espero que estés disfrutando de la carne de Kraken.

\- Tiene su sabor, ahora dime, cuando iniciaré mi venganza. Te busqué por eso y me tienes aquí cazando criaturas que no tienen nada que ver con mi objetivo. Arguyó el híbrido con una voz monstruosa.

\- Tranquilo, te aseguro que esto no es en vano. Una bandeja de carne de Kraken picada en cubos de pequeño tamaño se apareció en la pata de Discord, quien comenzó a comerlos, el gigante observó complacido la mirada del Draconequus.

\- Vaya que eres un travieso. Advirtió el señor del caos con cierta burla en su rostro.

\- Bueno, el resto de los días pasó de forma rápida. Explicó Discord tomando por sorpresa a ambas alicornios, quienes estaban abstraídas en los respectivos recuerdos que habían elegido.

Los esclavos comenzaban una etapa de entrenamiento dentro de cubos gigantescos que flotaban sobre el mar; eran como la burbuja de realidad que creaba el Draconequus, pero las princesas pudieron dar cuenta de que dentro de ellos, los golpes, los sonidos, todo era real. Los diferentes guerreros en entrenamiento se servían de los distintos campos dedicados a los diferentes campos de batalla, así como de diferentes catástrofes, iban desde laderas completas de montañas, hasta valles, terremotos, tormentas, erupciones volcánica, incluso pisos de jabón, peces nadando en el aire, la variedad existente era casi infinita pues cambiaba conforme el tiempo pasaba.

Celestia pronto se percató de que las criaturas generadas dentro de esos campos de realidad, eran ponis. No tardó en llegar a la conclusión de que Discord planeaba o al menos pretendía usarlos para atacar a Equestria. Entonces, él tomaría su papel como señor del caos, sumiendo a Equestria bajo una guerra. Nuevamente se dio cuenta de que la pregunta ¿Cómo Discord esclavizó a los ponis? Jamás se le pasó por la mente, de hecho nadie se planteó la pregunta y no existía libro alguno que diera información detallada del cómo sino del qué hizo. Recordó que alguna vez Sunset Shimmer le hizo esa pregunta, mas no le dio importancia hasta ese momento, donde la parte de la historia de Equestria que al parecer todos ignoraban estaba a punto de ser develada.

\- Si vieron alguna película deportiva o cualquier otra donde la parte del entrenamiento se pasa de volada y con una canción de fondo, pues francamente no se pierden de nada.

\- Los diferentes esclavos se unían cada vez más, comprendieron que debían luchar juntos, aprovechar sus capacidades al máximo, combinarlas y apoyarse mutuamente. Irónicamente les inculqué la armonía para que me ayudaran a hacer caos. Fue una experiencia interesante, me agradaba ponerlos a prueba, Argos se encargaba de enseñar sus destrezas en el combate y Andreia se encargaba de instruir diferentes conocimientos técnicos, también les enseñó a leer, escribir, incluso algo de geografía, era una sabionda muy solidaria con su conocimiento.

Las imágenes mostraban a la piedra del alma dentro de varios anillos que giraban a su alrededor; pero tenía la atención completa de los diferentes "alumnos" que se encontraban en el campo de selva, o el de montaña o el de nieve. En fin: enseñaba en los distintos escenarios, desde primeros auxilios, hasta supervivencia. A veces incluso daba lecciones sobre el ecosistema, las criaturas que habitaban en él, los usos de los distintos recursos dentro del lugar, era una maestra como pocas hubiesen existido, sin embargo, su bella voz ahora se hallaba toda mecanizada, fría y áspera.

Argos en cambio, a petición de su protegido mostraba técnicas de combate a todos y cada uno de los guerreros, aunque claro, los que tenían un avance rápido, eran sus ayudantes. Educación, entrenamiento, en cierta forma, las princesas se sintieron conmovidas ante tal desenvolvimiento de aprendizaje, cultura y unión entre distintas razas, los escarabajos se unían a los Chacales, estos con armaduras de Vulcanita se subían en los Vulcanos, y en el campo de batalla para caminar sobre sus brazos y rebasar un muro de una fortaleza recreada. Se cuidaban las espaldas los unos a los otros, sí atacaban a un grupo específico, todos acudían en su apoyo, sí usaban flechas, los vulcanos las interceptaban. Simplemente era inverosímil ver tal desenvolvimiento de la armonía llevada a un campo bélico. Incluso Iniar congeniaba con diferentes criaturas, algo bastante extraño para una bestia, debería ser solitaria pero se encontraba recostado en la mitad de la isla, con un entrenamiento y un aprendizaje no muy distinto a los otros guerreros. Aunque claro, Argos no sabía nada acerca de las técnicas posibles del enorme ser. Por lo cual, Andreia era con la única que se relacionaba todo el tiempo. Ella le enseñaba distintas materias, desde astronomía hasta física, pero a él le interesaba el campo de la biología, se sentía atraído por las criaturas vivas. Se impresionaba al escuchar las teorías que su maestra le exponía detalladamente; sobre todo cuando comenzó a enseñarle sobre la evolución de las especies, de sus distintas leyes, aunque claro, el interpreto la supervivencia del mejor adaptado como la supervivencia del más fuerte.

Luna se sentía a gusto observando a una criatura de su tamaño, aparentemente irracional, deleitándose con el conocimiento que adquiría vía oral por parte de la piedra del alma. También era constantemente estudiado por la misma. Lo cual en lugar de molestarle, le encantaba; el deseo de aprender era fuerte en él.

Discord en cambio, era quien mostraba el caos a sus esclavos-guerreros, ellos constantemente aprendían una lección de las pruebas que Discord les hacía. Ser precavidos fue la más dura de las lecciones, pues a veces se debía ser impulsivo y otras precavido, tanto machos como hembras, la servidumbre del señor del caos gozaba de algo totalmente nuevo para los esclavos. Una educación, una alimentación, una especie de aprecio por parte de sus instructores e incluso una tranquilidad asombrosa pues su único trabajo consistía en convertiré en guerreros de primer nivel.

Discord, que comenzaba a sentir un bajón en su magia, se concentraba para administrar el resto, no debía perder tiempo en cosas como aquellas, pero al verla tan concentrada en sus recuerdos, una parte dentro de él se sintió desesperada. No quería continuar con los recuerdos, era más que seguro que la hermosa alicornio de pelaje blanco ya no sentiría amor al terminar esta última cesión de recuerdos, esa era la fuente de sus amarguras recientes; pero aprovechando la distracción de la alicornio menor. El señor del caos se aproximó hasta su amada, acariciando su melena trató de comunicar sus sentimientos, pero cuando esta se volteó para verlo, no tuvo palabras suficiente, ella no era tonta, sabía lo que vendría. Pero aun así, su mirada reflejaba cierto calor, cierto afecto hacia él, aunque el Draconequus sabía bien que ella estaba ya más distante, no quería hablar. Sin siquiera un murmullo, bajó la cabeza para desaparecer. Dejando a ambas princesas con sus recuerdos, su mente les proyectaría una serie de recuerdos construidos de tal forma que podrían observar los recuerdos más substanciales, después debía usar uno de sus artefactos mágicos para continuar con el resto de capítulos negros de la historia de Equestria que llamaba vida. Sentía como su tiempo se acababa así que comenzó a darse prisa, tenía unas cuantas cosas que preparar antes de poder mostrar algo.

Por pequeñas fracciones de segundo, la mirada del señor del caos del recuerdo se llenaba de cierto asombro. Ni siquiera las princesas podían dejar de sentirse asombradas por la capacidad que Discord poseía, aun con caos había logrado construir algo parecido a un cuartel, escuela, ciudadela en aquella pequeña isla. Por un momento, ambas olvidaron el fin que todo ello tenía. Y se dejaron llevar por la belleza del lugar.

Las imágenes cambiaron de repente, ahora mostraban a una rata ingresando a un castillo, las princesas no tardaron en reconocer el lugar: Canterlot, al menos el Canterlot del pasado. Su primera observación fue que esta ciudad capital no poseía toda la arquitectura del presente. Mas varias de sus construcciones, calles y pasajes eran desconocidos. Dentro varios unicornios con trajes de gala se paseaban por el lugar, por lo visto, se celebraría una fiesta ese mismo día. Pero eso no era lo principal dentro del recuerdo por lo cual, siguieron a la rata, que ingresó por distintos conductos, agujeros y pasillos sin ser detectado. Llevaba una línea roja dibujada en las patas. Era un vigía.

\- Rey, usted debe escucharme, nuestros magos han detectado magia desconocida proveniente del sur. Podría ser una invasión. Gritaba alertada una voz algo ronca.

\- Sus magos están locos, mis corceles han patrullado la zona en busca de peligro y en cuatro meses no hallaron nada. Le respondía otra voz más gruesa.

\- Es porque están más allá de la costa. Insistía la primera voz.

\- ¡Basta! Ordené que mis soldados regresaran a Canterlot porque presiento que ese bastardo finalmente declarará la guerra. Pero se equivoca si piensa que ganará, Hurricane ya tiene preparado todo para vencerlo.

La rata ingresó hasta el centro de la corte real, era hermosa, estaba conformada por arco que dejaba ingresar luz solar, así como el aire exterior, varios estandartes de la tela más fina se encontraban colgados por las paredes que tenían pinturas de diversa temática, pero más que todo representaban las virtudes de los unicornios, el piso de piedra, así como las paredes estaban hechas de la forma más pulcra posible, pero su paso valeroso era percibido con una mirada de sombro así como de asco entre la mayoría de los presentes y causando que varios guardias se apresuraran a tratar de matarla. Pero contra toda naturaleza, la rata corrió hasta el centro para quedarse parada. Allí, iluminada con la luz del sol, antes de que los guardias le dieran alcance, un destello de luz transportó a una criatura que horrorizó a los presentes.

\- Agggggggggg. Gritó el señor del caos, riéndose luego por ver la expresión de los distintos concejeros y generales del ejército unicornio del rey. Aprovechó el momento para dejar que la rata se subiese a su hombro.

\- Y como siempre, usted tiene la situación controlada ¿No es así? Cuestionó con burla el extraño ser. Sus ojos observaban complacidos el caos que generaban los guardias para detenerlo, la magia de un unicornio soldado pronto lo hizo levitar. Al instante Argos se apareció, tomando a un guardia del cuello para después arrojarlo al unicornio que mantenía levitando a su protegido. Discord sin embargo, chasqueó los dedos para que los soldados flotaran en el aire, sin control alguno, de la misma forma un vaso de leche chocolatada se apareció en su garra.

\- Pregunta caballeros ¿Es esta la forma de recibir a un viejo invitado?

Al ver que nadie respondía, Discord adoptó una posición de teatro, arrodillándose para recrear una escena de una vieja obra poco recordada.

\- ¡Oh pero que suplicio es el olvido! Sostuvo mientras una peluca falsa iba en dirección a un viento repentino, junto con su camisa que dejaba ver su delgado pecho. Luna sonrió al ver el extraño sentido del humor el señor del caos al que comenzaba a apreciar.

Los presentes en cambio no hacían sino horrorizarse al ver la magia que hacía levitar toda la guardia e increíblemente no se podía rechazar ni anular.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Vienes de parte del Rey Bastardo? ¿Has…

\- Basta Gold Mane, no vengo de parte de nadie, vengo para comprobar si la charla que tuvimos hace algunos años es cierta.

\- Tú… Dijo finalmente el rey de Equestria, quien tardó en reconocer a la criatura de aspecto monstruoso.

\- Por fin te acuerdas. Y yo que comenzaba a pensar que ya estabas demasiado viejo, en fin… Ese día estabas tan seguro de que las cosas realmente debían ser así, tan seguro de que tu reino era indestructible, de que los unicornios eran la raza superior de todas; que me dije a mi mismo, Discord tienes que probar que es cierto y heme aquí.

\- Nunca pensé que pudieras escapar de tu prisión. Expresó el Rey con total desprecio.

\- ¿Escapar? Me liberaron; pero claro, tus carceleros te deben tener mucho miedo como para informarte de un ataque.

Gold Mane sonreía de oreja a oreja con su distintivo rasgo de codicia, ansiaba el poder, nadie amenazaría su posesión de él, nadie le quitaría el poder. Discord observaba entretenido la expresión, sintiendo de la misma forma cierta indiferencia a este; años atrás había odiado verlo a los ojos, pero ahora era algo parecido a un chiste. Estaba tan seguro de sus palabras, tan seguro de que las cosas debían ser así, luchaba por ello; pero tenía claro que ese día, la prueba sería lo suficientemente arrolladora como para que la superase.

\- Bueno, no me gusta arruinarte tu jueguito de ser rey, pero hoy pondré a prueba todo aquello que me dijiste hace más de diez años si no me equivoco.

\- Usted es un demente. Grito uno de los unicornios, llevaba un monóculo y su pelaje era de color púrpura.

\- Nada de eso, mi estimado… em… tú, la cosa es que no entiendes el problema que hay aquí. Aclaró el señor del caos mientras un monóculo aparecía en su ojo derecho para hacer una sátira de su interlocutor.

La sonrisa del Draconequus era incomprendida por los distinguidos miembros de la corte real, muchos de ellos seguían aterrorizados, uno que otro miraba con desprecio al invitado inesperado, llegar de aquella forma era un suicidio, sería perseguido por todo el batallón real y finalmente reirían en medio de un festín al recordar tan particular vivencia.

\- Sé que esto de ponerlos aprueba no es algo de lo que se den de cuenta, pero ha pasado a lo largo de su historia y seguirá pasando. Pero hoy, les daré una que realmente comprobará si es cierto que son la crema y nata.

Un sombrero negro se apareció en la cabeza del caótico ser, y cuando este lo lanzó al piso, expulsó una gran cantidad de humo. A continuación, varios instrumentos salieron, una trompeta, un acordeón, una gaita, un trombón y muchos más desconocidos para la época. Unas cuantas ratas se aproximaron, un chasquido las convirtió en ratas de un metro y medio, con trajes de distintos colores, con remaches, junto con un mal gusto de la vestimenta en sus combinaciones. Sin embargo, comenzaron a tocar cada instrumento.

\- Una mañana desperté… y me pregunté sobre el orden de las cosas. Un breve relato con cierta declamación por parte del señor del caos fue entonada con su voz. Desubicando absolutamente a todos los presentes, incluso a las princesas ¿Era una broma o realmente estaba loco?

\- y estudie y estudie y ¿díganme lo que hallé? Unas cuantas ratas blancas, negras, grises, cafés, crecieron de la misma forma, pero en lugar de tocar un instrumento, conformaron un coro algo desafinado, pero respondieron a la pregunta – nada.

\- Entonces viaje, pensé, reflexione ¿Enloquecí?

\- Nooooooo.

\- Pero por qué visto mal, por qué tengo este aspecto y por qué estoy aquí…

\- Caoooooos.

\- Eso es, el orden es aburrido, el sentido es tedioso pero el caos todo lo prueba, todo lo borra, todo lo cuestiona.

\- Oh siiiiiiiii.

Gold Mane comenzó a carcajear, el pequeño iluso del alumno de Star Swirl pensaba que podía asustarlo.

\- Vaya, me estaba saliendo la nota. Vaya que sabes arruinar un tema que me tomó mucho tiempo crear.

\- ¡Largo de aquí! Exigió el rey, su paciencia tenía un límite.

\- Bueno, bueno, admito que la rata de allá exageraba un poco con la trompeta, pero creo que me saqué un diez ¿no? Tres copias de sí mismo se hallaban en un estrado recién creado, elevaban en alto sus notas no en números, sino en diferentes dibujos incomprensibles para realizar un tanteado.

\- Escucha, si piensas que me estás asustando, estás completamente equivocado, das tanta risa como ese viejo maestro tuyo. Te pido que salgas de aquí y juro que serás mi mascota favorita o quizás un bufón.

\- He sido un bufón antes, pero nadie se reía de mis chistes… en fin, si tanto quiere pasar la prueba, tienen cinco minutos para reunirse con sus generales y planear una salvación de su preciado reino, suerte. Discord chasqueó los dedos para traer a todos los generales de Gold Mane.

Ni bien llegaron, Discord se sentó en un trono que apareció frente a él.

\- ¡Mátenlo! Ordeno el rey señalando al Draconequus.

\- No pierda su tiempo conmigo rey, una espada atravesó el cuello del señor del caos, pero cuando su cabeza cayó, se convirtió en una planta.

\- Le dije que no perdiera el tiempo conmigo. Discord apareció detrás de Gold Mane. Quien comenzaba a sentirse intimidado por semejante magia. Sus generales también se encontraban absortos, la magia poni no era capaz de realizar todo aquello, si era alumno de Star Swirl, no podría realizar semejantes hechizos.

\- Les quedan cuatro minutos Gold Mane, volveré cuando este un poco más… serio.

***** Las imágenes se cortaron para mostrar un entorno nuevo *****

Nieve por todas partes, una visibilidad algo difusa, pero en el fondo se podía advertir la presencia de varias montañas, finalmente, detrás de muchos riscos y laderas, existía una ciudad conformada por nubes. Un momento, se dijo mentalmente Luna, esa era la antigua ciudad de los pegasos, la antigua Cloudsdale, debería estar abandonada, pero una gran cantidad de ponis se encontraban en ella, también en los alrededores, de montaña en montaña, resistiendo la poderosa tormenta de nieve.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Cuestionó Luna.

\- Olvídalo, Discord no está. Respondió Celestia, tratando de ocultar sus emociones.

Un letrero del de madera se apareció frente a ellas. "Examen final de la academia de vuelo y artes pegaso, _Frozen North_" (NA: Estoy utilizando un mapa de Equestria que apareció antes de la cuarta temporada que encontré en Wikia); de inmediato un papel apareció pegado al letrero. Celestia lo leyó en alto para que su hermana pudiera escuchar. Era extraño, las imágenes estaban pausadas.

\- _"El examen consiste en volar desde Cloudsdale hasta este lugar, un total de más de mil kilómetros sin descanso alguno; los que llegaban a la antigua Cloudsdale pasaban, aquellos que no o perecían en el viaje siendo comida para las distintas criaturas o bien realizaban el resto del examen a casco, si lograban realizarlo se graduaban con un rango superior, el soldado Pansy fue uno de los pocos que pudo realizar la prueba de esta forma; pero debido a que no pudo llegar ni a la mitad de camino volando, le asignaron el puesto más bajo: soldado raso. Los distintos puestos de vigilancia mantienen a todos los pegasos estudiantes bajo constante inspección; si estos se salen de la prueba e/o intentan escapar son eliminados, si después de caer no continúan el examen a casco, son eliminados. Este examen se realiza en secreto y requiere de la mayor parte del personal militar de los pegasos; los diferentes "postulantes" tienen de trece a veintiún años de edad, si no tienen lo necesario para entrar a los exámenes hasta los veintiún años, son eliminados"._

\- No lo creo. Dijo Luna mientras revisaba la lectura de su hermana.

\- Por supuesto que no, es una completa locura. Pero contradiciendo las palabras de la alicornio de pelaje blanco, las imágenes comenzaron a cobrar vida, de la misma manera, el frio insoportable del lugar les llegaba hasta los huesos. Unos abrigos colgaban de un perchero, los tomaron inmediatamente, también se encontraban diferentes vestimentas para el frío.

En no menos de u minuto, los primeros pegasos se avecinaron, Celestia y Luna se elevaron para observarlos mejor. Muchos llevaban la vista cansada, algunas lágrimas congeladas, sus tristes vestimentas no parecían ser abrigo suficiente del frío ártico. Era una banda de al menos cien pegasos los que llegaban, todos tenían una fortaleza increíble, pero de ese grupo, tres cayeron en picada, sus cuerpos no fueron capaces de soportar tan inéquina prueba. Celestia se horrorizo ante tal examen; no tardó en comprender lo que examinaba. Los mejores soldados, toda la prueba era para que solamente los mejores soldados se quedaran, el resto… simplemente desaparecía.

Los pegasos que cayeron en picada murieron al instante; Luna se percató de ello, en la lejanía, más y más pegasos llegaban desde distintos lugares eran como pequeños puntos entre la densidad de la nevada; las imágenes cambiaron nuevamente, era el mismo examen, pero en un lugar distinto. Ahora se encontraban nuevamente en tierra. Varios pegasos jóvenes se encontraban avanzando a casco, uno que otro estaba inmóvil. Un pegaso descendió desde lo alto, era un postulante, ayudaba a varios pegasos a reunirse, todos llevaban un número junto con una sigla en sus trajes.

\- ¡Ayuda! Gritaba una voz las princesas no dudaron en volar hacia la voz. Era un pequeño, se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con una pata rota, se podía ver la deformidad que se creaba, de su hocico manaba una cantidad considerable de sangre. Había tenido un aterrizaje forzoso muy severo.

\- Tranquilo, saldremos de esta. Una pegaso se encontraba delante de él, llevaba una espada. Si la prueba era extremadamente exigente, ahora que las princesas se percataban de la presencia de la indumentaria, vestimenta y armamento que llevaban, todo ese peso adicional era incluso más exigente, pero en su caso, resultaba de ayuda, ya que un osobúho los asechaba, así como varios lobos de invierno, hechos con madera de pino, hielo y huesos de distintas criaturas. Seguramente todas esas bestias se daban un festín con los pegasos que fallaban en el examen desde hace un buen tiempo.

La pegaso trataba de alejar a la criatura. Pero esta no retrocedía, esperaba el momento adecuado, el paso en falso que le daría dos presas, una piedra fue suficiente para que la pegaso perdiera el equilibrio por unos segundos, entonces la zarpa de la criatura le rompió varias costillas de inmediato poco antes de lanzarla por los aires a cinco metros de distancia. Era su fin, Luna pensó que era una pesadilla, trato de cambiar la recreación, pero no pudo.

\- Brave Heart, ¡noooo! ¡Ven por mí maldita bestia! Gritó el pegaso. Pero la criatura ni se volteó, la yegua observaba su final con valor.

Pero un cúmulo de humo se apareció en el lugar, se condensó de forma rápida mostrando a un Kari, las princesas se asombraron al verlo, aún más los pegasos quienes no daban crédito de la criatura que tenían en frente, como algo del tamaño de dos fénix, metro, quizás metro y medio sin contar con su cola o envergadura, enfrentaba a una criatura de al menos tres metros y obviamente era mucho mayor en fuerza. Las princesas observaron atónitas la imagen siguiente.

El Kundor kari extendió sus alas y las plumas de su larga cola, mirando fijamente a su atacante, quien rugía y se preparaba para acertar un golpe. Pero en menos de tres segundos, cayó muerto. Era increíble, el ave ni siquiera lo tocó, ahora sus cavidades oculares se hallaban con una especie de ojo constituida por flujos de energía, de la misma forma, el humo que sus plumas expulsaban se incrementó de gran manera. De inmediato el Kari se apresuró a tomar a la poni con una de sus patas, era increíble como lograba levantarla con cierta facilidad, después voló hacia el otro, sosteniéndolos con sus patas se convirtió nuevamente en humo junto con ellos.

La imagen cambió nuevamente, ahora las princesas se encontraban en la mina del demonio, no, no era la misma, esta era diferente, tenía una cantidad inmensa de libreros flotando en el techo, las paredes rocosas daban señal de que al igual que la mina, este lugar se encontraba dentro de una montaña, perforada de alguna forma. Andreia se encontraba con sus anillos de flotación, moviéndose lentamente o mejor dicho, levitando. Varias máquinas hechas de diferentes materiales, no muy distinto a los lobos del bosque Everfree, se encontraban llevando a diferentes pegasos, pronto uno de ellos levantó en su lomo a la poni otro se encargó del corcel. Ambos no entendían aun lo que pasaba, el Kari se elevó en el aire para convertirse en humo nuevamente.

En menos de un minuto, varios Karis aparecieron de la misma forma, traían consigo a diversos ponis en igual o peor situación que la pareja rescatada. Unos instrumentos médicos levitaban en el aire, gasas, alcohol, bisturís, infusiones mágicas, pociones, todos levitando por la magia de Andreia. Su magia tenía un color escarlata. La atención que brindaba a los diversos pegasos que llegaban era inmediata. De la misma forma, enfermeras chacal, escarabajos, incluso unos cuantos Vulcanos de tamaño pequeño se recorrían el enorme espacio, las camillas flotaban en distintos lugares.

\- Gasas, pedía un chacal que atendía a un pegaso.

\- Hilo de sutura. Pedía otra, machos y hembras, todos ellos haciendo de médicos atendían a los pegasos; pero los que se encontraban demasiado irremediables, eran puestos en una burbuja de tiempo, expulsada de un anillo mágico que los diferentes esclavos utilizaban.

Era imposible semejante movimiento; pero se llevaba a cabo de forma extraordinaria. Las imágenes volvieron a llevarlas a Frozen North. Los ponis continuaban con sus exámenes, ahora una cantidad considerable de chacales se encontraba sosteniendo en sus brazos a los ponis que fallaban la prueba; los pegasos inspectores eran detenidos al instante por los Kari. Varias rondas de distintos guerreros chacal, junto con algunos escarabajos se formaban para defender a los rescatados. Ambas princesas se impresionaban de la eficiencia que poseía aquella fuerza creada por Discord, incluso no creían que estuviese realizando algo tan… noble como aquello.

El mismo Discord se hallaba realizando traslaciones en masa, enviando números enormes de pegasos al mismo lugar donde los karis enviaban a los que rescataban. Un papel nuevo se apareció enfrente de Luna.

\- "En menos de media hora sacamos a los que fallaron el examen final

Discord se transportó de forma inmediata a la antigua Cloudsdale, los distintos pegasos eran desde soldados hasta los postulantes recién llegados, mucho antes de que varios mensajeros llegasen al lugar informando del reciente imprevisto que pasaba en las montañas. Cuando se apareció, ninguno de los soldados pudo moverse. Salvo por la comandante Hurricane, a su edad ya llevaba unas cuantas arrugas en su cara.

\- Debo admitir que tu examen es algo exigente.

\- No nos sirven los débiles. Afirmó la pegaso con un tono de voz fuerte y dominante.

Celestia no podía creer que semejante figura de la historia poni dijera esas palabras, sabía de su carácter algo exigente, pero nunca pensó que sería capaz de aquel tipo de pensamiento.

\- No entiendo por qué te tomas la molestia de salvar a esos inútiles. Pero supongo que no necesito saberlo. Sin que el Draconequus se diese cuenta, la pegaso desenvainó su espada, en menos de dos segundos ya se hallaba atacándolo con la misma, una simple segada con aquel acero recién afilado, era suficiente para terminar con la vida del adversario.

La espada pasó zumbando, Discord metió su cabeza en su cuerpo, como si de una tortuga se tratase, para sacarla nuevamente. Sin vacilar, la poni volvió a asestar un nuevo corte con su espada, pero el Draconequus se movió cual serpiente por las patas de la misma, su tamaño se redujo temporalmente para volver a agrandarse en el lomo de la pegaso, quien de inmediato comenzó a patear de forma recalcitrante, para enviar fuera al Draconequus.

\- Es interesante que ustedes se dediquen a la guerra cuando los ponis terrestres son los que poseen la fuerza física. Masculló el señor del caos para enfurecer a la general máxima de los pegasos, quien continuó dando estocadas con su espada, también usaba sus patas para dar coces mortales, sin embargo ninguna daba en el lugar, Discord se transformaba en una mariposa, se desaparecía, se metía en la nube, se dividía, realizaba todo tipo de trucos para esquivar los golpes de su atacante. Pero pronto se aburrió, pues la pegaso se agotaba y cuando esta finalmente no tuvo más energías. El Draconequus comenzó a hablar.

\- Dime querida ¿Cuál fue la última vez que los pegasos no siguieron órdenes de los unicornios?

\- Deja de hablar estupideces.

\- Bueno, empecemos de otra forma: me llamo Discord, un tipo bien parecido y que es el señor del caos, tú eres la comandante Hurricane: traidora, servicial y poni de ataque de Gold Mane.

La furia regresó a la pegaso, sus embestidas de ataque se hacían más torpes.

\- Me pregunto si no sabes hacer algo mejor que atacar a lo que te cuestiona. Pero es algo que compartes con el viejo rey.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Cuestionó finalmente la pegaso sin perder su voz de mando.

La sonrisa del Draconequus se mostró, estaba complacido con las brillantes palabras de su atacante.

\- Nada más que poner el orden a prueba. Tengo un número musical al respecto, pero si Gold Mane no gusto de ella, menos tú.

\- Deja de hablar tanta mierda. Dijo la pegaso con furia y desconcierto.

\- Directo al grano, no me gusta hacerlo así, pero si tanto quieres… yo el señor del caos, pondré a prueba el orden que han construido en estos veinte o treinta años.

\- ¿Orden?

\- Sí, ya sabes, pensamiento, política, arte, economía, cocina, todo funciona según un orden querida, ustedes han construido uno. Pero creen que es el mejor de todos, creen y luchan por él, hasta cometer los actos más contradictorios para mantenerlo, por lo cual se convirtió en algo absoluto. Solo mira a esos pequeños, han sido entrenados para defender ese orden. Pronunció el señor del caos mientras señalaba a los postulantes.

\- ¿Eres otro de esos ridículos que dicen que lo que hacemos es malo?

\- Claro que no cariño, pero buena observación; yo simplemente pongo a prueba su orden, a mí no me importa si es bueno o malo.

\- Entonces por qué salvaste a los fracasados.

\- Eres muy inteligente… Los rescaté por si ustedes fallan. La sonrisa de Discord se esbozó.

Un pegaso llegaba desde lo lejos, sus ojos reflejaban el temor de su corazón, en otras circunstancias sería motivo de repudio y castigo moral por parte de sus congéneres. Pero ahora lo esperaban atentos. De inmediato levitó en el aire, no podía moverse; cuando fue llevado lentamente por aquella extraña magia hacia su comandante, recordó el mensaje que llevaba.

\- Señor: Un pequeño batallón se encuentra a doce kilómetros de este lugar, están armados y son los mismos sujetos que salvaron a los reprobados.

\- Entiendo. Fue todo lo que dijo la pegaso, nuevamente observó al señor del caos ¿Por qué no la liquidó al instante? - ¿Cuantos?

\- No más de doscientas unidades, un tercio son seres de lava, otro son insectos y el último son canes bípedos.

El peso era alejado después de dar todo el mensaje.

\- ¡Mensajero!

\- ¿Señor?

\- ¡Informe a todos los puestos de vigilancia; debemos defender esta posición, los solados de Cloudsdale deben ir a ayudar a nuestros aliados de Canterlot!

\- ¡Sí señor!

El Draconequus se sombró de la cantidad de datos que la pegaso calculó, no solamente pretendía defender el lugar, sino también apoyar a Gold Mane, desde luego que era una estrategia arriesgada, pero bien podría finalizar con su prueba. Pero la realizaría de una forma u otra.

\- Ni siquiera ha necesitado saber de mi prueba, es más lista que Gold Mane.

\- No se llega a mi puesto sin serlo rata enclenque. Pero cuando pierdas no tengas la menor duda de que serás disecado para mi colección personal.

\- Sí es que usted gana, me sentiré feliz de ser su premio señora. Bueno, nos veremos demasiado pronto para mi gusto.

Discord desapareció del lugar, su prueba estaba hasta cierto punto planeada, pero era para probar todos los puntos del orden que había en Equestria, no le importaba perder su vida o la de sus esclavos en la empresa, el caos lo guiaba instituido más como un instinto que como un deseo. Las princesas podían reconocer la forma de actuar del Draconequus, de hecho en más de una ocasión, durante sus enfrentamientos de antaño, se lastimó o dejó que lo hirieran para realizar diferentes movidas; era cosa de locos pensar de forma similar a la del señor del caos. Al menos así sostuvo la alicornio de pelaje blanco, pero ahora que el Draconequus del pasado exponía sus descubrimientos, comenzaba a comprender el porqué de su extraño comportamiento.

Entendía que el caos tenía presencia, Discord era el espíritu del caos y la desarmonía porque lo aceptó, porque se forjó con él; porque pasó a ser el señor del caos. Pero ella nunca podría hacerlo, porque sus primeras conclusiones le mostraban que el camino que el Draconequus eligió era tan devastador: perder la noción de la justicia, del bien, del mal, dejar de lado la felicidad, convertirse en un ser tan insensible; era algo tan degenerativo que no comprendía cómo un corazón tan noble, tan sincero, tan puro se perdió dentro de todo ese caos.

* * *

Bien, pues espero que estén tan emocionados como yo por los siguientes capítulos, créanme que a veces ni yo sé cómo continuara la historia XD; sin embargo, debo ser honesto y advertir que esta semana he estado revisando diferentes películas donde aparecen este tipo de batallas mágicas, cuasi medioevo, etc, para tener una base sobre la cual iniciar; se, tengo una imaginación muy pobre para estas cosas, en fin… por cierto, se me olvidaba, con respecto a las nuevas producciones en las que vengo trabajando, bueno, la próxima semana estrenaré: Cuando la Última Manzana Caiga y un capítulo de Bajo tus Alas, así que están cordialmente invitados a darles una leída. Desde luego, no abandonaré este fic. Nos leemos pronto.


	39. La pesadilla: el descenso del caos 2

Escribir esta trama se está poniendo tan interesante que me amanecí escribiéndola XD.

* * *

En medio de la tormenta de nieve, con la poca visibilidad y al acecho de la estrategia que usarían los pegasos, el pequeño grupo de batalla conformado por unos cuantos vulcanos, todos de tamaño adulto, unos cuantos chacales envestidos con armaduras de color con franjas de oro que dibujaban diferentes jeroglíficos, entre ellos un ojo; una cantidad aún más reducida de escarabajos hércules, también vestían una armadura del mismo material, pero adherida a su coraza externa mediante muescas especialmente diseñadas. Su aspecto había variado durante los últimos meses, su color pasó del negro al cerúleo, los cuernos originales de la especie les volvieron a crecer, sus patas crecieron un poco y finalmente, su coraza creció de manera exponencial, además, también llevaban una especie de toga alrededor de sus cuernos que conformaban parte de su exoesqueleto pero todos poseían una cantidad considerable de armamento, mayormente escudos, incluso los ígneos seres llevaban placas de vulcanita en el exterior de su cuerpo, a su paso derretían la nieve y esta a su vez se evaporaba en cuestión de segundos, creando un manto de vapor que mantenía la temperatura con cierta elevación en el área, al mismo tiempo, la tierra que yacía por siglos y siglos bajo el manto gélido también era chamuscada, algo que los chacales, especialmente los escarabajos agradecían enormemente ya que el entorno al que estaban habituados era cálido.

El grupo avanzaba lentamente debido a los vulcanos; cambiaban su forma a la de una semi bípeda, pero no poseían piernas, solamente dos brazos, algunos cuatro e incluso tres. Era la ventaja que ellos poseían, pues no podían tener brazos fracturados o limitaciones en su paso, uno que otro mantenía la forma de gusano para avanzar de tal forma que podía defender a sus aliados estirándose, esas capacidades les valieron el sobrenombre de "migas de pan". En medio de aquella caminata, los distintos esclavos sabían que no podían dubitar, no podían retroceder, si querían acercarse a la toma de su libertad debían vencer a los pegasos.

\- Señor, está seguro de que los números son correctos, somos unos cientos contra miles. Opinó el ahora capitán de los Chacales.

\- No te preocupes Seti, lo único que tienen que procurar es usar sus armaduras de Vulcanita. Respondió el señor del caos que se encontraba volando junto con sus reducidas tropas. Pero de un momento a otro, desapareció para reaparecer en las afueras de Canterlot. Dejando a sus unidades en los momentos donde más necesitaban de su presencia.

La imágenes cambiaron de forma drástica, de la misma forma, la temperatura se hizo más cálida. El sonido de unos cuantos pájaros resonaba por el eco, unas cuantas abejas recolectando polen de diversas flores que se extendían por aquellas colinas ondulantes, unas cuantas mariposas revoloteaban agitando sus alas de llamativos diseños; definitivamente era un día pacífico, soleado, apacible; incluso las nubes parecían flojas, una leve brisa acarició el rostro de Luna, quien pronto divisó a la ciudad capital: Canterlot, Celestia pudo reconocer la cordillera unicornio a lo lejos. Nadie podría decir que el lugar vería una guerra, la princesa ocultaba sus emociones, se sentía con el corazón en la boca, Discord… nadie sabía cómo; pero ahora tenía cierta pauta de lo que pasaría y temía que se develara justo como ella sospechaba, aunque no deseaba verlo, no deseaba saber que Discord hizo semejantes atrocidades en su pasado.

Cloudsdale no estaba a lo lejos; Luna comprendió que la estrategia de Discord, si es que la tenía, era una completa locura. Si avanzaban hasta Canterlot, dejaban a Cloudsdale a sus espaldas, por lo tanto tenían dos puntos de ataque y dado que las tropas combinadas de Canterlot con Cloudsdale fácilmente quintuplicaban a las suyas, era una derrota asegurada de antemano.

\- Señor, es una locura, advirtió Ix mientras observaba a lo lejos la ciudad capital de Canterlot. Sabía de unas cuantas pautas de estrategia militar gracias a su antiguo amo; pero lo que Discord hacía, contradecía a todo lo aprendido.

\- No apelen a su sentido común, no apelen a la lógica ni a la experiencia, llevan meses aprendiendo a ser una fuerza caótica, si lo olvidan ahora, perecerán. Advirtió el señor del caos con cierto desdén.

Ix se alejó, sabía muy bien que Discord tenía o mucha suerte o procesaba las cosas de forma rápida. Ya que siempre lograba crear un caos enorme, en sus entrenamientos de campo, constantemente trapeó el piso con las estrategias más audaces, siempre los sorprendía y lo peor de todo era que siempre lograba transformar sus fortalezas en debilidades. Era aterrador como oponente, mas ahora entendía que no sería su enemigo, pero tampoco daría su apoyo, él en persona les advirtió ese hecho en la mañana.

Se encontraban en un campo de batalla donde los aguardaba un final tan fatal en caso de error, extrañamente, aquella pelea les era completamente ajena, nunca tendrían razones para enfrentarse a los ponis. Pero su libertad lograba darle sentido al horrible combate que librarían en pocos minutos, la libertad que su señor les prometió, si bien podría ser mentira, los corazones de los guerreros esclavos la sentían tan cercana que impulsaba a tomarla, por muy inútil que el combate pareciese o incluso por muy irracional que fuese confrontarse con seres que no le habían hecho daño.

Por ello convertidos en guerreros observaban ambas ciudades principales de Equestria, destruirlas era el boleto de lotería, el fin de sus esfuerzos, la razón de su existencia o su deceso. El Draconequus en cambio observaba el lugar minuciosamente; ya sea que ganara o perdiera, su punto se vería probado ese mismo día. Los llanos dentro del cual se encontraban las fuerzas invasoras, era un campo completamente abierto, no existía vía de escape segura; si eran derrotados y se veían obligados a retirarse, serían masacrados, Luna trataba de hallar una posible estrategia, pero no había indicio de una. Hallarse parado frente a ambas ciudades, teniendo en cuenta que Canterlot poseía catapultas de gran rango y Cloudsdale tenía ballestas de alcance no inferior, era evidencia de la falta de capacidad que poseía el Draconequus, aunque dijo que aprendió estrategia militar con los chacales; pero su interferencia en dicha guerra sería limitada o al menos así parecía.

\- Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. Bien, avancen. Ordenó el Draconequus con cierto desdén en su voz.

Pero pronto, el sonido semejante al de un águila se hizo presente, eran Fénixes, volaban hacia ellos, los irían a interceptar. Su presencia demostraba que Gold Mane había planeado la defensa después de todo, el amaestramiento de semejantes animales para la guerra era sorprendente, Celestia no daba crédito a lo que observaba, le recordaron a su querida filomena. Pero sin previo aviso, unos cuantos puntos se elevaron en la montaña, dando tiempo suficiente a la reacción de los invasores: Eran rocas disparadas desde catapultas.

\- Bueno muchachos, tengan fe en sus habilidades, ataquen como uno y bla bla bla… Dijo Discord poco antes de desaparecer del lugar.

Las imágenes nuevamente cambiaron de forma abrupta, ahora mostraban el interior de Canterlot, música de festejos, baile, incluso un festín a medio servir en mesas de un largo descomunal, no fue difícil intuir que el lugar se encontraba en medio de una celebración, todos los presentes eran unicornios, salvo por uno que otro pegaso que hacía de guardia, era demasiado extraño ver todo ello, estaban a punto de ser atacados y nadie parecía tener idea de ello. Pero antes de ver más a fondo el interesante estado de la población, las imágenes dirigieron a las princesas al interior del castillo del rey; este se hallaba en un lugar alto, seguramente era el piso más alto de la torre principal de su castillo, que se ubicaba en el centro de toda la fortaleza, los muros extremadamente gruesos eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistir cualquier asedio, secciones rectangulares hacían de ventanas para observar todo el campo, un telescopio cercano era clave para mantener todo el campo bajo vigilancia, así como Celestia y Luna hacían en la actual Equestria; desde luego, a tal altura, el rey era inalcanzable para cualquier proyectil, y aprovechando esta ventaja, lograba tener toda la información necesaria para poder mandar a sus tropas desde una distancia segura.

\- Muy astuto de tu parte, fingir que todo es una práctica de tus fuerzas. Enunció Discord a manera de saludo, poco después de aparecer en la sala de guerra.

\- No necesito alarmar a mis súbditos por una escoria como tú. Dijo con arrogancia el unicornio rey.

\- Error o acierto, estamos por averiguarlo. Dime ¿Te gusta la leche con chocolate?

El Rey ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirle la palabra.

\- Nos veremos pronto viejo Rey. Se despidió el señor del caos. Reapareciendo en el campo.

Los proyectiles de enorme masa pétrea eran interceptados por los Vulcanos, quienes con su cambiante cuerpo capturaban las piedras enviadas desde la montaña y comenzaban a derretirlas. Alguna que otra roca lograba pasar de la defensa que creaban, pero los reflejos de los chacales, sumados con la increíble resistencia de los escarabajos, daban como resultado pérdidas demasiado reducidas, si existía alguna unidad herida, de inmediato sus compañeros se dedicaban a levantarlo para utilizar la magia que existía dentro de un anillo que llevaban, situándolo así dentro de una burbuja de tiempo. Una nota volvió a aparecer frente a las princesas, las imágenes se detuvieron.

\- _"Equipé a todos los guerreros con anillos mágicos, pero debido a su limitada capacidad solamente pude darles tres hechizos, burbuja de tiempo, levitación y chispa, también tienen cinturones, bolsas o cosas análogas, donde guardan diferentes pociones que ellos y ellas hicieron por su cuenta, Andreia les enseñó alquimia durante meses; pero es de provecho"._

\- Vaya preparación no se me ocurrió enseñar alquimia a los soldados ¿Y a ti? Cuestionó Luna para evitar la tensión que se creaba en el momento.

\- No, respondió de forma seca la hermana mayor. Mientras observaba detalladamente el entorno donde se encontraba ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Conocía al señor del caos; pero ver cómo sus supuestas fuerzas del caos eran fácilmente golpeadas, ponía en duda su capacidad para planificar sus ataques.

\- Hey Pux necesito protección aquí. Un vulcano se dio vuelta para evitar que el asedio enviado desde lo alto de la montaña representase un peligro para sus aliados quienes se hallaban dando primeros auxilios a un chacal con la pierna completamente destrozada.

\- ¡Todos juntos! Gritó Ix, con severidad.

\- No podemos esperar por siempre, tarde o temprano sus catapultas romperán con la defensa advirtió otro chacal, que evidenciaba su miedo con la desesperación de sus movimientos por defenderse y halar a un escarabajo bajo la protección del vulcano frente a él.

La comunicación era esencial y de hecho, los guerreros no tenían una estrategia todavía; pero nadie recordó la presencia de los Fénixes en lo alto, daban vueltas sobre el grupo ahora dividido así como los buitres dan vueltas por horas sobre su comida. Si bien la lluvia de piedras no lograba hacer el daño esperado, dividió a las fuerzas, quienes por muy intimidantes que parecieron al inicio, ahora se encontraban más bien, bajo una desorganización total, su desesperación se hacía cada vez más evidente, así como su derrota.

\- Ix, esas malditas aves nos van a quemar a todos ¡debemos hacer algo! Gritó un chacal.

\- ¡Señor, ayúdenos, no se quede parado! Gritó Buglar quien arrastraba a un chacal y a un escarabajo con sus patas delanteras, mientras caminaba con sus otras cuatro. Su voz era de completa desesperación, evitaba observar a sus compañeros, pues su horror los invadiría.

\- No sé lo que quieren chicos, los preparé para el caos. Esto que ven es caos, lidien con él y estarán a dos pasos de ganar su libertad. Dijo Discord quien se encontraba en el centro del grupo, caminando sin preocupación alguna. Los proyectiles simplemente no le llegaban, o pasaban de largo o se desviaban de forma inesperada.

El entrenamiento era una cosa, pero lo que vivían era una completamente diferente, enfrentar al caos… apenas podían mantenerse con vida, Buglar recordaba que hace no menos de diez horas atrás, el Draconequus les preguntaba cosas triviales en lugar de alentarlos o darles el típico discurso de los cuentos y tragedias populares. Nadie se dio cuenta de la seriedad del asunto, su amo lo hizo ver tan sencillo. Pero también recordaba que en la madrugada a su amigo Seti le dio muchas advertencias, incluso le deseo suerte haciendo una especie de señal, usual en su cultura. Pero ahora, invadido por el miedo, viendo como la fuerza que consideró incuestionable se veía arrasada por el ataque de los unicornios, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en su muerte. Moriría si no hacía algo.

Sekub era otro de los chacales de cierto rango en su nación, ahora se encontraba atendiendo a uno de sus camaradas caídos, si algo aprendieron con Discord era no dejar a sus compañeros atrás.

\- Te pondrás bien, decía mientras un escarabajo que perdió todas sus patas derechas trataba de levantarse, pero no podía hacer más que impulsar su cuerpo, sus gritos de dolor se mezclaban junto con los de varios de sus camaradas en igual o peor estado que él.

El horror era incuestionable, Celestia no podía observar más de aquella matanza, Discord no planeó nada realmente, sus pasos se hallaban ya a la distancia de todos los que se encontraban bajo asedio en el lugar. Era como si no le importara el estado de sus guerreros. Su indiferencia resultaba aun peor para los combatientes, ver al que les enseñó tanto, al que llegaron a ver como su amo incluso los chacales que comenzaban a serle leales, todos eran abandonados por el Draconequus ¿Qué tipo de líder era ese?

\- ¡No le importamos! Gritó un Vulcano cuyo núcleo fue atravesado por una ballesta, poco antes de desfallecer en el piso, dejando que toda la lava se derramara sobre los chacales y escarabajos aledaños. Los pegasos también comenzaban su ataque. Era la perdición.

\- ¡Recuerden lo que nos enseñó! Gritó Buglar quien comenzaba a comprender las lecciones consecutivas, las pruebas constantes. A fin de cuentas, ese momento era la prueba de todos ellos, su amo se las estaba imponiendo de la forma más cruel y real posible.

Discord que ya se había distanciado del grupo observaba la vegetación, algunas pocas aves que huían del horror, alguna que otra planta del lugar; incluso daba uno que otro salto en el lugar como un pequeño potro ¿Estaba loco? ¿Le divertía saber que a poco más de cien metros sus fuerzas estaban siendo masacradas?

Pero cuando todo parecía estar perdido para los invasores, las cosas empeoraron. Las imágenes mostraban claramente a un grupo de unicornios en Canterlot, llevaban unas túnicas, otros unas togas algo llamativas, unos pocos también tenían un uniforme.

\- Unicornios de Canterlot ¡conjuren! Demuestren la grandeza de nuestros magos, la realeza de la sangre de cada unicornio; pues el sol y la luna se encuentran de nuestro lado.

Una cantidad inmensa de pequeñas centellas eran liberadas de la punta de los cuernos de los unicornios, se elevaban en el cielo para fusionarse, conformando un campo de protección alrededor de toda la montaña; Shining Armor era el uno de los pocos que podía conjurar un hechizo así, pero ahora existía todo un batallón realizándolo para defender su ciudad predilecta.

\- Por alguna razón, esto me suena a imitación pero ¿Dónde lo ví? Preguntó el señor del caos…

\- A ver… Dijo el Draconequus, entonces pastel de merengue se apareció a pocos centímetros del campo, cuando se abalanzó sobre este, se desintegró, convirtiéndose en polvo. Bueno, es mejor no hacerlo a medias supongo. Entonces chasqueó los dedos, una pequeña estela de humo verde subió a lo alto, al llegar a un punto superior en el cielo, arriba de la inexpugnable defensa. Su rostro se apareció en un campo tan grande, que todos los unicornios en la fiesta pudieron verlo. En colores verde marrón y rojo, su imagen se presentaba con un pulgar y una sonrisa en alto "Discord; repartiendo el caos desde hace un año" decía debajo, se estaba presentado como un sello de publicidad barata.

La señal no hizo sino conturbar a todos, incluso sus guerreros quienes lentamente perdían el temor gracias a toda la confusión que el Draconequus llevaba; en ese momento, ese simple hecho causó que todos los presentes recordaran todo su entrenamiento, todo lo que habían aprendido durante los meses bajo su la tutela, si es que se lo podía llamar así, era precisamente para combatir junto con el caos, no contra él. Ahora Buglar lo entendía. Pero poco antes de decir o hacer algo, un pitido resonó desde lo lejos.

De inmediato, los fénixes se lanzaron en picada, comenzando a prender sus llamas. Ni bien estaban a punto de llegar al piso redirigían su rumbo, para quemar líneas completas de tierra con su fuego, las cuales no solo quemaban a los que se encontraban en su camino, sino que dividían a las fuerzas invasoras. Gold Mane desde la lejanía veía complacido la breve batalla que sus ridículos enemigos hacían, de hecho no representaban ningún peligro real.

\- Tráiganme al ridículo de allá abajo capitán, tiene una ejecución que enfrentar… y acaben con el sufrimiento de esos inútiles. Expresó Gold Mane con una sonrisa y un rostro de satisfacción; desde entonces pensó que la criatura que se hallaba fuera del campo de protección mágica era un mero chiste.

\- Si mi Rey, afirmó el general de las fuerzas unicornio, usando a transportación al instante.

Discord se encontraba en el mismo sitio, esperando pacientemente a que el rey hiciera su movida; y cuando finalmente una gran cantidad de guardias se aparecieron en el lugar, el Draconequus hizo una reverencia como si del rey se tratase.

\- ¿Tan rápido vinieron por mí? Me halagan caballeros, pero antes de ir con su querido rey, me gustaría tener un último deseo. Sin esperar respuesta, el señor del caos chasqueó los dedos, para después transportarse hasta la torre.

\- Buenas tardes mi estimado Rey ¿Disfrutas del servicio de caos? Porque si no, podemos contratar un paquete de primera clase, mira que los precios han reducido, sobre todo porque estamos en época de guerra y todo eso…

\- No entiendo qué clase de loco o ingenuo eres, mandas tus tropas de la peor manera posible y te burlas de tu patética estrategia.

\- Emm, sip; pero esto no deja de ser una guerra mi buen Rey, no sé porque piensa que es un chiste.

Gold Mane finalmente perdió la paciencia y levantándose de su cojín de forma violenta elevó la voz.

\- Un chiste como tú ni siquiera merece tener el honor de combatir contra mis fuerzas.

Dos guardias se aparecieron de la nada para ejecutar un hechizo de anulación en el Draconequus, para posteriormente elevarlo por encima del piso.

\- Oiga, esto es trampa. Se quejó el Draconequus.

\- No hay reglas en la guerra, dijo el gran rey poco antes de lanzar una coz en el rostro del Draconequus, el cual, como la goma recibió el golpe para perder su forma y volver a su estado inicial. Poco después, un vaso de leche con chocolate se apareció frente a él, en el acto estiró un brazo para tomar el vaso y hacer aparecer un trono de calidad extraña en frente de la ventana. Uno de los guardias pronto adquirió los trajes de mesero.

\- Un plato de ensalada para el Rey buen mozo y algún pastel para mí, siento que el azúcar ya está bajando.

El rey se quedó incrédulo ante lo ocurrido, el hechizo de anulación evitaba el uso de magia de cualquier criatura, sin importar su poder.

\- No te angusties Goldi, mejor siéntate a disfrutar el entretenimiento que traje para tus fiesteros súbditos.

\- Nosotros somos superiores a cualquier otra especie, somos los reyes de los astros, los descendientes de lo sublime, la realeza. Advirtió el viejo Rey con cierta expresión de perplejidad en su rostro – Somos la máxima fuerza, la magia corre por nuestras venas.

\- Ajá, por eso van a perder mi estimado, pero prefiero que lo veas por tus propios ojos. Advirtió el señor del caos que ya esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

El ataque arrollador contra sus unidades continuaba. Hallaban la forma de reagruparse, pero los fénixes no los dejaban, además los unicornios comenzaban a utilizar hechizos de larga distancia, algunos de polimorfismo; es decir, transformaban a los chacales en cachorros que después eran inflamados con el fuego de los fénixes; el exterior ígneo de los vulcanos se convertía en agua. Los escarabajos eran lentamente amputados, empezando por sus caparazones, para después perder sus patas. Cómo los unicornios podrían perder ante una fuerza que estaba siendo derrotada de forma tan absoluta, tan radical. En esos momentos, incluso las princesas se sentían confundidas. Sin embargo, Discord sonreía mientras ponía ambos pies sobre el posamanos de la ventana.

Pero de pronto en menos de un minuto, todo el campo de batalla cambió de forma tan increíble que el autor no puede describirlo (Nah XD es chiste): La tierra comenzó a convertirse en chocolate por algunos lugares, en caminos de jabón resbaloso en otras, sin previo aviso, unos géiseres se abrían de la tierra, expulsando sopa que después era devorada por la tierra que se abría como pequeñas bocas; unos bloques de gelatina se aparecían por todo el campo, algunos tenían el tamaño de un edificio de seis pisos, otros el de una carreta; pequeñas nubes de color rosa se formaban en todo el campo, el pasto de ciertas zonas se tornaba de color amarillo y era extremadamente pegajoso, por último, varias plantas crecían desde el piso de las praderas hasta el cielo de forma constante e imparable, así como muchas flores cerradas comenzaban a salir en el campo y en las laderas de la montaña. Un cambio tan repentino, dejó a todos completamente pasmados, incluso los fénixes no entendían qué pasaba. Uno que otro ingresó en los bloques de gelatina.

Gold Mane solamente trataba de sentirse cuerdo ante la situación, esto debía ser una pesadilla. O un sueño a causa del festín, sí, pronto despertaría.

En medio de la confusión, los diferentes guerreros se sintieron en un ambiente distinto, un ambiente al que se habían adaptado, un lugar donde se podían sentir preparados, un lugar donde definitivamente tenían la ventaja. En ese instante, los diez Karis se aparecieron en el centro del ahora más reducido grupo, ahora redondeando no eran más de dos mil unidades de chacales, mil de vulcanos y mil quinientos de escarabajos. Sin embargo, ahora ya estaban en su elemento, ahora sin importar su número, su lamentable estado o su temor. Estaban en su nuevo hábitat.

\- ¡Ahora! Gritó Buglar con entusiasmo.

Las imágenes cambiaron de repente, dejando a ambas princesas (y seguramente al lector XD) con el deseo de ver lo que continuaba; pero ahora, el clima frígido regresaba, el abrigo de las princesas regresó también.

Una cantidad inmensa de pegasos eran rescatados, se podía ver a la lejanía sus sombras siendo transportadas por los karis a una distancia lejana ¿Cuánta energía poseían esas cosas? Se preguntó Luna, ni siquiera ella podía soportar tantas transportaciones en un periodo tan corto de tiempo.

El avance de las unidades de Discord era similar al que hizo en las afueras de Canterlot, pero ahora su reducido grupo avanzaba de forma más lenta, pero con más seguridad, pues las flechas de los pegasos eran frenados con total facilidad por una capa de lava conformada por los cuerpos de los vulcanos.

\- Avancen, ordenó Seti, quien confiaba plenamente en la estrategia del señor del caos, aunque jamás la explícito. Momento, él nunca dijo que había una estrategia, si los vulcanos los defendían era porque se les había hecho costumbre defenderse los unos a los otros y nunca abandonarse. Sin embargo, no existía prueba de que siguieran un plan ordenado; pero orden, planeamiento, incluso previsión no eran palabras que entrasen en la psiquis del señor del caos, al menos no de la forma habitual.

En otras palabras, estaban condenados, aun si cada uno podía contra tres pegasos, aun con sus habilidades, pociones, anillos y armaduras, el número de los pegasos los machacaría sin dificultad, entonces observó el entorno donde estaban, tampoco podrían escapar del lugar…

\- No podremos parar las flechas para siempre… Arguyó un vulcano cuyo manto de lava era lo suficientemente grueso como para desacelerar las flechas a los pocos centímetros de impacto, para posteriormente quemar la madera y derretir las puntas de metal.

La defensa de los seres ígneos era simplemente impenetrable ante dichas armas; pero tenía razón, tarde o temprano los pegasos bajarían de su ciudad en las nubes, utilizando su superioridad aérea fácilmente atravesarían sus defensas y después todo sería una mera práctica de tiro al blanco, habían estudiado a cada una de las razas ponis en diversos libros, también en el campo de realidad. Su habilidad para la guerra era superior a las otras dos razas de ponis, sobre todo por la ventaja aérea que poseían.

Pero en medio de toda la conmoción flagrante a todos los guerreros, las imágenes rápidamente dirigieron a ambas princesas a la ex ciudad cuartel de los pegasos, Hurricane se encontraba con la cabeza en alto y el pecho adelante, dos guardias de pelaje blanco y dos coroneles se hallaban en el lugar, Luna supo de su grado militar por la herradura con dos estrellas sobre cada uno de sus extremos, el de Hurricane en cambio era una herradura con tres estrellas y dos líneas: una dorada y la otra azul marino, era el grado máximo en el ejército de Equestria.

\- Mariscal Fair, está segura de que nuestras tropas de élite están sobre las nubes.

\- Sí mi Comandante, todos y cada uno de ellos está en volando para el ataque en picada. Respondió una pegaso tan joven que a difícilmente se podría creer el rango que tenía, mucho más por su melena y su cola de color verde ceniza recortadas a la mitad, sin cuidado alguno, salvo por alguna cepillada ocasional, su pelaje blanco titanio, junto con sus ojos ciruela. Lo único que le daba cierta referencia a su trabajo, además de su cutie Mark de una balanza hecha con una espada como base, era su armadura de colores negro carbón y dorado en los bordes, sin embargo, sin adorno alguno era tan hermosa que Luna recordó a la unicornio amiga de Twilight

\- Perfecto, no dejaremos que un demente con delirios de grandeza insulte a los pegasos.

\- Señor, los soldados de primer rango están dirigiéndose al campo como usted indicó. Indicó un pegaso de grado inferior a Fair, de color azul cobalto con melena de color granate – Como comentario Equinal (no se me ocurrió nada que pueda suplantar a la palabra "personal" ya que hace referencia a persona=humano), ¿Es buena idea enviar a los primerizos sin experiencia al frente? No creo que puedan contra estos oponentes.

\- Teniente Wisewind, la idea es que ellos mermen a nuestros enemigos, nuestras tropas de élite se encargarán de liquidarlos por completo, por eso están sobre las nubes. Es así como lo planee y es así como se hará, no toleraré otra intromisión suya, está advertido.

\- Entonces, solicito dirigir a mis corceles en el frente. Insistió el teniente, logrando que Hurricane le lanzara una mirada despectiva. Al mismo tiempo, Fair lo observó con cierto asombro por el valor que demostraba.

\- Sí tanto desea unirse a la carnada, no tengo problemas, es un dolor de cabeza menos para mí. El pegaso se despidió haciendo un saludo militar.

\- Mariscal ¿Sabe Cuál es el mayor problema de pasar el examen final por tierra? La bella pegaso que no dejaba de mirar al corcel de inmediato observó a su comandante.

\- No lo sé señor.

\- Es que ganan grados antes de tener la madurez para estar en ellos; los jóvenes difícilmente entienden que en una guerra, ganar lo es todo y ningún sentimiento ni pensamiento noble debe atravesarse, aun cuando tienes que ver morir a tus camaradas, a tus mejore compañeros… iré directo al grano ¿Bajaste a tierra por él no es cierto? Cuestionó la pegaso.

De inmediato, la Mariscal cerró los ojos para soltar una lágrima, aquel acto era prueba de inferioridad de los pegasos, era inmoral y un signo de debilidad, por lo cual tuvo que agachar la cabeza rápidamente para limpiarla inmediatamente.

\- Pues entonces deberías ir con él. Dijo una voz conocida.

\- ¡Ahora! Ordenó la Comandante general. De inmediato, diez espadas diferentes salieron debajo de las nubes, alcanzando las patas del Draconequus, poco después unas lanzas llegaron hasta su pecho y cabeza.

\- Ay. Se limitó a decir el Draconequus mientras se paría en varios fragmentos; no había nada de sangre, ningún grito, solamente unos bloques de queso, como si se lo hubiese cortado.

Los pedazos de queso no tardaron en rearmarse y conformar nuevamente a Discord; quien sonrió poco antes de chasquear los dedos y levitar a los pegasos, evitando así sus movimientos.

-Usted tiene la actitud Hurricane, no entiendo cómo no me lo esperé.

La expresión de los guardias simplemente fue de completa extrañez, nunca habían enfrentado a nada parecido al autoproclamado señor del caos. Sus ojos asimétricos se fijaron en la pegaso que estaba a punto de degollarlo hace no menos de cinco segundos; ella casi de inmediato devolvió una mirada desafiante, esa era la actitud, aquello de lo cual los pegasos por ese entonces se preciaban, eran fuertes, indulgentes y temerarios. No temía su fin sí este era peleando, defendiendo su honor. El señor del caos se limitó a sonreír, pues él no tenía sentido del honor, no lo necesitaba mucho menos lo apreciaba, sin embargo los esfuerzos que la pegaso joven hacía, eran estimables, Celestia pudo estimar la antigüedad la pegaso, era casi de la edad de Twilight, incluso más joven.

\- Anda, ve con él. Sugirió el Draconequus; evidenciando que había escuchado la conversación de los oficiales.

La pegaso lo observó después de ser liberada ¿Por qué lo hizo? Se preguntaba.

\- Mariscal ¡Usted se queda aquí! Ordenó la comándate Hurricane con ira en su voz. Pero algo pasó dentro de la pegaso, algo que amenazaba con romper con la dura cadena de mando de los pegasos; un sentimiento que le hacía añorar estar al lado de su amado; enfrentasen su final o no, quería estar a su lado. Por lo cual se alejó a toda velocidad, sabiendo que la corte marcial se levantaría contra ella; presentía lo peor.

\- ¡Motín! Gritó Hurricane con odio, Fair, una de las mejores de todo el ejército de ponis debía perder su vida de inmediato o ir a la montaña donde su vida terminaría.

En el instante que Fair se encontró lejos del perímetro, tratando de hallar al corcel que tanto anhelaba; Discord chasqueó los dedos, una prisión de alguna clase de cristal se formó por todo Cloudsdale, tanto los postulantes que pasaron la prueba como casi todos los oficiales superiores del ejército de pegasos quedaron atrapados dentro.

\- Veamos como lo hacen sin órdenes de ninguna clase, pronunció Discord, el caos estaba a punto de iniciar y nadie podría detenerlo.

Junto con la magia que Discord utilizó para encerrarlos, una parte de todo su caos fue directamente a las nueves, provocando un cese inmediato de la nevada, al mismo tiempo que las convertía en nubes de algodón de azúcar de color rosa que pronto iniciaron su propia tormenta de un líquido negro, no era la típica leche de chocolate molesta que las princesas conocían, era algo más.

Pero las imágenes transportaron a las princesas al frente de batalla de los pegasos, una cantidad incontable de ellos se encontraba en pleno vuelo, dirigiéndose al pequeño grupo invasor. Unos cuantos transportaban flechas especiales para destruir la defensa de los ígneos seres. Otros desenvainaban sus espadas, pero entre toda la acción, el teniente Wisewind se hallaba dirigiendo a todos los corceles, en poco tiempo fue alcanzado por la pegaso.

\- Fair ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- No preguntes, necesitas toda la ayuda posible y yo te la daré. Expresó la pegaso quien no era buena para comunicar sus sentimientos.

\- Siempre fuiste la mejor en esgrima, combate y todo debo admitirlo, gracias por ayudarme a seguir con vida. Enunció el pegaso de forma sincera, logrando que tanto la pegaso como las princesas se conmovieran con sus palabras tan sinceras.

Fair se limitó a ajustarse su casco (similar al de los espartanos). La escena entre ambos oficiales no solamente fue observada, sino que despertó el fuego dentro de los pegasos, no por el hecho de ver un instante de romance entre sus filas, sino porque tenían a un mariscal en el frente, dirigiéndose a la lucha junto con su estimado teniente que los había entrenado. Absolutamente todos ignoraron las nubes rosas y sus gotas negras, que bajaban desde lo alto, impulsadas por el viento que al mismo tiempo hacía resistencia contra el plumaje y el pelaje de todos los y las guerreros pegaso.

* * *

Espero haberlos atrapado con este inicio XD pero antes de despedirme los invito una vez más a leer mis dos producciones "Bajo tus Alas" y "Cuando la Última Manzana Caiga" ahora una pregunta-Spoiler: ¿Dónde está Iniar?

Bueno, nos leemos pronto.


	40. La pesadilla: el descenso del caos 3

Lluvia normal, lluvia de chocolate y lluvia de alquitrán; la primera es refrescante y logra regar el líquido primordial para la mayor parte de los seres vivos; la segunda es demasiado extraña, deliciosa es cierto, pero poco práctica, la tercera es la más asquerosa de todas, gotas negras pesadas y pegajosas de un tono negro, aceitoso, con una textura grasosa. Al principio, Celestia pensó que se daría la segunda, los pegasos creyeron que acontecería la primera, pero las nubes rosas liberaron la tercera.

Los guerreros alados viajaban a velocidad constante por debajo de las nubes, pues esa era su instrucción, al principio, ignoraban el efecto que las pequeñas gotas causaban, nadie podría culparlos debido a la concentración que tenían en sus oponentes; no obstante, las minúsculas cantidades del químico entraban en contacto con sus cuerpos, particularmente con sus plumas, también con su pelaje, este líquido cual aceite, se filtraba a las diferentes barbas de las plumas, entre los pelos del cuerpo, incluso en las melenas y colas que se hallaban al descubierto. Gota a gota, el efecto del líquido bituminoso lentamente entraba en acción: el peso de los guerreros alados se veía incrementado, la visión de muchos era bloqueado a causa de una gota en los ojos; pero lo peor era que las plumas de cada uno se veían pegadas, no dejaban tener un control completo y al mismo tiempo, se pegaban unas con otras para finalmente, terminar pegando secciones completas de las alas, inutilizándolas. En ese momento, su gran ventaja, además de su entrenamiento exclusivo en el combate, terminó siendo su peor desventaja; la altura que mantenían era su perdición, tenían órdenes estrictas de mantener una altura de al menos veinte metros por debajo de los estratocúmulos de Equestria; por lo cual, nadie se atrevió a elevarse más arriba. Pero siguieron adelante, continuaron hasta que en menos de diez segundos, unos cuantos comenzaron a caer debido al efecto adherente del alquitrán que unía tanto sus alas como sus plumas.

Las princesas no podían creer lo que acontecía frente a ellas, en grupos de a veinte, todos los batallones que partieron al ataque de los beligerantes se veían seriamente mermados. De forma inmediata, como si de yunques se trataran, los cuerpos de los distintos soldados se desplomaban con gritos de terror, pues un pegaso deja de temer a las alturas cuando aprende a volar; pero el miedo regresó intensificado en todos ellos. Nuevamente, las imágenes cambiaron de forma brusca, acercando a las princesas al vuelo interrumpido de la Mariscal Fair junto con el teniente Wisewind; que pese a ser los más fuertes del grupo se daban cuenta del inevitable fin. Wisewind, poco antes de caer en picada, se elevó un poco más, y usó sus ya inutilizados instrumentos de vuelo para tratar de planear, aunque no sirvió de mucho, pues su peso, junto con la resistencia del viento fueron tales que tantos sus fuerzas como sus emplumadas extremidades, se vieron vencidas y casi a punto de romperse. Fair pasaba pasaría por lo mismo, pero no lo permitiría, usando nuevamente sus alas, en plena caída, pudo crear cierta dirección en su descenso, no le serviría para caer a salvo, pero si le servía para otra cosa. Fair no pudo evitar lanzar un grito en la caída, anticipándose al que seguramente sería su fin. Pero a menos de diez metros fue alcanzada por su amado, quien el tomo en sus patas, abrazándola, para después dar un giro rápido. De esa forma, su cuerpo sería el que golpease el suelo.

Si bien había mucha nieve, esta no alcanzaba para amortiguar la caída de los pegasos, de hecho en más de un lugar solamente habían rocas o hielo en vez de tierra; que desde luego eran recuerdos de la anterior ubicación de la ciudad de los pegasos. La nieve se tiñó de rojo en muchas secciones, los quejidos agonizantes de algunos pegasos se extendían a lo largo y ancho del perímetro de los accidentes. Nadie pudo esperar semejante… golpe, más que todo porque los pegasos eran los encargados únicos del clima en toda Equestria; pero ahí estaba, una lluvia tan poco concordante con la realidad. Wisewind no tuvo tiempo para ver la realidad de la situación; mas toda su atención se centraba en salvarla, eso era todo lo que deseaba hacer, mientras tomaba a Fair en sus cascos, podía sentir como el impacto contra las ramas de un pino desaceleraba su caída, solo para que la ilusión de salvarse desaparezca en menos de un segundo, la fuerza que la caída de ambos sumaba fue suficiente para romper con las ramas que se atravesaron en su camino, para finalmente aterrizar en el piso nevado, que ocultaba una roca lo suficientemente prominente como para romperle varias costillas en el impacto. Sin embargo, su cometido logró realizarse, salvó al mariscal, quien rodó unos metros más cuando él la soltó debido al dolor.

Ni bien la hermosa pegaso terminó de rodar, se levantó instantáneamente para ver al teniente; pero al acercarse, tanto ella como las princesas pudieron percatarse del resultado de su acción: Wisewind tenía varias costillas rotas, era evidente que unas cuantas lograron atravesar el pulmón derecho del héroe, pues su respiración se dificultaba, además su sección media tenía serias hinchazones y deformidades.

\- Wisewind, no, por favor no me dejes. Sollozaba la pegaso mientras se quitaba el casco para mirar mejor a su amado, sus lágrimas escurrían, por primera vez desde hace más de una década, considerando que ella tenía tres años cuando dejó de llorar. Sus cascos comenzaban a rodear a su salvador, impotente frente a la muerte que se acercaba, solamente podía despedirse.

Pero el recuerdo cambió de forma abrupta, mostrando de inmediato al señor del caos dentro de la enorme prisión de cristal flotante.

\- Maldito, ¡tus guerreros eran una carnada! Refunfuñó Hurricane con furia, de no ser por una capa de vidrio que separaba al Draconequus del resto, la comandante habría tratado de liquidar a su oponente con su espada.

La nieve comenzó a caer nuevamente, las tropas caóticas continuaban su avance, las flechas eran detenidas por los vulcanos, pero unos cuantos pegasos habían sido lo suficientemente sagaces como para buscar en la vieja armería unas cuantas armas olvidadas. Treinta flechas de hielo eran suficientes para terminar con la mayoría de los seres ígneos. Pero se encontraban a la espera de las órdenes de su comandante Hurricane. Un pegaso llegó con cierta impresión en su rostro, rápidamente intuyó lo ocurrido en el lugar.

\- ¡Abran fuego! Gritaba la pegaso líder de todo el ejército. Pero sus palabras no pasaban del cristal, por mucho que gritara, el pegaso no podía comprender.

Pero la comandante tenía más de un truco bajo la manga, así que sopló en el vidrio para posteriormente dibujar en él unos símbolos, sin mucha dificultad, el mensajero entendió la información, así que a toda velocidad partió del lugar a las nubes próximas, que eran las torres de observación de la antigua Cloudsdale, las flechas comunes estaban ya agotadas.

\- Buena esa Hurricane, debo decir que pensé que tratarían de romper el cristal antes de escribir algo en él.

\- Si rompo el cristal, los fragmentos caen sobre los nuevos soldados de Cloudsdale.

\- Muy deductiva, por lo visto los pegasos no son tan impulsivos como lo imagine, pero de todas formas ¿Piensas que son los mejores guerreros? ¿Qué son lo mejor de lo mejor?

\- El ejército de Cloudsdale no ha sufrido ninguna derrota desde su fundación, esta no será la excepción.

\- Eso ya los veremos. Alegó Discord que ahora sostenía un guante de espuma con forma de garra de águila, llevaba también una visera con dos vasos de leche con chocolate conectados a su boca mediante una bombilla larga, la prenda tenía agujeros para dejar pasar sus cuernos.

La forma en la cual el Draconequus llevaba batallas de semejante índole era incomprensible ¿Qué criatura podría sentirse feliz o siquiera a gusto frente a tal horror? Celestia estaba a punto de plantearle la cuestión a su hermana, pero antes de poder hablar, está la miró con expresión seria, mucho más que de costumbre.

\- No tengo la menor idea Tia, no quiero ver más. Pronunció la princesa, pues ambas habían apreciado el horror de la guerra en tragedias, así como distintas obras literarias, pero jamás la habían visto como Discord lo mostraba en sus recuerdos.

El horror, la inequinidad, la crueldad, la incertidumbre, todo ello acarreaba una guerra, el intento de invasión que Canterlot tuvo que afrontar el día de la boda de Cadance por parte de los Changeling, era un mero juego de niños a comparación de todo esto, sangre, lágrimas, gritos de dolor, de miedo; eran sonidos que componían la sinfonía de un concierto al que nadie quisiera asistir. Absolutamente todo lo que ocurría era a causa del Draconequus, Celestia no toleraba verlo, jamás pensó que su pasado fuera tan… ruin, nunca pensó que la estatua que estuvo en el jardín del castillo antaño fuese el peor de los villanos posibles, nunca se lo imaginó así. Esperaba ver que Discord usase su magia para controlar a todos los ponis, como lo quería hacer Tirek, pero ahora tenía el infortunio de ser espectadora en primera fila de como el caos descendió en Equestria.

\- Hermana ¿Estás llorando? Interrogó Luna con cierta preocupación, lo que ocurría era triste, pero nunca imagino que su hermana pudiera sentir el dolor ajeno a tal grado.

Celestia se limitó a limpiarse la muestra de su aflicción; lamentablemente esta no era a causa de la guerra o del horror que necesariamente acarreaba, al menos no directamente. La razón para que su corazón se entumiera era ver al ser caótico que estaba comenzando a amar, convertido en un infame y despreciable ser, pero por más que intentaba, no podía escapar de aquella contradicción que se suscitaba entre su cabeza y su corazón; ahora no era debido a si enamorarse o no de Discord, era una lucha sin cuartel, ultimadamente sentía que el Draconequus era su otra mitad, realmente la complementaba, la amaba y esta lo amaba a él; pero el pasado mostraba a un ser tan detestable que su mente se indignaba. En cambio deseaba poder imponer justicia sobre semejante monstruo, quería… enserio quería odiarle, pero su corazón no se lo permitía, ese sentimiento que tenía hacia él era maldecido una y otra vez, maldito, maldito amor.

El recuerdo cambió de forma violenta, ahora llevaba a ambas gobernantes a las afueras de Canterlot.

Los muros de llamas producidos por el fuego de los fénixes separaban a los soldados, de esa forma, no tardarían en ser arrasados por un batallón completo de unicornios, era una estrategia tan mortífera y al mismo tiempo tan novedosa que los invasores se vieron anonadados ante tal despliegue aéreo, obviamente los vulcanos hacían lo posible por traspasar las líneas de fuego y cubrir a sus camaradas del asedio constante proveniente de Canterlot; no obstante, los pegasos evitaban los diferentes obstáculos inesperados, doblaban, subían bajaban, incluso galopaban en ciertos sectores, muchos cayeron víctimas de la sopa caliente que pudo sacarles ronchas en todo el cuerpo, otros fueron atrapados por los bloques de gelatina. El campo de batalla era todo un caos por no decir que los retoños que existían en los riscos de la montaña en la cual se hallaba la ciudad capital de Equestria no dejaban de crecer desde hace media hora atrás, lo cual no preocupaba a nadie, salvo a las princesas que bien sabían lo que saldría de ellas.

El grito de Buglar no hizo sino alertar a los diferentes guerreros que combatían junto con él, dentro de unos minutos llegarían los pegasos junto con los unicornios que ya se hallaban a todo galope a finiquitar con sus vidas, no podía terminar así.

\- Vamos aves ¡demuestren que valió la pena tráelas hasta aquí! Gritó Buglar, esta vez su voz de mando fue incuestionable. Los Kundores salieron despedidos del centro del grupo ya que se hallaban transportando a algunos guerreros heridos.

Su vuelo era eficaz, extendían sus alas para gastar la menor cantidad de energía, como si tuvieran voluntad propia, se elevaron en lo alto, disfrutando de la agitación que producía e viento en su particular plumaje que no dejaba de botar una película demasiada fina de humo. Sekub entendió el blanco que tenían los diez Karis; no obstante, la cantidad de Fénixes cuanto menos triplicaba su número. No tardaron en llegar a la altura suficiente para confrontarlos, sin embargo, un fénix macho real se encontraba al frente de toda la parvada, tenía una cola grande, una envergadura que fácilmente igualaba a la de sus atacantes, voló hasta delante de la manada para extender sus alas y con el sol detrás de él se aseguró de cegar a sus oponentes antes de lanzar sus llamas sobre cada uno de los mismos.

El cuerpo de los karis fue directamente golpeado por las llamas, pero el humo producido por sus cuerpos se incrementó, lo que daba a entender que utilizaron su extraña transportación, de pronto un Kari se apareció frente al fénix más grande de la bandada, al igual que él, extendió sus alas, pero también su extensa cola se puso en línea recta debajo de este, abriendo sus enormes plumas para formar una especie de abanico, llevaba líneas rojas en él, pero el fénix ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de observar detalladamente a su contrincante, por unos breves segundos, instintivamente observó los ojos del mismo, no los poseía, era extraño. Nunca jamás podría advertir el peligro que suscitaban aquellos ojos aparentemente inexistentes, algo paso, algo tétrico para las princesas y los unicornios guerreros; el fénix cayó desde esa altura casi por arte de magia, un nuevo papel se apareció frente a ellas, esta vez la princesa del sol no tenía las ganas de leerlo, así que Luna lo cogió con su magia para leerlo en voz alta.

\- _"Los Kundor son criaturas únicas; comparten una característica con Tirek, ambos toman magia de otros seres, la diferencia recae en que Tirek la extrae, en otras palabras roba la magia y la capacidad de controlar esa magia; los Kundor tenían una habilidad sorprendente con la magia, pero la forma en la cual extraían la magia era en realidad una conversión: convertían grasa, sangre y tejidos en general, en magia mediante un hechizo que solamente ellos conocían, pero para ello debe existir una distancia mínima entre su presa y ellos, la falta de sus ojos es simplemente una forma de distraer a sus presas, el proceso de conversión es increíblemente rápido y cuando se comienza a sentir dolor, es demasiado tarde"_

Las princesas no pudieron creer los dotes que aves de aspecto tan endeble tenían, Luna recordó los lentes que Discord le dio y se los puso nuevamente para observar al resto de los karis en plena acción. La sorpresa fue grande al ver que primeramente la magia de las aves de plumaje extraño era de color negro; pero luego de convertir a su contrincante en magia, corrientes de colores turquesa, escarlata, gris ceniza y amarillo se dosificaban alrededor de su cuerpo, era como si se estuviese quemando. Ni bien los treinta fénixes cayeron presas de los karis, estos se dividieron en grupos de cinco, el primero se dirigía a Canterlot, el segundo iba directamente donde los pegasos; un enfrentamiento frontal contra ellos era un gran riesgo.

La cantidad de enemigos era lo suficientemente grande como para barrer con el ejército invasor, que ya se hallaba mermado en su número y fuerza inicial, su avance se reinició nuevamente; sus órdenes eran simples, ingresar en Canterlot y tomarla, para después escapar de ella, los que lo lograrían estarían un paso más cerca de ganar su libertad tan anhelada, en otras palabras nada los detendría hasta lograr el objetivo.

El recuerdo volvió a cambiar nuevamente, ahora la figura de los diferentes unicornios pertenecientes a los escuadrones designados para el combate en las afueras de la ciudad capital, un unicornio con melena roja, pelaje cerúleo y ojos carmesí formaba al frente de las fuerzas defensoras, su Cutie Mark estaba compuesta por tres huellas de distintos animales, la primera era de un ave, la segunda de un lobo y la tercera de algún reptil; junto con él, todos los soldados de Canterlot poseían armaduras pintadas de color dorado, al igual que los pegasos, varios pelos falsos salían de la parte de atrás, todos de color azul. Su rostro estaba demarcado por una gran pena.

\- Los crié desde que eran unos pequeños huevos. Dijo de repente mientras veía el atroz acto que las extrañas aves negras, desconocidas por cualquier poni, realizaban, de alguna forma y contradiciendo a la naturaleza sus fénixes caían muertos.

Sin pensarlo, usó sus silbato para llamar a los que quedaban, pero no tardaron en ser interceptados, se suponía que los fénix no podían morir, se suponía que su magia los convertía en seres casi inmortales, deberían convertirse en ceniza y resurgir de las mismas, pero sus cuerpos yacían en la hierba, inertes, con todo rastro de vida casi extinto. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

\- Red breeder (en el diario de Star Swirl en el capítulo 10 puse Redblue por error XD) el Rey acaba de dar la orden de atacar. Informó un mensajero que se transportó a lugar.

\- Entiendo. Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de ponerse nuevamente su casco, para dirigirse a sus corceles.

\- Mis amigos, hoy combatimos por la grandeza de nuestra sangre, por la perfección unicornia, combatimos porque somos la sangre más noble, porque somos excelsos, magníficos, regios; y si alguien trata de probar lo contrario, nosotros le despertaremos de su inútil fantasía, pues nosotros tenemos control del poder más grande de todos: la magia. Marchen conmigo en la lucha contra esta escoria que trata de ser un afronte ante nuestra superioridad.

Los ponis comenzaron una carrera junto con su capitán, su victoria era segura a toda vista.

\- Espero que Black Feather nos dé el apoyo necesario. Masculló en plena carrera, necesitaban su ayuda para distraer a los seres hechos de fuego, necesitaban concentrarse en sus hechizos más mortíferos para terminar con los canes bípedos y los insectos supercrecidos.

Los Karis que volaban en dirección a la ciudad capital, se acercaron cada vez más al bloqueo mágico que los unicornios efectuaban, uno de ellos chocó directamente con la misma, convirtiéndose en polvo, los otros cuatro no tuvieron una suerte diferente; pero para sorpresa de los hechiceros y de las princesas, se trataba de una mera transportación, el polvo era el humo que sus plumas desprendían, era extraño que dicho humo se dirigiese hacia la tierra en lugar de hacia el cielo y aún más, al parecer, se disolvía ni bien tocaba la tierra, desapareciendo.

En su avance, varios rayos de magia trataban de derribar a las aves, pero ninguno llegaba a dar realmente, pues si un rayo estaba cerca de acertar a uno, este se transportaba corta distancia, por esos momentos simplemente eran imparables; no obstante, en un momento de nerviosismo, uno de los unicornios hechiceros logró acertar a uno de los karis, este cayó en picada cientos de metros, pero nadie celebró el éxito del acierto, solamente sirvió para incrementar los esfuerzos que los diferentes unicornios ponían en sus disparos.

No obstante, los cuatro Karis restantes prosiguieron sin considerar el riesgo; hasta que finalmente se hallaron en la cima de la montaña, mientras evitaban los rayos, volaban formando una circunferencia sobre los unicornios que mantenían en alto el hechizo de protección, las líneas rojas que llevaban en sus alas y en sus colas intensificaron su color y en menos de unos segundos, bajaron las alas para después transportarse fuera del campo de magia, para elevarse en lo alto.

Sin advertencia y para asombro de todo el ejército defensor, del rey e incluso de los hechiceros de nivel mayor, el campo de protección mágico se disipó. Otra nota se apareció frente a las princesas, Luna lo tomó para leerlo en voz alta.

\- _"Los Karis liberan una cantidad inmensa de energía negativa o positiva, dependiendo de la energía que usen sus contrincantes, el choque de ambas energías en su confrontación directa logra reducir el poder de ambos hasta cero, de esta forma anulan el uso de magia durante un periodo de tiempo significativo; varía desde los quince minutos hasta la hora y media"._

Después de realizar tal acción, los karis que restaban, desde la altura que alcanzaron, se lanzaron en picada contra las distintas catapultas, en total existían veinticuatro máquinas de asedio similares, distribuidas en cuatro lugares de la montaña, cuatro en dos torres, seis en la ladera sur, otras seis en la ladera norte y por último ocho en el pico de la montaña, lugar estratégico para tener una provisión casi inagotable de rocas con bordes filosos que eran extraídos de las laderas, con piedras afiladas que los unicornios hacían levitar varios metros por encima de los mismos. Pero ahora sus municiones se agotaban, los unicornios tomaban picotas para continuar con el trabajo. Pero las catapultas debían ser eliminadas en el acto, por lo cual, los karis se convirtieron en proyectiles vivos, alcanzando una velocidad similar a la de un halcón, a dos metros de sus picos, varias barreras se crearon, tenía un color blanco y forma de cono, logrando cubrir todo el cuerpo de las aves.

Los unicornios en tierra observaban la capacidad de las cosas que se alzaban en lo alto.

\- ¡Qué son esas cosas! Gritó una unicornio, vestida para la gran fiesta que se celebraba aquel día.

Todos los ponis se encontraban algo anonadados por la gigantesca imagen en lo alto minutos atrás; pero ahora el miedo invadía sus corazones, Gold Mane pudo comprobar desde lo alto de su torre a toda su gente corriendo, tratando de salir del lugar.

\- Teniente, abra las puertas de la fortaleza, que mis súbditos ingresen dentro. Mandó Gold Mane con un gesto de preocupación.

\- A la orden, gritó un unicornio que se hallaba en la entrada de la habitación. Mientras trataba de comprender el cambio que había dentro, pues hace poco más de una semana la torre real era una habitación amplia, sin divisiones. Pero ahora había un muro en mitad de la habitación que bloqueaba la vista de la derecha, no obstante, el Rey estaba sentado en su trono en el extremo izquierdo. La orden de no entrar a la torre era algo extraña; pero era su gobernante supremo y debían acatar sus órdenes.

\- Fue muy buena idea que no les ordenaras no entrar, no queremos tener otro drama aquí dentro ¿Verdad? Anunció el Draconequus con una mirada sarcástica, se encontraba sentado delante del muro, sorbiendo un vaso de leche con chocolate.

Después de borrar la memoria de los guardias, el Draconequus los puso en la fiesta para que ayudasen a resguardar a los súbditos del Rey. Quien trataba de contener la ira ¿Quién podría sentarse junto con el comandante de sus atacantes y conversar mientras una guerra se llevaba fuera?

\- Espero que te esté gustando todo este… espectáculo, me tomé muchas molestias para realizarlo. Aclaró el señor del caos quien revisaba una especie de guión, dentro tenía varias anotaciones, papeles volando, pequeños recordatorios, incluso la receta de un sándwich de pasto con cáscara de banana frita; incluso un recordatorio de dónde puso la capa de uno de sus disfraces favoritos.

\- Solo espero que no huyas cuando gane. Anunció gobernante supremo de toda Equestria, mientras observaba extrañado el objeto peculiar que el señor del caos llevaba entre sus garras.

\- Gane o pierda ya cumplí mi objetivo mi decadente rey; el caos es inevitable, pero si ganan tendrás lo que tanto deseas. Advirtió el señor del caos mientras continuaba hojeando el pequeño libro de contenido aparentemente inútil; nadie sospechaba lo que estaba escrito en él, bueno, para comenzar lo estaba leyendo al revés.

El unicornio se quedó sentado en su trono, Discord… o como quiera que se llamase era un grandísimo imbécil; pero ahora comprendía que la batalla sería un poco más costosa de lo que previó inicialmente.

\- Un pequeño detalle que se me escapaba… puedes rendirte cuando quie…

Una sonrisa llena de soberbia calló al señor del caos que no pudo sino sonreír ante la actitud de Gold Mane, quien se tranquilizó poco antes de dirigirse hacia su acompañante con un claro sentimiento de superioridad frente al mismo.

\- Cuando todo esto termine tendré una mascota a la que esclavizaré contra esos inútiles ponis terrestres, he oído decir que las plagas se exterminan entre ellas, bueno, al menos sé que una rata como tú puede comerse a las cucarachas como esos terrestres.

\- ¿Enserio estás tan seguro de tu victoria? Preguntó el Draconequus con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que solamente él y en este caso las princesas entendían. Aquella expresión de alegría se debía a las palabras del rey, cualquier otro se indignaría con ellas, pero Discord sonreía, pues pronto se vería a prueba la supuesta grandeza de los unicornios.

\- Somos lo mejor de los ponis y de todos los seres posibles; los terrestres, los pegasos y cualquier otra criatura nos debe reverencia, pues en su inferioridad recae su grandeza para nosotros. Les debemos clemencia a cambio de su servicio incondicional.

El señor del caos observaba las expresiones del rey mientras una pluma mágica escribía en un pergamino las palabras del gobernante.

\- ¿Tiene sentido que los ponis terrestres se rebelasen? Cuestionó el Draconequus quien disfrutaba de la charla mientras sus risas eran contenidas.

\- Claro que no, la magia es nuestra, el poder de dar vida a sus cosechas es nuestro, sus vidas son nuestras, pero al parecer esa estúpida de Cookie no supo resignarse a su derrota.

Los cuatro karis bajaban a toda velocidad, para chocar contra la tierra, pero centímetros antes de llegar a impactar con el duro piso de la montaña desaparecían, para aparecer centenares de metros a la distancia, no obstante, su objetivo era lograr que el campo de fuerza que se afianzaba fuertemente a pocos metros delante de su pico, colisionara contra el terreno, causando una onda expansiva hecha a base de la fuerza resultante del impacto, así como de la magia que había dentro de ella. El resultado era una especie de explosión que se extendía por unas decenas de metros, en todos los casos dejaba un cráter de al menos treinta centímetros de profundidad. Pero lo importante era la onda expansiva, era tan fuerte que lograba fácilmente expulsar a los unicornios que operaban las maquinarias de asedio e incluso las máquinas mismas varios metros sobre el aire.

Cuando el rey llamaba a los ciudadanos a ingresar dentro de la fortaleza dentro del castillo, que en realidad era una cueva del tamaño de un cuarto de la ciudad, excavada hacia el corazón de la montaña y debido a que varias ratas vigías ingresaban junto con los ciudadanos de Canterlot, las princesas podían apreciar toda la conmoción, el caos que ocasionaba la batalla en las afueras, hace tan solo un par de horas atrás se encontraban en plena celebración; muchas unicornios aun llevaban puestos sus elegantes vestidos hechos a casco, con encajes finos, costuras delicadas y colores vivos. Muchos de los unicornios se encontraban con barbas peinadas acorde a la época, también llevaban un peinado a la moda, junto con su porte de total elegancia, elevando la cabeza y manteniendo sus cuernos en lo alto. Pero faltaban aún una porción de los habitantes de Canterlot, por lo cual una rata bien posicionada en la entrada de la cueva, sobre un risco, pudo dar a las princesas la reconstrucción de ese lugar. Los unicornios restantes se aglomeraban de forma desesperada, acudían en busca del refugio de Gold Mane, quien les abrió la puerta de su fortaleza.

\- ¡Apúrense! Gritó uno de los soldados encargados de salvaguardar a los civiles.

Vestidos rasgados, unos cuantos pisoteados por la cantidad de ponis que deseaban salvarse, el caos se ceñía fuertemente en la entrada de la fortaleza hasta entonces desconocida para muchos de los habitantes de la capital de Equestria.

Pero no fue sino hasta que varias catapultas cayeron desde lo alto de la montaña que el miedo invadió los ojos del rey, que en su torre buscaba en sus lecciones de historia y de estrategia militar algo que pudiese contra la extravagante e ineficaz estratagema de su oponente, pero nada lo preparó para ese momento, sus hechiceros no podían utilizar su magia, sus guerreros corrían montaña abajo con espadas en alto, su impresionante y regia fuerza especial aérea había sido vencida, contra todo cálculo previo, su asombroso material bélico de asedio que fácilmente podía diezmar a ejércitos completos por tierra estaba siendo destruido. Para empeorarlo, el campo de batalla le era completamente desconocido, géiseres de sopa caliente, plantas enormes, incluso aquellos bloques de gelatina eran un absurdo, incluso con magia, ningún cuerdo estaría listo para luchar en esas condiciones, era una locura. Pero tenía a los pegasos viniendo a ayudarlos, también tenía a sus fuerzas de caballería e infantería intactas, mientras que las del patán que estaba a su lado eran una cantidad ínfimamente inferior a sus tropas. Por lo tanto, pese a que sus enemigos se esforzaron, estaban más cerca de una derrota que a una victoria.

\- Perderás y después haré que clames por una muerte rápida. Aclamó el rey con la confianza en sus corceles. Ellos podían ganar la batalla sin ningún esfuerzo, en especial porque las fuerzas invasoras estaban desorganizadas y por lo visto, pésimamente entrenadas.

\- Bueno. Sostuvo el señor del caos poco antes de levantarse, para después enrollar el libreto y tirarlo a un pequeño techo de paja que se hallaba a decenas de metros debajo – creo que volveré cuando la función esté un poco más emocionante. Entonces el señor del caos desapareció del lugar con un simple chasquido.

* * *

Bueno, espero haberlos dejado con ansias de ver cómo termina esta batalla épica, debo admitir que estos días comprendí que en el intento de entender a Discord, al interpretarlo según mi forma de verlo, le di cierta cantidad de pensamiento y sentimiento mío, al igual que todos los autores. Pero aun así trato de apegarme al libreto presente en los capítulos, comics y libros oficiales, desde luego esta solamente es una de las muchas formas que existen de ver MLP, que no es más ni menos que las demás, nos leemos pronto, descansen bien, coman bien y más que todo, busquen su felicidad.


	41. La pesadilla: el descenso del caos 4

Vaya, acabo de madrugar para terminar con otro fic, no hice una revisión minuciosa del capítulo, así que perdonen si existe un error por ahí.

* * *

El viento, combinado con una reciente tormenta de nieve creaban un ambiente de completa incertidumbre, la vista no alcanzaba a más de veinte metros a la distancia, antes de perder completamente la claridad del entorno, un manto gris y blanco era lo que quedaba y para empeorarlo, el frio, junto con el sonido que creaba el viento en su paso traían una calma infernal al lugar, una que otra sombra se hacía visible. Pero finalmente nada se acercaba al lugar; ambas princesas observaban a la Mariscal Fair, al lado de Wise Wind, de alguna forma, ignoraba el peligro que acechaba en aquel desolador entorno, para centrar toda su concentración en salvarlo.

-Fair, creo qu…

\- ¡Cállate! le respondió mientras revisaba las heridas del pegaso, del cual manaba sangre por la boca, fluyendo hasta teñir la blanca nieve que los cobijaba, su respiración se dificultaba en gran medida, pero aun así se las ingeniaba para hablar.

\- Escucha…

-¡Que te calles! Gritó la pegaso mientras expulsaba lágrimas que de igual forma descendían hasta la nieve – saldremos de esta, te lo prometo. Dijo más calmada, mientras tomaba el casco del herido, para hacerlo a un lado.

El escenario no podía ser más devastador, sin necesidad de fuego o de violencia, el medio era tan solitario, tan apartado de toda ayuda posible; los pegasos que se hallaban solos seguramente se hallaban en una situación más desesperante. Pero no solo por el hecho de ver la muerte tan de cerca, sino porque de no saber lo que aconteció momentos atrás, cualquiera pensaría que ocurrió un accidente, que los atacó una criatura salvaje, todo menos que eran soldados caídos en plena guerra, el sonido que el viento efectuaba era lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir que los pegasos pudiesen comunicarse entre ellos.

\- ¡Auxilio! Gritaba una voz, que solamente las princesas pudieron escuchar.

\- ¡Ayuda!

\- ¡Hay alguien ahí!

Los gritos alarmados continuaban, pero todos eran acallados por el viento, perdiéndose así en medio de toda la nieve, Celestia comenzó a volar, para observar lo que acontecía fuera; pero de alguna manera, en medio de toda la poca visibilidad, regresaba al lugar donde el recuerdo de la pareja de guerreros se encontraba, un búho de plumaje blanco era el espectador de la escena, sus agudos oídos escuchaban hasta el murmullo más bajo en ellos. Esa era la razón por la cual ambas princesas podían apreciar el recuerdo.

La tormenta arreciaba con mayor inclemencia, reduciendo aún más el campo de visión e incrementando el ruido, los copos de nieve crecían, cubriéndolo todo con mayor velocidad, Wise Wind comenzaba acumular nieve sobre su cuerpo, así como en su lomo y todo el perímetro que su cuerpo abarcaba en general.

La mariscal seguía a su lado, pero sus ojos junto con toda su expresión lucían cada vez más impotentes, pues Wise Wind continuaba con una hemorragia interna, así mismo sus pulmones se llenaban de sangre, a causa de ello, el aire que respiraba era cada vez menor; pronto moriría por asfixia. Fair tenía que aceptar lo inevitable. Acercó su hocico para acariciar la cara de su amado.

De todas las imágenes ¿Por qué dedicarse a mostrar a la pareja? Se cuestionó Luna, hasta el momento, había mordido el anzuelo de la comandante, la derrota del Draconequus parecía casi incuestionable, pues había dejado de utilizar su magia, se había confiado, como casi siempre lo hacía. Quizás era porque no deseaba mostrar su debacle.

Nuevamente las imágenes transportaron a ambas princesas a las afueras del campo, en ese instante pudieron constatarse de que la ventisca era causada por nubes ubicadas a treinta metros del suelo, de la misma forma, aquella tormenta se hallaba solamente en el campo donde los pegasos fueron derribados de forma tan… cruel.

\- Hurricane, pensé que los pegasos eran la fuerza superior de toda Equestria. Provocó el señor del caos desde su lugar.

La comandante suprema desenvainó su espada para tratar de asestar un golpe contra el Draconequus que se hallaba solamente a cinco metros de distancia, pero el mismo campo de cristal flotante separaba a ambos, detuvo el golpe sin siquiera quebrarse.

\- Cuando esto acabe, estaré dispuesta a disecarte yo misma. Amenazó la pegaso que sentía la pérdida de toda una generación sin que siquiera haya dado combate.

Las tropas invasoras continuaban con su avance lento; unos metros más y sentenciarían su final. Pero poco antes de que Hurricane observara su brillante estrategia que se hallaba un paso delante del Draconequus, él la observó de manera fija.

\- ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por ellos? Preguntó el señor del caos mientras señalaba a los pegasos recién salidos del examen.

Hurricane se limitó a mantenerse callada, hasta que algo dentro de ella se suscitó.

\- Son los mejores corceles y las mejores yeguas de batalla posibles; los pegasos somos criaturas fuertes, orgullosas, no dejaremos que una escoria como tú se burle de nuestra fuerza, y sé muy bien que cada uno de ellos está dispuesto a dar su vida por la grandeza que ata a nuestra raza, así como yo.

\- No has respondido mi pregunta, al menos no directamente; sé más clara por favor. Dijo el Draconequus con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Daría mi vida por ellos, porque ellos son mis iguales, porque nuestro espírit…

El de ojos rojos chasqueó los dedos para que todos los aspirantes ahora nuevos integrantes de la fuerza pegaso fuesen transportados dentro de la tormenta de nieve, junto con los pegasos derribados.

\- Deseo cumplido. Masculló el señor del caos – debo admitir que eres mucho más noble que Gold Mane. Por qué no me cuentas cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí.

La pegaso no hizo sino extrañarse, la criatura que tenía en frente era inverosímil, no solo en aspecto, sino también en su comportamiento, pero finalmente, decidió seguir el extraño juego que el supuesto señor del caos le estaba proponiendo; debía distraerlo de alguna forma para que su confianza al final fuese su perdición. Sus fuerzas se preparaban desde lo alto para finalizar con sus escasas tropas, después, se dirigirían con todo lo que quedaba a apoyar a Canterlot.

\- Fue hace mucho tiempo, no recuerdo bien… pero Gold Mane me ofreció estar al mando junto con él, al principio decliné. Pansy fue quien me hizo ver la realidad. Dijo finalmente, con una mirada de recelo en su rostro.

\- Mmmm que interesante. Exclamó el Draconequus mientras comenzaba a comer unas palomitas de maíz de caramelo.

\- Ella siempre fue una tonta, dudó de las verdaderas intenciones de esas traidoras. Dentro de la cueva, cuando nos congelábamos a causa de esos windigos, Clover, Cookie y Pansy fueron las únicas que se mantuvieron erguidas, fue entonces que entre las tres crearon esa magia tan poderosa. Pansy colaboró en gran medida para crear esa magia, desobedeció una orden directa y además tuvo la desfachatez de colaborar con esas… Pero luego, casi me convenció de que esa magia de la armonía de la que Clover habló después era la magia que cambiaría nuestro mundo, que la clave para cambiarlo yacía dentro de cada una de nosotras.

Ambas princesas se sorprendieron al ver el enfoque que le daban a esa antiquísima historia de los ponis, era exactamente similar a la de la comandante Hurricane, pero entonces, las cosas deberían haber sido distintas; pues se supone que después de aquella noche, los ponis se unieron en una época de paz y prosperidad, al menos así estaba escrito en los libros y sobre todo así se los había contado Star Swirl.

\- Pero después pude ver lo que realmente significaba, significaba que los pegasos nos hacíamos inservibles, nuestra fuerza se hacía inútil, nos quitaban lo que nos hace pegasos: la guerra, la princesa Platino comprendía perfectamente eso y estaba de acuerdo, Pudinhead siguió la idea de forma ciega, era un potro enamorado, por no decir que era algo ingenuo; la propia hija del Rey trataba de atentar contra su poder ¿Entiendes lo subversivo que era todo eso?

El señor del caos por poco se mata de risa, la comandante Hurricane era la perfecta comprobación de sus conclusiones; pero prefirió seguir escuchando el relato.

\- Claro que lo entiendo querida, además hubiera sido divertido ver cómo cambiaban las cosas para variar.

\- Pansy fue la que me dio la oportunidad de entender cuan frágil era el orden de las cosas; bien, descubrimos la causa por la cual nuestro hogar se congeló: los Windigos. Pero ellos confabularon, trataron de cambiar nuestra forma de vida.

Esa no podía ser la misma comandante Hurricane que las princesas consideraban como ejemplo de todo Wondercolt o poni en especial, esa era su firmeza, pero no existía bondad en el corazón de la líder pegaso.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Cuestionó el señor del caos con una sonrisa aún más evidente.

\- Porque Pansy expandió la noticia a todos los pegasos, incluso a los ponis terrestres, llegaba a considerarlos como iguales, incluso pasaba mucho tiempo cerca de esa Clover la sabia, siempre fue de corazón blando, débil. Nunca pudo ver la red de mentiras bajo la cual cayó. Entonces supe que tenía que buscar a Gold Mane, debíamos unir fuerzas para terminar con aquellas ideas que comenzaron a circular entre los ponis. Fue una larga campaña de propaganda y una dura cacería para mis corceles. Pero pudimos acabar con toda esa confabulación a tiempo – La voz de la pegaso realmente sonaba convencida de sus palabras, su forma de relatar estaba acompañada por expresiones de odio y de preocupación.

\- ¿Entonces es cierto que mandaste a la montaña a todos? Cuestionó el Draconequus con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

\- A todos menos a la princesa Platino – Aclaró la pegaso con cierto desdén – pese a sus terribles intensiones, Gold Mane la perdonó y la envió a un lugar donde tendría un trato decente.

\- ¿Qué pasó con los otros? Preguntó el Draconequus mostrando cierto interés mientras se revolcaba en una nube y se apoyaba en los codos.

\- Todos ellos siguieron el proceso estándar de la montaña, fueron enviados a celdas de tres por tres, alimentados con agua y alfalfa, era un trato demasiado clemente para mi opinión. Detalló la pegaso con una mirada de ira.

\- Bueno, es algo tonto que pregunte esto, pero supongo que le dará cierto jugo a este pequeño capítulo de la historia poni ¿Por qué pensaste que era una sublevación?

\- Trataban de quitarnos el poder a mí y a Gold Mane, el poder que nos corresponde por nuestra sabiduría y por nuestras habilidades, nuestro mandato era justo, sobre todo cuando este mandato también se llevaba al dominio de los terrestres. Solo me lamento de que Pansy no haya durado ni tres días, un pegaso debería haber soportado tres semanas antes de caerse muerto en medio de la celda.

Tanto Celestia como Luna no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, Discord era un cruel, un insensato, pero la Comandante Hurricane era aún peor, no entendían cómo alguien podía ser tan retrógrada con las ideas que se propiciaban, el cambio era necesario, justo; incluso era lo mejor para todos, pero ella junto con Gold Mane lo habían rechazado. Entonces los ojos de la princesa de la noche se abrieron de par en par, recordó entonces las palabras del señor del caos_. "Siempre llegaba__ un momento en el que se creía el orden como absoluto, como el final y el perfecto; entonces el caos era inevitable, su fin se acercaba por obra de ellos mismos"_ Eso era lo que realmente se probaba en ese instante. La Comandante Hurricane no pudo aceptar un orden diferente ni el cambio, del mismo modo que Gold Mane, entonces se condenaban a sí mismos y al mismo tiempo a sus equinos con ellos; simplemente era una ley que Discord comprobaría.

\- Muy bien querida, pero dudo mucho que hoy sea precisamente el día de gloria de los pegasos. De hecho, no será ni el siglo, puede que incluso el milenio de los pegasos, pero debo ser sincero contigo, eres muy divertida cuando te enfadas - Poco después el señor del caos desapareció del lugar. La Comandante se dispuso a salir del lugar, siendo la única en Cloudsdale, si rompía la cúpula no peligraba la vida de nadie salvo ella.

\- Por cierto ¿cuánto tardaste en hallar a Smart Cookie y Pudinhead? Preguntó el señor del caos de forma fortuita, de hecho la pregunta no tenía valor para la comandante Hurricane.

\- Esos dos terrestres se escaparon de mis fuerzas durante un año; pero cuando finalmente estuvimos cerca de atraparlos en Hollow Shades, Pudinhead distrajo a todos los soldados para que lo persiguieran por todo ese pantano, pero finalmente pudieron llegar a él, me contaron que murió haciendo un chiste sobre la forma del mundo.

\- Entiendo ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaron en hallar a Smart Cookie?

\- Dos años, su estado era realmente penoso, yo misma la llevé a la montaña a pasar sus últimos días. Pero para serte franca, fue su mala suerte la que la condeno, resulta que había un carro lleno de paja que nadie prestó atención. Ese era el lugar donde ella pensaba esconderse, pero calculó mal el tiempo y fue hallada en pleno camino.

El Draconequus se limitó a sonreír de forma repentina, la causa era completamente desconocida; mas, ninguna de las presentes se interesó en ello, pues fácilmente se lo podía confundir por un desequilibrio mental o una enfermedad de su juicio. No obstante, la mirada del Draconequus se posó en la lejanía, ahí fuera existía una batalla, un confrontamiento contra el caos, contra la incertidumbre, el miedo y el horror, ahí fuera los que juraban amor a su raza, a su patria, a sus allegados, todos ellos pasaban por una prueba, así como la Comandante Hurricane y Gold Mane; todos estaban en una prueba que o los cambiaría junto con el orden o bien lo destruiría. En ese pequeño papel que él tenía, en esa confabulación, en esa búsqueda de la corrupción de lo que los ponis defendían, en ello se encontraba realizado, veía en el caos su finalidad y al mismo tiempo se reconocía como un ser completo. Odio, Amor eran ya sentimientos lejanos, el respeto, el honor, incluso él mismo eran propiedades de sí mismo que se perdieron en todo el transcurso; en su mente yacían lecciones, conocimientos y potenciales hasta entonces desconocidos, pero estos estaban atados al porvenir que el caos, inmanente a su espíritu, imponía.

Sus ojos finalmente se posaron nuevamente en la pegaso comandante.

\- Estás sola dentro de esta jaula de vidrio cariño, bueno, tus oficiales también están aquí, al menos la mayoría.

La guerrera observó de manera fulminante al Draconequus; pero se tranquilizó al instante, la extraña criatura pronto sentiría el poder de los pegasos, pronto lamentaría su atrevimiento.

\- Espero que estés listo adefesio, tu final y el final de tus ridículas fuerzas están cerca. Advirtió con una sonrisa. Su estrategia daría resultados de una forma o de otra.

Pero las imágenes cambiaron, las princesas regresaron a la tormenta a más de cien metros debajo y a gran distancia de la enclaustrada Cloudsdale. El manto de nieve combinada con el viento invernal cubría el lugar, la visibilidad casi nula del interior de la tormenta impedía que los pegasos caídos se percatasen de la poca altura o de la poca extensión que tenía la nevada. Entonces fue cuando Celestia se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba dentro. Existían muchos pegasos derribados, la mayoría en el mismo estado que Wise Wind, unos muertos, la mayoría agonizando en los campos gélidos que se hallaban debajo. A treinta metros de ellos se alzaban las nubes de la tormenta que era donde Discord mandó a los postulantes del examen final de la academia, en otras palabras su función era doble; primeramente: mantener ocultos a los pegasos derribados, en segunda: mantener a los cansados postulantes en un lugar visible y debido a su cansancio, la mayoría no podría salir del lugar; en otras palabras estaban atrapados tanto arriba de las nubes como debajo de ellas.

El silencioso entorno, mantenía perturbados a los pegasos, entonces fue cuando las hermanas fueron transportadas de forma aleatoria donde los diferentes pegasos derribados, muchos gritaban a causa del pánico, otros trataban inútilmente de levantarse y echarse a andar, muchos yacían muertos o dando sus últimos respiros de vida. Sin embargo, volvieron a la posición de la mariscal Fair; quien avanzaba unos cuantos pasos para comprobar el lugar, su melena era agitada violentamente por la tormenta, cuyo frio ya comenzaba a llegarle a los huesos. Sin siquiera enfrentarse, el Draconequus había terminado con el primer ataque de los pegasos; entonces la guerrera recordó el rostro de su oponente; definitivamente era un monstruo.

Sin advertencia alguna, sus ojos se agudizaron para captar unas sombras que se acercaban al lugar; eran criaturas bípedas, automáticamente pudo recapitular las pocas imágenes que sus ojos captaron de sus enemigos; bípedos con cabeza de perros. Las sombras encajaban a la perfección con ellos. Pero no podía arriesgarse a ingresar a un enfrentamiento directo, tenía las alas pegadas, tenía cierto agotamiento y no conocía el número de enemigos aledaños. Además el corcel que la salvó se encontraba a pocos pasos, atacar sería revelar su posición junto con la de él. Estos datos se procesaron de forma sistemática y puntual, sin meditar por más tiempo, comenzó a gatear hasta llegar donde su amado, procurando usar su cola para eliminar toda evidencia de su paso por el lugar.

La criatura exhaló de pronto, el frío también comenzaba a jugar en contra de las fuerzas del demente, existía algo denominado código de guerrera, todas las ponis lo conocían, se basaba en tres principios, el honor, la lealtad y la disciplina. Impuestos en la academia de la forma más severa, toda pegaso los conocía y aplicaba. Pero ahora mandaba el código al demonio, quería vivir, o al menos quería salvar a Wise Wind, pues si salía con vida sin él; sabía perfectamente que sería como salir muerta de todas formas, en pocas palabras, lo amaba. Cuando finalmente se acercó a él, pudo notar que una sombra los observaba desde los árboles ¿Cómo los habían hallado? Entonces pudo notar la respiración algo agitada de la criatura, el olfato lo había guiado hasta el lugar. Entonces el bípedo bajó sin miramientos, la pegaso desenvainó su espada para defenderse, el chacal portaba un kopesh (NA: el Kopesh es un arma egipcia, una espada curvada, para más información visiten Wikipedia XD) intimidante debido a su tamaño y el aspecto afilado de la hoja.

La mariscal tenía su arma en la boca, su superioridad en esgrima probablemente le daría la victoria. Así que sin dudarlo por mucho tiempo, fue a la carga contra el animal, procurando alejarlo del pegasos fue entonces que comprobó que era una hembra, al igual que ella. Sin embargo a esas alturas, sutilezas como esas no importaban; pese a que sus alas no podían mantenerla ya en el aire, las batía para dar saltos de gran distancia y así dar estocadas con velocidad, procurándose una salida rápida de cualquier contra golpe. De izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda, su golpes eran interceptados o evadidos, pero en una nueva oportunidad, su espada chocó con la de su rival, pero esta aprovechó la desaceleración que produjo en la poni para utilizar su mano en un puño directo que llegó al rostro de la pegaso, logrando que perdiera su trayectoria, para después usar su pata para mantenerla en el piso.

Fair entendía que bien podría ser su fin, así como las princesas que veían horrorizadas la escena. Pero la cánida apuntó a la pegaso con una especie de brazal, inmediatamente un campo de fuerza envolvió a la pegaso, evitando que se moviese. Fair, al ver como un grupo de chacales se aproximaba desde las sombras, entendió lo que llegaría a ocurrir con sus camaradas ¿Por qué no terminaban con ella? ¿Por qué no terminaban con su vida?

\- Mira a aquel, está severamente herido.

\- Tiene salvación Abakur, recuerda lo que Discord dijo.

Entonces un papel apareció frente a Luna, quien lo abrió para posteriormente leerlo en voz alta.

\- _"Parte dos; extraer a todos los y las pegasos posibles en el lapso de quince minutos, sin importar su estado de salud, si se pueden atender utilizar la burbuja de contención, si están en estado grave, utilizar la burbuja de tiempo. Cortar las alas a todos los pegasos"._

Luna se tapó la boca con el casco; el horror que Discord tenía planeado para los pegasos era peor que la muerte, un pegaso que perdía las alas entraba en un estado de sufrimiento increíblemente agobiante, muchos incluso perdían el juicio al vivir de esa forma. Ella era parte pegaso, no imaginaba una vida sin poder volar.

Las patrullas enviadas desde la guarida del Draconequus ubicada en quién sabe dónde realizaban una operación en gran magnitud, recorriendo la helada intemperie en busca de pegasos heridos, pero vivos. Debido al corto tiempo del cual disponían, se encontraban apresurados, mas era evidente que no lograrían salvar a todos los equinos con chances de sobrevivir.

Las imágenes cambiaron una vez más, esta vez regresaban al paso de las fuerzas invasoras, o al menos el batallón de fuerzas, las pocas unidades continuaban su camino sin peligro alguno; no tenían la menor idea del golpe que les esperaba desde lo alto, el ejército de elite seguramente estaba a sus espaldas sobre el aire, lanzarían una lluvia de flechas para después bajar en picada en un horrendo ataque coordinado, esa era la expectativa.

Un grupo de escarabajos, llevaba una especie de estatua: tenía el aspecto de un esqueleto de dragón, estaba hecho de oro y diversos diamantes; una llama de color ciruelo danzaba de forma perezosa en el interior de la caja torácica de dicho esqueleto, flameaba alrededor de una gema que bien podría ser el núcleo mágico del extraño artefacto, los postulantes pudieron observar el extraño artefacto a la distancia, era del tamaño similar a una casa poni, el cráneo tenía un lenguaje rúnico en color rojo y despedía un pequeño rayo de luz hacia arriba, y si se seguía la trayectoria de este desaparecía en las nubes.

Las princesas se preguntaban qué función cumplía semejante cháchara en medio de una guerra como la que llevaban.

\- Ya verás cómo tus fuerzas caen ante el mejor ejército de toda Equestria. Advirtió la Comandante Hurricane demostrando su sagaz estrategia. Debía mantener al Draconequus ocupado hasta que el momento ideal se presentase. La caída de varias flechas desde las nubes, exactamente en la retaguardia de las fuerzas invasoras se anticipaba a la emboscada que los pegasos habían planeado. La batalla estaba a punto de finalizar.

\- Ya te lo dije criatura absurda, tú jamás podrás contra el poder de los pegasos, nos criamos para ser los más fuertes, los más valientes y lo seremos hasta el final.

Un pensamiento no muy diferente recorría las mentes de los postulantes que se hallaban sobre las nubes; la aparente derrota logró que las tropas adversarias mordieran el anzuelo. Ahora estaban a punto de ser devastadas.

La burbuja de contención era una prisión que podía ser transportada, cuando Fair se vio trasladada del interior de la tormenta al exterior de ella, pudo percatarse de que la estrategia salía acorde con lo planeado previamente; la función del primer ataque era mantener a los invasores distraídos y acercarlos al punto idóneo para la emboscada; una zona abierta que antes una pequeña laguna, todo en ese lugar estaba despejado, no podrían salvarse de la emboscada que les tendieron, las unidades de élite conformaban la mitad de las fuerzas de los pegasos, la otra mitad eran soldados rasos; pegasos que apenas pudieron pasar el examen final. Sin embargo, era evidente que las fuerzas de élite estaban mucho mejor preparadas y eran más mortíferas en el campo de batalla.

\- Están a punto de perder estúpida – exclamó la pegaso con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se dirigía a su captora, la posible muerte de su amado sería vengada y si le daban la oportunidad, ella estaba lista para perecer en el campo de batalla, encarnando su odio, su rabia, su sed de venganza sobre las fuerzas de Discord.

\- El señor Discord nos dijo que ustedes actuarían de esta forma y también nos dijo que aguantáramos las ganas de liquidarlas, porque con ver sus rostros después de hoy nos bastaría. Respondió la chacal con cierta frialdad; debía tolerar los insultos de la pegaso, porque al fin y al cabo, pronto serían solamente unos quejidos de dolor y decepción.

Unas flechas comenzaron a caer desde lo alto, algunas de ellas eran flechas de hielo, destinadas a terminar con la vida de los seres ígneos. Sin embargo, los guerreros pudieron advertir rápidamente el ataque sorpresa. Los vulcanos levantaron varios brazos para detener las flechas de metal y madera, y de la misma forma, los chachales cuyas y guanteletes de Vulcanita impedían que sus cuerpos resultasen incinerados a causa del contacto que tenían con la lava, se subían a los cuerpos de sus aliados para bloquear las flechas de hielo con sus escudos. Esta defensa tuvo un efecto inmediato en la moral de la Comandante, los postulantes y Fair. Fue tan efectiva que solamente una docena de Vulcanos resultaron heridos a causa del contacto de las flechas de hielo con sus cuerpos, pues estas convertían una gran parte de su cuerpo en piedra sólida que tardaría cierto tiempo en volver a ser lava.

Celestia se quedó observando junto con Luna al cielo, los pegasos ya deberían descender en un ataque final contra las fuerzas invasoras.

Un golpe seco llamó la atención de Fair y de la princesa del sol, quienes de forma automática voltearon a ver la causa de dicho sonido. Allí, en la nieve yacía un cuerpo desconocido, pasó un tiempo antes de que ambas pudieran dar cuenta de lo que era exactamente. Gran parte de su cabeza y cuerpo no estaban; existían varios signos de quemaduras en todo su cuerpo; su melena y cola estaban consumidas por el fuego en gran medida. Indudablemente estaba muerto. Fue entonces que ambas alzaron la cabeza para observar el cielo. Varios puntos en lo alto caían de igual forma, muchos ya llegaban a tierra, algunos con peor aspecto que el primero que pudieron observar.

Creando varios agujeros en los altocúmulos, los cuerpos sin vida de varios guerreros alados caían. De pronto, un rugido tan poderoso que pudo inundar todo el campo gélido atormentó los oídos de todas las ponis, incluso Luna sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de su corazón. Las nubes en lo alto comenzaban a mostrar luces parpadeantes, eran rayos; no… los rayos no eran naranjas. Nuevamente el rugido inundó el lugar, esta vez el temor invadió los corazones de los postulantes en las nueves.

Hurricane no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero algo tenía que ver con la extraña estatua de oro que los insectos llevaban en sus espaldas; su intuición se lo decía a gritos. Esta vez, un rayo verdadero bajó desde las nubes, llegando a impactar en tierra y generando un cráter ¿Truenos en un páramo congelado? Eso era poco probable.

El rugido se hizo sentir una vez más, pero en esta oportunidad un inmenso número de pegasos descendió desde lo alto, aunque su distancia era notoriamente grande, se podían escuchar algunos gritos.

Un inmenso número de nubes se vieron borradas por una fuerza demoledora, era un batir de alas, entonces una cabeza tan grande como una osa menor se asomó por el agujero, observando con sus ojos a los pegasos que se estaban fugando, fue entonces que rugió nuevamente. Dejando a todos los combatientes con el corazón en la boca, si desde una distancia tal se podía apreciar su cabeza, así como varios rasgos de esta, ese monstruo debía tener el tamaño de toda una ciudad.

Las alas de Iniar se abrían paso sin dificultad, tenía a cientos de pegasos tratando de atravesar su escamoso cuerpo con sus espadas, otros más tratando de cortar la membrana en sus alas; ya había terminado con la mayoría de ellos hace menos de dos minutos. Cerró sus alas para dejarse caer momentáneamente y cerró sus ojos; para abrir sus ojos de fuego, entonces volvió a abrir sus alas, esta vez para aletear con fuerza en línea recta a los pegasos que se dirigían a Cloudsdale, la fuerza del viento que generaban sus alas fue aprovechada con la expulsión de una cantidad inmensurable de fuego que no tardó en expandirse por todo el cielo, quemando a los pegasos fugitivos. Ellos no eran indefensos, ellos estaban peleando, deseaban vencerle y el deseaba destruirlos, los guerreros que quedaban continuaban persiguiéndolo cual hormigas molestas, un latigazo de su cola fácilmente lograba acabar con diez a la vez, sus fauces devoraban a varios de un solo mordisco mientras masticaba sus cuerpos como frituras, las armaduras, los huesos, incluso las espadas eran reducidas a un mero bolo alimenticio.

La lengua de la enorme monstruosidad probaba la sangre, la carne de los pegasos; era un sabor insípido, incluso agrio, pero a fin de cuentas era su alimento. Batió sus alas para en dirección contraria para ganar altura, dejando así atrás a sus perseguidores que seguían en aumento, muy probablemente porque ya aceptaban el hecho de que la batalla era a morir y que de una criatura como Iniar no se podía escapar.

El gigantesco ser siguió elevándose a una velocidad increíble para su tamaño, pero los pegasos le pisaban los talones; cerró los ojos nuevamente para abrir los ojos de hielo y empezó a escupir fuego gélido delante de él, este se solidificó al poco tiempo en varias esquirlas de distinto tamaño algunas afiladas, otras de gran masa, Iniar pasaba con facilidad recibiendo el impacto de los fragmentos, pero cuando estos comenzaron a caer, perforaron y machacaron los cuerpos de los pegasos que se hallaban detrás del híbrido; pero los pocos que tuvieron la sagacidad de esquivar o bien de ubicarse tras el cuerpo del monstruo, al instante fueron sorprendidos por la masa de la colosal criatura que cerró las alas para dejarse caer de espaldas, esa maniobrabilidad en el aire rompía con cualquier teoría antes dada sobre criaturas de su tamaño; el híbrido dio media vuelta en el aire antes de abrir sus alas. Los pegasos se vieron machacados por la fuerza del impacto contra el gigantesco cuerpo del híbrido. Finalmente, el monstruoso ser abrió los ojos de fuego para alcanzar a las minucias que quedaban de todo el inmenso ejército que había derrotado con sus propias garras, una llamarada infernal de fuego se abrió campo a través de quilómetros y quilómetros de aire, las fuerzas invasoras se cubrieron con sus armaduras de Vulcanita para no ser devastados con las llamas salidas de su inmensa boca.

\- ¡Pequeñas escorias YO soy el más fuerte de todos! Rugió el híbrido, logrando lo imposible, infundir el terror en los corazones de los pegasos y lograr su derrota en el campo militar.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por esta semana. Nos leemos pronto.


	42. La pesadilla: el descenso del caos 5

Hola, después de dos largas semanas, espero que estén listos para otro emocionante capítulo de Discord.

* * *

El rugido del hibrido retumbó en todas las montañas, transportando consigo el horror que significaba el tener a dicha monstruosidad en contra. Su poder dejó a todos los nuevos soldados de Cloudsdale bajo un estado de temor, las alas de los mismos se cerraron, mostrando su falta de valentía, su cese de querella ante tal criatura. Cuando este los observó con sus ojos que emulaban las llamas del fuego, todos dieron unos cuantos pasos atrás; aquella mirada fácilmente podía enfocarlos como blancos, lo cual era una señal demasiado clara de ser anteceder un ataque mortal; sabían muy bien que ninguno podría salir ileso de dicho ataque.

Entonces la boca del híbrido se abrió para mostrar una cavidad tan grande como un abismo, poco a poco se llenaba de los colores del fuego que pronto se aproximaría, saliendo con todo su salvajismo, en un avance mortal hacia los ahora indefensos pegasos. Varios de los presentes cerraron los ojos, otros muchos volvieron a extender sus alas para mostrar su instinto de pelea, pues su honor, su destreza, todo lo que representaban se hallaba en su regia habilidad de combate.

\- ¡Una vez guerrero, nunca nada me intimidará! Comenzó a gritar un pegaso, ganando la atención inmediata de todos los presentes, quienes lo siguieron en la recitación de uno de los lemas más importantes de la academia de Cloudsdale y de todo poni pegaso.

\- ¡Pueden matarme, pueden quebrarme; mas yo nunca temeré! ¡Que el cielo mismo caiga que el sol nos irradie con su ira! ¡Pero nunca claudicaré¡

En menos de diez segundos, Celestia pudo sentir el calor infernal del fuego que se abría paso son oposición alguna por el aire. Sentía toda esa ola de fuego pasar cual ráfaga mortal, que guardaba dentro de si los aullidos de la muerte. Luna observaba asombrada aquella máquina de destrucción, aquel ser de que llevaba consigo los albores de la destrucción, la criatura de gigantesco tamaño, con un poder tan enorme, que era casi apocalíptico; de sus fauces salía el fuego del mismísimo inframundo. Semejante criatura era simplemente indestructible. Recordó entonces, haberla visto en los sueños de Discord. Era similar, desde los ojos hasta sus filas de dientes. Pero ahora sentía un horror distinto al que sintió cuando lo vio en aquella ocasión. Ellas se hallaban en la nieve, debajo de las nubes blancas, en aquel páramo tan desolador, pudieron ver claramente como las llamas se expandían por todo lo ancho y largo del cielo; pero el ataque era contenido de forma inmediata por una especie de campo de fuerza, las terribles llamas rodeaban todo el perímetro donde los y las pegasos se halaban protegidos.

\- No Iniar, ellos ya perdieron, me son más útiles vivos que muertos – Advirtió Discord con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante el horror que la criatura podía infundir en los ojos de los ahora resguardados pegasos.

Allí, donde permanecían impotentes ante los recuerdos del señor del caos, las princesas pudieron como los pegasos comenzaban a desaparecer en gran número. Las nubosas superficies comenzaban a desintegrarse a causa del fuego en lugares donde el campo no llegaba. Pero, en un vuelco abrupto del recuerdo, las imágenes cambiaron para mostrar a Discord, sentado en una especie de sofá, hecho con nubes, mirando el espectáculo después de haberse transportado; Hurricane se hallaba a pocos metros, sus ojos denotaban la ausencia de toda cordura, entonces al observar al señor del caos, sus emociones se veían a flor de piel: miedo, odio… sus pupilas dilatadas, sus exhalaciones entrecortadas.

\- Ustedes ponis serios nunca son capaces de entender bien mis chistes. Advirtió el señor del caos con una sonrisa. Llevaba una pequeña gorra con la insignia de Cloudsdale.

Todo fue tan rápido, tan impredecible, en pocos segundos la fuerza más poderosa de los ponis, había sido destruida. Los pegasos sobrevivientes al feroz ataque del híbrido escapaban luchaban denodadamente contra el fin de sus propias vidas. Las pisadas del monstruoso ser hacían temblar todo el piso, incrementando el temor en sus corazones. Semejante demostración de fuerza los hacía ver exactamente como nunca pensaron ser vistos; como ponis débiles. Una gran cantidad de los sobrevivientes del primer ataque, descendían de la seguridad de los cielos para volar en direcciones aleatorias, sin un rumbo fijo. Las cenizas se esparcían junto con la nieve y los pasos lentos del híbrido que fácilmente lo movían de medio kilómetro en medio kilómetro advertían un tercer y muy probablemente último ataque.

La gigantesca armadura que traía puesta, llevaba una gema violácea; en su pecho, una especie de energía fluía dentro, en forma de espiral; fue entonces que muchos pudieron intuir la conexión entre aquella armadura y la estatua que los escarabajos hércules transportaban sobre sus caparazones, pues esta estuvo a la vista desde su aparición, mas nadie pudo anticipar la presencia de semejante criatura; por lo cual debía ser una especie de invocación. Era absurdo suponer que no lo fuese, después de todo, algo de su tamaño sería fácilmente visible en todo el cielo.

Sus enormes pasos destruían árboles, aplastaban cuerpos ya muertos, comprimían la nieve hasta dejarla tan dura como la roca; pero desde el piso, ambas princesas pudieron presenciar el inmenso tamaño del cuadrúpedo, que victorioso, se encaminaba hacia la vieja Cloudsdale sin ser interrumpido por nada más que su propia serenidad. El color de su cuerpo cambiaba mientras cerraba sus ojos para abrir los de hielo, los pegasos sobrevivientes tiraban sus armas a la nieve. Comenzaban a sentir el temor de su propia muerte, la batalla comenzaba a perder todo su sentido, pues sabían muy bien que era una pérdida de tiempo. Cuando pasó por encima de ambas hermanas, pudieron notar como muchos pegasos corrían hacia sus pisadas, para ser aplastados con el peso de la criatura, un número reducido aun trataba de hacerle daño con sus espadas, pero era inútil, sus escamas eran tan duras que el filo se desgastaba en una sola estocada, incluso las lanzas se quedaban atrapadas entre los pliegues de su recubrimiento o bien rebotaban en la misma.

Todos sabían la continuación de aquella derrota innegable. Todos los pegasos entendían lo que sucedería, la razón por la cual aquella criatura salida de la imaginación de la perdición y el horror, aquel descendiente de la destrucción, se dirigía a la antigua ciudad de los pegasos.

Dentro de la prisión de cristal, la Comandante Hurricane se hallaba en completo estado de shock, al igual que sus soldados ahora destruidos, producto del frio y la violencia del viento una bandera de la antigua Cloudsdale que flameaba en un estandarte cercano se desprendió, viajando libremente con un viento repentino. Hecho curioso ya que el viento de fuera no podía ingresar a causa de las paredes cristalinas que mantenían prisionera a la pegaso. Cuando la bandera finalmente terminó al frente de la guerrera, esta cambió su expresión; habían perdido, pero no era una derrota justa. Si los pegasos perdían, debía ser en una batalla donde su grandeza en el campo y su inquebrantable espíritu combatiese de tal forma que se vería plasmada en la historia. Ese era su legado, luchar y morir por su honor, por su valentía, por su coraje y entrega hacia su causa.

Recordando estos hechos importantes, la comandante desenvainó nuevamente su espada, esta vez para abalanzarse en contra del Draconequus, sus alas se extendieron, abriéndose campo a través del aire, para lograr asestar un golpe mortal en el desprevenido Draconequus que le dio la espalda en el momento menos oportuno; sin embargo, este desapareció poco antes de que su ataque pudiera dar su tan ansiado golpe.

El Draconequus reapareció a un costado, con la respectiva luz que caracterizaba su magia, se negaba a luchar, se negaba a combatir de forma directa aun cuando ello suponía ponerse en peligro; Hurricane giró su espada mostrando su destreza con la espada, esta vez para enviar un nuevo golpe. Pero el resultado no fue diferente, ya que el cuerpo del Draconequus se dividió en dos para que la espada lo atravesara sin causar daño. El aliento de la pegaso se hacía visible a causa del frio, sin embargo sus intentos de ataque continuaban de forma continua, incluso cuando se quitó su armadura para alivianar su peso, la magia del Draconequus lograba evitar todos y cada uno de sus ataques, desde coces con toda su fuerza hasta estocadas mortales, incluso cuando daba una consecución constante de golpes desplegados por toda un área. El señor del caos simplemente las evitaba hasta que llegó un momento en el cual la comandante perdió el equilibrio. Esperó entonces su fin de forma apacible y observando con todo su odio al Draconequus, quien continuaba ignorándola y paseándose por el nuboso campo.

\- ¿Acaso tienes que irte con el honor de haberte enfrentado con todas tus fuerzas? ¿Enserio deseas terminar así? – Cuestionó el Draconequus quien se dignaba a observar a la pegaso a los ojos con desmedro en su actitud hacia ella.

\- Sin mi honor, sin mi fuerza no soy nada, debo luchar hasta el final, porque nunca me superarán, nunca seré un enemigo débil. Aclaró la pegaso con una respiración agitada.

\- Querida, tú ya eres más débil de lo que piensas. Respondió el Draconequus con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro y una ceja levantada.

\- Soy una pegaso, la mejor guerrera, puedo ante todo y ante todos. Prosiguió la comandante mientras se incorporaba para continuar con su lucha.

\- Mírate, tratando de liquidarme, como si ello fuese a solucionar todos los problemas, como si fuese a revivir a cada uno de tus corceles. Advirtió el señor del caos mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba aún más al ver a su enemiga en sus últimos momentos.

Hurricane caía presa de sus peores temores, de sus peores defectos; no podía matarlo, es más, no podía ingresar a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo fiero y glorioso, no podía… Sus movimientos torpes resonaban junto con sus gemidos de esfuerzo. Sus ojos observaban con odio y desesperación a su rival que seguía haciendo cualquier otra cosa menos enfrentarse a ella.

\- Demente petulante engreído… enfréntame como debe ser… da la cara maldito cobarde – Gritaba con toda su furia, recibiendo solamente la risa del señor del caos; aquella risa que se burlaba de ella, de su forma de ver el mundo… de su honor.

Las palabras de la comandante se perdían a medida que el Draconequus se alejaba, dándole la espalda, ignorando aquel combate mortal que la pegaso anhelaba tanto.

\- Tu honor será olvidado, aquella gloria, aquel peldaño donde yacen tus creencias más absolutas serán destruidas – Explicaba el señor del caos desde la lejanía.

\- Vuelve maldito estúpido, vuelve y ten las agallas de matarme por tu propia cuenta – Gritaba la pegaso con cierta locura que ya se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Las imágenes cambiaron abruptamente, para mostrar el exterior de Cloudsdale, Iniar había llegado a sus afueras, sin necesidad de levantar vuelo, abrió sus fauces para mostrar una luz blanca con azul asomarse por su garganta, para después expulsar una gran cantidad de fuego gélido y a diferencia del fuego, su paso por el aire era similar al de un cono de color blanco con líneas celestes, este fuego tuvo contacto inmediato con las paredes cristalinas, Hurricane que seguía tratando de incitar a Discord al combate, ignoraba la creciente escarcha alrededor de toda la prisión y de la misma forma, ignoraba que todo Cloudsdale comenzaba a condensarse, las nubes se convertían en hielo y escarcha, centímetro a centímetro, la antigua ciudad era convertida en una metrópolis de hielo. Cuando finalmente Hurricane percibió el incremento del frio y del reciente crecimiento de hielo en el techo de la prisión de cristal, fue demasiado tarde para buscar una posible salida. Desde luego, las paredes de vidrio comenzaban a resquebrajarse.

La ciudad comenzaba a temblar desde sus mismos cimientos, la prisión se rompió en miles de fragmentos de un segundo al otro. La caída de todos estos fragmentos atravesó a las nubes aun sin congelar, uno que otro trozo diminuto lograba cortar los flancos, la melena, el rostro e incluso los cascos de la pegaso quien de un momento al otro se hincó en sus cuatro patas. Debido al hielo, las nubes se convertían en proyectiles pesados que comenzaban a caer hacia la ladera de una montaña. Cuando la antigua Cloudsdale comenzó a caer picada abajo, las princesas y los pegasos sobrevivientes se impactaron al ver semejante desastre.

Los kilómetros que distanciaban a la ciudad de la tierra, eran recorridos a toda velocidad, Hurricane observaba los cuerpos muertos, el híbrido, incluso el Draconequus que desapareció en las alturas hacia quién sabe dónde, después observaba su melena a contra viento en su caída, su armadura también se hallaba en picada; su derrota era una vergüenza que no lograría soportar por el resto de su vida. Prefería morir antes que ver mancillado el nombre de los pegasos, esa era la razón por la cual se dejaba caer. Podía escapar, podía continuar con sus equinos hasta el final, procurarles un nuevo lugar, incluso podría ir a apoyar a los unicornios en Canterlot, pero decidió morir en ese preciso lugar, sus ideales, sus creencias ya se hallaban en su apoteosis, así como la grandeza de los pegaos; su poderío, su fuerza, su orgullo, su honor y su ferocidad ahora eran meros cuentos del pasado. Esos cuentos eran por los cueles Hurricane había decidido vivir y eran la razón por la cual decidía morir.

En esos pocos momentos, cerró sus ojos para terminar con aquel suplicio, poco antes de estrellarse contra el piso, su cuerpo fue atravesado por varios fragmentos de hielo, sus huesos produjeron un sonido aterrador, semejantes a un pedazo de madera al romperse, cuando se fracturaron a causa de la caída. La sangre comenzaba a emanar por su oreja izquierda. Las princesas no podían creer lo que veían, aquella comandante Hurricane era el ejemplo de las virtudes más destacables en un soldado, pero ahora mostraba un lado oculto que nadie nunca había conocido. Así como su cuerpo, las consideraciones de Luna hacia la antiquísima líder de los pegasos sucumbían.

La misma bandera que incitó a la Comandante a usar sus armas, caía de forma lenta, flameando con el viento, bajando justo a tiempo para cubrir el cuerpo de la líder de los ponis pegaso, cubriendo la penosa escena, besando sus últimos momentos de gloria, mientras se teñía de rojo y se amoldaba a la figura del demacrado cuerpo.

\- Seti, lo ha conseguido – Comentó uno de los vulcanos mientras daba marcha atrás.

Observar un final tan desastroso y al mismo tiempo tan indigno reproducía en el chacal una serie de recuerdos pertenecientes a la caída de su imperio; Anubis también había decidido morir junto con su imperio ¿Heroísmo o cobardía? No podía entender la razón exacta, pero respetaba la decisión, de hecho él no podría haber realizado semejante acto de lealtad hacia su pueblo, su nación y sus ideales.

\- Estamos un paso más cerca de recobrar nuestra libertad – Aclaró el canido mientras se daba media vuelta. El viaje había sido largo y Discord tenía que guardar todas sus energías en lo posible debido a la batalla más complicada llevada a cabo en las afueras de Canterlot. Así que regresarían caminando.

Iniar por otra parte observaba con sus ojos normales la destrucción que había causado, los miles de cadáveres que dejó en su paso hacia la destrucción de la vieja Cloudsdale; se impresionó al ver su potencial de destruición, pero una pregunta surgió a partir de dicha observación: ¿Qué pretendían hacer con él cuando lo crearon?

Tal cuestión no se podría ver resuelta en ese instante, sabía muy bien el desenvolvimiento de la batalla. Sus garras, su increíble poder sería fundamental para la victoria, los distintos guerreros esclavos entendían ese hecho, pues ciertamente los salvó de un final trágico en los helados páramos por los cuales emprendían el camino hacia una montaña ubicada a una gran distancia. Los pocos soldados no podían evitar sentir un miedo no muy distinto al de los pegasos. Después de todo, aquella criatura fácilmente podría terminar con la vida de su actual amo, sin embargo, ni siquiera trataba de ponerle una garra encima; incluso cuando este se ponía pesado, la criatura lo aguantaba con completa calma.

El híbrido se quedó en su lugar mientras la poca facción se retiraba en silencio. La estatua era llevada de la misma forma, un dato extraño para las princesas que no le hallaban posible explicación más que una de las locuras que el Draconequus realizaba, de inmediato dejaron de ponerle atención. De la misma forma, el recuerdo comenzó a variar, emitiendo poco antes de desaparecer, un rugido que se pudo escuchar por todo el entorno glacial.

Ahora el calor se hacía perceptible, lentamente los sonidos de las olas chocando con la costa se hicieron audibles, el aire era más húmedo, incluso se podía escuchar el revoloteo de unas gaviotas no muy a lo lejos. No fue muy difícil averiguar que se hallaban en un lugar aledaño a las costas; pero dónde exactamente, era un misterio. Pero no tardó mucho tiempo en ser aclarado, pues un pergamino apareció sobre la nariz de Luna, de forma algo graciosa, esta lo retiró, aunque detestaba las bromas de Discord, recordar su cambio era algo relajante, nunca antes había podido imaginar que él llegase a ser un ser tan cruel, aunque en cierta forma, él no mató directamente a todos esos ponis, sino que obligó a otros a matar por él, lo cual era bastante bajo. Pensar en ello era observar la realidad que se abría ante sus ojos; si bien al principio creyó que todo era una broma bien jugada, ahora podía entender las diversas causas por las cuales él actuaba de aquella forma, las razones por las cuales el mal se había extendido dentro de él. Pero… también develaban su pasado retorcido y miserable; más importante aún, debía enfrentar su culpa ante toda Equestria, debía ser castigado por sus actos. Sin pensar más, abrió el pergamino para leer su contenido.

\- _Están en las afueras de White Tail Woods. Un año después de que Gold Mane y Hurricane decidiesen romper el pacto entre los ponis, se creó una prisión especial, para un solo reo – _entonces Luna presenció no muy a lo lejos una torre con unos estandartes colgados fuera, también existía una cantidad considerable de tiendas y pequeñas chozas en el perímetro del terreno donde la torre se hallaba. Al observar el estandarte de los unicornios, Celestia pudo concluir quién era el prisionero de dicha cárcel o mejor dicho, la prisionera _– dentro de esa prisión se hallaba nadie más ni nadie menos que la Princesa Platino. Envié a una partida especial tras la recuperación de un tesoro histórico._

En ese momento, el recuerdo redirigió a ambas princesas hacia el bosque, allí, en la maleza existía una gran cantidad de movimiento, varias figuras se asomaban de vez en cuando para observar detalladamente y con ojos celosos a la sólida construcción. Cuando las princesas ingresaron dentro, pudieron ver a quienes realizaban dichos movimientos: eran tres chacales, una cucaracha y diez vulcanos del tamaño de unas larvas, todos reunidos en un círculo, en clara espera de algo.

Entonces, del follaje, se presentó una figura sin rostro y de tamaño atemorizante; era Argos, pero su aspecto había tenido un ligero cambio, ahora poseía varias líneas rojas alrededor de todo el cuerpo, por lo cual se podía deducir que era un vigía. En otras palabras, Discord estaba observando todo lo que pasaba en ese preciso momento y lugar.

\- No creo que atacar directamente sea una buena idea. Explicó una cucaracha con preocupación.

\- Ellos pueden llevarse al objetivo, pueden usar su magia para transportarla, además tienen unos cuantos pegasos, si anulamos su magia, aún pueden sacarla por aire y si lo hacen, no podremos alcanzarlos. Explicó un chacal.

Argos se puso de cuclillas para dibujar en la arena, era una suerte de garabatos que adquirían forma cada vez más reconocible; eran varios gusanos quemando loas tiendas y los techos de paja de las construcciones aledañas, pertenecientes a los soldados encargados de resguardar a la princesa platino.

\- Argos tiene razón, si ustedes pueden crear un incendio subiéndose a las estructuras inflamables, podríamos aprovechar su distracción para atacar por sorpresa, nunca se lo verán venir. Expreso otro chacal contento con el plan de su nuevo maestro de armas.

Argos asintió con la cabeza, para después levantar su dedo pulgar y señalar a los soldados que tenía con él, para luego mostrar un dedo, en señal de uno, para apuntarse a sí mismo.

\- Maestro ¿Usted ingresará primero? A lo que Argos respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Los pequeños vulcanos comenzaron a avanzar de forma lenta por la arena, debido a su tamaño serían prácticamente invisibles a los ojos de los guardias. Los chacales se posicionaron detrás de unos árboles y las cucarachas caminaban con sus cuatro patas a través del pasto para ganar terreno de ventaja. Los observadores no daban cuenta de los cambios, pues era común tener a animales salvajes paseándose por los alrededores.

Los pequeños vulcanos se posaban, subían, bajaban por las diferentes chozas y tiendas, para acercar sus cuerpos a los materiales inflamables, para que así estos se enciendan.

Las llamas alarmaron casi de inmediato a los guardias que salieron de sus puestos para ir por cubetas de agua, debían apagar los incendios recientes. No podían perder sus posadas, mucho menos dejar que la seguridad de la Princesa Platino corriese riesgo aluno.

En medio de toda esa confusión, Argos utilizó su brazal para transportarse en medio de toda la masa de equinos que transitaban el arenoso sendero para apagar las llamas de sus residencias temporales; una vez allí y sin esperar ninguna señal, el metal que llevaba como brazaletes, collares, armadura e incluso casco se convirtió en líquido que cobró vida, moviéndose por su cuerpo, como si de una serpiente se tratase, para formar un mazo concordante con el tamaño del guardián. Los diferentes integrantes de la patrulla tuvieron un golpe sorpresa, en lugar de utilizar una de las caras verticales del arma, el coloso utilizó la punta del mazo para empujar varios metros a un unicornio, poco después, sus movimientos veloces pudieron adelantarse a la reacción de los cuatro ponis que quedaban a su alrededor, la mano libre que tenía tomó a un pegaso por la cabeza para arrojarlo como si no tuviese peso alguno.

Para cuando la coz de uno de los pegasos asestase en su sección media, los otros dos ya habían sido golpeados por un movimiento de brazo; al poco tiempo de recibir el golpe, Argos levantó uno de sus pies para empujar con la planta a su atacante y mantenerlo en la arena con su peso. Su increíble capacidad para ver todo su entorno pudo anticipar el ataque desde dos puntos distintos, el primero era un unicornio con un rayo a la izquierda, el segundo era un pegaso con su espada a la derecha. Desde luego, les daba la espalda a ambos, el metal nuevamente se convirtió en líquido que en instantes recorrió su cuerpo hasta llegar a su hombro derecho, para formar un escudo de forma indefinida, como el hielo en una chorrera de agua.

El gigante esquivó el rayo, el impacto de la espada fue a dar con el metal en su hombro, por lo cual el daño fue evitado por completo, más la amenaza continuaba, en ese preciso instante, el grupo de esclavos que venían junto con él salieron de su escondite, para tomar nuevamente desprevenidos a todos al batallón que se dirigía al ataque del coloso azul, sin embargo, antes de poder dar golpe alguno, los reflejos de los pegasos mejor entrenados que los unicornios y con más experiencia en el campo de batalla levantaron vuelo mientras desenvainaban sus espadas.

\- Posiciones de defensa. Advirtió un unicornio mientras hacía levitar una roca para lanzarla en dirección a un chacal próximo, derribándolo al instante.

Los escarabajos continuaron con su veloz caminata en seis patas, sus caparazones los cubrían de los ataques aéreos que los pegasos ejecutaban, mientras que los chacales debían esquivar dichos golpes y chocar en una posición evidentemente desfavorable, sus kopesh chocaban contra los sables y espadas de los pegasos, unas lanzas lograban frenar el avance de los ponis alados, quienes debían elevarse para evitar la punta de la lanza, unidos los grupos de chacales daban apoyo a los escarabajos que se dirigían directamente a los unicornios, pues ellos realizaban un daño mayor debido a su magia; no obstante cuando uno de ellos comenzaba a conjurar, los chacales le lanzaban una lanza para que o bien se distrajeran para evitar el golpe mortal o bien fuesen eliminados. Fue en pocos segundos que los escarabajos pudieron dar con sus blancos; al llegar a la distancia adecuada, los insectos que no llegaban ni a la mitad del tamaño de los ponis, se levantaban en cuatro patas para usar un arma especialmente fabricada para ellos: consistía en una especie de guante que se adhería desde el inicio de sus patas hasta la punta de las mismas llevaban una cuchilla del tamaño de un pequeño cuchillo de mesa, sin embargo, cuando los clavaban, utilizaban su fuerza para seccionar una gran cantidad del cuerpo de sus oponentes sin mucha dificultad. Era un espectáculo horroroso, al principio tanto los unicornios como los pegasos llegaron a considerarlos como la fuerza menos amenazadora, grande había sido su error.

Argos usó nuevamente su brazal para aparecer detrás del unicornio que lo había atacado, como anteriormente hizo, tomó al equino por la cabeza para apretarla hasta casi romperla, la presión dejó inconsciente al corcel, mientras la pegaso volvía a su encuentro con espada en boca, esta vez, sus movimientos eran aleatorios; Argos no podía adivinar el lugar donde la guerrera lo atacaría, se posicionó para contraatacarla cuando se encontrase cerca, pero más pegasos se aparecieron en el aire, aproximadamente a cincuenta metros sobre él, habían aprovechado una nube para camuflarse; se acercaban en picada; usualmente aquella táctica era mortífera, sobre todo porque el objetivo no se lo esperaba. La mitrita nuevamente se derritió para bajar hasta la arena, se extendió como una pala, para después empujar una gran cantidad de arena hacia el cielo, esta a su vez nubló la vista de los atacantes. En un despliegue de su velocidad, Argos comenzó a correr en dirección a la pegaso, el metal se transformó en una espada de tamaño mediano para su altura y un escudo que se encontraba adherido a su antebrazo, dejando su otra mano libre. La estocada de la pegaso fue interferida para recibir un golpe en toda su espalda, pudo sentir como una vértebra se fracturaba, perdiendo la movilidad instantáneamente y cayendo en la arena; la mitrita nuevamente cambió de forma para convertirse en un mazo, el guardián dirigió el golpe en sentido contrario a las manillas del reloj, la fuerza del arma dio de lleno a un pegaso que trataba de atacarlo por la espalda, rompiéndole las costillas sin reparo alguno, otros dos se hallaban en el mismo plan, pero ahora que entendían que al parecer, de alguna forma podía ver todo el campo de batalla, se separaron para ubicarse nuevamente en dos direcciones distintas, debían utilizar su capacidad para confundirlo.

Argos trataba de movilizarse, pero algo lo mantenía inmóvil, no tardó en percatarse de la presencia de dos unicornios utilizando su magia para contenerlo; sus compañeros estaban algo lejos, lidiando con su propio combate, difícilmente podrían ayudarlo.

Un tercer pegaso se aproximó desde el otro combate para utilizar su lanza, perforando así el pecho del robusto guerrero, creyendo dar el golpe mortal, si Argos tuviese corazón, probablemente habría funcionado, pero este no era el caso, una cucaracha, milagrosamente llegó donde los unicornios y sin mucha dificultad, abrió el cuello a uno, y por poco al segundo, pero este se transportó.

Los pegasos se aproximaban, el mazo se convertía en espada, pero esta ya poseía un tamaño similar al de su portador, por lo cual, tuvo que usar ambas manos para cercenar al pegaso de la izquierda, desde luego, este se hizo para atrás, esquivando el golpe mortal con centímetros de diferencia; el metal nuevamente se dirigió hacia la otra mano del guardián, que ya había soltado el mango de la gran arma, un pequeño mazo se apareció, con un golpe, Argos pudo detener a su atacante, quien cayó al piso; de su oreja manaba sangre debido al fuerte porrazo.

\- Ya basta, esta batalla es innecesaria y lo saben. Gritó uno de los pocos unicornios que quedaban, poco antes de usar una transportación para aparecer varias decenas de metros a la lejanía.

\- Teniente ¿Qué hacemos? Preguntó uno de los pegasos que se hallaba junto a sus camaradas en una ronda para defenderse de sus atacantes que si bien al principio superaban en número, ahora estaban en igualdad.

\- Tiene razón, ¡Libérenlo para ganar tiempo! Ordenó un pegaso con una cicatriz en su flanco.

Los ponis alados ascendieron de forma veloz, escapando del alcance de cualquier arma. Que sus atacantes dispusiesen. Argos se limitó a centrarse en el campo. Un grito gutural y torpe se escuchó desde dentro de la torre, para ser más específicos, debajo de ella, unas puertas camufladas con arena se levantaron, dejando al descubierto una criatura del doble del tamaño de Argos. Los presentes perdieron temporalmente el instinto guerrero, el guardián en cambio hizo una seña con la mano para que retrocedieran, los esclavos obedecieron, recuperando la frialdad necesaria para la batalla.

\- Te aplastaré – Dijo de forma casi inteligible la criatura.

\- Es un troll, han estado entrenándolos durante estos últimos años, advirtió uno de los chacales.

De no ser por la casi inexistente emocionalidad de Argos, cualquiera creería que estaba esperando el momento de volver a confrontarse contra un troll, la mitrita de se derritió nuevamente para conformar dos guanteletes, así mismo creaban una pechera de grosor respetable. Los pasos de la criatura hacían temblar el piso, el guardián azul comenzó una carrera en dirección al gigante, que hizo un puño que poseía el tamaño del pecho del combatiente, cuando estuvo a una distancia aproximada, lanzó un puñetazo, Argos desapareció para aparecerse cerca del rostro de la criatura y sin perder más tiempo lanzó un fuerte puñetazo que logró desprender una cantidad de la gruesa piel del poderoso, sin embargo, el daño no fue considerable, ya que como a una mosca, la mole fácilmente pudo quitar de encima al guardián, los guerreros desde luego comenzaron a planificar un ataque coordinado, el objetivo del coloso era ganar tiempo y eso era justamente lo que había hecho.

Sin más demora, los chacales, así como los escarabajos comenzaron una carrera en distintas direcciones, los vulcanos eran transportados en los caparazones de dos escarabajos que poseían una placa de Vulcanita. Argos tuvo que levantarse inmediatamente para evadir el pie de su oponente, por lo visto a los trolls les encantaba aplastar. La mitrita nuevamente se transformó en una espada de gran tamaño, el guardián tuvo que correr con ella, en dirección contraria a la mole que caminaba detrás de él, poco antes de llegar al bosque, Argos usó nuevamente su brazal que ya había recuperado energía, se apareció en la espalda del torpe, sin meditarlo, el guerrero azul clavó la espada en la espalda de la mole, al nivel de los riñones, desde luego el grosor de la piel evitó que el daño fuese serió, pero Argos repitió la dosis, poco antes de ser aprisionado por la gran mano de la mole. Los escarabajos se hallaban ya a los pies del coloso, liberaron a los vulcanos en los pies de la criatura, quien no sintió el calor que manaba de los pequeños cuerpos de las criaturas, estas ascendieron lo más rápido que pudieron, hasta llegar a la herida abierta de la criatura.

Argos estaba siendo apretujado por el gigante, sus estaban a punto de ser fracturados uno por uno, sus músculos buscaban una salida, en aquel estado, tenía el brazo derecho libre; así que la mitrita se transformó en una espada pequeña, que el coloso pudo clavar en la mano que lo apretujaba.

\- Aggggg. Gritó la mole. Argos se alejaba junto con los esclavos.

\- ¡Vuelvan! Gritó el troll mientras perseguía a sus contrincantes.

Un calor repentino invadió el cuerpo del coloso, que pronto comenzó a rascarse, a golpearse todo el cuerpo, se revolcó en la arena, provocando unos cuantos temblores con la violencia de sus movimientos, Argos entonces utilizó su brazal, para aparecerse frente al gigante, quien ignorándolo se levantó para correr hacia las aguas del mar, el calor infernal que tenía por dentro se expandía por todas sus entrañas; el dolor era insoportable, si llegaba al mar, los pequeños vulcanos que se hallaban en su interior probablemente morirían junto con él; así que el guardián avanzó a la velocidad del troll, utilizando un mazo de tamaño similar al de su espada más grande, golpeó el tobillo de la bestia, de inmediato esta cayó a la arena. Sin perder más tiempo, Argos comenzó a correr en dirección a la torre. No le importaba ya los últimos gritos de agonía de la bruta y casi inocente criatura.

Ambas princesas corrían junto con Argos las escaleras en forma de caracol, ella debía estar encerrada en la habitación superior, debía estar allí, pues nadie la sacó del lugar, obviamente Celestia y Luna tenían grandes dudas de lo que pasaría al abrir la puerta donde ya se hallaban, estaba protegida con un candado respetable y varios maderos. Argos utilizó su mazo para debilitar la poeta y romper los maderos, después utilizó su espada para cortar las cadenas. Después, con uno de sus fuertes golpes pudo derribar la puerta hecha con madera tan gruesa como una pared de piedra.

Las princesas se quedaron consternadas con la escena que existía dentro.

* * *

Espero haberlos dejado intrigados y perdón por la demora, hubo un accidente con el medio por el cual ingresaba a Internet y simplemente no pude publicar nada. Nos leemos pronto.


	43. La pesadilla: el descenso del caos 6

Black Feather atravesaba todo el campo bélico por muy encima de las nubes, tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que ocurriría en las afueras de Canterlot, las órdenes de la comandante Hurricane llegaron hace menos de una hora y tres cuartos del ejército de Cloudsdale salió en apoyo de sus aliados unicornios; aunque él no desease ingresar en combate junto con guerreros tan mediocres como los unicornios, debía obedecer las órdenes de sus superior, el plan era acorralar a sus oponentes desde dos puntos diferentes mientras los unicornios mantenían el frente bajo constante ataque, era sencillo pero altamente eficaz; nunca contaron con los obstáculos que aparecieron mágicamente, también estaba el hecho de que el campo de fuerza de Canterlot ya no estaba, esa era la defensa máxima conocida por los ponis, pero esas tétricas criaturas aladas habían hecho algo. No comprendía muy bien la situación, así como los diferentes unicornios en tierra, nunca había visto semejante magia.

Su recorrido pronto lo llevó hasta una de esas plantas gigantescas que efectivamente pudo crecer más allá de los mil metros, pasó con cierta lentitud para ver detalladamente el vegetal, tenía el grosor de una torre y sus se extendían por un amplio espacio, las hojas de diversos colores ocultaban un fruto diferente, eran bolsas semitransparentes; al ver semejante extrañeza detuvo su vuelo para explorar la rareza detrás de ello. Las princesas también vieron más de cerca la curiosa forma de vida que representaba la planta creada con aquella caótica magia del Draconequus. Dentro de la bolsa, existía lo que parecía ser una planta ya crecida, pero aún estaba unida a su progenitora. Pero para susto del pegaso, la planta que yacía dentro abrió un ojo, unos espasmos se suscitaron en lo que ahora tenía más aspecto de un cuerpo animal que de una planta. Inmediatamente, la planta comenzó a ceder ante el peso sumado de los miles de frutos que tenía, entonces su tallo se dobló desde abajo, permitiendo que la planta siguiera un curso de caída en dirección a la montaña donde Canterlot.

El ojo del guerrero observó detenidamente a la planta, tardando unos segundos en analizar todas las premisas que se suscitaron durante su llegada al campo de batalla y su posterior traslado al punto donde el ejército unicornio se hallaba. ¡Era una trampa! El ejército atacante quería que los unicornios abandonasen su ciudad para que esas cosas pudieran tomarla; sin protección, tendrían la ciudad a su completa disposición en cuestión de minutos. Recordó haberse enfrentado a una criatura similar, un tigre hecho de tejido vegetal. Pero eso fue en el levantamiento de los ponis terrestres, en Iron Mane, la criatura capaz de realizar semejante magia se hallaba muerta ¿o no? Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuertemente, tenía una decisión que tomar, si continuaba con su dirección al frente unicornio, perdería tiempo valioso para defender la ciudad; los habitantes no opondrían resistencia, ni siquiera las puertas de la fortaleza lograrían detener el avance de las criaturas. Por otro lado, si decidía volver para llevar a todo su ejército a defender la ciudad, significaba dejar sin ayuda a los unicornios, pero ellos podían defenderse con sus espadas. Sin pensar más, el pegaso siguió su instinto y emprendió el vuelo de retorno. Dejando a ambas princesas con la duda de saber qué era exactamente lo que estaba a punto de realizar. Las imágenes volvían a cambiar…

\- Comandante Red, ¿Está seguro de que los pegasos vendrán en nuestra ayuda?

\- Black Feather es un idiota a veces, pero siempre toma las decisiones acertadas soldado… dijo el unicornio para evitar la pregunta, que no volvió a realizarse.

EL cielo comenzaba a nublarse, una lluvia se aproximaba, con rayos y truenos anunciando la presencia de la naturaleza en la batalla que estaba a punto de librarse. Las imágenes cambiaron nuevamente, esta ocasión para mostrar a los diversos grupos de las huestes atacantes, durante los últimos quince minutos no hicieron sino esperar una especie de señal, si combatían bajo la voluntad de Discord, bien sabían que debían esperar lo inesperado, a base de repeticiones que no solamente afectaban su percepción de las cosas, sino su accionar, habían aprendido a ser fuerzas del caos.

La caída del último tallo gigantesco era la señal, no sabían que había dentro o qué era exactamente, pero todos coincidieron en que esa era, así que sin demorar más, una carrera dio inicio; los chacales al ser los más ágiles iban al frente, con los escarabajos siguiéndoles y por último los vulcanos que atravesaban el campo como si fuesen serpientes de lava. Los Karis se esfumaron de repente, después de todo, ellos también tenían un límite en sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, todos dentro del bloque, ahora atacante, apreciaban la forma en la cual las aves de atroz aspecto lograron eliminar las ventajas principales con las cuales contaban sus enemigos.

Las patas de los chacales eran tan rápidas que podrían superar el galope de los ponis; al frente, los unicornios todavía no se recuperaban del impacto psicológico que tenía el perder su magia, muchos todavía intentaban conjurar un hechizo de levitación, pero no podían, no sentían ningún tipo de energía, ningún poder con el cual enfrentarse a sus contendientes, entonces un pánico silencioso invadió el corazón de todos y cada uno de los guerreros de pulcra armadura, su naturaleza se hallaba eliminada, su forma de hacer la guerra se basaba en magia, sin ella, dependían de sus habilidades físicas y eso era algo en lo cual no habían puesto mucho empeño en el entrenamiento. Tragándose todo ello y enviándolo a cualquier lugar menos la cabeza y el corazón, Red desenvainó su brillante espada, señalando a sus rivales.

\- ¡Ataquen! Gritó mientras comenzaba a galopar en dirección a sus oponentes e incrementando el fuego interno dentro de sus camaradas que los siguieron por puro instinto.

Las imágenes cambiaron abruptamente, esta vez las princesas regresaron al aire y tuvieron que extender las alas para no caer, emprendiendo de esta forma un vuelo inesperado, el recuerdo se hacía cada vez más vivo.

\- Luna ¿Qué está pasando?

\- No lo sé, pero creo que Discord está perdiendo el control de su recuerdo, hermana, si él decide dejarnos aquí dentro, no tenemos forma de salir. Advirtió algo desesperada Luna, el recuerdo era tan vivo, tan real que no había pensado en aquel simple hecho.

Pronto la princesa de la noche pudo sentir como su cuerpo parecía flotar en el aire, no debido al sueño, sino a las sensaciones que su cuerpo recibía en la realidad. Celestia no tardó en sentir lo mismo.

\- Luna…

\- Lo sé Tia lo sé, algo le está pasando a nuestros cuerpos. Explicó la alicornio entrando en un estado de alerta, si Discord tenía ahora una disposición de sus mentes, sus cuerpos eran como un saco de papas, él podría hacer cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese, desde ponerles ropa ridícula, que era lo más probable, hasta enviarlas a un volcán o ahogarlas en agua.

Celestia no necesitó la explicación, mas al contrario, sentía como su melena cedía bajo cierta presión externa, a él le encanta mi melena, pensó mientras se mordía el labio inferior, producto de las sensaciones contradictorias que ello le traía, lo odiaba y al mismo tiempo le traía cierto calor dentro de su cuerpo, dentro de su corazón, en aquellas visiones de aquel pasado tan obscuro y trágico aquella posible caricia era lo único que le daba cierto vínculo con el maravilloso ser que había conocido durante los últimos meses. Pero entonces, aquel odio que se aferraba fuertemente a su razón y que era mucho más fuerte, comenzó a direccionar sus pensamientos: no podía odiar a Discord, pero odiaba amarlo, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas haber creído en aquella falsa ilusión que tenía.

\- ¡Basta, déjanos salir! Gritó con ira.

*** En los jardines del castillo de Canterlot***

Discord se hallaba en medio de los jardines, los guardias del turno nocturno, que llevaban una armadura similar a la de Luna yacían con los ojos cerrados, volando, trotando y cumpliendo sus funciones, se hallaban bajo un estado de sueño del que no despertarían hasta poco antes que su turno terminara. Cuando finalmente abriesen los ojos, solamente recordarían haber cumplido con sus funciones de manera cotidiana. Una máquina del tamaño de un gallinero se hallaba ubicada a la distancia, una máquina con un reloj en la parte superior, con engranajes de diversos tamaños a los costados, así como una serie de líneas decorativas alrededor de los bordes, también poseía una puerta de madera.

Llevar a ambas princesas hasta las inmediaciones del jardín fue algo difícil, sobre todo porque su magia era cada vez más limitada. A su lado, yacían los cuerpos de la princesa de la noche y la princesa del día, estaban plácidamente recostadas sobre el césped finamente cortado, Celestia, que se hallaba a su derecha era el centro de su atención, su garra de león acariciaba suavemente la hermosa melena de la princesa, las expresiones que su rostro hacía de forma semi-conciente mostraban la ira de la alicornio y al mismo tiempo la decepción que conllevaba ver el pasado del Draconequus, este solamente observaba a la hermosa alicornio con una pena que embargaba su corazón.

\- Perdóname Tia… Susurró – Deseando que ella lo pudiese escuchar.

*** Regresamos al recuerdo***

Los pegasos dejaban atrás a las princesas que trataban de volar a la par de los guerreros de Cloudsdale, pero ahí se evidenciaba la falta de forma que sus cuerpos habían adquirido; aunque Luna estaba a un ritmo mejor, dado su trabajo nocturno del cuidado de las fronteras de Equestria y su constante ejercitación física en dicho trabajo.

El viento soplaba fuertemente en dirección contraria al numeroso grupo de pegasos que volaban en dirección al castillo de Canterlot, la capital debía ser protegida a toda costa. Black Feather entendía la importancia que los civiles poseían, allí se encontraban las yeguas y los potros, el futuro del reino y desde luego, el Rey mismo, proteger todo aquello tenía un carácter imperativo. En el campo, sus órdenes debían ser seguidas al pie de la letra, los diferentes soldados que traía consigo eran de la 12° división, todos tenían un buen nivel de experiencia, por no decir que eran simpatizantes suyos, pues había sido su superior durante el último año en distintas misiones.

\- ¡Directo a la ciudad! Debemos evitar el ataque directo a la capital. Advirtió el líder de los pegasos.

\- ¡Sí señor! Gritaron al unísono.

Celestia bajó la cabeza para observar los movimientos que ocurrían bajo sus cascos; las unidades de Discord avanzaban a través del campo, acortando cada vez más la distancia entre ellos y los unicornios guerrero, el campo cambiaba de forma constante, lo cual convertía el avance que debería ser veloz, en una caminata donde se debía estar al tanto de los diferentes cambios que el terreno sufría; sin embargo, los unicornios cedían ante dichos cambios, muchos se resbalaban debido al piso de jabón, otros ingresaban en espacios llenos de agua que flotaban por todo el campo, uno que otro cayó en una manzana acaramelada del tamaño de una carreta, su piel se adhería como una mosca en un papel matamoscas. No podía creer la efectividad de dichas trampas, debido a su sutileza y aspecto poco serio que tenían.

Los chacales saltaban, se arrodillaban, incluso patinaban en el piso de jabón, dentro de poco tiempo, uno de ellos fue capaz de utilizar su kopesh para atravesar la armadura ligera de un unicornio, en ese instante, el temor regresó a los unicornios que seguían avanzando, pero ahora de forma más lenta. Incluso Red repensaba bien la situación.

Era evidente que los unicornios no se hallaban en su campo de lucha el ejército agresor sí, lo cual confería a estos últimos una ventaja enorme que no desaprovecharían. Pocos segundos antecedieron al choque entre las diversas armas, los unicornios sostenían en lo alto sus espadas, interfiriendo con los kopesh de sus primeros oponentes, ya que los escarabajos se hallaban a una distancia algo respetable y los vulcanos tardarían un tiempo en llegar hasta el lugar.

Bien, esa sería una lucha por merma, si lograban sobrevivir a las criaturas canidas, podrían dar marcha atrás para escapar de los escarabajos, a quienes tendrían que destrozar con ayuda de los pegasos y finalmente, los seres ígneos no tendrían oportunidad de mostrar su poderío en el campo, pues un ataque grupal podría terminar con su vida sin pérdidas significativas.

Los chacales chocaban espadas, mientras trataban de mantener a los unicornios en el lugar, sus kopesh tenían la virtud de poder enganchar el arma oponente, para después desarmarla, sus escudos fabricados con Mitrita en cambio, eran tan delgados, tan livianos que sus movimientos impedían los golpes mortales por parte de sus contendientes, en plena batalla, con burbujas de jabón e lugar de tierra arena o polvo levantado del piso, los unicornios caían sin oponer gran resistencia, en esos instantes los que tenían una capacidad respetable en la esgrima mantenían a los chacales a raya, tratando. Pero estos poseían más de un truco, una cantidad reducida de chacales armados con lanzas llegaban a las espaldas de sus congéneres, para avisar un ataque sorpresa con un ladrido, de inmediato el chacal que tenían en frente se agachaba, interceptando la espada de su contrincante, para que después el chacal con lanza utilizase su arma para alcanzar el pecho de sus oponentes con cuerno.

Los relinchos de dolor por parte de un poni no fueron emitidos en ningún día como lo fueron en aquellos minutos de confrontamiento. Los chacales poseían un trabajo en equipo tan impecable que no existía punto ciego en su formación, si un unicornio trataba de atacar por la espalda a un cánido, de inmediato era interceptado por el kopesh de otro.

Aquellas primeras imágenes quedaron pospuestas debido a la llegada de los pegasos a la ciudad; tal como Black Feather lo había previsto, aquellos frutos comenzaron a desprenderse de sus progenitoras, cayendo varios metros en el aire, para aterrizar en las diferentes calles, en los tejados, en las laderas e incluso en secciones completas del castillo real, las pocas tropas de élite unicornio se hallaban en el castillo, por lo cual era un área más o menos protegida.

\- Grupos del 20 al 35, al castillo, el resto se queda conmigo a defender la ciudad; destruyan todo lo que sea planta. Ordenó el pegaso con la experiencia como argumento principal de sus órdenes.

\- ¡Señor! Gritaron los pegasos poco antes de despegar.

\- Eliminemos a todos los que podamos antes de que salgan. Volvió a ordenar Black Feather con una clara determinación en sus ojos.

Sabía cómo enfrentarse a aquellas criaturas, así que no debían cuestionar su sabio juicio. Los diferentes guerreros alados comenzaron a volar, con la espada en la boca para utilizar la fuerza de su vuelo, para dirigir las estocadas y cortes de sus afiladas espadas. Si bien las bolsas semitransparentes hechas de tejido vegetal no ofrecían resistencia de ser cortadas, reaccionaban con movimientos involuntarios al ser eliminadas, las criaturas que yacían dentro de ellas, se agitaban hasta que finalmente perdían todo rastro de vida. En lugar de sangre, emitían un líquido verdoso que tenía olor a pasto recién cortado.

La cantidad de soldados que comenzaron a cortar a diestra y siniestra cualquiera de los frutos que tenían delante no bastaba para eliminar a la cantidad total de dichas amenazas, que comenzaban a desprenderse del tallo, algunos de los frutos poseían el tamaño de un poni, otros eran del tamaño de tres ponis, muchos tenían el tamaño de una rata. Sin embargo, ni Black Feather ni sus equinos dudaron en terminar con aquellas existencias. Pero los frutos continuaban cayendo en cantidades considerables, por cada uno que eliminaban, otros dos caían; los cascos algo pesados y de poca visibilidad evitaban que la mayoría se percatase de la cantidad de amenazas que se localizaban a sus espaldas y creyendo en su mortífero paso, los ponis continuaron con su camino, debían limpiar toda la ciudad.

Fue en un instante de duda, en el cual Black Feather observó la retaguardia, entonces pudo ver la ahora enorme cantidad de futuros enemigos que tendrían que vencer.

Las diferentes cascaras semitransparentes comenzaban a deteriorarse, abriendo agujeros lo suficientemente grandes como para que las cabezas de los distintos especímenes salieran a relucir sus ojos, dientes e incluso las garras de algunos.

Un lobo que poseía una cantidad enorme de pétalos rosa en su pecho y a sus costados emergió a pocos metros, sus dientes de madera eran tan afilados que fácilmente podrían suplir a los de un lobo corriente, los otros frutos, mostraban tigres, leones, serpientes, cocodrilos, ratas, pequeños lagartos e incluso plantas que reptaban por el piso para avanzar hacia sus enemigos.

\- Formación aérea. Ordenó el teniente tratando de mantener la calma; nunca antes se habían enfrentado a enemigos similares a aquellos.

Los pegasos obedecieron al instante, aleteando fuertemente para mantener alzarse sobre el suelo, en ello, en ese momento, pudieron notar la presencia de un capullo del tamaño de una casa, cuando se abrió, una cabeza con forma redonda, con varias enredaderas colgando y con el aspecto de una flor salió de su prisión, mostrando primeramente una cola que fácilmente podía ser confundida con una hoja de plátano gigante, sus pequeñas patas delanteras y su postura bípeda, podrían ser fácilmente confundidas con un dinosaurio. Los ojos pequeños que tenía eran dos frutas viscosas, sus patas eran prácticamente troncos desarraigados, pues se podían ver lo que claramente eran las raíces que afianzaban al suelo a los árboles. Cuando lanzó su rugido, parecido al de un tiranosaurio, los pegasos comenzaron a retroceder en dirección a las puertas, debían pensar en una manera de frenar a semejante criatura, era evidente que tenían que cortarle la cabeza para finiquitar con el posible riesgo que conllevaba la dentadura de madera que yacía en su boca, que se asemejaba en gran medida a la de una planta carnívora.

Las plantas iniciaron una locomoción torpe al inicio, que pudo dar tiempo suficiente a los guerreros alados para eliminar a una buena cantidad de enemigos antes de emprender una posición estratégica en las puertas de la fortaleza, ese era el objetivo de dichos especímenes, el capitán de un ojo entendía bien la importancia que tenía el salvar a todos los civiles de Canterlot, era imperativo que defendieran dicha posición.

\- Teniente, los extraños seres nos superan en número. Advirtió uno de los pegasos que desenvainaba su espada para la acción.

\- El número no es suficiente para vencernos. Respondió tenazmente el teniente cuyas plumas se hallaban revueltas debido a los movimientos violentos que había realizado ultimadamente.

A medida que la variedad de animales plantas comenzaban un movimiento uniforme y coordinado, los pegasos divididos en dos grupos se lanzaban en un ataque feroz contra dichos seres vivos. Cuando el grupo de ofensiva comenzase a fatigarse, iría a la retaguardia del grupo defensivo. Ciertamente la guarnición de pegasos debía confrontarse a una cantidad de bestias equivalentes a diez por cada pegaso, lo peor de todo era que las diferentes criaturas tenían tamaños y armas distintas, algunos colas con púas y masas, otros como la planta-dinosaurio poseían dientes y un tamaño intimidante.

\- Hasta donde sé, un corte de la cabeza basta para eliminarlos, aclaró el teniente que se acercaba a uno de los soldados cercanos.

Las imágenes cambiaron nuevamente, esta vez para mostrar la batalla que se libraba en las faldas de la montaña; los chacales arremetían con una sincronización excepcional: si uno era atacado por la espalda, la espada que trataba de eliminarlo era frenada al instante por un escudo o un kopesh cercanos, para cualquier guerrero ese acto, además de ser frustrante, era intimidante, ya que las bajas por parte de los atacantes se hacían mínimas, mientras que las bajas de los unicornios ascendían cada vez más.

El resbaladizo piso sobre el cual se deslizaban, dificultaban de sobremanera cualquier movimiento organizado y más de un unicornio entregó su cuerpo a un ataque mortal debido a ello; los géiseres sorprendían a varios ponis, pues no sabían dónde saldría el próximo chorro de líquido hirviente; los escarabajos eran una pesadilla donde fuese, ya que su coraza exterior no podía ser atravesada por el filo de las espadas convencionales, también estaba el hecho de que su tamaño inferior al de los ponis los mantenía bajo la mira de la mayoría, pues se hallaban luchando contra los chacales que los duplicaban en estatura, por lo cual sus ojos se posaban en lo alto. Ni bien los vulcanos ingresaron en el combate, sus habilidades con el combate ígneo lograban mermar a escuadrones completos, además de sacar a relucir los cuerpos chamuscados de sus víctimas, las cuales servían de terrible espectáculo para el resto de sus oponentes.

\- Retirada. Ordenó Red, quien lentamente comenzaba a entender lo que sucedía; si bien aquellas fuerzas que al principio parecían las menos adiestradas y que ahora los estaban machacando, poseían un entrenamiento realmente mortal, no todo se debía a dichas aptitudes, de hecho, el cambio tan inesperado del campo era lo que daba al enfrentamiento un giro de 180°.

A lo mejor, si se alejaban a tiempo, aquella ventaja se vería anulada y podrían cambiar el rumbo del combate nuevamente a su favor; también estaba el hecho de que el rey no daba señales de vida ¿Podrían los pegasos haberse aliado a sus enemigos? Se cuestionó mientras sus patas se deslizaban por todo el piso para alcanzar el final de aquella tierra absurda que sus cascos pisaban.

Las tropas de unicornios, ahora reducidas a la mitad se alejaban lentamente, Buglar podía confirmar aquella primera victoria, pero debían asegurar las siguientes…

La presencia de los seres ígneos había sido reducida durante aquellos momentos de intensa batalla para procurar una estratagema espontánea que parecía tener la concesión de todos los guerreros esclavos. Los cuerpos aformes de los vulcanos se estiraron por los extremos sur y este del pequeño diámetro que componían la formación de las tropas unicornios, mucho antes de que estas iniciasen una retirada, sus cuerpos se abalanzaron frente a ellos, cerrando un círculo capaz de atrapar a un tercio de las fuerzas restantes, Red se hallaba dentro, junto con los demás guerreros de armadura dorada, el círculo que los cuerpos ígneos conformaban pronto se abrió para dar paso a las diferentes fuerzas contrarias que ingresaron con total rapidez y cual langostas en un pastizal, su paso fue progresivo e impío.

Mucho antes de que los unicornios restantes diesen cuenta de lo ocurrido, la fuerza atrapada fue eliminada sin mucha resistencia, pues el miedo y la impotencia comenzaba a invadir sus corazones, consumiendo todo posible deseo de batalla, logrando que su voluntad finalmente cediera ante la cobardía, pues la muestra de semejante poder y desenvolvimientos hacía de los contrarios unos soldados casi imparables. Aceptar ello, era aceptar la derrota y el estado de los unicornios no distaba de someterse ante aquella simple fórmula, poco a poco, aceptaban su perdición como un futuro posible.

La patas de los chacales además de darles una altura considerablemente grande a comparación de los ponis, les daba una locomoción que igualaba a la de lo ponis, por lo cual, en medio de aquel escape, sus kopesh fueron capaces de sentenciar a una gran cantidad de oponentes que ahora corrían como ovejas atacadas por un lobo. La sangre que cada uno de los equinos derramaba al morir, desaparecía en el jabonoso piso, que al parecer se negaba a estar sucio, eliminando de esa forma todo posible rastro de batalla.

Nuevamente, dentro de Canterlot, los pegasos se enfrentaban a los diferentes especímenes que si bien no tenían una movilidad sorprendente, avanzaban en grandes manadas y atacaban de forma simultánea, por lo cual los guerreros alados debían mantenerse firmes oleada tras oleada, pero su ventaja yacía en el cambio de turno que efectuaban, pues se elevaban, para pasar a la retaguardia, recuperando fuerzas mientras los que anteriormente habían pasado a descansar comenzaban a combatir nuevamente, de forma tal que sus bajas eran reducidísimas, mientras que los animales – planta perecían a montones, tres oleadas dejaron una inmensa cantidad de cuerpos verdes sin vida dispersos por montones en distintas localidades, mientras sus avances ganaban metro or metro el avance hacia las puertas de la fortaleza. Hasta ese entonces, las criaturas enviadas al ataque habían sido simples ratas y animales de tamaño menor. Pero ahora, con la aparición de rinocerontes, elefantes y plantas carnívoras con patas, la quinta y última oleada tenía una cantidad inmensa de unidades peligrosas. Su avance inició a los pocos segundos de terminar la oleada de toro, tigres y algunos lobos.

\- Esta es la última, quiero al grupo delta en el aire todo el tiempo, ayuden contra el grandote que se cree dinosaurio y podemos terminar con esto. Gritó Red mientras se preparaba para la oleada final, a solo treinta metros de la puerta, la ciudad entera tenía los cadáveres de ambos bandos, en distintas proporciones, pero ahora debían librar combate con los más fuertes.

Unas cuantas gotas de sudor bajaban por el rostro del capitán, el efecto de la supresión por parte de los karis aún no finalizaba, pero aun si lo hiciese, la mayoría ya pensaba que la pérdida de su magia había sido permanente.

Desde el tejado de torres menores, ballestas de gran tamaño terminaban con los especímenes que se encontraban al frente de la avanzada. Pero este grupo poseía unidades de tamaño medio, con aspecto y características similares a los de los guepardos, que comenzaron a ingresar en las torres, finalmente, unos cuantos elefantes – planta chocaban contra las bases de las torres defensivas hechas de madera, logrando derribarlas por completo. El dinosaurio que se hallaba en la última fila engullía en su totalidad a varios guerreros con espada armada y todo.

Los pegasos con el cansancio comenzaron a combatir con las criaturas de tamaño medio, pero pronto los especímenes de tamaño mayor llegaron al combate, cambiando el curso del combate; sin embargo, el grupo que yacía en vuelo, bajaba en grupos completos con sus espadas afiladas listas para clavarse en los oponentes de mayor tamaño y poder, quienes daban movimientos de resistencia fuertes y encolerizados. La tiranoplanta en cambio utilizaba su gran cola para derribar a uno, su boca para devorar a otro y finalmente comenzaba a correr para evitar el ataque conjunto. Pero no sirvió de mucho, pues las espadas lo alcanzaron, mientras sus congéneres eran aplastados gracias a la gran maniobrabilidad, junto con la planificación de las fuerzas defensoras.

La victoria estaba mucho más cerca de lo que se podían imaginar, de hecho los especímenes que quedaba ya eran cada vez más reducidos. Tanto Celestia como Luna celebraban por dentro aquella primera victoria que veían en las fuerzas defensoras.

\- No piensen que se acaba aquí, nos necesitan abajo. Se anticipó el pegaso de plumas negras, su ojo se posicionó en el aire de forma instintiva, las nubes a lo lejos tenían un aspecto diferente; se movían con grandes cambios, eso no era posible, agitó la cabeza para prestar mayor atención a la siguiente acción que debían realizar, bandadas completas del escuadrón ya habían despegado para cooperar con sus aliados en las llanuras. Pero poco antes de partir, un temible rugido resonó en sus oídos, desesperado, buscó al dueño de tan atroz sonido y lo halló a medio kilómetro de distancia, deshaciendo una cantidad inmensa de nubes a su vuelo en dirección a la capital o mejor dicho, al combate que se libraba metros debajo de ellos.

El color de Iniar cambiaba a un color rojizo; sus ojos se posaban en toda la ladera de la montaña, tenía pensado incinerar todo el bando enemigo, para después quemar la ciudad hasta reducirla a cenizas. Pero sabía que la ciudad era intocable, así que se conformaría con la destrucción de la coacción rival.

La espada de Black Feather, así como la de muchos unicornios caía, Red que era uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de aquel acorralamiento, también comenzaba a temblar, la cosa esa estaba del lado de Discord, el poder que poseían era ya de por si avasallador, pero ahora, con la presencia del híbrido el alcance de la fuerza que tenían era simplemente… desoladora. A lo lejos, una estatua de oro era transportada, Iniar vestía una armadura de metal liviano, con diferentes adornos que brillaban con distintos tonos de azul y rojo. Las inmensas fauces del híbrido se abrieron.

El pegaso podía sentir como el final de sus tropas se acercaba cada vez más, su cobardía tenía una reprimenda moral, debía morir junto con ellos o ganar junto con ellos, pero en ese instante, su legua se hallaba trabada para dar cualquier orden, sus músculos parecían piedras pesadas y su voluntad le pedía a gritos escapar. Pero no podía, no debía…

Una luz blanca se presentó en el lugar, el sonido de unos cascos inundó aquella calle que daba al mirador plaza de la ciudad, se trataba de un unicornio de pelaje azul con melena y barba blancas, tenía signos de vejez, pero su galope era de un corcel en la mejor de las formas físicas posibles. Al llegar al final del mirador, Black Feather pudo dar cuenta de la identidad del unicornio.

\- ¿S…S…Star… Swirl? Preguntó poco antes de ver cómo un rayo de color azul era emitido por su cuerno.

El fuego casi apocalíptico de Iniar, que se hallaba visiblemente en su garganta, poco antes de ser expulsado, fue detenido en seco, debido al impacto directo que el rayo tuvo en la quijada del híbrido, causando que sus fauces se cerraran y de mismo modo, terminó por cancelar su terrible ataque.

Pero poco antes de que la gigantesca criatura pudiese reaccionar, Star Swirl se apareció en el campo.

\- Esto no puede terminar así. Dijo poco antes de utilizar una traslación en masa, transportando a todos los pegasos y unicornios del lugar, incluido Black Feather, cuya expresión de incredulidad fue lo último que las princesas pudieron ver de las tropas defensoras.

* * *

Eso es todo por esta semana, espero que les esté gustando. Nos leemos pronto.


	44. La pesadilla: el descenso del caos 7

Haaaaaa, debo advertirles que si esperaban la clásica batalla maestro, estudiante, tienen que esperar un poco más, es que estos días, la hora diaria que dedico a escribir fics, se ha visto asediada por una preocupación constante; la película Equestri Girls: Friendship Games, así que si sienten unos cuantos párrafos torpes, no les presten tanta atención.

* * *

Finalmente, un rayo de esperanza aparecía en medio de todo el caos que Discord había infundado en Equestria, tanto Celestia como Luna observaban entusiasmadas el gran control que su maestro tenía contra la magia caótica de Discord, era evidente que debía usar grandes cantidades de dicha magia para anular los conjuros caóticos, ambas ya habían combatido contra esa magia, por lo tanto sabían muy bien a lo que se enfrentaba. La magia de Discord era tan difícil de disipar que no solamente hacía falta grandes cantidades de energía, sino saber cómo y cuándo aplicarlas; a juzgar por los movimientos violentos de la capa de Star Swirl, este se hallaba en control pleno de la energía que utilizaba para disipar el caos.

La magia presente en los gigantescos tallos que habían producido las criaturas comenzaba a ser revertida, asimismo, las creaciones de Discord se descomponían, los gigantescos tallos se convertían en varias hojas secas y pétalos de distintos colores que bajaban con completa tranquilidad hasta tocar las calles, las terrazas e incluso las fuentes de la ciudad capital de Equestria; aquel espectáculo bien podría haber fascinado a cualquier poni, pero en ese preciso momento solamente lograban mostrar un ambiente caótico.

De pronto, las imágenes cambiaron abruptamente para mostrar el interior de la torre, Discord se hallaba sonriente en su trono que ahora era igual al que siempre utilizaba. Gold Mane a pocos metros no podía comprender la presencia de Star Swirl, al parecer, había sacado a todos sus guerreros y hechiceros del lugar, incluidos los pegasos. Pero ¿Cómo sabía de la guerra? Se supone que estaba muerto ¿Sería el mismo Discord? En pocos segundo varias preguntas se generaban y se descartaban, el interior de Canterlot se hallaba vacía y los ciudadanos que se encontraban con vida estaban resguardados tras las puertas de la fortaleza, afortunadamente el susodicho señor del caos se ausentó durante la evacuación.

Pero lejos de aquellos pequeños hechos que no constituían victoria alguna, Gold Mane se sentía traicionado, débil… en pocas palabras, derrotado; tenía un ejército del que no quedaba ya nada, tenía poder que se esfumó como el humo. Entonces pudo apreciar el fondo de su debilidad, pues al final todos los ponis habían construido el reino, menos él, ante la inmensidad creadora y progresiva de los ponis; él ocupaba el lugar más insignificante, porque no combatía las guerras, no labraba los campos ni construía las edificaciones. Podía ver toda la ciudad mientras aquella vegetación caía como nieve en toda la ciudad. En el gran designio de la vida, creyó haber estado en la cúspide, creyó haber tenido todo el poder, ser intocable, inexpugnable, incuestionable; pero ahora, ahora que ni siquiera podía entablar combate contra la criatura de ojos rojos, sentía como todas esas creencias eran rebatidas con total facilidad.

\- Por lo visto ya los estás entendiendo – Dijo el Draconequus complacido de la expresión que el rostro del Rey presentaba, era mucho más exquisito que cualquier otro placer.

Ver el orden cuestionado, destruido, alimentaba el trabajo insólito, casi irracional que Discord realizaba, sus ojos se deleitaban con aquel pequeño vals dodecafónico, la falta de explicaciones, la destrucción de aquel orden al cual los unicornios y los pegasos habían creído y aceptado, aquel por el cual habían muerto. Aquella victoria que empezaba a consolidarse con el avance de sus tropas hasta la ciudad, por medio del camino que se levantaba desde las faldas de la montaña en espiral, para llegar finalmente a la ciudad, era entendida por Discord no solamente como un triunfo militar, sino más bien como el cuestionamiento y la ruptura de la forma de vida del reino. Con aquella sonrisa cínica con expresiones completamente incompatibles con lo que sucedía fueron vistas ahora con horror.

Gold Mane comenzó a galopar en busca de una salida de aquel suplicio en el cual se encontraba, percatarse de todo ello era lo más cerca que podía estar de la muerte, no deseaba saberlo, añoraba poder escapar de ese estado al que se vía apresado. Lo detestaba.

\- Gold Mane, ni siquiera te he explicado lo que puedes hacer – Advirtió Discord poco antes de aparecerse frente al Rey.

El unicornio gobernante bajaba las escaleras de forma rápida, aquella cobardía, aquel deseo de escapar de la realidad a la que Discord lo sometió lentamente lo consumían por dentro, en segundos su espíritu se veía contaminado por una verdad tan triste como momentánea, sin sus súbditos, no era absolutamente nada, ni podía hacer absolutamente nada.

\- Mi querido Rey, usted sabe que no existe escape alguno – Discord volaba a pocos metros por encima de las escaleras, su voz se hallaba entre la burla y la seriedad, desde luego, abusaba del doble sentido para confundir a su enemigo.

Mientras la lluvia de materia vegetal continuaba, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse anaranjado, un atardecer repentino constataba del control que Discord comenzaba a tomar del día y la noche; pero en lugar de bajar el sol por completo, lo dejaba en su lugar. Creando así un escenario tan pacífico que Gold Mane comenzaba a perder la cabeza; no había gritos, no había sonidos de guerra ni mucho menos existían señales de que se hubiese dado una; dentro de Canterlot, todo parecía marchar con completa tranquilidad, era como si el mundo no necesitase del Rey.

\- Mi querido Rey, nunca escuchaste cual sería mi recompensa por ganar – Prosiguió el señor del caos con completa tranquilidad.

Los diferentes cuerpos de las bestias-planta comenzaban a desintegrarse, convirtiéndose en un líquido cafezino, del cual brotaban algunos retoños de distintas plantas con una rapidez sorprendente, aquellos residuos eran mucho más fértiles que la tierra de Equestria; lejos de aquel espectáculo que obviamente Discord quería que visen, las princesas exploraban lo poco que podían explorar. Las fuerzas de Discord comenzaban a llegar o al menos parte de ellas, los guerreros – esclavos que ingresaban a la ciudad lo hacían con completa calma, pero eran chacales y escarabajos, los vulcanos o los pocos Karis no se presentaban en aquella marcha triunfal que hacían.

Desde el aire las princesas pudieron notar como Star Swirl utilizaba su magia para contrarrestar el caos ¿Por qué no trataba de ayudar a Gold Mane? Era alguien que se merecía el peor de los tratos, pero aun así Celestia sentía que nadie merecía semejante tortura, sabía muy bien que Star Swirl también lo pensaba. Muy probablemente no sabía lo que Discord hacia a cientos de metros de distancia.

Las imágenes nuevamente cambiaron, esta vez para acercar a ambas princesas en vuelo hasta la locación del ejército vencedor.

\- Tenemos menos de media hora para tomar todo lo que tenga valor en esta ciudad; ¿Quiénes irán a la biblioteca central conmigo? – Preguntó Buglar mientras se separaba de grupo para tomar la iniciativa.

\- Yo quiero ir a la academia de magia – Sostuvo Sekub mientras guardaba su Kopesh y sacaba a relucir un saco de papas.

"Todo lo que tenga valor" eran palabras con un significado demasiado ambiguo cuando Discord las mencionaba, la ciudad tenía adornos de oro, plata y joyas por todas partes, al adornar la ciudad, también se hallaban a la disposición del saqueo de cualquier ejército invasor que lograse superar a los unicornios; pero en ese momento los guerreros se preocupaban por saquear las bibliotecas y los establecimientos de enseñanza. Definitivamente eso era algo tan inaudito como escuchar a un gato ladrar.

Las princesas se vieron forzadas a seguir de cerca a los diferentes guerreros; al poco tiempo de hacerlo, se hallaron cerca del mirador donde Star Swirl se encontraba anulando la magia caótica, sin embargo, todo rastro de su presencia se hallaba ya borrado. Sin prestar más atención al hecho, las princesas continuaron con su galope a través de las calles de Canterlot, escuchando el sonido de las hojas secas resquebrajarse con el paso de las diferentes fuerzas, el líquido cafezino se convertía en tierra y las plantas comenzaban a extenderse por murallas, casas enteras, en menos de diez minutos, existían enredaderas que cubrían toda una casa o manzanos maduros, incluso unos bananos y cocoteros se alzaban vigorosos en medio de la ciudad, sus raíces penetraban la gruesa capa del fino empedrado de las calles, destrozándolo y haciéndose un lugar para continuar con su crecimiento tan acelerado. La ciudad completa tenía un cambio abrupto, donde las construcciones se enfrentaban a toda una estructura viviente, que emergía de los restos de criaturas imposibles, definitivamente, era un escenario tan increíble como perturbador. Ninguna guerra podría producir semejantes resultado, ningún acto de violencia o terror podía dar como resultado vida. De alguna forma Discord había hallado la forma de romper con esa ley.

La biblioteca central de Equestria era del tamaño de un castillo diminuto, las gigantes puertas de roble fueron fácilmente forzadas por las patas de cientos de escarabajos hércules que sin problemas pudieron encargarse del trabajo, al ingresar, una centena de chacales ingresaron de forma sincronizada, estantes completos eran vaciados otros muchos eran transportados por los escarabajos, cuya fuerza en conjunto les permitía cargar con todo el peso sin mucha dificultad, miles de miles de libros eran extraídos con completa eficiencia, algunos chacales llevaban dos sacos de papas para cargar la mayor cantidad de libros que podían, sin embargo, toda aquella vasta colección de conocimientos no podía ser saqueada con tanta facilidad. Pese a que no tenía ningún guardia ni nada por el estilo, la colección de escritos era tan variada, tan numerosa que los asaltantes apenas podían llevarse una cantidad mesurada de su contenido.

Unos bustos de reconocidas intelectualidades se hallaban dentro y pese a tener incrustaciones de gemas o inscripciones sobre tablillas de oro eran ignoradas por completo.

-Sekub, no alcanzamos para vaciarla, llama al resto para sacar absolutamente todo.

Un chacal salió de inmediato con un saco lleno de libros cargado en su espalda, el tiempo era crítico y debían sacar todo lo que podían antes de que se acabase; nadie tenía la menor idea de qué pasar, pero no era la mejor de las ideas quedarse a averiguar, pues el amo ya había demostrado ser un completo demente así como un genio, desafiar sus órdenes o sugerencias era un completo error, error que habían aprendido a no cometer.

\- Claro, Buglar, tú y tu equipo saquen los estantes que llevan la marca del búho, algo me dice que esos son más valiosos que el resto.

\- Esta bien – Respondió el escarabajo hércules.

No muy lejos del lugar, las instituciones de enseñanza mágica eran asaltadas con una rapiña más voraz, pues no se respetaban ni artefactos ni libros ni materiales de investigación, absolutamente todo, incluso sacos de materiales simples como sal, tiza o granito, para novicios en la magia negra, eran desojados de las instalaciones. A pocos kilómetros del lugar, escuelas, institutos, incluso algunas casas eran asaltadas con el mismo objetivo común: robar libros o fuentes de conocimiento análogas ¿Por qué lo hacían? Esa era otra cuestión.

Regresando a las afueras de la torre, dentro del castillo de Canterlot que difería bastante del Castillo de las princesas, una figura yacía completamente sin vida, sin voluntad, su respiración entrecortada era clara evidencia de su estado emocional y mental, estaba perdido; cuando las princesas fueron reenviadas al lugar; pudieron ver la mirada perdida del Rey ¿Estaría aceptando su inevitable fin o acaso su deseo de poder y la falta de este último le habían hecho perder la cabeza?

\- Mi querido Rey…

\- Deja de llamarme así – Interrumpió el ex gobernante mientras recuperaba la compostura, pesando nuevamente la tierra que había gobernado durante más de tres décadas; toda una vida no lograba prepararlo para un final similar al que tenía en esos instantes. Sin embargo, también sentía una tristeza leve por sus súbditos y aunque le costaba aceptarlo… también se preocupaba por su hija.

\- Goldi, hoy vine aquí a realizar un experimento completamente alocado y de interés común a cualquiera que le interese el tema; hoy comprobaré que no existen los corazones completamente malos ni los corazones completamente buenos, todo depende del momento mi amigo y por eso te daré la posibilidad de darle utilidad a tu vida… - Aclaró el señor del caos levantando su garra de león para señalar un lugar en el espacio cercano a él, pero no había nada.

\- Ejem… dije te daré la posibilidad de darle utilidad a tu vida – Repitió el Draconequus algo enfurecido por la falta de puntualidad; pero en esta segunda oportunidad pasó lo que tenía que pasar: una figura se apareció mediante una transportación en el lugar.

Argos yacía de pie, en su mano sostenía el cuerpo de una poni que luchaba por zafarse, pero que no podía ya que la mano del guardián apretujaba su melena en el aire, provocando que esta se moviera con mayor desesperación. A contraluz la figura tenía un aspecto deplorable, pero aun así, tanto las princesas como el Rey pudieron percatarse de quien se trataba.

\- Desgraciado, ¡Canalla! Suelta a mi hija – Gritó enfurecido Gold Mane poco antes de levantarse e ir a la carga contra el guardián.

Sin presentar dificultad alguna, la mitrita que rodeaba el cuerpo de la fornida figura se transformó en una espada sin filo, con la parte plana de la hoja, Argos golpeó al unicornio y lo apartó varios metros atrás; este último se percató de la fuerza que el extraño ser poseía.

\- Le presento a Argos, él es uno de los mejores guardianes que se pueden conseguir hoy en día y créame que he buscado… en fin – Dijo el de ojos rojos mientras se aclaraba la garganta y chasqueaba los dedos para materializar una copa de oro con una leche con chocolate dentro, pero esta poseía un olor repugnante, se parecía al olor de la cloacas.

Mientras el recipiente flotaba en dirección al viejo Rey, este no dejaba de observar a su hija que aparentemente estaba amordazada, todavía no entendía qué quería hacer Discord exactamente.

-Te daré dos opciones, el contenido de esta copa es un veneno mágico, cuando lo tomes tu cuerpo comenzará a descomponerse…

\- Si lo tomo entonces mi hija quedará libre de un destino trágico, sí, conozco ese trato, pero nunca creí que me harían uno.

Discord observaba complacido las expresiones del viejo Rey, quizás si hubiese tenido un corazón lo suficientemente comprensivo, blando o si hubiese tenido un corazón con el cual sentir odio o amor, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, quizás no andaría con rodeos tan absurdos como aquellos, sin embargo dudaba mucho de dejarlos atrás, porque mostraban el lado más obscuro de quienquiera que fuese, aquel pequeño pedazo que ocultaban toda la vida. A fin de cuentas, forzaba a sacar todo ello en unos cortos instantes.

\- Exactamente Goldi; pero la segunda opción te parecerá más atractiva, de hecho no sé ni por qué me molesto si es evidente que la vas a tomar. Así que Argos, encárgate de la poni.

La espada ahora adquiría un filo y una punta que fácilmente podrían atravesar el acero, prosiguiendo, el gran brazo del guardián levantó en lo alto a la princesa Platino, mientras esta se movía de forma salvaje, arrancándose mechones de su melena y emitiendo quejidos audibles para el rey, quien en completa desesperación trató de levantarse para saltar al ataque, sin embargo, esta vez fue contenido por unas cadenas que lo sujetaban fuertemente al piso.

\- ¡Espera! Dime cuál es esa otra opción – La expresión del señor del caos cambió, ahora mostraba su alegría por saber cómo terminaría aquella historia.

\- La otra opción… Tú quedas en total libertad, retiro a mi ejército y te doy mi promesa de no atacarte nuevamente y si sabes negociar, hasta te puedo ayudar con la conquista de Green Field, pero eso sí, el cuerpo de la princesa Platino debe pasar por un tratamiento de espada, cortesía de mi buen guardián – Las condiciones de Discord sonaban completamente alocadas, mas su expresión que ocultaba una felicidad tan demencial como contagiosa, lograban confundir al Gobernante de Equestria.

Su hija, a cambio de un poder inconmensurable, había visto de primera mano la capacidad del Draconequus y había presenciado el horror que llevaba consigo; pero el precio, era tan elevado que simplemente no podía pagarlo, nunca se lo perdonaría.

\- Tomo la primera opción – Dijo finalmente el gran Rey.

\- Hemos comprobado que un corazón sincero se puede hallar hasta en el lugar más podrido – Exclamó algo emocionado el señor del caos.

La copa se posicionó frente a Gold Mane, quien tuvo que tomar el contenido sin repensar las cosas.

\- Argos, hazme el favor de soltar el cuerpo de la princesa Platino.

El veneno comenzaba a surtir efecto; pero la expresión del Rey cambió inmediatamente para ver con todo su odio al Draconequus, que se entretenía con los pétalos que caían lenta y pacíficamente.

\- Tu…

\- Yo te dije que Argos cortaría el cuerpo de tu hija, nunca dije que estaba viva; además, para que lo sepas y porque me encanta ver esa expresión en tus ojos, tú fuiste quien la mato… mandé a mi guardián a sacar a tu hija de aquella torre estilo cuento de hadas y halló su cuerpo sin vida junto a una infusión mortal, quizás si no la hubiese encerrado y si hubieses aceptado el cambio, ella seguiría con vida.

\- Al menos tengo… agggg… tengo el gusto de saber que… ese Rey bastardo te eliminará. Dijo entre lágrimas los unicornios mientras sufría el doloroso efecto del veneno.

\- Por cierto ¿A que no adivinas quiénes son los padres del Rey bastardo? – Pregunto de repente el señor del caos – Bueno, te daré una pista, perseguiste a su madre durante un año y más.

Poco antes de que su cuerpo se fragmentara en varios pedazos y cual cristal se rompiera, para después desaparecer, las lágrimas y la ira del viejo rey trataban de observar a los ojos del señor del caos que se contentaba con la función. El drama vivido durante esos minutos había suscitado el fin de Canterlot, con ello, el fin de los pegasos y unicornios. Pero sin quedarse atrás, el señor del caos sacó un reloj de arena y al no observar todo el interior con arena, chasqueó los dedos.

\- ¡Se acabó el tiempo! Gritó, en ese instante tanto él como Argos, así como los guerreros esclavos se transportaron del lugar.

Pero el recuerdo del lugar continuó, ahora existía un gran número de vigías planta que circulaban alrededor de todo Canterlot, mostrando los efectos de la magia caótica que, al parecer, Discord había liberado poco antes de salir del lugar.

Las diferentes plantas cambiaban de forma, algunas se convertían en mesas, otras en paletas, algunas en algodón de azúcar, lluvia de chocolate se pronunciaba por toda la capital, las paredes de las construcciones se derretían, se convertían en papel que cedía fácilmente bajo la presión de la construcción y posteriormente esta se venía abajo a causa de ello, llamas de todos los colores inundaban las calles, quemando piedra metal y agua, literalmente, como si de papel se tratase, los diferentes materiales se chamuscaban, incluso el agua se tornaba negra, para después desaparecer convertida en humo negro; casas se elevaban desde los cimientos hasta lo más alto, para caer en pocos minutos cual potente proyectil, los tejados se elevaban, incluso cuando los gruesos clavos que los sujetaban a la estructura se hallaban firmemente fijados, pues un tornado cruzaba las calles de Canterlot; varias burbujas de tiempo se creaban al azar en distintos puntos y de distintos tamaños, aceleraban el tiempo o retrocedían de forma increíblemente acelerada; convirtiendo así las paredes en granito, en sus elementos constitutivos.

El tornado comenzaba a perder fuerza, liberando todos sus objetos de forma brutal, varias formas de vida se creaban en el suelo fértil, pero perecían en poco tiempo; en medio de todo aquel caos se hallaban Celestia y Luna, presenciando un horror inimaginable, si bien conocían las estratagemas y las jugadas sucias del Draconequus jamás habían presenciado aquel tipo de caos, era por decirlo así, más desesperante, en cambio, el caos que hacía cuando se enfrentaron a él, a comparación, era más inocente, aunque no dejaba de ser caos. La torre de Gold Mane caía debido a la debilitación de sus cimientos, así como las paredes de su castillo, la lluvia de chocolate cubría todo el lugar, algunos rayos eran liberados, pero estos al tener contacto con la materia, lograban cortarla en varios trozos.

Con el tiempo, la ciudad comenzaba a perderse cada vez más, adoptando formas más simples, hasta llegar a convertirse en sus formas primarias; si existía una espada, se derretía hasta volverse en sus metales componentes y después estos fluían hacia dentro de la montaña, las rocas cortadas que caían al piso se volvían a fusionar con la ladera de la montaña, ropa, tejidos, azúcar y demás alimentos o bien se quemaban o bien desparecían en la tierra, que, literalmente se los tragaba.

En menos de diez minutos, todo Canterlot era convertido en cosas cada vez más simples que se devolvían a su lugar de origen; Celestia y Luna observaban sorprendidas aquel caos tan… único. Se estaba borrando todo rastro de existencia de Canterlot, toda posible prueba de lo ocurrido se limpiaba, incluso los cuerpos que yacían a las faldas de la montaña, se convertían en la misma substancia cafezina que emitieron los cuerpos de las plantas – bestia, regresando así a fertilizar el suelo orgánico.

¿Devolver las cosas a su lugar de origen? ¿Qué de caótico tenía todo aquello? Pensó de repente Luna, simplemente no tenía sentido todo aquel caos "organizado" que el Draconequus hacía. De hecho, a Discord jamás se le habría ocurrido realizar semejante acto de magia. No tenía razones suficientes para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, la guerra, el miedo…

\- ¿Crees que esto sea verdad? – Preguntó Celestia, desde hace tiempo atrás ya habían dejado de pensar en la veracidad o la falsedad de los relatos del señor del caos que no pasaban de ser historias entretenidas y que parecían ser una forma de justificación de su pasado. Pero ahora, sin planeamiento, sin recorte de momentos clave, él les mostraba recuerdos que parecían tan reales, tan verídicos que a duras penas podían pensar lo contrario.

Luna bajó la cabeza antes de responder.

\- No lo sé hermana; pero si Discord hizo todo esto… entonces tiene que.

Celestia no necesitó más palabras, esta no era una broma que el de ojos rojos estuviese realizando, no era un juego, eran sus recuerdos; pero aun así, qué le aseguraba saber que él no los estaba alterando, que sus actos no fueron más horribles… nada.

Nuevamente las imágenes comenzaron a cambiar, esta vez, para llevar a las princesas al cielo, flotaban en el aire mientras trataban de ubicarse. En poco tiempo pudieron apreciar la ciudad de Canterlot en el sudeste; sin perder más tiempo, ambas pudieron percatarse de su lugar exacto: se hallaban en la mitad de la ruta aérea entre Cloudsdale y Canterlot; no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambas pudieran ver una figura asomarse entre las nubes, logrando que varias se disolvieran. El enorme tamaño de la criatura daba clara evidencia de quien se trataba.

Solamente tuvieron que esperar unos segundos para poder al gigantesco y aterrador híbrido pasar volando sobre las montañas acercándose a gran velocidad a la ciudad de los pegasos, en ese momento, Luna pudo pensar en el pasado de dicha criatura, seguramente todos desconocían el hecho de que Iniar no fue más grande que un casco al nacer y ahora era tan grande como una montaña. Semejante poder parecía no tener un antagonista en esa historia, de hecho, incluso ella dudaba de sus capacidades frente a tal criatura; mas, recordar a Star Swirl mientras le lanzaba una descarga de magia, le hizo percatarse de que la criatura parecía invencible, pero no lo era.

Debido a la poca cantidad de soldados en Cloudsdale, los pegasos tuvieron que dejar los primeros puestos de vigilancia, para reforzar la guardia en las cercanías de su ciudad cuartel; los primeros escuadrones perecieron fácilmente ante el fuego apocalíptico del híbrido, que ni tiempo les dio para reaccionar, la operación debía ser lo más eficiente posible, el coloso pasó sin emitir mucho ruido a través de una conveniente espesura de estratocúmulos, la cantidad de soldados debía ser inferior a los mil, pero de igual forma, se tomaría el tiempo necesario para dirigirse directamente a la ciudad, pues sus órdenes eran destruir Cloudsdale, no eliminar a los pegasos.

Una cantidad inmensa de fuego gélido fue disparado directamente sobre la ciudad, congelando primeramente su exterior nuboso, para después proseguir con el centro y lugares más alejados, de la ciudad se desprendían bloques completos de hielo que caían abajo en la medida en que el híbrido continuaba con la ráfaga de su fuego mágico y casi único.

Los guardias no tardaron en salir de la ciudad a enfrentarse con el agresor, pero hizo falta solamente un poco del fuego gélido para detener a todo un escuadrón, el resto de todo el reducido ejército se movía por debajo del híbrido, reuniendo espadas suficientes para ingresar en un ataque sincronizado, que esperaban fuese lo suficientemente efectivo como para eliminar la amenaza que representaba el gigantesco ser.

Iniar no tardó en comprender la estratagema de los pegasos, pero prosiguió con el flujo de su fuego, debía terminar con la ciudad, enfrentar a los pegasos era algo opcional y de momento, prefería no hacerlo, pues le encantaba vencer a sus presas cuando se hallaban al máximo de sus capacidades.

El vuelo del híbrido era tan veloz como el mejor as del vuelo de la academia de Cloudsdale, si a eso le sumamos la prefecta sincronía que el flujo de su fuego tenía con la dirección de su cabeza, tenemos un arma móvil que sin problemas, terminaba con sectores completos de Cloudsdale mientas se movía por las cercanías aéreas de la ciudad, sus coletazos bastaban para abatir a sus perseguidores más audaces, que caían cual moscas.

A diferencia de Canterlot, Cloudsdale oponía una resistencia más o menos férrea ante el intento del híbrido por destruirla, pues su tamaño, así como la cantidad de guardias que iban tras del híbrido evitaban que sus ataques fuesen fluidos, incluso su movimiento se veía clonflictuado por maniobras de ataque a los guardias de la ciudad.

\- Largo de aquí insectos, hoy no ansío comer carne de poni – Rugió Iniar poco antes de cerrar sus ojos de hielo para abrir sus ojos de fuego

Sin embargo, el carácter férreo de los pegasos les obligaba a continuar con la campaña que de por sí ya era una completa locura, tomando sus espadas con la boca, se dividían en grupos para abordar a la criatura en el aire, al alcanzarla, trataban de clavar sus espadas en su carne, pero como un dragón, sus escamas eran gruesas y duras, difícilmente se podía lograr traspasar aquella armadura y su alguno de los pegasos lograba hacerlo, era equivalente a hacerle un pinchazo, ni siquiera lograban perforar toda la carne como para representar un peligro grande, ya que ni siquiera salía sangre de las distintas incisiones que se pudieron realizar. Pero ese simple acto logró enfurecer al híbrido, quien se dio media vuelta para dejarse caer mientras expulsaba una llamarada que sin impedimento alguno pudo alcanzar y chamuscar a casi todos sus perseguidores. Aquella pequeña batalla precedió al acto principal que Discord quería mostrar: la destrucción de Cloudsdale.

El fuego gélido del híbrido terminaba con su trabajo en cuestión de minutos, logrando desprender fragmentos cada vez más grandes, hasta que por fin, Cloudsdale perdía los últimos trozos de nube que la constituían, para después caer varios kilómetros abajo y quebrarse en la tierra.

Finalmente, las imágenes cambiaron para mostrar el interior de la montaña donde Discord se hallaba originalmente, el tamaño era inmenso, tan grande que las fuerzas del caos podían entrar dentro cómodamente.

\- Buen trabajo muchachos, ahora solo nos queda Green Field y las colonias, bueno, tomaran las colonias dentro de unas semanas, por ahora concéntrense en descansar, visitar a sus camaradas queridos y desde luego, los que se encuentren en el equipo médico, deben trabajar en los nuevos pacientes – Aclaró el señor del caos mientras señalaba el techo – mmm… siento que se me olvida algo… ah sí, dejen todos los libros en el piso, incluso si tienen estantes completos, aquí me encargaré de desorganizarlos todos.

Ambas princesas vieron el techo lleno de estalagmitas sobre sus cabezas, allá arriba se encontraban diferentes burbujas de tiempo y de contención, dentro de hallaban los diferentes presos de guerra, heridos rescatados e incluso ciudadanos de Canterlot.

\- Debo recordar una vez más, el trabajo primordial, incluso antes de ponerse a curar a los heridos, es cortar los cuernos de los unicornios, después las alas de los pegasos. Bueno, espero que tengan un buen día, nos vemos para la cena; un chasquido fue suficiente para realizar una traslación en masa de todas las tropas a la isla donde se habían mantenido los últimos meses.

El Draconequus se limitó a sentarse en el piso mientras una gema flotaba en el centro de la instalación, esta salía de una especie de círculo llena de aros que giraban a su alrededor, para presentarse frente a Discord.

\- He oído que les sirvió las opciones que les enseñé a preparar – Una voz emitida desde una caracola del tamaño de un poni retumbaba entre las diferentes paredes.

\- Desde luego que sí Andreia, claro que les sirvió – Le respondió el Draconequus.

\- Entonces, estamos más cerca de lograr el objetivo – Exclamó la misma voz que pese a su tono brusco y lleno de ronquidos, era reconocible.

Aquella voz era la de la pequeña que se había quedado en la pila de basura en los laboratorios, Ambas princesas no pudieron comprender bien cuál era la razón por la cual el Draconequus había metido su consciencia dentro de aquella gema de la vida. Pero ahora, aquella voz con cierta emotividad, pero que al mismo tiempo era tan fría, tan inequina, que simplemente era poco grato escucharla, sobre todo porque conocían lo que alguna vez había sido dicha conciencia dentro de la gema.

\- Discord, dime ¿cómo piensas ganar esta guerra que paree tan perdida?

\- No lo sé – Fue la única respuesta que el Draconequus pudo dar antes de ir a revisar los libros que sus guerreros esclavos habían reunido, tenía un par de cosas que pensar antes de hacer cualquier otra movida arriesgada.

* * *

Bien, bien, eso es todo lo que tengo para esta semana, los espero la próxima.

Psdt: Espero que ya salga la versión doblada al castellano de Friendship Games, tengo un fic que ya está en producción, pero necesito ver esa película para estar más seguro del fic, por cierto, este es un Spoiler XD


	45. La pesadilla El asentamiento del caos, 1

Hola, después de una semana entera llena de exámenes les traigo el capítulo 45 y cielos, nunca pensé que este fic fuese a ser tan extenso, aunque me complace anunciar que el fin está cerca (si es que algo así como diez capítulos sea cerca XD). Bueno, no les interrumpo la acción.

* * *

Las burbujas de contención y de tiempo mantenían a los presos bajo un cautiverio increíblemente silencioso, Luna decidió alzar vuelo para alcanzarlos, se hallaban flotando, en un movimiento lento y sin dirección alguna, unos cuantos chocaban, para después rebotar, continuando con su dirección de forma muy relentizada, las energías que yacían dentro de cada una de aquellas prisiones esféricas, no era lo suficientemente grande como para mantener a los unicornios encerrados, su magia podría anular el hechizo.

Sin embargo, cuando Luna llegó a la altura de dichas prisiones, pudo descubrir el terrible estado en el cual se hallaban: los unicornios tenían sus cuernos cortados pocos centímetros arriba de la raíz, se podía diferenciar que antiguamente habrían tenido cuernos, mas ahora ya les eran completamente inútiles; ya no podían realizar magia; los pegasos, de similar forma tenían las alas cortadas, no se podía ver las heridas causadas por la mutilación, debido a que todas ellas se hallaban con vendajes alrededor.

Fue en ese instante en el cual Luna pudo dar cuenta del terrible proceso, los ponis mutilados se hallaban en burbujas de tiempo, no solamente tenían aquella injuria, sino también se hallaban con claras señales de haber entrado en una cirugía, pues llevaban distintas costuras, yesos, vendajes e infusiones sobre la piel, todas de diferente índole y en distintas secciones del cuerpo. Era bastante aterrador: tanto pegasos como unicornios capturados con heridas menores eran los únicos que, al parecer, se hallaban bajo una burbuja de contención… el resto yacía dentro de las burbujas de tiempo, muy probablemente era para mantenerlos fuera del avance del curso de la historia, si Discord los liberaba, entonces y solo entonces podrían percibir su estado, solo entonces estarían al tanto de su derrota y de su salvación en el campo. Pero ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de salvar a sus enemigos? Luna se horrorizó al descubrir la respuesta. Ellos serían sus esclavos.

Con una contundencia abrasadora, la historia se hacía cada vez más real, Celestia ya empezaba a perder las ganas de observar todo lo que el de ojos rojos les quería mostrar… ciertamente, el recuerdo le enseñaba el horror que significaba realmente el nombre del Draconequus en la historia, no solo en la de Equestria, sino en gran parte de las civilizaciones que existieron alguna vez en lo que actualmente se conoce como Equestria, era inevitable sentir una cólera inmensa, no solo hacia el señor del caos, sino hacia la ingenuidad que había tenido al enamorarse de alguien como él… sus acciones del pasado no tuvieron un castigo adecuado, nunca repararía todo el daño, por más que venciera a miles de atacantes de su amado pueblo, nada podría liberarlo de la culpa… entonces, qué podía hacer, su corazón y su razón le dictaban castigar al perpetuador de semejantes atrocidades contra los ponis; mas, al recordar quién era el actual señor del caos, los mismos deseaban no hacerlo, cómo podría… había cambiado, eso era seguro. Pero, no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar todos sus crímenes, las agresiones a Equestria, eran agresiones contra ella misma, en ese momento, supo lo que era correcto y una vez más, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar una parte de ella para hacer lo correcto.

Luna continuaba observando las increíbles infraestructuras del lugar, existían libreros llenos de una cantidad incontable de libros, que vagaban libremente por todo lo alto y ancho del lugar, muchos libros salían flotando de una librero a otro, intercambiando lugares, al observar detalladamente un librero, leyó varios títulos, pero ni siquiera uno de los libros se hallaba en un orden específico, todos estaban mezclados y al pasar de un estante al otro en un tiempo indefinido, no hacían sino desordenarse aún más. Para cualquier amante del orden en las fuentes de conocimiento como Twilight, sería un empujón a la locura, pues la información estaba mezclada, obras de filosofía, conocimientos prácticos, matemáticas, historia e incluso literatura se hallaban uno al lado del otro. El piso también tendía a moverse, lo único que parecía estar inmóvil eran las paredes y los hongos mágicos que alimentaban la gema del alma. También estaba el hecho de que el lugar era una combinación entre biblioteca, hospital y punto de reunión de los diferentes soldados.

Cuál era la razón por la cual habían sido enviadas hasta aquel lugar, solamente Discord lo sabía, pero cuando Luna comenzó a cuestionarse aquello, el mismísimo señor del caos se apareció en el recuerdo, su estadía fuera de la gigantesca biblioteca había sido relativamente pacífica, el escondite que se hallaba en el corazón de una montaña, era increíblemente silenciosa y exasperante, el aire que existía dentro era húmedo y pese a que no existía un solo rayo de luz solar, la luz que emitían los hongos mágicos nocturnos, dotaban al lugar de iluminación y calor.

La voz que emitía la conciencia que alguna vez había sido una potranca pegaso, inició una plática con el señor del caos, el sonido de una voz mecánica salía por una caracola del tamaño de un poni.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

\- Nada, Green Field vive un momento de caos sin que esté presente, solo tengo que esperar lo inesperado – Aclaró el de ojos rojos, poco antes de chasquear los dedos.

El entorno volvió a cambiar, esta vez, para mostrar un palacio gigantesco, hecho de piedra, pero al mismo tiempo con innovaciones arquitectónicas y de materiales que lograrían contentar hasta a la vista del más crítico de todos. Paredes de piedras blancas, vidrio bellamente cóncavo, una cúpula, pinturas de técnica exquisita, alfombras hechas de los mejores materiales, la presencia de una enorme ciudad en la lejanía, a pocos metros debajo, pues la infraestructura se hallaba en lo alto de una gran colina; estas pistas advertían a las princesas el lugar exacto en donde se hallaban: Green Field, la ciudad que se alzaba hasta los límites creados por una muralla gigantesca eran el resultado de un proceso por la lucha de su libertad, las princesas no hicieron sino contemplar asombrada el progreso que los ponis terrestres tuvieron en poco más de una década.

La sonrisa del señor del caos se esbozó completamente, reflejando la felicidad que sentía al imaginar cómo todo aquel orden se destruiría dentro de poco tiempo, ahora solamente quedaba sellar el futuro de forma permanente, las puertas de madera se abrieron a su paso, mostrando una gran sala donde una cantidad sorprendente de ponis terrestres se hallaban en una junta de emergencia.

\- Los pegasos y unicornios tienen restringido el acceso a nuestra ciudad, no deberíamos darles un cobijo después de la forma en la cual nos trataron.

\- Mantenga la calma alcalde, puede que el tercer anillo tenga la población más numerosa, pero es más peligroso traerlos al anillo central, créame cuando le digo que los líderes de los sobrevivientes me han jurado mantenerse en un perfil bajo, trabajaran dentro de poco tiempo ¿Acaso no sería lo justo que trabajen para nosotros? – El poder de convencimiento de un poni pelaje verde primavera con melena de color naranja y ojos negros, sentado en una silla hecha de metales preciosos, terciopelo e incrustaciones de gemas era suficiente para que tres cuartas partes de aquella especie de congreso se le unieran a sus afirmaciones.

\- El presidente Avid tiene razón – apoyaba una voz que comenzaba a aplaudir a su estimado gobernante.

Ningún poni notó la apertura de las puertas, hasta que finalmente dos guardias fueron a cerrarla, desde luego las princesas ya habían ingresado, escuchando la agitada conversación entre los diferentes miembros del congreso, su funcionamiento era bastante extraño al que conocían, de hecho, todavía no comprendían nada de él.

\- Corceles, perdemos la razón por la cual nos encontramos en este lugar – comenzó nuevamente Avid – los he llamado para tomar una decisión importante para nuestra subsistencia… la criatura conocida como Discord, se ha convertido en una amenaza a nuestra libertad y a la libertad de todos los ponis. La información es contundente, los próximos en su lista somos nosotros, así que tenemos el deber de vencerlo y lograr la paz en Equestria.

Hasta ese momento las princesas no supieron nada de los ponis terrestres, pero ahora podían percatarse del potencial de los terrestres, pues su cantidad era mucho mayor a la de las fuerzas que Discord disponía, mas al igual que los pegasos o los unicornios cometían un error garrafal al ingresar en batalla con Discord, al menos no de la forma convencional.

\- Pero señor presidente, usted ha sido muy insistente en el no conflicto con ese monstruo, por qué el cambio de o…

\- Sé muy bien que pude haber cometido el error de no considerarlo como enemigo antes, pero ahora les pido su apoyo, para llevar a cabo esta batalla con el enemigo común de todos los ponis, dejemos de ser iguales a nuestros carceleros y convirtámonos en los héroes que salvaron a Equestria.

Las palabras bien practicadas del poni se ganaban ovaciones y desde luego, el poyo completo de los presentes.

Pero, los aplausos, las palabras de apoyo, se detuvieron a medida que daban cuenta de la presencia de un extraño ser en la habitación, observando los interesantes cuadros.

\- Disculpen ¿este simboliza la libertad no es cierto? – Preguntó el señor del caos, apuntando una pintura donde un poni terrestre rompía unas cadenas y observaba el cielo de forma retadora.

Los ponis entonces comenzaron a alarmarse, los guardias, como había hecho con los pegasos y unicornios, flotaban en el aire, la magia caótica de Discord cambiaba el cuadro, hasta convertirlo en un poni terrestre que caía desde el aire, con la misma cadena rota que ahora no podía sujetarlo.

\- La libertad es algo tan aterrador – Expresaba el señor del caos con cierta seriedad – bien Avid – En ese instante, toda la seriedad, desapareció para transformar su aspecto en el de sí mismo, pero cuando era un infante – por qué me estás traicionando.

En medio del congreso comenzaba un bullicio incontrolable, Avid no sabía qué hacer, si le seguía el juego al señor del caos, la verdad de su llegada al poder, o al menos gran parte de los hechos que influyeron en ella, se verían revelados.

\- Eres el enemigo número uno de Equestria y de Green Field, tú maldita bestia, tratas de poner a nuestra gran democracia en duda viniendo a proclamar mentiras. Pero los ponis terrestres somos más inteligentes que los unicornios y los pegasos juntos. Hermanos míos, no duden de mis intenciones, no duden de la unión que nos ha hecho grandes en la toma de nuestra libertad y en la toma de las decisiones más importantes de Equestria.

\- Oh vamos Avid, tus palabras bonitas son solo eso… bonitas, pero si quieres negar nuestra amistad, te pierdes esta paleta – Aclaró el pequeño Discord, que se metía toda una paleta de caramelo directamente a la boca, volteando la cabeza a otro lado, ignorando así a Avid.

\- No trates de meterte en nuestras cabezas criatura del demonio, yo nunca traicionaría al pueblo al que he jurado proteger con toda mi alma.

Celestia, al igual que los miembros del congreso dudaba de las intenciones de Discord y también de Avid, pues en primer lugar ¿Dónde estaba el Rey Bastardo? ¿Acaso era él? Más preguntas comenzaban a rondar la cabeza de la princesa del sol, así como en los anteriores casos, Discord tenía la posibilidad de cortar la cabeza de los ponis terrestres y no lo hacía ¿Por qué? si era uno de las reglas fundamentales de la guerra.

\- Por cierto ¿Dónde está el rey más prometedor de la historia de Equestria? ¿Encerrado? – el Draconequus se acercó a uno de los ministros, llevaba una balanza de Cutie Mark, probablemente era el ministro de justicia – Me parece que aquí ha habido un abuso del poder que el pueblo ha depositado en ti.

\- El pueblo confía en mi juicio, ahora sé muy bien que eres una amenaza directa a la forma de vida de los ponis, todos debemos unir fuerzas para vencerte.

\- Enserio Avid, eres uno de los ponis con mayor sentido del humor que he conocido – decía el Draconequus mientras chasqueaba los dedos para transformar las vestimentas del poni en un disfraz de payaso – Entonces ¿Por qué los pegasos y unicornios no están junto con tu ejército marchando hacia una montaña aparentemente desierta?

Cada vez más, el Draconequus lograba poner al poni en una posición peligrosa para su imagen de salvador y gobernante sensato. Sus órdenes secretas al ejército, por medio del ministro de guerra y el de defensa se veían comprometidas a una discusión posterior con los presentes.

\- Porque hoy pondremos fin a toda la era de destrucción que pretendes traer a Equestria, los pegasos y unicornios no tienen la fuerza suficiente para ingresar en batalla contra ti.

\- Ya suenas como un pegaso Avid – Señaló el Draconequus con un enorme placer al hacerlo, lo que demostraba tenía un valor dentro del contexto en el que se encontraban, mas solamente era una pequeña incitación.

De pronto, una puerta escondida detrás de una armadura se abrió, para dar paso a un unicornio con una barba blanca y gris, inmediatamente hizo levitar al Draconequus en el aire, su magia se hallaba debilitada, pero aun así, le daría combate en ese preciso instante, si lograba vencerlo en ese instante, podría ser el final del peligro inminente que se avecinaba a toda Equestria o al menos a lo que quedaba de ella.

Discord volteó su rostro lleno de felicidad, para observar a su maestro de magia. La cantidad de energía que ponía en aquel hechizo de levitación estaba bien medida, sin embargo, ese hecho no evitaba que la magia caótica del Draconequus la contrarrestara. Sus miradas se cruzaron, Star Swirl tenía sus ojos llenos de fuerza, decisión y vigor, los de Discord en cambio se hallaban tan vacíos, lejos de la expresión de alegría, sus ojos develaban algo tan retorcido, tan misterioso y enloquecedor que el barbado observó a otra dirección, entendiendo que la criatura que yacía levitando frente a él ya no era más el pequeño Draconequus al que educó, acompañó e incluso llegó a estimar. Ignorando a su maestro, el señor del caos volvió a mirar al poni terrestre.

\- De todas formas Avid, espero que el ejército que enviaste a mi pequeño escondite no represente una porción significativa de tus fuerzas armadas.

El viejo unicornio se acercó paso a paso hasta su ex estudiante, observando los cambios que había sufrido, ahora su desarrollo físico se encontraba completado, su forma adulta era más confusa que su forma infante, los ojos cristalinos, las extremidades curiosas, pero bien formadas eran cosa del pasado. Su cuerpo desproporcionado era la muestra perfecta del ser en el que se había transformado.

\- Por las leyes de Green Field y las leyes e Equestria en general, usted queda detenido, será condenado directamente a una ejecución, sin mediación alguna y sin más tiempo que perder – Sentenciaba el ministro de justicia, aplicando uno de sus poderes dentro del sistema de gobierno.

\- Claro, claro, pero al menos deberían estar observando su telescopio secreto, estoy seguro que la imagen de lo que sucede a las faldas de la montaña donde duermo les será de suma importancia.

Sin muchas dificultades, el de ojos rojos chasqueó los dedos para transportarse junto con Avid y Star Swirl al observador; pero dejando a los guardias y a los ministros flotando en el techo, pegados a él con un hechizo desconocido.

\- Mira poni, mira, observa a tus equinos luchar en la montaña – Discord observaba contentado la expresión de los ponis que tenía en frente, en especial la de Avid que todavía no podía creer la facilidad con la cual el señor del caos había penetrado entre sus fuerzas, incluso una división de sus mejores guerreros, para llevarlo al observatorio.

El recuerdo tuvo un cambio drástico, llevando tanto a Luna como a Celestia a un nuevo entorno. El césped salvaje se alzaba por toda la llanura, mientras se acercaba a las faldas de una montaña, más y más rocas se mostraban imponentes en lo alto, el terreno rocoso de la pendiente era a primera vista difícil de escalar, no muy a lo lejos, una gran cantidad de artefactos se erigían, apuntando distintas partes de la montaña, esta desde luego estaba rodeada. El aspecto poco amenazador de lugar, podía engañar hasta al ojo más experto de todos; desde lo lejos, Avid tenía una vista de primera vista para observar todo lo que ocurriría.

Cuando Luna dio media vuelta, pudo ser testigo de una inmensa cantidad de tiendas de campaña, carromatos recién llegados y ponis terrestres armados con lanzas, cascos y una cantidad enorme de catapultas, arcos y flechas y ballestas. Rodear la montaña no hacía absolutamente nada, pues la ventaja de las fuerzas de Discord residía en que dichas fuerzas gozaban de un posicionamiento geográfico superior, estaban a un nivel de altura mayor a las tropas de los ponis terrestres; pero todavía no existían señales de vida arriba. A los pocos metros se hallaban varios ponis en un círculo mientras debatían unos cambios mínimos en de una rigurosa estrategia planeada mucho antes de que Canterlot o Cloudsdale fuesen atacados.

\- General, los exploradores informan de una única entrada a la montaña, esta es a través de una cueva que se encuentra casi en el poco de la cima ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

\- Simples, debemos subir hasta la entrada, pero debemos hacerlo por diferentes caminos, debemos dividir las tropas para ganar un terreno mayor en nuestro ascenso, así nuestras tropas estarán más seguras de ser emboscadas.

\- Usted ordena señor – Dijo finalmente el poni terrestre mientras comenzaba a galopar en dirección a los guerreros terrestres.

Si bien los ponis terrestres tenían la habilidad de ser mucho más fuertes que las otras especies de ponis, su falta de control de la magia o del vuelo y la naturaleza de la guerra, los hacía menos efectivos en el campo de batalla.

Las princesas fueron transportadas al interior de la montaña. La biblioteca se mantenía en un movimiento continuo, los estantes, los anillos que absorbían la magia de los hongos, incluso el piso lleno de diversos materiales cambiaba. Todo dentro parecía estar completamente tranquilo, ignoraban el peligro que yacía fuera, hasta ese momento ambas no pudieron comprender que la función de aquella gigantesca era de lo más variado, desde hospital hasta dormitorio, e incluso baño. En ese momento cumplía la función de biblioteca, los diferentes soldados se hallaban en otro lugar. La única forma de vida aparente era Andreia, cuyos anillos comenzaban a rotar a mayor velocidad.

La infraestructura que representaba el lugar, en realidad era mucho mayor de lo que imaginaban, unas paredes rocosas se abrían para mostrar un pasaje que debía hallarse conectado de forma subterránea con otro escondite.

\- Andreia, tu llamado nos llegó hace poco, ¿Sabes algo de Discord?

\- No, él no ha regresado todavía – Respondía la voz mecánica de la conciencia atrapada dentro de la gema, su brillo rojo incrementaba a medida que sus anillos giraban rotaban a su alrededor.

\- Argos está buscándolo, pero al parecer el maestro no lleva su pluma de Roc – Informaba Seti mientras comenzaba a buscar sus armas, siendo la magia de Discord la que lograba desorganizar el lugar, podrían estar en el techo o incluso detrás de un librero.

\- Tus armas se encuentran detrás del librero sur, material de cristal y estantes en X.

Los anillos continuaban su rotación, los libreros empezaban a detenerse, entonces, para impresión de las princesas, en el suelo, se formaron grandes cantidades de agujeros, del tamaño de los estantes, muebles, estatuas o artefactos reunidos, muchos poseían el aspecto de cráteres. Después de que el metal se retorciera a tal grado de abrir los orificios, los diferentes objetos cayeron a dichas cavidades, para que después, literalmente fueran tragados por la tierra. Al poco tiempo, varias afluentes de un metal en estado líquido comenzaron a ascender por las paredes rocosas, columnas en forma de V, C o incluso S, cual serpientes a un árbol; ni los chacales, ni los escarabajos hércules, ni los vulcanos poseían la capacidad de controlar la magia, al menos no al nivel necesario para manipular la mitrita, lo que dejaba a Andreia como la única capacitada para controlar dicho metal, y por lo visto, el señor del caos había dejado todo lo que poseía en la montaña.

\- Ellos solo pueden entrar por la cima, desconocen las otras ubicaciones – Informaba la gema del alma, conforme llegaban más soldados.

El cansancio en sus rostros por sus batallas pasadas los tenían completamente agotados; luchar una segunda batalla, en especial para los que fueron a Canterlot, que conformaba casi todos los guerreros que regresaron, era una quimera, sus capacidades físicas se hallaban mermadas.

\- Cansancio, poción de restauración lista para el uso masivo, montaña B3, silo superior izquierdo.

\- Sbeek, llama al resto de los generales – Ordenaba Seti mientras comenzaba a organizar sus ideas.

Ciertamente podían abandonar la posición, sus patas eran más ágiles que las de los ponis, pero retirarse significaba perder el terreno más adecuado para mantener a Green Field bajo vigilancia, además, perdían un montón de ventajas. Discord no los liberaría hasta que Green Field cayese, lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo, la poca estrategia que tenía se basaba en condiciones; si ellos lograban vencer a los pegasos y a los unicornios, entonces y solo entonces se enfrentarían contra los ponis terrestres; de la misma forma, solamente si vencían a los ponis terrestres, se les concedería su liberación.

Mas en esos instantes, Discord no se hallaba entre ellos, nuevamente los había abandonado a su suerte, como general de Anugipto, Seti tenía la experiencia de haber defendido la ciudad sagrada de la rebelión felina que se había librado poco antes de que supiera sobre la traición del que ahora era su señor. En ese momento, una serie de dudas se alzaron en su cabeza, de momento, él era lo único que su pueblo tenía, era cierto, los sobrevivientes de dicha rebelión, eran todos guerreros, servían a una causa, la causa de Discord, pero lo hacían por su propia causa, su liberación, su antiguo faraón les había dado ese designio, estaban al mando del Draconequus. Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de traicionarlo, así como él los traicionó a ellos. Si decidía hacerlo, los vulcanos y los escarabajos hércules, Ix, Buglar y los demás serían sus enemigos y aun así, tenían posibilidades de vencerles. Pero no podía, realmente no podía traicionarlos a ellos, así como a Discord.

Cuando Ix y Buglar llegaron, sus ojos todavía se hallaban mirando un punto en el piso que ahora comenzaba a ser recubierto del mitrita, tapando los cráteres donde se escondían las distintas fuentes de conocimiento que Discord les había hecho reunir.

\- Seti, debemos enfrentarnos a los ponis terrestres, tarde o temprano tendríamos que hacerlo, será mejor si logramos vencerlos ahora que poseemos ventajas sobre ellos – Comenzaba a explicar Ix mientras la lava de su cuerpo comenzaba a avivarse.

\- Nos rodearon, estamos atrapados dentro de esta montaña, no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que puedan ingresar, su cantidad es superior a la nuestra y si salimos, sin importar por cuál de las montañas, nos lloverán los proyectiles de sus catapultas y Discord no está aquí para cambiar el campo como la vez pasada – Argumentaba Vulgar mientras trataba de ponerse los guanteletes especiales para sus patas delanteras, su cascaron recubierto de vulcanita estaba quebrado por el frío.

Ahora su nación era mucho más grande que antes, Seti comprendía bien que sus ansias de venganza eran envidiosas, solamente se basaban en él. Buglar y los escarabajos hércules, Ix y los vulcanos se habían convertido en parte de su pueblo, se habían enfrentado juntos al terror, al horror que los ponis les habían enviado y con justa razón, habían prevalecido. Su pueblo no pensaba de forma diferente, los chacales eran como perros callejeros con hambre, una vez que perdían a un faraón, vagaban hasta que su sucesor tomase el mando, pero ahora no existía sucesor, el faraón se había perdido. Discord les había purgado de todo su mundo pasado, les había enviado a uno nuevo, donde su aprendizaje les llevaba lentamente por un camino nuevo, puede que no mejor o puede que sí. Finalmente este camino les guiaba a mantenerse firmes contra el caos exterior y el caos dentro de ellos, su rumbo futuro se hacía cada vez más claro, en él yacían los conocimientos adquiridos con ayuda de Discord, las costumbres combinadas de su vieja nación con las de los vulcanos y escarabajos. Si se liberaban luchando una guerra ajena a ellos, lo harían juntos.

Fue en ese instante que pudo apreciar un sentimiento no muy lejano en los ocho ojos de Buglar y en el núcleo de Ix, fue en ese momento en el cual pudo sentir una esperanza, un ideal, un sueño que necesitaba ser concretado.

\- Enviemos a un grupo de abastecimiento, que transporten las pociones a las diferentes montañas y pasajes, rocas para los vulcanos y armas para quienes las perdieron – Comenzó a explicar el chacal mientras tomaba un pequeño bote de pintura azul.

\- Buena idea, llamemos a los que fueron a Cloudsdale para formar la primera fila defensiva. Los muros de la montaña nos protegerán de las máquinas de asedio – Continuaba Buglar, quien terminaba de ajustar las correas de su guantelete con cuchillas, esta brillaba debido a un afilamiento reciente.

\- ¿Quién dice que no podemos salir afuera? Se te olvida que los vulcanos podemos llegar desde abajo. – Aclaraba IX.

\- Claro que no lo olvidé, solo quería confirmar que estaban dispuestos a realizar esa tarea. Una vez eliminadas las máquinas de asedio de afuera, podremos salir a combatirlos desde todas las direcciones.

\- Perfecto, con eso es más que suficiente – Continuó Ix.

\- Camaradas... – Seti trataba de no mostrar una emoción diferente a la que sentía – Buena suerte...

Aquellas escenas, describían no solamente un momento de unidad, sino que en lo más profundo del corazón de aquellos esclavos, Celestia podía observar un genuino deseo por la libertad; ellos no se hallaban en condiciones de decidir sobre su participación en una guerra como la que Discord llevaba contra los ponis; ellos luchaban por su libertad, aquel maldito contrato demoniaco, aquella lealtad hacia la última voluntad de su faraón, los unía a una causa que a toda vista era la más ruin de todas: la destrucción de Equestria. Era absurdo pensar que ellos sacrificarían su vida por la de los ponis, en ese contexto y después de saber los orígenes de cada una de las especies que luchaban al lado de Discord, era fácil entender que sus propias vidas eran insignificantes ante el deseo de libertad, porque en ese instante, no luchaban solamente por la libertad propia de cada uno, sino por la libertad de su pueblo, de sus hijos, de sus hermanos, de sus amigos. Siendo así, un motor capaz de impulsarlos a sacrificarse, a ignorar lo justo y lo injusto, lo razonable y la locura.

\- Seti, puedo conseguirles un poco de tiempo mientras realizan todos sus preparativos – Anunció Andreia mientras los anillos bajaban su velocidad de rotación hasta regresar al inicio.

\- Eso sería de gran ayuda Andreia, debemos asegurarnos de vencer esta guerra.

\- No te olvides de lo que aprendiste, te asegurará un mejor porvenir – Pronunciaba la gema del alma, esta vez, su voz perdía aquella frialdad inequina, para mostrar lo más parecido a un sentimiento.

El recuerdo, ignorando la voluntad de las princesas de quedarse, las volvió a sacar fuera de las montañas, esta vez en las diferentes laderas de la montaña.

\- ¿Crees que este vejestorio siga en pie? – Cuestionó Luna desde lo lejos mientras observaba un rostro de tristeza en su hermana – pues de ser así, podríamos comprobar la veracidad de estos recuerdos.

\- No estoy segura Luna.

\- Entiendo – Respondió la princesa de la noche, en vista de los sentimientos que sy hermana inútilmente trataba de ocultar.

Los ponis terrestres comenzaban a subir por los diferentes caminos empinados que parecían haberse formado por el paso del tiempo, la erosión y el crecimiento de distintas plantas. Si bien los ponis terrestres podían tener desventajas al no poder volar o al no tener control de la magia, podían ser unos expertos en las artes físicas, científicas e incluso artísticas, su mundo no se veía para nada dramático por la ausencia de dichas virtudes y desde que Luna tenía memoria, eso les

Impulsaba a superarse a sí mismos.

Mientras los ponis ascendían por la montaña, dejaban pequeños grupos con armas y medicinas en el camino, instituían así puntos de reabastecimiento, por lo visto su plan era vencer a las fuerzas dentro de la montaña mediante desgaste, hecho que parecía cosa de locos, pero tenía sentido debido al estado de dichas tropas.

\- Capitán, los primeros exploradores que han llegado a la cima nos informan de un acceso único que parece estar… deshabitado. Hay señales de una fogata y de una especie de cama, pero no existen señales de haber un ejército dentro.

\- Es porque ustedes no ven las cosas como ese monstruo. Créame teniente, esa criatura parece ser estúpida, pero el error de los pegasos y los unicornios es haberla subestimado, nosotros no haremos lo mismo, es por eso que somos un contingente de gran número.

\- Sí señor. ¿Tiene un mensaje que enviar a los capitanes Sharp, Looter, Harsh, Heavy y Delta? Le recuerdo que ellos desean coordinar el ataque por última vez.

\- Ya se los dije en Green Field, el plan es relativamente sencillo y tendremos una cantidad reducidísima de bajas. Diles que es cuestión de seguir el plan nada más.

\- A la orden señor – Dijo el poni con pelo excesivo en las patas.

Un papel se apareció frente a Luna.

"División de grupos de los ponis terrestres:

División C1 (capitán Harsh) infantería designada para un enfrentamiento directo con las tropas fuera de la montaña.

División C2 (Coronel Heavy) infantería pesada, designada para lucha de desgaste y resistencia en conflictos prolongados

División A (Coronel Looter) grupo especialista en infiltración, sabotaje e incursiones de alto riesgo, función principal, ingresar a la montaña junto con el grupo F"

División F (Teniente cuarto Sharp) Equipo especialista en el uso de fuego y arsenal sofisticado, designados para la utilización de fuego y elementos explosivos para sacar obligar a los internos a salir.

División T (General Delta) Equipo multidisciplinario de élite, su función principal es de brindar apoyo a cualquiera de los otros grupos en el campo de guerra, está íntimamente ligado con el grupo S.

División S (General Aider) Especialistas en logística, brindan apoyo de combate, así como de abastecimiento y auxilio.

División D (Teniente coronel Crushing Weight ) Proteger los puntos de control de la división S mediante el uso de artillería, de la misma forma, apoyar a las distintas divisiones cuando se hallen fuera de la montaña en batalla."

En poco más de una década, los pegasos poseían un sistema bélico que casi podría igualar al que Equestria poseía en la actualidad, su tecnología ya lo hacía, su organización era un poco tosca, pero ya tenía las cualidades de ser efectiva en el campo. Pero contra Discord, las dudas se hacían mucho más grandes.

* * *

Aquí finaliza la producción de esta semana, ahora a romperme el coco para imaginar la siguiente parte del fic; por cierto, ya pude ver Equestria Girls Friendship Games y estoy contentísimo, porque de tres cosas esenciales que debía poseer para que pudiera hacer un fic a base de ellos, le acerté a dos y eso es más que suficiente. Por cierto si alguien sabe cómo realizar dibujos parecidos a los que aparecen en MLP, me encantaría que me pasase el dato; este fic lleva 45 capítulos sin portada y deseo iniciar mi próximo fic con una portada que advierta el contenido del mismo. Pero de momento solo les diré que será un fic jalado de los pelos.


	46. El asentamiento del caos, 2

Bien, bien, bien, nos estamos aproximando a una parte esencial de este fic.

* * *

A medida que las tropas de ponis terrestres ascendían por las escarpadas y aparentemente inhabitadas paredes de la montaña; debido a una neblina reciente, la visibilidad se reducía, pero la audición de los presentes era más que confiable.

\- Sargento, mantenga a nuestro grupo unido – Ordenaba el teniente cuarto Sharp.

Las diferentes unidades de la división del coronel terrestre, cargaban con alforjas llenas de químicos, pólvora e incluso aceites preparados exclusivamente para encender todo el interior de la montaña en llamas. Ellos serían los primeros en atacar, posteriormente Heavy y Harsh junto con sus respectivas divisiones ingresarían al combate en la cima de la montaña, como distracción de las tropas enemigas. Aprovechando dicha distracción, su división tenía que aprovecharla, realizando perforaciones a base de explosiones en toda la montaña, si sus datos eran precisos, dentro existiría un cuartel o edificación oculta, una vez perforadas las paredes de la montaña; era el turno de Looter para ingresar dentro y abrirles el paso, los primeros minutos estarían solamente ellos en el frente interior, después llegaría la división del general Delta y Aider, los primeros ayudarían a generar resistencia dentro de la montaña, mientras los segundos se encargarían de transportar y proteger una cantidad masiva de explosivos; allí es donde la división de Sharp ingresaría nuevamente, instalando bombas en cuatro zonas principales, debilitando así la estructura, desde entonces, tenían pocos segundos para salir de la montaña antes de que esta se les viniera encima, la salida se realizaría con apoyo de la división de Aider, que no solamente instalaban pequeños puntos de control alrededor de toda la montaña, sino que también instalaban áreas de bajada por tirolesa. Los que lograsen llegar a dichos puntos después de la operación, tenían todas las de salir con vida.

Las imágenes cambiaron abruptamente, para mostrar a un poni terrestre musculado, con un aro en la oreja derecha, de pelaje Bistre y melena negra, con rayas blancas.

\- Descuiden soldados, siempre que mantengan sus espadas en lo alto y sean fuertes, la misión será exitosa.

Los soldados de dicha división tenían un carácter común, todos tenían un cuerpo fornido, espadas medianas y armaduras pesadas que les eran alcanzadas por la división S, en vista de su fuerza, Luna intuyó que se trataba del Coronel Heavy y su división. En la cima, no muy lejos, la infantería de Harsh ya estaba armada y a la espera de la facción de F, estos comenzaban a preparar sus armas, en poco más de medio minuto, tenían preparado el armamento necesario para obligar a las tropas enemigas a salir.

Un letrero con una flecha indicando hacia arriba se presentó frente a las princesas, quienes comenzaron a volar, más y más, el letrero ascendía hasta llevarlas al pico de la montaña, su sorpresa fue grande al ver varias piedras extraídas del pico eran transformadas en lava por los vulcanos, pero en lugar de consumirla o mejor dicho, de añadirla a sus ígneos cuerpos, la apartaban e impulsaban para empujarla hacia abajo. Definitivamente, aquel contragolpe era suficiente para ahuyentar a los ponis terrestres.

El recuerdo las llevó a las faldas de la montaña, un poni terrestre, algo flaco, pero con una mirada seria y decidida levantó sus binoculares, la neblina le impedía percatarse de todas las afluentes de lava, pero debía eliminar las principales, para salvar la mayor cantidad de tropas.

\- Corceles, preparen las ballestas con flechas de hielo tipo B – Los diferentes operarios preparaban los proyectiles señalados que iban desde el tamaño de una flecha común y corrientes, hasta flechas del tamaño de una columna de construcción. Las flechas de hielo tenían el peso y la virtud de ser increíblemente aerodinámicas – Apunten – Moviendo un par de engranajes con palancas, las ballestas de gran tamaño apuntaban al pico de la montaña, a unas cuantas centenas de metros abajo, el resto de las divisiones se habían percatado de ello – Fuego – De inmediato los proyectiles gélidos salieron disparados por el aire, tardarían unos segundos para llegar a la lava.

Nuevamente, las princesas fueron transportadas a uno de los puntos de control, la cantidad de cargamento que habían subido, considerando los distintos puntos de control que se podían observar desde abajo, era increíble, cualquier otro pegaso o unicornio, incluso con magia, se habría demorado mucho más en llevar una cantidad similar a los distintos puntos dispersos por toda la montaña. No obstante, esa no era la razón por la cual el recuerdo las llevó hasta ese lugar; unos ponis, con cascos y alforjas rojas sacaban de un embalaje, varias ballestas de casco, de tamaño suficiente como para ser disparadas por un poni.

\- ¡Tomen estas! – Gritaba uno de los miembros dentro del equipo, poco antes de arrojar dicha arma por los aires, esta al ser recibida por otro poni, fue pasada de la misma forma a otro, este proceso se continuó hasta que el arma finalmente pudo llegar con los ponis en la entrada de la cueva.

Sin pensar más en lo que sucedía a su alrededor, las divisiones comenzaron a disparar contra la lava que se deslizaba lentamente, con toda su capacidad destructiva avanzando progresivamente. Cuando una flecha impactaba en el líquido, este comenzaba a perder sus altas temperaturas, produciendo humo y convirtiéndose en piedra.

\- ¡Continúen! – Ordenó Looter, después de observar el excelente trabajo que realizaba la división S y la división D, una de las principales preocupaciones que tuvieron al planear la invasión de la montaña, donde la criatura deforme habitaba, era precisamente el uso de lava o de los seres ígneos.

Los ponis no prestaron mayor atención a la medida de defensa. En la cima, los vulcanos ya habían desistido del intento de chamuscar a sus atacantes, pero esa era apenas una de las muchas acciones defensivas que la montaña podría ofrecerles.

\- Señor, nuestros exploradores han confirmado nuestras sospechas, esta montaña es rica en minerales, existen vetas de oro y plata en las rocas a plena vista. No imagino la riqueza que existe en el corazón de la montaña.

\- Controle su ambición sargento, los minerales serán nuestros solamente cuando el monstruo sea destruido. Nuestras órdenes son estrictas y le recomiendo estar a la altura de la exigencia que ello implica.

\- Sí señor, es solo que…

\- Te entiendo perfectamente, pero tenemos un deber con el cual cumplir, ahora ve y avisa a Delta que necesitaremos un poco de protección a medida que ingresemos por el acceso superior de la montaña.

\- A la orden – El poni de aspecto joven se separó de Looter, las diferentes unidades de su división eran quienes realizarían en gran medida la primera parte del plan, ahora todo debía seguir una sincronización, la mitad de dichos especialistas se hallaban en la entrada a la montaña, la única visible, la otra estaba en puntos estratégicos, donde cierta explosión era capaz de abrir un agujero en las rocosas paredes de la montaña.

La cantidad de acciones se hacían tan inmensas, que las princesas se hallaban a libre elección de a cuál prestarles atención, todas las facciones del ejército enviado se movían de forma autónoma, bajo un plan estipulado previamente, su capacidad de organización podía dejar a cualquiera asombrado, no existía un solo segundo de retraso, un solo incidente con el transporte de las armas. Esas fueron las razones principales para que las princesas decidieran separarse, siguiendo así cada una ambas partes del plan.

Luna se dirigió montaña abajo, mientras Celestia ingresaba al acceso junto con los soldados; al parecer, ignoraban la presencia de aves con el plumaje con líneas rojas, insectos, incluso un par de lagartijas, todas realizaban una vigilancia constante. Dentro, probablemente Andreia también podía observar el afuera. Mas ella no podía advertirles del peligro, solamente podía acompañarlos, podía ser una espectadora del horror que probablemente vivirían, debía ser honesta consigo misma, Discord no planeaba las cosas, pero estas tendían a ingresar en un caos cuando el ingresaba en ellas. Sus pensamientos se vieron recompensados por la realidad del recuerdo. El aspecto de la cueva había tenido unos cambios radicales, ahora poseía un tamaño mucho mayor y con aspecto de haber sido deshabitada hace bastante tiempo, existían los restos de una cama con la sábana completamente deteriorada, las fibras, así como el color lo demostraban; a pocos metros a la izquierda se hallaba un estante de gran tamaño, hecho con madera de ramas ahora completamente secas y resquebrajadas, se hallaba vacío, existían unas cuantas hojas resecas encima; el lugar donde tiempo atrás ardía una fogata para calentar el ambiente en las noches frías, cubierto con piedras, daba señales de no haber presenciado el fuego en bastantes años. Las paredes de la cueva, con sus estalagmitas y estalactitas, comprendían un espacio grande, frio y poco habitable. Pero no parecía existir una entrada, al menos esta no se hallaba a la vista.

Los ponis comenzaron a registrar, primeramente rompiendo el estante, sin hallar nada detrás, después, golpearon las paredes apoyando su agudo oído a las mismas, esperando recibir un eco proveniente del otro lado, esta técnica fue efectiva a los pocos segundos.

\- Teniente Sharp, aquí está la pared. – Advertía uno de los ponis terrestres, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del oficial.

\- Perfecto, corceles, sean tana ambles de abrir el paso a nuestras tropas.

El equipo no tardó en instalar una serie de cartuchos cúbicos, llenos de un polvo negro, una masa parecida a la grasa de color rosa y otra de color verdosa.

\- Detonación en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno – El conteo en regresión, era realizado por uno de los soldados especialistas, junto con los miembros F, el equipo se cubría detrás de las paredes.

El estruendo causado por la explosión, fue seguido de un sonido seco, provocado por la pared de piedra al romperse por la fuerza de la detonación de los distintos químicos.

\- Perfecto.

Soldados combinados de las divisiones C, F, T y A, todos con unas alforjas y armaduras de distinto color, ingresaban dentro, según un orden preestablecido, Celestia fue la primera en observar lo que había detrás de la piedra: era una escalera que se alzaba en la inmensidad de la obscuridad, la poca luz que existía, era absorbida a los pocos metros de ingresar, la ausencia de sonido, el viento repentino que provenía del interior eran claros indicios de que aquellas escaleras estaban suspendidas en el aire. No se podía observar final alguno, solamente se podía adivinar que dichas escaleras podrían llegar hasta la base de la montaña, ósea, al corazón mismo de la infraestructura natural. Pese a esas primeras observaciones, la combinación de soldados ingresó dentro de los gruesos escalones de piedra, lo único que debían hacer era derramar el líquido inflamable dentro, los químicos explosivos quedaban para el último, serían arrojados hasta el interior, posteriormente, cada uno llevaba una cantidad suficiente de una combinación de químicos que expulsaba un humo altamente tóxico, este último elemento era el que obligaría a la facción enemiga a abandonar su fortaleza, era la clave de la distracción.

\- Bájenlo muchachos – Ordenó Sharp, del mismo modo, movió la cabeza para que los soldados de las divisiones A, C y T se posicionaran delante de los especialistas en explosivos.

Fuera, Luna podía observar una acción no muy diferente en los distintos puntos exteriores de la montaña, primero se realizaba una pequeña perforación con una herramienta que poseía una punta de diamante, accionaban huna manivela para que girara, el orificio creado, era posteriormente rellenado con un polvo negro, seguido de un líquido celeste de olor penetrante y finalmente una mecha.

\- Explosión en diez, aléjense del lugar – Advertía el terrestre que había instalado dicho artefacto explosivo.

Al instante, todos los presentes galoparon como pudieron hasta una distancia prudente, la explosión, como se tenía planeado, abrió un agujero dentro hacia el interior de la montaña.

Los ponis de la división A ingresaban primero, estaban armados con dos espadas, una armadura de cuero, cascos ligeros y muchos poseían una cantidad de armas adicionales como ser cuchillos de pequeño tamaño o incluso una pequeña maza. Ingresaban en grupos de a diez, preparados para enfrentarse a lo que fuese.

Luna ingresó junto con dicho grupo, después llegó la división del general Delta y del general Aider. Cada uno con su respectiva función. Los Delta poseían una armadura considerable, una espada larga y un escudo de flanco. Los soldados de la división de Aider estaban armados meramente con un sable y llevaban grandes cantidades de cargamento con ellos. LA segunda fase del plan se llevaba a cabo. Pero hasta ese entonces no existía señal alguna de la facción enemiga.

El sonido de unas gotas de agua, cayendo en el interior de la cueva, eran las únicas señales de movimiento no equino. Pero cuando Luna observó un charco de esas aguas, pudo percatarse de que su brillo era inferior al agua, eso no era agua ¡Era metal fundido!

Entonces, toda la mitrita que Andreia había movilizado comenzó a realizar su función, formándose en gruesas barras de metal que encerraron a los ponis en el interior, desde luego, ella podía observar su reacción inmediata. Sus espadas fueron desenvainadas, trataron inútilmente de tirar abajo los barrotes.

\- Oigan, creo que con un poco de esto bastará – Advirtió uno de los soldados de la división F, mostrando un pequeño cubo, de contenido similar al que habían utilizado para abrir un acceso a la montaña.

Sin embargo, la explosión de dicho material no hizo sino movilizar el metal, para que regresara a la forma de barrote.

Unos aullidos repentinos, inquietaron a las fuerzas, estaban completamente rodeadas y así como habían generado accesos a la montaña, también le habían dado al enemigo la oportunidad de mantenerlos arrinconados. Los aullidos, así como unas pisadas fuertes se incrementaban. Los ponis desenvainaban sus espadas, para ponerse en posición de combate. En la obscuridad, los ojos de los chacales se hallaban en ventaja ante los ojos de los ponis. Podían observar sus movimientos, sus agitaciones, incluso el preciado cargamento que llevaban consigo.

En el acceso superior, los soldados se hallaban a la espera del combate, se podían escuchar movimientos abajo, incluso los sonidos chirriantes del metal chocando.

\- Quizás Looter ya ha comenzado con la operación. - Advirtió Heavy mientras trataba de hallar alguna señal en lo profundo. Unas luces rojas comenzaron a asomarse en dicha profundidad.

A juzgar por la caída de los diferentes químicos, la altura era igual a la altura desde ese lugar en la montaña al nivel del suelo donde se hallaban las catapultas, siendo así, una caída era lo menos idóneo para cualquier criatura que no pudiese volar.

\- Terminemos con esto, esta obscuridad me da un escalofrío tremendo. – Indicaba Harsh, mientras arrojaba lo más lejos que podía uno de los cubos tóxicos encendidos.

Allá abajo, las diferentes armas explosivas comenzaban a hacer su trabajo, pues se podían oír gritos, movimientos desesperados, el sonido de las garras de unas patas subiendo las escaleras, les advirtió que la parte de su plan comenzaba a concretarse. Heavy y Harsh, junto con sus unidades comenzaban a retroceder, cuidando a las demás facciones, debían tender una emboscada afuera de la cueva, era por ello que habían enviado todos esos químicos abajo.

Paso bastante tiempo hasta que Celestia se pudiese percatar del movimiento que se daba en el techo, pequeños caparazones más pequeños que los ponis se encaminaban silenciosamente hasta la entrada de la cueva, su silencio era perturbador, ni siquiera una piedra se dejaba caer, tampoco sus obscuros ojos emitían reflejo alguno.

\- Listo, enciendan todo lo que queda y salgamos de aquí. –Ordenó Looter, poco antes de impulsar a sus soldados a lanzar antorchas a la recóndita profundidad de la montaña.

Mientras caían, la luz de las teas iluminaban al principio una pared de roca, tierra, arena e incluso cristales, compactados de tal forma que podían sostenerse en pie, pero a los pocos segundos, la iluminación no alcanzaba ya a llenar el espacio suficiente para apreciar dichas paredes, pues estas, así como la montaña cuesta abajo, se hicieron más extensas en su separación.

Los soldados estaban a punto de dar media vuelta, para salir fuera de la cueva y esperar a sus oponentes, cuando pequeñas sombras comenzaron a caer del techo, todas con forma ovalada, al caer provocaban un sonido seco. No fue sino hasta que comenzaron a moverse, que los guerreros percibieron quienes eran.

\- Son esas cucarachas, posiciones de defensa – advirtió Heavy, desenvainando su espada. Según entendía, lo único que aquellas criaturas poseían era una fuerza un poco superior a la de los ponis terrestres y un caparazón extremadamente duro.

\- Escarabajos – Le respondió furiosos uno de los Coleópteros, mientras bajaba la cabeza, dejando solamente su exoesqueleto superior al descubierto.

El resto de los insectos siguieron su procedimiento, entonces se hizo audible el sonido de sus guanteletes de metal chocando con alguna roca, con las paredes, con el techo. Estaban en todas partes, se hallaban por miles, la cantidad de soldados dentro de la cueva, no superaba los mil, en aquella circunstancia se veían acorralados desde todos los puntos, no existía forma de salir.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que varios escarabajos se escabulleran por debajo de las patas de los ponis, mientras estos trataban inútilmente de perforar su grueso y resistente caparazón, se movían en direcciones aleatorias, confundiendo a los ponis terrestres, el daño que les causaban era mínimo, de momento, no pasaba de algún corte poco profundo en las patas, debido a un paso rápido.

\- ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Yo me voy! – gritó un poni, iniciando una carrera, saltando sobre los escarabajos, sorteando su paso poco organizado.

A los diez, quizás quince metros de emprender su huida, dos guanteletes lo atraparon del cuello, para halarlo hacia abajo, sus gritos fueron rápidamente acallados por innumerables insectos que se subieron a él, clavando con toda su fuerza sus armas particulares.

Aquella escena era reamente perturbadora para los soldados, quienes comenzaron a utilizar de forma desesperada sus espadas, los sonidos que sus espadazos originaban al chocar con los caparazones de los coleópteros eran cada vez mayores, algunos incluso lograban sacar chispas.

\- Looter, tienes que hacer algo – Solicitaba Heavy, poco antes de recibir una estocada final en sus cuartos traseros, provocando que cayera presa de los insectos, no sin antes, clavarle mitad de su espada, debajo del caparazón, su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que la parte inferior de sus atacantes era tan blanda como la carne común y corriente.

\- ¡Solo son duros por arriba, abajo son como mantequilla! – Gritó poco antes de ser callado para siempre por los guanteletes de los escarabajos.

Looter no tardó en lanzar uno de los cubos al poco tiempo de encenderlo, arrojándolo a un área sin ponis aledaños, uno, dos, tres, la explosión que realizó, exterminó diez cucarachas con un sonido claramente audible de su caparazón chocando con las paredes, piso y en el caso de dos afectados, con el techo. Dejando detrás de ellos, pedazos de su exoesqueleto, una parte de sus mandíbulas, incluso sus llamativos cuernos, la potencia de aquella arma pudo sorprender no solamente a los coleópteros, sino también a la princesa del sol, quien ya daba por cantada la victoria que los pequeños esclavos guerreros de Discord llevaban adelante.

Sin embargo, aquel pequeño rayo de luz no duró por mucho tiempo, pues los insectos comenzaron un aceleramiento en sus patas, ahora de forma mucho más violenta, más exasperada, se subían a los ponis, atravesaño sus entrañas, usando no solamente sus armas, sino también sus mandíbulas, así como su fuerza para llevarlos al piso, empujarlos y arrastrarlos. Incluso sus cuernos que en la naturaleza les habrían servido para la construcción de un refugio o como mero atractivo para atraer a las hembras (ya no lo recordaban con claridad), utilizando toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, comenzaban a funcionar como lanzas con una fuerza tan siniestra que lograban atravesar carne huesos y cartílago cual aguja en una cantidad inmensa de tela.

La fuerza de ambas especies, era poco comparable, pues los escarabajos hércules tenían la potencia suficiente para vencer todo el cuerpo de los ponis terrestres; sin embargo, en plena lucha, donde los ponis terrestres se hacían cada vez menos numerosos y los escarabajos tenían pérdidas poco destacables, Harsh tuvo que dejarse llevar por su instinto de protección para con sus compañeros de batalla.

\- Sharp, arroja todo lo que tengas en esa dirección – Le ordenaba Looter, mientras utilizaba su espada para cubrirlo de un ataque directo al cuello, atravesando el rostro de uno de los coleópteros, sus chillidos crisparon los nervios del Coronel especialista en explosivos.

\- Pero hay ponis en esa dirección, no sobrevivirán a este tipo de carga. – Advertía el poni terrestre, recordando que su alforja poseía una cantidad suficiente para lograr una explosión en cadena hacia la salida.

Entendía a la perfección el plan que Looter tenía en la cabeza, las explosiones abrirían un camino hacia la salida por breves segundos, todos los ponis terrestres podrían salir por allí.

\- No importa, salvaremos a todos los que podamos, no nos queda de otra. – Replicaba el coronel Looter, poco antes de sentir una fuerte clavadura en uno de sus flancos, un pulmón para ser más precisos – hazlo, nadie te culpara por ello.

Sin esperar otra orden y en vista del inevitable fin de todos los presentes, el teniente Sharp encendió la mecha de los explosivos mediante un simple movimiento de su cuerpo, que accionaba una serie de movimientos mecánicos dentro de su alforja que lograban generar una chispa lo suficientemente intensa como para encender las mechas, poco después, impulsó su alforja hacia lo alto, un escarabajo venía de frente, pero ya era demasiado tarde para poder reaccionar. Así que continuó con la serie de movimientos planeados.

\- ¡Retirada! – Gritó poco antes de patear con sus cascos traseros la alforja, que voló por los aires hasta llegar para llegar al piso de la cueva y liberar los diferentes explosivos.

Había aceptado el precio de aquella acción, por lo cual, aceptó de la misma forma el terrible dolor y la conmoción de sentir las terribles cuchillas de las patas del escarabajo que finalmente lo atacó, clavando sus hojas entre el fémur y su articulación con las costillas, era horrible, pues halaba de él, para llevarlo escaleras abajo, de hecho, la mayoría de los ponis eran llevados escaleras abajo por sus captores o agresores. Aquella idea era tan demencial que el poni trató de resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, utilizando sus patas traseras para impulsarse hacia arriba y así separar al escarabajo de tierra. Pero las patas del escarabajo estaban firmemente unidas a la tierra, no pudo hacer sino abrir aún más la herida que le había hecho, sintiendo como el filo de la hoja se acercaba a la articulación misma.

A los pocos metros de ingresar, mientras veía a los pocos ponis terrestres que quedaban, salir a todo galope de la cueva. Volteó la mirada para observar las profundidades de las escaleras, el brillo naranja se debía a la presencia de los vulcanos, dos de aquellas formas de vida llevaban los agentes nocivos en lo que podríamos llamar boca, subían las paredes de la montaña, provocando que la piedra se calentara, el cristal se derritiera y que varios minerales se atrajeran a su ígneo cuerpo. Cuando aquellas criaturas desaparecieron escaleras arriba, pudo comprender la razón por la cual sacaban fuera todas las substancias químicas, no solamente era para proteger a sus aliados de la toxicidad de los mismos, sino para utilizarlos como elementos a favor.

A los vulcanos les tomó diez segundos salir de la cueva, quemar a cuantos ponis cercanos hallasen y arrojar las bolas de químicos con una cantidad de su lava hacia el área donde habían instalado estratégicamente toda la maquinaria de guerra que los ponis terrestres había llevado para el apoyo de su invasión en la montaña.

El tiempo para disparar las flechas de hielo fue insuficiente, en total existían en la cumbre al menos tres criaturas de lava, pero cuando salieron a lanzar unas rocas hacia las catapultas, Weight no les dio la importancia que debería haberles dado, pues cuando los proyectiles de gran tamaño impactaron en el suelo, su humo tóxico invadió el lugar, logrando que los distintos operarios tosiesen de forma exasperada, que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo aquel aire envenenado los matase a todos, el comandante de las fuerzas de artillería tuvo mareos repentinos.

\- Es… es veneno, nos lanzaron los químicos a nosotros – Hablaba el teniente coronel, mientras sus patas comenzaban a ceder ante el peso de su cuerpo. – Todos, salgan de aquí antes de que esta cosa nos mate a todos.

Los ponis entonces, emprendieron la retirada. Desde donde se encontraban, se podía apreciar la salida de las cucarachas a las afueras de la montaña, se lanzaban ferozmente sobre sus víctimas, así como las hormigas pueden lanzarse sobre un insecto que amenaza su hogar; los pasos veloces de los ponis terrestres no pudieron percibir el calor que la tierra comenzaba a generar.

La mayoría ya se hallaba dispersa, buscando un lugar donde aquel humo tóxico no se hubiese expandido, pequeños temblores en determinadas áreas de tierra fueron la advertencia final para el segundo contragolpe de las fuerzas de Discord. Sin que nadie se lo esperase, una cantidad enorme de Vulcanos emergieron de la tierra, saliendo como gusanos gigantes que rápidamente cambiaron de forma a su conocida figura semibípeda, sus brazos cambiaron de forma lo más rápido que pudieron, para alcanzar a los distintos ponis, acorralándolos así dentro de prisiones delimitadas por su ardiente lava que amenazaba al cuerpo del capturado de forma inmediata, además de sofocarlo con el calor que desprendían.

Aquel segundo, corto, pero importante contraataque pudo ser visto desde lo lejos por el ojo de Avid, quien no perdía detalle alguno del estado de sus tropas en el frente caótico.

\- No quiero decir te lo dije Avid, pero – Entonces una cantidad de trompetas curvas, arruinadas, agrietadas y varios banderines con el rostro del poni gobernante de Green Field se aparecieron en la escena, asombrando a su maestro por la capacidad de magia aleatoria que Discord poseía.

Atónito, el presidente Avid comenzó a tartamudear, no poseía respuesta al brillante contraataque que las fuerzas del enemigo número uno de toda Equestria llevaban, sus fuerzas, que habían sido entrenadas en secreto por un tiempo demasiad largo, eran machacados por dicha fuerza enemiga, que los sumió bajo un caos completo, aquellas fuerzas podían ser tan sorprendentes como el señor del caos lo había sido en las batallas anteriores. En ese momento, Star Swirl aprovechó la distracción del Draconequus para tratar de atacarlo nuevamente. Las princesa que habían sido llevadas al lugar por el recuerdo observaban anonadadas el carácter que su antiguo maestro presentaba frente al señor del caos; así como Celestia había ignorado el hecho de que Luna era Nightmare Moon, el barbado se olvidaba que Discord era su aprendiz de pequeño, su cuerno apuntó directamente al de ojos rojos, pero antes de utilizar cualquier hechizo, el señor del caos se transportó hacia su maestro, para tomar su cuerno y romperlo, para después convertirlo en un ramo de flores.

\- Disculpe, yo nunca le pude hacer un presente, de hecho ni siquiera sé cuántos años tiene, apuesto que deben ser unos ochenta, quizás cien considerando su olor, sus arrugas y su adorable barba – Comenzó a parlotear el señor del caos mientras se inclinaba frente a su maestro, haciendo el ademán de un agradecimiento de un actor de teatro ante sus espectadores.

\- Discord, esto no es un juego, estás tratando con vidas reales de ponis reales, no es un juego de ajedrez como los que llevábamos cuando eras un pequeño. Esto es la vida real, tus acciones son de las más horrorosas posibles – Comenzaba a dialogar el hechicero mientras observaba al Draconequus caminar en dirección al gobernante de Green Field.

\- Díselo a él, a Gold Mane, a la comandante Hurricane, incluso a ti mismo, pero no me lo digas a mí maestro, esto es un juego de niños, porque nadie aquí es capaz de pensar de forma madura, todos son unos conspiradores que ansían el orden su propio orden y darían sus narices por lograrlo. ¿No es así Avid? – Cuestionaba mientras le daba unos piquetes al poni terrestre.

El poni de melena naranja sintió un temblor en las rodillas, Discord era un sujeto tan incontrolable, no era la pieza fácil de manipular que había pensado que era cuando se presentó ante él con el trato que lo había llevado al poder. No, Discord era tan incontenible como tratar de cubrir una cascada con un dedo. Ahora podía percatarse de su error de cálculos y el señor del caos no dejaba de hacerle hincapié en ese error. Por qué simplemente no lo eliminaba, si tenía un poder tan grande, un simple ataque frontal a cualquier reino era más que suficiente, su magia seguramente era mucho más poderosa que un ejército. Observando el gesto que dejaba al poni terrestre, Discord volvió a observar la mirada llena de decisión de su maestro.

\- Incluso tú te sometes a un orden, yo lo cuestiono, lo destruyo, es por eso que me temen – Sentenció finalmente el señor del caso, mientras llevaba su pata a lo alto.

\- Tienen un mes para que llegue el día de defender el orden que tanto les encanta, defiendan sus creencias, defiendan sus más altas aspiraciones – La risa del señor del caos invadió el lugar poco antes de que chasqueara los dedos para salir del lugar.

El recuerdo volvió a cambiar de ligar a las princesas, esta vez a las afueras de la montaña donde Discord había dejado a sus tropas y en donde se estaba realizando un ataque masivo a los ponis terrestres, la capacidad de contraataque de las fuerzas del señor del caos habían demostrado ser independientes de este. Superando así una de las pruebas que este les tenía.

Pero lejos de enviarlas a las afueras de las montañas, donde la victoria de las tropas del caos era evidente, el recuerdo las llevó al interior de la montaña, donde los ponis que se hallaban en una misión de infiltración y sabotaje se hallaban completamente atrapados.

\- Miren, no sé cuántos de ustedes tienen familia, o cuantos de ustedes aun piensan en regresar a casa, ¡pero yo voy a dar todo lo que tengo para que Discord no gane esta guerra! – Gritaba finalmente delta, su voz era escuchada por carios ponis a la redonda, retumbando entre las paredes y alertando a Andreia de la presencia de los enemigos dentro de la montaña.

* * *

Espero que se esté poniendo interesante; pues este fic hasta este punto ha tratado de apegarse lo más que pudo al pasado de Equestria y cómo Discord llegó a dominarla, ultimadamente esta interpretación que hago del señor del caos, está teniendo unos cambios ligeros (Seguramente ya lo han notado) pero es precisamente por ser el señor del caos que mi capacidad para tratar de comprender el caos dentro de este personaje me lleva por este camino en el fic y pese a que muchos ya deben estar aburridos de guerra, guerra y guerra, considero que es lo mejor. Aunque ciertamente, como alguien dijo alguna vez, una historia no se entiende hasta que llega al punto final. Nos leemos la próxima semana cuídense.


	47. El asentamiento del caos, 3

El avance hacia el interior de la montaña, ahora era obligado, los soldados ponis no tenían otra salida más que morir cumpliendo su misión. En parte los impulsaba a superar obstáculos, grietas, grupos de chacales y escarabajos combinados, lentamente, los distintos grupos que quedaban, atravesaban una suerte de laberinto compuesto por paredes de roca, mitrita, grupos adversarios. Muchos que habían sido lo suficientemente hábiles como para mantenerse con vida, sorteando una ruta a veces poco deducible y generalmente a obscuras, lograban encontrarse con sus camaradas, componiendo así facciones cada vez más numerosas que podían superar a las patrullas enviadas, desde luego, la mitrita que corría por las paredes de la montaña a veces podía encerrarlos, también podía generar armas para los distintos defensores de la montaña, los cuales escapaban al ser heridos y procuraban no ingresar en combates de gran riesgo.

Delta y Aider eran los dos oficiales al mando que quedaban, junto a dos sargentos y un número reducido de la infantería enviada, algunos equinos de Looter se habían unido a la batalla, ayudados por las tropas de la división de Aider; cada rincón era una posible salida, una posible emboscada, cada aullido o sonido extraño era vigilado atentamente, incluso el aire parecía cambiar conforme se acercaban al corazón mismo de la montaña, extrañamente este se hacía más puro a medida que se acercaban.

Ambas princesas caminaban junto a uno de los últimos grupos reunido, tenía ponis de todos los equipos especializados, salvo de Weight, al parecer sus fuerzas fueron rápidamente aplastadas y debido a que el recuerdo interrumpió todo lo sucedido con ellos, las hermanas no podían sino suponer que habían tenido un destino no muy diferente a de los ponis en el acceso superior de la montaña. Una curva, otra más, el sonido de unos aullidos, así como de una boca jadeando para refrescar el calor excesivo que su cuerpo producía a causa del esfuerzo físico advertía la presencia de otra patrulla, era interesante que hasta ese entonces las bajas rivales habían sido extremadamente bajas, unos cuantos chacales, unas decenas de escarabajos y casi una centena de vulcanos de tamaño minúsculo, eliminar a estos últimos parecía ser tan fácil como aplastar a un gusano, pero ese era el error que la mayoría creía. Luna pudo apreciar de primera mano el ataque de los diminutos seres ígneos: esperaban a su víctima escondidas en alguna grieta o incluso sobre la armadura de vulcanita de sus aliados y llegado el momento, saltaban al cuerpo de sus enemigos, sus altas temperaturas derretían las armaduras en segundos y posteriormente, les permitían quemar sus cuerpos, dejando solamente carne chamuscada y una expresión de dolor. Mas, el número de los vulcanos que llegaron al tamaño gigantesco era muy inferior a los minúsculos y hasta ese entonces, los soldados terrestres todavía no se habían enfrentado a uno de ese tamaño, aunque llevaban consigo flechas de hielo, junto con ballestas para disparar los proyectiles congelantes; todavía no podían hallar la explicación de una producción tan grande de armamento, sobre todo cuando la fabricación de una flecha de hielo era complicada, pues se debía conseguir un núcleo mágico de hielo, conocida como esencia de invierno y que solamente se podía obtener en Cloudsdale.

\- No se desanimen, estamos cerca, puedo presentirlo – Exclamaba Delta mientras sus cascos pisaban firmemente el piso frio.

Las palabras de aliento eran esenciales en momentos como aquellos, eran como una llama de fuego en un invierno, el rocío en un desierto, lograban que los corceles ignorasen sus heridas, su cansancio y continuaran adelante con la labor, la que bien sabían, era su última labor. En esos momentos cada uno luchaba por sus hijos, por su patria, por Equestria, por su rey, cualquier cosa que les sirviese de objeto de su lucha era bienvenido; la presencia de un ambiente cada vez más fresco, pero cálido, los estimulaba a continuar, ciertamente, las paredes del interior de la montaña lograban engañar a cualquier explorador solitario, las curvas, los callejones sin salida, las aberturas, fisuras y demás obstáculos causaban que se recorriese una distancia mucho mayor sorteándolos que simplemente caminar en línea recta y a fin de cuentas, ese era el propósito que la extraña arquitectura del interior poseía, pues teniendo a los vulcanos o la magia para diseñar el lugar de forma organizada, el Draconequus lo había transformado en un laberinto.

Pero todo aquello comenzó a pasar a segundo plano, cuando los ponis pudieron divisar un pasillo que se extendía hacia una luz roja tenue, superada por rayos de luz azul, verde, violeta, provenientes de hongos mágicos, plantados por todo el lugar.

\- Tengan cuidado, no sabemos lo que nos puede esperar allí dentro – comenzó a susurrar el general Delta – tenemos una misión que completar, así que cuiden a los pocos miembros de la división F, quiero a los de la división S siguiendo de cerca a todos y cada uno de ellos. El resto debemos distraer a lo que sea que nos espera allí dentro. No tengan miedo, debemos hacer esto para proteger todo lo que amamos – terminaba de sentenciar finalmente, inspirando a todos los corceles que se hallaban en el lugar y ayudándose a sí mismo a continuar adelante.

De pronto, el metal comenzó a bajar nuevamente, formando gruesos barrotes de mitrita.

\- Supongo que nos esperaban ¡Adelante! – Ordenó Aider, de inmediato todos los equinos comenzaron a galopar.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Delta, los miembros de la división F ignoraron cualquier cosa que no fuese su objetivo: las columnas que sostenían toda la estructura de la montaña. Grande fue su sorpresa al hallar meramente ocho columnas, dos en forma de S, tres de gorma esférica, abombadas, otras dos en forma de pirámide invertida y uno hecho de mitrita pura, que constantemente cambiaba de forma, sin dejar de sostener el techo rocoso de la montaña. De la misma forma, los miembros que restaban de la división S siguieron de cerca a los especialistas en explosivos. Asombrándose por el tamaño que poseía el interior de la montaña, era lo suficientemente grande para que un ejército se encontrase allí.

Celestia observó atenta el lugar con mucha atención. El piso estaba recubierto por metal, hojas, madera, porcelana, vidrio, gemas preciosas, roca y un sinfín de materiales, predominando el metal vivo, la luz tenue, como había sospechado desde un inicio, provenía de la gema del alma, sus anillos de diferentes tamaños rotaban alrededor de este, recopilando grandes cantidades de magia para mantener el control sobre la mitrita. El lugar, completamente vacío de cualquier objeto precioso, salvo la gema, era poco llamativo; pues incluso los mismos soldados del ejército enemigo parecían haberse ido del lugar. Más divisiones comenzaron a salir de los diferentes laberintos incrementando aún más el número de los invasores.

Luna tardó en entender el porqué de una defensa poco feroz en las paredes de la montaña, la finalidad de las fuerzas de Discord no era precisamente eliminar al bando rival, sino capturarlo, al cansarlos con los diferentes laberintos, al ingresar en combates de corta duración donde no lo arriesgaban todo, lo que buscaban era mitigar sus fuerzas, posteriormente, para cuando llegasen al corazón ya no podrían poseer una resistencia tan férrea como al principio, incluso siendo ponis terrestres, extremadamente resistentes al esfuerzo físico, ellos también poseían sus limitaciones.

Un hecho inesperado comenzó a suscitarse; en el centro de todo aquel complejo deshabitado, existía una gema roja, con anillos rotando alrededor de esta y con una caracola del tamaño de un poni, esta caracola comenzó a emitir un sonido, una tonada que atrajo la atención de los ponis. Mientras la tonada continuaba, crispando los nervios de los ponis que comenzaban a acercarse al centro, el suspenso, la intriga los atraía; incluso la codicia de algunos por poseer una gema de aspecto tan valioso como la gema del alma los instaba a acercarse. Luna observó a todos los lados en busca de peligro que obviamente no podría advertir sin encontrarlo antes que los guerreros terrestres: izquierda, derecha… arriba, cuando alzó la vista, se percató de varios silenciosos y lentos movimientos que se daban en las paredes, aprovechando la obscuridad de estas hasta llegar cerca de un hongo mágico; la misma estrategia que los coleópteros utilizaron arriba. Luna maldijo dentro de sí, no podía advertir la clara emboscada.

La tonada continuaba invadiendo las paredes, manteniendo un ambiente de calma, tranquilizando inconscientemente a los ponis, que comenzaban a bajar la guardia. Andreia esperaba el momento oportuno, cuando el primero de los ponis se acercó lo suficiente como para tocar la caracola, los anillos se detuvieron, la tonada entonces, cambió del sonido de un arpa combinado con el sonido de una caja musical, a un órgano ensordecedor. La emboscada comenzó.

\- ¡Tienen mucho por lo que pagar! – Pronunció Andreia a través de la caracola, dejando ver su furia en sus gritos perfectamente audibles.

El control mágico que poseía sobre la totalidad de la mitrita dentro de la montaña, permitía que la gema del alma pudiera configurar dicho metal a voluntad, en este caso, el piso que escondía los estantes y diferentes objetos importantes para Discord, también había sido utilizado para esconder a los chacales.

El metal del piso se dobló, se estrujó como el papel, abriendo el paso a un gran número de chacales, entre ellos Seti que llevaba pintado el rostro, debido a un ritual de guerra de Anugipto, sus congéneres también lo habían realizado mientras los ponis pasaban el laberinto, este consistía en una pintura turquesa sobre los párpados y sobre sus armaduras de oro con algunos adornos realizados por ellos mismos. Los ladridos y aullidos no se hicieron esperar, los ponis rápidamente comenzaron a tomar posiciones de batalla, muchos aun desenvainaban sus espadas.

Los kopesh de los chacales comenzaron a cruzarse con la de los ponis, pero lejos de agotar todas las reservas de soldados, llegado el momento preciso, Andreia habría otra abertura en el piso, para que grupos de cinco a diez chacales salieran directamente a tomar por sorpresa a quienes les daban la espada. Las bajas no se hicieron esperar, un chacal por allá al que su compañero no pudo ayudar con su espada, interfiriendo con la estocada de su oponente, un poni más al centro, a quien uno de los chacales enviados de repente atravesaba con su Kopesh, las lanzas largas eran esenciales. Lograban perforar el corazón de los ponis antes de que estos se dieran cuenta de que habían sido atacados y desde una distancia prudente.

Un último grupo que había atravesado el laberinto comenzó a galopar desde la entrada a la cueva. Sería un ataque por la espalda a los chacales y desde luego, eliminarían a una gran cantidad antes de recibir un contragolpe. La entrada se cerró con mitrita, pero eso no era lo único que Andreia podía hacer. Celestia observaba desde el inicio las acciones que Andreia realizaba con sus anillos, en realidad estos comenzaban a desprenderse de su centro de rotación, saliendo del pedazo de tierra esférico que se mantenía a flote con runas mágicas, saliendo de su lugar, los anillos continuaban dando vueltas alrededor de la gema del alma, que comenzaba a elevarse en el aire, rotando así alrededor de ella, le daban energía mágica para mantener la mitrita en movimiento, levitar y moverse sobre el campo de batalla. Este hecho impactó a los presentes, incluso a algunos chacales que agradecían la suerte de tener a criaturas como Iniar, Argos, Andreia e incluso a los Karis de su lado.

Semejante espectáculo no era de menos, varias placas de mitrita se desprendieron del piso, flotando libremente en el aire hasta llegar al espacio aéreo de Andreia, cambiando de forma según ella lo quisiese, muchas de ellas tomaban formas cuadradas cóncavas, con las cuales se cubría de flechas que eran disparadas, interceptándolas en el aire mucho antes de que representasen peligro alguno para la gema. Los grupos finales de chacales eran liberados y el metal, enviado al control de Andreia, quien los transformó en proyectiles afilados, parecidos a unas flechas, las cuales hizo levitar en el aire, para después impulsarlas en dirección a los ponis que estaban ya a decenas de metros de los chacales, la velocidad de estos no los hacía mortales, pero sí pudo detener a gran parte de los ponis, que retrocedieron para esquivar dichos proyectiles.

\- Argos, es tiempo de que nos ayudes – decía la voz de la caracola.

El guardián del Draconequus salió desde las escabrosas alturas, junto con una gran cantidad de escarabajos que cayeron sobre los cuerpos de los ponis emboscados, llegando directamente a clavar sus cuchillas en los muslos de estos, para que el seccionamiento de algunos tendones y músculos los obligase a caer al piso, cuando esto tenía éxito, los chacales utilizaban sus anillos para colocarlos en burbujas de tiempo, evitando así una hemorragia incontrolable, cuando no tenía éxito, los escarabajos se bajaban de sus lomos lo más rápido que podían.

Cuando Argos tocó la tierra, muchos lo reconocieron, era casi tan legendario como Iniar entre las filas enemigas. Su cinturón de dragón comenzó a expulsar llamas prolongadas para hacer retroceder a las fuerzas de contragolpe, los chacales y los escarabajos eran más que suficientes para terminar con la resistencia de los ponis emboscados, su tarea era contener a los ponis que habían llegado a última hora, el guardián comenzó a utilizar la mitrita que estaba a su disposición, primeramente como maza, para alcanzar a dos ponis a la distancia, después un martillo para arrojarlo a las costillas de otro, retrocediendo unos pasos para evitar las estocadas de sus numerosos adversarios. Andreia utilizaba la mitrita para levantar muros y así evitar que las tropas enemigas lograsen pasar una línea imaginaria que esta tenía. Controlando el campo solo, no podría conseguir mucho, de hecho dos flechas de hielo habían pasado su defensa con placas de mitrita, afortunadamente ella pudo percatarse de ello en último segundo, levitando hacia otra parte y escapando así del ataque que podría haber sido mortal.

Los escarabajos se distribuyeron para brindar apoyo a los chacales y para ir tras los soldados de la división F, los primeros lograban buenos resultados debido a una cooperación con los cánidos, los segundos debían esforzarse más, esquivando lanzamientos de explosivos de mínimo daño, pero que lograba matarlos, de la misma forma debían entrar en combate con los grupos de defensa que dichos soldados poseían.

Argos debía retroceder cada vez más, pese a la ayuda que Andreia le prestaba elevando muros para contener oleadas de ataques, así como el levantamiento de mitrita en forma de placa para salvarlo de una estocada desapercibida, muchas veces incluso ella le brindó un arma, el uso de sus artefactos le proveía de una ventaja sobre todos sus oponentes. Cuando utilizó por segunda vez su cinturón de dragón, quemó a un estimado de quince ponis sin mucha dificultad, su piel y sus músculos estaban hechos un desastre.

En plena lucha, muchos chacales se percataron de los intentos de Argos y Andreia por mantener al ejército recién llegado a raya, por ello no dudaban en ir en grupos reducidos de tres al nuevo frente armados con sus kopesh, escudos y lanzas. Apoyar a ambos, era apoyarse a sí mismos. La diferencia era clara, Argos, aun con la gran ayuda de Andreia no lograría afrontar a los cientos de ponis que se le acercaban, cuando mucho podría eliminar a veinte antes de recibir estocadas, coces y golpes de diferentes armas, su cinturón de dragón ya tenía agotados dos tiros de tres, su brazal de transporte ya no poseía energía alguna y debía esperar para que su magia se recargara, asimismo, su armadura de escamas de dragón poseía una resistencia altísima, pero como cualquier otra armadura, terminaría por debilitarse hasta tener un flanco descubierto.

Un muro de mitrita se formaba con el metal del piso para detener el paso de un conglomerado de ponis armados con lanzas y escudos, Andreia interceptó una flecha con una de las placas que hacía levitar a su alrededor; estas se congelaban momentáneamente, mientras se convertían en un estado líquido y finalmente hallaban una abertura para salir y conformar nuevamente la placa cóncava original; otro muro cortaba el paso a veinte ponis; Argos ahora utilizaba un hacha de mitrita de gran tamaño, haciéndola dar un giro en media luna delante suyo, logrando inquietar a sus diversos oponentes y soltándola a los pocos segundos, para recibir una espada pequeña en una de sus manos y otra grande en la otra.

Los muros ahora tenían una elevación que permitía a los chacales subirse y asestar golpes con sus lanzas, mientras que los ponis trataban de esconderse debajo; sin embargo, todos los soldados de la facción de las fuerzas del caos sabían que Andreia no tendría energía suficiente como para mantener aquel control del campo por mucho tiempo. Este hecho aceleraba la batalla en el centro de la montaña, los chacales golpeaban con más fuerza, ladraban a todo pulmón para atemorizar a sus oponentes, utilizaban sus poderosas mandíbulas para morderlos en el momento preciso. Los escarabajos ahora comenzaban a subirse a los lomos de sus adversarios en grupos de dos a tres, clavando sus guanteletes en el primer lugar que podían hacerlo, pocos ya se preocupaban por cortar los músculos necesarios para inmovilizar a sus oponentes, pues el peligro inminente que representaban las fuerzas que Argos detenía, era mayor, pues inevitablemente los tomarían por la espalda y ciertamente, el tiempo de reacción para un contragolpe como ese era demasiado amplio e impredecible.

Las paredes se llenaban con los gritos de dolor, los riscos y aberturas eran los últimos lugares en presenciar el horror de la guerra, ponis contra chacales, vulcanos y escarabajos. El Draconequus responsable de todo ello ni se presentaba, de hecho Celestia se guardaba lo mejor que podía un sentimiento de furia contra alguien tan cobarde como para utilizar la desesperación de unas criaturas contra otras. Pues el pasado del señor del caos era tan desconocido para ella como para su hermana, también como para cualquier poni que se atreviese a mencionar su nombre que se hallaba casi perdido en las páginas de la historia de Equestria.

La gran espada de Argos cortaba gran parte de las patas derechas de un oponente, para después ser re direccionada hacia el cuerpo de otro, con el lado plano para empujarlo hacia uno de sus camaradas, evitando así dos ataques, finalmente la espada pequeña le servía para chocar espada con un poni que audazmente se subió a la pared inclinada para darle un golpe sorpresa en el cuello, desde luego, los sentidos del guardián eran agudísimos, casi infranqueables en combate y el cuerpo como maquinaria de guerra, su agilidad y fuerza estaba a la par de sus sentidos, por lo cual, pudo desviar la espada de su adversario, usar la espada grande para mantener a raya a los ponis frente a él y clavar la pequeña en el muslo derecho de su atacante. Para después tomarlo con la mano que había soltado la empuñadura de la menor de las espadas y arrojarlo hacia sus oponentes.

Los chacales con los párpados pintados de turquesa se acercaban a Argos, para utilizar sus escudos en defensa y sus espadas en ataque mortal con los ataques provenientes de diferentes zonas en un ángulo de ciento ochenta grados. El metal podía pasar de un estado a otro a gran velocidad, flotar e incluso construir paredes para aprisionar a los oponentes, pero aparte de transformarse en armas, no podía cumplir otra función, al menos no en el campo de batalla, pues su velocidad era demasiado lenta como para poder perforar la carne de los oponentes si se las transformaba en objetos corto-punzantes como cuchillos, agujas de gran tamaño o incluso lanzas y flechas.

La fuerza invasora en el centro finalmente comenzaba a verse mermada, los ponis reducían su número, así como su fuerza e ímpetu, encerrados, ciertamente no existía otro destino que morir peleando y era justamente lo que hacían, esto les obligaba a ser completamente eficientes, en la medida en que afrontaban la muerte, los riesgos, el dolor y el miedo de forma drástica, en cualquier otra circunstancia, se consideraría como locura recibir una estocada para perforar el corazón del oponente, pero ahora era un comportamiento común entre todos los soldados. Era esa la razón por la cual los chacales se quedaban a la distancia cuando un grupo reducido se unía lomo con lomo empuñando sus espadas al frente y dejándose de preocupar por la retaguardia, demostraban una entrega al combate tan admirable como mortal para los oponentes, por ello se debía esperar a unos cuantos escarabajos que rompiesen con la formación, para así no arriesgar el cuello en vano.

Pero incluso con aquel tipo de entrega a la batalla, los chacales sacaban a relucir sus virtudes en el campo de batalla, su experiencia les daba pautas de cómo enfrentarse a los ponis en grupo o por separado. Los vulcanos que seguían siendo en su totalidad miniaturas, quemaban piel, carne y pelaje en sus ataques, aunque eliminarlos era tan simple como pisar a una cucaracha, era cuestión de aplastarlos, o en caso de que su tamaño se hubiese visto incrementado, de utilizar sus espadas para clavarlas directamente en el centro del "pecho", para poder eliminar el núcleo mágico de sus oponentes, ocasionaban pánico por su caliente cuerpo.

No muy a lo lejos, los grupos de ponis que realmente harían el trabajo sucio no poseían ningún impedimento, tal y cual habían planeado las fuerzas del caos se batían contra los guerreros, sin prestarles atención; pero ciertamente ya era muy tarde para cambiar las acciones que los grupos de especialistas realizaban, mitad de los explosivos ya se hallaban en las columnas, la otra mitad estaba en plena instalación. Increíblemente, estaban más cerca que cualquier otro poni de vencer finalmente a Discord, de hecho Celestia comenzaba a creer en el inevitable final del combate, las mechas estaban encendidas y a menos de treinta segundos de accionar las poderosas cargas, la montaña se vendría abajo, llevándose a todos los presentes es cierto, pero también eliminaría las fuerzas de Discord.

Por poco aquella posibilidad convencía a Luna de un avance distinto en aquella historia que el Draconequus les mostraba con tanto ahínco; pero cuando recordó el inevitable hecho de que en algún momento los ponis llegaron a ser los esclavos de Discord, el mayor de todos los tiranos que se conociesen y sin embargo, ahora era un aliado de los ponis. Por mucho que les mostrase la historia, sabían el final, como cualquier otro poni que se hubiese leído un libro de historia de Equestria, al final Discord ganó. No tenía sentido mostrar nada de aquello, o al menos eso era lo que su mente podía descifrar de momento.

Existía un lugar de la inmensa fortaleza debajo de la montaña, un lugar que nadie prestaría atención, se trataba de una zona con poca luz, que por alguna razón tenía clavados varias varillas de metal y madera, una sección lo suficientemente amplia y libre de salientes, estalagmitas y estalactitas, que pasaría desapercibido por quien fuera, la única señal de interés eran unas cuantas plumas en el piso; curiosamente, allí se encontraba la última columna, el último equipo había llegado sano y salvo, preparado para la función final, la explosión definitiva se haría allí mismo, y de ser necesario, ellos explotarían junto con ella, todo para asegurar la victoria de los ponis terrestres.

En medio de toda la obscuridad, trabajando en silencio, mientras el sonido del metal chocando con metal, de quejidos de dolor, gemidos de cansancio, ladridos, gruñidos y quejidos de escarabajos llenaban todo el lugar, el sudor en la frente debido al nerviosismo del soldado de la división F producto de sus intentos de concentrarse en su misión y olvidarse del combate que se libraba a centenas de metros a la distancia, de la muerte segura que implicaba su labor como del peligro que representaba no completarla, combinar mal los químicos, instalar mal el detonador de tiempo o simplemente morir por una flecha perdida, un ataque repentino eran su principal preocupación.

Los guardias del soldado tenían sables pequeños y vigilaban los alrededores, mas nunca nadie le prestaría atención a las varas de metal, o a los indicios de la existencia de la pesadilla de cualquier unicornio desde el ataque a Canterlot. Celestia se percató desde antes, pero debido a que era un recuerdo, no podía hacer nada más que esperar que el soldado se diese cuenta rápido.

El sonido seco de unas garras chocando con el piso de piedra fue ignorado, pero cuando la poca luz que había mostró una forma oblicua acercándose el poni se alarmó, aquella figura tenía algo peculiar, su color rosa pálido con manchas negruzcas, una especie de terminación blanca con agujeros en ella. Lentamente reconstruyó la imagen hasta convertirla en un rostro. Unos símbolos de color rojo se mostraron detrás de aquella cabeza, pero el poni ni se inmutó, no gritó, en ese momento solo le intrigaba observar aquellas cavidades donde debían estar los ojos de la cosa de aspecto inofensivo. Un plumaje blanco se mostraba a pocos metros, era el límite del cuello desprovisto de plumas del animal. En pocos segundos, la vista del poni se nubló hasta finalmente ya no poder ver, sus energías se esfumaron y finalmente lo que quedaba de su cuerpo, ahora con aspecto demacrado cayó abajo.

Alarmados, los dos guardias se dieron media vuelta para ver a su protegido, pero de inmediato, algo los tomó por los lomos, eran tres objetos corto punzantes que se clavaron en su carne, pero las cosas no terminaron en ese instante, lo que fuese que los agarró los elevó en el aire primero unos pocos centímetros, pero la altura crecía conforme la criatura los llevaba en el aire. Al darse la vuelta, pudieron observar a dos aves de plumaje negro, del cual salían pequeñas cantidades de humo negro de aspecto grotesco y de tamaño inferior al de ellos, pero con una envergadura considerablemente superior al de un pegaso; uno de ellos, al usar su espada para tratar de partir al medio el cuerpo del ave extraña, se sorprendió por la capacidad de evadir el golpe de la criatura, desapareciendo con una pantalla de humo, para después aparecer metros adelante, sin nada que lo sostuviera en el aire y como habían llegado casi hasta el techo de la fortaleza, el poni comenzó a caer en picada, gritando por ayuda aunque el mismo sabía que no tendría auxilio.

Más aves salieron de su escondite, era evidente que todas se hallaban descansando o haciendo algo similar a ello, las nueve karis que quedaban se alzaron en el aire, otras se posaron en las escaleras que nadie utilizaba y la que había recargado su energía con el soldado especialista aleteaba mientras observaba lo que acontecía en el lugar.

"_Los renacidos por esta maldición no poseen voluntad" _decía el pergamino; los karis realmente daban prueba de ello, no obstante, no actuarían si no tuviesen una orden previa o al menos así lo pensaba Luna poco antes de ver el despegue de las criaturas de aspecto poco grato para un amante de lo bello.

Sin emitir sonido, comenzaron a planear en círculo, buscando con su aguda vista distintos objetivos.

Tres, dos, uno… una de las cargas explotó, destruyendo las bases de una columna, está casi de inmediato cedió ante el peso cayendo de forma estrepitosa y aplastando a más de un desprevenido.

\- ¡Eviten que destruyan las demás columnas! – gritó Seti desde abajo, arriesgándose a que un poni le asestara un golpe en el hombro, desde luego, el chacal reaccionó con toda su furia, clavando sus dientes en el cuello del poni que se había acercado demasiado para atacarlo.

Las aves de inmediato se transportaron a las distintas columnas.

Dos… uno, una segunda columna era destruida con los explosivos, matando a la Kari que se había acercado para sacar la carga.

Solamente faltaba un mínimo de dos columnas para que la montaña se destruyera. Los ponis terrestres avizoraban su inevitable victoria e irónicamente heroico final. Sin más premeditación que el seguimiento de una orden, las aves grotescas se transportaron a los cargamentos explosivos, tomándolos con las patas, para después transportarse nuevamente al exterior de la montaña. El recuerdo forzó a las princesas para seguirlas hacia el exterior, ya afuera, todas y cada una soltaban los explosivos para transportarse nuevamente al interior de la montaña. En los breves segundos que estuvieron afuera, las princesas pudieron observar a los diferentes miembros de la división T encerrados en burbujas de tiempo, sus equipos estaban siendo transportados hacia otra montaña.

Nuevamente en el interior, los rostros de los diferentes soldados, cada guarnición, cada pequeño grupo que se cubría los lomos, todos observaban incrédulos la acción realizada por los karis, su desempeño había salvado toda la montaña, pero no pelearían un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pues para un cuerpo incapaz de blandir la espada, de usar las garras o la fuerza de levantamiento que poseían, era una muerte segura, en cambio todas regresaron a su lugar de descanso, ganándose el agradecimiento de los guerreros del caos.

Fue solamente un poni el que dejó caer su espada, el que influyó en el espíritu de pelea de todos, el silencio se apoderó del lugar, el final era inevitable, incluso Argos formaba un mazo grande de mitrita en lugar de una espada, romper los huesos era menos peligroso que cortar tejido, aunque generalmente su fuerza lograba hacer ambos, sin importar el arma.

El sonido de las explosiones todavía retumbaba en las paredes, produciendo un eco; los ojos de un poni se cerraron, mostrando así el sentimiento de fracaso que todos tenían, desde lo alto, las princesas pudieron observar cómo las fuerzas de Discord comenzaban a abalanzarse sobre los ponis como perros hambrientos a su presa.

Un ligero mal estar en el cuello de la princesa de la noche y un frío en las patas de la princesa del sol, las alertaron de un suceso de fuera, no de la montaña, sino del recuerdo o mejor dicho de la pesadilla que habían tenido que ver.

\- Luna ¿Crees que?

\- Sí hermana, creo que aquí termina todo lo que Discord quería mostrarnos.

Primeramente, un dolor de cabeza, la sensación de varias fibras debajo del cuerpo e incluso de una gota de agua en la punta del hocico eran pautas irrefutables de que las princesas comenzaban a salir de todas las visiones horrorosas.

Lo que menos deseaba Celestia era despertar y verlo a él, es más, no deseaba saber nada de él, su odio hacia su propia estupidez le sería recordado, dañarlo, juzgarlo… y sin embargo, desear verlo eran los impulsos de su corazón y de su razón, increíblemente sincronizados, su intuición le decía que al despertar, él estaría frente a ellas, buscando algo y sin importar lo que fuese, ya sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Bueno estimados lectores/lectoras, cada vez estamos más y más cerca del final, hice cuentas y todo terminará por el capítulo 60, si, lo sé… estoy alargando bastante esta última parte, pero es esencial para lo que se viene después.

No se olviden comentar, sé que mis fics son impopulares, pero luego de dos semanas sin un solo comentario me está llevando a pensar que más o menos tienen una idea de cómo terminará, pero ya conocen el dicho; la historia no se comprende hasta que se llega al punto final. Nos leemos pronto.


	48. Un pequeño interludio

Lentamente, las sensaciones se amplificaban, el ruido de las hojas al ser movidas por el viento, el frío nocturno de Canterlot, los perfumes de las distintas flores; el sueño se difuminaba conforme las princesas trataban de abrir los ojos, era extraño saber que se estaba dormida, desear abrir los ojos de par en par y no poder hacerlo. Era una de las sensaciones más extrañas, pero el vínculo mágico no se podía romper con el mero deseo, al menos no el existente entre las princesas y el señor del caos, ese era uno de los principios de aquel tipo de magia avanzada que solamente unos pocos pueden llegar a dominar, pero lejos de ello, los últimos segundos, Celestia regresó al sueño original del cual Discord les había enviado a su recuerdo. Ahora todo el campo florido estaba lleno de vegetación seca, un atardecer se observaba a lo lejos, los pastizales ahora crecidos sobrepoblaban el lugar, el árbol que les había servido de acceso hacia la conexión misma de su mente con la del señor del caos ahora no era más que ramas desnudas, con una flor a medio marchitar en una de ellas, no existía señal alguna de agua en ningún lugar y de hecho, incluso la tierra era en su mayoría polvo, grava y arena.

El movimiento de la vegetación a pocos metros, llamó la atención de la princesa, a los pocos segundos, dos figuras lo suficientemente pequeñas como para ocultarse dentro de los pastizales secos se aparecieron frente a la princesa; eran las mismas pequeñas con las cuales se había quedado al inicio del sueño: Sunset Shimmer y Twilight, ahora la potranca de pelaje siena pálido ya no poseía una corona, sus alas simplemente habían desaparecido, sus ojos turquesas llenos de alegría se regodeaban al observar a la alicornio de pelaje blanco; Twilight en cambio continuaba conservando sus características de alicornio.

\- Qué bien que regresaste – gritaba de alegría Twilight mientras corría en dirección a la princesa del sol, Sunset Shimmer se quedaba estática mientras observaba a las princesas.

Su mirada entonces se convirtió en una mirada llena de angustia, sus ojos cristalinos se fijaban en algún lugar de la tierra, esperando alguna invitación, quizá avergonzada por lo que había hecho, Celestia entonces, volvió a ingresar en la realidad onírica.

\- Sunset, me alegra que estés aquí – le dijo mientras se le acercaba, tratando de ser cuidadosa. Pues si su memoria no le fallaba, la pequeña de hermosa melena era muy evasiva con sus emociones.

A los pocos metros, la pequeña se impulsó para saltar hacia Celestia, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir, sus sollozos acallados le rompían el corazón a Celestia, pues esta jamás había visto llorar a Sunset Shimmer, tampoco sabía de alguna vez en la que esta haya tenido un comportamiento semejante, en retrospectiva, esa era una de las cosas que siempre quiso ver en la pequeña, no por desear sus sufrimiento, sino porque deseaba ver que ella podía sentir ese tipo de emociones, en cierta medida, que podía estar lejos de todo aquella frialdad, aquella envidia, aquella crueldad que la había caracterizado durante sus últimas semanas, incluso meses dentro de Canterlot y de Equestria misma.

\- Nunca te abandonaría, lo sabes – le decía la pequeña con la última voz que Celestia recordaba que tenía – simplemente me fui a pensar mejor las cosas.

Entonces, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse rojo, una especie de fuego quemaba la luna, el paisaje se cortaba como si de lienzo se tratase, dejando un espacio negro, incluso la tierra se volvía gris y lentamente se transformaba en una materia pringosa, pero firme. Ambas pequeñas comenzaban a advertir los cambios. Sunset rápidamente soltó a Celestia mientras la empujaba.

\- Tienes muchas cosas que hacer, nosotras estaremos bien, vete – le solicitaba mientras se acercaba a Twilight que también se despedía de su maestra.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la princesa del sol comenzó a ver primero unas manchas verde obscuras, hasta que lentamente sus ojos se acostumbraron, para poder presenciar una figura estirada, con cuernos de distinto tipo, su sombra cubría el espacio que los dividía hasta llegar a su hocico, las fuerzas de Celestia se vieron inmediatamente impulsadas por un arranque de sentimientos de lo más vastos y complejos. Sus patas la levantaron en un santiamén, sus alas se estiraron a la espera de la acción, sus cascos raspaban la tierra, preparándose para envestir, sus ojos se posaban en la figura, incluso su cuerno comenzaba a emitir su característica magia de aura amarilla, tan brillante como los rayos del sol. Se encontraba en pleno jardín del castillo de Canterlot, pero no le importaba para nada, existían varios puntos que debían resolverse en ese preciso instante, todos versaban alrededor del Draconequus, su pasado, su presente y su aparentemente complicado futuro.

A pocos metros, la princesa de la noche se hallaba en la misma posición de ataque, lista para enfrentarse a lo que se avecinara, el de ojos rojos tenía la mirada clavada en ambas, sin postura, sin representar amenaza alguna para cualquiera de las dos. Sus patas se hallaban algo torcidas, su rostro un poco más flaco de lo habitual y aunque era lo último que algún poni se atreviese a observar, sus plumas estaban quebradizas y la membrana de su ala de murciélago comenzaba a hacerse transparente en algunas secciones, su semblante era perfectamente actuado salvo por las pupilas de sus ojos que se dilataba y contraía a intervalos de tiempo.

\- Hola princesas – Fue lo único que necesito para provocar la furia de Celestia que dejó de lado la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento contra el señor del caos. Acto que fue imitado por su hermana.

\- Qué pretendes lograr mostrando todo esto, qué pretendes…

Un pastel de manzana se apareció frente a la responsable de levantar el sol. Su expresión no cambió, no se inmuto ante el sentido del humor del señor del caos.

\- Algo muy insignificante Celestia… limpiar mi conciencia – Dijo finalmente el señor del caos mientras sonreía.

La sonrisa débil, pero significativa del Draconequus no podía expresar de mejor manera sus sentimientos, en ese momento, comenzaba a perderlo todo, absolutamente todo por lo que estaba mostrando sus recuerdos; el posible amor de Celestia, a sus amigas, su libertad… todo.

Y en toda la experiencia pasada, de todos sus momentos, el señor del caos no podía encontrar un mejor antídoto que la risa, tal cual Pinkie Pie lo planteaba, solo que en este caso, su sonrisa era a causa de observarse a sí mismo, cayendo a causa de sus acciones, el caos era parte de sus ser y ahora también conformaría parte de su condena. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de la princesa alicornio, percibiendo el odio que le tenía. Bueno, el plan simplemente no resultaría como él lo esperaba, pero qué se podría esperar de una poni como Celestia, que había observado e incluso vivido un tiempo bajo su cruel reinado, que había sido la elegida para liberar a todos los ponis y sin embargo, la que lo había atado de una forma incuestionablemente poderosa: el amor, aquella ex enemiga, antagonista de su propia historia, líder sabia, elocuente, decidida y para él, una poni amada, su corazón comenzaba a hacerse trizas, las penurias por la pérdida de aquel amor eran más que suficientes para matar a cualquier otro poni.

Pero Discord no era un poni, el Draconequus trataba de no cansar su cuerpo de más, su tiempo se acortaba cada vez más y lamentablemente su magia no le bastaba para completar el recuerdo mediante la conexión mágica, pedir que Celestia y Luna continuaran con el vínculo sería peor, pues el complicado hechizo solamente respondía a la magia que lo creaba, si cualquiera de las dos trataba de tomar el control del vínculo además de sufrir un dolor increíble, podría perder funciones cerebrales que afectarían a todos los vinculados.

El sonido de la respiración agitada de Luna le advertía del peligro que esta representaba, si no se equivocaba, de las dos, ella era la que tenía mayor fuerza física, sus patas comenzaron a moverse, para llevarlo a través del jardín hacia un artefacto que conocía a la perfección y que de hecho, le había servido para llevar a las Cutie Mark Crusaders y a su muy querida amiga a un viaje inolvidable: la máquina del tiempo.

\- Es la cosa más ilógica que has dicho Discord, y créeme que eres un maestro para esas cosas – Le respondía la princesa de la noche mientras se acercaba hacia el de ojos rojos.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? – Se limitó a responder el Draconequus, sin poder evitar un tono sarcástico en su voz.

Entonces, ese era el único fin que Discord tenía, la única razón por la cual les mostraba los pasajes más obscuros de la historia de Equestria, sin embargo, la máquina del tiempo aun no poseía un papel interpretativo dentro de aquella lógica con la cual el de ojos rojos trataba de lidiar, es más, su presencia no tenía sentido, a no ser claro… Eso era, el señor del caos las había levantado de la pesadilla solo para meterlas en una real, pero ella no se dejaría manipular de aquella forma.

\- Por ello, yo te declaro culpable de los delitos más atroces contra los equinos – Dijo de inmediato la princesa del sol mientras apuntaba con su cuerno al acusado, este levantaba las patas delanteras para mantener la calma en la princesa.

Era completamente enloquecedor carácter del Draconequus, Celestia no podía soportar todo ese cinismo, aquella completa insensibilidad al tratar de un tema semejante, es decir, podría estar arrepentido, podría suplicar, incluso arrodillarse o mirarla con tristeza, pero su sonrisa de ironía continuaba dibujada, aunque a estas alturas le hubiese sido inútil mostrar dicho comportamiento o arrepentimiento, al menos le mostraría que sentía algo por su pasado, pero no, para él era como hablar de un plato favorito de comida o de cualquier otra minucia.

"su conciencia" no era otra cosa que un sentimiento de desmerecimiento de su presente por las acciones del pasado ¿Acaso temía la reacción del mundo por su comportamiento de antaño? ¿A qué le temía finalmente? Pues hasta sus palabras se llenaban de una burla constante.

\- ¿Aunque sea sientes remordimientos por lo que hiciste?

\- Tia…

\- ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Lo que sea que pensaras que pasaba entre los dos no tiene sentido ya! – Gritó Celestia, dejando escapar sus emociones, algo completamente difícil, impresionando a su vez a su hermana menor que comenzaba a unir piezas del puzle que componía su relación turbia con el señor del caos en pequeñas fracciones de tiempo.

\- Entonces, déjenme decir unas pocas palabras – Sostenía finalmente el señor del caos mientras un peluquín se aparecía en su espalda, un grillete en las muñecas y una camisa naranja con dibujos en lugar de números con tinta negra sobre.

Ambas hermanas se miraron, ninguna de las dos sabía exactamente qué responder, en más de un milenio, los problemas de justicia eran tan pocos que ellas mismas podían adjudicar el papel de juez, mas ahora las leyes continuaban dictando que el acusado, incluso cuando el castigo era inevitable, tenía el derecho a hablar y expresar sus opiniones. A la alicornio de pelaje blanco le tenía inactiva una contradictoria carga emocional y de razonamientos en distintos sentidos respecto al señor del caos, Luna podía entender perfectamente la situación que atravesaba su hermana, alguna vez había pasado por algo similar cuando quiso tomar el trono de Equestria para sí misma. Así que se acercó a su hermana mayor, para bajar la cabeza en señal de afirmación. La mayor desde luego pudo comprender el lenguaje corporal con el cual se expresaba la alicornio de pelaje obscuro.

\- Yo… lo siento, siento haber ocasionado todo lo que ocasioné, siento haber elegido un camino distinto al que cualquiera hubiera esperado, pero deben entender que el caos es una elección, no la locura, no el mal, no el bien… es simplemente caos. – El Draconequus nuevamente extendía una sonrisa mientras sus vestimentas de prisionero continuaban en su lugar, esta vez en combinación para mostrar un semblante de perro arrepentido.

\- ¡Basta de hacerte la burla de mí! – Celestia comenzaba a mostrar un rostro desconocido por cualquier poni, incluso su hermana misma, este cambio temporal fue el responsable para que el cuerno de la princesa del sol disparara un rayo de magia amarilla hacia el señor del caos quien de inmediato lo esquivó, sintiendo un gran dolor por lo que estaba pasando.

\- Desde luego que no princesas, mis queridas, queridas princesas, lo único que deseo es librarme de estos fantasmas que no me dejan dormir, que arruinan cada momento de esta nueva vida que llevo al lado de los ponis. – Se justificaba a medida que su sonrisa se borraba, mas sus ojos aun mostraban una especie de satisfacción por el caos que provocaba el mero hecho de presentarse a derogar un punto de vista insostenible, indefendible.

\- Eso no te librará de nada y lo sabes. – Respondía Luna mientras apuntaba con su cuerno a Discord, ambas estaba decididas a ponerle fin a aquel ridículo acto que él creaba, quipas para su entretenimiento, quizás porque realmente estaba arrepentido, no podrían saberlo, pero tampoco necesitaban hacerlo.

\- Lulu, Tia, les he mostrado todo lo que viví para que puedan juzgarme tal y cual merezco ser juzgado, por ustedes y solo por ustedes.

\- ¿Piensas que los ponis de toda Equestria no tienen el derecho de juzgarte por tus atroces fechorías?

\- Claro que no Lulu, ellos no son los afectados de la guerra, ellos no conocieron la esclavitud, ellos no nacieron cuando yo estaba en el poder de toda Equestria. Pero, si quieren juzgarme ahora, no tengo el más mínimo problema.

La máquina del tiempo comenzaba a abrir su puerta, por dentro tenía un tamaño reducidísimo, los engranajes comenzaban a moverse y el sonido de su funcionamiento se haría paso por todo el jardín, hasta perderse en los matorrales.

\- ¿Te someterás a la justicia poni? – Decía finalmente la princesa del sol con una leve impresión a estafa, pues siendo Discord, se podía esperar cualquiera de los casos posibles.

\- Todavía no Celestia, su aburrida justicia deberá esperar hasta que muestra mi última carta, el último recuerdo de importancia para que ustedes dicten su veredicto.

La máquina comenzaba a funcionar, el señor del caos mantenía una confianza plena en la siguiente parte del plan improvisado que tenía.

\- Como verán, esto de aquí es una máquina del tiempo, me falta lavarla un poco es cierto, pero ustedes saben, con eso de que la arena del desierto es un tanto pegajosa con el metal o con la magia, no lo recuerdo del todo bien…

\- No pienses que te salvarás usando ese extraño artefacto para enviarnos a cualquier momento de la historia. – Dijo Luna luego de repensar el tema en pocos segundos.

\- No pienso salvarme Luna, pienso condenarme ante ustedes – Le respondió Discord entretenido al ver la reacción de la alicornio, ciertamente el hecho de ser impredecible era parte de su naturaleza y se contentaba con ello.

Las palabras del señor del caos, tan secas, tan directas, mencionadas con sarcasmo y aquella mirada enloquecedora que parecía no conocer de sentimientos, eran peores que cualquier hechizo o maldición, al menos así eran para Celestia, quien lentamente se desencantaba del personaje que tenía enfrente; en algún momento de la historia entre ella y él, las cosas pudieron ser diferentes a como la intuición de cualquiera las hubiera anticipado, a como el mundo entero esperaría. Pero un monstruo como él no tenía perdón, no tendría nunca un papel distinto al del señor del caos, aquel que se ha convertido en un ser solitario, envilecido hasta la última porción de su ser. Ciertamente la había engañado durante los últimos meses y ella, había mordido el anzuelo dulce de sus movidas que tendían siempre hacia el caos. Sus miradas se cruzaron, Discord aparentemente vacío de sentimientos observaba con atención a la princesa mientras esta trataba de ocultar su rabia, su ira… su dolor.

Por una milésima de segundo, un pensamiento recorrió la cabeza de la princesa del sol, quizás al igual que ella, Discord también se guardaba sus sentimientos, quizás existía algo tan profundo, tan reservado y sin embargo, tan puro que debía ser guardado celosamente por el señor del caos, algo que él no deseaba mostrar a nadie, tal vez por el pasado, tal vez para no arriesgarse a sentir más dolor que ya sintió. Aquella posibilidad no tuvo un contraargumento, pero por la realidad de los hechos, desde la ilusión en la cual los guardias habían sido presas, hasta la máquina del tiempo y la sonrisa del señor del caos, la hacían poco creíble.

\- Vaya, ustedes dos sí que son las reinas del drama y el suspenso, se quedan calladas esperando a que yo lo diga todo, pero bueno.

El señor del caos levantó una de sus patas para simular la cabeza de una de las princesas, moviendo sus dedos para imitar el movimiento de la boca al hablar.

\- Y por qué hiciste todo eso, por qué enviaste a tantas criaturas a una guerra contra los ponis, por qué una guerra.

\- Simple, para que el caos se asiente, es necesario que la voluntad de lucha de todos se esfume, hay que aplastarla, aplastar sus sueños, sus ideales, sus pasiones, lograr que todo el orden que desean, necesitan y defienden sea reducido a cenizas, pero deben creer en él hasta el último segundo, solo así se logra aplastar sus voluntades y someterlas al caos.

Entonces, él los estaba obligando a luchar por el orden que habían construido; el señor del caos no estaba utilizando la guerra solamente por sed de violencia o de venganza, lo que quería era que los ponis lucharan hasta la última gota de su fuerza, que hicieran todo lo que estaba en sus cascos para confrontarse ante el caos; en ese momento, todas las piezas, no solamente de la guerra, sino también de los capítulos de la historia oculta de Equestria comenzaban a armarse.

\- Así, cuando la victoria de los chacales, de los vulcanos y los escarabajos dejara a Equestria reducida en llamas junto con su orden, el caos se apoderaría de todos los ponis.

\- En otras palabras, tú te apoderarías de todos los ponis.

\- Exacto, así podría romper lo "puro" lo "bueno" y todas esas pequeñísimas ideas sobrevaloradas de sus corazones. –Sostenía el señor del caos mientras se hacía muecas de burla al mencionar aquellas palabras tan importantes para cualquier poni.

Pero pronto Luna salió de su silencio, para retar al señor del caos con una pregunta que cualquiera quisiera tener la respuesta.

\- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – ahora su voz real se elevaba por los cielos, tomando por sorpresa al Draconequus que complacido dejaba utilizar su pata como locutor de las preguntas que esperaba fuesen lanzadas por las princesas.

\- Porque soy el señor del caos. – Fue todo lo que necesitó decir para dejar en claro la causa por la cual había sido el mayor de los enemigos de toda Equestria.

Entonces, Celestia, impulsada por la voz de su hermana observó de frente al señor del caos, su mirada llena de furia causó cierto impacto en el señor del caos que comenzaba a perder su papel de actuación frente a las princesas.

\- Por eso es que esto es una especie de juicio, yo soy el acusado y ustedes las juezas. – aclaraba entretenido el Draconequus, chasqueando los dedos para que unas pelucas llenas de adornos se apareciesen en la cabeza de las princesas, ambas con desdén observaron al señor del caos que continuaba con su explicación. – Sin defensa, sin acusador, sin jurado, solamente ustedes decidirán la sentencia correcta para un degenerado como yo.

Las palabras del señor del caos se hacían cada vez más ásperas, sus sentimientos eran guardado cautelosamente; no obstante su forma de expresión oral, aquella forma petulante, desconcertante y molesta de hablar que tenía perdía sus connotaciones, la explicación se volvía directa, poco adornada, mostrando así sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que mostrarnos todo esto cuando perfectamente te hallabas en una mejor situación? – Cuestionó Celestia, tratando de imitar la actuación de Discord y con un talento extraordinario, pues ella sabía más de guardar sentimientos en situaciones que lo necesitaban.

El de ojos rojos comenzó a caminar alrededor mientras se acariciaba su barba y llevaba una pipa en la boca, de la cual salían diversas burbujas de detergente.

\- Pues ¿nunca han sentido que no merecen algo por lo que hicieron en el pasado?

La pregunta era cierta, concisa y tremendamente reveladora. Luna podía comprender a la perfección el estado del señor del caos; pues ella también había tenido tropiezos previos, cada vez que lo recordaba se avergonzaba de sí misma y ahora, el Draconequus finalmente volteaba a verla, ambos sabían la razón de ello.

\- Pues sí – le respondió la princesa de la noche mientras observaba hacia otro lado, tanto su hermana como Discord sabían la razón por la cual Luna podía entender la posición del señor del caos – a veces resulta difícil dormir, comer, incluso hablar con tus seres queridos – continuó, aclarando sus sentimientos.

Celestia escuchaba atentamente a su hermana menor, pese a que ella había tenido el perdón hace un buen tiempo, se hacía comprensible la razón por la cual su emotividad de pequeña se contenía constantemente, aunque poco a poco la Luna que conocía regresaba a intervalos de tiempo.

\- Por eso mismo acudo a ustedes, porque solo ustedes pueden entender la atrocidad de mis actos, un poni de esta era me perdonaría. Twilight lo haría, Fluttershy lo haría; hasta el estirado de Kibits me perdonaría, solo ustedes vieron una parte de mi reinado, solo ustedes combatieron sin ventaja y por lo tanto, solo ustedes serán quienes me juzguen.

Era bastante extraño escuchar aquellas palabras del señor del caos, por aquellos breves instantes, algo que procuraba esconder se salió del apresamiento de su corazón, de todo aquel caos salía un sentimiento no muy diferente a la culpa, al remordimiento; lo cual era una muestra tan preciada por la princesa del sol que no podía ignorar que en cierta forma, el de ojos rojos sufría por lo que hizo, aliviando así su necesidad de ver algún sentimiento dentro de su caótico comportamiento que llenaba siempre sus relaciones.

\- ¡Pero vaya! Debería dedicarme a ser un locutor, enserio me salen de maravilla estas cosas; pero dejando esa pequeña virtud mía, creo que es el mejor momento para que ustedes pasen a ver la última evidencia de este juicio. – Señaló entonces el señor del caos la máquina del tiempo, invitando a las princesas a pasar, vistiendo sus elegantes prendas de mayordomo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que deseamos ver tu última prueba? – Luna se acercaba a Discord con su cuerno emanando magia, estaba dispuesta a detener cualquier intento extraño por parte del Draconequus.

\- Bueno, sé que no desearán quedarse sin saber el final de esta… buenísima obra que les he mostrado desde hace meses, el desenlace es fantástico y las reseñas son de las mejores, incluso los críticos se han quedado con la boca abierta. ¿Por qué no presenciar este tercer acto? – El Draconequus llevaba una gorra de director junto con un megáfono de papel y unos lentes negros.

Sin necesidad de mostrar la mayor maravilla del mundo, la escena era rara, de hecho ninguna de las dos se esperaba todo aquello (y puedo apostar que el/la lector/lectora tampoco XD), en vista de la combinación de todas las circunstancias, de las verdaderas intenciones del señor del caos y del deseo que ambas tenían por observar el final de los recuerdos de Discord, no pudireon hacer otra cosa que afirmar con la cabeza. Al observar la respuesta de ambas, Discord no hizo sino alargar su sonrisa mientras abría la puerta de la máquina del tiempo.

\- Esto es mejor que una sala de cine de tercera dimensión, mucho mejor… pero tiene sus pequeñísimas complicaciones.

\- Star Swirl nos mostró el hechizo para viajar en el tiempo por breves segundos.

\- Sí, esto te puede llevar al pasado todo el tiempo que quieras, pero la única diferencia es que no puedes cambiar ningún acontecimiento, tampoco puedes exponerte al peligro, porque es cien por ciento real. Entonces, espero que entiendan a la perfección estas pequeñísimas pautas.

\- ¿Y cómo volvemos?

\- La máquina tiene un temporizador, cuando se presente el momento las traerá hasta aquí, solamente unos segundos después de que se hayan ido.

Las jugarretas del señor del caos, debido a la experiencia de las princesas, eran muy sutiles como para advertirlas a la primera; por lo cual debían analizar bien la situación, era obvio que no tendrían que tener contacto con ningún suceso del pasado por ser peligroso, pero estaban viajando a una posible guerra, por lo cual se verían en constante peligro, Discord no era ningún inocente para realizar todo ello sin saber de los peligros que implicaba, en otras palabras, sin haberlo planeado previamente. Segundo, el tiempo al que regresarían era indefinido, unos breves segundos podrían ser años, incluso milenios si Discord lo quería así. Simplemente no podían confiar en alguien como él, no después de sus demostraciones de crueldad.

Sin embargo, al probar su sinceridad también mostraba lo realmente afligido que se hallaba, la pena que circulaba en su corazón, pero esta ¿bastaba para impedir que realizara una jugada sucia de último minuto? No había forma de saberlo, a estas alturas él era más impredecible que en cualquier otro momento de su historia. No obstante, ellas dos no eran las únicas que gobernaban Equestria, Cadance y Twilight eran las siguientes en el trono si les pasaba algo, además, los elementos de la armonía estaban bajo el control de Twilight y sus amigas; si Discord les hacía algo a ambas, Equestria todavía tenía sus artefactos de defensa más poderosos.

\- Júrame que no es una de tus jugarretas – Solicitó Celestia, sin apartar la vista del Draconequus, definitivamente ambos entendían los sentimientos del otro, pero las posibilidades entre ambos estaban más que cortadas.

\- Se los prometo – Respondió Discord con una sinceridad más que convincente.

Sin mediar más palabras, Celestia y Luna ingresaron dentro de la máquina del tiempo, era muy angosta y tenían que entrar como sardinas.

\- Olvidé esto. – Advirtió el señor del caos mientras pasaba un pequeño saco con dos elementos que parecían ser cristal y una bola de papel completamente arrugada. – Nos vemos. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de accionar con su magia la máquina desde dentro.

De inmediato, el complejo funcionamiento del artefacto mágico que funcionaba con magia caótica, comenzó un viaje retando y destruyendo definitivamente las leyes, que bien podrían regir el universo, pero que simplemente no lo hacían.

Dentro del saco existían dos frascos de cristal con un líquido verduzco y con olor a menta, la bola de papel era un escrito hecho por Discord, tenía letras de distintos tamaños, sin seguir una línea estricta ni regirse por la mejor de las caligrafías. Luna que ya estaba acostumbrada a leer esas notas en voz alta, tomó la hoja de papel y entrecerrando los ojos para poder leer las horribles letras del señor del caos, comenzó a entonar.

\- _" El mes pasó de forma relativamente rápida, los chacales, los escarabajos y toda la pandilla descansaron, entrenaron y se prepararon para el enfrentamiento final; los ponis tuvieron una interesante historia mientras estaba veraneando en las distintas colonias que las fuerzas tomaban, era parte de su entrenamiento autoimpuesto. _

_Después de tanto jolgorio, los ponis comenzaron a unirse, buscaron los elementos de la armonía (a que no se esperaban eso) hicieron de la fortaleza un lugar impenetrable para cualquier fuerza con sentido común, renombraron a su rey original y creo que inventaron unas cuantas recetas de pie de merengue, ha, eran una bomba… pero volviendo al tema principal, desarrollaron algo increíble, una unión ante el peligro inminente._

_Podría decir que los tiempos allá fueron tiempos de una inigualable prosperidad de expectativas hacia un futuro mejor, hacia un desarrollo distinto, fueron fuente de una esperanza semejante a la de muchas otras naciones que vi sumergirse en el caos. Estaban preparados para confrontarme hasta el último segundo, también el viejo ensombrerado de barba y vestimenta graciosa estaba entre las filas, sí, definitivamente era un tiempo idóneo para el caos. No podía perdérmelo._

_Cuando la máquina termine de realizar el viaje, saldrán a las afueras de Green Field, lo único que deben hacer es avanzar unos cuantos kilómetros al sur o mejor, hacia los muros gigantescos, una vez allí podrán presenciar de primera mano el momento que definió la historia de Equestria, allí serán mis juezas, bah, ya me estoy inspirando, bueno, si notaron los pequeños frasquitos de color verde, no piensen mal, no son enjuagues bucales, son pociones de invisibilidad, los ingredientes son difíciles de encontrar, ni que decir de la aplicación de menta para mejorar su sabor, les durará el tiempo suficiente como para ver toda la acción que se librará en Green Field._

_Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos pronto."_

La pequeña carta de indicaciones del señor del caos era simple y directa, el fin no era otro que presenciar el momento decisivo en la historia de Equestria, de todas formas, ambas sabían cómo terminaría todo; mas el hecho de enterarse de los elementos de la armonía y de la participación de Star Swirl en aquel día, lo hacía tan atrayente que Luna no podía esperar para presenciar todo aquello, sabía muy bien que el horror de la guerra era inevitable, pero nunca antes había visto a su maestro mostrar toda su fiereza en el campo de la guerra, de la misma manera Celestia se enfocaba en los elementos de la armonía ¿Qué pasó en ese entonces para que no funcionaran? ¿Por qué Star Swirl no les contó aquellos hechos tan importantes? Preguntas similar y muchas más tendrían su oportuna respuesta dentro de poco tiempo.

* * *

Jaja, los saqué de la guerra solamente para meterlos nuevamente, no puedo decir más que eso, solo que manténganse a la expectativa. Nos leemos dentro de una semana y gracias por los comentarios, son muy estimulantes a la hora de escribir.


	49. El inicio del fin 1

Perdón por la demora, estuve ocupado desde el jueves por la tarde, hasta ayer a la media noche, ni siquiera pude comer bien… bueno, dejando de quejarme, aquí les traigo el capítulo 49.

NA: la máquina del tiempo aparece dentro de MLP: FIM en el cómic número 24, donde Discord dice que el viaje en el tiempo al pasado hecho con la máquina del tiempo, no puede cambiar el presente; esa fue la razón por la que yo decidí incluirla dentro de este fic.

* * *

Conforme ambas princesas avanzaban hacia el sur, la punta de los muros se podía ver cada vez con mayor claridad, pues ambas aterrizaron a los pies de una pequeña colina que ocultaba la inmensidad de Green Field, lo que lograba captar la atención e impresionar eran sus muros altos, infranqueables incluso para criaturas del tamaño de un dragón. Claramente mantenían protegido el interior de la ciudad. Recordando lo que habían visto hace no poco tiempo, Celestia pudo comprender mejor la inmensidad de la ciudad, pues no solamente era el tamaño, sino la población de ponis terrestres, dicho número incluso podía rivalizar con el número existente de ponis en cada ciudad de Equestria, tal vez hasta Ponyhattan podría ser equiparada con la cantidad de ponis dentro y desde luego, su inmensidad doblaba a la ciudad que se alzó sobre una isla. Los campos llenos de hierba verde, mostraban la fertilidad del lugar, tierras labradas, caminos, árboles y varios animales de granja estaban dispersos por todo lo largo y ancho de su extensión exterior, las construcción de otro muro se podía avizorar; pero esta había sido abandonado por obvias razones, las herramientas, así como rocas, argamasa y otras substancias se hallaban esparcidas alrededor de la obra inconclusa, percatándose de ello, Luna también pudo dar cuenta de que los campos, los sembradíos y todos los alrededores donde seguramente se llevaba a cabo el trabajo agrario y de producción de materia prima también estaba abandonado. Las princesas se miraron la una a la otra.

\- Tia, no podemos meternos en el conflicto, lo que sea que Discord nos quiere mostrar, debemos limitarnos a verlo. Y por lo que decía en su carta, estamos expuestas al peligro.

\- Lo sé hermana, también escuché cuando la leíste, pero qué podemos hacer, vinimos a observar y también te recuerdo que no podemos ingresar en el conflicto.

\- Sí, supongo que debemos ser cautelosas y alejarnos de las karis, esas cosas pueden ver la energía de nuestra magia.

\- Tienes razón – Replicó Celestia, era cierto que aquellas aves de aspecto nauseabundo podían verlas aun cuando estaban con una poción de invisibilidad, no obstante, por lo que habían visto anteriormente, aquellas criaturas poseían una habilidad incuestionablemente grande con la magia, pero eran completamente inútiles en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, evocando este simple, pero importante hecho, volvió a observar a su hermana – pero solo debemos mantenernos alejadas y de nada servirá si nos quitan la habilidad de controlar la magia.

\- De acuerdo, la carta decía que la máquina nos sacará de caqui cuando veamos lo que tenemos que ver. Así que supongo que no tendremos necesidad de vernos hasta volver al presente. – Aclaró la princesa de la noche poco antes de abrazar a su hermana – cuídate.

\- Tú también flancos flacos. – respondió Celestia, tratando de mantener el ánimo en su hermana.

Ahora aquella confusión que sintió durante la pesadilla que Discord creó en sus mentes y cuando lo vieron antes de meterse en el viaje en el tiempo, se aclaraba para tomar forma de pensamiento que era apoyado por sus sentimientos, mas aquellos pequeños debates consigo misma tendrían que esperar, lo importante de lo que vería tenía dos preocupaciones, la primera era averiguar el pasado oculto de Equestria que se perdió en algún momento y también hallar las pruebas que determinaban al señor del caos como culpable por los peores delitos contra los ponis. Pese a que este ya se daba por culpable desde un inicio, entonces ¿Qué deseaba sacar de todo aquello?

Sin mediar más palabras, ambas princesas tomaron los pequeños frascos con su magia, el líquido era aceitoso, dulce y con sabor a menta, Discord se había tomado la molestia de darle un sabor diferente al horripilante sabor salado y agrio que la poción poseía originalmente; conforme pasaron los segundos, el cuerpo de las princesas se fue difuminando hasta desaparecer a la vista.

Las alas de ambas se estiraron para volar, quizás la utilización de magia podría traer consecuencias poco deseables, en especial porque dentro de los muros posiblemente se encontraba Star Swirl, quien podía sentir, al igual que Discord, la utilización de energía mágica en cualquier hechizo. Al poco tiempo de volar, Luna pudo percatarse de la ausencia de nubes en el aire, el sol iluminaba el campo con completa luz de la tarde, los campos se hallaban cosechados y por si fuera poco, la actividad en el aire se mostraba.

¡Eran pegasos! Estaban retirando las nubes y vigilando desde todos los puntos, bandadas completas salían del interior de la ciudad e ingresaban de igual manera. Intrigada por todo ello, la princesa de la noche decidió seguir a los pegasos hasta el interior de los muros, probablemente su hermana estaba ya dentro de la fortaleza.

Celestia no podía creer lo que observaba, ponis terrestres, pegasos y unicornios, todos estaban armados en los distintos puntos de los muros, tanto arriba de ellos como en puntos estratégicamente ubicados alrededor de la ciudad, los ciudadanos ingresaban a refugios bajo tierra, llevaban costales con diferentes productos, algunos se quedaban para enlistarse en la milicia, que era enviada a distintos puntos; con el orden característico de los ponis terrestres en su trabajo; la milicia de la Green Field uniformada con cintas de color azul en su melena, se distribuía por toda la ciudad; una cantidad de ponis, tanto yeguas como corceles ingresaban dentro de silos donde seguramente la comida se guardaba para un futuro asedio. Esa era la única estrategia posible, pues ante la aparente unión de ponis, se tenía que combatir contra magia, dominio aéreo, fuerza y número, en otras palabras sería una batalla de merma y no de ataques definitorios.

Unicornios se distribuían por los muros, muchos formaban en plazas de la ciudad junto con sus superiores, los pegasos también se hallaban formando, salvo por los grupos enviados a cambiar el clima y vigilar el lugar.

\- Hermanos, hoy nuestra principal preocupación ya no es la guerra entre nosotros, ya no es el conflicto que ha avasallado incontables generaciones de ponis y los ha condenado a una vida solitaria, miserable y detestable…

Un invento que se supone no debería haber existido se hallaba instalado de manera precaria en cada lugar de la ciudad donde las fuerzas que harían la resistencia formaban, megáfonos conectados al centro de la ciudad, donde también existía un conglomerado gigantesco de guerreros, todos escuchaban atentamente la voz del rey bastardo.

\- Hoy dejamos todo ese ciclo histórico que nos condenaba día tras día, para unirnos como lo que realmente somos: una sola nación, un solo poni, más allá de nuestras diferencias, hoy podemos decir que finalmente las hemos hecho a un lado, para defender nuestra libertad, nuestra fortaleza, nuestra dignidad y todo lo que somos. Hoy… combatiendo el peligro, se romperán las alas, se destruirán los escudos, machacarán nuestros cuerpos; pero enfrentaremos su horror, miraremos a la muerte como ponis libres y nuestro espíritu jamás claudicará mientras tengamos en mente la idea de que defendemos lo justo, lo bello y lo bueno. ¡Mírense a los ojos! Grábense al poni que tienen al lado, porque él y ella serán su hermano, su hermana y la razón por la que morirán si es preciso. Hoy seremos lo que siempre debimos haber sido. Una sola nación, igualitaria, justa y libre. Y como tal ¡Lucharemos!

Las palabras del Rey Bastardo eran reafirmadas en el corazón de cada poni, incluso los unicornios reverenciaban ante tal elocuencia, los pegasos se quitaban los cascos por unos segundos, muchos inclinaban la cabeza ante el líder que se había alzado entre la porquería, para llegar a presenciar el momento que definiría la historia. El terror, la desesperación acosaba a los ponis y en vista de sus opciones, no les quedó más que unirse ante un enemigo común: Discord. El discurso del Rey Bastardo, repetía fielmente la creencia más sincera de las fundadoras de Equestria, la unión de los ponis, la magia de la amistad no distaba de ello, lenta, pero paulatinamente las bases para una nueva Equestria se comenzaban a formular dentro de lo principal, la cabeza y el corazón de cada poni.

No hizo falta solicitar que las tropas se replieguen a sus puestos, estas simplemente iniciaron el movimiento organizado, los diferentes ejércitos, desde los pegasos hasta los unicornios se hallaban bajo la dirección de los ponis terrestres que también se habían fusionado con ellos, ciertamente, ante la falta de oficiales, se tuvieron que realizar asensos por votación, por selección por talento y demás; pero finalmente en menos de un mes, se había podido constituir un ejército lo suficientemente poderoso como para representar un afronte a las fuerzas caóticas que Discord había entrenado. Diferentes piezas de artillería eran movilizadas por ciudadanos ponis terrestres, los unicornios que no ingresarían a la defensa como soldados, al menos no por el momento, utilizaban su magia para llevar diferentes objetos, o ensamblar armamento.

Algo llamó la atención de la princesa del sol y era el hecho de que se transportaban barriles llenos de pólvora a los muros, tanto los del tercer anillo como los demás, las calles se llenaban con movimientos similares, entre los cuales destacaban cargamentos de tubos hechos de plomo u otros metales, tenían una forma extraña y Celestia todavía no comprendía lo que eran o lo que hacían.

\- Soldado, lleve las carabinas herradura al este, sección T4, Black Feather lo necesitará.

El movimiento dentro de los muros era tal, que las princesas no se percataron de un hecho que las tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¡Fuego! Ordenaba un oficial arriba del muro, Luna pudo escucharlo casi al instante.

Ponis terrestres cargaban unos tubos a los que llamaban carabina herradura, tenían un orificio al frente y el otro extremo poseía una especie de medio yugo con que iba directamente al pecho de los potros que portaban el extraño artefacto. El sonido ensordecedor de pequeñas explosiones dentro de los tubos resonó por todas partes, el humo que salía de los orificios avisaba de un hecho hasta entonces desconocido por la princesa; la utilización de la pólvora en el campo bélico.

De la misma forma, cañones de acero eran accionados por dos ponis terrestres, disparando bolas de plomo. A lo lejos, las fuerzas de Discord recibían impactos de los diferentes proyectiles. Impresionando a la princesa de la noche, aquellos artefactos eran tan letales que lograban acabar con la vida de cualquier cosas que se les atravesaba, desde donde se encontraba, la princesa podía apreciar el potencial destructivo de las armas, aquellas pequeñas esferas de plomo que disparaban los tubos perforaban la carne de los chacales, incluso podían ingresar a una buena profundidad del cuerpo de los Vulcanos antes de detenerse y ser derretidos.

Definitivamente las cosas cambiaban bastante en esta oportunidad, Luna sonrió al ver aquella defensa que no necesitó de mucho esfuerzo para finiquitar con un regimiento completo de las fuerzas del caos. Salvo por los vulcanos que sobrevivían a los impactos de las balas e incluso cañones.

\- Ballestas de hielo. ¡Fuego! – Ordenaba el mismo oficial terrestre.

Desde su posición, las fuerzas de Discord se encontraban a poco más de medio kilómetro de distancia, no habían avanzado ni cien metros para cuando fueron vencidas.

Desde su posición, Luna pudo notar la presencia de una rata en el borde del muro que poseía sus respectivas defensas, tenía la cola pintada por una línea roja, así como su pelo y cabeza. Discord estaba observando atentamente las movidas de sus oponentes.

\- Esta solo es una pequeña guarnición señores. – Sostenía el oficial de pelo gris y melena verde. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en la distancia.

Definitivamente aquel había sido apenas una pequeña parte del ejército de Discord y ahora este poseía información de las armas de sus oponentes, que eran tan asombrosas como la ciudad, semejante avance en la tecnología bélica implicaba cierta superioridad técnica, científica en los ponis terrestres. Los unicornios presentes, rápidamente hicieron levitar las armas, para tomar pequeñas esferas de plomo, junto con una cantidad de pólvora, para después introducirla en conjunto con los puños proyectiles, existían armas similares al otro lado de la pequeña pared que los salvaba de impactos con flecha venidos desde las fuerzas ya vencidas.

\- Nunca duden del ingenio terrestre. – Advertía un corcel poco antes de disparar la flecha de hielo final al último vulcano de tamaño desafiante y que ciertamente ahora dicha ventaja se tornaba en desventaja.

Las armas eran "recargadas" según Luna podía comprenderlo.

Celestia por su parte observaba las diferentes direcciones del movimiento, los pegasos dentro de la ciudad volaban de muro en muro, de dirección en dirección, apoyando con ballestas, algunos equipos explosivos y descendiendo si era necesario llevar un mensaje o transportar algún objeto liviano de forma veloz.

\- Señor, parece que Discord optó por atacar desde varios puntos y al parecer perdió. – Afirmaba uno oficial en vuelo junto con Black Feather.

\- Recuerda lo que Star Swirl y el Rey Bastardo dijeron, no debemos confiar en la victoria hasta que Discord esté muerto. Puede que hayamos ganado esta primera ronda, pero no se acaba hasta que encontremos a Discord.

Grupos completos de pegasos salían de la ciudad a revisar los alrededores. Celestia salió volando junto con ellos, la brisa del aire tenía algo de diferente, olía a azufre y se sentía… pesada, no podía provenir de las fábricas en funcionamiento dentro de la ciudad.

\- ¿También lo notas? – Cuestionaba Black Feather mientras su único ojo observaba atento el muro este.

\- Definitivamente, es como si… el clima.

Masas grandes de nubes rosas comenzaban a generarse por todo el campo de guerra, innumerables pegasos ascendieron desde toda la ciudad para intentar quitarlas, pero estas se movían por si solas, escapando del alcance de muchos de ellos, quien te podían tomar hasta una nube, para alejarla del lugar. Los recuerdos de la batalla en Frozen North no eran para nada gratos a los pegasos y a toda costa evitarían que una desgracia como la que vivieron allá se repitiese en estas circunstancia donde el más mínimo error significaría un paso más cerca de la derrota, o cual no era una opción bajo ningún ´punto de vista; generalmente se podría tener una idea de lo que Discord quería hacer con las nubes, pero por ahora era difícil deducir la razón exacta.

\- Están aquí por la pólvora, capitán, informe a todos nuestras unidades del peligro, su la pólvora se moja perdemos gran parte del armamento a distancia.

El pegaso de su lado salió inmediatamente despedido, su velocidad superaba a la de muchos otros, Black Feather se quedaba a lidiar con dos nubes, para después sostenerlas.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo el pegaso mientras acercaba algo de a nube a sus labios – es dulce y pegajosa.

Las nubes de algodón de azúcar de Discord siempre cargaban leche chocolatada, aquel gesto bizarro en medio de una guerra como la que se estaba librando, era huella irrefutable de que él era el oponente al cual se estaban enfrentando. Pero ¿Dónde estaba Star Swirl? Es decir, existían varios hechiceros unicornios sobre torres, paredes del muro e incluso dentro de la ciudad, preparados para lucha con magia, específicamente, a la espera del señor del caos y su magia caótica. Pero ninguno de ellos era el barbado ¿Qué había pasado con él durante aquel mes? Era obvio que seguía con vida, pero su ausencia era preocupante, más que todo por su carácter protector y leal.

Discord bien podría ser el enemigo menos conocido de toda Equestria, pero si algo sabían las hermanas del señor del caos, era que nunca tiraba para matar, nunca utilizaba su magia de forma mortal, aunque podía dañar seriamente, pero ese no era su método de proceder, aunque durante los últimos recuerdos, había demostrado tener cierta característica oculta que lo hacía alguien completamente distinto al antagonista que conocían.

A esto ¿Dónde estaba Discord? Es decir, estuvo presente durante las batallas contra los ejércitos de Canterlot y Cloudsdale, pero ahora se ausentaba, prefería esconderse o acaso eso era parte de su plan o mejor dicho de su no plan; pues enviar tantas tropas a una carnicería como aquella era simplemente una estupidez, hacía evidente la falta de capacidad estratégica del señor del caos.

Desde el aire, Celestia podía comprobar la caída de lo que seguramente era la mitad del ejército de Discord, hembras y machos, muchos escarabajos habían sido traspasados por balas de cañón, que tuvieron tal fuerza que perforaron por completo el duro caparazón de los insectos de tamaño considerable.

\- Sean observadores, hasta el más mínimo indicio de cambio debe ser informado, lidiamos con un enemigo que realiza las acciones menos esperadas, esperen todo de él. – Afirmaba el Rey Bastardo desde lo lejos. Su voz era transmitida por todos los lugares a través de los megáfonos.

-Y a pesar de ello, perderán. – Respondió Discord en los mismos megáfonos, su voz llena de sarcasmo llenaba la ciudad tan rápido como la voz del gobernante de Green Field y ahora rey de lo que quedaba de Equestria.

\- Ríndete Discord, hemos aplastado la mayor parte de tus fuerzas, no envíes todo lo que queda a un funeral seguro.

\- ¿Qué?... oh cierto… No puede ser cierto, están haciendo trampa.

Por lo visto, el señor del caos todavía no había presenciado el resultado de su primer asalto a la ciudad fortaleza. Los comentarios del antagonista tenían tanto sentidos y los pronunciaba con tanta burla que hasta parecía que a él no le importan en lo más mínimo el estado de sus fuerzas. Los seres que habrían dado su vida por combatir junto con él, aquellas fuerzas del caos.

-Bueno, pues si lo pides así… no sé cómo negarme…

La voz del señor del caos, en ningún momento dejó de expresar burla, a lo cual el Rey Bastardo no tuvo más alternativa que dejar en claro las líneas del juego entre ambos.

\- Si te entregas, no serás ejecutado, es tiempo de que termines este juego genocida tuyo.

\- Siempre me caíste bien, digo, siempre fuiste el diamante en medio de las rocas, el potrillo bueno en medio de toda la maldad del mundo, aquel que está destinado a grandes cosas. Creo que por eso la mayoría de tus súbditos te venera y aunque envidio tu estilo, también tengo que dar todo lo que puedo dar. En fin, antes de que me ponga sentimental ¿Por qué no halamos más de tu gran historia personal?

Los oídos de los ponis se movían en dirección a las distintas fuentes de sonido que comunicaban las palabras del señor del caos; este a su vez no dejaba de hablar.

\- Qué hay en mi pasado que los ponis terrestres no compartan, o que los pegasos y unicornios no compartan dentro de tu endemoniada montaña.

\- Oh, ese fue un golpe bajo jovencito, tendré que darte nalgadas cuando todo esto termine. – Advertía entretenido el señor del caos, pues el rey ya había mordido el anzuelo – pero ciertamente, el poni más puro, el que siguió sus ideales hasta el final, ese poni eres lo que representas tú.

\- No creo que exista una vida más digna de ser vivida que aquella que vive y muere por los ideales más grandes. – Respondía el poni con total seguridad en sus palabras.

\- Hay ternurita, te ves tan seguro de tus palabras que hasta me dan ganas de pellizcar esos cachetes tuyos – Respondió el Draconequus con voz de ancianita, los ponis, así como Celestia y Luna buscaban la locación exacta desde donde Discord estaba dirigiendo aquellas palabras - pero dejando de lado las formalidades mi querido Rey, gane o pierda, el caos seguirá, lo único que hago es hacerlo un poco más trágico, un poco más bullicioso de lo que ya es.

\- Eso se termina hoy, no sé cuáles sean tus planes ni de donde sacaste tantos secuaces para llevarlos a cabo, pero tu retorcida mente tiene su final hoy.

\- ¿Retorcido? Solamente me gusta el caos, el caos aquí, el caos allá y el caos en todo lo que ustedes defienden; verán como los ideales caen, como las civilizaciones perecen, como el caos puede borrar lo que consideran perfecto y escupírselos en la cara. Es casi parecido a tu historia mi pequeño Cookie.

Muchos de los soldados abrieron los ojos de par en par, en especial los soldados pegaso que sabían mejor que nadie que aquel apellido se había eliminado de la faz de Equestria, la persecución de los Cookie finalizó con Smart Cookie, en este sentido, los Cookie no deberían existir.

\- A quién no le gusta la historia de un potro destinado a cambiar el mundo, a seguir el camino de la rectitud, del bien común, del auto sacrificio; cielos, hasta un pegaso te admiraría por saber de la fortaleza que has mantenido dentro de tu primer hogar adoptivo, de tus días en las cuevas de Yeguatania, en las minas de diamantes, tus luchas para formar una banda de comercio propia, para poder reunir la fortuna necesaria para poder fomentar el crecimiento de una nación propia, los innumerables sacrificios que tus ecuestres estuvieron dispuestos a hacer contigo, solo para asegurar una nación próspera y fuerte como Green Field. Después entraste a prisión por un trato con Avid, el subía al poder y tú relegabas el tuyo a cambio del asilo de los unicornios y pegasos, todo, absolutamente todo para seguir los pasos de tu hermosa madre.

\- De ella no hables, o te arrancaré es lengua bífida que tienes. – Amenazó el Rey mientras caminaba por la plaza con el micrófono cerca de su rostro para poder continuar con la conversación con el señor del caos, quien comenzaba a ingresar a campos desconocidos.

\- No te me pongas así, trato de hacerte quedar bien con la unicornio que amas ¿No es así Hope? – El conocimiento del señor del caos era completamente aterrador, es más, Cookie no podía mantenerse parado mientras escuchaba la voz del señor del caos extenderse por todos los confines de la ciudad - ¿Dónde iba? Ah sí, después subiste nuevamente al poder por petición de tus congéneres. ¿Una vida admirable no es verdad ponis?

El silencio se hacía presente dentro de todo Green Field, en pocos minutos, el señor del caos lograba meterse dentro de la cabeza de todos los ponis, dentro de sus corazones, todos eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para tolerar las palabras de aquel Draconequus cruel, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejar de pensar en aquel relato extra resumido de la vida de su rey…

\- ¡¿Dije que si no es verdad?!

El cielo comenzaba a enrojecerse, la tierra comenzaba a volverse gris, el sol se ennegrecía, la atención de los ponis era completa y todos comenzaban a aplaudir con sus cascos la tierra. De inmediato los extraños fenómenos se detuvieron.

\- Hay, deberían ver mis actuaciones en obras de drama, los haría llorar hasta no poder más, bueno, en qué iba, ah sí; terminando en resumen con el día de hoy, con tu coronación en la guerra, no solo como líder, sino también como alguien dispuesto a dar todo por una nación igualitaria, justa y pacífica.

\- El sueño de mi madre y las fundadoras de Equestria es el sueño más hermoso y bueno que pudo nacer del corazón de los ponis y todos sabemos en el fondo que es cierto, es por ello que luchamos contra ti y es por eso que venceremos.

\- Oh, mi estimado rey, acaso piensa que todo eso se va a concretar por una guerra, que el horror que les traigo en alguna manera los beneficiará si logran salir de esta; eso es de obras de mucha imaginación, pero poca realidad, eso puede decírselo a sus actores de teatro de a sus poetas, literatos; pero la realidad no funciona así y al parecer, no aprendiste nada de la historia de Equestria.

\- Monstruos como tú jamás entenderán cosas tan puras como el bien común, como la justicia y lo que podemos crear todos los ponis si nos convertimos en una nación, en la nación que siempre debimos ser.

\- Debieron, pero no lo son ni lo serán, dígaselo a Star Swirl, dígaselo a Clover la sabia, repítaselo, pero no trate de engañar a sus súbditos de ello. ¿Cree realmente que ellos están luchando por el otro? ¿Cree que se han olvidado tan fácilmente del pasado? Ellos pertenecen a una estirpe que no vislumbra salida distinta a considerarse superiores y los terrestres todavía no pueden ver con sus ojos. La camaradería de guerra es temporal, el aliento que les da es solo eso, aliento, nunca dejarán su manera de pensar, nunca cambiaran. El orden dentro de sus cabezas puede ser cuestionado pero nunca cambiado si es que no abrazan el cambio, y créame, ellos no lo quieren realmente.

\- Nunca, es que acaso no lo vez monstruo, los ponis desean cambiar, desean un mejor futuro.

\- Solo porque yo destruí su futuro en Canterlot y Cloudsdale, no tienen necesidad de cambio, tienen miedo y harían lo que fuese para salvarse el cuello. Pero que defiendan un ideal es interesante, porque así darán mucha más pelea, así se entregarán en cuerpo y alma, si pierden me entregarán algo que no me podrían entregar si los someto con magia. Pero basta de charlas sin sentido, que empiece la diversión.

La voz no continuó, los parlantes estallaron en sus lugares, los ponis de todos los lugares dentro de las divisiones se miraron a los ojos, las palabras del señor del caos habían sido mucho más letales que cualquier espada o arma existente, habían logrado ingresar en la confianza que los ponis tenían entre sí. Aquella desconfianza que comenzaba a enterrarse dentro de los ponis era como un veneno que nunca pararía si no se lo frenaba a tiempo.

Las nubes rosas eran quitadas casi de inmediato por los pegasos, una cantidad mínima de barriles de pólvora se vieron atacadas por la cantidad mínima de leche chocolatada que las nubes soltaron.

\- Señores, son solo chácharas, que no se meta a su cabeza. Advirtió finalmente Black Feather que se topaba con la mirada de Burn. – Jumos hasta el final. –Exclamó finalmente mientras extendía su casco ante el mayor de sus enemigos durante la rebelión de los ponis, ciertamente sus miradas exclamaban una serie de sentimientos antagónicos el uno por el otro, sus odios estaban convertidos en prejuicio en el otro, pero dejando todas las ideas del pasado en el pasado, el único ojo de ambos se centraba con una confianza plena en las habilidades conjuntas.

\- Hasta el final. – Respondió finalmente Burn mientras tomaba el casco de su aliado alado.

En el centro de la ciudad, en el anillo central, el palacio de gobierno, de aspecto exquisito, ubicado sobre una colina comenzaba a sufrir un ataque, El Rey Bastardo, que se hallaba en aquellas inmediaciones pudo percibirlos poco tiempo antes de que todos los cambios se concretasen.

Los gruesos muros de piedra eran atravesados por tentáculos, no, eran raíces ¿Raíces que podían moverse por su cuenta? Las grandes ventanas dejaban pasar una especie de boca similar a la de las plantas carnívoras, sus colores vivos que iban desde el amarillo hasta el violeta, pasando por el azul cian; en poco más de cinco segundos, aquella cabeza creció hasta llegar al tamaño de los muros, desde donde todos pudieron apreciar lo que concedía en el anillo central, la criatura emitió algo parecido a un rugido, el sonido era la combinación de miles de troncos chocando los unos con los otros, de hojas secas aplastándose y de ramas quebrándose, como toda planta, su cuerpo en crecimiento se quedó en el lugar, pero su desarrollo alarmante fácilmente compensaba su incapacidad frente al no movimiento. No podía alcanzar al Rey Bastardo ni a sus fuerzas que pasaron directamente a la ofensiva, preparando sus carabinas y espadas para atacar a la criatura.

Entonces, el empedrado cercano comenzó a verse movido, fracturado, con una fuerza increíble, las raíces de la planta movían porciones completas de tierra al moverse, en ese instante el alcance de la criatura aumentaba de forma frástica, un pegaso sacó al rey Bastardo mucho antes de que una raíz saliera a apresarlo, los otros soldados se las ingeniaban para saltar, galopar y utilizar sus espadas para cortar la maleza que los quería tomar.

\- ¡Disparen! – Ordenó el Rey en el aire.

Los proyectiles ligeros de las carabinas lograban ingresar con fuerza al interior de la planta, pero las perforaciones se regeneraban al instante, los proyectiles de plomo eran expulsados por alguna flor cercana.

Cada habitación, cada centímetro del edificio era invadido por nuevas ramas, nuevos tallos, las raíces crecían precipitadamente, moviéndose hacia todos los sectores de la ciudad, fracturando vías completas, tomando casas cercanas de funcionarios que alegremente estaban vacías, su función, semejante a la de un tentáculo permitía a las diferentes ramas y raíces atrapar a cualquier poni que se encontrase en su camino, después este era envuelto en por la extremidad, Celestia debía retroceder con mayor avidez posible, esquivaba una rama, dos, comenzaba a volar para salir del alcance de la criatura verde. Sus ramas comenzaban a alzarse en lo alto, mostrando frutos del tamaño de un dragón, sabía muy bien lo que había dentro de esos frutos.

El ataque se realizaría desde el centro de la ciudad, el ataque inicial era solo una tapadera.

Black Feather partió de inmediato para prestar el apoyo necesario a sus camaradas del centro, que en su mayoría eran ponis terrestres y unicornios, los pegasos estaban para eso, prestar ayuda y refuerzo, así como contragolpe en cualquier vicisitud como la que vivían. Pero el ya poseía experiencia contra criaturas semejantes.

Otro rugido de la criatura advertía sus múltiples ataques, pero estos aun eran muy torpes, sus ramas poco desarrolladas se dirigían a las diferentes casas; Celestia siguió de cerca de una de ellas, para comprobar que estas al ingresar dentro de una casa, se transformaban en una especie de planta nueva, que comenzaba a echar raíces, sin dejar de estar conectada a la planta madre. Estos minúsculos retoños crecían rápidamente hasta tomar el tamaño de la casa, pero a diferencia de la planta primigenia, generaban sus frutos dentro de la casa, pero estos eran variados, desde mamíferos – planta hasta los conocidísimos dinosaurios – planta, finalmente, una flor se alzaba en lo alto de la construcción, liberando una cantidad gigantesca de semillas que poseían una extremidad con varias fibras dispersas, de manera tal que la más mínima brisa podía impulsarlas a un viaje, cuando estas finalmente llegan a alguna superficie, comenzaban a crecer sin necesidad de raíces, pero se pegaban al cuero al que caía, estas formaban un capullo, nuevamente la finalidad era crear una criatura planta, y a juzgar por la velocidad con la cual creían, sería cuestión de minutos para que las criaturas salieran de sus capullos para atacar a los oponentes del señor del caos. Ahora el enfrenaba el número con el número, la producción de esas cosas, si no era contenida a tiempo sería colosal.

Finalmente, las unidades que lograban sobrevivir al ataque torpe de la criatura escapaban a diferentes puntos, sus armas de momento no representaban peligro para la criatura que avanzaba con sus raíces, tomando centímetro tras centímetro con sus vástagos.

* * *

Bueeeno, eso es todo por esta semana, estoy preparando los esquemas del siguiente capítulo y del siguiente; no se me olvida que muchos quisieron ver un Star Swirl vs Discord…

Nos leemos dentro de una semana.


	50. El inicio del fin 2

¡Capítulo 50! No me gusta hacer fics demasiado largos; pero supongo que después de un año y un poco más trabajando en este escrito que era muy ambicioso en el inicio, he ido cambiando en mi forma de enfocarlo, a estas alturas, quizás hasta he ido mejorando como autor, pero eso lo dirá el lector. De todas formas Yay, super Yay, nunca pensé llegar al capítulo 50.

* * *

Los tentáculos de la criatura se volvían más y más extensos, se dividían, crecían de forma incontrolable, por cada tallo que las espadas de los diferentes soldados cortaban, otros dos se generaban de la misma sección cortada, los disparos no lograban dañar el grueso tallo de la criatura que se regeneraba con ahínco, los rugidos extraños de la criatura no llegaban más allá de los cien metros, pero no dejaban de ser increíblemente intimidantes, pues daban cuenta de que la criatura todavía se hallaba con vida. La planta movía sus tallos de forma continua, atrapando pegasos y llevándolos a tierra para envolverlos con sus raíces.

Celestia pudo notar lo que sucedía con los ponis atrapados, de alguna manera estos se quedaban dormidos dentro de unos sacos semitransparentes, similares a los capullos de los changelings, después, un líquido amarillento se esparcía dentro; la princesa del sol tardó en entenderlo, pero por fin pudo percibir el porqué de todo aquello. La criatura estaba digiriendo a los ponis atrapados, eran su alimento, aquellos ácidos disolvían la carne, huesos, incluso piedra y metal, para convertirse en materia prima para que la planta continuase creciendo. Lejos de ser impresionante, el funcionamiento de dicho ser era horroroso para los oponentes, quien trataban de liberar a sus camaradas de los sacos. Pero de nada servía, puesto que la mayoría ya de ellos ya estaban muertos.

A cada segundo que pasaba, la criatura incrementaba su agilidad, la extensión misma de la planta ganaba terreno sin mucha resistencia por parte de los ponis. Era una contingencia difícil de prever, tenían un plan por si Discord llegaba directamente al anillo central para ingresar al palacio de gobierno para hacer su jugada repetida en las anteriores ocasiones, encerrar al líder para así separarlo de las tropas, aquella sensación era una de las más horribles, los pegasos eran los más apegados a una cadena de mando; Celestia pudo comprender que al perder todo contacto con la comandante Hurricane y al mismo tiempo, perdiendo constantemente a los diferentes oficiales, sus movimientos fueron poco planeados, inhabilitando así su capacidad para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo perfectamente sincronizado y letal, en esta ocasión, no los tomarían por sorpresa. La princesa del sol siguió al poni alado mientras llevaba al rey entre sus cascos, su velocidad era alta, pero la princesa pudo alcanzarlo.

\- Mi Rey, las defensas en el exterior fueron un completo éxito, Black Feather y Red dudan de si era el ataque real de Discord. – Informaba el guerrero de la caída Cloudsdale mientras miraba de reojo cualquier indicio de peligro en el aire.

\- Por lo visto no, nuestra prioridad es eliminar esa cosa. Te enfrentaste a esas plantas en Canterlot ¿Verdad? – Cuestionaba el rey mientras era llevado por los aires, a los pocos minutos era transportado a otra locación, una torre de varios pisos, donde aguardaban varios pegasos, unicornios y un batallón completo de ponis terrestres.

\- Desde luego que sí señor, pero no nos enfrentamos a algo similar.

\- Entiendo, los muros del primer anillo tienen una gran cantidad de maquinaria de asedio, estoy seguro que con ayuda de la división F ustedes podrían combinar los proyectiles y las cargas explosivas que diseñaron hace unas semanas.

\- Pasaré el dato a Black Feather, suena razonable señor.

Otro pegaso se adicionó al grupo, escuchando las sugerencias del rey bastardo, la velocidad de reacción lo era todo contra Discord, sus defensas dependían de cuan bien se las organizaba y cuan inteligente resultaban los contragolpes de las mismas. Ahora Discord ya había perdido la mitad de sus fuerzas, no faltaba mucho para que el resto también se viese mermado; el truco era zafarse a tiempo de sus movidas, por muy difícil que llegase a ser. Los pegasos partieron en diferentes direcciones, su información resultaría clave para la organización de una defensa.

Luna observaba la falta de actividad en todo el exterior de la muralla de piedra, las armas que los ponis terrestres diseñaron eran superiores a las existentes en la actualidad pero ¿Qué pasó con ellas? Se preguntaba mientras escuchaba las palabras que un pegaso blanco con melena cian llegaba para informar a una pegaso de armadura dorada y negra noticias.

\- Mariscal Thrush el comandante Black Feather requiere la mitad de pegasos y unicornios, para la defensa del anillo central.

\- Dejará la protección del exterior mermada, pero si los necesita, llévatelos. – Le respondía la pegaso desviando sus ojos violetas al horizonte. Debía mantener vigilado el lugar.

A juzgar por la luz del sol, se encontraban en el extremo norte de Green Field, la cordillera Macintosh se hallaba al sur y los pantanos Hayseed al este, se elevó en el aire para apreciar mejor lo que acontecía en el centro de la ciudad y no pudo creer lo que pasó en menos de diez minutos, una planta gigantesca había destruido el palacio presidencial, las calles estaban inundadas por las raíces, tallos y frutos de la criatura de tejido vegetal, se parecía bastante a las plantas que la atraparon junto con su hermana, pero su color era distinto y también tenía la capacidad de engendrar criaturas diversas a partir de tejido vegetal, increíbles es cierto, porque poseían una belleza inigualable, a substitución de pelo, tenían pétalos de flores, tonalidades de diversos colores, tallos fuertemente afianzados para permitirles el movimiento ojos cristalinos hechos a base de cristales o frutos, a falta de dientes y de garras, poseían ramas, piedras afiladas, espinas; una corteza de madera increíblemente resistente recubrían partes de sus cuerpos, en especial de las criaturas de tamaño considerables. Dicha belleza sería apreciable si se encontrasen en un momento lejano al cual se encontraban, es decir si la guerra no se hubiese extendido a tal grado que todos se vieron afectados.

Cantidades considerables de pegasos volaban en dirección al anillo central, unicornios se transportaban desde las diferentes posiciones de defensa, el fuego en el centro se dio inicio luego de pocos minutos de haber iniciado el ataque sorpresa. Celestia se había adherido a la facción destinada a proteger el interior de la ciudad con la artillería, pegasos llevaban en sus cascos cantidades cuantiosas de algo denominado bombas de bombardeo, constaban de una estructura de madera que llevaba dentro una cantidad de químicos reactores explosivos y altamente destructivos, solamente tenían que lanzarlas desde el aire procurando poner la cabeza del artefacto boca acabo, pues esta debía chocar con cierta fuerza para accionar el mecanismo que accionaba la capacidad implosiva de los químicos dentro, de esta forma lograban generar un daño mayor a ingresar armados con espadas o incluso con más carabinas herradura.

A simple vista, los disparos lograban dañar a la criatura que comenzaba a transformar muchos de sus tallos en extremidades gruesas con madera al final de las mismas, uniéndolas en muros de considerable tamaño, se defendía de muchos proyectiles que sumados lograban romper, perforar, explotar las diferentes áreas del cuerpo de la criatura. El fuego se concentraba en la cabeza de dicha planta, mientras que las plantas adyacentes crecían con completa libertad. Pero siguiendo la lógica bajo la cual había crecido, destruir la planta madre que al parecer les transfería la materia base con la cual las plantas hijas engendraban las criaturas que a fin de cuentas serían innumerables, también destruiría a los retoños, pues se quedarían sin dicha materia.

Los fluidos transferidos por la planta primigenia se mantenían en constante flujo a través de gruesas raíces que la conectaban con las demás plantas derivadas. Pero de pronto, Celestia pudo anticiparse al siguiente golpe del señor del caos, porque pudo ver debajo de los límites de los muros; una figura bípeda se trasladaba velozmente por las calles del segundo anillo. Su tamaño y el color de su piel azul con líneas rojas eran pistas de la identidad de dicha criatura: ¿Acaso podría ser Argos? A primera vista, enviarlo significaba brindar algo de apoyo mientras la planta primigenia crecía y terminaba de alimentar a los retoños que segundo a segundo se seguían extendiendo, utilizando las edificaciones como defensas y escondrijos, dentro de poco las criaturas generadas saldrían. Poco después, la princesa pudo notar la presencia de unos cuantos flujos de agua en el muro, pero estas ascendían… momento, aquello no era agua, así como en la montaña, era mitrita en movimiento, aquellos detalles podrían pasar fácilmente desapercibidos por la atención que requería la defensa del anillo central, no muy a lo lejos, la maquinaria de guerra se mantenía funcionando al ciento diez por ciento, era recargada, para después ser accionada, los proyectiles se acababan y se respondían en pocos minutos por la división de logística, que lograba, de alguna manera llevar grandes cantidades de municiones a los diferentes puntos de defensa, desde balas para cañones, carabinas, hasta rocas para las catapultas, flechas de hielo, flechas con fuego y bombas. Celestia sabía de la capacidad bélica de los ponis, pero también sabía que no podían predecir los movimientos del señor del caos, o de sus fuerzas.

Una luz poco llamativa se presentó, instantáneamente, una criatura bípeda sin ojos, boca u oídos se apareció, llevaba un casco y una armadura hechas de un metal de poco brillo y la forma de su armadura cambiaba, sus armas no eran más que dos sables medianos, unas botas hechas con piel de algún animal, sus piernas tenían protección, vendajes blancos lo recubrían, además, la mitrita que llevaba no se resumía en lo que llevaba puesto, las afluentes del metal vivo se movían sobre los límites del muro, tomando diferentes formas y acercándose al guardián del señor del caos. Mucho antes de que los ponis se dieran cuenta siquiera, el extraño protector comenzó a atacar, primero lanzó su sable al primer pegaso que lo observó, una cantidad de mitrita se transformó en una gruesa placa plana que se posicionó detrás de él; siguiendo con sus pasos tremendamente entrenados y de una maestría sorprendente, el guardián comenzó a correr, otra espada se formó en su mano, a su paso cortaba, desmenuzaba, clavaba sus armas a los diferentes ponis.

Un poni terrestre el suficientemente veloz se dio vuelta para disparar su carabina, pero bastó una pequeña cantidad de mitrita en la boca del cañón para detener la bala. Pequeños cuchillos se aparecían alrededor del guardián, que los tomaba, para lanzarlos a gran distancia, sin fallar en ninguna oportunidad, ya enterados los diferentes ponis, comenzaron el contraataque; a esas alturas el guerrero ya había eliminado al menos a quince ponis del lugar. Poco antes de que los disparos se efectuasen, el guardián utilizó su brazal de viaje para trasportase a otra zona, la idea era simple, pero eficaz, dividir la concentración de los oponentes, para después ir mermándolos de a poco; desde luego, Argos nunca podría contra todo un batallón solo, mas su capacidad para salir y entrar del combate le daban la oportunidad de poder enfrentarlo hasta el cansancio sin recibir daños severos. Pues a esas alturas uno de sus brazos había sido alcanzado por la punta de una espada.

El siguiente lugar al que se transportó, tuvo el mismo trato, desde donde la princesa se hallaba, pudo notar la eficiencia del movimiento del mejor guerrero de Discord, esta vez utilizó su cinturón de dragón para llamar la atención de los diferentes puntos de defensa.

\- Señor, esa criatura es una de las más peligrosas a las que podemos enfrentarnos. – Advertía un pegaso mientras sacaba su espada para esperarlo si es que decidía regresar.

\- Solicita apoyo aéreo, no podrá mantener ese ritmo para siempre; ustedes, sigan disparando, lo que Discord quiere es distraernos del verdadero objetivo.

El pegaso salió disparado, casi de inmediato un grupo de sus congéneres bien armados y de aspecto fuerte se reunieron, a medida que el poder del brazal se reducía, Argos también se cansaba, su cuerpo era asombroso para la pelea, pero también poseía un límite, el intento de distraer a las guarniciones de defensa, bombardeo y artillería, paulatinamente se volvió poco efectivo. Cinco minutos disparando sin parar a la planta primigenia finalmente comenzaban a tener resultados, además, los unicornios ya habían llegado, utilizando hechizos desde su posición, con túnicas grises, otros con una especie de anillo alrededor de sus cuernos para amplificar la energía que podían controlar y unos pocos con libros, artefactos antiguos salidos de los mejores hechiceros de magia obscura utilizaban diferentes conjuros, desde la quema instantánea de tejidos hasta hechizos de muerte y putrefacción sobre la planta. La vitalidad de la criatura vegetal decrecía velozmente, sus hojas se marchitaban, el éxito parecía hacerse inevitable. Pues incluso sus ramas se retorcían y unos quejidos se emitían de la boca de la criatura que lentamente perdía sus hermosos colores violeta, amarillo rojo y cian, tornándose

Los retoños sin embargo, seguían sustrayendo materia prima para la generación de sus vástagos, el número crecía constantemente, los capullos se contaban de a cientos dentro de cada edificación, a esas alturas, la tres cuartas partes del anillo central estaban invadidas por las plantas que seguían en un estado de inacción. El ataque de Argos era cada vez más limitado, pues los diferentes puntos de defensa ya estaban alerta de sus asaltos.

Cuando Celestia alzó vuelo para tratar de localizarlo, notó la caída de unos cuerpos desde el cielo: eran pegasos; pero ¿Qué les había sucedido? Al mirar hacia el cielo, pudo notar la envergadura de aves de plumaje negro que despedían pequeñas cantidades de humo negro. Eran las karis. Las siete que quedaban; volaban a favor de una corriente de aire, sin representar peligro para ninguno de los presentes, pero de todas formas, eliminaban ocasionalmente a algún pegaso desapercibido, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que los ojos expertos de los pegasos pudieran reconocerlas, entonces, con la capacidad superior de las carabinas, podrían liquidarlas. Aquellas acciones tan eficientes, eran la muestra perfecta de la desesperación que Discord probablemente tenía; además, los ponis no se dejarían sorprender nuevamente por las tácticas retorcidas y caóticas del Draconequus. Pero dónde estaba Star Swirl, esa pregunta no se alejaba de la cabeza de ninguna de las dos hermanas reales, quienes a pesar de que llegaron sabiendo bien cuál sería el resultado de aquella batalla, se dejaban llevar por las distintas emociones, por la acción constante, por la incertidumbre de los diferentes momentos de la historia, aquel era el momento definitorio de la guerra, aquel era el momento que no se escribió en la historia de Equestria.

El vuelo de la princesa Celestia se vio interrumpido por el inicio de un ataque conjunto.

Argos había sido atrapado por la magia de dos unicornios que reaccionaron de forma oportuna ante su ataque, sus movimientos limitados no le bastaban para salvarse de un devastador ataque con las armas de los ponis terrestres, incluso un cañón le apuntaba, la mitrita cubrió las bocas de todos los cañones del lugar que se encontraban apuntando tanto a él como a la planta madre. Los ponis se dieron cuenta de la jugada.

\- Ponis, la cosa lleva un amuleto mágico en su cuello, es el amuleto del alicornio, está utilizando magia para controlar ese metal, quítenselo y podremos eliminarlo. – Advirtió un hechicero unicornio mientras utilizaba su magia para mantener encarcelado al guardián del señor del caos.

La princesa no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por la criatura, pues esta, así como los trolls entrenados, no poseía una libertad de obrar, sus acciones eran el deseo de Discord y este deseaba solamente un fuego consumidor, destructor, proveedor de angustia y llanto, un ser semejante podía hacer cualquier cosa con tal de obtener sus tan ansiados deseos, con tal de ver a los ponis hundirse bajo el caos del que tanto hablaba. En ese sentido, la existencia de Argos era lamentable, porque estaba obligado a seguir las órdenes de Discord, era una extensión de este y al mismo tiempo, era tan horroroso como este.

El guardián se limitaba a mantener sus sentidos alertas, la visión de casi 360 grados, su audición extrema, incluso sus músculos se relajaban para la siguiente parte, incluso él no sabía lo próximo que pasaría, pero debía estar preparado, los pequeños cuchillos arrojadizos que se formaron hace instantes atrás finalmente llegaron desde lejos a sus manos, en total eran tres, la magia evitaba que hiciera movimientos prolongados y grandes, así que, en un solo movimiento de muñeca y antebrazo apuntó, transfirió la fuerza para el lanzamiento y finalmente lanzó el cuchillo, este de inmediato avanzó hacia un unicornio que lo mantenía en su prisión, un pegaso fue lo suficientemente veloz como para utilizar su espada y desviar el arma arrojadiza, mostrando la legendaria habilidad de su especie dentro del campo militar.

\- Gracias. – fue todo lo que el unicornio necesitó decir. Su pelaje gris y ojos rojizos a eran apenas visibles a causa de la capucha que llevaba.

\- Estamos juntos en esto. – Respondió el pegaso de melena rojiza, pelaje negro y ojos celestes, sus iris se posaron en las de la criatura, levantado su espada se acercó junto con otros soldados ponis y pegasos, debían eliminar a la criatura entes de que esta hiciera algo inesperado.

Sin previo aviso, al menos no uno que fuese lo suficientemente notorio, una fuerza grande empujó a todos los presentes por diferentes direcciones, muchos cayeron por los grandes muros del primer anillo central siendo rescatados de inmediato por los pegasos. Celestia, que había tenido que utilizar un campo de protección que también estuvo bajo el efecto de invisibilidad de la poción. Pudo observar la llegada de los karis, en específico, aquella ave que había llegado al rescate de Argos tenía una gran cantidad de humo saliendo de sus plumas, lo cual quería decir que se había alimentado recientemente, sus energías debían estar recargadas, sin esperar más, sus patas comenzaron a caminar para encontrarse con la mano del guardián, subió sin mucha dificultad al hombro del mismo y recibió algo parecido a una caricia en la cabeza. La Kari en cuestión, liberó algo de su magia para recargar la magia que el guardián poseía dentro de su cuerpo. Pues el amuleto tenía otra finalidad que alimentarlo, el amuleto era la razón por la cual podía utilizar la mitrita de forma tan amplia y también era la razón por la cual sus artefactos se recargaban rápidamente, no obstante el amuleto también tenía un límite de generación de magia que a comparación de un elemento de la armonía era como como comparar un grano de arena con una montaña.

Ignorando todo aquello, la princesa observó alrededor, los diversos karis en el cielo comenzaban a bajar en picada de forma similar, el campo de fuerza que su magia generaba era lo suficientemente poderoso como para contener las balas de las carabinas.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, esquivando flechas, deteniendo balas, cambiando de dirección mediante una transportación, la aves de Discord bajaron buscando sus respectivos blancos, al impactar con el piso de las murallas, no solamente lograban eliminar a uno o dos soldados, pues de ser así, su ataque no sería más efectivo que el de Argos, no, su objetivo consistía en utilizar la fuerza de choque de sus campos de fuerza contra el piso de roca de las murallas, para impulsar las maquinarias de asedio hacia el borde de las murallas, logrando que estas cayeran abajo, se estropearan y en el caso de los cañones de acero y plomo, que perdieran sus operarios.

Siete puntos donde los disparos se concentraban fueron inhabilitados, por tanto, el asedio a la planta madre se redujo, también los hechizos que realmente estaban aniquilándola se detuvieron, algunos continuaron, pero una Kari se transportó directamente a la planta y con un simple movimiento de sus alas robó toda la energía utilizada en dichos hechizos; la cantidad era tan grande que su cuerpo comenzó a emitir una enorme cantidad de humo que por su densidad, bajó por la planta hasta llegar al piso, para después disiparse. Entonces, el ave que tenía una magia como pocas veces se podía apreciar. Comenzó a ascender al cielo, tan arriba que los ojos de Celestia la perdieron.

Entonces pasó algo que no tenía previsto. La luna comenzó a ascender hasta provocar un eclipse. La obscuridad se abalanzó sobre toda Equestria. La princesa de la noche, recordó el triste pasaje de la historia cuando trató de tomar el gobierno de Equestria bajo sus cascos y eliminar a su hermana, ciertamente las circunstancias actuales difícilmente podrían ser catalogadas como iguales, pero existía una especie de reacción ante los eclipses, sobre todo en los unicornios y alicornios, pues estos tenían la costumbre de controlar los ciclos solares, cuando de alguna forma, el sol o la luna se movían sin que fuese su voluntad, provocaba un sentimiento de impotencia, de nerviosismo e incluso de incomprensión.

"_En su tiempo fueron quienes se encargaban de traer el día y la noche"_ La voz de Buglar resonó dentro de la cabeza de la princesa de la noche, que ahora comprendía la razón por la cual las Karis eran los y las alicornios de su momento, en su extraño continente que era más antiguo que los mismos ponis.

\- ¡Recuperen el control del día y la noche! – Gritaba un pegaso mientras trataba de observar el campo de batalla.

Los disparos de los puntos que no habían sido atacados continuaban, la luz emitida por la pólvora en plena combustión iluminaba dichos puntos, las explosiones de las bombas transportadas por los pegasos también iluminaba a la planta madre que ahora tenía un aspecto más terrible que antes, sus cabezas se habían multiplicado y había desarrollado diferentes flores, de tamaño tan grande como casas ponis, aun eran meros botones a punto de liberar las semillas que seguramente existían dentro, de la misma forma, grandes cantidades de retoños ya completaban su crecimiento y junto con ellos, los capullos escondidos en su mayoría también se hallaban maduros. El asombroso crecimiento de aquella criatura era, de momento, inexplicable.

Celestia pudo escuchar unos aleteos cercanos ¿Sería un pegaso? La luna era movida lentamente por una cantidad enorme de unicornios, que luchaban contra la magia acumulada del Kari, sin embargo, era evidente que este daría una lucha intensa antes de que su magia acumulada se acabase.

Los unicornios utilizaban su magia para iluminar porciones de tierra, ponis terrestres llevaban antorchas y las catapultas comenzaban a disparar proyectiles hechos con madera y empapados de combustibles que se prendían para después ser disparados hacia diversas partes fuera de la tercer muralla y dentro se utilizaba el sistema eléctrico para encender las luces que no habían sido afectadas por las acciones bélicas, mas su iluminación pobre apenas lograba dar una certeza de lo que pasaba en los distintos lugares.

Los pegasos continuaban volando mientras eran atacados por los karis, extrañamente las líneas de las plumas de sus colas comenzaban a brillar cuando se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca de un pegaso, su vuelo silencioso dificultaba su ubicación, por lo cual, realizar las tareas de bombardeo era muy arriesgado.

\- Quiero que los grupos de caza aérea salgan junto con los bombarderos, esas cosas son débiles en combates cuerpo a cuerpo. – Aclaraba Black Feather.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice señor? – Cuestionó un soldado.

\- Por esto. – le respondió el capitán de los pegasos, mientras sostenía con el cuerpo de una de las aves a la luz de una antorcha que un poni terrestre cedió.

El cuerpo del ave, ahora sin cabeza, con las plumas aun despidiendo humo negro y las líneas rojas brillando era el centro de atención de todos los presentes. Menos de Luna que pudo ver claramente el aspecto demacrado del pegaso, efectivamente, Black Feather seguramente había sufrido de un ataque repentino de la criatura en uno de sus viajes. Pero de su aspecto se podía deducir que estuvo a pocos segundos de convertirse en energía para la aterradora magia de las aves. Sus ojos estaban a medio cerrar, sus capilares habían reventado a causa de la conversión de tejidos, fluidos y demás en magia, por lo cual sus ojos estaban rojos, su signo de cansancio era evidente, sus patas, así como su cuerpo daban la señal de haber reducido su grosor, incluso los pelos de su cuerpo se desprendían. Estuvo a punto de caer, pero un poni terrestre se hizo de apoyo.

\- Díganles a todos, esas cosas necesitan que ustedes las miren, cierren los ojos cuando se aparezcan y utilicen sus espadas para acabar con ellas. Si no lo hacen, nuestros bombarderos no podrán continuar con su ataque y seremos presa fácil para esa cosa, que un grupo se encargue de proteger a los que tratan de bajar la luna… Soldado. – Dijo el pegaso mientras afianzaba su casco al poni terrestre.

\- ¿Señor?

\- Llévame donde un unicornio, quiero ver a Burn… y a… la Mariscal Thrush.

\- Sí mi comandante. – Respondió el pegaso soldado.

La asombrosa y escabrosa forma de alimentación de las Karis no conocía precedente dentro de la mente de Luna, pues era tan rara, tan… aterradora que difícilmente podía concebir un ecosistema donde una criatura semejante fuese algo así como un depredador de las distintas criaturas que existían en su continente. Y aunque Black Feather había logrado salvarse de un ataque e incluso eliminado a una de aquellas criaturas, su cuerpo había sido dañado seriamente y probablemente, al igual que Luna, presentía que dentro de poco su cuerpo no resistiría más el estado lamentable en el que lo había dejado la media alimentación de la criatura.

Seis karis restantes, cinco con la ausencia del que había subido a levantar la luna para el eclipse lunar, si los pegasos lograban seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones del pegaso, probablemente lograrían eliminar a las aves.

Celestia por su parte se regresó donde Argos se hallaba parado junto con la Kari que seguía en su hombro. De un momento para el otro, el guardián comenzó a movilizarse caminando por el piso de la muralla, tenía unos cuantos ponis a los cuales tenía que hacer frente, la producción en masa de la planta seguramente era clave para la estrategia del señor del caos. La princesa del sol estaba convencida, no se podría realizar un ataque tan sincronizado a una ciudad con las defensas de Green Field, así que Discord debería estar… Oh no. Dijo dentro de su cabeza, Discord probablemente ya estaba en la torre junto con el Rey Bastardo, todo aquello probablemente era una mera cortina de humo para que pudiese llegar donde el gobernante de los ponis en general. Si el caía, la guerra perdía el factor moral de tener a su líder a su lado. Aunque este estuviera dentro de una torre dando órdenes, vigilando y tratando de anticiparse a las jugadas del señor del caos, compartiendo la mayor parte de la inclemencia de la estratagema de Discord junto con todos los generales, comandantes, mariscales y soldados en general de la defensa de Green Field, el último punto de resistencia de los ponis. Sin esperar más, a princesa del sol utilizó una transportación para llegar ir directamente hacia la torre.

El cielo era peligroso, la obscuridad, el silencio del vuelo combinado con el viento evitaban que los pegasos pudieran comunicarse eficientemente entre ellos, es más, si alguno caía en pleno vuelo, probablemente el grupo no lograrían darse cuenta de la ausencia de uno de sus integrantes hasta que fuese demasiado tarde.

Un pequeño brillo por acá, otro pequeño brillo por allá, el sonido de los choques de campos de fuerza en puntos estratégicos, el ataque de los pocos karis era increíblemente devastador. Luna podía entender el peligro que significaba volar con semejantes criaturas al acecho; pero tomando en cuenta el número de pegasos, pocas serían las perdidas con relación al número de pegasos que seguían dentro de la contienda, ciertamente no lograrían impedir el constante bombardeo a la planta madre. Entonces ¿Qué pretendía hacer Discord exactamente?

Dentro de la torre, el rey bastardo, iluminado por velas, antorchas e incluso una fogata en el centro de la habitación, que poseía grandes espacios abiertos al exterior, por donde los pegasos entraban y salían de forma constante.

\- Nos informan que han asesinado a más de ciento cuarenta y dos aves con la descripción que nos detallaron los unicornios.

\- Imposible, solo hay diez de esas cosas.

\- Son informes señor.

\- Star Swirl dijo poco antes de irse que muchas aves con líneas rojas llegaron a la ciudad y sospechaba de la conexión entre su llegada y la declaración de guerra del señor del caos.

Estaban a punto de descubrir que Discord los había tenido vigilados todo el tiempo, es más, en ese preciso instante, un pequeño pájaro se posaba en una ventana, cantando de forma melodiosa, pero poseía las líneas rojas que lo identificaban como vigía del Draconequus, definitivamente planeaba algo. Pero ¿Qué?

Otro pegaso ingresaba por uno de los accesos.

\- Señor, la defensa del primer anillo ha sido inhabilitada, Black Feather está en camino para discutir una estrategia que tiene en mente.

\- Perfecto, era justo lo que necesitaba, llama también al general Burn, a la mariscal Thrush, al comandante Red, al teniente Insidius y a la hechicera en jefe Ciel.

\- Enseguida. – el pegaso despegó de forma rápida.

En menos de cinco segundos los llamados llegaron, Black Feather apenas podía levantarse y llevaba una capucha para no mostrar su estado en constante deterioro.

\- Han pasado cinco horas desde el primer indicio de ataque y una hora desde que esa planta llegó.

\- Cookie, lo que necesitamos es un ataque en masa, con la acción conjunta de todos, podremos vencer a la planta y regresar a nuestras posiciones de defensa antes de que Discord pueda hacer alguna de sus jugadas. – sugirió Red

\- Pero dejaríamos Green Field bajo el ataque de cualquier cosa que Discord quiera mandar por fuera del tercer anillo. – Respondía Burn

\- Además no olviden que el Draconequus todavía no lanza a la invocación. – Recordaba Ciel, mientras observaba atentamente a Black Feather. El pelaje blanco perla de la unicornio le recordaba a Celestia a Rarity, pues la hechicera también poseía un peinado de color carmesí semejante al de la amiga de Twilight, sus ojos pardos inspeccionaban detalladamente al pegaso, quien también le devolvía la mirada en señal de protesta.

Black Feather sentía sus plumas ponerse de punta, pensar en aquella criatura le daba pesadillas, su impotencia frente a tanto poder era traumatizante, sobre todo para un pegaso, la unicornio se percató de ello, pues sus pupilas se contrajeron.

\- Red tiene razón, si no nos encargamos de la planta, nos arrasará con las bestias que crea, además, si piensan en contenerla dentro del anillo central están mal, sus raíces pueden atravesar los muros, debilitarlos y usarlos para crear más retoños. – Argumentó Black Feather con cierto cansancio en su voz.

Ciel se sentó a su lado mientras pasaba un casco sobre su barbilla de yegua.

\- Podríamos usar el invento de Insidius, las bombas de fuego, quemaríamos a la planta en poco tiempo. – Dijo finalmente después de pensarlo bien.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? Destruiríamos el anillo central al hacerlo. – Respondió el mismo Insidius. Este poni terrestre de pelaje amarillo con melena gris y ojos rojos observaba incrédulo a la pegaso.

\- ¿Más de lo que ya está? No hay ciudadanos allí, solamente destruiríamos una parte de la ciudad. Se puede reconstruir después.

\- Tiene razón, será un pequeño coste que después podremos reconstruir. – Concordó Thrush.

\- Pienso de forma similar. – Apoyó Red con la ceja levantada. – Black, seguro que puedes mantenerte, ya sabes, con vida.

\- Muy gracioso Red, lo recordaré la próxima vez que me pidas una sesión de práctica de esgrima.

Entonces, un unicornio de pelaje gris ingreso, su melena negra recortada como el de una cebra era llamativo. No llevaba Cutie Mark, y sus ojos estaban escondidos detrás de un manto de hechicero.

\- Espero no importunarlos, Star Crest me ha enviado una poción de regeneración, esto le hará recuperar los tejidos que perdió.

\- De acuerdo, gracias. – Respondió el pegaso mientras tomaba el contenido de una pócima que le era alcanzado por un aura azul cerúleo suave.

Así como llegó el unicornio se fue, nadie le prestó mucha atención, ni siquiera Celestia, pues más importante era la planificación de la defensa de Green Field, a la cual ya se acercaban.

\- Escuchen, yo iré al frente si así lo desean, pero necesito a todas la fuerzas combinadas para terminar con la cosa esa. – Aclaraba Red con clara seguridad en sus palabras mirando directamente al ojo de Burn.

\- Si demoramos más de media hora defendiendo la posición mientras Black Feather y sus pegasos bombardean a la planta, mis ecuestres y yo regresaremos nuestras posiciones. – Advirtió seriamente el poni terrestre de un solo ojo.

\- Es un trato. ¿Qué opina mi rey?

\- Estoy de acuerdo, muévanse. – A pesar de ser el gobierno, Cookie se mantenía al ras de aquella planificación de último minuto, pues sus conocimientos eran limitados a la hora de confrontar al señor del caos.

Los ponis salieron del lugar de forma inmediata, desde luego Ciel transportó a Burn y a Insidius antes de irse.

\- Thrush, ¿Hay noticias de Star Swirl?

\- Ninguna, pero créeme que él llegará en el momento adecuado.

* * *

Y ta-da, lamentablemente los que esperan el Star Swirl vs Discord, tendrán que esperar un capítulo más ñaca ñaca, pero antes de irme solo haré una pregunta Spoiler para el siguiente capítulo ¿Qué pasó con Iniar?


	51. El inicio del fin 3

Por fin la tranquilidad ha regresado a mi rutina, perdón por no haber publicado la anterior semana; pero comprenderán que los exámenes finales son siempre los que más exigen, bueno, luego de dos tortuosas semanas les traigo el capítulo FINAL… na es chiste…

* * *

Star Swirl, por fin la princesa sabía algo del hechicero, su antiguo maestro estaba fuera, pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué era tan importante como para no estar presente durante los ataques del señor del caos? ¿Sería acaso parte de un plana para detener dicha invasión? O conformaba parte de un contragolpe bien planificado; la última posibilidad se hacía realmente improbable, puesto que para dar un contragolpe al ataque de Discord, tendrían que tener un mínimo conocimiento de lo que este haría. Fuera de la torre, las tropas defensoras se movilizaban por las calles, armados con espadas, carabinas, incluso barriles de pólvora con una mecha, los ponis terrestres marchaban en dirección al anillo central.

Thrush todavía no salía del lugar, Cookie, sin embargo mantenía una mirada llena de dudas.

\- Estoy segura de que ya los ha conseguido, créeme, el viejo puede ser algo desesperante, pero nunca abandonaría algo tan importante. – Aclaraba Ciel para tranquilizar al ahora rey de Equestria.

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero qué tal si no los ha conseguido.

¿Conseguir qué? Se preguntaba la alicornio mientras observaba atentamente a los ponis que hablaban frente a ella, la preocupación en la mirada del rey bastardo era más que evidente, sus pupilas brillaban como las de un potro en la noche de los corazones cálidos cuando esperaban la salida del sol o cuando esperaban que el corazón hecho de magia volviese a brillar en conmemoración a la fundación de Equestria. Aquel pensamiento logró desviar la concentración de Celestia; si se admitía que la fundación de Equestria tuvo otras connotaciones, que aunque realmente pasó como lo describen los libros, los sucesos precedentes lograban borrar todo lazo con aquellas ideas que se concretaron esa noche; sin embargo, aceptar todo aquello que Discord les mostraba tenía también su punto de incoherencia. ¿Por qué guardárselo hasta ese entonces? ¿Por qué mostrarlo? La mente de la princesa del día divagó por terrenos algo escabrosos, hasta hallar una respuesta poco probable: Discord pretendía cambiar la historia de Equestria, si las convencía de su forma de contarla, al menos antes del supuesto viaje en el tiempo, toda la historia después de aquel día, quedaría bajo su control, él sería el único que conocía aquel periodo de tiempo, salvo claro por Star Swirl que siempre les contaba la historia como estaba escrita en los libros de historia más famosos e ilustres de toda Equestria. De ser así ¿Por qué Star Swirl les mentiría?

\- Eso es otro tema, independientemente de si las consiguió o no, no podemos depender solamente de esos artefactos míticos; Cookie, tenemos el poderío suficiente para hacerle frente, incluso para vencerle, es por eso que no está aquí contigo, sabe que podemos y por eso quiere menguar nuestra fuerza antes de que las suyas caigan por nuestra superioridad en armas.

El rey se quitó la corona, para botarla a un rincón. Sus ojos observaron atentamente al exterior.

\- Tenemos que ganar de una forma u otra, Discord podría estar en una isla lejos de aquí y no tenemos forma de saber su ubicación exacta. Star Swirl podría detectarla, pero por alguna razón está buscando aquellos artefactos de fantasía.

\- A qué te refieres con fantasía. Cuestionó Ciel, que seguía de cerca los pasos de su interlocutor.

\- Mis ecuestres los buscaron con anterioridad, también buscaron muchos otros artefactos y también realizamos muchos… descubrimientos que todavía no podemos concretar en armas o invenciones.

\- ¿Tenían pensado usarlos en nuestra contra no es así? – Un silencio perturbador se extendió en la habitación, al ser varios los presentes, entre los cuales se encontraban dos guardias pegaso, dos hechiceros y una guardia de terrestres que se mantenían un piso abajo, preparados para salir al ataque si el Draconequus se presentaba.

Ante la presencia del público más variado, incluso los mismos hechiceros y pegasos, el Rey no tenía otra opción más que ser sincero con su interlocutora, en esos momentos, la confianza los unos con los otros era primordial para que sus fuerzas no se vieran debilitadas desde sus bases mismas, Celestia entendía que el corazón de cada poni debía estar entregado al cien por ciento para la guerra, para así dar todo lo que podía y más. Aquel pensamiento podría ser juzgado como un cálculo frio, inequina y totalmente infame contra la vida, pero finalmente era la clave para la moral en aquellas circunstancias y ninguna guerra se podría ganar sin esta.

\- Sí, nuestro deber era mantenernos seguros, escapar del yugo en el que nos mantenían, no teníamos alternativa, Gold Mane y Hurricane nos acorralaron en pleno camino de liberación… hicimos, lo que tuvimos que hacer.

\- He observado lo que llaman balas de cristal Umbrum y no puedo evitar sentirme amenazada por sus capacidades y ahora que enfrentamos el fin juntos; hablo por mis hermanos unicornios al decir que estábamos equivocados, en nombre de los errores que cometimos en nuestro pasado, yo… te pido crear una nueva Equestria al terminar todo esto y te reconozco como mi rey. – La unicornio entonces se inclinó, bajando su cuerno para que tocara el piso, una actitud como aquella solamente se podría ver una vez en la vida.

Celestia observaba la escena, al igual que los demás, con asombro, quince años de un proceso que no solamente atrajo nuevos actores a la conflictiva historia de Equestria, también llevaba cambios poco imaginados para una generación, en su momento, ningún unicornio habría estado dispuesto a realizar una reverencia ante el Rey bastardo.

\- NO te inclines, yo no tengo súbditos, tengo hermanos. – Sentenció finalmente el poni terrestre, mientras se despojaba de su manto, último rasgo distintivo de su realeza.

La personalidad del poni terrestre afloraba, sin necesidad de magia, sin ser un alicornio o haber tenido que estudiar una inmensidad de tratados, obras densas sobre la igualdad, sobre la dignidad y cómo debería ser la sociedad entre ponis, había dicho unas palabras que quedaron grabadas a fuego no solamente en la memoria de la princesa del sol, sino también en la memoria de todos los ponis que estaban presentes.

\- Traigan mi armadura, no pienso alejarme del peligro que mis hermanos confrontan, no pienso ser el rey que deja morir a sus equinos sin estar a su lado.

Las acciones valían más que mil palabras, no existía mejor frase para describir lo que sucedía; un poni terrestre, probaba tener el corazón de un príncipe, probaba tener los requisitos para ser el mejor de los gobernantes que Equestria haya podido tener en mucho tiempo.

\- Thrush, ve y reúne a todos los ponis que puedas, recuperemos mi palacio.

La unicornio esbozó una sonrisa, el miedo del terrestre se esfumaba y dejaba ver a un rey digno y fuerte, encantada le seguiría en la horrorosa travesía.

Desde donde se encontraba, Luna podía apreciar cómo las fuerzas del señor del caos se aglomeraban para lanzar un ataque definitorio la planta que extendía sus dominios de forma abrupta, sin algo que pueda impedírselo; ponis terrestres, pegasos y unicornios se reunían tanto en las murallas como en el inicio del anillo central, llegando en varias divisiones. El asedio continuaba, las explosiones causadas por los artefactos de bombardeo evitaban que la planta creciese a un ritmo superior.

\- Insidius ya ha ordenado la liberación de sus bombas incendiarias, será cuestión de poco tiempo para que finalmente podamos quemar esa cosa hasta su centro.

Las fuerzas ingresaban dentro de la ciudad, Luna junto con una división al mando de Burn caminaba por lo que antes fue el anillo central, la capital política de Green Field, sus bellas construcciones estaban reducidas a escombros, tejido vegetal y cantidades inmensurables de capullos, el polvo que levantaban las explosiones bajaba lentamente por las diversas calles, la ausencia de movimiento en el lugar era una mera ilusión, sabía que dentro de poco tiempo las terribles creaciones de la magia del caos de Discord saldrían a la luz, desde luego, su número era inmenso porque las pérdidas que supondrían eliminar a un solo poni eran de al menos cien. Capullos del tamaño de un casco hasta alcanzar los tamaños exagerado de aquellas tirano plantas. Las diversas criaturas serían liberadas dentro de poco.

\- Escuchen, nuestro trabajo es resistir mientras Black Feather y su equipo incinera a la criatura. Así que tendremos que ser fuertes, no teman, no claudiquen, no dejen a ninguna de esas cosas pasar.

Un ¡Sí! Gritado en lo alto fue suficiente, las bombas incendiarias eran transportadas en el aire por varios pegasos, apuntando a la criatura planta, y también dejaban caer sus artefactos en distintas zonas donde se almacenaban capullos grandes, el humo gris que desprendía el tejido vegetal fresco en cierta forma era tranquilizante, reducían la cantidad de enemigos. Cañones, catapultas con munición inflamable, carabinas, incluso ballestas con flechas de hielo eran transportadas hasta los distintos puntos de contención, las puertas hechas con barrote de hierro extremadamente gruesos se cerraban al terminar los envíos. Era una medida de seguridad, se quedarían hasta el último poni en pie si era necesario.

Poco después de que el Rey Bastardo se puso su armadura gris y blanca, Celestia comenzó a preocuparse por un detalle arriesgado de su plan, una gran porción de la defensa de la tercera muralla sería movilizada y de hecho ya lo estaba, dejándola abierta a un ataque masivo. Al transportarse a la zona oeste, sus preocupaciones se vieron confirmadas.

\- Señor, los soldados de Discord no se mueven del lugar en más de quince minutos. – Informaba uno de los terrestres operarios de un cañón de hierro.

\- Por qué no los han eliminado. – Cuestionaba furioso el oficial superior mientras tomaba el telescopio del soldado.

\- Están fuera del alcance de nuestra artillería, pero llevan una estatua con ellos.

Estatua, definitivamente era la estatua que Discord utilizaba para transportar a Iniar al campo de batalla, esas eran malas, definitivamente malas señales para los ponis, Discord había anticipado sus jugadas, ahora ya tenía todo un flanco desprotegido, aguardando el ataque final. En la lejanía, los escarabajos hércules transportaban sobre sus caparazones a la estatua del dragón. Un unicornio con una cicatriz en el párpado derecho se apareció en la muralla, tomando el telescopio con prontitud y con un tiempo record conjeturó en su cabeza el peligro se representaba.

\- Tiene razón, es la estatua, la está manteniendo alejada de nuestro alcance. Eso quiere decir que teme que la podamos destruir. – afirmó rápidamente, la habilidad de aquel unicornio para deducir tales debilidades era impresionante.

\- Pero, no tenemos algo que pueda alcanzarla.

\- No es necesario, podemos acercarnos lo suficiente como para destruirla, estos cañones tienen la potencia suficiente para encargarse del trabajo por nuestra cuenta desde una distancia segura. – El unicornio utilizó su magia para hacer levitar el cañón hasta el exterior de los muros.

La idea desde luego era en extremo peligrosa, pero Luna no comprendía la razón exacta por la cual ansiaban terminar con la estatua, hasta que en un flash pudo recordar que en todas las ocasiones pasadas, aquella estatua lograba traer a Iniar de la nada, quizás le daba energías o tal vez era una vía de invocación. Era más que comprensible pues Iniar era una criatura demasiado gigantesca para no ser vista con tiempo de anticipación. Los cañones podían disparar en dirección al híbrido y su daño sería tan grande como el que realizaban a la planta, solo que Iniar no podía regenerar su cuerpo a la misma velocidad, aquella defensa podría brindarles tiempo vital.

\- Pero la cosa esa nos puede ver. – Cuestionó el poni terrestre, mientras tomaba su equipamiento para la guerra.

\- Sí, pero si no lo intentamos, estamos condenados a perder cuanto menos este anillo. La mayor cantidad de las fábricas de municiones están aquí, no podemos perderlas. – Advirtió el unicornio mientras buscaba una entrada que llevaba escalones abajo al interior del tercer anillo – Bienes o te quedas.

Las palabras cortantes del poni lograban infundir valor en todos los cercanos, entre los cuales se podía contar con tres pegasos y cuatro ponis terrestres.

\- Voy. – Decidió el terrestre antes de ponerse su casco.

La estatua comenzaba a emitir una centella de luz de color rojiza al cielo, llegando a un punto del mismo e iniciando una invocación, un portal se abrió en el cielo, primeramente las patas, después la cabeza y finalmente las alas de la criatura más aterradora que los ponis hubiesen visto jamás comenzó a aparecerse, el viento provocado por sus extremidades diseñadas para volar llegaba hasta los mismos muros de la Green Field, el tiempo de reacción era esencial. Por ello se saltaron la cadena de mando. Iniar debía ser frenado lo más pronto posible.

Los pegasos tenían un miedo irracional ante la criatura, desde los distintos puntos de Green Field pudieron observar aterrados la llegada de la gigantesca criatura, portadora de la desolación y la destrucción, incluso desde los cinco kilómetros de distancia, se podía apreciar su color rojizo con ojos flameantes, el fuego que podía expulsar en cantidades infernales era solamente la punta del iceberg, los pegasos lo sabían mejor que ningún otro poni, en especial quienes lucharon en Frozen North; entendían el poder brutal de la criatura.

Desde lo lejos, su aterrador rugido retumbó en los oídos de todos los ponis, el rugido gutural, salido de las entrañas del mismo averno susurraba al corazón de los presentes, el miedo era notorio en los ojos de los ponis.

Desde donde Celestia se encontraba, pudo oír claramente el rugido de Iniar, incluso los ponis terrestres y pegasos que se hallaban dentro de la ciudad permanecieron callados.

\- No, no tenemos defensas suficientes para aguantar su ataque. Les dije que era un movimiento en falso, estaba tratando de distraernos, esa cosa nos destruirá si no podemos hacerle frente ahora. – Burn comenzaba a apartar a todos los ponis mientras llegaba los barrotes de hierro. – Accionen el mecanismo de apertura, tenemos tiempo para reaccionar.

\- ¡Continúen con su misión! –Una voz familiar se pudo escuchar del otro lado de la muralla, aproximadamente a quince metros detrás de esta, pues ese era el espacio entre las dos rejas de barrotes gruesos de acero que componían los bloqueos de los accesos al anillo centra.

La voz fue reconocida al instante, provocando un sentimiento de alegría en la princesa y en los ponis. Cuando la figura del dueño de la voz se asomó para mostrarse, los ojos de los pegasos, unicornios y terrestres todos por igual se iluminaron nuevamente.

\- Star Swirl… volviste.

\- Desde luego que sí, ahora encárguense de la planta mientras me encargo del híbrido. – Ordenó el unicornio poco antes de transportarse kilómetros a la distancia, sobre la muralla. Definitivamente Celestia no podría dejar de ver la acción que se daría en el tercer anillo, conocía demasiado bien a su maestro como para saber que podía hacerle frente e Iniar con el uso de sus hechizos más avanzados.

\- Ya lo oyeron, debemos encargarnos de esta cosa antes de que nos aplaste. – Sentenció finalmente el poni terrestre, volviéndose para ver mejor a la criatura planta primigenia.

Los capullos comenzaban a moverse, las esporas que sus flores liberaban comenzaban a caer en las distintas partes del terreno, ni bien tocaban el piso, comenzaban a crecer. Muchas de ellas llegaron a aterrizar en armaduras y de similar manera comenzaron a crecer, pero a un ritmo lento; también en las murallas, solamente el viento delimitaría el lugar donde llegarían en su totalidad. No obstante, aquellos engendros tenían un desarrollo lento, poco significativo, no pasaban de generar unas criaturas del tamaño de un casco.

Luna volaba a la velocidad del galope de los ponis que se dirigían hacia la estatua que desde un inicio le daba a la princesa de la noche un mal presentimiento, Iniar no podía ser una convocación, aunque su existencia, así como la forma en la cual se aparecía en el campo de batalla, podrían dar a entender lo contrario. Un solo movimiento de sus alas generaba un viento fuerte. El primer rugido fue solamente para llamar la atención de todas las defensas; la princesa no sabía cuál era la situación actual de Green Field, probablemente todavía se hallaban en el anillo central, tratando de recuperarlo a como diera lugar.

\- No se dejen ver, galopen directo hacia la polvareda. – Indicaba un pegaso, dicha orden tuvo una aceptación inmediata, incluso los pegasos se refugiaron bajo la pantalla de polvo y tierra que se levantaba por el paso del híbrido.

El color rojizo del cuerpo del coloso mostraba su elección del fuego como su arma principal para llevar la destrucción al interior de Green Field.

Las alas del gigantesco ser se agitaban, su cuerpo comenzaba a desplazarse por el aire, el portal que lo transportó hacia el campo de batalla había sido lo suficientemente convincente como para que incluso Luna llegase a pensar en su llamado a la batalla mediante una invocación mágica. La armadura negra y dorada del híbrido, junto con la gema que ahora cambiaba de color de la misma forma que la gema de la estatua eran indicios claves e indudables del vínculo de la criatura con la extraña escultura. Los pocos soldados que la transportaban y seguramente también la defendían serían el único impedimento entre la destrucción de Green Field y la eliminación del peligro que representaba una criatura tan poderosa como lo era Iniar.

\- Destruir, aplastar, ¡Devorar!... Ponis de Green Field, su fin se acerca.

La voz de Iniar llegaba a todos los confines de la ciudad fortaleza, sus muros no podían detener el golpe psicológico que poseían sus palabras para cualquiera que se encontrase empuñando la espada, el mensaje pudo escucharse aun debajo de los diferentes puntos de refugio de la población, llenando de terror todos los corazones.

Desde donde se hallaba, Luna pudo ver el cuerpo del híbrido movilizarse desde la punta de su nariz hasta la punta de su cola, su boca comenzaba a abrirse para desatar cantidades inmensurables de fuego sobre toda la ciudad.

Los cañones de todo el tercer anillo, del segundo e incluso algunos del primero se posicionaron de tal forma que sus tiros darían en el aire, probablemente la potencia de fuego que pudo contra una división completa de las fuerzas del caos, podría también contra el individuo más poderoso de dichas fuerzas, al menos después de Discord, el gigantesco ser batía sus alas, cada segundo lo acercaba a la ciudad, donde sus aliados aguardaban.

Innumerables cantidades de balas de cañón, flechas de hielo, balas de carabinas e incluso proyectiles de catapulta eran disparados, todos con el mismo fin: tratar de infringir algún daño en el cuerpo de la criatura tan horrorosa para los ponis, aunque fuese leve, sería más de lo que miles de soldados ponis habrían hecho en su momento cuando estaban en Frozen North o Canterlot.

El corazón del pegaso que Luna tenía al lado comenzó a latir fuertemente, sus respiraciones se incrementaron.

\- Yo… yo lo enfrenté y no pude contra él, todos nosotros no pudimos contra él. – El pegaso se quedaba estático mientras sus compañeros avanzaban.

Esperanza quizás era el antídoto para tal complejo que atormentaba al pegaso y seguramente a todos sus congéneres, Iniar había demostrado ser mucho más fuerte, destructor e invencible que los pegasos, quienes en una tradición donde las capacidades físicas, militares eran todo lo que se podía esperar, todo lo que se apreciaba y tenía como carácter específico de su especie, jamás se habrían esperado ser humillados y derrotados de la forma en que Iniar lo logró.

-Éramos… un juego de potros para él, nada ha cambiado realmente.

\- Windruner, tienes que calmarte. – Un unicornio había regresado de la caravana que se dirigía a destruir la estatua que mantenía en el mundo real al híbrido.

\- Pero, él… él ha llegado, no tenemos esperanza contra algo tan poderoso. – La vista del poni alado se dirigía al cuerpo del enorme ser que comenzaba a batirse contra las primeras defensas de Green Field.

Los cañonazos, disparos, accionamientos de palanca, incluso hechizos mágicos se dirigían hacia el cuerpo del híbrido. Este comenzó a utilizar su aliento de fuego. Una cantidad inmensurable de llamas fue expulsada de la gran boca de la criatura, atravesando el aire y llegando a la primera muralla, sus temperaturas dejaban chamuscados ponis, catapultas, pequeñas plantas que se atrevían a crecer en los alrededores, casas, edificios completos eran reducidos a carbón y ceniza por el increíble poder de las llamas del híbrido, al cual los proyectiles no parecían hacer daño, su piel absorbía los impactos, las escamas de dragón, más gruesas y resistentes en su cuerpo soportaban las terribles fuerzas que las balas de los cañones poseían al impactar directamente contra su cuerpo.

Girando levemente su cabeza el hibrido podía quemar una sección completa del muro, la ciudad era al menos cien veces más grande que él y sin embargo este ingresaba en el espacio aéreo sin resistencia que pudiera frenarlo, la potencia de fuego parecía ser tan impotente contra él que a cualquiera le podría comparar con tratar de detener a un oso con una pluma, simplemente era insulso.

Cuando su vuelo destructor pasó por el medio del anillo central, rugió fuertemente para aterrorizar a todos los presentes, desde los que utilizaban la ahora no tan poderosa maquinaria de asedio hasta los que lucharían contra la descendencia de la criatura planta.

\- Débiles, enclenques, sus armas no pueden dañarme…

Cerrando sus ojos ígneos, el híbrido abrió el par de ojos de hielo que poseía, como reacción al cambio, su cuerpo adquirió una tonalidad blanca. Fue solamente cuestión de abrir su boca para que su fuego gélido lograse cerrar definitivamente todo el perímetro del anillo central, bloqueando los accesos al mismo y, obviamente, bloqueando toda salida posible para criaturas no aladas o incapaces de realizar una transportación.

Sin pisar tierra, el gigantesco ser de destrucción comenzó a movilizarse nuevamente hacia el exterior de la ciudad, sin dejar de usar su fuego gélido para congelar los puntos de concentración más altos de maquinaria de asedio y defensa de los anillos.

Hasta que finalmente, un pegaso que venció su miedo, se abalanzó delante de su cabeza, su velocidad y el color de su melena se asemejaban en gran medida a las de Rainbow Dash, una vez que, evitando el fuego gélido, la poderosa respiración de la criatura y las corrientes extremadamente fuertes de aire que las alas del híbrido generaban, el poni alado giró en el aire con gran habilidad para ingresar al campo de visión de la criatura que hasta ese momento ignoró la presencia de su enemigo; sin pensarlo más, el pegaso se dirigió hacia el ojo del poderoso ser y con una cantidad suficiente de explosivos en su cuerpo, fue a estrellarse directamente con el ojo derecho que la criatura tenia abierto, en pocos segundos, toda la carga que llevaba consigo explotó.

\- Aaagggg. Maldito débil, tu muerte cobarde solo alimenta mi ira. – respondió el híbrido después de rugir de dolor.

El aparato de la vista quedó completamente inutilizado, el híbrido tuvo que cerrar el ojo que le quedaba para poder abrir los de fuego, si no podía utilizar su combinación de hielo y rayo, entonces utilizaría el factor común de los dragones: el fuego.

Quemando aproximadamente un kilómetro de tierra, ponis, casas y diferentes edificaciones, la criatura pasó por fuera de la tercera muralla, conocía a la perfección el papel que debía desempeñar dentro del ataque final a la ahora nueva capital del mundo poni: Green Field. Dar media vuelta no le costó mucho, mostrando una vez más las grandes capacidades de maniobrabilidad que su cuerpo poseía, estas casi se podían igualar con los Wiverns, por la flexibilidad de sus huesos y su gran habilidad de vuelo.

Sus ojos ígneos observaban nuevamente a los ponis que se preparaban para dispararle ni bien se encontrase cerca del alcance de sus armas, bajar a tierra a confrontarlos era arriesgado, si a más pegasos se les ocurría sacrificarse de la forma en que aquel poni alado lo hizo, definitivamente arriesgaba más de lo que podría ganar. Se preparaba para realizar otro de sus devastadores vuelos sobre la ciudad, cuando entre los tejados, entre las terrazas y demás superficies altas, un unicornio entrado en edad y con una barba grande se movilizaba hacia la tercera muralla.

Transportándose directamente a la muralla, los ojos del barbado se clavaban en los ojos del híbrido, el dolor de Iniar por la pérdida de su ojo continuaba y así como en sus combates más feroces que libró en toda su vida, solo lo enfurecía más; su naturaleza de Wivern lo llenaba de una sed incuestionablemente fuerte de violencia, de destrucción, de sangre. Batiendo nuevamente sus alas, el híbrido voló directamente hacia la muralla, primeramente cerró sus ojos para abrir sus ojos amarillos; de inmediato el color de su cuerpo cambió a uno dorado, sus cuernos crecieron y una cantidad de magia se acumulaba en los mismos, apuntando el cuerno de su nariz directamente al hechicero, envió un rayo tan veloz que hasta ese momento ninguna criatura más que Discord lo había podido esquivar.

La luz emitida por aquella cantidad de energía lograba opacar la del sol, el sonido del impacto era igual a escuchar el golpe de un martillo contra la pared, como si se tuviera el oído solo a centímetros del impacto. Una transportación salvó al barbado del poderoso impacto, el poder del híbrido se hizo notar, pues con el rayo salido de su cuerpo, pudo destruir una parte significativa de la muralla, varios trozos se desprendían, cayendo al interior del anillo.

El híbrido avanzaba, sus ojos se centraban en el barbado. Luna pudo aparecer en el instante correcto, de inmediato, desde el cielo pudo observar la maestría que Star Swirl poseía en la magia, no en vano era legendaria. Literalmente, el hechicero flotaba en el aire, pues su magia podía volverse a él como objeto para la levitación, su concentración debía sr muy grande como para realizar algo similar; sus ojos brillaban y las chispas de energía salían por todo el perímetro donde se hallaba.

Sobre acumulando las energías para la magia que su cuerpo podía manejar, el barbado conjuró de forma rápida un rayo de magia negra con bordes violetas, el diámetro del mismo crecía a medida que llegaba hacia el monstruoso ser, pero debido a que los unicornios rara vez pueden mantener más de un hechizo al mismo tiempo, el barbado comenzó a caer, pero mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de utilizar su rayo de magia negra.

La cabeza de Iniar, así como una parte frontal de su cuerpo fueron golpeados por la gran cantidad de energía que Star Swirl le enviaba, no podía enfocar nada a su vista, al soltar un rayo, no pudo percatarse de que falló por una gran diferencia, dejando un gran cráter en las tierras de cultivos.

Poco antes de tocar el suelo, el barbado nuevamente se transportó, esta vez a espaldas de la pesadilla de los pegasos. Sin esperar ni siquiera un segundo, el hechicero hizo levitar una porción grande de tierra del piso para levantarla rápidamente del piso, y después de haber descendido unas decenas de metros, la dejó caer.

\- Dónde estás – Rugió el híbrido, poco antes de recibir otra descarga de energía, esta vez era un rayo blanco con bordes azules.

El golpe dio de lleno en la espalda del híbrido, quien rápidamente utilizó su cola para asestar un golpe a su atacante, pero este volvió a desaparecer, en el siguiente segundo, el peso combinado de piedras, tierra compactada e incluso vegetación golpeó a la criatura directamente en su cabeza. Muchos se asombraron del golpe que dejó a la criatura en una especie de quietud mental, solo se mantenía en el aire batiendo las alas, el barbado estaba a cientos de metros, preparando el siguiente hechizo, cuando algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del híbrido. En el siguiente segundo, su cuerpo se tornó rojo, con escamas más gruesas y cuernos medianos. Las espinas de su espalda se reabsorbieron, volteó su cabeza para apuntar al barbado y lanzar su bola de fuego tan destructora, desde luego, Star Swirl tuvo que transportarse a espaldas del monstruoso ser para evitar su fin; pero este se esperaba el movimiento, su cola en un despliegue de velocidad y fuerza se agitó para golpear al unicornio, quien estuvo a punto de recibir un golpe mortal, pero una fuerza lo elevó, tomándolo de las axilas.

Al observar hacia arriba, pudo percibir a su rescatador.

\- ¿Red?

\- El mismo señor Swirl ¿listo para terminar con esta cosa?

El unicornio se limitó a observar al segundo al mando de las facciones pegaso, tomando su espada con los cascos en lugar de la boca, el poni alado soltó al unicornio para dirigirse a las membranas de las alas del híbrido, quien ya se había dado media vuelta en el aire para lanzar otra llamerada infernal, combinándola con el movimiento brutal de sus alas para acelerar la dispersión del fuego e incrementar su alcance.

El hechicero tuvo que generar un campo de fuerza lo suficientemente grande como para abarcarlo tanto a él como al pegaso, las llamas no lograban atravesar el campo, pero la temperatura dentro incrementaba.

Consecuentemente el unicornio comenzó a caer y de la misma forma, el pegaso comprendió la estrategia del unicornio, por lo cual descendió hasta un punto en el cual el campo de fuerza no era golpeado por las llamas; el escudo de magia se disipó, dejando pasar el fuego infernal, Iniar paró de inmediato, debía cambiar de estrategia, así que cerró sus ojos para abrir sus ojos amarillos. Su cuerpo cambió mientras comenzaba a ingresar nuevamente a la ciudad fortaleza por el aire.

Los pegasos comenzaban a ascender, el valor que infundía red al afrontar nuevamente a la criatura los inspiraba a enfrentarlo junto con él. Volando con asombrosa habilidad, alzaban nuevamente sus espadas, sus lanzas e incluso algunos llevaban unicornios con ellos, trabajando de manera conjunta, incluso los ponis comenzaban a galopar por caminos hechos con la magia pegaso a base de energía mágica y algunos elementos que podían hacer levitar para crearlos. En el aire, Iniar era constantemente acosado por el despliegue armamentístico de las fuerzas conjuntas poni, enviaba rayos a distintos puntos, principalmente en las secciones del muro que se hallaban repletas de máquinas de asedio; incluso el uso de su fuego era detenido por barreras mágicas que los unicornios creaban, los ponis terrestres galopaban y disparaban sus carabinas desde el aire, muchos apuntaban a los ojos e Iniar podía ahora podía sentir el terror de perderlos nuevamente, ya se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, su vuelo había sido lento.

Los capullos eclosionaban, dejando salir a las criaturas planta, las esporas que eran liberadas continuamente continuaban en el aire, innumerables llegaron a pegarse en el cuerpo del monstruoso ser, muchas otras en los ponis, que mostraban un pavor al ver crecer de forma lenta a las pequeñas criaturas, algunas con forma de ratas, otras de insectos; pero todas lanzaban pequeños ataques, muchos más molestos que peligrosos, las mandíbulas de los insectos solamente llegaban a rasgar la piel, las ratas se paseaban mientras utilizaban sus dientes de similar forma que los insectos.

Mientras los ponis trataban de quitarse las molestas criaturas de encima, el híbrido se dio media vuelta, utilizó una de sus patas para eliminar a un grupo de ponis, mientras abría la boca para liberar una llamarada. Star Swirl acudió al instante, su poderoso rayo de magia golpeó al híbrido en la mandíbula, cerrándola y evitando así que el fuego que pretendía liberar, saliera a devastar a las fuerzas.

En pocos segundos, las pequeñas criaturas planta fueron eliminadas e Iniar se quedaba solo, su estrategia no había servido mucho, sus poderosas garras, con golpes brutales logaron eliminar muchos de los ponis, pero estos salían como cucarachas y debido a la presencia del unicornio barbado, muchas de ellas evitaban sus golpes con una transportación en masa. Sus movimientos brutales, mortales y veloces se volvían poco efectivos ante tal desenvolvimiento de la magia e ingenio poni, debía mantener los ojos entrecerrados para evitar sufrir daños masivos en los mismos por las balas de los terrestres.

Agitando sus alas para crear una fuerte ráfaga de viento, el híbrido liberó una gran cantidad de fuego, para cubrir toda el área a sus espaldas que era donde se hallaban los ponis que lo perseguían, después se impulsó en esa dirección, utilizando su cuerpo como proyectil viviente, al sentir pequeños golpecitos en su cuerpo, se sintió complacido, le había dado resultado, porque además, ahora podía seguir hacia el mejor lugar.

Luna se vio obligada a regresar donde la se llevaba a cabo la misión para eliminar a la criatura; desde la lejanía, podía distinguir la batalla que libraban los ponis contra el híbrido, las enormes cantidades de ponis que lo perseguían en el aire se veían como puntitos. Sin embargo, la criatura parecía estar siendo derrotada progresivamente.

\- Allá está, Windruner, prepara el cañón, nosotros nos encargamos de ellos. – Ordenó un poni de tierra mientras utilizaba su carabina para eliminar a un chacal que se aproximaba.

Las unidades de las fuerzas del caos eran más numerosas, Luna pudo comprender pronto el compromiso de los ponis; de ser necesario, se sacrificarían para destruir la estatua. Los chacales se aproximaban ladrando, mostrando los dientes; los escarabajos sacaban a relucir sus armas especiales; los vulcanos cambiaban su forma para aproximarse a sus enemigos, cual masa uniforme que eran.

Los primeros choques de las espadas, sables y kopesh no se hicieron esperar, los chacales continuaban defendiéndose los unos a los otros, pero aun así, la superioridad de las armas de los ponis lograba efectuar daños hasta entonces insospechados por las fuerzas del caos.

En principio, ninguna criatura se atrevería a ingresar en batalla abierta contra el híbrido, su poder era muchísimo más grande que muchas de las criaturas, y sin embargo, aun así lo confrontaban; si algo había que Iniar podía llegar a apreciar en sus presas, era el valor que podían llegar a poseer, pero en los ponis, valor no bastaba para describir lo que hacían, incluso los pegasos a los que había vencido con completa facilidad lo confrontaban nuevamente; no, aquello era muy sobresaliente, sus garras nuevamente quitaban unos ponis de en medio, mientras su ojo de hielo se abría para transformar su cuerpo, una cantidad gigantesca de fuego gélido se abrió paso junto con el mientras avanzaba hacia el exterior del tercer muro.

Los ataques en masa de los ponis continuaban acosándolo, persiguiéndolo, sus llamas, sus golpes, incluso el despliegue de ferocidad más grande no podían contra ellos, estaban dispuestos a morir por defender su nación, por defender a sus seres queridos y más que todo, por defender su libertad.

Poco antes de llegar al final del tercer anillo, el híbrido pudo sentir un rayo del barbado, esos despliegues de magia eran increíblemente poderosos y desde luego, dolorosos, realmente lograban dañar al monstruoso ser en todo su poderío, pero este, perdiendo la estabilidad del vuelo, jugó una última carta para eliminar a los ponis. Abriendo todos sus ojos, salvo el par de ojos normales, su cuerpo se transformó de forma inédita: los cuernos le crecieron, sus escamas se ensancharon, su cola comenzó a adquirir una terminación ósea llena de púas, sus alas crecieron en tamaño y por si fuera poco, al abrir la boca, mostró la capacidad mortal que ahora poseía. Una cantidad de energía cruzó por su cuerpo, moviéndose en todas direcciones, salió despedida por el cuerno en la punta de la nariz, posteriormente, las llamas que logró expulsar tenían grandes cantidades de vapor y dentro se hallaban ocultas varias esquirlas de un hielo comprimido.

Ante una capacidad tan amplia de ataque, los escudos mágicos de los unicornios eran atravesados por los rayos, el calor incrementaba con las llamas y las esquirlas se clavaban en los cuerpos de los distintos blancos; pero el ataque no se detenía, de donde fuese que la criatura obtenía el material para generar tantos ataques, debía ser increíblemente avanzado.

\- ¡Dispara ahora! – La orden del poni terrestre se escuchó al pie de la letra.

Impresionada, Luna observaba como la bala de plomo de al menos cuarenta quilos se pesó atravesaba el aire para golpear la estatua de dragón, las fuerzas de Discord que se encargaban de protegerla tampoco podían creerlo. Las patas, la cabeza, incluso los detalles como las alas, se resquebrajaban, para después romperse en miles de fragmentos que cayeron a la tierra, la gema simplemente estalló, liberando una energía violeta que desapareció a los pocos segundos.

Del otro lado, la armadura de Iniar comenzaba a incendiarse en llamas verdes y azules, su ataque se detuvo inmediatamente, incluso Star Swirl que se hallaba detrás de él junto con la mitad de los ponis que pudo trasladar observaron impresionados el efecto que tenía el haber destruido el artefacto con el cual convocaron a la criatura, esta levantó vuelo tratando de escapar, pero la magia implicada en su conservación se veía interrumpida, sus rugidos de dolor llenaban el aire, retumbando y hasta ensordeciendo los oídos de los presentes, en menos de quince minutos de un intenso movimiento, la criatura cayó pesadamente, removiendo tierra y provocando un estruendo a su paso, árboles, rocas, incluso la magia de varios unicornios que trataron de detener su movimiento no pudieron frenarlo. No fue hasta que su cuerpo llegó a la muralla que una luz de esperanza se encendió en los ojos de todos los ponis; los gritos no se hicieron esperar, mucho menos la celebración por la derrota de la criatura más poderosa al mando de Discord.

Su cuerpo aun en llamas, comenzaba a desprender pedazos pequeños de carne que se quemaban en el aire como hojas de papel. Pasaría un buen tiempo hasta que todo su cuerpo pudiese desaparecer. Insidius observaba complacido la derrota de la criatura. Pero cuando observó una figura de un unicornio con pelaje gris y melena similar al de una cebra que se acercaba a un cañón, algo dentro de él comenzó a alarmarse.

En lugar de insertar una bala el extraño poni insertó uno de los artefactos explosivos. Después se volteó para observar al general directamente a los ojos; las pupilas rojas de diferentes tamaños en cada ojo y sus ojeras, así como la presencia de dos cuernos salidos de la nada le informaron al poni terrestre la identidad de la aberración que tenía al frente.

\- ¡Discord! – Gritó Insidius con todas sus fuerzas, para que así todos lo escucharan y se pusieran al tanto del peligro.

Poco después el cañón fue accionado, pero este había cambiado su constitución de plomo a cristal, el artefacto explosivo se activó y el cañón, así como el líquido inflamable de la bomba se extendieron por todo el sector.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ahora sí, les informo que como ya terminó el semestre, pues tendré un poco de tiempo más para escribir, así que trataré de publicar más seguido, quizás con cinco días entre publicación. Pero antes de irme: ¿Será este el fin del caos? ¿Quién ganará en esta lucha entre el bien y el mal? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo tantas preguntas? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.


	52. El inicio del fin 4

Antes de quemarme en la hoguera por mentiroso y por estar retrasado por al menos tres semanas, déjenme decirles que estoy bien XD, no me pasó ningún accidente ni nada, solamente unos trámites monstruosos. Recuerden que el tormento más grande de los ciudadanos de cualquier país es la burocracia (no saben cómo la odio). En fin mis amigos, ahora si espero poder cumplir con mi palabra de publicar seguido y quizás terminar el fic en enero. Bueno, sin más, por fin les traje el tan ansiado maestro vs estudiante, espero que esto me expíe de mis culpas XD. Por cierto, la alusión a Harry Poter del principio no pude evitarla (no supe de dónde más sacar un enfrentamiento de magia decente, pues deben entender que no soy fan del anime).

* * *

El grito retumbó en los oídos de todos los presentes alrededor de casi doscientos metros de distancia, el desastre había dejado a varios ponis en estados lamentables, salvo por el poni de aspecto extraño, Insidius sacó de inmediato su espada para correr y atacarlo, pero el piso de la muralla se convirtió en mantequilla y a causa de ello comenzó a resbalar sin control alguno hacia el borde de la muralla, poco antes de caer, un pegaso lo agarró.

Finalmente, los recursos del señor del caos se habían terminado, finalmente se encontraba parado para dar la batalla final, observaba maravillado la destrucción del híbrido, cuyas llamas mágicas consumían su cuerpo segundo a segundo, la armadura se derretía conforme pasaba el tiempo, esperaba pacientemente la llegada de un poni, ciertamente todos esperaban su llegada.

Una luz blanca finalmente se liberó, dejando ver al barbado con una expresión seria en el rostro, allí, a poco más de veinte metros del lugar. Los artefactos de artillería estaban todos inhabilitados, destruidos, muchos estaban transformados en juguetes de madera del tamaño de un casco, incluso los disparos que efectuaban se detenían en el aire, las balas se convertían en palomitas de maíz, moscas, chicles o retazos de algodón.

La mirada del poni continuaba asombrada hacia el cuerpo de Iniar, por su aspecto ni siquiera él podía creer lo que había ocurrido… hasta se podría decir que observaba con tristeza los ojos cerrados de la criatura. EL silencio lograba hacer estremecer hasta los huesos a todos los presentes, hasta el poni más fuerte esperaba pacientemente el momento indicado para realizar alguna acción. Discord era un nombre que describía probablemente a la criatura más temida, no por el daño que podía causar, sino por el caos que lograba liberar a su paso.

La respiración de Star Swirl se hacía más lenta, Discord continuaba estático, hasta que de pronto; el hechicero se dio media vuelta, al hacerlo, el Discord poni se derritió.

\- Hay pero cuanta seriedad, es como si nunca antes me hubiesen atacado. – Comenzó a hablar el señor del caos burlándose de los ponis que se encontraban en el lugar, incluso Star Swirl sentía cierta impresión.

Las princesas también estaban sorprendidas, el Draconequus había realizado al menos dos hechizos sin que nadie se percatase de ello; aquella habilidad no era de menos.

\- Oh vamos, relájense un poco. – Las armaduras se transformaban en trajes de baño, las espadas en vasos llenos de algún jugo, los cascos en sombreros para sol – Tómense su tiempo.

La magia del señor del caos era poco concordante con el contexto en el cual se hallaba, bueno, casi siempre era así; pero ahora hacía de una guerra, un mero chiste del cual solo él reía, mientras el resto se quedaba anonadado por la muestra tan poco… congruente de la magia del caos.

\- Te has vuelto mucho más parlanchín. – Dijo finalmente el barbado, disipando la magia que el de ojos rojos había realizado.

\- Al fin, alguien que rompe el hielo. – Se mofó el señor del caos mientras daba unos pasos en falso hacia el límite de la muralla, observando a Iniar – Oh, es una gran pena… No sabe lo mucho que cuesta mantenerlo en el mundo.

Un rayo de energía se dirigió hacia el Draconequus que partió su cabeza en dos para esquivarlo. Desde lo lejos, Ciel mantenía una manto gris alrededor del cuello, seguramente era un artefacto para amplificar su poder con la magia.

\- Oigan, esa no es forma de tratar a un invitado.

Las rocas de la sección donde el Draconequus se hallaba comenzaron a cobrar vida hasta sus patas, este llevó su pata hacia los ojos para literalmente extraerlos; otra descarga de magia de la unicornio se dirigió directamente al Draconequus que tiraba sus ojos al piso, este de inmediato se perforó y su cuerpo se apareció en el lugar donde sus ojos rodaron.

\- Querida, estás muy entusiasta ¿verdad?

Un chasquido fue suficiente para que el manto se transformara en un chaleco de fuerza que envolvió los cascos de la unicornio, haciéndola caer de inmediato, su cuerno rápidamente comenzó a brillar para liberarse.

\- Bueno, supongo que no hay otra forma de terminar esta historia. Discord sacó una pequeña vara de madera, una capa negra se apareció en sus espaldas, así como un uniforme con corbata, anteojos y una cicatriz falsa en su frente.

Tomando la pequeña varita con tres dedos, llevó su garra de león al frente. Su expresión de mago se completó con la conformación de su varita mágica.

\- Entonces prosigamos con este duelo de magia. – Señaló Discord, fingiendo la voz.

\- Deja de ser tan… ridículo. – Afirmó con cierta preocupación el maestro

\- Me lo dice el del sombrero on cascabeles. – Respondió el señor del caos.

De un segundo al otro, la varita del señor del caos apuntó al barbado.

\- Desmayo… Un pequeño destello de luz salió de la misma, dirigiéndose directamente al unicornio, quien lo desvió con su magia.

\- Emm… Adaba cadabra. Un rayo verde se emitió desde la varita hacia el unicornio, quien nuevamente redireccionó el extraño hechizo.

\- Taca taca…

Un pastelillo salía disparado de la punta del artefacto mágico que Discord empuñaba. Este dio de lleno en el cuerpo del barbado, sin efecto alguno más que una mancha.

\- Ja, te di.

Un rayo de magia roja se abalanzó sobre la pata del Draconequus enviando la varita lejos.

-Oye, era divertido. – reclamaba a la unicornio mientras esta se acercaba para dar una fuerte coz al cuerpo del Draconequus, este desapareció, para reaparecer dentro del anillo, los disparos de la artillería no se hicieron esperar, pero así como las balas de las carabinas, cambiaron sus formas, se detuvieron, e incluso regresaron a sus cañones originales.

Star Swirl se transportó junto con Ciel al punto donde estaba Discord, los diferentes hechiceros unicornios se dirigían a la zona para prestar su ayuda, hasta el último casco debía ser aprovechado para vencer ante un enemigo tan poco conocido e impredecible.

\- Era una varita de madera petrificada, no tienes idea de lo difícil que es conseguir un trozo de madera idóneo para tallara. – Volvía a reclamar a la hechicera a quien se le agotaba la paciencia.

\- Por qué no mantienes la boca cerrada.- Dijo poco antes de utilizar otro de sus rayos de energía, estos eran tan potentes que lograban seccionar piedra y metal al contacto.

La varita comenzaba a caer desde lo alto, incrementando su tamaño hasta llegar a los tres metros y una anchura respetable; como si tuviese vida propia, comenzó a girar apoyándose con sus distintos lados para mantenerse con sus giros alrededor de la unicornio, entre giro y giro, lentamente se abría un pequeño círculo mágico, del cual de un segundo para el otro comenzó a salir una especie de magia de color café con cuadrículas verdes y rojas, pero en lugar de hacer un sonido parecido al de un rayo de energía, emitía una especie de murmullos de dolor, alegría y un crujir.

Usando un campo de protección, la hechicera salvó su pellejo, el golpe era el menos esperado. A lo lejos se hallaba Black Feather, empuñando su espada, esta poseía un encantamiento mágico sencillo, incrementaba el filo de su espada y reducía tremendamente el peso de esa. Cierto instinto protector hacia la unicornio le impulsaba a atacar a Discord.

Desde su lugar, el Draconequus observaba entretenido los movimientos de todos los ponis, incluso los unicornios que comenzaban a llenar los alrededores, entre todos conjuraban una descarga de magia que fácilmente podría terminar con su vida, por mucha magia que utilizase para contener todo aquel poder, no obstante, de Discord se debía esperar lo inesperado.

Chasqueando una de sus garras, el Draconequus comenzó a caminar en dirección a su ex maestro, lanzando su capa en lo alto; esta se transformó en una especie de ave, sin cabeza definida que comenzó a volar alrededor, recibiendo varios hechizos que iban dirigidos al Draconequus y como si estuviese hecho con escamas de dragón, no recibía efecto alguno.

Las tejas comenzaban a transformarse en proyectiles vivientes, flotaban y se dirigían en dirección a los unicornios y los desafortunados que se habían transportado sobre un techo aledaño, comenzaron a flotar. Distrayéndolos de esta forma, el Draconequus salía temporalmente del peligro. Sin embargo, Star Swirl había estado sobrecargándose de energía para enviar tres ataques distintos al de ojos rojos.

Primero un rayo de energía, después un hechizo de parálisis y por último uno de transmutación. Combinación difícil de realizar, sobre todo por la concentración necesaria para pensar en los tres tipos distintos de hechizos que eran lanzados. Black Feather se aproximaba a toda velocidad, Discord estaba distraído y no vería el terrible golpe que le daría; Ciel estaba presa del ataque de la extraña pieza de madera petrificada, obviamente era obra de Discord que hiciera tal desempeño en el campo de batalla.

La magia del caos era lo suficientemente poderosa para convertir la cadena de hechizos consecutivos en mera energía; poco antes de recibir el golpe del pegaso comandante, se hizo a un lado y cuando este pasó de largo, utilizó su cola para darle un golpe en el flanco y chasquear los dedos para aparecer una criatura de arena, era un escorpión con dos colas. Este comenzó a subir por el muro para ir a atacar a la artillería. Ciertamente, la concentración de Discord en los distintos ataque tarde o temprano mermaría y cuando eso ocurriese, ya no podría dar más batalla, pues todos los golpes contra el iban a matar.

El barbado comenzó a galopar en dirección al Draconequus quien nuevamente utilizó su cola, haciéndola estirarse hasta poder dar una bofetada al maestro con los duros pelos que tenía en la misma y que perfectamente podían componer otra garra con pulgar. Por una centésima de segundo, la vista del barbado se fue a la izquierda, ese pequeño instante fue suficiente para que el Draconequus volviera a desaparecer. Sin embargo, la energía caótica que desprendía era tal que el hechicero pudo ubicar la posición del mismo. El pegaso se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, para dirigirse al extraño artefacto de Discord y cortarlo por la mitad con su espada.

\- Gracias, te debo una. – Advirtió la unicornio poco antes de desaparecer junto con los demás unicornios que ya habían terminado de lidiar con las tejas flotantes, atravesándolas con pequeños rayos de energía o simplemente esquivándolas.

\- Cuídate. – Fue todo lo que el pegaso pudo decir antes de que Ciel desapareciera.

Siguiendo de cerca, Celestia levantó vuelo junto con Luna, aunque fuese el pasado, el quiebre con el equilibrio mágico era tan perceptible que podían darse cuenta del lugar preciso en donde se hallaba del de ojos rojos.

En lo superior de una torre de control, el señor del caos ahora llevaba un guante y una espada de hule, con la cual jugaba a dar estocadas al barbado, quien aun a sabiendas de la falsedad del arma, la esquivaba para evitar caer en cualquier posible ataque no esperado. El barbado utilizó la sobrecarga de energía para hacer levitar a Discord y quitarle temporalmente la capacidad de controlar la magia, pero este se liberó de inmediato, soltando su espada de hule que desapareció al poco tiempo.

El barbado que ya había perdido su sombrero de cascabeles apuntaba con su cuerno al Draconequus con paciencia, la próxima movida tendría que ser del señor del caos, para poder dar un contragolpe, cambiar de lugar entre defensa y ataque resultaría efectivo si al menos lograba realizar el hechizo que tenía en mente. Una esfera amarilla se creaba en la punta de su cuerno, al llegar al tamaño de una pelota, la lanzó al Draconequus, quien la esquivó con una vuelta de ballet, no obstante, el viejo unicornio esbozó una sonrisa, poco antes de aterrizar, Discord se vio envuelto en una gran pared de llamas que giraban a su alrededor, finalmente, concentrando la magia en un rayo delgado pero potente, el barbado seccionó por la mitad la esfera de fuego. Todo fue tan rápido que seguramente el Draconequus no habría podido darse de cuenta del ataque.

Al disiparse el muro de fuego mágico, solamente se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de plumas y pelo cayendo al piso; mas el Draconequus no se hallaba en el lugar, transportándose al lado del barbado, sacó un espejo de la nada, para observar su cabeza completamente rasurada. Sonriendo por su nueva apariencia.

\- Hey, y yo que pensé que no tañías un sentido de la moda.

Lejos de entender el sentido del humor del Draconequus, el barbado lanzó una coz de lado, girando su cuerpo para poder golpear con sus herraduras de acero el cuerpo de su oponente, este desde luego, recibió de lleno el golpe; pero el viejo unicornio sintió cómo aquel cuerpo enclenque se retorcía como si estuviese hecho de agua, atrapando sus patas y halando de ellas, para arrastrarlo hasta el aire y arrojarlo; la impresión del barbado desde luego, fue bastante grande, nunca antes había visto hechizos similares a los que Discord estaba realizando, dicha magia no poseía un aura visible como la magia de los unicornios o hasta la magia de las criaturas que había estudiado, incluso las de aspecto más intimidatoria poseían un aura que se podía apreciar cuando realizaban magia; más la de su ex estudiante no poseía una en particular, era muy difícil saber cuándo realizaba un hechizo, o lo que fuese que hiciese realmente.

En pleno aire, el barbado sintió unos cascos que lo sostuvieron poco antes de descender, al instante pudo reconocer al pegaso que lo había sujetado.

\- Señor, hemos estado mucho tiempo combatiendo de forma poco eficiente, ustedes encárguense de la magia, nosotros le daremos todas las estocadas posibles. – Afirmó el pegaso mientras llevaba a tierra al unicornio que ya había perdido nuevamente su sombrero de cascabeles.

El señor del caos se limitó a esperar y a hacer una reverencia poco antes de chasquear los dedos.

En el centro de Green Field, una maravilla que podría impresionar a una apasionada de la naturaleza como Fluttershy se llevaba a cabo, Celestia que había decidido transportarse al anillo central por breves momentos, podía observar con asombro la gran capacidad de la magia del caos, pues de unas simple semilla había hecho una criatura compleja y al mismo tiempo tan letal para los ponis que estos se veían obligados a confrontarla con sus mejores armas; las cuales ciertamente eran mucho más avanzadas que cualquier arma existente en las fuerzas armadas de Equestria en la actualidad, incluso los inventos como el helicóptero que no existían en el tiempo que visitaban, eran superados por el ingenio de los ponis terrestres en sus invenciones; pero, recordando las palabras del carcelero del joven Discord: estaban obligados a mantener un ritmo semejante de invención y sobre todo en la invención bélica… aquellos tiempos eran tan extraños, tan poco conocidos que la mente de la princesa a duras penas podía reflexionar al tanto, a duras penas podía absorber todo. Mas la duda todavía albergaba en su mente, la veracidad de los recuerdos del señor del caos eran una cosa, pero todo cambiaba con aquel viaje en el tiempo que podía superar al hechizo de su maestro. Desde luego, entendía que nada de lo que hiciera en aquel momento podría cambiar el presente, no podría siquiera interferir, pues arriesgaba mucho más de lo que podía ganar.

Los movimientos repentinos de varios capullos que comenzaban a eclosionar le hicieron volver la concentración a las imágenes de la guerra; en los diferentes puestos de defensa, los ponis terrestres tendrían que defender toda posible salida hacia el primer anillo, por ello se habían atrincherado en las puertas, instalado cañones en diferentes secciones, armado grandes defensas con maderos, troncos; escudos de diferentes tamaños. Pero observando con más detalle, la princesa se pudo percatar de la presencia de varios artefactos mágicos, pociones, espadas fundidas en púas de gran tamaño. Pero más importante aún era la presencia de al menos cuatro unicornios conjurando un campo de protección alrededor del perímetro y el acceso al primer anillo.

Desde su posición disparaban proyectiles a las plantas secundarias, principalmente a las que poseían los capullos de gran tamaño; de donde bien sabían que podrían salir criaturas que podían traspasar el campo de fuerza. Burn observaba atento el curioso nacimiento de la primera camada de criaturas, desde pequeños zorros compuestos de madera, lianas y hojas, hasta mamuts hechos con dos flores en lugar de sus orejas de menor tamaño en relación a los de los elefantes, sus colmillos estaban hechos de madera, con una sección lisa al final, al igual que todas las criaturas hechas de plantas, no poseían ojos; finalmente su trompa era una composición de una gran cantidad de lianas entrecruzadas y hojas largas.

Desde su posición y gracias a la ayuda de la artillería en las murallas, se podía eliminar una gran cantidad de las criatura poco antes de que estas pudieran siquiera abalanzarse a los puntos clave que defenderían hasta el último suspiro.

Poco antes de que dichas criaturas comenzaran un avance sin consideraciones; el sol comenzó a bajar nuevamente, para dar lentamente paso a la luna, en esta ocasión no había duda de que la magia de Discord se veía implicada en el cambio tan abrupto, pues el sol bajó moviéndose de forma curvilínea, dando un giro, un pequeño retroceso, hasta que finalmente se ocultó, para dar paso a la luna y con esta a la noche.

La visión se reducía debido a la obscuridad, sin embargo los ponis se mantenían firmes en su posición, y como en la anterior oportunidad, las catapultas lanzaron una gran cantidad de proyectiles incendiaros a las diversas calles, tomando por sorpresa a los ponis, las criaturas planta ya habían comenzado con su marcha bélica, primeramente se acercaban las criaturas de pequeño tamaño, consistían en simples ratas con un cuerno hecho de madera, algunos bípedos y finalmente una especie de rana que no poseía arma alguna más que un conjunto de flores en lugar de su respectiva bolsa, algunas de las criaturas eran aplastadas por los proyectiles de fuego que quemaban sus cuerpos con rotunda facilidad; Celestia tuvo que alzar vuelo para observar desde el aire la forma torpe en al cual las criaturas marchaban a los diferentes accesos; aprovechando aquella ventaja para poder apreciar el campo de batalla, la princesa observó el resto de los puntos de defensa que existían, todos poseían un armamento similar, una estructuración defensiva compuesta por armas similares, no obstante, la habilidad de cada puesto para eliminar a las criaturas desde la distancia cambiaba, las posiciones del este tenían una mayor cantidad de cañones y armas a distancia, por lo cual, las criaturas eran eliminadas rápidamente antes de poder llegar al campo de fuerza, incluso las criaturas de mayor tamaño eran golpeadas violentamente con los diferentes proyectiles hasta ser finalmente eliminadas.

Por otra parte, las posiciones del sur y del oeste ya estaban utilizando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra las criaturas de tamaño mediano que lograban atravesar el campo de fuerza sin que la energía de sus cuerpos se viera completamente eliminada, asimismo, centraban su limitada potencia de fuego en las criaturas de mayor tamaño, que eran derribadas con facilidad, no obstante, las criaturas pequeñas debilitaban el campo al lanzarse contra este sin dubitar, la energía de los unicornios tenía un límite, con cada pequeño cuerpo una pequeña fracción de la energía que podían controlar se cansaba, era similar a poner constantemente un grano de arena a un saco, tarde o temprano el peso de dicho saco sería tan grande que no se podría alzar, lo mismo ocurría con los pegasos, tarde o temprano los asedios de las criaturas pequeñas exigirían un control de energía que sus cuerpos ya no podrían efectuar. Hasta ese entonces sus campos salvaguardaban a las trincheras de ataques en masa de los más pequeños.

Con un casco, Burn aplastaba a una pequeña rata, esta simplemente se retorcía, llevaba empuñada su espada con un encantamiento de rango; la superficie de su espada se incrementaba casi hasta el doble con ayuda de un pequeñísimo campo de magia que era tan afilado como su espada, por lo cual podía combatir a cierta distancia segura, aprovechando esta ventaja cortaba por la mitad a un zorro, a dos, un lince era atravesado por una bala proveniente de las carabinas de unos cuantos soldados con una vista muy grande.

La primera oleada era mitigada sin mucho esfuerzo, el bombardeo llevado a cabo por los pegasos se incrementaba, desde donde estaban se podía apreciar el gran despliegue de luces que se efectuaban en el centro del anillo central, debido al intenso ataque que los pegasos hacían desde el aire, la criatura que ahora poseía tres cabezas similares a las de las plantas carnívoras se agitaba, así como agitaba sus raíces para golpear a sus atacantes; sin embargo, el ataque comenzaba a tener efecto, pues lentamente la planta primigenia perdía fuerzas para luchar y desde luego, eso significaba que también perdía fuerzas para seguir engendrando sus odiosas criaturas.

Pero aquella era solo la primera oleada, nadie sabía en realidad cuántas y qué criaturas aguardaban dentro de los capullos que parecían retar a la madre naturaleza, a las leyes de la vida en general y hasta a las leyes del sentido común. La luna, así como el sol comenzó a moverse gradualmente hasta abrir paso al sol, con el cual la luz regresaba.

El barbado observaba al Draconequus con cierta impresión, Ciel que se alaba a espaldas del Draconequus lo miraba con cierto desprecio ¿Qué criatura podría osar bajar el sol sin ser unicornios?

\- ¿No crees que estás grandecito como para querer cambiar las horas de sol y de luna? A los potrillos siempre les gusta decir que serán parte de los unicornios que cambian los ciclos.

El Draconequus sonrió, finalmente el barbado comprendía su forma de… jugar.

Aquel cambio de ciclo era en cierta medida, perturbador para los sentidos, pues estos apelaban a cierto sentido común de cuánto tiempo debería durar el día o la noche.

\- Puedes elegir rendirte. – Sentenció Star Swirl con cierta pena en su voz, así como en la expresión que llevaba.

Extrañada, Luna observaba con la boca abierta el comentario de su antiguo maestro de magia, de pronto este dejó de apuntar con su cuerno al Draconequus y deshizo la sobrecarga de energía que su cuerpo tenía para dar pasos lentos y avanzar conforme continuaba con su intento de diálogo.

\- Mira, no sé exactamente en lo que te has convertido, pero sí sé que nunca soñarías con destruir Equestria… yo estoy seguro que no deseas hacer esto realmente; Discord, ríndete, ya has perdido, no alargues tu derrota.

Los ojos rojos del señor del caos observaban atentamente todos y cada uno de los movimientos que los ponis realizaban, sin prestar atención al barbado que por motivos que escapaban su conocimiento se había puesto en un plan diferente al de simple hechicero protector mágico o lo que sea que fuese bajo el reinado de Gold Mane. El barbado le mostraba una parte que no se esperaba para nada.

\- Yo… maestro… n… no fue mi intención, n… no supe lo que estaba haciendo. – El Draconequus comenzaba a soltar algunas lágrimas, acercándose al hechicero sin prestar ya atención a los demás ponis que se quedaban inertes ante la escena.

Los pasos de ambos se acercaron, a poco más de cinco metros, ambos utilizaron su magia para lanzar un golpe sin aviso y al mismo tiempo. Star Swirl lanzó un hechizo de muerte y putrefacción, mientras Discord solamente lanzó un vaso de cristal, ambos desde luego, se transportaron lejos del lugar, el vaso explotó, la tierra donde estaba el señor del caos se tornó gris e infértil.

\- ¡El engaño es clave para cubrir los mejores golpes! – Gritó el Draconequus.

Impresionada por el truco que Star Swirl pretendía usar, Luna no tuvo más remedio que aceptar dicha forma de tratar de terminar con el combate.

\- En mi vida…

\- Qué larga vida maestro

Un chasquido transportó una gran cantidad de criaturas planta al lugar, que de inmediato comenzaron a atacar a los distintos ponis que llegaban para ayudar a Star Swirl contra el señor del caos. Ciertamente debía igualar la balanza, pues solo, no podría mantener la guardia alta todo el tiempo, también estaba el hecho de que su energía también tenía un límite al cual era mejor no llegar antes de que finalizase la guerra.

Un rayo de energía atravesó al Draconequus por la mitad, pero este nuevamente pudo esquivarlo con una transportación. Star Swirl en cambio prefirió utilizar un hechizo distinto de su repertorio, apuntando al piso, concentró una gran cantidad de energía para hacer brotar un conjunto de enredaderas que atraparon a su antiguo estudiante.

\- Como te decía, en mi vida he visto a muchos estudiantes con potencial, pero pocos pudieron pasar de ser simples aprendices, nunca pudieron entender el significado del auto sacrificio, ni del bien común.

El señor del caos se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja, literalmente, su boca se abrió de oreja a oreja, para que su cuerpo se volviera al revés, como si de una media se tratase. Pero al instante su cuerpo regresó a la normalidad. Tres esferas se aparecieron en lugares equidistantes alrededor del hechicero, al explotar, las tres inundaron de colores el lugar, dejando a un Star Swirl llenó de betún para pastel. La velocidad de los hechizos del Draconequus, así como su capacidad para soltar múltiples hechizos lo hacía un oponente increíblemente difícil de confrontar, además de sus malísimos chistes.

\- Ah, no me diga, entonces soy el peor alumno que tuvo.

Unas fauces de piedra se aparecieron del piso, para atrapar al señor del caos, que ya no pudo prevenir el golpe y quedó dentro de dichas fauces que superaban su tamaño y lo aprisionaban, dejando una pequeña abertura para poder ver a su maestro a los ojos.

\- Fuiste el mejor de todos hasta que perdiste la cabeza.

Las fauces, parecidas a las de un cocodrilo se torcieron como masa, para después convertirse en vidrio. El Draconequus con la agilidad de un felino acortó la distancia entre él y el barbado, su cola fue la primera en golpear, lanzando un latigazo al rostro del mismo, después con su pata de león lanzo un zarpazo que dio de lleno en el cuello del viejo unicornio, pero este no sintió más que el golpe.

\- Cómo pude olvidar que me corté las uñas. – Se dijo a sí mismo el Draconequus poco antes de recibir una descarga de energía que ya no pudo esquivar.

En poco más de un segundo y medio, el barbado había reunido una gran cantidad de energía para lanzarla contra el Draconequus; al impactar contra su cuerpo, este fue arrojado cinco metros a la distancia, desde el cielo, Black Feather bajó a toda velocidad, aprovechando que el objetivo principal se hallaba aturdido blandió su espada de tal forma que la punta se encontró alineada perfectamente con el cuello del Draconequus, su velocidad se incrementó, sería el final, un solo golpe certero y la guerra en Equestria finalizaba.

Pero a pocos segundos de poder sentir su espada atravesando piel, músculos y hueso, sintió un fuerte golpe en su flanco derecho, al observar durante su caída al salvador de Discord, se dio cuenta de que no era nadie más ni nadie menos que la extraña criatura que había atacado a sus equinos durante el levantamiento de los ponis terrestres en Iron Mane. En un santiamén pudo percatarse de lo que relacionaba a ambos; el grandote era como un guardia real, mientras que Discord era la princesa que debía proteger. Por suerte, el golpe había sido dado con los nudillos y sus músculos habían absorbido gran parte del impacto, sus huesos se hallaban intactos.

Argos llevaba su armadura de mitrita que no dudó en cambiar de forma para volverla en un escudo para proteger al Draconequus de varios impactos de bala de las distintas carabinas de los ponis terrestres. Las criaturas planta habían sido una distracción tan larga como el de ojos rojos esperaba. Al levantarse sus ojos observaban la gran cantidad de ponis que acudían en su cacería, ciertamente era el centro de atención del tercer anillo. Chasqueando nuevamente sus dedos logró doblar las letales armas de los ponis terrestres por la mitad, anulando su funcionamiento. Cuando un unicornio trató de volverlas a su estado normal, lo hizo levitar en el aire, para hacerlo desaparecer. Ante tal poder, los unicornios comenzaron a conjurar distintos hechizos contra él.

No obstante la magia del caos revertía, amplificaba y finalmente removía dichos hechizos poco antes de que llegasen al Draconequus. Ciel vencía a la última de las tirano plantas con un hechizo de ignición cuando observó la escena, ponis terrestres, pegasos y unicornios se esperaban el momento adecuado para atacar al Draconequus en conjunto; Star Swirl sin perderlo de vista caminaba en círculo. Pero nuevamente la noche se alzó de forma rápida, ocupando a la mayoría de los unicornios, que trataban de regresar el día, pero que al final no podían hacerlo; combatir magia con magia solía ser una especialidad de los ponis, hasta aquel momento pocos eran los que podían decir haber enfrentado a un hechicero unicornio sin haber sufrido una seria derrota. Pero Discord lograba hacer una magia nunca antes vista, tan poco definida, tan volátil que no podía esperar el siguiente golpe, mucho menos saber cuál era el hechizo necesario para cambiar la situación.

Además estaba aquella actitud, ponía en peligro su propia vida, debería estar desesperado, debería tener miedo por la justicia que lo perseguía… pero no era así, sus chistes malos continuaban, su tétrico sentido del humor continuaba mostrándose cual pavo real.

\- Tú debiste seguir el camino de la rectitud, de la bondad. – Star Swirl volvía a distraerlo con sus diálogos. Aprovecharía la siguiente oportunidad, un hechizo de inmovilización sería suficiente para vencer.

\- Por favor viejo maestro, el camino que seguiste siempre se arregló a un orden, siempre lo aceptaste, lo cuestionaste sí, pero nunca te le enfrentaste realmente ¿Clover hizo lo mismo?

\- Ella fue de las mejores unicornios que he entrenado en toda mi vida.

\- Eso no importa ya maestro, ella es pasto para los gusanos, su historia murió como también murió la mía en la montaña.

\- ¿Entonces, tu convicción era tan débil?

\- Supongo que sí, es lo malo de optar por el caos; al final vuelves al inicio.

Un chasquido cambió el entorno nuevamente por uno nocturno, la luna se hacía roja mientras que el piso se convertía lentamente en una superficie líquida.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora ¿Y qué me dicen? Fue difícil imaginar todo eso, incluso con la ayuda de Harry, XD es chiste, aun así espero que este maestro vs estudiante haya valido la espera que muchos hicieron. Comentarios son bienvenidos y nos leemos para navidad. Que pasen feliz semana antes de navidad o al menos una pasable y poco enloquecedora semana.


	53. El inicio del fin 5

Lo que antes era tierra se convertía en un líquido que cedía ante el peso de los ponis, salvo los pegasos que pudieron volar a tiempo, lo que al principio solamente parecía lodo se transformó rápidamente en agua cristalina, la profundidad de la misma era tan grande que las aguas se transformaban en negras por la falta de luz. Discord caminaba tranquilamente por la superficie, observaba a su maestro levitando en el aire y sobrecargando su cuerpo de magia nuevamente, sus intenciones desde luego no eran para nada inofensivas. Impresionada por la magia del Draconequus, Luna solamente podía ver cómo la tierra de al menos cien metros a la redonda compartía aquel curioso hechizo que desde luego era desconocido para los ponis. A juzgar por la mirada de su antiguo maestro, la princesa de la noche pudo percibir el asombro que tenía por la capacidad de la magia del Draconequus ¿Cómo era posible tal desempeño de la magia?

Los latidos del barbado se incrementaban, la energía producía un aura azul intensa, sus ojos volvían a brillar, las sobrecargas le daban la capacidad de incrementar el poder que podía tener su magia, sin embargo su cuerpo también se fatigaba con el uso indiscriminado de aquel recurso temporal. Cada hechizo debía ser bien elegido, cada uso de su energía debía ser sabio; no tenía sentido cambiar la constitución del piso; los demás unicornios se encargarían de volver a poner el sol; su único objetivo era enfrentarse al que había sido su estudiante, es decir, poner todos sus recursos en eliminarlo o al menos quitarle la capacidad para luchar, mas existía un detalle que hacía todo más difícil: su oponente sabía de antemano la mayoría de sus trucos, mientras él no sabía casi nada de él; su magia, así como su forma de ser habían cambiado de forma drástica.

\- Vamos maestro, estoy seguro que a usted le encantaría patinar sobre hielo – Acto seguido los cascos del barbado se vieron calzando patines de hielo, sobre el agua que ya se había vuelto hielo, atrapando así a todos los que se hubiesen hallado dentro en las profundidades de aquella profundo depósito de agua en una prisión que tenía oxígeno limitado.

Sin entender exactamente cómo realizar cualquier acción con aquellos atuendos, el hechicero tuvo que transportarse lejos de la pista de hielo, seguido del Draconequus que bailaba con soltura a través de hechizos que le tenían como blanco, desviando con su presencia las balas de las armas que lo atacaban, transportando una bala de cañón a su origen sobre el muro.

Un bloque completo de hielo proveniente del mismo lugar donde el Draconequus patinó hace solo instantes se alzó en lo alto, sin dar tiempo a reacción por parte de los unicornios, sus doce a veinte metros de alto se tambalearon hasta caer, evitando que un escorpión del tamaño de cinco ponis fuera liquidado y logrando que este a su vez utilizara la distracción de sus oponentes terrestres para utilizar sus poderosas tijeras y atraparlos, su aguijón no tardó en clavarse en sus cuerpos. A la distancia, una tirano planta se batía contra tres pegasos y un unicornio, en sus fauces llevaba una capucha desmenuzada, prueba de su más reciente comida.

Se podía escuchar los cañonazos a lo lejos, seguramente la ofensiva contra la planta gigantesca se encontraba en sus momentos más atroz. Los pisos se hicieron de jabón, las construcciones comenzaban a flotar con todo y porciones de tierra, el sol nuevamente descendía, abriendo paso a la luna; de los agujeros en la superficie de hielo salían peces volando, las nubes rosas se acumulaban. El Draconequus se divertía con todo aquel caos. Su magia comenzaba a invadirlo todo, incluso las mismas espadas se convertían en serpientes de metal que apresaban la boca de sus poseedores, los cuernos de vario unicornios sin una preparación en el nivel superior de la magia se convertían en extremidades flojas y superfluas, incapaces de conjurar hechizo alguno. Finalmente, incluso la capa del barbado comenzaba a cobrar vida. Ante semejante adversidad, poco peligrosa y al mismo tiempo completamente alocada, el unicornio no sabía cómo reaccionar, Ciel conjuraba hechizo tras hechizo, primeramente para devolver aquellas aguas a tierra, para desencantar las construcciones que de un momento al otro tenían a caer, aplastando equipo, ponis y otras construcciones de defensa. El señor del caos sonreía de oreja a oreja, mostrando un gusto especial por el estado anonadado en el cual dejaba a todos sus rivales que pese a que se incrementaban en número, no podían lidiar con todo el caos que su presencia generaba en el lugar.

Las rocas que caían del muro, se convertían en criaturas de piedra, sin voluntad propia, Discord desde luego las controlaba al mismo tiempo que mantenía su baile con Star Swirl, la mirada de ambos se cruzó, el barbado ya había superado el estado de conmoción en el cual la magia de su aprendiz le había dejado, semejantes capacidades tenían el potencial de ser tan legendarias como la dificultad de comprender la constitución física del Draconequus y sin embargo, lograban ser tan fascinantes que a duras penas podía estar al tanto de todas las movidas del Draconequus.

Unas garrar cadavéricas salieron de la tierra, poco antes de que el de ojos rojos hiciera un salto triple, es decir, saltaba y de algún modo saltaba nuevamente en el aire sin mover sus alas un solo instante. Poco antes de que diera un cuarto salto atraparon a la criatura poco definida en especie, la fuerza de todos y cada uno de los dedos de aquellas garras fue suficiente para quitarle el aire. Un círculo se dibujó de forma rápida en el piso donde el barbado se hallaba, su cuerno brillaba, mientras el aire a su alrededor se coloreaba de un rojo intenso, un despliegue de hechizos prohibidos por la academia y temidos por los mismos magos menospreciados por la moral de los hechiceros comenzaba a mostrar sus capacidades.

El rayo de energía negativa, en especial el conjurado por Star Swirl era el equivalente a cualquier maleficio de muerte, pero sin tanta formalidad, sin sufrimiento, una vez utilizado podía acabar con casi cualquier vida, salvo algunas especies de dragones e hidras. Una línea blanca se dibujó en dirección al señor del caos, siguiendo el camino trazado por esta, una descarga de energía negativa, contenida en todo aquella ráfaga hizo que el Draconequus abriera los ojos de par en par.

Inmovilizado hasta las patas, difícilmente podía concentrarse solamente en evitar el golpe mortal que le era enviado, finalmente, tuvo que desconcentrarse y dejar de dar órdenes a sus creaciones, para chasquear dos mechones de pelo de su cola, para poner su magia en acción como contrahechizo; la energía de la ráfaga entonces se tornó indefinida, con tal velocidad que a pocas milésimas de segundo de tocar el cuerpo del señor del caos, esta simplemente perdió toda potencia, toda capacidad para realizar la tarea que el hechicero hubiese deseado. Lo que llegó fue simplemente una ráfaga de energía gris que no hizo nada más que ser absorbida por el cuerpo del Draconequus.

\- Usted siempre se quejaba de jugar sucio. – recriminó el de ojos rojos en señal de protesta, poco antes de que las garras que los sostenían se volviesen palomitas de maíz con alas que se echaron a volar como si fueran palomas de verdad.

\- Es que tú siempre lo hacías mal. – Contestó hábilmente el barbado mientras comenzaba a galopar alrededor del señor del caos.

Por su lado, Ciel también galopaba para poder sincronizar su ataque con el del principal contendiente de la criatura de aspecto poco agradable para los ponis; sus pasos tenían que confundir al señor del caos, en su galope, lanzaban varios hechizos, que desde luego, Discord revertía, convertía, retorcía, incluso comía. Sus habilidades para el combate siempre fueron las peores. Recordaba Celestia, aquella criatura siempre ganaba por agotamiento. En sus muchos enfrentamientos contra él, ella y su hermana siempre quedaban completamente agotadas antes de que este siquiera comenzara a mostrar sus hechizos, se dejaba lastimar solamente para darles el gusto y esperanzarse en que por fin lo estaban logrando, solamente para sorprenderlas con un truco bajo la manga.

En aquel caso, las cosas no eran muy distintas, el Draconequus comenzaba a recibir varias descargas de energía, un hechizo de muerte y putrefacción, otro de conversión, uno de inmolación, otro de purga. Continuamente, los hechizos que no lograba esquivar se iban acumulando, causando daños que ya no podía soportar, levantando sus alas, se elevó en el aire. Por tonto que pareciese, no sabía exactamente lo que su magia haría en aquellos casos, es decir, hasta cierto punto le obedecía, pero nunca sabía qué haría para hacerlo, su energía simplemente fluía, se convertía y de una forma u otra cumplía con el cometido. Sencilla era la causa por la cual no podría confrontarse de forma mágica con aquellos dos unicornios, con los veinte soldados pegaso que llegaban para apoyar al barbado, contra los cañones de los ponis terrestres: y es que no podía pensar en una acción con deseos de ira solamente, debía obligarse a sentir afecto y deprecio al mismo tiempo, de forma indefinida y sin un objeto en realidad, en otras palabras, enfrentarlos era enfrentarse a sí mismo, pues en el momento en el que se alejase de toda aquella forma caótica de hacer magia, sería el instante en el que no la controlaría y no sabía cuan terrible podría ser todo aquello.

En su acenso al cielo, recibió un impacto ligero de bala, una estocada en su pata de reptil y un golpe de coz por parte de un pegaso lo suficientemente osado como para atacarlo de frente, en aquel estado su desesperación e hacía obvia para todos los presentes, de hecho ya ni se defendía como lo habría hecho anteriormente.

El Draconequus tuvo que verse obligado a chasquear los dedos para hacer que el la lluvia de leche de chocolate iniciara, alarmando a los pegasos casi de inmediato, mas aquel pequeño detalle no logró quitarles de la cabeza aquel instinto asesino con el cual miraban a su oponente, tampoco tenían por qué pararlo, él había destruido su hogar, les había hecho daño, les había humillado, allí era cuestión de vida o muerte, así es: recuperar lo perdido o morir en el intento.

La criatura de piedra volvió a conformarse, para dirigirse rápidamente a Ciel, uno de sus golpes sería suficiente para quitarla del camino, pero con una velocidad sorprendente, la hoja de una espada imbuida con magia de purga fue a asestar en el corazón de la criatura, con toda la energía de un pegaso que terminó con su existencia, toda la magia que lo mantenía animado se fue, volviendo a ser un conjunto de piedras. ¡Lo estaba logrando! Celestia ya comenzaba a olvidar la situación que sus ojos veían, comenzaba a sentirse esperanzada por un final que desde luego, la historia hasta el presente contradecía. Discord comenzaba a debilitarse, presa de los innumerables ataques, hechizos, disparos, su magia comenzaba a hacerse inútil ante tantos ataques, la bala que se le quedó incrustada en su brazo salía expulsada de su nariz, una bala de cañón paso por centímetros arriba de sus cuernos, estos se doblaron como si estuvieran hechos de hule para evitar el terrible impacto. Star Swirl conjuraba nuevamente un hechizo prohibido.

El piso donde Discord estaba parado comenzó a desprender luz, una cantidad inusual de energía positiva se alzó por todo el diámetro de aquel pequeño círculo, el brillo era tal que apenas si se podía ver una sombra dentro de toda aquella sobreacumulación de energía generaba. El Draconequus desde luego seguía de pie, tambaleándose de lugar en lugar, sus energías se debilitaban a cada segundo. Hasta que de pronto, chaqueó los dedos, para que más criaturas plantas se aparecieran.

Agitanado la cabeza, volteó la mirada a Ciel, de inmediato un hechizo de transportación fue efectuado por el de ojos rojos, sin ningún tipo de aviso.

\- Acepta este humilde obsequio, querida. – Enunció el Draconequus poco antes de poner una de sus garras sobre la cabeza de la hechicera, aquella magia asquerosa que el caótico ser poseía de inmediato realizó un hechizo imposible. Todas sus heridas, todos los daños que había recibido su cuerpo, fueron transferidos al de la unicornio, poco después, antes de que esta sintiera sus efectos, tomó su cuerno, para arrancarlo como si de un pedazo de galleta se tratase.

Aquella masa ósea, llena de nervios y hueso, además de otros elementos biológicos para el uso de la magia se vieron cortados con la mayor facilidad posible, al sostenerlo en sus manos, el señor del caos transformó dicha extremidad, importantísima para cualquier unicornio, en un ramo de cinco rosas, tres de color rojo, una de color azul y otra blanca. Sin más intermedios, el Draconequus las lanzó en dirección a su maestro, quien de inmediato incineró con un hechizo tres; quedando una roja y otra blanca. En pleno viaje, las rosas adquirieron una forma similar a las de las tirano plantas, solo que con el color respectivo de sus pétalos además de que la criatura blanca tenía un botón a punto de abrirse en la espalda y la roja una boca con lianas que se movían para tratar de capturar a su presa y transportarla a una serie afilada de dientes gruesos y poderosos. La lluvia de chocolate arreciaba, extrañamente, todavía existían grandes espacios en el cielo desde donde los rayos del sol podían entrar. Lenta, pero progresivamente, el sol y la luna, con sus respectivos ciclos se aceleraban, el sol se asomaba cada cinco minutos, para ser reemplazada por la luna y esta a su vez ya tenía cuatro minutos con cuarenta segundos para bajar.

Aquella sensación de no poseer el control sobre el clima y sobre el día o la noche, lograban ingresar dentro del consciente de los pegasos y unicornios, quienes tenían un impulso natural a tratar de cambiar dichos fenómenos.

Discord por su parte disfrutaba de la exquisita expresión de la unicornio, las últimas balas que el Draconequus se había dejado pasar de sus extrañas defensas estaban ahora en el cuerpo de Ciel, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, de ira, dolor y frustración se posaban en los de Discord, este en cambio observaba con burla y con un sentido del humor incomprensible a su rival, finalmente ella dejaba de estorbar, probablemente no moriría, pero tampoco sería una molestia.

Un vacío se formó en el pecho del señor del caos, este percibiendo el hechizo de forma automática se levantó en vuelo, para evitar una explosión de magia, ciertamente aquel hechizo era poco conocido y extremadamente difícil de realizar; Star Swirl estaba utilizando su mejor repertorio, lo mínimo que podría hacer era devolverle el favor, así que utilizando un chasquido, un tornado se apareció a pocos metros de la muralla, para entretener a los pegasos y para ahuyentar a los terrestres. En pocos segundos, un vaso con leche chocolatada se llenó para pasar al paladar del señor del caos, con vaso y todo que se desvaneció junto con el líquido que contenía.

Sus alas extendidas mostraban su tamaño frente al maestro, pero este a su vez comenzaba a sobre acumular energía mágica en su cuerpo. El siguiente hechizo sería bastante potente, así que el Draconequus debía mantenerse a la expectativa y dar expectativa, Star Swirl no sabía dónde sería el siguiente golpe del Draconequus, de momento, el campo ya estaba transformado a su antojo, las criaturas planta entretenían a la mayoría de las fuerzas, incluso las tirano rosas, con pétalos por todo su cuerpo se habían separado, para dirigir sus ataques a los demás contendientes de Green Field.

Black Feather a lo lejos se batía con criaturas que los superaban en fuerza pero no en astucia, su habilidad con la espada, combinada con el encanto de Ciel en ella eran efectivos para respaldar a la hechicera de los ataques de las criaturas planta, protegerla tenía diferentes connotaciones, desde el apoyo contra Discord hasta la devolución de un favor anterior, la unicornio le había salvado la vida dos veces, lo menos que podía hacer era protegerla contra el Draconequus, su estado sin embargo era realmente lamentable, sin su cuerno su poder se acababa, las pociones de curación tenían un tiempo largo para funcionar y la magia curativa era imposible con Discord cerca.

\- Te sacaré de aquí. – Dijo el pegaso mientras tomaba a la yegua sobre su lomo, abriendo las alas, para después echarse a volar.

Discord mostraba finalmente la magia del caos, sus poderes eran de distinta índole, todos usados de forma poco estratégica, sí invertía la gravedad, les ponía narices de payaso a los guerreros, si levantaba muros de fuego eran para hornear pasteles que después eran arrojados a los rostros de los combatientes; sin embargo, así como se realizaban acciones satíricas, ridículas, también se llevaban a cabo hechizos completamente enloquecedores, dichos conjuros eran desconocidos, imparables, rompían con toda la tradición mágica, con las leyes que parecían regir el mundo.

Varias porciones de tierra comenzaban a flotar, para quemarse casi instantáneamente alrededor el señor del caos, mariposas salían de su cuerpo, al posarse sobre la piel de los ponis, hacían de las pequeñas secciones donde se hallaban se convirtieran en carne pútrida, proceso indoloro, pero increíblemente perturbador vivieron casi todos los guerreros alrededor del combate principal. Star Swirl trataba de contrarrestar cada uno de aquellos conjuros, hechizos y maleficios, pero la magia de Discord era tan caótica que estos se generaban de forma aleatoria y por un lapso de tiempo corto o largo; Discord solamente esquivaba algunos de los hechizos que le eran enviados de distintas zonas, transportaba constantemente más y más criaturas para que lo ayudaran con los unicornios que ya conjuraban maleficios de magia negra, aquellos que fácilmente podrían acabar con su vida, era un ser viviente después de todo, aquellos hechizos también podrían eliminarlo o cuanto menos hacerle una gran cantidad de daño.

Rayos de color negro con bordes violeta y verde informaban del uso de dichos maleficios, los ojos de varios unicornios desprendían un humo negro, aquello fue el signo definitivo de la magia que habían decidido usar, esta era más fácil de controlar en momentos como aquellos, pocos eran los que utilizaban la energía positiva para realizar hechizos de captura, transmutación o simplemente aturdimiento.

La luz que despedía el cuerpo del barbado era temporal, así como la sobreacumulación de energía en su cuerpo, mas su cansancio se hacía evidente su cuerpo viejo se veía presa del desgaste del tiempo, sujeto a aquel detalle, aun así se mantenía erguido, enfrentando al Draconequus con todos su hechizos, desde los más populares hasta los más desconocidos y reservados. Varias piedras incendiándose fueron disparadas desde el piso; Discord tuvo que evitarlas, pues haciendo una deducción rápida, aquel fuego era mágico, en otras palabras, quemaría cualquier cosa con la que tuviese contacto, salvo el agua.

Los principales medios de ataque del barbado eran los hechizos desconocidos por el de ojos rojos, que se las arreglaba para evitar sus feroces consecuencias; sin embargo, de un momento a otro, dejó de esquivar, evadir y resistir los diferentes ataques, para comenzar a transportarse de lugar en lugar, utilizando una de sus garras para cortar los cuernos de varios unicornios, sus garras se convertían en jaulas gigantescas con las cuales atrapaba a los pegasos en pleno vuelo. Aquella protección de la magia del caos de la cual se rodeaba evitaba que una gran mayoría de los hechizos fuese efectivo, tanto las que iban dirigidos contra él como los que iban dirigidos a sus criaturas y a los mismos ponis.

Red desde su posición defendía, atacaba y contrarrestaba hasta donde podía las diferentes vicisitudes que originaba aquella magia tan descabellada que el Draconequus utilizaba, su cabeza no podía comprender ni una cuarta parte de los hechizos conjuntos que realizaba, un simple hechizos de crecimiento era a la vez uno de transmutación, duplicación y transportación; un maleficio de decrecimiento se transformaba en uno de enfermedad y este a su vez convulsionaba en uno de deformidad y posteriormente en una enmendación de follaje en vez de crin en la cabeza de un poni. Horrible era ver como un pegaso caía en picada debido a que sus patas se transformaron en dos masas grandes de metal o sus alas se fueron volando, desprendiéndose de su cuerpo a quién sabe dónde. Era imposible ver cómo el Draconequus daba una batalla como nunca antes se había visto.

Celestia era consciente que el método del señor del caos usaba para combatir con magia distaba de ser un ataque colosal contra la integridad física de su oponente, no; sus ataques iban dirigidos contra múltiples puntos, no solamente trataba de dañar el cuerpo de su oponente, sino de burlarse de él, controlar sus emociones hacerlo enfurecer hasta perder los estribos atemorizarlo hasta enloquecerlo, convencerle de la poca seriedad de su ataque, fingir puntos ciegos, fingir lesiones o incluso el cansancio. Todo aquello y más eran parte de las movidas que el de ojos rojos efectuaba, la falta de una estrategia definitiva a seguir hacían de aquel combate algo que difícilmente se podría catalogar como carnicería, como una contienda reñida o simplemente brutal; en una transportación, sobre el tejado de una de las torres, donde el barbado no tardó en aparecer, el señor del caos dejó de prestar atención al combate que se realizaba en todo Green Field, para hacer una pausa y tomar un vaso de leche chocolatada.

\- Vamos, estoy cansado, creo que necesito un par de segunditos. – Explicó el Draconequus mientras chasqueaba sus dedos para que el cuerpo del barbado se viera aprisionado por unas cadenas que se movieron cual serpientes para envolver con su cuerpo metálico la equinidad del hechicero.

Desde luego, Star Swirl trató de zafarse de la prisión de hierro que su ex estudiante había ideado, en menos de tres segundos, convirtió las cadenas en una serie de flores unidas por los tallos, para después romperlas, liberándose así de sus amarres. Sin embargo, la inclinación de la torre hizo que el viejo unicornio resbalara hasta casi caer, una transportación lo salvó de lanzarse al precipicio.

\- Tú ¿Acaso eres tan débil de carácter para desdeñar todo aquello que alguna vez juraste proteger y seguir solo porque no fuiste capaz de pagar el precio de la causa?– La ira de la voz del barbado no se podía negar, sus palabras llenas de indignación, de furia y de decepción finalmente salían a la luz, encontrándose con un gesto de diversión en su aprendiz.

\- ¿Cuántas veces quiere repetir esta conversación? Yo soy Discord, el señor del caos…

Los astros subían y bajaban cada vez más rápido, la obscuridad abría paso a la luz cada minuto y el tiempo bajaba constantemente, las nubes rosas comenzaban a formarse, las diferentes vicisitudes en el campo se mostraban en todo su esplendor, desde aquel acceso a un charco de agua tan profundo que parecía llegar al corazón mismo de la tierra, hasta la planta del anillo central que se podía ver desde aquella posición, el fuego se extendía por sus gigantescas raíces que sin embargo continuaban brindando de material para la vida y la creación de sus vástagos. Los lugares donde había combatido con el señor del caos hasta ese momento también comenzaban a deformarse, se convertían en campos infértiles, hasta porquerizas llenas de un lodo negro, pegajoso y maloliente. Los postes de luz farolas, columnas y varias construcciones se doblaban hasta llegar al piso, como si de hojas de papel se trataran. Calles enteras comenzaban a flotar en el aire para eventualmente estrellarse contra alguna parte de la ciudad o los muros, la cantidad de víctimas ascendía de forma alarmante y allí estaba el causante de todo aquello. En su persecución, Celestia también observaba con odio al señor del caos que observaba atento todo el caos que su magia causaba, los gritos, el fuego, el miedo; todo aquello parecía alimentar algo dentro de él, algo perturbador, desquiciante y perverso.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué nos atacas a nosotros? ¿Por qué tienes tanta sed de venganza?

Las carcajadas del Draconequus se hicieron escuchar mientras este volteaba para ver con sus ojos salidos de sus órbitas a su viejo maestro que así como Celestia vio finalmente a un monstruo irracional, cruel e incomprensible de aquel par de ojos amarillos con iris rojas. Su sonrisa de satisfacción se extendía por su rostro.

\- Esto cada vez se parece más a una novela; yo soy buen actor, pero en fin. Digamos que he enfrentado al orden por siglos, en diferentes historias, en diferentes ciclos y siempre sucedió lo mismo. El caos transforma o destruye el orden, de sus cenizas surgirá el siguiente orden, se repetirá ciclo tras ciclo, civilización tras civilización.

Aquellas palabras quedarían grabadas en la psique del barbado desde su posición sus ojos se tornaban en los ojos de un enemigo que todavía no podía comprender a su antagonista ¿Repetirse? ¿Orden, caos? Todo aquello no tenía un sentido, simplemente porque era una estupidez hablar de todo aquello. Y peor aún, semejante estupidez era repetida por su alumno en plena batalla.

\- Míralo viejo ridículo, tú has protegido el orden que Gold Mane te impuso durante décadas y décadas, ahora defiendes el orden que Cookie puso al frente gracias a las desgracias de sus enemigos; eres un peón más en un tablero al que no quiere entrar. Y todo porque, ¿por el bienestar de unos ponis que te olvidarán a la primera oportunidad? – Un poni de madera se formaba en la pata del Draconequus, quien lo moldeaba como si de plastilina se tratase – o será acaso porque te has propuesto defender lo bueno, lo correcto y lo justo, pero eso también es defender un orden. Míralos, no son mejores a sus antecesores, no son mejores a la peor basura que han engendrado. Son nobles solamente porque están obligados a serlo, son leales porque esperan una espada que los ayude en esta guerra, son generosos porque prefieren dar todo su oro antes de perder su vida, son amables porque necesitan hacer sentir bien al de al lado para que luche junto con ellos, son honestos hasta donde pueden serlo para pactar con sus enemigos y vencerme a mí. Y son graciosos porque creen que realmente son lo que dicen ser.

Los ojos del barbado se posaban con asombro en las palabras del Draconequus, sus movimientos con aquella masa de madera moldeable eran extravagantes, la representación del cuerpo del poni hacía todas las acciones que el Draconequus, pero en las palabras finales se derritió en su garra, para llegar al tejado e incendiarlo. El fuego hacía todavía más intimidante la expresión de Discord, que ahora continuaba con su exposición.

\- Pero… puede que esté equivocado, eso lo veremos dentro de poco tiempo ¿verdad maestro? – Aclaró el Draconequus poco antes de arrojar su vaso de cristal al barbado, quien intuyó de forma rápida el peligro.

Utilizando un campo de energía el barbado pudo salvarse de una explosión causada por el vaso de cristal; sus ojos se abrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, para solamente encontrar la ausencia del señor del caos, que ya se había transportado. Debía hallarlo para confrontarlo, realmente estaba mal de la cabeza, locuras semejantes solamente podía decirlas alguien que había sufrido lo que Discord sufrió, su vida, todo había sido un error y ahora los ponis deberían darle un final a tan patética existencia. Celestia pensaba todo aquello, alejándose de la realidad, comparando a aquel Discord con el Discord que conoció durante los últimos meses, las últimas semanas. Acaso sería la soledad lo que causó todo aquello, la falta de un amor, la falta de bondad en el mundo finalmente pudieron con un corazón tan blando, tan frágil y tan puro como lo era el de aquel pequeño Draconequus que ingresó en la biblioteca de Iron Mane decenas de años atrás.

La mirada de ambos contendientes se cruzó, el tejado comenzaba a convertirse en mantequilla derretida, caliente y resbalosa; los cascos del barbado, junto con todo su cuerpo comenzaron a bajar lentamente a causa de la nueva constitución de las tejas.

\- …En qué te has convertido… - Fueron las últimas palabras que el hechicero dijo poco antes de lanzar un rayo directamente al cuerpo del Draconequus, quien no esperaba el golpe.

Luna se hallaba corriendo junto a varios de los ponis terrestres, al interior del segundo anillo, las barreras de hierro fuertemente reforzadas eran abiertas de par en par, dentro se hallaban unas barricadas menos equipadas que las primeras, las diferentes oleadas eran frenadas con la poderosa artillería y los conjuros de los unicornios, los pegasos se encargaban de eliminar a las criaturas de mayor tamaño que tenían un número reducido, mientras que los ponis terrestres eliminaban a las medianas y pequeñas que quedaban después de las primeras defensas, su número sobrepasaba aun después de verse reducido a la cantidad de soldados terrestres que estaban defendiendo los accesos.

Era cuestión de que solamente una de las entradas flaquee, caiga en manos de sus enemigos, para que aquellas criaturas pasaran al segundo anillo, si lo lograban, no tardarían en lanzarse a las demás entradas, liberando todos los accesos y conquistando así Green Field desde el centro hasta el exterior, imbuidos del temor, del valor y de distintas emociones, los soldados daban sus mejores ataques, ofrecían sus vidas para asegurar el bienestar de Equestria, de sus familiares, de sus amigos, de todo lo que conocían y amaban.

Las balas de cañón terminaban con unas criaturas con seis patas de elefantes, dos pares de extremidades parecidas a los brazos de los minotauros, una cabeza llena de espinos con pétalos rojos a los lados y una boca minúscula en comparación con su tamaño, más su primeros brazos se parecían a guadañas gigantescas, mientras que el segundo par, con mayor tejido, terminaban en arras poderosas que fácilmente comprimían a los ponis hasta romperles todos los huesos del tronco. Una de esas criaturas estaba ya demasiado cerca del acceso, cuando este se cerró; un alivio temporal, pero sus brazos tomaron las rejas de acero sólido y comenzaron a hacer fuerza, el alcance de la artillería no podía ser tan inferior, los disparos de las carabinas tampoco lograban causarle algún tipo de daño.

Un pegaso de pelaje gris, con ayuda de su escolta esquivó el ataque de algunas criaturas voladoras hechas de planta, una masa de esporas y algunos proyectiles que la criatura le lanzó desde varios orificios en su cabeza, dando un giro en el aire, soltó una de las bombas incendiarias sobre la criatura, ni bien esta dio de lleno en su cabeza, todo el líquido inflamable se derramó sobre su cuerpo y de inmediato se prendió en llamas, desde luego la monstruosa creación comenzó a desfallecer, a moverse de forma desesperada; hasta que finalmente el fuego consumió su cuerpo de tal manera que el funcionamiento del mismo se vio frenado.

Semejante poderío era cuestionado por criaturas que no entendían el significado del terror, de la rendición, obstinadamente, todas ellas se trasladaban para atacar a sus objetivos equinos, desde las criaturas monstruosas como aquella hasta las simples emulaciones de ratas mejoradas que eran las más pequeñas que se podían encontrar, los escudos de magia se hallaban ya casi completamente debilitados, varios de los puntos de defensa se veían en la obligación de retroceder así como el punto donde Luna se encontraba. Mas, los pegasos que bombardeaban a la planta primigenia, así como a las secundarias tenían sobre sus lomos la acción final, ellos eliminaban a las creadoras de aquel ejército sin voluntad propia que cumplía la voluntad de Discord.

Las esporas en el cielo ingresaban en los hocicos de los ponis, para crecer y evitar su respiración, para envenenarlos, para reducir su número, pero estos hábilmente batían sus alas para alejarlas, esquivaban a las criaturas planta voladoras, que no superaban el tamaño de un poni, así también combatían contra ellas cuando el pegaso atacado resultaba ser un escolta del pegaso bombardero.

Las llamas consumían la ciudad, el humo se alzaba por el aire de forma desmesurada, cuando la cada vez más corta noche llegaba, las llamas producidas por el bombardeo iluminaban todo el anillo central, el sonido llenaba toda la ciudad, retumbaba en todos los oídos, las criaturas de planta huían de forma audaz, se agrupaban, eran eliminadas con facilidad, pero su número parecía no tener fin, por toda la ciudad los cadáveres de aquellas criaturas estaban esparcidos, mostrando distintas señales de muerte. Pero nadie podía negar que la planta primigenia comenzaba a debilitarse cada vez más, su cuerpo que lograba combatir el fuego de alguna manera, se deterioraba, cambiando su color a uno café obscuro, verde ocre, y en algunas secciones negro, sus extremidades de retorcían, se resecaban, se quemaban, se desprendían. Sus alaridos de dolor eran acallados por las explosiones, sus intentos de eliminar a sus atacantes con sus tentáculos cada vez más delgados, eran constantemente frustrados por la espada de sus escoltas. La pérdida de líquidos era cada vez mayor, sus diferentes fuentes de alimentación eran eliminadas. Su vitalidad descendía alarmantemente y sus hijos trataban de ayudarla, trataban de consolarla, su dolor era el dolor de sus vástagos, su muerte era también la muerte de ellos. Su poca racionalidad le permitía sentir furia contra sus atacantes, la finalidad que su amo le había dado era eliminarlos y estaba fallando.

De las millones y millones de criaturas que se crearon en un lapso de tiempo demasiado corto como para creerlo, quedaban ya reducidas cantidades, sus progenitoras mayormente se encontraban muertas, incineradas o reutilizadas para volverse materia prima de otra planta progenitora. La lucha de aquellas criaturas era estimable, hasta valorable, pero no por ello dejaba de servir como herramienta del caos, una herramienta que Discord utilizaba a su antojo y que estaba a punto de perecer.

* * *

Ahora no tengo palabras que decir, más que nos leemos pronto.


	54. El inicio del fin 6

Las explosiones que se producían en el centro del anillo central retumbaban en los oídos de Luna, la princesa de la noche observaba atenta cómo en la noche, de una duración ahora menor a un minuto, las luces producidas por las mismas se alzaban en lo alto, mostrando el espectáculo bélico de los ponis terrestres; sus ataques principales dentro de aquella dura defensa no se realizaban en las barricadas ni en los puntos de la muralla donde la artillería mermaba a las criaturas plantas, no, la concentración más grande de armamento y ataque en general se realizaba en el aire, los pegasos transportaban las bombas por todo el ancho y alto aire, el fuego lentamente consumía a la planta progenitora y esta a su vez se separaba de sus enmendaciones cortando las raíces que las interconectaban, apartándolas para así dejar de dividir su energía y centrarse en su propia autodefensa; el grosor de las extremidades llenas de troncos gruesos se incrementó, así como su número y tamaño en general, los tentáculos se hicieron mucho más grandes y finalmente, su cabeza comenzó a generar más y más capullos cerrados, cuando se abrieron liberaron todavía más esporas que antes, inundando el cielo y dándole unos segundos para recuperarse de la mayoría de los golpes.

Era inútil tratar de recuperar todo el tejido que ya había perdido, la mayor parte de su gran cuerpo se hallaba consumido por el fuego, adoptando un color negro, marchitándose, la materia base para generar el tejido planta que ahora poseía gracias al corte del subministro a sus hijas eran utilizados de la manera más eficiente posible, la mayor parte para regenerar partes de su cuerpo vitales para el funcionamiento de todo su cuerpo, también se utilizaba una gran cantidad para reforzar lo que quedaba de su cuerpo. Del mismo modo, algunos capullos se aparecieron en su cabeza, transformándose poco a poco se transformó en una lanzadera de semillas con un poder similar al de las carabinas de sus enemigos. Sus hijas ya no necesitaban de su materia base, ahora ellas podían sustraerla de su entorno, aunque con menos eficacia y con un tiempo de efectividad mayor. La planta primigenia entonces comenzó a ser asediada nuevamente, los pegasos habían utilizado el batir de sus alas para generar un viento capaz de retirar la pared de esporas que había liberado. Los ataques eran cada vez más concentrados, primero a la cabeza que a duras penas podía enfrentar el fuego con una sustancia líquida semejante al agua que liberaba a través de varios orificios creados en el corto lapso de tiempo que ganó.

Pero por mucho que aquella criatura y sus vástagos dieran batalla, las señales de su derrota eran cada vez más evidentes, la última oleada de criaturas se lanzó al ataque, era un combinado de todas las criaturas que hasta ese momento habían sido engendradas, desde las pequeñas ratas, sapos, hasta las tirano plantas y las criaturas sin nombre todavía quedaban, sin perder por un segundo su aspecto feroz; sus pasos hacían temblar la tierra, su decisión y entrega al objetivo fijado por el señor del caos se grababa en la memoria de la princesa de la noche que no podía sino analizar todo lo que sucedía; era una verdadera pena no poder ser partícipe de la batalla; lo único que lograría sería ponerse en peligro y no cambiaría nada, aún si lograse eliminar al señor del caos, aún si ayudara a Star Swirl, su tiempo no cambiaría. El único consuelo que tenía era ver a aquella planta gigantesca, monstruosa y ciertamente maravillosa, ser destruida con el uso de armas desconocidas hasta ese entonces y que por alguna razón no se conocían en el presente.

Todas las criaturas restantes se habían agrupado para atacar un solo punto, sus madres tendrían un destino no muy diferente al de la planta primigenia, no tenía caso defenderlas, además sus órdenes eran destruir los accesos al segundo anillo, eliminar a la mayor cantidad de ponis posibles y si era posible, continuar con el resto de los anillos. La ausencia de voluntad en su expresión no hacía sino quitarles todo rastro de emoción, todo rastro de un combatiente, sus movimientos torpes para un guerrero y más para una bestia no bastaban para hacer frente a los pegasos, unicornios o los ponis terrestres, su número era la única ventaja que poseían, pero ya habían perdido esta última.  
La jugada final de las plantas comenzó como todas las oleadas pasadas, las criaturas de gran tamaño, vigorosas y con la capacidad de realizar una gran cantidad de daño a las barricadas eran eliminadas con la artillería, rocas envueltas en llamas, balas de cañón y flechas de hielo; las de mediano tamaño eran eliminadas con las carabinas que se disparaban por montones y fácilmente podían eliminar a dichas criaturas con un disparo certero. Las pequeñas desde luego avanzaban en grandes números, bastaba una bomba incendiaria para finalizar con miles de ellas, unos conjuros de protección también lograban un mismo efecto y su número se reducía drásticamente antes de llegar siquiera al acceso.

Una tirano planta fue la primera en llegar al acceso, sus fauces se cerraron en las rejas para tratar de doblarlas y así forzar una entrada para destruir aquella última defensa que impedía su paso al segundo anillo. A lo lejos la planta primigenia comenzaba a dar sus últimos movimientos de vida, sus tentáculos se quemaban, sus pétalos coloridos comenzaban a desprenderse, varios pedazos de su cuerpo se desprendían.

Un silencio enloquecedor se apoderó de los oídos de Red, un cañonazo cercano lo dejó aturdido y mientras todo ello ocurría, solamente podía percibir las imágenes de lo que ocurría, relentizada por la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo, por la emoción del momento. Arañas hechas con ramas eran las primeras en cruzar, los colores café y rojo se extendían por una protuberancia que hacía las veces de abdomen y tórax. Al cruzar, inmediatamente saltaron sobre la barricada, para explotar y liberar de esta forma un líquido verdoso que olía cómo fruta podrida, al hacer contacto con la piel de los ponis, esta comenzaba a envenenarlos de forma lenta, los sapos que quedaban no tardaron en llegar, liberando un humo venenoso que de la misma forma, inhibía la mayor parte de los sentidos, logrando que los ponis afectados cayesen en un estado de inconsciencia. Seguidamente las ratas cruzaban por las rejas sin muchos problemas, una bomba incendiaria fue capaz de mantener a todo el pequeño ejército a raya, detrás de las rejas; no obstante aquello no bastaba para mantener a las criaturas de gran tamaño que trataban de abrir el acceso a fuerza bruta. La tirano planta finalmente perecía debido a otra bomba, mas su sucesor no desertaba en el cumplimiento del objetivo, las carabinas dentro de la segunda barricada comenzaban a hacerse sentir, eliminando a las criaturas de tamaño medio que se subieron sobre los cadáveres chamuscados de sus hermanos para continuar con la tarea encomendada por su señor.

El número de aquella oleada era reducido por las bombas, por la artillería y las brillantes movidas defensivas, las rejas de acero lograban contener el avance de la fuerza más letal de aquellas criaturas. Luna podía sentir que aquella batalla estaba ganada, a pesar del sacrificio de incontables ponis que se tuvieron que hacer en el trascurso de las diferentes oleadas. Pues a diferencia de la batalla que Discord hubiese estado realizando en quién sabe dónde contra Star Swirl y los ponis que se uniesen al intento de eliminarlo difícilmente podría tener un número equiparable en cuerpos muertos, en desolación y destrucción. Consciente de la victoria segura, la alicornio comenzó a ascender por el aire hasta llegar a lo alto de la muralla; cuando finalmente llegó, pudo ser testigo de los momentos finales de la criatura. Esta se retorcía de dolor y agonía, aun trataba de utilizar cualquiera de sus extremidades móviles para atrapar, eliminar a sus atacantes, pero a esas alturas sus fuerzas ya no alcanzaban para tratar con dicha empresa.

El fuego finalmente consumía todo su cuerpo, desde las raíces hasta aquella cabeza particular que lentamente adquiría un color obscuro. Su rugido final fue inaudible por la mayoría de los ponis excepto ella que trató de enfocar toda su atención en dicho sonido que expresaba el fin de una de las criaturas más asombrosas que había visto a lo largo de su vida. Tal criatura era obra de uno de los villanos más despreciables dentro de toda la historia de Equestria; Discord pagaría muy pronto todo aquello.

El caos que se había extendido por gran parte de la inmensa ciudad comenzaba a consumirse, algunos unicornios pudieron dar cuenta de ello, mientras se sorprendían por el hecho, comenzaban a dilucidar aquello por lo que habían luchado tan arduamente; observar cómo algunos de aquellos hechizos desconocidos en un proceso de reducción, hasta desaparecer era una señal buena. Tanto Luna como Celestia, desde los distintos puntos en donde se encontraban podían percatarse de ello, Luna en el anillo central, observaba el cuerpo de la planta gigantesca consumirse por el fuego, en las afueras, el cuerpo de Iniar continuaba quemándose, las criaturas hechas de planta daban sus últimas contracciones de vitalidad, sus ataques ya no representaban un gran peligro, su número era ya inferior, reducido y por no decir que inútil ante los bombardeos constantes de los pegasos que ahora se concentraban en eliminarlos.

No muy a lo lejos, un poni de armadura plateada con dos líneas doradas en el casco se presentó, llegando a todo galope, junto con una cantidad enorme de soldados, unicornios y pegasos protegiéndolo desde el aire, las manchas verdes y cafés en su armadura incluida su espada daban señales de haber dado batalla anteriormente; también tenía algunas heridas menores por todo el cuerpo. Tanto Burn como Luna supieron que aquel poni era el Rey. Había estado luchando junto con sus equinos todo el tiempo, aquel gesto lo diferenció completamente de todo anterior líder, le recordó a Luna a sí misma y a su hermana, en ese sentido eran idénticos… sin magia, sin un talento para la esgrima o cosas similares, se había jugado el cuello como todos sus "hermanos" una entrega tal a su pueblo solo podía darse con un líder de verdad, con un verdadero gobernante de Equestria.

A los pocos segundos de llegar, el Rey se quitó su casco, mostrando una expresión de seguridad y lealtad a los diferentes ponis del lugar; él no los abandonaría, el no cedería, se quedaría hasta el último momento de su vida junto a sus ecuestres, junto a su pueblo.

\- Los pegasos nos informaron de una oleada aproximándose a esta ubicación, al parecer varias de esas cosas se reunieron para dar los ataques finales.

Las palabras del rey fueron corroboradas a los pocos segundos con una caravana de criaturas que se acercaban a un paso intermedio, con claras señales de fatiga, heridas… pero con aquella voluntad ciega, vacía de querer destruir a los enemigos de su creador, la victoria dentro del anillo central estaba a punto de ser proclamada.

\- ¡Venceremos! – Gritó el rey poco antes de partir, desenvainando su espada y adoptando un ímpetu de guerrero, sus músculos se movían con la gracia de un corcel de carrera, la tierra parecía ponerse más firme a su paso, incluso las propias plantas parecían dudar de atacarlo.

\- ¡Sí! – Gritaron los demás guerreros, que siguieron a su rey, así como este los siguió al campo de batalla, muchos pegasos se le adelantaron para protegerlo de las primeras criaturas.

Varios de los ponis, fuesen terrestres, unicornios o pegasos imitaron la acción de los primeros, adelantándose al Rey para tratar de protegerlo y para luchar a su lado. Mas este no desaceleraba, continuaba decidido a terminar aquella guerra, pues Equestria veía ya una nueva luz, un nuevo mañana, el mundo cambiaría; pero antes debían derrotar a Discord, o al menos darle la estocada final.

El tiempo se relentizó, quizá por la adrenalina, quizá por algo más; los pelos falsos de los cascos de los pegasos se agitaron violentamente cuando estos cayeron en picada para atravesar con sus espadas a los primeros especímenes que trataron de ingresar a la batalla directamente contra Cookie, poco después, varios hechiceros y unicornios soldado se transportaron para comenzar un pequeño campo de protección, eliminando así a varias de las criaturas pequeñas, las grandes sin embargo eran presas de las carabinas que los terrestres habían llevado consigo, el disparo único que se podían permitir realizar dichos ponis lograba ser un golpe fulminante cuando varios de estos apuntaban a un mismo objetivo y estos ciertamente eran los más grandes, que se venían abajo.

El Rey finalmente atravesó a su primer oponente con su espada, era un lobo de maleza mediano, sacando su espada rápidamente la posicionó para clavarla de frente en una especie de oso, esta sin embargo estuvo a punto de darle un zarpazo después de recibir media hoja del arma en su pata derecha; su rugido se diferenciaba del de un oso porque no poseía cuerdas vocales similares, no obstante, tomó desprevenido al Rey que había lanzado el golpe al corazón.

En una fracción de segundo, un pegaso utilizó su espada con un encantamiento mágico para cortar la extremidad que el oso había levantado para lanzar el golpe mortal en su oponente, desde luego, una lanza de otro pegaso atravesó a la criatura, librando así al Rey de un ataque decisivo contra él; la protección al Rey era totalmente voluntaria, los unicornios hacían levitar a las criaturas con un buen chance de acertar un golpe mortal al terrestre, poco después un pegaso les daba una estocada final a la altura del cuello, la cooperación entre todos era esencial para mantenerse firmes contra las criaturas; en ese sentido, comenzaban a asemejarse al ejército del caos; mas, por las circunstancias ambos se veían enfrentados, aunque de dicho ejército ya no quedaba nada. Aquellos chacales, vulcanos y escarabajos Hércules, habían perdido sus vidas a causa de Discord, este les había prometido algo que cualquier criatura anhela: libertad, los ponis también peleaban por su libertad, por un futuro. Luna tenía pues una forma particular de lanzar su juicio hacia el señor del caos, a diferencia de su hermana, ella había sido cruel y despiadada en su momento, había buscado la adoración de los ponis y su amor, pero al hacerlo estuvo a punto de dañarlos de forma irreparable, difícil era encontrar el factor común entre ella y el de ojos rojos, pero este existía.

Discord, al mostrar su pasado y lo que les había hecho a los ponis, pretendía no solamente ser juzgado, sino quitarse aquella carga de encima; como bien lo había dicho. La princesa de la noche recordó entonces varios momentos de hace más de un año atrás, cuando los ponis todavía la conocían como Nightmare Moon, la noche de Nightmare era el perfecto ejemplo de ello, incluso en la actualidad a pesar de sus esfuerzos, algunos ponis todavía le temían, pues en su memoria estaba la imagen de aquella yegua de aspecto terrorífico, aquella culpa la consumió durante mucho tiempo hasta que pudo ser capaz de ganarse el indulto de la historia y de sus ecuestres. Pero ¿Sería aquello lo que buscaba el señor del caos? Eximirse de crímenes que los ponis suponían pero no sabían; ciertamente estaba dispuesto a sufrir la pena que le fuesen a dar por todo aquello, aun si esta fuese la más grave o incluso si lo volvían a encerrar en su prisión de piedra ¿Qué demostraba todo aquello? Aunque no quisiera admitirlo no podía quedar explicación más que la conciencia de este, el hecho de saber que no podía estar en paz hasta enfrentarse al juicio por sus actos. En otras palabras, dentro de su corazón existía algo que se podría denominar como bondad, sentido de la justicia y, así como había pasado con ella, aquello comenzaba a martillar, a romper con la rutina diaria, con los pensamientos, en sí, con la vida misma del Draconequus.

Repensando nuevamente la conclusión que dedujo, Luna comenzó a tener idea de la magnitud de las palabras del señor del caos, este acto era la muestra de que estaba reformado; pero aun así, todos sus actos eran horribles, despreciables y ruines. El pasado ocultaba más que una simple historia con palabras que trataban de abarcar los hechos de forma puntual, no, mucho más en aquel pasaje obscuro, pues se no se sabía nada acerca de aquellas guerras, mucho menos del pasado de Discord. La confusión volvía a invadir la cabeza de la alicornio, comprendía lentamente las cosas, pero todavía no era capaz de dar sentencia o perdón alguno.

Los ponis finalmente terminaron con la última oleada, la espada de Cookie se alzaba en lo alto. Pero en ese instante, la princesa de la noche pudo escuchar el grito de un pegaso en lo alto.

\- ¡Burn, tiene que ver esto!

El rayo de energía mágica, efectuado con energía negativa y amplificado con unos hechizos previos, mostraron el enorme talento del barbado; pero también, Celestia pudo observar atónita el terrible daño que pudieron hacer en el Draconequus, su antiguo maestro lanzó un hechizo poco conocido sobre su enemigo, este salió despedido al menos cuatro metros, la energía era tan concentrada que podían verse pequeños destellos negros y verdes fosforescentes recorriendo el cuerpo del de ojos rojos.

Prohibido, aquel hechizo era prohibido; y ciertamente por el aspecto demacrado del cuerpo del Draconequus se podía denotarlo, sus ojeras comenzaban a perder la rigidez, sus ojos adquirían un color negruzco, las garras que le habían crecido durante todo el combate volvían a caerse; así como cuando las Karis consumían a una presa, el cuerpo delgado del Draconequus se hallaba en los huesos, un humo apenas visible y de color violeta salía como vaho, dando prueba irrefutable de que el hechizo había acertado, definitivamente el que Star Swirl utilizó era completamente repudiado, incluso por los que practicaban magia negra. Tosiendo y sin poder levantarse en dos patas, el señor del caos apenas podía mantenerse sobre sus cuatro patas, tratando de recuperarse del último golpe que lo había tomado por sorpresa, sus ojos se centraban en el cielo, su expresión era de completa satisfacción. Pero… ¿Por qué?

En ese instante, Celestia pudo darse cuenta de un hecho importante: Discord no había peleado en ninguna de las anteriores batallas, su presencia en ellas se limitó a cambiar el campo a uno más adecuado para sus tropas, pero nunca había blandido espada o conjurado hechizo contra poni alguno, en esta última batalla, él ingresaba a combatir de una forma particular

\- No que ese hechizo estaba prohibido, no que usted era alguien apegado al código de magia. – La risa de Discord era inevitable, provocando la ira de su maestro que lanzó otro hechizo

Una esfera transparente se formó en la punta del cuerno del barbado y cuando este lo lanzó, creció hasta adquirir el tamaño del cuerpo del Draconequus y pasó a encerrarlo. Una prisión de vacío era bastante difícil de crear, el aura del barbado se hizo visible, sus ojos se centraron directamente en su antiguo estudiante.

\- Tú tomaste tu decisión y yo la mía. – Dijo decidido el unicornio mientras hacía levitar al Draconequus dentro de la esfera.

La risa del Draconequus regresó.

\- Usted es un hechicero muy entretenido, mírese, está en igual o peor estado que yo; forzó su cuerpo hasta el extremo anciano. Está dispuesto a sacrificarse por unos ponis que le escupirán en la cara cuando todo esto termine.

La prisión encerró por completo al Draconequus, el resto sería simple, solo un vaciado de aire e incremento de presión dentro, el señor del caos moriría en cuestión de segundos a causa de ambos factores. Sin embargo, el barbado pronto perdió una gran cantidad de energía, a causa de una raíz que salió del piso, esta tenía un color negro y absorbía la magia del unicornio con una velocidad increíble; en algún momento Discord había plantado la semilla de la planta que en el pasado había atrapado a Luna y a Celestia; si bien estaba a punto de perder y no se esperaba el golpe de su maestro, él había ganado el tiempo suficiente para que su haz bajo la manga diera resultado, ahora podía escapar, bastaba con una cantidad pobre de magia para transportarse. Celestia entonces pudo concluir que aquella guerra no fue la final, sino que más bien Discord había perdido y encontrado otra forma de vencer a los ponis, pues militar así como moralmente estaba derrotado.

Sin embargo, los ojos del barbado comenzaron a brillar nuevamente, a este ya no le importaba el estado en el que le dejaría un esfuerzo más, debían vencer al señor del caos inmediatamente; con toda la energía sobre acumulada, comenzó a conjurar una transportación en masa de distintos lugares, la seguridad en sus ojos no hacía sino entretener más al Draconequus, era como si este no estuviera consciente de su debacle ni de su fin próximo.

Desde los distintos puntos, aparecieron Burn, Insidius, Red, Ciel, Black Feather y Thrush; estos sorprendidos por su aparición en aquella nueva escena, incluso Black Feather y Ciel que habían estado durante un lapso de tiempo dentro de aquel enfrentamiento, observaban atónitos el cuerpo del Draconequus ahora tendido en la tierra, su respiración era lenta, pero su sonrisa todavía no desaparecía. Definitivamente el Draconequus se había vuelto loco.

Sin demora alguna, el barbado transportó un saco lleno, su aura entonces lo rodeó para hacerlo levitar y mostrar su contenido. Piedras que parecían talladas y de aspecto llamativo salían flotando fuera, seis de ellas, del tamaño de una cabeza fueron rápidamente estimuladas con la magia del unicornio, que ya se hallaba con sus últimas fuerzas, su cuerpo se encontraba al borde del colapso, sus ojos comenzaban a rodarse a causa de dicho cansancio, el vigor que poseía lo abandonaba lentamente mientras realizaba un último sacrificio hacia los ponis.

Sorprendidos, los seis ponis que habían sido transportados no hallaban explicación a los actos del hechicero, no obstante, las piedras comenzaron a rotar alrededor de estos, con una lentitud exasperante, cada piedra elegía a uno de los ponis, casi como si tuviera voluntad propia, al hacerlo se quedaba frente a dicho poni, flotando, esperando al resto de los elementos de la armonía.

\- Estos son… - Estaba a punto de afirmar Ciel que llevaba varios vendajes por todo el cuerpo y con una mirada llena de cansancio.

\- Sí… - Respondió a duras penas el barbado mientras las piedras comenzaban a quebrarse.

Discord pronto paró de sonreír, para observar atento a lo que estaba ocurriendo con los ponis, los elementos de la armonía se mostraban frente a él, era difícil ignorar el peligro que representaban, pero su sonrisa volvió a dibujarse al recordar un detalle insignificante.

\- Mírense, están tan seguros, tan convencidos de que vencerán que hasta dirían que ya ganaron. – Las carcajadas del Draconequus no se hicieron esperar.

Efectivamente, los ponis comenzaban a tener una idea clara de lo que significaban aquellas piedras que lentamente comenzaban a resquebrajarse; hasta que finalmente liberaron unas gemas ocultas en el interior; los elementos de la armonía.

\- Liberen su magia… venzan a Discord. – Fueron las últimas palabras del unicornio antes de perder la consciencia, las raíces saqueadoras mantuvieron su cuerpo aprisionado y comenzaron a recubrirlo.

El hecho era que ninguno de los presentes tenía una idea de cómo liberar la magia de los elementos, Ciel poseía el elemento de la magia, así que a juzgar por su aspecto diferenciado de los otros elementos, quizás ella debía iniciar… pero cómo.

\- Elementos de la armonía, son seis. – Comenzó a hablar Discord con cierto desdén, sus ojos se centraban en Ciel, manteniendo contacto visual con esta mientras explicaba – Lealtad – Dijo mientras observó a Black Feather – Risa – indicó poco antes de señalar a Red – Generosidad – Advirtió mientras señalaba a Insidius – Honestidad – Aclaró al señalar a Thrush – Amabilidad, aunque lo dudo mucho no es así Burn – y… magia – Dijo mientras volvía a observar a Ciel.

Celestia recordaba que la magia de los elementos de la armonía debía iniciarse con el elemento de la magia, este liberaría una gran cantidad de energía y junto con el resto de los elementos se potenciaría. Ciel pudo comprenderlo de forma intuitiva, casi pudo percibir como su elemento, de alguna manera, le instaba a ser el primero en ser utilizado; dada su experiencia con la magia y con artefactos mágicos, la unicornio, aun sin su cuerno comenzó a canalizar la magia que su elemento comenzaba a emitir en grades dosis.

La magia comenzaba a ser irradiada por todo el lugar, disipando el caos que Discord generaba, sus hechizos eran contrarrestados al instante, la luz de todos los colores del arcoíris comenzaba a fluir por todos los elementos, los ponis que los poseía comenzaban a flotar en el aire, de la misma forma, una sensación de poder se generaba dentro de cada uno, una explosión de energía que se sentía como el calor de una fogata, como un roce suave en todo el cuerpo; los ojos de Ciel comenzaban a brillar, las heridas que no se habían recuperado aún, comenzaban a desaparecer, su cuerno volvía a crecer. El ciclo de magia continuaba, la energía era tan poderosa que era visible; a tal grado era su poder que una pequeñísima parte fue a restaurar a Star Swirl, quien pudo abrir los ojos, para observar todo el despliegue de la magia de los elementos de la armonía, todos los presentes, incluso la princesa del sol observaban atónitos lo que acontecía.

La energía finalmente se incursaba, cruzándose con los demás elementos, formando un circuito que regresaba al elemento de la magia; Celestia entendía muy bien lo que seguía después de ello así que ¿Vencieron a Discord? Se preguntó poco antes de que la energía de los elementos comenzara a formar una espiral ascendente Thrush, dejando solamente a Ciel, que también comenzaba a perder toda la energía que le quedaba, el elemento de la magia finalmente comenzó a revelarse contra ella; pero ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Por qué ocurría todo aquello? Discord entonces comenzó con una carcajada mayor, sus energía no alcanzaban para realizar acción alguna más que reír a causa de lo sucedido, los elementos de la armonía destruían a sus portadores de forma brutal y con la misma magia del color del arcoíris, les quitaban toda vitalidad, hasta comenzar a convertirlos lentamente en piedra. Sus quejidos de dolor se podían escuchar, esparciendo el horror que sentían. Star Swirl abría los ojos de par en par, aquello no podía ser probable, las leyendas de los elementos siempre fueron diferentes a todo aquello.

Varios soldados comenzaron galopar en dirección a Discord.

\- Nuestras espadas aún pueden terminar con él. – Advirtió un pegaso tratando de ignorar lo que le ocurría tanto a su comandante como a su mariscal.

Un destello de luz se apareció frente a Discord, mostrando a su guardián, junto con varios chacales, escarabajos y vulcanos, desde luego, Argos utilizó su cinturón de dragón para eliminar a la mayor cantidad de ponis que estaban a pocos metros de su protegido, para después acercarse a toda prisa donde este, un par de escarabajos se subieron a su espalda y hombros, para estar listos para proteger al transporte de su señor, saltando al primer atacante que fuera lo suficientemente imprudente como para acercarse..

Discord tuvo que ser levantado por el guardián, quien necesitó de ambos brazos para poder sostenerlo. Estaba en pésimas condiciones como para continuar en aquella guerra. Pero de todas formas habían perdido, independientemente de que la batalla mágica contra su viejo maestro hubiese terminado en empate.

\- Espera, llévame donde él. – Indicó el Draconequus señalando al barbado, cuya debilidad no le permitía escapar de las raíces saqueadoras del señor del caos.

Nuevamente la mirada de ambos se cruzaba, Discord mantenía una sonrisa mientras observaba el rostro lleno de incomprensión y furia por parte del unicornio.

\- ¿Crees que el caos no se ha extendido hasta dentro de su corazón?… Siempre estuvo ahí viejo obstinado, no pueden entregarse al ciento por ciento al otro, es por eso que no pueden manipular los elementos.

\- Pero cómo…

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea, pero al menos hicieron una función bastante movida, llena de tragedia, drama y comedia, pero nada más.

Entonces, Discord chasqueó los dedos para deshacer la mayor cantidad de hechizos posibles, para recuperar energías. Finalmente, se pudo parar sin ayuda de Argos y este desde luego se unió al combate que libraban las fuerzas del caos en aquella locación.

\- De todas formas, perdiste, los ponis ganaron. – Dijo finalmente el barbado con un gesto de victoria en el rostro.

Desde donde Luna se hallaba, podía apreciar el enorme cuerpo del Iniar aun en llamas, pero era bastante extraño que este no se consumiera con el fuego, más impresionante aún que sus escamas se inflamaran, considerando que los dragones por naturaleza eran inmunes al fuego y a la magia.

\- Señor, confirman la derrota de Discord, nuestras fuerzas se dirigen hacia la sección del segundo anillo este para vencer al resto de sus fuerzas, tratan de sacarlo de aquí, pero si somos lo suficientemente ágiles podremos vencerlos y ejecutarlo.

\- Perfecto, envíen todas las fuerzas a ese sector.

El proceso acelerado de la noche y del día se detuvo de pronto, la magia del caos se hacía cada vez más débil, hasta el punto de comenzar a desaparecer, regresando la realidad a su normalidad, incluso el cielo se despejaba de las nubes rosas.

\- La victoria está cerca. - Advirtió el poni terrestre Luna también concordaba con ello, Green Field lo había logrado.

De pronto, un sonido parecido al del cristal al resquebrajarse se emitió de algún lugar en el cielo.

\- ¡Señor! ¿Qué es esto? – Gritó un pegaso mientras se acercaba a una especie de línea que se dibujó en el cielo, a quilómetros de distancia.

Otro sonido similar se efectuó, esta vez más cerca, a varios metros sobre el cuerpo del híbrido, dejando claramente otra línea, parecida a las resquebrajaduras de las tazas de té al caer. Pero lo que se llevó las palmas de aquel fenómeno extraño fue que un pedazo del cielo se llenó de las mismas y… se rompió, así como un pedazo de cristal, cayó sobre el cuerpo de Iniar, pero nadie le prestó atención a ello, solamente al vacío que se generó en el cielo, afuera parecía no existir nada más que obscuridad, pero con el tiempo los ojos de la princesa se acostumbraron, para ver el cielo nocturno. Pronto su mente indujo todo lo que era eso… más ese no era el caso de los ponis que observaban asombrados todo aquello.

A los pocos segundos, en una dirección perpendicular al vacío, que se generó justamente arriba de la cabeza de Iniar, el fuego se disipó; Discord había hecho una burbuja de realidad tremendamente enorme, su energía debió haberse drenado de forma rápida para mantener semejante hechizo durante tanto tiempo. Ahora Luna no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Al observar la zona donde el fuego se disipó, tanto los ponis como Luna pudieron observar cómo el párpado de Iniar comenzaba a tener pequeñas contracciones, hasta abrirse, para mostrar el ojo de dragón, lleno de furia y centrado en sus observadores. Sus corazones se detuvieron, sus gargantas se anudaron, sus cuerpos se inmutaron. Mientras Iniar comenzaba a levantarse nuevamente, mostraba las diferentes salidas de una red de túneles donde había estado recostado, desde dentro, salían grandes cantidades de guerreros del caos, muchos comenzaban a subirse al cuerpo del híbrido, quién había recuperado fuerzas en las narices de sus enemigos.

Uno de sus terribles rugidos esparció el horror que significaba su presencia, el hecho de que estuviese con vida fue suficiente para que varios de los pocos defensores que quedaban en el lugar arrojasen sus armas y tratasen de huir. Pero una llamarada de fuego del híbrido fue suficiente para encargarse de ellos.

Mientras varios guerreros se subían al cuerpo del híbrido, otros muchos se ubicaban debajo de este.

Una de sus garras fue suficiente para destruir el muro, mostrando que el interior estaba repleto de raíces saqueadoras, que lo habían debilitado estructuralmente, otro rugido fue emitido poco antes de levantar vuelo, los seis karis restantes se unieron a su vuelo, lanzándose en picada contra las pocas defensas que quedaban en el lugar, así pues el regreso de Iniar comenzaba con la apertura del tercer anillo. Pero su papel no terminaría allí.

La incertidumbre volvía a llenar los campos, las construcciones, hasta el último centímetro de Green Fiel, el terror se expandía a gran velocidad, fue cuestión de pocos segundos para que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de su presencia, mas aquellos segundos que tuvo sin ataques contra él fueron de vital importancia.

Los guerreros que llevaba sobre su cuerpo y que clavaban sus armas en distintas hendiduras de sus escamas para no caer, debían ser transportados, resguardados y potenciados por el poder del híbrido, sus poderosos aleteos dificultaban el vuelo de los pegasos que acudían para intentar detenerlo, las flechas de varios chacales, sus lanzas y el proceso alimenticio de las aves los eliminaban, Iniar lanzaba una ráfaga de fuego gélido sobre torres de defensa y construcciones similares.

Su avance fue demasiado rápido como para reaccionar, en menos de treinta segundos llegó al segundo anillo, sin mayor dificultad pudo destruir una gran parte del mismo con brutales zarpazos, para después poner una de sus garras sobre el muro, para que una gran cantidad de guerreros pasaran sobre él, estaba abriendo el paso para el libre ingreso de sus fuerzas.

\- Eso es todo Iniar, échanos una garra por favor. – Dijo Seti poco antes de ingresar sobre los muros.

El híbrido liberó una gran cantidad de fuego sobre los muros, para quemar a los ponis defensores, tanto a su izquierda como a su derecha, las primeras defensas estaban eliminadas, solo le quedaba continuar adelante. El resto del trabajo era de las fuerzas del caos. Luna podía observar a duras penas el avance del híbrido, de hecho debía transportarse constantemente para igualar su velocidad y esquivar sus terribles ataques. Iniar finalmente llegó al primer anillo y de la misma forma utilizó su fuego gélido para inhabilitar las torres de defensa, poco después, comenzó a rugir con más fuerza todavía, ensordeciendo a los defensores poni. Y preparándose para los golpes finales, era todo o nada para ambos bandos.

* * *

Ja ¿Pensaron que todo terminaría en este capítulo? Pues no, falta un capítulo más antes de que este último recuerdo termine, espero terminarlo más rápido, pues como vengo repitiendo mil y un veces, tengo en mente el penúltimo proyecto de este tipo que pienso realizar. Pero basta de Spoilers, nos leemos pronto…


	55. Caos

Espero que hayan pasado un buen año nuevo, antes de iniciar con el fic les aclaro porque recientemente releí un comic oficial y pues un nombre dentro de este capítulo y alguno que no recuerdo bien tiene el nombre de Hope, ahora bien, la Hope que aquí se presenta no es la misma que la de los comics, es otra y pues es un error que aclaro ahora, no las confundan por favor.

* * *

La dirección del combate sorpresa tras sorpresa cambiaba de forma repentina, violenta. Lo que parecía ser una victoria definitiva volvíase una derrota ante la mirada expectante de los diferentes ponis que defendían el último enclave de resistencia contra el caos; lágrimas, gritos de horror, de fervor y el inicio de acciones desesperadas por parte de cada sector defensor que quedaba se hacían visibles desde el aire, Celestia podía percatarse de ello, Luna por su parte, daba cuenta del aspecto del Draconequus; sus ojos algo cansados apreciaban con una gran sonrisa el terrible contraefecto de los elementos de la armonía, estos, como si tuviesen ira contra sus portadores comenzaban a drenarlos, literalmente, de toda su energía y vitalidad, mientras eran transformados lentamente en piedra.

La resurrección del híbrido era ya innegable, dejando ver una estrategia que cualquiera podría pensar que estaba planificada, anticipándose a todas las movidas que los ponis harían ¿Sería Discord la mente tras semejante estratagema? O ¿Sería cuestión de mera suerte que todo se hallase como se hallaba? Difícilmente alguien podría tener una mente capaz de englobar todas las acciones, ataques contraataques, pensamientos, dudas, fortalezas y debilidades de sus enemigos, incluso Discord no podía encargarse por sí solo de una tarea tan grande; las fuerzas del caos ingresaban sin ningún freno, las defensas que Iniar inutilizaba a su paso eran de inmediato tomadas por los chacales, vulcanos y escarabajos, todos trabajaban conjuntamente asegurando posiciones de forma tan veloz que ni siquiera los pegasos podían enterarse de qué punto había sido tomado sino hasta que se veían desplazados cada vez más hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Luna se percató de forma rápida de lo que planeaban hacer. Iniar se dirigía a toda velocidad al anillo central, cargando una enorme cantidad de las fuerzas sobre su cuerpo, no solo para tomar el anillo central, sino también para convertirlo en el lugar donde los ponis terrestres y la mayor cantidad de defensores serían emboscados, capturados sin muchas complicaciones; Iniar tenía el poder para hacerlo y lo haría. Dentro de su cabeza maldecía el no poder realizar más acciones que solamente observar aquella guerra que ahora tenía un sentido con toda la historia que seguiría después de ella. Pero por qué, por qué Discord se empeñaba tanto en aprisionar a los ponis cuando tranquilamente podría evitar pérdidas en su ejército y eliminarlos, para un general esa sería la elección más sabía. Pero Discord, buscaba otra cosa "sufrimiento". Aquella palabra le llegó a la mente, la era del sufrimiento era, la era en la cual Discord tuvo como esclavos a los ponis; lo que él deseaba era hacerlos sufrir hasta el máximo, hacer que pagaran por lo que le hicieron; venganza era lo que deseaba y eso sería lo que conseguiría con aquella victoria… pero la situación era completamente distinta a como su mente lo había imaginado, Discord ingresaba triunfal a la ciudad, caminando de forma lenta junto con su guardián y acercándose a Star Swirl, quien se hallaban preso en las raíces saqueadoras del Draconequus.

\- Oh, mi viejo maestro, usted aun no comprende que yo ya gané. – La risa del Draconequus era débil, pero aun así de completa satisfacción.

Los ojos de locura del señor del caos se cruzaban con los de su antiguo maestro, una mezcla entre respeto y risa se daba en su expresión, contento con su victoria; acercaba su garra de león al cuello del barbado, este desde luego no perdía el coraje, no perdía el valor, por más que la ciudad se estuviese derrumbando ante sus ojos, por más que el horror llenaba a toda la ciudad, convirtiéndola en un momento culmen de la historia, que estaba destinada a ser olvidada por los siglos de los siglos.

\- Mire… mire… - La risa del Draconequus era imparable, mostrando la crueldad de este, así como su falta de juicio.

La pata del ex alumno de Star Swirl lo obligaba a ver hacia el centro de la ciudad, el piso se elevaba con ambos, para que tuvieran la primera fila para observar la movida decisiva. Debajo de ellos, las unidades de Discord daban las estocadas finales a los defensores de Green Field, quienes caían con heridas mortales, víctimas de las Karis o hasta aprisionados dentro de una burbuja de tiempo; cuando Celestia observó abajo pudo constatarse de ello, el viento movía su melena de forma salvaje, pero este era producido por el batir de las alas del híbrido que se hallaba en lo lejos.

Produciendo vientos tempestuosos que evitaban que la mayoría de los pegasos pudieran representar un peligro, Iniar avanzaba por sobre trincheras, búnkeres, centros de evacuación, hospitales, fábricas, torres defensivas; ignorándolas a todas y aguantando la poca resistencia que podían ofrecer antes de que saliera de su rango de ataque, haciendo todo lo posible por llegar de forma rápida al anillo central, cuando finamente toda la marea de destrucción que traía consigo llegó al destino, este bajó desde el cielo, aterrizando dentro del anillo, a pocas decenas de metros de la muralla; sin esfuerzo congeló a las defensas existentes y liberó a las fuerzas del caos que llevaba en su cuerpo. Seguidamente volvió a levantar vuelo, sus ojos de hielo se hallaban abiertos, por tanto su aspecto blanco con poca cantidad de cuernos y una piel más gruesa se mostraron, avanzó sin impedimentos alguno, una llamarada gélida bastaba para terminar con torres defensivas, artillería pesada y también para destruir escuadrones que se dirigían a batallar contra las fuerzas que había transportado. Con su vuelo violento, pudo dar con uno de los accesos a la ciudad. Para ingresar y subir a las murallas se debía pasar por puntos escondidos, pero sus alturas de poco servían ante la presencia de un coloso como él, quien apaciguaba las defensas más sólidas con una de sus llamaradas, garras, coletazos, aleteos, incluso un zarpazo era suficiente para barrer con las mismas, su piel de escamas extremadamente duras y gruesas lo mantenía protegido de los ataques más feroces, convirtiéndolos en meros roces, sin ningún daño en particular. Mas ello no le quitaba la importancia de ser destruidas, pues sus aliados tenían que encargarse de ocupar las murallas, mientras él no hacía más que un ataque devastador y actuaba como distracción, atrayendo todos los esfuerzos de los ponis que probablemente podrían detener a quienes asegurarían el dominio de la ciudad.

Las garras del híbrido se teñían de rojo por la cantidad inmensa de pegasos que desgarraba al paso, sus escamas presentaban signos de haber sufrido duros castigos por parte de los proyectiles, sus alas eran constantemente rasgadas por espadas y sables. Pero aun así, seguía avanzando de acceso en acceso, utilizando su fuego gélido para crear un muro impenetrable de hielo, evitando así el acceso o la salida del lugar; las Karis en el cielo ya habían lanzado bajo su protección maleficios de inhibición a los unicornios, los pegasos por otra parte daban un combate valeroso, admitía el coloso, pero inútil, cortar sus alas, o al menos rasgarlas no serviría para detenerlo y regenerarían rápidamente. No obstante, rendirse no conformaba parte de los planes de los ponis.

Mientras que la parte del plan de las fuerzas del caos se llevaba adelante, el Draconequus disfrutaba de todo el caos que se creaba dentro de la ciudad, más que todo el repentino cambio de esperanza a desesperación y miedo, los corazones de los ponis comenzaban a sucumbir ante el caos, abandonaban sus esperanzas y lentamente se entregaban a su futuro señor, su voluntad desaparecía lentamente, luchar o morir era una hermosa frase para cuentos y algunos discursos, pero él sabía muy bien que pocos estaban dispuestos a llegar hasta ese extremo.

\- Tú, monstruo… cuántas vidas deben perderse para que termines con tu absurda venganza. Débil, corrompido… - Star Swirl trataba de liberarse de las saqueadoras, mas Discord todavía no volteaba para verlo. Disfrutar del calor del fuego, la sinfonía de los gritos, del miedo y de todo el caos lo regocijaba.

\- Es el fin del orden maestro, ustedes perdieron, su orden está destinado a ser destruido… - Decía mientras volvía a acercarse al barbado y lo tomaba por el cuello, levantándolo con algo de dificultad.

La magia del caos comenzaba a actuar sobre el barbado, las energías de Discord se restablecían debido a una cancelación de sus hechizos en gran cantidad, pues solamente podía recuperar una pequeña porción; pero si algo había que le estaba dando toda la energía necesaria para poder realizar aquel poderoso conjuro, provenía de deshacer el hechizo más grande que había realizado y que estaba presente desde el inicio de aquella última batalla.

Star Swirl podía ver, así como las princesas, cómo varias rajaduras se producían en el cielo diurno, las nubes y el sol se detuvieron; lo que pudo fácilmente captar la atención de los combatientes, fue el momento en el cual, aquellos rajones fueron a parar al punto más alto: el sol y formando una figura similar a las de porcelana o vidrio antes de romperse, comenzó a desprenderse, hasta caer desde lo alto al piso y traspasarlo hasta desaparecer. Una caída de centenas de metros dejaba al pedazo de "cielo" que había caído con una obscuridad casi completa, la mitad del sol se había desprendido y todos los presentes, incluso Star Swirl comenzaban a temblar ante tal fenómeno.

Celestia pudo comprenderlo todo de forma veloz, mucho antes que su maestro, en realidad, habían estado combatiendo bajo una burbuja de realidad, Discord comenzaba a deshacerla para recuperar energías. Mientras algo similar ocurría en distintas partes de la burbuja de realidad que emulaba el cielo, dejando paso a la noche que revelaba el tiempo real en el que se encontraban; Discord realizaba un conjuro que se creía imposible.

Las arrugas del barbado comenzaban a desaparecer, su cuerpo flaco comenzaba a ganar musculatura, sus pelos blancos adquirían un color grisáceo, incluso su rostro recuperaba cierto vigor; impresionada, Celestia observaba un hechizo de edad, pero sin reversión posible. Discord utilizaba su magia del caos para devolver a su maestro a su juventud, con una sonrisa, el señor del caos observaba el éxito de su hechizo.

\- ¿Qué.. qué estás haciendo? – Cuestionaba el barbado mientras sentía que aquella magia ingresaba en su cuerpo, cambiando su constitución, su edad y perturbándola.

\- Esta historia termina aquí, sus personajes tienen su final en el libreto, pero el nuevo libreto, necesita nuevos personajes. – Decía el señor del caos mientras lograba terminar su hechizo de edad de forma contundente e irreversible; los ojos del barbado comenzaron a brillar antes de caer inconsciente en el piso.

Un portal se abría en la tierra, comenzando a halar del cuerpo del barbado y llevándoselo a otro lugar, fuera de los últimos momentos de Green Field.

\- Quizás nos volvamos a ver… pero será de una forma diferente, eso lo puedo asegurar. – Se despedía el Draconequus mientras el portal se cerraba, llevándose lejos a Star Swirl.

Un Chacal se acercó al lugar a los pocos segundos con gran prisa.

\- Amo, encontramos a la unicornio… está viva y bajo el resguardo del mejor equipo, Argos se ha movilizado para reforzar el lugar.

\- Esta bien Ras; bueno, creo que gané. – Dijo el Draconequus momentos antes de desaparecer.

La ciudad entera ardía en llamas, monumentos eran destruidos, bibliotecas saqueadas, ponis eran asesinados si no se rendían; la inmensa guardia de Green Field era encarcelada bajo sus propios muros, Iniar levantaba con facilidad paredes de hielo que dividían y enclaustraban aún más a los defensores, los pegasos eran eliminados casi al instante por flechas, lanzas de los chacales que continuaban sobre el coloso y ataques brutales del híbrido. Finalmente, los diferentes centros de evacuación eran abiertos desde fuera, para extraer al mayor número de civiles que se resguardaban dentro, estos no ofrecían una gran resistencia antes de ser sometidos por las fuerzas del caos, que extraían conglomerados de miles a decenas de miles de cada complejo.

\- Winter Storm, quiero que saquen de aquí a todos los civiles que quedan, usen la salida secreta.

\- Y ¿usted señor? – Preguntaba un pegaso de pelaje obscuro y ojos grises.

\- Yo los alcanzaré, todavía podemos liberar unos cuantos centros, la ciudad será tomada de un modo u otro. Pero todavía podemos pelear sin ella. – Decía el rey mientras evadía una lanza y desenvainaba su espada con una fiereza inigualable. El muro que se hallaba a sus espaldas era una de las pocas secciones que todavía tenía una defensa y el control de sus artefactos de asedio, todavía podía mantener a raya a los invasores.

\- Sí señor. – Respondió el pegaso poco antes de lanzarse al vuelo veloz, junto con unos guardias que seguramente darían sus vidas para que el pegaso llegar a distintas partes a emitir la última jugada que podían realizar como ponis.

La defensa era sorprendentemente amplia, más los temblores en el suelo y un rugido que fácilmente pudo dejar sordos a la mayoría de los ponis presentes, fueron la señal perfecta de que la criatura más temida por los pegasos se hallaba en el lugar; sin dejar tiempo para reaccionar, Iniar congeló a todo aquel que estuviera sobre la montaña, sus energías también se veían agotadas por el esfuerzo que había realizado durante el ataque relámpago.

Finalmente, las fuerzas del Rey que tanto lo habían protegido eran eliminadas por llamaradas, pegasos caían rostizados, unicornios no podían realizar magia y eran del mismo modo, chamuscados hasta los huesos por el fuego del híbrido, con una distancia de al menos cien metros alrededor del rey, Iniar terminaba con casi todo el pequeño ejército que se hallaba junto con su Rey.

Ante la polvareda, la ceniza y la poca luz que lograba pasar, la figura del rey se quedaba pasmada ante tanta destrucción.

Con un gruñido más que audible, de hecho penetrante hasta la misma psique, el híbrido posaba sus patas traseras sobre la muralla, para bajar su cabeza, junto con sus patas delanteras que se hallaban a pocas decenas de metros del rey, quien apreciaba con terror los horripilantes ojos de la criatura que lo enfocaba directamente, aun con un brillo real, la armadura del Rey reflejaba la luz de las llamas cercanas, pues el cielo que se venía abajo también se llevaba la luz del día que emulaba. Observándolo con cierta curiosidad, el híbrido abrió levemente la boca.

\- Tienes un valor superior al de los reyes que combatimos. – Comenzó a hablar el monstruoso ser, posando sus ojos frontales en el pequeño cuerpo del poni.

Sintiéndose como una hormiga ante un elefante, Cookie levantó su espada en alto, no moriría sin luchar hasta el final.

\- Es porque no me importa cuánto cueste, mi pueblo es lo primero.

\- Palabras bonitas pequeño ¿Por qué no escapas de mí? – Cuestionaba intrigado el coloso.

\- No huiré de quien amenace a mis equinos, por muy aterrador que sea.

\- Admirable. - Respondía con su voz profunda y aterradora Iniar, mientras abría su boca para lanzar una bola de fuego que terminaría con la vida de casi cualquier criatura.

Pero de la nada, una figura particular se apareció frente el monstruoso ser, y chasqueando los dedos hizo que sus alas se recobraran de inmediato, invitándolo a volar nuevamente para salir del lugar; sin embargo, la gigantesca criatura decidió quedarse.

\- Calma Iniar, este poni tiene un final diferente al de todos sus congéneres. – Advertía Discord mientras sacaba un pequeño saco con un cáliz dentro que salió completamente vacío cuando lo vació frente al Rey.

Ambos, Rey de Green Field como Señor del caos se observaron, en medio de los combates finales que definitivamente doblaban más a la victoria del de ojos rojos, este se paseaba libremente frente al poni que lo miraba completamente extrañado, pero esperando el fin que el Draconequus decidiera darle, siempre y cuando todo el tiempo que ganar pudiera ser aprovechado por sus súbditos para escapar de la ciudad que ya comenzaba a venirse abajo.

\- Por fin nos conocemos, mi nombre es Discord. – Comenzó a decir el Draconequus mientras extendía sus garras para tomar el casco el Rey de Green Field, imitando cierta formalidad de los corceles.

Mientras sacudía su casco, Cookie comenzaba a tratar de asestar un golpe a su enemigo; mas este no tuvo la necesidad de esquivarlo, pues el cansancio del rey era tal que falló.

\- Eres exactamente como te imaginaba, testarudo, buen tipo y algo galán galán; seguro hasta tienes una poni especial que conquistaste en medio de toda este caos. – Comenzó a discursar el Draconequus.

Iniar se quedaba en su lugar, lanzando enormes cantidades de fuego a los ponis que trataban de llegar al lugar donde se daban las que seguramente eran las últimas escenas de la batalla. El aspecto del híbrido había cambiado, ahora su color rojizo y unas alas más grandes, así como una cola terminada en una maza llena de púas daban a entender que estaba en su forma de fuego. Sus enormes garras estaban posadas sobre el anillo, desde donde podía tener el asiento de primera fila para ser espectador del momento.

\- Y tú eres más desquiciado de lo que pensé. – Respondía el Rey mientras se quedaba parado y mirando al señor del caos con toda la ira que podía, siendo todo lo fuerte que podía ser; era evidente lo que pasaría; después de todo, que levante la mano quien pueda enfrentar su muerte sin tener un millón de emociones.

Tomando un sorbo de un vaso de leche chocolatada, el Draconequus chasqueó los dedos para transportar a su guardián al lugar, este llevaba en sus brazos a una unicornio… Luna entendía lo que sucedería, Discord, así como en las anteriores ocasiones no terminaría con la vida de su víctima, sino que haría que esta se la quitara.

\- Hice un breve relato de toda tu vida, pero me evité comentar la mejor parte de todo y es que puedes llegar a ser tan pero tan noble… - Sentenciaba el Draconequus mientras sonreía – que estarías dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo, absolutamente todo para asegurar el bienestar de tu pueblo.

Cookie que todavía no había visto al guardián del Draconequus, su atención estaba completamente sobre este, el sudor comenzaba a recorrer su frente, en esos momentos probablemente sus súbditos estaban en cerca del paso de las montañas, después debían galopar unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar a Bad Lands y desde allí podrían escapar con una embarcación que había mandado a hacer en el peor de los casos, todo aquello estaba oculto y aunque las cosas terminaran para él, su pueblo aún tenía una nueva esperanza.

\- Un rey semejante se merece estar en la memoria de todos los ponis; pero adivina, no será así… - Discord se acercó al poni terrestre y rodeando su cuello con su garra de águila, mostraba con su pata de león la devastada imagen de Green Field – hoy Equestria y los ponis serán destruidos, hoy todo el orden será destruido porque no fueron capaces superar la prueba.

\- Un genocidio no es una prueba en lo más mínimo. – Respondió el terrestre que ya ni tenía fuerzas para combatir contra Discord, por alguna razón perdía todo su fervor de forma acelerada.

\- Oh claro que lo es, por algo los elementos fallaron, por algo me pude adelantar a sus jugadas, por algo tenemos esta conversación. No digas que esto no tiene que ver con el orden y el caos… pero basta de pláticas sin sentido… Vayamos al tema que importa.

\- Ya hazlo – Dijo el poni, tratando de evitar la plática del señor del caos.

\- ¿Hacer qué? - Preguntó incrédulo el Draconequus mientras dejaba de pasearse y se sentaba en el piso cruzando las piernas y moviéndose cual potro que no puede contener la emoción de un regalo, incluso su cola se agitaba de un lado al otro levantando tierra como un cachorro inquieto.

\- Mátame, viniste para eso ¿no es así? – Aclaró el poni con una determinación a mantenerse firme aún en esas circunstancias.

\- Oh, no, me estás confundiendo con alguno de esos enemigos tuyos dentro del congreso y fuera de las murallas para quienes fue edificado toda esta prisión… yo quiero salvar a tu pueblo y necesito tu ayuda para ello. – Las palabras de Discord eran claras, mas confiar en ellas era la peor de las estupideces posibles; sin embargo si aquello podía lograr que sus súbditos consiguieran más tiempo aún, estaría dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Beber un veneno? ¿Clavarme una espada? Es raro que no quieras mancharte con mi sangre cuando tienes la de mis hermanos.

Feliz de recibir tales palabras del gobernante de Equestria, al menos por la nobleza que estas desprendían, por el valor del poni y por la predisposición de este, Discord no hizo otra cosa más que rascarse la barbilla y comenzar a platicar nuevamente.

\- Sabía que cooperarías, lo que te pediré es muy simple de hecho. Verás, tú me caes bien, así que te daré la oportunidad de seguir con vida y además de terminar con esta guerra absurda – Decía el Draconequus, haciendo comillas con sus dedos al mencionar la palabra absurda y chasqueando los dedos – Hoy tendrás una lección difícil acerca de ser Rey: decidir bajo situaciones de presión, auto sacrificio y bien común.

\- Una criatura como tú no sabe nada acerca de estas cosas, cómo quieres darme lecciones de algo que no conoces. – Retando al de ojos rojos directamente, el Rey trataba de incitarlo a entrar en un juego de monólogo para sacar todo el tiempo posible.

\- Porque conozco la gran bondaaaad que hay en ti – Respondió de forma siniestra el Draconequus entretenido de la actitud que su antagonista tomaba, en momentos como esos era extremadamente difícil no sentirse contento por lo que vendría a continuación aunque también le provocara tristeza y temor.

\- Decidirás entre una vida y la vida de toda tu gente. – Comenzaba a explicar el Draconequus mientras Argos pasaba al frente cargando a una unicornio hasta entonces desaparecida.

El rostro de Cookie cambió de inmediato, las facciones de aquel rostro, el color del pelaje, el estilo de melena todo concordaba con el aspecto de la poni que más amaba en toda la tierra, incluso mucho más que a sí mismo, Argos tenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Hope.

\- Creo que captas muy rápido las cosas, así que simplemente me pasaré directamente a las opciones. Si sacrificas la vida de esta ciudadana de Green Field, toda esta guerra terminará inmediatamente, sí, tal como lo oyes… terminará y ustedes serán los vencedores…

Los ojos del poni terrestre se llenaron de una angustia tan inmensa, tan aguda que sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir, mostrando la dificultad de aquella decisión, Hope, la unicornio de la que se había enamorado yacía en los brazos de Argos, apenas respiraba, pero daba señales de vida; no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente de poder acabar con la vida de ella, pero tampoco dejaría que su pueblo quedara a merced del poder de un enemigo que se divertía eliminándolos como si de animales de caza se trataran. El pánico lo invadía; bien común, auto sacrificio eran palabras que Celestia entendía a la perfección, como gobernante había tenido que grabarse a fuego el significado de dichas palabras y Luna también las entendía de un modo algo distinto al suyo, pero finalmente cada una comprendía lo que significaba en el gobernar Equestria, auto sacrificio, sacrificar lo que amas para dejar a tu pueblo en un mejor lugar, para asegurar el bienestar, la prosperidad y el bien común eran en absoluto las decisiones más difíciles de tomar casi siempre, pues acarreaban al sufrimiento. Discord al parecer entendía todo aquello de una forma más retorcida, pues buscaba la forma en la cual poder aprovecharse de aquellas virtudes y todo para qué, para esparcir el sufrimiento de una venganza que ansiaba con locura.

\- Si tomarás una decisión deberías darte prisa, los ponis se están acabando como pan caliente. – Decía con cierto tono de burla el Draconequus mientras Argos ponía el cuerpo de Hope al piso con cierta delicadeza y tomaba una pequeña espada en su mano para pasarla al terrestre.

El pelaje amarillo de la unicornio era en extremo fino, sus rizos eran de lo más elegante, incluso sus cascos parecían estar hechos de cristal.

\- Aunque, también tengo esta tercera opción si el dilema es muy grande como para resolverlo. – Indicaba el Draconequus mientras hacía aparecer un pequeño envase de cristal con contenido negro aceitoso y altamente fétido.

El poni no poseía palabras su legua estaba entumida, así como la mayor cantidad de sus músculos, solamente levantó la mirada para observar al Draconequus, si trataba de eliminarlo sería una jugada ilusa, quizás hasta terminaría empeorando aún más las cosas al quitarles tiempo valioso a sus súbditos. Lentamente su voluntad se sumía a una completa obscuridad.

\- Este veneno es similar al que le di a Gold Mane, pero a diferencia de ese, este sabe a menta y no te dolerá. Puedes elegir tomarlo y despedirte de este mundo, pero con lo que vaya a pasar con tus súbditos, bueno, no te prometo nada en absoluto si lo haces.

En medio del dilema más grande que cualquier poni podría enfrentar, Cookie comenzaba a empuñar la espada pequeña en su boca y a acercarse hacia Hope, solo debía atravesar su corazón, todo terminaría de forma casi instantánea, le evitaría en la medida de lo posible el sufrimiento de una muerte lenta, pero su fuerza de voluntad lo abandonó a los pocos segundo de iniciar con la hazaña. Sin pensarlo tomó el frasco y vaciando su contenido directamente en su estómago comenzó a hablar con el Draconequus con más valor.

\- Mátalos, mátalos a todos, no los hagas tus esclavos. – Exclamaba el Rey con desesperación.

\- Mi querido Rey, te dije que no te prometía nada, pero ya que estas con ganas de hablar pero sin mucho tiempo, me saltaré detalles importantes como una maldición que me ata a la vida de Hope y te diré que si matabas a Hope, me matabas a mí y si me matabas a mí, matabas a todas mis fuerzas – En ese instante Argos tomó a la poni llevándosela fuera del alcance del Rey y transportándose con su brazal a la cabeza de Iniar que comenzó a partir hacia un lugar distante y a salvo de todo peligro. – también te diré que ella está preñada y por último, que todos serán mis esclavos, hasta los ponis que se dirigen al puerto que hiciste construir en Bad Lands. – Advirtió finalmente Discord, logrando romper con la última gota de esperanza del último Rey de Equestria.

Transportándose de inmediato para evitar ver la expresión u oír las palabras del Rey, el señor del caos y futuro esclavizador de los ponis reapareció en el cielo que ya se desprendía de sus últimos fragmentos de la burbuja de realidad, el cielo nocturno acallaba el horror que vivía Green Field, contrastando su obscuridad con el vivo fuego que la ciudad sufría, el humo se asemejaba a las nubes, los gritos no eran oídos por ningún salvador, toda la esperanza se borraba de la faz de Equestria. La magia del señor del caos pronto comenzó a deshacer todas las construcciones, derretir la piedra, replantar árboles, evaporar madera, convirtiendo grandes cantidades de metales en gusanos que excavaban hasta en la tierra para desaparecer, los cadáveres ingresaban en un proceso aceleradísimo de putrefacción, convirtiéndose en potentes fertilizantes, borrando así todo rastro de que alguna vez hubiese existido una ciudad del tamaño de Green Field.

Luna y Celestia observaban atónitas el final de Green Field, había sido un golpe certero y decisivo, inesperado… caótico, comenzaban a comprender mejor el significado de quitar la voluntad de luchar, Discord se había esforzado en dar aquel golpe para suprimir todo deseo de luchar en los ponis y para que estos se vieran sumidos en el caos que este les enviaba, ahogando sueños esperanzas y demás, el señor del caos comenzaba su reinado en esa misma noche, pues a medida que la ciudad desaparecía, desde el cielo ambas princesas, podían ver como los ponis eran extraídos en grandes números, con grilletes, con cuernos y alas cortados, con un vacío y una pena tan grandes que apenas podían moverse siquiera, todos los que habían deseado vivir, aun a costa de la esclavitud salían de la ciudad en desaparición.

Extinguida la llama de la libertad, ahorcada la voluntad y destruida la esperanza, los equinos perdían cualquier cosa a la que pudieran aferrarse, abrazando el destino al cual Discord quería atarlos; abrazando la esclavitud.

Ese debería ser el final, pero al parecer, todavía faltaba un poco más de aquella historia horrible; ambas princesas aguardaban a la máquina del tiempo que de alguna manera las llevaría a su tiempo. Pero de pronto el tiempo se delante de forma rápida, haciendo que la noche pasara de forma veloz, mientras el sol salía y Green Field, así como muchas colonias desaparecían de la faz del planeta. Sin más preámbulos, se podía apreciar el campo llano y ahora cubierto por césped e incluso árboles con la presencia de miles de miles de ponis se hallaban suspendidos en burbujas de tiempo, dormidos, con las privaciones del vuelo y la magia, también la fuerza de los terrestres había sido anulada con magia, ahora solamente quedaban unos pocos nudos sueltos; abajo en tierra se hallaba Discord sentado en su trono y frente a él, todos sus esclavos: vulcanos, escarabajos y chacales formaban, llenado lo que había sido el espacio donde Green Field.

La expresión de Seti era diferente a todo lo imaginado, algunas lágrimas se desprendían a causa de alguna razón, probablemente los iría a liquidar a todos con alguna de sus jugadas sucias, pensó Luna. Así como cualquiera que pudiera ver aquella historia brutal y terrible.

\- Señor, no nos aleje de su lado. – Dijo de pronto el chacal, con el apoyo de sus diversos hermanos.

La naturaleza de los chacales era algo diferente a la de los ponis, Celestia se podía percatar de ello, eran fuertes, ágiles, pero dóciles en cuanto a quién servían o con quién convivían. Tal parece que necesitaban a un alfa que los guiara y estos habían aprendido a identificar a Discord como tal.

\- Su papel como fuerzas del caos terminó, son libres, pero no en este mundo. – Continuaba el señor del caos con una especie de discurso, pues se hallaba sobre una tarima, con uno de esos gorros de diplomados y con varios papeles sin escritura alguna, solo con garabatos.

\- Pacté que los liberaría al finalizar esta guerra, pero nunca dije dónde ni cómo; aunque supongo que desean tener comodidad y cosas así. Por lo cual – Las vestiduras de Discord cambiaron a las de un vendedor de casas – les preparé un mundo para ustedes; mi socio les explicará mejor todo lo que tiene.

Acto seguido una copia de sí mismo llegó con una libreta gigante llena de imágenes, estaba vestido con un pantalón caqui desproporcionado, unas gafas en forma de triángulo y camisa y corbata desarregladas.

\- Según nuestros estudios, este planeta con algunos volcanes es ideal para los vulcanos,con valles a pocos kilómetros hechos por su servidor son ideales para los escarabajos y bueno, también tiene un desierto aunque mi socio y yo sospechamos que preferirán vivir más cerca los unos de los otros. Debo admitir que las playas no son lo mejor de todo, pero oigan, al menos tienen peces del tamaño de un dragón y pusimos algunos animales que podrán comer. También frutas y vegetales, auqnue existen algunas plantas primitivas que parecen suculentas… lo cual incrementa el índice de vida y todo lo demás.

Desapareciendo ambos, Discord reapareció en la tarima con una expresión de diversión.

\- Mi señor, no deseamos irnos, usted ha hecho de los chacales mucho más poderosos de lo que eran antes y bajo su voluntad somos mejores. – Advertía Seti mientras se acercaba a la tarima.

\- Promesas son promesas; pero antes de irse, les advierto, este es un nuevo inicio, su segunda oportunidad… no la desperdicien.

Desde luego, era increíble la insensibilidad que mostraba ante sus fuerzas, las echaba fuera cuando estas lo protegieron, lucharon por él y hasta estuvieron dispuestas a morir por él. Una transportación en masa comenzaba a efectuarse, pero por la cantidad que debía llevar y la distancia, esta se realizaba de forma lenta.

\- Sí señor. – Fue lo último que Seti pudo decir antes de ser cubierto por una luz y ser transportado.

La enorme cantidad de energía que todo aquello succionó al Draconequus lo dejó casi seco. Pronto tuvo que sentarse sobre la tarima, observando las prisiones de los ponis sobrevivientes, tenía mucho que hacer antes de someterlos a la peor de las esclavitudes, pero no se haría ese día, necesitaba descansar.

\- Supongo que a mí también me mandarás lejos de aquí. – La voz de Iniar inundó el lugar, rebotando en las montañas y haciendo sobresaltar al Draconequus.

\- Emm… tu dime ¿A dónde quieres que te mande?

\- ¿A cuándo? – Dijo el híbrido antes de ser transportado.

\- Cuando y donde tú quieras, te gusta mucho viajar ¿no es cierto?

\- Sí. – Respondía el híbrido que tampoco podía evitar sentir la separación de su camino con el de quien lo había salvado y había sido considerado como su familia.

\- Bueno pues, viajarás por el tiempo y el espacio, cada diez años cambiaras de mundo y de época, ¿Quién sabe? Hasta podrías encontrar criaturas que te cautiven los ojos. – Decía entretenido el Draconequus poco antes de enviar al coloso a su primer mundo y época.

Discord tenía una montaña llena de los conocimientos de los ponis hasta ese momento escritos en libros con una bibliotecaria más que competente y finalmente tenía a un guardián al que había enviado a dormir a una cueva lejos de su alcance, como si no fuera nada, se deshizo casi de todo lo que había logrado, un ejército, una criatura capaz de exterminar cualquier cosa, riqueza, poder, no le importaba nada de aquello, el caos era lo único que deseaba. Los ojos del Draconequus observaban inquietos, buscando el caos posible y toda la diversión que le darían los ponis mientras encauzaba el caos dentro de sus vidas.

En ese momento, un jalón fuerte tomó a las princesas por los cascos y las forzó a ir hasta el transportador, a gran velocidad, ambas princesas se quedaban incrédulas por la finalización de aquel combate, el tiempo se había acabado y la última prueba que Discord ponía en su contra era finalmente expuesta.

La máquina funcionó a gran velocidad, atrayendo a las princesas, el efecto de la poción desapareció a los pocos segundos de ingresar dentro y en menos de un segundo la máquina regresó al presente.

Discord estaba parado, no había pasado ni un segundo en el presente, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, un rayo de energía fue a dar directamente contra él; el color amarillo de este delataba que era Celestia la conjuradora. Las lágrimas en los ojos de esta se hicieron visibles, tanto para Luna como para el Draconequus que sentía mucho más dolor por la razón que por la acción de aquel ataque repentino; desde luego, cómo no ganarse el odio de Celestia cuando le mostró todo lo que la vinculaba con él, la razón para mostrar todo aquello era cada vez más inalcanzable.

\- ¡Tú, monstruo! Decía la princesa del sol mientras apuntaba al de ojos rojos y lo hacía levitar, poco después, sin meditarlo, sin consideración lo arrojó por el jardín cual muñeco de trapo.

La magia que el Draconequus podía utilizar era limitada, medida hasta la última gota, no podía desperdiciar ni siquiera un poco, por lo cual debía sufrir el castigo que Celestia le estaba dando, aunque fuese solo el principio.

\- ¿Qué tipo de criatura se mofa así de…? – Celestia todavía reservaba sus palabras, mostrando un odio ya profundo de su corazón al Draconequus.

\- Una que busca el caos. – Respondió brevemente el Draconequus, poco antes de recibir otra descarga de magia, el rayo estaba más concentrado, Discord debía aguantarlo hasta el final, ni siquiera podía esquivarlo.

\- No tuviste suficiente con una guerra, no, quisiste más, malvado… infame. – Otro rayo con dosis mayor era enviado a un Discord que estaba en el piso y no podía levantarse.

\- Qué querías, demostrar tu poder, mostrar que eras el más poderoso de los malvados, vengarte. – Preguntaba Celestia mientras hacía levitar a Discord y poco antes de liberar otra descarga fue interrumpida por Luna.

\- Basta, no te rebajes a su nivel. – Dijo la princesa de la noche de forma convincente mientras se acercaba al lugar con un leve vuelo. Nunca antes había visto a su hermana de ese modo.

\- Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa antes de que te dé el veredicto. – Amenazó Celestia mientras sus hacía descender al Draconequus a tierra.

\- El poder es para los necios, la venganza para los idiotas. Adelante, da tu veredicto. – Discord cabizbajo e inquieto esperó lo que fuera que Celestia fuese a dictar, después de todo, estaba allí para eso, para ser juzgado y cualquiera que fuese la condena, la cumpliría.

\- Discord, en vista de este juicio que has alzado en cintra tuya y de las pruebas que mostraste, no tengo más opción que condenarte al exilio, no volverás a Equestria nunca más… - Las pocas palabras que Celestia podía expresar salían con la seriedad más grande, era una orden, un imperativo que Discord seguiría sin rechistar, le repugnaba la idea de ejecutarlo u ordenar su ejecución.

Mientras Discord llevaba atrás sus orejas y dejaba de sonreír, comenzaba a soltar unas lágrimas rebeldes, entendiendo lo fantasiosas que habían sido sus esperanzas. Reformado, pero no inocente, esa era su condena y ahora que se libraba de ella, sufría por su no inocencia. Mas estaba dispuesto a sufrir la pena, aunque la magia que le quedaba tenía un fin distinto a dejarse morir sin haber sin haber luchado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba dispuesto a preocuparse, a luchar por algo más que el caos.

* * *

Eso es todo por esta semana, a menos que termine el fic aquí mismo, aunque creo que no sería la mejor de mis ideas. Bueno, debo admitir que el esquema inicial era diferente, pero considero que este rumbo está mucho mejor del que pensé en primera instancia. Bueno, nos leemos pronto, no olviden dejar sus reviews.


	56. El rastro

Hola, perdón por presentar los capítulos de forma tan… incontinua, no sé por qué, pero me está costando hacerlos, de hecho ultimadamente me está costando hacer fics; pero mejor no los aburro y continuamos con otro capítulo más de Discord.

* * *

Una bruma confusa llenaba distintos lugares de Equestria pocos y distantes el uno del otro es cierto, pero la ausencia de un ser extraño y ahora exiliado era evidente en dichos lugares. Pena quizás sería la mayor de ellas en Ponyville…

Fluttershy revisaba el correo de forma ocasional todos los días, preocupada no podía hallar explicación a la reciente desaparición de su amigo, hace más de un mes atrás le había dicho que saldría de viaje y que no volvería en un buen tiempo… pero buen tiempo siempre significaba hasta el miércoles de té, durante los últimos días se temía lo peor, Discord simplemente no regresaría. Aquella idea era horrible, pues había aprendido a apreciar la amistad del señor del caos y a valorarla, del grupo de amigas que tenía, era probablemente la única que, hasta cierto punto comprendía al señor del caos y hacia lo posible por convivir con él, aunque él también se estaba esforzando bastante por lograrlo.

Mientras recordaba la pasada gala del galope, no podía evitar sonreír, era el señor del caos y todo, pero en la amistad y convivir con los ponis era como un niño torpe dando sus primeros pasos, uno muy escandaloso por cierto… su preocupación en cierta medida también era el de sus compañeras. Desde luego, la preocupación de estas era menor, pues suponían que estaba realizando alguna de sus locuras; pero ¿Qué tal si no? ¿Qué tal si le pasó algo terriblemente malo? O si simplemente dejó de existir… con la magia del caos no se podía saber, al menos Fluttershy no estaba del todo segura.

\- Vamos cariño, estoy segura de que Discord volverá pronto. – Animó Applejack mientras ponía un casco sobre el lomo de la tímida pegaso.

\- Sí, puede ser bobo y fastidioso, pero no creo que le puedan pasar accidentes de la nada. – Argumentó Rainbow mientras cruzaba sus cascos en vuelo, incluso ella comenzaba a preocuparse por Discord, el Draconequus tonto lentamente se transformaba en un buen amigo, para largarse de pronto.

Pinkie Pie también mantenía cierta angustia, sobre todo porque Discord no le enseñaría las miles de recetas que tenía que mostrar, su manera de hornear era única y tenía resultados tan increíbles como horribles y ya había ideado una manera de sacar partido de todas ellas, aprendería sus ingredientes y después examinaría cuidadosamente cualquier indicio de una forma de preparación, cocción, etc. Pero nada de ello era posible sin Discord.

\- No dejó ninguna carta ni nada, él siempre las manda explicándome dónde está y que hace. – Prosiguió Fluttershy mientras revisaba nuevamente su buzón, ya que las cartas del Draconequus solían aparecerse sin necesidad de cartero.

\- Ahora que lo dices, Discord no vino a mi castillo a reparar la cañería como lo pedí. – Agregó Twilight elevando las patas para tranquilizar a sus amigas que la observaban con intriga. – Tiene que pagarme por todas las molestias que me hizo pasar ¿no? – Se defendió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Sé puede hacer eso? – Cuestionó Rainbow con otra sonrisa cómplice, pues de ser así, Discord tenía muchísimas cosas que pagarle.

Mas, Twilight no recibía informe alguno de Canterlot del desempeño de este ni siquiera una actualización de su comportamiento en sus tareas, que generalmente le eran enviados a ella.

\- Ahora que lo dices, no recibí ninguna noticia de Canterlot.

\- ¿Y si le pasó algo terrible? – Preguntó preocupada la pegaso amarilla mientras se llevaba un casco a la boca para morderlo, la situación era preocupante…

\- Bueno, supongo que podría escribir una carta para pedir un informe de Celestia. – Afirmó Twilight.

El frio del lugar arreciaba de forma mucho mayor, la obscuridad se esparcía por todo el lugar de forma aterradora, incluso parecía que por momentos una bruma roja se aproximaba, aunque después de unos segundos esta desaparecía, engañando a la princesa del reino de cristal. Sus cascos firmes sobre la nieve temblaban, no solamente por el frio, sino también por lo que escuchaba.

\- Esa es mi historia Cadance, soy uno de los responsables de la destrucción de Equestria, comparto la responsabilidad con Discord y esa es la razón por la cual necesito hablar con Celestia.

El relato de Iniar había sido largo, Cadance en todas esas horas todavía no podía emitir palabras, su reacción era completamente antagónica a la que le dio tiempo atrás, cuando descubrió a la criatura más aterradora que jamás había conocido y que ahora también se ganaba su desprecio. En las tres horas que demoró en contar su participación en la parte más horrible e impensada de la historia de Equestria, ni había interrumpido, solamente escuchó todo lo que contó, la batalla final, así como su participación en las otras batallas era crucial, había sido uno de los aliados más grandes de Discord y ciertamente su final no fue del todo grato.

\- Yo era una criatura sin finalidad en este mundo, cuando la guerra terminó, me sentí sin rumbo, Discord me mandó a un viaje demasiado largo e inquietante, porque mi poder ya no tenía sentido para lo que quería hacer… el sufrimiento que Discord quería impartir a los ponis no se lograba con mi fuego, ni con mis garras, ni con mis dientes… él buscaba perturbarlos, quebrarlos, enloquecerlos.

\- Entonces él te trajo aquí. – Decía la princesa con un gesto de incomprensión, pues a su juicio Iniar no podía ser más que un peón en el tablero del Draconequus.

\- Siempre pensé en pasar mis últimos años en un páramo frio, quizás es mi naturaleza de Wivern, cuando Discord me facilitó el acceso a otros mundos, comencé a realizar aquello que más me gustaba: explorar, aprender, conocer otras criaturas, pequeñas o grandes… con el tiempo, mi corazón se ablando. – Expresó la criatura mientras su núcleo comenzaba a dar señales de extinción, comenzando a reabsorberse y atrayendo todo el frio del lugar.

Cadance podía ver la pena en la voz de la criatura, sus enormes ojos se centraban en el infinito, quizás recordando tiempos pasados, tiempos mejores.

\- Aquel último día, me vengué de quienes me habían creado, los que me hicieron sufrir, pero no consideré que lastimé a innumerables indefensos. Discord me dio la opción a dejar aquella campaña brutal, nunca me obligó a nada… realmente fue lo más cercano a alguien que se preocupaba por mí.

\- Enserio… y te desechó cuando ya no te necesitaba. – Espetó la alicornio sin tratar de disfrazar su indignación por la ceguera de la criatura.

\- Cierto, pero tampoco tenía cabida en lo que deseaba hacer, me dejó viajar por una cantidad enormes de mundos, no te imaginas todas las criaturas que pude devorar, observar, incluso proteger. – Relataba el monstruoso ser, mientras sus costillas se unían para formar un escudo para las criaturas polares que se acercaban para recibir su acostumbrado refugio.

Criatura semejante era difícil de comprender, devorar criaturas era parte de su naturaleza carnívora, pero llegar a protegerlas. Aquello parecía ser una acción realizada por un monstruo como el híbrido.

\- Existían criaturas que eran tan hermosas, otras que eran particulares, plantas que harían soñar a cualquiera… cielos amplios, mares infinitos… El resto de mi vida fue espectacular mientras duró… - Continuaba la criatura, su voz comenzaba a apagarse, la tormenta de hielo se arreciaba de la misma forma, apagando su voz de forma más violenta.

\- Te criaste con él, ¿Por qué le serviste en la peor de las masacres? – Cuestionó la princesa, nuevamente impresionada por la racionalidad de la criatura que sin embargo parecía tener algún engranaje mal.

\- Por la misma razón por la cual él fue quien me vio como algo diferente a un monstruo, él único que se jugó la vida por salvarme… todo eso cuando todavía no era un monstruo y aún después; la parte de su plan en la que me drogó para que me desmayara afuera de la muralla y protegerme con su burbuja de realidad fue buscando que quede con vida.

\- Te puedo asegurar que no. – Respondía Cadance mientras planeaba su huida del lugar, debía evitar que Celestia llegase a tener contacto con aquella criatura.

\- No te mentiré, al principio, después de que Discord fuera convertido en piedra, pensé atacar Equestria; pero él no lo hubiera deseado así… Lamentablemente… creo que no podré hablar con Celestia.

Cadance no podía creerlo, todo ese tiempo la criatura solo buscaba hablar con Celestia, pero ¿De qué quería hablar?

\- Qué era de lo que querías hablar de ella.

\- Sé que Discord está libre, pero también sé que está enfermo… él no aguantará por mucho tiempo, el vínculo que nos conecta nos está matando a ambos… Cuando él aceptó el contrato con el demonio, aceptó que nuestras vidas estuviesen vinculadas…

La voz ahora más ronca y débil de la criatura era como un susurro que se perdía en el aire, cristales de hielo de pequeño tamaño rodeaban el lugar, la tormenta de hielo sería la espectadora del final de la vida de la criatura más grande que Equestria haya visto, el final de un coloso que, como toda criatura no podía vencer la lucha contra el tiempo que todo lo consumía.

\- Aceptó que su vida estuviese vinculada a la mía, para salvarme, aceptó esa condición… y el pacto demoniaco que hizo finalmente se romperá… Discord no tiene mucho tiempo, una vez que muera… él tendrá unas horas de vida como máximo… ese es su destino y esa es la razón por la que le debo mi vida. Lo triste es que nunca logré comprenderlo, no sé muy bien la razón de su sacrificio.

\- Qué es lo que Celestia tiene que saber…

\- Por lo que sé, es algo que ella averiguará dentro de poco tiempo… Oh Cadance, tu presencia durante las últimas horas de vida de este viejo y cansado híbrido me han aligerado el paso a mi muerte, gracias por escucharme…

Las alas del híbrido comenzaban a ceder, rompiéndose, para convertirse en hielo, sus dientes se desvanecían en el aire, los huesos de su caja torácica comenzaban a quebrarse, los animales dentro comenzaban a escapar aterrados por el desastre que se venía dentro de la estructura que antes lo protegía. Los ojos del monstruoso ser parpadeaban, muestra clara de su inevitable colapso.

Un pequeño cristal se desprendió del frente de su hocico cuando este comenzó a quebrarse.

\- Los Wiverns solían poseer una pequeña gema, se dice que podían guardar su espectro mágico en él… puede que me detestes, pero en ese cristal se halla la forma para convocar mi espectro mágico por un tiempo breve, quizás te resulte útil para defender tu reino alguna vez… es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensar todo el daño que les he hecho.

El cristal se asemejaba a los cristales del tocado que Cadance se había hecho el día que el reino de cristal postulaba para ser el centro de los juegos de Equestria, del mismo tamaño, pero completamente transparente y con diversos cortes. Cuando este llegó hasta los cascos de la princesa, esta dudó de sobremanera del regalo del híbrido… así que no lo tomó, solamente dirigió su mirada en lo alto. Iniar era una criatura fascinante, pero por su pasado, difícilmente podría ofrecérsele un final digno… un villano debía terminar solo y triste.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que ella sabrás lo que sabrá? – Preguntó la alicornio, poniendo toda su atención en la muerte y las que seguramente serían las últimas palabras de la criatura.

\- Porque un koala me lo comentó… Adiós Cadance. – Dijo la criatura poco antes de que el núcleo finalmente se consumiera, desapareciendo por completo y dejando un halo blanco, amarillo, rojo y verde que se extendieron por unos cuantos metros antes de desaparecer cual arcoíris al final de la lluvia.

\- ¿koala?

Cadance ignoraba por completo un peluche con forma de koala que yacía a medio enterrar en la nieve detrás de ella; el viento de la tormenta, así como la falta de visibilidad a más de dos metros de distancia evitaron que pudiera percatarse de que el peluche comenzaba a agrandarse, hasta adoptar una forma superior en tamaño a la princesa. Sus movimientos rápidos se centraron un objetivo simple, agarrarla de las patas traseras con una de sus poderosas manos y después utilizar una jeringa llena con un líquido azul.

Cadance sintió un jalón muy fuerte de sus cascos traseros, poco antes de sentir una hinchazón en su cuello, mucho antes de poder ver a su atacante, sus párpados se cerraron. Argos tenía a su objetivo capturado, antes de marcharse se acercó al lugar donde la alicornio estaba parada, para buscar la gema que Iniar había hecho caer, una vez hallada, la puso entre los pelos de su crin. Después, en medio de toda la tormenta que se arreciaba aún más, llevando cristales del tamaño de un casco volando por aquí y por allá, sacó una pluma naranja grande y se transportó del lugar.

En medio de toda la tormenta, de toda la calma del lugar, no existía poni, cabra, ni nada que sirviese de testigo de los hechos, ni siquiera de la existencia de la gigantesca criatura que acababa de dejar el mundo de forma ya permanente.

El tren de la a mistad llegaba a toda marcha a Canterlot, los andenes estaban llenos de visitantes que llegaban para instalarse una noche antes del solsticio de otoño en la ciudad capital de Equestria. Los hospicios, hoteles, incluso las casas de familiares, cualquier lugar habitable sería llenado al tope, pegasos, unicornios, terrestres, alguno que otro burro, mula; incluso un búfalo se movilizaban de forma continua, el tren llegó en medio de la hora pico de aquella actividad de visita a Canterlot.

Los últimos chorros de vapor eran expulsados, un unicornio se movía entre la multitud.

\- Permiso por favor… Disculpe… con permiso.

Shining Armor se maldecía a sí mismo por haber sido tan tonto como para no haber solicitado el tren real, era un príncipe, desde luego, los guardias reales le abrirían el paso de forma rápida y todos cooperarían en abrirle el paso, pero no, había decidido ahorrar quince minutos para salir lo más antes posible.

Mientras se movía entre el tumulto de gente, con apenas medio metro de espacio entre poni y poni, todos moviéndose de un lugar a otro en un completo caos, el unicornio se desplazaba de forma lenta y haciendo lo imposible por atravesar la estación de trenes, ni qué decir de lo que tendría que pasar cerca del castillo de las princesas, seguramente, el lugar se encontraba repleto de visitas que buscarían un recorrido. Quizás si utilizaba su transportación podría acortar el tiempo, pero bien sabía que si la utilizaba, algún otro unicornio se vería tentado a hacerlo y todo ello causaría problemas, una cantidad infinita de problemas por mala ubicación, mal lanzamiento y transposición accidental al tener contacto con otro poni antes de transportarse.

Sus movimientos apresurados empujaban a distintos ponis que se movilizaban de forma lenta, que se quedaban viendo alguna curiosidad, que deseaban comprar algo o que simplemente no sabían a dónde ir. Shining Armor tuvo que tener una paciencia infinita, sobre todo porque algunos de los ponis lo reconocían y deseaban pedirle un autógrafo o saludarlo, era desde luego comprensible que siendo un príncipe, de hecho el único que existía en Equestria, fuese una rareza verlo fuera del palacio o de los cuarteles del imperio de cristal.

En medio de todos los ponis, por un solo segundo, Shining pudo observar en medio de toda la gente, a un potro perdido, sus lágrimas escurrían por el rostro, el color gris de su pelaje era apenas reconocible del color del cemento del piso, aterrado, observaba de un lugar a otro para poder encontrar a sus padres; sin siquiera pensarlo, el unicornio se dirigió hasta el lugar con gran preocupación por el pequeño, este de inmediato pareció reconocerlo, sus ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas se mostraban más relajados a medida que el unicornio se acercaba. Shining, observaba preocupado al pequeño y tomando los colores de su pelaje y ojos como referencia, buscaba algún poni con aquellas características cerca, pues si encontraba a una yegua o un corcel con dichas características, muy probablemente sería su padre o madre. Sin embargo, no encontraba coincidencias, el color de sus ojos era particular; ciertamente eran pocos los ponis que poseían los ojos rojos, menos que tenían el pelaje gris. El unicornio estaba de una u otra forma intrigado por la identidad del pequeño, le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía quién exactamente.

\- Mama… - decía el pequeño de forma ya débil, debido al cansancio de sus cuerdas vocales, seguramente por haber gritado antes… pero ¿Por qué no lo escucharon antes?

\- Hola amiguito ¿Perdiste a tu mamá?

\- Sí – Decía el pequeño con cierto desdén por la pregunta. – Me perdí cuando mamá trataba de ir por las valijas…

\- De acuerdo, seguramente está en alguna de las oficinas de la terminal de trenes. Ven conmigo y te ayudaré a encontrar a tu madre.

\- Gracias señor. – Respondía el pequeño mientras era elevado en el aire por la magia del unicornio, quien pasaba de forma aún más acelerad entre los ponis.

Paso a paso, los ponis parecían llenar aún más el lugar… según recordaba, el solsticio de otoño era uno de los más esperados, pero la organización de la terminal siempre había sido impecable, aún así, no se puede estar preparado para todo, pensó el unicornio mientras llegaba a la oficina con el pequeño sobre él. El guardia que estaba presente de inmediato hizo un saludo militar, era su superior y tendría que obedecer de inmediato a sus peticiones.

\- Su nombre. – Indicó el unicornio poco antes de bajar al pequeño al piso.

\- Swan wing, señor. – Respondió el pegaso poco antes de salir de la cabina adivinando hasta cierto punto cuál sería la petición que su superior le daría.

\- Cielos señor, usted es el príncipe Shining Armor ¿verdad? – Cuestionó el pequeño unicornio, poco antes de sacar una pequeña caja de una alforja que Shining no recordó haber visto antes. – Tengo su tarjeta de colección. – Prosiguió el pequeño mientras mostraba emocionado la carta donde Shining aparecía posando y tenía una pequeña información debajo. Era una serie de cartas de celebridades de Equestria.

Olvidando temporalmente a su madre, el pequeño se calmó, recuperando la calma y recordando un pequeño detalle.

\- Soldado, este pequeño se perdió; estoy seguro que su madre vino aquí.

\- Lamento decirle que no, los cuatro puestos no han recibido notificaciones de extravió en toda la mañana, puede ser probable que su madre haya preferido ir a buscar un grupo de patrullaje pegaso para hallar a su hijo en medio de toda la ponidumbre. – Respondió hábilmente el soldado poco antes de ingresar nuevamente a la cabina.

\- Señor… mi madre me dijo que nos quedaríamos en un lugar llamado el abrevadero. – Explicó el pequeño con su voz e potro mientras señalaba un lugar en el espacio lejos de aquel lugar – está por allá… la última vez que vinimos también nos quedamos allí. – Dijo finalmente el pequeño.

\- Perfecto, te llevaré allá y después mandaré a un grupo de soldados para buscar a tu madre. – Explicó el unicornio mientras hacía levitar nuevamente al pequeño, para llevarlo hasta la dirección deseada.

Shining Armor comenzaba a detestar viajar en tren debido a la poca libertad de movimiento que tenía dentro del tumulto de ecuestres en la estación, pero poco después de salir de la estación, hasta casi una calle después, su paso pudo incrementarse.

\- Parece que ningún poni sabe dónde ir primero. – Expresó el unicornio para distraer al pequeño.

\- Si, el año pasado mi mamá estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza porque no fuimos al museo de Star Swirl. – Contó el pequeño.

La posada estaba en un lugar algo inhabitado, el lugar parecía la residencia de ponis ancianos, las calles pacíficas y desérticas parecían no tener a nadie más que algún anciano ocasional.

\- Es una calle más allá. – Señaló el pequeño, su casco mostraba un callejón donde se alzaba el letrero que decía "El Abrevadero"; pero el letrero de madera se encontraba en un estado deplorable.

Al acercarse a una vieja puerta de madera, el unicornio trato de abrirla con sus cascos, pero no pasaba nada, parecía estar cerrada desde hace tiempo, una residencia abandonada…

\- Parece que no hubo ningún poni aquí desde hace años. – Observó el unicornio mientras le daba el lomo al pequeño que sin que el príncipe se diera cuenta se había librado de su hechizo de levitación.

\- Es porque no hay nadie allí desde hace años… - Exclamó el potro que cambiaba de forma rápidamente y mucho antes de que el unicornio lo viese, lanzó un hechizo que logró dormirlo de inmediato.

***Canterlot (Palacio Real)***

En las profundas cuevas del interior de la montaña donde estaba construido Canterlot, yacían las cuevas construidas por el mismo Star Swirl, su estudio de magia era un lugar inaccesible por el intrincado camino para llegar, cualquiera perdería las esperanzas de llegar al décimo intento, sin embargo, Celestia conocía mejor que nadie el camino para llegar a sus diferentes secciones, divisiones, etc. Sin embargo, para encontrar lo que deseaba encontrar debía ser mucho más furtiva, mucho más sagaz de lo que sería usualmente. Star Swirl era un unicornio lleno de trucos bajo la manga, de su estudio había que esperar lo mismo. Lo más importante se hallaba oculto, detrás de puertas secretas, estantes ocultos… pero si bien no sabía de la existencia de lo que buscaba, tenía la certeza de que existía.

\- Hermana, qué buscamos exactamente... – Cuestionó Luna con algo de intriga a causa de la búsqueda repentina en la que su hermana la había incluido.

\- No sé exactamente… - Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de esta.

\- Sabes que no me gusta ver en tus sueños hermana… pero ultimadamente has estado soñando con un libro… y… con.

\- No lo digas. – Interrumpió la alicornio, sus pasos eran lentos y su avance seguro.

La razón para estar allí abajo buscando algo desconocido era nadie más ni nadie menos que el Draconequus, las últimas semanas habían sido completamente enloquecedoras, su sentencia le dejaba sin la compañía del Draconequus y a juzgar por la carta que su alumna le había mandado, también ella y sus amigas se preocupaban por él… mas ese había sido el veredicto final al que Discord se había sometido. Pero dejando de lado aquel juicio de indudable justicia; se cumplía aquello que él le había repetido incansablemente: lo daba todo por Equestria, sacrificaba más de lo que se le retribuía, en este caso, el sacrificio era un amor que surgió de la nada, algo que no imaginó sentir por uno de sus ex enemigos, una segura locura para cualquier súbdito, pero que había sucedido.

Enamorada, no podía negarlo, pero jamás se le ocurriría anteponer intereses personales por sobre los intereses de su pueblo, el auto sacrificio era uno de los requisitos para ser princesa y ella más que cualquier otra se había ganado el título por hacer semejante sacrificio a lo largo de su vida. El más reciente sin embargo, era el que más le lastimaba, el que más anonadada la dejaba. Discord había hecho algo justo al condenarse a sí mismo a un juicio donde claramente era culpable a todas luces… pero ¿y si todo era mentira? Pensó en ello durante los últimos días ¿Y sí solo hacía todo aquello para lastimarla? Twilight le había comentado de sus planes aparentemente inocentes, pero que la lastimaron hasta cierto punto o que le hicieron perder el tiempo en búsquedas imposibles o en enfermedades inexistentes.

Las razones para ello eran simples, si Discord lograba distraerla lo suficiente, podría dar un ataque a Equestria, alejar a las Mane six de sus respectivos elementos como había hecho al aliarse con Tirek y así volver a tomar el control de Equestria… pero por más que trataba de pensar en la veracidad de aquello, la embargaba otra duda ¿Y si toda la historia era mentira? ¿Por qué mentir para echarse la culpa por haber realizado atrocidades de tal magnitud? Aquello no tenía sentido. Tal parecía que el señor del caos había sido completamente sincero al contar su historia, mas existían detalles que no había comentado en todo su relato, detalles que Celestia podía presentir que le fueron ocultados.

\- Tia, contéstame por favor ¿Por qué sueñas con él? ¿Por qué buscas ese libro? ¿Por qué…

\- Cálmate Luna. Una pregunta a la vez. – Aclaró Celestia; el pasillo hacia la biblioteca central de la guarida del barbado era conocida de memoria, pero requería cierta concentración hallar los indicios que indicaban que estaban en la dirección correcta.

\- Busco el libro porque si todo lo que Discord nos mostró es cierto, debería existir algún libro, diario o cualquier cosa donde Star Swirl guardara la información.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tal cosa existe realmente? – Cuestionó Luna, el farol que su hermana llevaba frente a ambas para iluminar el camino era innecesario para una princesa de la noche que podía perfectamente ver en la obscuridad.

\- Tú lo conoces casi tan bien como yo ¿Crees que no guardaría un registro o algo de todo lo ocurrido?

\- Tienes razón, pero ¿Qué tal si desechó todo eso? O si Discord nos está mintiendo.

\- ¿Te parece que nos mintió? – Dijo la alicornio de pelaje blanco poco antes de accionar una pequeña palanca

\- No, pero no deja de ser una probabilidad… - Fue la única respuesta que la princesa de la noche podía hallar más coherente.

La biblioteca privada de Star Swirl era quizás la más grande que Celestia conoció hasta que ella lo superó y Twilight también estaba muy cerca de alcanzar el gran número de libros de las instalaciones subterráneas en las que se encontraban ambas… pero conocía lo suficientemente bien al barbado para saber que si existía algún registro que comprobara lo que Discord les mostro, estaría allí, en cualquier lugar o posible escondite.

Un cuadro dibujado de Celestia colgaba en lo alto, estalagmitas y estalactitas se encontraban por todo el lugar, estantes, pergaminos, banderas desconocidas… momento, Celestia pudo reconocer una de las banderas, se asemejaba en gran medida a la bandera que cayó sobre el cuerpo de la Comandante Hurricane. Colgada en lo alto, nadie le prestaría atención por ser una baratija, pensó para sí, mientras alzaba vuelo para alcanzarla. Al llegar, buscó por todas partes, desde las partes donde estaba clavada su estandarte, hasta detrás de ella.

\- Acércala al fuego. – Sugirió Luna.

Un poco de magia prendió una serie de velas, después acercando la bandera a las mismas, la princesa del sol esperó lo mejor, pero no pasó nada. Poco después, Luna comenzó a buscar en cada escondrijo, mientras Celestia revisaba libro por libro todas las estanterías, el hechizo que le había enseñado a Twilight para hacer girar los libros alrededor y revisarlos con gran velocidad era efectuado de inmediato, pilas de libros eran amontonados uno sobre otro, llegando a los cinco metros de alto por dos de ancho y seis de largo, haciendo una pequeña pared que dividió a ambas hermanas en su búsqueda, ciertamente si algo había que no podían hacer era estar calmadas la una con la otra en una tarea conjunta; además así abarcaban más rápido todo lo que debían buscar.

Palancas ocultas, palabras claves, indicios; cualquier cosa que pudiera dar señales sospechosas era inspeccionado minuciosamente por ambas princesas, sus ojos se posaban en cualquier cosa que les levantara la menor sospecha, durante más de dos horas no hubo señal alguna, hasta que Luna observó una estatua de forma atenta, esta tenía particularidades que no saltarían a la vista de ningún poni, incluso para ellas sería difícil buscar en una estatua un libro o lo que fuese que Star Swirl hubiese utilizado como un diario de lo que había ocurrido en el pasado.

\- ¿Por qué estás parada allí y tan callada? – Preguntó Celestia mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

\- No estoy segura pero; crees que Star Swirl habría guardado una sosa estatua de él… digo, no era egocéntrico ni nada de esas cosas… - Explicó la princesa de la noche poco antes de volver a voltearse a la estatua.

\- Tienes razón… a él no le gustaba nada de esas cosas.

Inmediatamente, las dos hermanas se acercaron, para después comprobar todo lo que concernía a la estatua de bronce del barbado, una estatua bellamente modelada y con una expresividad digna de alguien de su nivel, aunque él jamás hubiese estado de acuerdo en tener algo así en su biblioteca. Hendiduras, palancas, botones, cualquier cosa que activase un indicio secreto, pero nada parecía indicar que poseía alguna puerta secreta.

\- Bronce – Dijo Celestia casi murmullando mientras observaba el aspecto del barbado, la pose perfectamente modelada detallaba una posición de completo movimiento. Incluso su capa poseía el modelado que perfectamente emulaba el viento producido por el movimiento.

La base de la estatua no poseía ningún artificio o cosa semejante, sin embargo, Celestia tuvo una idea que pronto se hizo más y más posible. Utilizando su magia para tratar de mover el pesado objeto, lo hizo levitar con lentitud al inicio, pero Luna se le unió casi de inmediato con su magia para apresurar las cosas, entonces al estar a poco más de un metro de su lugar acostumbrado por siglos, los ojos de la estatua comenzaron a moverse, virando hacia abajo, inmediatamente después, en la tierra que ahora estaba apisonada debido al peso de la escultura en bronce, comenzó a aparecerse un círculo con un orificio al medio, aquello no era mera arena, su color plomizo la hacía similar a la mitrita que Discord había utilizado en la construcción de su guarida.

Ambas no tardaron en entender lo que significaba: aquel agujero era para una llave mágica y no cualquiera que se pudiera abrir con un simple hechizo, sino más bien, una que solamente se podía abrir por los ponis que Star Swirl hubiese querido que fuese abierta.

Apartando la estatua a pocos metros del lugar, La princesa de la noche comenzó a acercarse al lugar, Celestia de la misma forma caminó hasta el lugar pensando en lo siguiente que debía hacer. Si era una cerradura mágica, y si solo se podía abrir por los ponis que Star Swirl hubiese deseado; entonces no tenían más de dos opciones.

Sin esperar más palabras, la princesa del sol bajó su cuerno hasta el orificio, introduciéndolo para liberar una pizca de su energía y así activar el mecanismo mágico que la cerradura poseía. Sus dudas fueron corroboradas de inmediato cuando la arena de mitrita comenzó a alejarse, partiendo un pequeño espacio en el lugar por la mitad, tenía un tamaño no mayor al de un libro. Los ojos de la princesa del sol apreciaban con gran asombro la veracidad de sus sospechas, era cierto… podía sentir que aquellas hojas guardadas bajo una seguridad obvia pero inquebrantable eran las que buscaba.

Sin perder un solo segundo las sacó de su lugar, de inmediato las acercó, todas tenían un aspecto de haber envejecido durante cientos de años, así como claras señales de haber sido arrancadas de un libro… Celestia contemplaba con incredulidad la primera página.

"_Oh mis queridas Celestia y Luna, cualquiera sea la razón por la cual encontraron estos papeles, deben saber que todo lo que aquí está escrito es lo que les guardé, lo que no les dije del pasado de Equestria y la relación que todo esto guarda con el peor enemigo de Equestria: Discord. _

_Espero que después de todo este tiempo y seguramente incluso después de mi muerte, estén dispuestas perdonar a este viejo por ocultarles todo lo que está escrito en más de veinte años y la única prueba que existe de Equestria antes de que Discord nos esclavizara."_

Poniendo un casco en su boca para evitar abrirla, la princesa no podía evitar sentir como una parte de su corazón finalmente se rompía, por todo lo que implicaban aquellas hojas, seguramente porque eran la prueba contundente de que Discord había sido quien dijo ser, el peor villano de todos, el señor del caos. El destructor de Equestria.

Luna en cambio comenzaba a preocuparse por su hermana, presentía que ella estaba demasiado lastimada, las últimas semanas, desde que habían exiliado a Discord, ella había tenido innumerables pesadillas, innumerables sueños con Discord, con lo que había sucedido, con cierto anhelo que su corazón guardaba de manera celosa, en medio del silencio sepulcral que se levantó en la cueva. Observaba el estado de su hermana, ella no deseaba saber el contenido que seguramente terminaba de sentenciar al señor del caos y que seguramente sería doloroso volver a revivir pero ahora desde el punto de vista de Star Swirl

"_Hoy sufrí una sorpresa demasiado grande, quizás una que nunca se volverá a repetir y estoy seguro que nunca olvidaré; una especie de monstruo o mutación, o lo que sea que sea aquel joven entró a mi biblioteca._

_Tenía cola de dragón, patas de diferentes animales, así como alas y un rostro muy marcado de la familia equina, compuesta por más de una de sus especies, sin duda se encontraba escondiéndose de algo y creo saber exactamente lo que es…"_

En silencio, ambas leían atentamente las páginas sueltas que su maestro había decidido ocultar hasta el momento preciso, leerían todo el diario, hasta la página final para comprobar lo sucedido en el pasado y en el caso de Celestia, para hallar una respuesta a una pregunta que su corazón realizaba, martillando a su cabeza de forma constante: Por qué Discord.

* * *

Y con esto finalizamos el capítulo de esta semana, espero que les vaya bien, nos leemos pronto.


	57. ¿El fin del caos?

Aquí estamos con un capítulo más de Discord, estoy tan ansioso, una semana más para el estreno de El legado…

* * *

"_Todavía observó al Draconequus en su estatua de piedra y me pregunto qué es lo que deseaba realmente… todavía no hallo respuesta dentro de la complejidad de su locura. Pero siempre pienso que existía algo racional dentro de todo aquello, el caos que había o mejor dicho que era en él; poseía una pequeña partícula que hacía que actuase con una entrega tan grande que no le importaba sacrificarse."_

Celestia ya no podía contener las lágrimas, Luna a su lado no podía evitar sentir una pena no muy diferente, después de todo, hasta había llegado a comprender a Discord hasta cierto punto, comprender que poseía preocupaciones; demonios, hasta habían jugado una partida de cartas, se habían hecho amigos y ahora incluso ante los ojos de Star Swirl, él era el más infame de los enemigos.

\- Él no es así. – Dijo de repente la princesa del sol, mientras se limpiaba con su casco – Él no es así.

Luna comprendía perfectamente la reacción de su hermana, ahora sabía que entre el señor del caos y ella existía o más bien existió algo más que una amistad, el dolor que sentía ya no podía ser fingido con una sonrisa; no frente a ella.

\- Hermana, él ha cambiado, no es el mismo de hace un milenio atrás… - Expresó Luna mientras ponía un casco sobre el lomo de su hermana.

\- Yo lo sé, pero eso no lo expía de su culpa por el pasado.

\- ¿No te parece que ya ha pagado por sus acciones?

\- ¿Y a ti? – Respondió la princesa del sol mirando fijamente a su hermana.

Los sentimientos de Celestia era a lo que más temía, una vez sus sentimientos por un corcel le habían hecho actuar de forma desconsiderada, poniendo en peligro a dos mundos, ahora estos le instaban a perdonar a Discord, era consciente de ello; pero no permitiría que volvieran a interferir entre el bien de Equestria y sus propios intereses. Por mucho que le llegara a doler, era su deber como princesa y lo cumpliría.

\- Tia, Discord se parece mucho a mí, él ha hecho cosas terribles en su pasado, puede que mucho más que yo, pero está reformado, tiene remordimientos por lo que hizo y ha aceptado las consecuencias sin rechistar. Hermana, entiendo perfectamente por lo que pasa y sé que en estos instantes debe sufrir la peor de las torturas.

\- Luna, mi querida hermana. – Respondió Celestia mientras abrazaba a la alicornio de pelaje azul obscuro.

Como nunca antes Luna observaba las emociones de Celestia a flor de piel, pero jamás espero que se debiera por Discord, en realidad sentía algo muy fuerte por él.

\- No sé cómo ni en qué momento pasó Luna, solo pasó… me enamoré de él y tú sabes que no podemos sobreponer nuestros intereses a los de Equestria. – Las palabras de la princesa se emitían entre sollozos.

\- Lo sé. – Fue todo lo que la princesa de la noche podía decir mientras Celestia ocultaba su rostro en su cuello, cerca de su melena, podía sentir sus cálidas lágrimas, infundiéndole el dolor de la alicornio blanca; definitivamente no podía evitar sentirse impotente ante lo que veía.

Perdonar a Discord, cuando este obviamente era culpable no era opción posible. Pero qué otra cosa podían hacer… ¿Nada?

\- El diario estaba a dos páginas de terminar, sin embargo, todo parecía finalizar en el último renglón que habían leído atentamente.

Ya bastante afligida y hasta arrepentida por haber buscado aquellas páginas, Celestia prefirió continuar con la lectura, a fin de cuentas, ya todo había pasado y nada podía cambiar el pasado.

"_Sentado en este lugar solitario que me verá partir observando tiempos remotos, me siento completo, pero no completamente feliz, al menos no por las razones que cualquiera esperaría. El secreto que he guardado durante todo este tiempo me consume, quizás por eso he decidido guardar estas páginas destinadas a ser olvidadas en el tiempo, para tratar de borrar inútilmente mi pasado. Celestia, Luna, mis queridas aprendices y a quienes puedo llamar familia; lo cierto es que Discord nos venció y esclavizó a todos los ponis…_

_Según cuentan, el final de Green Field no fue muy diferente al de Canterlot, Cookie tuvo el final más horrible de todos, un veneno de desintegración o también conocido como putrefacción es el más horrible de todos, al beberlo, su cuerpo se desintegró en sus componentes más simples. Desde luego, no imagino el dolor que debió sufrir para perecer ante el señor del caos._

_No tengo palabras para describir la capacidad con la cual Discord tomó nuestra voluntad de luchar y la redujo a cenizas, todos los ponis fueron inmediatamente sus esclavos. Pero en el instante – y ahora que lo analizo – durante todo el enfrentamiento, él no solamente nos distrajo, sino que nos dio la oportunidad de eliminarlo, de vencerle. No en vano no me cortó el cuello, se distrajo en más de una oportunidad o simplemente me destruyó en muchas otras, cuando podía hacerlo. Recuerdo haber escrito que él era un enemigo como ningún otro. Bueno, pues allí está su primera particularidad; pero esta no es nada ante lo siguiente…_

_En sus ansias por aquello que lo motivaba a seguir adelante con aquella magia tan perturbadora e incomprensible, Discord era impulsad, creo yo, o por un sentimiento que tuvo desde el primer momento en el que lo encontré en m biblioteca, una necesidad por procurar el bien de toda Equestria, de observar el bien y de ayudar a que florezca en la peor de las situaciones históricas que vivimos cuando Gold Mane estaba en el trono. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza ese hecho, porque así puedo entenderlo._

_El caos fue mucho más que un poder, un estado de locura al que Discord ingresó cuando observó que ambos bandos luchaban por intereses distintos a los suyos; siempre quiso estar del lado que pudiese llevar el bien común a toda Equestria, que lograra unir a los ponis y traer la paz, armonía, igualdad entre todos. El orden como él lo llama, era lo que él deseaba en primera instancia._

_Lamentablemente, las circunstancias fueron crueles con él y con su sueño… fue como una flor que creció en medio de hiedras y setas venenosas; finalmente llegó el día en el que abrió los ojos ante un mundo que no los aceptaba, no aceptaba aquellos sueños que en parte impulsé dentro de su corazón. Él los quiso realizar desde el inicio de su aprendizaje en magia, hasta el terrible día en el que fue capturado en Iron Mane; no sé muy bien lo que observó, lo que le dijeron o lo que pudo haber experimentado tanto en las celdas de la Montaña como en las instalaciones secretas que Cookie tuvo que mantener bajo el control de Avid, lo que sí sé es que en ese transcurso de tiempo, su voluntad se vio a prueba._

_Clover la sabia tuvo el carácter, la templanza y el valor suficiente para mantener aquellos ideales hasta su día final en la montaña; ahora me doy cuenta de que Discord también, pero desde otro camino totalmente distinto; ingresó en la locura por tratar de mantener aquellos ideales. Sin lugar donde pisar, sin nada que poder realizar, solamente ante su inevitable fin, él que hasta entonces fue mi estudiante perdió su juicio de forma drástica, la causa por la que se encontraba luchando pereció ante la tortura y el horror de ver a su propio bando traicionándolo y actuando de forma similar al bando rival, entonces la causa finalmente desapareció."_

Celestia recordaba los ojos del joven Discord en la obscuridad de la celda donde le sometieron a la tortura más horrorosa que había visto, donde le rompieron huesos, quemado carne y retorcido músculos sintiendo el placer de dañar, de oír sus gritos de dolor. Hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se vieran acalladas por la fatiga. Hasta que su voz se quebrara y hasta que su sangre tiñera de rojo el piso de la fría celda.

"_De esa forma, ingresando a la locura se protegió a sí mismo de todo el horror, del miedo y la decepción, de la desesperación que debió haber sentido al ver como sus sueños se veían frustrados, arrebatados de la nada; la realidad fue algo que golpeó a Discord de una forma que no pudo soportarla._

_Inmerso en una identidad que fue creando a partir de dilucidaciones ilógicas, Discord sufrió las torturas, comenzó a abrigar las esperanzas de un nuevo inicio, en ese momento su vida como un posible gran hechicero, con el potencial de llegar incluso más lejos que yo terminó, iniciando su rumbo como el señor del caos. Esa fue su elección y también fue la que definiría su participación en la historia de Equestria, participación con la que nadie contaría._

_Sin embargo, lo que puedo comprender de sus palabras es que decidió transformarse en el caos mismo, en un corto lapso de tiempo aprendió mucho más que yo en toda mi vida. Es cierto, Discord fue una criatura que pudo acceder a información desconocida para muchos y todo gracias a la magia que comenzó a generar… ¿es una fuerza de la naturaleza? ¿Acaso era su naturaleza el caos mismo? ¿Cómo era posible generar ese tipo de magia? ¿La controlaba?: no tengo manera de responder a estas preguntas porque no puedo realizar esa magia, no es magia negra, no es magia pura, es una que parece ser ambas al mismo tiempo, pero de forma inconstante. Aquella magia es sumamente importante, porque con ella pudo conseguir fuerzas, recursos suficientes para llegar hasta donde pudo llegar. Como señor del caos tenía una meta, en su desequilibrado raciocinio su objetivo era romper con el orden de Equestria, pero no era precisamente el orden natural del mundo como podríamos comprender algunos. _

_Discord podía romper con el orden natural de las cosas, su magia podía lograrlo, podía romper con la realidad, generar agujeros negros, eliminar la gravedad, abrir portales múltiples hacia otras dimensiones, apagar los rayos del sol, invertir la cadena alimenticia, crear enfermedades incurables, borrar el movimiento, parar el tiempo, etc. Todas las leyes del mundo natural podían ser quebradas por su magia. Pero Discord eligió romper con otro tipo de orden: el orden de la sociedad, de la cultura, el de las criaturas lo suficientemente racionales como para generarlo._

_Ese orden era para Discord el que debía cuestionar, quebrar y romper. Romper con la moral, con la justicia, con cualquier aspecto del mundo que como ponis creamos era el objetivo del señor del caos, sus ojos rojos avizoraban con gran efervescencia la meta que se había autoimpuesto._

_El resultado de aquella decisión fue la creación del más incomprendido de todos los villanos, no puedo imaginar todo el sacrificio que ello significa para cualquier criatura, seguir el caos que, creo yo, fue para Discord no solamente no orden, sino también ajustarse a una vida que evitase relacionarse con otras criaturas sin verlas como parte de uno de sus objetivos, confinarse a la soledad. No ajustarse ni al bien ni al mal… Un camino semejante me resulta perturbador; repito, no puedo imaginar la autodestrucción a la que Discord se llevó al recorrerlo._

_Ahora que comienzo a entender todo esto, no puedo evitar sentirme agobiado, los ponis, ustedes mis dos aprendices, incluso yo, todos pintamos a Discord con una sola pincelada en nuestra consideración hacia él. Un villano, un infame enemigo de Equestria y un demente, esas son las connotaciones principales que todos le dimos, durante y después de la esclavitud de los ponis; pero me temo que ahora que trato de entenderlo como nunca antes. Puedo decir que es mucho más que eso._

_Cuando Discord decidió destruir el orden, no se propuso destruir a los ponis, Equestria tenía una forma de vida distinta a la de nuestros días; comparado con lo que antes era, ahora posee una prosperidad sorprendente, un bienestar que es la envidia de cualquier reino. Antes existía un odio entre todos los ponis, primeramente por la raza, pero con el tiempo el odio se transformaría en un ciclo donde la inmundicia traída por las riquezas generadas en Green Field daría lugar a un orden nuevo. No tengo intención de mostrar algo bueno en todo esto, pero Discord destruyó tanto al orden de Green Field como al orden de Canterlot, incluso el de Cloudsdale: terrestres, pegasos y unicornios perdieron el control de sus propias vidas cuando el señor del caos nos venció. Los esclavizó a todos bajo un regimiento caótico._

_Lo cierto es que sometió a todos los ponis al olvido, el olvido de su pasado y la pérdida de su presente. Desde luego, algo así parecería imposible sin la utilización de un hechizo lo bastante fuerte como para borrar la memoria de todos los ponis. Pero Discord lo hizo; disfrazó la destrucción del orden y del mundo que hasta ese entonces los ponis habían construido con su esclavitud. Su finalidad no fue realmente venganza, sufrimiento, riqueza o poder. Ahora me doy cuenta de que buscaba destruir aquel orden, el resto fue un efecto secundario de sus acciones para realizar su meta._

_Sus acciones fueron obras de una mente con una visión de gran alcance pero sin escrúpulos. Una de las más terribles fue la de separar a los adultos de los potros, todos los menores de cinco años fueron inmediatamente aislados en una colonia con escasos recursos y con un acceso casi imposible. Así generación tras generación durante más de cinco generaciones, pudo lograr que los pequeños nacieran con la ignorancia de su pasado, sus respectivos padres no podían transferirles recuerdos, pensamientos o la historia misma de cómo todo aquello había sucedido, así, de forma casi inmediata logró borrar la historia de forma siniestra y despótica. Mas eso no era suficiente, utilizo algo que nunca nadie había usado contra los ponis, algo que se supone les daba fuerzas para luchar. Al separar a adultos y niños, también puso la colonia donde irían a parar los pequeños bajo una zona inestable, una pequeña parte no muy lejos de lo que hoy es Hollow Shades, allí, con todo un bosque corrompido por su magia, tenía el bloqueo perfecto, no existió poni alguno que pudo entrar o salir de allí sin que Discord lo deseara. Del mismo modo, cuando él quisiera podría liberar su magia en el lugar y así ejecutar a todos los niños, bajo esa amenaza es que los ponis continuaron trabajando día y noche en distintas colonias que no fueron más que lugares de concentración para que trabajaran. La población de ponis bajó en poco más de tres generaciones de doce millones a menos de veinte mil, los adultos preferían no reproducirse a dejar a sus niños bajo la esclavitud d Discord; pero aun así, al parecer en las colonias donde existían los ponis jóvenes las yeguas se preñaban por azares de la vida._

_Aunque Discord hizo la vida de los ponis mucho más estable de lo que antes lo fue, repartió los horarios que los ponis trabajaban, para evitar que estos llegasen a morir y para cansarlos lo suficiente evitando así que su mente saliera de otro lugar que no fuese el trabajo que estaban obligados a realizar; en su retorcida lógica los obligaba a hacer construcciones gigantescas, monumentos y demás, solamente para destruirlos ante ellos, les daba picotas de oro mientras reía a carcajadas, para que ingresasen en las minas; rotaba a todos los ponis constantemente y de manera aleatoria, según pude informarme en ese momento, utilizaba su magia para transportarlos de un lugar al otro mientras dormían; los que lograban escapar de sus colonias se veían obligados a morir en las afueras, principalmente porque no poseían alimentos ni recursos suficientes para sobrevivir, además, pactó con diferentes reinos para mantener a Equestria bajo nuevos límites territoriales, los Changelings, minotauros, criaturas de Bad Lands y muchas otras recuperaban el territorio que habían perdido a manos de Gold Mane o Cookie, a cambio de no atacar las colonias de Discord, no obstante, ellos habrían aceptado el trato que el Draconequus les hubiera ofrecido, porque a esas alturas le temían mucho más que al mismo Gold Mane._

_El sistema monetario de Equestria cayó, todo se redujo a la producción de alimentos, lentamente los ponis que quedaban fueron adoptando una preocupación menor hacia los objetos materiales, porque estos no duraban por mucho tiempo. Pues Discord los destruía a diario, solamente para dar más trabajo a sus esclavos. Una de las acciones más pensadas y terribles que hizo fue hacer que cada colonia dependiera de las demás, especializando a cada una en la producción de un determinado grupo de productos necesarios. Las tierras agrestes y fértiles tuvieron una reconfiguración, pero no terminaba allí, Discord se encargó de comunicarlas y distribuir todos los productos mediante el uso de caravanas que se movían solas y siempre lograban eludir a cualquier escapista con suerte, que estaba destinado a morir._

_Lo más perturbador de aquella época sin lugar a dudas fue que aunque Discord al parecer se deshizo de su poderoso ejército, pocos deseaban luchar contra él, los levantamientos eran momentáneos, pocos los apoyaban debido a las medidas que Discord les había impuesto, amenazar con la eliminación de sus hijos era un precio impensable que pagar. Además, la voluntad de la primera generación de adultos no quiso rebelarse en lo absoluto, así como yo por mucho tiempo, pensábamos que Discord era invencible y poco o nada era lo que podíamos hacer contra él. Extrañamente, no se solía ver al Draconequus en alguna de sus colonias, sus extraños tronos estaban en el centro de cada colonia, pero casi nunca se sentaba en ellos; donde fuera que estuviera, escapaba de todos los lugares y aun así el temor obligaba a los ponis a continuar con su esclavitud año tras año, siglo tras siglo. Sin embargo, él nunca pidió nada para él, jamás probó un solo pedazo de pan, hiervas o pidió la construcción un castillo. Muchos, también yo, pensamos que tiene un hogar lejos del espacio, en una dimensión alterna donde vivía a salvo de cualquier revolución repentina._

_El sufrimiento que pasaron los ponis en su impotencia ante el señor del caos se mermaba con cada generación, pues si de algo tengo y tuve certeza era que al final el bien siempre triunfa, la búsqueda de la libertad siempre pasará por momentos donde se vea amenazada, pero jamás olvidada. En el corazón de los ponis, comenzaba a nacer la esperanza de recuperar la libertad que les fue privada, incluso ignorando ya el ejército de Discord que quedó en el pasado, olvidando cómo fue su victoria, pues fue él quien quiso que todo aquello se quedara ocultado, editando los pocos libros de historia que hizo parecer perdidos y que posteriormente se encontraron, resumió toda la historia pasada al cuento de la noche de los corazones cálidos, a unas pocas leyendas que se cuentan a los potrillos y a las que todos los ponis tienen acceso hoy en día. Pero además su reinado del terror, donde aun con todas sus medida sucumbieron vidas, se derramaron más lágrimas que sangre y se desoló completamente el pasado de los ponis, borró las huellas para dejar una mera ilusión._

_¿Pero era solamente por el caos? ¿Para destruir el orden y solamente para eso? En estos días, en estas planicies he podido recordar un hecho que he enfocado de forma diferente a la actual. En nuestro enfrentamiento final, Discord no trató de acabar con mi vida, aquella batalla hubiera finalizado con alguno de sus movimientos indescifrables en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo, él estuvo actuando, aunque eso lo pusiera en peligro mortal, deseaba mostrar que los elementos de la armonía no funcionarían, es decir que la armonía entre los ponis no existía. Y al hacerlo, también deseaba mostrármelo a mí; al mantenerme con vida durante nuestro combate, se aseguraba de que no estuviese en otro enfrentamiento; por ello, cuando el enorme híbrido estaba a punto de acabar conmigo me salvó, en todo momento hasta que la finta hábil que realizó fingiendo la muerte del híbrido se puso en marcha, en cierta forma, trataba de alejarme del peligro y finalmente, lo que resultó ser una maldición para mí, fue al mismo tiempo una bendición. En el final, cuando su victoria fue innegable, decidió dejarme con vida y utilizar un hechizo de edad lo suficientemente potente como para darme siglos de vida en lugar de décadas, en ese momento consideré que era para dejarme ver la caída de Equestria, para vengarse de mí; pero en el momento en el que me tocó con su garra para liberar aquella magia tan perturbadora que poseía. Ocurrió un imprevisto, una percepción que se efectuó cuando nuestras auras se juntaron, ambos pudimos apreciar dos criaturas mágicas. Hasta este momento recuerdo haberlas visto durmiendo una al lado de la otra en un pastizal algo obscuro, en un lugar lejano, lo suficiente como para ignorar lo que sucedía en Green Field, recuerdo haber visto dos alicornios, una de color blanca, otra de color azul obscuro. Durante ese breve periodo de tiempo, por distintas razones, entre ellas mi insuficiencia para poder derrotar a Discord me vi con un nuevo objetivo: hallar a ambas alicornios, tuve la certeza de que existían. Pero aquella era una presencia en el tiempo para simplificarlo, era una visión del futuro, recorrí aquellos pastizales y toda Equestria buscando a las ponis, escondiéndome, escapando y sufriendo por mi fracaso durante todos esos años._

_Lamento decir que durante aquella búsqueda, pensaba en mis queridas princesas como la reivindicación de mi fracaso; como herramientas para borrar de mi memoria todos mis errores que terminaron por ser la creación del señor del caos… sí, me siento culpable por todo lo que pasó, yo le metí ideas en la cabeza, lo hice un soñador, puse mis esperanzas y cegado por los sueños que yo tenía, nunca fui capaz de ver en él algo distinto de lo que pudo haber sido. Aún hoy, puedo ver en los ojos de su prisión de piedra los ojos brillosos del pequeño Draconequus que visitó mi biblioteca por improvisto... esa es la culpa con la que cargo, ese es mi pequeño grano de culpa por lo sucedido, Discord sin embargo no deja de ser quien posee el saco de arena._

_Me pregunto qué hubiera ocurrido si las cosas no hubieran pasado de aquella forma, aunque no me gusta pensar en ese tipo de cosas, siempre llego a la conclusión de que nada hubiera cambiado sin Discord, Equestria habría tomado otro rumbo, aunque no tengo forma de saber._

_En todo este tiempo Celestia, Luna no puedo estar en mayor gratitud con ustedes, me ayudaron a lidiar con mis errores y aunque no se los dije directamente, me ayudaron a dejar el pasado atrás y a ver un nuevo mañana, ahora, en mis días finales observo el cielo y siento que mi vida ha sido complicada, pero feliz. Sin embargo, espero que sus percepciones hacia mí no cambien, aunque les doy la razón si me consideran un mentiroso por lo que oculté. Pero deben entender lo siguiente, Discord estuvo presente en el peor de los momentos y tomó su decisión, realizó un genocidio y miles de crímenes contra los ponis, pero detrás de todo ello, siento que se esconde aquel ideal, aquel corazón puro que buscó realizar aquel deseo de un mejor mañana, ofuscado por la corrupción y la autodestrucción que le provocó el caos, aún sobrevive, siento que ello le impulsó a luchar por destruir el orden que él mejor que nadie conoció… pero esas son solo sospechas, porque no podré entender su pensamiento a menos que me desquicie como él. No obstante, encuentro paz pensando que fue así y tengo la certeza de ello. Aunque no dejo de considerarlo como un villano, sin lugar a dudas, el peor de todos._

Celestia se tapaba la boca con un casco, se mordía el labio inferior y sus ojos se perdían en aquellas últimas palabras, incluso su maestro veía bien dentro de Discord; ¿Y cómo no serlo? Durante los últimos meses había sido alguien completamente nuevo, alguien que pudo enamorarla y hasta ayudarla con sus heridas del pasado, que estuvo allí para ver algo más que la princesa, alguien con una habilidad desconocida para ver su personalidad escueta, alguien con quien podía pasar el tiempo sin sentir que este pasara realmente, alguien quien tenía una belleza interna difícil de explicar; pero que lograba atraerla. La mente de la alicornio se debatía entre lo todo aquello a duras penas. Sus lágrimas finalmente cesaban, solamente para dejarla en completo silencio.

\- Gracias Luna, en serio necesitaba esto. – Dijo finalmente poco antes de salir.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Cuestionó la princesa de la noche moviendo sus orejas atrás y manteniendo la voz en calma.

\- Hoy es el baile de otoño del castillo, se supone que debemos estar allá dentro de media hora. – Explicó la alicornio mayor, mientras se transportaba a su habitación.

Luna se quedaba en el lugar de momento, al leer junto con su hermana aquellas páginas, no podía sino sentirse impresionada por Star Swirl, había pasado por mucho antes de conocerlas y así como ella, llegó a dilucidar algunas cosas sobre el Draconequus. Definitivamente no era como un niño berrinchudo, pero tampoco era alguien que hubiese buscado precisamente el sufrimiento de los ponis, aunque seguramente estuvo consciente de que sus acciones lo provocarían.

Pero ese era el pasado, se decía nuevamente ¿Acaso no le dieron una oportunidad a ella? ¿Acaso no la perdonaron por sus errores?: Sí. ¿Acaso el pasado nos define?: Definitivamente no. En ese momento su veredicto se tornó en un no. Aun después de todo lo que Discord había realizado, merecía una segunda oportunidad.

En su habitación, Celestia observaba una página del diario que había comenzado a llenar junto con Sunset Shimmer, su frase favorita ahora la ayudaba a pensar mejor las cosas. "Mi pasado no es hoy" Tantos pensamientos, tantas malas acciones, tantas injurias, el pasado de Discord era precisamente eso, un pasado demasiado obscuro como para haber sido abierto, sus remordimientos lo instaban a decirlo, de la misma forma ahora ella tenía en mente nuevamente el debate. Discord merecía el castigo o el perdón. Sus acciones recientes lo llevaban al lado del perdón, pero si se hacía una operación fríamente matemática de las cosas, no podía compensar todo lo que había hecho, no solo a los ponis, sino también a otras civilizaciones, a otros seres vivos. Mas ahora, reformado, mostraba cambios, mostraba la parte de su corazón que según Star Swirl siempre estuvo allí. El presente era lo que importaba ¿Cierto? Se preguntaba a sí misma al no poder conciliar respuesta alguna. Un hechizo usado de manera indiscriminada la vistió con un vestido inspirado en las hojas caídas, se veía en el espejo y no podía evitar observarse a sí misma sufriendo por todo aquello. ¿Acaso no lo había perdonado en el pasado por sus acciones? Aunque claro no las conocía al detalle.

Toc, toc, toc, sonaba la puerta, del otro laso Kibits comenzó a hablar.

\- Princesa Celestia, los invitados comienzan a llegar, está retrasada por cinco minutos, le suplico que baje de inmediato.

\- Claro que sí Kibits, es solo un pormenor, bajaré inmediatamente.

Los pasos de Kibits por el corredor indicaron que se alejaba. Luna se apareció en el cuarto al poco tiempo.

\- Luna ¿Podrías ingresar en la mente de Discord?

\- Lo intenté hermana, pero la conexión desapareció, es como si hubiera dejado de existir. – Explicó la princesa de la noche mientras ajustaba un detalle de su vestido de color negro y celeste.

¿Desaparecido? Celestia no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, el vínculo mágico no puede romperse a menos que los conjuradores lo deseen y permanecía sin importar el lugar donde se encontraran. Sus ojos se posaron en la noche que se alzaba en lo alto, pensando en el Draconequus que de alguna manera ya no estaba en el mundo o quizás habría huido a donde quiera que fuese la dimensión donde su casa residía o lo peor de todo… él estaba...

Ahora él no estaba. De pronto un deseo ferviente nació dentro de la princesa, más que nunca deseaba poder verlo, hablar con él… su mente confusa solicitaba de manera obtusa ver una vez más al Draconequus.

\- Hermana, es momento de ir al baile. – Advirtió Luna, poniendo un casco sobre el lomo de su hermana.

\- Sí. – Fue todo lo que respondió.

El baile de otoño del castillo era una ocasión para que varios de los súbditos pudieran ingresar al castillo a pasar un momento grato acompañando a sus princesas en una pequeña fiesta donde celebraban la llegada del eclipse de otoño del día siguiente, era una fiesta celebrada durante varias horas de la madrugada, en esa ocasión Celestia tuvo que fingir más que nunca en su vida, distintos conjuntos pasaban a tocar distintas músicas para animar a los invitados, hasta que de un momento para el otro, uno de los conjuntos comenzó a cantar un tema que le llamó la atención de inmediato y que no causo una sorpresa entre la multitud, mas ella tuvo una corazonada al escucharla.

Miiirame y diii

Que no estarás más aquíii

Que me dejarás sin ti o-ho

Laaa vida que viví

Es un muy triste devenir

Si no estás hasta el fin

Hasta el fin junto a mí

De pronto aquel conjunto volvió a tocar una canción completamente diferente, era como si la hubiese tocado solo para ella, pero; cómo era posible eso. Entonces su mente comenzó a dilucidar una posible respuesta: ¿Acaso era Discord? Pensó, poniendo su atención a todo el lugar, algo le decía que se encontraba en el lugar, entonces en un vistazo rápido pudo notar un cuadro al revés que desde luego, nadie notó. Este se hallaba sobre una puerta que daba a los jardines. Frente a ella estaban Shining Armor, Blue Heart y Fansy Pants e incluso Kibits estaban reunidos hablando junto con ella.

\- … Y es por eso que necesitamos más café en los castillos, esta mañana desperté junto con Cadance y ya era medio día, ni se imaginan cómo pudimos terminar los preparativos, atender las justas, organizar un pequeño evento y estar presente en la fundació de un museo, estuvimos tan estresados que no me importó dormir sobre un cristal del tocado de mi esposa una hora antes de partir hacia acá.

La risa de todos era inevitable. Pero en vista de las señales, la princesa se disculpó por unos instantes de una conversación a la había puesto la menor de las atenciones, cruzando el salón a gran velocidad, cruzó la puerta sin repensar las cosas, siguiendo aquella corazonada de forma instintiva y completamente consciente de los posibles peligros, esas eran señales y le indicaban el camino hacia algo que necesitaba saber. Al cruzar la puerta de cristal, pudo oír el mecanismo de la cerradura asegurarla para impedir que otro poni pudiera cruzarla, dirigiéndose a la izquierda caminó por unos segundos, siguiendo un camino hecho con hojas secas que caían lentamente, desde luego, otoño llegaría oficialmente al día siguiente.

Pero aquellas hojas no provenían de los árboles, sino que aparecían de la nada. Según iba avanzando estas se transformaban a medida que avanzaba en pétalos de rosas rojas, blancas, azules y demás. Cuando ingresando a uno de los jardines secundarios siguió el camino de pétalos cayendo, su palpitar se detuvo en seco al ver la figura que deseaba ver, una parte dentro de ella se sentía feliz, mientras la otra quedaba totalmente intrigada, sin embargo allí estaba él en medio de la obscuridad. No tenía palabras por el momento, tampoco era necesario, ambos sabían por qué estaban allí. Así que solamente se acercó hasta la figura y se sentó a su lado. Desde donde estaban, se podía apreciar la luna en todo su esplendor.

La cola de la alicornio se movió lentamente a su derecha, lugar donde se hallaba el poni o criatura, que se había ganado su corazón y que se alegraba de ver.

La noche ocultaba perfectamente el aspecto demacrado del Draconequus que también sentía que su agonía decrecía en gran medida al verse al lado de la alicornio, su corazón latía fuertemente, cierto halo de tono blancuzco se creaba con la luz de la luna reflejada en el pelaje de la alicornio. Sus ojos fijos en la luna vislumbraban por última vez su esplendor, luego su mirada se enfocó en el rostro de su amada Celestia, pero alto, solamente faltaba un pequeño detalle. Un chasquido le quitó el vestido que llevaba puesto, deshizo su peinado y le quitó el retoque de maquillaje que llevaba. Ahora sí, su belleza no poseía comparación.

Sin mediar palabras todavía, para evitar arruinar aquel momento, la alicornio comenzó a acercar su cabeza al cuello del Draconequus, para apoyarse en este, escuchando el paliar irregular de su corazón. Discord por su parte levantó su garra para tocar aquella melena que tanto le fascinaba, para liberar aquel olor particular que poseía. Celestia podía presentir que algo iba mal, el cuerpo del ser del que se había enamorado poseía cierta debilidad, su magia era mínima e incluso su fuerza parecía estar agotada. La noche resguardaba a ambos de los ojos curiosos, los mantenía en una privacidad en la cual podían pasar aquel pequeño momento juntos; dejando temporalmente a Equestria, el pasado y cualquier cosa, ambos ahora cruzaban sus miradas, una sonrisa era suficiente para expresar los sentimientos de Celestia, un pasar delicado de sus garras por la melena de la alicornio bastaba para que Discord comunicase sus sentimientos de forma precisa.

El reflejo de la luna a través de la lágrima que bajaba por el rostro de Discord preocupó casi de inmediato a la princesa que ahora lo atrapaba con sus cascos, aquella preocupación que poseía crecía de forma exponencial, definitivamente, algo le decía que algo estaba realmente mal y él lo estaba guardando.

\- Sé que esto no puede ser, después de todo debes procurar el bien de Equestria, mi bella y estirada princesa. – Dijo Discord con una sonrisa mientras su pata de león comenzaba a levantar el rostro de Celestia, para lograr un mayor contacto visual con ella.

La alicornio comenzaba a ver mejor a Discord, su aspecto se asemejaba a la de un desahuciado. Sus ojeras, así como todo su cuerpo parecían haber perdido pelaje, sus ojos apenas denotaban algo de su acostumbrada vitalidad, por no decir latosidad. Apenas sospechando de las posibles causas, una preocupación se despertó en su corazón, tenía cierta intuición cierta sospecha de que algo estaba terriblemente mal con él, la angustia comenzaba a carcomerle la médula; pero faltaba mucho para que esta se detonara. Para empeorarlo, el dolor con el cual hablaba, con voz entrecortada y apenas audible eran aún más preocupantes, pero al mismo tiempo mostraban cierto dolor más allá del físico. Era un malestar constante en el Draconequus. La evidencia para saber que estaba reformado estaba allí mismo.

\- Dime ¿Tratas de ser la mejor princesa que puedes ser? – Cuestionó el Draconequus mientras se dejaba descansar sobre el césped que debería estar seco, pero no lo estaba, pues así como la lluvia de pétalos, este también distaba de la realidad.

Celestia entendía bien la pregunta, pero responderle era la cuestión; mirando a la luna contó dentro de sí hasta cinco.

\- Sí, lo siento Discord, lo siento mucho. – Respondía la princesa mientras acercaba su cabeza al pecho del Draconequus que nuevamente la recibía con un afecto innegable, con aquel amor que ambos sabían estaba destinado a perecer.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

\- Porque yo deseo perdonarte; pero no puedo, Equestria no merece tenerte como ciudadano, no mereces ser perdonado por todo lo que hiciste… y aunque tenga sentimientos de por medio, tú sabes que no puedo.

La alicornio hablaba con los ojos entrecerrados, observando un punto lejano, a veces deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar de tener aquel "papel" como le llamaba Discord; para así tener una vida común, lejos de las preocupaciones del trono, verse a sí misma paseando por las plazas, viviendo en una casa común y corriente… junto a Discord; visitar a Twilight, a su hermana, tener aquel maravilloso picnic junto a Twilight y Sunset Shimmer; ver a la unicornio de ojos turquesas una vez más. Envejecer junto al Draconequus… vivir los típicos problemas de pareja y formar una familia, aunque era gracioso pensar en los hijos que tendría junto al Draconequus.

Pero no podía, no se lo permitiría, ni se perdonaría jamás el abandonar a Equestria por un interés propio, ese era el precio del poder en Equestria, auto sacrificio. Cargar con el dolor, las preocupaciones y, aunque no siempre, con el amor de los equinos; mas aquello no era la recompensa, sino procurar el bienestar de ellos, cuidarlos, protegerlos y verlos cada día viviendo sus vidas con felicidad.

Discord la tomo por el mentón y con una curiosa felicidad la tranquilizó.

\- Lo sé.

Acto seguido acercó sus labios a los de la princesa, percibiendo aquellas sensaciones celestiales que le traían esos cálidos labios, todo dolor fue borrado, todo remordimiento le fue purgado, pues era ella, a quien le entregaba la mayor parte de lo poco que realmente poseía y le importaba: su corazón.

Los ojos de Celestia se cerraron, de igual forma, lo correspondía, mandando al diablo toda definición que poseía de su acompañante, por breves segundos sintiendo aquellos ásperos, pero tiernos labios se sintió completa, feliz, más de lo que nunca había estado. Ella estaba enamorada, ya no le cabía duda de ello.

Los veinticinco segundos más felices de su vida, pero debían terminar, ambos se apartaron, como un trato entre ambos, sabían que no funcionaria, debían traicionar al dictamen de sus corazones, unas lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas de la princesa, Discord las limpió de inmediato, la sonrisa de Celestia, le bastaba para el resto de sus días, que, para bien o para mal ya estaban a punto de culminar, ignorando por completo como su ser empezaba a ser corroído lenta y dolorosamente.

\- Miiirame y diii, Que no estarás más aquíii, Que me dejarás sin ti o-ho, Laaa vida que viví

Es un muy triste devenir, Si no estás hasta el fin, Hasta el fin junto a mí… - Decía Discord con una sonrisa débil, pero franca – Quizás si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes… pero eso ya no importa ahora; te amo Celestia.

Finalmente, sin despedirse, el Draconequus chasqueó los dedos y desapareció. Sabiendo que haberse despedido hubiera sido más difícil para ambos, pero recordando aquellos ojos, aquellos sentimientos tan puros y bellos, casi no sintió el dolor que le producía su enfermedad, mientras lo consumía: imaginaba que cosas estaban ocurriendo en la fiesta de Canterlot. La princesa regresando a la fiesta, reuniéndose con su hermana y las mane 6, seguramente celebrarían, cantarían, bailarían. Sus pensamientos comenzaban a traspasar el tiempo hacia el futuro, comenzando a realizar preguntas.

¿Celestia lo olvidaría? Quizás sí… y qué hay de Fluttershy, así como el resto de sus amigas. ¿Se olvidarían también de él? Probablemente sí; pero ya no tenía caso preguntarse por un mañana que no vería. Su mente regresó al presente, donde se hallaba a sí mismo en un día que realmente no pasó, allí estaban todas sus amigas, incluso Celestia, Luna y la misma Sunset Shimmer a quien no había podido conocer en mayor profundidad. Pero lo que le producía ver aquella escena que su mente generaba en frente de él era más que un simple regocijo, representaba lo que había logrado, aquella felicidad que se había ganado y que lo acompañaba en sus últimos momentos

Los pelos que le quedaban empezaban a decolorarse hasta encontrar un color negro, su ala de murciélago se veía perforada con agujeros de todos los tamaños e inutilizada, mientras que la otra y su pata de águila perdían plumas, y las que se quedaban adquirían un aspecto descuidado y deteriorado, mientras que su cola empezaba a perder escamas, encogiéndose lentamente.

Moriría sin importar donde estuviese, ciertamente había sido una buena ocurrencia hacerlo en la montaña que no ya no deseaba ver, allí donde las librerías se alzaban con la información de la anterior Equestria, allí donde se habían llevado a cabo capítulos que definieron su historia, allí donde alguna vez había habitado un Draconequus pequeño y diferente a lo que ahora era él.

Sintiendo el frio del piso traspasando hasta sus huesos, observando como su magia comenzaba a resquebrajar el piso, abriendo lentamente un portal hacia el espacio donde ahora vivía, unas llamas comenzaban a quemar los estantes, el tiempo dentro de la montaña variaba, se aletargaba de forma inexplicable, la magia que le quedaba se liberaba de forma aleatoria, haciendo caos en todas partes, no se preocupaba, pues al morir esta dejaría de existir también. Conforme pasaban los lentos segundos, el dolor decrecía, cada vez sentía menos su cuerpo y este parecía abandonarlo, finalmente su vista se nublaba. Aquella imagen que tenía del día perfecto, con un toque de caos, una cesta llena de comida que volaba por los aires hasta ser atrapada por sus amigas o por él, un árbol de manzanas de varios colores que preocupaba a Applejack, una pequeña nube de chocolate que contentaba a Pinkie Pie, Twilight sorprendentemente toleraba aquel caos algo controlado con una que otra sonrisa cómplice, pero sin dejar de estar atenta. Las CMC estaban jugando en la pradera junto a Fluttershy que lo saludaba con una fuerte agitación, Rainbow Dash hacía una Raimplosión y lo llamaba a acompañarla, Rarity trataba de utilizar uno de los conjuntos que diseñó, pero que no podía comprender puesto que parecía no tener cuello. Finalmente estaban las hermanas alicornio, Luna trataba de mover una pieza de una partida de ajedrez que habían iniciado; pero allí estaba ella, sentada y con un sombrero de paja bellamente ornamentado, con una sonrisa, observándolo. Él se podía ver a sí mismo caminando con cierta lentitud pero infinito gozo a través de los pastizales y finalmente acercándose a la alicornio.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del Draconequus que ya había cerrado los ojos…

\- Gracias… Decía él mientras el espacio hacia el vacío se abría lentamente para presenciar el final del señor del caos.

Dentro del sueño del Draconequus, la alicornio con su melena recogida hacia un lado se acercaba para sentarse junto con él, ambos veían todo el lugar mientras Discord tomaba el casco de la princesa, el sol comenzaba a bajar lentamente, curiosamente era Sunset Shimmer quien hacía posible su descenso con su magia.

\- No te vayas. – Decía Celestia casi susurrando.

\- No, no me iré. – Respondía Discord, poco antes de que el sol bajase por completo, obscureciendo absolutamente todo.

* * *

Estoy nerviosionado; el equipo de Filomental está a poco más de una semana de estrenar "El Legado", vaya y también está finalizar con este fic, aunque les preguntaré ¿Cómo terminará el fic? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.


	58. Sálvame

El viento de las primeras horas del día mantenía a la princesa del sol con una impresión fresca, vivaz, cuando la realidad era todo lo contrario, debido al eclipse de otoño que una cantidad enorme de ponis deseaban observar, se había quedado despierta junto a su hermana. Después de todo, ella debía levantar la luna para que hubiese un eclipse y desde luego, esta se quedó junto con ella por un buen tiempo, hasta que el sueño pudo con ella y se quedó dormida a su lado por lo que quedó de la noche. Tres horas era un tiempo que le pareció eterno, algo le decía que todo estaba realmente mal, que algo estaba pasando más allá de lo que el Draconequus dejó que viera en su encuentro hace solamente unas pocas horas atrás.

\- ¿Te pasa algo hermana? – Cuestionó Luna mientras se acercaba.

Ciertamente, después de haber leído las páginas perdidas del diario de Star Swirl, su aspecto había cambiado rotundamente y después de eso, al volver a la fiesta en la madrugada, se la había pasado todo el rato cerca de su cama, recostada y pensando al respecto, lo sabía porque había tratado de ingresar en sus sueños, pero no fue capaz de encontrarla y eso solo pasa cuando no está dormida.

\- Sabes muy bien lo que pasa Luna. – Respondió la princesa mientras volvía a recordar las palabras de Sunset Shimmer. – Dime, ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

\- Pues ¿Antes o después de pensarlo mejor? – Dijo la princesa mientras se sentaba al lado de la alicornio de pelaje blanco.

El momento de efectuar el eclipse de sol llegaría pronto y sería a primera hora del día. Los habitantes de distintas partes de Equestria buscaban un lugar en Canterlot para observar el espectáculo. Llegaban a llenar hileras de asientos, cojines, calles, plazas y demás lugares. Sin embargo, después de la fiesta breve ambas esperaban en sus respectivas habitaciones para realizar el acto. Este año Twilight, así como Cadance asistirían al evento. Todas las princesas rara vez eran vistas juntas y más en público, no pocos ponis disfrutaban de un espectáculo similar. El amor de los ponis hacia sus princesas era razonable y un hecho incuestionable, antes que cualquier estrella de la música o celebridad se hallaban ellas. Pero lejos de todo aquello, Celestia podía ver desde su alcoba la noche que acabaría dentro de algunos minutos. Sintiéndose libre por unos instantes de su papel como princesa, incluso en su alcoba, no podía dejar de pensar en él, no podía dejar de pensar en que aquella fue la última vez que lo vio y lo que más le carcomía era que no pudo decir aquellas palabras que, pese a lo que cualquier poni creería, le costaba pronunciar.

\- Después. – Murmulló la princesa del día.

Luna trató de observar el mismo punto en el cielo que su hermana, así también trataba de no impresionarse por el papel que ella jugaba ahora, generalmente era su hermana quien la tranquilizaba. Pero definitivamente no sería como con cualquier otro poni y el tema no sería el más fácil de tocar.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Nightmare Moon? – Preguntó la princesa de la noche sintiendo algo de vergüenza al tocar el tema.

\- Sí.

\- Pues veo mucho de mí misma en Discord, él tuvo razones para convertirse en el señor del caos, así como yo tuve otras muy diferentes para ser Nightmare Moon. Pero si algo comparto con él es que por mucho tiempo me consideré a mí misma como un caso perdido, como una poni sin salvación de aquella obscuridad a la que me condené al obedecer a los celos hacia ti… yo… me sentí desolada, sola y en lugar de tratar de rectificar todo, seguí adelante hasta convertirme en ella, me miraba en el espejo y reconocía a otra poni y entre mayor era el crecimiento e aquel odio que tenía, mayor era mi cambio, más me desconocía, más me perdía. Cuando Twilight y sus amigas me salvaron sentí que me recuperaba a mí misma, sentí que a pesar de todos mis errores aún podía ser alguien con quien me sintiera a gusto, una yo con la que pudiera ser feliz. Ahora pienso que Discord pasa por algo igual… está reformado, de eso no tengo la menor duda y por eso se sometió a sí mismo a un juicio.

\- Pero cuál es tu dictamen.

\- Culpable por crímenes de su pasado… e inocente de cometerlos en el presente. Él está arrepentido Celestia y sería absurdo que estando en una situación no muy diferente a la de él no le dé mi apoyo y un veredicto que considero justo.

Celestia se limitó a continuar observando el cielo aun estrellado, era cierto lo que Luna le decía, pero además de ello, ¿Equestria realmente podría perdonar a Discord por algo así? Después de todo ellos habían sido las víctimas de las horribles perpetraciones del señor del caos, no eran incólumes del terrible alcance de la esclavitud de sus antecesores bajo las garras del Draconequus. Pero pensándolo bien, no merecían saber acerca de todo el sufrimiento, no merecían saber que Discord había torturado a sus antepasados durante más de un siglo, que los había sometido a tortuosas horas de trabajo sin el menor grado de sentido común. El simple hecho de que no pudieran hacer ya nada frente a aquello era lo más enloquecedor, tanto para ella como para los ponis si llegasen a enterarse. Finalmente y en un caso bastante remoto quizás provocaría un odio generalizado hacia el señor del caos. Un odio capaz de despertar una sed de violencia entre los ciudadanos; pero muy probablemente se daría un asombro general que al instante pasaría desapercibido por casi todos los ponis salvo los que estudiaban atentamente los libros de historia, las escasas obras que se hicieron en aquellos años.

Aquella era la encrucijada en torno al señor del caos y su curioso caso, Celestia más que nunca sentía como sus sentimientos se batían frente a lo que consideraba era lo mejor para Equestria. Quizás aún no era el momento para hacer público el fragmento oculto de la historia de Equestria, los ponis no necesitaban saber todo aquello para continuar con sus vidas, no necesitaban saber aquello para ser felices. Entonces, no era necesario darlo a conocer, al menos no de momento.

\- Mira, sé que nuestra relación como hermanas no ha sido la misma desde que me convertí en Nightmare Moon o quizás mucho antes de eso; pero sé que esto te está afectando realmente, ultimadamente has estado dispersa Tia, me preocupo por ti hermana y no sé muy bien lo que necesitas, pero lo que sea, solo dímelo.

La princesa del sol mantenía la cabeza agachada, buscando alguna respuesta, alguna forma de saber acerca del señor del caos, aquel presentimiento no la abandonaba, martillaba dentro de su cabeza sin cesar y evitaba que pudiera pensar en algo que no estuviese relacionado con él. Pronto observó dos piezas de un juego de ajedrez en el jardín, unidas mediante dos cuerdas y suspendidas en el aire para llevarlas a mantenimiento. Entonces recordó algo que había preferido ignorar desde la sentencia del señor del caos. Un hecho fundamental.

\- Luna… ¿Podrías acceder conmigo a la mente de Discord? La conexión mágica…

\- Hermana, te dije que la conexión ya no existe. – Recalcó la princesa de la noche con cierta pena, pues sabía bien lo que ello significaba.

\- Ya lo sé, pero inténtalo una vez más… tengo un presentimiento.

\- Sí con eso te ayudo… necesitaré que duermas, si así lo prefieres, te lo induciré. – Acotó Luna preparándose para ver junto a su hermana una puerta inexistente dentro de la conexión que el Draconequus había iniciado.

Afirmando con la cabeza, Celestia sintió en pocos segundos como un rayo del cuerno de su hermana la dormía inmediatamente, sin preámbulos despertó dentro de la habitación donde estaban, Luna se encontraba parada frente a ella con cierta melancolía; probablemente porque nunca antes la había visto en aquel estado de necesidad, de preocupación y de angustia por un ser al que amaba tanto como a Discord.

\- ¿Funcionó? – Preguntó Celestia de manera ingenua, pues en cuanto a sueños, su hermana era la especialista indiscutible de las dos.

\- Sí, pero ahora debemos buscar la conexión. – Respondió su hermana.

\- ¿Conexión?

\- Sí, esto es una representación… entendible de tu cerebro y la conexión con Discord está también representada; debemos encontrarla.

Sin rechistar, Celestia comenzó a buscar una "representación" de la conexión, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que podía ser. Primeramente optó por una opción fácil: la puerta de su alcoba. Pero al abrirla se encontró frente a una llanura verde amplia, con un árbol en el medio, se ubicaba a las faldas de la montaña donde estaba sentada Canterlot. Recordó al instante ese sueño e ingresó dentro. Luna no tardó en acercársele a toda velocidad. Por muy raro que pudiera ser, probablemente el acceso se encontraba en el árbol como en la última vez que utilizaron la conexión para ver la peor pesadilla que había tenido.

Mientras pasaba por la llanura de pasto verde y alto, con flores por todo el lugar, la alicornio se extrañó al percatarse de la ausencia de Sunset Shimmer y Twilight, mas no necesitaba que le dieran respuestas por unos sueños que salían de alguna parte de su inconsciente, necesitaba poder asegurarse de que Discord se encontraba bien. Hasta ese entonces, había ignorado que semanas, incluso horas atrás, su odio hacia el Draconequus era tan grande que deseaba no haberlo conocido jamás; ahora sin embargo, era todo lo contrario, deseaba encontrarlo, deseaba poder pasar otros minutos junto a él.

\- Esto no estaba aquí antes. – Advertía Luna mientras observaba el árbol con detenimiento.

En medio de su frondosidad y colores exuberantes, se hallaba lo que parecía ser una puerta deslizable. Celestia no pensó ni un segundo para recorrerla y ver lo que yacía dentro.

En medio de la obscuridad, se presentaba una serie de escaleras que guiaban a la puerta que seguramente llevaba al extraño pasillo donde estaba la puerta que conectaba con la mente del Draconequus. Descender por ellas sin duda fue bastante difícil, en primer lugar por la obscuridad y en segundo lugar, porque algunos escalones parecían haber sufrido daños severos, pues se encontraban en un estado deplorable, convertidos en mera piedra sementada que ya no servía más para aguantar el peso o permitir que alguien las pisara para bajar o subir por ellas, se convertían en polvo al pisarlas.

Luna podía percibir la desesperación de su hermana que evitaba perder el tiempo, incluso hablando con ella, cosa que era aún más preocupante en el caso de Celestia, pues está siempre prestaba atención a todo su alrededor con una habilidad envidiable. Ahora había perdido mágicamente aquella habilidad para reemplazarla con un avance silencioso y furtivo. Al llegar hasta la puerta, la acción inescrupulosa de su hermana la abrió de inmediato, girando el picaporte para mostrar un pasillo.

\- ¿Es esa? – Cuestionó la princesa del sol mientras señalaba una puerta al fondo a la izquierda.

\- Si hermana; pero, me pregunto ¿Por qué no pude acceder a él durante todo este tiempo?

Haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta, Celestia avanzó por el pasillo a un paso veloz. Pero pronto tuvo que detenerse ante un cuadro que pasó flotando frente a ella. Entonces pudo concentrarse nuevamente en lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Era pues anormal. Las paredes comenzaban a presentar rajaduras, Pedazos completos del techo se desprendían para mostrar un hueco infinito, negro en otros casos de la misma forma poseían un color blanco y no parecían tener fin alguno, las decoraciones ya no estaban, mesas pequeñas, incluso la alfombra ya no eran más que aserrín e hilos desorganizados sobre un piso de madera que crujía con el paso. El tapiz de las paredes ya no existía, las puertas se hallaban partidas por la mitad, pero en lugar de mostrar lo que había en el interior, el espacio que debería quedar vacío ahora se hallaba invadido por la pared en un estado alarmante de deterioro. Las pocas luces que quedaban provenían de unos focos rotos, que aun así podían producir luz.

\- Hermana, algo terrible está sucediendo aquí. – Aclaraba Luna, observando mejor el estado en el cual se encontraba aquel pasillo.

La puerta del final a la izquierda, se repitió mentalmente la princesa mientras observaba un florero roto en la mesita del final del pasillo sin sus rosas, estas en cambio habían desaparecido. Entonces, apretando el paso y escuchando el fuerte crujir de la madera bajo sus cascos, la princesa llegó hasta la puerta que se suponía conectaba con la mente de Discord.

Pero en lugar de encontrar a Larco, estaban ante una puerta con unos cuantos mechones de pelo y sin el rostro peculiar de la criatura que resguardaba la mente del Draconequus.

\- ¿Qué significa todo esto? – Cuestionó Luna poco antes de ingresar junto a su hermana que abrió la puerta con el uso de su magia. Entonces fue cuando Celestia dejó de avanzar de forma poco racional y comenzó a analizar mejor todas las premisas que había tenido hasta el momento.

Las molestas escaleras de bajada se encontraban, solamente un abismo de color negro y una plataforma de cristal por el cual podían caminar de forma normal, sin esperar que se rompiera. Varios puntos coloridos ascendían a lo infinito. Debajo, lentamente las princesas pudieron percatarse de la presencia de un mundo lleno de cosas incoherentes, zapatos que calzaban zapatos, flores con cuernos en lugar de pétalos, insectos hechos de cristal, una escalera que se convertía en una carretera, para pasar a ser un tuvo que no llevaba sino al inicio de la misma escalera con la que inició.

Definitivamente aquella era la mente de Discord, pero lo que andaba mal era aquella de fragmentación que sufría. Los puntos se desprendían de todas las cosas presentes hasta alzarse en la más infinita obscuridad, para desaparecer después de un tiempo. En lo alto, se hallaba otro espacio en blanco que de la misma forma, reflejaba lo que parecía ser otro pequeño mundo, que reflejaba las mismas cosas, pero en lugar de liberar puntos blancos, eliminaba torrentes de una especie de líquido negro que se fundía con los puntos.

La plataforma de vidrio poseía un límite, Luna estuvo a punto de caer debido en la obscuridad o la luz, no existía forma de saber que dónde estaba exactamente ubicado dicho límite.

\- Luna, el camino es peligroso, no quiero que te arriesgues por un problema personal.

\- Hermana, yo decidí ayudarte y pienso completar mi trabajo.

La princesa del sol afirmó con la cabeza, sonriendo al ver que la única poni que la podía ayudar en aquel momento estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo; cierto era que un interés personal era el cual la guiaba y la ponía en peligro… pero él presentimiento del mal se acrecentaba en ella, haciendo impensable la idea de salir de allí sin comprobar sus sospechas. Pensando en aquello, Celestia se daba cuenta de algo que tampoco deseaba aceptar, su amor por Discord era tan grande que no se podía permitir perderlo, no deseaba hacerlo en absoluto; fuese porque ya no deseaba pasar por todo el sufrimiento que conllevaba perder a un ser tan querido como lo era o por la soledad que la había embargado durante todos aquellos años; admitir que el Draconequus conformaba quizás la única criatura que fue capaz de acercarse a ella como nunca ningún poni lo había hecho antes era inevitable, así como también deseaba no perderlo como había perdido a sombra. En absoluto volvería a sufrir tanto, no estaba dispuesta y haría todo lo que estaba a su alcance para poder recuperar al Draconequus.

El mes que había pasado sin él había sido devastador, sin duda alguna. Sí, puede que a sus ojos estuviese haciendo algo indebido al tratar de hallarlo, al amarlo, puede que se pusiese en contra de toda la moral… pero amaba a Discord y este la amaba a ella, no permitiría que todo terminara en tragedia, no permitiría que el sufrimiento embargase su vida… otra vez.

Mientras pensaba en ello, finalmente ambas pudieron llegar a ciegas al final del camino; en medio de la obscuridad, como si de una pantalla gigantesca se tratara, un recuerdo se activó en la mente del Draconequus.

En medio de la obscuridad generada por estar debajo de una montaña, en el interior de una de sus cuevas; al calor de unas hogueras distantes y de una gran cantidad de rocas que inundaban todo el espacio; Celestia pudo reconocer el lugar, pero no entendía aún la relevancia del recuerdo.

Existía una umbra tenebrosa que cubría todo el lugar, impidiendo que gran parte de la imagen se pudiera apreciar, pero pronto esta comenzó a disiparse, mostrando finalmente un momento tomado con parvedad del pasado del Draconequus. Una criatura de aspecto intimidante se hallaba frente al Draconequus aún joven. Este, todavía con una personalidad no muy distante de su pasada niñez mostraba cierto valor frente a la criatura cuyos ojos brillantes observaban con ambición al Draconequus.

\- A cambio podré curar a la criatura que traes en tu alforja. – Decía la voz del demonio que extendía su gran brazo para pedir al de ojos rojos a la criatura que llevaba consigo.

Los quejidos de Iniar se escuchaban resonar por toda la cueva, dolor, agonía; incluso una muerte lenta asechaban al híbrido, era extraño ver que una criatura tan devastadora fuese solamente poco más que un pequeño del tamaño de un casco en el pasado. Sin embargo, sus ojos aún no abiertos, así como varias de sus funciones lo convertían en la más indefensa de las criaturas. Discord pasaba al híbrido a manos del demonio, quien utilizando una magia completamente distinta a la conocida comenzaba a curar al híbrido.

Pero ahora las imágenes mostraban algo que en el pasado el de ojos rojos no les había mostrado o al menos no habían apreciado con gran detalle. Al realizar aquel trato, como el de cuidar a Hope, la vida del Draconequus se ponía como garantía del contrato demoniaco, Discord estaba firmando un pacto de muerte por la vida de Iniar. Fue entonces que Celestia pudo entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, el recuerdo no podía ser más esclarecedor de lo que era ya. En alguna parte de Equestria o dimensión, Iniar estaba falleciendo por el paso del tiempo; lo que quería decir que Discord también compartiría su final. Agonizó junto con él todo el tiempo y no se había dado cuenta de ello.

\- Pero por qué no puede disolver la magia del demonio hermana. – Cuestionaba Luna mientras mantenía una preocupación por la expresión que Celestia presentaba mientras conectaba todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

\- No lo sé; Luna, él morirá si no hago algo para impedirlo. – Respondió Celestia mientras trataba inútilmente de despertar del sueño.

\- Eso explica el estado de su mente; pero no explica por qué no hace algo al respecto. – Continuó Luna mientras observaba cómo la imagen se difuminaba.

Una pequeña réplica de Discord de pequeño yacía parada a una distancia no muy lejana de ambas princesas, observando con ojos llenos de intranquilidad, mas su silencio era una intriga; hasta que levantó su rostro del espectáculo que se libraba abajo.

\- ¿Y por qué yo querría disolver la magia del demonio? – Preguntó de forma directa, asombrando a las alicornios que tenía en frente, la mente era pues un lugar bastante complejo y así como casi todos Discord tenía un subconsciente, Luna no tardó en identificarlo a través del pequeño. Sus ojos inocentes ahora reflejaban sentimientos que Discord seguramente nunca admitiría.

\- ¿No te interesa tu vida? – Le inquirió Luna tratando de acercarse, pero pronto se vio impedida por el enorme precipicio que se abría al pasar el borde del cristal y de la misma forma había perdido sus alas.

\- No… al menos no así. – Contestó el pequeño Draconequus mientras observaba a Celestia. – Discord no desea vivir si se queda nuevamente en la soledad del señor del caos. Prefiere escapar antes de seguir sufriendo, prefiere morir.

Las palabras fueron un golpe directo en el corazón de la princesa, Discord no deseaba deshacer la magia del demonio con el caos de la suya; se estaba dejando morir debido a la sentencia que le había dado… esa era la muestra de que realmente era otro, otro Discord, no el cruel villano de antes. ¡Y lo estaba perdiendo! No, definitivamente no dejaría que le fuera arrebatado.

\- El frio es tan… tranquilo… - Dijo la pequeña réplica imitando lentamente el proceso por el cual todo el mundo de la consciencia de Discord era fragmentado y posteriormente destruido.

Celestia trató de no entrar en pánico y pensar bien lo que debía hacer, la vida del Draconequus dependía de ello, ignoraba cualquier juicio que hubiera lanzado antes, ignoraba cualquier pensamiento que hubiera tenido, incluso la moral era acallada por el anhelo de ver a su amado a salvo, por recuperarlo de las garras de la muerte que lentamente se cernían sobre él en algún lado.

\- Luna, sácanos de aquí por favor. – Solicitó la princesa del sol cerrando los ojos…

Cuando Celestia abrió los ojos, estaba de nuevo en su habitación, la noche todavía no terminaba, pues su hermana la había acompañado a ingresar a la mente de Discord.

\- Entonces él está… muriendo. – Comenzó a decir la princesa de la noche con cierta debilidad en su voz; ciertamente, incluso ella se apenaba por el final que Discord se dictaba para sí mismo.

La alicornio de pelaje blanco reconsideraba las cosas una vez más antes de proseguir con lo que tenía en mente, los leves esbozos que tenía hasta el momento eran lo suficientemente locos como para proseguir en compañía de su hermana, incluso podía ser bastante peligroso tratar de hacer algo.

\- Sí, y si es así, lo está haciendo en algún lugar…

\- … y momento, no te olvides de eso – Respondió Luna pensando en algún lugar y momento en específico donde algún poni como Discord deseara morir.

Aquel hecho dejaba muchas probabilidades del lugar exacto donde preferiría morir, donde sea que eligiese hacerlo, seguramente tendría alguna disrupción en la realidad debido a la energía que Discord liberaría en el transcurso de su muerte.

\- No creo que esté en algún momento del pasado. – Dijo Luna pensándolo bien, aunque con el señor del caos no se podría estar segura.

\- Discord tiene una dimensión pequeña donde está su casa… ¡lo tengo!

\- Hermana no podemos llegar allí sin atravesar un camino demasiado largo. No llegaremos a tiempo, además no tenemos la certeza de que esté allí.

\- No, pero donde sea que esté, seguramente tiene una conexión entre ambas dimensiones a causa de su magia. Y para evitar dañar o causar un conflicto entre dimensiones por viajes inesperados, tiene que ser un lugar donde nadie pueda verlo ni ser afectado, un lugar oculto…

El rompecabezas se conectó de forma veloz cuando Luna observó a lo lejos unas cuantas montañas, definitivamente ese era el lugar ideal para no levantar sospecha alguna y no poner en peligro la vida de ningún poni.

\- Luna, sé que deseas ayudarme, pero esto es algo que debo hacer sola.

\- Tia, no pienso quedarme atrás, llegamos hasta aquí juntas y debemos salir juntas.

\- Lo entiendo, pero te necesito aquí, si no lo logro, almenos podré reunirme con Discord dentro de la conexión de nuestras mentes, mandaré una bengala mágica si necesito que me insertes en la mente de Discord… y si no lo logro… quiero que te encargues del eclipse por mí y...

\- No digas esas cosas. – Interrumpía Luna con cierto temor, Celestia no debía tener un final como el que estaba optando, comprendía sus sentimientos, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba perderla.

Incluso en esos instantes, la princesa del sol pensaba en Equestria, los ponis podrían sobrevivir sin una princesa, pero si Luna también perecía al intentar rescatar a Discord, se daría una crisis y dado que comprendía a la perfección que sus intereses eran personales y hasta cierto punto egoístas, no dejaría que nadie más que ella atravesase el peligro. Debía hacerlo sola.

\- Promete que regresarás. – Susurró la princesa de la luna poco antes de abrazar fuertemente a su hermana mayor, esperando que esta le respondiera afirmativamente antes de partir. Pero esta simplemente se transportó.

No mentiría, probablemente se dirigía a una muerte segura, pero no dejaría que Discord se fuera, no se permitiría sufrir nuevamente. Por ello, cuando estuvo dentro de la cueva donde Discord antaño había sido un pequeño con un sueño tan grande que al perderlo no pudo evitar entrar en locura, no tardó en ponerse a registrar el lugar.

La montaña parecía cobrar vida por dentro, sonidos resonaban a través de las paredes, penetrando su grosor y dando prueba del interior hueco, escondido del escondite de Discord.

Recordando las imágenes del pasado, Celestia se acercó a una pared algo lisa; seguidamente un poderoso rayo pudo convertirla en escombros, dejando libre la entrada superior de la fortaleza caótica. Ni bien puso un casco en la primera escalera, se percató de la existencia del metal manipulable con magia, mitrita por todas partes; se movía con voluntad propia, formando espirales apenas reconocibles, adoptando deformas en el aire y cambiando constantemente. Abajo existía una cantidad inmensa de luces de distintos colores, un vacío se generaba en el piso, absorbiendo y disolviendo metal, piedra, cualquier cosa a su paso, para mostrar el abismo de la dimensión donde Discord tenía su casa actual, varias burbujas de tiempo se generaban y ascendían por el aire hasta la cúspide de la montaña.

Extendiendo sus alas, la alicornio comenzó a descender lentamente, observando en la obscuridad todo el caos que la muerte del Draconequus generaba. En las paredes yacían cinco estatuas de aves con colas casi del tamaño de su envergadura, con aspectos de cóndores; eran las Karis. Al llegar a los cien metros de descenso, pudo apreciar que en el abismo se generaban imágenes al azar de los momentos que seguramente eran los más felices de su vida. Tristemente.

Un par de imágenes de cuando era niño, unas cuantas con Star Swirl, otras de sus momentos en Iron Mane; pero finalmente, y sin dejar lugar al resto de su vida, se hallaban las fotos de él y sus amigas, fotos con Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Rarity; un montón con Fluttershy y las Cutie Mark Crusaders, otras con Luna y finalmente con ella. Desde el momento en el que se vieron por última antes de transformarlo en piedra con los elementos, obviamente era el instante en el que le quitó su cola; después existía otra entre muchas, cuando la observó desde la seguridad de algún ángulo dentro del castillo era en el momento en el que su alumna se le enfrentó junto con sus amigas.

El momento en el que Fluttershy lo reformaba. Pero las fotos junto con ella se incrementaban, apareciendo de la nada, sus charlas, discusiones, momentos juntos y desde luego, las situaciones en el que sus corazones demostraron ser el uno para el otro.

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al fondo, entre la división del mundo y la dimensión donde Discord residía, pudo observar su cuerpo tendido sobre una pequeña porción de piso que era disputada por ambos mundos de forma salvaje, se hallaba dentro de una burbuja de tiempo que al parecer, retardaba su paso, incrementando aún más su agonía.

Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca; cuando la princesa pudo oír unos pasos pesados no muy lejos del lugar. Al voltear para ver mejor, se percató de la presencia de una criatura muy conocida, esta se acercaba a toda velocidad, eran las circunstancias erróneas para conocerlo; pero allí estaba, con una espada de gran tamaño empuñada y lista para acabar con su vida.

\- Argos… quiero rescatarlo. – Afirmaba inútilmente, pues el guardián no la escuchaba y continuaba.

Para antes que la princesa pudiera llegar, Argos ya la había alcanzado y con un salto entre una porción de tierra y otra estuvo a punto de dar una estocada mortal, pero la espada ingresó entro de una burbuja de tiempo y como por arte de magia, se relentizó al atravesarla, dándole tiempo a la alicornio para poder del peligro; la gravedad comenzaba a incrementarse, la princesa sentía su propio cuerpo haciéndose más pesado segundo tras segundo. El caos comenzaba a agravarse. Si no hacía algo pronto, el Draconequus moriría y probablemente ella también.

Sin dudarlo alzó vuelo en dirección al Draconequus, Argos también se dirigía al lugar, una agilidad felina de este le permitió aterrizar en tierra y no caer en el abismo, después de que la totalidad de su espada atravesó la burbuja. Su arma, con gran fluidez pudo cortar la punta de la melena de la princesa mientras esta rebasaba al guardián en pleno vuelo, para aterrizar a pocos metros del lugar donde el cuerpo del señor del caos se hallaba tendido y mostrando claras pruebas del proceso de su muerte. Pensando con una velocidad increíble, Celestia utilizó su magia para tomar el control de una gran cantidad de mitrita y conformar una cúpula que la envolvió junto al Draconequus. Sin embargo, pronto escuchó los pies del guardián aterrizar sobre la defensa.

La espada de Argos atravesaba el metal sin ningún tipo de dificultad, así como un cuchillo en mantequilla; la barrera temporal que Celestia había creado palidecía ante el guardián del Draconequus. Ignorando al coloso y su habilidad para eliminar a ponis como a insectos, la princesa rodeó al Draconequus, conjuró de forma veloz una bengala mágica que traspasó el metal y las paredes de la montaña a gran velocidad y sin perforarlas, Argos por su parte no dejaba de clavar su espada, esperando poder llegar a la carne de Celestia, para seccionarla y así terminar con la atacante de su protegido; su cabeza se enfocaba en la protección, aunque ciertamente no podía salvarlo de aquella muerte repentina, no dejaría que lo ejecutasen en ese instante. Su percepción enfocaba a la princesa del sol como enemigo. Ella comprendía esto, comprendía que el instinto de protección de Argos, si se le quiere llamar así, le impediría cualquier tipo de razonamiento o conversación con este; entendía sus palabras, pero no le creería.

Una de sus manos comenzó a atravesar el metal que tenía una fisura en forma de X, producto de los repetidos cortes del protector. Al tomar el metal en una de sus manos, nuevamente mostró su temible fuerza, levantando toda la hoja de mitrita y abrir un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera asomar su cabeza, aunque todavía no el cuerpo; seguidamente otra de sus grandes manos tomó otra parte del metal para jalar de él y así poder abrir otra abertura que hacía más grande el orificio por el cual pretendía ingresar. Celestia estaba a salvo solamente por unos breves segundos primeramente puso su cuerno en la burbuja de realidad para revertir su magia y así liberar a Discord de la misma, después acercó su cuero a sus astas para liberar energía para su uso. Pronto Luna la llevaría a la conexión, sus energías bastarían para que el Draconequus pudiese realizar su magia caótica, pero necesitaba verlo, aunque fuera de aquella forma y si no lo lograba, al menos pasaría sus últimos momentos junto a él.

\- No te vayas. – Decía entre sollozos, poco antes de ingresar en un sueño profundo.

El hechizo de Luna tuvo un efecto inmediato, aun desde una distancia tan amplia.

De inmediato, Celestia abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse en una escena inesperada conociendo la mente del Draconequus, el paisaje era extremadamente bello, aunque el cielo tenía nubes rosas que liberaban su carga de leche chocolatada, aunque algunos cactus tuvieran sombrero y se movieran, aun con una luna de paleta que comenzaba a emerger en lo alto… todo parecía tan pacífico…

Sunset Shimmer se hallaba a lo lejos, bajando el sol, para posteriormente subir la luna. Twilight estaba junto con sus amigas. Entonces se vio a sí misma, estaba con un sombrero de paja, con la melena recogida a un lado, por alguna razón estaba sonriendo, no fue sino hasta que volteó hacia atrás, que pudo ver al Draconequus que observaba el atardecer junto con ella. Pero en lugar de levantarse el velo estrellado de la noche, se levantaba una bruma obscura y tétrica.

\- Gracias… - decía el Draconequus mientras la observaba y extendía una de sus patas para timar su casco. Mas Celestia comprendía lo que significaba la bruma y lo que le pasaría si seguía allí cuando esta lo cubriera todo.

Impertinente, irreflexivo, tonto, así se podía llamar a su actuar; pero de todas formas lo hacía, una lágrima comenzaba a deslizarse por su rostro al observar la expresión del Draconequus, que parecía feliz dentro de aquella realidad.

Rodeando con sus cascos el cuerpo del Draconequus, acto que era imitado en la realidad la princesa comenzó a pronunciar unas cuantas palabras, la bruma comenzaba a alcanzarlos a ambos.

\- No te vayas. – Decía mientras liberaba en la realidad una enorme cantidad de energía, poniéndola a disposición del señor del caos.

\- No, no me iré. – Respondió Discord.

La bruma finalmente cubría a ambos, Celestia esperó hasta el segundo final; Argos ya había logrado abrir un acceso para su cuerpo, sus músculos se tensaban, su arma, ahora una espada de tamaño medio estaba siendo empuñada, mostrando el valor que solamente un imbécil podría tener.

Celestia cerró sus ojos para enfrentar el final, había sido bastante tonta para jugarse la vida por el Draconequus, pero no se arrepentía de nada, prefería morir junto con él que sin él.

La oscuridad lo consumió todo finalmente, pero de un segundo al otro sus oídos pudieron escuchar el sonido de un objeto metálico chocando con chocando con el piso rocoso, el metal resonando a causa de su impacto. Las paredes comenzaban a recuperar su forma y constitución, el piso perdía lentamente su función de portal hacia otra dimensión, un pequeño peluche de un koala caía al mismo, bastante extraño era que cambiara de forma según los gustos de Discord. Mas no fue hasta que la princesa del sol abrió sus ojos que pudo percibir que estaba dentro de la cueva, su mente había salido de la de Discord. Pero este se hallaba inmóvil.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, de inmediato se echó al lado del Draconequus, prefiriendo su pecho como lugar para alojar su cabeza, sus sollozos comenzaron a llenar todo el lugar que progresivamente volvía a la normalidad. La tristeza, el dolor la embargaron de forma inmediata.

\- No… no me dejes Discord… te perdono… te amo – Decía finalmente y entre el llanto la princesa.

Pronto un palpitar arrítmico le devolvió la esperanza. Al levantar la cabeza pudo observar el cuello del Draconequus girado de tal forma que podía verla frente a frente, su expresión era la de un desahuciado, pero estaba allí… sí, ¡Estaba con ella!

\- Es enserio. – Preguntó de forma inocente casi juguetona.

Celestia se limitó a apretujarlo con todas sus fuerzas.


	59. Epílogo y despedida

La luz del sol era lentamente bloqueada por la Luna, que la cubría de forma llamativa, cualquier poeta podría decir que por celos, aquel espectáculo era aplaudido por cientos de miles de ponis en los jardines, así como las cercanías del castillo, Canterlot y Equestria en general, la princesa Luna se lucía efectuando el eclipse con uno de sus vestidos más hermosos, pero con una sintonía que iba con ella. Cadance y Twilight estaban sentadas en sus respectivos lugares, Celestia yacía sentada, pero no se movía ni decía palabra alguna, incluso sus ojos, bajo los lentes especiales para eclipses mantenían la vista fija en el espectáculo.

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rarity estaban cerca de Twilight, el silencio era mantenido para crear una atmósfera que hacía aún más impresionante el eclipse. Sin empujones, sin ningún movimiento más que el pecho con lentas respiraciones, todos observaban con atención el momento. Incluso Shining Armor estaba al lado de Cadance observando con una sonrisa el cielo con su color particular.

Luna cerraba los ojos emulando una meditación, ciertamente a los ponis les encantaba que lo hiciera así para darle más "emoción" al fenómeno que solamente se repetía una vez al año.

Las luces se hacían tenues, el viento azotaba levemente unas cortinas rojas que se veían desprotegidas por unas puertas abiertas, unas motas de polvo ingresaban hasta pegarse a la madera, dos sombras se hallaban cerca la una de la otra, pertenecían a una alicornio y a un Draconequus, que compartían unos cuantos cojines tirados en la alcoba para ver el espectáculo, el largo cuerpo del Draconequus envolvía a la princesa, mientras esta ocultaba su cola para evitar que se la robase y dejaba que él se contentara con su melena, haciendo unos cuantos jirones con ella, no podían dejar de sonreír. La cercanía de sus cuerpos era tal que podían sentir los latidos del otro, el aroma dulce y encantador de Celestia y aquellas mil texturas diferentes del cuerpo del señor del caos.

Existían unas cuantas minucias que aceptaban con todo gusto, como por ejemplo, que nadie nunca se enteraría de su relación o que jamás tendrían descendencia. Mas aquellos problemas y miles más no vencerían a una amor tan grande como el que ambos tenían, una vida no tan nueva los esperaba. Uno al lado del otro, quizás con bajones, quizás con emociones desconocidas para ambos, con mil locuras que la vida siempre brindas y con cortos lapsos de tiempo para estar juntos, como lo era ese instante. Sin embargo, eran felices, aun sabiendo todo aquello. No era necesario decir te amo cuando cada fibra de sus ser lo demostraba con un simple toque, con una simple mirada.

\- Sabes… Fluttershy me matará por no haberle dicho dónde estaba todo este tiempo.

\- Apuesto a que sí y qué piensas hacer mañana en la tarde…

Así terminaba pues la parte final del camino del señor del caos, ahora por fin pasaba a ser un nuevo Discord; pero al mismo tiempo sonreía dentro de él, pues comprendía que al final del día el caos había ganado. El caos que había destruido, borrado a su enemigos y había creado a sus nuevos enemigos, el que había planificado su derrota, el que había movido el mundo a su antojo, transformándolo, destruyéndolo, perturbándolo y finalmente atrofiándolo el mismo que había hecho a Cadance y Shining Armor perder la memoria, el mismo que lo había dirigido su vida hasta ese instante. Los ponis eran pues la creación de Discord, Equestria el resultado del caos y aunque hubiese muerto, aunque los ponis se hubiesen corrompido hasta las entrañas en sus años de esclavitud en lugar de desarrollar un espíritu armónico, el caos ya habría destruido el orden. Los ponis pues, tal y como eran, no resultaban ser sino la creación en la cual Discord tuvo el papel principal. Y era una locura inaceptable pero cierta finalmente.

\- Discord… deja de tratar de quitarme la cola. – Advertía Celestia en tono de desafío.

\- Bueno, pues me conformaré con esto. Señalaba Discord de forma terca mientras hacía que la réplica de Celestia en el trono donde estaba sentada a más de cien metros de distancia comenzara a tener la melena despeinada

\- ¿Ah sí? – Respondía la princesa levantando una ceja y observando con una sonrisa maléfica al Draconequus.

* * *

Ahora los créditos… na es broma.

Algo común y que me gusta de varios fics en los momentos en los cuales los autores se dirigen a los lectores, es la recreación del autor dentro de una sala de presentaciones, imaginando que los autores están en una tarima frente a los lectores en sus butacas, ciertamente ahora imaginemos pues que salgo a la luz de los reflectores para decirles lo siguiente:

Espero de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado de este fic que hice durante más de un año. Les prometí algo digno y espero haber cumplido, aunque eso lo deciden ustedes, para mí fue una producción excelente, ciertamente tuve mis bajones en la forma de relatar, en los diálogos, en algunos detalles dentro de la trama de MLP a la que intenté aferrarme para sacar todo esto.

En realidad, y lo dije, traté de hacer esto una forma de comprender a Discord disfrazada de fic, esta es mi forma de comprenderlo y en cierta medida, lo que hace especial a MLP para mí. En efecto, Hasbro puede eliminar con un dedo cualquier detalle o hecho dentro de este fic sacando un comic o capítulo especial, pero la idea central a la que se sujeta – que el caos es el vencedor, que Discord es al final quien gana – les será extremadamente difícil de quitar. Y aunque en un principio desee que este fic estuviera en boga dentro de nuestro fandom – cosa que ciertamente no pasó – me siento bien de haberlo realizado, de haber dado una idea que hasta el momento y por lo que vi – que no es mucho – no se consideró. Pero como me gusta decir, la originalidad no es decir algo inédito, sino de decirlo con tus propias palabras.

Agradezco de sobremanera a los lectores que dejaron sus comentarios, Moonlight, princesa de la noche 1, Jmdrg, NAZH045, Frozen Brony, FHix, RASSALAS y a todos los que comentaron disculpen si no puedo recordar el Nick de todos, pero les agradezco un montón por el apoyo, críticas y demás, enserio me ayudaron a seguir mejorando con cada capítulo. Por último, me gustaría agradecerles por haberle dado una oportunidad al Fic, por leerlo a media noche, en la tarde, en el desayuno, etc. XD.

Y si bien termina este proyecto, es tiempo de iniciar otro de inmediato y para dejarlos picados me limitaré a dar unas pocas palabras: _Sunset Shimmer_, demonio, **Sunset Shimmer**, obscuridad, familia, explicación – confabulación.

En fin, me despido hasta una próxima oportunidad Filomental.


End file.
